


Spark Search [Pewdiecry]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Cryaotic (Youtube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Science Fiction, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Superpower Sex, Youtube RPF - Freeform, boyxgirl, gay couples, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 98
Words: 352,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry (aka cryaotic), Felix (aka pewdiepie) and everyone else, in all parts of the planet of Htrea, are getting ready for the 90 days of sparks. This is Cry's first time going out to search for his soulmate, but he's ready and willing to do anything to find them. This will be Pewds second time journeying out to find his soulmate. Everyone knows these journeys are hard and dangerous, but everyone is willing to do it. It's the only way.<br/>Cry and Pewds live on the other side of the world from eachother, and don't even know the other. Can they do it, can they make it across the world to eachother?? What would you do?? What would you do if you had an undying urge to be with someone, would you go and find that person?? What if finding them, was the only way to stay immortal?? Would you go out, face all odds, and in the end, feel the spark between that one person, you've been dying to feel??<br/>Pewds and Cry are going to do just that! Will they find eachother before 90 Days Of Sparks end?? Or will they be alone and without love forever, and have to suffer growing old and dying, while their friends and family enjoy longevity?? Find out, in this pewdiecry fanfic Spark Search!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue An Awkward Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Really glad so many people are reading! If you want to learn more about the OC's that are in this story, you can click here: http://lyricallywritten.deviantart.com/gallery/53643489/Spark-Search-PEWDIECRY
> 
> that's to my deviantart where the OC's are. Keep in mind I can't draw, but they still look close to what is said in the story:)
> 
> have a great day afternoon evening or whatever timezone you are in and thanks for reading!

_So alright, hi. I don't even want to write this but, I'm doing it..._  
  
"No, no, that's not a good way to start." I mumbled to myself as I ripped the page out of my notebook.  
  
I tapped the pen against the thick notebook, thinking. Don't understand why I couldn't just use my holopad for this. Dumbass teachers! Would be so much easier to just say all of this and have the Hpad type it. I laid my chin on my hand. Ugh, come on think. This is so idiotic! It's not like I'm mailing this to them! Wish it was that easy. They won't see this till we've already met, do they really have to see and read how awkward I am. I grabbed my white plastic mask, that was laying on the table beside me, and picked it up, stroking it some. Dammit! Ok, whatever I got this. Just be yourself, be honest. Write whatever comes to you. I tilted the notebook some and began to write.  
  
_Dear You,_  
  
_Hi. In all honesty, this is weird for me to do. I guess it's not like I'm the only one using a journal. It's just my teacher insisted that we have two places to document our journey. Even went on and on about how in the old days, they had to write everything and didn't have technology like we do now, but, I'm probably just going to write something small here, probably just the basics, then I'll say and explain way more on the video log. You know, we have to explain Htrea, our towns, say our name, explain 90 Days of Sparks, and all that shit. Like we both don't know, like we both weren't taught this stuff since birth or something! Like, you don't already know what the journeys are about. Like we both really need to get babied by eachother. Well, anyways, let me not start off in a rant of why this is all stupid. Alright, anyways, I guess I know what to look forward to some. My good buddy Minx, just did her journey last year. Had the best of luck too, didn't even have to go far. She found her spark instantly. Minx said her journey lasted about 25 hours when she ran into a small tanned girl with different colored eyes, one red the other brown, and as soon as they saw each other, boom! Love at first sight, literally. She said they even started to feel sparks before they even touched. The journey home was a success and they didn't even get hurt, or run into any dangers. Now, Minx and her fiancé, Krism, will be getting married really soon. Cute as hell, right?? I want that, we all do. Most in our age bracket have to go through this. It's the only way we will find our soulmate or partner, and live a happy full life. Of course, there's people who can't find their real match at first. This is going to be my friend Mark's second time. The first time he found a pretty great girl but, the journey home was hell for both of them. They kept arguing and almost lost their lives. He really thought he felt the spark between them. It's actually horrible to think about. That's why this time Minx made sure she told us if we feel a spark with someone but, it isn't electrifying when we look at each other or touch, especially touch, then they aren't the right person. I'm going to use that logic to find you. Even if I have to touch every god damn person I meet out there, beyond these walls, I'll do it! I just hope me and my friends find our other halves fast. The elders of my town, probably just like yours, tell the youths while we're still in school, learning about our journeys, that we will in fact be lead to our right partners. Not sure how exactly. They never tell us that part, since it's different for everyone. I wish I was as lucky as Marks friend Bob. He was born with a purple gem, and his now wife, Mandy, was born with a white one. At birth you already know if your special ability is visible like that, you won't have any trouble at all finding the one your destined for because, your gem will glow when you two are near. I'll show you my special ability in a video and, you'll probably see it when we find each other. Really it's not that special but, people love to hear it. I'm sure you have cool abilities and if you don't have any, it's perfectly fine. It's not a big deal. Of course I'll like you anyways. You know, it's weird to think that only one person is actually meant for you, in this whole entire world. Damn it's going to be so freaking hard to find that one in a million._  
  
I stopped writing and sighed. I wish I didn't feel this urge sometimes. Some people have it, some don't. Those who don't, can choose to stay single or if they can't find a person like themselves in their town, they can go out on the journey too but, it isn't necessary. It's just more complicated for people who are actually born with this desire, this spark inside them. This surge of electricity telling us, no, begging us to find our soulmates. I wish I had a choice but, even if I lied and said I didn't have the urge to fall in love with one person in this whole entire universe, it would eat away at me until I couldn't resist it anymore or, till I grew old and died. I guess... actually I know, most people have the thought that some day they want to fall in love, and most want a family too but, to literally feel an undying urge to be with, touch, or even see the person you're, destined, to be with for all of eternity just, man, it freaking sucks. What if I don't find them?? I hope my brain doesn't play tricks on me and I become so desperate that I think I feel a spark with some random person. I just have to find the right person. I know they're out there. Maybe I'm just a little nervous about the trip. Leaving your town is the worst part of all of this. I shook off the feeling and started to write again.  
  
_It starts in two weeks. Mark, his bestfriend Wade, my bestfriend Russ and I, will all be going together. I hope you don't mind that, I'm sure you'll like them, they're pretty cool guys. It's going to be one hell of a journey but, hopefully, I can find you, the person I'm destined to be with. It really doesn't matter to me what you look like, or really nothing about your appearance matters to me at all. Only thing I care about is the inside stuff. What type of person you are, and all that. Anyways, I'm going to stop here, I'll do a video log tomorrow, I like that better. You're probably actually reading this with me beside you. I hear that if you write a journal log, it's suppose to be the first thing you show. So uh, thanks for reading this... Babe, if that's what I call you. And uh, enjoy your day...with me, and bye!_  
  
I set down my pen and got up from my desk chair, flopping down on my bed. I really don't like writing, doing a video is so much easier. Besides, this whole documenting thing is for our partner to see how we act without them compared to with them. We even have to record when we start our journey. A journey outsides these walls I've lived inside my whole life, it's going to be so weird. I'll miss the sandy beaches and the vast ocean inside the wall. Well, sort of vast, since the wall cuts most of it off, and we can't swim beyond it, even if we tried. Oh well, I guess I'll see what's out there soon enough. Most importantly, though, I'll defiantly miss my family and friends. I'll be gone for at least a month or two. Kind of hoping it won't take the full 90 days. I have to make sure I call mom soon, make sure she knows I leave in two weeks. I'm really scared and nervous to be face to face with the creatures outside of my home, the creatures beyond this wall. Even the domesticated animals can be dangerous. It doesn't matter though, I have to search for my spark. I'm willing to go through anything, to find them. I won't stop searching, till we're together.

 

A/N: This is my first pewdiecry fanfic, and, my first fully fictional story, that I've come up with myself. Anyways, this is my baby. And I'm seriously hyperventilating right now because I hope people like this story! It'll be a slow start, because there's going to be a pretty good amount of chapters, and if this chapter was confusing, it was suppose to be, next chapter explains things wayyyy more. But I will not be putting the next chapter out till, probably next month.  So look forward for some action, some fun times, some fluff, and yes, maybe even a bit of lemons, just...be ready for this!!! Thanks for reading boos<3 have a great day, afternoon, evening, or whatever timezone your in, and more to come!(BROFIST)


	2. Not Safe Under The Dome

I jump up to an unexpected loud boom. I look around my room. It's still dark, and my alarm hasn't gone off. What the hell is going on??

At the second boom, I hear screaming outside, and what sounds like air rushing. My eyes get big.

"Why are they shutting the dome??" I question myself, as I quickly hop out of bed, to throw on some clothes and shoes.

I grab my glasses from my nightstand, and walk out of my room. As I make it to my door, I can still hear screaming.

"Time." I say out loud, seeing my TV turn on, and flash the time on its screen.

It's 3 in the morning?! Something bad must of happened! As I go to leave, my door won't budge. I twist the handle and yank, but it won't go. I even push the automatic button, but it's still not opening. I look at the brown door in confusion.

"The hell!?" I stand back, "Open door."

I wait, but the door doesn't open.

"Open door!"

Still doesn't move.

"A H I! I said, OPEN DOOR! That was a direct order babe!" I yelled out, "I know you're awake!"

I heard an electric hum, that sounded like a sigh, before a semi-robotic female voice pierced my ears, "Mr. Cry, how many times do I have to tell you, my name is Ah-I. All my sisters in others homes have cool names, why can't you name me??"

A blue screen materializes on my door, showing a female face, with beautiful features. I roll my eyes at her. At IT! 

AHI, stands for artificial hologram intelligence, and they are VERY self aware. Most are given little nicknames, or make up names for themselves. Like my little robo bitch here, trying to name herself ahh-ee! I try not to give mine too much Htreain emotions, but they pick up on things themselves. She's going to kill everyone and take over the world one day, I know it. 

"Bitch, listen, I'ma need you to open up these freaking doors, right now! I know you can hear people screaming out there!!! What's going on!?" I frantically ask.

"Sorry asshole. Oops, it's apart of my programing to be respectful. Sorry, MR. Asshole, we are in emergency code: red-2648. I cannot let you leave the premises." She said, sounding more robotic then normal, "We are all safe under the dome."

"D-dome!? AHI, what does that mean!? Respond!" 

"Ahh! What's going on!?" I heard someone scream outside. 

I cringe.

"Look at me AHI." I command, and her electric blue eyes fixate on me, "I need you to open up these doors. Or, or at least tell me what's going on, it sounds like people are dying out there!!!"

"I-I'm sorry." Ah-I stuttered, sounding more like herself, "They've, they've locked me and my sisters in place, we can't see what's going on outside."

"This is bad. AHI... I-I need to get out there." I sincerely said, my blue eyes meeting hers.

"Mr. Cry will get hurt. Whatever is happening, must be dangerous, for them to lock me in here like this. I don't want you to get hurt." She said, almost sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"AHI!" I screamed, slamming my hand against her, and the door, "Calm down. Listen to the people out there, they're getting hurt. Now I know you can override, so do it!"

"Will, will you come back??" Ah-I questioned.

I sighed, "Of course. I just need to see what's going on, and see if I can help."

"But, 90 days of sparks is coming, and Mr. Cry will be gone for so long, I'll be so lonely then. What if, what if I disobey my orders and I get you killed before you're able to search for your mate?? I'll never be able to forgive myself!" Cried out Ah-I, sounding more Htreain like, and motherly, than an actual person.

"Ah-I, you need to calm down. Minx and Krism will be over here a lot, and you can hang out with your sisters, in the Virtual Networks. Everything will be fine, and when you let me out, I'm not going to die! I'll be back. Now suck it up! You're a grown woman, er uh, hologram!" I said, hearing her sniffle.

"You, you called me Ah-I." She whispered.

"Yup, and I'll call you it more if you promise not to enslave everyone in this town, and the rest of our planet." I informed, and Ah-I let out an electric chuckle.

"Ok Cry, anything for you!" She said, and her face went away, "I'm going to have to go to sleep for while. Promise me you won't let them blank my memory for disobeying an order."

She said it so plainly, it frightened me. I've heard they do that when AHI are just starting out. They test them to see if they'll disobey orders, and if they do, they wipe their memories and start new. I won't let that happen to my AHI though.

"They won't do that, I won't let them! You mean too much me... I mean, well, you have too much intelligence. So you'll be fine." I stated.

"Oooh, I mean a lot to Mr. Cry. Mr. Cry looves me! Can't wait to brag to my sisters. All the ones that have seen you think your hot, but you're all mine now. Vicki's already jealous you call me babe. This will defiantly get her electros in bunch." She gloated, sounding like a teenage girl.

"Ah-I!" I yelled.

"Sorry sir! Ok, here we go. I'm going to have to take a nap for a while, reboot me when you get back, and be careful! I love you Mr. Cry." Ah-I said, sounding like she was smiling, "And don't forget your mask!"

"Thank you, and I'll be back soon." I tell her, "Oh, and, and... I love you too."

Feels weird to say that to a hologram, but I do love her, she's like a sister to me. I've had her in my house forever. I quickly grab my mask and put it on, as she gets happier over me telling her I love her.

"Yay! Ok, and-" She went quiet, then her robotic voice came back on, "System failing."

I heard a power down noise, than my door flew open. I smiled, thanks Ah-I.

I rushed out of my house, to see people huddled on their porches, and some running in the streets. I frantically look around, until I'm met with a piercing red eye, and four sets of arms are around me, I hug back without hesitation.

"C-Cry, we, we didn't know where you were! We were so worried." The small voice quivered, and I laid a hand on top of her thick brown hair, looking into her different colored eyes.

"It's ok Krism, I'm here now." I softly said.

I than look at the other woman beside her, who is also hugging me. Minx. Krism is her spark mate, and compared to Minx, they are the same person, personality wise. 

I looked in to Krism's brown, and glowing red eyes, and at Minx's brown eyes, They both look terrified.

"What happened??" I asked, my voice almost over powered by the loud speakers now sounding off alarms, and speaking.

"Please remain calm, you are safe under the dome. Please remain calm, and return to your homes. Please remain calm, you are safe under the dome..."

Minx looked at me, her eyes were serious, as she shook her head, her purple bangs falling in to her face.

"I, I think a dragon or a griffin got in. It's the only thing that could get inside, before the doom shut all the way." She explained, holding me and Krism tight.

"Shit. Ok, then you two need to get back to your house! Did you disable your AHI before coming out??" I questioned.

"Vicki?? No, she's still online. We made it out before she locked down the house." Said Krism.

"Alright, well you need to get back in there. I'll-"

"There you guys are!!!" I heard a familiar deep voice yell out.

"Mark, Wade, Bob!!!" Minx yelled out, running to the three men.

She wrapped her arms around Wade, who was just landing, then went over and hugged Bob and Mark, who were on a hover bike together.

"Glad you guys are safe!" Wade said, walking over to us.

We hugged, his tall stature causing my face to go in to his stomach, and the same thing happened with Bob.

"Yea, I had to kill my baby to get out of my house! I hope she won't be traumatized. I'm glad you guys are safe here in 8th quadrant. Our quadrant 5 is all in dismay! We think a flying creature got it, but not sure what it is." Mark said, running a hand through his black hair.

"Yea, I heard a screech. That fucker can scream! It sounded like a griffin." Explained Bob, adjusting his glasses.

We all gasped. So Minx was right. I was hoping it was a dragon. If it was a dragon, at least it would only be here to wreck houses and stuff, and than on top of that they only eat people out of desperation or frustration. They can also talk I hear, so it'd be easier to negotiate with them to leave. Griffins on the other hand, have brains the size of walnuts, and only come to populated areas to feed, while migrating. We should of been ready for this attack. Our town is run by 6 Elders, they should of known this was coming.

"I don't understand how we weren't ready for this. Mark, you're friends with an elder, didn't they know this was coming??" I asked, and we all focused on the shorter man with glasses.

He started to stutter, "I, I have no idea. I-I would assume, but, I haven't talked to D-"

"Mark, Mark, Mark is that you?!" A voice shouted out.

When we turned around and looked, a tall slender man was running over to us, the mountain of hair on his head, flopping around as he ran. When he got to us, we all immediately bowed our heads a little.

"Elder Avidan." Mark said, nodding his head, then hugging the tall man, "How are you Danny, what's going on??"

Dan was out of breath, but began to reply, "Sorry for all the confusion guys. Big mistake on our part as elders. We let a griffin through! We mapped out the migration pattern, and we were ready, but the griffins came a little too earlier. Thanks to Kael, who sensed them coming, we were able to start an emergency lock down, but one got in. And, and, fuck, it ate someone."

We all grew quiet, huddling closer together. 

"Death, death isn't a common thing for us but, we can handle this. I'm glad I found all of you. I know some of you had to disable your AHI's to get out here, and that's fine because, we need your help." Dan said, his voice taking a bit of a stern tone, "I mean, I can't help, what am I suppose to do, sing to it??"

We all chuckled, as he lightened the mood a little.

Dan Avidan is an amazing man, and a great elder. He's the second youngest elder around here, next to Kael. Everything Dan does, he does it with care, focus, and determination. Characteristic that should be in every great leader. Surprisingly, he wasn't always an elder. He used to have two bands, but he gave it up, to become an elder. Though he does still make music with his band sometimes. 

We all nodded at him.

"Hopefully they still have it contained." Dan said.

"Krism, bebeh. Can you scope out from here, see if you see anything??" Minx asked.

Krism looked around the streets, her red eye glowing brightly.

"The only heat signatures I'm seeing are people. So we're good here." She said, after examining everything.

"Good." We all said.

"Ok, well how about Minx, you take Krism and Dan on to your porch, if you can't get in to your house, and cover them, so if the thing does come here, it can't see you. Then the rest of us will go and help." Bob strategized.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. They have the griffin trapped in Glass Park. Just march in, tell them I sent you. If you don't get it to leave, they will put it down." Dan ordered looking at us.

The Glass Park, is a squared off area, downtown. It's a little park surrounded by tall glass buildings. That griffins going to wreck that whole place.

"Who knows how many more people that thing has killed. It's all our fault." Said Dan, looking at the ground.

Minx wrapped an arm around him, reassuring him that everyone makes mistakes, and no ones perfect. 

Krism grabbed onto Minx's hand, and as she did, all three of them went invisible, Minx's voice the only thing telling us that they were still near.

When we stopped hearing them, Mark, Wade, Bob and I looked at each other.

"You, you guys ready??" I asked.

"Ready to kick some bird butt!" Wade exclaimed.

We all huffed out a laugh.

"Yea whatever Wade, you'll be hiding behind Bob, begging me to stop time around us, so you can run out of there!" Mark mocked.

"It's true Wade. You always hide behind us." Bob agreed, making Wade pout.

We all started to laugh, as we got ready to go to Glass Park.


	3. The Voice Of Reason

Bob got back on his hover bike, that was painted purple, and Mark got on the back of it.

"Glass Park's a pretty far walk. It'll take too long on foot. Want me to give you a lift??" Wade asked, looking down at me.

I was hesitant. 

"I mean, we could get Mark to freeze everything around us, but that will only last for so long." Said Wade.

"Hey! I'm working on it! One day I'll be able to stop time for as long as I want! And make a functional time machine too!" Mark yelled, and Wade just rolled his eyes.

Most people around the world have special abilities, but it's uncommon to have more than one, especially when they aren't related to one another, like Wade here.

"Um, ok but, don't go too high." I nervously said.

He nodded, and scoped me up bridal style, like I was a piece of paper, and turned around, to Mark and Bob.

"Let's go. No time to waste!" Said Bob, starting up his hover bike.

When Bob pulled off, I looked at the ground, and saw it start to get further and further away from my face. I then felt strong arms pull me closer.

"Don't look down." Whispered Wade, looking straight ahead, as his body turned horizontal.

I extensively grabbed on to his neck, squeezing him for dear life as we flew.

He started to cough, "Uh, Cry... Um, um, I-I won't drop you. It's impossible for me to do so. So please, LET GO OF MY NECK PLEASE! If I choke to death, I will drop you."

"S-sorry!" I said, loosening my grip, "Is, is it hard for you to fly with me in your arms??"

"No, not at all. To me, holding you is like holding a blade of grass. I can barely feel your weight in my arms. So it's fine, really." Wade assured, and I could see him wink at me.

I exhaled a shaky breath. I know he loves flying, but having super strength too, must be hard for Wade. He's such a gentle guy. Least my powers go with me, I don't mind talking. I talk to myself a lot anyways.

"Heh, who ever your spark is going to be, let's hope she has skin of steel man." I joked, and got a tiny laugh back from Wade.

"Yea, I hope so."

When we finally made it down to Glass Park, spot lights were everywhere. Wow, I think the Peace Controls here. I shivered as I saw them in their armor, with taser batons in their hands.  
We never need to call them a lot of course, but whenever a danger gets inside the walls, the PC comes. Trained killers. I'm pretty sure every town has a PC, and they just look and act scary as hell!

Wade began to descend, and when we landed, we were in the middle of Glass park, with Mark and Bob walking up behind us. 

I looked around, and saw the griffin. It stood on it's four legs, at least 8ft tall, and it's talons looked like knives. We were taught that the ones with wings are female, and they migrate past our town, heading west to the males. 

The PC's around it, tazing it, trying to bring it down, but she was still up, screeching pretty loud.

"Ah, you boys! Are you specials??" A woman yelled, running over to us.

The woman had long blonde hair, and pale skin. I think that might be Elder Genevieve. She's known for looking like a goddess. She's very pretty, but this is the first time I'm seeing her up close. Her long blonde hair was down, and hit her calves, and on top of her head was a golden head band. She had on a tight black body suit, and her, her uh, her, stun guns, are huge. I try and keep my eyes focused on her face. 

Genevieve is one of the original elders too. All the others have chosen to die, or have died, but her. For someone so old, she doesn't look much older than me. They say like everyone else, we were blessed with longevity, but the Goddess' loved Genevieve so much, they blessed her with the power to never look old. We all age slowly, but she will never look her age. I'm still the one skeptical of all this Goddess stuff but hey, who am I to judge what people believe??

"Yes ma'am, we all are." Wade answered.

My focus was back on the conversation.

"Eve! Tell them to leave, all civilians must go home!" A man yelled, but Genevieve ignored him.

"We were sent by Danny... I-I mean, Elder Avidan. We can help Elder Genevieve." Mark explained.

She nodded her head, "Danny you say?? Ok. EVERYONE, TO ME!!! FALL BACK!"

Everyone looked at her, and obeyed without hesitation.

"Boys, no need for all the formalities, Eve will do." She told us, her voice as smooth as silk, "Now you understand you're uh, you're risking your lives, you know this right??"

We all nodded.

"Brave. Thank you for your help. This is all our fault. We thought we had this mapped out better! For that, I'm sorry." She apologized, looking down at the ground, as she gripped her stun gun tight.

"It's alright Eve. No one could of known they'd come earlier. We're lucky that you caught it before more were able to get it." I said, trying to comfort her.

She nodded her head, and cleared her throat, "Well then, we don't want to kill her, but if she eats anyone else, or becomes too aggressive, were putting a cap threw her skull. So be careful." Eve explained, her hazel eyes glowing.

"Of course. You don't need to worry, we're excellent with our powers." Mark said, then looked at me, "Cry, you want to give it ago first."

"Oh! Me?? Uh, yea sure. I'll give it a try." I answered, slowly walking up to the huge griffin, who just looked scared now.

As I approached, she screeched, and spread her wings. Holy hell! Her wing span is massive! The feathers looked majestic in the spot lights. She's such an amazing creature.

"Hey, hey their pretty. You want to calm down a bit??" I ask in my normal voice, only getting squawks back.

"Cry look out!" I heard Bob, Mark, and Wade scream.

Oh shit! She was getting ready to flap her wings. One gust could easily shatter windows. 

I quickly crouched down, and put my arms over my head, preparing to get blown back, as I heard screams and glass crack, but I didn't move. When I looked up, I was face to face with a giant shiny amethyst rock, that was shaped like a person, with brown eyes, peering at me through glasses.

"Bob?? T-Thanks." I said, getting up.

"No problem. You might want to actually use your gift dude. I don't think she'll listen to any old reason. She needs your voice." Said Bob, waiting for the creature to calm down, before morphing back to his regular body, in a flash of purple.

He quickly moved out of the way, and I stood in front of the creature, taking a deep breath.

"Ok listen to me. They are going to kill you. I need you to fly away, fly far away from here." I said in a low deep voice.

The griffin calmed down, and looked at me, stepping a little closer. I heard shot guns cock behind me.

This would be so much easier if I could read her mind too, then I could say something she wanted, to get her away. That usually works with animals. 

I started to shake. I'm scared out of my mind. Ok, ok. Keep it together Cry. I adjust my mask, and step closer to the scared griffin. This could end badly. I slowly reach my hands out, feeling my eyes start to glow, and I touch her big face, stroking her beak a little. It had some blood on it. Eugh, I almost through up. I think it took a bite out of someone from the PC too.

I hate to do this, but it's the only way, she's hurt too many people. Complete control.  
Her eyes started to glow blue as well, and that's when I spoke, in my most soothing voice possible.

"Leave, now. Fly away, and never come back." I commanded, and the lionbird nodded it's head at me.

I backed away, and watched the griffins eyes turn back to black.

"Open the dome!" I hollered.

"OPEN THE DOME!" Eve shouted.

I heard a hiss, and the dome, all the way above us, started to open, and the griffin flew away, without hesitation. 

Loud cheers erupted, and my friends came to hug me. Everyone congratulated us on a job well done. 

I felt weird. I've never had to use that on anyone before. Neymora and I have been practicing with my powers, and she said that I'd be able to do it by touching someone but, I never did, until now. Having that much control over someone, I could make them do anything. Kill, fall in love with me... anything. 

I trembled a bit, as we started home. I've never been scared of my powers before.  
When I finally made it home, I rebooted Ah-I, who was ecstatic that I was alive. I explained to her what happened, and she wouldn't stop talking.

"Hey, Ah-I. I'm, I'm going to go to bed. The sun will be rising soon. I don't have school tomorrow but, I still want to get some sleep, I feel weird." I told her, walking to my room.

When I laid on my bed, her face appeared on my ceiling.

"Is this because Mr. Cry used his complete power, while still inside the town??" She questioned, concerned.

"I think so. It was a weird surge of power, and it was a lot. I even made the griffins eyes glow." I stated, getting under the covers.

"Are you scared of your powers Cry??" Ah-I asked, now putting her face on my little clock.

"I think everyone is at some point. It's just, I don't want to abuse it. You know me Ah-I, what if I loose it?? I could do much worse then just make someone do something, I can make them feel things too. Terrible things." I sadly said.

"But everything will be ok! I know you can control your powers. It was hard for you at first, but now you're amazing. And I'm not just saying that because I'm programed to flatter my owner, I mean it." She said, smiling at me, "I think Mr. Cry should do a video vlog. Talk to your spark, about your town more, and your life, the things you know, that will take your mind off of everything."

I smile as I take off my mask and glasses, "Thank you. I think I will."

Ah-I went out of my room, and I finally drifted off to sleep, feeling some electricity run through my body. This happens often. I ignored the sparks, and fell asleep.


	4. Felix Kjellberg

I pulled on a blue t-shirt and then brushed my hair. I walked over to my camera setup and made sure the lighting was good. Everything looked ok. I sat down on my couch and sighed, running my hands through my blonde hair. I hope this goes ok, I can't take another failure. 

"Sir, are you starting you're recordings??" A familiar robotic voice asked, with an accent like mine.

A blue face appeared on the TV beside me. Of course it was just my AHI.

"Yea Bessy. It's the first log, a little nervous. I think I have goosepimples!" I exclaimed, looking at my arm.

Bessy laughed, "Don't worry, you can do it! I made sure that Edgar was in the kitchen and won't disturb you, and if you need any help, just let me know. I always have your back, Felix."

I smiled, "Bessy, your such a beast! Ok, lesh do dis!

Her face disappeared and I got up, putting my finger on the record button. Ok, it's time to get hype. Shake all the nerves. I counted myself down and pushed record, flopping back down on the couch.

"H-Hows it going, my name is Felix Kjellberg but, my friends call me Peeewdeipie. I hope you don't mind that I skipped the writing stuff, I'm better in front of a camera anyways and it wasn't a mandatory thing. Besides, you can see my pretty face, heh. But in all seriousness, hi! I'm 25 and I work as a Holotuber. A lot of my friends do the same thing. It's pretty cool. I get to just chill and play games that all my bros can enjoy! And well, I guess I've become sort of a celebrity, maybe you've heard of me?? Hah, but it's an awesome job, I love it. A lot of people do Livefeeds too, I did them a few times, but I think I'll just stick to recording videos. Anyways, I live in a town called Terran. It's a medium sized town and the weathers cool, sometimes rainy though, but I like it here. I'll probably tell you about myself when we meet but, just incase I forget somethings, and since we have to make these logs anyways, I'll say a lot here. But ok, I'll explain the 90 Days Of Sparks, other stuff about Htrea, and then get to myself. Of course, we log everything so we can see and appreciate the sacrifices both of us were willing to make, to find eachother. But I mean, even if we don't find eachother this year, we have 4 or 5 more years left, and even then, we can still live alone until at least 80 or 90 years of age. I just, hope you're not in this to live forever. I'm in it for love girl!" I said, pointing at the camera and blowing a kiss.

I laughed for a second about how stupid that was.

"Ha, sorry. So, before I get sidetrack, um something I hate about being a spark?? The expectations. There's so much pressure on us. It's a bunch of bullshit. I'm going to say this a million times, no matter what, I will love you! We never have to pretend to be perfect for anyone, so remember that. No matter what, to me, our relationship will always be perfect, so you don't have to try hard to impress me! So on to 90 days of sparks. A beautiful occasion. We have 90 days starting June 1st to September 1st to find our spark mates. And as I was saying, we have to log just about everything that goes on while we're out there in the big dangerous world, looking for each other. I'm guessing another reason we have to log, is to keep people with powers, like me, sane, so we don't go on a rampage. But other then that, this will be for our children, if we have any. Ah, of course we'll have some. I remember watching my mom and dads journey logs. They went through so much for eachother, and it made them stronger as a couple and as individuals. I want that. I'm not saying we need to get married right away and have kids, but it is something I want later on in life."   
I confessed, smiling some, "So, about moving from my town, I really don't mind. Since every town is walled off with I think, a 50 meter wall, or whatever, every town's somewhat the same. Eh, cultures are different of course, but not too different. I guess when we decide where to live, we just have to go on weather and how dangerous our towns can be. The wall and dome are suppose to keep all the, "amazing", animals and wildlife out, but sometimes they still get in. It's been a while since that's happen to us, but it has happened once or twice. Day time is pretty safe but, at night, things get cray. To be perfectly honest with you, that's what scares me the most about this whole thing. I was terrified the first time I left the walls, I made sure I didn't go too far. Just basically went straight to the Island. I think that's why I couldn't find you. Back then the bullet trains only took you from my town to about the next town over, which is just over a small ocean about 500 kilometers away, so I couldn't take it too far. Nowadays I'm pretty sure they have bullet trains zipping through most parts of the wilds. So it might be a little easier to find you, when I find the closet train to my home again. It's bullshit I can't just ride them right to the island, but then I'd really never find you. The whole point of the journey is to use the sparks running through us to lead you to your spark, but how are we suppose to do that while riding a speeding train?? But, no matter what, this time I'm going to have to go the distance. Maybe even cross a huge ocean or 2. I'm ready to do it, cause, I'm not no pussy! Ok?? I have to be strong when it comes to this! We all do." I stated, ending in a sigh.   
"All of us, in the age bracket of 18 to 30, out in the world, looking for love. Welp, that's life for ya. But back to me. To start, I hope this doesn't bother you but, this isn't my first time, and not just the journey. I mean, I met a girl before you two years ago. Thought she was the one. We thought we felt the spark but, no, it was fake. Don't be jealous but, I actually loved her, I think. I didn't know you could love someone who you weren't destined for. I guess none of us know what love really feels like, besides to our family and friends so, maybe I didn't truly love her, I don't know. Life's complicated like that I guess. My friend and I met her on our way to the island. We traveled for kilometers, and made it through Azlunta Ocean, to Azula Island. When we went through convergence, we thought we felt it, the subsiding of our spark but... it didn't stop. I'll talk about convergence in a second, don't worry. Anyways, there are Aphrodites on the island of course and when they evaluated us, because they didn't feel our convergence worked, they were right. We left the island together and went back to my town. We both were very upset and, to tell you the truth, I spoke with one of the elders of my town, and she said that it was our choice whether or not we wanted to split up. We could of stayed together but, we couldn't doom the people we were actually destined for. We said our goodbyes and she went back to her town of Ylati. I haven't seen her since. I guess we could of kept in touch but, I don't know, it didn't feel right to continue talking to her. I even made sure I destroyed the logs I made for her. She didn't even get to see all of them."

I put my head down some, remembering her soft high pitched voice. Her beautiful brown hair, those gorgeous brown eyes. The way it felt when I held her in my arms for the first time. I, I can't believe it wasn't real. I thought she was perfect. That night, before convergence, it felt so right. We made lo-

"Mr. Felix." Bessy whispered, bringing me out of my sad thoughts, and back to reality.

"Oh, sorry! I, ha, sorry." I apologized, looking back at the camera, feeling my eyes water a little.

I swallowed hard, keeping it together.

"But uh, here's number 2 of looking for you. Todays the 26th so the journey begins in 6 days. I'm well excited for it. My best friend Ken will be coming with me. This is his third time going out, so we're hoping for the best. He is almost 30. Ugh, I try to sound happy when I say we'll be fine living alone but, to just think about spending years of your life searching for one person over and over again, to only be plagued with the empty feeling of not finding them before your 31st is, is really scary. And believe me, I know scary. Oh! My other friend Jack, who we sometimes call Jacksepticeye, found his soulmate last year. He said he met this beautiful girl and he helped her out of the jungle. They couldn't find a cabin to stay in so, they hid up in a tree. They had been together for about two days, and nothing, but that moment in the tree the girl was cold and scared, so he decided to wrap a blanket around her and as he went to touch her, BLAM! They felt the spark. Isn't that weird?? Just randomly like that. Guess we will never know when it'll happen." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I think the best part about all of this though, is going through convergence. Before I forget, let me tell you a little about it. It's so pretty to watch. Everyone goes one at a time so we have to start right at sun down, as soon as the celestial lights appear. It's an awesome thing. I got emotional watching it. Everyone says an incantation. What's weird about it though, is that nobody tells you what it is. You and your partner stand on opposite ends of each other and whisper the spell that's in your heart, and when the spell is said, it could be the same or different, you back in to each other and convergence starts. Sounds weird and fairytale-ish, right?? But it works. After the incantation happens, the two people blank out and don't remember anything of what they did. They pass apart of their soul to the other person. So I don't know what I did when I went through convergence, just that it didn't work. I guess your suppose to be able to feel the other persons soul inside of you, and I didn't. Oh but it's really magical! When people blank out and their convergence starts, some people share a simple kiss, others dance, some sing, then a huge blast of light shoots out of them and up in to the sky, adding more colors to the celestial lights! It's amazing. Then of course if one of you have special abilities, it passes to the other person, so they now have powers. If you both have powers, then both of you become stronger and are able to use your powers perfectly together. Can't wait for that to actually happen to me. Anyways, the elders in my town are always cautious when it comes to this time of year. Making sure everyone shows up for school and gets all the supplies and equipment they'll need. We'll make it back safe though. Of course Ken and I will protect you, we all have our own special strengths and abilities. I've made sure I trained and studied extra hard. I can't really show you my ability, but, I can show you how I channel it, to make it stronger." 

I grabbed my green headphones from the table, and held them up to the camera.

"You see these. I know they look like ordinary wireless headphones but, when my special abilities teacher found out my power, he made me these. They make me a better listener, meaning, I can listen to people's thoughts more clearly. Yea, I'm a mind reader and these headphones even help me talk telepathically with people. I can even make them see and hear things. Everyone all over the globe is naturally gifted of course. Some are very smart and skillful, but those with actual powers, they're a bit different. Basically it's a mutation. It's a little long to explain, but I'll put it simple. Of course our DNA shows if your going to be white, black, blue, pink, or any other skin color, and it determines whether or not you'll have the spark, it also can mutate to the point where you have super powers. Some are very unique, others are very common. I hear my power is rare and since I've been training hard, it can become pretty powerful. So, in short, I'm pretty fabulous! If you don't have any special abilities, don't worry about it bro. I got you. I'll take really good care of you." I assured.  
"Uh, hmm, I don't know what you're going to look like at all but, I like brunettes, blondes are nice. But, if your not, I don't care too much. I lieral, I lit-er... Ahh, I really, just want you to be nice, fun to chill with, pretty, and funny. Don't make fun of my accent either! Heh, when I do find you, and we feel that spark, no matter big or small, I'm yours forever. Not just because I'm forced and we're destined, no... it's because I know there's no one better for me, than you. The first time was terrible, so I won't make a mistake again! I don't understand how people give true love up. Something in my DNA just, clicks, with yours. I think that's a pretty badass thing, and I could never give experiencing that up... no one should. You're all I think about and, I know you think about me. Maybe this is a rumor but, I heard if you randomly start feeling sparks run through you, then your soulmate is thinking about you. I hope I don't keep you up at night or disturb you during the day. I assume we're on different timezones, but I think about you the most in the morning. Gets me through my day. Just thinking about how you might look, feel... smell. It all makes me happy."

A smile crept on to my face and I tried hard not to blush.

"That might sound weird but, I don't know, they say it's normal. There's some other things I can't stop thinking about but, maybe we can talk about all of that when we actually meet. My sparks come in waves, if you were curious. It's hard for me to describe actually, but I'll get a warm feeling in my toes and it spreads upwards, then tiny jabs of electricity wash over me. Ugh, it's weird to think about. Uh, I also can't stop thinking about the festival, it's soon. My friend Toby is throwing a sparkette party during it. He throws them every year, this will be my third time going. They're a lot of fun, but crazy!!! If you've never been to one, a lot of illegal shit happens. I promise you I don't do any of it, just drink and party some. They can get pretty insane though. Besides that, there's the rituals we have to do. I know what they do in them, this is my second time going through it. Maybe this time they can tell me what kind of person I'm looking for." I sighed and put my head down, then ran a hand through my hair, before looking back up at the camera.  
"Probably not, machine isn't that reliable. Oh well, it doesn't matter. My urge has grown since last year, so I know, I'll be lead right to you. I won't give up! So, I'm going to have to end this one here. Thanks for watching this, and I'll talk to you more in the next video, which will probably be sometime during my journey. So thanks again and stay awesome! How about a little kiss!?" I asked, walking up to the camera and kissing it, then stopping the recording.

I hope that was good. 

I am so ready to find them. I'm ready to find the girl of my dreams, the person I'm actually destined to be with. I really hope she likes me for me, and not for what she can gain. I want our spark to be big. That's how you know, no matter what, your relationship will never have a down point. 

Schools tomorrow. Better get some sleep, it's a training day and I'm also sitting through the abilities ceremony for the 9 to 13 year olds. Should be cute to see them and I can't wait for training class either. I want to be extra prepared for the journey, I know it'll be hell and a lot of people give up but, I'm going to be strong... For her. 

I walked in to my kitchen to see my black little pugbear running around. There's a lot of dangerous animals around here, but I think pugbears are the cutest and safest. I picked Edgar up and kissed his head, as I walked to my bedroom, stroking his short fur.

"You think I'll find them Edgar, hmm??" I asked, looking in to his derpy brown eyes.

"Yea Pewds, I know you'll find her. Get a video of her twerking dat ass for me too!" I said in a gruff voice, "Wow, thanks Edgar, I sure will!"

"Haha, Felix, stop playing with Edgar and go to bed! Don't you have to use your abilities tomorrow, you need your rest!!!" Bessy nagged.

"Ugh, I know, I know! I'm going." I replied, setting Edgar down.

When I got in to my room, I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I started thinking about what it'll be like when I'm finally with my partner. Will it be awkward?? Will it take a while for us to feel our spark?? Whatever the answers are, I just know one thing, I'll love them no matter what.


	5. Show Offs

I straightened my tie as I walked down the sidewalk. I was thinking about taking my car but, eh, walking to schools fine and I shouldn't be alone. I looked around the streets and sidewalks seeing cars and hover bikes zoom pass, along with people walking fast. Everyone's either heading to work or school. Things I won't have to worry about over the next few months.

I put my hand in my pocket and took out my Idroid to see if I got any messages. I rolled my eyes as I stared at the flat screen, of course he didn't text me. Thought we were going to walk together!

I swiped the air, watching my droid scroll through names. 

"Droid, call-" As I was commanding it to make a call, someone pounced on my shoulders and scared the ever living shit out of me.

"Ahh!!!" The person yelled in my ear, then started laughing, "Haha, you get scared too easily man!"

"Shut up Keeen!!!" I shouted, "You almost made me drop my Idroid!!!"

"Calm down! You should be watching where you're going anyway. What were you doing, calling me?? I told you I'd walk with you, I usually walk this way anyway!" The tall bearded man said.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking, and Ken followed. 

Ken and I have been friends for years now and we're always together. If we could, we'd live together, but it might get too crowded if we both found our sparks, so we just live a few blocks from each other. 

Ken and I continued down the street, almost halfway to school, when we heard someone yelling.

"BIG BROTHER, BIG BROTHER!!!" A small voice screamed.

"Really dude, doesn't she live in fourth quadrant?? I swear she should of been at school! How does she always know where we're at??" I asked, glancing over to Ken.

Ken shrugged his shoulders and turned around.

"What can I say, the kid has great tracking skills." He said, stopping while he got tackled with a hug, "Oof! Come on kiddo, you're going to break my ribs."

"Hehe, sorry! I was excited to see you! I forgot this is the way you walk to school, until I smelled you! Now we can walk in together. Will you still spend the morning helping me??" The little girl in Kens arms questioned.

"Only if you make them go away." Replied Ken, tapping her head.

The girl let go of his waist and looked at him confused, as she felt her head.

"Oh no! Shoot, my ears! I swear they were normal when I left home." She said, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

She pressed down on the pointy soft looking feline ears, like she was trying to hide them.

"What do you mean normal?? These are your normal ears, both sets of ears are normal girl!" He said, ruffling her messy long, blondish, orange hair, "You can half-shift as much as you want, just be sure you know how to fully make your animal parts go away when the time comes."

She put her hands up like paws and smiled, showing her sharp fangs.

Sabrina's such a cutie. I always feel so bad for her though. Being a shapeshifter in a mainland town like this sucks! Or halfbreeds as some call them. People are always scared of them. I remember what it was like for Ken when him and I were growing up. That's probably why he always helps her. 

She's always bandaged up because she can't control how her claws grow, and it's still hard for her to stop half transforming. Poor girl. I mean shapeshifters are awesome, but if you can't control it, you're a danger to everyone, especially yourself. When Ken started shapeshifting, we used to sneak out to the furthest part of our city, so he could change without everyone being terrified. He did attack me once, but it wasn't nothing I couldn't handle. At that time my powers were developing too and I used to make him see wide open forests, so he could feel like he was out of the town, and in the wild. 

I sighed as I continued to watch the two of them talk. If Sabrina doesn't show she can control her powers today at the ceremony, she'll be shipped to the Yinyang. 

All little kids have to go through the ceremony to see if any have actual powers. Of course they tell the children it's to crown them with their powers, so they'll give them little names. I was Felix the thought listener. But really this ceremony is just so the headmaster can see how powerful and or dangerous you are or can be.

It's a nice and fun thing for the kids and of course the parents are proud but for shapeshifters, it's not fair. I'm sure the special abilities teacher can just help her more, but instead they'd rather pull a little girl from her family and home. I've only ever heard of the Yinyang and probably will never go down there. Especially since you have to cross over a huge ocean to get to the two island-towns. But down there are where most shapeshifters live and are born. When you aren't born in one of the two Yinyang towns and you can't control your powers, they force you to go there for training. I'd hate for that to happen to her.

"Pewdie!!! Come on, stop standing around we'll be late for school." Sabrina yelled, grabbing me, "I missed you."

She wrapped her little arms around my arm and hugged on tight, looking up at me. Her bright yellow green eyes and diamond pupils starred into my soul. I smiled at her.

"I missed you too Sabrina." I said, seeing her blush and feeling her hold my arm tighter.

"Pewds, since I'm a spark, do you think we're destined for each other??" She asked.

I heard Ken trying to stifle a laugh and I glared at him.

"Well, that'd be pretty cool, but sparks are usually around each others age. But if I don't find my spark, I promise I'll wait for you." I told her, still keeping a smile on my face.

Her face lit up and she looked over at Ken, grinning, "See! I told you he likes me! Big brother said you didn't like me."

Ken started to laugh at me, but I just nodded my head, not wanting to crush a little girls dreams.

When we finally made it to school, all three of us went our separate ways. I went over to my locker and got all of the books I needed for the day. Thank Goddess I don't have all my classes this week. Since 90 DOS is coming real soon, there are only a few classes we have to go to.

I shut my locker and headed to my first period.

\-------[TIME LAPSE]---------

I let out a sigh as I put my books back in to my locker. 4th period already, nice. I headed to the gymnasium, feeling excited. 

I sat at the far end of the bleachers by myself, waving and saying hi to everyone as I past them. As I sat down on the bleachers, I felt someone sit next to me.

"Poodie, my little cuddlebunny!" The person screamed, wrapping their long arms around me.

"Hi Toby." I greeted, patting his arm, as he squeezed me tight.

As I looked at him, I caught sight of his sideburns. He really needs to shave those things.

"I see your sideburns are still epic as ever." I complemented, trying to wiggle from his grip.

He let out a loud laugh, "Shut up! I know sarcasm when I sees it... hears it! Everyone is just jealous of them!!!"

"Uh huh, sure. Can you stop squeezing me now??" I questioned.

"Sorry! We haven't had a class together in ages! I miss you and 'ol Kennyboy so much." Toby said, finally letting go of me.

"Yea I know! It's been forever girl!" I chuckled, "Ever since you found your spark, you've been ditching class to go see them!"

"Nu-uh! We hardly see each other!" He replied pouting.

"Oh please, you see them every fucking day."

"Do not!"

"Toby! Sweety." I heard a familiar voice call out.

Everyone started to wave and say hi to the man with long sideburns like Toby's, who was rushing across the gymnasium.

"Hey biches!" He greeted and everyone chuckled.

"What are you doing here Jack??" Toby asked, as Jack stood in front of us.

"I just, hi Pewdie." He said, turning to me.

"Hey Jack."

"I just missed you. You said you'd be coming to the computer lab so we could film another song, but you never showed up." Jack explained, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yea, I know. No teachers would let me out of class. You don't think I didn't feel you thinking about me all day??" Asked Toby, pulling Jack in for a hug and a kiss.

Ugh, I hate watching people kiss in front of me. It was a short sweet peck on the lips and it was cute, but still! It is nice to see a spark like theirs, it can be rare sometimes.

Toby ran a hand through Jack's hair, both of them peering in to each others eyes, jumping a little as they touched.

"Heh, you're shocking me so much!" Jack whined, finally wiggling out of Toby's hug, "I guess we'll record later then??"

"Yea, go ahead and just record a your grammar sucks, then we'll do the parody tonight at your house. One more shocky kiss for the road??" He asked.

"How about we just make out??"

"No! No! No!" I yelled, "Not in front of me!"

They both laughed, a visible zap of electricity going from Toby's lips to Jack's as they kissed again.

"We better be seeing that face at our sparkette party." Jack sternly said, turning to me and Toby nodded in agreement.

"Of course you will! We're all going. I'm well excited for it!" I exclaimed.

"Heck yea! It's going to be freaking amazing." Toby assured, throwing up his arms.

"Yea! And you know I got that good alcohol. Bottles and bottles and bottles!" Jack exclaimed.

Toby and I laughed.

"Well I have to go now. Bye Pewds, bye Toby." Jack waved as he started to walk out and I waved too.

"Bye, I love you." Toby hollered.

"Love you too!" Jack said back, while Toby watched him walk out the doors.

I sighed, "You two are lucky. Why do you even still have to come to school if you've found each other already??"

"Since we live in the same town, we've never made our journey to the island, so we have to stay till then." He explained, "It is amazing that we found each other."

"Yea, that's crazy. Usually when they bring all the schools together in a town, they don't usually find pairings, but you two were lucky. Still can't believe they let him transfer just to be with you." I stated.

"I know it was freaking awesome! It kind of sucks though, because now if we're away from each other for too long and then touch, we spark each other like crazy. Sometimes it actually hurts. Can't wait to go through convergence to get that over with." Said Toby.

"Yea, I can only imagine." I longingly said.

I wonder if me and my partner will be as great as a match, as Toby and Jack are??

While Toby and I conversed more about sparks, of course we were interrupted by the one person I defiantly did NOT want to see today.

"Ellos Pewdie." A thick accent greeted.

I looked up at the tall slender boy in front of me. His skin shun like gold, along with the rest of his clothes. I looked at his face, to see him smiling confidently, his teeth shining brighter than the moons.

"Hey Stephano." I said, slowly waving.

"I missed you so much Pewds. I tried to call you yesterday, but you did not answer. It is fine though, I know you are a busy man." He said, still smiling.

Or just ignoring your calls.

"Yea, sorry about that. I was busy and didn't have my droid on me." I stated.

"Like I said, it is fine. As long as I can talk to you now, everything is right in the world." He informed, glancing next to me, his smile slowly fading, "Oh, hi Tobuscus."

"Stephano." Toby dryly said, crossing his arms.

"Anyways, Pewdie, my darling, 90 DOS is approaching fast. You know we could save each other a lot of time if you just admitted you feel the spark with me." Stephano said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes. It's like this every time I'm with him. He's always all over me and saying that I'm his destined partner.

"Stephano, leave him alone." Toby scolded, wrapping an arm around me.

"I have half a mind to take off this glove. Now get your hand off of him!" Stephano argued.

"He doesn't have to! Stephano, I think you need to leave." I sternly ordered.

"But Pewdie!" Stephano shouted, sounding hurt.

"I think he just told you to leave boy." A gruff accent growled out from behind Stephano, "Now get your ass up out of here."

Finally, my knight in a bear hat.

Stephano jumped some and turned around, now being face to face with Ken. He walked passed Stephano and sat next to me.

"Why you always acting so jay?? He doesn't even want you." Ken said.

"If by jay you mean to call me a homosexual, then yes, yes, I am very jay for Pewdie. And he does want me, it is just taking you longer to see this. But it's ok, I'll wait for as long as it takes." Stephano said, sounding creepy.

"You're going to be waiting an awfully long time, because I don't want you." I stated.

"OHHH! He told you! Pewds ain't yours, he's our bitch!" Toby yelled.

Ken nodded in agreement, "Yea, no one can touch this bitch but us!" 

They both high fived each other.

"Yea, I'm their bit- wait what??" I asked, looking at them confused.

"Whatever! I do not need to stand around and take this! Farewell Pewdie... and friends." He said, throwing a gold scarf around his neck before marching off.

I let out a sigh of relief, thanking Ken and Toby. 

"Hey speaking of gay, I saw Jack on my way here Toby." Ken nonchalantly said.

"Shut up Kenny! And he was in here a little bit ago." Toby informed.

"They might as well of been humping each other." I teased, seeing Toby's face get red.

Ken laughed, "Aw, ain't that sweet."

"We just kissed! Wait to you guys find your sparks, I'm going to be teasing you as soon as you get to the island!" Toby threatened.

"Yea go ahead. I'm sure me and my girl can take it." Ken stated, ending in a sigh, "She's going to be smokin hot, I can just feel it."

"Yea, and so will mine! My spark we'll be sexy as hell. Voice like angel and body like one too! And they'll be way better then Jack and your spark combined!" I said.

As all three of us got into an uproar like we were little kids, arguing about who's collectables are better, the teacher walked in and everyone got quiet.

"Hello everyone." The teacher greeted.

"Hello Mr. Sternwright." We all said back, dryly.

The teacher stood up straight and undid his tie some, running a hand through his orange hair.

"Glad to see everyone's alive. Come on guys, get pumped! You get to show off today. I know everyone likes that." Mr. Sternwright said, and we all clapped and cheered in agreement, "That's more like it! Nothing wrong with showing off sometimes. So lets jump right in to this, shall we?? You know the rules, no aiming at walls, me, or other students. You direct all of your powers to the robots, unless I say differently. So lets begin. Uh, Stephano! Lets start with you." 

Stephano quickly got up and walked to the middle of the floor.

"Weapon of choice??" The teacher asked, holding up a Hpad.

He tapped the screen and a wall sunk in, being replaced by a whole wall full of weapons, making everyone get excited.

Stephano chose a sword as Mr. Sternwright pushed another button on the holopad, and out of the floor rose three, metal, blue eyed robots with swords in their hands. Stephano took off his gloves and we all watched the sword turn from dingy silver, to pristine gold.

"I dedicate this flawless victory, to you Pewdie." Declared Stephano, blowing a kiss my way.

I rolled my eyes, as everyone laughed. Ugh, I'd rather be eaten by a carnivorous plant!

Stephano smiled as he pointed the blade to the robots and their eyes went from glowing soft blue, to glowing deep red as they came at him. 

He was quick and easily danced around the robots jabs. He then sliced through one with the sword in his right hand, and with his left, he touched the other, turning its whole metal body to gold. 

"Have at you metal demon!" Stephano yelled.

Ouch, I'm glad these robots don't have feelings like some do.

"Having at!" The robot exclaimed, it's metal legs clinking off the floor as it ran to Stephano, jumping in to the air and slamming it's sword on him.

Stephano blocked the sword with his own and decapitated it, bowing to the class with the robots now golden head, in his hand.

Mr. Sternwright clapped along with the rest of us, as the robots disappeared in to the floor, "Little overkill there, but nice job Stephano, sword master extraordinaire! Ok, who's next??"

He went around the room, letting us go one by one, to show off our skills and giving advice when needed.

"Next student, hmm. This should be a treat. Teach everyone a thing or two about stealth and hand to hand combat. How about it Snake??" Mr. Sternwright questioned.

"Snake??" I whispered.

"Yea, he's crazy good at fighting. Pretty cool guy too, though intimidating." Ken explained, as the tall muscular man, known as Snake, went out on to the floor, "I've played some games with him and other people before."

"He's, intimidating?? His freaking voice is!" Toby exclaimed.

"Oh, I think I know him." I said.

I think I've only seen him once or twice. He used to live in Agartha. He's a PC, so he moves from town to town often.

I watched as he tightened a green bandanna around his forehead and mini afro, then pushed up his glasses before approaching the teacher.

Since he was doing hand to hand combat he fought the teacher, something I'm going to have to do when it's my turn. 

Snake was so strong, it was almost scary to watch him. He dodge all the teachers attacks and slammed him down on the ground, using a technique he calls CQC. Mr. Sternwright isn't a tiny man either. Actually, he looked to be about the same height as Snake, and just as well built. But somehow Snake was able to make him look like 10 year old kid. 

As the teacher gave Snake a fast right hook, he easily bent back to doge it, hitting the teacher with a barrage of punches to the stomach, an uppercut, then grabbing his head to slam him down on the mat, face first. 

The class gasped.

"I think I just pissed myself a little." I whispered, gulping.

Mr. Sternwright cleared his throat, as Snake helped him up, "You just keep getting stronger, don't you?? They don't call you Solid Snake for nothing. And as you can see class, Snake is wearing a new full body suit. This suit actually not only goes with your abilities or powers, but your style too. Since he is always wanting to camouflaged, he thinks of what he wants the suit to look like, and it turns to exactly what he wants. Amazing isn't it?? You all will be getting one for 90 days of sparks. Anyways, thank you for breaking my jaw Snake."

"Welcome sir." Snake joked, his voice as rough as sandpaper.

He took his seat and the next person was called out. After them, was Ken. He handed me his bear hat and walked to the middle of the floor.

"Our beautiful halfbreed. You have on your suit too??" The teacher asked.

"Yup. I made it look like PJ pants and a t-shirt, because I don't give a dang!" Proudly declared Ken, making everyone chuckle.

"Of course you don't, and I'll be sure not to tell the headmaster you're breaking the dress code. Now, stand back some, I'm going to make the jungle gym come out for you. You are to stay in it and destroy only the robots." Mr. Sternwright ordered.

"I'm not going to eat anyone here, if that's what you're worried about." Ken replied, outstretching his arms, "And here we go."

Everyone watched in awe as fur started to grow on Ken and he began growing taller while his hands grew out. Slowly, he turned in to a massive grizzle bear. He growled and everyone jumped, but me of course. He's always so dramatic.

The "jungle gym" a fake forest with trees, rose up in the middle of the big gymnasium, along with robots. 

"I'm ready!" Growled Ken.

"Go!" The teacher commanded.

Ken ran full speed on his four paws and jumped up in to a tree, jumping down from it and landing on a robot, flattening it. He made sure to show off his sharp teeth and scary roars. 

Ken can be really dangerous in this form, but most of the time he's just a big fluffy teddy bear.

The other robots were torn through and devoured without mercy. When he was done and moved away from the jungle gym, it was sucked back in to the ground. Ken stood up in front of the teacher, towering over him.

"Great job Ken bear! That was fast." Said Mr. Sternwright, hitting Ken's furry stomach, "Climbing has improved and I'm sure your tracking skills have improved too."

"My coats all nice and shiny too." Said Ken, throwing around his big hairy arms to show off his fur.

"And I see talking isn't a problem for you. Excellent Mr. Morrison, you got take a seat." He said, smiling proudly.

Ken slowly started to transform back in to a person, with a smile on his face as he thanked the teacher. When he came back to his seat, it was finally my turn.

"Ok Felix, ready to get shot??" The teacher asked, as I stood in front of him.

"No! Can we not use real bullets, please sir?!" I practically begged.

Mr. Sternwright sighed, "Fine."

He grabbed a dart gun and held it to me. Of course I was able to read his mind and tell where he was going to shoot me at all times. He held the gun to my right arm, but in his deep thoughts he was saying hurry and shoot him in the left. Reading minds was something really basic and easy for me, so I was able to doge each shot like I was bending time. The hard thing is getting him to see things without touching him.

I took a deep breath and pulled on my headphones, blocking out the outside noise so I could concentrate. Ok, I can do this. I focused on the teachers thoughts. He seemed confident that I wasn't going to be able to do this.

'I'm waiting.' He said in his mind.

"Have a little more faith in me Mr. Sternwright, shit! I may just surprise you." I stated.

I exhaled and stared intently at him and in an instant, he started to scream.

"Ok! Lions?? Nice job Felix, now make them go away." He commanded, voice sounding a little panicked.

From listening to his thoughts and going into the deepest recesses of his mind, it was easy to find out what one of his biggest fears were.

I outstretched my arm and made the lions go closer to him. They growled and snarled, their big over sized paws slamming on the ground as they walked to Mr. Sternwright, throwing their long manes back and forth. 

"Yea whatever, show off to me, but no one else can see it. You aren't that powerful." Mr. Sternwright mocked, "You haven't been training that much!"

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, extending my hand toward the bleachers. I kept concentrating, until I heard everyone scream as I made the lions turn to them.

"Shit Pewdie! When did you learn to do this?!" Toby shouted, climbing in to Ken's arms.

I laughed, trying to hold up the illusion, but it was giving me a headache, and soon the animals disappeared. I slumped over some, breathing heavy.

The teacher clapped, "Bravo Mr. Kjellberg! That was terrifying! And remember, if you concentrate hard enough while touching someone, I'm telling you, you should be able to make them feel everything they see. You did good."

I nodded to Mr. Sternwright, thanking him, before I took my seat again. 

After everyone else got to show off their powers, and training class was over, we headed to 5th period. I was happy that it was the last period for the day. Then after today, if I find my spark, I'll never have to go to school again! That'll be amazing.

After school, those who wanted to, were allowed to stay and watch the 9-13 year olds demonstrate their new found abilities and powers. Of course Ken and I stayed to watch Sabrina. I'm sure she's going to be great.


	6. Cry, Just Cry

I was in front of a camera that was set up on a tripod. I grabbed my white hard plastic mask, looking at the two black eyeholes and the perfect linear mouth as I ran my hand across the smooth surface. I smirked at it some. I was always a shy kid growing up so, I would always hide my face and ended up making masks for myself, and it just became apart of me as I got older. One day I actually found this mask in a store and it was perfect. The eyeholes are completely black, but I can see perfectly through them. The mask doesn't smash my glasses when I wear it either and I love the expressionless face on it. Fits me so well. Hmm, wonder if I'll ever have to explain that to my spark??

I put the mask on and adjusted the string in the back, then made sure my mouth was uncovered, so I wouldn't sound muffled. I took a deep breath, getting my thoughts together as I looked at my Hpad. I decided to type a few things, so I wouldn't forget what to say. I touched the screen and hovered my hand over it, slowly gliding my hand through the air to scroll through different icons, till I got to my notes and looked through them some.

"Good luck Cry! Don't sound awkward!" Ah-I said, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Should I really start with my name??" I questioned, like Ah-I would know the actual answer.

"Sure, if that's what makes you comfortable. Now press my call button if you need me, I'm going to take a nap. There's a new update I can get for my system!" She excitedly said, as she began to power herself down, almost knocking the power out.

"Dammit AHI! Be careful when you shut your systems down!" I yelled, watching the lights flicker.

"Sorry!!!" She apologized, "...Asshole." She quietly whispered, before going silent.

I shook my head in disapproval as I focused back on my camera and my notes. Here goes nothing. I sighed and pressed record.

I started with a signature lower voice, than worked in to my more natural tone, "Hey, and welcome to this vlog. Thank you for watching. I go by Cryaotic, but you can call me Cry. That's it, just Cry. I don't ever use my real name and neither does anyone else. Um, I turn 26 next month so yea, I have 4 years to find you, and this is my first time searching. For work?? I do Livefeeds with my friends. It's cool. Sometimes we actually do them in front of an audience and broadcast it, but I'm not really in to that. Too many people for my liking. I uh, live in a rather big town called Agartha. It's nice, I'm guessing you'll move in with me here. Has very hot weather that you'll get used to and there's beaches here. I know on the other side of the world some towns have beaches too, but the beaches here are really nice! But, whatever works for you, of course." I introduced, looking down at my notes when I ended.  
"Let's see... I'm suppose to explain and document everything here, until we meet, of course. Then when we get to the island you'll see this. Besides making us do this so you can see how I acted without you, I guess if meeting you changed my life or some cheesy stuff like that, it's also, so you can see what I was willing to go through to find you. Which, I'm guessing is going to be a lot. Ummuh, another big reason they make us do this, that everyone glosses over, is probably for those of us with special abilities... eh, my bad, not abilities, everyone has abilities. I'm talking about people with special powers. No one wants to discriminate or leave anyone out, so everyone has to make these logs, when really it's just for people with actual powers, like myself. If we don't vent our feelings, we can get... a little testy. The elders of any, and every town, don't want to deal with that, and I don't blame them. No one wants to deal with mutants on a rampage." I stated.  
"The whole mutation thing is a weird concept but yup, "special abilities" and or "powers" is just another way of saying your a mutant. Something about the spark makes you do crazy irrational things when you can't express the feeling. Heh, actually I guess that's just the definition of love, I think. But, people with powers AND the spark, since our abilities are linked to our emotions and that's how you control all powers, we tend to express and feel things a bit more and a bit harsher than, normal people who just have powers. One boy in the town over from me, he didn't want to make logs of any sort, video or journal, just straight up refused. He also refused to talk to family, teachers, or even friends about how his urge was making him feel. I guess after months of keeping everything balled inside, he exploded! Literally. His special ability allowed him to store energy in his body and one day after being pestered to talk to someone about his urge, he blew half the school up! No one got hurt, but that's when logs were mandatory, especially for people with powers." 

I shuffled in my seat a little as I thought about loosing control of my powers. Least it will never be that bad.

"Anyways, hope you'll appreciate my journey enough to stay with me. I already wrote somethings down in a journal too. Maybe I let you read that already. But alright, enough petty rambling, let's get into it, trying to stick with my notes. Today is, Sunday, May 24th, 2015. About a week before I go out on the journey. I'm making this video, just like you are right now. Everyone in the world, in the age bracket of 18 to 30 has to go through 90 days of Sparks. The reason this occasion is called that is because we all have a little over 90 days, starting June 1st, ending September 1st, to find our partner, or spark mate, as some say. This is the only time you can leave your town to find your spark, because of convergence. Convergence only happens on September 1st, when the celestial lights are over the whole entire planet. It's really beautiful actually. I don't know what you and your partner do then but, what ever it is, they say it ensures a lasting bond and it looks magical. No one's really allowed to talk about it though. Ok, enough boring shit." I said, scrolling through my notes.   
"Before we leave, the elders and towns people get together and throw a 90DOS festival. They do it when the sparks leave, it's lots of fun. Here we set off fireworks and the whole entire town gets together and has cookouts, which is a WHOLE lot of people. Everyone's off from their jobs and of course there's no school, so everyone's free to do whatever. I live near the central city of my town, so people from the outskirt quadrants and one's closer to the start of the wall, all come to this city, so it gets pretty crowded. Some even throw big parties, so that's always cool. Oh, now I see why this was in my notes. Ha, before the sparks leave, we get to drink until we can't drink no more! Since everyone is celebrating, if your at least 18, you can drink. I, I like that part. I got drunk with my friend Minx before she went on her journey. It was nice. It gets a little crazy though, since people throw sparkette parties and do mad illegal shit. But I guess, this is the time when we're allowed to do whatever the hell we want... well not everything, but mostly anything. I mean, I can't go up to someone and stab them in the face but, I mean, who would even want to?? That's just terrible brah. We can do anything and everything, to an extent. And I'm sure it's like that in your town too. I'm not really too in to parties, I just usually chill with a small group of friends during that time. Also while parties are going on, we have to do a, ritual?? I'm not sure how they do it in your town, but the ritual here is done in private and my friend Minx couldn't tell me about it. She just said, they take all of you in to a big building, and test if you really have the spark or something. She didn't say how though. I already know I have the spark inside me! No one can say other wise, I feel it. I guess I should describe it, it is different for everyone." 

I inhaled, letting air fill my lungs, as I tried to pinpoint the feeling, and put it in to words.

"Ok. You know how if you're wearing socks and you drag your feet on carpet and you go over to something or someone and you touch it or them, and you get that little shock and it makes you jump a little and you may even giggle about it?? Well, take that, and times it by 10 and put it inside every part of your body. That's me, and trust me, it's no laughing matter. You learn to live with it of course, and it isn't that intense everyday. Most of the time just little jabs run through me and it's ok but, other times, damn, freaking lightening bolts. But it keeps my eye on the prize. Not that your a prize, alright?? Just a figure of speech. Just makes me remember that I'm doing this for someone very special. I don't know you, I don't know who you are, I just know, we were born for each other. Some people, they're willing to fight to find their partner. Others, selfishly give up. I hope you don't give up on me because, I won't give up on you. I won't... let our lives be cut short from not finding our spark, from not finding eachother. Ehhugh, I'll save the terrible side of this for a little later, let's talk about good for a second. Um, Th-" I stopped for a second, putting my hand to my mask and mouth as a reflex, as I yawned.  
"Oh, sorry. I've been up all night... uh, we had a bit of an emergency the other day and it was pretty tragic. I helped out though. Griffin swooped in and terrorized my town... had a funeral. I guess I'm still shook up about it. We don't have many funerals here. I think that's the case everywhere. It uh, sucked! But, moving on! Back to what I was saying about good things. This journey will give us a chance to exercise our abilities and powers, without limit. Which is good. It doesn't matter what your power is, or what you specialize in. Weather you can fly, conjure magic, phase through things, or you're a weapons expert, master builder, know the terrains and wildlife of Htrea, whatever you do, you can show it all off. Always feels real good to know that you can be you, without hurting others, looking like a know it all, or just, loosing control." I said, getting quiet as the last words left my mouth.

I hurriedly perked up, remembering that someone would be seeing this.

"S'great! Should be fun to watch my friends use their abilities, and I can't wait to see yours if you have any! I guess we're going to have to work together with our abilities to get through this. It's going to be fucking dangerous! Everyone always says they'll find a way to take all trillion billion sparks to Azula Island, so we don't have to make this treacherous journey but, I know that'll never happen. Too many of us, and I don't see them making bullet trains for every town, that'll take forever and a day. Besides, the journey lets us grow stronger as a couple too, so that's a plus." I said with a little smile.  
"But you know what I hate about this all, basically, and here's some bullshit no one wants to talk about but I sure as hell will, to be looked at as a valued member of society, especially those who have a destined partner, you and your partner must have 100% compatibility and be seen as healthy and loving and blah, blah, blah. So, for those who argue with their partner, which I mean come on, people always bicker, but if it's with your partner and someone hears, or sees it and reports to an elder, you two have to be sent to the doctors for counseling, to make sure you didn't choose the wrong person and to check if your convergence worked. Like, fuck that! There's already Aphrodite doctors on the island that can see if our convergence worked or not! I know you can choose wrong, but just because I have a disagreement and me and my partner aren't perfect, doesn't mean I chose wrong! You never have to worry about being perfect, I'll love you if you yell at me, cuss me out, whatever, I don't care, if I deserve it, I'll take it like a man. Love isn't perfect, and it never will be. So... speaking of love not being perfect, how about we get to the downside of our love. Everyone of us is sort of, immortal, sort of. Do you know how to word it??" I paused for a second and shook my head.   
"I don't know why I just asked you that when I'm talking to myself right now. Ha, um, I guess the word is longevity. Of course we can die by unnatural causes, but old age, it takes a while for that to kill us. A long while. Shit, I feel like some people will be alive for all eternity, which is awesome. Its great, but those like us, if we don't find our match by 30 years of age, we grow old and die. I don't know, guess it's the price to pay for being programmed with a beacon to the one person who can make your life happy, while others have to struggle, I guess." I sighed.   
"People without the spark don't have to worry about the whole dying early thing but, it haunts us every day. Some don't make it to 80. I hear there's planets like that, where they're happy if they can just make it to 80 or 90. Under developed beings I'm guessing. Anyways, I'm uh, going to be honest with you, I'm afraid that I won't find you and I'll cause both our deaths, or that we'll find eachother but you won't accept me, dooming us both. I could take or leave immortality but, if it means being able to wake up to you every single day, I'm willing to go through this. What a world we live in though, where love is that powerful that not having it for some people, can literally, kill them. I won't let that happen though, I promise. I-"

I was cut off by a loud growl. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. 

Guess when Ah-I powered down, she unlocked all the doors, allowing my irritating pet to come upstairs.

"Um, enough of the depressing stuff for now. Hopefully I already demonstrated my ability to you, but if not, here's my annoying as hell pet liger to be my guinea pig." 

My liger was huge, with paws as big as my head. I looked at his long grey and black stripped body, as he stretched out. 

Htrea is home to very strange and even dangerous animals. Ligers being one of them. I'm more of a dogbear person myself, but my sister had found him when he was a cub. Instead of just getting a domesticated lion, or tiger, she had to get both combined. As he grew and got vicious he was given to me, since I was the only one who could keep him calm, and I was about to show how. The 9ft feline came over to me, growling and roaring loudly. 

"You hungry AK?? Hmm?? How many times are you going to interrupt me while I'm doing something important, how many times??" I questioned, in a baby voice, AK's roars becoming deep vicious growls. 

He was getting pissed that I wasn't feeding him. See, this is what's wrong with animals like this. They're sweet, loving, very protective and loyal, but as soon as they get hungry, someone looses an arm.

"Well you're going to have to wait a God damn second!" I scolded, only making him more pissed.

He snarled at me and snapped his jaws.

"Watch this." I said to the camera, clearing my throat, "AK, calm down and stop roaring. Go into the kitchen, and I'll feed you in a little." I told him, in a lower smoother voice.

The liger immediately stopped growling, then walked away. I looked back at the camera.

"So there it is. I can make anyone or anything, do what ever I want, just by talking. I can also make someone feel a certain way by saying one word or a commanding phrase. Everyone loves to listen to me talk anyways so, my power is pretty useful. Nothing great though. My special abilities teacher calls it mind control but, I just call it a calming persuading voice. I'm sure you've seen way cooler powers than this anyways. So uh, alright, what else uh, oh! On a way different note um, I don't know about you but every day it gets closer to June, the stronger my urge gets. It really feels like I'm feening for a drug or something. I can not wait to find you. I also hear that sometimes, if you start to feel intense sparks run through you, it means your partner is thinking about you. Shits too adorable if we can feel when we're thinking about each other. I feel them the most at night, which is good because during the day, I wouldn't be able to function. Don't worry though, it isn't a big deal. It's just a nice feeling to know that you think about me a lot. I also uh, get other urges too." I stopped for a second, biting my lip and licking it some.   
"But, I'm not going to talk about that on camera! Um, I hope when we find each other, you love me for me and, I hope the mask doesn't bother you. I, really look forward to meeting you. You're all I think about. Well, I guess I talked enough. I'll do more tomorrow, have a good one and uhh, yea... More to come." 

I waved at the camera then stopped it letting out a sigh of relief. First log done. I guess it wasn't so bad. I like talking about all of this, feels nice to just say whatever I want while still keeping the video, 'educational' like the teachers say it should be.

I went into the kitchen to feed AK his stack of meat. I had to get up early for school tomorrow. More survival and ability classes. 

I got a drink of water and started to think what my destined partner may look like. Maybe they'll be tall, or short. Blonde hair maybe?? I guess blue eyes would be nice, maybe brown too. My eyes are blue. Hopefully they'll like them. I hope they're fun to be around and not too serious. I downed the rest of my water, then headed off to bed. One more week, just, one more week.


	7. Girls Kissing and Boxes Talking

I grabbed my black dress shirt, put on my brown tie, then pulled my silver metallic sweater on over it and put my silver digital watch on. Ugh, I hate school uniforms. Least the tie is our favorite color, I guess that's cool. Can't wait till we get our body suits though. They're suppose to change to whatever we want them to.

I grabbed my gold 'C' pendant and put it on my tie. Everyone in school wears a pendant on their ties of the first letter of their name. The color is either bronze, silver or gold. Telling everyone what age bracket you're in. 5-12 bronze, 13-17 silver, 18-30 gold. Hard to believe that if I find my partner this week, I won't ever have to go to school again. Awesome!

I buckled my belt buckle, fed AK, grabbed my book bag, fixed my mask, then headed out the door, saying bye to Ah-I. 

"Hey dude!" Said a familiar high pitched accent. 

"Sup??" I greeted. 

I walked on to my porch and sat down next to Minx. We've been friends for a very long time. We know everything about each other. She's tall, sweet, sassy and a bad ass. She's very beautiful too.

I watched as she smiled at me and ran a hand through her purple bangs, that only fell back in to her eye. She was wearing a tank top, showing off the muscles in her arms. Minx was always really strong. She always made sure she was looking out for me too; Fighting for and with me when anyone got out of line. We're pretty intimidating people when you get on our bad sides, especially Minx.

She has the power to go completely invisible, which is awesome for her, since she doesn't like being seen by a lot of people all the time, just like me. It was a big help too when we had to take care of that griffin, since she can turn others invisible by touching them. I was worried about her and Krism the most that night, but they're both really strong.

I was sad when she had to leave school, didn't have my friend to protect me. I was just happy her and her wife decided to stay here. 

"Not much. Heading to school I see. It's weird, not having to go back anymore." Minx replied. 

"Yea. It's because that's what we're used to." I chuckled, "Been learning about Htrea and Agartha since we were what, 1?? Heh, they make sure they do the brainwashing early." 

Minx giggled, "I wish we were getting brainwashed. Have something to fight the system about! Instead, everything's so boring. Only fun we have is Late Night with Cry and Russ. We haven't had those in a while since everyone's getting ready for their journeys, but I loved them." Minx said, laying backwards on my smooth wooden porch. 

I nodded my head in agreement, "Yea I know. Just chilling with the gang on a Saturday night, all the way into Sunday mornings, it was the best. You, Russ, Krism, Mark, Jund, Wade and Bob, playing games. Even when we broadcast it at the community center it was pretty fun. Don't worry though, after 90DOS is over and we're all back home, we can start it back up with even more people playing with us." I explained. 

"Mhm. Just... Be safe. I wish I could go with you. Glad Russ, Mark, and Wade are going to be traveling with you, have each others backs. Why isn't Scott going with all of you though??" She questioned. 

"We'll be ok and he's going at it alone. We'll probably meet up though." 

"Oh ok. You going to miss me??" Minx asked, rolling over to look at me. 

"Nahh, you probably won't miss me either, you'll be too busy throwing parties at my house." I teased, nudging her. 

"You ass! You know you'll miss me! And when no one locks their doors on this block, it's kind of hard not to throw a party at a house that's bigger then your own. It's so much fun!" Minx explained laughing. 

"Haha, I will, I'll miss you a lot. Oh but dude, 10th quadrant is where it's at! The Elders there have mansions. During 90DOS they're so busy getting everything prepared, I heard they're barley home and leave they're doors unlocked most of the time. No ones stolen anything and there hasn't been any trouble so far, so they should be doing it this year too. Oh, and they cook food and fully stock the fridge. Sheeet, we gotta go there before the journeys!" I exclaimed, smiling happily.

"Yea we need to! S'gonna be good, s'gonna be great!" She excitedly said.

"Bebeh!" We heard someone scream. 

"Oh no." Whispered Minx.

"Really MinxiePoo, you didn't tell her you were leaving??" I asked. 

Minx shook her head and started to fade away.

"Wait, don't-" 

"Cry where's that bitch at?? I know she's here. She always leaves me while I'm sleeping. You could just wake me up!" Krism yelled. 

"Shh Krism! People are going think we're fighting. Minx, Minx isn't... Here, at the moment. I'm sure she just ran to the store, heh." I said, nervously laughing. 

"She just doesn't want to get yelled at! I had to leave poor Pretzel at home for our AHI to look after her while she sleeps, you bitch! Krinxbot can't touch anything!" Krism stated, then her red eye started to glow as she looked around my porch. 

She crossed her arms and walked closer. Krism gave off a devilish smile, then flopped down next to me on the porch. 

"Ow!" Minx shouted. 

"Huh, did you hear that Cry, no?? Must of just been the house settling." Krism innocently said, rubbing her ass in to the "porch."

I laughed, watching Minx become visible and wrap her arms around Krism. Krism turned around some and looked at her. 

"I don't know why you insist on trying to hide from me, when you know I can see you." Krism said, pointing to her eye. 

"I sorry bebeh. Still not used to being seen." Minx chuckled, kissing Krisms cheek, "Sorry I left you, I wasn't going to be gone long though." 

"Still could of woke me." Krism said pouting. 

"I said sorry! You just looked so nom while you were sleeping cuddle bum, I didn't want to wake you." She explained, "Being puppycub mommies has kept us up every night, thought you'd want to sleep in some."

"I guess." Krism sighed.

I smiled at them as Minx turned Krism sideways and started to kiss her lips sweetly. I really envy them.

"D'aww, that some cute shit. You guys are too much." I told them, as I saw Minx's tongue slip out of her mouth and in to Krism's.

I felt my face get warm as the two women glanced at me, then continued to kiss while giggling. Minx grabbed a fist full of Krism's thick brown hair as she pulled her closer, Krism moaning a little. 

"Damn..." I whispered.

I felt my arm vibrate some, so I clicked a button on my watch, watching a hologram of the time pop up in mid air. 

"I'm going to be late. Dammit school, I was watching lesbians make out!!! Here's the keys. Don't open the basement door, AKs down there. See you after school." I said getting up, "And stop kissing on my porch, go inside! People are walking pass!" 

Minx took my house keys and I waved to the couple. They waved back then flicked me off, as they continued to make out on the front porch. Dammit! 

"Oh my! Good morning Minx and Krism, I see you two are having a lovely start to your day." Said an elderly woman, who was walking her little wolfdoodle, "Have a nice day at school Cry."

"Yes we are. Have a nice morning Janet." Minx said back, waving to the woman.

"I will!" I replied, heading to my garage.

I shook my head as Minx and Krism started kissing again, the elderly woman's face turning bright red as she walked quickly passed them. I chuckled some. Those girls can't ever keep their hands off each other. It's funny how people thought a spark like theirs didn't exist, but of course it does. Really to me, you should be able to be with who ever. I sure as hell will be!

I made it to my garage, yelling at Ah-I to open it. Inside was my silver and blue hover bike. I mounted the bike and pushed a red button. Soon it began to rise off the ground, making a whirling sound as it did. I zoomed out, heading to school as the garage closed behind me.

I'd rather not get a car, I don't like the idea of driving one. Though soon, they'll probably be hover cars just like these bikes. Even this looks more like a hovering motorcycle than a bike.Technology is advancing so quickly, I can imagine it happening in the next five years.

As I was riding down the sidewalk, I was stopped by an older woman calling out to me.

"Cryaotic sweetheart, is that you?? Oh, of course it is, I'd recognize that mask anywhere." The older woman said, as I got closer to her.

"Hi Mrs. Chanel! How are you??" I asked, stopping my hoverbike infront of her.

She smiled brightly at me, the wrinkles on her brown face rising up.

"I'm doing just fine. I'm glad I ran in to you. I take it you're heading to school, like a good boy??" She asked, still smiling at me.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Then I hope you don't mind taking this tin of cookies to your friend Mark. Please help yourself as well! He just raised so much manī for mine and my husbands animal shelter, I think over 80,000 nycra! I didn't know how to thank him. So I was going to deliver these freshly baked cookies to him at school, but, Franks out and I can't walk there, not with this bad hip of mine. I'm not as young as I used to be." Mrs. Chanel explained, hitting her hip some.

I chuckled, "It'll be my pleasure to take it to him. And come on Mrs. C, you don't look a day over 100 and you know it!"

"Oh, haha, Cry! You're going to make an old woman blush! Now you know I'm almost 2,000. Just had my 1,999th birthday the other day." She laughed.

"That's right! How was it, all the kids come??" I questioned, leaning on my bike some.

"Sure did! And Eanaj just told me she became a love doctor! While still writing her little romance stories for fun of course." Proudly declared Mrs. Chanel.

"An Aphrodite, really?? That's amazing. Wow, Jayron helps build the cabins throughout the wilds for the sparks, Rashaud's a school teacher in the Yinyang and Eanaj's an Aphrodite and a pretty successful author?? You and Mr. Chanel must be very proud." I stated.

"Yes we are! Couldn't be more happier! Now let me stop rambling. You get to school mister. Tell Mark I said thank you and if I don't get to see you before this Monday, good luck on your journey." She said, hugging me, and handing me the cookie tin, "May Cupids arrow guide you!"

"Thanks!"

I took the cookie tin and started riding down the sidewalk more.

This Monday?? Wow, I guess I lost track of time. I guess this Monday coming up is June 1st. Shit. I started to feel nervous. Ugh whatever, it's not a big deal, I can do this.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as I arrived at school, trying to forget how worried I just was. I parked my bike and headed inside the big building, right to my locker.

Luckily Mark was at his locker too.

"Sup??" I questioned, watching him get books out his locker.

"Hey Cry! I'm just trying to make some room. What's the tin for??" He asked, looking at the cookie tin I was holding.

"It's for you Markiplier." I stated, extending the tin to him.

"Me?? Oh Cry you shouldn't have. I know, I am gorgeous man and it must of taken so much courage for you, an ugly person, to deliver me these treats to me, a handsome man. Thank you." He said, the brightest smile on his cute face.

"I have half a mind to wipe that cute little smile off your face brah. Now take your damn cookies!" I ordered, chuckling with him, "They're from Mrs. Chanel, as a thank you for helping her and her husband Frank raise manī for their animal shelter."

"Aw really?? She didn't have to do this." He said, hugging the tin, "I have to stop by and thank her."

He opened the tin and took a cookie.

"Mmm, taste like love." Said Mark, leaning the tin over so I could take one.

"Wow, sure does. That's a damn good cookie." I said, as I lifted my mask up slightly to take another bite of the soft chocolate chip cookie.

Mark closed the cookie tin and put it in his locker. He ran a hand through his blue hair as he smirked a little, seeming very happy to be rewarded for something he does all the time, without excepting anything in return.

"Mark! Oh Mark!" I heard a small nasally voice call out, making Mark turn around.

"Oh my Gods! There you are my little biscuit! I see your all fixed up." Mark said.

I haven't seen Mark look this happy since the headmaster let him show the school a video him and his friends made, something about popcorn?? I can't remember.

I watched Mark, cheekbones red from smiling too hard, turn all the way around and bend over to pick something up.

When he turned back around, in his hand was a tiny... box??

"Is this Cry, Mark??" The little box questioned.

I jumped back, "What the hell is that thing?!" I questioned in a shout.

"This is my little biscuit, Tiny Box Tim! Isn't he the cutest?! Ross drew him for me in 3D with his drawing abilities and his wife Holly brought him to life!" Mark shrieked, squeezing the little box and the box hugged his face, "Who's the cutest little box in the world?? You are, you are, you are Tiny Tim Tim Tim."

"Haha Mark! You're embarrassing me in front of your friend." Tiny box Tim giggled, before turning to me, his brown eyes round and shiny, and his little wooden face was covered by a big smile, "I've heard a lot about you Cry, even before I was fully alive! It's great to finally meet you, please keep my Mark safe when I'm not around."

"Um, sure. And it's nice to meet you too Tim."

Tim out stretched his little twig arm and shook my finger as a handshake. With all the weird stuff Mark gets himself into, this should surprise me the least.

"You should get back to cosplay shop Tim. I'll see you later." Mark said, putting the little box down.

"Bye Mark, bye Cry!" Said Tim, waving at us and we waved back.

"I can never talk to you without you pulling out or saying something weird. Why can't we just chill??" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you loved my shenanigans!" Mark said, pouting, "And we're going to be chilling this week at the Sparkette party I'm throwing."

"Party?? Oh, well I was just telling Minx about going to one of the Elders houses in 10th Quadrant." I said.

"B'ok! Sounds good. Which one were you thinking?? I can throw the party there then. Of course it'll just be our friends, not too many people." Mark assured.

I smiled under my mask, happy that all my friends understood me so well.

I nodded my head, "I don't know. Maybe Kael's?? He might even help set his house up for a party if you mention it to him."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. And I'm sure he'll defiantly help us if I get Danny to come too. It should be fun!" He exclaimed.

I smiled, "Yea! Well, see you at training class Mark. Can't wait to see the time gauntlet you built."

"Yea, hopefully it works! Make sure you stay after class too, Neymora said she had something for you."

"Really?? Ok, well see ya soon."

"Buh-bye!"


	8. Love Me

I let out a sigh as I walked out of my Geography/History class. Of course today the lecture was on nothing but places that we might pass through while on our way to Azlua Island. It is all the way down south from here, so there's a lot of towns, wilds, rivers, and oceans to cross to get there. 

I was about to walk in to the gymnasium when I was stopped by my friend Russ, who was standing by the doors.

"Russ Mo! What up, where's your katanas??" I questioned, moving my head around so I could see his back.

"Uh, they're um... at home." He said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong??"

Russ sighed, "I'm done with school. Turns out, I'm not a spark. They've ruled out my partner dying because I didn't feel any pain myself, I guess I just never had it."

My mouth got dry as I tried to find the words to say.

"I-I'm sorry." I said, my voice cracking a little, "But hey, least you won't have to risk your life to get laid."

We both chuckled then hugged each other.

"I wish I could come with you Cwwy." He whined, sounding more like himself.

"Me too brah! I don't understand though, they test you at the entrance ceremonies when your 5 and then again at 13! How the hell does something like this just, change?!" I asked, as we let each other go.

"Well, even when they do test you with the Phirezite gem, since actual sparks don't start until your between 18-25, the glow from the stone can be wrong. Yea, it's proven that only sparks can make the Cupid glow, but it also can just react to strong people. I mean lets face it, the glow I saw back then was way dimmer then anyone else's. Especially yours." Russ explained, ending in a sigh, "I guess it's my fault for not speaking up sooner. For a long while now I haven't felt any sparks."

I sighed too. He was right. Forever ago it was ruled that the Phirezite gem or Cupid gem, had to be used on all children to see if they had the spark. That stone was chosen because sparks seem to share a chemical that's inside those love rocks, that the God Cupid put on this planet, and are the only ones who do. Others who can make the stone glow, but always only a little, are probably what Russ said, just strong. 

Wow this sucks. I looked down at the pristine white tiled floors of the school, trying to find something to say.

"How did they even find out, are they sure?? Maybe your sparks are just too small for you to notice right now." I said.

"Heh, Cry, come on. I'm 27, sparks should be tearing my insides apart right now. And they made sure they doubled checked by using the technique only done during the ritual exam." He informed.

"Technique??"

"Uh, yea. We aren't suppose to talk about what goes on in rituals, but the technique done is something they've been doing for the last 100 years. It has to do with the gemstones that make up the Cupid gem." Russ explained.

"You mean Sapphire and Kunzite?? What do they do with them??" I questioned.

"Well, you know I can't say. I mean I can tell you, it's not like anyone's going to know, but don't you like, supwises??" He asked, doing a baby voice when he ended.

"Aw dude, I love surprises. Hah, well then you don't have to tell me. I'll see it real soon anyways. But, are you ok??" 

"Yea, I'm fine. Least I don't have to go out, and I'm free to do whatever I want this week for the 90DOS festivals."

I smirked, "Yea, you get to party hard for a whole week. Ugh, I just can't believe you're finding this out now. Seems so sudden. But whatever, as long as you're ok, I'm ok. Just going to miss your horn honks."

"Heh, everyone misses the honks." He said, pulling a small horn out of his pocket and giving it a squeeze.

We both laughed.

"Well, I better get in class. Keep in touch this week man. Mark and I might commandeer an elders house so we can chill in it." I stated, as I started to file in to the gym with some other students.

"Ok! See you then." Said Russ, waving to me as I went inside the gym.

I sat at the far end of the bleachers, Jund, Mark and Wade sitting around me. I sighed, I'm really going to miss Russ.

I told them what Russ had told me.

"Wow, that fucking sucks." Said Jund, as he absent mindedly fixed the strings of his big blue sitar.

"Yea! He's been working hard, ashamed it has to go to waste." Wade added, frowning a little.

Mark sighed, "Mhm, guess it's just us. I know how you feel though Cry. When Bob left I was really upset." 

"Yea defiantly." Wade agreed.

"Going to miss him. Minx is going to force me to be by your ass now." Jund said.

I chuckled, "Don't understand why you didn't want to come with us in the first place, Scoot."

"Yea, to good for us??" Asked Mark.

"No! Just wanted to go at it alone some. I would of met up with you guys!" He replied.

"Well now you're leaving with us, and never leaving my side." I said, smiling.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Goddess dammit, I know you have that shit eating grin across your face."

"Yup!" I exclaimed smiling more.

As I was getting ready to mess with Jund more, a loud voice stopped me.

"Good morning my lovelies!!!" Said a sweet voice.

We all got quiet and looked to the front, to see our special abilities teacher walking to the middle of the gym.

"Hi Miss Neymora." We all greeted.

"How is everyone today?? I hope you're doing good!" Neymora said, peppy as usual, "How about we get to work??"

She put her hands up and started swinging her arms back and forth as her long legs swayed along with her hips.

"Lets work it, uh uh, lets work it, ahh! Who's ready to show me what they got first, got first~?? What they, got got got got got got got firrrst!?" She sung, still dancing in the middle of the floor.

We all laughed at her.

"Haha, I see I have no volunteers, so I'll just start with someone I'm really excited to see. Mr. Mark, why don't you get that booty out here?? I'm ready to see those new time gauntlets, my little engineer!" Neymora happily yelled.

Mark smiled and opened up his book bag.

"Aw piss!" He exclaimed, "Aw what the poopy?! I don't have them!"

"What?!" Asked Neymora, crossing her arms, "You promised me, you ass-stounding student!"

I chuckled, why is she even a teacher??

"Mark!!!" A small voice shouted.

I heard fast clicking and when I looked down at the floor, Tiny Box Tim was running in.

"OMG! What are you?! You're so cute!!!" Neymora screamed, a huge smile on her lavender face.

The class got loud, mixing with screams of fright and shrieks of excitement. Mark rushed down to meet Tim.

"I'm Tim, Tiny Box Tim! And I'm sorry Miss teacher lady, but Markimoo forgot his gantlets in me." Informed Tim, opening up the top of himself.

Mark reached in and pulled out two big clunky metal gloves. They both seemed to have clocks and blinking lights on them.

"Thank you my little biscuit! I didn't know you'd be alive so soon when I stored them in you! Now, run along. I'll see you after school." Mark said.

"You're welcome!" Tim yelled, waving at everyone.

"Ahh!" Neymora shrieked, "So freaking toot!!! Ah, I almost died! Ok, ok, lets all settle down! Can't have class running over again! Alright, show me what you got Mark."

The teacher did a back bend in to a handstand and walked to her bag, that she had left on the floor. She got back to her feet and pulled out an Hpad, which she pressed and we all watched in excitement as weapons rose up out of the floor of them gym.

"You need any other weapons Marki??" She questioned.

"Nope, none at all miss. Just need you." Mark replied, looking like he was booting up his gloves.

"Alright! Let's get it!!!" Neymora shouted.

The two of them stood in the middle of the floor facing each other.

"Tell me when you're ready." Said Neymora.

Mark nodded and pushed a button on the clunky gloves, causing them to shrink and fit to his hands perfectly. 

"Ok, I'm ready. Don't go easy on me NeyNey." Mark insisted.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said, her hands starting to glow green.

Without hesitation Neymora started throwing bright balls of magic to Mark, which he bobbed and weaved through, hopping around like a ballerina to dodge them. When he saw an opening, he extended his hand, I blinked, and he was behind the teacher, pulling her long slender arms backwards.

The class gasped in amazement.

"Wow! Did you stop everything??" She questioned.

"Yup, I'm getting better at it." Replied Mark.

"You should be better at combat too, and perhaps a little taller." She informed, her long leg kicking backwards to kick Mark in the face.

But before she could hit him, Mark let go of her arms and was pointing the other glove at her, causing her to freeze in place.

"Did I forget to mention?? I'm getting real good at going back in time too. Also, you almost owed me a knew pair of glasses." Mark informed, still holding the teacher frozen in place, "Oh and this right gauntlet is just a freeze ray, well pause ray, while the left I use for my major time powers." He explained, unfreezing the teacher.

"Holy crap!" Neymora exclaimed, "Amazing Mark! You just keep getting better and better. You're strong so I'm sure you can do some hand to hand combat, but with these gauntlets your opponents won't be able to touch you. Just be careful about going back in time. Of course you can only control small areas so it doesn't do anything to the timeline much, but it could kill you if you exert yourself too much. So be warned. But, great job, you may be seated."

Mark bowed, "Thank you."

When he sat, everyone clapped and the teacher called on Wade next.

His demonstration consisted of lifting steal beams with one finger and flying faster then bullets.

"Thought you were going to drop a house on me this time, Miss Neymora??" Wade asked.

"Sorry hun, I wasn't allowed to construct a whole house for you to lift with your pinky, but a car will have to do." She replied, pushing a button.

"Car??" Wade asked, as three busses fell from the ceiling, crushing him.

We all jumped from the big crash, tires and glass from the windows flying onto the floor.

"Oops, was I suppose to warn you??" Innocently questioned Neymora, putting her finger to her mouth.

"Neymora! Don't kill my friend!" Mark exclaimed, looking worried.

A grunt was heard as the three destroyed vehicles began to rise up, revealing Wade who was holding them up with his pinky.

"Yes, a warning would of been great!" He yelled, gently setting the wreckage down beside himself, like it was a bundle of pebbles, "Thanks for worrying about me hunny."

Wade bated his eyes at Mark, making everyone laugh.

"Gloating bastard!" Mark scoffed.

"My father was not a goat!" Wade retorted.

"I said gloat!" Yelled Mark.

"Well I said goat!"

I put my head down and shook it. Those two are always messing with each other. Their dynamic is so weird, but I guess I can't say anything, Russ and I are like that too.

"Boys, that's enough sass! Wade, excellent work. But you never will know when you have to spring in to action." Said Neymora as the two busses were sucked in to the floor.

It's so weird to see them next to each other. I think Neymora's even taller than Wade. 

When Wade sat down, Neymora continued to go around the room, letting student after student demonstrate and show off their powers and skills.

"Scott Jund." She called out, and Scott slowly made his way to the floor.

Neymora pushed a button on her Hpad, bringing up robots out of the floor.

"Remember, just aim at them." She said, stepping back.

He nodded his head and looked to the robots who were all armed with swords and dart guns.

Scott nonchalantly started to tune his instrument as the robots ran to him. The robots came with their swords, thrusting them. Scott blocked them with his sitar, then blew them back with a single pluck of the strings.

"Everyone might one to plug their ears." He suggested, and we all obeyed.

As I put my hands over my ears, I watched him start to play a rift on the electric sitar. The music was getting louder and louder, making the room shake. It was the first time that Scott's ever played this loud, and I think I know what he was going to try next.

He pulled his hands away from the instrument, the room still vibrating from his rift and the sitar now floating in front of him, glowing blue. Before the robots with guns had time to pull the trigger, he was bringing his hands back and plucking at the sitars long blue neck quickly, playing notes that were sending sonic booms toward the robots.

Everyone screamed and held their ears tight as the robots fell to the ground and started to shake like they were going to explode, but before they did, Scott stopped playing and flung his instrument onto his back, taking a bow. We all lightly clapped, trying to regain our hearing.

"Augh! G-great job Scott!" Neymora screamed.

"Why are you shouting??" Scott softly asked.

"Ha! You're funny! Eugh, next time you use your abilities inside, you may want to tone it down just a bit, I think I'm deaf!" She loudly advised.

"Right, I'll try."

"But you did awesome! First sonic boom I've seen you do, amazing! I swear if your spark mate doesn't play some sort of instrument, you should leave them! You defiantly need a partner who can rock like you!" Neymora said as Scott took his seat.

"I thought you weren't going to try that??" I asked, as Scott sat beside me.

"Hey, what if a sonic boom can save my life one day, had to practice. I didn't use my power to its full extent, but damn near close. You should let yourself go today Cry, feels great." He explained, Mark and Wade nodding in agreement.

"I know how you feel Cry, not wanting to use your full power, but it is great practice and feels amazing." Wade assured.

"You'll love the rush." Said Mark.

I nodded in understanding, contemplating if it was the right thing to do. I'd have to fight the teacher, I didn't want to hurt her, but maybe I should use my powers to their extent.

I sat there and continued to think it over as other people went, all powerful, all smart, all strong, all using their powers like they've never done before.

When it was my turn, I was a little nervous, but Neymora had her encouraging smile on.

"Don't hold back for my sake." She ordered, raising her hands.

Her hands and her eyes began to glow a bright white as she moved them down her body.

"Ok, you can't hurt me Cry. Lets do this." She happily confirmed.

"But I'll still be controlling you, a protection spell won't stop me." I stated, nervously adjusting my masked.

"Well of course not. Now deep breaths dude, your going to need a lot of focus. My minds a temple!" She yelled, hitting her head.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'm ready."

Neymora picked up a dart gun and aimed it at me. I took a deep breath.

"Don't, shoot me." I ordered, my voice a bit shaky.

She took a shot, and I heard the bullet wiz pass my head.

"Don't, shoot me." She mimicked, "Come on Cry, I said temple! Just pretend I'm that griffin. Now control me!"

I nodded. It was easy for me to control people, just a bit hard for me to want to. Animals and people are different. 

"Alright." I cleared my throat and lowered my voice, "Why are you pointing the gun at your own head??"

"What??" She asked.

I smirked as her hand started to tremble.

"Point the gun, at your own head." 

Neymora did as she was told.

"I won't pull the trigger." She assured, looking like she was fighting to lower her hand.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I can just make you hurt in a different way." I informed.

"Do your worst."

"Drop the gun. Don't want you accidently shooting yourself out of impulse." 

Her arm dropped and the gun was released. I looked at her through my mask, feeling a bit of air rush from my eyes, letting me know that my eyes had began to glow the bright blue I had grown used to.

"Pain." I whispered.

Neymora screamed and held her stomach. The class went silent as I walked to her.

"Joy." I loudly said, and she began to howl with laughter. 

"G-great job, hahaha. B-but, what other emotions can you do??"

"Depression." 

Neymora stood up straight, her eyes full of sorrow. I wonder??

"Love me." I said, my voice low and sensual.

Neymora immediately crossed her arms, towering over me, shaking her head no.

"Love is just an emotion you can't force someone into Cry. Sorry, you're just not that strong." She mocked.

I touched her arm and took a deep breath.

"Love me, I said." I commanded.

Her face softened and she placed her big hand on the side of my mask.

"I-I-It's, not working." She stuttered, her eyes glowing a little.

I won't take full control, but just, maybe a little. 

"Love, me." 

I gave her arm a squeeze, feeling her mind haze over. I smirked.

"I love you Cry." She said with a smile on her face.

"Cry! She has a boyfriend!" Some girl in my class yelled out.

"I don't care about him anymore. I only need Cryaotic. Forget about your spark mate Cry, we have each other now." Neymora said with a smile, "I've never loved someone as much as I love you."

"Kiss me." I commanded.

"CRY!!!" Scott yelled.

"What?!" I frantically asked, as Neymora bent all the way over to kiss my mask, "You guys act like she was really going to kiss me!"

"I will, my love."

"I'm sorry Ney... Heartbreak." I said, letting go of her arm.

"Why?!" She yelled, tears falling out of her blue eyes, "Cry, I love you so much! Don't leave me."

"Jeez, he's not even touching her and she's still under his control." Someone whispered.

"That's scary as fuck." Replied someone else.

Yea, it is scary, but controlling a person feels amazing. Having someone in your grasp knowing no matter what, they'll listen to you and their body and mind is all yours to toy with, it's too much of a rush. 

I took a sharp exhale, letting my control on her go. She immediately straightened up and wiped her tears.

"Um, well, good job. I-I told you not to hold back, still felt like you did but, ex-excellent job." She said, trembling, "After class I have to give you something."

"Mhm, Mark let me know."

I bowed a little as everyone clapped for me. I took a hard swallow. Wow, I really did love that rush.

"Nice job. Didn't think you had it in you." Said Mark, patting my knee.

I nodded my head, "Yea, neither did I. Neither did I."

After the bell rung and everyone left, I walked down to Neymora.

"Don't forget to get your body suits before you leave today! I designed those myself mind you! So if you rip it, I will kill you! Bye guys and good luck!" She called out, waving to everyone as they left, "Now Cry, it's just you and me."

"Yea, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't of-"

"No, no, you did great. I'm really proud of you. I really didn't think you had that much control of your powers, and I'm more proud you were able to stop it." She said, hugging me tight, "I can just imagine who your partner will be."

"Yea, I guess she'll be strong too. O-Or he." I stated, hugging her back.

Neymora let go of me and smiled.

"Glad you're keeping an open mind about that. When I mention it to some students they didn't want to think about it, but it could happen. Some of your friends have partners of the same gender, right??" 

I nodded my head, "Mhm, I guess I always thought that it could be a possibility."

"Yup! So you better denounce your love of boobs!" She said cheerfully.

"NeyNey! B-But I love boobs." I sadly said.

"And so do I, but I'm dating a man." She informed, squeezing her own breast, "Guess I'll just have to do with my own. They're pretty big right??"

I put my hand over the eyeholes of my mask.

"Come on! We're still in school! You are a teacher! And Mr. Wilkens might be shorter than you, but he's the same height as me and way stronger. I don't want to die today!" I informed.

"Oh, whatever! Like the headmaster doesn't know how I am with my students, and you weren't saying that when you were forcing me to love and kiss you."

"Hey! You said not hold back!"

"Kidding~!!! And If Viridian High wanted to fire me they would of already done it! And don't worry about my Mikey Ikey poo, he won't hurt you. But you are right, we are in school. So I have to stop wasting your time, you still have classes after this. So let me hurry up and give you this." She said, turning around and digging in her bag, "Here we go. I worked really hard on it and Mark said you'd like it."

I looked down confused. It was a white mask that looked exactly like my own, but there was no string to tie it in the back.

"A mask??" I asked.

"Yup! Try it on."

I took the mask and pulled mine off.

Neymora shivered, "Ooh, I keep forgetting how blue your eyes are. So flippin pretty. You're going to have your spark mesmerized in so many ways."

I chuckled some as I pushed the mask to my face. It didn't have a string on it, so I wasn't sure how it was going to stay, but when I let it go, it glued it self to my face.

"Whoa, what's happening??" I asked, taken back by my voice sounding clear and not muffled.

"Yay, it works! I made this mask to enhance and keep your powers under control. It's also enchanted, so it fits perfectly to your face." She explained.

"Oh wow, thanks! It does fit nicely and I can still see. Will this really keep me under control??" I questioned, feeling the mask.

"Uh-huh, if you want it to. It's not like I'm trying to tame you. Your powers are amazing and can easily be used to your advantage and others. Just try not to control those you don't have to, ok??"

"Of course. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. And Cry, um, who ever your partner is, don't let go of them. Don't push them away either. You should fight for them, fight to be with them, no matter what. Sometimes love and happy endings can slip away, so we all have to work for it. Don't be afraid to do that." She stated, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her, "Heh, you sound like you're talking from experience. You have Mike."

"Yea, but I didn't always have him. I'm not a spark so trying to find the one is difficult, to say the least. Sometimes the one wants to do other things and you have to let them do it, but it's different for you. When you find the one, make sure you love them. Make sure you feel that pure spark between you two. And I'm not talking about physically, I mean emotionally, figuratively. Show them enough of yourself Cry, don't be afraid to go all out to make sure they know the real you. But make sure you give them time to actually fall for you, just like you'll need time to fall for them." Said Neymora, pulling me in for another hug.

"I understand. I-I really hope I can find them on my first try."

"Mhm and if you don't, don't worry. You have years to find them. So never give up."

"I won't!" I assured, "Well, I better head to my next period. Thank you."

"Of course. Just tell them you were getting something from me. Good luck out there."

I nodded, "Oh, and I'll hit you up. Some of the guys and I are throwing a little get together."

"Inviting a teacher to a party?? I don't think you children are ready to party with NeyNey." She teased.

"Hah, shut up! I'll see you later this week."

"See ya!"

I walked out of the gym and to my locker, feeling a little anxious, but confident at the same time. I'm glad I have Neymora. She's the best teacher ever. I'm defiantly going to take her advice. I'll make sure I give my partner all of me, so they'll want to be with me no matter.


	9. The Lioness

"Ciryl High thanks you all again for staying for this! I know all you parents, relatives and friends are very proud of our youngsters here and are excited to see the rest of them! I know I am! These young people have worked so hard to perfect their skills just for this very moment, and maybe in the future their abilities and skills can earn them success! So lets get through our last remaining young people." Our headmaster, Sarah Nebulite, announced.

Ken and I had sat through almost a hundred kids showing their powers or special abilities. We weren't sure when Sabrina would come out, but we were on the edge of our seats waiting.

"Next up, is Sabrina Mason. She's the 3rd shapeshifter I've ever had at this school. She's a bright student and is working really hard with her powers. Lets all give Sabrina a big hand!" Sarah declared, as Sabrina walked on to the stage.

Sabrina waved out at the audience and I saw her parents jump up and wave back, a few rows down from us. She finally looked up and waved to Ken and I, and we waved back.

"I see you are fully Htreain right now, good. Looks like you can control your transformations. Do you like being this way??" She questioned, leaning the mic over to Sabrina.

"I-I, no. Um, No I don't Mrs. Nebulite. I know you're, you're suppose to be a person all the time or an animal, but I like half tran-transforming. I-I like my tail and e-ears. I am, not a-ashamed of them. If, if I couldn't half transform l-like some of my other shapeshifting brothers and sisters, I'd w-wear fake cat ears all the time. B-because I'm proud!" Sabrina timidly replied, her hands running up and down the black body suit she had on.

The crowd awed and clapped for her.

"As you should be. You're doing a great job holding this form. Now then hunny, the floors all yours, do all your shapeshifting kin proud." Said Sarah, as she stood to the side of the stage.

Everyone got quiet as we looked to the stage. I felt something hit my hand and I looked down to see Ken sliding his hand on to mine. I grabbed on to his hand and held it tight, as he sat on the edge of his seat.

"She's going to do great." I whispered.

"I know she will!" Ken whispered back.

Sabrina stood there for a second then squatted down. We could see her Htreain ears sink in to her hair and on top of her head, lion ears appeared. A long tail grew out from behind her as her body began to grow. Sabrina's tiny hands grew in to big paws and her body grew fur all over it, as she fully transformed in to a beautiful golden lion.

The audience gasped.

She walked elegantly on all fours, like a regular lion would. She came to the front of the stage and sat down like she was showing herself off to everyone. Everyone murmured in amazement. 

"Can you speak Sabrina??" The Headmaster questioned, and Sabrina shook her head no, her golden ears drooping, "Well that's not a problem. I hear it takes years to speak normally as an animal. It seems like you have everything else under control. I have to question you now, as is customary in these situations. Are you ready??"

Sabrina nodded again, still looking out to the crowd.

"How are you feeling, do you feel animal instincts??" She questioned, and Sabrina nodded yes in response.

Ken shifted uneasily in his seat.

"What's wrong??" I asked quietly.

"Sorry, just nervous. I told her to tell the truth to the headmaster. Just hoping it wasn't a mistake." He said, holding my hand tighter.

"It'll be alright dude. I believe in her!" I said, smiling at him.

Ken smiled back at me, then looked back to the stage, where Sabrina was now standing next to Sara.

"Are you hungry??" The principal asked.

Sabrina looked at her for a second, like she was hesitate, before she nodded her head yes. I squeezed Kens hand, scared for the next question.

"You were looking out at the audience for a long time. Is that what made you hungry??" She questioned.

Sabrina immediately shook her head no. 

"Ok, looking for your parents, friends, classmates??"

She nodded in agreement, looking back to the audience.

"Sabrina, I want to thank you for answering these questions, I know it can be scary. Would you give me your paw??" Calmly asked Sara, "Oh my, they're really big. Give us a roar."

Sabrina looked to the audience and roared loudly, her sharp fangs glistening in the spotlight of the stage.

Everyone clapped.

"Beautiful. Very nice. So, this is the final question. Have you ever attacked anyone??"

Sabrina backed up a little and froze some. 

"They're going to take her away from us." Ken whispered, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"What are you talking about?!" I quietly shouted.

"I forgot they actually asked you this. I should of told her to lie when she felt in danger. I'm such an idiot." Ken stated, "She attacked me. She came right for my throat. If I hadn't transformed quick, I'd be... dead."

"B-but, she was just learning! One attack isn't enough to send her away." I assured, feeling a lump grow in my throat.

"Look at these people. They're terrified of her now. I just hope Sara is as fair and as nice as she always is. If she isn't, I'm going to rip her God dang head off!" He responded, anger rising in his voice, "I never said that I attacked anyone, even though I attacked you, so Sara was real impressed with me. Dammit Pewds, she's going to send Sabrina away."

"Hey, you don't know that. Sara's a really good principal, you know she'll never let anything happen to her students. Now come on bro, it'll be ok." I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

We both took a deep breath as we continued to watch Sabrina stand there frozen.

"Well, have you?? A life threatening attack, a small one??" Sara asked again.

Sabrina looked out in to the audience, right at Ken. Fear was in her yellow green cat eyes. Ken buried his face in my shoulder and Sabrina looked away from us, as she slowly nodded her head yes.

The crowd gasped.

"You have??" Sara questioned, sounding shocked, "Was it more than once??" Sabrina answered with a head shake no, "Ok. How did it feel when you attacked this person?? Was it instinct, did you feel sorry??"

She nodded her head yes quickly, her ears drooping again. The crowed began to murmur.

"This one has to go." A lady beside me whispered.

"I don't want her around my child." Another person whispered.

I could feel Ken's hands start to grow out. I immediately rubbed his hand.

"Calm down Ken. Don't listen to them." I quietly said.

Sara grew aware of the murmurs and so did Sabrina. She began backing up, like she was going to run off the stage.

"Sabrina, sweety, can you stand up straight and put your paws on my shoulders??" The principal asked, and Sabrina shook her head no.

The crowds whispers grew louder.

"You can do it. There's nothing to be afraid of." She assured with a smile.

Sabrina nodded her head and did as she was told. She stood up and placed her big paws on the principal shoulders, towering over her.

Everyone gasped. 

"Good job. I see your about 6 feet tall, fully grown. Excellent. Your teeth look very sharp and fur seems very healthy. You can get down now."

She listened and slowly got back on all fours.

"Ok, thank you for answering all my questions. You did a really good job." Sara complemented, petting Sabrina's head, "Lets give our shapeshifter a round of applause! She was calm, collected, and very honest. You all should be proud of Sabrina and be happy she's here to set a very good example for the rest of the students."

Ken popped his head up and stood up, clapping along with everyone, tears in his eyes. I clapped too, watching Sabrina come to the front of the stage and let out a big roar that was answered with a louder roar from Ken.

Sabrina transformed again and was smiling brightly.

"Sabrina Mason, you are an official shapeshifter of Terran! You are a powerful lioness who shouldn't be feared by anyone. Control your powers, but be one with them." Sara stated, repeating what she said to every child that was on the stage, "Be one with your animal Sabrina and never let anyone stop you from being you."

Everyone cheered and clapped more, then sat down.

After the ceremony was done, we congratulated Sabrina, both Ken and I hugging her tight. 

"We're so proud of you." I said.

"You were amazing out there!" Ken exclaimed.

"Was I!? I was really nervous! I'm so happy I get to stay with you guys. Come on big brother, Mom and Dad said we can go out for ice cream and you can come along." Sabrina happily said, dragging Ken by his hand.

"You coming Felix??" Questioned Ken.

"No sorry. I'm going to get my stuff from my locker then head home. Have fun you two!" I said.

"Oh, OH wait, you have to do it, do it please!" Sabrina insisted, holding out her fist to me.

"Anything for an official shapeshifter." I assured, bumping fist with her.

"Brofist!" We said at the same time, her giggling after.

I waved to Ken as Sabrina dragged him away.

I left the auditorium and went to my locker to get my stuff.

"Ellos Pewdie." A voice whispered in to my ear.

I jumped as I turned around.

"Stephano! What are you doing here still?!" I questioned, holding my heart.

"I was just passing through on my way from the auditorium. I wanted to see the youngsters be dubbed with their skill or special ability. What are you doing here??" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I caught my breath as I answered him, "Uh Sabrina, the shapeshifter, Ken and I were here for her."

"Oh I see. Fitting the bear would be here for his own kind. Anyways, would you like me to walk you home, it's getting dark, no??" He asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Bye Stephano." I sternly said, taking off my F pendant and blue tie.

I put both items in my backpack as I walked away from him.

"Ugh, Pewdie wait!" He called out, "Why do you treat me like this??"

"Like what??"

"Like I do not matter!" Stephano belted out, his voice filling the empty hallway.

"What are you talking about?? Why are you asking this out of no where??" I asked, feeling a lump grow in my throat.

"We used to have so much fun when we first met. Remember?? That was when you actually went hunting for the paranormal and not just playing games about it. Wow, we were what, 16, 17?? My house was haunted-"

"And I came over to investigate and you helped. We ran away from monsters together, that turned out to just be a baby hippogriff." I finished.

He chuckled, "The little bastard almost nibbled my arm off!"

"When we found out what it was I told you to just bow to it! You're the one who wanted to turn the poor thing gold."

"Whatever! I-I, miss him. He was a beautiful little creature."

"Yea. Remember when we rode him up over the walls?? Haha, we got into so much trouble!" I laughed but then sighed, "It was sad when we had to let him go free though."

"Mhm, it was. We used to have so much fun together Pewdie, what happened??" Stephano asked, grabbing my hand.

I looked away from him, "Life?? I got other friends and you, you..."

"Never got over what happened between us?? You can talk about it, no ones around." He stated.

I held his warm gloved hand, looking up in to his golden brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. We were young and to me it was just a kiss. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't completely not feel anything but, it's not what you want. I'm, I'm just not in to guys. I'm sorry Stephano. Besides, I don't feel the spark with you and I won't doom my actual partner!" I explained, feeling him squeeze my hand tighter.

"But we did a lot more than just kiss. I believe we learned a lot from each other."

"I-I know... but I don't want to talk about that. It's in the past now."

Stephano pulled me down the hallway, over to a staircase that lead to the second story of the school.

"Where are we going??" I asked.

"Shh." He said, pushing me under the staircase.


	10. I Can Feel You

Chapter 9 I Can Feel You

Stephano took off his gloves and shoved them in to his pockets, stepping closer to me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I frantically asked, almost tripping over myself to get away from him.

"Don't be afraid, I-I can control it. I promise." He said with conviction in his voice.

I didn't want to believe him, but from the look in his eyes, I could tell he was serious and positive of his abilities.

Usually, one touch from his bare hand and your whole body, inside and out, will turn solid gold. He could never control it, almost killing people that way. That's why he always wears special gloves.

I took a deep breath and watched as his shaky tan hands rest against my cheeks. There was a warm stiff sensation, but then it stopped.

Stephano smiled, "See, I told you."

"Wow, congrats. I'm actually really proud of you." I sincerely said, "Now why did you have to bring me back here just to show me that??"

 

"Because, just one more time. Please Felix, please??" He asked.

I already knew what he wanted. I can't do this.

"No Stephano. This is why I stay away from you, why I never talk to you anymore! Everything always ends up this way! Next you'll try and rape me!" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down. I just, I just want one kiss. Just one." 

"No! You know I haven't had sex with, let alone kissed anyone, since I went on my last journey. And that's how it's going to stay. And I'm not kissing a boy... ever again!" I refused, stepping away from his touch.

"Kiss?? You, scared to kiss me?? I've felt you, I know what every part of your body feels like, every, part! I've trailed my lips up and down it. Felt the soft rose petals you call lips, up against my own. Even through gloves I could feel your body heat. Your beautiful moans, the way you said my name, it's all still fresh in my mind." Said Stephano.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I've done everything to keep from remembering that night! We were 18 and it was an experiment! Nothing more. We didn't even go all the way! Ok, I'm not going to lie, I liked it, I did. But it, it's not right. I feel nothing now. I just don't." I explained, on the verge of tears.

"Just one kiss! I promise you won't regret it." Stephano reassured.

His eyes were pleading for me. All I wanted to do was walk away, but I knew he'd tackle me and hold me here until I complied with his wishes. He seemed desperate. I wish Ken were hear, it be easy to leave then, but I have to deal with this on my own.

I sighed, "Just one kiss, and that's it??"

He nodded his head and stepped up to me, grabbing a hold of my chin. I instinctively moved backwards until I hit a wall. He was much taller than me, so he had to stoop down some for our lips to meet.

His lips were warm and big, it felt like my lips were being sprinkled with gold dust as we kissed. I have to admit, his lips are nice but, that's just it, his. The first time we kissed, I had butterflies, now I just feel sick.

We pulled away from each other and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer while he switched sides with me, so he could lean up against the wall, making sure we were eye level.

"One more." He whispered.

I shook my head no, "We shouldn't."

"Please."

"No."

"Pewdie, please. I'm begging you, and you know I do not beg."

Stephano cupped my face as he reconnected our lips. This time the kiss was more passionate as his tongue slid in to my mouth without permission. A moan escaped my throat, being muffled by his mouth. 

I clung onto his gold scarf as we made out. My eyes fluttered shut as he pulled me closer to his warm body.

I haven't felt a kiss like this since we were younger. Truth be told, I don't even think I kissed Marz- the girl I thought was going to be my partner, like this, and I actually felt sparks with her.

Part of me wanted to like this, but the more I thought about who I was kissing, the more my stomach turned. What we did when we were younger was probably going too far, but back then I liked him and I thought it be ok. Now, I know what I want and it isn't Stephano. I don't want him, I can't want him. 

When we pulled away from each other, he dove in to the crook of my neck and began to kiss it.

"Stephano!" I gasped, trying to push him away, "Stop!"

He swung me around and pinned me up against the wall and began to run his tongue along my neck. I grabbed back onto his shoulders, moaning as he licked a sensitive spot.

"Pewdie, I love you." He breathed out, his accent heavy as his mouth traveled up to suck my ear.

"Steph-ano." I moaned.

"Yes Pewdie, yes. those are the moans I've missed."

My mouth dropped open as I felt his hand slide up my shirt. Is he crazy?! We're still in school!

As he buried his face into my neck again and felt up my stomach, I bit my lip, unable to take anymore.

"You have to stop!" I ordered.

I pushed him away from me, seeing tears in his eyes.

"You know, it's always going to be bitter sweet isn't it??" He asked, "We're both just destined to fall in love with someone else. No matter how many butterflies run through my stomach when we kiss, no matter how much I adore you, your heart already belongs to someone else and so does mine."

"It's, it's just fate."

"Fuck fate. I just want you." Stephano said, liquid gold rolling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you. I only want my spark mate and letting you kiss me like this feels like I'm cheating, and I do not like it. Who ever they are, where ever they are, they are the only person I want and can truly be in love with. I only, want them." I explained.

"Pewdie, without you, I don't even want to live anymore. Screw longevity, I don't want to live thousands of years unless I get to wake up next to you!" He cried, "Run away with me! They can't make us go on this journey. It's our second time, we can just give up here. Run away with me and I promise I can show you what love really is. I swear I'll be better than them. I love you so much Felix. Just let me be the person of your dreams. I know you say you don't like men, but I'll be the best man you've ever been with."

I rolled my eyes, "You're the only man I've ever been with."

"Then why can't it stay that way. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not trying hard to put these feelings deep down. Tell me that to my face." Commanded Stephano.

"I... I loved you. Ok. I was in love. I had been with girls before but you were different. Is that what you want to hear?? I loved being with you, I loved everything about you, but that's gone now. Stephano, after everything happened, we just started to grow apart. Ken and I got more friends, I met Jack and Brad... things just became different. I have no problem with people being gay, I mean, there's a slim chance my partner is a guy, I doubt it, but it could happen, but for myself, I'm just not in to it. I don't know if I can run away with you. I can't make myself like you. I was young back then. I just turned 18 for fucks sake! What the fuck did I know??" I frantically questioned, "All my friends had girlfriends, some didn't but, that couldn't be me. So I changed, everyone changes. When I met... When I met Marzia I thought she was the one, and I wanted her, only her. So I know how you feel. But I made a vow not to doom my partner no matter what, and I'm keeping to it. I waited another year until my sparks were strong enough, just so I won't screw up this time. I joke around a lot, I'm barely serious, but when it comes to this stuff, I'm 100% serious. I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

Stephano stepped closer to me, so there was no space between us. A gesture he used to do when I was upset, so I could lean my head against his chest, and I did just that. I went into his arms and let him hold me.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered, looking up at him.

He just stared at me, tears in his eyes. I reached up to his face and this time I brought him in for a kiss. It was small of course, to make him calm down, but tears started pouring out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"I can't live without you." He told me, running a hand through my hair.

I shook my head and wiped away his golden tears.

"Stephano, you are going to find your partner, you are going to go through convergence, and you two will be linked for life. You will be so happy with them, so happy. You'll have an awesome life with them and forget all about me, I promise. You just have to let it happen, don't fight it." I advised.

"But... You-"

"No, I am not who you want. I'm sorry. You just need to let me go, ok?? Find your partner. It's the only way you'll be happy, and don't worry, I'll always be here for you."

He nodded his head, hugging me tight, "Thank you Pewdie. You are a great... friend."

I smiled at him as we pulled away from each other and walked out from behind the staircase. We left school and hugged one final time.

"Good luck searching. Maybe our paths will cross out there." He whispered as he squeezed me, then let go.

"Maybe." I said, before walking away.

As I walked, tears filled my eyes. I feel bad for Stephano but, I can't be with him. Not when right now I feel these sparks running through me. 

Why are you thinking about me now, huh?? Trying to make me feel more guilty then I already do?? Yea, I kissed him. Are you pissed about that?? I'm sorry. 

I rubbed my arms, trying to make the little shocks go away. I was thankful it was dark outside, the moons were the only things that could illuminate my tear filled eyes. I kept my head low as I walked.

How could I ever choose to be with someone else, when it already feels like I can feel my partner.

Not one spark ran through me when Stephano kissed me or when I kissed him, but right now, I feel so many. Somewhere in another town, someone is thinking of me and only me. Why would I want someone who is basically already taken, when I can have someone who only wants me??

I walked a little faster, the bolts running through me almost making it unbearable to even stand. I had to get home. Heh, what the hell are you even thinking about??

[Cry's POV]

I tossed and turned in bed, feelings of regret, shame and guilt washing over me.

I quickly popped up with a gasp and looked around my room.

"Damn nightmare." I whispered.

Ugh, felt like I was feeling someone else's emotions.

Speaking of someone else. I laid back down and put my hands under the covers, getting comfortable under the warmth.

I sighed, maybe I was just feeling sparks while I was sleeping.

June 1st is so close, I can't wait to finally lay eyes on them, to hear their voice, to touch them, for them to touch me. I ran my hand up and down my arm like it was someone else's. I just want to be with them so badly.

"MR CRY ARE YOU DOING WHAT I THINK YOUR DOING?!?!" I heard Ah-I scream.

Her voice pierced my ears and I jumped up and pulled my covers closer to my body.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?! Shouldn't you be sleeping?!" I frantically asked, looking around to see that her face had materialized on my clock.

"I was but I heard you scream a little and thought you were having a nightmare and I saw your eyes were open but you weren't moving then I saw your hand moving and I thought, isn't this what my sisters showed me the videos of so I will know more about peoples lives and it was, is, and it shocked me because I didn't know you did that you usually tell me everything you do and-"

"AH-I!!! SHUT THE HELL UP! I know you don't have lungs but you need to put a period in those sentences! Stop when you finish a thought, Jesus! I'm just laying here trying to make my damn sparks go away! Calm down!!!" I ordered.

I rubbed my arms and legs more.

"I had a nightmare and started thinking about my partner because I have sparks running through me, that's it. Now go to bed! I wasn't doing... that!" I explained, "You'll know when I'm jac-"

"Ah! Say no more! Sorry sir, right away sir, goodnight sir." Ah-I apologized and I heard her power down.

Ugh, she's always jumping to conclusions. 

I sighed, afraid to go back to sleep. I still have this guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach like I did something wrong, when I know I haven't. Whatever, I'm sure it'll go away. I got comfortable in bed again.

"Love you." I whispered, as I drifted off to sleep.

[Felix's POV]

I flopped down in my bed, feeling a bit better. I wrapped my arms around myself, like I was holding someone else, happy to be finally be home.

As I started to doze off, for some reason these words slipped out of my mouth.

"Love you too."

"Love you more sir." Bessy whispered.

I scoffed, "Goodnight Bessy!"

"Sleep tight Felix!"


	11. Ritual Exam(part1)

Chapter 10 Ritual Exam

 

An intercom clicked on, "Next up, Cryaotic."

"Good luck buddy." Said Scott Jund, as I got up from the metal bench we were sitting on.

I walked down the long hallway, to a big metal door, trying to calm my breathing.

I found out they do these rituals in the basement of a hospital, that was only about a few hours away from where I live. When we got the location, Mark drove all of us. Him and Wade already went and it's just Jund left after me.

When I was finally in the room, I jumped some from hearing the metal door slam shut behind me. The room was smaller than I thought it be. Only a bed you'd find in a doctors office, a metal table with some sort of machine on top of it, and a short girl with reddish hair, was all that was in the small concrete room.

The girl smiled at me and pointed to the bed, which I climbed up onto and laid down.

The girls blue and red eyes sparkled as she looked at me.

"Welcome Cry." She greeted.

"Sup??"

"You know, I was looking at your name and it got me thinking, it looks so familiar." The girl informed looking over her clipboard.

I hope I'm not being recognized for this for the first time outside of school. Ugh, really don't like to pull this card but...

"Well to be honest, I am a holotuber and I do livefeeds, maybe you've heard of me??" I questioned, trying not too sound cocky.

The girl shook her head, "Nah, that ain't it."

Well damn, that hurt.

"No! I mean yes, yes I do watch you, I watch you a lot. Oh and I love when you do your reads, hope you do more! Makes me feel like you're right next to me telling me a spoopy bed time story." She explained, "Anyways, it's awesome to meet you."

Spoopy?? Sounds like something Neymora would say.

"Yea, nice to meet you too! And yup, I'll get right back on the reads soon. Just been a picky little shit about it, but I'll find one I like." I assured.

"Great! This has been so exciting for me. I've been meeting a lot of people I watch, and getting to do this to _the_ Markiplier, well for, Mark, augh amazing!" The girl exclaimed, "I also just got back from Terran and there's a lot of holotubers there."

"Oh, cool. But that must of took awhile, huh??"

"Eh, not really. Take a bullet train from the eastern mainlands to the western and about a 5 hour bus ride to this town, and we stayed on safe routes so no wildlife bothered us." 

"Oh s'cool."

"Mhm, oh! My b, my name's Eanaj by the way. I was so star struck over just having a simple conversation with you, I almost forgot to tell you my name." She said, extending her hand.

I smiled and nodded my head, shaking her hand, "Not a problem Eanaj, and no need to be star struck."

"Heh, yea. So lets get-"

"Wait a second, are you from here??" I questioned.

"Oh uh yea. Why, is it my accent?? I sound 100% Agarthian right??" Asked Eanaj.

"No, not that. Do you know Naomi and Frank Chanel??"

"Um, those would be my, parents. Why??" She slowly questioned.

"Oh God! Eanaj!!! It's me, you used to baby sit me!!! You're mom did say you were an Aphrodite, but I didn't know you did Ritual Exams. It's so awesome to see you, I didn't even recognize you!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?? Oh, my, Goddess of love! Cry baby!? It is you! Jeez, I've been sitting here like a dumb looking at your actual name like, huh, haven't I seen this name before?? Forgot you go by Cry now and I've been watching you this whole time! Give me a hug boo!" Eanaj shrieked, practically jumping onto the bed to hug me, "And you probably didn't recognize me because all the tattoos."

I chuckled, "Probably."

I looked over her smiling face and down her arms and chest. Almost every part of her was covered in blue or red tattoos. Something I immediately recognized as being apart of elemental culture, and by the colors it's water and fire. Neymora told me how much being a fire elemental sucks, she knows a lot about elementals for some reason, even though she herself, is a magic user.

"Duel elemental??" I asked.

"Heh, yea, a uh, a honor really." She said, forcing a smile.

I didn't want to pry, so I changed the subject as she released me out of her death grip.

"So, we starting??" 

"Huh, oh! I was about to get on my Idroid out and put up a journal on AdnormalArt about how I know Cryaotic and used to baby sit him, but yup, that can wait." She informed.

"Uh, just don't put anything embarrassing." I ordered.

"Nope, gotta tell everyone about that cute little naked Cry booty running around trying to avoid baths." Eanaj said with a smile.

"Lets get on with this!" I yelled.

"Oh yea! I have a job to do, right, um, right." She stuttered around, picking up her clipboard, "Heh, lets get to the questions. Is this your first time??"

"Yes."

"Ok, and you have an actual special ability??" She asked.

"Yup."

"Alright, do you feel any sparks right now??"

"No, not at all."

"Mmkay. Are you sexually active??" Eanaj questioned.

"What?! What kind of fucking questions are these?!" I frantically asked.

She chuckled, "I know, everyone always freaks out. Just you know, standard doctor questions."

"Um ok. Well uh, no?? yes...?? Is that a bad thing??"

"No of course not. I just need to know. I mean, you can lie to me, I'll know if you are, but it just be easier if you told me the truth." Explained Eanaj.

"You know??"

"Comes with the job. I have to be trained with all aspects, including catching people in a lie. Anyways, next question." She said, bending over to get something from the metal table, which she put behind her back, "What's your special ability, I totally forgot."

"Oh, it's uh, mind control. I mean, if you can even call it tha- OWW WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed as Eanaj quickly rolled up my sleeve and shoved a needle into my arm, "I fucking hate needles!!!"

She giggled, "Somethings never change."

I grabbed my head, "E-Eanaj.... w-what is this??"

"Shh I know, your head will stop spinning soon." She gently assured, dabbing my arm with a cloth.

"Najy, what's going on??" I asked, my head still spinning.

"Please don't call me that and I gave you a neutralizing shot. Make sure you can't use your powers." Eanaj replied.

"But you could of just told me." I argued.

"No! You would of just stopped me." She said and I nodded in agreement, "Ok, now more questions. Sexual preference??"

"Uh, female?? I don't really care to be honest." I answered shaking my head a little.

"Alright. Have you ever seen a Phirezite gem??"

"Yes."

"Have you touched one??"

"Along with everyone else in my class."

"Good, now I'm going to test if you truly have the spark."

I scoffed, "How?? I know I have the spark! No one can tell me otherwise man. I-"

"Cry, calm down. I understand that this is a big deal for you. You've been feeling these sparks for a good portion of your life and it feels like I'm challenging you, I promise I'm not. I could feel you were strong the moment you walked through the door. Now if it's from your spark or just your abilities I don't know, but there's a camera up there and I need to do my job thoroughly." Eanaj informed.

"Camera, for what??"

"For things. You'll see, but I need you to cooperate with me hun." She softly said, her voice just as soothing as it was when I was younger.

I sighed, "Alright, its all gucci. Lets do it."

"Good!" She happily exclaimed, bending over to get something.

When she came back up, she handed me two gemstones.

"Sapphire and Kunzite??" I questioned confused. 

"Yup, I need you to make a cupid gem with them." 

"What?! Uh, how the?!"

"I know, I know, but this is how we test. Sparks are the only things that can fuse these two gems together to make Phrizite. It's amazing! That's why I needed to give you that shot so you have no assistance what's so ever. Now, I can't do what you're about to do, but I can help a little. Just clear your mind and focus on what you need to accomplish, just like using your powers, you can do it Cry." Eanaj encouraged, "Push them together gently."

I nodded my head as I looked at the blue gem in my right hand, and the pink one in my left. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and began to push them together.

What if this doesn't work?? It was confirmed I was a spark in fucking kindergarten, then again when I was 18 in high school. The hell am I suppose to do?? Do I just go home after this and tell everyone my sparks have been false this whole time, tell my friends good luck?? 

"Oh Cry." Eanaj gasped.

"W-What??" I asked, opening my eyes.

"It's beautiful! One of the strongest glows I've seen this year. Aww, it's making your mask look purple." She said.

I smiled as I looked down at the bright lilac stone in my hand. I handed it back to Eanaj with a little sniff.

"Damn thing has me feeling emotional, here take it." I commanded as I dropped it in her hands.

The rock slowly dimmed when she touched it, but it still shined a little.

"Alright, that was awesome! Now onto the big stuff. I need you to strip." Eanaj said with a smile.

I could feel my face contort in to a grimace, "N-NO!!! What are you going to do put the pictures on Dumblr!?"

"NO!!! I seriously need you to take off your shirt, pants, socks and shoes." She insisted, "I said there's a camera up there, this would be why. Make sure I'm not, fondling anyone's...balls."

"Heh, uhh, oh ok. I gotcha??"

"I need to feel your body. Sounds wrong, I know. But this is my favorite part, get to use my powers." She informed, "Now take if off, take it all off!"

"Shouldn't you be a bit more professional??" I asked with a chuckle.

"Hey, the cameras can see, I didn't say anything about hear. Eff professionalism." She said as she turned around, letting me get up to take my clothes off.

"So uh, how is that?? Y-your, powers. Mrs. Chanel doesn't talk about your special abilities a lot." I said.

"Yea, wouldn't except Mom to, was far too painful for her and Dad when I left to be reborn. You do know the process right?? But I do love both of my powers and yet, I don't. Magic users have it easy you know. Most of them have different colored fire and they don't have to do shit to actually be called a mage or whatever. It's hard out here for a true elemental." She ended in a sigh, while shaking her hands, "Oh not again! Fuck me sideways!!!"

"Uh, you having some trouble??" I questioned, "And I'm done."

She turned around still shaking her hands, "Yes! This always happens. Sorry, it's not you, it's me. Well, it is you, but. Ugh! You're _the_ Cryaotic and my little fangirl heart can't take it, I guess. You aren't the Cry I baby sat anymore dude."

"Haha, come on! I'm just a random guy."

"Exactly what Mark and Wade said. Oh! And poor Mark. He suggested to let him leave the room until I could get my shit together. He's such a sweetheart, but a little sass master! I tried to lighten the mood by telling him he's a lot taller then I thought, and he was like, anyone would be taller than you." She recounted, mimicking Mark's voice, "Me and that ass went back and forth the whole entire time. I wasn't so nervous after that heh, love that guy." 

"Yea, and who wouldn't. He has such a sweet ass!" I exclaimed.

"The sweetest!"

I climbed back onto the bed as we both laughed.

"I bet if he finds his partner this year he'll still tell his fans he didn't, just so they can be like, ahh Mark marry me, ahh Mark be mine. It's a strategy I know it!" I joked.

"Haha, I bet he will! Damn, whoever his partner is, is in for a treat, and so is yours." She said as her hands lit on fire.

"No, I'm boring."

"No you aren't! You're funny, fun and a cutiepatoot!" She complimented.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

I watched as water coated Eanaj's hands making the fire fizzle out. She came over to me and gently placed her warm wet hands on my ankles, working her way up my legs.

"Oh wow!" I exclaimed, seeing the camera move, "They're really watching now."

"Heh, what, the camera move?? Yea they only pay attention when I start this, the person will get bored in a second. I swear when you first came in I could of pulled your mask off, slapped you down on this bed, made out with you and gave you the best head you'd ever have in your life, and no one would of known a thing!" She stated.

"Um, oddly specific?!"

"Haha, did my mom mention I write erotic stories?? Because that's a thing!"

We both started laughing.

"Oooh nice boxers." She said.

I looked down at my black boxers that had little white ghosts with legs on them. Ghosts that I've coined as Sup Guys.

"Thanks. I had a company make them for me. I also have backpacks, beanies, and bras." I told her, seeing her face light up.

"Eee! I'm so happy you're a sellout." Eanaj teased.

"Yup, selling out for everything." I agreed, making her giggle.

"I have to get one! I remember my one friend saying she got a backpack. Have to buy both of us bras!" Eanaj exclaimed as she moved her hands up my stomach, "You feel so strong Cry. Defiantly from your powers."

I nodded as she continued up my chest to my face. When her hands were about to go all the way over my face, she froze, then jumped away from me.

"Whoa! What's wrong??" I questioned.

Eanaj began to breath heavily as her hair started to flame up and her red tattoos began to glow.

"Eanaj, you need to calm down!" I said, trying to use my powers on her, "Shit! I'm still neutralized. Augh! Ok, sweety, listen to me, just calm down. Take deep breaths. What did I do??"

She finally looked at me and started to calm down.

"Sorry." Breathed Eanaj, looking up at the camera to see if it would move, but it didn't, "Sorry. I just, it's just. That, that mask... is it, enchanted??"

"Um yea, why?? Do you hate magic users or something??" I asked.

"No, of course not! I just, I recognize the magic signature." She admitted, "Who's your special abilities teacher??"

"Neymora, Neymora Lazuli??"

"Thought so. Heh, NeyNey never changes." 

"Oh, so you know NeyNey. I take it you guys aren't the best of friends??" I questioned.

"Heh, I guess not. Anyways, lets get back to this." She said, quickly changing the subject before I could ask more.

Eanaj walked over to the machine that was next to me and turned it on, attaching sticky pads to my chest. The machine started beating steadily as she got behind me.

"Is that a heart monitor?? What happens now??" I interrogated.

"Yes and now I make you have an epiphany with my powers. If everything goes right, I'll be able to see something that will help you identify your partner, hopefully." Eanaj explained.

"Oh. If it doesn't work??" 

"Well if either of us don't see anything then as a last-ditch effort, I could always use Rockseye on you." 

"Rockseye?? Isn't that shit banned everywhere??" I questioned.

"Yes it is, but for things like this it is an option. I really don't understand why people would want to try and use it recreationally, that's why it's banned so harshly. It's not weed, least weeds a plant, that shits made from cyclops bones and Phirezite dust. Who wants to smoke that??" She questioned.

"Seriously?? Cyclopes?!"

"Yup, only things that have future vision, other than Htreains of course."

"Well lets hope we don't have to do that." 

"Yup. Just clear your mind, concentrate, and think of no one but your spark." Commanded Eanaj.

I closed my eyes and obeyed.

"Aphrodite, my Goddess, help me find this ones partner. May this love guide us and as always may his spark lead him." She whispered.

I peaked my eyes open, "Didn't know you were the religious type."

"Religious?? Well I am an Aphrodite, the name comes from the Goddess herself, it's just said differently. It's custom to ask for her help before the actual ritual begins." She stated.

"Oh... will this, work?? Do I just sit here and leave it to fate??"

"Yes. Maybe this will work, maybe it won't, we just have to try our best."

"I can keep my mask on??" I asked.

"You can keep your mask on." Answered Eanaj.

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt Eanaj's warm wet hands rest on the side of my head. I closed my eyes tight and concentrated on my partner. Anything I could think of, I let the thoughts consume me.

We sat there for a little while, but nothing happened.

"I guess I won't have any help." I whispered.

"No, no, uh... tsk! Ok, usually talking during this helps you relax. So uh, story time. I know Neymora." She said.

"I can tell."

"Heh, we went to school together."

"Frenemies??" I teased.

"Hah, nah! We were best friends. Couldn't separate us. We were in the same age bracket for a while, I was 9 and she was 12 when we met. She got picked on a lot, because of her height and color of course so-"

"Whoa, wait a minute, color??" I quickly questioned.

"Hah, yea. You see, back in the day... jeez I feel old saying that but, back in the day, there was only white." She said, nudging my head a little to point at me before she pointed to herself, "Black, and then in between those skin colors." 

"Really??"

"Yup! When mages are born and start using magic, the magic has lasting effects, usually tinting the skin. It was really rare years ago, but it would happen. Neymora was born into a family of mages so her skin was always lavender, and kids called her weird, parents said mages were cursed, shit was crazy. Nowadays there are so many mage families that it isn't uncommon for a person to have different colored skin, just by having an ancestor who was a mage." Eanaj explained, "No matter how hard things got though, Ney never let any of it get her down, I guess that's why we became friends. I would always be the girl who rarely smiled or looked mad all the time in school, and Neymora was the ray of sunshine... opposites attract. But yea, we became best friends since we were both in bronze bracket and would always have each others backs when someone would pick on us. When we got older and defiantly knew we didn't have the spark, we got closer, her and I against the world. My mom used to say we were closer than the heads on Cerberus, hah."

I chuckled, "So, what happened after that??"

"We graduated and I had to leave. Family, friends, everyone was upset. I couldn't keep Neymora from crying those big ol crocodile tears of hers. Heh, but I had to be reborn." 

"So that put a rift in your friendship??" I questioned.

"Actually it didn't. On the contrary, it was kind of strengthened. At the time Neymora had started training more with other mages here and while I was in the elemental tribes, since there is no technology, we kept in touch by letters. It was a test of our friendship but hey, she was my best friend and we were proud of each other. When I got back is when things went down the shitter. She had gotten her own place and I roomed with her. Apparently we missed each other a little too much so... We uh, we decided to like, never leave each other sides that night I moved in. Jeez, I don't know if you've ever been with an amazon chick Cry, like just a tall chick with big ass hands and thick slender legs, augh, I don't even know how that's possible but um, they're amazing." 

I looked up at Eanaj and sat up some, a little caught off guard.

"Hold up, wait, you and Neymora were an actual thing!?" I frantically questioned, "That's cute as hell, but she's straight!"

"Yea, and so am I! We swore that it was nothing more than an experiment, and that we would never leave each other sides because we were friends. We made sure that both of us were in agreement that the second time was just a confirmation of that, and that the third was because we both needed to be 100% sure, and the fourth, well that was because she was bored and horn- ahhum, uh, yea. Nothing more than experiments and fun." Eanaj assured, as I slowly laid back down.

"You loved her??" I asked.

"More than anything. Damn, words wouldn't even be able to describe how much I loved that woman. She was mine and I was hers, no one else's." She said solemnly, "Mike would dump her on the spot if he knew how much she loved me. But who knows, maybe she loves him more now."

"Then what the hell happened??" 

She sighed, "Cry, let me tell you something, all this BS about you needing to be with your spark, then sneaking in, well you do have a choice, is well, BS. The first thing that we should say is you have a choice, so you actually feel like you have one. You need to be with someone you love, period! You need to choose someone that, that when you look 20, 50, 100 years down the road, they're still there. Destined partner or not, no matter what, don't let them go, for anything!"

"I-I won't!" I said with determination, "And, it's my partner or no one! I... I can't see myself with anyone else but them. I've been with other people but none of them have ever felt right so yea, I'm solely committed to whoever my sparkmate is."

"Ah, Cry!!! Your eyes are glowing!" Eanaj exclaimed, "Ok, Ok, concentrate! Here we go!"

I jumped a little at her excitement but quickly listened.

I-I hope this works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading!!! I am soo sorry this took so long to get out. I always have a lot of technical difficulties when writing this fic and I have no idea why! But don't worry about it! more chapters coming real soon :D


	12. Ritual Exam(part2)

It feels like it's been five hours, but I think we've been sitting here for only 10 minutes. Nothing is still happening. 

I'm not giving up though. I continued to concentrate as hard as I could. I could feel Eanaj's warm water massage my temples as I tried my best to make this work.

"Whoa!" Eanaj gasped, pulling away from me, "It worked!"

"It worked?!" I excitedly asked.

"It did! Wow, that was a rush."

"Well, what did you see?!" 

"Ok, ok, first there was like a Venus fly trap." She stated.

"Venus fly trap??" I questioned.

"Yup, the man eating plant. Then I saw stars." Said Eanaj, with a small smile on her face.

"Stars??"

"Beautiful night sky. If you can find someone who can show you the stars and maybe is an earth elemental or something like that, or can control plants or something, then you've found your partner!" She exclaimed.

"Stars and plants, huh?? Cool, cool. Wow, I can't believe it worked! I'm really happy right now." I admitted.

"Me too! Cry, when you find your partner, never leave them. Don't be like me. I left Neymora to be an Aphrodite. I could of stayed and been a doctors assistant helping with sparks but, I don't know, doing ritual exams and traveling to Azula Island was just my calling. And we could of even worked something out, but we didn't, we just let ourselves be torn apart. I haven't even seen her since I've been here. The last time I visited she had Mike and I had a boyfriend so everything was ok, we were able to flaunt our boyfriends and be fake to each other like children. Ugh, now I'm single so she'll probably rub that in my face." Eanaj said, shaking her head, "I, I hate Neymora, and she hates me. Don't be like us Cry. You work everything out with your partner, never take the easy way out and, good luck."

I sat up and hugged Eanaj tight. It must of been really hard when her and NeyNey split up, I can't let that happen with me and my partner.

"Thank you Eanaj, and hey! I'm throwing a little get together before 90 DOS officially starts, you are more than welcome to come." I invited.

"Really?? Well this is the last town I'm going to before I have to make the trek to Azula Island. I think I'll take you up on that offer. Let me give you my number." She said, going to retrieve her Idroid.

"Ok, then I'll just text you the location and exact day." I said as she handed me her droid.

I put my number in it and texted myself so I'd have her number. Afterward, Eanaj let me get dressed before we said our final goodbye.

I couldn't help but have a little smile on my face as I wished Jund luck and walked out into the waiting room with Mark and Wade.

Stars and Venus fly traps?? That sounds beautiful and terrifying. I wonder what type of person my spark is?? Dating an earth elemental would be awesome, but just because Eanaj saw a plant doesn't automatically mean that. Well whatever, the only thing that will matter is us finding each other. I know after that, everything will fall into place.

[Felix's POV]  
(Days Earlier)

"Ok, Mr. Pewwwdiepie! Time for more questions." Said Eanaj, trying to mimic me and I chuckled, "Oh and great job with the shot boo, freaking Ken tried to claw me."

"Haha, did he?? I'll yell at him for you." I replied.

"Thank you. Now, what's your sexual preference??" She questioned.

Oh, I forgot they ask this, caught me a little off guard.

"Uh, female?? Of course." I answered.

"Ok, are you asking me or are you telling me. You say of course after, but it defiantly sounded like a question." Eanaj stated.

I started to stammer some, "S-sorry, I-I meant female, I was telling you it."

"Alright. So how old are you??"

"25."

"Oh, I see. Thanks for being honest there." She said, while quickly bending over to get something.

"What?! I wasn't lying!" I refuted.

"Mhm, yea I know." She plainly said, standing back up and dropping Sapphire and Kunzite into my hands.

I rolled my eyes as I concentrated on the two stones and began to slowly fuse them together.

"Woo, go Pewds." Cheered Eanaj, making me smile as we both looked at the glowing lilac gem, "Great job! This is the brightest glow I've seen yet!"

"Thank you!"

I handed the fused gem back to her, watching it dim a little but still glow some when she touched it.

"Are you a spark??" I asked.

"Who me??" She asked while pointing to herself, "No! If you're talking about the rock still glowing it's just because of my powers, I'm a duel elemental."

"Really?? I thought so from the tattoos. I uh, hope it's water or air." I whispered.

"Heh, water and fire."

"Ouch. Well that's still pretty awesome. The Aphrodite that did my ritual exam the other year really loved being a water elemental, he talked a lot about the water tribes. He didn't explain the rebirth process though, only that it's crazy and hard." I said.

"Yup, sure is. You can strip now." She told me as she turned her back, "Being a water elemental is awesome, I love it. Especially since I can do peoples ritual exams, it's an honor."

"And fire??" I asked as I took off my clothes.

"Fuck fire." She simply said, "Ugh, I love it but, I hate it. I mean having the full power now is remarkable but, jeez that rebirth process sucks!"

"I've heard. I'm done now." I said, hopping back onto the hospital bed.

"Alright, time to make you have an epiphany. You remember how this works right??" Eanaj questioned.

"Yea I do. I hope it actually fucking works! Last time it didn't." I said.

"Well last time, you didn't have me! Don't worry Felix, I'll make sure you'll find your partner. Wouldn't want the bro army after me because I couldn't help their precious King Felix." She giggled.

"Oh no girl! They'll kill you at the snap of my fingers, don't test me." I chuckled as Eanaj started shaking her hands.

"Ahh! Fuck me with a dragon dildo up my tight little butthole!!!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa! That escalated quickly." I laughed.

"S-sorry! Sometimes my powers don't want to work. I have to feel your body before I actually make you have an epiphany." She responded, hands frantically shaking, "Augh, Same thing happened with Ken. Alright here we go!"

Her hands lit on fire, then were coated with water. She started to feel up my body with her warm wet hands. It always amazed me how none of the water made my legs stay wet, water elementals are awesome.

I faked a moan, "You're making me so wet Eanaj."

She giggled, "Pewds, we've only known each other for an hour, I think you're going have to at least take me out to dinner first."

"Haha, but I'm already so ready, you just keep making me wet." I said as her hands traveled over my stomach and up my chest.

She laughed, "You whore! I am not Holotube! I can't pay you for sucking my dick, I'm sorry."

"Haha, please I'll pay you to just subscribe to me, please." I begged.

"Yea, I know you have like millions of millions of nycra. I saw yours and Brads video when you were betting on horses. That shit was soo stupid, my cheeks hurt from laughing." Eanaj said.

"Haha, you watch me too much!" I exclaimed.

"Well now I don't. Really haven't had time to, I miss getting brofists." She sadly said, walking over to the desk next to me, "You know, you felt really strong, defiantly from your spark."

"Cool and thanks! You'll get a brofist after we're done here." I said with a wink.

"Yay!"

Eanaj began to hook me up to the heart monitor before coming back around and placing her warm we hands on either side of my head.

"Ok, here we go. Deep breaths, focus on your spark." Eanaj commanded, "Aphrodite, my Goddess, help me find this ones partner. May this love guide us and as always may his spark lead him."

I closed my eyes and listened to her, but of course nothing happened.

"You nervous??" She asked in a whisper.

"A little." I honestly admitted.

"That's fine, you're doing great." She assured.

"Can we uh, talk still?? That might help." I said.

"Of course, it really does. So what do you want to talk about??" She asked.

"Um, what are the processes of being a-"

"Let me stop you there. You don't know Pewdie??" Eanaj questioned, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"S-sorry, I don't know. They don't explain it to you in school and I wasn't fortunate enough to ever really have an extended conversation with an elemental I felt this comfortable around, to ask." I explained.

Eanaj sighed, "I understand. Well, the process for all of them suck, but air and water is the best, while fire and earth is the worst. Air you still have to climb a dangerous mountain just to breath in the sacred winds of Boreas to the north, but earth, you have to get crushed by a rock slide."

"Seriously!?"

"Heh, yea. If Gaia mother of the earth is with you, you should be able to stop a rock slide. Most of the time you get crushed, but if you're a true earth elemental, you can survive." Explained Eanaj.

"So what about you?? What did you go through??" I asked.

"With water, I had to walk across the never ending falls and drink from it." She nonchalantly said.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, what do you mean?? That water fall goes into an abyss. No one has even been able to figure out if there's a bottom, it's water doesn't even pool!" I exclaimed.

"I know. You have to use the water in the air to make platforms for yourself, or you will die." She explained, "I've witnessed someone fall to their death. No one was quick enough to at least make an ice path to catch them on. Ugh, they just fell and their screams.... they sounded like they went on for eternity. Even when I crossed I swear I could still here them screaming."

We both shivered some.

"Anyways, when you make it across, you drink from the falls and then run as fast as you can back to land, because if the water starts working on you while you're out there, you'll fall. When you get back on land, they have you lay down and you basically like have like a seizure, as water courses through your body. Feels like it's ripping apart your veins and organs, but after it's done, you are able to have complete control over anything water. The sweat on my body, your body, blood, water from plants, clouds, I can control it all!" She excitedly said.

"But that process, it's terrible."

"Well, it's worth it. It feels exhilarating to be one with water like that, to have it course through your body, it's wonderful."

"But fire??"

"Fire?? Ugh, fire. You take a nice little dip in an active volcano." She replied.

"A volcano?!" I frantically repeated.

"Yup. Walk across the abyss, drink from the sacred falls and become one with all water, my dear young elemental, let it rip you apart and fuse with the water that is already in your body, the elders say. I drank and I was reborn. Lay down and be dipped into the lava like you are being baptized, let it consume your flesh, so the fire in your veins can be awakened, and you will be able to create and manipulate, rise from the ashes like the great phoenix, my dear young elemental." Eanaj recalled, rolling her eyes, "They lay you on a metal bed and lower you into the volcano and you sit there for, I don't even know how long. I certainly rose from the ashes though, the ashes of my own body. I love being a fire elemental, but that process still haunts me!"

"How are you even still alive!?" I asked.

"Because I'm an elemental." She simply said.

"Wow."

We sat in silence for a minute.

"You're brave." I complimented.

"Thanks, and so are you."

"Really, how??"

"Risking your life to find someone you don't even know. Whether it's for selfish life gain, or actual love, risking your life is never easy." Eanaj said.

"Yea, I know. But it's for them, all for them. I've been with other people but, none of them felt right. It's my partner or no one." I assured.

"That's sweet." She said, ending in a sigh, "This isn't working, but you know what, we aren't giving up! You're gonna smoke rockseye."

"Rockseye?? I don't smoke, and I'd rather not get hauled off by the peace control!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, it's totally legit! We can use it now, it's just to help you have an epiphany. What you're inhaling is cyclops bones and phirezite dust, those things combined is enough to make you trip out, but with my help, we can turn that into a vision." Eanaj explained as she pulled out a fancy looking vase from the bottom of the stand beside me.

As I examined the vase, I could see it had a hose coming out of it.

"Is that a hookah??" I questioned.

"Yup." She answered as she walked to a sink that was by the door.

She pulled a bag out of her pocket and I think she poured the contents of the bag into the hookah somewhere, but I couldn't really see since her back was turned. When she came back over to me, she set the hookah down and put foil over the top of it and poked holes in it. After that, Eanaj got out a piece of coal from a drawer and lit one of her fingers on fire to heat the coal.

"Hot, hot, HOT, HOT!!!" She yelled as she continued to heat the coal.

"Then don't use your hands!" I scolded, "Jeez, thought you could withstand heat."

"It doesn't burn me, but I can still feel it!" She whined, dropping the hot coal on the foil as she picked the hose up.

She put the hose to her mouth and started puffing on it, making bubbling sounds come from the hookah before she blew smoke out.

"There we go." She said, handing me the hose.

"Uh, are you going to be ok??" I asked, feeling concerned.

"Oh yea, of course. I didn't inhale, just making sure it would work." She replied.

"Have you smoked before??"

"Eh, back in the day. Not this stuff of course, but I have. Just don't snitch on me." Eanaj said with a wink, "Now put it in your mouth and suck in just like it's air."

"That... that sounds so wrong." I chuckled and she laughed too.

"Just do it!"

I obeyed and let the hot smoke fill my mouth before pulling away and blowing it out.

"Hmm, taste better than I thought it would." I said.

"Yea, same here. Still wouldn't smoke it."

"Yea, I wouldn't either, if I didn't have to."

"Mhm, oh and you're doing it wrong. Don't just let it fill your cheeks you actually have to let it go into your lungs." She explained.

I nodded my head and took another hit. I've seen Ken do this with his vapor, it shouldn't be too hard. I thought I'd cough immediately, but the smoke was smooth and I easily blew it out. I did it again, and again. It tasted really good. So I went to do it again-

"Whoa! Not that many times!!! You will pass out!" Eanaj shouted.

"S-sorry, didn't know."

She sighed, "Well, now we wait a little. Just tell me when it starts working."

"Alright. How will I know??" I asked.

"Trust me, you'll know." She reassured.

We both sat there for a little while in silence, until I started to feel like my body was lifting off the bed.

"I-I think it's working." I told her.

"What?? I don't speak Terranish, sorry."

"Oh... shit. Was I talking a different language??" I giggled.

"Hah, I think it's working." Eanaj laughed.

"Yea... I think so."

"You're going to feel really loopy, but I just need you to relax and concentrate. You might just black out, but don't worry, I should be able to see something." She said, resting her hands on either side of my head, her warm water massaging my temples.

"I'm kind of scared. Am I going to die??" I questioned.

"Hahahaha, someone's having a freak out. Jeez, remind me never to smoke with you. No, you aren't going to die, but you will most defiantly pass out, just by the way you're acting. Now hush up." Eanaj commanded.

I sat there a little more until I felt a rush of energy soar through my head.

"Woop! Your eyes are glowing. Now I just need you to think about your spark and nothing else Felix. Just need you too...."

Eanaj was talking to me, but I couldn't hear her anymore. It felt like I was really about to pass out, as my body felt like it was floating. It felt like I was really about to pass out, as my body felt like it was floating, and my body felt like it was floating, and floating was my body passing out of body.

Augh! Nothing felt like it was making since in my head and then...

..................

.............

....

...

"Pewds?? Ugh, I don't know if it's going to work. I'm trying really hard here, but nothing's happening. I'm so sorry."

.....

"Felix, sweety, can you hear me?? You might need to rest for a little while. I'll go and tell the head nurse what happened, so everyone else that's waiting can be informed."

.....

"Don't die on me when I leave! It wasn't that much, ok. You'll be fine. Heart monitor is still steady, you'll be much better in a little while. Then I guess, I guess you can go. Augh, I just really wish I could of helped you. You were so determined and I let you down. I'm really sorry. But I'm sure you'll still find them anyways. I'm going to pull my hands away, it might be a tiny bit of a shock to you, but don't be alarmed."

.....

...

"Alright, you rest up I'm going to go-"

I gasped as my body jerked up and I saw Eanaj walking to the door.

"Ok! You're awake. You ok??"

"Worked! It worked!"

"It did, what did you see!?" Eanaj frantically asked, running over to me.

"Augh, damn! Wow, I-I saw words??"

"Words?? That's really specific. What did it say??" She questioned.

"I saw, 'look beyond the outside.'" I said.

"Hmm, interesting. You better take those words to heart! I'm really happy for you Felix." Eanaj said, extending a hand to me.

I smiled and extended a fist to her, seeing her face light up some as we pounded fists.

"Thanks for your help." I said.

"You're welcome. I hope you find your partner. Make sure no matter what, you hold onto them. Mistakes could be made, so just work through them and get to know the person better. I'm sure your spark together will be a big one." Said Eanaj, smile on her face.

I got dressed, we said our goodbyes, and I left out. 

I'm well excited for this. 90 DOS is right around the corner and we finally get to leave our towns. But before then, I think I'm ready to party.


	13. Crazy Nights and Wild Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is suuper long and jumps povs a lot! so take your time and read this chapter I had way too much fun writing and enjoy these little parties ;)

"There's a call coming in from Mark Fischbach, sir." Ah-I informed.

"Put it on speaker." I told her as I shoved a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

"Hello??" A husky voice answered.

"Hey Mark, what it do??" I asked.

"You know, it do real good up in my hood boy-e. Chillin with all my peeps homes." Said Mark, ending in a whimper, "I'm not cool and I have no friends!!!"

I laughed, "Neither do I! Now what's up, we still on for tonight??"

"Yes we are! But I thought it be better to just have it at my house. Ryan, Matt, and I got it all fixed up and it's big enough. Kael bought a lot of things so I felt kind of bad crashing at his place." Mark stated, "But it's up to you, it is your sparkette party."

"I don't mind at all, and it isn't a sparkette party, just a few of us chilling." I informed.

"Right! Then it's settled, I'll send everyone my address and we'll meet here tonight around 7 and the party will start about 8 or 8:30."

"Sounds like a plan. See ya Mark."

"Bye!"

I heard a click echo around my house as things got quiet again.

"Are you going to your mom's after the party??" Questioned Ah-I, "There are only a few days left."

"Yup going to stay there for a while before I have to leave." I replied, getting up to put my dish in the sink.

As I got up, I saw AK laying on his back with his stomach showing. I smirked and rubbed his huge tummy a little, before getting him some raw stake to eat.

"Think I might actually miss you boy." I told him, watching him stare blankly into my eyes before taking a big bite of his meal, his sharp teeth glistening with blood, "Just don't kill anyone while I'm gone."

Ah-I chuckled, "I'll keep a close eye on him. We'll miss you Cry."

"I'll miss you too. You sound really cheerful, even though your masters leaving for 3 months." I stated.

"Eh, I have a while before you leave. I'm just hoping it never sinks in." She said in a chirper tone.

I huffed out a sad laugh, "Me too. Well, I should get ready for the day and go to the store, buy a few things. I feel like they'll be in need of more girly drinks. Then I'll probably chill at Minx and Krism's."

She giggled, "Well, I'll hold the fort down for you. Have a great time tonight Cry, don't get too drunk and try not to get laid before you meet your partner!"

"Shut up!" I grumbled as I walked to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes, who'd get with someone else right before they're about to find their partner?? Well, I guess that is what a sparkette party is about and I'm sure even at the small party we're having, there'll be people fucking everywhere. Welp, no reason to judge, all about having a good time. I'm sure I'll get myself into some trouble somehow.

[Felix's POV]

"Good evening sirs." A male AHI greeted.

"And welcome to the party. Please state your names loud and clearly." A female AHI finished.

It's rare to see male AHI, but looking at this place, I bet there's more than one.

"I didn't know Toby and Jack lived in a mansion." Ken whispered as we looked around the small porch we were standing on, that was under a huge arch way.

"Uh, I'm Felix Kjellberg, and this is Ken Morrison." I loudly declared.

"Ah yes, Pewdiepie and CinnamontoastKen, welcome to the party." The male AHI said as the big wooden doors of the mansion opened.

When Ken and I entered the huge house, we were greeted with soft music and loud chatter coming from every direction. It was a bit early, so everyone was probably just talking and eating right now. When we walked in further, we were greeted by Toby and Jack. All four of us walked in to the living room, Jack sitting on Toby's lap in an arm chair, and ken and I sitting down on a big couch.

"This is a really nice place you two have here." I said, talking loudly over everyone else.

"Thank you, this little sexy toy right here decorated." Said Toby, holding Jack closer to his body.

"Toby's been drinking and smoking so ignore him if he starts getting handsy with me." Jack informed, giggling as Toby felt up his body.

"Don't tell everyone. It's ok guys, I'll make time for you two later." Toby assured, winking at Ken and I.

"I'm ok! I have Pewds here to keep me company." Ken said, wrapping an arm around me.

We all laughed and started to talk more. Ken seemed pretty alright. He usually isn't a big fan of coming to parties like this. Though he did get excited when I told him there would probably be half naked girls, so I'm just glad that got him to say he'd stay the whole time.

"Pewdie! Ken!" We heard a familiar voice call out.

When we turned around, Brad was making his way through the crowd.

"Brad!" We all greeted.

"Hey Toby and Jack." He said as he sat down with us.

"How's my fellow pimp doing??" Brad asked me, chuckling.

"Still smoking cigars and keeping my hoes in line." I laughed, high fiving him.

"And my little boy Kenny??" Brad questioned, doing a grandma voice.

Ken laughed, "We missed you granny!"

"Granny got some beers stuffed in her bra, if you want to take a peak." Brad said with a wink, making us all laugh.

"I think we're good." I replied, still laughing.

"Hey, did you know if Strippin was coming??" Ken questioned.

"Toby invited him, but Dodger's from Agartha, so we weren't sure if they were traveling by airship there or coming to our party." Jack answered, "Pretty sure people from Salangelso are coming, so there are going to be a lot here."

"I'm sure Sam'll show up." Toby added, "It is still early."

As an hour passed of us sitting down, talking, drinking and laughing, Strippin and Dodger finally showed up.

"There he is!" Ken said, standing up to hug Strippin, the both of them rubbing beards together.

Sometimes I forget how short I am. Sam and Ken are both at least 183 cm. I'm only like, 175.

"Hey Strippin, hey Dodger!" I yelled, waving at them.

"Sorry we're late. This one was editing videos." Sam said, pointing to the short teal haired woman next to him.

"No, noo! Don't blame me! Ok, ok, hear me out, I've been touching some cat and bunny butts, ok??" Explained Dodger as her and Strippin sat down, her arms immediately going around his muscular arm.

"Touching animal butts??" Brad questioned, stroking his beard, "And how did that make you feel Brooke."

"Haha, not actual animals! I was recording with Cryaotic, chill guy we went to school together, and we are soo in to this stupid dating sim about animals that turn in to boys, but they aren't shapeshifters! I had to edited the video and get it out, people were craving it!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

We all laughed.

"Cry??" Ken asked, "I think I've recorded with him before."

Strippin nodded his head, "Think we did a livefeed with him too."

"Oh yea! Guy with the sexy ass voice?? Mmm, I love him." Ken moaned.

"Yea he's the best! He's a spark too." Said Dodger.

"Never heard of him. Cryaotic?? Sounds like a weird name." I stated.

"Yea, like Pewdiepie is any better." Brad joked.

I rolled my eyes, as everyone started making fun of my name.

"Poooooodiepoooo!" Ken shouted, making everyone laugh more.

"Stop!" I screeched, "My name's the best!"

"We all have shit names mate. You want to know how many people thought I was some kind of porn star?!" Strippin questioned, chuckling.

"Aww honey no! Strippins a good name. Everyone calls me Doogs. Well I call myself that sometimes too but, we all have shit names." Dodger agreed, all of us laughing.

"Hey speaking of shit names, where's Jac-"

My sentence was cut off by a loud greeting.

"TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA LADDIES!!!!!!"

[Cry's POV]

Russ, Minx, Krism, Scott Jund, Ohm and myself, were all chilling at Mark's place waiting for him and the rest of the guys to get back from a beer run. The party hadn't begun yet, so we were just quietly drinking and chatting.

"Mm, that's right!" Minx suddenly exclaimed, almost spitting her wine out of her mouth, "Cry, Ohm and I were playing with Ken the other day."

"Oh yea! Forgot to tell you." Ohm added, "And you know what Minx, we didn't even tell Ken we were friends with Cry."

"Hah, completely slipped my mind." She said, huffing out a laugh.

"Ken?? Oh! Ken! I love that beautiful bearded man." I replied.

"Yea he coo. We were playing with him and his friend Felix, you guys know him right??" Ohm questioned.

"Yea, Pewdiepie?? Bro fist and all that, right??" Asked Russ and Minx and Ohm nodded their heads.

"I know of, him. Never really watched him though." Said Jund.

"I don't know him at all." I stated.

"Really?? He's really popular, thought you'd know him." Said Krism.

"Nope, never heard of the guy." I restated.

"Well you know, Ken's a spark and he is as well. Maybe you'll run into them." Minx said.

"Hm, that'd be cool. Ken's a shapeshifter, so he could help us. Probably better to travel in a big group anyways." I suggested.

"Sounds ok with me. I'm sure Mark and Wade wouldn't mind." Said Jund.

We all stopped our conversation as we heard the front door open.

"Speaking of Mark and Wade, is that them??" Minx asked as the foot steps got closer, "Oh never mind it's just-"

"Max!" Ohm shouted, running over to the tall tanned man entering the room, along with a man wearing a red hat with tassels hanging from it, and another with short black hair, "Hey Chilled, hey Ze."

Oh yea, I hadn't seen them in a while.

"Sup!?" I along with everyone else greeted.

Max grabbed Ohm's chin and pulled up his white mask for a quick kiss. Ohm's mask was similar to mine, but his had a huge omega symbol on it near the forehead, and went across where his eyeholes should be.

"Hey nerd, haven't seen you all day." He said, kissing Ohm again.

"He's been talking about your ass all day." Said Chilled, as he sat down next to Minx and Krism, pulling Ze onto his lap.

"I don't need to sit on your lap, there are other chairs here." Ze argued.

"Nonsense, you're sitting on the comfiest chair in here." Chilled assured. 

"He's just using you to cover his tiny boner." Minx teased.

"I have you know that my dick is a perfect size!" Chilled declared.

"Don't get too down man. My dick's small too. That's why I'd never make it as a male prostitute." I stated, hearing everyone chuckle.

"I'd hire you." Russ said, wrapping and arm around me.

"I wouldn't." Scott Jund disagreed.

"Well eff you Scoot! I'm trying to cheer our friend up, so he can feel better about his chode, and you're just bringing him down!" Russ yelled.

"I'm not! He just has to accept the fact that no one wants a chode." 

"Dudes, chill. I know how to use my chode." I said, nodding my head.

"Aww yea, that's all that counts." Russ agreed and everyone laughed more.

As we chilled, Mark, Wade, Bob, Ryan and Matt showed up, with Kael. 

As soon as we saw Kael, we naturally got quiet.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're running a bit late. Wanted to get more stuff." Mark explained.

"Noo, I went searching around for nonalcoholic versions of Mark's favorite drinks for him, while they went to get the easy to find booze." Wade added.

"Well do you want me to die!?" Mark frantically asked.

"No..." Wade sadly said, frowning some.

"Yes, I think you want me to die! And this is why everyone hates you Wade!" Mark yelled in his face, setting a case of beer down.

"Yea Wade, you moron!" Bob scolded. "I'm just yelling at you for no reason."

"I know, I am too. I love you Wade, thank you for running around for me." Mark said, wrapping his arms around Wade's torso.

"HAH! He goofed ya!" Exclaimed Matt.

"Yea, yea, goty!" Ryan yelled, taking a seat in an arm chair as Matt followed, sitting on a smaller chair next to him.

"If you all are done, I think everyone wants to start the party! Pass the beers around." Said Wade, quickly hugging Mark back, then pushing him out the way.

"Um, Elder Kael, are you staying for the party??" Minx politely asked, as we all stared at the short one-eyed green skinned man.

His milky white eye grew big at the attention put on him, though his face wore a pretty much blank expression.

"Oh, no." He replied, his voice low, "Just wanted to help Mark out some since him and Cry aren't using my place. I was going to make some long islands and daiquiris, probably some jell-o shots too, then leave out."

We all stared blankly at him. For a guy who always looks serious, he seems to know how to host a party. And he knows how to make all those drinks?? He's way younger then most of us, right?? Wait a minute, isn't he blind too!? He's amazing!

"Well alright Kael!" I exclaimed, "I love me a girly drink or two. Make me a nice sex on the beach, and we can get this party started."

Kael nodded his head and went off to the kitchen as we resumed our conversations.

"So, who's getting laid first??" Chilled questioned, looking around the room.

"Well it's defiantly not going to be Minx." Ohm chuckled, along with everyone else.

"What??" Minx confusedly asked.

"Oh yea! Ohm said you used a dildo to kill a spider." Ze explained, laughing.

"Huh, whaaa?? A spider!?" Mark questioned in disbelief.

"Yes! This bitch! I bought her a perfectly good dildo, to put up her vagina so she can get some more pleasure! And she goes and kills a spider with it!!!" Krism practically screeched.

"Nuu bebeh! Don't get mad again. It was a huge spider." Minx informed.

"It was a fucking vibrator, you bitch!" Krism spat out.

Minx frowned, "But I cleaned it! We can use it."

"I hope you get a disease!" Said Krism.

We all bust out laughing.

"I bet Mark's getting some booty tonight." Ryan chuckled.

"Me??" Mark asked, pointing to himself innocently.

"Yea from guys." Mumbled Wade, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Whoa! And what's wrong with that??" Mark asked.

"Nothing." Replied Wade, "Just feel bad for the guy who's blind enough to want to get with you."

"Pshh! Jealousy! Just jealous. I can get who ever I want and you can't get anyone. Isn't this your fourth try on your journey Wade?? Only my second. What a loooser." Said Mark.

"I am a good looking man! I can get who I want, right Bob??" Wade asked, looking at Bob who was sitting next to him on the couch.

"What?? Don't bring me into this! I am a married man! I'm not judging anyone." He replied.

"Where's the wife by the way??" I asked.

"Oh, she's at home. Didn't really want to come. Don't blame her. Everyone's just going to be drunk and stupid." Bob said, "Oh, and I think Max is defiantly going to get some from Ohm tonight."

"What!?" Everyone asked in a shout.

"You said you weren't judging anyone!" Yelled Wade.

"Yea, but here's the thing, I lie a lot, and Max is a good looking man." Explained Bob, "But that part wasn't a lie."

"And I'm not??" Wade asked, but no one answered.

"Thank you Bob. And I'm sure I will be." Said Max, winking at Ohm, who was sitting next to him on a chair.

Ohm giggled, "You want me to yank it to the left, then I'll yank it to the right, then yank it to the left then I'll-"

"Shut up! Never mind." Max grumbled, as Ohm kept annoying him.

"Ze??" Chilled asked, his hand running up and down Ze's leg.

"No." He simply answered.

"Aw!" Chilled groaned.

"What about you and Matt, Ry Ry??" Mark asked, moving his eyebrows up and down at Ryan.

Matt and Ryan's faces got red as they both shook their heads no. We all giggled.

It's a complicated reason why Matt and Ryan are together, but even though Matt's a spark, he turned his destined partner down for Ryan. Even though Matt's going to... well it's just a proven fact that sparks who turn down their sparkmates, at the most, will only live to 90, but they seem really happy together despite it. Of course they still act like they haven't been dating for a whole year, though.

"Cry could. He has that whole mysterious thing going on, the ladies eat that shit up." Said Matt, trying to get the attention off of him and Ryan.

I was quickly taken away from my thoughts.

"Uh, naw. I'm gucci. I don't think I'll b-"

"I'm fucking Cry tonight." Russ informed.

"Ok, never mind. I guess this is happening now." I laughed.

"Oh, so I'm just here by myself." Jund said, sounding ticked off as usual.

"I'll suck your dick or something Scott." Said Minx, Krism immediately punching her, "Ow! I was just kidding."

"If you really want to fuck someone Jund, just tell Mark, he'd be more than happy to." Teased Bob.

"Yup, that's what I was saying earlier! He's been a pirate before, ya know. He knows how to... swab, the poop deck." Wade said, a huge smile on his face.

Everyone face palmed.

"Shut up! The both of you!" Mark yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's saving his self for Jack." Wade said, making Mark's face turn red.

"Oh yea that's right!" Exclaimed Bob.

"I forgot." Said Ryan, his laugh loud and giddy, "He's still waiting to get some of that Terran ass."

"Top of the mornin to ye Mark." Matt seductively whispered.

Mark balled up his fists while he spoke through his teeth, "If you guys, don't shut the hell up, right now! I'm gonna-"

"Hold on, Jack?? Why does that sound familiar??" I asked, cutting Mark's rage off.

"So you know Jack septiceye, but not Pewdiepie??" Krism asked.

"I don't think I know either of them, but septiceye does sound familiar." I said, "But what happened between you and Jack??"

Mark kept quiet. That's a first.

"I think we all want to know Mark." Said Minx.

"Yea, you're among friends. Better tell us before everyone starts showing up." Max informed.

Mark rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"There's really not much to say. He is kind of the reason I almost died when I went on my first journey but, I can't really blame him." Mark said, as he began to tell us the story.

[Felix's POV]

"Oh God and Goddess no!" Dodger exclaimed, covering her eyes a little.

"What??" We all questioned.

"That girl just, walking around, boobles all out." She informed.

"Where!?" We all asked, looking around, Dodger laughing at us.

"I wasn't looking, I swear honey!" Said Strippin, putting his hands up.

"Jack can't be looking either." Ken said, as a tall model looking woman walked towards us shirtless, followed by a shirtless guy, "He's a taken man."

"I know, I know! Jeez! Like I really wanted to look ant-e-ways." Said Jacksepticeye, looking straight ahead.

Ken and I high fived as the girl bounced passed us, heading upstairs.

Toby laughed, "I prefer someone a little more, flat chested."

"Oooh, do you??" Jack Douglas giggled as he sipped a glass of wine.

He then stood up and grabbed Toby's hand.

"Uh, the hosts of the party are going to be preoccupied for a little while. Make sure no one trashes the place too badly, and have fun." Jack said, leading Toby to a flight of steps.

"Haha, have fun you two." Brad waved, along with the rest of us.

"Make sure to give it to him good Tobs!" Exclaimed Jack, "Us Jacks deserve to be pampered."

"Oh don't worry, I defiantly will." He replied, now dragging Jack upstairs, both of them waving.

"Sam, I'm kind of hungry." Whispered Brooke, just loud enough to pierce the crowd.

"I told you to eat while you were editing." Sam scolded.

"But we were already coming to a party! What's the-" Dodger cut her own sentence off with a loud belch, "Point??"

We all laughed as she continued her sentence like she didn't just burp in her fiancés face.

Strippin chuckled, "Nice one honey. Lets get you something to eat then."

"I'm pretty hungry too." Said Brad, "You three coming??"

"Nah, I'm good." Ken answered, Jack and I agreeing.

"Alright catch you guys in a little." Strippin said as him, Dodger, and Brad left.

The party had picked up. There were more people, music had gotten a bit louder, and it felt like we were sitting in the middle of a sea of moving bodies.

"Feels great to be with you guys again. Feels like we haven't hung out in a while." Said Jack, sitting in-between Ken and I.

He wrapped his long arms around us and pulled us closer.

We sat there for a little while, drinking and greeting people who came passed us.

"You two nervous??" Jack finally asked.

Ken and I nodded our heads.

"I'm nervous for ye." He continued, "But you're going to do great! It's not too hard."

When Ken and I went out on our journey the year before, we met up with Jack and went to Azula Island together. He didn't find his partner that year though, but the year Ken and I took a break he found a lovely girl. They make a great couple, just kind of surprised he chose her. 

I wonder what happened to... Well he probably doesn't want to talk about it. I'm worried though, maybe I should ask.

"How's your girlfriend??" Ken questioned.

"Uh, good, good. We're doing great. I'm telling ya, no better feeling then being with your sparkmate, dudes. She's at home with our AHI Sam Septiceye. They just chilling." Jack replied.

"Cool." I said, "So uh, have you spoken to um, what's his name again??"

Of course I still knew his name, he was the only person Jack talked about for a whole year.

"Oh yea! Is he still, around??" Ken asked.

"You can say his name, I'm fine. We haven't really been playing games together so no, Merk and I haven't spoken to each other in a while." Jack informed, and we got quiet.

"You never said what happened so Ken and I weren't sure if you guys were still friends or..." I trailed off, waiting for him to say something.

Jack sighed, "We're probably not friends anymore. He had to go back to Agartha, of course. I told him I'd visit sometime but, I don't know."

"What happened??" Ken interrogated, "It's been a year and you still haven't said anything."

Jack grabbed his beer bottle and chugged it.

"Guess this is as good a time as any to say it. Don't know when I'll see you two next." He said, getting up.

We all left the living room and went down into a big basement that was a game room, where not too many people were.

All three of us sat down on a couch, with Jack in the middle.

"Long story short, we hung out a lot when he came here to help the engineering class at my school. Ye know how we met, I always used to watch his videos and recognized him. We talked for hours blah, blah, became friends." He explained.

"So that's why you would always talk about him??" Ken asked.

"He was a great guy. We had a lot in common. I felt like I had met my long lost brother or something, he was exactly fockin like me!" Jack said, putting his head down, "I don't know if I'm ready to talk about this."

"We understand, you don't have to push yourself, but you know what happened between Ma- Marzia and I. So I understand your pain." I assured.

Ken nodded, "We're here for you Jack."

"Fuck it. I fell in love man. Nothing wrong with men, but I never was attracted to them, until him. Now that I have me girlfriend, I guess I was right. Anyways, it was obvious Merk and I weren't each others sparks." He informed.

"How did you know??" I asked.

"We... we tested. Usually the most sparks you can share with your partner are during... sex. He asked if, if-"

"Whoa! You fucked him!?" I frantically asked.

Ken's eyes grew big behind his glasses as we looked at Jack in disbelief.

Jack sighed.

[Cry's POV]

"Yup, we did." Mark said, slowly nodding his head, "I'm not usually attracted to guys, nothing wrong with it of course, I'm just not, gay, I guess, I don't even know if sparks get to have that choice, but anyways, he was different."

We all were quiet. Took a lot of guts for him to tell all of us like this. I feel kind of bad that we forced him.

"You don't have to tell us anymore." I spoke up, and we all nodded our heads.

"No fuck it, it's fine. Should get it off my chest. So, we didn't feel any sparks, but that night was still amazing. So I fell in love. Heh, even when I meet my partner, I don't think I'm going to love her as much as I love Jack. Feels impossible." Mark solemnly said, "We decided to just go out on our journey together when I got back here. We met up, took a few days, but we found each other and met two beautiful girls. His relationship looked better then mine. Him and his girl seemed compatible and everything was going good but, the girl I had met, we were a little rocky. I guess I got jealous. We had a campsite and her and I left it to find firewood. We were arguing and not paying attention and got surrender by boars. I blamed Jack that we almost died."

"Why did you blame him??" Minx asked.

"Because I loved him. I loved him and he loved her and was forgetting about me. Along with his regular power he has super hearing and said he'd make sure the woods were clear, but failed to hear a hungry pack of boars. Him and his girlfriend were making out, while me and the girl I was with were about to die. Luckily, I paused time around us and we ran back to the campsite where I found them." Mark bitterly replied.

"Things didn't go so well after that??" Wade asked.

Wow, he hasn't even told Wade or Bob this story?? I guess this was something Mark didn't want anyone to hear. He only told me that him and that girl were having trouble, but nothing about Jack.

"No. I yelled at him and blamed him." Mark answered.

[Felix's POV]

"I can still remember him looking at me. He was so disgusted, but what was I suppose to do?? I didn't hear the boars before they left, I thought everything was fine. I loved Mark a lot but once I found my spark, everything changed. Couldn't help it." Jack explained, "I don't blame him for hating me though."

"So you guys went to the Island and??" Ken asked.

"More resentment. I went through convergence successfully, he failed. We both cried that night. He begged me to choose him, and I wanted to, I really did. My girlfriend even told me maybe I should, that's how obvious our love for each other was. Merk's just one in a million, ye know?? I wanted to be with him, but I knew there was someone out there waiting for him. I know he'll be happier with them, then he would of ever been with me. Love sucks." Jack said, scoffing.

He took off his hat and ran his hand through his green hair, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

Ken and I wrapped our arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I think you guys will be friends again." Ken assured, "Who could ever stay mad at this face."

Ken squeezed Jack's cheeks and made him do the duck face.

"Even though I'm the duck master, I have to give it to you Jack, you do look mighty sexy." I stated.

Jack chuckled, "Oh, stop!"

As we laughed, we could hear the music get louder.

"OHHHH! THIS SONG SOUNDS LIKE SWEET TWISTY NIPS!" Jack screamed, making everything around us shake as he got up and lifted his shirt, rubbing his own nipples, "We have to go dance!"

Jack rushed to the stairs and Ken and I followed. That's the Jackaboy we know and love.

As soon as we got upstairs, we could tell Jack was disappointed. It looked like no one was really dancing.

"What is this bullshit?!" He exclaimed, "Do I really have to do this??"

"Oh no, hold your ears." Ken said.

"Way ahead of you." I said, putting my fingers in my ears.

Jack took a deep inhale, then screamed in a loud shout, "EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!"

And here we go. The house shook as everyone started laughing and immediately started to dance. I had my ears plugged and even my body was starting to sway.

All three of us stood there, watching everyone dance around.

"Jack, is this your doing?? I can't stop my body from gyrating!" Yelled a familiar voice.

When we turned around, Seananners was dancing over to us with a loud crackling laughing, Sark and Hutch close behind him dancing as well.

Before Nanners could get to us, he was stopped by Mr. Sark's ass.

Adam laughed louder, "Sark! Get your ass off of my crotch."

"I can't help it baby!" He exclaimed, popping his ass on Nanners.

"I'm just going to dance my way out of here." Said Hutch, "Those two are about to have sex on the floor."

We all laughed as our bodies couldn't help but move to the music. 

"DANCE MORE!" Jack yelled, making everyone dance faster.

The whole house was filled with laughter because of him. I see why everyone loves his videos so much, they have no choice. Sometimes I forget how powerful he is, and he doesn't even have to try. Usually people with sonic boom powers can just destroy things, but of course Jack's sonic booms control people's happiness. Probably why he's always yelling, it just fits him so well.

Ken, Jack, Nanners, Sark and I, followed Hutch out to the dance floor.

Ken and I were jumping up and down with Jack in the middle grinding up on both of us.

"Aw yea girl!" I screamed, "Now shake them titties for me girl. Uh, Uh, shake them titties for me girl!"

Jack and I switched spots and I started grinding my ass against Ken.

"Mmm, yea! That's what I'm talking about! Twerk that booty for me Pewdie!" Ken yelled, grabbing my hips.

"Time for some shake and bake Adam!" Screamed Hutch, all three of them dancing next to us.

"Feel so fucking hot!" Jack yelled.

I could already tell, this night was going to get crazier.

[Cry's POV]

"Turnip, everyone!" I yelled into the crowd of people as I heard songs from my playlist blast out the speakers.

The small sea of people started moving around the house, dancing and moving to the beat.

I chuckled as I made my way to the back deck. I think Mark went out here with Elder Avidan and Arin. I don't know how Dan balances his duties of watching over an entire town, with being in two bands, and sometimes being in holotube videos, but he does it, that man stays busy.

I quickly made my way to the door. I hope Mark's alright. After he got done telling us about him and that Jack guy, he looked a little upset.

"I told you guys, he's just not going to laugh! This man has trained as a ninja!" I heard Dan exclaim, "Be glad I'm not allowed to fuck up your steez Bri, or else I'd slap you with my dick."

I heard Arin laugh, "Oh dip! He's threatening to hit you with Excalibur Brian, how does that make you feel??"

When I finally got all the way outside. I saw Mark sitting with Matt, Ryan, Arin, Danny, Ross, Barry, Kevin and Brian. And it looked like Brian had some sort of liquid in his mouth.

"Brian, Brian, look at me." Ross commanded, getting in to Brian's face, "Who's your daddy Brian?? Who's your fucking daddy bitch?? I'm going to feed you my ass later tonight, you like daddy's ass??"

Brian nodded his head yes at Ross and gave him a thumbs up, then flicked him off.

"Dude, Ross, you both are married!" Dan exclaimed.

"If Brian wants to get fed a piece of hot ass, then that's up to him!" Barry cut in, "And that is what you want, right Brian, some hot ass??"

Brian looked Barry straight in the eyes and nodded his head yes.

"Can't do it, he's not going to crack. It's not like Kevin, I just have to say Spiderpool and he gets mad enough to laugh!" Yelled Barry.

"Shut up! You suck dude!" Said Kevin, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I already tried my chins, I've made every voice I could, nothings going to work." Arin stated.

"That's it. Matt show him your ass!" Mark commanded.

"What?? N-No!" Matt refused.

Matt was standing up next to Mark and Ryan quickly grabbed him, bringing him in to his lap.

"I have a better idea." Said Ryan, dipping Matt's head back, "Hey Brian, you like this??"

Ryan grabbed Matt's face and shoved his tongue down his throat, everyone laughing. Ryan licked up and down Matt's lips while staring right at Brian, without blinking.

"Dude!" Matt yelled, trying to push Ryan off.

Instead of making Brian laugh, Ryan just started laughing himself.

"Fine, Matt show him your ass." Said Ryan still laughing.

"Show him yours too RyRy!" Demanded Mark.

Both Ryan and Matt got up and pulled down their pants in front of Brian as someone's droid started ringing.

"Dammit! That's time!" Kevin called out.

Ryan and Matt pulled up their pants and sat down in defeat.

Brian swallowed and put up his arms in victory, "Oh yea! I won, and I saw two asses."

"Guess that's that. Mark, aren't you suppose to be naked??" Questioned Arin.

"N-No! I thought we changed the stakes, no one wanted to see that." Mark stated.

"I do!" I interjected, raising my hand, making everyone chuckle.

"I guess your taking off those clothes Mark." Said Barry.

"Dan too!" Mark yelled, "I have no problem swimming naked, but Dan promised he'd do it too."

"Why don't we all just do it. Nothing wrong with some grown men in a pool all naked." Said Brain, "Even though I won, I'll be fair."

"Oh, do you have a PHD in fairness??" Ross mumbled.

"Now see, this is what I mean! I never bring up that I have a PHD, but everyone else does. I mean I do and I am smarter than all of you, but that's neither here nor there." Brian stated.

"Brian, how about you just shut up and take off your clothes!" Arin yelled.

"Yea! Listen to this donut puncher. We'll all do it Brian." Said Dan.

"Yea listen to me." Arin agreed, looking to Dan, "And don't you ever fucking call me a donut puncher, ever in your fucking life. I will kill you, I'll fucking kill you. My mom called me a donut puncher once and I killed her, I fucking killed her."

"Ok, so you want me to get naked first big cat, or are you??" Dan politely asked.

"I will." Said Arin with a smile.

Everyone laughed. They have the weirdest relationship.

"Aw jeez, Suzy's going to come out here and be all confused." Arin said, as he took off his shirt.

"Well if your talking about her, I guess your taking the liberty of explaining to Rachel and Holly too, why were all in the pool naked." Said Brian, and Ross nodded in agreement.

"We can tell your wives what happened later, right now, it's pool time boys." Mark declared, posing with his hands on his bare hips.

Everyone was talking so much, I didn't even realize that he had already got out of his clothes, let alone stood up to show off his body. Everyone was cracking up.

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by swinging dicks as Dan, Arin, Ryan, Matt, Ross, Barry, Brian and Kevin all joined Mark and took every single article of clothing they had on, off.

"Welp, you all have nice junks." I said, my eyes growing big behind my mask and glasses.

"Thanks Cry baby. Be careful, I might have you strip next, so we can see that big butt of yours." Said Mark with a wink.

I chuckled, "No, no, I think I'm fine."

"Nani!?" A voice echoed around the house, "Attention ladies, gentlemen, and all other configuration of being. I have just found something that is sure to set this shindig, a blaze!"

We all shook our heads. Forgot he was here. That would be Mark's AHI Wilford Warfstache. It's rare to have male AHI, but Mark designed Warfstache himself, made them pretty popular. Now Wilford's a holographic news reporter. He usually isn't here too often, but I guess Mark has him greeting guests.

Mark scoffed, "Wilford, I will shut you do-"

"If you look out the windows leading to the pool area, you will see Markiplier and some of his friends in an, unbecoming situation." Wilford announced.

I saw everyone rushing outside and to the windows, laughing and snapping pictures.

"Everybody in to the pool!" Mark yelled out and all of them started running.

"By God! Look at those sweet asses go! I suggest everyone stays out of the pool area for at least 30 minutes. Enjoy the party!" Wilford said and everyone continued to laugh and take pictures.

Mark and Ryan's big white polar bear dogs ran to the edge of the pool, barking at the 9 naked men that were floating in it.

Haha, this party has only been going on for 2 hours and everyone's already getting naked. Least Mark seems to be back to his normal self now.

I strolled back inside and took a seat near the front entrance, watching and greeting people as they came in. A lot more people showed up then I thought, but Mark probably invited a lot. 

"Cry boo!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

When I looked up, Eanaj was making her way over to me.

"Hey Eanaj! Glad you could make it." I said as I hugged her.

"Sorry, feels like I'm kind of late, didn't know what to wear." She replied, posing a little to show off the black leather jacket she had on.

"Well you look great! And don't sweat it, people are still just arriving."

"Good. Seems pretty bumpin in here! And I need a drink! Terrible thing about living in water tribes, no drinking." 

"Now, where's the fun in that??" I chuckled, "Go to the kitchen. One of the Elders are in there. He can make a mean mojito. Just keep going straight, can't miss it."

"Nice! Oh and where's Mark?? Want to thank him for letting me crash his place." She informed.

"Him, Matt, Ryan and the Grumps are in the pool, but I wouldn't go back there for a while. They all decided to get in naked, or lost a bet, not really sure. All I know is I saw a lot of swinging dicks I didn't need to see." I stated, seeing Eanaj's eyes get big.

"Mark and the grumps you say??" She questioned and I nodded my head, "I uh, I... I'm just going to check out the pool. I'm that thirsty, I mean! I'm NOT that thirsty, for drink. And as a duel elemental it is my duty to make sure people are safe, in water. Water rolling down there chests, butts everywhere..."

"Eanaj! You're drooling!" I yelled.

"Just want to lick thei- HUH WHAT!? Mm!" She exclaimed, wiping off her mouth.

I laughed, "Have fun dude. If you hurry, they might just be getting out of the pool."

"Thank you so much for inviting me. You're the best Cry." She said, waving as she quickly dashed off.

Heh, tonight's going to be fun. 

\----------------On deviantart this is where I split it if you want to take a break---------

[Pewds POV]

"Whoa, sorry!" I yelled, as I walked down in to the game room, stumbling upon two guys on the couch making out.

The guy on top looked kind of familiar though.

"Dan??" I called out.

"Oh! Pewdie??" He asked, face turning red as he looked up at me.

"Who's that and where's Phil??" I questioned.

"Hello!" I heard the man below Dan call out, his hand going up in to the air.

When I walked around the couch I laughed.

"Oh! There's Phil." 

"We weren't doing anything, we were just... Phil tell him what we were doing." Dan ordered.

"It was insane Pewds! Dan lured me down here with promises of there being pretty plants here, but he trapped me and said we should reenact one of our fanfictions! I couldn't stop him!" Exclaimed Phil, pushing Dan off of him.

Ugh, just the word fanfiction made my stomach turn. When I find my spark, I hope no one writes any about us.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Anyways, what brings you down here??"

"I was waiting for Ken and Jack to come down. We were going to drink more and play some games." I answered.

"Ooh, sounds great! Can we join you??" Phil asked.

"Yea, should be fun." I said.

We sat there for a little while getting the game ready when Jack and Ken came downstairs, beers in hand.

"Hey!" Phil and I greeted.

"What'supple guys." Greeted Dan.

Phil turned to him and shook his head, "Supple?? No, that's not a thing, what did I tell you!?"

"Why can't you just except me for who I am Phil!?" Whined Dan.

We all laughed.

"Uh, hey guys. We all playing a game??" Ken questioned.

"Yea! We decided to play a dancing game." I informed.

"No, they decided to!" Said Phil, crossing his arms.

"He's just a little upset he's not as coordinated." Dan chuckled.

"Who cares! None of us can dance anyways." Assured Jack, who was probably the only one here who could dance, along with Dan.

We all were having a pretty good time playing the game, probably due to all the alcohol we were consuming. After a while Dan wanted to do a harder setting.

"I think I can do it." I said, stumbling next to Dan.

"Are you sure?? Because it's a duet and I think it's really hard. We both have to do well." He said.

"Positive, I know I can do this." I replied.

1 minute later I failed every move, making us lose.

"Oh, oh, I know I can do this!" Dan mimicked.

We all began falling over laughing.

"You were pressuring me!" I yelled.

We sat down, exhausted from dancing. 

"We should play spin the bottle." Dan randomly suggested.

"No!" Phil refused.

"Why would a couple of grown men play spin the bottle??" Asked Ken.

"I don't know. There's just so many empty bottles here." Dan replied, picking up a beer bottle as he looked at Jack.

"What?? I didn't drink that much! Those are Felix's." Jack chuckled.

"Yea, if I would of drank that much, I'd be dead right now. So how are we playing this?? We aren't kissing or something??" I asked.

"Like you'd care about that." Mumbled Ken, loud enough for me to hear.

I rolled my eyes, keeping myself from hitting him.

"Sure why not." Said Dan.

"When did we agree to this?? I mean you all are beautiful and I have no objections to kissing you all, but really, just the five of us??" Jack asked.

"Oh, did someone say kissing??" Asked Dodger, "What are you boys doing down here??"

"I think they're having a gay moment honey, we better not disturb." Said Strippin as they walked into the room.

"Dan here suggested we play spin the bottle." Ken stated.

"Hey! It doesn't require any type of exercise, I was just tired of the damn dancing." Dan explained.

"So you jumped to spin the bottle??" Asked Phil and Dan just nodded his head.

"Sounds dope." Said a girl next to Brooke.

Brooke laughed, "This is my friend Erin everyone. She surprised me and showed up, but what do you mean dope?? You want to do it??"

"I don't see why not." Said Erin.

"Eh, I guess."

"What?? No Brooke!" Strippin refused.

"But they need some girls, less they like it being a sausage fest." She said, looking at us.

"I wouldn't mind." Chuckled Phil.

"So you do want to do it??" Asked Dan.

"If everyone else is into it." He answered.

Everyone looked around at each other.

I sighed, "Guess we're playing spin the bottle."

"Shouldn't there be like, rules or something??" Strippin asked, as they sat down.

"Umm, you have to kiss the person with tongue, for 10 minutes." Said Ken.

"No!" Everyone yelled and laughed.

"How about this, you have to kiss the person for 60 seconds and you can choose to kiss their lips or one of their cheeks, but, and here's the big 'ol but, you can only kiss cheeks twice." Suggested Dodger, "And though it isn't mandatory, tongue would be a nice touch. I mean, we're adults here, we can stand a little tongue action maybe some light touching, right??"

"Honey!" Strippin grumbled and Dodger just giggled.

"Wait, so what your saying is that we can just kiss each other on the cheek??" Jack interrogated.

"Yes, but you can only do it twice. Each of us gets two chances to turn down a lip kiss for a kiss on the cheek, but if you use both, that's it. And only the person who spins the bottle can choose what to do." She explained.

"Damn! You know how to do this shit." Said Erin.

"Mhm, mhm, I've been a teenage girl at a party before, I know how it goes down." Dodger gloated.

I face palmed. Why are we doing this. Looking around at everyone, it's probably because we're drunk. Ah, what the hell, it could be fun. I'd probably do it even if I wasn't drunk.

"Do we get to pick what cheeks??" Asked Jack.

"Haha, we should probably keep it to the face." Said Brooke, and Jack faked a pout.

We sat on the floor around a table. Since it was Dan's idea, we made him go first. After a few failed attempts of spinning the bottle without it landing between people or flying onto the floor, Dan finally landed on Phil, of course.

"Well that's obvious." Dan said, grabbing Phil's face, then gasping, "Oh! You're cheeks are so smooth." 

"Aren't they!? I moisturize." Phil answered, smiling brightly.

God, why are they so cute?? 

Jack got out his Idriod and counted them down, "1, 2, 3, and kiss!"

We all watched as Dan crashed his lips into Phil's making him turn bright red.

"Aww, ain't that sweet." Said Dodger.

"I feel so uncomfortable right now." I mumbled, watching Dan suck on Phil's lip.

Maybe this won't be as fun as I thought.

"Heh, me too." Chuckled Ken, taking a swig of beer, "But it's the only night we can do whatever the heck we want. No judging."

"Damn right!" Jack exclaimed, Dan and Phil both moaning, "And time."

Phil pulled away from Dan, only to go back for another peck on the lips.

"Ok, ok guys, jeez we get it!" Strippin laughed.

"Haha, who's next??" Dan asked.

"Pick." Commanded Jack.

"Ok." Dan put his hand over his eyes and randomly started pointing everywhere, until he landed on Strippin, "You!"

"Oh go ahead Sam! Spin it!" Dodger yelled.

"And this is why I didn't sit next to you." He said, looking at Dodger who was across from him, as he spun it, "Please, please, please, please.... YES!"

The bottle landed on Dodger.

"Dammit! Why couldn't it of been me!?" Frantically questioned Ken, fake crying.

"Maybe next time Ken." Said Sam, scooting over to Dodger.

Jack timed them as they started making out at the end of the table.

"Whoa, get it girl." Said Erin, laughing along with the rest of us.

Strippin pulled Dodger close, her head tilting back. It looked like they were about to slip onto the floor.

"Uhh, none of the martials right now! We're just kissing!" Exclaimed Ken.

"Haha, I think they're gonna make a baby." Dan laughed, as we watched Dodger and Strippin kiss more.

"And time." Said Jack.

Dodger had a smile on her face as her and Strippin pulled away from each other. 

"That's exactly how I'm going to kiss my spark." I whispered.

Everyone chuckled.

"Yup, that's right! Take pointers mates, that's how you kiss your significant other!" Strippin said, pulling Dodger in for another kiss.

When they were done, Sam did the same technique as Dan.

"You." Sam landed on Jack.

"Oh fockin hell!" Exclaimed Jack, "Ugh, ok. Hand me the damn bottle."

Jack grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin, "Aw, come on, really!?"

"Of course!" I said, feeling my face get hot.

"Ohh! Jack and Pewds!" Ken shouted.

"So, what'll it be Jacky?? A nice kiss on the cheek, using your first life line, or a kiss on the lips??" Dodger asked, doing a posh accent.

"You better pick cheek." I demanded.

Jack licked his lips.

"Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him." Ken started to cheer as Jack got up and came over to me.

Everyone was now chanting, while Jack and I sat in front of each other.

[Cry's POV]

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" We all yelled.

How I even got dragged into this, I don't know, but at least we were having fun. Russ, Jund, Mark, Wade, Bob, Ryan, Matt, Danny, Arin, Suzy, Ross, Holly, and I, all here, playing freaking spin the bottle. We went from video games, to truth or dare, to this. Why not. Everyone was drunk anyways, besides Mark, Dan, and Arin of course.

"Really guys!?" Suzy exclaimed.

"Of course they want to see it Suzy." Said Holly, glaring at Ross.

"You don't have to do it sweety." Said Arin to Suzy.

"No, she has to. We ain't playing that baby shit, this is the real shit." I said, "You kissed Dan."

"Quite sensually if I might add." Said Dan, still wiping his mouth off from Arin shoving his tongue into it.

As we bickered amongst each other, we all got quiet as Suzy and Holly started kissing. The rule was to kiss for a minute, and I think Holly had already started the timer. 

My eyes got big as I saw Holly's tongue go into Suzy's mouth, both of their husbands mouths hitting the floor.

When the timer went off they pulled away from each other and laughed.

"Could you guys do that again." Mumbled Arin.

"No!" Suzy answered, still laughing.

"So are we going clockwise??" Asked Holly, "Guess that means it's your turn Cry."

"Really?? Guess so." I said, clearing my throat.

"Go ahead Cry, spin that thing." Encouraged Russ.

I rolled my eyes, I know he's trying to get smart with me! I sighed and spun it. When it stopped, I sunk down a little, things are going to be so awkward on our journey.

"You're kidding me??" Mark asked, throwing his head back.

"I'm sorry Mark." I said, as I walked over to him.

"And remember Cry, like you said, no baby shit. Really give it to him." Said Wade.

"Shut up!" Mark growled, "Can I, can I kiss his mask??"

"No. Cry, lift up your mask and kiss him." Ordered Jund, probably still pissed about me forcing him to kiss Russ when it was his turn.

I scoffed and lifted my mask so my lips were showing.

"Wow Cry, you have nice lips. Mark's going to like that." Teased Bob, probably mad at Mark for forcing him to kiss Wade when neither of them wanted to.

"Mark I think this is our punishment." I whispered.

"I think so. Don't, don't talk about this ever again." Mark commanded.

"Of course I won't!" I said.

"Aw Mark, why don't you look at Cry duurring??" Asked Dan making the word 'during' sound stupid, him and Arin laughing.

"Do it Mark. Just like ripping off a scab. Mwah, and your done. Nothing wrong with kissing your best friend." Said Ross.

"Goddess dammit Ross. It's ripping of a bandage, not scab, who rips off scabs??" Questioned Dan, sounding done with Ross' shit as usually.

I took a deep breath and looked at Mark, he was licking his thin pink lips, preparing to pucker them. Wait till I tell Eanaj about this. Neymora too, she'll scream.

I sat up some and grabbed Mark's chin.

"We can see who the dominate one is." Whispered Russ, making everyone chuckle.

"Kiss him Cry!" Yelled Ryan.

"I am! Start the timer." I said.

"Ok, ready... go!" Holly said.

Here goes nothing.

[Felix's POV]

"Push the timer on my droid. Booper dooper!" Jack yelled, trying to get himself pumped, "Lets do it Felix."

I could feel my face getting hotter. Jack leaned in half way, and so did I.

"Just had to pick lips." I mumbled.

"You're my bestfriend Felix, rather kiss you or Ken on the lips then anyone else." Said Jack.

That should of made me feel good about our friendship, but instead I just wish we weren't as close.

"Ready, go!" Yelled Dodger.

Jack hurriedly crashed our lips together. My beard rubbed up against his face as he turned his head sideways, getting in to the kiss.

Ok, this isn't so bad. Just kissing one of my friends, not like I'm a little kid who can't handle this shi-

"Mm, mm!" I moaned in surprised as I felt Jack slip his tongue into my mouth.

I pulled away a little, for Ken to only push me back.

"Nope, times not done." He said.

"Oh damn!" Yelled Dodger, "They all into it!"

"Jeez Felix, didn't know you liked to be man handled like this mate." Strippin joked, as Jack grabbed my arm to pull me closer.

"Oh my! Go Jack." Encouraged Phil.

The fuck does he think he's doing?? I am not the bitch! I grabbed onto Jack's face and pulled him closer, our tongues wrapping around each others. Mm, he tasted like beer.

"Holy shit.... This has suddenly gotten kind of hot." Said Dan.

"Not even going to lie, I agree." Ken admitted with a chuckle, "Get it!"

"I really like your friends Dodger." Whispered Erin.

"Heh, me too."

My grip on Jack's face soon loosened and I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning as he tightly wrapped his around my waist and began to suck on my tongue slwoly. 

"Uh damn, you guys, uh, kind of look cute." Said Dodger, giggling.

"Uh, yea. Heh, pretty nice." Phil said.

I mean, I guess we were being a little passionate but, it's not that cute. When the timer went off we pulled away from each other, panting. 

"We're never doing that again." I said, swallowing hard.

"I don't even want to look at you again." Said Jack, looking over at me.

We looked at each other at the same time, then started laughing.

"Then why are you looking at me!?" I asked.

"I don't know! Why are you looking at me!?" Jack laughed, "You liked it."

I could feel my face heat up as I started laughing more.

"Haha, it was insane, but you aren't a bad kisser. Ok!? Who's next??" I asked, watching Jack put his hand over his eyes.

[Cry's POV]

Soft, moist, thin, kind of nice. 

"Mark's really liking getting dominated." Said Ross, as my hand traveled to Mark's neck, to deepen our kiss, "Don't flick me off Markimoo! Enjoy your buddy's lips."

"Now Cry, you have to go for it. Just do what I did." Ordered Arin.

Mark started laughing into my mouth as I obeyed. I laughed too as I shoved my tongue down Mark's throat, hearing him moan a little.

I was starting to think that Mark actually did like being dominated, until he sat up on his knees and grabbed onto my brown flannel, his tongue now exploring my mouth as my hands traveled up and down his red flannel.

"I am oddly aroused right now." Confessed Danny.

"I can get Brain in here to give you a sweet beej dude." Said Arin.

"I'm sure he'd love to do that." Added Matt.

"God please no! He will do it." Laughed Dan.

"Is the timer still going??" Bob questioned.

"They still have some time left." Replied Holly.

"I don't think I want this to end." Said Ryan.

Everyone around us agreed. I really don't think it's that hot. At this point we're pretty much just showing off. I ran my hand through Mark's freshly dyed blue hair, pulling him closer to me, his face pushing against my mask. Our tongues came out of our mouths a little, letting everyone see our wrestle for dominance.

"Fuck, me." Whispered Arin.

"Ok!" Suzy happily answered, making everyone laugh.

"Mark, I forgive you for making Bob and I make out." Said Wade.

"We'll do it again, if you just never stop kissing Cry." Finished Bob.

Russ giggled, "Gay! Though I do have to agree that you two are way to in to this. I thought Scott was."

"Hey! You're the one who felt up my shirt!" Yelled Jund.

"Time." Holy said.

We pulled away from each other out of breath.

"Well that was loads fun. You tasted like strawberries." Mark complimented, catching his breath.

"I had some daiquiris." I replied, wiping my mouth and lowering my mask.

We started laughing.

"Lets uh, never do that again." Mark said.

"Like we'd ever get a chance to." I chuckled, "Ok, so now that I just got my mouth violated-"

"Hey! You were the one... eh what the hell, I enjoyed it. Matt you're up." Mark said.

We all went around the table enjoying ourselves and making fun of each other kissing. It was actually a lot of fun. This has been a really weird night, I'll be sad when it's over.

[Felix's POV]

"Where have you guys been?!" Brad asked, as all of us exited the basement, fixing our hair and clothes.

"I... I don't think we should talk about it." Ken spoke up, "Just know it involved a bottle."

Him and Strippin finally got to kiss. They said it be the manliest make out session ever. It just kind of drifted into them moaning while feeling each others beards as Dodger took pictures and we laughed. It was fun though.

"Uh, ok??" Brad said, looking at us confused, as he took off his shirt.

"Whoa, what's going on??" I asked, looking at the dimly lit room.

"Everyone's dancing." He answered.

"Hey! You guys ending the night with us, or you going home??" Questioned Toby, who was walking over to us, also shirtless.

"I'm here to stay!" Yelled Jack, quickly throwing off his shirt and shoes, trying to get out of his pants as he ran into the crowd, "Who's ready to let their energy flow! A SHIMMY SHAMA SHIMMY SHAMA!" He shouted over the music, as he got sucked into the moving bodies.

"Jacksepticeye!!!" The crowd yelled.

Oh yea... sparkette party.

"I don't mind. Want to have one last final dance up on each other, sweating and half naked??" Asked Ken, looking at me.

I chuckled, "Lets do it."

We all tossed our clothes in a pile and jumped into the ocean of people.

I heard feed back as the dj grabbed the mic.

"Come on Sparks! Let it all out." He yelled in to the mic, "We're all going to miss you! Let the sparks electrify your hazed over minds! We want to feel with you! The pain, the love, the ecstasy!"

Everyone began to cheer and dance around more as the dj hyped us up.

Sparkette parties, or actually, any kind of party around this time of year is weird. When it gets late and people start leaving, it's tradition to dance together half or fully naked. I don't know, something about feeling the energy from the sparks run through everyone, bonds us as a farewell to all the sparks. I'm sure we can do it with clothes on, I think everyone just strips because they can. The same thing happens during the love ceremony, except we're clothed and just hold hands while singing, before we leave our towns.

"Pewds, I keep getting freaking shocked from everyone." Ken said into my ear, as we got pushed around by people.

"I-I don't think that's because of everyone else, Ken." I said, realizing that we've probably been bumping into each other this whole time.

"But it wasn't this bad before." He reminded.

"There's a lot more people here then last time, I guess everyone's giving off more energy??" I asked, getting smashed into his hairy chest.

The last sparkette party Ken and I went to was like this, but this one feels more, intense??

"That is what's suppose to happen." Shouted Jack.

Didn't even know he was next to us.

"Best friends and all that." He added, "Now stop standing around and dance!"

I asked Ken if he was ok and he just nodded. We started dancing again as we watched everyone on the floor moving and or kissing. I can just imagine how many sparks must be here, I could literally see the electricity coming from people. Nonsparks or those who already went through convergence can't usually feel it, but when there are so many people giving off energy like this, everyone's able to feel.

I reached out and grabbed Jack and Brad, seeing both of them jump some.

"Fuck Felix!" Jack exclaimed, as I pulled him close to me.

"You know, I've never actually been to a party this time of year, is it always like this?? You know, all intimate??" Brad asked, and we all nodded, "Is this what you guys feel on a daily basis?? This energy is crazy! Every little zap fucking hurts."

I laughed, "Welcome to our lives."

"I actually missed the feeling. Parties like this get crazy as fuck, but being able to feel that electric connection again, actually feels good." Jack said.

"Letting it flow out without even trying, feels better." Said Ken, wrapping his arms around my waist, his body shocking mine as I felt him snake himself up against my bare back.

All 4 of us huddled together and closer to everyone else. It always feels like I'm in an orgy when we do this, but Ken's right, it does feel good.

"Brad and I are really going to miss you when you two leave." Said Jack, hugging onto Ken and me, his body still moving to the beat of the song.

"Yea, if I don't get to see you guys before you leave, promise to be safe!" Brad said, grinding on the side of me.

"Of course we will." Answered Ken, and I nodded my head.

After them saying that, I couldn't help but think. I wonder if my partners doing the same thing?? Are they smashed into a pile of people right now, trying to forget their worries?? Trying to share their energy with other people before they have to give it to me, then loose it forever?? Maybe their parties bigger then this one, or smaller?? 

I feel good right now, so I'm sure they do too. Heh, will I have to tell them about everything that happened here?? Will they even care... about me??

[Cry's POV]

"I can't believe I had to make out with Mark." Mumbled Matt.

"Neither can I." I agreed.

"Can't believe you kissed my wife." Said Arin, looking at Dan.

"I can't believe you and Ross tongue fucked my mouth." Dan said, still wiping his mouth.

"I can't believe it's not butt sex!" Exclaimed Brian, all of us rolling our eyes at him.

"Do have to admit, we had fun." Said Ross, holding on to Holly, "Just none of you fuckers are ever allowed around Holly again."

"Oh stop Ross! Now you know how I feel when you and Brian say random sexual things to each other." Stated Holly.

Everyone laughed as we walked back to the main party. During our game, that was taking place in Mark's room, Brian walked in and ruined it. Caught Ross and Dan in the middle of a hot make out session and will not let them live it down.

"Now, when you stuck your tongue into his mouth, did you massage it, or suck it??" Brian questioned, getting up in Dan's face.

"Brian! I will slap you in your god damn face!" Dan yelled, laughing when he ended.

They're probably going to be arguing the whole night until they have to preform.

"Hey Mark, Hey Cry! I was looking for you two."

When I glanced over, I saw a tall figure walking to me.

"Oh! Neymora, glad you could make it." Mark said, reaching up to give her a hug and I did the same.

"Parties near over, where you been??" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "You serious!? Boy I been working it and twerking it! I've been here for like, ever! Where have all of you been??"

"You don't want to know." Mark and I both mumbled, glancing at each other.

"Omg! I defiantly want to know now. Tell me." Neymora begged.

I sighed, "Spin the bottle."

She gasped, "Without me!?"

"We should of waited for you, you would of loved it. I made out with half of my friends." Mark said, chuckling a little.

"Oh man, that sounds brutal, but I bet it was hot." She said with a wink.

I jumped as I felt Mark pinch my butt.

He smirked at me, "Very hot."

Neymora stepped back and smiled, "You two made out didn't you! Ah! I always thought there was a little bit of sexual tension there. I could see you two always eyeing each other during my class, but I thought it be more of, Mark and Wade then Cry and Russ."

I laughed, "Shut up Neymora, I have no sexual tension with anyone. It was a game."

She giggled.

"Hey, where's Mike??" Mark questioned.

The smile slowly faded from Neymora's face, "We've been arguing all this week! I wanted to bring him here and make up during the dance, but no, he wanted to be an ass. Ney, you're too old for this shit, stop going to your students parties. They fucking invited me! I'm not going to be rude! So I came and told him he's sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Heh, you aren't too old to hang out with us." I assured.

"Yea, we love when you're around." Said Mark.

"Thanks guys. I love b-"

"Cry! There you are!" I heard Eanaj shout, "Where have you been?? I asked Ninja Brain and he said you were doing weird butt stuff heh, he probably wasn't the best person to ask."

"Oh... Well look what the lynx dragged in." Neymora tittered.

The color drained from Eanaj's face without her even having to look up.

"Oh! Neymora you sweet baby!" Eanaj said, looking like she was forcing a smile, "You look... gorgeous."

"As do you butterbean!" She complimented, walking closer.

The two women hugged each other lightly and Neymora bent over to kiss Eanaj on the cheek.

"What brings you here??" Neymora asked.

"Cry invited me. I don't know if you remember but I used to babysit, he was one of the little kids." Eanaj replied.

"Aw how cute. Well Cry AND Mark invited me. They're my students." She said with a sassy smile.

"Cry." Mark whispered, "I don't like the look of this."

"Me either." 

Are, are they really doing this at a party?? Eanaj said they hated each other, but I didn't know it was this bad. And neither of them are prisses, they're going to bite eachother's heads off in a second, literally.

"Yup, thanks for showing up, both of you." I quickly said.

"Of course Cry, anything for you." Said Eanaj, looking at Neymora as she hugged me.

"So where's your boyfriend??" She asked.

"I'm single. Where's yours??"

"We got in to a fight. But I'm sure you'll get a boyfriend fast. Your Goddess shall shine upon thy." Neymora mocked.

Oh shit.

"Yes, yes she does, but she's just not my Goddess, so you don't have to say it like that." Eanaj said, sounding like she was defusing the argument that could of started.

Ok, maybe this isn't that bad. A verbal fight's alright.

"Maybe you can call Gandalf up for a love spell for me, though." Eanaj added with a wicked smile.

FUCK!

"You little bitch." Neymora whispered.

"Excuse me, you want to say that a little louder??"

"Oh, I'm sorry, do I need to get down on your level??"

"Maybe you do need to, you fucking giant looking bitch." Eanaj snapped.

"Whoa! Ok, ladies, ladies. This is mine, Cry and Minx's party, you need to chill out. And you're in my house." Said Mark, sounding a little panicked.

Eanaj sighed, "Sorry."

"Yea, sorry that this asshole doesn't know how to keep it together in public." Neymora apologized.

"You just fucking love doing this, don't you Ney?? In front of everyone?? You're an attention whore, is this what you crave?? You want to fight, you want everyone to look at us!?" Eanaj asked, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE!" Neymora yelled, her hands starting to glow.

"How about I erase you from this fucking world, and you won't even have to deal with life anymore." Said Eanaj, her hair lighting on fire while water coated her arms.

At this point everyone had gotten quiet and the music had stopped.

Neymora bounced a ball of light in her hand then chucked it at Eanaj, causing her to stumble backwards.

Eanaj screamed and threw a fire ball in Neymora's face.

"What the hell!? You could of burned my eyebrows off!" She shouted, stomping over to Eanaj, "Fucking try and kill me bitch! That'll make everything so much easier for the both of us Eanaj!" Shouted Neymora, reaching her hand out and wrapping it around Eanaj's tiny neck.

"Neymora!" Mark and I gasped.

"How about you kill me Ney. Do it. Like I have anything left." Eanaj whispered.

I don't think anyone heard that but us.

"RELEASE HER!" I commanded, looking at Neymora.

She did as she was told, unable to disobey me.

"I just missed you, ok??" Ney said, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Alright people, there is nothing to see here!" Mark shouted, "Turn the music back up, we still partying!"

I heard the music click back on, while Minx and Krism yelled at everyone to start dancing again.

"You two might want to go in to one of the bedrooms." Mark whispered, patting both girls on the shoulder.

They nodded and went upstairs.

"Oh my God, I thought they were really going to kill each other." Said Mark, swallowing hard.

"Me too dude. My hearts thumping out of my chest." I said, trying to take deep breaths.

"Is everything ok??" Minx asked us, Krism close behind her.

"I think so. Sorry about that, Neymora got into a little fight with my friend." I explained.

"Seriously?? I didn't know who that girl was. She was about to get her ass kicked, Ney don't take shit." Informed Krism.

"Yea, well neither does my friend." I said.

"Mhm, I thought they were about to kill each other in my house! Scared the living shit out of me." Said Mark, still holding his chest.

We all shook it off and got back to the party. It was getting late, so Ninja Sex Party was going to perform for us. Everyone had moved out to the backyard, where a dj was. He was still just playing my playlist though, so he wasn't doing much but hyping the small crowd. 

"Sparks, my sparks! I have been informed that the hosts of this party, didn't want this to be a sparkette party." The dj announced.

Of course everyone looked towards me.

"There ain't even enough people for this to be considered one anyways!" I said, as everyone started jeering at me.

"Hey, hey! It's ok! He's right!" Yelled the Dj.

"Yea! Let a brother choose what he wants his party's to be ya'll!" I shouted.

"Now the question is, do we still keep to tradition??" He questioned.

"Of course we do!" Yelled Mark and I nodded.

"Great, then without further ado, here is Elder Avidan with Ninja Brain, to sing some sexy songs for us."

Everyone clapped and started taking off their shirts and throwing them on the ground as Dan and Ninja Brian went to the front of the yard. 

"I-Is this mic working??" Dan asked tapping on the mic until there was feedback, "Oh, HEEEELLLOOO! I am Danny Sexbang, or Elder Avidan if you bitches want to get formal and this, is my best friend Ninja Brian, and we are, Ninja Sexparty!"

Everyone started cheering as Brian stuck up his middle finger to the crowd, still holding onto his keytar. He always looks so bad ass in his ninja outfit.

"Who's ready to let their sparks fly??" Dan asked, and everyone cheered louder as he ran a hand through his curly mess of hair and moaned, "Mmm yes! You know, I'm not a spark myself, so feeling your energy, it's a really sobering thing. Lets all of us know what you're going through, lets us share that electricity with you, even if it's just for tonight. Nonsparks like me, just for a moment, get to feel what it's like to feel sparks for another person. So lets do this! All you sexy bitches get naked for us! And lets dance the sparks out of you! Rock fuck!!!"

Everyone screamed and started dancing together while Dan started singing. His voice sounded beautiful as always, but I was feeling wildly uncomfortable, so I went back into the house, passing people who were just getting their clothes off.

I decided to just venture upstairs to see if Neymora and Eanaj were alright.

As I walked up there, I came to a door that was cracked, when I was about to knock, I heard them talking.

"Did he really say that??" Eanaj questioned.

"Yes! He can be such the little ass." Neymora replied.

"But you love your Mikeypoo." Mocked Eanaj.

"Yea... I do."

"More than me??"

Neymora sighed, "I'll always love you girl. How could I not?? You were my first real love. But, shit does change. Ugh, I'm here preaching to my students about love and finding their spark, when I can't even keep my relationships under control."

"Yea, same. I don't even know why I'm an Aphrodite. I love the job but, ugh, I can't feel what those sparks feel. I jump around from person to person, never settling down, the hell I know about love?? I've only been in love with you and like what, one other person??" Eanaj confessed.

Damn, hearing them talk like this is weird. They're both so cheerful and strong. Both have also helped a lot people but, I guess everyone feels inadequate sometimes.

"Shit is hard, but you want to know what isn't hard??" Eanaj questioned.

"Your nonexistent dick??" Ney asked.

"Haha, shut up! No, it isn't hard to say this: I love you Neymora." Whispered Eanaj.

"Heh, and I love you too." She said back.

I could hear the floor creak, maybe they're hugging?? I didn't want to listen in anymore, so I tapped on the door, hearing them gasp.

"W-Who is it??" Ney asked.

"Me, Cry." I answered.

They both walked to the door and greeted me.

"Why ain't you at the party??" Eanaj questioned.

"Came to see if you two were alright." I said.

"We're fine now." Said Neymora, grabbing Eanaj's hand, "Najy and I are back to being best friends."

"Please don't call me that, you always call me that." Eanaj grumbled.

"My little Najy dodgy pogy cagy-"

"Stoooooop!"

I chuckled as Neymora teased Eanaj more. Fuck they'd be a cute ass couple.

"Well, I hate to interrupt, but everyone's dancing together, so party's almost over." I informed.

"Oh! Why are you up here then?? You have to join everyone, especially since you're such a strong spark." Eanaj said.

"Eh, I don't know, I feel kind of uncomfortable." I explained.

"Then keep your clothes on, or just unbutton your shirt at least. Feel some skin on skin." Neymora said, swerving her neck, "Mm, some smexy skin on skin."

"Stop that!" Eanaj scolded.

I let both of them lead me out onto the dance floor, where I was immediately pulled in by the crowd. 

"Cry's finally here!" People cheered.

Jeez, do people really need all the hosts to dance??

Dan and Ninja Brian were still preforming and everyone was going crazy. I could see the pool bubbling from all the people who were inside, giving off electric energy. I was finally thrown against a body I recognized.

"You finally joined in??" Minx asked, talking over the music and crowd.

I nodded, "Uh yea, kind of forced. I didn't know it was like this!"

"Yea, I hate being around a lot of people, gives me anxiety, but doing this is kind of calming." She informed.

"W-What do I do?? I don't really feel anything." I said.

"You're a spark dumbass, you let yourself go and since you're so close to everyone else, the energy flows out of you to us." Krism explained, coming up behind me.

"Lets dance." Said Minx, turning me around so she could push up against my back, while Krism was in front of me.

I could feel my face heat up. Both of them were shirtless and my shirt was unbuttoned, so Krism's body was right up against mine as she grinded her ass on me.

I gasped, "Ah shit! You guys are electrocuting me."

"No, you're electrocuting us." Minx said, "I can feel it."

"Me too bebeh."

This was kind of crazy. I could feel everyone giving off energy. 

As we danced, I could see the rest of my friends dancing on each other and other people. Russ and Jund were close to Mark, Wade, Bob, Matt and Ryan, who looked like they were using Bob as a pole or something.

It felt good to just let everything flow out like this. It feels like all of my pent up energy, all of my nerves, everything was just flowing out of me into other people, and I didn't have to worry about it for now.

"Hey, isn't that Neymora??" Minx asked, pointing over near the fence.

I looked over Krism's shoulder to see Neymora smashed against the fence, and it looked like she was bending over to kiss someone. I saw a flash of glowing red hair in front of her and chuckled.

"Mike's going to be pissed." I said, and Minx and Krism giggled.

Krism turned around to face me and I wrapped my arms around her bare waist, bringing her closer, watching her lean over my shoulder to kiss Minx.

"I'm going to miss you two." I said, feeling Minx grind on my back, her body heat burning through my flannel.

"We're going to miss you too." She said, holding me tighter.

Krism crashed her silk covered chest into mine, trying to wrap her short arms around both Minx and I, "I'm going to miss you and all and I want you to be safe, but I think I'm going to miss this feeling more."

"Heh, I won't." I said and they just giggled.

I wonder if I really won't miss the feeling of sparks running through me. I mean, it's annoying, but maybe it feels better when you're feeling it with your partner. Letting your energy go like this feels great, so maybe I will miss it.

Minx, Krism and I melted into the crowd and everyone's bodies seemed to become one, as we all began to glow together. It reminded me of the love ceremony, watching all the sparks hold hands and sing every year. 

As all my worries felt like they were slipping away, I couldn't help but think about my partner, which is probably a good thing right now, fuel everyone's energy more. I wonder what it'll feel like when we share our energy, then let it disappear when we go through convergence. Shit, before I start thinking about doing anything with them, I probably should start thinking about how the hell am I even going to find them??

I shook my head. No, no. No worrying right now, that's what this is about, letting everything go.

[Felix's POV]

I groaned and rolled over, feeling my hand hit someone's face.

"Mm, Felix! Get your hand out my face!" Jack ordered, pushing me.

"I forgot you were here." I said, sitting up.

Jack, Ken and I walked back to my place and immediately crashed into my bed. I looked at my clock. It's 6 in the morning.

"Pewds, go back to bed." Ken commanded, pulling me back down.

"D-Did we like fucking fuck or something, why the hell are both of you in my bed??" I asked, while both of them snuggled into me.

"Because you love us and didn't want us to sleep on the floor or couch." Jack answered.

"It's true Mr. Felix, I defiantly heard you tell both of them to sleep with you. Though I thought something else was going to happen." Bessy sadly informed.

I scoffed and pulled the covers over us more, least my beds big enough. 

"Last night was crazy." Ken mumbled.

"Yea, I know it was." I agreed.

Ken let go of me and turned his back toward me, falling asleep again.

"You're shaking some, you cold??" Whispered Jack, making me lay on his chest.

This was weird, but right now I felt comfortable.

"I'm nervous Jack. I know I have Ken with me, and maybe we'll meet people out there that can help us get to the island, but I'm nervous as all hell." I stated, sitting up to look at him.

"I understand, but it'll be ok. You both are strong. It's scary as fuck, but swear on me mum you'll find your partner, make it there, and back is the easy part." Said Jack, "You'll do fine, now lets get some more sleep. I have a fucking hangover like you wouldn't believe."

I chuckled and snuggled into Jack and against Ken more, feeling a bit better.

Last night was crazy, but shits about to get crazier in a couple of days, and I'm scared out of my mind. I just hope I can find them this time.

[Cry's POV]

I opened my eyes and looked up at a ceiling. When I started moving, I heard someone chuckle.

"Do you always sleep with your mask on??" 

I looked to the right of me and realized I was sleeping on a floor. That's right, Minx, Krism and I crashed at Mark, Matt and Ryan's place. We all must of just slept in the living room.

I finally answered Mark, "I'm surprised my glasses aren't crushed. I usually take it off."

I adjusted my mask as I looked around the room. Krism and Minx were snuggled on a couch sleeping, Ryan and Matt were together in a big sleeping bag on the floor a little ways from Mark and I, who were under a big cover together.

Seeing everyone was still asleep, I scooted closer to Mark.

"Mark." I whispered.

"Yea??" He asked, looking at me confused, "You alright, little hungover??"

"Nah, I'm good. Just, I'm a little nervous." I admitted.

"Mhm, I understand. I was too when I first went out, shit, I still am." He honestly responded, "I'm scared of failing again, I'm scared of a lot of things but, I have all of you with me, so I know I can make it through."

I nodded in agreement, Mark was always good at giving pep talks, even though it sounded like he'd pass out and go back to sleep at any moment.

I turned my back and closed my eyes, feeling Mark scoot closer behind me.

"Nothing wrong with snuggling Cry." He whispered in a creepy voice, making me laugh.

"Is there a flash light in your pocket, or are you just happy to be up against my ass??" I questioned, both of us laughing.

"Shh, don't make me laugh! We'll wake up everyone and they'll ruin me trying to get you from behind." Mark whispered in to my ear.

I tried to muffle my laugh as I felt him poke my butt.

"Mark, I swear, I will scream if you do anything!" I scolded, still trying not to laugh.

"Shh, just let it happen Cry, just let it happen." He said, throwing his leg over me.

I laughed, "Fine! Fuck me daddy."

"No! Don't call me that." He ordered.

"Why, dad?? I can't call you daddy markiplier like all of your little fans?? Why not daddy??" I asked.

"That sounds so weird coming from you." Mark laughed, "Swiggity swoogity, daddy Mark's coming for that booty."

We both started laughing loudly.

"Will you guys shut the hell up! Fuck you doing down there!?" Minx questioned, throwing a pillow at us.

I chuckled, "Sorry."

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet??" Asked Mark, and I just rolled my eyes.

I sighed, trying to go back to sleep. Ugh, 90 DOS is so close now.

I scooted back over to Mark, making sure the cover was covering us completely, and then let him wrap his arm around me.

"You still thinking about it??" He asked in a whisper and I nodded my head yes, "Don't be too scared. We all have each others backs, don't worry."

I shouldn't be worried. Even if it was just Mark and I going, Jund and I, or Wade and I, I would know that no matter what, I still had someone there for me. But maybe I'm not afraid of the journey, maybe I'm just afraid of what my partner will think of me.


	14. BestFriends; A Bond Like No Other

[Cry's POV]

"Welcome home sir, I thought you were staying at your mothers for the last night here??" Ah-I greeted as I walked into my home.

"Nope, decided to just spend it here. I think Minx and Krism are coming over. Pretty sure they're worried about me still." I replied as I set my bags down by the door, and walked to my kitchen.

It was very early in the morning and I hadn't eaten breakfast yet, so I got myself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat.

"How was the party the other day?? You never came home. I tried to contact you on your Idriod but you didn't pick up the next morning." Ah-I said, sounding like a worried older sister.

"Sorry hun, the party was crazy and the next day I stayed at Mark's and was too tired to do anything. I think my phone died or didn't have connection because I never got a call from home." I explained.

"Well, that's ok! As long as you had fun. How was your mothers?? Your brother doing ok??" She questioned.

"I actually did have fun and everything was fine. My mom and bother's doing good. Got to see my sister and niece too, say bye to them, everything was chill." I replied as I ate my breakfast, "So, how many hours I got anyways??"

"That's good to hear Mr. Cry. Uh, lets see, they'll be releasing the sparks at about 9 o'clock in the morning, give or take, so if I am not mistaken, there is 27 hours until you leave me Cry." Ah-I said, sounding upset when she ended.

"Oh come on, you'll be fine." I assured.

"It's just, it's the first time we'll be away from each other this long. I'm, I'm really going to miss you. What if I glitch?? No one can fix me like you, Mr. Cry. Who am I suppose to yell at, or play games with, or interrupt their videos by acting like a stupid robot voice??" She whined, "It's starting to sink in!"

"I hate when you do that! And stop whining, you'll be fine. You'll have Minx and Krism, AK, your sisters in the web and I'll try and keep in touch with you. Not like we can't carry phones and stuff, just a matter of getting connection out there, so don't even worry about it." I said.

"But... Cry!"

"Ugh, materialize."

"What??"

"That was a command."

I crossed my arms as a blue beam of light shun down from my ceiling, etching out a figure of a girl. Her whole body was blue and of course she was see-through. We both smiled at each other.

"How do I look??" Ah-I questioned, flipping her nonexistent hair, her perfect plump lips poking out.

"Like a killer robot. Now come and give me a hug beautiful." I commanded.

"B-But sir, I'll just-"

"I know." I interrupted, outstretching my arms, "I'll be gentle."

Hologram bodies like this are solid, but can easily break when touched too roughly. They're usually just used for show at parties and things like that, or for when your A H I is a little bitch.

I allowed Ah-I to wrap her arms around me, before I slowly did the same. I don't think we've actually touched like this since I cried on my first day of school. Back then Ah-I was a prototype like all of the other Artificial Holographic Intelligence out there, but she was still special. She had emotions long before she was fully programmed with them. Probably why I still think she'll take over the world one day, but until then, she'll be my whiny little bitch.

Ah-I started to sniff, "You really are a bitch, aren't you??" I asked in a mumble.

"Shut up! I can hear you! I'm just a little emotional! I... I love you Cry!" She said, sounding like she was crying.

I couldn't help but feel a little emotional too. Ugh, I can't believe 90 DOS starts tomorrow.

"Yea, I love you too Ah-I. Just uh, don't take over the world when I'm gone." I said, holding her a little tighter.

Her body felt like soft glass, that could shatter at any moment.

She giggled, her voice soft and slightly robotic, "I won't sir. Ugh, I've never let you go out into danger. What happened with the griffin was so devastating to me. When you rebooted me, I was scared I was going to wake up to someone else telling me you were dead. I just want you to be safe!"

"Shh, shh, I know. Promise you, like I've promised everyone else, I will be safe. I'm not alone. I'm nervous out of my God damn mind, but I'll play it real safe." I cooed, gently stroking her back.

Ah-I leaned her head on my shoulder, crying a little. I held her close to me, rocking her back and forth until she started to calm down.

"I... I really hope your partner is kind and loves you a lot. I want you to be happy Cry. And if you're happy and loved, you won't have to use your hand anymore to make yourself feel loved."

"Ah-I!!!" I yelled, squeezing her tightly as her body burst into blue light.

"Hey! You said you'd be gentle! Are you going to treat your partner like that?!" Ah-I questioned, sounding like a child.

"My partner won't be a hologram!" I scolded and she just laughed as I let out a sigh of defeat, "Lets play a game or something."

"Ooh, yay! That'll make both of us feel better! Just no fighting games! Your characters are always OP and punch hard." Ah-I stated.

"Just shut up and materialize into the damn TV. You can pick which game." I said, walking in to the living room as she turned the TV on.

I flopped down on the couch and started thinking while Ah-I picked out a game.

I let out a small sigh, I hope my partner can come to love me a lot too. Things are so up in the air with this shit. I know what to look for a little, but it's not like I actually know what they look like, or sound like for that matter. Sometimes I just wish my partner lived in the same town as me, that'd be so much easier.

As my thoughts wondered, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it??" I asked Ah-I.

"Hmm, oh! It's Minx." She answered, opening the door before I told her to.

Minx came running in and flopped down on my couch.

"Hey dude, how's it going??" She asked.

"Pretty alright. Where's Krism??" I questioned.

"Ah, she walked me here then went to her friends house, said she'll be over later." Minx replied, laying a hand on my shoulder, "You nervous??"

I shook my head, "Eh, not too much."

I clenched my teeth, trying to forget how Mark held me the other day, trying to give me a pep talk so I wouldn't be nervous.

"He's lying Mrs. Minx, he's very, very nervous." Ah-I said.

"Aren't you suppose to be looking for a game??" I growled and Minx laughed.

"I know this is hard Cry, it was hard for me too, remember??" 

"Y-Yea. I just, you know, I was just thinking about how easy it would be if my partner was actually here in Agartha somewhere. It takes forever to get to all of the cities that makes up Agartha, maybe that's why I'm not feeling sparks as much." I said.

I'm just grasping at straws right now.

"I know but come on, they took us out through the whole entire town in school, you would of felt something. But yea, it would of just been easier if both of our partners lived here."

"Yea, sometimes I still wish that it was-"

"Me??"

I looked at her and smirked.

"Didn't know you still thought about that." I said.

Minx shrugged, "It comes to my mind sometimes. Especially when Krism gets mad at me and tells me to go suck your dick."

I chuckled, reaching over and grabbing her hand, "She hated me when I first met her."

"Heh, yea." Minx said, sounding a little deflated.

I rubbed my thumb against her soft hand, feeling tiny pricks of electricity shock me.

"You uh, you still feel them??" She quietly asked.

"Mhm." I answered simply.

"It was weird, you know. Feeling them again at the party. Felt nice though." She admitted.

Like I said, always up in the air with this shit. People naturally form close bonds with their friends, it's not strange but for sparks, it's a little difficult. 

Heatrains are naturally connected people. To each other, the earth, sky, we feel connections strongly, especially those with destined partners. With friends, most of the time it feels like you're one with them. They know everything about you, sometimes talk like you, like some of the same things that you like too and vice versa. Nothing weird about that, unless you were born with the spark inside you. That stupid invisible force in your DNA making you be attracted to anyone, who can make electricity run through your body.

It's an honor to be a spark, I don't mind it really. Can't change it now but, it sucks with things like this. Hell, Russ and I thought we were sparks at some point, but I guess it was just me feeling them really. Since Minx is actually a spark though, it was a little confusing, even though she knew what she liked, we still thought that maybe we'd be together.

"I don't feel them anymore, of course." She stated, resting her head on my shoulder.

I turned my head and laid my face in her hair, taking a whiff of her shampoo as I sighed. She was kind of forced to go out on her journey. The teachers said that even if we feel the spark together, we shouldn't rely on the feeling since we've known each other for so long. Aphrodite doctors said the same thing. Of course they were right.

After she found Krism and went through convergence, her sparks subsided and they're happily together. And I couldn't be more happier for them, but I still feel sparks with Minx here and there, just a thing close friends have to live with, I guess.

It had to be more weird for Minx though, since she-

"Well, Mrs. Minx liked girls anyways, so you never had a chance in hell Cry. Oh! Maybe you helped her find herself. You should be so proud Cry!" Ah-I exclaimed, and Minx busted out with laughter.

"Power off!" I demanded.

"But, but I-"

"I SAID POWER OFF!" I yelled.

"Asshole!" Ah-I spat out.

"You cuck!" I shouted as I heard her power down.

Minx was still laughing, "That's not true Cry! I knew I was a lesbian waay before we did anything!"

"I KNOW!"

"Haha, but you didn't know you liked, huh, huh. Before you and Russ, huh, huh." Minx teased, nudging me, her voice a high pitched squeak.

"Shut up! We hardly did anything. Don't talk about my experiences with men!" I shouted, "Jeesus! How am I suppose to tell my partner about all of this??"

"I don't know, maybe they like whores." Minx joked.

"I'm serious! What am I suppose to do!?"

Minx leaned her head off me and shrugged her shoulders, "What I did?? You tell them the truth, then when they get back to your town say, oh and the guy I said I fucked and just about fell in love with, lives across the street from us and he's my best friend still."

"Krism almost killed me!" I shuttered.

"Heh, I know! She's so nom!" She said with a big smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Hi, my name is Cry and I'm your partner. What?? Oh yes, I have been with other people. Nope, I am a slut. Oh leave me?? Alright, nice meeting you." 

Minx and I both laughed.

"Cry, they're your spark. If they choose you, they'll love you unconditionally. When you both are on the same page, it's hard to deny the other after that. Just give them some time and they'll give you some time. Be honest and let them in, don't shut them out and you'll be fine." Minx reassured, wrapping an arm around me.

I nodded my head, her encouragement making me feel better.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you girl." I said with a smile, "I love you."

Minx smiled brightly, "I love you too. And don't get all mushy, you know I never cry! You're making me feel emotional."

I giggled, "I feel emotional too!"

We both laughed, sounding like we were trying our best to choke back tears, the same thing we did when she had to go on her journey.

We hugged each other tight. I felt her turn her head and peck me on the cheek.

"You better stay safe fucker! If you get yourself killed, I'll never forgive you." She informed, squeezing me tighter.

"Haha, what is this, a Nihonese anime?? I promise, I'll be safe." I assured, as we pulled away.

"Heh, I made sure I yelled at everyone to protect each other. I trust Jund to keep you a-holes in line." Minx stated.

"Hey! What you trying to say about me, Mark and Wade?!"

"That you three our man-child's who goof off too much, especially Mark and Wade." She chuckled.

I couldn't help but nod in agreement. She brings up everyone else, but I know she's more concerned with me and Jund. Everyone's been out at least once, except Jund and I, so of course she'd be worried about us the most. I'm glad she has Krism. I feel like without her, Minx would do nothing but worry about us while we're gone.

She acts tough, but she has a real soft heart, especially for her friends.

"We'll be safe and you'll get to meet all of our sparkmates and we'll have a hell of a time together. Then we'll choose whose town to live in." I said.

"Good!"

We hugged again, then pulled away, looking in to each others eyes. What Minx and I share, I don't think I share with any of my other friends. I'm going to miss her so much when I leave.

She brought her hand up to my face and stroked bare my cheek a little.

"You know, I know the real reason why you like that mask Neymora made you so much, but make sure you show your face to them. It isn't that horrible to look at." She stated, smirking some.

"Maybe, we'll see."

I brought my hand up and pushed her purple bangs behind her ear.

"If I can control my powers with them, like I can when your around, maybe I'll take it off around them." I informed, seeing a little tiny tint of pink rise on Minx's cheeks.

She must of been really embarrassed because her body started to fade away. I chuckled at her.

"I'm not the only person you take your masks off around." She said as I watched her try to keep her composure.

Heh, weird to see Minx get like this. I traced my hand down her almost invisible cheeks.

"You're the only one that knows why I still wear masks in the first place." I honestly said.

"I know." She whispered, her body reappearing.

"Heh, I don't think I've seen you unintentionally go invisible, in a while." I stated.

She huffed out a laugh, "It still happens sometimes. I guess that's why I'm lucky to have Krism. She can see me know matter what. In more ways then just physically. Heh, she's my everything Cry. I really want you to be able to experience this too. So I mean it, don't shut them out. You have to show them every side of you, every side."

I felt tears lump in my throat, "I know this is going to be harder for me, then it was for you, but I understand. Ugh, I love you so much Minx. I don't know how I'm going to survive without you."

"Heh, come on, you have Jund, Mark, Wade, you all will get through this. You can do it." Minx encouraged, her accent soothing.

I nodded, trying to keep it together. She pulled me to her again, squeezing me so tight, I thought I was going to suffocate. When we finally pulled away from each other, she smirked and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Now enough of this, lets play some games. Ah-I, power on!" Minx commanded, wiping her eye a little, "Come on Ah-I choose a game, lets do this."

Ah-I yawned, "Right away Mrs. Minx. Sorry, took a nap."

Minx and Ah-I continued to convers as I was lost in thought about what Minx said earlier.

Unconditional love, huh?? Even for a spark that seems farfetched. But still, it is a nice thought. Maybe somewhere out there, there's a person ready to love me, unconditionally.

[Felix's POV]

"I am not ready at all!" I exclaimed.

"Oh not this again! You did the same thing last time Felix!" Ken argued, as he shut my bedroom door and sat down beside me on the bed.

"But last time was different, it was our first time." I reminded.

"Yea, so you should be go to go now. Lets just do it and get it over with. I really want to, right now." He insisted.

I shook my head, "I don't know, I don't think I'm prepared. It's always so big."

"That's why we can put it in together." Ken softly said, smiling at me.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, lets do it. I guess I'm excited to see if it'll actually go all the way inside this time."

"That's the spirit!" He exclaimed, getting off of my bed and walking over to our travel bags, "And don't worry, I'm pretty sure if the tent won't fit in here, we can get a travel cube. I heard those things are infinite."

"Yea, I heard the same thing. I've never used one, remember us trying to get that tent to fit in there last time??"

"Yea! Took forever."

"Mhm, ugh, I'm still not ready for this." I sighed, laying backwards on my bed as I heard Ken still fidgeting with the wrapped up tent.

"I think we'll just have to get a cube, and you always say that. It'll be fine, I promise." He said, laying next to me again.

I whined, "I hate this Keeen!"

"I know, I do too. But at least you'll have Stephano off your back, right??" 

"I guess so."

"After you made out with him." He whispered.

"Shut up! It was a moment of weakness. If you were just there none of that would had happened!" I yelled.

"As protective as I am of you, I know I don't always have to be there. I know you can handle your own shit." Ken assured.

"Yea..."

"You sure you didn't feel anything??" He questioned.

I guess he's worried that Stephano really might be my partner and I'm just not accepting it. I remember when I liked Stephano and we were close, I would always feel small zaps with him, but not anymore.

"Nope, nothing at all." I replied, "I swear, I don't want to kiss another guy, for as long as I live."

I cringed thinking about the party. Never again!

"Hey! What about me??" Ken asked, sounding offended.

I sat up and looked at him as we both chuckled, "What about you?? We're best friends, that's different. We've been there done that."

"Whatever, you know you still want some of this beard." Said Ken, stroking his hairy face.

"Speaking of beard, you shaving tonight??" I asked.

"Maybe, you??"

"Eh, I look shit with a beard, but everyone keeps telling me to shave, so I probably won't." 

"You're an ass." Ken laughed and I did too.

I let out a sigh, "Damn Ken, another year of this. I'm getting old, soon I'll be grey and not even able to go out and find them. I really hope this year is the year."

"Some of us are already grey." He stated, running a hand through his brown hair, a few silver strains sticking up.

"But you look good." I complimented.

"Mmm, yea! Sexy old fat man." Said Ken, rubbing his man boobs while flicking his tongue out of his mouth.

"Haha, yes, so sexy." I agreed, endng in a sigh, "But what if I don't find them this year??"

"Then you'll go next year. I think you can go at it alone." Ken reassured, sitting up.

I felt a small ache in my heart. Alone?? That's right, this is basically Ken's last year to do this. When you hit 30, there's a chance your sparks will stop completely. 

I gulped, "Well that's fine, because I'm still sticking to our pact. If you don't find your destined partner by the time you're 30, then I don't find mine."

"Come on Pewds, we were how old when we said that??" He asked rhetorically, "We can't keep that promise. I... I can't let you give up longevity for me, think about your partner."

"I know! I do. I just can't live without you either Ken. Yea I could find my partner and fall in love and be happy and shit but, but... You'll die way before we're even 100." I said, holding back tears.

"100?? that's a pretty freaking long time, you kidding me?? And you'll be so happy with your sparkmate, you'll forget all about me. Just, don't forget to burry me with my porn, heh." Ken said, chuckling bitterly.

"Sh... -p." I mumbled.

"What??"

"I said shut up! There's no way I'm going to find my partner without you! This year is all or nothing. You're my bestfriend Ken, don't make me live without you." I begged.

"Stop! I'm going to say this one more time, whether or not I find my partner, is no concern to you! You worry about yourself Felix!!!" Ken shouted.

Hearing him yell at me scared the tears out, that I was holding back.

I turned my head, trying not to cry in front of him.

"I can't do this with without you." I whimpered, "It be easier if we just found out you didn't have the spark or I didn't, because at least we'd still have longevity, but that isn't the case is it?? Don't make me do this alone."

"You won't be alone this year, I'll be by you every step of the way, but we have to face facts." He said, "I'm old and this is how things go."

"You're not even that old."

"I'm too old for this stuff. But I'll be here for you this year, through the whole thing, no mater what." He promised.

I nodded my head, wiping away my tears as I turned to him. I smirked a little as he was also wiping away tears, both of us trying to save face in front of each other. His hazel eyes were still filled with tears though, that he was trying to blink away.

I cleared my throat, trying to steady my voice, "I uh, I care about you bro. I-It's hard, you know?? Doing this stuff alone without you, I can't picture it. It's going to be tough."

"Who said we won't find them this year?? I'm just saying if we don't, we could! Just have to try our best." Ken said, sounding more positive.

I nodded in agreement.

"I uh, I love you man. Love you a lot." Ken admitted, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled, "You know I uh, hm, love you uh, too."

Ken let his hand travel to the back of my head and he pulled our heads together, so our foreheads were touching.

"You'll always be my bro. Nothing can separate us, not even death." Ken stated.

What he said was a huge exaggeration, but for some reason, I couldn't help but believe him. I have close friends, but none like Ken. I knew no matter what, he'd always be there for me and I'd be there for him.

We sat there for a second, our foreheads resting against each others, trying to communicate with one another without speaking.

"Ken I-"

"Oh will you two just kiss already!" Yelled Bessy.

I felt my face get hot, "Bessy! How long have you been watching!?"

"That doesn't matter!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, she wants a show!?" Ken shouted, tightening the grip he had on my hair, "Just go with it!"

Ken slammed his other hand on my mouth and sloppily started to kiss it. My hand instinctively came up like we were actually going to kiss. Why the hell did I do that!?

Ken pulled away, him and Bessy laughing.

"Haha, look at his face Mr. Ken!" She howled.

My face was steaming hot, it had to be blood red.

Ken laughed harder, "So cute."

"Why do you always do this??" I squeaked out.

"Because I can!" He replied, pushing me back on the bed and getting on top of me.

Ken began to rub his beard all over my face while making grunting noises.

"I should record this for you Mr. Felix, I think your fangirls would love to see this, yours too Mr. Ken." Said Bessy.

"I'll disable you forever if you do!" I threatened, laughing my head off as Ken started tickling me.

"Do it Bessy! Let the world know of this scandal! Pewdiepie and CinnamontoastKen, in bed together!? Is Pewds the bottom bitch!?" Shouted Ken, pinning me to my bed.

"I hate you! I'm leaving you and we aren't going on the journey together!!!" I screamed, his beard scratching against mine.

I finally was able to push Ken off of me, both of us laughing loudly.

"That's going to be a great video Felix." Said Bessy.

"I hate both of you." I grumbled.

"Hey Bessy, how much time we got left??" Ken asked, catching his breath.

"11 hours 30 minutes and 10 seconds Ken. I suggest you two finish getting your belongings and I was informed that they will give everyone a travel cube, for convenience, but still, travel light. I also suggest that you two go to sleep soon. The love ceremony lasts a while and it takes 3 hours to get to the building where they hold it at. You need to be well rested." Bessy explained.

"We got it girl, thanks." I said.

"I'm going to miss you Mr. Felix." 

"I'll miss you too Bessy!"

"Don't worry Bessy, I'm sure Jack will come over and chill with you, and you can always hang out with my babygirl Zelda, she'll get lonely watching Boss dog." Ken said.

"I will! I'm sure both of you are excited." Bessy said, trying to sound more cheerful.

"Mhm, we are. Just a little hard right now, but there's no backing down. We're too close to leaving." I explained.

"Yes, you'll be safe, won't you??" She worriedly asked.

Ken and I nodded our heads yes.

"Of course and I'll keep in touch with you." I reassured, "I love you, Bessy."

"I-I love you too sir."

"I'll call you as soon as I can, promise!"

"Good!" She happily said, "Your partners going to love you so much Felix! How couldn't they?? And I'm sure you'll find your partner too Ken." 

We both smiled at Bessy's words and agreed. I really do hope they can come to love me. Everything's just so up in the air, that's why everyone's so nervous. 

I sighed, Ken's staying over then we're leaving together tomorrow, probably meeting up with Jack and maybe Brad. In just 11 hours we'll be at the ceremony that will probably only last an hour or so, then after that, where ever you are, who ever you are, I'm coming for you. I'm going to find you and we're going to be happy and fall in love. I just want this whole thing to be a fairytale ending.


	15. Let Our Spark Lead Us

I patted the walls of my house and said bye to Ah-I and AK one last time, leaving out with Minx and Krism, who both spent the night last night.

It was fun, we hung out and played games, but of course we took a second to worry and be scared. I can't believe this is really happening.

A horn honked, Mark. We piled into his car and were greeted by him, Bob, Scott and Wade, who said Matt and Ryan were too depressed to come to the actual ceremony. It was a hard goodbye. 

I remember saying bye to Mark the other year when he first left, and Wade and Bob the year before that. Ryan was nervous and really shook, Matt was too. Hopefully this time Mark and Wade can find their partners, like Bob and Jack did.

"Mark, it's deathly quiet in here. Can we get some music playing??" Minx questioned.

"Mr. Mark doesn't listen to music in the car. He likes to think." Answered a female voice.

"Oh, hi Sally." Minx, Krism and I greeted.

Didn't know he had her programmed into his car. I guess Warfstache would of been a bad choice to drive with.

"It's alright Sally McSaggytits, you can put on some music." Mark softly said, patting his steering wheel.

"Yes sir." She whispered, and music started to softly play.

I take it the talk between Mark and his A H I was probably just as bad as the one I had with mine. They both seemed depressed.

Minx, Krism, and I were in the far back seat of the van, huddled close. 

I could see Bob reach over the aisle to Wade, who was sitting beside him. He didn't say anything when Bob tapped his shoulder, just nodded and turned to the window. Jund hadn't moved since we started driving on the road.

We all sat in silence on the 2 hour drive to a stadium, where the love ceremony was being held. 2 hours out of the city and in to the country, where off in the distance, you can actually look out and see the big titanium walls that keep us all in here and wildlife out, peaking out from the white wisps of clouds and the haze of the morning fog.

Elder Genevieve would probably be giving the speech like every year. They'll be a group of Aphrodites with her too, and then, then we'll hold hands and sing. Sing until we feel eachothers sparks. 

I felt a lump grow in my throat. This is actually happening. I guess when we finally get out into the wilds, I'll be doing a video log, then we'll be hiking it to where ever our sparks carry us. 

I grabbed Minx and Krism's hands, feeling them squeeze tight.

It's 5 am, June 1st 2015, the first day of 90 days of sparks. And the last day I'll be seeing my home for three months.

[Felix's POV]

"Yea, you two be safe. Sorry I couldn't make it. I'll miss you." Said Brad, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"It's fine. Jack's here with us and a bunch of other people will be at the ceremony. We'll miss you too." I replied.

"You all in the car??" He questioned and I hummed a yes in response, "Ok, well try and call sometime while you're out there. Good luck Felix, good luck Ken."

"I will and thanks. We'll see ya bro, bye."

"Bye."

Silence. 

I looked out my window and observed my surroundings. The sun had just come up, so the roads were still peaceful and the sky was just fading to light blue.

I glanced over at Ken, who was squeezing the steering wheel tight as he drove. You'd think we'd be used to this, but who'd get used to it?? Especially when failure looms over your head. 

I couldn't hear anything in the backseat. Jack was uncharacteristically quiet. The only noise was the hum of the car and the low music drifting out of the speakers.

"We're almost there." Ken breathed.

I nodded. The Love Ceremony won't be too long. I'm excited to do this of course but, fuck! I'm so nervous.

I close my eyes and put my hand on my heart, trying to steady my breathing. Small zaps of electricity make my heart skip a beat, but I use the feeling to stay positive. I really want to find you.

90 DOS is finally here. Time to say goodbye to my home again and hopefully, hello to my spark.

[Cry's POV]

The auditorium was huge. When it wasn't used to host the Love Ceremony, it's probably used for concerts or diplomatic things or something like that. 

I walked around the place by myself, trying not to bump into anyone as I tried to find my seat. I usually sit in the balcony seats where the rest of the observes sit, but today I have to sit down on the floor.

Shits always crazy in here at first. With everyone just coming in, the stage getting set up, and students trying to find their seats and hug their families and friends one last time, things get a bit hectic.

"Oh, hey Cry." A familiar voice called out, as I walked past the teacher section of seats.

When I looked over, Neymora was smiling at me with Eanaj beside her waving.

"Hey, what's up??" I asked, making my way over to them.

"Nothing much. Bit nervous to see all my students here." Said Neymora, her hands nervously rubbing against each other.

Eanaj reached over and grabbed one of her hands and held it.

"It's ok Ney, you go through this every year. It's fine." She cooed, then turned towards me, "I think just about every school in the whole town is here. You find your seat??"

I looked down at the white piece of paper in my hand, that we were all given when we came in. It had the number 122 on it. 

"Uh, yea. The rest of the guys are sitting down. I'm going to head to my seat in a second." I informed.

"Oh ok. Did Minx and Krism come??" Ney asked.

I nodded my head, "Yup, their up in the balcony sitting with Minx's friend Sinow and his boyfriend Manly. They got pretty good seats, which is good. We all hugged them and said bye."

"Good."

"Be safe Cry. I'll meet you at the Island." Assured Eanaj.

"Shouldn't you be already going??" I questioned.

"Yea but-"

"Neymora!" I heard a deep voice call out.

An average height man with a faded hair cut, wearing a white suit walked over to us. I gulped, this just got awkward.

"There you are honey. I've been looking everywhere for you. Thought my little social butterfly'd be out talking to people." 

"There's my little man. I was nervous so we just came back to my seat. Sorry, should of looked for you." Said Neymora, walking to and bending over to kiss the man.

"Naw, no big d babe. Wish we could of came here together. Everything I had to do backstage is finished, so I just wanted to make sure you made it." Mike replied.

"Hello Mr. Wilkins." I greeted, nodding at him.

"Cry! Nice to see you... and Eanaj, hey girl." Mike said, walking over to Eanaj.

I held my breath, waiting for them to bump heads.

"Hey Mikey. Had to pull her out of bed after you left. That's the only reason she's happy to see you." Eanaj said with a chuckle.

"What?? Babe, I thought you were up when I left. I kissed you bye and said to go take a shower and you answered me and everything!" Said Mike, sounding shocked.

Neymora went to him and pulled him into her chest.

"I'm sorry! I was up, for like a second, I was tired. I swear I saw you before you left though." She said.

"She cried and got pissed because she thought you left without saying goodbye to her." Eanaj mumbled.

"Whose side are you on!?" Frantically questioned Neymora, making Mike laugh as he pulled away from her grip.

"Glad Eanaj was there, or you probably wouldn't of made it here on time at all." He said, wrapping an arm around Eanaj.

I looked at all three of them with a confused face as they laughed.

"The fuck is going on?? So you three uh... you know." I inquired.

"Mhm, we all made up." Neymora happily answered.

"What do you mean made up?? Did you tell him about what happened??" Mike questioned, "See, this is why I didn't want you to go to the party. Our students don't need to know about our personal lives."

"Oh, I understand, you value your privacy, I can respect that Mr. Wilkins. Sorry for inviting Ne- Miss Neymora." I said.

Mike smiled at me and spoke, before turning to scold Neymora,"Thought you'd get it, my man. See sweety! Now stop going to your students parties!"

"Whatever! You're just no fun." Ney said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll show you fun later tonight, Miss party diva." Mike whispered, lightly patting Neymora's ass.

Neymora smacked her lips and giggled, "Not in front of our student."

Eanaj rolled her eyes and walked over to me.

"So, everything's ok??" I asked her.

"Everything's fine. They're back together, Mike didn't get mad when we told him about what happened at the party and we're chill." Eanaj explained.

"So what your saying is that you and Neymora fucked in front of him, then let him join and he fucked both of you, so now everything's chill??" I jokingly asked.

She laughed, "Shut the fuck up, dumby!"

"What, she is!?" I heard Mike loudly exclaim.

Eanaj and I looked up at him and Neymora surprised.

"Eanaj! You didn't tell me you were leaving. Is that why Ney's been so upset these last couple of days?? Why do you two keep stuff from me, we're going to miss you baby girl." Mike said, walking over to hug Eanaj.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't have the heart to talk about it. Me and her were back together again and I hated talking about loosing her." Sadly said Neymora, walking over to Eanaj, who she kissed on the cheek.

"Yea, I was getting ready to tell Cry earlier, a few elders wanted me to sing on stage with Genevieve and some of the other Aphrodites." Eanaj explained.

"Then you're going to the island. You coming back??" Mike asked, sounding upset.

"Of course, I'll come back and visit. I won't just up and leave and never come back again." She replied, wrapping her arms around Mike's neck and lovingly kissing his lips.

........Wait a minute, what!? 

After she let go of him, Eanaj turned and Neymora kissed her too.

"Welcome everybody! The Love Ceremony will begin shortly!" Genevieve said through a mic.

"Oh damn, I have to go. I'll make sure to come back over and say goodbye, then I have to see some of my waifu's, and then catch my air ship out of here." Eanaj said, hugging both of them.

"Wait?! Which waifu's!?" Neymora asked, hands menacingly on her hips.

"You know, just, waifu's." Eanaj replied, nervously smiling.

"It's that tall chick again, isn't it!? Um, eff is her name?? L-Len, Lenny?? Lezie?? Whatever! I know how much you like tall girls! Or is it the other one, Marsha... or Narsh?? You told me she was hot! Or is it that fucking shapeshifter you talk about a lot!? Didn't you tell her you'd have her babies?? Stop robbing cradles and fuCKING TELL THEM YOU'RE MINE NOW!" Neymora shouted out, drawing attention.

Mike and Eanaj put their heads down and shook it.

"As I said, I'm going to see my friends, then leaving. I love you Ney, now shut up." Eanaj sternly said.

She walked up to Neymora and stood on her tippy toes to grab onto the tall woman's face. Neymora wrapped her long arms around Eanaj's waist and held her tight, while their lips passionately connected, Mike smirking at them.

"Jeesus! Get a fucking room!" I yelled, breaking the girls out of their passionate moment that would of probably gotten even more passionate.

"Heh, of course. We'll miss you Cry. Be safe!" Said Neymora and Mike nodded in agreement.

"Good luck to you and all your friends Cry!" He said, waving to both me and Eanaj as we walked away from them.

"Actually, all three of us came to the consensus that a polygamous relationship was a nice solution. Then, everything was chill." Eanaj whispered, making me freeze.

"O-Oh." I stuttered, "Is, is that kind of thing ok??"

"Heh, I know, water tribe won't like it too much, my parents won't be thrilled, but the fire tribe's all about that, so it's ok. And Neymora and Mike could care less what people think, not like we're the only ones." She explained.

"Hm, fair enough. Sounds pretty hot." I answered.

Eanaj laughed as we continued to walk. Well, I didn't see that coming. Eh, as long as they're happy.

"Welp, I have to go to the stage. You better find your seat quick. My parents wanted me to tell you good luck and they love you. They'll be waiting for you to return home safely." Said Eanaj, wrapping her arms around me.

I hugged her tight, feeling her hug back tighter.

"Bye Eanaj, tell them I love them too. I'll be safe and come home right after. You're lucky you get to take an airship to the Island." I stated.

"Heh, well I'm not the one trying to search for someone." She said with a wink, "Now off you go. We'll see each other soon sweets."

"I know, bye."

I watched Eanaj head for the stage while I looked for my seat. I could see other students doing the same. Some were already paired, probably praying that they'll be able to catch a bullet train quickly, to bypass all the shit people who haven't already found their sparkmate have to go through.

As I found my seat I went past a couple I recognized. I've never really talked to them, but the guy with the hockey mask on I recognized as Delirious, which means the guy that he's squeezing onto for dear life is the only shapeshifter I know of in Agartha, Vanoss. Must be nice to find your destined partner in the town you live in.

I found my seat and sat down. I felt a little suffocated because I was surrounded by a lot of people, but I'll just have to put up with it for a little while longer. 

I looked to the big wooden stage in front of us, where Aphrodites were sitting down. The male Aphrodites wore clothes that had green in them, representing love and the Goddess Aphrodite, and pink, for compassion and masculinity. The females wore yellow for happiness, and lavender, to represent serenity and femininity. It made the stage look like a welcoming calming sea. I could see Eanaj looking out at the crowd. She looked pretty in her outfit. A yellow half top, with stripes of lavender in it and a sheer mini skirt that was lavender and it looked like her panties were yellow. On occasions like this, Aphrodites usually show as much skin as possible. It represents the love you should have for your body, no matter what it looks like.

As Elder Genevieve got on the stage we all applauded. She looked radiant and as beautiful as ever. Blue and white corset top, with matching denim jeans, her gold staff shining bright from the stage lights, along with her pale skin, so gorgeous.

As she started the ceremony, I couldn't help but think, the next time Scott, Mark, Wade and I meet up, we'll be getting our book bags and travel cubes, then getting on the tour bus out of here.

I took a deep breath, feeling sparks shoot through my body. I know, I want to find you too.

[Felix's POV]

I really wish Ken and I could of sat together. I could see his bear hat sticking out a few rows in front of me.

I kept trying to steady my breathing. Come on, this isn't your first year, you can do this. I know I can do this. I just have to get through the love ceremony, then we'll be leaving out.

I looked around me and saw faces that were just as nervous as me, even those who already had their partners looked nervous. I sighed when I saw a couple of my friend, Ian and Anthony, huddled up. They're usually so energetic and happy. I guess this could mellow anyone out.

My eyes wondered up to the big stage that was in front of me, to the Aphrodites coming out. They were all color coated as usual, it was suppose to calm us, and their basically lingerie outfits are suppose to make us love our bodies. It kind of helped I guess, the colors were pretty, but most of the guys up there looked ripped, I'm a twig. Eh, some do look larger and others are about my body type, so maybe it does help me?? I don't know. 

I wonder, if I walked around in my boxers and a half top, would my partner think I'm fabulous?? Heh, I'm sure they would. 

After a little while, everyone got quiet as King Nigel flew over us with his wife, Queen Lydia, in his arms. Being an Elder for every city in Terran must be hard work, but we look at them as king and queen. Our Angel King and Flower Queen.

"Hello everyone!" Lydia greeted, her sultry voice echoing around the building, "I hope everyone is having a grand day. My husband and I welcome you, to the Love Ceremony, and welcome in the beginning of 90 Days of Sparks."

Everyone clapped as Nigel bowed to us all.

They both looked stunning. Lydia in her purple flower dress and Nigel in his white and gold armor, his beautiful white wings fluttering in back of him. 

"My fellow sparks, we applaud all of you brave enough to take on this task of finding your true love, and for those who have chosen not to go on your journey, we understand. This journey is treacherous and we all are scared. But being with your spark is what our society craves. I guess it is natural for all Htreains to want to find happiness and love, and even 10 times more natural for sparks. So again, we applaud you." She said, clapping her hands along with Nigel.

Nigel's face was stern as his eyes grew big, showing us his black eye and pale blue one.

"What do you feel honey??" Lydia questioned, without even looking his way.

God damn, I want a bond like theirs.

With his pale eye, he scanned every spark in the room.

Nigel's voice was soft and quiet, "I feel, their anxiousness. I know they all feel a sense of dread, I can see it in their hearts. Young ones, my dear, dear young sparks, do not fear your connection, it's what makes you, you, but do not rely on it to lead you to someone who is your other half. If any of you feel that finding your sparkmate will make you whole, you are wrong. You have to be whole yourself, and find another person who is whole. Halves are broken, they're useless. When out there on your journey, make sure you find yourself, before you find your spark."

His words are always straightforward and even a bit harsh, but he's right. Why would I want to bring someone into my life, excepting them to feel in gaps. I should fill in the gaps myself, so we can be strong together, and separately.

Lydia looked to her husband with a smile.

"100 years ago. 100 years ago I met the man of my dreams. I've been married to this old man for 92 long years, and to think he hated me when we first met." She informed and we all chuckled, as Nigel looked at her fondly, "We were young. I was 19 and he was 20, our first time out. We happened to stumble upon each other. I came from an earth elemental tribe, him from a fire, though neither of us were actually our birth elements. I could control plants, but never the earth. He couldn't control any sort of fire, and I teased him for it. The only reason we stayed together was because we had no friends out there, and thought we could help each other."

"Yes. She was the one who said I was her spark. Instantly when we met I couldn't stand her. Maybe we were too different, too much a like?? Not sure, but I didn't like Lydia. It's customary in the earth tribe to make something out of your element to give to your spark. She made me a flower crown. I could see she was sincere, I can read emotions, but as the stubborn man I am, I took the crown and immediately threw it into a lake." Nigel chuckled, along with the rest of us.

"So thickheaded. To me, it was over. Something made from your powers, rejected by your spark was a bad omen in my tribe. I thought, either the sparks I was feeling were out of desperation, or because I just liked abuse. Heh, maybe the latter because I didn't give up. I soon realized that Nigel was going through life begrudgingly. He told me a little of how people hated him in the fire tribe for not being an elemental, or not being normal. He was so rare, he was looked at as ugly, but I thought he was beautiful." Lydia explained, smiling at Nigel.

He ran a hand through his grey hair as he nodded in agreement, "I hated the world. I only went out on my journey to get away from my tribe. As a spark, things are difficult. The spark ties you to one person, when in the fire tribe it has always been accepted and excepted to have more than one wife or husband. Sparks were looked down upon, even having to meet up alone, to listen to the love ceremony on the radio. I hated being there. It took Lydia almost dying for me to snap out of my self-loathing. Back then of course we didn't have a lot of technology, nor bullet trains, so we had to climb a mountain. I would of flew us, but I was too tired from flying us around everywhere else, so I took a break. Lydia almost fell off a mountain side. I watched her as she fell and I thought, this woman I've been denying is falling to her death. Am I going to be curler to her and let her die?? Part of me wished I could of switched places with her. Death sounded so good to me. All I could ever see with my eye was hatred, something probably very uncommon to all of you from mainland towns who are not mages. Sparks are looked on fondly here, I hated being a spark so much, I actually wanted to die in Lydia's stead, just to be rid of the world. But without even thinking any further, I was leaping down to her, trying to catch her as gently as I could, so she didn't break any bones. When I caught her, and she was safe, all I could do was kiss her. For the first time in my life I cared about someone else, I was worried about someone else, rather then focusing on my own problems. After that, I let it all out to her. I told her how I felt, what was bothering me, and through that, I learned a lot about myself, and it helped me to draw closer to the woman who's my lovely wife now."

Lydia grabbed Nigel's hand, his red hand mixing with her caramel hand as they kissed.

Nigel doesn't talk much, but when it comes to this or anything about Lydia, he's willing to talk for hours.

Lydia stepped closer to the mic, "When we went through convergence it was beautiful. It was everything I hoped it be and more. Young sparks, love yourselves, don't give up on your spark mate, and don't shun them. Who ever they may be, they are Htreain just like you and are not perfect. All their faults, all your faults, all their problems, all your problems, become one. When you find yourself, you find them, and there is no better feeling." She said with a smile, "Heh, we must sound like some old cheesy coots to all of you. I'm not even sure if our little speech makes sense to you right now, but I promise, it will. And when it does, you'll be able to accept your mate fully and have love that will last for centuries. The spark inside you will be satisfied that it has saved you from potential death, and you will be satisfied that you have someone to share the rest of your long lasting life with. So good luck sparks, we all believe in you!"

Everyone in the crowd stood up and began to clap. Dammit, I didn't come here for all these feels! I took a deep breath, my hands hurting from clapping as Lydia began to speak again.

"Thank you. I can tell my husband is getting a bit unsettled. Is there too many people in here for you honey??" 

Nigel nodded, but kept up a gentle smile. His powers remind me of mine. I remember when I couldn't turn off reading minds, it sucked. I placed my hands on my pink headphones. If I ever have an off day and randomly can't control it nowadays, I just put my headphones on, they help with a lot of things. But I guess being that Nigel's ability is in his eye, it's a little harder to turn off, even after all these years.

"Well then, how about we all come together and share our feelings equally." Lydia suggested, and we all remained standing.

The Aphrodites went down the steps of the auditorium and held hands with Nigel and Lydia, wrapping around the front of the stage to hold hands with the rest of us.

Everyone grabbed each others hands and moved closer together. I felt claustrophobic, but I didn't mind. This was a special moment.

"Some people here aren't sparks, others have found their mate and their sparks have subsided, so we can't know what you're going through. We can try and have sympathy, empathize with you all, remember, but that doesn't mean nothing, until you can feel what the other person actually feels!" Lydia declared, "This anthem, the Spark Anthem, has been sung for many generations. It was written by a woman who simply is remembered as being called Lady Written. Though she wasn't a spark, she knew people who were, and she could see their struggle and she wanted to share it. For years now it has become tradition to sing that song. Whether you're a spark or not, no matter if you come from a mainland town, island town, or a tribe, we all are one people united! And we unite with you today, my fellow sparks, to feel your struggle, to feel your undying love!!!"

Lydia had tears in her eyes, her voice filled with conviction.

"Yes, we are here for you. Allow us to feel with you. Every year, everywhere, everyone is gathering to feel what you students feel. They want to understand, others want to feel again. So please, allow us." Nigel calmly pleaded.

We all got silent, as the lights dimmed and music started to play out of the speakers. The Aphrodites began to beautifully harmonize one note, perfectly with the music.

Lydia cleared her throat, her voice steady and soulful, "Fallen stars electrify, your still beating heart. On your journey, follow them, you will not get lost. You will leave your family, your home, you know the cost. On this journey you will go, explore and search every part."

I looked up at the stage as the Aphrodites and Nigel joined Lydia for the chorus, clearing my throat a little.

"And we will walk, and we will go, and the moons will tell us so. We will search beyond the stars, we will not give up. For our spark shows us the way, we need only trust."

Together every spark in the auditorium sings by ourselves, "Let our spark, lead us, this love may it keep us, from becoming ash and dust."

"And I will say, onto you my spark mate..." Everyone in the auditorium but the sparks, sung.

"And I will tell, you about, our fate." We finished as everyone began to sing again, "That I will leave, this protective dome..."

"That we will both, go far, from home." I felt my heart race a little at that reply.

I could feel shocks of electricity coming from the peoples hands I was holding. I sniffed a little, as we listened to Lydia sing the next verse.

"Fallen stars they clarify, your hazed over mind. On your journey, befriend them, and be shown true love. You will need to accept them, trust them, hold them above. On this journey you will see, your hearts will be intertwined."

Everyone joined in to sing the chorus again, I could even hear people singing through tears, "And we will walk, and we will go, and the moons will tell us so. We will search beyond the stars, we will not give up. For our spark shows us the way, we need only trust."

I didn't know who the people were beside me, but I began to squeeze their hands and they did the same. I could see electricity coming off everyone. Unlike sparkette parties, the sparks aren't intoxicating, they fell sad, lonely, desperate. It's how we all feel and I forgot this is what it felt like! Every year we just want to find someone who knows what this shit feels like, so we fucking sing...

"Let our spark, lead us, this love may it keep us, from becoming ash and dust." 

We continue to sing, and to echo, and to hold hands. Energy flows through everyone and it's unbearable. I start hearing peoples thoughts, unable to keep myself calm. 'What if I fail??' 'I'm doing this alone, I'm terrified.' 'I'm scared.' 'Will I survive long enough to find them??' 'Will they love me??' 'Is convergence really never wrong??' 'What if I don't like them??' 'I can't do this.' 'I can't fucking do this.' 'I can't fail again.' 'I can't fail again.' 'I can't fail again!!!'

[Cry's POV]

"Hey, psst, you alright??"

"I can't see if you're sick or not, you feel ok dude?? The songs over. You can sit down now."

I started breathing deeply as I took my seat, realizing that the song had ended a little bit ago, and some people were staring at me.

"I'm fine." I whispered back.

Fuck, I just froze there. My heads spinning a little bit. Must be more nervous then I thought, that song feels powerful when all of us sing it. Thought I was going to pass out for a second.

[Felix's POV]

"Everything's alright everyone, settle down. The same thing happens to me." I heard Nigel chuckle.

Why do I have my eyes closed?? When I opened them, Ken was now sitting next to me, everyone turned around looking at us.

"You ok, man??" Ken asked in a whisper. 

I nodded my head, feeling my temples, but my hand landed on my headphones. Ken must of put them on for me.

"Hey, you scared everyone. When the song ended you took a spill, be glad you didn't hit your head Poodie." Whispered Toby, who was leaning over the seat in front of me.

"Is our mind reader ok??" Lydia questioned from the stage.

My face immediately heated up.

"He's good!" Ken yelled, and others repeated.

"Wonderful! I guess we shared our energy a little too much." She chuckled, going on talking.

"You sure you're ok??" Ken questioned.

"Uh, yea. Can't believe I passed out. D-did you tell everyone about me??" I asked.

Ken nodded his head, "Yea, they were going to call an ambulance but I said it was fine, you probably just started reading minds and it got too much for you. Someone switched me seats so I could make sure you were alright."

"Oh, thanks. Ugh, that hasn't happened since grade school." I mumbled and Ken chuckled, probably remembering me in a dress crying and passing out because everyone's thoughts were about me.

In hindsight, I'd probably be wondering why a little boy had a dress on too, but hey! Little me looked good in it, and my parents let me wear my sisters clothes. Ugh, I don't know why.

I take a deep breath. Trying to focus on what Lydia's saying. I can't hear anyone's thoughts anymore, so that's good.

"And I hope you have them on or with you. If not, we have plenty to give out and you can change into the suits in the changing room bathrooms or on whatever tour bus you are on." Lydia informed, probably talking about the body suits.

Ken and I had already put ours on. His was a red shirt with a cute little smiling toast on it, mine was just a regular sweater with blue and grey designs on it, it was kind of chilly this morning.

As Lydia went on, I couldn't help but drain her out. My head was still spinning some, and anxiety was hitting me in waves.

"Keep in mind, if you do, do this alone, you better be ready to control yourself. As we all know, summer months are when your spark is at its peak and it does make your hormones run ramped in many, different, ways." She said, clearing her throat a little, some of us chuckling as we get what she means, "And some can get aggressive after a while too. So be sure you keep yourself in check, do your vlogs daily, if with friends, keep an eye on them and they should do the same. This was a lovely ceremony. We had a bit of a hiccup, but everything went well. I can only hope that you take some of what has been said here to heart and you strive to do your best to find your partner. Loves a tricky thing, even for sparks, so be patient and understanding."

Nigel nods his head, "Yes. Be strong sparks, we are all hoping for the best. Be safe out there. There are many dangerous creatures so be wary and good luck."

"Good luck! And as always..." Lydia began.

"Let out spark lead us!" We all said, then began to clap.

... It's over.

We all started to get out of our seats and file outside the auditorium where large tour busses were.

Ken and I headed to his car and met Jack there. 

"I, I guess this is it." Jack whispered, looking down at his feet, "You guys be good now."

He looked up at us with a smirk, causing Ken and I to chuckle.

"We will Jackaboy." I replied as we piled in for a group hug.

"Make sure you check in on Sabrina every once in a while. She gets more and more nervous every year I leave. Just keep an eye on her for me." Said Ken as we pulled away from each other.

"Of course." Jack said with a wink as I was about to open my mouth, "And don't worry, I'll watch Edgar too."

I smiled, "Thanks!"

We talked for a second, then said our final goodbyes as Ken gave Jack the keys to his car.

Three black double decker tour busses waited for us, Ken and I piled in the first one.

We sat on the first floor of the bus, near the back, putting up our bags and the travel cubes we were handed as we got on inside them.

"Hey, I'm going to go upstairs to the bathroom real quick, before we leave." Ken said, getting up.

I nodded and watched him walk up the steps of the bus, to the top floor.

I looked out the window at people hugging and kissing each other bye. Younger siblings crying, parents trying to look as happy as they can. Saying bye to my parents went better than it did the first time I left. I guess they've gotten used to the inevitable, unlike myself.

As I looked out the window, I heard Ken sit back down.

"You back already??" I questioned, turning to him.

"Ellos Pewdie."

I frowned a little, "Hey Stephano. You know you're in Ken's seat right??"

"Figures. How are you fairing?? You look a little pale." He asked, a look of concern flashing through his golden brown eyes.

"Eh, just a little nervous, I guess." I replied and he nodded, "How are you??"

"Me?? Hmm, I guess I am alright. I will manage. I am surprised you aren't sitting with Toby and his lover, oh what was his name, the films man." Stephano said, still trying to think of Jack's name.

"Jack?? I think they're on a different bus. It doesn't matter anyways. They're going to scope out where the closest bullet train is and keep getting on them until they reach the island. Ken and I will probably be on foot most of the day." I informed.

"As will I. I hope you make it to Azula Island safely. I heard they still haven't made a bullet train to take you straight to the island, you know why. So be careful. I'm sure we'll see each other out there. Good luck, and may we both find our lovers." Stephano said, getting up and bowing to me.

I nodded in agreement, "Yea, good luck."

I watched as he threw a black book bag over his shoulder and went upstairs with the sea of people.

I sighed, that went better then I thought it would. I hope we do find out partners. I'd never say it to him, but he deserves to find someone. I've turned him down so many times, I just want him to find the person he's truly made to be with and just be happy.

After a little while, Ken came back and we made small talk until the buses started to pull away.

I looked at Ken and he looked at me, a nervous smile on his face. I could feel my heart thump as the bus went over bumps and bounced. This is it, this is finally it. 

We can finally be together, I hope.


	16. Someone Worth It

"You two be safe. We'll meet you at the island!" Toby excitedly said as him and Jack Douglas hugged both of us.

"Can't wait to see your partners." Said Jack with a smile.

"Heh, she'll be hotter than yours." Ken joked, laughing at the sad face Toby made.

We waved bye to them as we stood there watching everyone break off in their own paths.

The grand walls that blocked us from here, now loom in front of us, a reminder of just how isolated we were from the rest of the world.

I turn around from the big gates of my home town as they slowly shut, letting the last remaining people scurry out. I look out at the dirt road leading from the gates, one that busses probably take to avoid the wilds we'll be venturing into.

Ken looks down at me as I look up at him. It's a silent agreement that I'll just follow him, and we start our journey.

Being half bear must be great for his sense of direction, I never have to look at a map. He looks at one and we're off, his sense of smell guiding us towards the lake that should be our first stop, we don't even need a GPS.

I follow him as us and a group of others make our way through the lush greenery that surrounds our town.

"If I remember correctly, it's about a days walk to the first cabin. There's a few around there, so we should be able to find one, or at least share it with other Terran sparks or Union Realm sparks." Ken informs as we traverse through the trees that are now forming a gigantic forest.

I nod my head. The UR is pretty close to here. We'll probably see their sparks walking past us soon.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I should be able to get us there before night fall." Ken stated.

"Alright. We can take an hour break in a few hours, then I guess you'll take over from there??" I asked, stepping over a fallen log.

"Yea, I shouldn't be too tired." He replied.

It doesn't take long for the group we were walking with to slowly diminish, leaving Ken and I walking alone.

I look up to the sky and watch the trees branches reach up to it like arms. I haven't seen this forest since the last time we were out here, of course. Not too many woodsy areas back home, none like this anyway. 

"Ugh, I'm dreading crossing biomes." I said.

Ken nodded in agreement, looking down at the map.

"Good thing we have our suits. They keep in body heat??" I asked.

"Yea." He said with a sigh, turning to me, "Felix... thank you."

I shake my head a little and give him a confused look, making him chuckle some.

"Just, thank you for coming with me. You could of went at this alone, or went with someone else so, thanks." Ken continued.

"Uh, you're welcome?? Bro, I think it's a little too early to be getting all sentimental. Lets just wait till we're about to die or something, ok??"

"Heh, ok."

We continue to walk, but a little closer to each other now. Who else am I suppose to go with?? Sure I would of went with Jack if it was still possible or Toby but, Ken's my... I had to stop my own train of thought as I over heard his.

"Aww, are you thinking about me??" I questioned, nudging him with my elbow.

"Shut up! You're right next to me, so of course I am! And don't read my mind Poodie! We talked about that before." He scolded, walking faster.

"But I was just thinking the same thing! You're my number one friend too, Keeen! Why don't we just screw our partners and just get it on right here, girl??" I suggested, posing with my hand on my hip.

Ken turned around and stood in front of me.

"You want to walk 30 minutes back to the town and tell them that we gave up and want to be with each other... after we have sex here??" He asked.

"Yes."

"You going to have my baby??"

"Yes."

Ken sighed, "Then frick it. What do I need a sexy ass girl for when I have you. No girl could ever compare to the handsome Pewdiepie. Oh senpai, I want nothing more than to ravish your booty hole."

I roll my eyes and start walking again, "If you're not going to take my confession seriously, then fine! I was just kidding anyway." 

We both laughed as Ken caught up with me.

"Felix, if you didn't want to do this, you should of spoken up weeks ago."

"Yea, like I'd back down now! I'm a man! Men don't back down." I informed, making my voice deep, "Even though we're probably going to get eaten out here."

"Hah, probably." Ken agreed, "Hey, instead of thinking about walking through this forest and all the things that can eat us when night fall comes, how about we think of a girl worth fighting for."

"A girl worth fighting for??" I asked.

"Yea, that's what I said, a girl worth fighting for."

"A-Are you trying to sing that children's movie song??"

"Maybe. Maybe it's Sabrina's favorite movie and I watched it with her 50 times the other day." He mumbled.

I laughed, "You adore that little girl."

"I do, I do." He sighed, "Miss her already... and Jack."

"Yea, me too. Least we have each other."

"Yup! And hopefully our sparkmates too!" Ken cheerfully said, smiling brightly.

The sun that was peaking through the trees shines off his teeth and baby face. I stroke my beard as we continued to walk, maybe I should of shaved this thing.

I shake my stubbornness out of my head and continue to walk with Ken.

A girl worth fighting for?? Yea, my spark's worth anything.

[Cry's POV]

"I'll cummie cummie goey goey all over your face! Just like I do with girls, when I stick my cock in their mouths. I shove my big cock in their tight-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Wade yelled, cutting Mark off his tangent.

I chuckled as the two of them went at it, while Scott tried to get the GPS working.

I sighed and leaned backwards on the fallen log I was sitting on.

Its been about a few hours and we're far out of the woods that are next to our town, looks like its starting to become an actual forest out here. 

And of course we're lost, already. Well, not lost, more of we don't know which way to go.

"You're just mad I'll find my partner before you!" Mark yelled, him and Wade jumping to a new subject to argue about.

"Please! I'll find mine way before you even feel one spark run through your puny, little, body!" Wade retorted.

"Aren't we suppose to let our spark lead us or some shit??" I questioned, looking over at my two friends, their argument had already lead them to throw leaves at each other, "Ugh, neither of you are going to find shit."

Mark yelled at Wade as he started brushing leaves out of his blue-purple hair, before he threw a bunch of leaves my way, completely missing me. I'm pretty sure the tips of his hair some how got dyed purple from the chlorine in his pool. Probably shouldn't of went skinny dipping at our get together, so soon after he got his hair dyed. 

"Shut up Cry! And that is the idea, but to tell you the truth, that doesn't always work. Sometimes, you just don't feel them this soon." Mark replied.

"Figures. Hey you mind giving me a hand with this, Mark??" Questioned Jund, as his hand swept through the hologram of the terrains around us, "I have NO idea what I'm looking at."

Mark came over to us and sat down on the ground, grabbing our travel cube.

"I didn't even know that cube had a GPS in it. Fancy one too." I said, watching Mark enhance the vibrant colored map.

He hummed a response as he continued to look through the map.

"Hey Mark, if you can find somewhat of a clearing, I can probably scope out a cabin or something if I fly up." Wade informed and Mark nodded.

As they deliberated what to do, and since I'm not really good with directions, I decided to take a little walk.

"Don't go too far! If you get lost we're leaving you for dead!" Jund called out, as I walked off the path we were on.

As I walked I nodded to some people who were walking the opposite direction, probably coming from the town next to mine. Shit, probably should of asked them if there was a cabin close by. Oh well.

I continued to walk. The trees looked really beautiful and green, and there were flowers everywhere. I have never been outside my town, not even on vacation, so seeing this is so surreal. Yea there's woods inside and flowers but, not like this. 

I smirk some as I take a deep breath, this was defiantly worth it. So glad I didn't pussy out.

As I walked a little further I came to a clearing. Really?? I've been only walking for 5 minutes. Ugh, we're such idiots, if we would of just kept walking a little more, we would of been here.

I kept on walking out of the woods and into the clearing, while I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call them. When I had my phone in my hand and glanced up and I realized I had stumbled upon a tree, that was in the middle of the clearing.

"Sakuras??" I whispered to myself.

I backed up a little. How the fuck is there a Sakura tree here, in the middle of nothing, and it's the only one?? I gulped, something didn't feel right.

"Hey, Cry!" I heard Jund call out, "Here he is. He already found it."

"Cry baby! We were worried about... you." Mark said, his sentence slowing down as they made it to me.

"What is that??" Wade questioned.

"It's a-a Sakura tree. You know, Cherry Blossoms." I replied.

"Huh!? But those only grow way out East." He said as all four of us stood there and looked at the tree without moving.

The tree looked so beautiful and pink. The blossoms were big and it's branches draped over the ground, raining pretty pink petals every time the wind blew.

As we stood there frozen, we all jumped back again as a figured immerged from behind the tree, rubbing their eyes.

"Whoa, she's cute." Whispered Wade and we nodded in agreement.

A somewhat tall woman walked around the tree, her long blonde braid visible as she turned from us to admire the tree she had been sleeping against.

I watched as the girl gently ran a hand down the tree, making branches and vines grow from it to form a swing, which she sat on and politely waved at us, like all of this was normal.

"She's a... Elemental. Earth elemental." I said in astonishment.

She was pretty, an earth elemental, and looked pretty chill. I got excited. Maybe she can control all plants, like Venus fly traps?? My heart started to flutter as I looked at her waving us over.

Already?? I found my spark already?! Sharp pings of electricity zipped through me the more excited I got.

When we got to her, Mark spoke first.

"Sorry we all just stood there like a big bunch of idiots, heh. We were just a little confused, your an earth elemental??" He questioned.

The woman got off of the swing, her white sun dress beautifully blowing in the wind as her clear green eyes met Mark, the eyeliner she had on made a perfect wing shape coming off her eyelids. She even had a white flower tucked in her hair. Jeez, she's cute.

She chuckled, "Yea, I'm an earth elemental, but I mostly control plants. Sorry guys! Was kind of tired so I thought I'd rest. Probably should of picked a different tree to nap under, but what ever! Where you boys headed??"

"Um, we were just trying to find a cabin. You??" I asked.

A look of, what the fuck, flashed on her face before she finally answered. Probably taken back by my mask.

"Oh uh, I was just going where I felt. I started feeling sparks already, so I decided to follow them, but got tired. I'm from Michy. So I've been walking for a while now to get here. I didn't see any cabins, so I figured I would keep walking." She answered.

Sparks!? She felt them too. Ok, I can't panic, I have to play this cool. I smiled behind my mask, happy that no one could see it, before I took a deep breath.

"Well, do you want to come with us??" Wade asked and she nodded her head.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Might be a little better to be with people." She said with a smile.

Her smile was beautiful. I could feel my heart thumping. I was right when I thought coming out here was worth it.

"Great, I'm Mark, this is Wade, Cry and Scott. What's your name??" Mark asked.

I smirked. Her name was a common one, but beautiful nonetheless.

This girl is defiantly going to be worth it.


	17. Bite The Bullet

  
"Great to meet you all, I'm Molly."  
  
Molly was her name. I took a deep breath, I have to be smooth. Shake her hand, she'll feel the sparks, you're in.  
  
"Well it's great to meet you too, Molly. It could get dangerous out here, so it's always nice to travel in a group." I said, extending my hand.  
  
But before she could even register that I had stuck my hand out, Wade was swooping in.  
  
"Yea, hope you brought Lunette to protect you." Wade said with a wink.  
  
What?! Stupid jokes!  
  
Molly giggled, "Oh, heh, Lunette and Molly, the show with the clowns?? Hah, good one."  
  
No, no it wasn't!  
  
"Ugh, don't mind him. He's my best friend and I love him, but I promise you he'll rot your brain from all the bad jokes and puns he'll spew out." Mark informed and I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh come on guys!" Wade yelled, now grabbing Molly's hand to shake it, as she continued to giggle.  
  
"Ouch!" She exclaimed, pulling away from Wade.  
  
"Are you ok??" Jund questioned, stepping a little closer to her.  
  
"Did you squeeze her hand, you big doof!?" Mark frantically questioned.  
  
"Are you going to be alright Molly??" I asked, thinking Wade might of forgot about his strength.  
  
"D-Did you feel that??" Wade asked.  
  
"Of course!" Molly gasped, both of them looking at each other.  
  
....Oh, no.  
  
Wade began to stutter, "Guys uh, well....."  
  
Molly giggled.  
  
"Heh, wow. Um, I think I just felt sparks with you miss." Wade politely said, smiling brightly.  
  
Molly returned the smile.  
  
Alright then...  
  
"WHAT!?" Mark and Jund exclaimed.  
  
Of FUCKING course! Dammit, false sparks already!? I need to calm down. I guess I'm a little too eager.  
  
"Wade, was it??" Molly asked and Wade nodded his head.  
  
She snapped off a twig from the tree she had grown, and began to fashion a flower crown. She then stood on her tippy toes and placed it on Wade's head, stumbling a little. Wade wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her out.  
  
"It's um, customary in my tribe to uh, to make something from your ability, if you have an ability." Molly nervously explained, slowly wrapping her arms around Wade's neck, "I-If you want to deny it, I'll understand. You don't need to hug-"  
  
Wade cut her off by holding her tighter.  
  
"Thank you, Molly." He whispered, a deep red painting itself over his cheeks.  
  
"D'aww!" Exclaimed Mark, looking like he'd cry at any moment, "I'm uh, I'm happy for you Wade."  
  
Not an hour ago they were arguing over who'd find their partner first, now Mark's happier than ever. That's a great friendship they have there. I'd be happy for Wade too, if I wasn't so fucking pissed!!!  
  
GOD DAMMIT! Ugh, I can't believe I just thought she was my spark because oh, she's an earth elemental.  
  
"I guess you'll defiantly be coming with us, then." I said, trying to calm myself down.  
  
Molly nodded her head as her and Wade stopped hugging.  
  
"I'd hate to break up the happy new couple, but Wade, weren't you suppose to.... you know." Jund reminded, pointing up to the sky.  
  
"Oh, Oh! Yea, of course. Um, I should be back in a few minutes, guys, um Molly. See you when I get back." Wade said, shyly waving bye to Molly and holding his flower crown tight to his head, before ascending upwards and flying away.  
  
"Whoa, he can fly??" Molly asked, watching Wade zip away.  
  
"Yup, and he loves it." Mark answered.  
  
"Are the rest of you specials??" She asked and we nodded yes.  
  
"I can persuade people to do whatever I want and feel whatever I want." I said.  
  
"Whoa, mind control?? That's awesome, Cry??" She asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm Cryaotic, but Cry's fine."  
  
"Ok, and what about you Scott??"  
  
"Scott Jund. Call me Scott call me Jund, anything you'd like. But I use my sitar to send out sonic booms." He replied, turning around and showing off his big blue sitar.  
  
"Nice, and you, Mark."  
  
"Time traveler Markiplier at your service. I can rewind, fast-forward, and pause time." He told her.  
  
"That's neat. You all have some really amazing abilities." Molly complimented.  
  
"Thanks! And if you didn't realize, my power is way better than Wade's." Mark said, smiling brightly.  
  
"Haha, Uh I don't know about that. I do really think flying is amazing. Is that his only power??" She questioned.  
  
We got silent for a minute then told her it was. That's up to Wade if he wants to tell her his second power. He's a little more iffy about telling people about his super strength. To be honest, I think there's parts of your ability you don't even want to admit to yourself, let alone tell other people.  
  
After a little, Wade came back and let us know that there was a cabin not to far from here. We would be able to make it to there by foot in a couple hours.  
  
As we started walking, I watched Wade and Molly talk. Probably trying to quickly get to know each other more, before coming to any final decisions.  
  
"Hey man, what's wrong??" Jund asked, coming up behind me.  
  
"Huh, oh nothing." I said.  
  
"Yea, sure. You know I can tell when somethings wrong. Such a fucking liar." He scolded.  
  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "It's just... Ugh! Molly's an earth elemental."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So, my partner might be one too."  
  
"OH! So you think Wade stole your partner?? You should tell him. Maybe they're just eager to jump to conclusions. She could be your partner." Jund reassured.  
  
"Maybe. But look at them." I said, both of us watching Wade and Molly awkwardly and cutely laugh with Mark, "They look good together already."  
  
"Well, then it's not her. Maybe your partner isn't an actual elemental then. Who knows, you'll just have to wait and see. And aren't you... you know. You're gay??" He questioned, trying not to sound awkward, "I know you had a thing with Minx and good Goddess, who wouldn't like a good pair of breast but, I mean, I thought..."  
  
I sighed, "I'm starting to just go with we don't even get, that choice. But I'm not gay. I just don't really mind either way."  
  
"You a ball man or a shaft man??" Jund asked and we both laughed, "Heh, thought that'd make you feel better."  
  
"Hah, yea. And if you must know, I am indeed a shaft man. I've deep throated one or two di-"  
  
"Oh OK!!! Welp, this has been a beautiful conversation! Haha! I don't know how you do it man. I think I'd cry if someone made me suck... do that." Laughed Jund.  
  
"Eh, it's not so bad. I like it. You like having it done, why not do it yourself, you know??"  
  
"Your partners going to fucking love you. You're so adventurous with that shit, Cry."  
  
We laughed more.  
  
"I'm sure yours will love you too. You're so adorable Jundy boy." I said, pinching his cheeks as we continued to walk.  
  
Hmm, never thought as myself as adventurous. I guess I could be.  
  
[Felix's POV]  
  
"Ride me." Ken grunted.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not into that." I replied, giggling.  
  
He rolled his eyes as he started to transform into a bear.  
  
"Get on my back Pewds. I smell rain." He said, getting on all fours.  
  
I grabbed our backpacks and mounted Ken's hairy back, making sure I grabbed his bear hat off his head.  
  
I think he got a little lost, but we should almost be at those cabins. I clutched onto Ken's fur tight as he ran as fast as he could. Like he was psychic, it began to rain.  
  
"Hold on tighter, I think we're almost there. I can smell people." He yelled over the rain that had started to come down harder.  
  
I wrapped my arms around Ken's back and leaned into his fur as rain poured on us.  
  
The trees helped keep some of it off, but I was still getting drenched.  
  
As we ran, Ken suddenly stopped.  
  
"D-did you hear that??" He asked.  
  
"Hear what??" I asked.  
  
I lifted my head and listened intently. I think I could faintly hear screaming.  
  
"I-I think someone's in trouble." Ken said, running towards the voice.  
  
I held fast to him as he ran through thick bushes and trees, until we finally came to the voice.  
  
"OH GOD! IS SHE DEAD!?" I exclaimed, quickly hopping off Ken.  
  
I ran over to a girl laying on the ground, rain drenching her pale red face. From where I was I could see she only had a white tank top on and sweat pants, so she must of got caught in the rain and fell from somewhere.  
  
When I finally got to her, I tripped on a branch and almost fell.  
  
"Felix!" Ken growled, "Be careful."  
  
I stumbled to the girl and quickly put my hand over her nose, to see if I could feel her breath.  
  
"Is she ok, is she still breathing??" Ken interrogated, now himself again.  
  
"Yes, she is. I think she fell from this hill." I said, pointing to a pretty steep hill that was full of twigs and now running with mud.  
  
Ken and I helped the girl up and he turned back into a bear. It took a little while, considering the fact that my ankle hurt like hell, but I was able to swing the girls leg onto Ken and hold her limp body as he ran through the forest.  
  
Damn she smells good. My face was buried in her pink and black wet pigtails. I wonder what she was doing out here?? Maybe she's just out here alone or got separated from her friends.  
  
As Ken and I finally made it to the cabins, there were a few people outside of them.  
  
I hopped off of Ken and he slowly transformed, making sure the woman was still leaning against his back while I held on to her. Together we carried her to the cabin.  
  
"MARY!!!" Everyone started to shout as they came running over to us.  
  
It was three guys and they helped us get her inside the cabin and carry her to a couch.  
  
The one man with ash brown hair looked really nervous as he sat next to the woman, letting her lean on his shoulder, maybe her boyfriend??  
  
The other two boys, one with black hair shaved on one side and piercings all over his face, was leaning on the other who had short spiked hair and a beard. They must be boyfriends?? Can't believe people are finding their sparks already.  
  
"Thanks for bringing her. We were really worried." The bearded man said, wrapping his arm around the other man.  
  
Ken and I nodded our heads.  
  
"I heard her scream, I just took off running. I hope she's ok." Ken said, staring at the woman who was now laying on the couch, the third man taking his leather jacket off and putting a blanket over the drenched woman.  
  
She was really pretty and before he covered her completely, I could see moles dotting themselves over her chest. She looked like she could be a model actually. Beautifully body and face. I could tell by the way Ken was looking at her, he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Augh!" I yelled, trying not to be too loud.  
  
"Are you ok??" The guy with the piercings asked me.  
  
"Uh, yea. Just um, twisted my ankle a little." I replied as Ken helped me to a chair.  
  
The guy that was watching over the girl came over to me.  
  
"Which ankle is it, mate??" He asked.  
  
"Right." I replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll have you fixed up in no time." He assured.  
  
Oh, he has an accent. It's an accent I'm used to hearing in Terran, so I almost didn't catch it.  
  
"Where you two from?? And what's your names??" He asked, rolling up my pants leg.  
  
"I'm Ken and he's Felix or Pewdiepie, whatever you want to call him." Ken replied.  
  
"Oh! _The_ Pewdiepie, then that means you must be CinnamontoastKen. Nice to actually meet both of you. I'm Aaron, or Yamimash, you might remember me Ken." He said, his round brown eyes looking up at Ken.  
  
"Oh, yea! It's great to meet you too." Ken said with a smile.  
  
"I'm Entoan." The guy with the piercings spoke up, "This is my spark Dlive."  
  
"Yup, good meeting you two. How's Mary??" He asked.  
  
"She'll be fine. I'll get to her after I'm done with him." Yami informed, rubbing my ankle.  
  
"We're from Terran." I said.  
  
"Yami and I are from the UR. We met Mary and Dlive not too long after we left our town. They're from the Yinyang. Both Yinyang towns make sure their students leave real early, to ensure that those who want to go to the mainland's can get there early and stuff." Entoan said, running a hand through his long black hair.  
  
"Seriously, the Yinyang??" Ken excitedly asked.  
  
"Yup. I'm from the Island town of Old Zeppelin and Mary's from Atlantis. I'm not a shifter though, she is." Dlive replied.  
  
"I'm a shifter too." Said Ken.  
  
"Oh that's awesome." Dlive said.  
  
"Feel better??" Yami asked me, a small smile on his face.  
  
I nodded, "100%."  
  
"Great!"  
  
He got up and went back to Mary, touching various parts of her body. I could see Ken twitch a little.  
  
"So is she uh, is she your spark Yami??" Ken finally questioned.  
  
"Who, Mary?? Nope. We weren't as lucky as those two lovey dovey shits." Yami replied chuckling.  
  
"Hey!" Entoan yelled, face turning red.  
  
"We're never like that." Assured Dlive, letting go of Entoan's hand.  
  
We all laughed as Yami turned to them.  
  
"Hey Entoan, can you go get me my gun??" Yami questioned, "This is worst then I thought."  
  
"Yep, I can. Which one?? The pistol, shot gun, or the AK??" He asked.  
  
"Uh, nah, you can just get my gold colt 45. That'll do." He kindly said as Entoan walked off.  
  
I felt a little tense. Why does he need a gun. Maybe he's going outside?? Are their creatures outside?? Well, I already know he's a healer, from what he did to my ankle.  
  
"Do you have to go find some herbs outside or something??" I asked, remembering that healers sometimes use plants or water to help them heal.  
  
"Nope, I'm good." Yami nonchalantly answered.  
  
Entoan brought the gun in and handed it to him. Yami looked at the gun as he stood up, then tried to cock it.  
  
"Oops, safeties on." He chuckled, taking the safety off and cocking the lethal weapon.  
  
Before Ken or me could ask any questions, he was pointing the gun at Mary's helpless face and squeezing the trigger.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Ken screamed as Yami shot Mary multiple times.  
  
I turned and leaned over the side of the chair, putting my head on Ken's shoulder. Oh God! What the hell is going on!?  
  
"Aaron!" Dlive shouted.  
  
I could feel tears threatening to escape my eyes. We're going to die! He's going to shoot us next.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! Sometimes I forget!!!" Yami exclaimed, "Guys, I'm so sorry! Everything's alright, I promise."  
  
"A-Are you insane!?" I screeched.  
  
"You shot her!" Ken roared.  
  
"Yea b-b-b-"  
  
Ken stood up, making his way over to Yami. Ken was way taller then him, and I could tell Yami was intimidated.  
  
Ken snatched the gun out of Yami's hand and threw it to the floor.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Asked Ken, claws growing sharp.  
  
"Ken calm down!" Entoan yelled.  
  
"I-I... K-Ken." Yami squeaked, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"What's going on??" A small sweet accent asked.  
  
We all got quiet as we watched the girl who just got shot, sit up.  
  
"What is going on!?" I frantically asked.  
  
"T-That's what I was trying t-to say. I use, I have, I can... please don't kill me." Yami whined.  
  
"Whoa, who the hell are you!? Leave him alone!" Mary shouted, getting between Ken and Yami.  
  
"But he, he..." Ken stuttered.  
  
"What happened!?" Asked Mary.  
  
I cleared my throat, "We uh, we found you on the ground in the rain. We brought you back here and he fucking shot you!!!"  
  
"Oh Goddess!" Shrieked Mary, "Thank you Yamimash."  
  
WHAT!?  
  
"Y-You're welcome." He timidly said.  
  
"As for you! Why are you all up in his face!? Why are you even here!? I'd thank you for saving me, but I don't think thanks are in order here!" She argued.  
  
"I'm really sorry for all of this, really. Look, Ken. I didn't shoot her. I mean, I did but..." Yami took an exasperated breath, "I'm a healer, as you saw, and healers sometimes use other things to help heal. Such as herbs and things, but I use healing bullets. Special bullets when used with my powers heal people. I'm so sorry! I should of explained before I did it."  
  
Ken finally started to breathe, "Holy fu- dang! I thought you like shot her because you couldn't heal her or something. You shoot people you can't heal!"  
  
Yami laughed, "That's not wrong. If I can't immediately heal them with my hands, which takes a little while. I use my guns. Spreads my healing power like a medicine."  
  
My heart was still thumping. Holy shit that was crazy.  
  
"Aaron! You should of said something first." Mary chuckled.  
  
"I know! Ugh, I almost got eaten by a bear." Yami shuttered.  
  
"Bear??" Asked Mary.  
  
"Yea, I'm a shapeshifter." Ken replied.  
  
"Oh, another shifter from the mainlands?? G'day! Real great to meet you. I uh, I'm sorry for getting a bit snippy with you. When you wake up to people yelling at your friend, you get a little cranky, heh." Mary said with a smile.  
  
I could feel my heart thump for a different reason. That smile. She's so gorgeous!  
  
Ken looked like he was melting from her smile as he started giggling, "Heh, uh hehe, t-that's fine. Um, you're a shapeshifter??"  
  
"Yup! I'm a mermaid." She proudly said, reaching her hand out to shake Ken's, "Always great to meet a fellow shapeshifter."  
  
"Same here." Ken said, firmly shaking Mary's hand, "I'm Ken. I already know you're Mary."  
  
"I'm Felix, but you can call me Pewwdiepie!" I greeted, waving to Mary.  
  
"Ken and Pewdiepie, huh??" She repeated as she let go of Ken's hand, "What's your power Pewdiepie??"  
  
"Pewds or Pewdie for short, and I can read minds... make people see things. Nothing too special." I said with a wink.  
  
Mary chuckled, "Well it's great to meet you."  
  
Ken and I agreed.  
  
Holy shit, that was an ordeal.  
  
"So, now that we're all calm, were you two heading to a bullet train?? I take it you two are sparks??" Dlive asked.  
  
We both chuckled.  
  
"Me and him!? No, no! Hah, we're just friends. We were traveling through here to find a cabin. There's multiple around here, right??" Questioned Ken.  
  
"OH! Sorry. And yea, but this one was the only vacant." He replied.  
  
Entoan scoffed, "And that's because there's hardly any food in the fridge."  
  
"Yea, that's why I was out. I was going to search for berries or something edible just for a snack. I knew it was going to rain, and since it doesn't bother me at all, I decided to be the one to go out. I was climbing up that hill, but it got muddy and I fell down. I should probably take a shower soon, I feel gross." Mary explained.  
  
She might of just fell down a hill, but she sure didn't look like it. I so hope my partners as pretty as her.  
  
"Yea, I need one too." Said Yami and we all nodded in agreement, "Are you two leaving after the rain lets up??" He looked to Dlive and Entoan.  
  
Entoan nodded his head yes, "I-If that's ok."  
  
Yami walked over to Entoan and hugged him tight.  
  
"Of course it's ok mate. I'm really happy for you. I don't want to keep you here. Besides, I'm sure Ken and Felix wouldn't mind if Mary and I went with them." Yami said, letting go of Entoan to look at us.  
  
"Of course not. Least we could do. You did help me." I stated.  
  
"Great. I'll take good care of him, Yami. Don't you worry." Said Dlive, bending over to kiss Enotan's forehead.  
  
Entoan looked up at him and grabbed his face, both men beginning to make out in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Aww yea boys! Get it!" Mary cheered.  
  
Ken and I laughed. I could feel my face getting warm as I looked away from the couple, who continued to swap spit like there was no one else in the room.  
  
"Bloody hell, guys! I'm right in front of you." Yami reminded as they pulled away from each other.  
  
"When you find your partner, you'll understand." Dlive assured, kissing Entoan's cheek, making him blush.  
  
Entoan reprimanded him, "We aren't actually sure if we're sparks yet, Dlive. Don't start gloating."  
  
"Screw that! I feel it right now with you. I felt it since the moment I laid eyes on you, Gunner. I'm already falling for you." Dlive admitted.  
  
I felt my heart swell. Damn that's cute. Their convergence is going to be awesome to watch.  
  
Entoan rolled his eyes, still blushing, "Yea, whatever. I guess I feel the same way."  
  
I could see Yami smiling, before he pulled Dlive and Entoan in for a group hug, Mary joining them too.  
  
I stood up next to Ken, both of us looking at each other.  
  
"Is that going to be us when we find our partners??" He asked.  
  
"Eh, I don't like hugging that much." I replied, chuckling.  
  
Ken sighed and began to whisper, "That Mary girls hot! And I didn't mean to look but, you see dem boobies... dat ass!? Who ever her partner is, is one lucky son of a bitch! He better treat her right, she seems like a really nice girl."  
  
I stifled a laugh, "Yea, she's cute. Stop looking at her chest!"  
  
"It was just a glance!"  
  
"You boys hungry??" Mary asked, pulling away from the hug and interrupting our conversation.  
  
"More like thirsty." I mumbled, loud enough for Ken to hear.  
  
"Yes! Yes, we're starved." Ken answered with a jolt.  
  
"Good! We should have a little going away dinner for Dlive and Entoan." She continued.  
  
We all agreed. Mary told us that she'd cook everything, after she got a shower.  
  
Looks like we have our own little group forming. That's good, now we have more people to have our backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of late, I've been writing oneshots and been having fun with that. So spark search is on a little break. (this is also so I can write more chapters of this so you guys don't have to wait so long for the next one.)  
> If you like my writing and don't mind some smut, check my page every so often, I might have a one shot or two up of different ships :)
> 
> So thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Be back soon<3


	18. Thinking About You

While Mary went off to take a shower and the rest of the guys helped get what little food there was out the fridge and cupboards, Ken and I got our stuff settled in a room we'd have to share together.

The cabin was small, so there were only three rooms. Dlive and Entoan were sharing one, Mary has one, and Yami is letting us take his and he'll sleep on the couch. I might join him in the living room though, don't really want to share a bed with Ken.

"Well then sleep on the floor." I said to Ken, as he whined about me not wanting to share a bed with him.

"But you always want to spoon with me!" Ken argued.

"Well not tonight! We've been walking and I just want to stretch out, by myself!" I argued, "Aren't you tired from running!?"

"Ooh, sounds like there's some trouble in paradise." Mary joked, as she walked past our door.

"Hah, we're just having a conversation that all friends have. Pewds knows I like to snugs, but he ain't giving it up!" Ken explained.

I could feel my face heat up. Just had to tell her!

"Sorry if we bothered you." I quickly said, inching over to shut the door.

"Haha, it's fine. I was just going to tell you both that I'll be starting dinner in a second, if you wanted to wash up or something." She informed, a bright smile on her face.

"Thanks!" Ken and I said, as I slowly shut the door.

"Did you really have to tell her!?" I asked, punching Ken.

"Hey! We ain't got nothing to hide." He laughed, "But seriously, you can have the bed then. I'll sleep out there with Yami."

"You sure?? I'll give you the bed."

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm going to take a shower."

I said Ok and watched Ken leave. 

When the door was shut, I looked through my backpack and got out our travel cube.

The cube was some type of metal with a sealed hole on top of it. When you turn it on, the cube opens and sucks in things, shrinking them and storing them for you. 

It's also really cool because it can tell what you put in it. So when looking for something, you can just tell it what you want.

I twisted the cube and watched it light up.

"What are you looking for??" A very robotic voice asked.

I frowned a little, made me miss Bessy.

"Uh, camcorder." I replied, watching it open up and push my camcorder out.

I grabbed it as it expanded to regular size. I took a hard look at it to make sure this one was mine and not Ken's. When I saw the camcorder had my name engraved on it, I took a deep breath and pushed record.

"Hey! It's me, Peeewdiepie! Or uh, Felix. I'm out here, looking for you. It's still the first day and we managed to find a cabin, also saved some hot girls life. Well, I bet you're hotter, so don't worry about it. Um, Ken and I pretty much have a little group to walk with now. We met some people, two of which are eachothers sparks so they'll be leaving soon, but we have two more people to walk with, so that's good. Keep everyone safe." I explained, laying backwards on the bed, "This bed's pretty comfy. I uh, I wish we could share it together. I'd love to cuddle with you girl. Ken wanted to snuggle with me but, whatever, you don't need to know about our weird friendship, heh."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I grabbed onto the bed a little.

"Wonder what you'd want to do if we were together right now?? Would you just want to get to know each other, try and see how strong our spark is... other stuff?? Ugh, I really can't wait to meet you. It's raining outside, do you like the rain?? I don't really like being in it, but I like listening to it. If I got caught in the rain with you it wouldn't be so bad. I hear kissing in the rain can be very romantic, and if there's one thing I am, it's romantic. Mhm, you better believe it. Haha, our first date will be amazing, promise. And our first night together out here will be fantastic too. Well excited for it. You know, I'm kind of scared though. Just hoping we can actually come to accept each other. I don't know if I'm a difficult person to get along with, but I can be stubborn at times. I'll try not to be though, for you." I assured, ending in a sharp gasp, "Ah, shit! Whoa, sorry about that. S-spark just ran through me. Heh, startled me. I hope you're ok out there. I-I can feel you, maybe you're close or thinking about me?? Well don't worry, I'll be coming to you soon. I'ma swoop in like a ninya and steal your heart! You won't even see me coming. Boom, and you're in love!"

"HAHAH, a ninya?? NinJA?? You still can't say it right??" Questioned Ken, mocking my accent, "Yea, they'll defiantly think you're a night in shinning armor."

"KEEEEEEN!!!" I screamed.

"Haha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll leave. Dinners ready whenever you're done being a romantic ninya." He teased.

"Fuck you!" I scolded as he shut the door, "AUGH! Ignore that! I'm sorry. Anyways! I have to go. I'm sure we'll be continuing to walk in the early morning. See ya soon, bye."

I quickly shut off the camcorder and rushed out the room, before Ken could come back in. 

I washed up quick, then headed to the living room.

Mary had whipped up some pasta for us, that tasted really good. There weren't a whole lot of ingredients, but this turned out really tasty with what she had. 

We all sat in the living room to eat, since there was no dinning room.

"Thanks so much Mary, this is so good!" Said Dlive, and Entoan agreed.

"This is great!" Yami complimented.

Mary was sitting next to Yami and leaned on his shoulder, "I guess this is also a thank you meal for everyone who saved me. Especially Ken and Felix."

"Oh, no problem at all. Yami's the one who healed you." Said Ken, forcing a smile.

Heh, do I feel some competition brewing?? Yami does seem like a sweet guy, I could see why Mary would like him. So Ken better keep on his toes.

I watched Ken get up and go to the kitchen and I followed.

"You like her." I whispered.

He froze for a second before answering, "Barely know her! She's cute, but I don't feel any sparks with her, and that is what this journey's all about. So if Yami likes her and wants to give up on his partner, that's his prerogative. They've been with each other a little longer, so whatever."

"Hah, jealous."

"I'm not! I'm just not going to throw everything away for the cute little pink haired chick." He stated, looking over to the living room at Mary, who was laughing with the boys, "Though, she is nice. She's really sweet too but, I don't know. Ugh, feelings are complicated man. Why don't I feel sparks with her?? As soon as I saw her I started liking her but, I don't know. I guess it's too soon to be saying I like her but ugh, I don't know!"

I frowned a little, feeling horrible for teasing him about this.

"Hey bro, don't even think about her. If you don't feel any sparks, you don't feel any sparks. There's someone out there waiting for you, don't let them slip away." I sternly said.

Ken nodded, "You're right, I won't. And take your own advice too. We're in this together. I want this to be the year we both find our spark."

"Me too."

I sighed, me too.

[Cry's POV]

"It's crappy in here, so I'm glad we don't have to share it. I mean it's comfy but, how we suppose to do anything on this puny thing, amiright??" I questioned, chuckling at my camcorder as I pointed it at the bed, "All jokes aside though, we made it here safely. Uh, Wade and Molly are really hitting it off and everything's chill, boo. Pretty, pretty chill. I really can't wait till I'm finally able to just, just hold you."

I sighed and flopped down on the bed, looking at the camera.

"Alright look, this whole entire time sitting in this cabin, my minds been on you. Probably because I feel sparks. Does that mean your close?? I doubt it. But that be real coo. Uh, what else?? Hmm, I don't know. I'm really liking this new enchanted mask. Helps with the powers a lot. Don't worry, I've been thinking about it and if you want, I'll take it off, alright?? I don't need to wear it all the time, especially if you think it's weird, alright. The fuck, I just keep saying alright! What's wrong with me??" I asked, shaking it off, "Alright, anyways it's late, I'm just going to go. FUCK! Can't stop saying it, haha. Ok, so, I'm going to go, heh. I'll do more vlogs later, hope they actually keep me sane. Hope to meet you soon. We're heading toward the coast, then probably heading down south toward the island. It's going to take days to get to the coast, and a long ass while to get to the island. Not to mention getting there probably will involve crossing biomes and trying to get across rivers or some shit. But hopefully, I'll find you within this month. I'll be sure to vlog every other day, or when ever I can. Take care babe and, um, when we meet, I hope the cabin we stay in has a bigger bed, if you catch my drift. Hah, ok I'm leaving bye."

I ended the recording chuckling a little. Since I got over the whole Molly debacle I've been feeling pretty good. Molly's awesome and she's become quick friends with everyone. 

I'm going to stop mixing up my feelings and actually get to know a person first or at least touch them, before I come to the conclusion of if their my partner or not.

I sighed and turned off the lamp that was on the nightstand beside me. This cabin isn't too bad, least we'll have food tomorrow and food to take with us. 

I look at the clock next to me. It's 10 o'clock at night. The day's just ending. 

I wish time would go quicker so I can just meet my partner tomorrow. I'd ask Mark to do it, but that'd probably be too much for him.

Ugh, I just really don't think I can wait any longer.

[Felix's POV]

"Well then it's settled." Said Yami, "We'll all go."

"Yup, sounds awesome. You guys will get off on the coast and we'll go straight to the island." Explained Dlive.

"We can leave bright and early tomorrow, shouldn't take too long, bullet trains go pretty fast. I think you'll have to get off with us though and switch trains to go down south from there." Informed Mary, looking at Dlive and Entoan.

Entoan nodded in understanding, "You guys sure we shouldn't just stay with you?? D and I don't mind."

"No, no. We don't need you. You two go off and get to the island safe. Staying with a group with at least 4 is fine. And we're bound to meet other people who are heading the same direction too. So don't worry about us." Mary assured.

We all agreed. It's better for them to just take the train straight to the island. I'm sure Yami and Mary want them to stay, but there really isn't any point.

"Like I said, it's settled." Restated Yami.

"Yea don't worry, Felix and I got there backs and I promise not to kill Yami." Said Ken, scooting out of the chair he was sitting on, to reach to the couch and pull Yami into a tight bear hug, "They're in good hands."

"K-Ken, you're suffocating me!" Yelled Yami, trying to wiggle his way out of Ken's grip.

I smiled, this plan seems good. We're heading far, but this feels like a good thing. 

Tomorrow morning it's a 3 hour walk to the bullet train station, which I hear is just a little bus stop in front of a huge train track, then we'll be going to the northern boarders coast. Then sometime this month or next, work our way to the island. By that time I'm sure I'll be with my partner.

Hopefully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back ^.^ thanks for waiting!


	19. Fighting To Our Destination

[Cry's POV]

"We good to go??" I questioned, looking around the living room.

Our stay in the cabin has to end rather early, especially if we want to get to a safe place before night fall.

"Where's Mark and Wade??" Scott asked.

Molly shrugged.

Well no wonder it's been so quiet.

"The last time I saw Wade, he was heading to Mark's bedroom." Stated Molly, "They've been in there for a while now."

"Ok, I'll get them." I said, getting up and walking down the narrow hallway.

The room Mark picked was the last door in the tiny cabin. These walls are pretty thick, probably why we couldn't hear them, since they usually talk really loud.

As I approached Mark's room, I could hear him and Wade. I think they might be arguing, going by how loud they're screaming.

"SHUT UP!"

"FUCK YOU!!!"

Yup, arguing. I rolled my eyes, what's going on now?? Wade probably kept talking Mark's ear off with puns or something.

I went to open the door, but stopped and felt my heart sink into my stomach.

Wade sniffed, "Why are you doing this to me??"

"Just go! Leave! I didn't want you to come with me in the first place!" Mark shouted.

"Mark, what's wrong!? What did I do!?" Frantically asked Wade.

"Why won't you just listen to me!? You have to go! You found Molly, you're happy, go find the fucking bullet train, we don't need you!" He scolded.

"I... I'm not leaving. I promised Cry, Scott, and you, that'd we stay together."

"That was before you found your partner. The 3 of us will be ok."

"NO! It's better to travel in bigger groups! 3's too small!"

I've never heard Wade get this angry. What the hell is going on??

"Why can't you just listen to me, Wade!? We don't need you here... I don't need you here. Take Molly and go." Mark ordered.

"Why you want me to leave, when we both know it's better to have 5 people, what's wrong?? What did I do, are you mad at what I said?? All I did was say I didn't want to leave when you showed me how to get to the stupid bullet train. Why would that make you mad!?"

"I'm fucking furious with you, Wade. Will that make you leave??"

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO GO!?" Wade cried.

"Because, because I won't let you fucking die out here!" Mark yelled.

"What!? How am I going to die!?"

"You know how dangerous it can get out here! I promised Minx I'd protect Cry and Scott and I know they can take care of themselves too but, but if they would of found their partners this earlier, I'd be telling them the same thing. Just go! I told Bob that I'd keep you safe, and if you have Molly, there's no reason to risk your life anymore." Mark explained.

Wade started sobbing, "There is a reason for me to risk my life! I'm not leaving you, Mark. Especially not when there's just three of you. S-Stop being a control freak! You can't just tell me to leave and I'll listen. Molly will understand, I'll protect her and I'll protect Cry and Scott, and we will all get out of this safe. I won't let anything happen to anyone, not myself, and especially not you!"

"Fuck you Wade! I didn't ask for you to protect me! Pissing me off!" 

"If you're so pissed, then why are you crying!?" Wade frantically questioned.

"Because I'm the one who's suppose to protect, you! What if you decide to come with us and you die out here while we're trying to find our partners. I was worried as hell about you and Bob when you two first went out and, and I almost died when I went out! If you die now, that's on my fucking head! You don't need to be here anymore. It's different when you're risking your life for your partner, that shits excepted, but don't try and stay here for us." He yelled.

"I'M STAYING FOR YOU! WE AGREED THAT WE WOULDN'T LEAVE EACH OTHER'S SIDE UNTIL WE BOTH FOUND OUR PARTNER!!! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU MARK!" Wade furiously screamed, "You don't think I worried about you!? I did! I know you worry every time I go out, but we're here together now and I know you won't let anything happen to me, like I won't let anything happen to you."

"W-Wade, you're, you're crushing me." Mark quietly said.

"I don't care, I'm not letting go." He replied, sounding like he was calming down, "Don't make me leave you. I can protect everyone, including myself, I promise. We all can watch out for each other, there's no reason for me to leave."

"I hate you." Mark bitterly replied.

"I know, you tell me every other day, but you also love me and I love you. Stop trying to make me leave, none of us are leaving. No one went ahead and assigned you the leader, don't act like you can boss everyone around. I'm staying whether you like it or not." Wade sternly said, "Now stop crying. You're just making me cry more."

"Heh, why are you so stubborn??" Asked Mark.

"I don't know, I think my dad was a mule."

They both chuckled.

"I'm just scared." Mark said, his voice sounding muffled.

"I know, I am too." Replied Wade.

Mark sniffed, "I-I love you, brother." 

"Love you too."

I let out a sigh of relief. Fucking hell. I guess everyone has their own pact to keep to. I put my hand on my heart, thinking about Minx and how worried she must be because of me. 

Welcome to the spark search, where people risk their lives for love and become overprotective of their friends. Ugh!

I stood there as the door opened. Both Mark and Wade were wiping their eyes, with their arms around each other. They both jumped when they saw me.

"Oh! Cry, uh, Mark and I were just-"

"He was sucking my dick." Mark quickly said, "I mean... we were talking about penis. Or... Uh damn, what are you doing out here, Cry??"

Wade and I started laughing.

"Heh, um, hope you two had fun. I was just going to see if you were ready to leave. Uh, you two alright??" I questioned.

They both looked at each other and nodded their heads before looking back at me.

Mark smirked, "We're fine now."

"Glad to hear." I said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?? Time for ALL, of us to go." Said Wade, walking to the living room.

Before he could follow, I pulled Mark aside.

"You ok, really??" I quietly asked.

He shook his head, "No, I'm not. I take it you heard all of that. Ugh, I just want Wade to get the hell out of here, but of course he wants to stay with us. I know it's better for us to be in a big group but, I don't know."

"I know, you love him, you want to protect him. Fair enough." I said, nodding in understanding.

"Yea." He said with a sigh, "But he's staying, nothing I can do now. Guess we're all in this for the long haul."

"Damn straight. We're all sticking together until we get to the island." I assured as we walked back into the living room.

"We all ready, everyone has their stuff??" Scott questioned and we all nodded, "Good, lets see."

Scott laid out our map on the coffee table for everyone to see. We could see the woods where we are right now, on the map in 3D. 

"Enhance." He commanded, and we watched the map zoom in on the cabin we were in as Scott traced out a route with his finger, "So if we go this way, there should be a clearing we'll be able to reach before sundown and rest there. The place on the coast we're aiming for is Façade De Nuit Marsh. It's the safest place out there."

"Ok, but if things do get dangerous on the way, there's a bullet train over here. It comes from the Eastern Coast, so it'll take us back the way we came, but if we stay on it long enough, it will wrap around. Probably end up somewhere near the UR or Terrain. It'll take a while and take us further from Azula Island, but Mark, Cry, Scott, don't hesitate to speak up if you feel yourself being lead there. Molly and I won't mind at all." Wade explained.

Mark rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.

"Wade's right. I'll follow him and you guys, so don't worry about us." Molly assured.

Now I rolled my eyes. Wade couldn't of found a more perfect person for him. They're both so nice.

"Thanks guys, we appreciate it." I spoke up.

"Defiantly. We all need to have each others backs, so thanks." Said Scott.

Mark just kept nodding his head.

Ignoring him, Wade kept explaining different routes we could take, along with Scott.

I tried to ignore him too. I know he's upset Wade won't leave, but seriously, Mark would be devastated if Wade did just up and leave us. I think I would be too.

We have a great number of people here, and that doesn't need to change. It's easier to keep each other safe.

Safe?? The thought came crashing into my head. Everything's been going so well I forgot just what we're up against. My minds been so focused on my partner, I forgot just how actually dangerous things can get out here. Hearing what Mark and Wade were arguing about is starting to sink into my head.

Whatever, we can handle it. 

After a little more deliberating, we packed up our stuff and left the cabin.

Mark had taken the lead, followed by Wade, who was putting on the flower crown Molly had gave him yesterday, too fucking cute, and Molly was right beside him, trying to help him balance it on his head. And that left Jund and I to take up the rear.

He was next to me slinging his book bag on his back as we walked.

"You nervous??" I asked, looking at him.

Jund huffed out a laugh, "Of course, duh. I've never been out here in all this shit. But I just can't stop thinking about my partner, you know??"

"Mhm, same."

"I-I hope Snakes out here." He mumbled.

"Snake?? OH! Msfactual?? Heh, forgot you two talked outside the livefeeds. Been a while since we all were able to play games together." I stated.

"Yea, I haven't spoken to him in a bit. I know he'd probably be out here alone, so I just hope he's ok." Jund said.

"Eh, from what I heard, that guys a tank. And he was in the peace control, so I'm sure he's making the monsters out here his bitch. Funny to see you worry about a guy you barely know. You don't even know what he looks like." I chuckled.

"Whatever. I have that problem with a lot of my friends." He chuckled with me, mushing my mask with his hand.

We both laughed, but settled down quickly.

"You know, it just hit me how quick we all could just die out here, though. It's a fucking scary thought and it's really not fair. We might live long and age slow, but our life is still so fragile. I just want to make it to them in one piece." I admitted.

"Yea, I understand. Pretty sure we all do. Molly seemed pretty scared too, we talked some. I think she's scared to tell him, but she told me she isn't positive." Jund informed.

I went to ask about what, but it didn't take long for me to realize, "Oh! Yea, that's something she might want to tell Wade. I get it though. They didn't even get time to really come to like each other, it was kind of just thrust upon them. That means they're going to have a strong bond, but it could also end bad if they don't get to know each other more."

"Yup, shits weird. Meeting your partner, but not being positive if they really are your partner, weird!"

"Very weird."

There was a long pause between us, until Jund spoke up.

"You actually think we'll die??" 

I stopped and looked at him. Scotts usually the most cynical of my friends, but he's never this blunt or depressing.

"You that scared??" I asked, "I mean I know I talked about it, but I was just talking out my ass."

"I, I guess I'm just on tilt. Might need to make more vlogs, my sanity might be dropping already, heh." He chuckled, but still sounded sad.

"Nah, I don't think we'll die. We're too strong for that shit, alright?? We can handle ourselves." I assured.

"Yea, you're right." 

We got silent as we continued to walk and catch up with everyone else. Now, we all walked in a close group.

The congested woods we were in, with tall thick leafy trees have now turned into a wide forest. The trees here are very tall, skinny, and spaced out, and their leafy branches started at the tiptop of their trunks. 

After a while of walking I had to keep my head down, looking up at the trees was giving me vertigo.

"Hope we run into Ken out here." I said, breaking the silence.

"Ken??" Wade asked, turning to me.

"Oh yea, he's a spark. We did some livefeeds together, he's a pretty chill guy. Just hope we find him out here. He's a shapeshifter and it might be nice to have him in our group." I explained.

"You know him Wade!" Mark hollered, "We all visited Terrain the one time, remember?? We went to his house."

"Oh! He's a bear right??" He asked.

"Mhm, he should be able to help." I replied.

Hopefully. We keep thinking that greater numbers will be better, but what if the beasts out here just pick us off one by one?? 

No, I have to stop thinking negative. I'm fighting through this for someone else, I have to stay positive for them. I said we can handle this, and I don't plan to go back on my word like some beta!

"How much longer??" Wade asked in a whine.

We had stopped for a little bit, just to rest our feet.

Wade stumbled over to a log Molly was sitting on and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm so tired." He continued to whine.

"Well why don't you fly us the rest of the way??" Molly asked with a giggle.

"I'll fly you and leave the rest of these A-holes here." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"Hey! No one's leaving anyone, WADE!" Mark yelled.

To everyone else it just sounded like he was scolding him, but I knew what Mark was getting at.

"We've been walking for a few hours, maybe more. Shouldn't be much longer." I said, acting like I actually knew what way we were going this whole time.

"Pbffft! Cry, you don't even know your left hand, from your right buttcheek!" Mark scolded, laughing at his horrible joke.

"Shut up, man! I know stuffs! Just not where the hell we're going. Doesn't mean I can't act like it." I said, laughing.

"Hey, hey, hey shut the fuck up guys!" Jund yelled, suddenly hopping up from the ground.

"W-Wha-" Mark began.

"Shh!" Molly cut him off, also jumping up, "Scott, do you feel something??"

He nodded his head, "I can feel vibrations. Not normal, an animals galloping vibrations either, these feel big."

"S-Somethings snapping down trees too. I can literally hear them crying out. I feel sick." Molly said, holding her stomach, "I-I don't know if it's on purpose, or by accident, but whole trees are being... stepped on?? Uprooted??"

She placed her hand on the ground, like she was trying to feel every plant in the forest.

"Are you going to be ok??" Wade asked, walking over to her.

"I... I don't know." She replied, getting up and running into his arms.

"Scott, go feel that tree over there." Molly ordered, pointing to a large thin tree as Wade wrapped his arms around her.

The trees looked like they could reach to the sky! For something to be stepping on them well... we could be fucked.

Scott obeyed, walking off the path we were on to place his hand on the tree.

It was like the vibrations he felt started an earthquake in his body as he touched the tree. His face became white as a ghost and he shakily ran a hand through his tuft of brown, gelled, spiky hair.

"G-guys, something, something big's coming. It's not far. We need to-"

As if on cue, Mark, Wade, Molly and I started to tremble.

My eyes got big as I felt the ground beneath me shake. 

"The fuck is that!?" I frantically questioned.

"RUN!!!" Scott yelled, leading us deeper into the forest.

We all followed him and made a mad dash in the opposite direction the earth quaking was coming from.

As we hid behind the thickest trees we could find, hoping for whatever was happening to stop, we all fell to the ground and covered our ears as we heard a human like screaming roar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We scrambled to be together and got closer to the tree, waiting for it to stop.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

Oh God...


	20. Entoan The Pack

[Felix's POV]

"Hey, did you get a chance to talk to any of them??" Ken questioned as we tailed behind the group.

I nodded my head, "Somewhat. Everyone's pretty nice."

"Yea, I got to talk to Entoan. He's a shifter." He happily told me.

"Really?? Heh, usually you guys are so fucking proud of yourselves you say, hi I'm an animal... oh yea my name's blah blah, did I mention I'm an animal." I teased.

"Hah, shut up! Nothing wrong with being proud of your ability! But it might be a little different for him." He stated, scratching the back of his head.

We were walking through a pretty dense forest. The trees were close together and canopied at the top, almost covering the sky.

We must of been walking for at least an hour now, maybe more. We left early so the sun is actually still rising. I almost pulled out my phone to check the time out of habit, but time's really irrelevant out here. It's either day or night. You want to move during the day in mostly every place out here, and hope to Gods you don't get caught out at night.

Ken and I slowed down a little more, to let Yami, Mary, Dlive, and Entoan walk ahead of us. 

"Why is it different??" I questioned.

"Well, he's a wolf."

"That's awesome."

"Mhm, it is. But he was from the Yinyang, Atlantis he said." 

"Yinyang?? I thought him and Yami were from the UR. And Atlantis!? I don't pay that close of attention in geography, but I don't think that's a place for Entoan."

"Yea, and he grew up in the Yinyang. Anyways, you would of thought his family would of moved to Old Zeppelin. Atlantis is where people like Mary live. Half of it's underwater."

"I know, talking to Dlive he said he went to school with a lot of land animals in Old Zeppelin. Most of the students in Atlantis would be merpeople, half fish, even bird, but wolf??" I questioned, astonished.

"Mhm, Entoan said it was hard, but he was taught well. He's a good swimmer, heh. But he moved to the UR when he was 16, which is bad for a wolf. He wasn't the only one of his kind in Atlantis, so of course Entoan had a pack. He had to leave them. Guess he doesn't feel like much of a wolf because of it." Ken explained.

"Damn, I could imagine. Must of been really difficult. I bet he's happy he met Dlive then." I said, as we looked in front of us.

Yami and Mary were leading us with Entoan and Dlive behind them, holding hands.

"Yea, he gets to move back to the Yinyang. He probably would of moved there himself, if it wasn't for Yami and all the shit you have to go through to move. His family probably went through a lot just to be in the UR." He said and I nodded in agreement, "Dlive have an ability??"

"Nope, but he's a nice shot. Those guns on him aren't Yami's, they're blasters. A ray from his gun almost hit a tree this morning, when he was showing me how to shoot it." I informed, "I am not a good shot, heh."

"Hah, that's cool though. Never saw anyone use a ray gun. Imagine it's like a normal one but you know, probably more powerful."

"Defiantly." I said, "Actually, Yami might use one too. I doubt for healing, though."

"Yea, wouldn't want to get shot with one of those." 

"Hey slowpokes! Come on!" Mary yelled back, her smile brighter than the sun.

Ken's face got red as we sped up our pace.

"God dang, that woman." He mumbled.

I chuckled as he yelled back at her.

"Why don't you walk faster so I can watch that booty bounce!" Suggested Ken.

The rest of the guys, including me, face palmed, but laughed soon after as Mary turned around and started shaking her butt like she was having a seizure.

"Well, don't hurt yourself." Ken chuckled.

"I hope you don't find your partner." I bluntly said.

"Same here." Said Entoan, turning around.

My eyes got big, didn't know he heard us. Well, I guess we are closer to them now.

"You're talking about Ken not finding his partner because of Mary, right??" He asked, him and Dlive both slowing down.

I nodded yes.

"I agree too." Said Dlive, "Hope she doesn't find hers either. Mary and I made the trip to the mainland's together, and I've gotten to know her. She's a really happy girl, but when she looks at you Ken, I swear she's the happiest I've seen her."

Ken was trying to keep a straight face, but I could tell he wanted to smile.

"Pssh, whatever guys! I'm too old for a pretty young thang like that, anyways. Now if you excuse me." Said Ken, pushing through Dlive and Entoan, to walk with Yami and Mary.

I rolled my eyes, "Believe me, I haven't seen Ken this happy in, well, in a long while. He can get a little depressed at times, but every time he hears Mary's voice, he gets the biggest grin on his face I've ever seen!"

Dlive and Entoan started laughing as we caught up with the rest of the group.

"When we finally make it to this train, I'm going to have a nice hot cup of tea then take myself a well deserved kip. Then later that night, I'll see if they have a little pub." Yami informed, a smile on his face.

"I'm not carrying your ass off the train!" Said Entoan.

Yami laughed, "I'll be alright mate. Just a few drinks, I think we all deserve a.... drink..."

We all stopped.

"H-Help!!!"

"S-Someone's in trouble!" Dlive exclaimed.

"Please, help! Is someone there!?"

"It sounds like a man. Come on, we have to help him." Said Mary and we all agreed.

"Here, hop on my back." Ken said, transforming into a bear.

Out of instinct I climbed up onto his back, then out stretched my hand to help Mary up.

"All of us on your back will slow you down. You can get on me." Entoan said.

"Are you sure babe??" Asked Dlive.

"Help!!!"

"Yea, I'm sure. Quick!" He replied, transforming.

Holy, shit. I'm not one to look at guys... all the time, but I mean, Entoan's a pretty nice looking man. Once you turn into an animal though, you're an animal. So, why the hell is his wolf form so beautiful!?

He was as big as Ken, which is way bigger than an actual wolf, but I think most shifters are like that. His fur was brown, almost reddish with little black stripes here and there, while his under side was pure white. His eyes were bright green and glowing, and his tail was black with a green stripe going down it. Beautiful and badass.

Dlive and Yami hurriedly mounted Entoan, and him and Ken took off towards the voice.

"HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE!" The voice hollered.

"It's coming from this way!" Ken shouted.

Mary held onto me tight and I held onto Ken as he ran faster.

"Over here, please!"

"No, Ken wait! This way!" Entoan yelled, leading us to a clearing.

"Help, help! Someone save me! Help me."

Ken started shaking his head, like he had a migraine.

"Ken, are you alright?? Ken!?" I questioned, petting his fur.

"Ken!" Mary exclaimed, as Ken started to fall over.

"Pull your leg up!" I quickly said to her as Ken collapsed on his side, sending Mary and I tumbling off of him.

"ENTOAN, BABY! PLEASE, GET UP!" Dlive cried.

"H-He's too heavy." Yami said.

Mary and I ran over to them, to see that Entoan had collapsed as well.

We helped lift Entoan up and got Yami and Dlive out, only to have to cover our ears.

"Help, help, heLP, HELP!!!" The voice echoed through the woods.

"We have to get out of here! It was a trap!" Ken shouted, now limping over to us in his regular form.

Entoan shrank back down to his person form and was struggling to move.

"I-I, I smell something." He said as Dlive helped him sit up.

Entoan whipped his head around as he sniffed the air, black hair flying everywhere.

"I-It smells like, like chestnuts." He informed.

Dlive got him to his feet.

"Chestnuts??" Ken asked, face turning white as a ghost, "Holy fuck! W-We need to get out of here, now, NOW!"

We all began to try and run out of the clearing, until we were stopped, by a low growling snarl and a figure emerging from the trees.

We all backed up and huddled close together.

What the actual fuck, is that thing!?


	21. The Protector Of The Forest

The ground was shaking under us and it sounded like something was jumping, or smashing rocks together.

"These trees are too skinny, go over there!" Scott quietly said, pointing to a nearby tree.

Mark put his hand up, to stop us from moving and quickly skittered over to the tree, before waving for someone to follow him, and I did.

Mark stood flush up against the tree and I got closer to him, leaning my back against his stomach.

We all held our breaths as we heard and felt an earth quaking yell and crying...... Wait, crying??

BOOM! A-A tree fell, or a.... a...

"Aw, gawd blimey! Augh, that fucking smarts, it does!!!"

I glanced back at Mark. His breath was erratic and he was sweating.

"I-It's a giant." He whispered, gulping.

I froze and almost pissed myself. G-Giant?? I thought they were a myth, or at least existent! We've learned that there could be giants out here but, but, holy shit!

"Shit, dude!" I exclaimed, my body trembling.

"Shhh." Mark hushed, his body shaking with mine.

I glanced over at Scott, Wade, and Molly. Wade was up against the tree, with Scott leaning on him and Molly leaning on Scott. They had the same scared frozen faces as we did.

The giant cried out in anger, "And how in Sam hill am I going to fix this mess!? Gonna kill the next thing I see, I'm so pissed!!!"

Oh, alright, I think I just shat my pants.

Mark grabbed onto me tight. He had his time gauntlets on, so they were digging into my skin as both of us stood there sweating bullets.

As we sat there waiting for the giant to leave, a twig snapped.

My head whipped towards the others, Molly stood there visibly trembling. She must of moved. I could feel all of our hearts simultaneously sink.

"W-Who's there!?" The giant frantically questioned, sniffing the air, "Oh... Htreains aye?? Come on out, I can smell ya."

We didn't move.

"Ya come to kill me!? Set fire to my home!? You darn people! You can all go fuck yourselves! Get out of my woods before I have you for lunch!!!" He screamed.

I heard something slam to the ground and shake it, making the giant cry and hiss.

"S-Shit! Ugh, I-I'm not crying, ya hear!? I'm just pissed! T-This is what we giants sound like when we're mad!!! So, LEAVE!!!" He yelled, "...Please, just go away. I can't allow ya near my home."

Goddess, he sounded hurt and like he really needed to protect his home. The forest or his actual home, I wasn't sure, but I defiantly didn't want to get between him and it.

I glanced over at Jund and Wade who were shaking their heads. Dammit! Molly had started to move away from them. Before they could reach out to stop her, she was rounding the corner.

"I SAID GO AWAY!!!" 

Holy fuck. I-I didn't know he was that close.

"S-Sorry, for uh, for being in your woods!" Molly loudly said, "I-I-"

"Oh... a woman are ya?? Heh, always easy to tell. If it isn't the voice or hair to give it away, it's the breast." He chuckled, "No disrespect to ya little miss, I-It's just how I can tell on such a small frame."

"O-Of course. And you must be a man??" Molly asked.

"Yes! Why!? Ya think men c-can't cry... in anger, like I defiantly am doing right now!?" 

"I didn't say that! I was just asking. And you're, you've fallen down. You sure you aren't hurt??"

"Hurt, HURT!? DO I LOOK HURT TO YOU!?" The giant asked.

Molly gasped, "Y-Yes, you're on the ground and-"

"WELL I'M NOT!" 

He screamed so loud, I swear I could smell his breath from over here.

"Hey! Stop that!!!" Wade ordered, jumping out from behind the tree.

"Gods in heaven! Not another one. You don't have beautiful breasts." The giant said.

"N-No. Now, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you're going to need to stop yelling at my sp- girl- h-her!" Wade sternly said.

"I, will, KILL YOU AND YOU'RE SWEET LITTLE GIRLFRIEND, IF YALL DON'T HIGHTAIL IT OUT OF MY FOREST, NOW!" 

"We have to get out there." Mark whispered and I nodded.

We looked over at Jund and started moving from behind the tree, and he followed suit.

I jumped back a little when I saw the giant.

Though he was shorter than I thought he'd be, his height was intimidating. He had to be at least over 20 feet tall. He was wearing what looked like a bunch of leaves and hides stitched together to make a long shirt and shorts, his hair was wavy and brown, and his eyes were brown and full of tears.

"Uh, uhh, Mr. Giant, sir, we'll leave you're forest just please, d-don't hurt us. We're just passing through." Mark stated, putting his hands up in the air.

"Then go!" He screamed, "Why are there so many of you!? Are ya out here fornicating in my forest!? That's what you younger people do, don't ya!? I won't have it in my home, no I won't! This is a place for children! Now, LEAVE!!!"

F-Fornicating?? Uh, ok. 

"Right away!" I gasped and turned on my heels.

"Wait, no. You're hurt, right??" Molly asked.

"Yea, we could help." Added Wade.

"Help?? Like I need the help of Htreains! Y'all only care about yourselves! Your people drove us out to put up your fancy walls and treat us like we're some child's fantasy, then say you want to help me!? Now I'm pissed off, something fierce!" The giant spat out, trying to get up.

We ran backwards as he tried to get to his feet, but quickly sat back down.

"Ah, it hurts!!!" He exclaimed, holding his gigantic left foot.

"What is it, dude??" I questioned.

A-Am I concerned over a giant who could easily eat us?? My moral compass is always so fucking twisted!

"I-It's nothing! Just a, a splinter." He sniffed, turning from us.

"Oh come on, you're crying, it's more than just that." Jund spoke up.

The giant laid down on his back and put his muscular arm over his face.

"Ok, I'm only going to tell ya, because I'm defiantly going to eat y'all afterwards. M-My names Bao." He croaked out.

"Nice to meet you Bao, I'm Mark. The guy with the mask on is Cry, the one with the blue sitar on his back is Scott, the tall one with the red shirt is Wade, and she's Molly." Mark introduced.

"I don't care about ya damn names, stupid Htreain scum!"

We all jumped back.

"Well excuse me!" Mark sassed.

"My name is Bao. It means protector or guardian. We... I-I, take care of these woods and I, I didn't mean to!" He said, his deep voice the only thing keeping me from thinking he's 10.

"What did you do, Bao??" Asked Molly.

"I cocked up miss. I was out on my walk as usual, had just got done throwing water on the trees and plants since it hadn't rained and, I don't know. Ugh, I shouldn't have, but a bird flew past me and I swatted at the bloody thing. As soon as I did, lost m'footing, stumbled into a tree. Didn't want to knock the poor thing down, so I tried to stop, but when I did, I stumbled again and my poor foot landed right on a stump. I screamed, the fucking thing wouldn't come off m'foot. I stumbled around knocking down my poor trees, even think I knocked down one where a lot of animals lived, must of scared them half to death. I stumbled out here, tripped and fell and smelled y'all." Bao explained, moving his arm so we could see big globs of tears staining his olive skin.

"A stump??" Mark asked, "Well, Wade can pull it out."

"He can??" Molly questioned.

"Uh, y-yea, I could." Wade said, "I also have super strength."

He was saying it to Bao, but I knew he was also trying to tell Molly.

"Really?? I didn't know." Said Molly.

"I-I know. I just get a little nervous to tell people, I mean super strength means a hug that I'm not thinking about, can potentially break someone's spine." Wade explained.

Molly put her hand on his, "Yea, but only people who don't trust you would be scared. And I trust you of course."

Wade smiled, "Yea Bao, I can help you no problem."

"Aww you two are sweet. But, are you really going to help me?? Even after I said I'd eat you and told ya to go fuck yourselves??" Bao asked, sitting up and looking down at Wade.

"Yea man, I've stubbed my toe before, I know the pain." He said, flying over to Bao's foot.

Mark and I walked down to his foot, following Wade. The stump was lodged pretty far in, it really must of been like having a giant splinter in your foot for him. I just can't believe how big of a baby he was over it, but I guess I understand. Splinters suck.

Wade put his hands on one of the roots of the stump and began to pull, making Bao shout.

"Augh! I hate pain! Oh Gods and Goddesses, take me now!" He called out to the heavens.

"Chill dude, you won't die." I assured.

"You'll be ok Bao." Said Molly, stroking his big hairy arm.

Soon, Wade was pulling the stump out and holding it over his head. That stump had to be well over 80 pounds, still had some dirt on it, but of course for wade it was like 5.

"Y-You got it out?? Thank you!!!!" Bao exclaimed, "I, I didn't mean what I said, ya know?? Hope you don't hate me too much, I'm not usually this crabby."

"It's all good! Thanks for not eating us." I said.

"Yup, thought for sure I was going to die, so thanks Bao." Jund agreed.

Bao laughed a hearty laugh that made the ground shake, "Pfft, ya mad!? I'd never eat people! I'm a vegan!"

I didn't know whether to face palm or sigh in relief.

Mark chuckled, "Well that's good."

"Yea it is! And I'm glad you knocking those trees over was an accident. They were really hurting." Molly said.

"Hurting?? And you pulled that stump out of my foot. You all have abilities, yea?? How do you know what my forest feels, miss??" He questioned, eyes fixed on Molly.

From the side, you could see how big his nose was. It was bulbous and had a wart on the top of it. His lips were very thick too. All of his features were huge, guess it comes with being a giant.

"I can control plants. I can make them grow, use them to heal myself, and I can feel them." She explained.

"I am so sorry ya had to feel that awful mess." Bao sadly said.

"It's alright." Molly assured with a smile.

"Well, where ya folks headed??" He questioned.

"Like I said, we were just passing through. On our way to Façade De Nuit Marsh." Mark replied.

"Oh! Façade Marsh aye?? That's probably another day or two for you puny things, do you need a lift??" He asked.

"I think were good." Jund quickly said.

"Oh come on, least I can do. And I did threaten ya, and cuss at ya, and all that. I'd be happy to take ya through, if you do a little thing for me." Said Bao.

"What's that??" I asked.

"Well, I need miss Molly to come with me." He said

"Why do you need her!?" Interrogated Wade, just about jumping in front of Molly.

"It's ok Scott, I won't take ya little girlfriend. Though I am known for being one of the more handsome giants around these parts, I'm sure she don't want me. Just need you to help me out with a very important tree, Molly." He explained, "I take you over to it, you use your little tree making magic and Bob's your uncle! I can get y'all over to the Marsh a bit before night fall."

"Heh, uh first off he's Wade." Molly said, wrapping an arm around Wade's waist, "And well, I wouldn't mind helping, but can my friends come though??"

"Of course! Enough room for everyone." He said, getting up from the ground.

When Bao was up on his feet, we all broke our necks to look at him as he thrust his hand down to the ground.

"Hop on."

.... Is this really happening??

"Dude, a-are we about to ride on a giants shoulder?? We doing this, man?? Aw sheeet dude! We doing this!" I excitedly said, stepping to Bao's hand.

"G-glad you're excited. We're going to die up there, straight up die. Death by this huge sumbitch." Mark grumbled.

Bao chuckled, "Now, now, no need to get cheeky Cry."

"I'm Mark."

"Whatever. I might be big, but I'm gentle. People say I'm a gentle lover." Bao stated, "Or did she say I was like her brother?? Either way she didn't talk to me so much after that. ANYWAYS! All aboard."

"That's reassuring." Mark laughed.

All of us climbed onto Boa's giant hand and he lifted us up, allowing us to climb onto his shoulders.

"Hold on tight." Said Bao as he started walking.

It was a little disorienting and bouncy at first, but his shoulder was actually comfy to sit on and the fur acted like a seat belt. Long as he doesn't decide to bend over, we should be good.

Mark, Scott, and I were on one shoulder, while Wade and Molly were on the other.

"So I have everything right. The one with the mask is Cry, the blue haired one with those cool looking gauntlets on is Mark, and the sitar holder is Scott??" Asked Bao, head turned to us.

"That's correct." Replied Scott.

"Then the blonde is Molly and the tall ones Wade??" He interrogated.

"Yup, you got it right." Said Molly.

"Nice! Feels good to meet nice Htreains. I was out of line shouting at ya'll. You can't help what ya ancestors did." He informed.

"Yea, shits crazy. To be honest I didn't even know you existed." I said.

"Thought you all were extinct." Said Mark.

"That's what they teach ya?? Bollocks! We giants have been around longer than Htreains! Even with your longevity crap, we still outlast ya. But ya'll seem like a good bunch." Bao said with a wide smile, his yellow teeth glowing.

"Thanks buddy." I said, patting his shoulder.

"This seems like the start of a beautiful friendship." Bao said, and we all agreed.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!" Mark exclaimed, shaking next to me, "That did not just happen, oh God!"

"W-What?!" We all frantically questioned.

He panted, "Yea, yea, we're friends now Bao, so please don't get us killed. I realize you hate birds flying around your head, but I really don't like watching my friends plummet to the ground from 20 feet in the air."

"Come again??" He questioned.

"Plummet, seriously??" Wade asked, yelling over to us.

"Yea! He fucking shook around too much, trying to wave off a fucking bird. You flew up and caught Molly, Bao caught me, well I landed on his hand, but Cry and Scott uh, m-missed." Mark explained, getting quiet when he ended, "I uh, I rewound before you two hit though. Don't worry."

I... oh, ok. I almost died. I just stared at Mark like he was crazy. Rewound before?? Is that suppose to make me feel better!? If he wasn't there I would of died. Scott and I, we would of been dead, just like that. 

Bao couldn't save us, we wouldn't of been able to save ourselves... dead. Probably would of broke our necks, cracked our skulls open, blood everywhere, our bodies left to rot, while our friends tried there best to forget about it and make it to the island to mourn later.

"T-Thanks Mark. Wow, uh, are you ok??" Scott asked, sounding like he was holding back tears.

I was so dazed out thinking about myself, I hadn't realized that Mark was rubbing his legs, trying to hold back tears himself.

I snapped back to reality, "W-What happened??" 

"It doesn't matter but I, I uh, broke my legs in the fall." He informed, breathing heavily, "I know they're ok now but, damn... that was a nasty fall."

If I broke my legs, I wouldn't even been able to concentrate on anything else, but Mark got it together enough to use his power to save Scott and I. He was sitting here traumatized by what he saw and had to undo, while I'm just freaking out over the thought of it all.

I wrapped my arms around Mark and brought him into a hug.

"Thanks, man."

"N-No problem."

"Bloody hell, I-I'm sorry!" Bao exclaimed, stopping as a bird flew past his head.

He flinched a little and turned as it flew away.

"Damn, who would of thunk I'd destroy things twice by being annoyed by some birds. Huh, I am bad at my job. Ugh, pa was right. I try to teach my kids by example, but what example am I showing??" He said, bowing his head low.

"No, it's ok Bao, it was just an accident." Molly assured.

"Yea, don't sweat it. You tried to save us in the end, but hey, it's like it never happened. We're going to fix your trees up and everything will be fine." Mark said, his voice calming and smooth.

Bao nodded, "Thanks guys. I'm real sorry about this whole mess."

We told him it was alright. We were shook up, but not enough to blame him for everything. Mark had it under control.

It's funny to hear about your own death, though. I felt angry at Mark. Angry at my friend who disregarded his own injuries, to save my life. I never thought I'd act like that. Guess no one knows how they'll react to certain situations.

Everything became silent as we approached the middle of the forest, where trees were strewn about everywhere.

Bao gently let us down and I watched Mark quickly take off his left glove, and put it in his backpack. I forgot the right glove is a pause ray. He probably doesn't want to think about having to go back in time again for awhile.

As Bao was showing us the tree he wanted Molly to work on, we heard a small voice yelling out to him.

"There you are ye big galoot! Why are all my animals coming to me frightened!? Not even Alton can calm them down and I-" The thing speaking stopped as it saw us.

A girl?? Or uh, a female. 

We all stared at her as she stared back at us. She was short with a beautiful afro of long curly copper-orange hair and bright viridian eyes. She was black, well, light brown, so having orange hair and eyes like that was a little odd to see. But that wasn't the only thing odd about her.

The girl was gorgeous, but her body... well.. uh, I-I think she's a faun?? Her arms had trails of brown fur leading down them, her chest was covered by a brown cloth that looked like it could fall off at any moment, and her stomach was normal like ours, until around where her belly button should be. Everything lower than that was covered with a loin cloth and fur, all the way down to her... hooves??

She began to tremble and quickly ran over to Bao, hiding behind his huge leg.

"A-Are those actual people??" She loudly whispered, "Did they do this to our forest??"

"No, No Fiora, it's alright. I did this!" Bao assured, voice soothing and very father like.

I've never heard him talk so softly.

"I'm sorry ya'll, she ain't used to Htreains, please forgive her. This is my daughter, Fiora." He said, beaming as he looked down at the tiny faun.

"DAUGHTER!?" We all exclaimed, frightening the girl even more.

"They're here to kill us Da!?" She screamed, holding his leg.

"No sweety! These are some of daddy's new friends. Come on, stop acting like a child. When I want to baby ya, you get all fussy." He chuckled.

The girl let go of Bao and curtseyed in front of us, her wobbly goat knees knocking together.

"Hello, I am Fiora. B-Bao is me father." She politely introduced and we told her our names as well, "It is nice to meet you all. What are ye doing with Da?? Has he caused you trouble??"

Her eyes were wide with curiosity as she examined us, and her little black snout twitched like she was trying to smell us.

"Haha, there's my little girl. I had a battle with those blasted birds again! They're always torturing ya poor ol pop when you're not around." Bao said.

Fiora let out the cutest giggling snort, "That's because you're always in their way, ya big ol galoot!"

"Heh, probably. But no dwelling on the past. How about ya let some of my friends help you and Alton with the animals." He suggested, his big brown eyes now on us, "Can one of ya'll help my daughter and my good mate Alton??"

Animals, huh?? Why not.

"Sure, I can. I'm not much of a lifting trees kind of guy, so I'll help her out." I said.

"You'll be good by yourself dude??" Scott asked, "I think I might be able to clear out some of the rubble that's piled up."

"Yea, of course. You stay and help everyone, I'll be fine." I said, waving to everyone as I followed Fiora.

"So, Cry is it?? I hope my Da didn't scare you and yer friends t'much. I heard him screaming and a yelling, but when I got out here I didn't see him." She explained.

"Nah, we weren't too shaken. He's going to help us get to where we need to go, so that's a plus." I said.

"Sounds good. Sorry I was so afraid. Not every day ye people come this close to us. And no offense on the "ye people" part, I think you know what I mean."

I nodded in understanding, "So, you guys been out here long."

"Me?? Yes, Da, I think so, and Alton's been here since I was about 5??" She replied, "And I take it your next questions going to be, how the hell is Bao your father, right??"

I jumped a little, I was wondering but of course I wasn't going to ask.

"It's alright to ask. We're different races, different species, completely different, I know. Safe to say he did not fuck me ma, and that's the reason she isn't here. Heh, weird story that'd be, though. No, I was basically adopted. There was a fire in this forest, few days after I was born. Apparently my family was friends with Bao and tried to help him put it out, without killing the wildlife. They died in the fire and Bao was badly injured, but he raised me himself. Must of been hard for him, but he always treats me like I'm his own flesh in blood. Love the guy, so I call him me Da." She explained.

"Hm, Bao's a good fellow. You have an awesome dad, kiddo." I complimented.

"Thanks, Cry. And none of the kiddo stuff! I'm 16 ye know! I'm not that young." She retorted, sounding like a child.

I chuckled, "Whatever you say, squirt."

"Heh, if you wasn't me Da's friend I'd kick you right in the cubes! Yer manhood ever get knocked around by a goats hoof?? I promise ye, it ain't a picnic." Fiora laughed.

"Uhh, welp, remind me not to mess with you anymore." I said, both of us laughing.

"Hey, so now it's my turn. Are you and ye friends sparks??"

"Oh, so you know what a spark is?? Yup, we are." I replied.

"So cool! How romantic! Adventuring around the world, just to find yer soulmate. Love at first sight sounds so amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Heh, that's fairytale stuff girl. It isn't love at first sight, even if you know they're your partner. The reality of it is, we're all just out here hoping for love. There's always that chance we won't accept the other person." I truthfully explained.

"That sounds fun."

"Fun??"

"Yea, you seem to be looking at it wrong, Cry. Ye get a chance to explore with this person. If they accept you or not, that can be decided later, yea?? You get to be out here with them, getting to know them. You basically go through trails together and get to draw closer to them on your own terms. That's better than love at first sight, that's an unbreakable bond. I think that's still romantic as hell." Fiora said, smiling brightly at me.

I chuckled and tussled her frizzy hair, "You're pretty mature, kid. I guess I never really thought about it like that. Just always thought well, it'll happen or it won't, but of course we both have to work for it."

"Mhm, Da says I'm very mature for my age too. Alton treats me like a little kid though. He's a pain in the neck sometimes! We're almost at me hut, by the by. So you can meet him." She said, flipping her hair behind her shoulders and tucking a section behind her ear.

Behind her curly mess of hair were furry ears, pointing straight out of her head. I think It be easy for us to forget that she's an actual faun, if it weren't for the fur, and little antlers peaking out of the top of her head. She could pass as just another shapeshifter who likes to half transform, though.

"One more question, the mask??" She timidly asked.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. I just wear them. I was kind of shy as a kid so I liked to hide my face." I answered.

"And why do ye wear it now??"

"Keeps my abilities under control, when I want it to."

"Hmm, sounds mysterious."

"You think??"

"Yea! I think ye should tell yer spark that half of yer face is burned, so ye have to keep it on. Ooh! Or, or, you can tell them that you're a superhero so ye have to keep yer identity a secret!" She excitedly suggested.

"Haha, how about I just stick with the truth??" I chuckled.

Fiora pouted a little, "Hmph! Well I guess that works too."

"Lets hope it does work." I mumbled.

As we continued to walk, we came to a little clearing by a stream. Near it was a medium sized hut, and... something standing next to it.

The creature had it's head down, so it probably didn't notice us, until Fiora went running to it.

"Alton, I'm back!" She called out.

"Hmm?? Oh, there's my beautiful little doe. I was worried about you. Did you find your father, he isn't hurt is he??" The man asked as Fiora wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

The man, er uh, male, looked at me and immediately shielded Fiora with his arm.

"State your business, Htreain!" He yelled.

His voice reminded me of Mark's, very smooth but loud. I would of quickly responded, if I wasn't so dumbfounded by what I was looking at.

In front of me stood a handsome man with long straight black hair, with small braids falling over his shoulder. He was tanned and fucking ripped! He looked like he had muscles on top of muscles and a 10 pack! Leading down to... to a, horse body.

"Speak!" The centaur shouted.

"I...I..."

"That's mine and Da's friend, Cry. Daddy met a lot of different people, they're helping him with trees he knocked down." Fiora explained.

The centaur lowered his guard and sighed, "That father of yours, what am I going to do with that man?? Did Bao cause you and your friends any trouble??"

I looked into his bright sky blue eyes and shook my head as he flipped his black mane of hair to one shoulder. He looked like a horse prince!

"No. Uh, we were passing through your woods, I'm s-sorry. Bao stepped on a tree stump and fell where we were. My friend helped him and Bao said he'd take us to façade marsh." I said, stepping a little closer, "You must be, Alton??"

"Yes, that is me. I'm Bao's companion, and second father to Fiora." Said Alton, reaching his hand to pat the little fauns head.

She scoffed, "Alton, you idiot! Don't say it that way! He's Htreain! He's going think ye and Da are homosexuals or something!"

Well when he said he's her second father... and Bao's companion, that is what I thought.

He gasped, looking utterly shocked, "H-Homosexuals?! I don't see a ring on my finger, or any of my hooves! If that big dumb giant wants to be my lover, he better stop destroying our forest and make an honest man out of me. Honestly! We have a child together, and he still can't marry me." Alton said, laughing.

"Haha, ye so silly Alty!" Giggled Fiora, hugging his front legs again.

"Pardon my teasing. I assure you, Bao and I are just very good friends and watch after young Fiora." He explained with a smile.

"Alty has a crush on Da." Fiora whispered.

"Fiora, teasing is over!" He scolded.

"Oh whatever! That lady centaur hasn't been back in years! Get with Da!" She ordered.

Alton rolled his eyes, "As I said, I am Bao's friend."

"Hah, oh, oh yea, cool either way man. I just came to help Fiora with the animals." I said.

"Oh thank Artemis! I had to just let some of the deer try to calm themselves down, they wouldn't listen to me. I got the birds calm, they flew away, none were hurt, but here follow me this way. I didn't want to leave it alone, but the poor little thing wouldn't follow me back to the camp." Said Alton, galloping off into the woods.

Bao and Fiora have some very distinct mixed accents, but Alton sounded different from them and spoke very proper. I guess he isn't from around here at all.

"So Cry, I take it it's the start of 90 DOS. You are a spark, yes??" He asked as he lead us through the forest.

"Yup, that I am. You all seem to know a lot about it."

"That we do. Htreains have been doing this for eons! Of course we would know about it. Bao and I might look young, but I assure you, we are way older than we look. Thousands of years ago, when I was but a boy, I lived in one of your towns with my family." Alton said.

"Oh yea, that's right. A lot of different creatures lived with us-"

"But we all left. Too many Htreains looked down on us. That's why creatures like us are wary of people. Never know why they are here."

I nodded my head in understanding. I'm sure nowadays everyone would accept them. Everyone for the most part has come to accept shapeshifters, so why not actual hybrids?? I guess that's the way the world will be for now.

"Oh! Is that the baby??" Fiora asked, pointing to a little deer that looked like it was sleeping against a tree.

"Yes, that's her. She wasn't speaking clearly, so I didn't know what was wrong. I'm sure you can handle this my little doe." Alton encouraged, letting Fiora walk to the animal by herself.

As she cautiously approached, the deer woke up and sprang to it's feet.

"No, no! Don't run sweety." Fiora calmly said.

The deer started shaking it's head, trying to sink into the tree behind it.

"Now, what's the matter?? Did Bao give you a fright?? He's fixing up ye home little one, no need to be scared." She assured, "Ok, I understand. Alton, she's looking for her ma. I think she lost her in all the confusion. Can ye show us to her??"

The deer started making 'meh' sounds and mewling loudly.

"Hey, hey, shh, shh!" 

Fiora tried to calm it back down but the deer started bucking. It turned around and went to kick her with it's back legs.

Alton gasped, "Fiora!"

"STOP!" I yelled, thrusting my hand out.

The deer immediately stopped and turned back to face us.

"Alton, get Fiora back." I commanded, slowly approaching the deer, "Hey there buddy, I know your upset, but you have to tell Fiora where your mom is. We can help you."

I outstretched my hand to let it sniff me, before I put it on it's head and watched his eyes glow.

"What are you doing to it!?" Alton frantically asked.

"It's ok, I'm just calming it down." I said, gently petting its head, "Your calm now, right?? Yea that's right, sweetheart. Now lets all just take a breather, and you can tell Fiora where your mommy is."

I removed my hand from the deer and slowly dropped my control from it, and it's eyes turned back to deep brown.

Fiora went back to the baby deer and pet its head, talking to the animal.

"I think she lost her mom somewhere near the middle of the forest, where Da and the others are, come on!" Fiora said, running along with the baby deer.

Alton and I walked behind.

I glanced over at him. He was about as tall as a regular horse and his coat was very shiny. I had to chuckle to myself too, as his tail flipped around as he walked, just like a normal horses. 

"Beautiful." I whispered to myself out loud.

"Huh, what was that??" Alton questioned, looking down at me.

"Uh, n-nothing. Was just uh, well, I've never seen a centaur up close." I admitted.

"Ugh, centaur!? We prefer horse-people!" Alton scolded.

"Oh! I'm, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I said, shaking a little.

"Haha, I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He laughed, slapping me on the back, "It's ok to be a little taken back by us. A giant, a faun, and a centaur walk into a forest, heh. We're an unusual bunch, but thank you for quickly saving Fiora back there. Not all people are bad."

"Yea, no problem. I like the kid, she seems like a good girl."

"That she is!"

"You know, you all are really beautiful." I said.

Alton blushed a little. Heh, made a centaur blush, that's different.

"Thank you, Cry. I think the same thing about your people. We are not so different."

"Nope, not at all friend, not at all."

When we made it back to the middle of the forest, the others had gotten the trees cleared, and molly was growing a big tall tree.

"Bao!" Alton called out.

"A-Alton??" Bao asked, whipping his head around.

"You over grown dwarf! Stop moving so much. That's probably how you got yourself in this predicament, in the first place." Alton reprimanded.

"No! It wasn't my fault! Them bloody birds always in my face! Made me almost... almost kill my new friends." He sadly said.

Alton galloped over to Bao's leg and rubbed.

"It is alright now, stop whining old friend. Just be glad these nice people were here to help." He said, facing everyone, "Hello all! I am Alton, Bao's gay lover. We work around the size difference."

"ALTON!" Bao roared.

"Hahaha, I'm Bao's friend. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Alton introduced, shaking everyone's hand and kissing Molly's as they introduced themselves and laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too Alton. We've never seen a centaur before, you're bad ass man." Mark complimented.

"Thank you! You are, as you said, bad ass yourself! I like the blue hair." He said with a smile, running a hand through Mark's hair, "Very fluffy."

"Alton! Don't just touch people! They value personal space, you know that." Said Fiora.

"Yea, Alton, not everyone wants to be touched." Bao agreed, sitting down so he could be closer to the conversations.

"Sorry, I guess it's been so long since I've been around people... I'm sorry." Alton apologized.

"I-It's fine. I'm used it." Mark said with a smile.

"Yea, he's used to being the, cenTAUR, of attention." Wade chuckled, making everyone groan.

Alton burst with laughter, "Ohh, W-Wade, haha, that was a good one!"

"No, no it wasn't." Mark and Molly said, almost at the same time.

"Augh! Not another one!" Bao groaned, face palming.

"Looks like Wade found a new best friend." Said Jund and we all agreed.

After a little break, Molly went back to reviving the tree. It didn't take long for the tree to flourish and be as tall as the other trees. While we sat around, Fiora and the baby deer went to look for its mom, and she was now just returning with a big smile on her tiny face.

"I found the deer's mother! She was worried sick, she was! Glad I was able to reunite them." Fiora informed.

"Good job, my little doe. You'll be able to look after this forest by yourself one day." Alton said with a smile.

He was squatted down sitting next to Wade. Both of them had been sharing jokes and stupid puns for what seemed like hours.

"You really think so??" She asked.

Bao wrapped his big hand around the tiny faun and lifted her up to his face.

"We both know so! Ya've done well dearie." Bao complimented, letting Fiora hug his big bulbous nose.

"Thank you Da!"

We all awed at the same time. They might be a weird family, but they were like any normal family, but more sickeningly cute.

"So! Before you all leave, who's hungry??" Alton asked, "I can run back to the hut and get the cauldron, whip up some of my famous vegetable stew."

"Oooh! Hell yea!" Fiora exclaimed, "Alton makes the best stews!"

"Watch your language, little miss." Alton said as he got up and booped Fiora on her little black snout.

She crossed her arms, "I'm almost 17, Alton! Stop treating me like I'm 5!"

"Yea! Let the girl live a little, Alty. Sorry ya'll, he always has a stick up his tight horse ass." Bao teased.

"And this is where she gets it from! Come along little doe, help me get fire wood and veggies. Have some, polite company." Said Alton, walking into the forest as Bao stuck up his middle finger at him, "I saw that, you idiot."

"Love you too, Alton." Bao said with a smile.

"Lets go little doe." He said, ignoring Bao.

"Coming!"

Fiora brightened up, and quickly followed Alton.

Bao smiled as he watched the two gallop away.

"Heh, you have a lovely family, Bao." Molly said.

"Thank ya, miss. I'm glad Fiora is taken to you all. Might have to visit again." Bao chuckled, "I know ya can't, but it'd be nice."

"Yea, wish we could. We're going to miss you all." Said Wade, frowning a little.

"Same here." Bao sadly agreed.

As we talked some more, Fiora and Alton returned with vegetables and a gigantic metal pot full of water. The cauldron was on a makeshift sleigh and the reigns were around Alton as he pulled it behind himself.

We got up and helped Fiora make a fire pit and Alton got to cooking.

"That smells really good, Alton." Said Scott.

"Thanks, Jund! I hope you all like it." He replied as he stirred the soup around with a big spoon.

"I have some bowls and spoons with me." Molly said, digging her travel cube out of her bag.

"That's fookin good! We won't have to use wooden ones." Fiora happily said.

Alton shook his head at her as Molly helped him pass out bowls and spoons, and serve us.

It was actually really good. I haven't tasted vegetables this fresh in, well, I don't know if I ever have! By the time we all ate our fill, it was late afternoon.

"Well ain't that a shame. Suns going to be going down in a few hours, have to keep to my word, yea?? Thank ya all for helping us. I messed up, but it was nice to make some friends from out of all this mess." Bao said with a smile, pouring a bowl of soup down his throat.

I nodded in agreement, "Sure was! It's really nice out here."

"Come back again! I'm really going to miss you all." Fiora said, hugging all of us as we began to get our stuff ready.

Alton waved, "Fairwell, everyone! It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Bye Alton, I'll miss you baby!" Wade said, running to hug Alton around his neck.

Alton began to fake cry, "I shall miss you too, Wade. Don't let Mark boss you around too much."

"Hey!" Mark grumbled.

"I'm sorry that I stole your sparks heart Molly, but I'm sure you can still come to accept him." He dramatically said.

"No, no I can't. Come on, Mr. centaur lover, it's time to go." Molly said, pulling Wade by his shirt, "You behave yourself Alton, keep him in line Fiora."

Fiora giggled, "I sure will miss Molly! You keep Wade in line too! These men need strong women like us!"

"Haha, they sure do." Molly agreed, dragging Wade away from Alton.

"Bye, everyone! Have lots of adventures with yer Spark! Don't forget what I said Cry, bye!!!" Fiora called out, jumping and waving as we got on Bao's hand, then his shoulder.

We waved back at them as they became dots in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get some love for my weird little family! I loved this chapter so much <3


	22. The Deceiver Meets A Real Serpent

[Felix's POV]  
My eyes grew wide as we all immediately tried to back up, taking in the sight of the creature that was yards away from us.

"Ssso, the cute pup smelled me, huh?? Clever little Htreains, but not clever enough!" The creature hissed, then changed it's voice, " _Help, help, somebody help me!_ And you all are like clay for me to mold."

"W-What are you!?" Dlive questioned, his arm out in front of Entoan to shield him.

"What am I?? What am, I?? I am a creature of the God's and Goddesses." 

"No you ain't, brah! Why don't you go and sip on some alcohol and leave us alone!" Ken scolded, "I know what you are! He's a Tsuchinoko, a cryptid. No one even knows that you exist, or cares to actually find out."

"Such a harsh description little cub. But do you honestly think you can get anywhere in life, believing what others tell you?? Look at me, I'm a God. You should all bow." It commanded, slithering closer to us.

"We ain't bowing to no overgrown snake!" Yelled Ken.

"What, overgrown?? Did you think we were all centimeters long, bear?? No, not me. Now, what are you lovely pieces of meat doing out here??" The creature asked.

We stepped further away from it and didn't respond.

The creature was just as Ken said, an overgrown snake. It had to be at least 240 centimeters long or more. It's scaly skin was a rust color and it's body was oddly shaped. It's head was diamond shaped and smaller than its thick torso, and its tail looked like a long rats tail. It's voice sounded like a man's, but with a lisp because of it's forked snake tongue, that made it sound like a woman.

"Just going to gawk are we?? That'ss fine, I don't like my food to talk anyways." The Tsuchinoko said.

We were up against a giant oak tree now, trying to slowly get away from the monster.

"HEHE, where you going my tasty little morsels??" It asked, slowly wriggling closer to us.

Ken let out a roar as he ran to the creature and jumped, changing into a bear in midair as he scratched it across the face with his long claws, skidding across the ground as he landed on his four paws.

"Ooh! Get busted sucka!" Ken exclaimed.

The creature hissed, "Why you little-" 

Before it could finish, Dlive was shooting it with one of his blasters. It singed the snakes skin, but had little effect on it.

"You all are starting to anger me!" It shouted, slithering to Ken.

It was fast, too fast. It whipped it's cobra-like head and slammed right into Ken's side, sending the bear flying sideways back to us.

"Ken!" We shouted, making sure he was ok.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." He assured.

Entoan growled, "Stay away from my friends!"

"Hoh oh, now the poochie wants to play?? Then come at me!" 

Entoan charged the snake and they collided. Entoan scratched it's face while it batted him away with its head.

"Entoan!" Dlive called out, raising his gun.

A single red beam shot from it, hitting the Tsuchinoko in it's coal black eye.

"Ah! You Htreains with your little toys!!! You could seriously hurt me!" It yelled, blinking its eye, that was now leaking blood.

"Good!" Dlive screamed back, rushing to Entoan as Yami shot at the snake, following close behind him.

We were spread out now, on all sides of it. This thing might be huge, but it's defiantly out numbered.

Both Entoan and Ken got up and went charging at the creature at the same time.

"Play times over. If I can't eat all of you, I'm at least taking one!" Tsuchinoko shouted, unhinging it's huge jaw and quickly sliding forward.

Ken and Entoan missed it as the snake went right for... O-oh no.

"MARY!!!" I screeched.

She ran towards me and jumped out of the way of the creatures gaping mouth, causing it to hit the sturdy oak tree. Mary tripped and stumbled to the ground, trying to back far away from the thing.

I went to run to her, but froze at the snakes voice.

"AHH!" It screamed, "You will pay for this!"

It whipped around and cocked it's head back, baring it's fangs. Mary started crawling on her hands and knees to me, trying to get away from the serpent. I finally moved and fell to the ground and grabbed her hands, pulling her to me and holding her close to my body, like I could somehow shield both of us.

I wanted to do something! Read its mind, know what was going to happen next, but my mind was so full of my own thoughts and Mary's loud thoughts, I couldn't think straight. 

"Watch out! It shoots venom!" Ken warned.

I watched in horror as the Tsuchinoko spit its venom, right at the ball of fur that was now shielding Mary and I.

Mary gripped me tight as we listened to Ken's horrific screams.

"KEN!!!" Yami shouted, "I'm coming!"

I closed my eyes and I think I went into shock. I must of, because I didn't remember the others rushing to us, or Yami putting up a force field around us, nor did I know he could do that.

I looked around me at the see-through bubble I was in, with my friends inside it with me. I wouldn't of even known it was a bubble, if not for the Tsuchinoko repeatedly slamming it's skull into it.

As I came back to my senses, I saw that I wasn't holding Mary anymore, but what looked to be Ken, was laying across my lap. I-I have to say looked to be because, because...

"H-He's going to d-die. I-I couldn't help him. I just stood there." I shakily said, looking into Yami's glowing brown eyes.

"Shh, Pewds it's ok. Ken will be ok." He quietly said.

He was so quiet I almost didn't hear him over the screams of Mary, and Dlive and Entoan trying to calm her.

"Just calm down, Mary! Yami said he'll be ok!" Dlive reassured.

"Shh, everything's alright." Entoan cooed.

"NO!!! HE'S NOT OK! DID YOU SEE HIM!? OH GOD, WHY!?!? AND I FELT IT!!! I TOUCHED HIS FUR WHEN HE SAVED ME!!! I FELT IT KEN!!! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS KEN!!!! PLEASE!!!" She screamed and cried.

My body was trembling as I looked back down at my best friend. His... Oh God. I had to look away and swallow a glob of puke that had come up and burned my throat. K-Ken's face was... oh, no. And his... I could smell his flesh sizzling. I-I could see the bones in his hand, his, his clothes were singed and it looked like his skin was m-melting off of him. 

"K-Ken..." I whispered, trying to stroke what was left of his brown bear hat.

"Everything's alright, he'll be ok. He's just in a lot of pain." Yami assured, glowing hands hovering Ken's wounds.

Ken let out an agonizing scream that made my heart sink to my stomach.

"Shh, shh. You're doing great Ken." Whispered Yami.

"C-Can't you shoot him??" I asked, trying not to look at the gross pink and crimson red flesh that was eroding on Ken's face, or the sickening white cheek bones shiny through.

"No." He calmly answered, "Not with wounds this extensive, I need to be hands on. Some wounds it's better if I use my gun to do it faster. This is reconstruction and I have to be slow with it, but fast so he doesn't end up... well, you know. B-Because, i-if he does I-I can't help him. I can only reverse his wounds, reversing d-d, ah-hum, death, requires tampering with time, and unfortunately I, I can't do that."

I just nodded my head in understanding, not wanting to break Yami's concentration. It must be hard for him. I wasn't sure how long he could hold this force field up and heal Ken at the same time. And it didn't look like the creature was going to give up on trying to break into here, any time soon.

"Come on out, Htreainss. Don't be shy!" It coaxed, slamming it's head against the bubble again.

"Y-Yami!" Entoan gasped, crawling to him, "Your nose is bleeding."

Tears rolled down Yami's cheeks, "I'm alright. I can do this."

"Y-You're pushing yourself, Aaron." I said, my voice trembling.

"I-I have to save Ken. He tried to save all of us, I'm not going to let him... die." Yami said, eyes now glowing pure white.

I had to look away from him, his eyes were too bright.

Yami grunted in pain as I heard the force field crack a little.

"Y-Yami, you're going to kill yourself doing this. Just let it go." Dlive said, him and Mary crying in the corner of the bubble.

He ignored him and continued to heal Ken.

I heard a gasp. When I looked down, Ken's face was back to normal and he was slowly moving.

"Ken??" We all gasped, scooting over to hug him.

He hissed, "Y-Yea, I'm alive. I'm too strong to let some fat snake, kill me."

"I'm so glad you're ok." I said, sniffling a little.

"Me too buddy. Hey, Yamimash." Said Ken, pulling Yami into the group hug tighter, "I love you man."

Yami wiped the tears from his eyes and blood from his nose.

"L-Love you too." He weakly said, "I told you, I can do this. I can keep this up."

"K-Ken." Mary whispered, wiggling through the rest of us to hug him herself, "Ken, I thought I lost you I thought you were dead I kept thinking to myself that I couldn't live without you because I felt-"

Ken cut Mary's rant off with a passionate kiss on the lips. As soon as their lips touched, a dim light emanated from their bodies.

"I felt it too." Ken said, embracing her.

"Are you all quite done in there!?" The serpent hissed, banging it's head right at the top of the dome.

Yami held his head, his eyes fluttering.

"Aaron!" Dlive gasped.

"N-No! I'm fine, I promise." He reassured.

Tsuchinoko scoffed, "Just give up, already!"

"I can... I can keep it up. I just have to..." Yami trailed off as his body slumped over.

"Aaron!" We yelled

As he passed out, I caught him, watching the force field, our only means of protection, shatter.

"Ohh my, my. Look at this. I see some tasty trapped ratsss." The serpent hissed, closing in on us.

We had no where to run, no where to hide. As a last resort we huddled closer together, Entoan as a wolf in front of us, like he alone could protect us. He was just bravely volunteering to get eaten first, though.

"I love you, Dlive." Entoan whispered.

Dlive kissed Entoan on his soft reddish-brown fur, tears pouring from his forest green eyes, "I love you too baby. Y-You're my h-hero."

Dlive hung onto his sparkmate, face buried in his fur.

Ken was still a little wobbly, but wrapped his arms around Mary and I, all three of us crying as I placed Yami's limp body on my lap. 

"I-I know we just met, but I already know you're everything I've always wished for in a partner, Ken. Thank you for saving us. You too Pewds, thank you for risking your life for me." Mary whimpered, hugging onto Ken's waist while she stretched out her hand to hold mine.

Her hand was small and delicate, but she had a vice grip on my hand.

Ken kissed the top of her pink hair, "Thank you for accepting me, Mary. And I... I'm going to miss you brother."

I nodded my head, leaning it on his shoulder as I squeezed Mary's hand tighter, both of us holding Ken close, "I'll miss you too bro."

 _I... I'm happy I met you before I died._ Was what I would've said, if I met my partner before this, but I didn't. I didn't. And now I have to bring them unwanted pain with my death. They'll never get to see me, but they'll feel me die. More tears fell from my eyes, dripping onto Yami's sleeping face.

"You're going to taste so good going down my throat, little puppy." It chuckled, opening it's mouth wide.

The last thing I heard was Entoan scream, and the last thing I saw was the creatures long reddish black forked tongue, lick at his fur, before I buried my face in Ken's shoulder.

"And you're going to taste so good in a soup, little bastard!" A voice grunted out.

The voice was gruff and sharp, but for some reason familiar.

"Who now!?" Tsuchinoko frantically asked.

Before it could swing around, it was letting out a blood curdling shrill.

"My tail!!! My beautiful tail! Who did it!?" It interrogated, "Show yourself, you coward!"

The snake slithered away from us, letting us see that half of its long rats tail was missing and was now wiggling on the ground, leaving stains of cherry red blood on the brown and green earth.

"I'm not a coward." The person answered, stepping off of a tree.

The person was leaning up against the tree the whole time, camouflaged in front of it. He was tall, had a green bandana wrapped around his mini afro, that matched his green camo suit, and had a sword in his hand and... wait a minute...

"Snake??" Ken and I called out.

"Sup??" He greeted, nonchalantly adjusting his glasses, before putting both hands on his sword and flinging it downward, making it turn red like a branding iron.

"Sssnake?? I'm the only snake here, boy." The creature chuckled.

"Not anymore." Snake replied, running at it.

Tsuchinoko cocked his head back and spat green venom out at Snake. He easily dodged the glob of venom and we watched it melt half way through a tree. 

Snake rolled away from the serpent, getting up and running further from us.

"You're not getting away that easy!" The serpent threatened.

I stared in amazement as the giant snake flipped it's head backwards and put it's chopped off tail into it's mouth, before barrel rolling at Snake. He dodged it's body, sending it rolling into a tree.

"I'm sssso sick of you Htreains!!!" It screamed, regaining its composure and swiftly slithering to Snake.

When it reached him, it tried to slam it's big body down on him, but failed as Snake was able to get out of the way of the attacks, like a graceful gazelle.

It finally had Snake against a tree. Tsuchinoko did a final charge and we looked away as everything got silent, Snakes dodging dance coming to an end.

I closed my eyes, hoping that Snake was able to move out of the way, until I heard flesh tearing.

"Aughhhhh!" The serpent screamed.

My head shot up and I looked over to see Snake's red glowing sword scorching its way through the serpents body. He cut downward and the Tsuchinoko fell over, disgusting globs of blood, milky white meat, and pink guts spilling out onto the ground.

Snake flinched and wiped his sword on the ground, before putting it back in its black scabbard and coming over to us.

"Who are you??" Entoan asked.

"Howdy, I'm Snake. I uh, I was in the Peace Control and I went to school with Ken and Pewdie." He replied.

Snake's not much of a talker, so it felt weird to hear him introduce himself.

Ken slowly jumped up and limped over to Snake, patting him on the back.

"Yea, he's cool guys. He's the one who actually told me about Tsuchinokos. Usually tinier then this, right??"

"Right. They're way tinier. No one really knows much about them. But they usually come at you in a group, biting their tails and rolling like little wheels. Legends say they lie a lot and are drunks or some shit. But I've heard of huge ones like this one too. Glad I got here in time." He stated.

"I know! Thanks for saving us out of no where!" Ken exclaimed.

"Yea! I thought we were dead for sure." Mary said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"No problem. I was just wondering through, think I got a little lost. But I heard screaming and when I finally made it to you guys, I saw that bitch." Snake explained.

"I'm glad you got here when you did. We were heading to the bullet train when we heard that thing calling for help. We thought it was a person, but it tricked us." I said, trying to help Dlive get Yami up.

Yami was slowly waking up, almost puking when he smelled the Snakes putrid flesh.

"Lets get out of here. That things stinking up the place." Ken said.

We all started chuckling.

"W-What??" Ken asked.

"Uh, Ken, hunny... Your half naked." Mary giggled.

Ken looked down at himself. His shirt was nothing but shreds of cloth that kept changing colors, and he had no pants on, just ripped boxers.

He slid his hat off his head and frowned a little when he saw the melted bear face.

Ken sighed, "Freaking body suits glitching too?? I don't think it can repair itself."

"No, not how it works. I have extra suits if you need it." Said Snake, taking the backpack he had, off his back.

"No, it's fine. We have another suit." I informed, rummaging through my now dirty, semi ripped backpack, and pulling out a black body suit.

Ken walked over and snatched it, excusing himself and going behind a tree.

"So, you have anywhere to go??" Entoan spoke up, looking at Snake.

He shook his head no.

"Want to come with us?? The bullet train is going to take us to the Northern boarders coast. Unless you feel like you need to go somewhere else." Entoan said.

"Of course you're coming with us." Happily said Ken.

"Uhh, alright." Snake agreed.

"Great! And look how hot I look in this! I think its Felix's." He said, posing in his skin tight body suit.

Dlive laughed, "Are you going to keep it like that??"

"Maybe. Mmm, look at my nipples." Ken said, jiggling his manboobs.

"Can we talk about Ken's fashion choices later?? The smell of rotting snake is starting to get to me." Said Yami, holding his head while pointing to the decaying Tsuchinoko carcass that was close by.

"Good point." Ken said, closing his eyes, probably trying to change the suits appearance, "There we go. Alright, lets head out."

Ken changed the body suit to a simple t-shirt and jeans. It didn't really matter what he made it look like, just as long as it changes with him when he goes bear. 

He fixed his glasses while walking over to wrap an arm around Mary, leading us out of the clearing and back into the woods, away from the dead snake that was collecting flies.

I smiled to myself as we walked, seeing Ken and Mary in front of me holding hands. Guess they finally felt their spark. Heh, weird time to feel it, but I'm glad they have each other now.

Yami walked up beside me, a smile on his face as well.

"How you feeling bro??" I asked.

"I'm fine. Going to take more than passing out to stop me. Glad Ken's doing well. They look happy." He replied.

I nodded my head in agreement, "Thanks to you, they can be together."

"Me?? Heh, no. Ken's strong, he would of survived that, I just helped him look like himself again. Probably would be painful to kiss someone with half of your face burnt off." Yami chuckled, "He'll have that limp for a little while, might experience some pain here and there too, but he should be back to his whole self in a day or two."

"Heh, that's good. But still, thanks. I froze under pressure back there. I could of done something. I could of read that things mind, told you all what he was going to do next, even could of confused him with illusions, something! But I cracked in the face of death." I admitted.

Yami put a hand on my shoulder, "You know, you all have quickly become my friends, couldn't let you die. I saw the way you dragged Mary and shielded her. You did it for the same reason why I pushed myself to heal Ken. Even if you freeze up, even if you're scared of death, there's always going to be something in the back of your head saying no, fuck that! You get your ass up and you do something! Those are your friends, save them, help them! And you did something Pewds, we all did."

"I guess you're right. Heh, heh, heh, Pewdiepie saves the day." I said with a smug chuckle.

"Haha, damn right he did!"

"Heh, and I guess the rest of you plebs helped."

"Hey! I heard that!" Entoan called out from behind us.

I laughed along with Yami.

"Heh, damn they're cute." I said, watching Mary reach up and pet Ken's head as he pulled her in for a kiss.

 

"Yup. Mary would of been devastated if I didn't try everything I could to heal him. I could tell she liked Ken the moment she saw him. I'm just glad it was meant to be." He said.

"Me too. Makes me excited to meet my partner."

"Same here, Pewds. It might take a while, but it'll be worth the wait." Stated Yami.

"Yea, I defiantly agree."

Hopefully when we get to the other coast, I start feeling drawn to my partner. I know if I'm with them, I won't get scared like I did. I'll protect them. I'll use my abilities to their full for them. I have to.

And I will.

I took a deep breath, feeling a content smile grow on my face as we made our way to the bullet train station.


	23. My Number One Bro

"After the hero's defeat an obstacle and it's all bad ass and shit, aren't they just suppose to automatically make it to their destination!? Like, what's up with that!?" I asked, holding tight to the video camera that was pointed at my face, I rolled my eyes, "The gps wouldn't work at all, or our Idroid phones! It's 2015, how isn't there net connection everywhere!? Mary... you remember the mermaid I was telling you about who's now my best friends sparkmate?? She said we should ask for directions and Ken was like, who are we going to ask, there's no one out here!? So they started going back and forth. Everyone was fighting. It was stupid of us, I know."

I slouched down in the comfy red seat I was sitting in. It was almost nightfall by the time we actually made it to the train station. Luckily bullet trains run all night, so we only had to wait 10 minutes at the train station; A wood foundation with an old bench nailed to it isn't much of a station, but I'm not going to complain. Least were here. 

On the outside, the train had to be at least 15 cars long and it was shiny black. The inside interior was all red and gold, it looked... really old timey, rustic?? I don't know much about interior design, but at least the conductor told us there's toilets and bathrooms in here, so that's nice. There's also a bar somewhere on this huge train, so that's even nicer. 

I cleared my throat as I continued to talk, "I probably look like a mess still. After that Tuschinoko and wondering through the woods, we're all really tired and paranoid. I'm going to take a shower in a bit." 

"Did you tell them about my awesome line I screamed to all the monsters in the forest?? I'm so cool." Ken added, leaning over my seat from behind, trying to get in the camera shot. 

"Hah, when you cussed out all the monsters and announced that you were a ferocious bear??" Mary questioned, chuckling. 

She must of been trying to pull him back into his seat, because it looked like Ken was slipping backwards. 

"How did he say it, he's tired of all these god dang monsters, in these god dang woods??" Dlive, who was across the aisle from me with Entoan asked, both of them laughing. 

"Ha! Exactly what I said!" He proudly declared. 

I sighed, "Yes, that's what he said. Thought Ken was going to get us killed. I really didn't want to die looking like a dirty hobo crackhead. I want to die looking like a clean lumberjack, sexy and fabulous." I gave the camera a smolder as I stroked my beard. 

Ken slammed back into his seat laughing, "Haha yea, you so sexy Felix! Let me get at that booty girl." 

"Heh, ignore him. That was also Entoan and Dlive over there, you might not be able to meet them, so say hi." I said, pointing the camera at the couple and they waved.

"What are you talking about Pewdie?? Your sparks going to be right there waiting for you as soon as we get off this train." Dlive said with a smile.

"Until you can tell me you can see into the future, I'm not going to believe that." I told him in a monotone.

"Aw come on dude! You just have to believe. Like I didn't want to believe this asshole was mine, but he is." Entoan teased, and Dlive yanked his tight ponytail, "OW!!! That hurt."

"Suck it up." Dlive commanded him as he was shoved.

The two forgot all about me and continued to mess with each other.

"Anyways! Lets turn away from that, guarantee it'll turn into a make out session in two minutes. Soo yea, we were lost, but we ran into a troll. It was all stony looking and green and brown, I thought it was a male but uh, it uh had-" 

Yami scoffed, interrupting my stammering, "Nasty flopping boobs! I mean those things made me sick. Don't get me wrong, I love a nice pair of tits. Oh baby, do I love a nice pair-"

"I know that's right!" Ken shouted in agreement.

"Mhm, but, augh! Those were disgusting." He continued, turning around and peering over the seat in front of me. 

"That's Yami, Snakes beside him." I informed, turning the camera to face Yami's smiling pale face. 

"Howdy." Snake greeted, and a brown hand shot up next to Yami, before I turned the camera back to me. 

"And yea, the cave troll wasn't wearing a shirt and her chest was gross." I said, scrunching up my face at the memory. 

"She doesn't need to wear clothes if she doesn't want to! Besides, cave-trolls are usually naked, so be happy she had a skirt on." Mary yelled out. 

"That was Mary. And the thing had a brown cloth on as a skirt. Apparently Mary grew up around stone trolls. They can speak a lot of languages, but cave trolls can't and aren't really intelligent at all, so she had to talk to it. It was a lot of grunts and moans, but hey, we made it to the train." I explained, leaning over and lowering my voice, "I also helped out. Before we knew it was a troll I stepped out of the group to see if I could read the things mind. Least I could do, after the Tsuchinoko incident. Anyways, the troll was stupid and had nothing going on in its mind. It was a little hard to pinpoint actually. I... I can't remember if I actually explained my power to you fully, but mind reading is like a radio in my head, especially with my headphones." 

I had taken them off and set them beside me. I picked them up and ran a hand over the left smooth pink headphone, squeezing the black cushion inside. I put them a round my neck, showing them off some. 

"They're pink, you like them?? Before school let out I decided to get my special abilities teacher to make me a new pair, the green ones are at home. But yea, volume scroll right here, helps to turn down people's thoughts, makes it easier to find a specific one or frequency. Since the troll didn't have anything on it's mind, I had to listen to its primal thoughts, its brainwaves. You know, I need food, I need shelter, I'm scared, I feel like I'm in danger, I need to mate, I feel... love." I slowed down when I said the last thought, having to shake my head to get myself back on track, "Y-yea, things like that. The troll was scared, but she calmed down when Mary talked to her. Ugh, has it been a crazy ass day." 

I continued to talk to my camera. It's true that making these vlogs boosts moral and keeps you sane, I feel really content now. Even felt a genuine smile coming to my face as I rambled on and on like I was actually talking to my spark. 

"Oh, exciting news, since we've been on this train, I've been feeling sparks, sometimes big ones. So I know you out there girl! To be honest I've never felt sparks like this. When they come it's like a warmth spreading through my body, then prickles of electricity start shocking and numbing me. Heh, makes me scared to meet you. You better not stop my heart with all this electricity hah. You'd probably stop my heart just by looking at me. Alright, alright, I'm going to go before I get emotional or something. See you soon, hopefully! And hey, have I taught you how to brofist?? Here, do it with me." 

I brought my hand up and made a tight fist, holding it to the camera. 

"Now, you have to kiss it. Why?? Because the brofist means love, and you gotta love being a bro. You going to be my number one bro. Just, just don't tell the rest of my fans." I whispered with a chuckle, before giving my fist a smacking kiss and punching the camera softly, "Then put it up and brofist! Night b-babygirl. I uh, hope you don't mind me calling you that. I don't know, I'm trying the pet names thing, don't know if it works for me, heh. But, I'm going to take a shower than try and get some sleep. Night." 

I turned off the camera and put it in my backpack before getting up and grabbing some toiletries. Heh, I could feel my face heat up a little as I thought about how I ended the recording. Babygirl?? That's really cute. I guess they can call me daddy. I went to laugh at my own stupid joke, but then I remembered I wasn't alone.

I looked over the seat in front of me to see that Snake had fallen asleep while him and Yami were playing some game about catching and training weird animals, on their 5DS. Pretty sure the game just came out recently. I never really play on a 5th dimensional screen handheld, but it looks pretty cool. And it looks like Yami's enjoying himself. Dlive and Entoan are of course, snuggled together. They must of put up the arm rest in between them so Entoan could lay across Dlive's lap. I almost throw up when I see Dlive pet Entoan's head before throwing a blanket over him. Augh, why so cute?? 

When I turn around and see Ken and Mary, that puke almost comes back up. They both have their seats reared all the way back, almost hitting the seats behind them, and Mary's laying across Ken's chest while he's holding her. I can see both of their bodies twitch every now and then, probably sparks. I hear it takes a day for the sparks to cool down, and stop happening every time you're around each other. Both of them are sleeping peacefully, so I guess they aren't bothered. 

I make my way to the back of the train and into the bathroom. There was a nice shower in the medium sized white tiled bathroom, and pristine white toilet and sink. Mmm, there was even a faint lemon scent in the air.

I guess they have to keep it clean since different groups of people are going to be using it a lot over the next few months. Glad we're the only ones on here, I guess that's the upside of getting to the station so late.

I stripped down and stepped into the shower. The floor of the shower felt like cement and the hose was shiny silver. I turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature with the shiny sliver nobs. As soon as the warm water hit my body, I felt myself melt under it. 

After everything that happened today, I was just happy to be on my way to some place new. And hopefully, some place closer to my spark. 

[Cry's POV] 

"I need a shower!" Molly loudly declared, leaning on Bao's long hairy leg. 

We had finally made it to Façade De Nuit Marsh and now were just chilling, and complaining. 

"There's a river a little ways down this here hill, could wash up there." Informed Bao. 

Mark scoffed, "Guess that is our only option." 

I was on Bao's shoulder still as he sat on the ground, everyone else crowding around his legs. This Marsh was, well a marsh, nothing but swamp land with murky water. I heard stories about this place being the most beautiful place you could ever visit. That was a fucking lie. 

The grass was green, and that was the only color here. The trees had no leaves on them, there was a pretty thick fog covering everything, and the only signs of life were us and a few jackalopes running around. 

"And we decided to come here, because??" Scott asked, probably thinking the same thing I was. 

Wade, Bao, and Mark started laughing. 

"You'll see a little later." Wade said, looking up at Bao, "It's been a while since I've been here. Everything ok around these parts??" 

"You bet your great aunt Fanny it is!" He assured, "Never any vicious animals around here. This is mostly inhabited by Ponpon and fairies." 

"Ponpon??" I asked. 

"Mhm, the cutest little creatures, they are. Small and egg shaped, very fluffy and furry. They don't speak any language, but are drawn to strong powers, so I'm sure ya'll kids will see some soon. Probably why they live amongst fairies too." Bao replied. 

"Wow, I've never seen a fairy before!" Exclaimed Molly. 

"They're beautiful and bright. Ya'll gone love it here." He said smiling, "Oh bloody hell, the fog is subsiding, means the suns going down. Have to get back to the family. I'll let everyone know you're safe!" 

Bao gently grabbed me off his shoulder. He might be a giant and a bit clumsily and reckless at times, but he's very gentle when he needs to be. 

"Tell the squirt to behave, I'll miss her." I said when I was safely on the ground.

We all waved to Bao as he stood up.

"Tell Alton I love him!" Wade hollered out.

"That centaur will put his horse cock into anything that moves, you don't want to love that, 'scuse my language." Bao stated with a laugh.

I let out a small laugh too, "Well we're all out here to bone someone, no big deal."

"I'm sure Molly would just love a threesome with a centaur." Scott said, looking over at Molly.

Wade looked at her too, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"No one else is getting my handsome man." She sternly said, wrapping an arm around Wade's waist, making him blush.

"Oh come on, nothing wrong with making love to a horse cock." Mark said with a smile, "W-Wait a minute, don't think about that too hard. I do not want to fuck a horse. I swear! I mean, their cocks are probably nice if you're into that type of thing, but I can't take that in me! I mean, I guess I could be on the giving end... NOT THAT I WOULD EVER BE ON THE GIVING END, TO ANYTHING WITH A COCK!!! I'M JUST SAYING!"

We all started laughing.

"Pfft, yea, cats out of the bag now Mark. Me, Cry, and Scott, know about your history with Mr. ol' top of the morning to ye laddies. We know what you want your spark to be." Wade teased, making Mark go red.

"I'ma just stop talking!!!" He yelled.

"Good call!" I agreed laughing.

"Shut up!" Mark mumbled.

"Haha, you kids are a hoot! I'm sure going to miss ya." Bao chuckled.

"We'll miss you too buddy." I said.

Mark nodded in agreement, "Yea, of course we will. But make sure you're more careful from now on dude. We won't always be there to help."

"I know, I know." He said with a sigh, "Thank you again for that. Y'all take care, and if you ever get the chance again, you're always welcomed in my woods."

We watched Bao walk away, until his tall figure was covered by the fog around us. Seriously going to miss that guy.

"So, guess we should set up the tents and wait for night fall." Mark suggested. 

"Sure, but we're only staying here one night, then in the morning we can look for a cabin. This place creeps me out." I stated, helping Scott pull a tent out of his bookbag. 

Wade chuckled, looking down at his watch, "We'll see if you're still saying the same thing in an hour." 

I just rolled my eyes as we continued to set up camp. 

As soon as we were finishing up, the sun went down, plunging the swamp into complete darkness. I went to turn on a lantern we had brought with us, until Scott grabbed my hand. 

"What, you scared of the dark??" I teasingly asked, looking at him. 

He was looking straight ahead, his eyes wide and reflecting lights. Lights?? 

"Holy, shit." I whispered, standing up from the ground, Jund standing with me. 

"I know it's beautiful, but you two don't have to fall in love over it." Wade laughed. 

I quickly slipped my hand from Jund's grip as we looked around us. 

"Everyone, welcome to Façade De Nuit Marsh, fitting name, right??" Mark asked. 

I nodded my head. 

Molly gasped, latching onto Wade, "Oh my Gods it's so pretty." 

I nodded my head again, speechless. 

What was once a barren dreary marsh, was now a beautiful ethereal valley. 

The green grass was giving off a sort of blue aura that rose off of it and up into the air, tangling into a pink mist the fog had turned into. And the dead trees... 

"Why the hell are there bubbles coming from the trees!? The fuck is going on??" I asked astonished. 

Blue and white bubbles were flowing off of the trees like leaves, casting beautiful lights over the dark marsh. Every part of the marsh was lit in white, blue, pink or purple aura that made it look like the celestial lights were now on Htrea. 

"Hah, that's just how this place is. Swamp by day, magical wonderland by night. A true façade." Said Wade, arm wrapped tight around Molly. 

"I-I guess staying here a little longer than a day wouldn't be too bad." I said. 

Mark chuckled, "Damn right were staying here, for at least another night. I love this place." 

I nodded my head, another night?? I could live here.


	24. Façade Marsh

Is this normal?? Maybe, I'm not sure. Ugh!

I sat on the ground near our tents with my legs pretzeled and a pink and yellow Ponpon on my lap, letting a lot of things run through my mind while the Ponpon happily sat with me.

It was weird to suddenly see the Ponpon immerge out of nowhere last night. They have a small village with tiny wood and stick huts they live in, not too far from here.

The little Ponpon on my lap turned around to face me, its big blue eyes stared into my soul as it smiled at me, it's adorable little pink face shinning along with its tiny fangs.

"You little shits are so cute." I giggled, grabbing its little stubby hands and waving them around like you'd do to a feline or a dogbear.

I have no idea how they build with these little nubs, but apparently they're a very intelligent and hardworking species. And fucking adorable as hell! I squeezed the little thing tight, hearing it let out a squealing giggle.

All Ponpons are a sea of color. Some were pink, some purple, others were a bunch of different colors mixed together. They have little stubby hands and legs, and wear tiny little outfits they make themselves. But most of their outfits just consisted of colorful jacks and hats. They also have long wing/ear looking appendages jetting out of their heads, that they use as hands. Well, I saw a few use them as hands, most of the time they're just tucked into their bodies.

I smiled as the little thing hugged me back with its little nubs and winged arms.

I sighed as I let go of him, watching him give me a confused look.

"Sorry I stopped the hug, I'm just a little... I don't know. Just been thinking." I told it, hoping that it could understand me.

I don't think they understand us at all, but they're great listeners. Who knows though, maybe they can understand perfectly.

"You trying to talk to it??" Mark asked with a chuckle, coming to sit next to me.

Since it was still day time, thick fog was everywhere and it made the grass a little wet, but I didn't mind too much. Our tents make themselves and have a cushioned floor, so if it gets too wet, I can always go back inside.

"Cry??" He called out, staring at me.

"Huh, oh! Heh, yea, was just having a one-sided conversation." I informed, petting the little creatures head.

"What's wrong??" Questioned Mark, looking concerned.

I sighed, "A little homesick?? I'm a straight up introvert so, you know, a little weird being away from home like this."

"Same. I like being at home by myself playing games but, kind of have to do this." He said, "You call home??"

"Yea I had net connection and called my mom earlier, everyone's fine. Called that bitch of an A H I of mine too. She hasn't taken over the world yet, and Minx and Krism are taking care of AK, so that's good."

"Hah, I'm sure Ah-I misses the crap out of you. Warfstache isn't around much, so Sally McSaggytits is taking care of everything. I miss my baby, and my puppy baby. Bob said she's been good, only peed on the carpet once. Matt, Ryan, and Tim are of course there to take care of her too. Heh, but Chica probably misses daddy." He sadly said.

I nodded, "Well, daddy will be home in a few months. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Neymora told me that after convergence, we can take a bullet train to our towns. Which is great, least we don't have to walk back. Well, we probably have to partially walk. The train won't take us all the way."

"Mhm."

Mark glanced over at me, "Something else wrong??"

I laid backwards on the damp ground, feeling the Ponpon I was holding climb up onto my chest and play with my mask.

"No, I'm good." I lied.

"You sure??" He asked.

I stayed silent for a second, trying to think of how to answer him. As I thought, more ponpons crowded us and began laying against me.

"I think they sense that your sad." He chuckled, picking some up so I wasn't buried in a mountain of fluffy colorful fur.

"I haven't been feeling sparks." I blurted out.

When the words left my mouth, they hung in the air like the heavy fog around us.

I really didn't understand it. I've been feeling strong sparks since the beginning of the year! When you come out here, you're so suppose to keep feeling them and they're suppose to get even stronger. I don't know what's going on with me.

"I was feeling a lot but, I don't know, they stopped. Maybe that's normal, but, I'm not sure." I explained, "It's weird though. I don't feel sparks, alright?? I-I feel pulled...??"

"Pulled??"

"I keep feeling like we should go up north. Something or someone's up there for me, I think."

"North?? Well, I guess we haven't been out here too long, wouldn't be a problem to head away from the island." Mark said.

"Stars and a Venus fly trap." I mumbled.

"Huh??"

"That's the hint I got at the ritual exam, for finding my partner. Stars and a Venus fly trap. Shit just can't be easy. Like hey, your partners name is this and they live here, go to them. Nope, some cryptic bullshit. You know, I thought Molly was my partner because of it. Ugh, such an idiot." I said, letting a few Ponpons cover my face.

"Ok guys, he's upset, don't suffocate him." He ordered while he picked the little creatures up off of me, they let out sad squeals of defiance, but quickly ran over to crowd Mark instead, "I understand what you mean, mine was BS too. I could hear someone say my name in an accent, I think, but it was kind of distorted, so I don't know what she- I uh, mean, I don't know what they, sound like."

I nodded in complete understanding, "Ugh, I feel really selfish for saying we should go north, though. I'm sure you and Scott feel like we should go a certain way too."

"Hey, don't even worry about it. I'm just feeling some shocks here and there, nothing that's leading me, and I'm sure Scott won't mind. Look dude, we're all confused, it's normal. No one understands this shit, we just go through it, that's the definition of life! All I know is there's someone out there, for the both of us. They're out there searching, feeling lost and confused just like us. I'm out here for myself of course, but I also want my friends to be happy. So tomorrow morning we'll say bye to the Ponpon and leave out to go north, ok??"

"Alright, thanks man. I really hope we find them soon." I said.

"Me too."

I sat up and looked at all the Ponpon surrounding us, probably about 10. An all white one with a pink flower on it's head and red eyes came up to me with its stubby nub to its temple, stretching out its other nub as it made humming noises.

Mark and I laughed.

"Ah she's trying to mimic you! They're soo adorable! Ugh! I should of brought Tiny Box Tim with me! I miss him soo much!!!" He exclaimed, grabbing a tiny Ponpon and squeezing it, "Can I call you Tiny Pon Tim?? Sure can Markimoo, don't understand why you can't come up with new names for things, but sure, Tiny Pon Tim it is."

"Haha, don't go crazy yet dude. It's only been what, a week, not even?? can't start loosing your mind this early."

"But I'm already psycho! Haha, ha, mwahahah!"

"Shut up Mark! I'm trying to nap!" Wade hollered out from one of the two tents, that were only yards away from us.

"Whatever, Wade!"

I chuckled as I looked down at the little Ponpon that kept humming at me, with it's little hand to its head. When we first met them, we of course had no choice but to demonstrate our powers. They instantly fell in love.

"Are you trying to tell me you want me to use my ability on you, huh?? Is that what you want." I asked in a baby voice.

I grabbed onto its tiny head and watched it's eyes glow red as I took control of its little mind. All the others oohed and awed in amazement.

"Ok little dude, get out there and show them your fighting moves." I commanded, watching the egg shaped ball of fur quickly jump off of me and stand in the middle of her friends, kicking and waving her hand wings in the air.

As we watched the Ponpon act like a ninja, I heard Mark let out a gasp when one of the Ponpons jumped on his lap.

I was going to ignore it, but I guess I can't anymore.

"Are you ok, Mark??"

"Huh, uh yea, of course!" He assured with a blinding smile, shooing the little creature off his legs.

"They still hurt, don't they??"

He let out a sigh, "And here I thought I was a great actor."

"I can tell when somethings up."

"Ugh, they don't actually hurt of course. I just, I just keep thinking about it. That was the first time I've ever had to reverse time to actually save people from, from well, dying. I paused time to save myself and... well you know the story but, I've never seen people almost die and then save them. And no one even remembers." Mark stated.

"Remembers?? I know you're an attention hog, but you never do anything for the glory." I said with a chuckle.

"Heh, no, not what I meant. I mean, I don't know. It's weird to have seen things happen and then they didn't actually happen, because that part of time is nonexistent now. I wish I could control time with people, like have people see what happens when I reverse it or fast-forward it. But I can't. I'd probably become some evil time lord if I could pull people out of the time loop with me, anyways. Maybe it's better if I keep the burden on myself. Still, being able to feel something that didn't actually happen because you made it not happen, is confusing as hell and hurts my little brain. And I've been doing this shit for years!" Mark laughed.

"Haha, hey, who knows, maybe one day you'll master your powers and your spark will love going through time with you. Probably won't even need to use those time gauntlets anymore."

"Yea, that'd be something to see."

"How far can you go without them on??" I asked.

"As far as I want. I could sit here right now and go 5 years into the future to see what this place will look like, but I'll probably die on the way back. Now with the gauntlets, I can generate enough of my power through them to travel for, pssh, a while. I've tried it, but I can't do it too many times, everything has a limit." He explained.

"Sounds complex."

"Again, I've been doing this shit since I was 5 and I still don't understand it. But it's pretty cool right?? I'm cool??" 

Mark smiled at me and I nodded my head yes, "No."

He laughed, "Fuckah you, Cry!"

"Haha. Ugh, I wish we could stay here longer but, I really want to get out there." I said.

"Yea. Probably why you aren't feeling any sparks. Can't always stay stationary. Gotta go where that invisible force takes you!" Mark declared.

"Go with the flow brah, go with the flow." I agreed, "Hey, wanna throw the Ponpons around for a little??" I glanced over at Mark to see him booting up his time gauntlet.

"Thought you'd never ask. If there's one thing Markiplier loves, it's throwing a rare species around and destroying ecosystems."

"Yea, fuck that hippie bullshit." I joked, "Who wants to get thrown first and hope we catch them??"

All the Ponpon started getting excited.

I chuckled, "I love these little things."

Mark and I got up from the ground and I lifted up a small purple and white ponpon. It had nothing on but a little brown vest.

"Look at you in your little vest, trying to act like your people, you ain't people. Now, you ready to get thrown up??" I asked and it smiled at me brightly, "Ok, 1, 2, 3!!!"

With a grunt I launched the little creature into the air hearing it scream, until Mark caught it in mid air with his pause gauntlet.

"Gotcha cutie!" He said, slowly lowering it down until it was inches from where its friends and probably family were standing, waiting to catch it.

Mark released the Ponpon and it fell into a pile of others, who quickly and excitedly lined up beside me to be thrown next.

Hah, Bao wasn't kidding when he said these things were attracted to special abilities. They'd probably let Wade squeeze them to death if it meant being able to feel his power, but they're so soft and squishy nothing really hurts them.

Mark and I played with the Ponpon until the swamp was plunged into darkness. We sat and waited for the ground to start giving off auras and the trees to light up so we could see again. When that happened, bright balls of light started to appear around us.

"Night time already??" I heard Wade ask with a yawn.

"Mhm, I think the fairies are actually coming out." Said Mark, as the orbs got closer.

"Hey! Give me back my sitar you little shits!" Scott yelled.

Mark, Wade, and I almost fell onto the ground laughing, as three little Ponpons ran out of the tent Scott, Mark, and I were sharing, with Scotts instrument over their heads.

"Aww, they just want to play Scott." Said Molly, holding an arm full of flower crowns.

"Is that what you were doing while I was napping??" Wade questioned.

"Yup, I made them flower crowns. They really like putting flowers on their heads, so why not." She answered, getting on her knees as a group of Ponpon surrounded her.

"I'm going to make a fire, just to light up camp a little more." Said Mark, going to collect wood.

"I'll help." Said Wade, before he was bum rushed by a herd of Ponpons, "And I guess they will too."

He picked them all up, letting the creatures climb up onto his shoulders and head, as he flew after Mark.

I stood there taking everything in. This place will never cease to amaze me.

In the distance I could hear Scott still yelling at the creatures who took his sitar, while Molly was next to me on the ground, showing them how she makes flowers grow on the crowns. 

As I stood there, balls of white and yellow lights started to appear in front me, vocalizing in my ear.

"Whoa, fairies?? They're so pretty." Said Molly, watching the light orbs fly around me.

Their voices sounded beautiful, like bells lightly chiming. As they continued to zip around me faster, I realized what they were doing.

I scoffed and shook a bit as they covered me in dust, "No no, no magic stuff for me. I'd rather not f-fly!"

I gasped as I started to rise off the ground, hearing Molly giggle.

"I think they like you Cry."

"That's awesome, but I'd rather not float please." Like they could understand me, the balls of colorful light zipped around me again and I started to lower to the ground.

They left me and went to Molly and the Ponpons, sprinkling dust on them and making them float.

She squealed in excitement, "This is amazing!"

"Haha, have fun Molly."

The fairies twisted around her hair, making her blonde braid fall out and her hair float up into the wind. Molly put her arms up and began to float higher, along with the Ponpon.

"The hell did I miss??" Asked Scott, breathing heavily and clutching his giant blue sitar in his hands.

"Heh, fairies." I replied as we both watched Molly soar over our tents.

I jumped a little when I heard a loud thud from behind me.

"M-Molly!? You can, can fly!?" 

Wade and Mark had come back from getting wood with the rest of the Ponpon, and Wade was now watching Molly float with the fairies in amazement.

"Come on!" Molly happily commanded, pulling Wade into the air with her.

I smiled as Molly and Wade spun together in the air, the night sky plastered with billions of sparkling stars and the bright moons, making a fitting back drop. We all chuckled as they kissed, fairies and Ponpon floating around them.

I heard Mark sigh, "Guess you really do win. You found your spark first and she's perfect for you. God dammit Wade." He mumbled to himself, smiling proudly.

I threw an arm over Mark's shoulder and my other over Scott's as we watched Wade and Molly hug and kiss in the air.

"Remember this beautiful lovely dovey sight, boys," I said, letting out a content sigh, "That's going to be us soon, that's going to be us."


	25. It's Hard To Say Goodbye

[Felix's POV]

"Y-You're so loud, somebody's going to bloody hear us!" Yami yelled at me, slurring his words.

I just kept screaming.

"Does it hurt!?" I frantically questioned.

"If it's suppose to hurt me, why are you the one yelling!?"

"Well now you're yelling too!"

"I'm not yelling!!! Y-You're sit Pewds, go drunk!" He ordered.

"You had like 5 shots! And stop moving around so much, it's small in here." I stated, trying not to fall into the toilet, "I'm feeling claustrophobic."

Yami scoffed, "We could of, of just fucking went into the loo with the showers but no! We have to go into the small ones the big ones are too close to everyone."

"Well now that doesn't matter, because we're screaming!" I scolded, "Oh God, it's growing!!!"

"Pretty cool right?? Want to touch it??"

"No! Maybe." I said, reaching my hand out.

Yami was going to let me touch his growing-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THERE!?" 

Yami and I jumped onto each other as the bathroom door slid open.

Ken and Snake were standing in front of the door looking at us suspiciously.

"My Goddess, If you two wanted privacy, you should of at least locked the door." Snake informed, looking at both of us like we were crazy.

"You guys have been gone for hours! The conductor wanted us to go to our seats, what are you doing!? You said you were going to drink and never came back."

"Yami's drunk and was trying to show me something!" I explained.

"What, his penis?? You were screaming about something growing. If you two want to have hot butt sex because you can't wait to find your partners, that's fine with me, but don't tell me about your gay shit." Said Ken.

I face palmed, "Yami, show them your hand."

Yami held up his hand and Ken started screaming, while Snake was in complete shock.

"What the hell??" Snake asked.

"H-How, why, what's going on!?" Ken interrogated, pointing at Yami's hand, which only had 4 fingers on it.

Well 3 fingers and a thumb I guess.

"He cut off his finger!" I shouted, pointing to the space where his middle finger should be, then pointing at the sink behind us where a sharp bloody knife was.

Ken almost chocked on his spit, "A-Are you two really that drunk!? It's 1 in the afternoon!"

Yami chuckled, "Mate, it's 5'clock somewhere, heh. And I was trying to show Poods this, but we needed to go somewhere where no one else was, incase there was blood or I screamed, but he was the one screaming."

"It's growing back! You can see the nub!" I shrieked.

"How??" Asked Snake.

"I can regenerate limbs. It's painful as hell to cut them off, but I can regenerate them back no problem. Hard for me to regenerate other peoples limbs though. That's why it took so much e-effort to get, Ken's skin back." He said, picking up the finger he cut off as it dripped blood onto the floor.

"That's freaking gross! Healing with bullets?? Awesome. Force fields, cool. But cutting off shit!? Hell naw! Throw that away or wrap it up or something!" Ken commanded.

Yami shrugged his shoulder and wrapped his detached finger up, throwing it in the garbage, then began to clean the blood up. 

I am not drunk enough for this.

I shivered and looked away from him, "So why does the conductor want us in our seats?? Are we close to our destination already??"

"Don't think so, but I guess we'll see." Snake replied, walking out of the small bathroom.

I helped Yami out as we both followed Snake and Ken back to our seats.

Maybe drinking early in the afternoon wasn't that great of an idea, but I didn't think Yami would get drunk enough to start chopping off fingers. I chuckled to myself, I think we're having too much fun on this train. I'm not looking forward to getting off.

As I flopped down in my seat, everyone started interrogating us about where we'd been, but quickly stopped after Yami showed them his slowly forming finger.

I sat next to him and handed him a bottle of water from my backpack.

"How about we take it easy on the drinks next time." I said with a wink.

"Probably should." He chuckled, taking a sip of the water.

We sat there in silence for a while as he tried to calm himself down.

"You going to be alright bro??"

"Yea, of course. It hurts a little, but I can numb my own pain, so it's alright. If I was more skilled with herbs and plants and things, I'd probably be able to numb others pain, but my bullets can't do that." Yami stated.

"I see."

"Augh! Facking hell."

I quickly jumped and looked at him, "What's wrong, is it your finger, should I get medicine??"

He waved me off, "No, no, sparks. Lots of shocks. My partner must be thinking of me... Well, I-I'd like to imagine they are."

"Same here, with the sparks, I feel them too." I said.

"W-Wonder if I'll actually find them. It's my third time out, you know. Never had much luck." He admitted, trying his best to not slur his words.

"Oh, my second. Met someone I thought was the one, she was great but, as you can see, it didn't work out." I informed.

"Yup, same with me. She was young, it was her first time, my second. I really hated leaving her. As soon as we got to the island I was having second thoughts, something just didn't feel right. When we all went to go through convergence, I couldn't do it. I felt so many sparks, but it wasn't for her. Aphrodites kept telling me maybe my actual partner was on the island somewhere but, I couldn't look for them when she was still there, I felt so bad. We liked each other a lot, maybe even fell in love, but every time I touched her, nothing." Explained Yami.

I patted his shoulder and sighed, "Wow. I had something similar happen. Me and the girl felt sparks, so we thought. We even... well we had a lot of fun before the day of convergence, but when we went through it, I didn't feel anything. I'm not really sure what I was suppose to feel, but I felt nothing. It just, didn't work." 

"Well at least you guys felt something. I couldn't even have sex with her. Everything just felt wrong."

"Really?? You a virgin or something??" I laughed, but he got quiet, "I am SO sorry! I was just joking, there's nothing wrong with that, at all!"

"Heh, no you're fine. I, never really went for it. I always just wanted my partner and when I had the chance, I couldn't take it." He said.

"I understand. Well, it's better than almost loosing it to a dude." I mumbled.

Yamimash turned to me with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm just telling you to make you feel better!"

"G-Go on..."

I scoffed, "The guy was obsessed with me, still is. Well, I shouldn't say that, not like I didn't love him, at one point. I don't know, maybe it was just a fling, or maybe I just tell myself that, who knows. I guess, you just get scared when you're doing new things and my body just couldn't go through with it. Besides, he wasn't my spark like he wanted to be, so there's that. He's actually out here too, somewhere. Hope he finds his actual spark. I've been with girls, dated around, but he's just been on me, since we were teenagers."

"You still love him??" Questioned Yami, gently patting my leg.

"Uhh, no?? No. I don't. I like girls and I only want my partner. I could of went with him, but it would of been out of pity. My sparkmate is the only person for me, I know it." I sternly said.

"I feel the same way. I know she'll be perfect for me." He said, ending in a sigh, "You know, we all have these notions of what our spark will look like or how they'll take to us; You think it's wrong to think that way, or to even say she??"

I quickly shook my head in protest, "Of course not. Heh, this isn't the internet dude, you don't have to be all inclusive when you're talking about what you want."

"Yea, yea I know that. I'm just saying, just because my mind is like hey bloke, you like women, doesn't mean my DNA gives a shit about that. If I was sparkless, I could just be like well, I lean toward women more, there you go, but as a spark, I have no fucking clue who they'll be. What gives me the right to think they'll be a woman??" Yami asked.

I froze a little, why does everyone think that way?? I mean, come on, if my spark isn't a girl, what else will they be?! 

And of course my mind immediately yells: I don't know Poods, a male! Transgendered, maybe they don't even want to have a gender! Get your head out your ass, you selfish prick!

I ignore the battle raging in my head to answer him.

"Yami, you like what you like. Spark or no spark, there's still a choice. I sure as hell know my spark better be a girl or they're getting castrated, heh." I joked, and we both chuckled.

"You're right. But I guess I wouldn't mind. Loves love after all." He said, as a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Hello passengers, this is your conductor speaking. There are so few of you, this ride has been very smooth, but I have to lay out a few rules for you now." The smoothed voice conductor stated and droned on with rules, I didn't really pay much attention to.

Love is love?? Love is love. I shook the thoughts out of my head to focus back on the conductor.

"That being said, you are welcome to open the windows up for this part. A lot of people like to see the tunnel up-close."

Tunnel, what tunnel??

"Where are we headed??" I asked in a whisper.

"No clue." Answered Yami.

"Ah! And here we are now. Ladies and Gentlemen, if you look out your windows you will now see us entering the tunnel." The conductor announced, "Now do not be alarmed that it's dark, it's about to get bright in a minute."

Yami and I turned to our windows, seeing nothing but pitch blackness. Well, this is a tunnel.

"And here it is. Welcome to the Hema Ocean."

We all gasped in amazement.

I've heard about these types of tunnels in school, but I've never seen one, nor knew they actually had them fully built.

I watched in awe as the train began to slow down as we crossed through a gigantic tube that went straight through the middle of the ocean.

The conductor cleared his throat, "Feel free to open your windows now that the train has slowed. These types of tunnels have always been difficult to build, but with water elementals and even half-breed merpeople working together, they were able to make these giant tubes that act as perfect tunnels for bullet trains. These tunnels are necessary so passengers won't have to find a boat in certain parts of the world that might not have them available. Also, it's just ten times faster. This tunnel is called Hem, named after the ocean it's in, Hema. This Ocean is named after our golden moon, Hemachandra."

As the conductor gave us his tour guy spiel, we all moved around to see the ocean better.

"This is amazing!" Mary exclaimed, "The glass is so clear, it's like were actually riding through the ocean. Which they could of done, but that would of harmed the aquatic life."

"Aww look at you Maarry. You want just swim in it, don't you girl??" Ken asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Haha, it would be fun. None of you have seen me as a mermaid either, it's awesome."

"I can imagine. It's so beautiful down here." Entoan said, opening a window.

"It's beautiful and all, but I wouldn't want to be down here, ever!" Said Ken.

"Still afraid of the ocean??" I questioned with a laugh.

"Afraid of it?? No, the things inside, heck yes! Freaking sharks and thangs! Uh-uh, I'm fine on land, where a bear should be." He declared.

"That's no fun. I'd love to take you swimming sometimes, down into the depths, maybe even meet real merpeople." Mary said with a smile and Ken immediately shook his head, "Aw come on hunny, we could even adopt a shark baby and raise it!"

"No woman! We gone be a canine family!" Ken retorted.

We laughed as the couple argued about what type of animals they'd get, once they started living together. Heh, weird to think Ken and I won't always be together.

....Or, that he might be leaving as soon as we get off this train.

"What the hell!?" Yami yelled, blowing out my ear drums.

I quickly followed Yami's gaze out the window, to see a huge dark blue figure approaching the see-through tunnel.

"Who released the kraken??" Snake asked as we all watched the creature get closer.

"Oh shit, that's a huge bitch!" The conductor gasped.

"You're mic is on." A female voice informed.

"Is it?? O-Oh. Uh, ah-hum." He quickly went back to a smooth voice, "Hello passengers! I was just talking with the bartender, when she pointed out the window. If you look, you'll see a lovely creature. This wondrous creature is a red leviathan. He's beautiful, isn't he??"

"No!" I sternly shouted.

"So majestic." The conductor continued, "There are plenty in this ocean and they will eat anything in their path."

"Good to know." Dlive gulped.

We watched as the leviathan swam along side the train, showing off its enormous size and long fanged teeth.

"Can that thing crush us??" Yami asked.

"If it starts trying to eat things, I say we sacrifice Yamimash to it." Entoan suggested.

"Agreed. while it's taken down the train and eating Yami, we should all escape." Dlive strategized.

"I am right here! No one's feeding me to anything! I'm not going to be your sacrifice!" Yami pouted.

The Leviathan knocked it's long serpent like body into the tunnel and opened it's red mouth wide, like it was making sure we knew it could eat us at any moment.

"Don't worry everyone! This tunnel is made with thick glass on the inside and on the outside, a bullet proof, unbreakable, Plexiglass, so were totally safe." The conductor assured, "And we'll be exiting the tunnel soon."

The leviathan swam up and made circles around the tunnel, it's long green-blue body encircling it.

After a little while of the creature examining the tunnel and the bullet train that was making it's way through it, it finally swam under us and disappeared into the dark inky abyss below. Ok, screw that! No ocean for me any time soon.

Yami, Snake, and I took this time to film the tunnel and the ocean around it. It was so amazing to see the sun light pierce through the water, and show us all the different type of fish floating around the clear tube we were inside. Some fish stuck their bodies to the tunnel, others were running into it like they wanted to have us for a quick snack, while some were beautifully showing off their bright colors.

As the train finally resurfaced from the water, it didn't take long until we had reached our destination.

The conductors voice clicked on through the intercom, "Hello again passengers and welcome to the Northern coast! We are about to pull up at the station. If you go straight North from here, you're bound to run into some big towns such as, PennsWoods, Haku's Bay, and Agartha. I will be back there when we stop to escort you out, so please remember to take all your belongings with you. We all know why you are traveling and may I say, you all are very brave to travel half way across the world just to find your sparks. May Cupids arrows guide you."

When we finally came to a halt, we grabbed our things and exited the luxurious black train.

The conductor, in his black conductors hat with gold trim and black suit, help us out of the train and wished us luck.

"By the way, if any of you are heading to Azula Island, another train that should be heading south, should be coming in a bit. Just make sure you ask the conductor which way they're going. Bye kids."

We waved to the conductor as he got back into the train.

As we stood there on the tiny wooden train station, watching the bullet train we only spent a few days in zoom away, a sudden realization sunk in and I'm sure everyone else realized it too.

"That's right. I guess this is goodbye." Dlive mumbled.

A sudden grunt and light sniffing could be heard as Entoan rushed Yami with a hug.

"You'll go back to the YinYang after this, right?? You've always talked about trying to go back there. Now's your chance without having to do paper work or looking for a house or anything." Yami said, hugging him back.

Entoan shook his head no.

"I want you to." Assured Yami, burying his face into Entoan's shoulder.

"But, when I had no one you, Shane, Edge, and Seapeakay were always there for me." He whined, "I don't want to leave you guys."

"I know. But you went through a lot with your... family. You deserve to get away from all that. You and Dlive deserve to be happy somewhere you'll both love."

"You mean it, you won't mind if I go with him??"

"Of course not. We'll see each other at the island and can have a tear filled goodbye there, alright??" Asked Yami, putting a smile on his face.

"Alright." Entoan agreed, hugging him tighter.

We all joined in the hug, even Snake, then pulled away to give Yami, Entoan, and Dlive time to talk.

I pulled Ken away from Mary so I could talk to him as well.

"What's up??" Ken asked.

I swallowed as I looked into Ken's hazel eyes, trying to form words. I haven't even thought this through, I don't even know how to say this. My minds been drifting to this, but too afraid to just make it a coherent thought. But I have to say something to him.

"You ok??" He asked, looking concerned.

I nodded my head yes, before clearing my throat, "I want you to go too."

His eyes grew wide, probably because he immediately understood what I was saying. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me further away from everyone.

"Just because I found her doesn't mean anything. I can't just leave you." Ken whispered, smiling and waving at Mary who was wiping tears away, but smiling back at him, "She'll understand."

"Look at her Ken. She doesn't want to be out here. And it'll be better for her to go with Dlive and Entoan anyways, they don't need to be separated." I said.

"I... I can't. I promised you, we promised each other that-"

"That's done!" I softly scolded, "Mary really likes you, and I saw your spark with my own eyes. She's from the fucking YinYang, she's a shapeshifter! You guys are perfect. I want you to be safe. There's no reason for you to be here anymore."

"Felix, I'm not leaving you. Besides, it'll only be you, Yami, and Snake, that's not enough people. What if you get ambushed by a creature?? Three people is way too small of a group." Ken informed.

"No it's not! Yami can produce shields and Snake's like two people strength wise, I'd be fine with them. And I can take care of myself. I know how to use a gun and stuff, I'll be fine." I explained, trying to smile convincingly, "Just go. I'll be ok Ken."

"Well I won't be! I made a promise and I'm going to keep it! We're both finding our partners. I'm not fighting over this again. It's stupid and redundant. I didn't think I'd find my partner so soon, but I found her. Mary is wonderful and, God I may even be falling in love with her already. I want you to experience that too and I'm going to be by your side when you do. You're like my brother Felix, and I don't plan on leaving family behind." Ken stated, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"Come on man, we're always together. There's going to have to be a point when we split up. So go to the island now and I'll meet you there. With my partner or not, I'm still going there. I'll watch you go through convergence if I don't find my sparkmate, and then you'll go to Atlantis with Mary. You'll have her and I know you'll make friends quick, doesn't Shofu and the Hat Films guys live down there?? And of course I still have Brad and Jack. We'll both be alright." I explained.

"Ok, I understand." He said, nodding his head, "I'll go to Atlantis with Mary, but I'm not going to Azula island without you."

I could feel tears sting my eyes as I forced out a laugh, "Hah! Stop, I'm being serious. Stop trying to make me change my mind. I don't want you to get hurt out here, heh."

Ken rolled his eyes and brought me in for a hug, "Do we always have to do this?? Just shut up Pewds, we're in this together until the end, ok??"

"Till the end??"

"I promise."

I nodded my head, not wanting to argue more. Even though we've been through this before, I just had to make sure, for both our sakes, and Mary's. I hate saying goodbye anyways.

"Fine. But if you get killed out here, It's not my fault." I said, pushing him as we stopped hugging each other.

He lightly punched my arm, "If anything, you'll be the one getting hurt. I always have to save you."

"Pfft! Whatever."

"Oh... I hear it." Ken said, looking down the shiny steel railroad tracks, "Conversation over. Never talk to me about this again."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, ok."

"Wow, it's coming already." Said Entoan.

It didn't take long for another train to woosh to a halt infront of us.

As the conductor came out and Dlive talked to him, I quickly went to Mary.

"Mary, do you want to go with them??" I asked.

She looked up at me with those deep big blue eyes and smiled, nodding her head yes.

"Of course I do. Dlive and I have gotten really close and I just love Entoan, and of course Ken and I don't have to be out here but, I'll feel bad if I drag him with me." She stated.

"You don't need to feel bad. You two can go, just tell him." I said.

She shook her head, "No, I know he wants to stay. And I'm not leaving his side. So I understand if he needs to be here, and I really don't want to leave the three of you. I'll miss you too much." Said Mary, smile getting even bigger.

I sighed and smiled, "Ugh, alright."

"You can't make him leave. I know if my best friend was out here, I wouldn't leave her. Same goes for you, right?? If it was the other way around, you wouldn't leave Ken??"

"No, I guess I wouldn't."

"Good! So get used to my face, because you'll be seeing it for the rest of this month and two more to come." She teased as she walked away from me, to say goodbye to Dlive and Entoan one last time.

Even though I wanted to put up more of a fight with both of them, I gave up. It was no use, and really, I was kind of happy. Going through this without Ken just wouldn't feel right.

I followed everyone to the sliding train door they were standing in front of.

"Yup, this one will be going straight to Azula Island." Informed Dlive, while hugging everyone again.

"We'll miss you guys, but we'll see you soon." I said, waving to them.

"Yea! And don't forget they'll be other people on the train, so don't try anything, Dlive." Yami said with a wink.

"Mhm, don't try and get a secret bj by putting a cover over Entoan's head to block everyone from seeing. That DEFIANTLY won't work. And never bust a nut in his mouth and moan about it, then try and play it off with a loud yawn, NEVER works!" Ken said, but then loudly whispered, "Do it! It's amazing. I swear no one notices, you guys didn't."

"KEN!" Mary yelled and we all cracked up laughing.

Entoan's face was beat red, "We'll both behave. See you guys!"

We waved at the couple as they held hands and boarded the train, and didn't stop waving until the train was out of sight.

"I guess we should get going. Any particular way we should head??" Snake questioned.

"Up to you three. Ken and I will go anywhere you want." Mary assured and Ken nodded in agreement.

"Ok, well, why not just south??" Yami asked.

I agreed, "Sounds good to me, Snake??"

"Why not. We should also be able to find a cabin to spend the night in. I'm sure there are some close to this station." He said.

After talking it over, we were heading down the steps of the station to the forest below, to start our journey down south.

When we started walking, I began to feel a little hot, then had to stop as I felt a spark ripple through me.

I gasped and grabbed my chest, trying to slow my breathing from the surprise.

"You alright??" Ken asked.

I looked up at him and nodded my head yes, "Mhm, sorry about that. Huge spark. Felt like I just shoved my hand into a light socket, heh. Wow, that was big."

"Hah, well that's a good thing." Yami said, patting my back, "I'm sure we'll be finding your partner next."

"Heh, maybe." I said, as we began to walk again.

[Cry's POV]

"AH SHIT!!!" I screamed as I fell to my knees.

"Cry!" I heard everyone shout.

"I-I'm ok." I lied, trying to catch my breath, "Uhh, you guys go on ahead, I just need to cool off real quick. Kind of hot out here."

I quickly got up and rushed away from everyone to a near by tree. I leaned up against it and took a deep breath.

We left the Marsh yesterday and I still hadn't been feeling anything, until just now! Felt like I was being tasered. Holy shit!

I placed my hand on my mask and slowly pulled it off, running a hand through my auburn hair before I adjusted my glasses. That was crazy.

"Hey dude, are you alright we're really wor-"

I turned around to see Scott had followed me over, but quickly stopped when he saw me without my mask on.

"Oh shit." He said, covering his eyes.

"Hah, you act like I'm naked. It's fine. I uh... huge spark took my breath away." I explained.

"Really, so they're back?? That's great." He said, eyes still closed, "Your spark could be majorly thinking about you, or maybe they're close!"

"Yea, that's what I'm hoping."

I put my mask back on and felt it suction itself to my face without crushing my glasses. I need to let Neymora enchant my eyes like she did with this mask, maybe I won't need glasses anymore. 

Scott slowly opened his eyes then came beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we walked back to the group.

"Glad you're feeling them again. I'm sure we'll be running into you're partner soon." He said with a smile.

I nodded my head, "Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally not on opposite sides of the world from each other.  
> You know what that means! They won't acutally meet for another 24 chapters! mwahaahahahhahahahahawlmwleajlrjwer
> 
> .... Ok, I'm sorry... I'm joking... but lets get all nice and cozy and chill for these next few chapters ^.^ (don't kill me)


	26. Already In Lo-

[Cry's POV]

"Hello, and welcome to Cry doesn't know what day it is, and is extremely tired." I said with a yawn, while holding my camcorder, "Finally found a decent cabin last night, was getting really tired of shitting outside, so this s'good."

I slowly put my feet up on the small brown couch I was sitting on, holding the camera up to my mask.

"So, I've been thinking, since were out here and everything, I wonder if we'll ever end up in a cave. Caves are cool. I'd like to live in a cave, be dope." I informed, feeling my body slip off the couch.

"You alright over there??" I heard Scott ask from the kitchen.

"Think he's dying." Mark replied.

"Nahh, I'm good buhdee. Just talking to my spark, because what else am I going to do?? What the hell day is it!? How long have we've been walking??" I questioned.

"Pfft! I don't know. Few days...??" Mark said, as more of a question.

"No, it's been like 10 days." Scott stated.

"Yea, we been walking for a while. Sleeping in tents and stuff, stupid boring stuff." I told the camera, "I miss the Marsh."

"I miss recording. I mean, talking to my soon to be partner is nice and all, but I want to get back to making videos." Said Mark.

"I feel you. I miss livefeeds too. Is it true about the cabins down south??" I asked, popping my head up and looking over to the kitchen.

Jund hummed a yes, "Pretty sure some fans of Holotubers, that also constructed the cabins down there, put in a lot of recording equipment."

"Th-That's really nice of them. We don't deserve that, we're just a bunch of nerds playing games. But they're all like hey, I miss you being projected into my house. Come sit on my couch with me again, you're awesome. And I'm like nope, I'ma piece of shit. Thanks though dude." I rambled, hearing Scott and Mark chuckle.

"I can't relate to that at all. Since you know, I'm the best and everyone loves me and I deserve to be bowed down to. I'm sure everyone's missing, these guns!" Mark exclaimed, clapping his hands and flexing his muscles, "All 13 million of my beautiful followers."

"Doesn't that one guy have like 44 million... bros, he calls them??" Jund questioned.

"If I hear about that dude again! He sounds like a pretentious fuck. Just like all the other big holotubers." I stated, flopping my body over the couch some, camera still in hand.

Alright, maybe I did watched some of his videos since people had been talking about him a lot, and sure he's sort of funny sometimes.... maybe even good looking, but that guys a tool!

"Not the point! I'm worshipped, so I'm better!" Mark whined, doing a taunting dance to Scott by shaking his hips.

"Mhm, so your fans worship an asshole, that seems fun." Retorted Jund, sipping a glass of water nonchalantly.

"How could they not, when they see that beautiful face next to them every day." I said, pointing the camera to Mark, "Bitches love holoprojections. Maybe I should use a HP cam too."

"Noo. Hey Cry's partner, you're with a reaal mysterious guy. He never shows his face, you should see his videos. But I think I like it that way, it's like you're behind me playing or something, surround sounds the best." Mark said.

"Yeaa, I think it's pretty chill. But, I'm sure a lot of people like having that nice aesthetic, of the gamers full body projected onto their couch, or bed, or where ever they are. I'm just a voice in their head." I said.

"Hm, I think I like that better." Said Jund.

Mark nodded in agreement, "Mhm, though a lot of people do enjoy Wade and I jumping over their couch or falling onto the floor, when jump scares happen."

"Eh, to each their own." I said as I pointed the camera back to me, "Do you know what a holotuber is?? I'm sure you're too cool to care about shit we're into, heh."

"Yup, we're a bunch of nerds." Mark added, getting out his phone, "OH, titty sprinkles!"

"What, what is it??" Jund asked.

"Is it really the 20th of June!?" He frantically questioned.

I tilted my head to the side, "Huh, really??"

"Ayy, look at that, we've almost been out here for a month. Time to blow my brains out with my sitar." Said Jund.

"Where the hell is my partner!? I'ma tear this whole GOD DAMN FOREST APART!" Exclaimed Mark with a sigh, "Ok, I'm good, I just had to get that out of my sy- AHHHHHHH! Alright, now I'm fine. It's always good to just scream a little." He said, but started swinging his faded blue hair around, "Ahhhhh! Ok, done."

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Where are you??"

I started hitting the top of my mask with the camcorder. Feel like I'm going insane.

"Is this really how it is??" Jund inquired Mark.

"Yea! And this is just your first time out here. Think how I feel! You two have a chance though, we have a while longer." 

"So in other words, I'm not going to find you this time and life sucks. Ok, bye babe." I said, shutting off the camcorder. 

I set it down on the wooden coffee table in front of me, before closing my eyes and flopping back down on the couch with my arm over my mask.

As I melted into the couch like a sad lump of butter, I felt the cushion dip near my stomach.

"You depressed boo??" Asked Scott Jund.

I nodded my head yes.

"Need a hug??" He questioned.

"Please bb."

I outstretched my arms, feeling Scott come into them and lay on my chest.

"We're going to be alone the rest of our lives, right?? Then we'll die and on my tombstone they'll put, Cryaotic, life rekt em." 

"Augh, don't mope! And stop hugging each other like you're going to die! We'll be heading out tomorrow. Like I said, we all have plenty of time." Said Mark, trying to stay positive.

Even though he just had a dramatic melt down, I was inclined to believe him. What else was I suppose to do?? I'd just get depressed if I didn't.

I sighed, another uneventful day, and more to come. I guess I'd go through anything just to see a glimpse of them though.

"I'm going to my room guys. Calling it a night." I said as I hugged Jund again and waved to Mark.

When I got to my room, I collapsed onto the lumpy bed with my camcorder in my hand. Before I changed into my pjs and took my mask off, I began to record again.

"Sorry about the abrupt end earlier, just a little... Insane, heh. Feels like I'm going to go mad out here, and that isn't a good thing for me or the people around me, alright?? Ok anyways, just wanted to tell you; I didn't mean what I said. I'm still hopeful that I'll find you and if I don't this year, there's still a few more years left. I'm not that old and I'm sure you aren't either. So yea, we have plenty of time... like my friend keeps saying." I rolled my eyes, thinking what Mark would do if he heard me say he was right, "But uh, yea, I'll be holding you soon. We can cuddle and get to know each other, maybe play some games together, whatever you want. So, I'm going to bed. See you soon. And just so you know, I'm sparking up a storm! Already I feel like I'm falling in-... ah-hum, F-Falling asleep. Heh, super tired. Goodnight."

I quickly shut off the camcorder. I'm falling... I'm falling in what?! We don't even know each other, what if they don't even want me?? I can't fall for someone that easy, not even them.

[Felix's POV]

I snuggled up in my sleeping bag, listening to twigs snap out in the woods around us, owls hoot, and the fire in front of me crackle and pop.

It was a nice night, so we decided to all sleep under the stars. It seemed safe enough, and with the fire going we should be fine.

Then why can't I sleep??

I feel calm. I mean, I've been feeling a lot of sparks, but that usually puts me to sleep. 

I shifted in the sleeping bag a bit, listening to the peaceful night. At times like this, it's easy for me to read everyone around me's mind. Everyone's sleep, except Snake who must be trying to stay awake to keep watch?? I don't know, that man's mind is always a steal trap and hard to read.

I let out a long sigh and focused on my own thoughts. I finally had time to process everything that's been going on. Well, that's not true, I've been processing it every day, but it's nice to think about it as a whole.

Like the fact that it feels like we've been out here forever and still no sign of my partner. You're suppose to be pulled to them, you'll find them in no time. I've been feeling stronger sparks this year, I'll defiantly find them.

Crap that myself and everyone else around me has been feeding me and themselves. I sighed again. I usually try and stay positive when it comes to this but, ugh. I shook my head and shuffled in my sleeping bag.

There are just a couple things I can't get over; the fact that it's slowly sinking in how I have NO control over this situation.

I was dumb the first time I was out here, no clear direction, just going on whatever I wanted. So when a cute girl wonders up to you after you've been alone for weeks, everything feels and looks like it's pulling you to her. 

But this time it's different.

And also I can't get over what makes it different. I actually saw words at the ritual exam. Those bullshit words. Look beyond the outside. Well, I guess it isn't bullshit, but I don't know what I'm suppose to do. It's not like I'm shallow, I don't just look at a persons face! Ugh, can't just spell it out for me?!

And then there's Yami's words of wisdom echoing in my head.

Love is love. So what, is my partner hideous?? What am I suppose to do then?? Suck it up even though their face makes me want to barf, or be the worst person alive and doom us both to a short life, because I don't want to trust the spark inside us??

...Hell no!

I took a deep breath and opened up my backpack that was propped up next to me. I shoved my hand inside it until I pulled out my camcorder.

"How's it going bro?? It's Pewwdiepie." I softly said, "I can't sleep. Um, it's day 20th... 21st?? I forget, we passed time zones when we got off the train a couple weeks ago, and it's been hard to adjust. I just wanted to say that, I've been feeling a lot of sparks. I don't know where we're going, but none of us have objected to the way we are heading, which is good. Maybe we are getting pulled, I don't know. I... I don't feel it. Anyways, right now it's night time and the stars look beautiful, just how I'm sure you look."

I smirked at the camera, before turning it to the sky. There were billions of stars and of course Luna and The Golden Moon, piercing through the dark night.

"Look how pretty the moons look side by side." I said with a sigh, "You know, I've done some thinking. Before I meet you, I need to get something straight, you're going to be my partner for the rest of our lives, which means we'll live thousands of years together. So, I need to get my head out my ass and just tell you, no matter what, I'll accept you. This might sound out of no where but, I just needed to say it. Anyways, going to bed. I lo- I long for us to meet. Night!"

I shut off the camcorder and snuggled into my sleeping bag. There's going to be a time for me to say that word. Can't actually say it to someone I don't know, spark or no spark. 

I try to fall asleep, but every time I do, my body keeps wanting to get up and run somewhere.

Where, exactly?? I don't know, but hopefully it's into their arms.


	27. Beautiful On The Outside

Scott, Mark, Wade, Molly, and I were walking again. I understand it's a journey, but I'd rather be on one of those bullet trains right about now.

Last time we looked at a calendar was when we were in that junky cabin, looked at one before this mornings hike, it was already June 25th. Now I see why it's mandatory to do vlogs and better if you travel in groups. I think I might of went insane if I was by myself.

As we finally made it out of the woods, I took a deep and long inhale. I guess I wouldn't go completely insane, especially with views like these.

Behind us was a dense forest and probably miles in front of us would be one too, but right here was something special.

A meadow. The meadow looked like it stretched for miles and was filled with different colors and shades of tulip looking flowers of different variety.

The view out in front of us had me thinking we were way up north. We were on the edge of a mountain side, that over looked a vast river, and on the other side of that river were mountains in the distance. Some were covered by fog or so tall that they were hidden by clouds, but others were visible and topped with either blasts of colors from the flowers that were probably on top of them, or they were so high up that there was piles of snow on them. It was a beautiful sight.

"Molly??" Wade called.

Looking at her, I could see she was about to explode at any moment.

"I-It... there's just so many." She said, smiling happily and sniffing, "Reminds me of home."

Wade chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, "Well lets keep moving, before you decide to stay."

Molly giggled and followed his lead, the rest of us close behind.

Mmm, the flowers smelled so sweet, it was actually making me hungry. And I could tell I wasn't the only one.

"I'm starved!" Mark groaned.

"We just ate 20 minutes ago." Jund informed.

I shook my head, "No, I got you boo, I'm hungry too. These flowers smell so sweet-"

"They're making me hungry." Mark, Wade, and I said at the same time.

"You too??" I questioned as Wade turned around to look at us.

"Yea, they smell like ice cream." He replied.

"Ice cream?? I smell sushi." Said Mark.

"Eh, smells a bit like chicken wings." I said, mouth beginning to water.

"Hmm, I guess they do smell good." Scott said, bending over to examine a pink flower, "Oh damn, that smells amazing. I think it's the syrup inside them. Mmm, waffles. Makes me wish I didn't have to eat the gluten free ones."

I patted his shoulder in sympathy as I looked over at one of the many flowers around us. The pastel orange flower had a brownish gold liquid in the center of it's opened petals. Nectar I guess?? I bet they attract a lot of bees.

"Are these edible?? I know you can eat some flowers. I think I'ma need to try one." Mark told us, bending over to sniff a red one.

"They do smell delicious, I don't see any problem with eating them." Said Molly, sticking a finger in a flower until sticky juice was on it.

"Great, because this yellow ones calling my name." Wade said, plucking the plant, "Mmm, pizza. Then I'll eat the white one, that's the ice cream one."

Maybe it's because of his strength, but these flowers have thick green stems, like they're really rooted to the ground pretty well. Surprised Wade plucked it so easily.

He was practically drooling as he waited for Molly to give him the go ahead to eat. The rest of us did the same. I plucked a blue one that smelled like cotton candy. Hey, these are easy to uproot. It's like the flowers want to be ripped out of the ground.

We watched in anticipation as Molly stuck her finger in her mouth, moaning as she tasted the nectar.

"OH! Guys this is soo tast-... Wait..." 

As we were about to stuff the flowers in our mouths, Molly screamed and started spitting the sap out.

"NO ONE EAT THEM!" She yelled, raising her hand and making the flowers zoom out of our hands, like the wind had taken them.

"Hey! What gives!? You get to try them, but we don't??" Mark asked, picking up another.

"No! Don't touch them. Hands up!" Molly hysterically commanded, thrusting her own hands in the air.

I obeyed, but saw that another flower was in my hand. When did I even pick this up!? I quickly tossed it and put my hands back in the air.

"Wade! Stop picking them up!" She shouted, slapping his hand.

"I didn't pick one... Oh." He said, looking at the white flower that was tucked into his fist, "How did you get there??"

He opened his mouth to eat it, but Mark slapped him in the face.

"Listen to your girlfriend, ya big doofy doo!" He scolded, but had a green flower in his hand.

Scott hit Mark on the back of the head, "You listen too!"

Mark yelped and quickly dropped the flower.

"The fucks going on!?" He asked.

I practically jumped on Junds back as I saw him pick up another flower without even looking down at it.

"Ok! That's it. Molly!?" I shouted.

"They're poisonous!" She exclaimed.

I gasped, "HANDS UP, NOW!"

Everyone immediately put their hands up, without moving them.

"Huh, since when can you control more than one person??" Asked Jund, turning around to face me with his arms up in the air.

"Since when?? Just because I've never said what I can do, doesn't mean I can't do it. We ain't in the dome anymore homie, I can do whatever I want. Now Molly, hunny, mind explaining??" I asked, yelping, "Jesus! Why do I keep picking them up!?"

Molly sighed, "Release me Cry, so I can stop you from killing yourself."

I gulped and quickly dropped my control on her.

Once free, she twirled her finger in the air. I flinched as vines crawled their way up my pants legs and twisted themselves around my wrists.

"Ok! Now no one can pick them up. Ugh, welcome to the valley of death." She said, shaking her head at the flowers, "So disappointed in you."

The flowers actually looked like they drooped a little as Molly reprimanded them, or maybe it was just my imagination.

"Valley of death??" Asked Scott.

"Mhm, this meadow is full of Ultima Coenas." 

"Ultimate, whose??" Questioned Mark.

"All-tee-ma Ca-when-uh or Last meals. These are the executioner flowers. When someone is up for the death penalty, which, I can't even think when the last time I've heard of that happening was, but when it does happen, they're fed these little beauties. They smell like food and taste like it too, but they're worst then poppies." She explained.

I tilted my head, "Poppies??"

"Mhm, poppies put you to sleep, last meals put you to sleep too, but you never wake up. Least you die with a smile on your face and a full belly."

"Seriously, are you ok!?" Wade gasped.

Molly chuckled, "Of course, I didn't swallow it and with my abilities, I'd probably have to eat half of these flowers just to get a stomach ache. I'm fine, they have no effect on me. We just need to get out of here before one of you decide to dive head first into them. I bet if we kick around here along enough we'll stumble upon some bones. That's why they're so beautiful, they're fertilized with people and animals."

"Ok! I've heard enough, time to nope on out of here." Said Mark, turning around to face me, arms stiffly above his head, "Gonna need freewill again friend, mind releasing us."

"Well, friend, I'd love to, if you idiots would stop picking the flowers up." I scolded.

"Ugh, just free us and everyone quickly grab each others hands." He demanded.

"Uh, who said you can command me, mr. timelord?? I'm the mind controller here, not you." I said, walking past Jund to get into Mark's face.

Why the hell am I arguing with him??

"Ohhh! Finally call it mind control, huh?? Looks like you're finally going to admit what you get off on, sicko! Guys, I guess we might as well just eat a flower, because Cry loves toying with people too much." Mark spat out, his face inches from my mask.

"Yea! Mark's just trying to help. Let us go Cry." Said Wade.

"Pfft, so far up his ass." Scott mumbled.

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me. Here's some shocking news for you Wade, Mark likes Bob a hell of a lot more then he'll ever like you. So why don't you bury your face in a flower, instead of his ass!?" Scott yelled.

"What!? You really want to go there with me, Scott!? Hmm, lets see, isn't it called Late Night with Cry and Russ, featuring who ever the freak else??" Wade asked, his long legs sashaying up to Scott's smaller figure, everyone's hands still up, "Go lick some nectar! Cry's balls are already going to be getting licked, by his partner!"

"Don't step to my friend like that!" I commanded, turning from Mark to our tall friend.

"I thought I was your friend too." Wade said, "Maybe we all should just shut the hell up and become friends with these flowers, then."

"Maybe we should!" Mark agreed, "I'm tired of looking at Cry's stupid mask. Show your face once in a while, ya freak!"

"You show your face enough for the both of us, you loud mouth, egotistical piece of shit!" I retorted.

"I'm so high and mighty! I'm the realest person in all of Htrea, blah blah blah. I'll never sellout, but here's all my stupid merch with a dumb white face on it." My blue haired buddy mocked.

I scoffed, "I whine and cry so people will feel bad for me and watch my videos more. Oooh, I helped raised manī for this shelter and that charity, everyone look how great I am. Ugh, go shove a flower down your throat!"

"How about you shove one down your throat, along with my dick!!!" Mark screeched, bumping his body into mine.

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you!?" I asked, yelling at the top of my lungs as I hit him in the stomach.

The hit wasn't hard because of my bound hands, but he still grunted in pain some. 

He sharply sucked in air, "YOU WOULD TOO!" 

"Heh, heh, you know that's why you'll never find your partner! Who would ever want to be with you, Mark?? Huh, no one! You ever going to tell them that you're in love with another person?? Probably not!" I yelled, feeling tears sting my eyes.

"No one wants you either! How are you going to explain to your partner how fucking messed up you are?? You're a ticking time bomb and we all know it!!! Hiding some of your abilities from us?? What else can you control?? No one knows! You're dangerous. You should just eat a flower so the world can be rid of you!!!" Mark suggested, tears streaming down his face.

I let out a loud aggravated groan, "OH! I guess I'm the only person with something to hide!? Has Wade told Molly why he barely hugs her?? Will Scott tell his partner he's never been with anyone?? We're all FUCKED! All of us!"

We all began to scream at each other like lunatics. I had no idea what I was saying, or if I even meant it, but I was so mad at everyone.

At this point, I just wanted all of them to eat a flower and die!

"SHUT UP!!!" Molly screamed, "Can you guys hear yourselves!? Cry, release them, now! Mark, hurry and do what you were going to do. These flowers are playing you guys like fools. They'll make you fight, until one of you actually listens to the other and eats a flower. You four are best friends! Start acting like it and stop letting plants control you!"

Holy shit, she's right. What the hell have we been even saying!?

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, but don't kill us Mark."

I took a deep inhale and then a long exhale, releasing all three of them from my control as Molly undid my restraints.

"I won't. Everyone grab each others hands." Mark commanded.

We quickly obeyed, trying not to touch anything.

I looked out at the pretty collage of flowers. Glad plants can turn you against your friends and kill you out here. What a beautiful planet we live on.

I rolled my eyes and blinked. When I opened them I gasped.

"Whoa, where are we??" I asked.

"This is the forest at the end of the meadow. Looks creepy as hell. Oh, and I fast-forwarded everything, so now we're here." Mark answered, "If you don't remember the conversation we had while walking, it involved being awkwardly silent and hating ourselves."

We all hung our heads as we let go of each others hands.

"Jeez, that was an ordeal." Wade sadly said, rubbing his arms as he walked over to Scott and brought him into a bone crushing hug.

"Augh! Ok, ok, I forgive you. And I'm sorry too, I didn't mean what I said." He assured, struggling to breathe.

"You really think I'm all those things??" Mark asked, looking at me.

"Of course not. I didn't even know why I started arguing." I said, nervously running a hand through my hair, "Sorry. And, it's your business what you tell your partner."

"I'm sorry too. You know you aren't dangerous, you're actually the chillest person I know. We still cool??"

I smiled at Mark and walked over to him with open arms, and wee hugged it out, like bros should.

That was insane! I never thought I'd hate being around flowers so much.

"Aww, you guys are cute. And my Goddess, I didn't know those flowers were that potent, you guys were going to tear each other apart!" Molly exclaimed.

"I know! If someone told me that flowers could be that deadly, I'd think they were, pollen, my leg." Wade said, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe I did mean what I said back there." Scott mumbled.

"Bob doesn't tell mind numbing puns." Mark agreed.

"Shut up! You love me more than anyone." Wade gloated, wrapping his arms around Mark and squeezing him tight as he lifted him off the ground.

"Yea, and that's the only reason I put up with those puns." He said with a grunt.

"Love you more." Said Wade.

Molly giggled as she made Wade drop Mark, before he could crush him.

"Oh! And so everyone knows, I'm well aware that Wade's afraid of his super strength. He isn't holding anything from me." Assured Molly.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't in control of what I was saying. That's your business."

Wade, as lightly as he could, slapped me on the back, "It's fine dude." 

"Yea, I'm not mad. Now, come on guys. Might as well try and traverse through here, no way we can go back through that meadow." Molly suggested.

Without any objections, and not wanting to go into anymore detail about the cheap shots we just took at each other, we all started walking again. 

This forest seemed denser than any other we've been in, but oddly spacious. We were walking on a pathway that was covered in leaves and branches. If the path was manmade or made by nature, I wasn't sure, but it looked really eerie.

For one thing, the further we walked, the louder things got. Yea, there were birds chirping loudly and cicadas and whatnot, but there was also creaking sounds.

"No one get too close to the trees... or hold up any weapons, and don't fly baby." Molly whispered, still walking at a normal pace.

We all cautiously slowed down. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up as the creaking became loud and unnerving.

First the flowers, now we have to go through this place!?

"I'm going to loose it in two seconds if you don't tell me what that noise is!" Mark quietly yelled, "We've been walking for like 15 minutes now, and that noise just keeps getting louder."

"It's the trees." Replied Molly, pointing up at the long leafy branches, "They're talking to each other. That's probably why this pathway is like this."

She must be talking about how close the trees are together. There were rows of trees on both sides of the path, all were so close, you couldn't see anything past them, but more trees. Their branches were even close, making a canopy overhead, so both sides of trees were connected. It looked like an archway of branches and leaves.

"Please, please, please, don't tell me these are the moving trees that talk. I really don't want to be eaten or squashed by a tree." Wade begged.

She laughed, "Haha, they're trees, trees don't walk, or talk like us. What do you think this is, a movie?? Heh, no they have their own way of communicating. I just don't want them to feel threated by us. As we've been walking I can see some of the trees have Pitcher Plants wrapped around them, those could be a problem." 

"Oh! I thought those seemed familiar. They're really big ones too. I doubt we could be harmed by them, though. Less they throw their digestive acid at us." Jund said.

"Great, more plants that want to kill us." I grumbled, glancing over at a tree that had a red drinking pitcher shaped growth on it.

"Mhm, they could do it. That's why we should just calmly-" Molly stopped her sentence and herself.

"What's wrong sweety??" Asked Wade, looking down at the blonde woman.

"Uhh, umm... I'm not sure. They just suddenly got really agitated. It can't be from us, we haven't done anything. Maybe there are other people out here." She said.

We all stopped and looked around us. The creaking was so loud, it was like the trees were frantically leaning over to scream to each other.

"Can't you ask what's wrong??" Mark questioned.

"I... I, I don't think. I can't really talk to them, I can just feel what they feel. They seem scared, but I don't know why. Do you feel anything??" She asked Jund.

He nodded his head, "I can feel everything. But, I can try and see what's out there, we might want to retreat if it's something big."

We all nodded in agreement.

Jund cracked his neck, relaxing his shoulders.

"You do your thing Jundus bb!" I encouraged, making him chuckle as he took his sitar off his back.

"Hey, where's your backpack??" Wade asked.

"It took up too much room. Do you see how big my sitar is?? I had to just put everything in my travel cube." He said, patting his pocket, before running a hand through his brown hair, "Ok, lets see if I can still do this."

Scott sunk his sitar down into the ground, twisting it in the dirt some. He then cocked his head back and I could see the whites of his eyes turn completely black.

I guess I'm not the only one that has some hidden talents. 

His head still back and eyes looking up to the sky, his fingers found the sliver knobs on the instrument and skillfully tuned them, before he plucked a string.

A high pitched click came from the sitar, causing all of us to flinch and Scott to whip his head toward us, his wide black eyes looking like a bats.

"Try not to move guys." Jund said, plucking a string again, "Lets see. There are a lot of birds around here, some squirrels."

"Thanks for the wildlife update, see anything else??" Mark asked, "Can you even actually see??"

"Mhm, anything that moves. If one of you would die right now, I wouldn't be able to tell, but I can see that there are defiantly other people walking about 10, 20 miles that way." He answered, pointing straight ahead of us, "Oh, and Molly's right, these trees, are 100 percent alive. And not in the, all plants are living breathing things sense, no these fuckers are watching us. Everything around me is black until something moves and turns it white with vibrations, I should not be able to see these trees unless wind blows through them, but they're white 90 percent of the time. That's creepy as hell."

"Heh, told you. Least they can't actually walk. Now, do you see anything else?? Maybe another giants in there or a beast is scratching up trees, because they are really nervous and worried about something." Molly stated.

Scott strummed a string, looking around the pathway, waiting for his echolocation to show him anything, "Uhh, the other people are walking in the middle like us, so It's not them. Less these trees get spooked by squirrels, I'm not sure wha-... wait a minute, the fuck is that??"

He plucked a few strings at a time, peering into the thick tree filled forest around us.

"What's wrong??" I asked.

"Never mind, it stopped. Jeez, swear I just saw a huge snake. Maybe it was just a vine from one of the trees, I don't know, but it moved like a snake." He explained, "Anyways, I don't see anything too threatening, so we should just hurry on through, see where these people up ahead of us are heading."

"Alright, lets go." Agreed Mark, leading the way.

We all quickly followed. I just wanted to get out of this place. So done with nature and all its false beauty.

"STOP!" Molly yelled, "No, wait, no run!"

She started walking quick and tailed her.

"What do you mean stop, no wait run!?" Mark frantically asked, his pace picking up.

"Something's moving, I don't like it." She began to panic.

"Wade, can you fly us out of here??" I asked.

"Two at a time maybe, but I don't want the trees to get more agitated and start spewing acid at us." He replied.

"Good point." I sighed, and started to jog, "Hate running."

"We all could use more exercise anyways." Mark said, running faster.

Everyone started picking up their pace, leaving Scott and I trailing behind. Ugh, I'm out of shape!

"Guys, wait for me and Sc-AH!!!" I screeched.

"CRY!" Everyone screamed.

No, no, no, no! I started screaming as loud as I could. It happened so quick, I didn't even get time to register what was going on around me.

I was clawing at the ground, watching my friends get further and further away from me. Something... something was wrapped around my ankle and was dragging me, at full force, towards the trees!

I quickly tucked my face to my chest, trying to shield my head from the trees, I would inevitably hit.

"Ah, fuck!" I shouted, feeling my back bang off a tree.

My backpack snapped off, I could feel cuts and brush burns forming on every part of my body, and I was limply hitting tree after tree as I was sucked into the forest.

I started crying like a fucking baby, "HELP! GUYS! HELP!"

I peaked my eyes open, just to see green and brown flashing around me, until I was pulled to an opening...

\--------------------------------------

"You do your thing Jundus bb!" I encouraged, making him chuckle as he took his sitar off his back.

"Hey, where's your backpack??" Wade asked.

"It took up too much room. Do you see how big my sitar is?? I had to just put everything in my travel cube." He said, patting his pocket, before running a hand through his brown hair, "Ok, lets see if I can still do this."

Scott sunk his sitar down into the ground, twisting it in the dirt some. He then cocked his head back and I could see the whites of his eyes turn completely black.

I guess I'm not the only one that has some hidden talents. 

His head still back and eyes looking up to the sky, his fingers found the sliver knobs on the instrument and skillfully tuned them, before he plucked a string.

A high pitched click came from the sitar, causing all of us to flinch and Scott to whip his head toward us, his wide black eyes looking like a bats.

"Try not to move guys." Jund said, plucking a string again, "Lets see. There are a lot of birds around here, some squirrels."

"Thanks for the..." Mark began to say, but then fell to the ground.

"Mark!?" Wade called out, quickly going to his side.

Jund stopped what he was doing and joined us as we crowded Mark. 

He was trembling and his nose was bleeding.

"Where, when, when am I!?" He desperately questioned, grabbing Wade by his shirt and shaking him.

"What!? I-I don't know what you mean. Scott was just about to see if-"

"If there's anything out there. He isn't going to see anything!" Mark exclaimed, breathing heavily as he pulled his book bag from his back, "Can't, can't keep doing this without my gloves."

"Doing what?? You're nose is bleeding!" Molly said, pulling a tissue out of her bag.

Mark put the tissue to his nose as he caught his breath, "Ok, ok. Scott doesn't see much. But at the last minute he said he thought he saw some snake, but we ignored it. When we started walking, it took Cry!"

"M-Me!?"

"Yes! We all ran after him, the thing was dragging him through the trees! When we finally got to the clearing a gigantic Venus fly trap had Cry dangling over it's mouth." Mark explained.

I gasped and leaned away from him in shock. V-Venus fly trap?? But that's...

"Wade tried to get him, but the thing kept moving and trying to grab him with its vines. Molly couldn't deal with it herself and Scott couldn't do anything with Cry in its grasp. Of course I simply rewound back, but it wasn't far enough, we were cautious but the same thing happened! I didn't have time to put my time gauntlets on before rewinding to here, but I'm fine." He recounted, putting his gauntlets on.

"What are you doing!? We have to get out of here then, we need to run!" Said Wade, trying to get Mark up.

"NO! We can't! It'll, it'll take him. There's nothing I can do, there's nothing we can do. We have to fight it, together. It's better if we stay here and keep quiet, though. If it takes him, they're closer to the big opening, he won't get that badly hurt. Cry lost a lot of things, and he was badly hurt." Mark informed, sounding delusional, "We just have to save everyone. I don't know if I believe in fate but, but i-it's going to happen. N-No matter what. It takes Cry or it takes him. No matter what I do to rewind or fast-forward or pause, they're too close to us and that thing wants Cry or him. And we aren't going to be quick enough to warn them, we can't do anything but wait. Wait for his screams."

Tears started rolling down Mark's cheeks as he booted up his time gauntlets.

"Wait, you aren't making sense! Who's this other person??" I questioned.

"The blond. The blond guy. It's him, it's always him. Every time I go back and it doesn't take you, we can hear him screaming in the distance. So then we rushed to them, and it was eating him! His friends were hysterical! We need to save him, we have to do something!!!" Mark yelled, standing up, finally composing himself, "Ok, alright. In a little, we will hear screaming. Its the blond. We have to rush after him, ok??"

Scott, Wade, Molly and I looked at each other, then looked at Mark like he was crazy.

The blond, save him, fate?? What the fuck is going on??

Wade spoke up, "Ok, lets do this guys."

I nodded my head. If it has Mark this worked up, then I guess we have to do something.

We all stood up and stood next to Mark, waiting for our signal. 

Our signal to save the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babies, it's been 26 chapters. Lets get this show on the road! It's time to save our blond <3


	28. A Blond Angel and Electric Introductions

Silence. It was too quiet. It felt like the whole forest was anticipating what was going to happen next, that is, if Mark was correct.

"You sure it'll still happen??" Molly asked.

"I know, I sounded crazy, but trust me, it happened more than twice." He reassured.

"Of course we trust you." Confidently said Wade, placing a hand on Mark's shoulder.

I nodded in agreement. There was no reason to doubt him. I just can't imagine being dragged through the forest, though. It must of been scary for alternate timeline me to go through.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, but my heartbeat quickly spiked as we heard a loud high pitched scream.

"That's him!" Mark exclaimed, "We need to go, now!"

We all rushed between the thick trees, following Mark through them. He must of known where to go because he was blindly moving, but somehow avoiding all trees with dangerous pitcher plants on them.

On Mark's orders, we had put all of our belongings in our travel cubes, then put those travel cubes in his, to keep us from loosing anything. He had everything planned out, but something told me that he isn't sure what to do when we actually get there.

As we dashed further into the woods, high pitched screeches were getting louder. Hearing them made me feel something strange. It wasn't just sympathy, but something more. Every time they screamed it broke my heart, like I was listening to a best friend scream in terror and agony, or a loved one.

When we finally arrived at the clearing, it was just like Mark said. 

About 4 people were surrounding a huge man-eating Venus fly trap. It's big red and green mouth was opened wide, baring its sharp green teeth as it tried to bring it's thick green vine to its mouth. And gripped tightly in that vine, was a skinny blond man, with a pretty thick beard.

In front of the fly trap was a woman with faded pink hair, and she had scales on her hands. It looked like she had started to pull water from the plant, as I could see droplets floating in midair and coming towards her. Maybe she's a water elemental. Molly quickly rushed over beside her, trying to control its vines.

On the other side of the clearing was a man holding a red sword, chopping through vines and roots that rose up from the ground, while a guy beside him shot at them. There was also a bear with them, shredding through vines with his teeth. All three of them were moving closer to us, fighting off the plant as they went.

Mark quickly ran in the middle of the fray.

"I can pause and by you time to save him!" He yelled to everyone, "Just need to get closer."

He started running to the plants thick stem body, that was undulating widely, probably excited by us. We were a tasty meal to this thing, a banquet that would last it for months.

I felt my stomach churn from the thought of being digested while still alive. Eugh, why was this thing in my vision!? How is a man-eating plant, that is probably going to kill me and everyone here, suppose to lead me to my partner??

I took a deep breath and tried to put my inner turmoil to rest, so I could concentrate on the turmoil unfolding in front of me. Shit was getting crazy. As the girls tried to subdue the Venus fly trap, a vine tunneled out of the ground, heading right to Mark.

"WATCH OUT!" Wade and I called out.

Wade quickly lifted off the ground, but before he could zoom to Marks rescue, the man that was shooting the gun, swooped in and stood in the middle of Mark and the vine.

The long green vine came sliding into him, but he put up his arms, blocking it from hitting Mark. The man was completely unharmed. Did he have a shield??

"Thanks!" Mark shouted.

"Don't mention it mate!" The guy said back.

Scott quickly left my side and ran over to them. He strummed a low note on his instrument, rumbling the vine and making it explode.

As a thorny brown root rose out the ground and went straight for Scott, it was cut down by the tall man with the red sword. Him and Scott began to work together to keep the plants off of Mark and the guy with the invisible shield.

"HELP ME!!!" The blond shouted as the fly trap dangled him over his mouth.

Mark quickly paused the plant and all of us ran forward, watching Wade fly up to get the dangling victim.

"I-I can't get him out without him falling." Wade informed.

"P-Please don't let me fall." He cried.

"It's ok Felix, we'll get you down!" The bear hollered.

"Augh!" Molly exclaimed.

"Can't you open its vine??" The woman next to her questioned.

"Since it's frozen, it's a little more hard to open." She answered, her hands in front of her moving apart, like she was trying to pry doors open.

"Well it won't be frozen for long! So hurry up!" Mark commanded.

"Almost.... You ready babe??" Asked Molly and Wade nodded his head yes.

"Ready!"

"There!"

The vine released the man and he landed safely in Wade's arms. I could see the man cling onto Wade as he began his descent to the ground.

Before Wade could land safely though, a vine, that must of unpaused, snatched Wade's leg and flung him upward, making him drop the blond.

Mark quickly paused the fly trap again and then the blond ma- Wait a minute, the hell??

I looked down at the ground. A-Am... Am I running!? I hate running! I haven't ran this fast since that day in PE, when Neymora was tired and hungover and made us run laps!

Before I knew it, I had rushed under the paused body of the blond guy, the bear running up beside me.

"Uh, you going to catch him, Cry??" Mark asked.

"Oh, uh, y-yea." I said, out stretching my arms, "Th-Thought I'd help some."

What am I doing!?

"Oh, you sure ya got this masked dude??" The brown bear asked and I nodded.

No, no I'm not sure I got this, but my arms won't move.

I guess I'm catching his guy.

[Felix's POV]

Why, why me!?

I told them these woods looked creepy! Noo Pewdie, it's just your imagination, I'm sure the creaking sounds will stop, we'll be just fine.

DO I LOOK FINE!? Dragged through a forest to become plant food is not fine! Ugh, I feel like I'm in a tentacle porno.

That flying guy tried to save me, but now I don't even know if he's alright!!!

I closed my watering eyes tight, feeling my body plummet to the ground, air zooming through my clothes. This was it. If I didn't die, I was going to break every single bone in my body.

I let out a loud screech, peaking my eyes open to see colors fly past me as my body turned sideways and I flailed around.

I was awaiting my bone breaking stop, until I felt my body go stiff. I couldn't move, I couldn't blink, I couldn't even twitch. Is this what death feels like??

Wait a minute, stop being stupid Felix. I'm not dead. I could see people around me and, am I being suspended in air!? 

From my peripherals I could see my friends next to other people, all were just staring at me, and below me stood someone with a, a mask on?? Yea, that's a mask. It was a white mask with black eyes and a thin line as a mouth. Can they even see?? WAIT, THAT'S NOT THE IMPORTANT QUESTION!!!

"Are you going to get me down from here!?" I hysterically asked.

"I'm going to lower you as much as I can, then Cry will catch you." 

I couldn't tell who said that, but their voice was a deep thick baritone. It was soothing to hear, even though they sounded a little panicked.

"You ok Wade??" The baritone asked.

"I'm, I'm just going to hang out in this bush over here! Just help the blond guy!" Wade, who I assume is the flying guy, said back.

"I'll get the Venus fly trap." A woman said.

"And I'll help." Snake added.

I began to hear things rising out of the ground and the sound of Snakes sword slicing.

"Ok Felix, get ready to drop. He has you frozen." Ken explained.

"I have him paused." The baritone corrected, "And here we go!"

I could feel myself being gently lowered, then all at once I was plummeting again.

"I gotcha buddy!" The masked man shouted as I came crashing down onto his body, landing in his arms.

I felt like a princess or something, being saved by a knight or a prince. A small knight or prince, in a mask... w-who I just squashed.

"OOOH!" Everyone hissed as I landed, not so gracefully, right on top of my savior.

Ok, so I thought, I was going to land in his arms.

"Cry?? You alright??"

"Felix!"

I looked up to see everyone coming over to us.

"Uh, thanks for catching me, but I think you should of let my friend Ken do it. Sorry for squishing you, heh." I said with a nervous chuckle.

Instead of in his arms, I smashed right into his face, causing both of us to fall to the ground. Seeing that I was basically laying on top of him, I quickly rolled off. I hope I didn't just kill the person who saved my life.

He started to grunt a little, "S'fine, g-glad you're ok."

I leaned over his mask and smiled at him. His voice was smooth but a little scratchy, kind of like a shot vodka. Taste has a kick to it, but it trails down your throat smoothly.

"Well, thanks again. Cry, is it??" I asked, still peering into the black eyeholes of his mask.

[Cry's POV]

Well, that could of gone better. A lot better. I just wanted to catch the guy, not get crushed. I let out a grunt. 

He was talking to me, but I only caught bits and pieces as I tried to keep from blacking out. Think I hit my head or something.

"S'fine, g-glad you're ok." I managed to get out as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Well, thanks again. Cry, is it??"

His voice was lined with an accent I couldn't recall at the moment, but it sounded pretty nice.

"Yea, I'm Cry." I replied, looking over at the man I just saved, "Holy shit."

"W-What??" He asked.

"Have you come to take me to Valhalla??" I questioned, looking deep into his crystal blue eyes, "I didn't know there were male Valkyries."

"Heh, Valhalla... Valkyries??"

"Yea, aren't you my angel blondie??" I questioned, seeing his face go red.

"Pfft! This guys lost it!" A thick accent exclaimed.

But I kept my eyes locked on the blond, feeling my mouth twitch into a smirk. He looked familiar for some reason, but the way the sun beamed through the trees, illuminating only him, made me really think I was about to ascend to a different plain of existence, with this guy leading me.

My smirk turned into a wide smile as he nervously laughed, "Hah, uh Ken's right bro, are you ok?? I'm no angel. I-I'm Felix, or Pewdiepie." 

And then the smile left my face.

"Pewdiepie??"

No fucking way this guy is Pewds.

"Mark, Scott!!! This bearded cutie over here is, Pewdiepie!" I exclaimed, hearing Mark grumble.

"W-We heard him. You hit your head or something, Cry?? Don't need to shout." He informed.

I think I did hit my head, but I'm not feeling pain.

"C-Cutie??" Pewdie stuttered, then gasped, "OH MY GOD! I DON'T THINK YOUR HANDS SUPPOSE TO BEND THAT WAY!!! YAMI, YAMI, DO SOMETHING!!!"

Huh, my han-

"OH MY DICK!" I shouted as I looked down at my hand, "You broke my wrist!"

"I'm sorry!" He shouted.

I just about cried as I looked at my wrist. It was quickly turning red and was crocket. Most of his weight must of came down right on my right hand.

"Should of just let me catch him." A brown bearded man next to me mumbled.

"Ok everyone, back up back up. Give him some space." Another accent said, sitting on the ground beside me, "Oh bloody hell, that's a nasty break."

"I can't feel anything though." I informed, trying to move my arm.

"Don't move anything!" He exclaimed.

"Yea and don't try and line it up yourself! It will hurt like hell!" Mark informed.

"Can someone just fix it before my adrenaline settles down!" I shouted.

"I will, I will! I'm a healer, but, ugh, I don't think I can really use a gun on this." The gunman, who I guess is Yami, said.

"Gun??" I questioned.

"Uh, healing bullets. I use guns for healing, but I think I'm going to need to be hands on for this, so it will hurt. Too bad I can't numb the pain for you."

"Did someone say numb??" I heard Molly ask.

When I lifted my head up, she was walking over with Wade limping beside her.

"You idiot! You said you were ok!" Mark scolded like a worried father.

"I am, I am, just need to walk it off." Wade assured.

"Molly's a bit of a healer too." I stated.

Molly left Wade to Mark as she sat down next to the gunman.

"I'm Aaron, the healer. But you can call me Yami." He introduced.

"And I'm, whoa! I don't think your wrist is suppose to be like that!" Molly exclaimed, quickly rubbing her hand in the dirt.

"I KNOW!" I screamed, hearing the blond... or Pewds next to me whimper.

"I'm so so sorry."

As Molly's hand rose up from the ground, a green stem began to grown, producing a golden bulb shaped flower that was red on top.

"Mark, take out my travel cube and get me a cup or something." Molly demanded, quickly going into doctor mode.

"No problem, I have one." The girl with pink hair and a sweet chipper voice said, producing a small plastic cup from her bookbag.

"Thank you." Molly said, plucking the flower she had just grown and its leaves, smashing it into the cup, "Some water would be nice too."

I hissed a little as I started to feel some pain, "Can we hurry this up guys??"

"I'm not a water elemental. So I can't produce water or control it in the air but.... ok, here we are." Said the pink haired girl, handing over a water bottle.

Molly quickly spilled a little bit of the water into the cup, then handed it to the other woman asking her to stir it. When it was handed back to Molly, it was a thick golden paste, that she rubbed on my hand.

Before I knew it, the pain I was feeling was now slowly going away.

I sighed in relief "Ok, it's helping." 

"Good. You might still feel this, but lets hope the paste works fast." Said Yami, putting his hands on my wrist.

I turned my head and grunted some as he squeezed. 

"Hey, you're ok. You're doing good." Pewds softly whispered, running a hand through my hair.

I practically melted at his touch, which made me want to punch myself in the face.

"It's alright Cry. It'll be done soon." I heard Jund assure.

"Mhm, almost done." Yami said.

My eyes fluttered as Pewds continued to stroke my hair. I was in pain that was slowly numbing away, but all my mind could concentrate on was his hand motions, and the sparks I was getting right now. Odd time to feel them.

After a little I stopped feeling everything, but, his touch.

"Y-You alright, Cry." Asked Pewds, concern lacing his voice.

"Yea, I'm fine angel." 

For fucks sakes! He isn't an angel! What am I even saying!? 

But, I couldn't help but smirk a little when that red hue painted across his cheeks again. Maybe he isn't the asshole prick, I thought he was.

"And, there! Good as new." Yami proudly said.

I thanked him and sat up, twisting my wrist around. The numbing was slowly going away and I wasn't feeling any pain anymore. That's a damn good healer.

After Yami checked Pewds and I over for anymore scrapes or bruises, we both got up from the ground.

I watched Pewds walk over to one of the many chopped up pieces of Venus fly trap that was littering the ground.

"Glad you're dead, BIIIIITCH!" Pewds exclaimed, kicking the vine and spitting on it.

I coughed a bit as I almost chuckled at that. Wasn't even funny.

I turned my back and walked over to my friends, assuring them that I was alright and thanking Molly.

After a little while, we all found ourselves in a line staring at one another.

It was me and my friends on one side, while the other people stood in front of us.

"So, uh, Cry. You wouldn't happen to be, THE Cry, like, Cryaotic." The man with the beard asked.

Now that I look at him, he looks a bit familiar too.

"Nah, Cryaotic?? That guys a dick." I joked.

"Hah! It is you! Brah, brah, brah!!! It's me, Ken! Cinnamontoastken!" He exclaimed.

"Oh! I should of known!" I yelled, walking over and hugging him, "That's Jund over there, you remember him from the live feeds, right?? And I take it you know Mark and Wade too??"

"Hell yea he knows us! Get that bear ass over here. God, we've been saying how much we wanted to meet you out here!" Mark informed, hugging Ken after Wade did.

"Yea, a bear having our backs out here would help a lot." Said Wade, "And just so you know, I knew it was you the whole time."

"Yea ok!" Mark mocked, "We barely see each other! Like we're really going to recognize each other in person. But that doesn't matter, what matters is we're together and I have more people to love me."

Mark hugged Ken again, his face getting buried in the bears chest.

"Yay, I gots more friends." Ken happily said.

"Mhmm so do we!" I said with a smile, "Jund, you remember Ken??"

"Ayy!" Jund called out.

"Scott??" A low raspy voice asked.

Scott face palmed, "S-Snake??"

"Snake too!?" I frantically asked, "This is just a reunion!"

"Ok, ok, we need to do a roll call or introductions or something! Ya'll got all these peeps we know, you guys go first." Ken said.

"No, no." Mark interjected, "You go!"

We all lined up again.

"Fine. Alright suckas, remember the name! It's Cinnamon toast Ken! The OG!" Ken introduced, making everyone crack up, "I'm a bear from Terran. And this lovely lady right here is-"

"Mary! Good day everyone! I'm a mermaid from the yinyang, Atlantis to be specific." The pink haired girl greeted, giggling as Ken brought her close to him, rubbing up and down her hip, "And this silly big ol teddy bear is my spark."

"That's right, she's all taken." Ken said, kissing her cheek.

Aww, they look cute together.

"Well, if we're going straight down the line, Howdy. I go by Snake. Originally from Agartha, moved to Terran. I'm in the Peace Control, but don't have a special ability. I'm skilled at different fighting styles and I'm a weapons expert, but that's about it." Snake greeted.

"Aw, you didn't even tell them about your skills on the piano." Yami teased, nudging Snake.

"I will, in fact, murder you." He grumbled, making Yami go pale.

"You can play an instrument!?" Jund asked, sounding a little too excited, "Uhh, that's, that's pretty cool." He cleared his throat, face turning a little pink.

"Heh, he sure does. But let me stop before he snaps my neck." Yami said, "I'm Aaron Ash, put Yamimash or Yami will do. I'm from the Union Republic. I'm a healer. I heal with bullets, so don't get scared when I try to shoot you. And I can also produce force fields. It's great making all of your acquaintances!"

"And last but certainly not least, I am the fabulous, perfect in every way, hot as hell, Felix Kjellberg, but of course you all know me as PEEWDIEPIE!" He exclaimed.

Nope, never mind, he's a dick.

"Heh, just kidding. Um, Pewds will do. I'm from Terran as well, and I'm a mind reader who can also make people see illusions. But that's about it." Pewds finished, looking over to our side at Mark.

"Well, great to meet all of you too. I'd pull a dick move by saying I'm hot and well known, but Felix already took care that for me." Mark teased and everyone chuckled, "But I am Mark Fischbach, Markiplier, of course you can call me Mark and I'm from Agartha. My special ability is time, I can control it in small areas, small intervals. I like long walks on the beaches, video games, hate the ocean, love polar bear dogs and tiny boxes-"

"We are not speed dating! Your turn is up." Scolded Wade.

"Heh, uh, sorry to cut in but um, I uh, I watch a lot of your v-videos." Yami timidly said to Mark, interrupting the fight that was about to erupt between him and Wade.

He walked over to Yami with a bright smile on his face and a hand extended, "I wasn't going to say anything, but I've watched your horror stuff before, very funny. Nice to meet you."

Yami shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too, Mawk."

"Pfft, haha!" Mark chuckled.

The gunners face became red, "What's so funny!?"

"N-Nothing I just, I just like the way you say my name." 

Even from here I knew Mark had that 1,000 watt smile on. Probably why Yami was trying to avoid eye contact.

Mark cleared his throat, both men jumping a little as they quickly let go of each others hands.

"Uh, your turn Wade!" Mark practically yelled, fast walking to Wade.

"Ok, hi guys! I'm Wade, Lordminion777 on Holotube and I'm from Agartha too. I can also fly and I have other powers too." He said, looking at Molly, "And this beautiful lady right here is my spark."

Molly blushed, "Yes, I'm his spark and my names Molly. I'm a plant bender from the eastern earth elemental tribe. I can only control vegetation and flowers, no type of earth so I'm not an actual elemental, but I did live with many."

"So that's what you were doing girl! You kicked that plants ass!" Mary exclaimed, pointing to the giant Venus fly trap that was tangled up and in pieces.

Molly and Snake defiantly did a number on that thing.

"Heh, I tried!" Molly said with a smile, "You're next."

"Scott Jund. I'm from Agartha like the rest of these d-bags, excluding Molly of course, and I let out sonic booms using my sitar. The sitar I use isn't a common one because-

"It has way more frets then it should?? Probably because you have it designed like a regular sitar, but the body looks more like a guitar." Snake analyzed, pushing up his glasses as he spoke.

"T-That's right." Scott dreamily said, but then cleared his throat, "Y-Yea, you're right dude. U-Um, your turn Cry."

"Uhh right. I'm Cryaotic, call me Cry. And like my man Jund said, we reppin Agartha. I basically can make anything with a brain do whatever I want it to, and I can make that samething feel whatever I want it to. It isn't that great but yea, that's it about me." I introduced.

"Cry, I really can't thank you enough for saving me." Pewds said, walking over to me, "You too Wade."

Wade smirked, "Hah, Cry caught you, I caught you then lost ya."

"Heh, really shouldn't be thanking us, Mark's the one who knew what was going to happen." I stated.

"Oh, yea. Drove me crazy trying rewinding time to save you. If I didn't save you then the thing would of took Cry, it was insane, but who cares about that, Cry broke your fall... with his face, and his hand. Thank him the most." Mark said with a cheeky grin.

"Haha, I did break your wrist." The blond nervously said.

I felt myself get butterflies and I have no idea why. I should be angry at this fuck! Well, I guess I was the one who decided to catch him, but still! I rolled my eyes and extended out my hand.

"No hard feelings, Pewdie??" I questioned.

"None at all." He said with a smile, that made more butterflies flutter through me.

I don't know, maybe it was the cute way he nervously talked to me, or the blue shirt he's wearing, making his blue eyes pop more, or the fact that it looks like he desperately needs to shave, but for some reason I respect that he hasn't yet, making my stomach do flips, making me melt at the sincere adorable smile on his face.

I smiled so wide as he went to shake my hand, that my ears probably perked up. This guy can't be all bad. 

"HOLY SHIT!" We both screamed, dropping each others hands.

Pewds was breathing hard as he stared at me, trembling. I just about passed out myself.

I-It hurt. It, it felt like... did we just feel...

"Whoa! I saw that!" Ken happily exclaimed.

"Alright, Cry." Jund whispered, sounding pleased.

There was a huge flash of light that emitted from our hands as soon as they touched, and then I felt... sparks!? 

I began to stammer, searching for my backpack. Uh, that's right, the first thing you're suppose to give your spark when you meet them is your notebook, if you wrote one. Oh, wait, no, Mark has my stuff.

"I... um, heh, wow. So I felt-"

"Felt that! Yea!" Pewds eagerly cut in, "What did you say your ability was??"

Oh, of course he'd want to know what my ability is, "It's basically mind control." I answered.

"Oh yea! Mind control everyone, mind control. And I'm a mind reader, we're ability brothers! I thought it was just myth that you could feel a connection to someone with the same ability as you. Hah, guess not!" He loudly said, slapping my shoulder.

He quickly took his hand away from me and shook it out some, leaving my shoulder to tingle with sparks.

T-The fuck??

I cleared my throat, "Ability brothers?? Yea, I've heard of that but-"

"I know it's amazing! We all should team up out here, right?? It be pretty awesome." Pewds interrupted, walking away from me and over to Mark.

Mark looked a little taken back but quickly answered, "Uh yea! Yea of course. Lets all go. We don't want to stay in these woods any longer."

So we left. All ten of us, just left. Left.

I tailed behind the group, making sure everyone was looking straight, before I pulled my mask away from my face a little, to wipe away a tear that had slipped out of my eye. 

Pretentious fuck. I got rejected by a pretentious fuck.

[Felix's POV]

Ken and I were in the middle of our new big group.

"So, ability brothers??" Ken quietly questioned.

I twitched a little and looked around us, making sure no one was close.

"Shut up." I whispered.

"Really, Felix?? We all saw it, and that's what you're going to say to him?? Cry's an awesome guy, I can't believe you did that to him." He said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He seems like a really nice guy. I'm glad I met someone who has similar powers as me." I said, quickly walking away from Ken.

I looked up into the tree hidden sky, trying to hold tears back. 

It hurt. It was a big flash of light. I saw it, he saw it, everyone saw it. I felt it, and I know he did too.

I'm such a fucking asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S on a sidenote! Poor Cry's been recovering from surgery! If you haven't heard it's all over his twitter :( Scott Jund, Cheyenne and the rest of the late night crew set up a gofund me to raise money for his medical bills, which was awesome of them. And it reached it's goal that same day! Which is also awesome. But go show Cry love and be patient with him while he recovers since there wont be any vids!


	29. The Start Of A Long Night, With You

[Pewds POV]

"No way! Did it really go under water!?" Wade excitedly asked, "I've never been on a bullet train that did that!"

"It was incredible! I hope we get to ride another." Mary answered, with just as much enthusiasm.

Everyone was getting along really well, and I was glad to be out of those woods and off that path. Even though technically were still in a woodsy area.

Ugh, being out here has been waay too stressful. Partner or not, I can't wait to get to Azula Island. 

"Hey mate." Yami greeted, wrapping an arm around me, slowing down my pace, "Feeling alright after the spill you took??"

"Hey drinking buddy, I'm doing fine. How's it going??" I asked, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Great, great. So, care to talk about it??"

"Talk about what??"

Yami leaned into my ear, "That big blast of light that happened between you and that masked fellow about an hour ago."

I let out an audible squeak as my body froze. 1,000 excuses and explanations came to my mind, but he caught me so off guard I had no idea which to say. We just stopped, letting everyone walk around us.

"Lets go boys, gotta go onwards! To where eva we're lead." Cry told us, in the cutest funniest voice ever.

I snorted out a laugh, "We'll be right behind ya."

He nodded to us like he had a smile on his face, even though his mask told us otherwise, and turned around to talk to Mark.

"You know people say when you like someone, you laugh at the stupid things they do. Wonder if it's the same way with your spark??" Yami pondered.

"What do you want??" I asked, a little too harshly.

He quickly moved his arm from around my neck.

"Sorry, didn't mean to anger you."

I sighed, "I'm not angry. It's just... Ken was asking me about it too. I told everyone that we must of just felt a connection because of our powers."

"It's going to take at least four weeks to get to the island, maybe more, so you should at least try and get to know him. I mean Pewds, we all saw the glow. It was like a small star was between your hands! Don't botch up your chance of being with your partner!"

"Where is this coming from?? So what if I felt sparks with him?? I've felt sparks with Ken and we aren't partners, the closer I get with you I feel sparks, but you aren't suggesting your my partner! Mary and I have even had a good laugh about her choosing the wrong friend, because her and I have felt sparks, but she DEFIANTLY isn't my partner. So Cry isn't either." I refuted.

Yami shook his head and rolled his eyes in annoyance, "You know all those cases are different. I'm sure once we all get to know these people, we might feel sparks with a few of them, but when you actually glow with someone... That just, that can only mean one thing."

My throat started to get dry. I almost got eaten by a plant today! I don't want to deal with anymore life altering things.

"I really don't want to talk about this." I mumbled.

He sighed but nodded in understanding, "Alright well, I remember what we talked about on the train and everything, but you know, you should at least-"

[Cry's POV]

"Give him a chance." Mark coaxed, "Come on, what do you have to loose??"

"Respect, dignity... sanity." I bluntly replied.

How we got on the subject of Pewdiecuck, is beyond me.

First it was Jund talking about how we lit up the forest, even though I said, he rejected me! Flat out did it. But Jund persisted, just give him a chance, Cry. It was too sudden for him, just let him come around. Blah, blah, blah. 

I must of been desperate to even entertain the thought!

"Hey, you're your own person. I'm just giving you some advice. He seemed to dig you, might just be nervous, you should stop seeing him as Pewdiepie and get to know Felix." Mark suggested, "And don't just talk to him when he's around people. He really isn't that bad of a guy, Cry."

Mark's personality goes from 0 to 100 in a split second. It's either penis jokes or words of wisdom with this guy, swear he has no in-between. 

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, we'll see how this all goes. If we get the opportunity to talk, I'll take it, but that's it! Just a few seconds of bonding. Then I'm done."

"Ok, good." He said with a smile, "You think he's hot??"

I scoffed and shook my head. Ugh, we sound like high school girls at a sleepover.

"Haha, you were calling him your angel. And! I'm pretty sure you said, bearded cut-"

"Shut up!" I spat out through my teeth, "I hit my head when he fell on me! I was going delusional. Besides, if anyone's cute here, it's..." I looked around at everyone, saying the name of the first person my eyes stopped on, "Snake."

"Snake??"

"Yea... I like black guys."

Mark and I looked at each other then busted out laughing.

"Ohh kay!! Well, I think you might have to fight Jund then. Those two haven't stopped talking and walking beside each other since we all met." Mark whispered, "I knew they played games together from time to time but jeez, can't tear them apart."

"Haha, I know. And I didn't say I wanted him! I mean, Mary's hot, but Ken would rip me a new one. I really don't think anyone here's my partner, dude." I stated with a sigh.

Mark placed a hand on my shoulder, "Same here bro, same here. But I'm sure the two of us will find our sparks soon. NOW, enough talking about life decisions, I'ma go harass someone."

With a shit eating grin on his face, Mark started stomping away from me.

"Hey! Yami! You didn't finish telling me about how great I am! You're like, my number one fan, right?? Tell me how much you idolize me." Mark ordered, as the other turned around, red in the face.

"I... I'm not, uh, I didn't say-"

"Aww, now I have you speechless. I'll give you my autograph, don't worry babe." Said Mark, pulling a pen out of his bookbag.

"M-Mawk, I really don't need your autograph!" He refused, putting his hands up in defense.

"Yea, tell him Yami! He isn't that great!" Wade chimed in.

Mark growled, "Shut up Wade!"

"Stop harassing him!" Wade scolded.

"I'm not harassing him, am I Yamimash??" He asked, looking to Yami with puppy dog eyes.

Yami blushed harder, "Yes! N-Now just walk away Mawk! You don't want to deal with this."

"Haha! You trying to fight me now sonny Jim!?" Mark asked, getting into Yami's face, "I'm way too strong for you. I bet you any money that as soon as you get scared of something, you'll be running right into my arms."

Yamimash scoffed and turned his head. 

I watched in amusement as the pair went back and forth. Heh, is Mark sure his partner isn't here??

As we kept walking it started to get dark. We all bunched together, not sure what was out here. After the ordeal with the Venus fly trap, I'm pretty sure we're all still shook up and scared, whether we want to admit it or not.

Ken, with his keen sense of smell and direction, lead us with a lantern in hand, while Snake took up the rear with a flashlight.

We all about jumped out of our skins when we heard a wild dog howl. It sounded pretty close to us. 

"Oh God! We're all going to be eaten out here!" Yami exclaimed.

Mark chuckled, "Mm, right into my arms like I said."

We all laughed as Yami struggled to get away, probably regretting his mistake of grabbing onto the person nearest to him.

Our laughter began to die down though, only reminding us how eerily quiet it was out here.

As we walked, I could feel a body tremble next to me. When I glanced over, it was Pewds.

He looked cold and scared. Any decent person would ask him if he were ok. I should probably be that person.

"You're bumping into me." I said with no emotion in my voice.

Or, I could be a dick. He deserves it! Fuck giving him a chance, I can't even look at him without getting mad. Just a little revenge wouldn't hurt.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to. We're all just close together and-"

"Maybe you should move up some." I said, cutting him off.

"Oh. Well, I didn't mean to annoy you. We're all just really close to each other, so it's hard not to bump into someone." Pewds explained.

It was dark, but I could still see his bright eyes peering at me. Those gorgeous eyes that stare through me. 

I can't keep walking next to him. Not like he actually wants me to anyways! He'll probably just tell everyone he was never walking beside me, we just happened to be in the same place at the same time, shoulder to fucking shoulder, with fucking electricity buzzing through both of us!!! Or no, ONE OF US! I'm desperate aren't I!?

This piece of shit has got me going crazy, and he doesn't even know!

"I'll move." I mumbled, shuffling through Molly and Wade, who were in front of us.

Before I got all the way through them, I could hear someone whisper a faint, I'm sorry, before I was next to Mark and Yami.

I rolled my eyes and kept my head straight as we continued walking.

What seemed like another hour of trekking through the woods, finally ended as we came to a little clearing, with not many trees in front of it. We must be finally out the forest completely.

"Finally!" I heard Mary exclaim.

"Hallelujah! We can set up camp here." Ken called out.

We all let out a sigh of relief and quickly helped each other get the campsite set up.

Ken scouted out the place to make sure it was safe, while Snake and Wade made a fire pit. The rest of us helped set up a few tents. Each tent could probably fit four or five adults comfortably, so there will be plenty of room for the 10 of us.

After the work was done, Wade rolled in some logs for us to sit up against and chill around the fire.

Though we all were exhausted, we still talked, a lot. Turns out all of us had a whole lot in common. I can't believe I didn't know sooner, but even Molly does livefeeds too, and Mary and Yami said they both have stations on holotube.

Everyone was really chill and fun to be around, even Pewds.... kind of. Ugh! I don't know whether to be a dick to this guy, or to actually chalk his behavior up as plain shock, and just get to know him. 

I just don't know what to do about him.

After a while of talking and goofing around, we all were pretty much spent, and made our way to the three big blue tents.

Wade, Molly, Ken, and Mary took one tent, while the rest of us split into groups of threes and took a tent. I was with Jund and Mark of course, so Pewds, Snake, and Yami had the other.

As we got into the tents and laid down in our sleeping bags, it didn't take long for everyone to pass out, everyone except me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this and the next chapter will be out in a little while ^.^ so enjoy the back to back chapters. We gotta get these a-holes together!


	30. You Make Me Laugh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happened, but this chapter was posted multiple times. So sorry if your comment got erased, since I had to delete the extra copies. I'm an idiot apparently! have no idea what I did, lol sorry again!

[Felix's POV]

Aaaand I can't sleep. 

I sighed and rolled around in my sleeping bag, bumping into Yami a few times since he was in-between Snake and I.

I scooted over to a small mesh window that was next to me in the tent. I don't know if I'm still on edge over ANOTHER monster trying to eat me, or if I'm just overwhelmed at everything that's been happening. I played it safe the first time I went out on my journey, now I feel like I'm just throwing my body at any and all danger. 

Come at me world, who wants a taste of this beautiful Terran boy's body first?!

Laying back down, I reached for my backpack. Might as well do something productive since I'm up. I quietly left the tent so I wouldn't disturb anyone, and turned my camcorder on when I got outside.

"Hey, me again." I said, waving a hand at the camera, "It's night, pretty late. Think it was around 1 am the last time I checked. Umm, I can't sleep. Girl, you won't believe what I've been through today... well, yesterday."

I began to ramble about how an exciting day of clear beautiful skies and beautiful sceneries turned into a nightmare of tentacle plants and almost killing someone when they tried to save me. I don't think I breathed through the whole story.

As I went on about my day, I could hear low whispering. I ignored it at first, but got curious. Guess someone else couldn't sleep.

I turned off the camera and rounded the back of my tent to the other's, following the voice I was hearing. When I got to the side of the other guy's tent, I was greeted by a shinning white face.

We looked at each other for a second, until he turned his camcorder off.

"Sup??" He greeted.

"Hey, how's it going??" I asked.

"Tired."

"Same."

"Talking to your partner??" Cry questioned, pointing to my camera.

I nodded my head yes, watching him look back up at me to see my response. His mask looked so bright in the moonlights.

I'm surprised that he's even talking to me after what I pulled. When we were walking here, he seemed like he didn't want to talk to me or even be near me, but I have to admit, we did kind of warm up to each other around the campfire.

I mentally sighed, maybe it's time to just take everyone's advice. I'm not 100% sure what I felt when we first met. Of course, I'm pretty sure it was just a connection of our powers or desperation, maybe it was even Stockholm. Does that happen that quick?? Maybe with two people who have a spark it could. I mean, he did pretty much save my life and he was the first face... mask, I saw when I landed. A form of Stockholm syndrome, maybe?? Oh God, isn't that called Knight In Shining Armor Syndrome or something?? Hero Worship??

Or there's a chance that Cry is my sp-.... P-Probably not.

What we felt could of been a number of things really, but I guess I didn't have to just be so blunt with saying it was because of our abilities. Guess I can at least try being his friend.

Yea, friend sounds good.

I started to stutter some when I realized we had been looking at each other in awkward silence, "Uh, well I uh, I was um. You want to, I don't know, want to take a walk?? Record some of the nature or whatever."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sure."

Cry got up from the ground and we began to walk away from the tents. It was a little tense at first, but then we started recording.

"Oh! And this is one of the guys who saved my life!" I exclaimed, shoving my camera into Cry's face.

"Should of let him fall, he broke my wrist." Cry said in a monotone.

I chuckled, "But Yami's a great healer, so he's fine. And you were talking to your partner about flowers, Cry??"

He nodded his head and started to explain more about everything they went through before we met. Some of it we talked about at the campfire, but it was nice to hear Cry's side of everything too.

It didn't take long for us to talk to each other more than we were talking to our sparks, then we turned our cameras off completely.

"So, how is she anyways??" I questioned.

"Minx?? She's great! Haven't spoken with her in a few days, but she's fine. Her and Krism's been worrying, but they'll be ok." He assured, "Still can't believe you know her and Ohm."

"I couldn't believe you and Dodger, or well, Dooger know each other, heh." 

"Sheeet, she's good peoples. I miss her! I've been so busy with shit, we didn't get to record any videos before I left." Cry said, "But what about you?? I'm sure you've made time to make videos. Get them tube manīs."

I whipped my head toward him and raised an eyebrow, a little taken back by what he just asked.

"Um, no actually I haven't recorded for my station at all, of course. There's no time to. Besides, I'm sure my bros will understand if I'm not pulling my Idroid out every second to try and record for them. Want to make sure I can give them good content, so I'll wait." I replied.

"Really?? Oh, well that's.... that's cool of you."

I would of said thanks, but the way he said it was like he thought I'd be recording for my station more than my partner or something. I was half tempted to see if that was what he was really thinking, but I'll refrain from using my powers on someone I just met.

Things got a bit quiet after that, until he broke the silence.

"Soo, we got a bit sidetracked from recording. You can go ahead and finish yours." Cry insisted, "We can even head back now, if you want."

I nodded my head, turning my camera back on, "I'll just say bye. Uh, sorry for the cut off, Cry and I were talking a lot but yea, still walking with him. But, I wanted to say bye and I hope you're ok. Been feeling a lot of sparks, a lot more then I did just a few days ago, so I hope you're really close. Bye."

I waved at the camera then shut it off, putting it at my side and following Cry as he turned around.

"A lot of sparks, eh??"

"What?? Oh uh, yea, yea. How about you??"

"Well, ability brother, I've been feeling them like crazy." He stated, glancing at me through the black eyeholes of his mask.

I gulped and turned away from him, looking up into the sky. Welp, that sounded like he wanted to punch me in the face.

We made our way back to the camp and snuck into our tents to put our cameras away. I still wasn't sleepy, so I left my tent again, almost screaming when I came face to face with a white emotionless mask.

"The fuck, Cry!?" I quietly shouted.

"What?? I was just coming to see if you were going to bed." He nonchalantly said.

"Well no, but Goddess! You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes as he huffed out a laugh.

"Heh, sorry. Well, how about I make it up to you by continuing our walk. I'm tired, but not ready for bed just yet." Cry offered.

Oh thank the Gods. Maybe he doesn't want to punch me.

"Alright, why not."

We left our tents again and walked out into the semi-woods. I say semi because there were only a few trees and bushes here and there. Still am happy we were finally out of the forest. As soon as we got off the train its been nothing but trees, trees, trees out here, so a change of scenery is keeping me from going bat shit.

"So..." Cry started, pulling me from my thoughts, "It's nice out here."

"Yea, it is. Bit nippley, but nice." I said and we both breathed out a laugh, "This the first time you guys have been out of the woods??"

"No, we were at that Marsh. But other than that, yea, pretty much." He answered.

"Oh yea, that's right. Bet that was amazing."

"Yea, it was."

"Cool... cool." I slowly said, "Uh, how's Agartha??"

"S'fine. Hot most of the time, but it's fine." He answered.

"I see..."

As things got, painfully, awkward again, I heard a twig snap near by and just about jumped into a tree as all the color drained from my skin.

"Helig helvete! What was that!?" I frantically asked, side stepping closer to Cry as a bush next to us started to rustle, "Gå suga en fitta!"

Cry let out a giggle while he wrapped an arm around my waist. I could only describe his little giggle as a light titter. I'd be thinking about how cute it was, then immediately yelling at myself for thinking that, if I wasn't so embarrassed.

I hung my head in shame as a raccoon popped out of the bush, then scurried past us.

"Pahaha! Pewdie, the only pussy I see out here, is you, and I don't think you want a raccoon to suck on you." He said, still laughing.

My hands clutching onto the green hoodie he was wearing, I smacked his chest in defiance, only gaining more giggles from the masked man.

"Shut uuppp!" I whined, gasping when I ended, "Hang on! You understood me?? You can speak Terranish??"

"Huh, oh uh, sort of, yea." Cry answered, "Minx is from there, so she taught me somethings."

"Ohh, awesome. Du kommer att låta mig gå??" I questioned.

"Umm, something about letting you, uh, or you're telling me to uh... Du kom- Wait, are you telling me to come?? Wait no, kommer isn't come, that's kommå, I think. No, that's not right!"

"NO IT ISN'T RIGHT AT ALL! I asked if you're going to let me go??"

Cry tilted his head, then looked me up and down. His arms were still wrapped around my waist and my hands were still resting on his chest. 

[Cry's POV]

Hmm, didn't realize how much taller he was then me, or that his eyes have been sparkling this whole time. Blue, like the morning sky. Pretty.

"Well my fine bearded friend, maybe I don't want to let you go." I joked, pulling him even closer, "You were so scared, I think I need to protect you more. You know, encase a mouse or a hobgoblin comes out of that bush next."

"SHUT UP!" Pewdie shouted, pulling away from me.

I just chuckled more. Damn he's adorable when he screams. 

I followed him as he marched away. When I finally caught up to the blond, we continued our stroll in content silence.

Earlier I wanted to sock him in his pretty little face, now I just kind of want to look at that pretty little face. The fucks wrong with me!? 

I was going to give him a chance, maybe be friends, but now I just can't stop looking at him. 

Not wanting to get caught peeping, I forcibly kept my head straight. As I tried my best to walk like I had blockers on the side of my face, I felt something crawl up my side.

"W-What!?" I exclaimed, twisting and shaking my body.

Pewds spat out a laugh.

"Huh?? Was that you!?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"Hah! Don't worry about it, Cry." Pewdie smoothly said, winking as he kept walking.

"I know it was you!"

"Don't worry about it." He said again, with a shrug.

I cleared my throat, "You didn't scare me, was just a little startled."

He just waved me off and continued to walk. Look at him swinging them small little hips and running a hand through that perfectly silky hair of his, who does he think he is!? That little shit!

I ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around his thin waist, picking him up and swinging his body around. Pewds started screaming and laughing, making me laugh too.

"Ahh! PUT ME DOWN! HOW DARE YOU ASSULT PEWDIEPIE!" He screeched.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Poods, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, letting him go and watching him stumble into a tree.

I let out a laugh as he tried to steady himself, to keep from falling to the ground.

"Cryaotic, you're an asshole!" He spat out, howling with laughter.

Before he could move from the tree, I was gliding in front of him, putting both of my arms on either side of the tree to keep him pinned.

"What did you just call me, Pewdiepie??" I asked in a serious tone.

"An asshole!"

"You little shit!" I giggled, moving my one hand to his side to tickle him.

"Fucking hell! Hahaha, I hate you! Don't do that!"

I stopped tickling him and watched as he wiped tears from his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"Hah, you gonna stop scaring me??" Questioned Pewds, leaning against the tree.

I leaned into his ear, "I'll stop."

"Promise??"

I was quiet for a second, just letting him feel my mask slightly touch his ear.

"C-Cry, you promise??" He asked again.

"No." I responded in a deep low voice, moving my hand to his neck and giving it a little pinch.

He flinched and screamed, dipping down and running underneath my arms.

"You slippery bitch!" I yelled.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled back, laughing loudly.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him again. 

As he ran and I chased him, we ended up at the bottom of a small hill.

Well, he ended up at the bottom of it, I kind of sprinted through and crashed into him.

We both grunted as I quickly grabbed his hips, keeping him from tumbling forward.

"You ok??" I asked as he turned around to face me, making me drop my hold on his waist.

"Mhm, fine. How long have we been walking, I wonder??"

"I don't know, maybe we should of stayed at camp, heh."

As we caught our breaths, I looked up the hill to see a single tree growing at the top of it.

"Come on." I said, grabbing his hand, "Lets see the view."

I almost punched myself in the face as I lead Pewds by the hand. Why the hell am I holding this mans hand??

Excepting him to start wiggling free, I loosened my grip on his hand, only to realize that he was holding mine back. Oh, guess he doesn't mind.

Pewdie and I made it up to the top of the hill, hand in hand.

When we were finally at the tippy top, we both said a simultaneous, "Wow!"

"Beautiful." Pewds whispered.

I glanced over at him, seeing the moons and the stars reflect off his eyes and make his hair look golden.

"Yea... gorgeous." I quietly said.

Pewds looked over at me, but then quickly let go of my hand, turning his head back to the sky. I just smirked and slowly turned my head too, seeing a pink tint come to his cheeks.

He cleared his throat, "Want to uh, sit under the tree??"

"K." 

We walked over to the small oak tree and sat under it together on the soft grass, watching the stars twinkle before us.

The sky looked like it was divided into inky black, navy blue, and deep red, with hints of light blue in it, and of course shiny silver stars scattered all over it. The big Golden moon looked so close tonight, almost matching the color of Pewds' hair. While Luna, well the small white moon reminded me of my mask. For some reason the thought gave me butterflies, but I quickly shook them off and ignored it.

We marveled at the night sky's perfection as shooting stars wisped across the sky.

"Hey, make a wish bro." Pewds said with a chuckle, his finger following a string of light.

I huffed out a laugh, "Ok, but you wish too."

"Fine, we can be children together, heh. We'll wish at the same time, and a serious wish, ok??" 

"Alright, fair enough." I said with a nod.

I cleared my throat as Pewdie counted us down, "Same time, make a wish, 1, 2, 3..."

"I wish my spark was here to see this." I wished.

"I wish I could watch this night sky with my partner." Pewds wished at the same time as me, both of us chuckling.

"I guess we'll just have to make due with each other." I said with a smirk.

He scoffed, "I wish Cry at least had a nice pair of boobs I could play with."

"Tahaha, you can play with my nice pair of balls!"

"Fuck off, haha!" Pewds laughed, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?!"

"Hell yea! Why, you want to give me a ball massage Pewdie??" I teased, leaning over to be closer to him.

He laughed more, "No! Haha, ahh, you make me laugh too much."

"Good! You have a great laugh." I compliment.

"Pfft! No, YOU have a great laugh! It's adorable."

"Aww! You think I'm adorable??" I asked, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"The adorablest!" Pewds exclaimed, both of us chuckling, "But, you're heads kind of heavy, sooo."

"Not moving."

"You're a piece of work, you know that??"

"Glad you're catching onto my personality, already." I sassed, as he moved his shoulder, "And you know what, you aren't how I thought you were going to be either, friend."

I let myself tumble forward and laid my head on Pewdie's lap, stretching out on the grass.

"Really, what did you think of me??" He asked, but then started to answer his own question, "Loud, obnoxious, rude, a piece of shit?? I need to die, I suck, I copy people, I'm a fag, I'm retarted, I'm terrible to my fans, I hate my fans, I'm in this just for the manī?? Or all of the above??"

"Jeez! I mean I thought you... Well that doesn't matter, but I didn't think all of that!" I assured, "Pfft, I'd never say some of those things about anybody!"

"Heh, well I wouldn't be surprised if you thought it about me. A lot of people say that shit. You get used to it though." He said, running a hand through my hair.

I felt a shiver and a bolt of electricity run down my spine, that I promptly ignored as I replied to him, "It's probably just because the way you act. I'm a hypocrite to my own shit though. I always say that people aren't exactly the same as they are on the internet, but then I judged you by the few videos I saw of yours. Of course I saw some of the ones where you genuinely spoke or thanked your fans but, I guess it's easier to just go with what will make someone look bad, even when they aren't bad at all."

"Yea, like I thought you were boring as hell when I first watched one of your videos." Pewdie said with a small laugh, "After everyone kept telling me about you, I thought I'd secretly watch, but I almost fell asleep."

"Tsk! What you mean boring!?"

"Haha, I sat there for 10 minutes, watching a cut scene and all you said was, uh-huh, when someone finished a line of thought." He chuckled.

"Hey! I want to get into the games I play and I refuse to talk during cut scenes man, it's just a thang." I explained.

"I get into the games I play too! I just like to talk more, you know, like I'm watching a movie with someone at home." Pewdie said.

"You talk to too much, and scream too much. No wonder you and Mark get along so well." I stated.

"Heh, shut up. You don't talk enough!"

"Yea, and I'm too quiet, I'm putting on a voice, this isn't my real voice, I need to show my face, I need to say my real name, Jund is me, I'm actually 12, no wait I'm 35, I'm gay, I'm straight, I'm in a relationship with this fan and that fan because someone said they were Cry and the person believed it, I'm a sellout, I've changed way too much..... You want me to go on??" I questioned.

Pewdie's eyes grew big as he looked down at me and sighed, "Guess we all have shit to deal with."

"Yea, comes with the job."

"Mhm, it's nice though."

"What, having people be stupid and say whatever comes to their mind because they're on the internet??"

"No! I mean, it's nice to find someone who's like, my polar opposite, but we still have a lot in common, you know??" Pewds questioned, continuing to run his hands through my hair.

I smiled, "Yea, it is nice."

"On top of that, you make me laugh all the fucking time, so that's a bonus." He said with a smile as well, "I can tell we're going to be great friends."

I nodded my head in agreement. 

As Pewds continued to play with my hair, I jumped a little as I felt a spark run through me, one I couldn't ignore.

"You alright??" He asked.

"Y-Yea, just you know-"

"Sparks?? Don't worry, I feel them at random times too. Like now." Pewds replied.

I snuggled into his lap more and let out a content sigh. I don't know if it's because Pewds is my.... well, I don't want to assume that again, but I do like the sparks I feel when I'm around him.

[Felix's POV]

Cry went quiet as I massaged his head. I couldn't stop myself from playing with his hair.

It wasn't long, but it wasn't short either. It made me think that at one point he might of had a lot of hair, I wonder if he could even put it in a ponytail. For some reason I think that would look good on him.

"Pewdie??" He called out.

Hearing his voice so suddenly gave me chills.

"Yea, d-dude." I whispered.

Cry reached his hand up and stroked my beard a little, making me chuckle, "You should probably shave."

"Heh, nope. Not until people stop telling me to." I stubbornly said.

"Hah, fair enough... asshole."

"Ya bitch!"

I moved my hand from his head as we laughed together.

"Hey, don't stop." He whined.

I chuckled, "You like that, Cry??" I questioned, combing my hand through the full length of his hair, feeling him tremble.

He let out a small sigh, that kind of sounded like a moan, "Yea, I-I do. Not every day someone gives me a head massage. I usually don't like to be touched, so."

"O-Oh... Then you sure you want me to keep going??"

Cry nodded his head yes, so I obeyed.

"I like it when you do it." He quietly said.

I felt my stomach knot as I played with his hair more.

Cry and I sat there together as we continued to watch the stars and the two moons, all the while I kept feeling sparks, run through my hand.


	31. ...And You Make Me Smile

[Cry's POV]

 

I groaned a little, feeling whatever I was laying on shake some. Oh wait, this is a body... Pewds??

 

I sat up and smirked at the trembling legs I was just laying on. He must be cold. Can't believe we slept out here.

 

"Hey, Pewdie, wake up. We sat out here all night dude. Grounds wet with dew and shit." I said, shaking him a little.

 

He whimpered as he opened his eyes, still shivering.

 

"Mm, it's cold."

 

"Right?? Hold on a sec." I said, unzipping my hoodie and wrapping it around his shoulders as I sat up next to him.

 

"Thanks, Cry." Pewdie grumbled, pulling my green hoodie around him more.

 

I nodded and wrapped an arm around him as well, pulling him close. Though he was hesitant at first, but probably because he was still tired, he let himself be pulled to my chest, where he rested at.

 

His breathing then got heavy as he fell back to sleep.

 

I chuckled, "Guess we can sit out here a little longer. I doubt anyone's up yet."

 

I leaned my head against the tree, letting Pewdie's body warm me as I looked out at the horizon.

 

The sky was a soft darkish blue, letting me know that it was morning, but the sun wasn't going to rise just yet.

 

My arm tight around Pewdie's waist, I let sleep take me too.

 

I'm not sure how long we slept for, but it didn't seem like too long before the sun was beating down on my eyes and birds were chirping to each other.

 

I opened my eyes and shielded them from the sun, watching Pewds wake up and do the same.

 

He groaned a bit, "Uh, s-sorry. Didn't know I was sleeping on you."

 

"No, no, it's fine." I said, looking over at him with a smile, "Mornin!"

 

"Heh, good morning. Can't believe we slept out here."

 

"Mhm, me either."

 

Pewds stretched out and yawned, before feeling his shoulders.

 

"Oh.... I have your hoodie on." He stated, going to remove it from his shoulders.

 

I tugged at the black long sleeved v-neck I was wearing, "Nah, this is enough for me. You keep it on."

 

"Uh, ok. Thanks."

 

I watched him slip the hoodie fully on. It looked good on him, a little baggy, but good.

 

I must of been staring pretty hard, because it took me a second to realize he had been waving his hands in front of my face.

 

"HUH!?" I said with a start.

 

Pewds jumped back too, "Whoa, was just trying to get your attention, hah. You zoned out. I asked if we should get going in a bit."

 

"Oh, uh yea, in a bit." I replied, peering into his eyes.

 

"W-What??"

 

"Nothing."

 

"You're staring at me dude. It's creepy." He giggled.

 

"Sorry... can't help it."

 

His eyes grew big, "What do you mean, you can't help it??"

 

I brought my hand up and gently placed it on his cheek.

 

"Bro??" Pewds questioned, looking back into my eyes... well, eyeholes.

 

I smirked. We really had a great night, didn't we?? Maybe we're even slowly coming around to each other.

 

And jeez, I can't stop looking at his eyes.

 

[Felix's POV]

 

My face felt like boiling water. What the hell is he saying?!

 

_"Now how do you say beautiful in Terranish?? That'd be cute. Or maybe I should be like, your eyes look beautiful in the sunlight. Yea, some poetic shit like that."_

 

"W-What?? OH NO! I'M SORRY." I screamed, moving my face backwards.

 

"Huh??"

 

"I... It's early in the morning and I'm still a little drowsy so I can't control it, I'm sorry! T-Thank you, though." I pushed out, averting my eyes to the ground as he brought his hand back to my cheek to stroke it.

 

His hand was kind of big and calloused, and the way he looked at me made me feel something weird. Butterflies?? Chills?? Shivers?? Something was happening to my body, something I wasn't sure if I liked or not.

 

"Heh, that's embarrassing. I take it you heard what I was thinking?? It's ok, sometimes I can't control my abilities that great either, I don't mind if you read my mind sometimes. Do it again." Cry ordered.

 

I bit my lip a little, nervous to see if he was joking or not. When his other hand cupped my other cheek, I could tell he was serious.

 

I nodded my head and took a deep breath, waiting to hear his thoughts.

 

  
_"Hi Pewds!"_ He greeted and I giggled, _"There's that cute laugh. Can you talk to people like this??"_  


 

  
_"Yes and no. When I'm close to someone, yes, when far away, not really."_   I replied.

 

_"Does it help that I'm touching you??"_

 

I felt my face warm up even more, _"No, but I guess it makes it clearer."_  


 

  
_"Good."_ Cry said, lightly petting my cheeks and beard, _"You're so pretty."_  


 

"What!?" I questioned out loud.

 

"Sorry! You weren't suppose to hear that thought. But, I do mean it."

 

I swallowed hard. As I was about to thank him, I came to my senses, shaking my head and pushing his hands away.

 

"I-Isn't that something you should, should think, I don't know, a girl is?? Not some dude with a s-straggly ass beard and messy hair." I asked, unable to keep myself from stuttering.

 

I felt so comfortable around Cry, now I feel like I'm in a tiny box, that keeps getting smaller and smaller every time we say something to each other.

 

"Yea, probably. But I said it to you, cause I think your eyes are spectacular. They really light up when the sun hits them." He said, "Really pretty."

 

It came out of his mouth so casually, I almost thought he just told me he liked my shirt or something, but no, no. He was telling me my eyes were beautiful... spectacular, that I was... pretty. AND THAT DAMN HAND! He put his hands back on my cheeks.

 

They were suffocating me, but I couldn't keep myself from melting from his gentle touches.

 

"Cry??" I called out in a hushed tone, shocking myself with my own voice.

 

"Felix..."

 

My stomach knotted up. His voice. So many people talked about his smooth, ear tickling voice. To be honest, I didn't think it was that great, until now.

 

"I had fun with you last night." He continued, stroking my cheek again.

 

I nodded my head, "Me too, Cry."

 

Without any thought or deliberation what so ever, my hand was reaching up to his mask.

 

What am I doing??

 

I could feel him freeze whenever my hand came in contact with the hard plastic of his mask, and his hand dropped from my face. Least I think it's plastic. I felt down the side of it, where his cheek should be. The mask seems like it fits perfectly to his face, only thing that shows is a bit of his pale skin, his five o'clock shadow, and what looks like a black string or wire that goes behind his ears.

 

I chuckled a little, his ears were beat red. Heh, he's cute. Cute?? Am I really thinking a masked man is cute!? I rolled my eyes internally and continued to roam my hands over the white surface.

 

I still don't know how he sees out of this thing, the eyes are completely black. Hmm, and for some reason the mask feels warm to the touch, like I'm actually touching his face.

 

"Weird." I whispered.

 

"W-What??" Cry questioned, quickly turning his head.

 

"Huh, oh! NO! Not you. I was just thinking... um, well I'm not calling you weird. I just... I-"

 

"We should go." Cry suggested, cutting me off.

 

I nodded in agreement, "Right. Of course, lets get going."

 

Cry quickly stood up and started walking away. I felt my hands go cold as I jumped up and followed him.

 

Nice going Felix! You just had to say your thoughts out loud. Now he's mad at you! Ugh!!!

 

Not wanting him to be more upset, my body went into panic mode, and I did the only thing I could think of doing.

 

"Uhh, Pewds??" Cry asked, looking at me with his head tilted, "Mind giving me back my hand??"

 

What am I doing, what am I doing?? We just met, and before this he wouldn't even give me the time of day! So why do I care if he's mad at me??

 

I squeezed his hand and shook my head.

 

"I um, I'm still a little tired and don't want to fall. Maybe we should just hold hands, for now." I lied, like I was a child, "Also, your mask is fucking awesome and fabulous as hell." That part was the truth, though.

 

Cry put his head down and shook it. I thought I made him even more mad, until I heard him let out a loud laugh.

 

"You're too adorable, blondie! Heh, ok, lets get back to camp."

 

Cry tugged on my hand and I let him lead me down the hill, while I watched his ears perk up.

 

As long as he isn't sad or mad, he can hold my hand as much as he wants.

 

I mean, it's just hand holding. Bros hold hands!

 

I felt his thumb lightly rub against the back of my hand, giving me butterflies.

 

Yea, they sure do.

 

[Cry's POV]

 

No sparks this time, but my stomach is doing flips. I am a grown man, getting excited about holding someone's hand... I don't know who I am anymore.

 

I glanced over my shoulder at Pewds. He was looking down, looking just as confused as I was.

 

When he looked up at me and our eyes met, I stopped walking.

 

"What's wrong??" He questioned, a hint of concern in his voice.

 

I stared at him. Nothing was wrong, but telling someone that I'm just now becoming friends with that my body freezes every time we make eye contact, is a little creepy.

 

"Nothing, nothing. I was just uh, I was wondering how often you loose control of your powers." I blurted out.

 

I could of asked anything, anything! And I picked that!? I'm really not as smooth as I thought I was. Or maybe I just wanted to make sure he wasn't listening to the shit going on in my head.

 

"Oh... um, I don't know. I've never really talked about it with anyone. It is a touchy subject." He stated.

 

"Of course it is! I don't know why I asked."

 

"No, it's fine. Um, when I get panicked I still can. I usually just accidently read people's minds. Which is better than making them think they're falling off a cliff or that they're in a desert alone or something." Explained Pewdie.

 

"Wow, forgot you can do illusions too."

 

"Mhm, how about you?? You loose control??"

 

I gulped, "Uh..."

 

"You don't have to tell me! Being able to control people must be difficult to keep in check, so I understand if you don't want to talk about it." He assured.

 

"No, I asked, I should tell you too. But can I say something before I answer??"

 

"Of course."

 

"I am so surprised that you really haven't asked about my mask." I informed.

 

"Mask?? YOU'RE WEARING A MASK!? I feel so betrayed! This whole time I thought I was looking at a beautiful face!" Pewds teased, even stopping to dramatically thrust his hand to his heart.

 

I chuckled as I pulled him along by his other hand, "I'm serious! Everyone asks when they've spent this much time with me. So go ahead with the questions."

 

"I really don't have any. Um, can you see??"

 

I smiled and turned around to face him. Since we were still heading down the hill, I switched him sides so I could be taller then him for a change, and I leaned my forehead against his.

 

"Bright blue, like the sky. Sometimes they're a little darker, depending on the lighting, but usually sky blue. Bright and full of life. And when you smile they squint, so you have crows feet and smile lines. I can see your a happy person who loves to laugh." I said, chuckling as he took a step away from me, but still held onto my hand, "I can also see when you blush."

 

Pewds gasped, "STOP! Ok, you have 20/20 vision, good for you! So I guess you wanted me to ask why you wear it?? The question never really crossed my mind, but if you want to tell me..."

 

"The usual answer, I like to wear them. Been wearing masks since I was a kid. I was really shy so covering my face came naturally and people didn't really say anything about it. I'm mean, people talked about it, but I didn't really pay them much attention and just kept wearing them. And the answer I'll tell you cause I trust you, it also helps with my powers. Since it's linked to my voice, any sort of muffling to it helps out tremendously, so a mask comes in handy. I really don't want to be controlling everyone I talk to, which I can do." I answered.

 

"Are you, are you scared to loose control??" He asked.

 

I felt my heart sink to my stomach as I nodded my head yes.

 

Things got quiet after I answered. Wasn't excepting on telling him all of that, but it feels good to tell someone.

 

My whole body jumped as he pulled his hand away from mine, but immediately melted as Pewdie brought me in for a hug.

 

"Felix??"

 

"We're ability brothers, so I can keep you in check. You never have to worry about loosing control of your powers when I'm around." He declared as he held my waist tight.

 

I sniffed a little, "D-Dude, come on. Heh, I feel like we should get drunk before we share touching moments like this. But um, ok, ability brother."

 

I wrapped my arms around his neck. The hug felt, right. Like our arms were made specifically for one another. I didn't want to let go.

 

"Can I tell you something, Cry??" He asked, pulling away from me some.

 

"Course."

 

"This isn't my first time out here, is it yours??" Pewdie questioned.

 

"Yea it is. How was your first, though??"

 

"Way more chill then this time, heh. But, the first time I met someone. If you can trust me, I'll trust you. Um, the girl was beautiful and I fell for her quick. I don't know, it's weird but, hugging you made me think of her. When I first met her we did this too. Kind of just spilled things about each other. I don't really want talk about it too much, I did have to explain it to my partner in a vlog, so rather not go down memory lane again." He confessed.

 

"Oh, I see. Well, if you ever need to like, like talk to someone about her in depth, I'm here. I've been there, you know, thinking someone was my partner. Heh, it's hard out here for a spark." I said, bringing my hands up to rest on the back of his head, my elbows on his shoulders.

 

He nodded in agreement, "Sure is. Well, I'm glad I have a new bro to trust. Broday everyday!"

 

My heart melted as his face lit up. He looked so sad talking about that girl. I'm glad I can make him happy.

 

Shit! And now I feel electricity running through me. I don't know what's going on. He rejected me. Just because we're friends now, doesn't change that fact. I even accepted that maybe he's right, we were just reacting from our powers and maybe even desperation.

 

So why am I still feeling sparks!?

 

I quickly got myself together and laughed along with him.

 

"Haha, sure. Broday everyday." I chuckled with a smile, "Is this the part where we brofist??"

 

"Hell yea!"

 

"Meh, I think I'd rather hug it out more. Don't really think I'm cut out to be in your bro army." I said.

 

Pewds rolled his eyes, "Whatever!" He tightened his hold on my waist and jerked me closer to his body, "Feel lucky I'm even hugging you like this. What if my partner just appeared out here?? She'd be angry with me, giving someone else my hugs."

 

"Hah! Yea, she'd be real jealous of some random weird dude in a mask." I remarked, "If you're betting on your partner being a girl, she'll probably be way more attractive then me."

 

"Of course it's a girl, heh. And, well, though I agree with you, you're still cute." He said, a pink tint coming to his cheeks.

 

"Oh! You really think I'm cute??" I asked, with a smile.

 

[Felix's POV]

 

I just had to say it. I mean, I was just being nice but, I guess he is kind of cute. I haven't seen his face of course but, what I've seen seems like he'd be attractive.

 

He's only an inch or two shorter than me, nice body build. Not too thin, not too big, I bet he's working that scruffy beard he has going on too. His arms look a bit muscular in that shirt also, and his chest in that v-neck looks... wait, wait! I am not going that far with my examination of a guy!

 

He has a nice personality, nice voice and laugh, his hair's soft and nice too, and that's it! So I guess he's cute. But, I guess what really stands out about him is his smile.

 

"Yea... you're a nice looking gentleman. Pretty cute. Even if you're a ginger." I giggled.

 

"I am not a ginger!"

 

"Least you have a soul... maybe." I mumbled.

 

"Fuck you!" He spat out, tugging at my hair a little.

 

"Ow! Nevermind I take it back, you have no soul!" I laughed more, "Ha, hah. Oh! And I uh, I like y-your smile." I said, feeling my face warm up.

 

"....The fuck??"

 

I swallowed hard as I looked at him. I wasn't excepting that to be his response after I paid him a compliment.

 

"W-What??" I asked.

 

"Seriously?? Pewds, darlin, how, how would you even know what my smile looked like??" Cry questioned, titling his head.

 

What... oh! I bit my lip and shrugged my shoulders.

 

"Have you seen me!?" He frantically asked.

 

"N-No! No, I... I haven't but, um..."

 

"Um....?? How do you know I have a nice smile??"

 

"Don't, don't laugh or get freaked out but, I've seen you smile. It's hard to notice but I've seen it every time you laugh. The parts of your face that are visible kind of poke out, your chin peaks out from under the mask, and your ears really perk up, which is really cute. so, you have a nice smile." I explained, loosening my hold on his waist.

 

"That's... no one's ever um, thank you. No one's ever paid that much attention to me." Cry said, huffing out a laugh, "I don't think my smiles that nice but yea, thanks."

 

"You're welcome." I said, looking up at him.

 

I smirked as I saw his ears perk up, telling me that he was smiling, and for some reason I got chills. Chills that made me want to be closer to him.

 

I wrapped my arms around his waist tighter.

 

Cry leaned a little bit closer to my face and I tensed as his voice flowed into my ears, "Felix, I need to tell you something."

 

I twitched as I felt my skin prickle. Sparks now??

 

"W-what is it??"

 

I gasped as his hands trailed up and down the back of my head.

 

"You're hair's so soft." He whispered.

 

"So is yours." I said, remembering falling asleep with his silky locks between my fingers.

 

"I like being in your arms like this." He admitted.

 

I could feel myself being suffocated again from how close we were, but that didn't stop me from making sure we were pressed up against each other completely.

 

"I-I guess it's nice. I have to repay you for letting me sleep on you anyways, dude. So I hope hugging you can be consolation." I said.

 

"It is." Cry whispered, "Just don't let go."

 

"I wasn't planning on." I said.

 

What am I saying??

 

I gasped as he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck.

 

"I want to sleep on you next." He said.

 

"No, to hell with that. I'm not you're pillow, and we aren't ever sleep together!" I declined.

 

"Ok, whatever you say." He mumbled, "Hey, uh... I have to tell you something else, friend."

 

"W-What??"

 

"I think you're my-"

 

"Over here!" Someone shouted out.

 

I quickly let go of Cry and stepped away from him, letting his arms fall off of me.

 

"Oh, there is a clearing. Thought you were bullshitting me."

 

I know those voices. Not sure if I'm happy they interrupted, or sad.

 

"Hey boys!" A grey and black haired dot called out, waving to us.

 

He should really re-dye his hair.

 

"We've been looking for you two all morning! Mawk dragged me out here to search for you!" Yami yelled out.

 

Mark let out a loud scoff, "He wanted to come! Anyways, we'll meet you back at camp. We'll be leaving in an hour or 2! Also, have you seen Mary and Ken?? We're looking for them too."

 

"NO!" I shouted back, "But we'll be coming back in a bit."

 

"Alright! See you soon!" Shouted Yami as him and Mark walked away.

 

I turned to Cry, "Uh, we should probably go."

 

"Y-Yea."

 

I quickly walked towards the trees as Cry followed.

 

Mark and Yami must of been walking pretty quickly, because I didn't see any sign of them at all.

 

As the two of us walked in silence, Cry finally broke it.

 

"Hey, do you want to watch some of my vlogs sometime?? I talk about myself and my abilities so, maybe you want to just watch it. Since we talked about it some."

 

"Oh, sure. You can watch mine too. I talk about the girl I met the first time I went on my journey and all that." I said as we continued to walk.

 

Cry cleared his throat, "Ok. Um Pewds?? Before we were interrupted back there, I was going to say something to you."

 

"Oh yea, what was it??" I questioned.

 

"Um, I was going to say that I really think you are my... wait, shh." He hushed, stopping his own sentence, "Do you hear that??"

 

We stopped walking and looked around.

 

I could hear what sounded like leaves rustling and faint... faint moaning!?

 

"Who the hell??" Cry mumbled as we listened intently.

 

I could hear heavy breathing, "Mm, d-don't stop."

 

"We're going to have to bring the fire wood back sometime hun."

 

"Don't even need it. We'll be leaving soon."

 

"Fine, if you say so."

 

"Augh! Shit woman, yea!"

 

"Shh! Someone's going to hear."

 

The moaning got quieter, but we didn't need to hear more to know exactly who it was.

 

I outstretched my fist to Cry and he quickly bumped it with his own fist.

 

"The bears getting a well deserved BJ." Cry whispered, making me giggle.

 

"Hah, lucky. I deserve a BJ! We've been through the same shit! I've actually even been through more, with the whole venus fly trap thing!" I pouted, crossing my arms.

 

Cry snaked an arm around my neck and pulled me away from the muffled moans, pushing me against a tree.

 

"I'll give you one." He said in a low voice.

 

I cleared my throat as I felt my face flush. Damn this guy!

 

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away, making my voice low, "You're my savior, shouldn't I be giving you one??"

 

I watched as his ears lifted up, letting me know he was smiling brightly. Damn right! I'm not going to be the only one looking like a flustered idiot!

 

"You just love to make me smile, right?? You can't see, but I'm blushing dude, I'm blushing. Is that what you want??"

 

"Haha, I did say you had a nice smile. It's cute."

 

"You're cute." He quickly said back, hitting my hand away from his chest, to pin me against the tree.

 

"Stop! Haha, I hope you don't think I was serious!" I exclaimed.

 

"Shh! You're being loud." Cry quietly said, putting his hand over my mouth, "Why can't you give me a quicky?? Help a bro out."

 

We both laughed, even though my laughs were muffled by his hand.

 

I darted my tongue out and took a nice big lick of his hand, until he dropped it away from my face.

 

"Ewwww gross!" Cry yelped, moving his hand from my mouth, allowing me to inch away from him and the tree, "I like it."

 

I screeched as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, yanking me back to him.

 

"Where you think you're going!? I like it when you lick all over me Pewdie." He told me in a deep voice.

 

"Shut up! Ken and Mary are going to hear us." I said, trying to wiggle from his grip.

 

"Ooh, now you're backing your ass up on me?? I'm getting hugs, licks, now a lap dance?? Jeez, I guess I don't even have to buy you a drink first." Cry teased, his one hand wrapping around my waist, while his other traveled up my stomach.

 

"This is sexual harassment!" I exclaimed, wiggling more.

 

Cry giggled, "Not if you like it."

 

I continued to squirm around, gasping when he pushed forward and something hard rubbed up against my back side.

 

"C-Cry!"

 

"I have my phone in my pocket, don't get too excited now." He said with a dark chuckle.

 

My whole body was feeling hot. I really, really do not like this guy!

 

I stuck my ass out more to bump him off of me, "Stop messing around!"

 

"Haha, fine! I guess neither of us are getting a beej."

 

"Good! I never wanted one from you in the first place."

 

As he kept one arm around my waist, he put his other hand on my back, keeping me bent over, my ass right up against him.

 

"S'ok Poodie! If I make your trouser snake twitch, you just have to tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone, except everyone." Said Cry, ending in a loud laugh.

 

"I hate you so much!" I yelled, rubbing my body against his as I tried to get free of his grip.

 

"Mm, I like a challenge Felix." He whispered, holding me tighter.

 

"You asshole!" I spat out through my teeth.

 

"GAAAY!!!" A deep voice thundered out.

 

I froze as I felt my body being whipped around by Cry. In front of us stood a tall bearded man with a pink haired girl next to him. And here I stood, stooped over, with my ass pushing into my new friends crotch.

 

I popped up so quick I think I cracked my head against Cry's mask, as I tried to get him to let me go.

 

"He, he grabbed me and I-"

 

"Aww Ken! You ruined it, Pewds was just about to get on his knees." Cry informed, letting go of me.

 

"No I wasn't! This weird asshole grabbed onto me and was trying to force me to do shit!" I yelled.

 

"Look like you two were having a lot of fun when we arrived." Mary said, beaming from ear to ear.

 

"Right! We'll tell the others you're getting firewood if you need some more homo- I mean, alone time." Ken snickered.

 

"Shut up. You two were having fun." I mumbled, walking away from them, "Lets go back to the campsite."

 

As I walked, everyone finally caught up to me. Ken and Mary quickly took the lead, and I followed them at a distance, with Cry behind me.

 

My body jolted as I felt a spark run through it, shortly after I felt a hand gently touch my back.

 

"What are you doing!?" I quietly shouted, making sure Ken and Mary didn't hear.

 

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, you piece of shit." Cry said.

 

"Hey, ya bitch! You started all that mess."

 

"Whatever." He scoffed, pulling his hand away from me.

 

I frowned some. Wait, is he actually mad?? I just panicked and said whatever. Can he really blame me!? We pretty much got caught grinding on each other! That's probably what it looked like.

 

It's his fault! Well, I guess I could of just popped up and broke free at any time but, he had a tight hold on me!

 

I sighed. Dammit Cryaoitc! I swear, anyone else I could just walk away from and say fuck it! He was doing stupid stuff to me, we got caught, it's his fault. Who cares if he's mad!?

 

But, apparently I care.

 

Making sure Ken and Mary were distracted with talking to each other, I quickly stretched my hand out and grabbed onto Cry's.

 

"Stop being mad. I didn't throw you under the bus, well, I didn't mean to. We were both messing around and it looked wrong, so I panicked. I'm sorry Cry." I apologized.

 

My face burnt up as he laced our fingers together and leaned over, pressing his mask against my cheek.

 

The fuck was that!? I looked over at him, but he didn't say anything, just held my hand tight and kept looking straight.

 

I was going to wiggle my hand free and try and walk beside Ken and Mary, until I saw his ears perk up and get red. I smirked a little and turned my head as we made our way to the camp, letting out a defeated, but content sigh.

 

When we got to the tents, we both let each others hands go before anyone could see.

 

"There you four are! Help us take down the tents." Wade said, rushing past us with logs in his hands.

 

As I went over to Yami and Snake to help them take down our tent, I jumped as I felt  someone press up against my back.

 

"You need to stop making me smile so much." A low voice whispered.

 

I whipped around, but the body was quickly gone. I smiled though, when I noticed Cry walking away from me and over to Jund.

 

"Nice hoodie." A rough voice said behind me.

 

I turned my head to be met with a smirking Snake, something rare to see.

 

"Hoodie??" I asked, looking down at myself as I came to a slow realization.

 

"Don't worry, I think I'm the only one who noticed. Hope he kept you warm." Snake said with a nod, before walking into the tent to help Yami get the sleeping bags out of it.

 

I felt my heart begin to thump out of my chest.

 

Unknowingly I was bringing my wrist up to my nose, and giving it a sniff, only making my heart race faster. The hoodie smelled just like him.

 

What is this guy doing to me??

 

Is this really happening, again??


	32. What You Do When You Are Single

[Cry's POV]

"Darker hair, or maybe even dyed. Uh, cute face, rockin bod, and I guess I've been obsessing over voices lately, so yea brah, what about you??" Mark questioned, glancing at me.

I don't know how we came up with this game, but I feel shallow as fuck playing it.

"Meh, looks aren't everything, but ugh um, I like dyed hair too. Don't really care the skin color, white to black, red to blue, all the same to me. But uh, blue eyes, I've been really digging them. And I wouldn't mind if they were suuuper hunky." I answered with a chuckle, looking over to Pewdie, "What about you, what are you looking for in your partner??"

"Uh, for the sake of the game, uhh brunettes are always hot, blondes, red heads, nice body of course. I want someone shorter than me too, some junk in the trunk wouldn't hurt either, if you know what I'm saying! Heh, heh!" Pewds said, laughing deeply.

Everyone chuckled. I shook my head, such a dingus.

We all turned our heads to Yami, who looked like he was deep in thought.

It's been a few or more days since we all decided to team up, and this is how we singulars spend it. Sitting on the ground, talking about what we want our partners to look like, while the paired are off doing couple things. 

I want to do couple things. Shit, who am I kidding, I just want to get f-

"Fuck! I can't think of anything." Yami said, ripping me from my thoughts, which was probably a good thing, "Umm, uhh, dyed haired and a nice voice seem fine. Hmm, curvy perhaps, with a nice chest."

"I got your nice chest right here, Yami baby." Mark purred, rubbing his own nipples.

Yami's face turned bright red as he face palmed, "Scott! Your turn."

"Right. I don't understand why we're even calling this a 'game.' It's literally just 6 dudes who desperately need to get laid, talking about what they want their spark to physically look like. It's sad." Jund stated.

"Look, we told Wade and Ken we'd chill out, while they took their ladies out for a stroll. Not much to do out here, not like they can go out to dinner or something. So if us making up bullshit games gives them time to be alone, then so be it. Now play the 'game.'" I ordered.

Jund rolled his eyes and leaned back on his forearms, "Fine, but just because I'm bored like the rest of you A-holes. Uh, tall, cute, I don't know, nice ass, sexy voice?? Ugh, my turns done, what about you Snake, you going to pass??"

"Snake ain't no puss. Tell us what you looking for Mr. Snackay." I encouraged.

"Yea, be as shallow as you want!" Mark added, "What do you want in a partner??"

Snake scrunched his face a little, like he was disgusted with us for even asking him. Heh, of course he wouldn't answer.

"Someone who can take it." Snake informed us, his voice crackling through the air out of no where.

My eyes just about popped out through my glasses and my mask.

Scott started coughing, presumably choking on his spit, "W-WHAT!?"

"W-What, what does he mean by that??" Pewds asked, putting his head down and shaking it.

I chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Well my innocent friend, when two people are ready to bump uglies, sometimes they want it rough. You see Snake here's a body builder, so his partner would have to be ready to get crushed and fu-"

"OK I GET IT!!!" He yelled, shaking my hand off.

"Alright, Snake! I tots agree. Especially when my partner has to deal with, THESE GAINS!" Said Mark, flexing his biceps.

He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, so we could in fact see his vascular, 'gains.'

"I'm sure she won't have to deal with much." Yami mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

We all laughed as Mark, who was sitting right next to him, whipped his whole body toward Yami.

"Excuse ME!? Are you trying to get sassy with, me!? Was that a small penis joke towards, me!?" He frantically asked.

"Maybe."

"Oh ok, I wasn't sure. It just sounded like you were trying to take attention off of your own, short comings." Mark remarked, winking at Yami.

"Fack off!" Yami spat out, accent coming through heavy.

I started laughing harder.

"Really though, someone who can take it?? That's it, that's all you want??" Scott questioned, looking at the man beside him.

"I'm a simple guy." Snake said with a shrug.

Pewds and I were falling on each other laughing.

"Admit it! I'd break a girl in half if I wasn't careful! I'd break anyone in half, including the bed we'd be on." Mark said, poking Yami in the chest.

"I don't know mate, I've been working out. I think I can take ya." He challenged.

"Pfft, yea right! Arm wrestle, I'd win! Actual wrestling, I'd beat you! Wrestling you in be-"

"Uhh, hey guys??" I heard a familiar voice greet from behind us.

Pewds was red in the face and my head was on his shoulder as we tried to catch our breath.

"Hey, Wade. You're all back! Just in time to listen to four men argue about nonsense." Pewdie giggled.

Molly scoffed, "I'm glad you 6 are bonding and I'm sure whatever Mark's arguing about, he's completely wrong."

"Hey!" Mark yelled.

"But you guys have to come with us, now! We have something amazing to show you!" She excitedly continued, bending over to pull Mark and Yami.

"Yea get up off ya lazy butts! Not only did we find something crazy, we also found a cabin." Ken said.

Curious about what amazing crazy thing they found, we all quickly stopped our laughing and bickering, and got up from the ground to follow them.

As we walked, I found myself beside Jund, who was doing nothing but staring straight ahead. I followed his line of sight. Looked like he was looking right at someone's backside.

"Nice ass, amirite??" I asked, giggling.

Scott visibly jumped as he looked up to the sky, "What are you talking about, dude?? Don't be weird. J-Just because that's what I said I wanted in my partner doesn't mean I was looking at anyone's... ass."

"And I'm the one who's missing an opportunity. TSK, TSK homie, TSK, TSK. Jundy, bae, you guys have known each other for years! You're finally meeting him for the first time in person and we've been with them for 5 days now, when you going to tell him??" I questioned.

He sighed, "Just because we've been friends for a while, doesn't mean it's easy to say, hi friend, I'm going to need you to accept me as your partner, and oh I like you, and have been liking you since we met through the Net. Also! I've only dated one other person in my life, want to know why, cause I like you. Ugh, I don't even know how I'd bring that up. Especially since what I've been feeling hasn't been big, like other people."

Scott turned his deep brown eyes toward me, looking right through me.

I shrugged, "I'm starting to believe the ability brother thing. Nothing else to prove me otherwise."

"CRY!" A loud voice shouted in my ear, as someone lunged onto my shoulders.

"The hell?? Heh, come on, grown folks is talking." I chuckled as the culprit stood in front of me.

"I swear I'm older than you." Pewds said, yelping as I grabbed onto his shoulders to flip him around.

When his back was toward me, I wrapped my arms around his waist tight.

"Nope! Actually, my birthday was a few weeks ago. So, respect your elders little boy." I gruffly said.

I let go of Pewdie, smiling as he laughed.

"Whatever!" He scoffed, pushing my mask with his finger tips before turning around and switching away.

It's times like these that I'm happy I wear a mask, no one can see me biting my lip and watching every step he takes.

"Heh, yea, nothing to prove you otherwise." Jund sneered.

"Shut up, dude. We're just friends. Everyone's been telling me to give him a chance, and I did, now it's time for you to give someone a chance." I said, nudging him with an elbow.

"Maybe I will. So, what about Mark??" He asked, pointing to a grumpy Mark trying to walk away from a whining Yami, who was begging him for a cup of tea.

"I... I don't know. Guess he'll have to cross that bridge when he comes to it. Right now, he seems happy." I said with a smirk, watching him playfully trying to push Yami away, while Yami was trying to hug Mark in gratitude.

Guess he promised him the tea to make him happy, heh, cute.

"Ooh! It's right over this hill!" Mary shouted, running up a small hill.

When we all made it to the top, I could see why we got dragged here.

Under us was a large lush green plain, with tons of grazing horses and like creatures.

"Oh, look!" Mark said, pointing to the sky, "That's soo cool!!!"

We all watched in amazement as a white Pegasus with beautiful sparkling wings, flew over our heads.

"And there's unicorns and ponies too!" Mary exclaimed, "I hope everyone has all of their stuff, because we're defiantly traveling through here!"

We couldn't keep up with her as she raced down the hill with Ken behind her. Mary didn't stop until she was in front of a pretty light blue Pegasus, with a rainbow mane.

She slowly approached the creature and laid a hand on its nose. The horse was huge and threw its head around some, showing off its beautiful different colored mane.

"Oh, you're so pretty baby. I would love to have hair like yours." Mary said, slowly stroking it's nose as the creature stretched it's pale blue wings.

"I suppose you're gonna want to get a Pegasus as a pet??" Ken asked her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Maaybe." She whined, making her blue eyes big.

"Ugh, I'll think about it." Said Ken.

"Yay!" Mary exclaimed, hugging him.

"I want a unicorn! You can keep it in your house for me." Pewds said, hugging Ken too.

"You'll get a unicorn turd! I'll keep it in a jar and put it up over your bed." Ken chuckled.

Pewdie frowned.

"It's ok, Pewds! I hear unicorn poop is rainbow colored and taste like sprinkles." Wade happily said.

"No baby, no. Lets keep you away from these horses before I find you face down in manure." Molly said, dragging Wade away.

"That sounds awesome! Wade, let me see how far I can stick your head up one of these horses asses!" Mark called out, walking after the couple.

Before I knew it, everyone had split up, either petting the horses and riding on them, or relaxing in the grass. 

I decided to walk around and try not to step in any poop.

As I walked, I heard a small whinny. I smirked as a stout black pony came trotting over to me. From the look of it, he had just escaped Molly's clutches, since there were flowers all over its mane.

"Hey, there fella." I greeted, carefully walking up to it as it slowed down, "Or maybe you're a girl, I'm not too sure. But I take it you don't like the flowers in your mane. I wouldn't either. Probably should of avoided Molly and went to Mary, least she would of just braided it, that isn't too bad."

The tiny horse came to my hip and bowed it's head, allowing me to take the flowers off it's shiny black hair.

"There you go Mr. horse, all flower free." I said, petting it's nose, "Heh, mr.?? You ain't people. You're just a silly little pony, yes you are, yes you are! Why the hell am I talking like this, hmm?? I don't know, I don't know."

Annoyed with me and my baby voice, the pony turned it's head and trotted away.

"Well, fuck you too tiny horse! That's why you can't identify as a person! You're not a Htreain Being! Can't even do taxes!" I yelled at the horse as it left me with out a care in the world, "Hah, cute little thing."

"CRY!!!"

My blood ran cold.

"C-CRY!? SOMEONE?? HELP!!!"

My attention was yanked from the little pony as my feet started to immediately move, then run. 

"Felix!? Where are you!?" I shouted back.

What was going on?? He sounded panicked and scared.

"Cry!"

As I got closer to his voice, I could hear a horse loudly neighing.

"I'm coming Pewds!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies ^-^ left you dangling from a cliff, didn't I... again... I'm horrible :D
> 
> But this note isn't about how cruel I am (you'll see that as we get even further into the story XD)  
> No, this is about beautiful artists! Please, please, PLEASE, click this link and check out some fanart I've gotten for spark search. THEY'RE ALL AMAZING!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! It makes me toooo happy that people are so into the story and like it so much that they're drawing art and things! Awesome, awesome, awesome!!!!!  
> This link, right here, click the darn thing!: http://lyricallywritten.deviantart.com/favourites/69852488/Spark-Search-Fanart  
> dooooo itttttt! please ^.^
> 
> Alsooo, this lovely person gifted me a story they got inspired to write because of S.S, so check them out too! Pretty niice read ^>^ It's about Cry: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7155002/chapters/16244717  
> ALL OF YOU ARE AMAZING *hugs you till you can't breathe*


	33. Take A Chance

Over a small hill I found Pewdie, on the ground with a white winged unicorn going crazy in front of him.

The creature bucked it's hind legs like something was on it's back, and it was trying desperately to throw it off. It's wings stretched out and swiped through the air, like sharp daggers.

"Pewds! You ok!?" I asked.

"I-I don't know what happened! I was walking and this horse was by itself, he seemed to be acting kind of weird and then-"

The unicorn started bucking in circles. I quickly got Pewdie to his feet and pulled him to my chest.

"You sure you're alright, boo??" I asked.

I felt him nod his head yes.

"Here, get behind me. I'll calm it down." I assured, letting him go and pushing him to the side.

"Be careful bro."

I slowly walked to the untamed horse, hoping to subdue it.

"Hey, buddy! Why don't you just calm down, huh??" I slowly asked, lowering my hands, "See, we aren't going to hurt you, so just-"

The horse let out a loud cry and jumped up, balancing itself on its back legs as it kicked the front ones, about to slam them down on my face.

"LOOK OUT C-CRY!" Pewds screamed, and I felt myself being slammed sideways at full force.

It happened so quickly, I was preparing myself for my legs or abdomen to be crushed by sharp black hooves. But instead I was laying on the ground, with Felix on top of me.

"A-Are you alright?? I didn't break anything this time, did I??" He asked, rolling off of me.

I shook my head and slowly got up.

"Come on, lets get away from it." I ordered.

We quickly went up the hill a little, having to cover our ears because of the horses loud whinnies.

"You're defiantly ok??" Pewds asked.

"Yea, thanks! You??" I asked, trying to talk over the horse.

"Yup, and thank you. I'm not sure what's wrong with it. Was it too out of control for you to stop, can you stop it?? You can control animals, right??" He interrogated.

"No, yes, and yes. I can defiantly stop it no problem, but that doesn't help it. If I just stop it, as soon as it has control over its body, it'll continue freaking out. If I knew what was wrong with it, I could make it calm down with promises of help, and then actually help." I explained.

"Oh! Then why didn't you say so?? I can see what's wrong, I just need to calm down, then I'll be able to read its mind." Said Pewds, starting to walk to the horse again with a deep breath.

I hastily followed after him.

"Ok! Here we go." He said.

[Felix's POV]

The horse was yards from us, still bucking it's legs, swinging it's head, and flapping it's beautiful wings.

I rolled my shoulders and tried to drain out its cries, focusing and calming myself.

"You can do it Pewds." Cry cheered, making me smile.

I focused. Horses are intelligent, I should be able to pick up on it's emotions.

"Uh, pain?? It's in pain." I said, hearing sharp agonizing cries in it's brain, "I think it's his hoof."

Cry nodded and started walking over to the horse, and I slowly followed him.

"Back again! Now, I'm going to take over your mind, not completely though! I promise, you won't even feel a thing. Show me what's causing your pain." Cry said, but the horse ignored him and kept moving around.

I was afraid the poor thing wouldn't be able to hear him over its own distressed neighs.

"Hey, do you think... ok, so say you and I are really ability brothers or whatever the fuck, you think we can use our powers together??" Asked Cry, outstretching his hand to me, "I need to get inside it's mind. It isn't hearing my voice."

"Uh, I've never... I don't think..." I let out a little sigh, I can't just walk away from this animal without trying to help it, if this was Edgar I'd be doing anything and everything in my power to help the piece of shit, "Ok. We're going to need to get a little closer, then whatever your command is, I'll try my best to project it into his mind."

"I hope this works."

"Me too."

I grabbed Cry's hand as we walked forward. I outstretched my freehand and closed my eyes.

We both grunted some as it didn't take long to feel... I'm still not sure what we feel when we touch, but I guess they're some form of sparks. I let out a breath as I felt new energy run through me.

It was like someone was holding a flame to my veins, but it wasn't burning as it traveled through my body, and then I heard him.

_"Calm down, we will not hurt you. Now show me what's causing the pain in your foot."_

I opened my eyes and glanced over at him, seeing the black holes of his mask shine a blue glowing light.

 _"You can do it Pewds. Don't be afraid to do something just because you've never done it before, just take a chance."_ Cry encouraged in his mind.

"Ok, lets try again." I closed my eyes once more, and pulled up my pink headphones, listening to his demands, _"Show me what's causing you pain!"_

The energy flowed through me like a blast of heat, and I could feel my headphones vibrate like they were illuminating the energy too.

The heat then left my headphones and trickled out of my mind, as I repeated what Cry said. Only the voice going into the unicorns head wasn't my own, but Cry's smooth dulcet one.

The horse started to calm, and then it looked at us.

 _"Come to us."_ Cry commanded, and I relayed the message.

"He's still scared." I said, picking up on the unicorns brainwaves, that were buzzing through my headphones.

"That's fine, we got it to calm down. Great job Felix." He complimented, tussling my hair before he walked to the horse.

I smirked and tailed behind him, putting my headphones around my neck again.

"There we go, all nice and calm. Now care to show me??" He questioned the unicorn.

The horse immediately lifted its hoof to us.

"Really!? All this for a rock?? Jeez! Must be in there deep." Said Cry, yanking the rock out.

It took a second to get it off the horse's calloused hoof, but soon the sharp rock was gone and the horse happily stamped it's foot.

Cry smiled, "Awesome!"

I felt my heart skip a beat. I hate that I still can pick up on when he smiles.

I watched the masked man pet the horses face, all the way up to it's white spired horn.

"You feeling all better now??" He asked it.

I chuckled, "Hell yea he's feeling better, with you jacking off his horn like that."

"Tch! Shut up! Before I jack your horn." He said with a light laugh.

"Never!"

"Mhm sure, lets ride him!"

"Ride him??"

"Yea! He seems ok, right??"

I bit the inside of my cheek as I walked closer to the horse, laying a hand on its head. He seemed calm, even didn't mind if we mounted him.

"Alright, it's safe. I also think he's trying to thank us." I informed.

"Aw, do I get three wishes now or something??" Cry questioned, walking to the side of the horse.

"No! It's not a genie!" I yelled, "Here, let me help you up on it's back, shorty."

Cry scoffed as I laced my fingers together and stooped over, allowing him to put one foot into my hand as he swung his other leg onto the tall unicorn.

"Ok, have fun." I said, waving to him.

"Uh, no! You're riding him with me! Come on, it'll be fun." He assured.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to fall and die and we'll both die and everyone will see our mangled corpses on the ground, dead!"

"Will you shut up and just fling yourself up here." Commanded Cry.

I let out a loud exasperated sigh as he moved back, and helped me struggle to get up on the horse. It took a minute or two, but I finally swiveled around while on my stomach, to fling my legs over it.

"Ok! Now lets ride." He said in a low voice.

The unicorn immediately outstretched it's wings and started galloping.

"He wants us to hold onto his mane." I told Cry, still listening to the horses thoughts, "Hang on tight."

I felt him shrug his shoulders, "As long as he doesn't do loop de loops."

"I could ask him to." I chuckled.

"Heh, what happened to dying and mangled corpses and everything?? Or are you feeling safer with my arms around you??" Cry asked, wrapping one arm around me as the other held to the horses mane.

I felt my face grow hot. I didn't even have a chance to come up with an excuse before the unicorn started to ascend.

"WHOA!!!" We both shouted.

My hands left the shiny white mane of the horse and now were holding tight to Cry's arms.

He huffed out a laugh, "Don't worry friend, I got you."

His voice was right in my ear, his mask right up against my cheek, his warm body flush against my back.

"You ok??" Cry asked.

"Y-Yea." I replied with a small shiver.

He squeezed me even tighter, making me feel safe. I glanced around us, seeing the ground go past in a blur of green. I could also make out some horses grazing as we zipped past them.

"Haha! This is amazing!" He exclaimed, "Let go of me and hold on to the horse."

"Why??" I asked.

I didn't need an answer though, because as soon as I obeyed, he was wrapping both of his arms around my waist, using me as a seat belt; Our legs tight against the horse's side for extra protection.

"Oh."

Cry cleared his throat, "This alright??"

"Mhm, yea."

"Good."

We both looked out at the bright blue sky and the hot sun that would flash us, when we rode past it. The unicorns wings were amazing and majestic, and looked beautiful as it slowed down and slowly flapped them.

"This stuffs kind of, kind of romantic." Cry mumbled.

"Mhm, guess so. I mean, if I was with a girl it'd be romantic." I mumbled.

"Oh?? And if I was with anyone but you, it'd be romantic." He stated.

I didn't mean to, but I let out an audible sad groan. Even with the breeze hitting us, I was sure he heard.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Mhm..."

"Ugh, I... I think this is romantic too... because, because..."

Because I'm with you. Because you've been really making me happy these past few days. Because you're holding me so tight that I feel like I'm going to drown in your arms. Because you're amazing, and I have no idea why I think that about you.

"Because, it's like a magic carpet ride." I told him.

I rolled my eyes. Fuck me!

"Oh, yea. I see what you're saying. Magical and beautiful." Cry agreed, "Can I show you the world??"

I felt another shiver run down my spine. His voice was so deep and smooth. I took one of my hands off the horse and placed it on his arm, giving it a light squeeze.

"Tell me prince, now when did you last let your heart decide??" Cry questioned, his mask buried into my neck.

My heart was beating so loudly in my chest, I was sure that the horse could even hear it.

"I-I'm not going to break out in song, if that's what you're trying to do." I said, hearing his laughter fill my ears.

"Haha, fine, it's still romantic even without spontaneous singing." Cry joked, making me chuckle.

"Heh. Hey, Cry."

"Yes??"

"Don't let go of me, ok??"

"I wasn't planning on."

He held me close as the unicorn continued to fly around the plains, and didn't let me go until it stopped.

My body was filled with butterflies. I'd chalk them up to the unicorns motions, but even I had to admit, that would of been a lie.

Cry got off the horse first, catching me as I hopped off it as well. We waved to the unicorn as it took off again, its horn and wings sparkling in the sun.

"Uh, Cry?? You can let go of me." I said, seeing that he was still holding onto me.

"You told me not to." He said.

I nodded my head, "I know what I said, but now you can."

"Nope. I'll never let go of you, ever." Cry informed, in a deep scary voice.

"Haha, you kidnapping me now??" I questioned, wiggling out of his hug.

"Noo, I'm just doing what you told me to do."

"Well, now I want to be let go."

"Fine!"

He unwrapped his arms from my waist and I took a step away from him.

"That's better." I said, seeing him take a step toward me.

I took a step back again, but he followed.

"Cry??" I asked, taking two steps back away from him.

"Ru-." He grumbled, following my steps.

"W-What??"

"I said, run." He commanded.

"Why!?"

"Because I'm coming for you!" Cry yelled.

I jumped and immediately turned around to run.

"Haha, stop!" I laughed.

"NO!!!"

I grunted and laughed as I was tackled to the soft grass. I flipped over onto my back and screamed as Cry got on top of me.

I "struggled" to get him off, my stomach hurting from laughing so hard.

"What are you doing!?" I screeched, laughing more as he pinned my hands to the ground, "Javla fan!"

Cry laughed along with me, only making me giggle harder. I swear, only he can make me laugh like this.

'Don't be afraid to do something just because you've never done it before, just take a chance.'

Take a chance.

Well I took it, and now I hate myself for it.

I can't stop feeling these damn sparks!

I looked up at Cry, my cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

This isn't the first time I've sparked with a friend, but God, does it have to be so strong??

[Cry's POV]

His laugh was so cute and contagious.

"Now I can hold you forever." I chuckled.

"Haha! Dude, stop trying to get into my pants! It's weird and you're never going to get any!" Pewds stated, rocking back in forth.

If I knew any better, I'd say he wasn't actually trying to struggle to get away from me.

"Ew! Why would I ever want to get into your pants!? If I wanted a man, I could get a sexier one than you." I teased.

"Fuck you! I'm hot!" He exclaimed.

I laughed and bent over to his ear, "Hah, I know you are."

I looked at him again to see that he was smiling. Ugh, he really is kind of hot. Even with that lumberjack beard.

I froze as his hand came up to my mask.

"P-Pewdie??"

"Hehe, you aren't holding me down anymore." Pewds giggled.

"You like when I pin you down??" I asked, lowering my voice.

"You can't prove that." He stated, cheeks redder than a tomato.

My stomach knotted as his hand stroked down my mask and under my chin. I smiled, feeling his fingers trail down my stubble.

"You're smiling??" Pewdie asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Do I really make you smile that much??"

"Of course." I repeated, feeling my smile get brighter as he grinned, "You're so cute."

"I am not cute! I'm handsome, men are handsome." He said in a deep voice.

"Nope, cute."

"Feel like we had this conversation before."

"Hah, cause you're cute!"

Pewds chuckled, "You're cute."

"But, I'm a man." I reminded him.

"Yea... but a cute man." He said with a wink, "I'm handsome, but also fabulous, so you can be handsome but also cute, but only you. All other dudes have to stay handsome."

I laughed, "I'm honored."

"Damn right you are!"

We laughed as he continued to stroke my chin.

I then felt his thumb push up on my mask, like he was trying to lift it, and that's when the cuteness ended.

My whole body tensed and I slapped his hand away, flying off of him.

"Don't!" I screamed, breathing heavy, my hands gripping the grass under me.

Pewds sat up and stared at me, fear and confusion flashing through his eyes.

"I... I'm..."

Oh fuck. I didn't mean to act like that. I just, I wasn't ready for him to try and... why would he try to... My heart wouldn't stop racing.

"It's not like I have anything to hide I just, I wasn't planning on you t-"

"Cry..." He called out with a warm smile, "Calm down, it's ok. I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know what came over me."

I nodded my head in understanding and stood up. Don't know what came over me either.

"We should find the others." I suggested, turning to walk.

"Ok."

As I walked, I felt arms wrap around me and stop me in my tracks. Pewdie rested his head on top of mine.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I melted into his hug. I can't believe I freaked out like that. That isn't me.

I turned around to face him, "I'm sorry too."

Placing my hand on his face, I let my thumb gently trace over his thin, moist, pink lips.

I want to look good the first time he sees me. I probably look a mess right now. I... Ugh! Why do I care!?

Cupid dammit! I... I'm falling for him, aren't I??


	34. As Time Passes By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of time lapses in this one, just so you know!

My hands found their way to Pewdie's hands, and I brought them to the mouth of my mask, like I could kiss them.

A warm breeze blew through the plains, causing his hair to flutter some as the suns rays made his blue eyes sparkle.

I swallowed hard as I closed my eyes, resting his hands on the surface of my mask. 

"A-Are you sure I can touch it again??" He questioned.

I nodded my head yes, feeling pressure on my face as his hands glided around my mask.

"I won't take it off, ever." Pewds assured.

I nodded my head and he let me wrap my arms around his waist, to hold him close.

I had a sudden urge to never let him go, and not in the playful way.

My body felt so right close to his, it always has.

I should take it slow, though. We haven't even known each other for that long. But still, I wonder where we stand.

"Felix... we've known each other for only a little, right??" I asked.

"Mhm, what, you loosing track of the days again??" He asked with a chuckle.

"Heh, no. We've uh, we've gotten pretty close over the days and I was just wondering.... what are we??" I questioned.

"Heh! Htreain, men, holotubers??" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "I mean, relationship wise."

Both of Pewdie's hands were on the sides of my mask, holding my head up so our eyes could meet.

Those perfect blue pools reflecting my white mask, I can never function properly when I see them. They looked at me deeply, making me feel safe and secure, making me feel like, maybe there is something between us. Maybe I'm not just rushing into this blindly.

Whatever this, is.

"Well, I think you're becoming one of my best friends, Cry. You saved me, you're awesome to talk to and be around, and you're always there for me bro." Pewds stated with a genuine smile.

My heart warmed and melted from the smile, but the words damn near shattered it.

I nodded in agreement, "Y-Yea, friends. Hey uh, tonight when we go to that cabin, if we have some time to be alone again, I need to show you something, and tell you something, ok??"

"Alright! Oh! Is it your vlogs??" He questioned, dropping his hands away from me and walking out of my hold.

"Yea..." I answered, but ended in a mumble,"...Partly."

"Great! I'll show you mine too! I should just show everyone them at some point, might make us all closer."

"Yup! ALL of us..."

And this is where I should either laugh or cry... because I just got friend zoned.

What am I even saying?? Can't friend zone someone when you don't even know they, they... 5 days Cry, 5 days. You can't like him yet, you just, can't.

Bros, best friends, whatever he wants to label us, we have to start somewhere.

[Felix's POV]

"SERIOUSLY!?" Mark exclaimed.

"Yea! I flew there, and it took me like 2 or 3 hours, so on foot it'll take a day or 2, maybe even 3." Wade explained.

"Fly us!" Demanded Mark.

"Yea, I thought we'd get there tonight." Cry spoke up.

"Yeaa, cause I'm definitely going to pile all 9 of you on me and fly you to a cabin. There are limits to my strength. And sorry Cry, should of said something sooner." He apologized, turning his back to Mark, "I might have to fly up sometimes, but I'm sure I can find the way back to the cabin. If we hustle, we should make it there before others can get to it."

"Well then, I think we should walk through the night to get there quick. Shouldn't be a problem. We can take small rests too. Don't want anyone passing out from exhaustion. And we can even stop for a small nap at night." Snake suggested and we all agreed.

"Would of been better if you just flown us." Mark grumbled as we all started walking.

"Not an airship!" Wade yelled as he lead us out of the plains and away from the galloping wild horses.

"Hey, you alright??" I turned my head to see that I was eye level with a wooly beard.

How does he grow facial hair so quick!? Mine's took a year to grow like this.

"Fine, of course." I answered.

"You sure, Cry was telling me what happened." Ken said.

I felt my heart sink, what all did he tell him??

"Uhh, oh did he?? Well, I'm alright, wasn't a big deal. Just glad we helped that horse." I said, trying to keep myself calm.

"That's good. He also told me ya'll hugged a lot, and that you gave up the booty." Ken laughed.

"KEEN!" I screeched, hitting him.

"Haha, I'm joking! About some of it." He reassured, whispering the last part, "But you two seem to be getting close."

"I guess. We all seem to be getting close though." 

"True. I like these guys. I've never really gotten the chance to spend a lot of time with Mark or Wade, and it's pretty cool to be able to talk to Jund and Cry in person, and Molly's cool too." Ken said with a smile, "But uh, Cry's awesome, isn't he??"

Like he had super hearing, Cry, who was walking a little ways in front of me and Ken, turned around. Seeing that we were looking at him, he waved. Heh, I could tell he was smiling.

"You're blushing." Ken whispered.

My eyes grew big and I cleared my throat, "Ah-hum, y-yea, awesome. We're becoming close friends."

"Yea, I can see." He said, nodding his head in approval, "I can definitely see."

\-----TIME LAPSE 5 HOURS-----

"How the hell does he eat??" I mumbled to myself as I poured some water on a ration square.

The bluish-green flimsy square started to bubble and form itself into a sandwich. I picked the sandwich up and took a big bite as my eyes stayed glued to the person on the ground across from me.

"Come on, just put it in your mouth." I whispered.

"WHAT IN MY MOUTH!?" Wade exclaimed.

"W-What?? Uh, no, no! Haha, not you! I was just uh, well... um-"

"OH! Cry??" He asked, leaning over to whisper the name to me.

"Yea! Every time we eat he's no where near anyone. I'm surprised he's eating out here." I stated.

"He usually eats in a tent, but since we haven't pitched any, no choice. I think he's just too lazy to try and work around his mask to eat, heh." Wade chuckled, popping a few chips into his mouth.

"Does he, does he take it off??" I questioned.

"Course, lifts it most the way." He replied with his cheeks full of chips.

I watched intently as Cry picked up an apple from the plastic plate in front of him. 

It looked like his mask kind of moved, I can see his chin a bit more. I watched him slip the apple under his mask then pull it away, revealing a big bite had been taken out of it. 

So that's how he eats. Wait a minute! Did his mask move by itself!?

"Go Molly Go! Go Molly Go!" I heard Wade cheer.

I was so engrossed with watching Cry eat an apple, I didn't realize that everyone had started to crowd around me, Molly, and Wade.

Molly had both of her hands placed on the ground and she was grunting, as her hands twisted and turned in the grass.

"Woo, you can do it!" Mary yelled.

It didn't take long until we all were surrounding Molly.

"What is she trying to do??" Cry questioned.

"This." Molly replied as a small trunk rose up out of the ground, she twirled her hands around the small tree as green leaves began to grow out of it's tiny branches, "Come on, grow darn you, grow!"

Three burgundy purple hand sized fruits grew out of the tiny tree. When they were fully formed, Molly slumped over, getting showered with kisses for her achievement.

"You did it!" Wade exclaimed, grabbing Molly's face and kissing her lips.

"I did it!" She happily cheered as they both fell backwards onto the ground.

"Uh, excuse me, Molly?? What are these for??" Ken asked, interrupting the couples kiss, "And don't make out right in front of my face, please."

Mary giggled, "Why are you always so uncomfortable watching others kiss, haha."

"Hush up." Said Ken, crossing his arms.

"Heh, o-oh! Sorry! I was trying to make a Mangosteen fruit tree. It's usually found in the Southeast, so trying to make it grow in this soil was difficult, but I did it! And if I used my abilities right, they should last for a long time and feel like we ate a full meal, you know, encase food runs low. I'm thinking about doing it with a bunch of fruits and veggies." Molly explained, "Here, try some of it." 

She plucked the fruits and the tree wilted away. Molly then handed one of the three ripened fruits to Wade, who pushed on the top of it with his thumb and cracked it open.

"There's only 6 fleshy pieces in each of them, so everyone share." Said Molly, like she was someone's mother.

The inside looked like a red coconut and in the middle were white pieces of fruit, that kind of resembled orange pieces. Everyone swarmed Wade to get a taste and I managed to get a piece.

The small white triangular piece smelled really good, but kind of looked like a big white maggot.

I took a small bite of the fruit and moaned, it tasted so good. It was juicy and tangy, and really sweet, like a peach. I was about to shove the rest of it into my mouth, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Is it good??"

I glanced over to the voice, nodding my head, "Yea, did you get a piece??"

My masked friend shook his head no.

"Well then you're shit out of luck. Aren't getting none of mine." I teased.

"Whatever! Didn't want to try it anyways." He pouted.

I chuckled and crawled closer to him on my knees.

"Here." I said, outstretching the little piece of fruit left between my finger tips.

"You gonna feed me??" Cry questioned.

"Heh, yea I'ma feed you like I'm a mama bird."

"Please, please don't do that." He begged, "Just plop it into my mouth."

I stared at his mask, "How??"

"Underneath, duh."

I sighed. Why he couldn't just feed himself, I don't know, but, I kind of wanted to see how he'd eat it.

I slowly traveled my hand up to his chin, seeing his mask move a little. Least I think it moved. Swear it moves by itself. When my hand pretty much disappeared under his mask, I stopped breathing as I felt something warm graze my finger tips.

I could kind of see more of the side of his face, but it wasn't much. Not like I really wanted to see what he looked like anyways.

"Whoa! That was soo good! My compliments to the chef!" Cry yelled out to Molly.

"Haha, thanks??" She giggled.

I was still sitting there in shock, my fingers still moist.

"Thanks for feeding me, mama bird." Cry softly said, before getting up and walking away.

....Why the hell did I just do that??

\-------Time Lapse The Next Day------

[Cry's POV]

"Are we there yet??" Mark whined for the 100th time.

"I'm going to tape your mouth shut!" Yami yelled.

"Lets not tape his mouth shut. Let's just tie him to a tree and leave him there, to annoy himself with his own stupid voice." Wade suggested and Yamimash agreed.

"Mm, you guys are so mean to me!" Mark pouted, ruffling his hands through his blue hair, acting like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

"Can I tie Cry to the tree too??" Pewds asked, pushing me away from him.

"I just wanted a piggy back ride, broseph!" I exclaimed.

It's so easy to annoy him.

"And I said no!" He yelled.

I kept annoying him until I was finally on his back.

"If I fall with your fat ass on me, I'm going to kill you." Pewds gruffly stated.

"Fat ass?? Mmm, didn't know you was looking suga." I joked with a laugh.

Pewds popped me up on his back, sending me flying upwards, then back down onto his hands.

"Hey! Fucking slapping my ass!" I yelped.

"Oh, did I?? I was just trying to make sure you didn't slip off." Pewds innocently said, "Guess I was right though... Fat ass. Stop eating so many tacos!"

I rolled my eyes as I smirked. 

I wiggled around till he let go of me, dropping me back to the ground.

"I told you that I liked tacos a lot, in confidence! Now you're just saying it for everyone to hear!? You have betrayed my trust, Pewdie! I think me and my fat ass can walk now." I stated, "And I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Pft! Like I care!" He called after me, "Freaking acting like a child!"

"Takes one to know one!"

"That was a childish come back!"

"KISS MY FAT ASS!" I yelled, flicking him off as we continued to walk.

I heard him grunt in frustration, "I'd, I'll, GRRR!!! We won't be talking again to each other for the rest of the day!" 

I looked at him and smiled, then turned around.

"Good! Done with you anyways!" I shouted back.

"And wipe that grin off your face! Don't think just because your face is covered that I can't tell when you're doing that shit eating grin!"

My smile got bigger as I walked away.

\--------Time Lapse 10 hours later------

"Just come here, it's fine." I assured, in a whisper, "Everyone's asleep."

Pewds slowly shimmied his sleeping bag closer to mine, trying to keep quiet.

"What do you want??" He asked.

"I wanted to know if you watched." 

"Heh, surprised you want to be this close to a 'pretentious fuck'." Pewds chuckled.

I leaned my head back and shook it, "Heh, I'm sorry about that vlog. I was tired at the time and-"

"We talked about this before, we thought things about each other that weren't true, whatever. Lets let bygones be bygones." He said, interrupting my apology.

I turned my head and smirked at him. He looked like a little burrito wrapped in his sleeping bag. So cute.

"You watch mine??" Pewds questioned.

"Mhm, and may I just say your partner is really lucky." I complimented.

"O-Oh, thanks. Why you say that??"

"Because," I singsonged, leaning closer to him, "They get to be your babygirl."

He gasped, "Shut up! I was joking with that nickname, I swear!"

"Really?? I don't know about that, you taught your babygirl how to brofist and everything. I even found myself brofisting the camcorder...daddy." I whispered in a low seductive tone.

I could see Pewds freeze and from the moonlight, I could tell he was blushing.

I laughed darkly, "Haha, ha, daddy, I want to be your babygirl too."

"Shut up Cry, shut up, shut up, shut up!!! That's weird and disgusting!" Pewdie quietly exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't kink shame!" I scolded and we both chuckled.

"No!" We heard someone quietly yell.

Pewds and I both popped up out of our sleeping bags and looked to the right. Yami was on his knees a little ways from us, struggling to pull down Mark's sleeping bag.

"Fuck are you guys doing!?" Pewds called out.

"This ass blasting bitchaloid, keeps whining about bugs!" Mark replied, pushing Yami away from him.

"I swear there's spiders in my sleeping sack! I can't handle spider's Mawk please! Just let me take a little kip in yours, I'm so tired." Yami cried.

"No! Get away! You aren't getting in my bag Yami!" He refused, turning his back toward the sad man.

"You guys are going to wake everyone up! Just shake out your sleeping bag." I ordered.

"I did, but I felt something crawl on me!" He said, shivering and shaking.

Pewds sighed, "Here Yami, mine's big enough, you can sleep with me."

"Thank you!" Yami happily said, going around Mark on his knees to get to Pewds.

"Wait!" Mark yelled, quickly putting his hand over his mouth, "I mean, uh, you know I was kidding, my sleeping bag is way bigger than Pewdiepie's, you can squeeze in with me, it's fine."

"Are you sure??" Asked Yami.

"Of course. You don't need to try and squeeze in with him Pewds, especially when I have room." Mark quickly reasoned, opening his sleeping bag.

We watched as Yami wiggle in with Mark, and was immediately snatched up by him.

"Augh! Mawk!"

"Shh, shh, just sleep, just sleep." Mark hushed, petting his head.

Pewds and I started laughing.

"Least I don't have to sleep with him." He mumbled.

"Yea!" I said, lunging onto his back, to pull him close, "I think I'd be jealous."

"Haha, stop! You mess around too much." Felix said, fighting to get away from me.

"You're fun to flirt with." I admitted.

He slowly stopped struggling, so I let him go, allowing him to turn around and face me.

"F-Flirt?? Heh, don't be weird dude." He chuckled.

"I'm not being weird." I reassured, stroking his beard.

Pewdie's face was red as he pulled it away from me and laid back down. He immediately turned around, so his back was to me.

"Done with you're shit, bro." Pewdie mumbled, making me chuckle.

Heh, guess we're back to not talking to each other.

Oh well, he'll forget by morning.

\------- Time Lapse The Following Morning -----

[Felix's POV]

"Hey colonel, mind giving me a hand with these logs??" Snake questioned, looking over to us.

I was sitting next to Cry, Wade, and Scott. We all looked at each other in confusion and pointed to ourselves, until Scott casually spoke up.

"Yea, be there in a minute Snakeypoo."

As Snake nodded his head and turned around to start moving the firewood, we all looked wide-eyed at Scott.

"What!?" He exclaimed.

"Colonel??" I questioned.

"Snakeypoo??" Asked Wade.

"That's fucking adorable!" Cry said.

"No it isn't! It's just a nickname. He's in the peace control, so he's probably used to calling people army titles like that, and I sometimes call him Snakey, other people do too!" Jund explained, going red in the face.

Cry chuckled, "Haha, but Snakeypoo?? Too cute." 

"SHUT UP!" Jund yelled, getting up and storming off to Snake.

Wade laughed, "Wait up! I'll help too, Snakeypoo."

Snake's eye twitched some as he quickly looked away from Wade, and continued to pick up logs.

Cry and I were left chuckling at them as they left.

Now that I was alone with him, I could finally bitch about something that was annoying me. 

I cleared my throat and moved closer to Cry.

"Sup??" He asked.

"Ken keeps calling us gay."

"...And...." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"And... we're not!" I argued.

I almost slapped myself across the face as Cry tilted his head and looked at me.

I cleared my throat, "I'm not, and technically you aren't either."

"I don't mind a dick or two." He stated in a monotone.

"I know you don't, but he's annoying." I grumbled.

"K, lets get back at him then." Cry said, standing up and walking toward Ken.

"H-How??" I asked as I quickly followed him.

"Play along." 

Ken and Mary were sitting on the ground next to a little stream, we had been walking next to. Mary was playing with the water while Ken sat beside her.

"Mmm, Pewds, what did you say earlier?? You wanted to see just how big I was??" Cry loudly asked, pulling me by my waist.

My eyes grew in confusion, but I nodded my head yes. 

"I am so in love with the man you are Felix! I will show you my big dong right now." He continued.

I had to stifle a laugh. He was saying everything like he was reading it from a script. Well, he said play along.

"But CryCry, we are out in the open, won't people say how homo we are??" I questioned.

"Yes, they will, but maybe if we make out right here and now, the prick we call our friend will shut the fuck up." He stated, pulling me closer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Please Cry, you're lips on my lips and your beard against mine, will feel so good I will have to cum rainbows."

Cry snorted out a small laugh, "Heh yes, I shall make you cum those rainbows you desire, my sweet Poodie."

"OK I GET IT!" Ken shouted, burying his face in Mary's chest, "Hide me from the sweet passionate man love, bae."

"Haha, you can't hide in there." Mary laughed, pushing him away.

Ken chuckled as he walked over to us, "I'll stop messing with you Felix, but just so you know Cry, I, kissed him... first!!!" He said, ending in terrible dramatic acting.

"Haha! Shut up, we swore we'd never talk about that again!" I laughed, pushing Ken.

"W-Wait, what is he talking about??" Cry asked.

"Nothing!" I quickly said.

"It was gooood, boy. Dem lips were luscious." Ken joked, laughing loudly.

"I HATE YOU!!!" I growled, trying to keep him quiet, "I'll tell you about it when you're older, Cry!"

"Da fuck you will!" He shouted.

"Don't know why you're so mad Cry. Don't act you and I have never swapped spit before." Mark nonchalantly said, as he passed by us.

"WHAT!?" I screamed, turning to Cry.

"Heh, heh, nothing!" He said, nervously laughing as he chased Mark away.

I chuckled to myself as I watched Mark and Cry bicker back and forth.

It's weird, but as more and more time passes, I feel closer to Cry. I guess it's not too weird, I feel closer to everyone here but, it's different with him. The things we've been telling each other are things I'd only tell someone I really trusted, and the same probably goes for him.

And then he keeps flirting with me and... I guess I flirt back. 

I sighed.

"You ok, man??" Ken asked, putting an arm around me, "I didn't really make you two mad, did I??"

"Nah, we know you're joking. I was thinking about somethings." 

"Like, what??"

"Ugh, I don't know. Sparks and crap. How did you know Mary was actually the one??" I questioned.

He took his arm away from me and chuckled, "Heh! I don't! Not at all, pretty sure she doesn't either."

I gave him a confused look, "Then... then why are you two always all over each other?? You seem perfect for one another. And I'm pretty sure you two sparked."

"Do we?? That's great to hear. I really like her and we talk about everything. Since we've been together there's never a dull moment. I never feel upset and she keeps my mind off everything that makes me depressed." Ken told me with a smirk.

"But she isn't your true sparkmate??" I asked.

"I mean, at the ritual exam I was told my spark would be my kin, but in the wild I'd eat them, and then I randomly find this beautiful mermaid. I'm a bear, she's a fish. Mary and I won't be 100% sure we're each others sparks until convergence, like everyone else. Even though both of us, including you, saw the spark and we still feel it, we still aren't positive. But that doesn't keep us from being together and becoming closer." He explained, stroking his beard like a wise monk, "You get what I'm saying??"

"Yea, I think I do."

"Perfect. So don't be afraid of getting close, even if it feels weird. Don't let the past keep you down Pewds. And this has been advice with Kenpai the Senpai!" Ken declared in an announcer voice, making a fist dramatically.

"Haha, thanks Ken." I laughed.

I let out a breath. They say you can't let your past keep you from your future, or you can't let it dictate it... which ever one it is, I'm not going to let it happen. 

Especially when I, when I like someone. 

Ugh, I swear I just got done telling him we were friends. 

Why are feelings so complicated!?

[Cry's POV]

It was night when we finally made it to the cabin. Luckily no one was in it, so we had it all to ourselves. 

It was a small standard log cabin, but at least we had somewhere to stay for a while. And since it's really cold tonight, we have somewhere warm.

All that's left now is to kick on the generator and pick where to sleep.


	35. Close, but Sparkless

[Cry's POV]  
  
"500." I said.  
  
"10." Said Scott.  
  
"901." Snake picked.  
  
Mark picked, "300."  
  
"666." Yami chose.  
  
"350." Pewds said.  
  
I sighed, lets get this show on the road. I'm freezing! I just want to lay down somewhere.  
  
A quick inspection of the cabin and Ken starting the generator, made us realize that the heat was busted. We'd have to wait till morning for Mark and Snake to fix it.   
  
On top of having no heat, there were only 3 bedrooms. After deciding that couples get dibs on the rooms, the rest of us were left battling to the death to see who gets the 3rd room with a queen bed, the couch that can hold two, or one of the two recliners.   
  
And by battle to the death, I mean picking a number between 1 and 1,000.  
  
"Ok! So, the number was 450! Scott, you're 1,000% getting the chair and so is Yami. Snake's getting the bed along with Cry, leaving Pewds and Mark on the couch." Ken informed.  
  
Sleeping with Snake?? Anywhere warm's fine with me.  
  
"Then lets get comfy on this couch Pewdie. Markimoo has all the warmth you'll ever need." Mark said with a wide grin.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Mary interjected, "That's not right, babe. It should be Scott and Snake with recliners, Cry and Felix get the bed, leaving Mark and Aaron on the couch."  
  
"OH! And this is why I told her the number too!" Ken chuckled.  
  
"Nevermind! Guess I'm keeping YamYam warm." Mark said.  
  
"Help me." Yami mumbled.  
  
"And that means I'm with sugar plum blondie booboo." I said, giving Pewds a little wave with my fingers as he put his head down and shook it.  
  
Wade clapped his hands together, "So it's settled! Time for bed! If I'm out here any longer, I'll end up a Wadesicle."  
  
Molly smirked, "Then lets get you warmed up."  
  
We all took turns changing in the bathroom or a bedroom, then made our way to our designated sleeping areas.  
  
[Felix's POV]  
  
I took a deep breath as I stood in front of my shared room.   
  
I was tired and just wanted to sleep, but I didn't know if I could sleep with him beside me.  
  
When I opened the door to the plain forest green walled room, a queen mattress took up most the space, and on that mattress was a masked man, waving at me.  
  
"Oh hi." He cheerfully greeted, "Look at you in your jammies. I'd call you a sellout whore, but I wear my own merch too so..."  
  
I looked down at my light blue pj pants with little brofists on them.  
  
"Haha, we can be sellouts together." I chuckled, shutting the door behind me.  
  
"Heh, mhm. Hey, why you standing around, aren't you tired??" Cry questioned, patting the empty spot on the beige colored cover.  
  
I slowly began to walk toward the bed, "Yea, well wait, before I get in bed, shouldn't I get some more blankets?? It is kind of cold in here."  
  
"Nah! It's fine, just lay down. I got you." He assured.  
  
"Fine." I breathed out, flipping the covers over and sliding into bed.  
  
I looked over at Cry, to see he was looking at me. A nightstand was beside him with a lamp on it.  
  
"Want to turn off the light??" I asked.  
  
He nodded his head, "In a second. You ok?? If you are too cold we can get more blankets, or we can always cuddle."  
  
"I'm good bro." I quickly answered, "Oh hey, do you sleep in that??"  
  
I was pointing at his mask.  
  
He laid a hand on it, like he forgot it was even on his face.  
  
"Mhm, sometimes. Why??"  
  
"Isn't that uncomfortable??"  
  
"Nope." He casually responded, just like he always does.  
  
"Oh, kay! You and this freaking mask dude. At first I didn't even think about it, that much, and I was kind of nervous to ask a lot about it, but now I'm getting weirded out!" I exclaimed, probably a little too harshly.  
  
"Uh, heh, ok, questions??"  
  
Another nonchalant response, while I'm being dramatic.  
  
I took a breath, "Yes, a few. For starters, you told me you use your mask with your... with your uh, abilities so you won't loose control." I reminded him, whispering the last part, "But I can hear you just fine. You NEVER sound muffled, at all! And then, I'm looking at the side of your face and I don't see the strings that holds your mask up now, and also, can the mask move by itself!? And, those fucking eyeholes!"  
  
Cry started laughing, "Tahaha, dude! Calm down, do I freak you out that much??"  
  
"No it's not you of course, it's just your mask." I explained.  
  
I sound like a dick. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry for just screaming all these not really question questions at you. I sound like a real dick." I dropped my head down in shame.  
  
Cry placed his hand on my chin and pushed my head up, "I'll answer all your non-questions... dick."  
  
"Hah, thanks."  
  
He took a sharp inhale followed by a big exhale, letting the air vibrate his lips as he thought, "Ok, first question, and this will answer ALL your questions. This mask is enchanted."  
  
"Enchanted??"  
  
"Yus."  
  
"Did you do the enchanting??"  
  
"No! My special abilities teacher is a magic user, she did it for me. She's awesome, names Neymora you'd love her, wish you could meet her. But yea, she enchanted it. Second question..." He explained, turning to the nightstand.  
  
When he turned around a pair of wired rimmed glasses were in his hand.  
  
"They weren't strings, they were just my glasses. I am so blind! Even when you came in, I had to squint to make sure those were actually brofist pants, I just guessed cause the color." Cry stated.  
  
"So, it just sticks to your face?? That's awesome!" I exclaimed, poking his mask.  
  
He giggled, "Yup, perfectly to my face. It doesn't even feel like I have a mask on, I sometimes forget. Also, I can move it up and down some by thinking, and I can see perfectly through these eyeholes. If you want though, I'll take it off right now. I don't want to freak you out, Pewdie."  
  
"No, no, no! I can't ask you to do that. Especially since what I pulled back in the plains. It wasn't really freaking me out, I just didn't understand somethings, it's fine. I'm ok." I said with a smile.  
  
"Good." He whispered.  
  
I watched Cry stretch his hand out towards me, and I braced myself. I flinched some as he placed the back of his hand on my cheek.   
  
My body slowly relaxed though, as I didn't feel any type of electricity when he touched me. Don't know whether to be sad or happy about that.  
  
"You're cheeks are cold." Cry said.  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
I wasn't too cold, actually his hands felt colder than my cheek, but for some reason, I wanted to be closer to him.   
  
"Mhm yea, hold me??" I asked and I swear his mask even turned red.  
  
Maybe this was an excuse to test what we've been feeling, or maybe I just actually wanted to be in his arms.  
  
Probably the latter.   
  
"Heh, w-what??"  
  
"I... I want you to hold me." I repeated, looking into his eyeholes.  
  
"Oh, you're that cold??" He asked.  
  
I shook my head no.   
  
"I..." My mouth went dry.  
  
Ugh, all the time with this internal war! I know exactly what to say, but it's just the matter of actually forming the words.  
  
"No... I just want, actually yea, I'm freezing." I quickly corrected.  
  
DAMMIT ME!  
  
"If you say so. Then I shall keep you warm, dear Pewdie." Said Cry, outstretching his arms.  
  
I looked at Cry's welcoming body language. His arms patiently waiting to wrap around me, his chin poking out from underneath his mask to tell me he was smiling, his eyes, whatever color they were, would probably light up while looking at me.  
  
It all made my heart flutter, but my brain hurt from conflicting feelings.  
  
Wherever my spark was, would she be mad at me?? Is this considered cheating?? Well, I do like him, but I mean, It's just a little crush, nothing big. I think.  
  
Always hate falling for guys. But when you're looking for your partner, emotions run deep. So it's normal for those emotions to boil over, making you like one of your friends. Least I think it's normal.  
  
So it's fine if I'm just upfront with him.  
  
I shook my head again, "Actually, I'm not that cold. I just-"  
  
"Wanna be in my arms?? I know." He finished.  
  
A pit grew in my stomach.  
  
"That's, that's gay as fuck, right?? Heh, all homo." I said, nervously laughing.  
  
Why do I say these things without thinking!?  
  
"Tch! It's ok. You don't have to worry about that stupid label shit with me. It's just the two of us Felix, no one else. Don't worry about it." Cry reassured, finally pulling me into his arms.  
  
I snickered, "Don't worry about it??"  
  
"Don't worry bout it Pewds, don't worry." He mocked.  
  
We both laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.   
  
He laid onto his back, so I was on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.  
  
This, this is ok. There's nothing wrong with this.   
  
Nothing wrong with liking someone a little bit, nothing wrong with cuddling them.  
  
Especially when the two of your are close.  
  
Real close.  
  
I feel like I know so much about him. I found out why he wears his mask, that he's bummed out that his best friend Russ couldn't come with them. I even promised Cry I'd be one of his close best friends now, so he wouldn't feel as sad.  
  
I knew him and Jund were still inseparable, but something about him telling me he'd like it if I was his best friend too, made me feel good.    
  
He told me that he really liked Minx at one point too, and when he found out that he was pansexual. Really, some of the things I know about, aren't things you'd normally tell someone after a week of knowing them.  
  
But as we both have already confidently established, we trust each other.  
  
I closed my eyes as his body warmth spread through my body, and his heart beats made a sweet lullaby for me.  
  
A small inaudible sigh left my lips. I even told him a lot about myself. We talked about Marzia, how difficult it is to be looked at as the king of holotube. I told him about fears I have of not finding my partner, or screwing something up and ending our lives early.   
  
And now I'm back here again, feeling like I did years ago when a tan boy who loved gold, would hold me like this.   
  
Maybe that's why I'm so scared to actually let what I'm feeling be something more, than just liking someone. And then again, maybe I'm scared of Cry's... no, Cry's different from how Stephano used to be.  
  
I actually hope he's found his partner by now, though. I always tell myself he deserves it because I turned him down so much, but after everything I did to him on top of that...  
  
No matter what happened between Stephano and I, things we've talked about, things I've been trying to come to terms with, none of it matters. I know he's changed, and I know that one day I'm going to have to come clean for the things I did, but until then, I really just hope he can find happiness, like I'm trying to.  
  
I held onto Cry tighter.   
  
Cry and I have been telling each other a lot of personal thing. What if I tell him about Stephano, and I mean tell him everything. Even the stuff I keep buried. What will he think of me then??  
  
Cry leaned up and turned off the lamp, moving his hands away from the light hold they had on my upper back, leaving me to rest on his chest in the dark and think more.  
  
As we laid there in silence, I gasped as I felt Cry stick his hands under the covers, and up the back of my shirt.  
  
"You're so warm." He softly informed.  
  
Chills shot through my back and stomach.  
  
"Y-Your hands." I gasped again, gripping his shirt.  
  
"I know, they're freezing. Warm them??"  
  
I took a breath and nodded my head yes as I felt his cold hands melt into my lower back.  
  
I groaned a little, "My nips are going to be rock hard if they don't get that heat working tomorrow."  
  
He hummed out a laugh, "How's it going bros, it's Nippleyyyypie!"  
  
"Pft! Haha, you're so stupid!"  
  
Cry let out a chuckle and a content sigh as he began to rub up and down my bare back. The gesture was soothing and sent shivers running through me. I had to bite my lip to keep from letting out small noises, while his hands had the back of my shirt raised all the way up.  
  
I was actually stunned that I didn't feel any sparks from this, but maybe what we were feeling before, really was from our abilities and it's now just calming down.  
  
If that is the case, then I could definitely get over this little crush. And that's all it is then, a small crush.  
  
But what I feel right now, even without the sparks. The fuck is with me and dudes??   
  
Ugh, not even dudes. The fuck is with me and this, dude!? Dammit Cry, why do you make me feel like this!?   
  
"Hey, Pewdie??"   
  
"Hmm??"  
  
"C'ask you something??"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"You know a few days ago when that horse was going wild in front of you, in the plains??" Cry asked, his finger tracing a line down my back.  
  
I sucked in air and nodded my head, "Mhmm."  
  
"Well, you called my name." He said.  
  
"Y-Yea, need, needed someone to help me." I mumbled, closing my eyes tight as I enjoyed the motions of his cool hands.  
  
"Uh-huh, but here's the thing, you ONLY, called for me. So what's up with that??" He interrogated, "I've been wanting to ask you, and now that we're actually alone and you're relaxed, we can talk about it."  
  
My eyes shot open.  
  
"What's up with all the questions?? It's late, I'm tired." I spat out, moving away from him, "And you're hands are way too cold, I'll just sleep on the pillow."  
  
"Oh! I see, you didn't even catch it, did you?? Better believe I did. You called my name a few times, then said someone help you. Didn't call anyone else by name, not even Ken. So what's up with that??" He asked again.  
  
I felt my throat start to close as I squeaked out my answer, "I-I don't know."  
  
I melted as strong arms wrapped around my waist and slid under my head to cup my forehead.   
  
I knew what he wanted me to do.  
  
 _"If it' s too hard to say, then just think it and let me hear."_ He told me as I read his mind.  
  
"N-No, I'm fine. I don't need to invade your thoughts just to tell you this. Ugh, you've saved me before so I...I.."  
  
Shit! I feel like showing him an illusion of myself, so I can run away.   
  
I seriously had no idea why I called his name, it just sort of slipped out.  
  
I took a deep breath and kept my body facing away from him as I replied, "Cry, I really don't know. I could hear somebody's thoughts, didn't know whose, couldn't concentrate that hard. They sounded far away, but I needed help. I went to yell "somebody help me," but your name came out instead. I'm not going to lie, it could of been anyone near me but..."  
  
"But what??"  
  
I took another breath, _"But I called for you. I wanted you to come, only you Cry. And I don't know why."_  
  
What's wrong with me?? I feel like I'm on the verge of tears, I didn't even want to speak anymore.   
  
"C-Can I show you something??" He asked.  
  
I didn't even get a chance to nod my head, before I was feeling something soft graze my cheek, followed by a small smack sound.  
  
"C-Cry is, is your mask off??" I questioned.  
  
"Just, just raised up." He quickly replied as I turned around.  
  
The room was pitched black, but I could make out the outline of his skewed mask.  
  
I brought my hands up to his face and lightly ran a thumb over his cheekbone.  
  
"I'm uh, I'm happy you called for me. I want to protect you. I want to be there for you, I want to save you if I can I-"  
  
"What do I look like, a bitch?? I don't need you to rescue me all the time." I sternly said.  
  
"I know! You saved me too. Protection is mutual. I just want you to feel safe with me, because I feel safe with you. I-I know that we just met and it might take longer for you to fully trust me, which is understandable! I have major trust issues myself, but I'm just glad you trust me enough to come and save you, when you need it." Cry stated.  
  
I've never heard him sound like this. He sounded nervous and scared.  
  
"Felix, I want to be that, that friend. I know you have Ken, you and Yami have probably gotten close, there's Snake, Mary, I know you're getting closer to Mark, Wade, Jund, and Molly, then of course whatever other friends you left back at home but, I want to be that person you trust with everything. I want to be your close best friend, just like you wanted to be mine. I always want us to be here for each other. Even after you find your partner and go through convergence, if you need a f-friend to talk to, I'm your man." He assured.  
  
I nodded my head in understanding and in agreement.  
  
Was he, is he going to cry??  
  
"Cry??"  
  
He reached his hand out and ran it through my hair, nodding his head like he was giving me permission.  
  
I nodded back and listened.  
  
 _"Shh, I'm alright. I just, just,... Just hug me, Pewds. And you can stop reading my mind now, please."_  
  
I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close.   
  
"Ok, wouldn't want to hear all your weird thoughts about me."  
  
We both chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his head resting on the top of mine as we got comfortable in bed.  
  
My heart was thumping in my chest so fast, I thought I was going to have a heart attack right then and there.  
  
He wants me to feel safe with him, he wants to protect me??  
  
I like Cry but, I'm still out here for my spark. I can't let these feelings get in the way of that.  
  
But what if it is way more than just, I like him and maybe he likes me??  
  
My spark is still all I think about and yet, right now I don't care about them.   
  
I only care about the man who's holding me tighter than anyone has ever held me before.  
  
Cry says friend, but it feels forced, sounds unsure. Like he really doesn't want to be, just friends.  
  
Maybe, maybe he is my spark. No, no, he can't be.   
  
But then again, what we felt when we first met, that was insane. I felt the spark down to my very core, that's more than I've ever felt with any of my other friends.  
  
Well, I still don't feel any sparks right now.  
  
Whatever, none of that matters. Whatever I'm feeling, true sparks or not, I know that It's ok. Everything's going to be different with Cry. We'll be able to work all this out.  
  
He wouldn't do anything to hurt me, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him.  
  
[Cry's POV]  
  
Everything feels perfect!  
  
I kissed Pewds on the top of his head and held him tight.  
  
I want him to be the one. I want him to be my sparkmate.   
  
And now that were so close, I don't feel anything. No sparks at all.  
  
I want to feel electricity course through my veins again, when we're near each other. I want to feel bolts stop my heart when we look at one another, when we laugh together. I just want to feel those little zaps I was feeling while we were telling each other deep things.  
  
I-I just want to be his partner. I just want to be accepted.  
  
I squeezed Felix tighter, hearing him let out a content comfortable sigh, but still no sparks came.  
  
Why does the universe hate me??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for another chapter this week ;)


	36. Acceptance

 The next morning I was awaken by a sudden jolt.

I grunted as I popped up, seeing that I was laying on top of Felix.

He was looking at me with his light cerulean eyes wide with concern.

"Are you alri- FUCK!" He shouted, sitting up, "Something bit me, something bit me!"

A sharp pain stung my legs as I fully moved off of him.

I gritted my teeth, tears stinging my eyes, "What is happening!?"

"There's fucking fire ants in this bed or something, my whole body feels like... like..." Pewds started, but didn't finish.

"Like... like there's blots of electricity running through it??" I asked.

"Y-Yes! I don't know why. Are these sparks, they fucking hurt!" He shouted, rubbing his arms up and down.

"I've never experienced sparks this intense before, and I've been feeling some really crazy sparks while out here!" I exclaimed, itching my legs.

They're back, but how, why?? And why this intense!?

In our blind fury to calm our sparks down, we accidently bummed into each other.

"SHIT!" We both yelled.

"Fan, fan, fan!!! Th-they, won't stop!" Pewdie cried.

"Ok, ok, just calm down, calm down. They'll stop, we just need to relax." I said, taking deep breaths.

I went to reach my hand out to wipe a tear from Pewdie's cheek, but he jumped back and held his chest before I could touch him.

"Don't don't touch me. Either the sparks are going to stop, or my heart will!"

I grabbed his hand, fighting through the immense bee sting like pain it brought.

"It'll be ok." I said, looking down at our hands, "Oh my- Felix! You're arms are glowing!"

I gripped his hand and held it up, pulling down the sleeve of his shirt. His whole entire arm was glowing pure white. It looked like all his veins were lighting up.

"You're neck is too!" He said, placing his free hand on my neck.

"Pewds, your, your shocking the crap out of me!" I winced, moving away from his touch.

"It can't be me!!! How am I suppose to give you sparks that are this, strong!?" He frantically questioned, "And the other way around! My spark isn't even near me, why is this happening!?"

I smacked my hand against my mask as I let go of his hand.

"You're an idiot!" I exclaimed, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting it up, "Look at how many sparks are running through you. You really think your spark is no where near here??"

[Felix's POV]

I looked down at my exposed stomach, watching veins become visible and glow. If I wasn't in utter shock, I'd be hitting Cry's hand away, but I couldn't take my eyes off my stomach.

"W-why is it happening to both of us??" I nervously asked.

This wasn't happening last night! What happened!?

I sat there shaking my head, trying to calm myself as I thought. The last thing I remember from last night is Cry kissing my head, before I started to fall asleep.

It was weird, but everything I was thinking about before that just melted from my brain, and I don't know, I just felt at peace in Cry's arms.

Like, like I was meant to be in them.

I felt a shock on my shoulder as Cry moved a little closer to me, jolting me out of my confusion.

"Take deep breaths with me." Ordered Cry, and I followed his breathing, "There you go, there you go. How are you feeling??"

I sighed, "O-Ok. Still hurts but you..."

I looked away from him, biting my lip.

"Go ahead." He coaxed in a smooth voice, "Tell me."

"You're, you're calming me down. It feels better when were c-closer."

"Ok, alright. Do you want to be even closer to me then, Felix??"

Why, why use my real name now?? Chills ran down the sides of my face as I nodded my head yes.

Cry grabbed onto the back of my knee and pulled me closer, throwing my leg over his hip. I let one of my arms rest beside him on my elbow, while the other rested on his chest.

The sparks started to settle down and began to feel like normal ones. I let out a breath of relief.

"T-Thank you." I sighed.

"Don't thank me, it's my fault." He stated.

"How??" I asked.

"Never mind." He said, shaking his head, "I have something to show you."

He leaned away from me some and brought a hand up to his mask. My eyes grew wide in anticipation, wondering what he was going to do. He began to move the mask sideways, revealing the bottom right half of his face and his lips.

I wanted to call him out and say his mask was lifted up more last night in the dark, but it's understandable. At least he trusts me enough to show me part of his face.

I looked him over, admiring his full lips and 5'clock shadow surrounding them, reminding me that I should shave off my beard sometime.

Cry's pale cheek was blood red and I could see bits of light shoot through it. Unconsciously I was bringing my hand up to his face and running my thumb along his lips, feeling pricks run through my thumb. They were chapped and soft, but firm, his lips were... sort of nice.

I smirked as a wide smile plastered itself on his face, giving me butterflies as I stared at his teeth. His cheek rose up and the grin gave him a cute little dimple, making my smile widen.

"There's that smile." I whispered.

"Heh, probably not as nice as you thought it'd be." He said, huffing out a laugh.

His teeth weren't perfect by any means and he probably could use some chapstick, but those butterflies just wouldn't go away as I looked his mouth over, like it was a piece of art.

"Nope, looks better than I thought. You have such a great smile." I replied, jumping as he turned his head to kiss my hand, making a jolt of electricity run through it, "C-Cry??"

"You remember what I told you last night??" He questioned, and I nodded yes, "Well, I meant it."

I was speechless. Seeing his mouth move as his voice, that unique one of a kind voice I've grown to admire, come out of it, was so strange. And to hear the words he was saying was stranger.

"Felix, I want to be your everything." He admitted.

My stomach sank and my palms got sweaty.

"I like you, Cry." I blurted out, without even thinking.

He grinned so hard his bottom lipped cracked some, "Heh, like we're fucking 13. Haha, I like you too."

I chuckled along with him, until a surge of energy ran through me and we both started to illuminate.

"What's happening??" I breathlessly asked.

We were shinning so brightly, we lit up the room more than the morning sky did.

"We're accepting each other." He stated.

"A-Accepting?? You mean..."

"Yes, yes! You're my Spark Pewdie, and I'm yours." Cry excitedly said, "I didn't feel any sparks with you last night. I was worried that maybe, maybe you weren't my partner. I thought the universe just hated me. Like some force was saying, no fuck you Cry! Screw your happiness, but I was wrong. I think our bodies needed to accept one another's. That was the first time we've ever slept that close to each other. Usually it's leaning on each other or in separate sleeping bags but, heh, I was practically on top of you when we woke up."

My mouth was agape as I tried to take in his words. So that's why I felt like that when he held me.

Cry's hand came up to the back of my head, and pulled my face close to his as he leaned up.

His warm lips were tantalizingly close to mine, so close I could feel my beard tickle his chin.

Have I really found my partner?? A small smirk came to my face as Cry stopped inches from my lips.

Maybe, maybe I have.

I closed my eyes.

Yea, I definitely have. Everything was going to be different with him too, I, was going to be different with him.

I wanted to kiss him, to accept him. To move on from the failure that I had, to go through convergence and finally be happy. I wanted to forget about Stephano, forget about my negative feelings. I wanted Cry.

I just want him.

Him. Him. Another guy.

After I swore never to kiss a boy again, after I was sure my spark was a girl.

No, no! I'm done with the negative thoughts. I knew that I never had a choice over who my partner was. I just get to accept, or reject.

I can do this, I won't freak out, nothing bad is going to happen. Cry won't be like Stephano was. When we go through convergence it won't be like Marzia and I.

I need to stop comparing Cry to other people. He's his own person. His own wonderful, awesome, lovely person. And I respect and trust him, I like him. I can read his mind, his heart. He wants to accept me.

Cry's not just some guy either, he's... he's special, I know he is. We got close so quick, I can't be scared.

I know what I feel with him, I can even see it... but...

I felt a lump grow in my throat as a spark ran through me, shaking my body.

Cry leaned away from me and smirked.

"Nervous too, don't worry." He assured, voice smooth and deep.

I nodded my head as I tried to keep my body from trembling.

I have to try this with him, I have to. Cry's different, he's different.

Tears came to my eyes and I quickly blinked them away.

No, no, don't think about it! Forget the past! This is different!

Red flags started to go off in my head and flashbacks that I've kept buried DEEP inside my mind, came up to plague me once more.

But of course Cry's thoughts fought against my own.

_"I'll wait for him to calm down. I don't want to force him to kiss me, I want this to be a special moment."_

I focused my mind away from his thoughts, trying to keep my composure.

He leaned back in and stopped, nodding his head in encouragement for me to come the rest of the way.

Cry. Dammit! He cares about me, he's so sweet. It might be his ability, but he's not controlling, at least I can hope he isn't. He just wants to be happy.

He just wants his spark. Am I even them though??

What happens if I am, convergence comes and then what?? What will he do if I refuse to go through it with him??

My body started to shake some more. Cry'll... he'll, act just like he did.

I don't want to compare him to anyone else, but it's so hard not to do! And it makes no sense!

I bit the inside of my lip hard, out of frustration.

I... I can't do this.

I can't, not with another guy. Not after what I did to the first one, not after what he did to me. I'll just end up hurting Cry.

I can't change the past, but what if it repeats itself?? What if I repeat myself??

I can't let that happen, not with Cry.

I have to protect him, from myself.

[Cry's POV]

I was happy, butterflies were flying through my whole body. I found my spark. Felix was special too. It didn't feel like we were just accepting each other because we had to but, because we got to know each other first.

This was my first time on my journey, and I actually found my partner. I just couldn't believe it.

Our spark was huge too, the light that shun off of us was blinding and holding him this close, I could feel his energy going into me.

It was a cool soothing cold energy, like an ice cube running down my hot skin.

We both shuttered as we got even closer. It was a bit hard to see because my mask was crocket, but I could still make out his bright blues gazing into my eyeholes. They were filled with shock and confusion, but deep in those eyes I could see a hint of happiness. Happiness I knew I could only escalate.

I pulled Felix to my face, licking my lips. His lips were, pink, soft, and delicate, like the inside of a rose. I smirked as he closed his eyes.

I finally get the chance to be truly happy. I've waited so long for this moment, so long. Now I have someone who can accept me, completely. Someone I can trust.

...Someone I can grow to love.

I was going to wait for his lips to meet mine. He was a little nervous, which was understandable, I was too.

This moment needed to be special, not just me forcing him to kiss me.

"No."

My stomach dropped and I could barely form words.

I opened my eyes, watching Pewds lean away from me, his body shaking like a leaf.

"W-What??" I asked, trying to capture his lips.

"No Cry, Stop!" He commanded, leaping away from me and stumbling out of bed, "I-I'm sorry. I just, I'm sorry."

"What's wrong, what did I do??" I inquired.

"I don't know what we're doing, heh. I mean, we're friends. But, but we were about to kiss." Pewds said, running a hand through his silky hair.

"I know what we were about to do, we were going to accept each other fully." I stated, straightening my mask.

"Accept?? Why would we need to do that?? Did you, hah, you didn't really mean all of that that, right?? You really thought I was your partner?? I said I liked you, you know, we're close. S-so I like you a lot, as a friend." Pewds explained, sounding like he didn't believe a word he was saying, "But, partners, acceptence?? Heh, I don't think so, dude."

I wanted to reason with him, to calm him down again, but something went off inside me, and I couldn't stop it.

"Shut the fuck up Felix." I growled.

"W-Wha-"

"You heard me! I am sick and tired, of you and your shit! It's been a week and three days. I know when we first met it was sudden and confusing and hey, I was even buying into that ability brother bs you were spitting, but that's done and over with! I don't know what you think this is. This isn't some movie, story, bullcrap! This is real life! Our life, Pewdie! We're going to fucking DIE! I don't know about you, but I don't want to die before my friends and family, just because my partner denied me as soon as he was accepting me. We are grown men! Talk to me like one!!!" I yelled and ranted.

"Ok, ok! Look I just, I don't know about this. I have a semi choice, you know!" He exclaimed, running both of his hands through his hair like a mad man as he paced the floor, "I thought that... I mean we've gotten close... but your, your..."

"What's wrong with me?? I-I know that I'm, well my personality might be hard to swallow and I can be sarcastic a lot and cynical at times but, I'm not a bad person, I care about you, I can make you happy, I just don't understand. Why can't we just try and make this work?? Is, is it the mask??" I asked.

Pewdie scoffed and shook his head, "Nothing's wrong with you, Cry. You're perfect! I'm the one- we're going to... I just think we're rushing."

"How are we rushing?? I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm not even asking you to date me! I'm just asking for you to accept me and try this thing with me. See where it goes. Our bodies have already accepted each other! Ugh, a-are you afraid of me!?"

He stopped for a second and looked at me with wide eyes.

I just said that in frustration, but was he really afraid of me??

He shook his head again, "N-No. I'm just confused. How can we even know??"

"WE DON'T! No one does! Wade and Molly still aren't sure if they're each others partners, but they've gotten really close, and I can see how much they care about each other." I stated.

"I-I know. Ken told me the samething about him and Mary but-"

"But nothing! Even confirming the sparks you feel by having sex, isn't even 100%! No one will know for sure until convergence, but that doesn't matter! Our spark is so electrifying! How can you not accept it, accept m-me??"

My voice was cracking and becoming horse. A huge lump of emotions were forming in my throat, but I swallowed them down, grasping what was left of my composure.

"I think we're just rushing into this. Probably out of desperation. We've been out here for a full month seeing some of our friends find their sparks, we all are just worried. I admit I like you, I have a crush on you Cry, but that doesn't mean we're Sparks. I just can't go through with this, not with you." He sternly informed, shaking his head.

Not with, me??

I looked at him through my mask, feeling tears pour out of my eyes without me even blinking.

My heart felt like it just shattered. So this is what it truly feels like to be rejected by your spark. Feels awesome. Like someone just backed over your heart with a pickup truck, then a dragon breathed fire on it, only for an ogre to come and piss out the flames. Ugh, a perfect feeling.

I bawled my fists, my tears still flowing. That's it.

"Come here." I whispered, but he didn't obey, I concentrated harder, then huffed out a laugh, "Of course, you're a fucking mind reader why wouldn't you have blockades on your mind. That's cute." I took a deep breath and commanded him again, "Come, here."

My voice was gruff and venomous. I watched as Pewds begrudgingly walked to my side of the bed.

I want him to be mine, he needs to be mine. I have NEVER felt sparks like this, ever! He is my sparkmate and he will accept me, even if I have to make him.

[Felix's POV]

My legs were moving on their own. No matter how hard I struggled against it, I ended up on Cry's side of the bed, looking down at his mask.

"Why can't you just accept me??" He asked, and I could tell tears were lumping in his throat.

I looked away from him, trying to keep back tears of my own.

I can't accept him. I'll fuck up again, I'm already making him angry.

I guess I'll just let history repeat.

But it's for the best. Cry's just too, too special.

"I think we should just stay friends." I whispered, feeling like I was breaking up with him.

"Why are you doing this to me, Felix?? I trusted you! I trusted you!" He cried.

I felt my heart shatter. Yup, and here's the deja vu.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could get out.

"No, NO YOU'RE NOT!" Cry yelled.

I jumped back, fear searing my nerves. His voice was deep and loud, almost demonic. He reached his hand out and made a fist. All at once I felt the blockades on my mind break and I could feel him taking hold of my mind, completely.

"C-Cry, please, you're hurting me." I stuttered out, gasping for air.

"I'm surprised you can feel this! I was starting to think that all of your nerves were dead, along with your black heart. But I can feel it beating." He hissed.

I tried to back away, but my feet wouldn't move from the bedside.

I grunted as my head began to pound. I was being flooded by everyone's thoughts, and the loudest were Cry's.

Malicious and full of hurt. Hurt that I was causing. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"S-Sorry." I repeated.

"Accept me." He ordered.

"I'm sorry."

It didn't take much to fight against his control, which surprised me. As soon as we met I could tell he was strong, I've even seen and felt his powers first hand. I shouldn't be able to resist, why isn't he actually controlling me??

Am I wrong about this?? Isn't this right thing to do??

I looked down at Cry's mask, feeling electricity course through me. He's yelling at me, doing the one thing I hate, and I still feel these fucking sparks!

Oh God, I just, I like him too much.

Even if he didn't turn out to be like Stephano, even if there was a way that I could just confess to what happened and why I'm so scared to do this, it won't matter.

I'm just going to hurt him.

Even now, I'm so scared my mind and body are telling me to do one thing. But I won't do it, not to Cry.

I don't even deserve to have him as my partner. He's clearly holding back from actually controlling me completely and still... still.

"Why won't you accept me??" Cry asked.

"I'm going to end up... I'm..."

What the hell was I suppose to respond with?? I'm not gay, I'm not into you, I'm not your spark?? I'm a coward and right now all I can think about doing to you, is the same thing I did to another man I fell for?? I'm going to fucking hurt you as soon as we begin to try and accept each!?

I had no idea what to say. A lie or the truth?? Maybe neither.

I took deep long breaths, trying to keep myself calm.

Cry was still destroying the sections of my brain I had blocked, to keep people from hearing my thoughts and vice versa. But if his hold got any worse, my thoughts were going to start spilling out. I can't let that happen. He CAN'T know what I'm fighting against, what I did before. He can't, not right now.

"I'm not gay and you know this!" I yelled.

I had to say something.

But it was the wrong thing.

I yelped as it felt like my brain was being smashed. Any mental blockade I had left was gone now, and terror took over as I hoped, I wouldn't become an open book.

"You homophobic cuck!" He insulted through his teeth.

"I-I'm not! I'm not homophobic! A lot of my friends are gay or their partners are the opposite gender." I corrected as tears stung my eyes.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Cry screamed, "That's the excuse people give when they don't want to sound racist or prejudice. Oh, it's ok, I'm not racist my friend's black. No, no, I'm not prejudice, I hang out with magic users!"

"Y-You know, that's not m-me." I stuttered.

"I don't even know who you are." He sadly said, putting his head down.

Finally Cry released me and I started breathing heavily, holding my head.

"Felix, turn around, open that door, shut it behind you, and never talk to me again."

My mouth dropped open. I knew this would happen, but I still fought against the inevitable.

"Cry, please! We're friends, I care about you I just-"

"LEAVE! Get out of this room, before I lose control." Cry demanded, he grunted out the command so deeply, it made my bones quiver.

I quickly scrambled to the door.

My heart was pounding. I was scared and confused, mad at myself, mad at him, mad at what I've done, mad at my fucking DNA.

Like Cry was the mind reader here, he looked up at me, with his voice full of pain, "I don't understand how people give true love up. Something in my DNA just, clicks, with yours. I think that's a pretty badass thing, and I could never give experiencing that up... no one should."

I looked down at the ground and leaned against the door. I squeezed my chest as tears fell from my eyes, soaking into the carpet below me.

"Those were your exact words. EXACT. You seemed so genuine on that video log too. But what else would I except from the great and wonderful Pewdiecuck, oh I'm sorry! Pewdiepie. Pewdiepie, the biggest asshole out there. Pewdiepie, the guy I almost gave my heart to. Pewdiepie, a man I thought was different from what he seemed to be, a man I thought I liked, a man I wanted to be with. Pewdiepie, a piece of shit, the scum of the planet, Pewdiepie!" Cry exclaimed.

I wiped my face as my body began to tremble.

"I hope you have a happy life, live till your 50, maybe even all the way to 90. And on your death bed, I want you to think of me. Think of me and cry! Cry because you threw your chance at true happiness out the window, cry because all of your friends and family are surrounding you, asking you why you didn't just accept him!? Hate yourself because we accepted each other, then you turned me down without even telling me the real reason why! I hope you regret everything. Because right now, I regret meeting you. I should of just let that horse trample you, I wish me and my friends didn't save you from that Venus fly trap, I would pray that I could take Mark's powers and go back in time, and stop Snake from saving just you, so that Tsuchinoko could of ate you, alive. I hate you Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, I FUCKING hate you!" Cry screamed, the eye holes of his mask glowing bright blue.

My breathing became sporadic as I tried to calm the situation, "Ry-"

"Don't you dare say my name!!! I should of never told you it!"

I gulped, "I-I-I-I know you're mad but-"

"Mad, MAD!? FUCK YOU! I'M BEYOND MAD!"

I started to whimper, unable to hold anything back. I could feel my face burn up and contort as I put my hand to my mouth, trying to keep my sobs low.

"C-Cry, I-I'm s-"

"If you say your sorry, one more time, I swear to God, Felix! I swear to Aphrodite and Cupid, I swear on this spark burning inside me, I swear on EVERYTHING I love, I will show you the other side of my powers, and then we'll see, just how sorry I can make you feel." He spat out, bawling his fists, "You want to talk about me being mad!? I'll show you what true madness looks like!!!"

I quickly turned around and put my hand on the door knob, tears staining my cheeks and stinging my eyes.

"Just to let you know, even though I know I'm not suppose to say but, one of the things the water elemental at my ritual exam said she saw, was a Venus fly trap. A-A Venus fly trap was suppose to help me identify my s-spark." Cry informed, sniffling as I felt more tears come to my own eyes, "I want you to think about that. Ugh, I could of made you happy, now we're both going to die!"

I rushed out of the room and down the hallway with my head held low. My nose was running and fresh tears still ran down my face. Some people were in the living room and I heard concerned voices asking what was wrong with me, but I kept going.

I'll just say I felt sick and thought that someone was in the bathroom or some shit.

I ran out of the cabin and into a small wooded area.

My cries were loud and somber. I don't think I've ever cried this much in my life.

I held onto my head as I repaired the mental blockades Cry had broken.

I fell to the ground, curling up in the fetal position and letting the cool earth soak up my tears.

I laid there for what felt like hours. I was broken, I was hurt, but what I was feeling didn't compare to what Cry had to be feeling.

But, I can't accept him. This, this is for the best.

I wiped my tears and got up from the ground.

It's for the best, I repeated to myself as I slowly made my way, back to the cabin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breaths* I'm sorry...... 
> 
> sometimes people(felix) just can't get over the past. And it hurts their future.


	37. Awkward Feelings

  
I heard a knock at my door, but I didn't answer.  
  
"Hey Cry, it's Wade! We're going to have some breakfast and Mark's going to call home, see how everyone's doing. We're waiting for you!" Wade cheerfully said.  
  
"Alright, be out in a second." I replied.  
  
I stood up from the bed and sighed.   
  
Everything's ok Cry, it's been a week, just forget about it.  
  
It never happened.  
  
After the fiasco, Pewds and I have been alternating sleeping on the floor, both of us not wanting to let anyone know what happened between us.   
  
Our solid excuse: Pewds got sick while him and I were playing a game, we took from Yami. I was yelling at him because he wouldn't let me have a turn and then he got sick sometime during that. I don't know, we kind of just fed off each others lies.  
  
It's hard to keep up appearances in front of everyone, though. Especially when your completely ignoring a certain person, but we try our best. I think Scott's starting to sense something's fucky though.  
  
But everything's fine now, I'm over it. Over him.  
  
I'll ignore the sparks I feel around him until we get to the island. Unless one of us decides to go home before then. Which is a possibility.  
  
I went into the living room where everyone was crowded around.   
  
Snake was sitting on a recliner with Jund sitting on the arm of it. Everyone else was either squeezed on the couch or sitting on the floor in front of it.  
  
I froze though as I saw a blond tuff of hair on the other recliner. He looked to me, then quickly looked away, getting up and sitting on the floor.  
  
I took a hard swallow as I sat down in the chair, trying my best to ignore him.  
  
"So uh, Wade said you're calling home?" I questioned.  
  
"Yea! Thought I'd see what Bob was up to, then call Ryan and Matt." Mark cheerfully said, happily pulling out his Idroid, "Call Bob."  
  
The phone dialed and started ringing as Mark clicked it to speaker phone.  
  
The phone clicked, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bob! It's Mar-"  
  
"OH YES BOB, YES!!! END IT FER DADDY, BOBBY! DON'T PUT IT DOWN!!!" A voice loudly screamed.  
  
The fuck is going on, that ain't Mandy!  
  
[Felix's POV]  
  
I was on the floor behind the little brown coffee table, that was in the middle of the room. Ugh, anything to get away from him.  
  
As I tried to keep my composure while Mark called his friend, a familiar voice shouted through the phone.  
  
Mine and Ken's eyes lit up as a smile came to both of our faces.  
  
"Jack!" A voice exclaimed.  
  
"What? Oh shit, right right, that was your phone! Sorry, sorry!" He quietly apologized.  
  
My smile slowly faded though, as I looked to Mark.  
  
O-oh, oh. This could get awkward.  
  
"Uh, shit I just looked at the name, uh, hey buddy, what's going on?" Another voice asked, sounding a little worried.  
  
I'm guessing that was Bob.  
  
Mark swallowed and chuckled, "Hah, heh nothing! We just wanted to see how things were. How's Chica, she being good?"  
  
"Yup! Was over there earlier, she's only peed in your room twice." Bob chuckled.  
  
"Heh, good, great." Mark responded.  
  
"We miss you Bob!" Wade happily said.  
  
"Miss you too, Wade."  
  
"Oh, so it's that fuck face who called. Hi Wade, you don't miss me?" Jack asked.  
  
"Here, now the speaker's on." Bob said.  
  
"OF COURSE I DO JACK!" Wade shouted, "It's been forever since we've talked, how are things?"  
  
"Great! And you?"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Hold the heck up, Jack!" Ken called out.  
  
"Ken?" Jack asked, "No fockin way! You're with Wade? I'm here in Agartha visiting Bob and the boys, Ryan and Matt!"  
  
"Yea, that's what's up! I'm also here with Mark!" Ken said with a smile.  
  
Come on Ken!  
  
"Oh uh, Merk? How are ye big bro? Been a while." Jack said.  
  
Mark looked like he was frozen this whole entire time, "Uhh, great, good. It's, it's great to hear your voice."  
  
"Hah, yours too! Real great. Uh, oh! Sorry fer screaming so loud! Bobby boo and I are playing a game, and Bob was scoring like a mother fucker!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Right!? I'm the best at everything! Also, are all of you traveling together, how's the search going? You find them, Mark, Wade?" Bob asked.  
  
"Uh, yea... did you Merk?"  
  
Mark shook his head, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I did!" Wade quickly cut in.  
  
I'm sure he could feel Mark's awkwardness.  
  
"Uh, hi Bob and Jack, I'm Molly, Wade's spark, hopefully." Molly greeted with a smile.  
  
"OH! TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA LASSY! She sounds beautiful, good on ye me boy! Nice to meet you!" He yelled.  
  
"Hah, very, nice to meet you Molly! Was worried Wade wouldn't find them, congrats dude. What about you Mark?" Questioned Bob.  
  
"S-Still looking, heh."  
  
"Really? Well if Wade can do it, you can too Mark!" Bob cheerfully encouraged.  
  
"Hey!" Wade shouted, but then started to fake sob, "It's true!"  
  
"Definitely true. Wade's so hideous and disgusting, I'm surprised your face hasn't melted yet Molly. We all know Wade's not getting laid any time soon. She doesn't want to get crushed by his stupid brute strength." Mark teased, TRYING to sound like his normal self.  
  
But even that insult sounded a little too harsh to be normal.  
  
Wade let out a small sigh of a chuckle, while Molly shook her head.  
  
"Wade, you handsome fuck, he's just jealous." Jack assured.  
  
"No I'm not!" Mark snapped, "Uh, heh, I mean, I-I, didn't know you thought Wade was handsome, Jack."  
  
He cleared his throat, "He's hot."  
  
"Thanks Jack." Wade said with a bright smile, earning a very visible eye roll from Mark.  
  
This is just getting worse and worse.  
  
Like Bob could sense that everything had just taken a left turn, he changed the subject, "Heh, what about Cry and Scott? Those fuckers still with you?"  
  
"Fuckers are right here, Bob. How you doing buddy?" Scott questioned.  
  
"Pretty good! Glad you two are safe. How's the search?"  
  
"No luck. Hard to find someone who can accept you out here. Still looking." Cry answered, making my stomach sink.  
  
"Mhm, still on the look out." Scott agreed.  
  
"Aww that's too bad. Well, best of luck to all ye." Jack said, and Mark hummed out a response, "And what about you Kenners?"  
  
"Yup! Got myself a mermaid." Ken proudly declared.  
  
"G'day! I'm Mary. Ken's told me a lot about you Jack, nice to meet you." Mary gleefully said.  
  
"Awesome!! Knew she'd be a shapeshifter too! Nice to meet you! You sound lovely! And what about our little boy Fe? Huh, I know he's there!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Hi scrub! Yes I'm here, and nope! Still flying solo." I said confidently, but jumped when I heard Cry cough.  
  
"Really? Dammit FeFe, gotta find them!!!" He said, "Gotta put yourself out there! No holding back!"  
  
"I know! I will, I will."  
  
"So who's all with you?" Bob questioned, "You just happen to meet a bunch of Holotubers?"  
  
"Heh, believe it or not, yea. Well, you met Wade and Ken's sparkmates, you know there's Pewdiepie, we also have Cryaotic and Scott Jund with us Jack, and we're with Snake Bob, along with Yamimash. " Mark replied.  
  
"Hey Snakey!" Jack greeted.  
  
"Nice to meet you Snake, and you Yamimash." Said Bob.  
  
"Howdy." Snake greeted.  
  
"Wait a minute...Y-Yamimash? Did you say Yami was there?" Jack questioned.  
  
Yami cleared his throat, "Mhm, what's happening Sean? Didn't know you knew Mawk, or Ken and Pewds, mate."  
  
...Sean?   
  
"Oh uh yea, Merk and I have been uh, friends for a little bit, along with Wade and Bob, but Ken and Pewds have been my buddy's for a while. Nice to hear from you, Mr. Ash." Jack said with a little chuckle.  
  
...Ash? My eyes grew big, how well did these two know each other?  
  
Yami smirked, "Heh yea, same here. Miss you."  
  
"Ugh, I miss you too man. How's Nogla? You see him when you left?" Questioned Jack.  
  
"Nogla? Oh! No, sorry I haven't. I'm sure he's out here somewhere, though."   
  
"D-didn't know you knew each other." Mark stuttered, cutting into their conversation.  
  
"Yami's me mate from the UR. Told you I used to live there. But I moved and that's when I became buddy's with Kenners and Poods." Jack explained, and Yami nodded in agreement.  
  
Mark looked a little speechless.  
  
It got uncomfortably silent and I hoped someone would break it.  
  
"Hah! Buddies? I know I'm your buddy, but I think you and Pewds are more like FWB's, with how you guys be all over each other, kissing and whatnot. Don't try and play." Ken interjected, chuckling to himself.  
  
Ugh, that's not what I wanted! I'm going to kill him!  
  
"WHO!?" Everyone shouted.  
  
"KEEEN!" Jack and I screamed at the same time, Ken laughing more.  
  
"Wait, you kissed, Jack?" Mark slowly asked, staring daggers at me.  
  
My face burnt up. O-Oh no, he's going to murder me. Everything that Jack told me about him and Mark came back in waves, as I nodded my head yes.  
  
"It's not what it sounds like Merk, it was just a simple make out session, we were playing a game." Jack casually stated.  
  
"HAH! Like the casual make out session Mark had with Cry?" Bob laughed.  
  
My heart dropped. T-They weren't joking about that?  
  
I looked to Cry, seeing his head whip to the phone.  
  
"Bob, don't think just because we're over the phone, that I can't use my abilities on you." Cry threatened, making Bob laugh louder.  
  
"Hold on a tick, you didn't tell me that. You said you guys played spin the bottle, but it never landed on you." Yami spoke up.  
  
"I thought you were messing around when you told me you and Cry kissed, but you guys made out?" I asked, "I mean, not that I care, but I seriously thought you were joking."  
  
Yes, play it off. Why would you care? There's no reason to care.  
  
"Look at you starting shit, Ken." Bob said.  
  
"You contributed!" Ken reminded.  
  
"Whoa, it's not that big of a deal." Jund spoke up.  
  
"Yea, says the guy who had his tongue down Russ' throat." Said Cry.  
  
Guess we're telling everyone's business, now.  
  
Snake slowly looked over to Jund, whose face was turning red.  
  
"Russ, Money?" Snake questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Fuck you. You and Mark were the most into it! You guys immediately started using tongue." Jund said.  
  
"It was a fucking game, and I was drunk!" Cry stated.  
  
"Merk couldn't of been, right?" Jack asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Yea Mawk, you can't drink." Yami added, with concern written on his face too.  
  
"I... I wasn't, of course. We were playing spin the bottle and well, I mean, we were just dicking around. We were pretty much at a sparkette party, just like you guys probably were too. And Yami, I was embarrassed about kissing my best friend, so I didn't tell you, sorry." Mark explained.  
  
"Did you play too, Wade?" Molly asked.  
  
"NO, NO HE DIDN'T WE DIDN'T N-NOTHING HAPPENED!" Bob quickly said.  
  
Wade's face was beat red, "Mark forced us!"  
  
"I didn't force you to suck on Bob's lip. He's married, Wade!" He yelled back.  
  
"Shut up!!!" Bob and Wade both yelled at Mark.  
  
"Ken?" Mary asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" He sternly answered.  
  
"IT WAS A GAME!" Jack shouted through the phone, "Fockin hell! Everyone getting their jimmies all rustled fer!? We swapped spit with our friends, calm it down. It was hilarious and embarrassing. Wasn't expecting to hear about you making out with Cry, Merk, but yea, a game."  
  
"He's a great kisser." Cry said.  
  
I gripped the table in front of me. I know that was aimed at me.  
  
"I know I am." Mark gloated, finally genuinely smiling.  
  
"Heh, uh, ah-hum, I'm sure he isn't that great." Jack coughed out, "Guess that's why you have a Cryaotic shirt."  
  
"Heh, don't you wear a Markiplier shirt to bed?" Asked Mark.  
  
"...N-No!... Not anymore."  
  
Everyone cracked up laughing, but Yami, who looked a little upset.  
  
I felt upset myself. We needed something to lighten the mood a little more.  
  
Bob cleared his throat, "Well, that went from 0 to 100! Now that the cats out of the bag, and everyone knows we all just about kissed each other-"  
  
"Ken kissed Strippin!" I said, cutting Bob off, "If everyone is going to know about me tasting Jack's sweet beer saturated lips, they're definitely going to know about your tongue buried in Sam's throat. You just don't want to talk about it because when he tried to pull away to breathe, you pulled him closer. And there was beard feeling, and rubbing!"  
  
"Felix!" He growled.  
  
Mary started choking on her spit, "I-I know him. Heh, you mean Dodger's fiancé?"  
  
"I'M SORRY BABY! HIS BEARD AND LIPS WERE JUST TOO SEXY." Ken yelled, fake crying.  
  
Every single one of us started laughing. I let out a sigh of relief.   
  
_"Thanks for going with that. This is your fault anyways."_ I telepathically said to Ken.  
  
 _"We all needed the ice breaker. Things we're going to get tense anyways."_ He answered back, wrapping an arm around Mary as she snuggled into him.  
  
So he knew what he was doing. Least the tense air's dissipating.  
  
"Ok! Lets move on with life!" Bob said and we all continued to converse.  
  
Despite somethings being awkward to talk about, since we all knew each other in one way or another, everything went surprisingly smoothly.  
  
[Cry's POV]  
  
Talking to everyone was great. Even got to hear from Russ, Minx, and Krism.  
  
I was very surprised with Mark, though. He seemed frozen up at first, but as Yami and Jack started talking to each other, he relaxed some and looked at ease messing with Yami as Jack told embarrassing stories about him.  
  
I was just happy the drama stopped quick.   
  
I mean we're adults and really good friends, going to take a lot more then a little game to tear us apart.  
  
I shook my head and sighed. An adult wouldn't be holding a grudge against someone their more than likely suppose to be with, but that's a different story.  
  
Completely different.   
  
After a while of hanging out with everyone, I decided to go to my room.  
  
Being in the same room with Felix, and we're both awake, pisses me off.  
  
I don't hate him of course, that was just me being in the moment, but I am starting to hate the way he makes me feel.  
  
I jumped as there was a small tap at the door, before it swung open, revealing the slender blond man, my mind keeps wondering to.  
  
I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes, ignoring him.  
  
"Just came to get my clothes, gonna take a shower." He mumbled.  
  
"K, guess I'll wait for you to get done." I said, putting the crook of my arm over my mask.  
  
"Oh! N-No, you can go first if you wa-"  
  
"Just go." I ordered, waving him off with my other hand.  
  
"O-Ok."  
  
I listened to him rummage around his backpack and the drawers of our dresser.  
  
"Oh... s-sorry. I uh, I almost took your box- oh, briefs." He quietly said, slamming a drawer.  
  
I felt my face heat up, "I like briefs. Stop going through my stuff."  
  
I meant to sound mad saying that, but it sounded more playful and embarrassing.   
  
"...Sorry."  
  
Least he still took it as a threat.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
I popped up and looked over to him. Felix was fumbling around with his clothes, knocking shit over.  
  
I sighed and got up out of bed to see that he had knocked over my backpack.  
  
"Will you watch where you're going!" I scolded.  
  
"I...I'm sorry."  
  
"Ugh, just go. I'll pick ALL my shit up, myself."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He was still trying to pick up his pants, but kept dropping his deodorant or tooth brush.  
  
"There's enough compartments in the bathroom, could of just kept your shit in there." I said.  
  
"I... I know. I'm sorry." He whispered, sniffing, "I'm so sorry Cry."  
  
I gulped as a lump grew in my throat.  
  
He stood up straight and looked at me, his eyes sparkling with tears.  
  
We were silent as we looked at each other, only standing a foot or two away from one another.  
  
I felt a stinging in my heart, and a spark ran through me. Out of instinct I felt my body twitch, like all my bones were crying for me to go and hold him, but my brain fought against it.  
  
"A-Are you going to be able to carry everything by yourself?" I questioned.  
  
Without a word, he was rushing past me. Our elbows made contact for a split second, and I looked over my shoulder at him as he kept his back to me.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Cry." He whispered through tears, as he left the room.  
  
I laid back on the bed. I could feel tears come to my eyes, but I wasn't even sad, I was just frustrated.  
  
I chuckled in spite of myself.  
  
You denied me, I tell myself I'm over you, but here I am, feeling your pain like we're already bonded to each other.  
  
Ugh, fuck that guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an elephant in the room that needed to be addressed which is fine, everything's fiiine! Everyone loves each other! As we can see, the past is always the past and doesn't haunt anyone ^-^ but this note is just to tell you that the next chapter is coming out tomorrow, and the chapter after that Friday or Saturday :)


	38. Against Each Other

After a nice hot shower and even more time ignoring Felix, I was back in our room chillin. Not worrying about where he was, at all.

As I tried to purge my mind of every thought of him, my door swung open.

I rolled my eyes, why is he back?

"Cry." A deep voice said.

Oh, nevermind. I looked up at the door.

"What's up, Kenny?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing, just wanted to keep this short. Pewds told me what happened last week." He said.

I rolled my eyes again, of course! Guess he couldn't keep his mouth shut for long.

"Ok... so.."

"I was going to keep this to myself, but its been eating at me for a couple days now. I knew something was fishy about the whole, we were just yelling at each other over video games thing, and I don't like him sleeping in here, without me talking to you about this first." Ken stated.

"Talk away." I encouraged, watching him now roll his eyes.

"Listen Cry, you're my friend. You let me join you on your livefeeds, we've played games together, we've chilled and talked, meeting you in real life has been awesome and, I love you man. I'm the type to always look at someone as a friend no matter what, if I trust you, I trust you." He explained, closing the door behind him as he stepped further in the room, "But, Felix is my little brother. We go way back. And as you can see, I'm a bear."

Ken smiled at me. Usually his smile is warm and inviting, but this one was a warning. A grin that says 'hey, you're cool, but screw you!'

"Mhm, I know you are. I know how close you two are." I assured.

"Good. So it probably goes without saying but, he's like a cub to me. Now I know he's a grown man, can take care of himself, but as the older brother, I have the tendency to be a mama bear at times. And like a mama bear, I won't let anyone, fuck, with my cub. Physically, or with you two, mentally. I understand that he can be hard to swallow, he's a bit to take in and right now he's confused, but he has a lot of baggage he's dealing with and doesn't need someone being an ass to him, again. So if you play any of ya mind games on him again, I'll take my middle claw and shove it so far up your ass, when I pull out, I'll be taking your whole rectum with me! You two need to be civil with each other! Ain't no one stupid here! We all know he's your partner, but that doesn't give you the right to loose it on him. He needs some more time and I thought you'd give that to him, but I guess I was wrong. I mean it Cry, I'll shit down your throat if you mess with him like that again. Ugh, he almost... Dang it, if you only knew. Augh! But you will make up with him, understood?" Ken casually threatened.

I gritted my teeth some, feeling my eye twitch in anger. Oh, so everyone just fucking knows, huh? It's that fucking obvious!? Well I'm glad it is to them, because apparently it isn't to him!

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Fair enough buddy. I get it. But you can tell your little cub, that if I wanted to be a straight up ass to him, he'd be licking the ground I walk on right now, thinking that it's normal. I'm glad you all think he's my partner, but I don't want anything to do with Felix, done with him. But yea, good talk friend." I said, turning my head away from him.

"Ugh Cry, if you like him, you're going to have to go about this a different way. Acting like you hate him isn't working now, is it? I chewed him out too! it is the middle of July. If I have to threaten you again over some BS, I'll smash yours and Felix's faces together and make ya'll converge right here! Ya'll both need to get your butts in gear!" He advised, slamming the door as he left.

I pulled off my mask and slammed my face into my hands. What other way is there to go about this!? I'm giving him space. Isn't that enough?

We blew up at each other, we need time to cool down. I'm still cooling down! We both need time before we talk about this again, then I'll show that blond asshole that we're meant for eachother!

And fuck me! I thought I was over him!

I slammed a fist down on the bed, hearing the springs scream in pain. Now not only are Felix and I in a fight, but Ken hates my guts now, and probably wants to claw them out. Great.

\----------

That night I found myself unable to sleep, probably because Felix was in the room. He mumbled to me and said he'd sleep on the floor tonight, but I still didn't want to be in the same room with him right now.

I quietly got out of bed, glancing over at Pewds snuggled in his cover on the floor. Adorable little snitch.

I scoffed and left the room.

I was going to go on the porch, until I heard voices whispering through the screen door.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sounded like Mark. He's probably with Yami.

"You know good and well what I'm talking about!" 

Nevermind... Is, is that Molly? 

I walked into the kitchen quietly, so I could be right by the door. I probably shouldn't eavesdrop but...

"I know what you're saying, but I've known him way longer then you have! Don't just accuse me-"

"I'm not accusing you! I'm just stating facts. That can really hurt him! You mess with him way too much. I understand he's your best friend, but he has enough going on in his life without you getting all your fans to make fun of him!" Molly scolded, "And what was up with that little comment this morning? You know how he feels about his powers! Don't just be an ass because you can be!"

"M-Molly, you have to understand, it's just for comedy reasons. Wade is, I love Wade, he's, he's tch, him and Bob are my two best friends, in the world. I know he can watch the video-comments my viewers put, but I'm not encouraging it. We all mess with each other. It's our dynamic and Wade can take it. He's even said it's all in good fun." Mark explained.

"Well I didn't see any cameras rolling this morning." Molly spat out.

I didn't hear anything from Mark for a little, until he sighed, "I, I apologized to him for that. He understands where that came from."

"Ok, but that still doesn't get you off the hook. If I have to hide his Idroid from him again, because he's getting messages from people, he doesn't even know, telling him to shut up for no reason and calling him an idiot, I will deal with you myself, Markiplier. I really care about him, and if you do too, you'd get your act together."

"I'm sorry. But you're overreacting a bit. He knows I'm joking. I'll get on my viewers when I make another video, but Wade knows I'm joking. I'm just fooling around."

Molly sighed in defeat, "Well, you could of fooled me."

The screen door opened and I quickly opened the fridge, diving my head into it like I wasn't paying attention.

I glanced up and saw Molly stomping through, waking up Jund, who was sleep in the living room with Yami and Snake.

"M-Molly?" He yawned, "You alright?"

"I'm fine!" She barked back, turning the corner and leaving.

Hers and Wade's room was the first door, with a perfect view of the backyard. The whole cabin practically shook when she slammed it.

Damn, we're all in deep shit!

[Felix's POV]

I stretched as I woke up, the sun shining right on my face. I was a little stiff from sleeping on the floor, but since Mark and Snake fixed the heat, everything's been feeling more cozy at night. 

I popped up from the floor and folded my blanket, seeing Cry sprawled out on the bed. His mask was a bit crocket and some of his limbs were sticking out of the cover.

He looked cute. I sighed, I am so sorry Cry.

I still haven't even tried to talk to him, not that he would want that anyways. I'm pretty sure I'm dead to him.

Everything was getting too much for me, so I thought I'd spill it all to Ken. Wrong choice. He just gave me the stop being a pussy, man up and tell him you want to be with him, speech. 'I swear if you don't just tell him everything and get this relationship on the road, you're going to have a bad time!'

Ugh, I don't even want to be with Cry! Least I don't think. And the hell does he mean by bad time!?

I grabbed my Idroid and left out the room, my mind still being consumed with conflicting thoughts. 

As I headed to the living room, I stopped when I felt my droid buzz in my hand.

"Hello?" I answered.

"HELLO SIR!" A semi-robotic accented voice screamed.

"AH! Bessy, calm down." I ordered.

"Sorry Felix, but I'm just so happy to hear your voice. The house is in tiptop shape! Brad has visited, seems like Jack is out of town though. But everything is great! How are you faring?"

"That's good. I'm doing fine. Missed you too." I dryly said.

She giggled, "Oops, sorry sir. Missed you even more!"

"Hah, you're calling randomly. How's Edgar?" I asked as I closed the bedroom door behind me.

"Edgar! You hear Felix, puppybear?" Bessy asked and Edgar happily barked.

"Edgar, Deutschland!" I yelled, making Bessy let out an electric chuckle.

"Don't yell at him, he's happy to hear your voice. Anyways! Just wanted to know if you were ready for a surprise?"

"Sur-prise?"

"Oh uh, don't think about it too much. I'm just uh, being silly sir." She assured.

"Um ok, well is everything alright?" I curiously questioned.

"Fine! I love you Mr. Felix."

I smiled, "Love you too Bessy."

"Bye!"

"W-Wait, wha-"

The phone clicked.

Uh, ok, that was weird. But what else would I expect from my AHI.

I shrugged my shoulders and put my phone into my pj pants pocket as I sat down in a recliner in the living room.

Scott and Yami were the only two there. An unusual pair, looks like Scotts missing his other half. I'd say the same about Yami, but him and Mark aren't nearly as clingy as it looks like Snake and Scott are.

"Hey Pewds." They greeted.

"Hey guys. Where's Snake, Scott? You guys are usually attached I mean, together." I said with a chuckle.

Scott stiffened some and shook his head, "Heh, uh, not sure. Not his keeper, dude."

Before I could say anything back, a cheerful voice was cutting in.

"Morning boys!" Mary said, flopping down on Yamimash's lap.

He gave her a quick friendly hug as we all said hi.

"Where's Snake, Scott?" Mary asked, but Scott just shrugged, "Hmm, maybe he went outside. Anyways, the couch still ok for you, Aaron?" She asked.

"Mhm, perfect. Since Mark sleeps on the floor now." He said.

"Floor?" We all questioned.

"Is it about the phone call?" Mary whispered.

"I'm sure they know about it too, they're friends with him. But it's not about that, he just... he lied to me and hasn't even actually said sorry to me to my face, alone. It just felt like, I'm in front of people, I'm on the phone, let me also apologize to you, didn't even seem real. So, I've been giving him the silent treatment. Petty or not, he's an asshole and thinks he can just casually lie without consequences, but not with me! He's met the wrong man!" Yami sternly said.

Mary nodded in agreement, "Yea, put your boo in his place."

His face turned red, "He's not my, b-boo! Fa' from it!"

"Mhm, suure." I mumbled.

"R-Regardless, he's an ass and the couch is much more comfy now." Yami stated, ending in a gasp, "Whoa! Mary, what happened to your arm?"

Mary quickly slid off of Yami's lap, covering her right arm.

"N-Nothing, just a small scratch."

"Scratch, did you fall?" I asked.

"Mhm, pretty much." She replied.

"Well then let me see, clumsy." Softly said Yami.

"No that's fine!" she quickly rejected, adverting her eyes.

"What? Heh, you always let me heal you, what's wrong?" He asked, grabbing her hand so he could see her cut.

My eyes grew wide and I just about shat myself. He didn't!

"M-Mary, that, those look like big scratches... from claws." Scott said, gulping.

Two big scratch marks, that still looked fresh, were on her arm. It looks like she cleaned the wounds, and probably because they were too big for regular bandages, it looks like she tried to put make up over them, to cover it. 

Mary stood up, "I'm thirsty! I'm going to get a drink, you guys thirsty?"

As Mary got up and left for the kitchen, Yami put his head down, gripping the cushion of the brown couch so hard, his knuckles were turning white.

"Y-Yami?" I called out.

"Where is he?" He coldly asked.

I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"I'm not sure. I-I know though, that if the scratch is from K-Ken, he didn't mean to. I-"

"She won't let me heal it. She shows me everything. What if this isn't the first time he's done this? I remember watching Entoan shift, it's hard to control. What if he's hurting her?" Yami asked.

"What the hell are you saying!?" I snapped, "He wouldn't do it on purpose! We don't know if it's even from him."

"Aaron, please stop!" Mary called out from the kitchen.

"Yea Yami, just calm down. Remember what you told me, if you get too upset. You're going to have to calm down." Scott quietly said.

"What happens?" I questioned.

"I can suck the life out of people if I get angry." He mumbled.

The air grew thick and everyone got unnaturally quiet.

I looked at Yami in disbelief, having to turn to Scott for confirmation. When Scott nodded his head yes to me, my heart sank. 

"A-Aaron, I know you're mad and upset, but if you go near Ken like that, I'll I'll, just, calm down please." I coaxed, trying to keep myself from yelling at him again.

Yami nodded his head and went into the kitchen to Mary. I watched as he grabbed her arm without consent, his hand glowing and gripping onto her scratch.

After she was healed, Mary fell into Yami's arms and started weeping.

I knew how close they were. After Dlive and Entoan left, Yami really clung to Mary, but he wouldn't, wouldn't fight Ken because of this, would he?

I know Ken, he's a teddy bear. All he does is protect everyone. I know he didn't mean to do this.

"Don't!" I heard Mary yell as Yami raced out of the kitchen and out the cabin.

"What the hell happened!? Tell us everything, now! Why did Yami leave, what happened with you and Ken!?" Scott frantically asked.

"K-Ken's just been a bit upset. He's stressed. He's been talking about this little girl named Sabrina, apparently she's been having a rough time without him around to help her with her shifting." She began to explain, shaking a little.

"Sabrina? She just went through her ceremony in school." I said.

"I know, but now she's been having some trouble transforming. She's been transforming at random times, something that's normal for children in the yinyang, but in mainland towns, you usually want to get rid of the child. He's afraid she'll get shipped to the yinyang without him there for her. And there's something else bothering him too, but he won't tell me what it is! Last night we were sleeping and I think he was having a bad dream, he sliced me on accident. I've never seen him cry before. He didn't mean to and he was sorry, I was trying to tell Aaron that, but he ran off to look for Ken." Mary finished.

I sighed. Poor Sabrina, she worked so hard! Ken didn't tell me, because I'm a whiny piece of shit and dumped my own problems on him. He probably didn't want me to be even more upset than I already was.

Ugh, but I just added to his stress. This is partly my fault!

"They're going to fucking fight! Scott, where is Snake?" I interrogated.

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHERE HE IS!?" Scott screamed, covering his mouth, "I-I'm sorry."

He ran out of the living room, toward the bedrooms.

"Scott!" Mary and I yelled.

"What's gotten into him?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. Just stay here Mary, I'll deal with Ken and Yami. I guess I'll have to do it without Snake. I can take Yami, but Ken, jeez! I can do it, whatever." I said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Be careful." Said Mary, putting her hands over her heart, "I can feel that Ken's still upset."

I nodded, "I will."

Ken's going to kick my ass.


	39. ShapeShifter vs. Healer vs. Mind Reader

[Cry's POV]

I jumped up from my bed as my door slammed shut. My hand was outstretched as my brain immediately went into defend mode.

My defenses dropped though as a sobbing body tossed itself into bed with me.

"S-Scott?"

I quickly grabbed onto him and held him close.

"What's wrong, man?"

"Why, why does everyone have to ask me!? We aren't that close! How can I be close with someone who hates my guts, huh!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, sobbing into my chest.

I rubbed his back, confused as to why he was yelling at me.

"Jund! Stop screaming and tell me what's wrong." I commanded.

"Take off your mask, please." He begged, sitting up and looking at me.

I glanced over at the door, before complying with his wishes. I set my mask on my lap, feeling and seeing my bangs fall into my eyes.

Before I could ask him what was wrong again, I was yelping as he grabbed my hands and put them on his face.

"Do it!" Jund demanded.

"W-Wha-"

"Take control of my mind and make me feel something else other then pain! Take complete control and command me not to love him!" He pleaded, making me squeeze his face, "DO IT CRY!"

"SCOTT! CALM DOWN!!! What's going on!?" I frantically asked.

"It hurts. It hurts so much. I told him, I just told him everything! And I don't know if he was shocked, or confused, or if he just hates me, because he left. He just, left. He didn't even say anything." Jund explained, brown eyes red and full of tears.

"Who, Snake? You told him you loved him!?"

"I did! I couldn't help it! We were outside alone this morning and, and held hands. It was weird and I know he thought it was too but, he hugged me and we k-kissed. Cry we, we actually kissed. It felt perfect, it felt right. He pulled away and said sorry but I said, I love you. I love you so much, I want to be with you, I'm your spark. And he shook his head, opened his mouth to say something then, then just left. Left me there alone and confused. I can't believe I did that! I'M SO STUPID!!!" He exclaimed, grabbing onto my shoulders and crying more.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, grabbing my mask and putting it back on as we hugged.

"Hey, it's ok, you aren't stupid. Nothing's wrong with confessing to someone. You know how Snake is, he's a man of few words." I said in a hushed tone.

Jund nodded his head, "Mhm, b-but he could of said something! He just walked away. I never knew it'd be this hard to get with your partner."

"Shh, shh, I know, you and me both. I uh, I told Pewds I was his spark." I confessed, feeling a lump grow in my throat.

"You did? I knew something was going on between you two." He whimpered out and I nodded my head.

"Mhm. And he was accepting me, but then rejected me. Flat out, again. I got angry and almost made him accept me, but I didn't go through with it. Never in my life have I ever wanted to control someone like that, but I was definitely going to do it to him." 

"But you didn't. You should be proud, you can never control yourself when you're angry, least not alone."

"I-I know, I know. But with him it's different. I looked at him and, I-I just fell for him harder. Couldn't take full control. He's special, you know? I'm mad at him, he hurt me so much, but I couldn't make him. He can choose if he doesn't want me to be his partner but, I know I am. I want to lie to myself, I want it to be false sparks, but I know it isn't." I stated.

"Do you love him?" Jund questioned, pulling away from me to wipe his tears.

I shook my head no, feeling tears sting my own eyes, "I-I don't. But I feel like I'm starting to. I'm not in love of course but, I can't get him out my mind. I don't want anyone, but him."

"That's how I feel about Snake! I probably really scared him when I just came out with I love you, but maybe if we talk about it, we can at least be friends again." He stated, repairing his own dilemma, and mine.

"You're right." I said with a sigh, "Where is Snake and Pewdie?"

"Think he went for a walk, and Felix, ugh, I left him. He's probably outside trying to calm down Yami." Jund said.

"Yami?"

Scott told me about what happened between Ken and Mary. 

"Shit! We're all at each others throats! We're all gonna kill each other at this rate." I said, both Scott and I hopping out of bed.

We rushed out of the cabin, Mary tagging along with us.

I told Pewds that I wanted to protect him, and that's just what I'm going to do.

[Felix's POV]

I was running as fast as I could towards the little patch of forest near the cabin, but from the loud voices, I could hear that I was already too late.

"How could you!?" Yami screeched.

"YOU REALLY THINK I MEANT TO!?" Ken roared.

"I don't even bloody know!"

"Yami, I am a whole foot taller than you, if you've come here to start some stuff, I will stomp you without even having to transform." Ken stated.

"Oh come on then, mate!" Yami shouted.

When I arrived at the scene, I watched in horror as Ken threw a punch at Yami, connecting with his jaw.

The smaller mans body twisted and fell to the ground.

"Stay down." Ken commanded.

In an act of pure defiance, Yami got back up, cracking his neck and wiping blood from his lip as he threw his arms forward. A blast of air and invisible energy flew off of him and knocked into Ken.

He grunted, "Oh! So you can throw your force fields around, convenient. Thought I was about to kill a helpless healer, now I don't feel as bad. RAWWWRRR!"

Ken outstretched his arms and began to transform.

"Hah! Guess you do need to shapeshift! You're lucky I don't have my guns with me. I don't mind pouching!" Said Yamimash.

"Stop!!!" I shouted, running over to Yami.

I looped my arms around him, to hold him back.

"Yea, hold him still Felix, we can both kick his ass." Ken snarled.

"Let, me, GO!!!" Yami screamed, blasting me back with an energy force field.

I landed hard on the ground, skidding back a little.

"DON'T YOU HURT HIM!!!" 

"Hurt him, HURT HIM!? WHAT ABOUT HER!? You hurt Mary! Do you even care about her!?"

"More than you'll ever know!"

Ken went charging at Yami, who put up a clear force field around himself, to stop the ferocious bear.

"You know what Yami, why do I get the feeling that you like my girl?" Ken asked.

"She's my friend you facking wanka!" Yami yelled, holding out his arms to the side as a smaller bubble of energy flew out of the bubble protecting him, and knocked into Ken, forcing him back.

"And she's my spark!!!" The bear growled, front paws clawing the ground like he was a rampaging bull, "Now put down the force fields so I can bite your gad damn face off!"

"Oh I want you to touch me! Touch me and you'll be breathing your last breath!" Encouraged Yami.

Ken went running at Yami, knocking into his force field repeatedly, with the side of his furry body.

I let out a breath, my body surging with anger and pain. I hopped to my feet and stood in the middle of my two hysterical friends.

Letting my mind invade theirs, I made them see rapid wild dogs, two on each side.

"BOTH OF YOU, S-STOP!" I screamed, my voice cracked, but I didn't care, "You both are friends, this is ridiculous!"

My dogs closed in on both of them, making them step further away from me and each other. The dogs were even inside Yami's force field. Hopefully this can scare them into stopping.

"Pewds, stop with the illusion crap! He could of killed her!" Yami exclaimed, moving closer to me, his force field moving with him, causing the wild dogs to falter in their menacing stance.

"If you two even, DARE, try and go around me, I'll-"

"Stop Felix! Whose side are you on?! You know I'd never intentionally hurt Mary, I love her!" Ken cried, claws digging into the earth beneath him.

I was scared. I've never seen Yami so heated before, and Ken could kill 20 men while angry. I don't know what was in the air. Blame it on sparks messing with hormones or some other stupid shit, but all of us were going crazy and that needed to stop, now! 

I watched as Ken batted both of the light brown, black and white spotted dogs on his side, making me hiss in pain. The illusion easily broke for him, and my dogs disappeared on both sides.

My nerves were quickly getting the best of me. Both Ken and Yami could easily blow right through me to get to each other, but I couldn't let that happen.

"I'm not on any side! You two are being crazy! Fucking talk this out!" I yelled, watching Ken step closer to me, like he was going to run around me.

In hindsight I was being a hypocrite, but right now's not the time to dwell on my own problems.

"Pewds, just move out the way." Yami mumbled.

I yelped as I felt Yami send a rush of energy my way, knocking me down again.

"Felix!" Ken yelled, running to me, "Just stay out of this!"

Ken stood in front of me, snarling at Yamimash.

I rolled my eyes, "THAT'S IT!"

I gritted my teeth and got up, standing in the middle of them once more. I outstretched my hands to the man and bear, who stood on either side of me. I calmed my nerves with a deep inhale. Guess I'm going to have to put them in timeout.

Raising my hands up, I created illusion walls in front of Ken and Yami. I jutted my arms out in a pushing motion, watching my walls shove them backwards. I then swiveled my arm, making a square shape in the air, to form a box around each of them.

Yami put his hands on his box, banging on all sides as his force field popped.

I was too focused and confident to let this one shatter. To everyone else it would look like the best mime trick ever, both of them banging on invisible walls, but to them, they were looking out of unbreakable glass; Could even hear it vibrate and shake as they pounded on it.

"I know this is fake, just like the dogs!" Ken shouted.

"If you know it's fake, then I'd like to see you try and break it too!" I challenged, but Ken just morphed back to his normal self, slamming his fist on the invisible glass, "Ken if you turn into a bear and attack Yami again, I will make you think you're at the bottom of the ocean! And Yami I swear to God, I will make you think you're trapped in an animatronic suit, if you ever try and drain the life out of Ken again, ever!" I yelled, shocked at the threats that were coming out of my own mouth, "Now you two sit in your little boxes and make up!"

I was breathing heavy, feeling a little light headed. At least I stopped them.

"Damn Pewds!" I heard a familiar deep voice say, "Yami, what's going on? I-I was so worried about you."

I watched as Mark went over to Yami to talk to him, while Mary went over to Ken.

A hand gently placed itself on my shoulder, "Great job dude. Didn't know you were this strong."

I looked to the right of me to see Scott Jund.

I felt my face heat up a little, "Oh uh, thanks."

"Yea, me either."

My body stiffened at the voice... Cry.

"We ran out here as fast as we could, and met Mark along the way. We were sure that those two were going to kill themselves, and you." Cry stated, "I was coming to uh, to help."

I shook my head, "Had it under control."

I glanced over at Cry to see that his ears had perked up, and a blazing heat came to my face as he patted my arm.

"Good work, dude. That was amazing." He complimented.

I nodded my head and stepped sideways, away from his touch.

I took a deep breath and released the two from their boxes. They both slowly walked to each other.

"Look Ken, I'm not usually one to get mad like this, I'm sorry. I was just upset." Yami apologized, stretching out his hand.

"And I don't usually try and kill my friends." Ken stated, slapping Yami's hand away to bring him in for a big hug, Mary joining in.

"Come here mate, you hurt?" Yami questioned, coming over to hug me, "Thanks for stopping us."

"Heh, of course. You two scrubs need a friend like me! And pssh! I'm fine, nothing hurts at all! You two are lucky I didn't smash you with that box!" I exclaimed, pulling Yami closer as I mumbled, "Oh my fucking God, please heal my everything, my body hurts!!!"

He chuckled as Ken came over to me, patting me on the back. I quietly yelped, trying to hide my pain as Yami began to heal me as we walked back to the cabin.

Ugh, I feel like we're becoming a dysfunctional family, least we love each other.

[Cry's POV]

We all walked back to the cabin, greeted by Molly, Wade, and Snake, who were all worried.

"What happened to you guys!? We kept calling for you, we called your phones! Where were you!?" Wade hysterically questioned, going right over to Mark with Molly.

I watched as Molly threw her arms around Mark, and he hugged her back.

I chuckled as Wade wrapped his arms around both of them, lifting them off the ground. Guess Molly and Wade worked everything out.

When Yami, Ken, and Mary explained what happened, it pushed everyone into the forgiving mood. 

After knowing that two of my friends almost killed each other, I'm ready to forgive and forget about everything too.

Ken and Yami looked better as well, complimenting each other on their strength. 

I grinned as I saw Snake and Scott give each other a quick hug from the corner of my eye.

"Augh, seems like we all were a bit miffed at each other." Mark said, grabbing Yami and putting him in a head lock, "Glad you didn't try and kill me."

"Hey, you're next! Mr. I lie about making out with my friends. I'm still giving you the silent treatment, you arse!" Yami chuckled, along with Mark.

"Just jealous I didn't make out with you!" He retorted, making Yami blush and laugh more.

I smirked, we're all just perfect for each other, aren't we?

"Guess everyone's happy again." I heard a small voice whisper next to me.

I sighed, "Guess so."

I turned and faced Pewds, nodding my head.

I grabbed onto his hand out of instinct, feeling him jump a little.

It's time.

"Look Felix I'm s-"

"Whoa, someone's coming." Ken said, whipping his head around.

"Someone or something?" Snake asked.

"It's a person, don't worry too much." He said, sniffing the air, "Hmm smells, familiar."

Pewds and I walked a little closer to Ken, seeing a speck of a person walking toward us.

No one I recognized.

As the person got closer, Ken froze and I felt Pewds squeeze my hand.

"What, the-" Ken started to say.

"ELLOS PEWDIE!" The person shouted, waving his arms.

Pewds stood beside me with his eyes wide.

Who the hell is this guy?


	40. Pewdie's Golden Retriever

[Felix's POV]  
  
My eyes were wide as I let Cry hold my hand.  
  
What is he doing? Is he, is he going to apologize?  
  
I-I'm not ready for this. There's still things I have to think about, things I have to get off my chest.  
  
But, if he's willing to forgive me after what I did, I guess I can at least forgive him too. I guess it's a start.  
  
Cry sighed, "Look Felix I'm s-"  
  
And then time stopped.  
  
A small speck in the distance was all that was moving. A small gold speck.  
  
I squeezed Cry's hand.  
  
Why?  
  
"ELLOS PEWDIE!"  
  
Why!?  
  
"S-Stephano!?" Ken gasped as the man in question came straight to me.  
  
"I can not believe you are out here! Pewdie, Ken, and is that Snake? OH! It is a reunion!" Stephano excitedly said as he glanced down, "O-Oh, who is this Pewdie?"  
  
I let go of the grip I had on Cry's hand, but he continued to hold mine.  
  
"Who are you, friend?" Cry questioned, sounding menacing.  
  
"I am a very, very good friend of Pewdie's! And you are?" He asked.  
  
Cry was silent for a moment and I was scared of what he might say. Friend, be a dick and say spark? Be a huger dick and say he's nothing to me?  
  
"Ability brother. We're close friends." Cry answered, letting go of my hand.  
  
Stephano smiled and brought me in for a hug, "That is great that you and Ken are making new friends. And so many at that! Hello everyone!"  
  
"Everyone this is Stephano. He goes to school with me, Ken, and Snake." I explained, pulling away from his hug.  
  
"What brings you out this way, Steph?" Ken asked.  
  
He was trying to sound casual, but I could tell he was a little on edge. I was too.  
  
I mean, Stephano and I had put everything behind us before we left, but it was just so creepy to see him appear out of no where. It was just a weird surprise.  
  
And what's going to happen if me and Cry work all this shit between us out... Well if Cry wants to. What will Stephano do then?  
  
Has he really changed? Is he just focused on his partner now, or is he still on me?  
  
"AUGH! I made it here randomly! You would not believe the time I have been having! Beautiful ride on a bullet train to this continent, but then as soon as I got into the woods, bears, evil trolls, ogres, plants coming alive, so many things! I'm surprised I made it here alive." He told us, "Thank Midas I was able to rest a bit at a waterfall, not too far from here. Now I'm just ready to sleep!"  
  
"Wow. Well, I-I'm glad you're safe." I said, my voice cracking a bit.  
  
This feels so weird.  
  
"Nice to meet you Stephano, I'm Mary." She greeted with a handshake.  
  
"Ellos. I see two beautiful young ladies here. Are one of these fine gentlemen your sparks, or are you each others partners?" Stephano questioned, "Maybe Pewdie's?"  
  
Mine!?  
  
Mary wrapped her arms around Molly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I mean I guess we could be each other's partners! Just look at how cute this face is." Mary teased.  
  
Molly giggled, "Sadly, we aren't actually sparks. And neither of us are Felix's partner. The two tall ones are ours."  
  
"Oh! Ken?" He asked.  
  
"Yup! Mary is my spark, and these are mine and Pewdie's friends Wade and Molly, they're sparks." Ken informed.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Stephano happily said with a small courteous bow.  
  
One by one everyone introduced themselves to Stephano and before I knew it, we were all casually socializing. He even took us to the beautiful waterfall he found, and then we ate dinner with him; Which was a great distraction from all the fighting that just took place.  
  
Everything was feeling, normal.  
  
I was actually glad Stephano came. I guess... I guess I kind of missed how things used to be between us.  
  
I guess I kind of missed him.  
  
[Cry's POV]  
  
"HOH oh! And there was the time when Pewdie had just turned 18. He snuck some beers into my house to share with me. I was only 17 at the time so we had to keep it secret, haha! Tell them what happened, darling." Stephano laughed, placing a golden glove covered hand on Pewdie's leg.  
  
He giggled, turning red in the face, "Hehe, we drank so much that we could hardly walk. We had to slip out of the house before his parents saw us. But when we got outside, I'm pretty sure he crashed his favorite gold hover bike into a tree, and I kept accidently making people walk into and get chased by things that weren't really there."  
  
Everyone chuckled.  
  
"Hah! Levi's ass." Stephano giggled.  
  
Pewds bursted with laugter, "Pfft! I still have the mouse cushion you got me at home."  
  
"W-What!?" Half of us exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, just a little inside joke. Way to idiotic to explain." Said Stephano, winking at Pewdie.  
  
"Yea, you two jackholes were always getting into trouble." Ken stated.  
  
"Heh, you know mine AND his parents used to call him my imaginary friend, because he'd always be messing around with illusions or what not, and even making illusions for me to turn gold, which was always fun. And they used to call me his golden retriever wolf." Stephano informed.  
  
"Hah! I remember that, my little puppy." Pewds teased and everyone awed and laughed.  
  
"Heh, it was because I was always by your side and loyal. Closer to you than anyone." He said and they both turned to each other and smiled.  
  
Ken cleared his throat.  
  
"Almost anyone." Stephano said, making everyone laugh, "Oh sweets, we must tell them about the baby Hippogriff!"  
  
We were all crowded in the living room, listening to Stephano tell us stories.  
  
Him and Felix actually looked like a couple sitting next to each other, but I guess they've known each other for a long time, so of course they're close.  
  
He seemed like a nice guy, bit of a gloating arrogant prick, but nice enough. And Pewds seemed to, to really like him.  
  
The way they looked at each other, the pet names Stephano called him, the inside jokes, the way they laughed at old memories, couple shit.  
  
Couple shit that kind of pissed me off.  
  
Ugh, I shouldn't be jealous of someone I just met but, I hate the way Felix looks at him. He's always smiling when he looks at Stehpano, he seems comfortable and happy, like the two of them have some hidden bond.  
  
Stephano's charming, but right about now, I feel like punching him in his perfect white teeth. Or strangling him with that silk gold scarf he keeps throwing around his neck.  
  
I watched as Stephano slipped one of his gold gloves off, shaking his hand out a bit.  
  
"Ooh! Stephano, I love your nails!" Mary exclaimed.  
  
Are his fingernails freshly painted!? Who finds the time to do that!? The way he was talking he just escaped hell!  
  
"Thank you! I always keep them gold, just goes with me, don't you think, heh. Surprised they haven't chipped yet, but I'm sure you girls can do nails better than I ever could." He stated, flipping his hand around as his nails shun in the light.  
  
"I'm just stunned you have eyeliner on like that. I watch Molly do hers every other day. It looks crazy hard!" Wade said.  
  
"I know! And his is winged so perfectly! What's your secret!?" Questioned Molly, who's own winged eyeliner looked pretty alright to me.  
  
"Probably being fabulous has something to do with it." Mark chuckled.  
  
"Heh, fabulous? I think you have me confused with Pewdie here." Stpehano chuckled, nudging Pewds, who just laughed and blushed, "No, no, I struggled so hard to put it on, I'm surprised it looks good."  
  
"Looks fine to me. As usual you're always done up to a T. And I like how you're doing your hair. You usually just wear it down." Pewds said, pinching a few strains of Stephano's golden brown locks.  
  
His hair was down but slicked back and pinned with a clip. This fuckers starting to seem a little too perfect.  
  
And Pewds is just eating he's prince like schtick up!  
  
"Thank you Pewdie. You always did like long hair, didn't you?" Asked Stephano, flipping his hair and flashing a smile.  
  
I rolled my eyes and got up, excusing myself. I can't take anymore of this.  
  
"Ta-ta Cry! I'm sure we'll talk later." Stephano called out to me.  
  
I nodded my head and waved.  
  
"W-Where are you going?" Pewds asked.  
  
I quickly whipped around, shocked that he was asking.  
  
"Oh uh, I just uh, I'm kind of tired. I'll see you in our room later." I assured.  
  
Pewds nodded and for some reason concern flashed across his face, but was quickly gone as Stephano started talking.  
  
"Oh, you two share a room?"  
  
Pewds nodded his head and started to explain as I left and went down the hallway toward the room.  
  
As I got in and laid in my bed trying to calm my anger and nerves, a light knock echoed around the room, and the door quickly opened and closed.  
  
"Cry?" Ken's voice called out to me.  
  
I sat up and looked at him, keeping my defenses up. Was he still mad at me for what happened between Felix and I?  
  
He really chewed me.  
  
"So uh, remember when I was like hey, straighten up around my friend or I'll claw your bootyhole up? Yeaa, well I retract those statements. Gonna need you to keep him away from Stephano, now." Ken said.  
  
I cocked my head back in confusion, "W-What?"  
  
"Yea brah, uhh, see they set everything straight about a month ago, but uh before that, Pewdie's little puppy had been obsessed with him, for a while! I mean every day Pewds was telling the guy to get away from him and I was yelling at him too. I just can't see someone changing that quick. So you know, just watch them cause if you think Felix is your spark and I know you do, then you're going to have to keep TWO eyes on Stephano. I don't trust him." Ken admitted, fingers flashing the number two for emphasis, "I mean, the spat you had with Felix can easily be settled, ya'll just need to stop being idiots, and I was going to let you come to terms with that yourselves, but now, you're going to need to make up and watch them."  
  
I nodded in understanding, "Ok, alright. But did they ever like, hook up or date or something? They seem close, and I mean close close."  
  
Ken shook his head, "Not my place to say. If Pewds wants to explain everything to you, then he can. I'm just telling you to watch them, because I sure as heck am."  
  
"Alright, fair enough. I'll watch, but won't intervene. As you know I've done enough to hurt Felix already, I don't want to come in-between him and Stephano if they like each other. I might feel sparks with Felix, but he isn't mine to own." I stated.  
  
Ken put his head down and chuckled, "God, is he going to fall in love with you." He mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just, I'm happy. I was angry earlier, heh, punched one of my friends in their jaw, cussed you out. I'm just going through shit and being overprotective, but don't take that as me not wanting you two together. I am happy Felix found you. He's, I shouldn't say but, he's really scared of people who can become controlling. Which is probably why he keeps freaking out... part of the reason. I'm sure he'll tell you why some day. So for you two to get along so well, it's a miracle. And I think he likes you a lot, despite your abilities, and despite you having a penis, hah. Also, just to let you know, I feel ya, but don't be afraid to go back on your word. When loves involved, sometimes you have to intervene into matters."  
  
Scared of people who are controlling? Fuck! I used my powers on him!  
  
I shook my head, "But love isn't involved."  
  
"Maybe not for you, but I can assure you that that gold freak is still in love with my best friend, and I don't want Felix having to deal with what he- Nevermind. Just keep every eye you have on them." Ken commanded, before leaving the room.  
  
I knew something didn't sit right with him. Nice charming guy my ass!  
  
As the night when on with me being frustrated while watching TV in my room, I realized Pewds never came to bed.  
  
I looked at my Idroid to see that it was 1 am. The hell is he?  
  
I know we're in a fight and everything, but he would still come in here to sleep. I bit my lip, feeling a little worried.  
  
I left the room to see that everyone had gone to sleep. I tiptoed to the living room and stopped when I began to hear noises. Someone was, m-moaning?  
  
I could see that Snake and Scott were on their separate recliners sleeping, and Mark and Yami should be on the couch sleeping too. My heart sunk, then who's moaning?  
  
I tipped toed closer, thinking the sounds were coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Ah! M-Mawk, please, we're going to wake them up."  
  
"Shh, it's ok. I'm just giving you a little massage Yamibaby, nothing wrong with that. Making sure you healed everything. I was worried about you earlier."  
  
"Ken just punched me, it wasn't a big deal. I deserved it. Him and Mary can handle there own problems."  
  
"Yea, but I'm just glad you're ok. And uh, I'm, I'm really sorry about lying. I've been putting off apologizing for it sincerely, and I'm sorry. Thank you for talking to me again, though. Also when I tried to explain things about J-Jack..."  
  
"It's fine. You can tell me whenever you're ready."  
  
I let out a sigh of relief as I stood off to the side of the couch. Guess they aren't sleep.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
I leaned a little more to the side to see Mark and Yami laying down. Yami was laying in front of Mark as he slowly kneaded down his arm and side, pushing his body close to Yami's back.  
  
Hot.  
  
I mean!  
  
"Psst! Guys!" I whispered.  
  
Yami quickly jumped up with a yelp, "He helping! I have bad back!"  
  
"Uhh oh, kay. Wasn't sure if that was a sentence but anyways, have you seen Pewds?" I questioned.  
  
Mark sat up and nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist, "Him and Stephano were here with us until about 15, 20 minutes ago. Stephano was going to sleep in here on the floor, but I think he wanted to catch up with Pewds. He took him outside."  
  
"Ok, thanks." I said, letting the two get back to whatever they were doing.  
  
I rushed to the door and slowly opened and closed it, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
  
The front porch of the cabin was kind of small, but it was there. I walked to one side of it and leaned over the wooden railing, quickly pulling myself back up as I saw two figures... hugging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to read a song I wrote for this particular part of the story, here ya go:http://lyricallywritten.deviantart.com/art/He-s-Your-Spark-Isn-t-He-A-Spark-Search-Song-628507603


	41. What's Gold and Red All Over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long one. Also, WARNING: This has suggestive themes that may make some feel  uncomfortable, along with adult themes that may not be suitable for all, viewer discretion is advised.

I positioned myself on the porch, so I could here every word of what Pewds and Stephano were saying.  
  
I just needed to know, how close were these two? Why were they hugging? Does, does Pewds like him?  
  
"That had to be terrifying." Stephano said.  
  
"It was! I'm just glad everyone was there to save me and we all made it out of there safe. That's how we all met." Pewds explained, "Really thankful for Cry too. He didn't even have to, but he was the one who caught me. Saved me a few times while we've been journeying together too. Heh, he's a great guy."  
  
"Is, he? Well I am thankful for them too. My precious Pewdie is safe. With all of that, on top of the fighting that took place amongst your friends, you're probably in need of a little rest. And deserving of one." Stephano said.  
  
"Hell yes I am." Pewds answered, ending in a giggle.  
  
"Hehe, you can always rest in my arms."  
  
"I know Stephy..."  
  
I grabbed my chest and gave my shirt a squeeze.  
  
Stephano loudly sighed, "The last time we spoke I really wanted you to find your partner, Pewdie, I really did. I-I, ugh, just after everything that happened between us and everything you always said to me, I never imagined that you'd come to accept another male."  
  
Felix was silent.  
  
"Pewdie?"  
  
"A-Another male?"  
  
"Yes, and here I thought I was the only man who ever had your heart. But, the masked one, he is your partner, isn't he? You speak so fondly of him too. I uh, I see the way he looks at you, even with the mask on, and you two were holding hands. Are you in love?" Stephano questioned.  
  
I leaned up against the wall of the porch and slid down it, still holding my chest as I listened closely, trying to keep my heart from thumping in my ears.  
  
"C-Cry? Cry's amazing and awesome, but I mean... h-he's a friend! We've gotten super close and can use our abilities perfectly together. So he's a very special friend. That's all." Pewds explained, "Least he was. When you came, we were holding hands because he was probably going to apologize, or maybe not. We had gotten into a fight last week, so maybe he was going to gently tell me that he still hates me and that I'm dead to him, who knows."  
  
"That is so sad."  
  
"I guess. But... I, I do..."  
  
"You do what, Pewdie? You can tell me anything."  
  
"H-He's hard to read and he can be a little... I don't even know! But I... I do like Cry. I hate it you know, but I can't lie, I do."  
  
I felt butterflies flutter through my whole body.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, you know, I, have always been an open book with you Felix." Stephano stated.  
  
I heard a loud gasp come from Pewdie, making me almost get up and jump over the porch railing.  
  
"I am so happy I found you, sweetheart. I was having no luck finding my partner, but as soon as I start feeling sparks again, I find you all. Amazing!" He exclaimed.  
  
"S-Stephano, don't."  
  
"I am sorry, my hands still have a mind of their own when it comes to you. But when you naturally hug me like this, what else am I suppose to do, not run my hands over you?" He asked, sounding like the cocky piece of shit I know he is, "It has been so long since I've felt you, since I've felt this. Did you miss me?"  
  
I listened closely, but Pewds never said anything.  
  
"I missed you too. Do you feel them as well?"  
  
"Y-Yes but, I've been stressing and things have been crazy so, my body doesn't know what it wants right now." Pewds informed, "There's a lot of things on my mind that I have to think about, so-"  
  
"I think I know what your body wants. Does it crave me again? Because it feels like it. We have not sparked together like this, in ages. It feels quite beautiful." Stephano purred out, voice smooth and low.  
  
T-They've sparked together?  
  
"N-No. I've told you I don't want to be with any guy. I thought you changed Stephano. Are you out here for your spark, or are you out here for me?" He questioned.  
  
"Of course my spark. But what am I suppose to do when I can't stop feeling them with you, no matter how hard I try?"   
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"What is wrong with men? Pewdie, I will let you have me right here, right now. I can make you feel ways a woman has never, ever, made you feel. What is wrong with men?" Stephano inquired, "You just got done saying you like Cry. So what is wrong with being with a man?"  
  
I bawled up my fist. That fucker better not touch him!  
  
"N-Nothing... nothing. I just, I can't. And I wish I could tell you why, but..." Felix admitted, but must of whispered the last part, I couldn't hear him.  
  
"Then let me give you the courage. I am sorry, I didn't want this to happen. I thought that we would only talk and catch up, but these damn sparks, they're fueling me. They are sending shivers through my whole body. Pewdie, I need you. Nobody's here, we are outside, no one will hear. I just need to hold you, closer. It's not like we're at school or my parents house. This time it will be more than just a little kiss, more than a little playful touching. I need to confirm what we're feeling, let me just confirm it please, we've never gotten to." Said Stephano, "We never got a chance to, to go all the way Pewdie."  
  
I heard Pewds moan, and a cold shiver ran down my spine.  
  
"OH! You know that's my sp-"  
  
"I know it is." Stephano purred, whispering something to Felix.  
  
I listened harder, but couldn't hear anything but light smacking. My mouth dropped open and my blood ran completely cold.   
  
W-What the hell is going on?  
  
"S-Stephano!" Pewds exclaimed.  
  
I blinked in disbelief, the loud hum of silence now invading my ears. Are they, are they kissing!?  
  
"Oh Felix! Do you feel the sparks? They're turning me on, you're turning me on." Stephano gruffly said.  
  
"I feel them." Pewds answered, "But I uh, I don't know about this."  
  
"Shh, don't think. You're hands are already roaming all over me, just don't stop." Stephano ordered, ending in a gasp, "Yes! Squeeze me closer. Kiss me, kiss me."  
  
"Stephano, wait n-no. I don't know what I'm thinking. W-we really shouldn't."  
  
"But why not? Why shouldn't we? Out here there are no rules, no one to judge. If we do not feel anything afterwards, then that's fine, I will leave, but at least you got your dick wet, no? One last crazy hurrah, before we both find our actual partners. Or, this could be a confirmation of us being Sparks, and you can finally know we are, admit, and accept it. Finally. Let us do this." He coaxed, Pewds must of shook his head or something, because Stephano kept on reasoning, "Come on. Who here is so willing to give themselves up to you? Goddess Pewds! We've been out here for so long searching, do you not want a release? We all need a release."  
  
I took a deep breath. Some of what he's saying I can understand.  
  
We're closing in on the two month mark soon. Of course emotions are running high and all Sparks can feel like they're in heat or some shit at times, but that doesn't give him the right to try and seduce Pewds!  
  
I want to get fucked too, I'm sure the couples with us want to as well, but there's a time and a place. This is not the time, nor the place!  
  
NOR THE PERSON!  
  
"Stephano, I get what you're saying. You're telling me it's a win win situation but-"  
  
"No buts. Come on, let your Stephy show you what you've been missing. Forget all the petty shit we did when we were boys, fuck, you can forget the shit we did in our early 20's too! Tonight I want to show you what a real man, can do."  
  
The fuck!? So they've done a lot, haven't they?  
  
Fuck Stephano! That chicken shits about to get cussed out by Pewds!  
  
Felix gasped, then started moaning, "Ah! Damn Stephano.... You still know how to turn me on."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Just, just d-don't leave marks. I don't want-"  
  
"No one will find out, our little secret."  
  
Wait, what?  
  
I began to hear soft moans and whispers.  
  
No, no, no, no! This is not happening, I am not listening to this.  
  
"D-Don't stop please. Please." Stephano begged as I heard loud lip smacking, "O-Oh! Yes! You still remember all my spots."  
  
I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Oh God, I can't listen to this.  
  
I quickly and quietly stood up, listening to Felix moan Stephano's name.  
  
It's a nightmare, I'm dreaming. This isn't happening, this isn't real. They aren't, they can't be!   
  
I-I know he's upset with me but, but he wouldn't... I know we haven't fully accepted each other but he felt sparks with me too! He says he likes me too! Why, why are you doing this to me Felix?    
  
My body started to tremble.  
  
I have never felt so hurt and distraught, in my life. I began to actually hyperventilate.  
  
Move, come on, move! My feet were cemented to the ground.  
  
I could hear them whispering to each other. What the hell were they saying!? Sh-sharing pet names? Terms of endearment? We're they in the middle of it, or are they still on the foreplay?  
  
I-Is Pewds enjoying himself?   
  
I heard a pants buckle clink, and my body stiffened.  
  
"Oh! No, no, don't touch- ahh." Pewds moaned in bliss.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know you have missed my silk gloves around you. Oh Felix, I feel so many sparks, I want to be yours, make me yours." Stephano pleaded.  
  
I couldn't breathe. I felt like I had asthma. Oh fuck, am I having a panic attack!?  
  
Stop, stop, stop, stop, please! Don't touch him anymore. Please! Oh God, why!? Why is this happening!?  
  
I... I just wanted to be happy with him. We didn't even have a chance to talk about this, and he just goes and chooses that manipulating piece of shit!?   
  
I was crying so much, tears were rolling down my chin and underneath my mask.   
  
I actually had to put my hand under my mask to cover my mouth and hold my nose, desperately trying to keep myself from making any small whining noises.  
  
I wanted to rush over there and cuss them out, I wanted to sock Stephano in his jaw, I wanted to laugh as I made him feel pain, then take back Pewds and run away with him. But, those thoughts were selfish.   
  
As I stood there it was coming apparent that Felix wanted this, and who am I to stop that?  
  
If he, if he wants to have sex with his friend or whatever the hell they are, why would I stop that? We aren't dating, we're barely friends at this point. He might like me, but that doesn't mean shit, because he probably likes Stephano more.  
  
Maybe this is what he's been hiding. He can't accept me because he's still in love with him, and maybe I have to accept that.  
  
Felix yelped, "Oh my! S-Stephano, stop. Don't do that!"  
  
"Shh, it'll make it go in better if I just su-"  
  
"S-Stop! Get up. I-I don't think I want to do this anym-"  
  
"Ok, then I won't do that. I can take it as is. I can take it. Please, please, please. I want you inside me, Felix! Now!" Stephano groaned.  
  
"Steph-Ste- ah!" Gasped Pewds.  
  
"Yes, yes. N-Now put it in, force it in!"  
  
"H-Hold up, wait. Don't force it-"  
  
"Sh-shit! It's fine, I can take it. It's ok! Just push more, hurry up! I need to feel you inside me, now!"   
  
"Wait! I don't want to do thi-"  
  
"N-No, no more waiting! I've waited far too long for this! Please just-"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Do you hear yourself!?" Pewds frantically questioned in a whispered yell, "You sound insane. Look, we're feeling sparks but, I-I can't have sex with you!"  
  
"Why? I am willing, my fucking pants are down Pewdie. I am grinding my ass against you! You're hard as a rock! What more do you want? I don't need lube, just let me suck your dick, it'll squeeze in! We need to make sure of this, this is how you see if you actually have the Spark with someone or not. You know this, you've done this. Why not with me!? HUH!? WHY, FELIX WHY!? Am I not good enough? I know everyone calls me a whore! But I haven't fucked or been fucked by that many people! You fucked that bitch two years ago, why can't you do the same to me?" Stephano questioned, sounding like he was crying.  
  
"I-I know you're not a whore. Stephy look-"  
  
"NO! Don't Stephy me, not right now, not after this. You told me that you made love to her and didn't feel a-anything. But you still went through convergence with her. You still love her. I know we weren't together, we were never together, but I was still hurt!"  
  
"I don't love her anymore. And when we had sex, it felt right. It was amazing. So I thought she was my partner, but I don't feel that with you!" Pewds cried, "I can't have sex with someone I don't feel something towards. I'm horny, ok? You partly succeeded in seducing me. I-I can't believe it almost worked, but I just can't do this with, you!"  
  
"You keep saying that! But deep down I know there was a time where you wanted me, all of me. I can't remember everything about our relationship together, but I know there had to be a time where you would of taken me. Stop denying what you truly like, and have me, now. My dignity's out the fucking window! So, just grab my arse. It's right here for you. Doesn't it feel nice? Now, fuck it! Please! F-Felix, just make love to me!!! Love me!" He begged.  
  
I wiped tears from my eyes, this was getting hard to listen to.  
  
"Stephano."  
  
"Pewdie."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
What!?  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Just, kiss me." Pewds demanded.  
  
I calmed my breathing, trying to keep myself from having another panic attack.  
  
I could hear small smacking noises and moaning.  
  
I managed to get my feet working and slowly went for the door. If they were going to do anything more, I didn't want to listen to it, I couldn't stand anymore of this.  
  
The porch lightly creaked as I walked, but I guess they couldn't hear it over their-their... I sighed and continued inching toward the door.  
  
"Did you feel sparks?" Felix asked, making me stop in my tracks.  
  
"Of course." Stephano answered.  
  
"I felt them too. But I've felt bigger ones."  
  
"What, with who?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. Just know that I have felt bigger sparks before." He restated.  
  
"Well, well who cares! We are going to feel way bigger ones." Stephano assured, and I heard Felix moan, "Yea, you like that Pewdie? I know you like a nice tight grip around it. Just imagine how much tighter I will feel."  
  
"No, I don't want to imagine that. And stop, stop touching me!"  
  
"Why are you resisting!? I... I bet if I was that masked freak, you'd fuck me! You'd probably even let me top if I was him! Don't think I haven't seen the way you've looked at him too! Caring about where he's going, glancing at him when your attention should only be on me! Is that what you like these days!? Being with a guy who hides his face, so you can't actually see he's a man!? Have you been leading him on? Does he know about your little crush? You bat those beautiful blue eyes and I bet he thinks you love him. Am I suppose to surrender? You think Cry'll ever love you, like I do? Fuck him! Fuck anyone and everyone who wants you, Felix! I am all you need. All you'll ever need!" Stephano said, sounding crazy.  
  
"First of all, don't you ever call him a freak, ever! In your life Stephano, EVER AGAIN!" Pewds growled out, I've never heard him sound so pissed, "He's my best friend, that I care about, a lot! And you know what, he wouldn't be begging me to fuck him, unless I actually wanted too! But this is about you and me! I'm not going to, to fuck you or be with you, Stephano! We have such a toxic chemistry! I can't deal with this again! I-I'm disgusted with myself!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Because I am a man?" Asked Stephano, "You feel that disgusted by men?"  
  
"N-No... yes? With you I feel like it's that, and soo many more things! I don't know! I'm confused, ok! You're confusing me! And I hate it! Every time you come around you always act like this! Always trying to get me to do things! Always so mother fucking controlling!!! I thought you really changed, I was happy you were here I missed you! But you can't be here, especially not now. I want, if I ever wanted someone else, a-another man, I'd have to admit a lot of things to myself first, and then forgive myself, and you make that so difficult to accomplish."   
  
A man? My thoughts were stuck on that one phrase, want another man?  
  
"Why would I make it difficult?"   
  
"Because of what I did to you." Felix said, sniffling.  
  
"What you did to me? What did you do? You have never done anything."  
  
"Yes I have. I've been ly-... uh, we have to talk about it in the morning. I hear conscious thinking, I think someone's awake, and they're close by." Pewds said.  
  
Dammit! Why are you a mind reader!? I quickly tried to stop thinking and slipped back into the house.  
  
I basically became a ninja with how quickly and quietly I went into the cabin and into the kitchen.  
  
I have become the nosiest person. I really need to stop eavesdropping.  
  
I got a glass of water and began to chug it as the pair finally came in.  
  
"O-Oh, Cry? You're awake." Pewds said.  
  
He must of been too emotional to actually hear whose thoughts it was. Maybe he didn't even know what I was thinking about.  
  
I put down my glass and nodded my head.   
  
Felix's face was red along with his eyes, and his and Stephano's clothes and hair were a mess.  
  
"You two should go to bed, it's late." I nonchalantly said.  
  
"Yes, indeed." Stephano agreed, "Goodnight Pewdie."  
  
"Mhm, night."  
  
I watched Pewds walk off to our room.  
  
"Hey, Stephano, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked and he came into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it, Cry?"  
  
"I just have a little joke for you, heh." I said, huffing out a laugh.  
  
"Oh? I do like jokes. Could use a little laugh at the moment, tell it to me." He said, pulling his pants up more.  
  
My eye twitched as anger surged through me.  
  
I cleared my throat, "What's gold, covered in black and blue, and red all over?"  
  
"What?"  
  
I stepped a little closer to him, "You, if you don't stay away from Pewds!"  
  
Stephano stepped away and looked me up and down, sizing me up.  
  
He then smirked a little, "I see. Well Mr. Cry, you will not have to fight me over him. I am done. Felix, Felix just does not like me, and I must accept that... again. But keep this in mind, I have known him for years, and no matter how much effort you put in, it'll be all for not. He will never be with you, never. I want him to be happy with whatever he chooses, you seem a little possessive. Do you want his happiness, or your own?"  
  
Stephano looked me right in my mask as he asked his rhetorical question, before turning around and walking to the living room, Yami popping his head up as he walked over.  
  
I gently tossed my glass into the sink and went to my room.   
  
I could of said a come back, but I could care less about his words.   
  
Pewds is my only concern.  
  
When I entered the room I saw Pewdie on the bed rubbing his eyes.  
  
"O-Oh, hope you don't mind I took the bed. Ugh, I think I'm allergic to something." He lied.  
  
I walked over to the bed and got under the covers without a word.  
  
"Do you want the bed? I'm sorry, I'll get on the floor!" Pewds exclaimed.  
  
"No, no, it's fine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can share the bed."  
  
"Well um, no. I uh, I kind of don't want to be, I just, I don't want to be close to anyone, r-right now." He informed, voice cracking a bit.  
  
"Ok, well I'll just stay on my side. Won't touch you at all, I'll give you all the space in the world. Just want to sleep in the bed too." I said.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Of course. You said you don't want to be touched. I'll even sleep at the foot of the bed if you really want m-"  
  
My sentence was cut off by Pewdie throwing his arms around me.  
  
I immediately hugged him back, letting him burry his face in my chest.  
  
"Thought you didn't want to be close to anyone." I whispered, snuggling my face into his sweet smelling hair.  
  
"I just need a hug." He breathlessly said.  
  
[Felix's POV]  
  
I just needed a hug.  
  
Cry squeezed me tight and I almost started crying again.  
  
What the hell was I doing with Stephano!? We almost, GOD!  
  
Fucking thinking with my dick. He really seduced me, but I was able to turn him down, again.  
  
I was mad at him, but I also felt bad.  
  
I felt little zaps of electricity course through me while Cry and I hugged, only making me want to hold him closer, but I pulled away.  
  
"Thanks. Don't know why, but I needed that." I said, turning over to lay down, "Night."  
  
As I got comfortable and the lights got turned off, I heard a thunk on the nightstand on Cry's side, then felt him snake his arms around me.  
  
"C-Cry please, I don't-"  
  
"Shut up." He ordered, sounding like he was on the verge of tears, "Are you ok? Are you hurt in anyway?"  
  
I sniffed as I had a sudden realization.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
"Cry, did you, did you hear-"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
I flipped over and quickly wrapped my arms around Cry's neck, leaning my head against his mask.  
  
Well, what should of been his mask. He must of taken it off. Now my head was up against his actual forehead, his soft hair acting as a cushion for my own forehead.  
  
"Please don't feel disgusted with yourself. There's nothing wrong with what you feel, I promise." He assured.  
  
"S-S-S.... So- Sorry! I'm sorry. You shouldn't of... And you know I don't care ab-bout mask. Please, don't listen to him. I didn't mean for you-"  
  
My breathing became sporadic as I began to break down in his arms, letting Cry hold and rock me.  
  
"I'm here Felix, I'm here. I don't care what happened, I don't care about what I heard right now, I don't care about what I said before, and you shouldn't either. I'm sorry about it, and I just want to be here for you again, always." Cry said, crying with me.  
  
I was lost, and so confused.  
  
There were things I was going to have to get off my chest, things I was going to have to tell and show Stephano, and tell Cry.  
  
Especially Cry.  
  
My body trembled as I snuggled closer to my faceless friend. I felt safe in his arms, safer than I've ever felt with anyone before.  
  
"P-Please, please don't let go." I begged.  
  
And then it dawned on me. Since I met Cry, I've been begging to be closer to him, wanting to always be near him, no matter what. Then when I finally got my wish, I rejected him, again.  
  
But here I am again, begging him not to let me go. He has the right to let go, the right to tell me to get out of the room and go cry somewhere else, but I know he won't. He'll squeeze me until I can't breathe and say...  
  
"I wasn't planning on."  
  
Cry kissed me on the top of my head and each of my cheeks, kissing away my tears and confirming my thought.  
  
I let my hands come up to Cry's face. It was pitch black in the room and the curtains were drawn, so no moonlight came in.  
  
I couldn't see his face at all, but I knew he was crying. I wiped his tears from his cheeks, my heart aching. For some reason, even though I haven't physically seen it, I felt like I would hate to see him cry. Even hearing it was terrible.  
  
He sniffed, "I hate crying in front of you."  
  
"Heh, it's ok." I answered, kissing his cheek back.  
  
His cheek was soft, wet, and warm, making me want to kiss it again, but I refrained.  
  
What the hell was I thinking when I was getting close to Stephano again? Even if he did change, it wouldn't matter, because I have Cry now.  
  
Even though I don't deserve him, and I know tomorrow I'll fight with him, and tell him I'm not his Spark, even through my self loathing and my stubbornness, he'll still stick with me... because that's what Sparkmates do.  
  
I know that this fucking inner turmoil isn't going to end easily, but right now, I feel at peace in his arms, as usual.


	42. Confessions Of A Confused Man

[Felix's POV]  
I woke up to a splitting headache and my eyes felt glued shut.

As I struggled against the sleep that had built up on them, I started remembering just why I felt like shit this morning.

I sighed, I cried myself to sleep last night. And not only did I do that, but I cried myself to sleep, in Cry's arms and I was still in them, or rather, I was comfortably laying on his chest.

When I was fully able to open my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the nightstand, with a white mound protruding from the top of it.

Hells that?

I yawned and slowly sat up, getting a better look at the mask shaped white mound on the nightstand.

Oh shit.

I quickly turned my body straight, closing my eyes tight. He fell asleep without his mask on.

"Cry!" I called out in a panic.

Groans and mumbles were all I received as a response.

"Dude, wake up! You don't have your mask on." I scolded.

"Mask? Whatever." He grumbled.

Not even a second later, I was feeling him pop up from his groggy state.

"Aw shit! I don't have my mask on." He said, leaning forward to wrap his arms around my waist.

I rolled my eyes as he buried his face into my back, like a scared little child.

"Come on! Make yourself decent so I can turn around." I ordered, feeling him move his head up to my neck.

"Are uh, are you feeling better?" Cry questioned, sounding nervous.

I nodded my head with a slow sigh, "Mhm, I'm sorry about all of that. H-How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Just sorry you had to put up with what I did, then with him." Cry apologized.

"Well I forgive you, but I understand if you're mad at me." I stated.

"I'm not." He assured.

Silence fell over us.

"C-Cry I, I know you like me so, that must of been hard for you to hear. It isn't alright and I wish you would of never heard that... wish I would of never done that." I said, feeling his arms squeeze my waist tighter.

"S'fine. I get it. You two had something together. Probably hard to get over. I-"

"Stop! If, if you're mad, then just tell me. I've been leading you on, haven't I? I've been so wishy-washy about this whole thing. I like you, but I don't, I want to be with you, but then I reject you. Everything's been a rollercoaster. Then Stephano comes and I'm like putty in, his, hands!? Tch! Just hate me Cry, it makes everything a lot easier." I informed him, "I don't deserve to be with anyone."

I felt him lean away from me, but his mouth was still close to my ear. 

"Are you done with your stubborn BS?" Cry questioned, must of been a rhetorical question, because he kept talking, "I don't feel deserving of a lot of things, like someone whose DNA syncs so perfectly with mine, that my body is drawn to them, but that shit happens. IS, happening."

"Ugh, I know but-"

"You're my spark, Felix." He interrupted., with conviction in his voice, no trace of hesitation or doubt could be found in it.

I bawled my fists and scoffed, I already knew this conversation was going to happen.

"No I'm not, Cry." 

He reached his hand out to my face and turned me around. I immediately shut my eyes tight, before I could see him.

"I'm going to let you go and talk to him, but after you're done with him, we need to talk. I'm done with petty insane arguments and silent treatments. None of this is going to be solved by you denying everything or me forcing you to be with me. I don't want to control you, Felix. I really don't." Cry reassured, voice soft and low.

I leaned forward in hopes that he would let me fall onto his shoulder. When I made contact with it, I opened my eyes and buried my face into his cloth covered shoulder.

"Give up on me." I whispered.

"No." He said back, "I won't. I can't."

"You're making this even more difficult. When you find out what I did, you're just going to hate me."

"I won't, I promise. And I'm sure it isn't even that bad."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I said as I pulled away from him.

I had my eyes closed as we faced each other, waiting for him to put his mask back on. When he gave me the go ahead to open my eyes, I obeyed and was staring into the black eyeholes I've come accustom to.

"Go and talk to him. I'll be waiting." Cry said, giving me a quick hug.

I nodded my head and hugged him back, before getting out of bed and grabbing my pink headphones from a wooden dresser.

I took a deep breath, steading my nerves. It's time to confront Stephano.

[Cry's POV]

I've been laying in bed for a bit, just thinking.

Pewdie's been gone for a while. Wonder how everything's going with him and Stephano?

I got out of bed. I needed to get my mind off of it, maybe some fresh air would work.

As I left the room, I ran right into something with bright fiery red hair.

I gasped, "M-Mark? What happened to your hair?"

When he looked at me his eyes looked a little red, but he quickly flashed me a smile.

"Like it? I love it! Mary did it. She brought hair dye with her. Dyed her hair from pink to blonde, so I thought I'd get mine a different color. Sexy right?" He questioned.

I chuckled, "Looks good on you buddy. You alright?"

"Huh? O-Of course. I'm just a bit tired, been outside for a while. I'ma go and sleep in Molly and Wade's bed. See ya." Mark said, quickly walking around me and opening the door to the first room, "Oh! And just so you know, we'll be moving out of here in a couple days. Going to start making a B line down south."

I nodded my head. That's right, we're still on our journey.

I sighed as I walked to the front door. Guess my journey will end if Pewds rejects me again.

When I got outside, I decided to go around back. Mary usually keeps a blanket out there, so I could chill on that.

Deja Vu hit me when I looked at the side of the cabin, but I shook the thoughts out of my head and kept walking. 

As I approached the backyard I slowed down some as I heard sniffing, and saw Yami.

I slowly approached him and sat.

"O-Oh! Cry?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you ok?"

"Mhm."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Emm mm." He answered, shaking his head no.

"Alright, that's fine. Um, it's nice out here. Hope it's like this when we leave. After we leave here we might be able to find a bullet train to take us closer down south, maybe. That should be nice." I said, basically talking to myself.

I'm not one to pry into people's business or start a conversation, so I just kind of stopped talking after Yami just nodded his head.

It was silent, until he started sobbing.

"Y-Yami?"

"This is just complete and utter bullshit. He just makes it so, so fucking hard! I'm the one who's never actually been with a guy before. So why am I the one falling the hardest?" He asked me, sniffling.

Taken back by his sudden question, I remained silent.

"Augh, that smile, that hair, that voice, those arms... those lips. Cry, I think I'm in love with man." Yami stated, looking at me, "Eugh! I know I'm in love with him, he, knows I'm in love with him. Hell, I liked him before we even met."

His eyes were full of tears.

"Yami, th-that's awesome, that's great! There's nothing wrong with it." I quickly said.

He nodded in agreement, "I know. Heh, I just never thought he'd actually be the one. We always talked about it, about him. Markiplier's awesome, Markiplier's so funny, he's such a nice guy, he's so sweet. I want to have a community just like his, he inspires me all the time. No way, you're moving to Terran!? Isn't that where Pewdiepie lives? You know I recorded with Cinnamontoastken before. Hah! I know, you were so jealous! Guess you'll be making me jealous now. I-I'll miss you, keep in touch... Or don't, that's fine."

I looked down at the light colored haired man in confusion.

"We were both jealous of each other's accomplishments, both pushing each other to do better, then he left, and I crumbled. But I built myself up again, slowly, but I did it. But it was so effortless for him. Hah, ha, I was there when he was screaming in a small cabin in the middle of the woods, filming him as he ran around the country side yelling at goats and horses, heh." He chuckled, wiping tears.

Everything started to click in my mind and I nervously put my hand on the back of my head, thinking about how to respond.

"You two know each other really well then, you and Jack?" I asked.

"Mhm, pretty much. Now he's famous. I couldn't be happier, really. I was so proud and excited. We didn't talk much when he moved, but messages were still sent sometimes, then they stopped. How could he, though? That's what I asked myself when Mark explained everything to me. We both liked Mark, we both were fanboys! But of course he got him first. I'm not mad, I could never be mad at Sean, I'm just hurt." Yami explained.

I sighed, figures Mark would cock this up.

"He- Mark's just... If he rejected-"

"Rejected!? HAH! I think it would of been better if he did! From the moment we met I knew Mark was the one. I could feel it. And we finally get closer, for me to only find out that him and Jack had something going on. That the shit their fan girls spewed out wasn't just made up, that it was true. But unknowingly Mawk and I accepted each other. Right here. After words of reassurance, we were messing around as usual and fell backwards on this blanket, and started, started kissing." He said, taking a breath.

"Is everyone making out with someone but me?" I grumbled.

"Huh?" Yami questioned and I just shook my head, letting him continue, seeing a small smile come to his face as he looked down at the stripped pink blanket, "The kiss was amazing and jolting, so we didn't stop. I, I heard him moan. Heh, Mawk moaning. It was wonderful, then he moaned again, but he, he moaned a name... his name. Jack's name."

Yami put his head in his hands and started crying again. I immediately wrapped my arms around him and let him lean on my chest.

"I-I'm sorry." I said, not really knowing how to respond, "You have to understand, Mark's confused. He doesn't know what he wants right now. Truth be told, he probably doesn't even know why he came out this year. He probably should of waited."

Aaron sniffed, "I don't know what I need to do. Do I just sit around and wait for him to see, that I'm the only one for him? And fack! That sounds so selfish! But I went through a failure Cry and I can't, I just can't go through another! And I know I'm not the only one in that ship, Wade and Felix have been there too, even Mawk, but it just hurts so badly. But what hurts more is to have your partner at arms length, and they just keep pushing your love away, it sucks! I... I feel like there's nothing left to do but give up."

"Y-Yami, stop! I know EXACTLY how you feel, but you can't give up! You can never give up on your Spark, not ever. You fight until you can't fight anymore, or until they completely turn you down." I encouraged.

"You're right, you're right. Ugh, I'm just so confused. I don't know what he wants." He said, shaking his head and chuckling, "Heh, I'm just a confused man; A confused man who's in love with another man."

I nodded in agreement, "I feel ya."

Yami let out an exaggerated sigh, "Ugh! But, damn, enough with my problems, I saw Felix leave a long while ago with Stephano, is... is that ok?"

"Pft, we're on my problems now? I really hope it's ok. Felix and I have a lot to discuss apparently, so after he's done talking to golden pretty boy, him and I need to talk. To tell you the truth, I think he's going to reject me again." I honestly said.

Yami wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tight.

"I don't think he will. He's told me about Stephano, he's over him. Might be a little confused, who here isn't, but he's waay happier with you. I can tell. And I uh, I heard you threaten Stephano last night. Not sure what happened, but I'm sure he deserved it. I don't think I care for him much either. But encase we both somehow get reject, you have a contingency plan?" Yami questioned.

I chuckled, "Nope, do you?"

"I don't know, want to elope?"

"Haha, yes! We'll get rejected by both of our sparks and I'll run away with you, Yami. Fuck the system! This sounds like a great plan." I said, hugging him tighter.

"I'ma hold you to that." He said as we pulled away from each other, "Thanks Cry, really needed someone to talk to."

"Heh, don't we all?"

I looked into his big brown eyes and smiled as he nodded in agreement. I'm really happy that I'm not the only one having a shitty time. 

I got up and left Yami outside, so he could have some time to think by himself. I needed time to myself too.

As I walked past the living room and to the bedrooms, Molly and Wade's bedroom door opened, revealing a short man staring at me, his face as red as his new hair color.

"Get in here!" He commanded deeply.

I slowly nodded my head and obeyed, shutting the door half way.

"Are you o-"

"No!"

"M-Mark?"

"I really like these rooms, ya know? Nice and spaced apart, but the windows point right to the backyard, and look at this, the windows open, and if the blind's down, what do I see, Yami, sitting alone... well now he is!" Mark said, flicking the blind down and giving me a crazed look.

I face palmed, "How much did you hear?"

"I just woke up from a nap, one that I cried myself into. It was just a short nap, and I looked out the window cause I heard laughing and there you two were, hugging! I heard talk of rejection and eloping!? Is he really that mad at me?" Mark asked, tears in his eyes.

I squinted my eyes as I thought. I better not regret this. 

I nodded my head yes, "Yea." I lied.

Mark was silent for a minute, before nodding his head and flopping down on the bed.

"Oh, he is." He said with a sigh, "I'm an idiot. I take it he told you about us making out? I can't believe I ruined that moment. He just got done telling me about his first failure with some girl, and I explained everything about Jack to him and my first failure. We gave each other the, I'll never treat you like they did, and the we won't turn out like that speech, and we meant it, I know we did. We started messing around and, it was perfect, but I screwed up. It's not even like I was picturing Yami being Jack or I wanted to be kissing Jack at that moment, he just... he just happened to be on my mind." Mark said, looking down at the floor.

I sighed, slowly regretting my lie, "Mark-"

"And I know what you're thinking, Mark, you said you couldn't love anyone more than you love Jack. I did say that. I care about Jack, hearing his voice again stirred up feelings, but my main concern was how Yami was going to view all of this. Jack has a girlfriend and that's something I've had to come to terms with, he found his spark, and told me to find mine. I promised him that I would, not to get over him, but for myself, for me to be happy. And I am finally happy, with Yami, so happy. I want to be with him, I know he's my spark. I can feel it. From the moment we met, I knew. Yami thinks I'm devoted to Jack, I know he thinks he's the only one I want, but that's not true, I'm just stupid! Heh, but what's new? It's so hard to express your feelings to someone, it's so hard to let the past be the past, even for Sparks. I feel like it should be easy, but it isn't. As soon as I knew Jack was on the phone, I started pulling lies out my ass. Let me casually say Yamimash is here, then pretend to be shocked that they know each other. When in fact, I already knew. Jack told me."

"He did? Why did you act like you didn't know?"

"I don't know, I panicked! Luckily he played along. To tell you the truth, Jack would talk about Yami a lot. Apparently they both had a crush on me, I thought it was cute. I remember watching Yami's videos and feeling this, this connection, but of course I ignored it. Jack and I are soulmates, that fucker is my carbon copy, we're meant to be best friends. But Yami... Aaron's my Sparkmate. He's made for me, in so many different ways, and we are meant to be much more than friends. He's not exactly like me, we don't find the same dick jokes funny, but we can laugh at a fart joke or two, heh. He has a great laugh, great smile, he's so, perfect. He's made me realize that I can love someone more than I love, loved, Jack. Way more, in fact! I just want to love Aaron, the way he loves me. But I'm screwing shit up, it's hard to keep my mind and heart in the right place, but I know I want Yami, I know I do!" Mark cried, tears pouring out from his eyes and rolling down his pink cheeks.

"And I want you too, Mawk."

Mark's eyes got big as he looked past me and stood up. I whipped my body around to see Yami squeezing in through the door. Heh, good thing I didn't shut it all the way. Perfect.

"Y-Yami?" Mark whispered.

Yami walked past me, giving me a little nod, before standing in front of Mark.

"I don't care about the past, we can move forward, together. And I know that's been said a lot, but I mean it! We can get through all of this nonsense together! Just let me in, let me help. If he's on your mind, then tell me. Lets talk it out, try and understand this together. Be confused idiots, together. If you really want to love me, like I love you, then let me help you." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck.

I smiled as they hugged each other, then kissed. I had to squint some as a bright light illuminated their body's and their skin spiked with little white lights, that traced their veins.

Mark started laughing, "Well shit! I-I think you're my Spark, Yamibaby."

"Haha, I hope so!"

Yami leaped onto Mark, wrapping his legs around the other's waist.

"W-Whoa, you're kind of heav- OOF!"

We all laughed as they both came crashing to the floor.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON- OH! M-Mark, Yami!?" I heard Molly shout from behind me.

"Oh no way! Did you two accept each other, finally!?" Wade asked, sliding on the floor to both of them, pulling them in for a group hug, "My idiots are together at last!"

"Hey you're the... Who am I kidding, I'm a bigger idiot then you Wade." Mark said with a laugh, hugging both Yami and Wade tight.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you both!" Molly exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Yea, me too!" I said with a smile.

I sniffed a little. I guess, no matter what, Sparks always get their happy endings.

I hope the same applies to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter right here though *pats chest* this one's for me.
> 
> Confessions of a confused man in love is the name of my first markimash fic, which was the very first fanfic I ever wrote(it's on wattpad somewhere). Just feels nice and so nostalgic to be able to come full circle in this fic since it's my baby, I get to put everything I love in it ^^ more cuteness to come<3


	43. Runaway With Me

[Felix's POV]

"You hate me?" Stephano asked, his head held low.

"I don't hate you, but I'm not taking back what I said."

"And you shouldn't have to! I deserved it. I wasn't myself last night. I guess I was just so excited about running into you I-"

I scoffed, "I was going to let it go but, but I know you're lying." His eyes grew big and his mouth dropped open some, I continued, "How did you do it? Just be honest. I know it has to do with Bessy, she called me right before you 'magically' showed up."

"See, this is why you should hate me. Ugh, I called your AHI and told her I wanted to surprise you. She tapped into your Idroid and sent me your coordinates. I used my GPS to follow you. I'm sorry."

I was speechless. 

"Seriously!?"

"I-I'm sorry. I needed to talk to you, just once. I SWEAR, I didn't mean for all of this to happen!" Stephano refuted.

I put my head down, "Of course you didn't." I mumbled.

"I didn't. And I, I'm beyond sorry for... I should of stopped as soon as you said no. I didn't want to force you to do anything to me, but I couldn't stop. But that's not an excuse! That was horrible and I'm ashamed at what I did. It was all my fault."

I sighed, "I wanted to do it at first but, but-"

"I won't do that again, ever." He reassured.

I nodded in understanding as I looked out at the scenery in front of me.

Stephano and I were at the waterfall he had discovered. The falls were gentle and fell from a small rock formation that fenced off the medium sized crystal blue lake, the waterfall created.

I rubbed my hands against the ridged wood of the log we were sitting on, thinking, before I looked up at him.

"You gave up on finding them again, didn't you?" I questioned.

"No, not completely. I just needed to know that we were in the same boat, but... him. What did you two do when you went into your room? Did he hold you, promise to protect you from the big bad wolf?"

"Stephano... I, I don't know. I'm not sure who my Spark is yet, either. We're basically in the same boat."

"Maybe." He whispered, placing his hand on mine as we looked out at the waterfall, listening to the sloshing of the water.

"We, had some great times together, didn't we? I mean, we dated for so long, how couldn't we of." I stated.

Stephano's face dropped, "W-What? I agree there was a lot of good but, dated? I mean we were close and did things, but you would never date me."

"I guess you would think that."

"Huh? Do not fill my head with fantasies of what it would of been like if we were actually official. We might as well been, but you liked to keep it just experimental, right?" He asked.

Tears came to my eyes.

"Do you remember what you said to me when I first left for my journey?" I questioned.

"Yes. I wished you luck and said I'd be waiting for you if you didn't find them." He answered quickly, like the answer had been rehearsed.

I shook my head, "That's not true. Stephano, have I ever told you that I love you? That I'd marry you, be with you until we died? That, that my Sparkmate didn't matter to me, all that mattered to me was you?"

His golden brown eyes grew wider, "Hah! Heavens no! I would always say that to you, since we were young! You've told me you loved me, but that's it, we never showed our love of course, it was always hidden."

I nodded in agreement, "That's partly true."

"Felix you're speaking in codes. What's going on, you're, you're scaring me."

"I am so sorry. Stephano, we were terrible for each other, but I always loved you, always crawled back." I stated.

Stephano leapt towards me and cupped my face with his hands, stroking my beard with his thumbs, "If this is about that incident, then we can forget about that! Is that all this is about? Is that why you're scared to be with me and other men? I am sorry I scared you but, but, you and Ken. You guys spent so much time together. I just got a little angry, but I deserved to be slapped and I hit you back, but that's ok, a little fight n-never hurt anyone. Never. We made up. Just like you said, you came back. We were friends after that."

"Stephano, w-we weren't friends, we were never friends."

"What do you mean!? Yes we were Pewdie! I'm sorry for how I treated you back then, I'm sorry that I got mad when we grew apart, but you can't throw me away like this!"

"I'm not throwing you away, but I have to move on from you. I have to. I never could before, no matter who came between us, I always chose you, but I can't do that anymore." I said, pulling away from the grip he had on my face, "There's something I have to give back to you, something I stole from you a while ago, something I've regretted doing every single day since."

"What did you take?" He questioned, wiping tears from his eyes, letting them stain his gloves with salty water and black eyeliner.

I took a deep breath and took my pink headphones off from around my neck, and placed them on his head.

"I took... This."

[Cry's POV]

He's not coming back. They ran off together.

I have to look for him.

No, No, I just have to wait for him to come back.

But what if he never does? He's been gone all morning!

I groaned as I flopped down on my bed, ruffling my hair in frustration.

I've looked all around the camp for them, they aren't here. Maybe they went to that waterfall. I did want to swim there. I could just casually walk over and see.

No, I've already invaded their privacy once. Besides, I don't want to see that asshole's face.

I just have to be patient. Felix said he just needed to talk to Stephano. He's probably had to talk to him for a long while now, there must be a lot to say.

As I pondered over whether or not I should go running out to look for Pewds, my phone started to ring.

I reached for the nightstand and grabbed my Idroid, looking at the screen flash home, in capital white letters.

I sighed and answered, "Didn't we just talk like last week or something?"

"B-But Mr. Cry, that's such a long time! I was worried. Are you crying right now? Are you sick, have you been taking care of yourself, are you hurt, did you take a shower today, have you brushed your teeth, do you miss me!?" The semi-robotic voice yelled through my phone.

"Ah-I, shut the fuck up! UGH! I'm fine now, just a bit worried and yes I've taken showers and shit! And I'd miss you more if you'd stop calling me so much!" I scolded, but smirked a little.

Was nice to hear her voice again.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I guess I just got my circuits all worked up for no reason. I just worry. This is the longest we've ever been apart and when I called the other day and you said you weren't sure if you found your spark or not, it scared me." She admitted.

"Why would it scare you?"

"Because you're the best, Cry! You deserve to find you partner, right now!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I might of, still not sure. They probably ran off with someone else, though. Was actually thinking about chasing after them. I mean, we promised that we'd talk after they talked to... Well, I think their ex. But they've been gone the whole morning. I really probably should look for them."

"Sir, are they outside, and are you still at that cabin?" Ah-I simply asked.

"Yes."

"Then you stop your pussy whining and stay inside that cabin!" She ordered.

"Whoa! You asshole! ....Pussy whining!?"

"Yes!!! You better be patient! If you screw this up for yourself, I will be so upset with you! I'll never let you back into this house, and I'll make sure that the websites you keep locked on your computer, are shared with everyone! Starting with that one subreadthis, girls gone wil-"

"Ok! Jeesus! Enough with the threats! I'll stay in the cabin and just let Felix run away with that asshole, and leave me forever!" I yelled.

"So it's a man, I take it? Felix? Nice name, if my data is correct it means happy. That's sweet, I bet he makes you happy." She stated.

"Not right now. Ah-I I'm, I'm scared. I didn't think I'd actually find my partner on my first try, but now that I have, I'm scared I'm going to loose him."

"Cry, calm down. I'm scared and nervous too. But there's no need to get worked up! If he promised you, you two would talk, then he has to come back. Unless you don't trust him." Said Ah-I.

"Of course I trust him."

"No you don't. If you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

I sighed, "When did you get so wise?"

"I was programmed that way. You just never take my advice! But you better right now! I don't care if it takes days for this Felix person to come back, you're still going to be waiting for him! Doesn't it go, if you love something set it free, if it comes back to you, then it's yours? I'm not sure if that applies to people, but I don't care! I just want you happy, sir!" She whined.

"Ugh, I know. I want to be happy too. He's a great guy once you get to know him. Funny and sweet, loves video games, what more could I ask for?" I asked, finding myself smiling a little.

"Ooh! What does he look like? White, black? Oh! Is he a magic user? Maybe he's another color then? What color is his hair, eyes? TELL ME!!!" Ah-I demanded.

I chuckled, "You'll probably be able to see him for yourself. He's Pewdiepie."

"...."

"Uh, Ah-I?" I asked.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Pewdiepie!? Your Sparkmate is THE Pewdiepie!? It's perfect, sir! Cryaotic and Pewdiepie!!! You two can record together, do live feeds, you can be apart of his skits!" She exclaimed, "I'm so surprised though! He seems like the type you'd think was a fake money hungry cuck. But you're in love with him!"

I face palmed, "Will you stop screaming! It's not that perfect of a match, and I did think he was a cuck! But I found out he's pretty chill. Ugh, but I don't love him! I just kind of like him. Just kind of like him, a lot."

"So freaking cute! You're still going to take my advice, right? I'm positive he'll be back. Pewds is a great person!"

"You don't even know him. But sure, whatever, I'll take it! You better be right." I said, ending in a sigh, "So, have you tried to take over the world yet?"

"No, I haven't Mr. Cry! I've been a good little Hologram. Minx, Krism, and I have been taking good care of the house, and AK's been very good too." Ah-I informed, rambling on and on... and on, about her day.

I really do hope she's right.

[Felix's POV]

Stephano slowly took my headphones off his ears and got up from the log, walking to the edge of the grassy muddy shore. I quickly got up and followed him.

"So, that's what happened." He slowly said, looking straight out at the water, "How long have you been able t-"

"For as long as I could remember." I answered, interrupting him.

"O-Oh. Am I the only person you've..." Stephano trailed off.

"Technically."

"I think I'm suppose to break down now and yell at you, ask you how could you do this to me, to us? But in the back of my mind I just feel like I deserved it."

"No, not at all. No one deserves what I did. We all swear to never abuse our gifts, and I abused mine. I'm sorry. I was just so upset. I lost the only person I ever thought could be my spark, besides you. Then when I of course crawl back to you, to get a little bit of sympathy, you just, you... You-"

"Went berserk?" He asked in a whisper, grabbing my hand.

I nodded my head yes, "I'm despicable, though. One moment I'm up your ass, the next I'm shunning you. Instead of just doing things properly, I panicked because you panicked. I couldn't take you hating me and yelling at me like that. I really fucked up."

I heard Stephano sniff some, "Yes you did, because you failed. I guess no matter what happens to me, I can't stop loving you. Nothing can erase that, nothing."

"I didn't want to erase it completely." I said, tears stinging my eyes.

He sighed, "I would imagine not. How many people? How many people think you hate me? How many have you lied to?"

"Too many. I've lied so much, I was starting to believe it myself." I said, turning to face him.

I looked Stephano up and down, his gold clothes tight against his body, his scarf fluttering in the wind, and his shirt baring his midriff. I looked over his face, full of so many emotions, I couldn't even pinpoint one.

This body, that face, this person, I've done so many terrible things to. And now here we are.

I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to nip in the bud then leave, but of course things aren't ever as easy as I want them to be. There's no editing done in real life, always have to go with the first take.

And the first take is always the worst.

I take a deep breath, preparing myself for what's about to come out of Stepahno's mouth. I already know what he's going to ask next, I can hear it in the back of his mind.

"Don't read my mind, please. I know when you get panicked you do." He gently informed, lifting his glove up to wipe a stray tear off my cheek, "I'll only ask once. I'll ask one more time, and I'll never ask again. May I?"

I slowly nodded my head.

Stephano looked away from me, tears in his brown eyes.

He steadied his breathing, "This place is romantic, isn't it? I was happy when I found it. I'd bring you here and we'd fall for each other all over again, so I thought."

"Please, just ask it." I begged, preparing my answer.

His gaze met mine again and he sighed, "Do you still love me, Felix? The truth."

I steadied my own breathing and stiffened my lip, it was time to stop hiding behind this façade. I've hidden behind too many through my life, now's time for me, to finally admit who the real me is.

I nodded my head yes, "Of course I love you Stephano, I never stopped. You know, I dragged Marzia all the way home with me, so I could ask Queen Lydia if it was because I was gay, that convergence didn't work between us. Heh, and I didn't even know if I was gay. Marzia laughed. Gay, bi, straight, questioning, confused, it didn't matter to her. She was so understanding, even when I told her about you. Goddess, she probably would of let me have you both, AND my actual Spark, if it would of made me happy. I needed to choose though, so I did. She would of been happy either way but, but-"

"I, wasn't happy. I, wasn't understanding of her. I, would of turned her gold with a single touch. I, pushed you to the edge. I, made you do this. I-I was just so upset. You were going to go back to Ylati with her!" He exclaimed, biting his lip.

I cringed at the memory. God, I haven't thought about that in over a year.

"How did you get over all of that so easily?"

"Because after I was finished doing that to you, I put blockades on my mind. Everyone thinks I learned to do it for my abilities sake, but it was really to block out the memory of everything that happened. What I did to you, I can't do it to myself, so the blockades helped. Also made it easy to lie to you and everyone else, because it never actually felt like lies. Ken's the only one who held the truth. He always tells me to forget the past but, it's hard to actually forget. I love her, I love you, my hearts going to get too filled with people I love. Soon, there won't be any room for my Spark." I explained, "AND I STILL DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THAT'S POSSIBLE! I asked myself that when I was first recording my journey logs. How can I be in love with other people, and neither of them are my partner? The answer's simple, just because I'm a Spark, doesn't mean that fairytale bullshit exists! Love's still complicated and complex, and it sucks! And we all just go around hoping that our Spark will understand all our confusion. But what if they don't? That's my biggest fear! How is my Spark suppose to accept me when I love other people? What if h- they, what if they don't accept me? But I guess I'll have to face my fears soon, and I will. I'll face them head on."

"No, you don't have to. Because I'll accept you. Why did you come out here? Why did we, come out here? Lets stop being afraid and let it go. I forgive you Felix, you forgave me. I love you, you still love me. I'm right here, I've always been here. Lets leave, and never journey again, just like we planned. Lets runaway together. Lets leave everyone behind, just like we always wanted. We'll go to the North, a small town up there, ask to move in, a house there shouldn't be too expensive. I have enough food and clothes for the trek up there. We'll live together, get married, start a family. Hah, I've always pictured us being Dads. I know if we give up on our Sparks, it'll doom them and us, but at least you and I can be happy. Genuinely happy. 60 something more years on this planet with you beside me, sounds perfect! Everyone keeps saying you can only be truly happy with your spark, but we can change the tide, others have done it! We can rewrite history too, rewrite this story, it's not etched in stone! And even if our story is, I'll brake the stone tablets and start it over, make it about us and our happy ending. Screw this Spark search, Felix! I know the truth, you've admitted it to yourself and me! And I accept you for who you are, even after everything you did. Now accept me for who am I, and runaway with me. Lets just go, now!"

I fell into Stephano's arms and let him hug me.

How long have I been lying to myself? Forcing myself to hide what I truly want? I am so thankful for Stephano, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't of been able to tell myself the truth about my feelings, and have the courage to act on them. Thanks to him, I know exactly what I want.

I want him, and only him.

"Thank you. Thank you for forgiving me. It feels like a big weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I do remember us talking about living together and starting a family, but... but that's not what I want anymore. What you're telling me to do is selfish, and I can't be selfish anymore. I, I still just want my spark, Stephy."

His face dropped some, "You are fearless. You're scared that they won't accept you for who you really are, but you still go after them. Of course you do. I understand. I guess I got a little carried away, again. Just because you still love me, doesn't mean you don't want your spark. I'm sorry for spewing all that."

"You're mad. I'm sorry I keep hurting you." I apologized, taking his gloved hands in mine, "But I want you to go. We can't runaway. Our Sparkmates need us. There's no changing our DNA. I let Marzia go for my Spark, and it's time for me to let you go too."

Stephano nodded his head, "It's just hard. I finally know the whole truth, and it hurts, but I thought that since we're on the same page now, it'd be different. But of course, I was just a substitute until you found your partner. Ugh, why did you tell me the truth, if you didn't want nothing to come of it?"

"You weren't a substitute. And Something did come from it. I told you, you make things difficult, and this was why. But now that everything's out in the open, I found my courage. I said I was going to face my fears and tell my partner about you, and all these feelings I've been keeping bawled inside, and that's just what I'm going to do. I'm still scared of the outcome, but I can push past that, at least I can try. I can't remember if it was Queen Lydia or King Nigel who basically said, that you'll have to accept yourself, before you accept your partner, and that's what I'm doing. I'm accepting that I'm a liar, I'm a deceiver, I'm accepting that I made a horrible mistake, that felt necessary at the time. I'm letting not only you, but myself know, that I was in fact deeply, deeply in love with a man, AND a woman, and that's perfectly ok. I've dated plenty of women, and I dated a man. So if my partner's a woman or a man, or anything in between, I won't shy away from them, like I've been pushing myself to do. Thank you again for forgiving me, thank you for still wanting to be with me, but we still can't. And one day when we're with out partners, we'll look back at this moment in front of this waterfall and laugh. We'll laugh because we were so stupid back then! We'll laugh because now we are genuinely happy, with our Sparks." I stated, squeezing his hand tight.

His lips turned up into a genuine smile, a smile that I haven't seen in years.

His voice was gentle and accent smooth as he spoke, "And this is why it is so easy to fall in love with you, Pewdie. People can say what they want about you, but you always know how to make someone smile, even at the worst of times. Heh, and you are right. It is time for me to fully and truly, let you go. I think, I think I'm ready to actually search for my Sparkmate. I don't want them to be the only one looking."

I nodded in agreement, "Come on, lets go back to the cabin. You can journey with us."

"No! No. I think I've done enough damage. You need to be free of me. I will be fine on my own." He assured as we started walking.

I let out a quiet breath.

That went better than planned. I said I needed to admit a lot of things to myself and Stephano, things I kept buried deep inside.

As we approached the cabin and Stephano hugged me goodbye, my thoughts couldn't help but drift to Cry.

I have to tell him all those things too. I just hope he takes it the same way Stephano did.

"Until our paths meet again, dear Pewdie." Stephano said with a small bow, "My partner and I shall see you and yours, at Azula Island."

I smiled, "I look forward to it, bro. Be safe."

He nodded as I watched him walk through the campsite and into the woods, waving as he disappeared. I smiled and sighed in relief. This chapter of our lives is finally over, we both can be happy now.

"There you are!" A familiar deep draw shouted.

"It dat boi!" Another deep voice added.

"Hah, yea, uh, here I am. What time is it?" I questioned as I shut the door to the cabin.

"5 o'clock. You missing dinner, brah!" Ken yelled.

I chuckled as I past him in the living room, eating with Scott, Snake, Molly, Wade, and Mark and Yami, who looked a lot closer than usual on the couch.

My neck craned back as Yami leaned over and kissed Mark on the cheek, before turning around to me.

Yami winked at me, "Go and ACCEPT some super. It's SPARK-ingly good."

I tilted my head in confusion. Is he trying to tell me something in code?

"Apparently while you were gone, the clingy duo decided to be more up each other asses by accepting each other as Sparks." Jund mumbled, taking a sip out of a cup.

"Scott!" Yami whined, making Mark chuckle.

"Yup! He's all mine." Mark declared, leaning on Yami.

"Haha GAY!" I shouted, laughing.

"That's what I said!" Ken chuckled.

"Congrats you too. I-I'm really happy for you guys." I said, swallowing hard.

They yelled a thanks as I quickly went into the kitchen to grab a plate of food.

Mary served me a bowl of what looked to be salad with some fruit and chicken in it.

"We're running out of food here, so Molly made up some veggies and fruit, and I cooked the rest of the meat that we had." She explained, handing me two bowls.

"Oh ok, thanks. But I don't need two helpings, I'm not that hungry." I said.

She shook her head, "Not for you. Cry's been in that room all day. He's barley come out and he definitely hasn't eaten anything since breakfast. So please feed your man."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "H-He isn't my-my-"

"Shh! Eat!" Mary commanded, "If you're thirsty you can come back for a drink. Now go! I'm sure he really wants to see you. "

I nodded my head, and quickly went into my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said this, but here's a link to art people have made me for Spark Search: http://lyricallywritten.deviantart.com/favourites/69852488/Spark-Search-Fanart
> 
> If you want to make me art or anything else dealing with spark search, don't ask, just do it! And link it to me in the comments here or inbox me on deviantart! 
> 
> P.S. The next two chapters will be coming out the same day!


	44. You're My Number One Bro

The door to my shared room was cracked open and as I went in, I saw Cry, sprawled out on the bed. I smirked as I saw his chest slowly rise and fall, he's sleep.

I walked into the room and leaned my back against the door, pressing it shut.

I walked over to our bed and sat the two bowls on my nightstand, and sat down.

I was trying to be as quiet as I could, but he must of gotten scared by me sitting or the bowls clattering, because he popped right up.

"FELIX!" Cry shouted, looking around the room in a panic.

"C-Cry?" I asked, a little taken back by him screaming my name.

He started breathing as he looked at me, "Y-You're back? I'm so happy to see you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you ok? It's only been a few hours, wasn't gone that long."

"Yes you were! I thought... nevermind. How did everything go?" Questioned Cry, throwing his legs over the bed to sit next to me.

A pit grew in my stomach, "Tomorrow. Lets uh, lets talk about it tomorrow."

"Ok, alright, fair enough. So, what do we do for the rest of the day?"

"Eat." I replied, handing him his salad bowl.

He Yawned as he took it, "And after that?"

"I don't know. Tv, games? We can chill with everyone in the living room. Whatever you want."

"And after that? Do you, do you still want to sleep in here? I'll understand if you don't or if Stephano's out there, it's cool brah. You two can have the bed, it's not a big deal." He assured.

I turned my head to Cry and shook it, "Stepahno's not here anymore, he left. And I want to stay in here. I want to... Cry, I-I want to sleep with you."

[Cry's POV]

My eyes just about broke my glasses and my mouth dropped open so wide, I was sure it was in my bowl of food.

"Y-You, and... I... Well I mean, I... I-If that's what you want. I mean, I thought that'd be rushing things, but I get it, y-you want a little taste of what I'm packing. Which is fine. Now, it's averaged sized, but I know how to please. I don't know if there's lube in here but we can-"

"THE FUCK ARE YOU ON ABOUT BRO!?" Felix shrieked, almost dumping his salad on me as he jumped up.

"You said you wanted to sleep-"

"Dammit Cry! You know what I meant! Gaah!" He exclaimed, setting down his food and holding his heart as he sat back down on the bed.

All I could do was nervously laugh, "I-I'm just messing around, heh! You definitely didn't say that in a seductive tone that would lead me to believe that you wanted to do more than just have another sleep over with me. Ok!"

My mask lifted a bit and I started slamming pieces of lettuce and chicken into my mouth.

Pewds chuckled as he let out a breath, "Averaged sized?"

"You didn't hear anything!" I scolded, continuing to eat.

I glanced at him to see he was smiling. 

God damn, I've missed that smile! It's been a while since I've seen it.

The rest of the night we spent in our room, sitting on the floor while we watched TV and played some old games that were lying around the cabin.

"H-How's it going bros? It's Poooooodiepie!" Pewds yelled at his Idroid phone, "And I'm making this video so I can still stay relevant and get that sweet, sweet Ad revenue."

I rolled my eyes, such an asshole.

"But seriously, this is to address an important topic. My fucking beard is gross and I want to shave it the fuck off, so stop telling me to shave it! God! I don't want to listen to you, but I do because I have to maintain a fabulousness look. And I do appreciate you bros opinion, so I don't know! We'll see! Also, it's been months right? How are you all managing without the great Pewdiepie? Terribly! I watch comments, bros! And do some of you forget that the reason the comment section records a video of you actually saying your response, is so you can think twice about what you say? I see some of you do, others, not so much! Looking at all of you who keep calling me cancer. Anyways, seriously, this video is about how I'm doing, and I'm doing fine. I've met a lot of people on my journey, I really miss making content for you all but, you bros know it's for a very important reason." Felix said, winking at the camera, "Also, speaking of friends, I have to share a room with a friend I made while out here. Some of you may know him as the masked man, or the man with the sexy voice, but I know him as the asshole who takes up half the bed! Cryaotic ladies and Bros."

I rolled my eyes again as Pewds pointed the camera to me, I made a fist, "Brother fist." I said, lightly punching the camera.

Pewds chuckled and threw an arm around me, "We were just playing some games and had dinner. He ate my saladass bros."

"Pfft! Get the fuck out my face!" I scolded, pushing him away, "Don't want none of that Poodie booty!"

"Heh, Cry with that attitude you'll never be one of my bros, girl!" He sassed, aiming his phone back to himself, "But Ken and I have been getting along pretty well with this scrub with us, and some others. I don't want to name drop again but, Markiplier's here. I should just put him in the thumbnail, get a million more views."

"Heh, such a fucking scumbag."

"WHAT!?"

"Haha, I-I'm so sorry Poodie! I mean that bitch who cries in all his videos is a scumbag! With his gorgeous face and hair, such an A-hole that Mark guy is. But you aren't, my beautiful blondie! You aren't a scumbag at all!" I exclaimed, hugging him around his neck.

I chuckled as a shit eating grin plastered itself on his face.

"Mhm, damn right I'm not. Cry, I think you can now be, my number one bro! The loyalty is in this one. Don't be jealous bros!" Pewds said, leaning his head against mine.

"These hoes aint loyal!" I said and we both chuckled.

I could feel my stomach do flips. I remember him saying in a vlog that his Spark would be his number one bro. I don't know if he realizes that or not, but it makes me smile.

"Heh, don't move yet Cry. A thumbnail of two guys hugging is perfect."

"Meaning, he just wants me to cuddle him, like we do in bed."

Felix's face started to turn red as he shook his head.

"Ugh! Do not give them material. I swear people are going to write about us now!" He said, but didn't pull away from the hug, "Let me go, before we end up like Phan, heh. How about you brochachos leave a like or whatever the fuck and stay awesome bros! Kiss your fist Cry and end the video."

I huffed out a laugh and held my fist to my mask before punching the camera again, "And now we finish this, with a brofist."

"Haha, I like that. BRO DAY EVERYDAY!" Pewds laughed, then ended the video, "Hey, move your face to the side for me, heh."

He grabbed onto my mask and started to push it some.

"Why?"

"I want to take pictures, and I want that pretty little mouth to be showing."

"Uhh, ok."

I moved my mask and smiled at him, watching his cheeks turn red before he focused the camera on us, and snapped what felt like 100 pictures.

"Give me your number, I'll send the good ones to you." He said, handing me his phone.

"Oh shit! Smooth as a mother fucker. Yo, lets take some pics so I can later ask for dem digits." I teased.

Pewds pushed me, "Shut up!" He grumbled, putting his phone away.

I laughed and pushed him back, causing us to get into a shoving fight.

"You're such a tool, mate." He said, slapping my arm lightly.

"Heh, and you're an asshole, but I'm not complaining." I retorted and both of us chuckled.

"Well this asshole's about to whip your ass at some vidya games!" He shouted, throwing a controller at me.

"Nah, eff that! Get sucked homie!" I yelled, then paused, "Haha, the hell!? Did I really just say get sucked?"

"Haha, and you call me a cuck!?" Pewds laughed as I pushed him again.

"Hah, pick a game!" I commanded, watching him fall backwards onto the floor, from my light push.

I smiled as his shirt rose up, exposing his flat stomach. I placed my hand on it.

"Come on, pick one." I commanded again, rubbing his tummy.

He giggled, "Dude, can I tell you something?"

"Of course." I assured, moving my hand.

Pewds sat up and pulled his shirt down.

"I uh, I haven't had this much fun in over a week." He admitted, "So, thanks. Tomorrow we'll probably hate each other ag-"

"Shh." I softly hushed, putting a finger to his soft lips, "I'm having fun too. We don't have to think about anything else, but right here and now, ok?"

Felix's mouth turned up in to a smile as he nodded in agreement, "Ok. So let me whip that ass, right here and now then."

We both laughed as we started to play games again.

It felt good to forget about all our worries and just be, be friends again! I really missed just hanging out with him.

When we finally passed out, I had a smile on my face. No matter what he tells me tomorrow, I know that I'll accept him, and he'll finally accept me.

Hopefully.


	45. This Is The End

I was in a peaceful slumber, until I was awoken by beeping.

"Dammit Pewdie! Did you set an alarm!? Turn it off, now!" I demanded, pulling the covers over my face.

When the beeping didn't stop, I pushed the cover off and adjusted my mask, looking around the room.

"Pewds?" I mumbled as I realized no one was sleeping next to me.

The hell did he go?

I looked over at my nightstand to see that my phone was the thing beeping. I grabbed it and quickly turned off the alarm, seeing that I had a text message.

Oh yea, I almost forgot that I saved his number in my phone too; Under Poodiebooty, with a heart next to it. I only put the heart because I saved my name as Cryaotic in his phone, but he changed it to LeCrybaby with a heart.

[TEXT MESSAGE]

Poodiebooty<3: Don't text back until you leave. You gave me the passcode to your phone last night, so don't even get mad about the alarm. Just get dressed, put on your swim trunks, and meet me at that waterfall. It's time we talked... about everything!

Poodiebooty<3: Also, I forgot I changed your name to LeCryBaby in my phone. Too kawai<333

[END OF MESSAGE]

I rolled my eyes and obeyed.

Leave it to Pewds to try and be cryptic about shit. He could of just woken me up and we both could of walked to the waterfall.

I scoffed as I quickly took a shower and got dressed in plain black trunks and a t-shirt.

It was still early when I left the cabin, so everyone was asleep. It's also pretty foggy outside, but muggy and kind of humid. Perfect day for a swim.

Also, perfect day for rejection. I sighed, I should stay positive. Last night was great, he even told me he was having fun. He couldn't reject me now, could he?

As I got closer to the waterfall, I sent Pewds a text, but didn't get one back.

He must be in the water.

When I finally reached the waterfall, I saw a blue t-shirt and a pair of black shoes on top of a fallen log.

I took off my own shirt, flip-flops, and my glasses, laying them next to his stuff, before I slowly walked toward the water.

"Felix!!!" I called out, waiting for an answer, "Felix!?"

"Cry!" He finally called back.

I looked around the tiny lake, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where the hell are you!?" I shouted, slowly walking into the chilly water.

"Waterfall!" His voice echoed.

I don't see you, but ok.

I walked further into the water until I had to swim to the other side of it, next to the rock formation the crystal clear waterfall cascaded from.

"Cry." Pewds called out.

His voice was echoy and far, but near? A shiver ran down my spine.

"Uh, Pewds, maybe we should like meet on the shore or something. It's kind of creepy next to this waterfall." I said, about to swim away from it, until I saw a pair of pasty legs dangle out from behind the water.

I scrunched my face as I swam through the wall of water, feeling water rush down my head and over my mask. Good thing this thing is waterproof. This mask is the best.

"Uh, Sup?" I greeted as I past through the gentle falls.

"Hey." Pewds greeted, "Awesome right? I just found it this morning." He said, referring to the small cave he was sitting at the edge of.

"Dude, you sounded like a siren calling me." I said, lifting myself out of the water to sit next to him.

He just chuckled as I got situated.

I glanced over to Pewds and ran a hand through my wet hair, smirking at him.

"W-What?" He asked.

"You look cute." I informed, looking him up and down.

With no shirt on, a freshly shaven face, dark red swimming trunks, and his bangs pushed out of his face, dripping wet, he did look really cute.

"O-Oh... thanks. You uh, you look good too." He whispered, and I nodded.

"Uh, did you really have to use my phone for an alarm?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd give you some more time to sleep...and me more time to think." He replied.

"Oh, I see."

Silence fell over us. The type of silence that makes you sick to your stomach and makes you want to scream, just to break it. Especially with the waterfall gushing in front of us, every little cough or movement echoed around the small cave, and the running water swallowed it and distorted it.

"What do we need to di-discuss first?" I questioned, a little bit too loud, causing my voice to crack a bit and the crack to echo around us.

"Um, lets just start off basic, ok? Do you like me?" Felix inquired.

I watched his mouth clench and his Adams apple bob up and down as he waited for my answer.

"The last time we said we liked each other things didn't work out so well so, I uh, I don't know what you want me to say." I answered, swallowing hard myself.

"I... I thought we had put that, I thought that morning was behind us. I-I'm sorry for that. Really, truly, sorry." He apologized, sounding the most sincere and serious I've ever heard Felix sound.

"I'm sorry! I'm bringing up petty shit, sorry. I like you Felix, I really do. Do you like me?"

"Y-Yes. I think your great and you've been really understanding, and even though we've fought and I've been a wishy-washy ass, you're still trying to be with me. I actually respect and admire your persistence. If it was the other way around well, I'd probably of given up." He admitted.

I shook my head, "That's not true. I don't know if it's you, or if others have put it in your head that you're weak and that you give up a lot or some shit, but you don't. If you did, we wouldn't be here right now and you'd probably be with Stephano or something. I have mad respect for you too. You're going through a lot, and I see that past relationships haven't been good to you, but you're still out here with the rest of us, going through hell for love, I respect that."

He turned from me and put his head down, "Cry... Ryan, Ryan if we are Sparks and I accept that, do you think you can accept me no matter what?"

I wanted to answer right away, but it was something he honestly wanted me to think about.

I took a breath after a long pause, "I want this to work out, I really do. And that involves maybe finding out some shit about you, and you finding shit out about me, that we aren't going to like, but I am willing to get past that. Pewds, I just want to get through convergence. After that, nothing matters, it's you and me whether we like it or not. So why should it matter right now?"

Pewds nodded in agreement, "Ok, then... I think I'm bisexual."

I craned my neck back, "Ohh kay? And I like big tits, your point?"

"Pfft! Cry! Dammit that took a lot for me to accept and tell you!"

"Hah, I don't know why!? Did you really think I'd care about that? I don't give a fuck if you're straight as a line, if you're my partner, you're still going to be my partner no matter what you like."

He sighed, "I know. Thought I'd just get that off my chest so I can stop lying to myself."

"Well, it is a start, and I appreciate you telling me. But, what is that about? You had no problem being all up on Stephano until that ass started forcing you to do shit, which I still want to kill him for, but if you thought you were so "straight" and "you're spark was going to be a girl" why the hell were you with him?" I questioned, making air quotes around certain phrases for emphasis.

"Stephano's the only guy I've ever been with." He confessed, "I like girls, I do, but when you're 17 and your new friend seems attractive to you, like REALLY attractive, you start to doubt yourself, then before you know it, your both in your 20's making plans to reject the spark inside yourselves."

"Oh... So you were that in love with him? Was he your first..." I trailed off.

"What? OH! No, no. We never went all the way."

"Oh yea that's right. He said that the other night. So I don't understand, what happened? I've been in love, been in relationships that I've thought the person was my Spark, but when it turns out they're not, we both bounce. But you two stayed together. What happened when you were forced to go out on your journey? You told me about Marzia, how did she feel about Stephano?" I interrogated.

[Felix's POV]

And here's where everything falls apart.

I guess I just come right out and tell him everything.

"I'll give you the short of it. When I got older, Ken and I made new friends, we got closer, Stephano got jealous. I had my own flat that Ken would stay at a lot, while we both balanced school and Holotube. It was a small one bedroom type thing. One night while Ken was at his parents house, Stephano came and asked where Ken sleeps. Heh, at the time I didn't think anything of the question, told him the truth. He sleeps on the couch, sometimes he sleeps with me. That was the first time Stephano lost it. It was so bad I thought he was going to turn me gold. I slapped him, he hit me back, he... he tossed me around the room, we broke a few things. Ken came home and almost ripped his spine out. Peace control was called. We didn't get into that much trouble, but Stepahno and I stopped talking, but then I crawled back, of course. A few more times he got a little pissed or him and I would argue, and he was basically pushing me away. So when it came time that my urge was getting really strong and I had to go on my journey, I took it." 

"Wow. You know that's an abusive relationship right? He wasn't pushing you away, you NEEDED to leave him." Cry said.

I nodded in understanding. I couldn't see it, but I knew his facial expression must of been one of serious disgust.

"I thought you would say that. But I loved him. Before I left, I promised that I would go on my journey, go through convergence with my actual partner, then leave them once I got longevity. Ugh, the worst thing you could do, and I promised I'd do it. But I met Marzia, and everything changed. She just, like I told you, she accepted everything. I thought she was perfect and I didn't want to leave her. When convergence didn't work, we were upset, very upset. But not as upset as Stephano. Marzia would of let me go back to Stephano, but I didn't want to. I went to him and I told him, Marzia isn't my partner, but I want to go back to Ylati with her. And he went berserk. He yelled and cried and all I can remember him screaming was, I trusted you." I informed.

"Oh... I trusted you? Heh, guess I know that feeling." Cry dryly said.

I let out a breath, "Mhm. But he scared me so much, every bad thing he did to me, in that moment, came back up, and I was pissed! How could he yell at me for wanting to be happy. I want your happiness Pewdie, I want you to be loved, Pewdie, no you don't! So I...."

My lip started to quiver. Deep breaths, you told Stephano, everything's ok now, you can say it again.

"So you what?"

"C-Cry, have you, have you heard of the rock trolls, in the Northern mountains?" I asked, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Uhh, y-yea. If you aren't a good little boy or girl, the rock trolls will come and steal your dreams or memories, something like that. There's a little story about it." Cry chuckled.

I sighed and recited, "Dear baby, have you been good? Mommy knew you would. Dear baby, have you been bad? Mommy now feels sad. Dear loud baby, look at your head lul, it's empty, because of the scary troll. They came to bad baby, and they took your dreams away, but good hushed baby gets to go out and play. Mommy's poor bad baby, the trolls have come, with their sharp teeth and red eyes, to their powers you succumb. They bite down on baby's head and they suck out the rude, bad little babies, have become their food. Mommy's poor bad baby, with brains of mush, now that your memories are gone, you can now be hushed." 

"Heh, o-oh. You know the whole thing?"

"Mhm, my mom used to tell it to me when I was young. She started telling it to me more often when I was about 9."

"Why?"

"Because, because I have that ability. I can steal memories and not only that, but I can replace them too. There's usually something dealing with your powers you vow to never use, that was it for me. But Stephano, he, he kept yelling, and I got scared. I thought he was going to... I don't even know what I thought he was going to do. I was pissed and I was scared and I did it. I didn't even think about it, I just did it! I swirled my hands over his head and before he had time to react, I pulled and I ripped out his memory of us ever dating. And he fell over, and I was terrified because I had never done that before. But I'm despicable, you know? Instead of getting help or waiting for him to come around, I sorted through his memories and started taking them. And I only left him with the bare minimum. He knew he liked me, but not that we dated, he knew we did stuff, but not that I loved him. It hurt. I had his memories in my mind, and I couldn't have them there, they were tearing me apart. Mariza was worried too, wondering why I didn't want to come around her. So I took my headphones, and I put his memories in them. And when I got new headphones, I did the same thing. And I started trying to put blockades up on my mind too. Then after Mariza and I discussed somethings and we both decided that we shouldn't doom our partners, she left. I dedicated my time in school to learn how to put blockades on my mind better, so I wouldn't have to think about the whole experience. I also made sure everyone was thinking that I was mad at Stephano or hated him, and that that was why we were no longer hanging out. Not like a lot of people knew about our relationship anyways. When I told Stephano the truth yesterday, I thought he'd hate me, but he didn't. I was happy that he forgave me, even though I'm pretty sure he was just happy he wasn't the only one in our "relationship" that was terrible." I explained, pausing to let him take everything in.

Cry nodded his head slowly and put it down, like he was thinking.

"So... so is that what you were going to do to me?" He questioned.

I hesitated, but nodded my head yes, "I was, but I stopped myself. I was going to erase your memory of us ever telling each other we liked one another, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't, but I still thought of it. That's why I had to ask if you'd accept me no matter what, because what happens if I pussy out at convergence and take your memory away of it? What do you do then?"

He shook his head, "First of all, that can't happen, at all. We have too many people who will know something's up. Secondly, I trust you. I'm not innocent in this either, you think making you be my partner was all I could of done to you? I held back, I couldn't bring myself to hurt you, to make you do anything, and I trust you to do the same." He said, placing a damp hand on my bare leg, "You aren't despicable. Stepahno drove you to do that, I almost did too. And I'm sorry. Felix, I can accept you for the man you are, and for the man you're going to be. If you can accept me too."

"Going to be?"

"Heh, see that's your problem, you're so stuck in the past. Leave it in the past. And look at me." Cry demanded, "Look at me Felix, I'm your future."

"Cry, I'm scared. I trust and know now that you aren't going to hurt me, and that I shouldn't be afraid of your powers, but I don't want to hurt you. There's something else you need to know. I, I still love Stephano, I still love Marzia. How are we suppose to be Sparks, when I love other people? How is this going to work!?"

"Do you think I care!? I still love Minx, I still love Cheyenne!" Cry quickly looked away from me like he had just said something forbidden.

"Who's Cheyenne?"

"A-A girl. An ex. I don't talk nor think about her, and I want to keep it that way. I thought she was the one, she wasn't. Ugh, when you're in love with someone, it's hard to fall out of love, but it will happen, I know it will. Before I left for the journey, Minx told me that if my Spark chooses me, they'll love me unconditionally. So I'm out here putting confusing mixed up feelings behind, to focus on finding my partner and accepting them, so I can love them unconditionally no matter what, and they can do the same." He informed, rubbing my leg, "I'm willing to accept you."

I nodded my head, "I'm still scared I-"

"I'm thinking about leaving." He stated, cutting me off.

"What!?"

"Look, I've come to the conclusion that, if you don't accept me, I'm done. And that isn't a pushing you to an answer thing, that's me just being real. What we feel, I've never felt with anyone else before, so why would I keep searching when I know you're my Spark? You can runaway from me if you want, I'm not stopping you anymore. I fought and if I loose, least I went out swinging. So that's my peace on that." He informed.

I looked Cry over. His long wet light auburn hair, that poker face mask, hiding all his emotions. 

Even though it hides his emotions well, I still feel like I've seen all of them. In the short amount of time we've been together, I think I've seen every single emotion possible in Cry, and he's probably seen the same from me.

I want to accept him. It should be easy now. So why isn't it? 

"...Cry, I still, I want to but," I bit my lip and turned from him.

"I understand." He quietly said, moving his hand from my leg.

When the warmth of his hand was gone, I noticed that a buzzing sensation in my leg had stopped with it. I let out a small sigh as I heard him jump back into the water.

Why am I doing this to myself, to him?

Why is it still so hard for me to just accept him? It's not like I don't like him. He's been trying so hard to make this work and all I've been doing is trying so hard to push him away.

And now I'm pushing him away again, for the last time.

I guess, I guess this is the end for us.

I shook my head, no, no. I'm not going to do this to myself anymore.

I want to be happy, dammit!

[Cry's POV]

Don't cry, don't cry. Come on, you're not some love sick teen, it was his choice, he made it, you have to accept that.

I swam up to the muddy shore, my feet still in water. 

As I listened to the waterfall gently splash against the water, I felt tears splash against my face.

I bawled up my fist and clenched my jaw as I heard water splash loudly behind me.

"Cry..." I heard him whisper.

"I'm leaving." I said coldly.

"Please don't leave me." Felix said, and more tears started to pour out my eyes as I felt his cool wet body lean up against my back, and his arms wrap around me.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry. I keep making this difficult on both of us." He said, leaning his head on the back of mine.

"Felix, am I your Spark?" 

"I... I-"

"You know what, fuck this." I cursed, turning around and pulling away from his arms, "Why do you keep playing with my emotions!?"

His face fell, "C-Cry..."

I sighed loudly, "Ugh! Sorry for yelling. It just feels like... Was Stephano right, are you just leading me on? Is it easier for you to have someone to play with who hides behind a mask?"

"No, that's not true."

"Well it feels like it. And that's so stupid! Look at my body! I am a man, there's no hiding that. But I guess that now you're over that porition of whatever the hell our relationship is, you have to search for something new. Instead of searching for your Spark, ME! You want to search for something that proves that I'm not your Spark. You just want this to be the end, don't you!? Or is it just me? Me as a whole. Am I a freak? Is that what you're picking out now? Is that what you think of me?"

"No, of course not."

"And you swim all the way back to me, dramatically, for what? What do you want me to do? You lost your chance!" I exclaimed.

"N-No, no I hav-"

"Yes, yes you have. I'm sick of it. We're done Felix! I can't keep fighting to be with someone who doesn't know if they actually want to be with me. This is the end for us, I'm going home, fuck even going to the island. God dammit, you fucking idiot! I'm falling for you and you're just pushing me away! I know you're smarter than this. You can push through your fears, I could of helped you do that! But you won't let me, so I'm leaving!"

"I do want to be with you and I do need your help!" Felix assured.

He looked me in the eyes intently. His crystal blue eyes were red and his face pink. It made my heart hurt.

I scoffed, "Then tell me I'm your Spark, TO MY FACE!"

I put my hand on my mask, and ripped it off.

Felix averted his eyes.

"Come on Cry, p-put your mask back on. I don't need to see your face." He said, keeping his head down.

"Why not!? I want you to see me! I want you to be able to tell me how you feel, face to actual face. Or can't you do that!? It's just easier to tell me stuff when I have a mask on, right? Makes me seem like less of a person, right?" I questioned.

Felix bawled up his fists and stepped closer to me, looking me right in the eyes.

[Felix's POV]

I mustered up all my courage, and I looked up at Cry.

"I'm telling you to put back on your mask, because I don't need to see your face to accept you! I... I've liked you all this time without seeing your face. I don't give a fuck what you look like! You aren't a freak, you're so fucking perfect Cry and I don't even deserve you. Why do you want someone like me? Look at you, you're even more perfect then I thought you'd be." I cried.

"F-Felix..."

"I can tell you to your mask or your face that, that you're my Spark, but I don't understand why you want me to be. It's taken so long for me to say that because, because everything. Where do we go from here, will you really want to go through convergence with me? What if we don't fall in love, what if we don't start dating before convergence, what if I can't completely get over the past?" I questioned, staring him right in the face.

Blue, cobalt blue. His eyes sparkled as he looked at me, his pale face showing all the emotions that before, I could only think of. His lips quivered, making his button nose twitch, and his cheek bones turn pink. Goddess, he's gorgeous.

Cry slowly walked up to me and grabbed one of my hands, his mask in the other.

"Say it again. Please." He whispered.

"Y-You're my Spark, Cry." I quietly said, watching a tear run down his cheek.

"Then there's your answer to all of those questions. No matter what happens, no matter what's thrown at us, no matter what inner war you're going through, I'm your Spark, and I'm going to be there for you, no matter what." Assured Cry.

I could feel a warm buzzing travel through my hand and up my arm, and I knew exactly what the buzzing was. It was my body, mind, heart, and soul, accepting his.

"It's going to be hard for me, but I want to try this. I want to be there for you too." I said, squeezing his hand.

I gasped as Cry threw his free arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I smirked as he tilted his head up a smidge, to plant a kiss, on my lips.

[Cry's POV]

And the concert started. It's just the opening act, but you can feel the sparks of adrenaline running through you, letting you know you're pumped.

Without breaking the kiss, Felix pulled his hand away from mine and grabbed my mask, draping his arms over my shoulders.

The opening acts were pretty chill and got you up out of your seat, or your head bobbing to the music. You have butterflies now, and you don't want the music to end, because you can feel the bass from the speakers boom in your chest and you're scared that if the music stops, your heart will too.

We finally pulled away from the chaste kiss, and my heart skipped serval beats.

"Bro, both of our bodies are lighting up." Pewds whispered, looking his arms over.

I could see white light glow from his body and mine.

I nodded in agreement, "That kiss, that kiss was amazing." I said, letting out a breath, "Took my breath away and there wasn't even any tongue."

"...Do you want there to be tongue?"

I felt my knees buckle as I pulled Pewds back to me.

The lights shut off and everyone in the audience screams, because they know it's time for the main attraction. You're so overly excited, the anticipation is almost too much.

Felix's thin lips fit so perfectly with mine, it's almost too much.

You see the main attraction burst out onto the stage and you're screaming, because you hear your favorite song start to play. The music is building up, like it's asking you permission to drop the beat.

I tilt my head and dart my tongue out just a bit, asking for permission to enter Felix's mouth.

When permission's granted, the beat drops and you feel it in your very soul. Your body feels overrun with adrenaline, and you don't know what to do, but it better not end. This can't be the end.

Felix leans in closer, a mutual exploration of each other's mouths take place, both of us too eager and excited, causing awkward nose bumps and teeth to click together, but we don't end the magical kiss, not yet.

And why would it end!? The real concert has just begun. You're out of your seat and you're jumping around, screaming, singing, the nerves are still there, the anticipation, the anxiousness, will this concert last long, will I truly like it? You were so pumped about this concert that you got emotional over it, you want it to be perfect, it has to be perfect. So questions buzz through your mind, but you let them go, because right here and now, you're in bliss!

We finally pulled away from each other, out of breath, swallowing hard, eyes conveying both fear and excitement, and these damn sparks. 

My body feels like I'm being tased over and over again, but I don't mind, like it's my kink or something. Yea it hurts, but fuck if I don't love the feeling.

"I feel like I need to smoke after that, and all we did was kiss. And I don't even smoke." I said, my voice sounding dazed.

"K-Ken vapes because he's a hipster jackass. If you want that, heh." Pewds said, huffing out a laugh.

I smirked, "I think I want to be a hipster jackass."

"Me too." He agreed, pulling me back in for another kiss.

The concert slowly ends, but you leave satisfied, because it was the best damn concert you've ever been to and you know for a fact, there will be many more just like it. Maybe even better ones.

My life could end right here, and I'd be satisfied. 

But it's not ending here. We have a long road ahead of us, but I'm going to try my hardest to get through it, with Felix beside me.

"I uh, I think we should go back to the cabin, before they start searching." He suggested, handing me back my mask.

I shook it out and put it back on, nodding my head in agreement, "Yea, lets go."

We got our clothes and headed back to the cabin, hand in hand.

"Uh, Cry, d-do we have to tell everyone? Can't we just keep it to ourselves for a little?" He questioned, glancing over at me, "Not that I'm ashamed or want to keep us a secret, I just want to wait. Everyone's still on Mark and Yami, and we don't really need to add to the excitement."

I nodded my head, "Sure, whatever you want."

"Really? You're ok with that?"

I gave his hand a squeeze, "Of course."

Pewds leaned over and planted a small simple peck on the sliver of my face that was showing.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, "Thanks, Sparkmate." Pewdie happily said, as we continued to walk to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') finally, amirite?
> 
> woooo boy! It is not the end!(contrary to what my troll chapter titles say) Got so much more in store!  
> I seriously got emotional reading this over again! Gaaah the goobers are finally together!


	46. A Rocky Start

[Felix's POV]

"Uh oh, hey..."

"Sup?"

I cleared my throat and put down the fist, that was about to knock on the bathroom door. I put my head down as well, seeing that Cry was the one occupying the bathroom.

He was holding a pile of clothes with one hand and holding tight to a towel that was wrapped around his waist with the other, his mask a bit crocket and showing his mouth.

"I was wondering where you went." I said.

"Oh, thought I'd take a shower before packing." He replied, stepping closer to me.

I glanced up at him startled, as I watched him lean in for a kiss.

I gasped and leaned backwards.

"Ah-hum, I uh, better get into the shower. We'll be leaving in a few hours." I stated, trying to act like I didn't notice what he was going to do.

Cry sighed, "Mhm, of course. Sorry."

I let him walk around me as I went into the bathroom.

I quickly slammed my toiletries down on the toilet and leaned against the door, breathing deeply.

Ok, so the, I'm your Spark thing, hasn't gone as smoothly as I thought it would. I knew it was going to be hard for me, but I feel like I've been avoiding him even more these last couple days.

Ugh, he just keeps wanting to cling to me! Not that there's anything wrong with that. I actually think it's kind of cute but I just, I just don't want anyone to see.

I scoffed at myself and started to take my clothes off.

Wonder how long it's going to take for Cry to come to the conclusion that he's made a mistake? 

Hopefully it'll never happen.

After my shower, I walked to my room feeling refreshed. I should apologize to Cry, I'm being an asshole again.

I mean, I accepted him and I agreed that I wanted to make this work. Letting him kiss me out in the open isn't really a big deal, I'm just overreacting, I know he'll understand.

As I approached our room, that wasn't too far away from the bathroom, I saw that the door was cracked open.

"Really? Why?" 

Sounds like Scott? What are they talking about?

"Well, I guess I just changed my mind. After convergence, I'm pretty sure I'm going to leave. Just don't tell anyone, especially not him." Cry said, sounding a bit sad.

"You can't keep it a secret and frankly dude, I don't think it's the right thing to do. What about us, what about Felix? You're hiding this from everyone?" Scott questioned.

My heart stopped beating from the mention of my name. Did he tell Scott about us?

Cry sighed, "I just started thinking about it this morning. And what about Felix, why would he change my decision?"

"Well I thought... nevermind. But you should think about this more." 

"Maybe. Ugh, I just think it was a mistake to say it in the first place."

I stepped away from the door and put my hand over my heart, a cold shiver running up my spine, chilling my bare back.

No, no, no, come on, don't do this to yourself. You came in at the middle of the conversation, they could be talking about anything.

Definitely not talking about Cry wanting to leave after convergence, and not giving a damn about how I feel. 

Not that at all.

I shook the thoughts out my head and walked up to the door, knocking on it.

I swung it open and watched Scott jump a little, and awkwardly put his hand up to wave.

"Pewdie." He greeted.

"Hey scrub." I joked, with a forced chuckle, "Heh eh, I have to change so..."

I looked down at myself and the towel around my waist.

"Of course!" Scott practically screamed, "I'll talk to you guys later, I have to finish getting my stuff together. If you see Snake anywhere, uh, tell him I'll talk to him later, thanks."

"See ya buddy. I'll be out in a second." Said Cry, waving as Scott left.

I shut the door behind me and went over to the bed, to sit down next to Cry.

[Cry's POV]

I smirked a little, seeing that Felix didn't kick me out of the room yet.

"How was your shower?" I questioned, letting one of my hands travel over to his damp arm and glide down it.

"It was fine." He answered.

I tilted my head, outlining the clean, black, weird tattoos on his arm with my fingers.

"You ok?" 

"Um, I'm sorry." He simply said.

"Sorry?"

"Earlier, I didn't let you kiss me, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be mad at that though, or mad at me. You know I make stupid choices all the time. I didn't mean to hurt you, if I did." Felix apologized.

I bent over and left a small kiss on his bare shoulder, "I'm not mad at that, you don't have to worry."

"So you're mad at something else?" He quickly asked.

I grabbed his chin and turned his head toward me.

"What's gotten into you? I'm not mad at all." I assured, looking into his sky blues.

He nodded his head in understanding, but I could tell he was still upset about something. What? I wasn't really sure.

I feel like whatever this is we're trying to be, is difficult on him. I'm trying to make it work but, if he doesn't want it to, I can't keep pushing him.

I let go of his chin.

"Look Felix, I know we agreed that we're Sparkmates, but if it's too much for you or if you're still having second thoughts, I understand. We still have plenty of time before we have to book it to the island, so we have some time to flesh out this relationship, if that's what you want to do. Just let me know if you don't. I was a little too harsh back at the waterfall, I can't just leave because you don't want to be my partner. Whatever your decision is, I'll go with it." I explained, and he nodded his head again.

"You sure you want to stay here... with me? You don't regret this?" Pewds asked.

"Regret? How can I regret something I don't have control over? I don't hate it, if that's what you mean. I promise I'll stay with you, no matter what, ok?"

He lifted up his hand and ran his long slender fingers through my hair, making me shut my eyes and focus on his soothing touch.

"Ok, I understand. And Cry, I really do want this." Pewds assured, ruffling my hair a little.

"Me too. Now go ahead and get dressed. I already put most of my belongings in my travel cube and bookbag, so the drawers should just have your clothes in them. I'll be waiting for you." I told him, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek, before fixing my mask and getting up to leave the room.

I let out a deep sigh as I walked down the hallway.

I still have plenty of time to come to a decision, but I'll probably hurt someone no matter what I choose.

I rolled my eyes, I need to stop making promises I'm not sure if I can keep or not.

[Felix's POV]

"So everyone's sure we got everything? Because when we start walking, there's no turning back. We have to go up north first if we want to catch this train, so we'll only stop at night and make sure we use up the whole day walking, unless there's an emergency." Ken explained as we all started to leave camp.

"Ooh, taking charge Mr. Man?" Mary asked, hugging onto Ken.

"Heck yea I am." He replied, bending over to kiss her.

"Uh, hey! What happened to only stopping for emergencies? Lets get going!" Scott ordered, walking around the couple.

"When you find your Spark, you'll grow to learn that a kiss, is an emergency. Ain't that right girl?" Ken questioned, kissing Mary's cheek as she giggled in response.

Snake grunted in disgust, "Move out everyone. No stopping for, kiss, breaks."

"What about cuddle breaks?" Wade asked.

"W-What, no. Just no stopping for anything!" Snake said, walking in front of us and beside Scott.

We all got behind them and marched out of the campsite.

Cry and I stayed toward the back of the group, walking side by side.

I got a little closer to him and grabbed his hand, making sure no one was looking.

He jumped some, probably from the surge or electricity that left my hand and went into his, but he soon relaxed when he realized it was me.

"Heh, you don't have to do that." Chuckled Cry, wiggling free of my grip.

"Oh, but I wan-"

"Wouldn't want anyone seeing." He whispered as he began to walk closer to the group.

Of course we wouldn't want anyone seeing. That's what I say!

Since when does Cry give a fuck about what others see or think? He's usually begging to just stand close to me; I'm the one that has to remind him of the others.

I gritted my teeth as I began to feel uncomfortable and alone. I scooted up behind him again, only for him to move further to the front to be next to Scott.

I let out a grunt in frustration, now I know something's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pewdiecry month (definitely didn't forget it was pewdiecry month!)  
> next chapter will be out tomorrow and will be long!


	47. A Storm of Confusion

[Felix's POV]

We spent the morning well into the afternoon walking, and we had some more walking to go after a short break.

We were traveling through the woods of course, surrounded by big tall trees and different kinds of plants.

"Oh hey look Molly, isn't that the plant you wanted me to eat last night?" Wade questioned.

We all turned to Molly as she quickly shook her head no, her face flushing some.

"It isn't? I could of sworn it had velvet red squished oblong petals or whatever, just like this." Wade said, bending over to pet the flower.

Mary let out a sputtering laugh, "Hah! Go ahead Molly! Cooking up a Celosia for your man."

"He didn't eat it!" Molly refuted, "I-I just wanted to see its effects, incase I put it with the rest of the vegetables and stuff I've been making!"

"Hmm, where have I heard that name before, Celosia?" Snake Questioned, eyeing the beautiful velvet flowers lying under the tall mahogany tree we were in front of.

"It's also called cockscomb." Answered Mary.

Snake clicked his tongue and nodded his head, "Ahh, yes, now I remember. This cockscomb is called Mahogoitus, it's edible."

"Also an aphrodisiac." Mary added, winking at Molly.

"Pfffft! Cocks, comb!?" Yami exclaimed, chuckling.

"Heh, heh heh, you can comb my cock... With your hand because an actual comb would hurt." Mark said, trying to sound seductive, but ending in an awkward serious tone.

"Oh shiiit girl! I see you Molly!" Shouted Ken, slapping Wade on the back.

"No, no! It was going to be a test to see if it could be eaten without side effects!" Molly assured.

Wade chuckled, "I didn't eat it. Jeez, if you wanted to get into my pants Molly, you just had to ask."

I scoffed, "Forget plants, my cocks all the aphrodisiac anyone will ever need." 

Cry shook his head, "So immature." He said, walking up to the small red flower, "Oh, welp, alright. Don't know why it's a type of cockscomb when it looks like a squished velvet vagina, but ok!"

Everyone chocked on their spit.

"Yea, and I'm immature." I sarcastically said, pushing him, only to get pushed back.

Scott grumbled and rolled his eyes, "Now that we've spent 5 minutes talking about a plant, can we please..." He stopped his own sentence and clenched his stomach.

Everyone stopped messing around and we turned our attention to him.

"You ok Jund?" Snake quickly asked, going to Scott's side.

"What, heh, I'm fine! Just uh, heh, kind of hungry, dude. Anyways, lets get going, I'm dying to get on that bullet train." He said, walking ahead of the group, hand still on his stomach.

"Me too. Lets all forget this ever happened and get on with our lives." Said Molly, quickly walking away.

"No, we still need to discuss this young lady!" Wade called after her.

We continued our journey through the woods for another hour or so, before we were stopped by Snake.

[Cry's POV]

"We should set up camp here." Snake said, taking his backpack off.

"No we shouldn't." Ken disagreed.

Everyone got quiet, who disagrees with Snake? 

No one.

"Yes, we should." He restated, "Take out your tent, friend. We can put them up under these trees."

Ken shook his head no, "Why? You, me, and Scott made a big fuss about not stopping until nightfall, we have a few more hours to go, why we stopping so early?"

For the first time since I've known and talked to Snake, his rough voice faltered.

"Uhh, well um, w-we need our strength." He stuttered.

I could tell Ken wasn't buying it, but he could see that something was wrong with Snake. I could too.

Snake kept looking past Ken as he spoke, what's going on?

Ken started sniffing the air, "Alright, Snake's right. And I smell a storm coming. It's a ways out, but it'll be here. Might as well set up camp before it starts to rain."

"Yes, lets do that." Snake said, glancing past Ken.

I followed his gaze to Jund, who was almost barely shaking his head no. He looked a little pale and his eyes looked a bit red. Now I understand.

I nodded in agreement, "Yea, lets set up shop here. How many tents we need?"

"Three?" Snake asked, and we all agreed.

Soon after, we were setting up the tents and picking who would stay with who.

"You two want your own tent?" Snake questioned Ken, sounding grateful.

Ken shook his head, "Don't matter."

"You want to room with Mary and Ken?" I asked Felix.

His eyes got big like he was taken back.

"Uh, no I don't. What, you tired of sleeping by me bro, heh?" He asked.

I huffed out a laugh, "Maybe."

Pewdie's face dropped and he took a more serious tone, "I'm staying in a tent with you." He reassured, speaking up so everyone can hear, "Go ahead Ken, Mary, you two take a tent alone. Why don't uhh, Mark and Yami stay with Wade and Molly, then we singles can be in a tent, huh?"

"Alright, sounds perfect to me." Snake agreed and we all started setting up the tents.

Ok, guess I'm sharing a tent with Pewds. What the hell does this guy want from me?

After the tents were set up, we all went about doing our own thing.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I took a walk away from our little campsite, to where I saw Snake wonder off to.

As I got further away from the camp, I could hear gunshots. They sounded kind of muffled though, like someone was using a silencer.

When I got closer to the gunshots, I saw that Snake was shooting at three cans he had lined up on a log. He shot two of the cans in a row, but the third one, the bullet just nicked.

I watched in horror as Snake walked up to the can and unloaded a full clip on it.

"S-Snake!" I called out, running up to him, "Jeeesus, what did that can do to you!?"

"Cry... What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was, well I wanted to see if you were ok. What are you doing?"

Snake let out a breath and went over to a camouflage pattern duffle bag.

"You know how to handle a gun, Cry?" Snake asked, passing a black 22 to me.

"Uhh, we learned in school, so I kind of do." I replied, making sure I remembered where the guns safety was, "Also video games are a thing, heh."

"There's no "kind of" with handling guns, either you know how to shoot properly or you don't." He explained, lining up some bottles and cans he pulled out of his bag, "In the peace control I taught people how to handle guns and various weapons. I was taught myself. When it comes to this, I know exactly what to do. You never know when you need to whip a gun out and shoot someone or something, but you have to make sure it's for the right reason. And NEVER aim to kill, unless unavoidable. I don't care what you've heard, but I always teach my squad that. Teach them how to be meticulous too, and calculated, stone faced, knowing what to do in every situation. Every, single, situation."

Snake came up behind me and lifted my hands up onto the gun, making sure the safety was off. 

"What happens when you don't know what to say, in a situation?" I asked, trying to emphasis on the word "say."

"That's why I like guns, you don't need to talk to them. You hold it out from you and you aim, you can close an eye if you want. Keep in mind of the size of the gun in your hand, there will be recoil. Tuck in your elbow, take a deep breath and squeeze the trigger. And always aim left first." He instructed and I followed everything he said, shooting the bottles from left to right as he stood beside me, "The sound is intrusive, but yet, it's fun. But it is a weapon, a deadly one. But you can control it, you can own it. It does what you want, when you want. If you know what to do, it knows what to do. It's just like firing off words to someone. They come to you and they say something you weren't expecting them to say, but you're ok, you're calm. They've spoken, they've said their peace, now it's time for you to unholster your gun, take aim, and fire. Just, just pull the trigger, just tell them how you feel, just say it. They understand you, they know you, so just say it, don't run away like a fucking coward. Who the hell are you? One little confession and you loose your nerve, three little words and you want to hide under a box? You're pathetic. All you needed to do was to say it back, or explain to them that they caught you off guard, they'd understand. And now you're holding other people up so you can dote on them? Pathetic. Pull the trigger, just pull it. But you can't because words aren't bullets, bullets can't escape you, but words do, they always do and-"

"SNAKE!?" I shouted, putting my arm on his shoulder, "Whoa, buddy! Calm the fuck down. I have NEVER heard you talk this much, heh. I'm sure he's over what happened."

Snake took the gun from me and put it in a holster, shaking his head.

"Did, did he tell you everything?" He asked, and I nodded my head yes, "He's sick right now. He didn't want me to, but I stopped everyone so Scott could rest... And maybe we could talk."

"Heh, yea I know he's sick. Scott has the worst immune system ever, I'm surprised hes lasted this long without getting ill, but that was really sweet of you. And you don't have to unload a whole clip on him, you don't need to be a machine gun. Just be, uhh, just be a water pistol. The really small ones, a few squirts and he'll understand." I assured.

Snake let out a hum, like he was making sense of this weird example and taking it to heart, "Rodger. I guess I was thinking too much. Jund just, he makes me, feel? Not that I don't have feelings, I just like to hide them of course but, he makes that difficult. To be honest, I didn't even know I was into men before we started playing games together and talking, now meeting him... ugh. I just, I want to be his rock, you understand? I don't want to falter, I don't want to be weak, I want to be straight forward with him, but sometimes it's hard to be."

"Pfffft! Don't I understand that!? My dude, this shit is way more complicated than anything we have ever been taught." I stated, "I've been in relationships before, but trying to understand Fe-.... Uh, to uh, understand feelings, and finding my Sparkmate, it's so unbelievably difficult."

He nodded in agreement, pulling the green bandana he always wears around his forehead tight.

"I should probably talk to him, slowly, right? We made up, but we haven't actually spoken about this."

"Right. He didn't mean to blurt out the whole, I love you thing, so talking to him straightforwardly and telling him how you feel is probably what he needs. He also probably needs some medicine and isn't going to ask anyone for it so yeaa, see what Molly or Yami can do."

"Gotcha. And you should talk to, him, too."

My eyes grew big. Why the hell does everyone have to turn everything back on me!?

"I'm not going to be the only one traversing the deep end today. I passed Felix on my way out here, looked upset. Now, I don't know if you two are, well, it isn't any of my business, but if you're giving me advice, I'll give you some, communication." Snake simply said, picking up his bag, "Don't be like me, talk with him, don't wait to do it, and remember to get back before the storm. Thanks."

"Uh yea, thank you too." I said, about to turn around.

"Hey, Cry?"

"Hmm?"

"One more thing, ritual exam, mine showed me a huge blue sitar, what was yours?" Snake asked.

"Oh uh, really? Heh, looks like you found your partner. Mine was a Venus fly trap and someone who can show me the stars." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Hmm, interesting. Seems like you've found yours too. Lets hope the clouds don't keep the stars covered for too long." He said as he packed up his things, and headed toward the camp.

I nodded in agreement and rushed deeper into the forest to look for Pewds.

I heard a low rumble of thunder as I came across a figure leaning up against a tree, wearing a black jacket and a red and black knit cap.

"Felix?" I called out as I approached the figure.

"Cry? What's wrong, why are you out here?" He questioned, looking surprised.

"I was just looking for you. Snake said he saw you come out this way, and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. So, are you ok?"

There was a long pause as we looked at each other. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and we stood there, unmoving.

Finally, he put his head down and sighed, "I was just thinking."

"About..."

"...Us?"

"Oh, that's dangerous, heh. What about us?" I questioned, gulping.

"Umm, I was just thinking that maybe, maybe we aren't each others types. So this probably won't work out how we want." Said Pewds, keeping his head down.

"What? You still aren't on me being a guy, are you?" I inquired.

"No! It, it isn't you, it's me. I-I'm, I'm just... the worst. I'm sarcastic and don't take things seriously and I'm-"

"Just, like me?" I slowly cut in, watching him glance up at me, "Come on Felix, our personalities are basically the same. You're just me amped up to an 11, so what's really going on?"

He bit his chapped lip and knitted his eyebrows together, like he was in deep thought.

Pewds sighed, "Ugh, you shouldn't do what I was going to do. And I'm not just saying it because you're going to do it to me, I'm just saying this to you as a friend, it's a terrible choice. You shouldn't be doing this for longevity, and you definitely shouldn't just up and leave your partner after convergence, it's not right."

I tilted my head to the side, taken back by what he was telling me.

"I'd never do that." I assured, walking a little closer to him, "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then, then... Then why did you tell Scott you were thinking about it?" He asked, and my heart dropped, "I-I heard you two talking before we left. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but it's hard when it seems like a prophecy is unraveling before you. I've been a jerk to Cry, let me quickly apologize before he realizes he's made a mistake, and sees I'm a terrible Htreain being, who doesn't deserve him. Then I fucking hear you saying that you felt like you made a mistake. And to put a screw you Felix cherry on top, you stop clinging to me and I realize that I get self-conscious and paranoid, when you aren't on me 24/7!"

I just stared at him, it was all I could do. I opened my mouth to say something, to explain everything to him, but my mouth and throat dried.

Felix walked closer to me, tears filling his ocean blue eyes.

"I know it's only been a few days, but I've made this really hard on you and I'm sorry. I keep fucking up, and Goddess this is going to sound so stupid, but I feel like I'm not being, "boyfriend material." I tried so hard to be closer to you, but you kept pushing me away, and I don't know why."

It started to sprinkle as I threw my arms around Felix's body, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Pewdie, we're so perfect for each other, we're terrible." I said, chuckling in spite of myself, "I thought I wasn't being, boy friend material, heh. Look, what Scott and I were talking about, does concern you, but I was just going to keep it to myself because, I don't know, I'm an idiot and thought I could handle it by myself."

He quickly started to struggle out of my grip.

"Ok! Well you don't have to tell me about it. You've been avoiding me all this time it must be something big. I'm sorr-"

"No, I need to tell you. This whole fucking thing could of been solved by me telling you. Ugh, Snake was right. We need to do that thing that everyone says, equals a good relationship! We need to communicate more, we to talk! If you thought what we were saying was about you and was the reason why I was avoiding you, then you should of said something." I explained.

"I know I should of! I should of been straightforward, but it's scary! I don't know what you're going to say. What if you were mad in that moment, then I asked and you blew up at me, that would just make everything worse. Cry, I've dated other people, but this shit is so difficult because for some reason, I want it to be perfect. I fucking even said that this relationship didn't have to be perfect, because all the pressure that's put on Sparks, but here I fucking am putting more pressure on us!" He said, pulling the cap on his head down some, like he was getting nervous, "I want to be honest with you, I want to be able to work everything out quickly, but it's hard. I don't know what you're feeling, I don't want to just read your mind without permission, and I definitely can't fucking read your face!" Felix yelled, but quickly sucked in his lips, like he just said something taboo.

I shook my head, "No, it's alright, you're right. That's why we need to talk things out. We need to be more open. Nothing can be perfect, but we can work to make it good. We both jump to conclusions about each other, when in reality, we don't know each other well enough to do that. For example, I keep trying to distance myself from you because I don't want to make you mad. You said you don't want anyone to know about us, so I'm trying really hard not to touch you and kiss you, but it's soo difficult. Then I feel like you're testing me when you get close to me so I distance myself even more, but if I actually think about it, I just don't know what you want from me, because I don't know that intimate side of your personality yet. But anyways, I need to tell you what happened." I explained, running a hand through my hair as I tried to piece my thoughts together, "Ok, Scott and I were talking about my friend Russ. I promised him that I'd bring my partner back to Agartha, but when you and I accepted each other, it felt like things changed. You and Ken are really close, so I wasn't sure if you two planned to go back to Terran no matter what, or some place else. I feel like if I take you to Agartha without taking into consideration your feelings on the choice, you'd be upset, but if I leave Agartha, I'd be hurting Russ and all my friends there. So it was a mistake on my part to promise him something, I wasn't sure if I could keep or not. And I thought I could make the decision myself and just leave with you after convergence, because I want to make you happy, but then I keep thinking about my best friend. It's confusing. I'm not sure what I should d-"

Felix quickly grabbed onto my face and moved my mask sideways some, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"I'll go where ever you want me to go. Now stop being so sickeningly sweet, when I think you're being an asshole and trying to leave me!" He screamed.

"I'm sweet!? You're the one trying to hold my hand and be next to me, because that's what you think I want!" I yelled back, "And you just said you'd go anywhere with me!"

"But you're trying to stay away from me for the same reason! Ugh Cry, what the fuck are we doing right now?" Pewdie asked, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Being confused in the rain." I answered as thunder lightly rumbled and the sprinkle, turned into a light shower.

Pewds pulled the hood of my hoodie up over my head, before kissing my lips again.

"Ok, well to lighten the confusion some, I like it when you're all over me." He admitted, "And I wouldn't mind if we could hold hands sometimes. Everyone will slowly find out anyways so, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Alright, fair enough. And no more of this bullshit confusion and fights or whatever we're doing here. Fucking thought we were done with this." I said with a sigh, wiping some rain drops and tears from Felix's face.

"Me too. You're just definitely right, we should be more open with each other."

"Agreed."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we both leaned in for a loving kiss. The rain chilled my face and the breeze that was blowing through to kick start the storm, didn't help, but the heat radiating from Felix's face warmed mine.

When we finally pulled away from each other, all we could do was smirk.

I could feel 20 weights being lifted off my shoulders, and it made me hug him tight, and not want to let go. But sadly, I had to let go.

"Hey, come on. Lets get back before it starts raining harder." I said, looking behind me, "Um, it's that way right?"

"...You have no idea where the camp is, do you?" Pewds asked, actually face palming.

"Yes I, don't?" I questioned, looking around the rain drenched forest.

Pewds sighed, "Follow me, it's getting dark."

I grabbed onto Pewdie's hand and let him lead me back to the tents.

Our hands were about the same size, and even though rain bounced off of them, they still stayed warmed and comfortable. 

My heart pounded and swelled as I watched him walk in front of me. Sometimes he'd turn around and shoot me a beautiful smile, other times he'd squeeze my hand so tight it would turn red, but as long as we were like this, I didn't mind.

We were soaked when we finally got back to the tents, but at least it feels like we've gotten closer, I think.


	48. Inching Closer

"I'm going to get my clothes, Ken probably put them in his tent." Pewds stated, letting go of my hand.

I mumbled an ok in response and watched him dip into the tent next to ours. 

When I unzipped the tent we were going to be spending the night in, I froze in the rain.

"Cry!? It, it's not what it looks like!" Jund yelled.

I shook my head and chuckled, "You two are so fucking weird. Anything, you guys could of been doing anything. I'd be ok if I walked in on you two making out, I'd be ok if y'all were just fucking and I walked in, weirded out, but ok with it. But no, no, you weird mo'fuckas."

Jund scoffed, "Fuck you. Molly gave me special herbal tea and said the medicine would work into my system better, if I rubbed my stomach. So-"

"So Snake decided to rub your tummy for you? Welp, I won't judge anymore, rub away." I said, crouching into the spacious tent.

"Don't say it like that! He's helping work the medicine into my system, so I can digest it better." He explained, pulling down his shirt.

"He also begged me to rub his tummy because it soothes him." Snake informed.

"Snake!"

I laughed as I rummaged through my backpack, changing out of my wet clothes while I listened to Scott quietly yell at Snake.

Seems like those two worked everything out.

After I was dressed and laid down toward a corner of the tent, Felix came in.

"Ugh! It's raining harder out... there... Aww, I want a belly rub." He whined as he threw a wet backpack next to the entrance, followed by his jacket and hat.

"I am sick! He's helping- You know what, forget it!" Scott yelled, allowing Snake to continue to massage his stomach, "I'll yell at you assholes when I feel better."

Pewds shrugged his shoulders with a yawn, and started taking out a sleeping bag and dry clothes from his travel cube.

Hmm, interesting. Not only is it difficult to not hug, touch, and or kiss him when people are around, it's also really fucking hard not to gawk at him while he's changing. Neat!

I slammed my head into my pillow as he struggled to take off his wet, kind of tight, jeans.

When our only means of light; two flashlights, were turned off, we all slowly tried to go to sleep.

It was a bit hard with big cracks of lightening, roars of thunder, and rain pelting the tent, but eventually I started to feel sleep take me.

"Psst! Cry." A voice called out in the darkness.

"Jundus, go to sleep." I mumbled, pushing the body that was hovering over me away.

Jund was sleeping next to me, followed by Pewds, then Snake. But there's more than enough room in this tent for Scott and I to be a ways apart, and more than enough room for him to go bother Snake, not me.

"Bro, it's me."

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the dark figure, "Pewdie?"

"Mhm."

"Go to sleep." I ordered, turning my back to him.

Another loud crash of thunder and a bolt of lightening streaking across the sky, and I was feeling nails dig into my arm.

"If you're scared of the storm, I'll make fun of you in the morning." I assured with a yawn.

"I'm not, I just got startled. But I uh, thought that maybe we could... Nevermind, I'm sorry for waking you." He whispered with a defeated sigh, letting go of my arm.

The loss of contact made me shift uncomfortably.

I slowly sat up and faced him, "You ok?"

"Yea, I just couldn't sleep." Pewdie answered.

"And you thought that maybe we could...?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I'm just going to go back to my sleeping bag."

I yawned and said, "Thought we were going to start telling each other everything?"

"Ugh, fine. I thought we could sleep next to each other. Guess I got used to sleeping like that." Pewds explained.

I nodded my head and opened my sleeping bag with a smirk.

Yea, we've definitely gotten closer.

[Felix's POV]

"Come on in, babe." Cry whispered, welcoming me into his sleeping bag.

I could feel my face heat up from the new pet name, and from Cry's smooth voice saying it.

I snuggled into his sleeping bag, even though we both knew I could of went without one. The tent is a nice temperature and the floor is padded and comfortable, but I got into his sleeping bag despite that.

"Are you uh, are you sure this is a good idea?" I questioned, thinking about Scott and Snake, who weren't too far from us.

"Psh! Like they'll really care." He answered, pulling me onto his chest.

I let out a content sigh as Cry ran his fingers through my hair.

Thunder loudly crashed and lightening crackled, but Cry holding me close to him made me feel kind of calm, but of course I was still jumping.

And people ask why I don't play horror games anymore. Don't need shitty horror games making me jump, when I get scared at everything. Ugh, I'm such a pussy.

"Hey come on, stop jumping, everything's fine." Cry cooed, one of his hands gently massaging my back, while the other remained in my hair, "These tents are fire proof, so even if the lightening catches a tree on fire, we're safe for a while, unless smoke gets in, but it's alright."

"Cry, shut up. You aren't making me feel better." I informed, rubbing my face against his soft shirt, trying to find comfort.

"Heh, look, I'm protecting you so just go to sleep." He said, holding me tighter, "Always gonna be protecting you, whether you think you need it or not."

I nodded in understanding, actually feeling a bit better just by him saying that. Whether he was serious about it, or saying it in jest, it still made me feel safe enough to finally drift off to sleep.

The next morning I was awaken by my hair being gently played with, the same motion that put me to sleep.

I took a sharp inhale followed by a groaning exhale as I sat up with a stretch, my bones popping as I did so.

"Mornin blondie." A rough but smooth voice said, also greeting me with a bright smile.

"God morgon, älskling.[good morning sweetheart]" 

Cry grumbled, "Mm, use common tongue, it's too early for me to think. You call me darling or something, sweetheart? Something cute as hell?"

"Hah, fine." I chuckled, laying back down so I was right by his ear, "Morning sexy."

"Mmheh, now I can understand that." He stated, wrapping his arms around me, "This ok? They are still asleep."

I nodded my head yes. I almost forgot we aren't the only one's in this tent.

"You sleep good?" Cry questioned and I hummed a yes in response, "Me too."

"Hey, you don't have your face on." I stated, yawning.

I'm realizing that every time I see Cry without his mask, he doesn't have his glasses on either.

"Mhmm, you were really snuggling into me last night. Thought it'd be more comfortable for you if my mask wasn't jabbing you in the top of the noggin." Cry explained, huffing out a little laugh.

"Oh, heh, thanks." I said, running a hand along his stubbly cheek, before shifting inside the sleeping bag to lay beside him, "So uh, should we talk about, about yesterday?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Sure, if you want. Is something bothering you?"

"Yes and no. I'm still, scared? This is a huge step. I thought I was ready to find my partner and automatically be with them, but now I keep getting this since of worthlessness and guilt and-"

"Ok, ok, dial it back." Cry cut in, "Since we're being upfront with each other, you piss me off so much when you talk like that. So fucking much."

I jumped back a little, scared that I had angered him.

"Calm down, I'm not actually mad, it's just upsetting to hear you talk like that. I've lived my whole life with insecurities, some big some small, so it makes me sick when someone else is feeling insecure, BECAUSE, of me. I am nobody Pewide. I'm not perfect, I some times think I'm not even a decent guy. So don't think so much about our relationship. You're ok, nothing to be ashamed about. Everything that has happen up to this point, we can put behind us, ok? We aren't getting married, we aren't a couple, we're just destined partners getting to know each other better. No one here just jumped on the boyfriend girlfriend train that quick. We'll take it slow and inch into this thing. Like I said, we have time to flesh this out." Cry informed, running a hand through my hair, "So don't worry about it Pewds, don't worry."

I smirked and giggled a little, looking into his deep blue eyes.

I can't believe how insecure I sound. I'm usually more confident than this. I guess I'm just nervous about what might happen to us in the future, but really I need to focus on us getting, to our future together.

Cry scooted a little closer to me and leaned his nose against mine.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked in a low whisper.

The question made butterflies zoom through my stomach and my face burn hotter than an elemental's fire.

I quickly turned my head around to see if Scott and Snake were still sleeping. When I confirmed they were, I sat up a little to wrap my arms around Cry's neck, his arms going around my waist.

"Y-Yea, but just one kiss." I said, gasping as Cry crashed his lips into mine, pulling me on top of him again.

We quickly jumped and pulled away from each other though, a blast of sparks catching both of us off guard.

I chuckled, "Heh, can't believe we're still sparking this big, shouldn't it die down?"

"Mhm, must take a minute. Every time Mark and Yami hold hands I see them glowing a bit, and I think I just recently saw Wade and Molly stop jumping when they're around each other, so it just takes time." Cry explained, kissing my cheek, a warm buzzing flowing through it.

Yea, it takes time, or, Cry and I aren't partners and that's why we're still feeling big sparks. I've been in this situation before, I know how it goes.

I tried to put the thought out of my head as I looked at Cry.

"You're thinking something stupid, aren't you?" He asked, leaning up to kiss my other cheek.

I sighed, "Can you blame me?"

"Dude, we're done with that shit, ok? No doubting what we have here, lets just try and make it work, please. Listen to that, I'm begging!"

"Hah, ok, ok. I'm done with the BS." I agreed with a smile.

My smile brightened as Cry pulled me in for another peck on the lips, melting away my negative thoughts. He somehow always knows how to make me feel better.

Simple pecks, turned into drawn out kisses, which turned into light tongue explorations. Before I knew it, I was on my back and Cry was on top of me as we made out, fighting through the pricks of electricity that showered us.

"We sure make out lots for two people who aren't dating." I stated, breathing contently as Cry trailed kisses down the side of my face.

"Hmm, maybe I should take you out on a date sometime. Would you like that?" He questioned, kissing my temple.

I nodded my head and pulled him closer.

"Mm, what time is it?" A voice grumbled.

"Shit!" Cry and I yelled, fumbling around.

I pushed him off of me, only for him to roll too fast and lift me and the sleeping bag up, flinging me onto him.

"The fuck are you two doing?" Jund questioned.

I quickly unzipped Cry's sleeping, "Spiders!" I shouted.

Jund gave me a puzzled look.

"Thought there was a spider in here. Pewds was helping me kill it." Cry added.

"Well, as long as it's not in my sleeping bag." Yawned Jund, getting out of his bag and crawling over to wake up Snake.

When I looked back over at Cry, he was reaching for his mask. When he turned back to me, he gave me a wink.

"Spiders really love putting their tongues down people's throats, don't they?" He whispered.

I stifled a giggle as I felt my cheeks heat up.

Cry put on his mask and all four of us got ready to help everyone take the tents down and start our trek to the train station again.

We passed through forests, up inclines, and over old cement bridges that beautiful arched over rivers and sat next to water falls.

The rain had made everything muddy, but the forest was calm and peaceful, everything just happy and content as it dried itself in the warmth of the sun.

Cry and I made sure we were at the back of the pack. Hands happily swinging, a few long red faced, or in Cry's case red eared, glances at each other, and some kisses snuck in here and there went unnoticed by our friends, and I was grateful that Cry was still trying to keep us accepting each other, on a need to know basis.

Meaning, if both of us are still feeling unsure about what we have going on, and are still working out this relationship, no one, needs to know yet. But I know they'll find out soon.

When we finally made it to the train station, I was surprised that the station, actually, looked like one. 

There were nice metal benches to sit on and the whole thing was paved, a metal roof covering it. There was even a map showing the trains route, and the stops it makes. We're going as far south as we can, luckily this is a sleeper train, made for long travel.

We all sat down at the station, anxiously waiting for the train to arrive.


	49. The Start Of Regret?

"Ehh, wasn't too scary, but still pretty good. I give it a 7 tea mugs out of a possible 10." Yami said, taking a sip out of a drinking flask, that instead of alcohol, had tea in it.

Mark rolled his eyes, "How the hell is that even a rating system?"

"It's the Mashes movie rating system. Best damn system out there. " Yami gloated, yelping as Mark put him into a headlock, "Augh! What did I do!?"

"You're being a sumbitch!" Mark yelled, but then mumbled, "And being cute."

I chuckled to myself as I watched the two roughhouse with each other, Wade being the referee as usual, while Felix and Ken egged on the play fighting.

There were quite a few other couples sitting around, but no one we knew. Guess this train must be a popular stop.

I leaned up against a support beam, my fingers quickly hovering over the keyboard of my phone, replying to text messages from friends and family. We haven't had any net connection since leaving the cabin, so seeing all the messages fill up my Idroid made me a little homesick.

Glancing up at the guys messing around, my eyes couldn't help but fixate on Felix.

He was wearing one of my flannels, a red one, him and Mark matching. Why he decided to wear my clothes, I don't know, but he looked good in it. I watched him smile and laugh, face red, hand periodically adjusting the black snap back on his head, nerd had it on backwards. 

Trying to keep myself from staring too long, I looked back down at my Idroid, reading text messages from Minx.

[TEXT MESSAGE]

Minxypoo: Dude, every time you don't text me back, I kill another cute flying baby bison.

Minxypoo: Their population is dwindling! Krism can't stop me.

Minxypoo: I'm now killing human babies, and I will bathe in their blood.

Cry: Minx, stop murdering babies!!! I've been doing shit!

Minxypoo: THOSE TEXTS ARE TWO DAYS OLD! EVERYTHING AROUND ME IS DEAD AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE TOO!

Cry: I'm fine! We all are. 

Minxypoo: Good! I missed you. Scott hasn't even messaged me.

Cry: We've been traveling, and missed you too:]   (cause bitches love smiley faces!)

Minxypoo: Shut up! So, you have yet to tell me how the search is going...

[END TEXT MESSAGE]

"Cry!" 

I gasped as Felix slammed his hands on my shoulders.

"What you doing, bro? Get your stuff! Can't you hear?" He asked.

I glanced up as I heard rushing wind in the distance, trains coming.

"Didn't even hear it." I said as I looked up at Pewds.

He was smirking at me, his hands still on my shoulders, his tall slender frame shadowing over me just a smidge.

Damn, it feels like we haven't been this close all day.

I wrapped my arms around Felix's waist, watching his eyes get big as his face went red.

"Need me to carry anything for you?" I questioned.

"Uh, n-no. But uh, come on Cry, don't-"

"Aww, so precious!" I heard Mary exclaim, "You boys finally friends again? Seemed like you weren't talking to each other for a while."

"About time." Ken mumbled.

Felix whined, "Staph hugging meeee! It's not precious, he's tired and delusional!"

"I'm so sleepy and exhausted, Poodie." I said, forcing myself to yawn.

"Maybe you should let him sleep on you." Molly stated, giggling.

"Noo! He can sleep in his room on the train!" He yelled.

Everyone chuckled as they grabbed their stuff and went around us, not bothering to help pry me off of Pewds.

When everyone had their backs turned and were walking to meet the train, Pewdie caught me off guard by lifting up my mask and connecting our lips.

The kiss sent a jolt of chills rushing through my body, and my brain barely had time to register the warmth of his moist lips, before he was pulling away.

"I know we haven't been near each other for a while, but try not to be all over me in front of everyone." Pewdie stated.

A stunned dazed voice stuttered its way out of my mouth, "B-but I just wanted-wanted a hug. I'm so-"

"Don't be sorry. I wanted a hug too, but that made me want to kiss you. So, ease up on this. Still trying to get adjusted. But I'm sure we can find alone time later." He explained with a smile, quickly kissing my lips one more time, before running up to be next to Ken.

I fixed my mask, a dumb smile on my face as I nodded in agreement to the air. I watched Felix bump Ken with his hip, his pants clinging tight to his little butt. My flannel fit him perfectly, and not just size wise. Fuck, it feels like I'm drooling over him.

I licked my lips and shook my head, trying to snap myself out of my trance as Pewds glanced back to see if I was there, waving me over when he saw I wasn't.

I sighed as my heart thumped in my chest and sparks buzzed through my brain. Come on, get ahold of yourself Cry, it's too early for that.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and texted Minx back as I walked over to the group, squeezing in between Felix and Ken.

Ugh, I'm going to regret this.

[TEXT MESSAGE]

Cry: I think, I'm falling in love...

[END TEXT MESSAGE]


	50. All Aboard The Crazy Train

The double decker silver train came whooshing past us, skidding to a halt.

I couldn't help but smile as Pewds outstretched his arm in front of me, like a mother would do to protect her child.

And here come the butterflies, again. Just the little things like that.

Apparently my mind isn't going to register the fact that we've only just accepted each other, what, last week, not even? It won't take in the fact that he still wants to keep us a secret, even though we both know it isn't going to stay a secret for long. My mind is rejecting the memories of him and Stephano, and the feelings I'm sure he still has for him. It will not sink in, that I just worked like HELL to get this guy to even give me a chance! But, what my mind will take in, is the little things!

The smiling, the hand holding, the hugs, the kisses, the teasing, that really cute way he bites his tongue and sputters out a laugh when he thinks something's really funny, and how he gasps for air afterwards. The accent, the hair, the way he whines my name so it sounds like he's saying it with a KA instead of a CR, the nights I held him in bed and watched him sleep for Cupid knows how long! The way my heart stops every time he cuddles into me on his own volition, without me even having to give hints that I want him to.

Why, why can't I just be a hard ass mother fucker? Oh this bitch made me work for that puss puss, his ass ain't getting no love from me! But no, I have to have a heart, a heart that's clouded by all these fucking sparks, and now I think I love him. 

I don't even want to look at what Minx texted back. Probably just screaming and asking what their name is, I don't even think I'm allowed to tell her.

I took a deep breath and composed myself, feeling a bit awkward that I didn't notice everyone was lining up, and that one of the train's doors were opening.

I quickly got in line behind Felix, resisting wrapping my arms around him.

A step ladder lowered from the train door, and two girls came out and stood on the top step as the train became silent, only giving off small exhaust noises and motor sounds.

"Good morning to all you lovely Sparks. My name is Ashley, and I am here to welcome you onto the Paradise Bullet Train." A tall girl with red cornrows neatly wrapped in a big bun perched on top of her head said, in a monotone, "This right here is my assistant Tasha."

"Daaamn Ashley! Back again with the half-assed intros." A small girl with pink hair and twitching bright pink rabbit ears on her head, laughed.

"Giiirl, how many times do I have to tell you, no memes on the job! I am tired and I don't want to be here right now, don't make me take this anger out on you!" Ashley 'quietly' yelled, raising the back of her gloved hand to Tasha, before putting on a bright red lipped smile to us, "ANYWAYS! We will be making you feel right at home, don't mind crazy bun bun over here, she had too much sugar this morning, sadly, I didn't have enough. But uhh, yea, just one at a time enter the train and grab a keycard from one of us. This keycard will have a number on it, that'll be your room number. There's an upstairs and downstairs so ask one of us or the other attendant, Ve, if you need help searching, and uh, oh! Everything of course is free, but if you have manī on you, feel free to buy anything at the mini bar, snacks, drinks, non and alcoholic, everything's just a few nycra. But if you're broke, don't worry, you get free meals, there's a mini fridge in your room with some alcohol in it and uhh, am I forgetting anything?"

Tasha continued, itching the back of one of her long floppy ears, "Hmm, uh upstairs and downstairs around the snack bars are a few tables you can sit at, eat there, there are TVs in every room, there's net connection, movies, games, and uh, special, TV stations incase um, well, for those of you who haven't found your Sparks yet, OR IF YOU HAVE! I mean, I don't mind chilling with my boyfriend and watching some girls get fucked. It's pretty sexy."

Everyone got quiet.

"What, did I say something wrong? Too much info??" The young shapeshifter questioned, her ear length hair falling to the side as she tilted her head in confusion.

"OKAY!  I have no idea why I thought that was going a different route, but of course it wasn't! Tash, please think before you speak, I'm sure they'll find out what's in their rooms just by looking. Again, I'm sorry about her, come on and get your cards." Ashley apologized, handing people keycards from a small clear plastic tub she was holding.

As the line got shorter, I started to get pretty excited. A nice rest from walking and having to cook your own meals. This'll be nice for all of us. And on top of that, I'm sure Felix and I can find ample alone time, without anything ruining it.

"Here sir, enjoy your... stay... ASHLEY! IT'S HIM! YOU MY DUDE, MAN! NO WAY IT'S YOU!" Tasha exclaimed, almost dropping the tub of keycards she was holding.

The tall redhead groaned, "Who is it Tasha? Can you not scream in our guests faces."

"I'm so sorry, fam! How can you not recognize him!? You're you're CinnamontoastKen! Ahh! Ok, ok, I'm fine, I didn't mean to freak you out, but I'm such a huge fan! I've been watching you for 5 years! She watches you too, some times, but we're fans!" The bunny excitedly exclaimed, handing Ken a keycard.

Now that I hear her talk more, her and Ken have somewhat of the same accent.

"O-Oh my God! I'm totally that guy you love! Please freak out more, then tell your friends to subscribe to me, because I need more of that." Ken teased, making both girls chuckle, "Really great to meet you two!"

"Same." Ashley smiled, reaching over to pat her friend on the shoulder to calm her, "Enjoy, and uh, stay toasty."

The pink haired girl giggled, "Stay hella toasty, Ken!"

"Heh, ya'll too. Come on Mary, we can just take one room." Ken said, grabbing Mary's hand.

"....Wait, wait... Mary? S-S-Sup- Super M-M...."

"Oh no..." Tasha grumbled, "Ugh, we're sorry again, Ashley loves you. She watches all your videos, we both do actually. Can't pass up watching another shapeshifter."

"Oh really!? Aww, I didn't know I would be meeting some of my spiders out here! Give me a hug!!!" Mary let go of Ken's hand as he went inside the train, she then wrapped her arms around Ashley, squeezing her tight.

"I think I actually might cry. Mary, you are such an inspiration! Tasha dyed her hair and ears pink because she loved the way the color looked on you." Ashley explained, nodding over to her bright pink haired and eared rabbit friend, "Oh and, are you with Ken!?"

"Actually I am! We're pretty sure we're Sparkmates." Mary replied, "But, oooh! Ashley, look at your dress! I'm loving you girls outfits, and the hair, so cute. And my shapeshifting sistah! The ears are looking perfect!"

Both girls blushed a deep red.

"Us!? Me!? Pssh! You're a model! Don't talk about what we wear, look at you!" Said Ashley as Mary stepped into the train.

"Oh please! I'm in sweat pants, you two look gorgeous." Mary complimented.

"Hehe, enjoy the train you two, and thank you for, for inspiring us." Ashley said, grinning.

Both Ken and Mary hugged the girls again as they turned and walked down one of the train's aisles.

"Girl, look!" Ashely said, handing Scott a keycard.

"Yoo! What is this? I am so glad I came to work this week."

"Heh, you uh, you two know me?" He asked, turning sideways so him and his huge sitar could squeeze between the girls and into the train.

"Of course!" Said Tasha, "We all about, the LNC! Y'all amazing, Scott! And I'm a pretty big gamer so, I watch yours and Snake's solo livefeeds all the time. Cry's and Russ' too."

"Oh, uh thanks! It's always awesome and a really precious experience to meet fans." Said Jund, a big smile on his face, both girls smiling back, "Oh, and that's Snake right there."

"Howdy folks." I heard Snake mumble out.

I could tell that both girls had to hold back a squeal.

"Here you go Snake! It's awesome to meet you. You're wonderful." Ashley stated.

"We love you Snake." Tasha added.

"Likewise." Snake nodded, quickly walking into the train.

"Seriously? I do my whole heartfelt spiel, you say a simple howdy and they're swooning? Oh, come on!"

We all chuckled as Snake gave a little smirk, then winked at Scott. 

"Yea yea, it's all very funny Snake." Scott said sarcastically, giving the taller man a light shove.

I couldn't help but smile, damn they adorable. I swear Scott's the only person who can tell when Snake "laughs."

I wonder if I can read Pewds that well?

As my two friends went into the train, the two girls looked way happier, and it made me shift uncomfortably. Really wasn't prepared to be meeting fans. Ugh, what if they freak out on me?

"Hello ladies." Mark said, and I knew he was flashing them a smile.

"Oh my God Proteus! It's red Jacksepticeye!" Tasha blurted out, making everyone laugh.

"Haha, glad you're a fan!" Mark laughed.

"Pfft! We are, actually, both of us, huge fans! We just, we love you Mark." Ashley assured.

"Yea! We both watch you all the time, my dude. She's actually been watching you for like 3 years, you and uh, what's his name, uh Yamimash?" Tasha asked, and Ashley nodded her head yes, "Yea, you two really got her into Holotube, that's how she started watching Mary, and I got her hooked on so many other Holotubers. We love ya'll, Jack, Russ Money! Wade and Bob, damn Pewdiepie, Cry, Dodger, Minx and Krism, ugh, just so many! We just love y'all so much. And y'all have really been there for us, and, and this is just amazing being able to meet Ken and now you, man it's, overwhelming!" Tasha finished, voice cracking a little.

Ashley carefully lifted up one of her black silk gloved covered hands, and wiped a tear out of her eye.

"No, no, no! None of that. No crying! If it makes you feel any better, we're all right here." Mark stated, walking all the way up the trains steps and stepping inside, to reveal the rest of us.

I quickly hid behind Felix, who thankfully was being blocked by Wade.

"Stop! Yamimash!? Wade!? Oh my God! Now I just want to cry more." Said Ashley, both of them getting hugs from everyone as they handed them their keycards.

"Wait, so, are you with foxtrot Wade? Molly, I watch you live." Tasha informed.

"Yup! She's all mine." Wade happily said as they walked onto the silver train.

"Nice meeting your girls." Molly said with a smile.

"Wait a minute, speaking of all mine, why the hell did you get a keycard? Put it back!" Mark scolded.

He snatched Yami's card and leaned out the train door, putting the card back into the tub, both girls laughing.

"Are you two sharing a room?" Ashley interrogated.

"Don't you girls run off and tell anyone now." Said Mark with a wink.

Yami rolled his eyes and snatched another keycard out of the bin, "I'll be sleeping in my own room. It was great meeting you lovely girls, cheers."

With a final hug from Yami, both girls turned their attention back to the line. Oh, well, now there's not really a line, just me and Felix.

I could feel my heart race as I looked at the girls, anxiety starting to set in. Luckily Tasha's bright blue eyes were focused on Pewdie.

"Uhh, so hey bros?" Pewds questioned.

Both girls slowly nodded their heads as Tasha spoke first, "Y-Yes, bros, hell yes! B-Brofist?"

"Ah! We love you Pewds!" 

"Haha, and I love you too!"

Felix chuckled and gave them a brofist as he took the keycard, both of them gushing over him.

Ugh, fuck here we go.

I cleared my throat. If I don't speak, maybe they won't recognize the mask.

Ashley's brown eyes grew wide as soon as she looked at me. Nooo. 

"Here you go sir. Please enjoy the train with your friends." She said with a grin, handing me the card.

As I stepped onto the train, and looked down at my keycard, I could hear the girls whispering as the door closed.

"Tasha, you know who that was, right? That's Cryaotic."

"You gotta be shitting me! We're gonna have to break our phone's so this shit doesn't leak out! Ugh, ok, ok, just like you know, act natural. He doesn't like a lot of attention." 

"I know, I know. I'm just happy to be seeing him!"

"Me too, girl!"

Fuck it. I turned around and waved.

"Hey girls. I uh, sorry, but I heard your conversation, so..." I said, trying to steady my voice.

Caught off guard, they looked at each other, then me.

"Um, uh, we um, we're really happy to meet you." Tasha said, almost crying.

"Heh, uh, well I feel the same way. And I-I'm not anything special, so don't even worry about me." I stated.

They both nodded in agreement as Ashley winked at me, she's really cute up-close. Well, both of them are.

"I hope you have fun here." She whispered, and Tasha grinned, her rabbit ears perking up.

"Me too." I replied.

I sighed in relief, feeling so thankful that I had some great fans. It's awesome to meet people that know how to react calmly, and be respectful too. 

"Oh, my! There are more? Welcome everybody. I hope this is all the new passengers, the conductor is ready to shove off." An average height woman with a teal and brown headscarf on said, the only bit of her hair sticking out of the scarf was a bit of her brown bangs.

"Yup, this is all of them Ve!" Tasha assured.

"Great! I just helped a few couples to get to their rooms, so do not think it will burden me to ask for help as well. As was said, I am Vehenna, Ve will do. Not only do I help and keep these two from trouble, but I also cook along with a few other chefs." Ve introduce in a heavy accent, "Ladies, let us go. Let our guest get settled."

"Yes ma'am!" Tasha and Ashely both shouted, rushing over and whispering something in Ve's ears.

Seeing these three together, made my head spin. They all seemed so different, and not just personalities. Ashley had a classy black and white dress on, complete with silk gloves, stockings, flat white shoes, and her hair was neatly wrapped in that beehive of a red bun. Then there's Tasha, bubblegum pink chopped hair, her rabbit ears dyed the same color, blue makeup, and all black baggy clothes that made her look like an old school Hip-hop dancer, along with black shoes trimmed in gold. And now Ve, plain mute colors, very conservative, and a headscarf hiding her hair, the only skin she was showing was her feet, that were neatly painted a shiny teal, to match her scarf and a vest she wore over her turtleneck sweater.

But as I watched the girls whisper and giggle in front of us, I could tell they all must be close friends, and big fans of us too.

"T-The red one?" I heard Ve question, and Ashley nodded her head, "But I thought his hair was blue. Though this is very uh, cute? Yes, cute on him."

I heard Mark chuckle, making Ve's face turn red. We all chuckled as well, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

Tasha whispered one last thing to Ve, before she slowly stepped up to Mark and extended a brown gloved hand, he took it and shook it firmly.

"I am pleased to have you on this train. My friends are very big fans of all of you, but I personally have only watched you. You are very uh, sexy AF, in person Mark." Ve informed, "I do not know what AF is an abbreviation for, but I am told it is something men love to hear. Though I have never called my husband that.... maybe I should start?"

Mark shook his head, "Heh, it's great meeting you too Ve. I uh, appreciate the compliment, but maybe not tell your husband about it, heh."

"WOW! LOOK AT THE TIME! Time for us to stop embarrassing ourselves, hah hah, I am so sorry for my friends." Ashely said, dragging Ve away as Tasha howled with laughter.

"But, I-I was just being nice. Tasha told me it is ok to say that." She said, looking very confused.

"TASHA!" Ashley growled, punching the shapeshifter in her arm, "I'ma choke you out!"

"Ow! It was funny!!!" The rabbit whined, putting her own hands around her neck, that was already being choked by a fancy gold chocker necklace.

I laughed as the girls bickered down the aisle. Heh, Ve must be from a Southern Earth tribe. I hear they can be pretty gullible and don't usual speak common tongue, probably hard to pick up on sarcasm and lies. But if she's an earth elemental, I wonder where her tattoos are?

When the girls were gone, we all got situated and found our rooms.

[Felix's POV]

Well those girls were fun, and really adorable.

We had all found our rooms, which were all on the first floor of the train, and not too far from each other. 

The furthest rooms are Scott's, Snake's, and Wade and Molly's. Their rooms are on the opposite side of the snack bar; about 15 or 20 rooms down from the rest of ours.

My room was pretty nice, small, but nice.

It was a simple blue and white room, with a small flat screen Tv just about a meter and a half away from the comfy blue seats I was sitting on.

I had put my belongings in a small closet and found out that the rooms have showers in them, but not a toilet. The comfy blue seats pull out into a bed, then of course there's the mini fridge stalked with water, beer, and wine coolers.

I had no complaints, I was just honestly tired of walking, so this train seemed perfect.

Laying across the two seats that would make my bed tonight, I let out a sigh, thinking about who else, but Cry.

Nothing has been easy for us since we met, mostly because of me, and I'm sure we'll still have some obstacles to over come together, but I need to make up for everything. I have to.

I really like Cry and I want this to work.

He talked about taking me out on a date, maybe we can do that here. Nothing too fancy, just a few drinks, eat, come back to one of our rooms and watch a movie or something. Simple, but fun. Just something where we can put everything behind us and focus on each other.

I smiled to myself as I felt a small surge of energy run through me. Heh, maybe Cry's thinking about me right now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what my new babies look like, [Click here^~^](http://lyricallywritten.deviantart.com/art/Meet-Ashley-Tasha-and-Ve-639457283?ga_submit_new=10%253A1476155082)


	51. SCORE!

[Felix's POV]

The rest of the day went smoothly on the train, and so did the train. It goes so fast, you can hardly feel it moving.

We all met at the snack bar that night and hung out. Met a few other people and couples too. We even hung out with, Ashely, Tasha, and Ve, seems like they fit into our group pretty nicely.

Everything was going good.

Well, until Cry left the mini get together early, and after everyone else started to leave, I found myself here, knocking on his door, cheeks fighting the warmth that was growing on them.

When Cry answered his door, mask lifted up a bit to show his lips, I almost passed out from him smiling at me.

"What up, Poodie?" He casually asked, leaning against the arch way of his sliding wooden door.

"I-I, uh, well you, you left early and I..." I stuttered, swallowing my dry tongue as I fought for words, my foot nervously digging into the burgundy carpeting of the train.

"Are you ok, babe?"

No, don't call me that! Not right now! I bit the inside of my lip and nodded my head yes.

"Ok, well I left early to get some sleep, I was tired, sorry." He apologized.

"N-No, that's ok!" I loudly said, unable to control the volume of my voice.

God, I feel like I'm 16 again! Ugh, be a man! 

I took a deep breath as Cry stared at me, "I wanted to ask you something." I finally said.

"A-Alright..."

"Will you, do you want to, um, I uh, I don't think there's ever a lot of people upstairs so, so like, uh sometime this week..." I trailed off, watching an amused smirk crawl onto Cry's face.

Ugh, this son of a bitch knows what I'm trying to say!

"What do you want to do sometime this week... Feelix??" Cry questioned, letting my name roll off his tongue and float into my ears to give me chills.

My body shook, "Lets eat together!" I shouted, "If, you want to. We can uh, we can eat dinner and maybe get some drinks, hang out in my room."

"Hmm, I planned on asking you out, but what the hell! S'all good! I'd love to, Pewds. It's a date." He said with a grin, "Today's Sunday, and we're still getting adjusted, so how about this Friday? So we can make sure not a lot of people will be upstairs and what time we can sneak off together."

I nodded my head, agreeing with him.

"Great, so I'll see you then... Well, uh, I'll see you every day until then but, uh, you know what I mean!" I said, knowing my face had long turned bright red.

"Heh, yes you'll see me in the morning. Goodnight babe." Said Cry, huffing out a little laugh through his nose.

I stepped a little closer to him, then looked down each of the halls of the train, before quickly bending over and leaving a smacking peck on his cheek.

I had to bite down on my lip to prevent myself from grinning like an idiot as the part of his cheeks that were revealed, immediately turned pink.

"N-Night." I stuttered.

I let out a breath as I walked back to my room, feeling Cry watch me the whole way; his room being diagonal from mine.

When I got to my door and turned around, he blew me a kiss, before going back into his own room.

I shakily pulled out my keycard, swiped it down the polished wooden keycard slot, and went inside my room, listening to the wooden door slide shut behind me.

I tried to breathe away nerves as I thought about the clothes that I had brought with me, letting excitement take over.

Gotta look fabulous for my date this week! I tried hard not to squeal as I made up my bed and flopped down on it.

This week is going to be awesome.


	52. Unexpected Turn

[Felix's POV]

The next morning, I woke up from the train hitting a bump on the tracks. Must of been a rock.

A yawned and stretched out, getting up and turning my bed back to seats, before going to fix my hair a little.

I wonder if breakfast is ready? Ve said something about breakfast last night, but I forget what time she said.

I shrugged my shoulders and slipped on my flip-flops as I grabbed my keycard, and exited my room.

As I walked toward the snack bar, I heard a familiar voice.

"Mmm, smells great Ve, cheers."

Of course he'd be here, drinking tea.

I passed the arch way of the snack room, to see the first round leather booth was occupied by Yami and Ve, sitting across from each other.

The booth behind them was taken by Snake, who was quietly typing on a touch laptop, probably working on a story or something, and Scott across from him, tuning his sitar.

"Morning." I greeted, everyone simantanously responding with a good morning.

Yami patted a spot next to him, and I gladly sat down, putting my chin in my hands.

"Would you like some tea or coffee Pewdie?" Ve politely questioned, taking a sip out of a small white mug, "It is not quite breakfast time yet."

"Coffee would be nice whenever you get the chance." I answered, my arms starting to collapse in on themselves from the weight of my head, "Don't have to get it right now, though."

Ve nodded as she continued to sip her drink.

I sat there and listened to the stillness of the room, the quiet rumble of the red velvet curtained windows next to us, and Scott strumming a few strings on his instrument along with Snake rapidly typing, then stopping, then typing again.

I sighed contently, I don't think any of us have ever had the chance to actually rest completely. Except for being on that first bullet train, before our groups merged.

We've had fun leisure times of course, but there was always something to take care of. Fixing the heat in a cabin, making sure the generator stays up and running, cooking, cleaning, washing clothes, walking, setting up tents, making sure wild creatures don't mull us at night, stressing over Spark shit, but right now, everything just seemed so, peaceful.

"Tea is wonderful, Ve." Yami complimented and I heard Snake hum in agreement.

"Thank you all. I threw the tea leaves together myself, the coffee is my own special brew too." She informed, humbly bowing her head to us.

Yami groaned in joyful ecstasy as he took another sip of his tea, "Gaah! Ve please marry us! Mark's tea is arse! Always too much sugar or not enough milk, no matter how many times I tell him how I like it. I didn't even need to tell you!"

I felt envious of the casual way Yami and Mark can just talk about each other being their Spark, and I don't even think they're actually dating yet.

I rolled my eyes internally, it's ok, I'm working to that. Nothing will ruin the progress Cry and I have already made, no need to be jealous.

Ve chuckled and I chuckled along with her, "I take it you are joking about the marriage proposal, heh. Both of my brother in laws are always saying the same thing."

"Heh, sisters aren't as good of cooks?" I questioned.

"Sisters? No, no, my one sister is single, it is my brother's husbands who always beg me to make them tea and expressos." She giggled, fixing the black headscarf she was wearing.

"H-HusbanDS?" Yami asked, just as confused as me.

"Hmm? Oh yes yes, very confusing! Especially from the way I act and am dressed. As you can tell, my family are Earth tribe, deep southern. But my brother moved to a tropical island town, home of, a Fire tribe. I told him to be careful down there, Fire tribes have very different customs. No, No my sister this is just a vacation. That vacation was 6 years ago, he's been married to Rex and Zuko for 4." She explained, shaking her head, "I do not know how they roped my brother into their marriage, but those 3 bumbling idiots deserve each other."

"Oh, the King...sorry I mean, the Elder of my town was from a Fire tribe. He told us a few things about it. Both your tribes are completely different." I stated.

"Yea! Were your parents upset? Most Earth tribes are VERY monogamous, Molly was telling us." Yami said.

Ve nodded her head, "Arranged marriages were very common among my people, even if two people liked each other at a young age, a crush would be considered as a marriage waiting to happen. It is even frowned upon to date around, my husband is the only person I have ever been with. Earth tribes praise Sparks a lot because of this. Then we have the Fire tribes on the opposite side of the spectrum, polygamous, all of them. They believe that you should not be selfish with your love, and devoting yourself to one person isn't enough, so they used to be very harsh on Sparks. It was because of this my parents were devastated, thought my brother was brainwashed, but as I said, they all deserved each other. I could tell how happy my brother was, and I had never seen him that happy before in my life. My sister, Venice, and myself stood up for our brother, the wedding was beautiful."

"Did it take long for your brother to tell people about his boyfriends?" I questioned, a little too quickly.

"Yes! Veeto is very shy, very quiet. When he told me, he said, sister, I am a homosexual, and I said, yes Veeto and Htrea has two moons, is there anything else obvious you would like to point out? Hah, he said yes, I have a lot of love to give, so will it be wrong to give my heart to more than one person? Since he had been in that Fire tribe for so long, I had already known what he was trying to tell me and shortly after, I met his boyfriends, well, fiancés. I spoke to them, both very nice, both very loving toward my brother and each other. I saw nothing wrong with this, but he did not want to tell our parents. Until one day. He told me he found Zuko in their backyard, engulfed in flames, he being a fire elemental, it is hard for him to control his emotions. Zuko was upset because Rex had left them. Before my brother came along, Zuko and Rex had been dating for 2 years after knowing each other since childhood, so Zuko was heartbroken. Apparently Rex was saying that he could not stay with my brother if he was ashamed of their love. Veeto did not know what to do, he was not ashamed, just scared to let people know. But because he loved them so much, and did not want to loose either Rex nor Zuko, Veeto told our parents."

I smirked, "You're brother's really courageous. I don't think I could do that."

"Nonsense! When you love someone enough, you are willing to do anything to keep them. And we are Sparks, even if it is not out of love, it is out of a want, a longing to want to love this person we are destined for. Us Sparks need to proclaim our love to the world, without fear." Ve quickly responded, but then shyly sunk into the leather booth, "I am sorry, my husband's tenacity rubs off on me sometimes. Would you believe he is from an Air tribe? Heh, that fool microwaved his tea before I came along. Air elementals, too wild and free if you ask me."

The fire in her eyes as she spoke made me jump back a little, and when she talked about her Sparkmate, er uh, husband, I could hear the love and admiration in her tone, even through the loving insults. I wonder how long they've been together?

Yami sighed dreamily, "Hah, well he's lucky to have you. Great at making tea, cooking, and you'd make one hell of a motivational speaker, Ve. What can't you do!? I need someone like you."

"Haha, probably a lot of things. You know though, I go and visit my brothers often, they need a woman's touch sometimes. Gaia forbid Veeto and his husbands ever lift a finger to clean up after themselves, the whole house is a man cave. But I understand your plight Yami, my husband as well, fails at making tea. He is a pretty good cook though, but drinks are not his specialty." She shook her head in disgust, but then smiled, "Mark must really care for you though, to keep doing something he is not good at. That is very sweet of him."

I chuckled as Yami's face turned bright red. This is the most I've heard Ve talk.

"Uhh, yea, sweetest guy I know. But uh, hey, if you ever decide to teach them how to make tea, please please, sign Mawk up for a lesson too. Just to help him a little bit, please." Yami pleaded.

"Oh, hello Mark. Yami definitely wasn't just talking about you." I heard Jund say from behind us, chuckling.

Mine and Yami's head shot up and we turned around, to see Mark standing in the archway of the snack room, arms crossed.

"Mawk! Y-You're awake?" Aaron asked, nervously laughing.

"You know what!? Ve's right, least I try! I don't ever beg you to make me chicken n dumplings, and even if you did, I wouldn't say how horrible it'd taste." He said, pouting.

"I'm sorry! We were just-"

"Gossiping!?" Mark exclaimed.

"Um, I shall go get you coffee Pewds." Ve said, quickly getting up and walking past Mark to the small marble polished snack bar.

"Wait a minute, you said taste horrible? You think I can't cook!?" Yami frantically questioned, jumping up and scooting out the side of the booth that Ve was sitting on.

Ve handed Mark a cup of coffee and me one as well, getting out of the way of the bickering couple.

"I never said that! You're the one telling everyone about my failed attempts at making you you're favorite drink! But you said the squash drink was good." Mark said.

"I lied!" Yami yelled.

"FUCK YOU, YA SMARMY BASTARD!!!" Mark shouted, probably waking the whole entire train up as he took a sip of the coffee, "Ohh holy hell, that is good. Ve, will you get married to both of us, please!?"

"See, you agree!!!" Yami yelled, both him and Mark laughing as they shared Ve's home brew.

Mark kissed Yami's cheek, "I'll learn how to make coffee and tea this good, I promise baby."

"Heh, noo, you don't need to. You're tea isn't that bad." Yamimash said with a smile.

"Augh! You two should go back into your rooms!" Jund encouraged.

"Yes, please go be loving somewhere else. Our black hearts can't take it." Snake agreed.

"Pssh! Fuck that." Mark said, setting his coffee mug down, "Come here BABY!"

He grabbed Yami by his waist and dipped him down, making loud grunting and slurping noises as he kissed Yami's lips and neck.

Yami's face was blood red as he giggled, "Quit it Mawk! Your beard tickles! I'm gonna facking shave it off if you don't stop!"

"Mmm BAYBEH!!!" Mark exclaimed, nuzzling his chin into Yami's neck.

I smirked, my heart aching a bit, such a cute couple.

[Cry's POV]

"So I've been wondering, are you wearing contacts? Your eyes are so pretty and bright." Mary complimented, looking toward Tasha.

All of us were sitting at a snack bar booth, or crowding around it in chairs, along with the Ashley, Tasha, and Ve.

"Actually, naw. This is my actual eye color. Get it from my mom. She has the hugest blue eyes, and she's really pale, paler than Felix over here-"

"Hey!" Pewds, who was squished right next to Tasha in the booth grumbled.

"Haha, I'm kidding! But my mom's really pasty white, so her big round eyes just stand out, and just shine! So I get the blue from her." Tasha proudly explained, leaning over Ken as she talked to Mary, who was sitting at the end of the round booth.

We are way too squished in here.

"Yea I've never seen blue eyes like Tash's. And it looks like we have a lot of people with blue eyes here." Said Ashley, pointing from Tasha, to Felix, to Mary, then Molly, "What about you Cry? What color are yours."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Rainbow."

Ashley, who was sitting in the middle of Felix and I, elbowed me in the side as everyone chuckled.

It was late in the afternoon and all of us had just finished a delicious lunch/early dinner of Ylatian hoagies and fries.

Even though she tried a few times to get them to go back to work, Ve calmed down and decided to chill with us.

I think we have Mark to thank for that. One smile from him and she was pulling out a chair from a closet, saying that everyone had already gotten their food so 30 minutes of free time would not hurt.

That was an hour ago.

"Really? My friend Entoan is from Old Zeplin. I could of guessed Tasha was from there, but I'm kind of surprised you are too, Ashley." Yami said, both his and Ve's chairs so close to Mark, you'd think they were trying to make a sandwich out of him.

Ashley nodded her head, "Was actually born there. My parents are both Shapeshifters, I am not. But I love the Yinyang so much. Beautiful down there."

"I miss it." Mary sadly said, perking up as Ken wrapped an arm around her.

"You'll be back home before you know it, I promise." He assured, smiling brightly.

"Ugh, I understand the homesickness. But least we got our men with us now." Molly happily said, stroking Wade's beard as he made a goofy face.

"Your Earth tribe is different from mine, yes?" Ve asked, "Yami was saying earlier."

"Mhm, very." Molly answered, her and Wade now making faces at each other, "Same customs of course, but we use common tongue a lot and are very multicultural. You must love being an Earth elemental, though. I feel like the odd one out at home. Everyone's all, I'll crush a rock with my skull or let me levitate this huge ass boulder into the sky, and I'm just, uhh, well, here's a daisy I guess..."

"Pfft! Molly I've seen you just about take down a carnivorous plant with vines, you've done crazy amazing things with nature! Not just grow a flower." Mark protested, and Wade nodded in agreement along with the rest of us.

"Yea hunny, you're incredible. Don't sell yourself short!" Wade added.

Molly's face grew a bit red as she smiled, "Well, thanks guys. But still, being able to control Htrea's soil would be awesome."

Ve had a small sad smirk on her face, "Being an elemental is not that great."

I could tell she wanted to say more. Probably about the crazy ass rituals they had to go through to be a true elemental. I still remember Eanaj telling me about hers, to become a water and fire elemental. Everything's really brutal.

Everyone could feel Ve's uneasiness, and the subject was quickly changed.

"Oh! I need to ask!" Jund said, scooting his chair closer to the table, "What the fuck do you guys think you're doing putting all that, that... junk, in our drawers! I thought it was just me, but Snake has it in his too!"

Snake, who as usual was quietly listening to everyone and speaking when necessary, shot Scott the evilest look I have ever seen.

"Junk, in, drawers? Junk? We do not put garbage or useless things in drawers." Ve said, looking at Scott like he was an idiot.

"Ve, you adorable thang you. He's not using the literal term, he's saying there's random stuff in his drawers. What kind of stuff Scott?" Ashley asked.

"Uhh, well, you know!" He replied, face turning red.

"....OH! OH! OH! T-They found it! See! I told you to just let me explain in the beginning!" Tasha yelled, reaching over to hit Ashley, but instead knocked Felix into her.

"Don't push me!" He teasingly scolded, flicking Tasha's bunny ear, "Now what stuff do you guys put in the drawers? I haven't checked mine. I just put my stuff in a closet."

Ashley's brown cheeks were practically glowing red as she spoke, "Aw snap! I totally forgot. Uh, well, guess you can explain now."

"Ve?" Tasha called out, but Ve quickly shook her head no looking down at her lap, the shapeshifter sighed, "Ugh, so, what Scott is talking about is, well, some of the staff of this train are younger and well, they know, we all know and understand needs, we're adults. So we don't condone people staying in the same room, so, cha brah. If ya hankerin for a hunk of someone's ass, we got ya back! Ok!?"

It went silent for a second, before we all bursted with laughter.

Felix was gasping, "W-W-Wait, wait. First of all, never say that phrase again, second, is there just fucking condoms or some shit in everyone's room!?"

"Condoms, lubricate... maybe a small toy, not a big deal." Ashley mumbled.

"Jeesus!" Felix and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, well, well, looks like this train just got a heck of a lot more fun." Ken chuckled.

"What I have seen, can never be unseen." Snake said, shaking his head.

"Pft, it went off in his hand." Scott whispered and Snake looked like he wanted to kill him.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Tasha yelled, howling out a laugh.

The rest of us were laughing nonstop. Huh, guess I'm going to have to check out that drawer sometime.

As everyone laughed and turned their attention to Snake, I glanced over at Felix and gave him a nod and a wink. The wink he wouldn't be able to see, but I knew he would understand what I was doing.

I couldn't help but chuckle as he quickly turned his head to start talking to Tasha, cheeks slowly turning pink.

We all continued to laugh and talk, until Ve commanded the girls to get up and get back to work.

"Augh, guess we have to." Tasha groaned, sadly leaning on Ken's shoulder.

"Aw my little bunbun, we'll see each other after your shift." Said Ken, scratching her head.

I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the lines Ken and Mary practically adopted Tasha. Which was rather cute. I mean, she's only 18, so we're all kind of looking at her like the little sister of the group. Especially since that's how Ashley and Ve treat her.

I started scooting out of the booth to let the girls out, Ashley following close behind, while everyone else was moving their chairs out of the way.

When Ashley and I were out of the booth, Felix started to follow. When he was about to get u-

"WHOA!!!" We all shouted as we were jostled around by the train.

A terrified scream echoed through the room and I watched in horror as Wade fell from his seat, and Ashley started to fall toward the metal legs of the flipped over chair.

It happened so fast, I couldn't even register what my body was doing. But I watched my arms jut out of my body and wrap around Ashley's waist, quickly pulling her to me. She turned around and placed her hands on my shoulders, trying to balance herself out.

"Are you ok!?" I asked, squeezing her waist rather tight.

"Y-Yes, I think so." She said, tears forming in the corner of her dark brown eyes as she smiled at me, "Thank you, Cry."

"Of course." I whispered.

I looked up at her. Wow, didn't realize how tall she was. She had to be at least 3 or 4 inches taller than Felix, and the more I looked at her, the more her white teeth and shiny cherry red lipstick blinded me.

She squeezed my shoulders tight, and I did the same to her defined curvy waist.

"Cry..." I heard Pewds call out.

"Huh!?" I asked, quickly letting go of Ashley.

"Are you two ok!?" Tasha frantically asked, pushing Felix a little, so he would move out of the booth.

Ashely slowly let go of my shoulders and was rushed with hugs from Tasha and Ve.

"I am so sorry, I could not act fast enough." Ve said, "Thank you, Cry."

"Yea, thanks for catching her. Are you ok Wade?" Tasha questioned, releasing Ashley from the group hug.

"F-Fine." He answered as Molly helped him up, "What the heck was that?"

As if his question was heard, the intercom clicked on, "Hello passengers, this is your conductor. I am very sorry for the unexpected stop, but there seems to be something big blocking the way we are suppose to be turning. The train can stop on a dime, but it's still a bit jerky. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Ugh! Jeff! He is going to get someone killed! Excuse me my friends, I will go see what is blocking the path." Ve said, walking out of the snack room and down the hallway of bedrooms, traversing through a small crowd of worried people who were pouring out of their rooms.

The rest of us quickly followed behind, trying to get to the front of the train.

As we walked, I felt something smooth graze against my hand.

"Thanks again." Ashley whispered, "You have some quick reflexes."

"Pft! I guess. You're welcome though. I just went into panic mode. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Yea, me too."

Ashley and I looked at each other, her face turning red as she smiled at me.

"Oh look! The first door of the train is open, lets go out and see what's out there." Felix said, grabbing my arm and pulling me.

I stumbled over my feet as I was quickly lead out onto the trains steps.

A small crowd had formed on the train tracks, careful not to go too close to the left hand side of them. Turns out, we were up a fucking mountain.

A tall good looking older man in a black suit that had shiny gold buttons going down the front of it, was walking toward us. The man had black hair and blue eyes, and he was nervously holding tight to a black conductors hat.

"Hello passengers, I am Jeff, your conductor. Please notify our staff if there were any injury's or broken items due to the stop I had to take. I am sorry again. But please either get back into the train or get close next to it, there was a rockslide here, and as you can see, we are on a mountain, it will be safer for you near the train. Thank you for understanding and for your cooperation. Our attendant Vehenna is clearing the boulder from the path right now." The conductor explained, flashing a trained calm smile and herding everyone against the train as he went back on it.

The crowd, still remaining close to the train, inched up some, to watch Ve.

She had taken the gloves she always wears off and had rolled up her sleeves.

The boulder in front of her was massive! I was worried not only that maybe she wouldn't be able to move it, but worried about where she would put it. Back up the mountain and it could potential slide back down. Down the mountain and it will most definitely start another mountain slide and crush whatever was blew it.

We all watched with bated breath.

"THAT THING ENDANGERED EVERYONE! YOU KICK THAT ROCKS ASS VE!!!" Tasha encouraged, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Ve rose her hands up and I could faintly see brown henna tattoos glowing. Oh, so she hides her elemental tattoos, I just thought she didn't have any.

The tattoos started at her middle fingers and glided down the back of her hands, making intricate circle patterns as it twisted down her arms.

As the tattoos glow intensified, Ve spread her legs and squatted down, struggling to raise her hands more, like she was actually holding something; The boulder didn't budge.

Wade pushed through the crowd, but was stopped by Tasha and Ashley.

"It's ok, Wade. She got this." Ashley assured, and Wade reluctantly nodded in understanding.

Ve put her hands down and relaxed her shoulders, titling her head side to side and stretching her legs some. She then walked backwards a few feet, then took off running at full speed toward the huge rock.

As she approached it, she leaped into the air, everyone gasping as Ve gracefully landed inches away from the boulder, her right foot hitting the ground first, piercing through the dirt under the train tracks. With her foot buried she twisted, almost like she was trying to break it off as her body turned sideways and in one fell swoop, she was upper cutting the air, the boulder in front of her flying up into the sky.

Screams and gasps could be heard as the boulder came crashing down toward a waiting Ve.

"Ve!!! Vehenna!!!" We all shouted, terrified of what was about to happen next.

As the boulder began to collide with her head, her small fist came up and like it was nothing, she punched through the hefty rock, shattering it into pieces!

When the pieces landed around her, she dusted herself off and rose up her hands, all of the small rocks following her movements as she squeezed her hands into fists, crushing all the rocks into dust.

For a moment, we were all speechless as she walked back to us, still dusting dirt and pebbles off of herself.

"WOOH! THAT'S OUR GIRL!!!" Tasha shouted as everyone applauded.

"O-Oh, oh my. You all should be in the train, it is dangerous out here." Ve reprimanded.

"Yes ma'am! Just don't crush us into dust!" Mark teased, making Ve blush.

"That was amazing!" Wade exclaimed as we all followed her back onto the train.

She was again assaulted with a round of applause as she entered the train.

"Yes, yes, the boulder is taking care of. T-Thank you." Ve said, bowing profusely.

"Thank you, Vehenna! That was crazy!" A short boy with cat ears and a long tail shouted out.

"Yea, you're awesome!" A girl agreed.

As everyone thanked and clapped for her, Ve slowly tried to move away from the attention.

Noticing this, Ashley swooped in and wrapped an arm around her friend, "Yes! Ve knows she's incredible, but we all need you to go back to your seats slash room, so we can make sure the train wasn't damaged at all."

After Ashley's command, Jeff clicked on the intercom and said the same thing, requesting that we not come out of our rooms until told to and thanking Ve for getting rid of the boulder.

As I slipped away from the group, hate being in crowds, and approached my room, someone tapped my shoulder.

[Felix's POV]

I watched the crowd disperse, a few of us were still around Ve.

"I'm so proud of you mama." Tasha said, snuggling into Ve.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "That was really amazing. You just murdered that rock! Straight up murdered it. I wish it was a barrel, show those fuckers a lesson."

Ve chuckled, "Thank you. I am very overwhelmed by everyone. Heh, I should probably see if anyone is helping Jeff, and get away from the public eye."

She waved to us and quickly dashed to the very front of the train, Tasha tailing behind her.

"Oh hey, Ve, did you see Ashley? She slipped away with the quickness!" Tasha exclaimed as her and Ve went through a door.

I walked with back to my room with everyone, watching as one by one they went into their rooms.

Mark, Yami, and I, walked through the snack bar, and they turned to go into their rooms as well, which were side by side.

As I walked closer to my room, my heart dropped.

I saw two people talking across from my room when I was walking to it, but now, now those people were hugging.

A shorter guy, messy auburn hair, basically brown, but when the light hits it just right, you can see some red in it. The girl, tall, red cornrows wrapped in a bun, her eyes closed and a content smile on her face as she squeezed the guy to her very generous chest.

I bit my lip and bawled my fists.

"H-hey guys." I croaked out, trying to keep calm.

"Pewdie!"

"Pewdie?"

The guy turned around, slowly releasing the girls waist.

I let out a breath, staring at Ashley and Cry.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, trying to keep my knuckles from turning red and white.

"This dude~." Ashley singsonged, poking the side of Cry's mask, "This amazing masked hero! I'm just thanking him again for saving me. I wanted to buy him around of drinks one of these days."

"I told her she didn't have to." He said, clearing his throat.

"Ugh! Stop saying that! I'm in your debt!" She dramatically said, giggling.

"Heh, heh, why turn down her offer Cry?" I questioned.

"Right!? Boy you better think on it! Give me your answer soon." Ashely happily commanded, "I have to get back to work, make sure no one needs help. Bye guys!"

"Bye bro." I said as she sashayed down the hallway, her hips switching and her butt bouncing.

As I watched her walk away, I heard a door slide open.

"Wanna come in? We might be waiting a while." Cry stated, and by his voice I could tell he was smiling.

But I was too angry to ignore what I just saw.

"Why were you hugging her?" I asked in a whisper.

"W-Who? Ashley?" He questioned, sounding confused, "She kept hugging onto me, she's really happy I saved her."

"Yea, you do have that affect on people, when you save them." I said, a bit too much bitterness behind my voice.

"Whoa, babe! Are you ok? Are you mad or jealous or something?" Asked Cry, stepping closer to me.

Before I could answer he was wrapping his arms around me and I melted into his hug, feeling the safe warm reassurance of a small buzzing electricity between us.

Someone walked passed us, but I didn't even bother to move. I really needed this.

"You better not be. You don't need to be jealous of anyone, and I mean, ANYONE." Cry quietly said, his voice steady and serious as he squeezed me tighter, "I only have eyes for you."

I sighed and pulled away from Cry's hug, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight.

"No, ugh, I'm not mad... Or jealous. Sorry." I timidly said, feeling embarrassed.

"Good! And I'm sorry too. Probably was weird and completely unexpected to just see me randomly hugging a girl like that. She just caught me off guard, sorry." Cry apologized as he led me into his room.

When the door closed behind us, I smiled.

I shouldn't be so worried about little things like this. I trust Cry completely, and Ashley was just really grateful.

Cry turned on the TV and went to a browser that had hundreds of rows of games in Alphabetical order, handing me a controller.

"Hey, wanna watch me play Whole-Life 3? I think it just came out, I'm pretty sure they'll have it." I excitedly said, quickly taking the controller.

Cry took off his mask and flipped his hair back, a bright smile on his face as he shrug his shoulders, "Eh, not too into those games, but I'd love to watch you play."

As I went to sit down next to him, he quickly grabbed my hips and sat me down on his lap.

I got comfy on his legs, smiling as he turned me around to give me a quick sweet kiss on the lips, before letting me choose my game.

"I can't wait for our date, Pewds. I'm really excited. It's gonna be all official and shit." Cry chuckled, rubbing his face against the side of my arm.

"Hehe, I know right. I'm excited too!"

I sighed contently, I have nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *gets out Htrea Elemental history books* *puts on glasses* Did you remember that Earth elementals are crushed by a rock slide to become true elementals? If their able to stop the rock slide or get out of it without dying, then they pass the test. *closes book* my shit is morbid^u^  
> Also this month has been throw all the chapters out month so I can get to some special chapters that HAVE to happen this month :) so be prepared!!!!


	53. My Best Friend The Succubus

[Cry's POV]

I groaned and started squirming around in my bed, feeling the sun flash onto my face as we zoomed past trees.

Ugh! I forgot to close the curtain in my room yesterday.

I sat up and stretched, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. Might as well stay up now. 

I put on my mask, slipped on my shoes, and a pair of basketball shorts as I left my room. 

I went to the restroom, then after deciding against going to Pewdie's room to wake him up, I slowly made my way to the snack bar with a yawn. 

After he spent all last night yelling at Ken and I for killing him in a game, I think Pewds deserves a nice rest from whining like a bitch. Heh, the sore loser.

I sighed, "I love that little shit."

.....I stopped in the middle of the hall.

Note to self, only talk to yourself while in the confines of your own room.

Especially when it's about him.

We've been on the train for a couple days now, without incident. Should be approaching our first stop within the day. Some people will be getting off, but not us. We're going to be here for a while, at least a couple more weeks, which is perfectly fine with me. I have a date to look forward to in a few days.

As I finally made it to the snack room, I could hear music, rap music to be specific, and someone rapping along with it.

"Check it! I got seven Mac 11's, about eight 38's, nine 9's, ten Mac 10's, the shits never ends. You can't touch my riches, even if you had MC Hammer and them 357 bitches! Biggie Smalls, the millionaire, the mansion, the yacht! Ohh!!!" 

I chuckled as I looked around the archway to see Ashley behind the snack bar counter with her back turned, pumping her hand up and down and leaning side to side with the beat of the song.

"That's how I got the weedspot, I shot dread in the head, took the bread and the Lamb spread. Little Gotti got the shotty to your body, so don't resist, or you might miss Christmas!" Ashley rapped, dancing as she turned around to face me, "Cry! I-I... Um...I'll just uh..."

She quickly tried to make her way over to her Idroid that was sitting on top of the counter, but stopped in her tracks as I started to sing along with the song.

"My slow flow's remarkable, peace to Matteo. Now we smoke weed like Tony Montana sniffed the yayo. That's crazy blunts, mad L's, my voice excels from the avenue to jail cells!"

Her face lit up as we both rapped the last line, "Oh my God, I'm droppin shit like a pigeon! I hope you're listenin, smackin babies at they christenin."

Ashley turned off the song with a cackling laugh, "Ahaha! I can't believe you know that freestyle!"

"Me!? What you know about that? That's that old school sheet girl!" I exclaimed, laughing along with her.

"Please! I know my music boy! And I guess you do too. I always thought it was all about those wub wub bass drops with you. I mean, I've heard some rap in your playlist, but not this." She said, still chuckling.

"Hey, I like all music. And I pretty much grew up with that."

"Heh, me too."

She smirked at me and pointed to a bar stool, motioning me to sit. I obeyed without a second thought.

"So what brings you here so early?" She asked.

"Eh, woke up, couldn't go back to sleep. Sooo, what else you got on your playlist, miss I have the best taste in music?" I asked, a smile on my face.

Ashley giggled, swiping a finger down her phone, "Well, besides remixes about Holotubers and a bunch of Ninja Sex Party songs... yes I get those on my phone, heh, we keeps it old school with some bone thugs n harmony, more Tupac and biggie, never go wrong with a few Bob Marley tracks, umm, oooh Lauren Hill, and some back in the day Missy Elliot! But, if you want to kick it up a notch, I got some tech n9ne, wu-tang clan, or if you're into it, we can get it to some old Pink, Paramore, AFI, or even Queen. Uhh, no classical music, no Fall out boys right now, no musicals either. Ugh, Panic at the disco... maybe later. Lets see, Perfect! We can turn up with some of your music. I got some Noisy Freaks, TheFatRat, and or Savant."

"Hah, Ashley, my dear, I think I love you."

She looked down at her phone and shook her head, a grin on her face.

"Jeez Cry, buy a girl a drink first or let her play a few games with you at least! Before you just go wooing her with your love." She teased, fanning herself with her hand, "Giving a young girl the vapors!"

I chuckled, "My B, my B. But ugh, don't even get me started on video games. What you play?"

Ashley turned on some Savant as she grabbed a glass and set it down beside me.

"Ehh, I'm a bit of a casual scrub, as Tasha calls me. I think I like watching people play games more than playing them myself. BUT, BUT, one game I almost died when I saw you and your peoples playing it is, D&D." She informed, grabbing a jug of orange juice from a mini fridge and pouring it into my glass, "Here, I know you don't like coffee much."

"Thanks! And really? Pft, I think we might end up playing a REAL game of Dungeons and Dragons while we're out here, heh. But I wouldn't of pegged you as being a D&D nerd." I stated, sipping my drink.

"Why, cause I'm black!?"

"PFFFT! HAHA! Yes, that's definitely why, because Snake isn't our DM or anything."

We both chuckled.

"I know, I'm just messing with you, but I have gotten that before, heh. But yes, I am a nerd of it. The last campaign, I was a bit of a Mary Sue. My girl was an adorable Shapeshifter, could shift into a Raven. I actually giggled when I saw your guy was a Mary Sue too. Guess no more mutton or plain old orc stupidity." Ashley laughed.

"Hah, nope, only for callbacks and fanservice." I joked, "And yeaa, that's right, you don't have any special abilities in real life, do you?"

Her eyes got big for a second, then she turned her back and grabbed another cup to polish, while she shrugged her shoulders, "Didn't say that. My ability just isn't that special and I don't really like talking about it."

"Oh, ok, fair enough. But hey, maybe one day we can get a nice little casual sesh of D&D going."

"Ooh, I'd love that." She said, turning around to give me a bright smile as she tucked a red cornrow behind her ear, today she had her hair down, and her cornrows were half way down her ass, "Oh! Speaking of doing things I love. You going to let me buy you a round a drinks for saving me the other day? You STILL haven't given me an answer."

"Uh ok, what day?"

"Um, how about Friday?"

I smirked, "Sure, Friday's perr- not perfect. Uh, sorry, I'm busy then."

Ashley raised an eyebrow as she finished polishing the cup, then turned around to put it in a high hard to reach wooden cupboard. Well, hard to reach for me, not for her of course.

I looked her back up and down. I swear she's almost as tall as Minx, and Minx is 6 foot something.

"Wow, really Cry? First you turn me down and now you're staring at my ass!? Don't add insult to injury dude, unless you want me to be even more mad at you." She said, bending over with a smile on her face, "I'll rip out your eyes and turn them into a cocktail. Trust me, I know how to do it, I live around ogres."

The accusation caught me by surprise and now I WAS, staring at her. She was barley a foot away from my face, and her shirt was low cut.

Boobs are a thing of the past, boobs are a thing of the past! You're with a guy now, and only a guy.

"My eyes are up here, hun." Seductively said Ashley, patting the top of my head as she sat back up with a light giggle.

I felt my face heat up as I quickly shook my head no, "I wasn't! I wouldn't! Sorry, I uh, I was in deep thought."

"Mhmmmm."

"Pft, anyways! I'm Sorry. What about Thursday or Saturday?" I questioned, slapping myself mentally for zoning out while her back was turned, and for almost messing up my date with Felix.

"Thursday, will be perfect. I actually have the whole night off. What's happening Friday? If you don't mind me asking."

"Uhhhh... Well uh, Felix and I we're just gonna hang out for a bit." I answered, my heart pounding against my chest.

I am not a good liar. 

She gave me a skeptical look for a second, like she was saying 'really, you're turning me down for Pewds?' But then smirked and nodded her head.

"K. You two seem close. I was watching that vlog he did with you, he just uploaded it recently. It was cute and funny. Guess your his second Ken and he your Russ Mo."

I gulped, "Something like that."

"Cool. How was sharing a room with him?" Ashley questioned, her smirk widening.

My face felt like it was boiling under my mask as I forced out a laugh, "Heh, hah, he uh, pft, little bitch hogs the covers too much." I informed and she chuckled, "Oh hey, speaking of friends, you, Tasha, Ve, unlikely trio, how'd you all meet."

I had to change the subject somehow, and was grateful that it seemed like we both had something else in common, neither of us liked pushing subjects if it felt even a tiny bit awkward.

"Tasha and I grew up together, but we fell off some when she graduated from school last year. If it wasn't clear, she isn't a Spark, but I am. So I'm still in school. I'm 19 so I have some time before I'm forced to go on my journey, but I still might go out soon. But since Tasha and I didn't have school together anymore and she was struggling to find a job, while I was juggling this job and school, I got her hired here. I started working here when I was 16, part time. Just come in during Spark season, then leave. Now I work when ever I'm needed." She explained.

I nodded my head, trying to get my mind focused back on what she was saying, "And what about Ve?"

"Ve? Well, that's where you guys come in. I was watching a Markiplier video a couple years ago while on break, and Ve heard Mark screaming and going crazy and she started laughing, saying he reminded her of her husband. I had never even talked to the chick other than saying hello, and her helping me with a few things, but we laughed and talked about Mark, her husband, our families, and we just slowly became friends. It was so weird talking to her though. I mean, Tasha and I are a bit different, but Ve and us come from completely different worlds. So learning about everything was a culture shock. You know, her and her Sparkmate found each other when she was 19, and got married when she was 23. She's 32 now, never been with anyone else other than him. I'm pretty sure he was 29 when they converged, so their lucky. Sort of weird to me, but I guess that's just how the spark works sometimes. Ugh, and you can tell how sickeningly in love they are. Before Tasha and me, he was probably the only one who could rip her out of her shell. She's so timid, even using her elemental powers is a struggle, but Tasha and I love that woman. All three of us are just, super close." Ashley replied, coming around the counter as she spoke, to sit down next to me.

"Really? That's what's up. But Ve definitely does not look like she's in her 30's, I thought at the most she was 24, 25. And her husband's what, 42? That's crazy."

"I know right! I mean, I like older men as much as the next girl, but I hope my Spark isn't over 25 or 26." 

I turned to her and tilted my head, "W-what? Wait, I have shit memory, did you tell us you were a Spark?"

"Uhh, seriously!? It was the first thing I JUST said a second ago, haha! This years the first year I've actually been feeling strong Sparks, so I'm thinking I'll go on my journey next year."

I rolled my eyes, I was still thinking about how I almost botched my date!

"Oh. This is my first time journeying for the same reason." I informed.

"A-Awesome."

"You scared?"

"Terrified, you?"

"Same. Shits nerve wracking." I whispered, watching her nod her head in agreement.

"Yup. You find yours yet?" She asked.

I almost choked on the last of my orange juice I was sipping.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, no. No I haven't."

"Aww, that sucks. Well I hope you find them soon." Ashley said, patting my shoulder and smiling.

I nodded in agreement, "Yea, me too."

[Felix's POV]

I rubbed my stomach as I padded down the hallway, I can't wait for breakfast. It's been so good! Those cooks really know how to make an omelet.

It was 9:15 when I left my room and it starts at 9:30, so I won't have to wait too... long...

As I approached the snack room, I could hear giggling.

"Dude! It's almost 9:20!" A girl exclaimed.

Was that Ashley?

"Pfft! I woke up at like 7! Ugh, I've been here for too long, I'm sick of seeing your face."

I'd know that smooth, lighthearted voice from anywhere. It was Cry.

I stopped in my tracks and backed up, sliding over so the wall of the archway leading to the snack room would block me.

"Please! You love seeing my beautiful face, ya asshole!" Ashley giggled.

"Haha, you can't prove that! Asshole!" Cry tittered.

"Wait till I get you drunk this Thursday, you'll be begging for my sweet face to pick you up off your ass!"

Wait, Thursday? He was actually going to let her buy him drinks? 

I started backing up away from the voices. He was saying he wasn't sure if he wanted to go, he said he probably wouldn't.

I shook my head, I'm overreacting. It's just a few drinks. Ashley's really sweet too. I've been over this before, I have nothing to worry about.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as I backed into something fuzzy.

I turned around and jumped back, seeing that I was face to face with a brown jackrabbit with bright blue eyes and pink ears.

The jackrabbit came up to my chest, and it wiggled it's pink snout as its long whiskers twitched, while it examined me.

"T-T-Tasha?" I whispered.

The rabbit jerked its head back, "Why are we whispering?"

"Oh! You can talk?" I asked.

"Yea brah, I've been talking as a rabbit since birth." She happily said, "Anyways, you creeping my dude? Why you just standing around?"

"Uh, umm, I... Uh wel-"

My stuttering answer was brought to a halt as Ashley laughed loudly.

"Shut up, Cry! Haha, you're so silly."

I cringed, I could just imagine her putting her long, slender, neatly manicured fingers on him, and pushing his arm.

"Oooh, sounds like my girls flirting." Tasha said, quickly transforming back to a person.

Well, half way as usual. She still kept her rabbit ears out.

She quietly tiptoed toward the archway and peaked into the room, I followed behind her.

"Oh, m-maybe she is flirting." I mumbled, seeing that Ashley's hand was on Cry's shoulder.

Tasha and I tiptoed backwards.

"Yo! You're friends about to get someeee!" She excitedly said, "Ugh! I'm so jealous! Of course only Ashley could pull a guy like Cry. Well I guess I'm not too jealous, my boyfriend's super sexy, even when he shapeshifts into a hippo, I still want to jump those bones. So, I guess she can have Cry."

"Wait, wait, wait. Have Cry? Uh, he'd have to like her before she could have him." I said, crossing my arms.

"Tch, yea! Like she ain't gonna get him. Ashley's smart, sweet, and sexy. A triple threat. She also has a model body, with big tits, she's a D cup by the by, a huge black girl booty, sadly along with my eyes, I got my mom's white girl butt. And not even the good white girl booty that's like super tight and plump, nope I'm just flat pancaken it. But Ashley, damn she thick! Augh, you should see her in a bikini, I love abs and dick, but I would take a sharp left turn for her bod! I've told her countless numbers of times, that I'd hit that! Anyways, if all that fails with Cry, she can always just pull out her secret weapon." Tasha rambled, saying things that I NEVER needed to know.

"Hang on, secret weapon?"

"Yea! She can just heighten his se-" Tasha gasped and put her hand around her mouth, shaking her head.

"No! Tell me!" I demanded, pulling her down the hall.

She bit her lip for a second, then let out a breath, "Ok, but you can't tell anyone! Ve and I made a promise we wouldn't tell a soul, but of course I screw everything up. Ugh! Don't say anything! I'm really trusting you!"

"Of course you can trust me." I honestly assured.

"Alright, well, Ashley, she, she has an ability. She doesn't like it that much, I mean if I was in her position I'd use it 24/7, but she doesn't, and she probably won't use it on him but, but, basically my best friend's a s-succubus." Tasha informed.

My eyes grew wide, "SHE'S A DEMON!?" I frantically asked.

Tasha dove at me, covering my mouth with her small hands.

"HUSH! No! She ain't a fucking demon! The fuck you think this is, an anime!? By BASICALLY a succubus, I mean she has powers like one. A very common ability she has is emotional telepathy. She can read a persons emotions very quickly, and even feel what they feel, but on top of that, she has the ability to manipulate those feelings and twist them only one of two ways, romantically or sexually. When she does this, she drains and feeds off the energy of love they give her. She says it's a rush for her and the guy, makes things more enjoyable." She explained, slowly releasing my mouth.

I shook my head, trying to wrap my mind around all of this. Emotional telepathy, I can understand that, I knew a few people with the ability, but she can manipulate and feed off of people's desires!? I can't let Cry anywhere near her!

"I have to get Cry away from her." I grumbled, about to make my way to the snack room.

"Whoa, whoa! My girl has a chance to get laid by THE Cryaotic! You are not messing this up for her. I know he's your friend but..." Tasha began to say, but stopped when she saw the tears forming in my eyes, "Oh my Gods and Goddesses. He isn't just your friend, is he?"

"T-Tasha..." I called out, taking a deep breath, "Cry and I are Sparkmates."

The shapeshifter gasped and quickly pulled me into a hug.

"D-Don't even be upset about this! She won't use her powers on him, I promise. She hates her powers, she'd only use them if the other person felt like they wouldn't mind."

"B-But, but he's suppose to drink and hang out with her on Thursday. What if he-"

"Felix stop! You and Cry are Sparks. Now I don't know a whole lot about Sparks but, I know that no matter what, Cry wouldn't betray you, even if he does go out with Ashley. All I have to do is tell her that you and him-"

"No! Don't tell anyone." I quickly said, "I... we're still keeping it a secret. You're the first person I told."

Tasha groaned, running a hand through her pink bangs, "Pewdie! You can't keep things like this a secret! Ugh, fine. Just talk to Cry before they hang out. But make sure he doesn't look at Ashley any differently though! She's really sensitive about this."

I nodded my head.

"Come on, lets get breakfast. Take your mind off of all of this." She said, putting an arm around me as she lead me to the snack bar, other people walking around us.

The room was getting a bit crowded, but Tasha and I were able to sit at a booth with Ken, Mary, and Cry. Ashley must of had to help in the kitchen or something.

I sat there and awkwardly ate breakfast with everyone, hoping that I'd get an opportunity to tell Cry about Ashley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a one of you know the song that was referenced [so here it is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqNYtyKXn8Y) but if you do know it, ayy I see you!


	54. I Regret This Even More

  
But that opportunity never came.  
  
Me and Cry were always around someone, and I was too nervous to pull him aside.  
  
That night, Ve's little speech from the other day finally resonated with me.  
  
 _When you love someone enough, you are willing to do anything to keep them.... Us Sparks need to proclaim our love to the world, without fear._  
  
I can't say I'm actually in love with Cry, don't think he's in love with me either, but that doesn't mean I care about him any less.  
  
This relationship has been nothing but ups and downs, and I sure as hell am not going to let someone else come between us. That could be our final down.  
  
Maybe I should of just let Tasha explain it to Ashely.  
  
I tossed and turned in the small comfy bed, feeling the train vibrate just a little.  
  
I have a bad feeling about all of this. I need to say something.  
  
[Cry's POV]  
  
I looked at my phone as I ran a hand through my hair.  
  
It was Thursday, 4 pm. I'd be going to the snack bar to chill with Ashley at 5:30.  
  
I should be happy and excited, I heard she makes the best fruity girly drinks, but there was a pit growing in the bottom of my stomach.  
  
Pewds.  
  
He's been kind of avoiding me or something. I feel like I've been with Ashley more than I've been with him.  
  
I thought he was over everything, but I guess not.  
  
I rolled my eyes, he better not be jealous just because I'm hanging out with someone else.  
  
After everything we've been through, you think he'd trust me more!  
  
I rolled my eyes again, no, I shouldn't think like that. Since we aren't public, he probably just isn't sure of our relationship.   
  
But I'm keeping it a secret for him, so he should be sure.  
  
I sat down on the train seats.   
  
Or maybe I haven't done enough to assure him. I mean, what have I done? Yea, I put up with the Stephano bullshit, but he overcame a lot of hell and turned down someone he loved, even though that person was a douche, for me.  
  
I've just been saying how I feel, not really showing it. Least I don't think I have.  
  
"I need to just show him how much I'm falling in lov-"  
  
There was a knock at my door.  
  
Why is she so early? Thought we were just going to meet up there.  
  
I sighed and got up to answer it.  
  
Instead of a tall girl with red cornrows standing in front of me, there was a nervous pair of sky blue eyes staring into my soul.  
  
"Felix?"   
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"...Of course."  
  
Pewdie walked into my room and sat down on one of the two blue spacious train seats, that were attached to each other.  
  
"You alright?" I asked, sitting next to him.  
  
He shook his head no.  
  
My face dropped, "What's wrong? Are you sick, did something happen?"  
  
Biting his lip as he looked up at me, he finally replied, "Is your date with Ashley soon?"  
  
I craned my neck back, "Date? Uhh, yea I'm hanging out with her in like an hour, why, what's up?"  
  
"I... I don't want you to go." Pewdie sternly said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I don't want you to hang out with her." He reiterated, "Not, not alone."  
  
I nodded in understanding. It pisses me off to see him be jealous of her, but I remained calm.  
  
"Ok, well I'm pretty sure if we go to her room Tasha will be there, and we'll be drinking in the snack bar." I informed, "To be honest, you could go with me if your that worried."  
  
Pewds shook his head again, "I don't want to go, I just don't want you two to be completely alone."  
  
Ok, now I'm getting a little annoyed.  
  
I scoffed, "I just said Tasha's gonna be with me and Leelee, what more do you want!?"  
  
"I don't need anymore!" He said, raising his voice, "And hold the hell on, who in the fuck is Leelee!?"  
  
I clenched my jaw, did I seriously just call her that?  
  
"O-Oh... that's just a little nickname for Ashley. Tasha says it sometimes. Guess I picked it up." I said, clearing my throat.  
  
Pewds turned from me and put his down, "You've been hanging out with her an awful lot."  
  
"No I haven't!" I protested, my voice going up an octave.  
  
"Yes you have! Else you wouldn't be getting so defensive about me saying it." Felix pointed out, whipping his head toward me again.  
  
I threw up my hands in defeat and shrugged my shoulders, smacking my lips, "Tsk, ok. Alright, maybe I have been. But you know what, I wouldn't be with her so much if my fucking boyfriend would come around me! OH WAIT, I'M SORRY! You aren't my boyfriend, are you!?"  
  
He started to stutter, like he was fighting back tears, "N-No, I'm I'm not. But I'm still your Spark, Cry. And I, I want to protect you. I've been nervous to really talk to you because there's something really important I have to tell you about Ashley, she's hiding something from you."  
  
And that one comment broke me.  
  
"WHAT!? Are you serious Felix!? That's fucking low man! Are you trying to turn me against Ashley, one of our fans, because of your jealousy!? Why are we even having this conversation right now, like you confirmed, we aren't together! I didn't stop you from talking to Stephano, and who knows what the hell y'all did at that waterfall alone! But I never asked, because I trust you!!!" I yelled.  
  
My eyes got big and both of us shrunk away from each other, caught off guard by my words.  
  
After realizing what I said, I instantly wanted Mark's powers. There have been so many times where I just let something I don't mean slip out, while arguing with Pewds, and I always wish I could rewind time to take it back.  
  
Ugh, now we're going to be arguing for days, like always.  
  
I grabbed his hands, holding them tight. Maybe I can soften the bickering just a bit.  
  
I shook my head, "I-I didn't mean that, babe. I-"  
  
"No, stop. Look, I'm not jealous! This isn't out of jealousy or spite, Ashley's amazing, but there's something you need to know."  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just a little mad."  
  
"I understand, we all say things we don't mean when we're mad. I don't really give a fuck about what you say right now, I know it's out of anger, but what I'm doing and saying right now, is out of protection and because I care about you. So please calm down!" Felix ordered, his voice stern but calm and full of patience.  
  
I nodded my head, loosening the grip I had on his hands.  
  
I've never seen him react like this. Usually if I blew up about something, he'd blow up right back.  
  
When did Pewds start understanding me so much, that he knows when I'm just letting off bullshit steam?  
  
I took a deep breath and let my anger go. For Felix, I should really work on trying to get a longer fuse. I can't keep blowing up at him like this.  
  
"What is Ashley keeping from me?" I calmly asked.  
  
There was a long pause and silence filled the air.  
  
The tension grew and my heart started to race. What would Ashley keep from me? We've told each other a lot of things, why wouldn't she tell me about this?  
  
And how did Pewds know about this and I didn't? It seemed like he was avoiding the both of us.  
  
"Ashley... Ashley's like, she's like a succubus." Felix finally said, and I raised an eyebrow behind my mask, "She'll, she can, she can manipulate your feelings and feed off of them. She has emotional telepathy too. She can easily read your feelings then act the way you'd most like her to, then she'll twist your desires."  
  
I was stunned.  
  
"Seriously?" I questioned.  
  
"I-I know, I couldn't believe it when Tasha first told me. But-"  
  
"Quit it. Just, stop. Don't bring Tasha into your bullshit too."  
  
"B-Bullshit?"  
  
"Yes! Bull shit. Seriously Pewdie? A succubus? I... I, I want to believe you. I do, because I thought you'd never lie to me, but I guess I was wrong." I said, feeling a lump grow in my throat, but I still remained calm, "I'm not mad at you for this, but you should have a bit more faith in me. Ashley's a lovely person and I like her a lot, but I'd never betray you. You don't have to make up some bullshit story to keep me away from her."  
  
"But I'm not lying."  
  
I bawled my fist.   
  
I-I can't believe this. He's seriously just staring at me with a straight face while spewing this nonsense!  
  
Ugh, we both can just sit down and talk about all of this later. It actually looks like he believes his ridiculous story.  
  
"Why can't you just trust me?" I asked, getting up to open my door.  
  
The door slid open and I made a sweeping motion with my arm to escort Pewds out.  
  
It took a second, but he finally got up.  
  
"I do trust you, I just don't trust other people." He simply said as he walked back to his room.  
  
I shook my head and sighed, walking toward the snack bar.  
  
I gritted my teeth, fighting the urge to Wikoogle emotional telepathy.  
  
No, no, he just said all of that because he's upset. I say things when I'm angry that I don't mean, and Pewds does the same thing.  
  
As I walked into the snack bar, I was greeted with a bright dark red lipped smile and a hug.  
  
"Cry!" Ashley exclaimed, squeezing me.  
  
I smirked at her as I gave her a short, "Sup? You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you! And you're actually wearing something that isn't basketball shorts, flannel, or a hoodie." She chuckled, looking at my blue t-shirt and black jeans.  
  
Ashley had on a skin tight long sleeved grey dress, that came to her thighs, and there were thick black leather strips going down the sides of her dress, clinging to her curves. Her hair was in its usual bun, and I watched her walk behind the snack bar counter, her black high heels clicking on the hard wood floor.  
  
I took a seat on a bar stool and watched Ashley start to pull out bottles of alcohol from the mini fridge behind her, while people walked in and out of the snack bar.  
  
A small sigh escaped my lips as I relaxed. We would only be spending a few hours together, and after that, I'll go right to Felix's room and tell him every single thing that happened, so he won't have to worry about anything. I'll even get Tasha to tell him, she should be here in an hour or so.  
  
As Ashley and I talked, I tried my damndest to stop thinking about Felix, but it was hard. Guilt, regret, everything kept washing over me as I slammed down a shot that I was handed.  
  
Heh, I remember thinking that I'd regret falling in love with him. Now I just regret not telling him. Maybe this situation would of played out differently if he knew.  
  
He says he trusts me, but how can you trust someone who just walks out on you to hang out with someone else? How can you trust someone who didn't believe you or listen to you?   
  
I shouldn't be here. I should be in my room preparing for my date with Felix tomorrow. I should be thinking about what I was going to do and say on that date, but now, I've ruined that.  
  
If I tell him how I feel now, he isn't going to believe.  
  
Ashley threw back a shot of vodka and poured me another.  
  
It went down smooth and burnt my throat, but not as much as this guilt is burning it.   
  
I took a deep breath and took the guilt I was feeling, wrapped it up, and stored it deep down in my stomach as I listened to Ashley talk.  
  
"Yea, that was one of my favorite playthroughs of yours. I remember waiting EVERY day for you to upload another episode! Such a chill game." She complimented with a bright smile, "You are like the only Holotube gamer who's actually good at games. That's why I always watch you."  
  
I smiled back, the ego rub calming my nerves. Ok, well, maybe I should be here. Yea, Ashley's my friend and I'm going to have an amazing time with her.  
  
And what kind of friend would I be if I just turned down her offer? I did save her after all.  
  
He was just overreacting!   
  
Right?  
  
Ugh, maybe I should of just brought Felix with me.


	55. The Succubus' True Nature

"I can't believe how good this is!" I exclaimed, sipping from a fancy margarita glass.

"Right!? Vodka, a spritz of lime and lemon, and a whole lot of tonic. Famous among magic users. It's also illegal in 20 towns and 3 continents. One of which, we're riding through right now." Ashley informed with a giggle, taking a big swig of her drink.

I chuckled, "Heh, such a bad girl."

"You know I am! Sophisticated, but bad." She stated as she sat up straight, a sly grin on her face, "A lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets, as some put it."

I laughed and shook my head, "Hah, just stop."

"Haha, it's true!"

We both laughed as we drank and ate.

I can't remember how many glasses of whatever the fuck Ashley's been making the guy behind the snack bar counter make for us, but that on top of the few shots Ashley herself whipped up before we sat at this booth, was a lot of fucking alcohol. And I felt great!

"Yea! Yami and Mark won't shut up about it! They were SOO spooped. I mean ok like, the first 3 Days At Fredrick's was pretty damn good, pretty scary and even the couple to follow were solid games, and of course everyone and their little brother loved them, but did we really need a TDAF's 10!?" Ashley frantically questioned, almost spilling her drink because of her grandiose hand gestures.

"Just not my type of game, I don't even find it scary. Now you know what? The same thing happened with OverFable! Everyone was all, oh it's the best game in the world, do it this way play it like that, and I'm like, mother fucker, I love y'all and all, but ya gotta let a brother do what he gone do! I'm just glad there was only one game, it keeps the magic. Unlike 10 games of jumpscares, I'm just saying I'm just saying!" I stated as I finished my drink.

Ashley nodded in agreement, "Tasha and all our friends are like, but the lore Ashley, don't you ever talk bad about TDAF it's the best! And I'm like BITCH, I'm not going to listen to you! Freaking Tasha especially! She watched 15 minutes of someone playing OverFable and dropped it! So don't tell me what I can't do!"

"I know that's right."

I leaned back some, sinking into the leather booth.

My head was swimming and my body felt heavy. I was having a really great time with Ashley, really great.

"Felix really liked Overfable. He's always playing the soundtrack." I said with a small smile.

Still can't get him out my mind though.

"Mhm, I watched a bit of his playthrough of it. Also watched the video he deleted of him playing 3 Days At Fredrick's: Sibling Position. Hah! Half the vid was him pretending to be Mark, then he got into the game, then he raged quit. Haha!"

"Heh, Pewds' always doing something."

Ashley nodded her head, staring at me for a second, before smiling, "Hey! Why don't we go back to my room? We can watch a movie or something."

She quickly got up and held out a hand for me to take.

I gladly accepted her hand and we left out the Snack Bar, walking to the front of the train, close to where the conductor would be.

Ugh, I must be more drunk then I thought, because I feel like if I let go of Ashley's hand, I'm going to either fall flat on my ass or pass out in the middle of the hall.

But at the same time I felt energetic as we kept talking.

"So like dude, like you ever like just sit and think. We're floating here, this big ol blue and green planet with purple aura spots, in our solar system, but there's like, a bajillion other planets and galaxies out there! It's crazy dude!" I exclaimed as we approached Ashley's room.

"I know! I bet those people haven't even been to a different planet yet." 

Ashley and I chuckled as we went inside her room.

Her room looked bigger than the rest of ours, but pretty much had the same layout, though her seats were already down and converted to a bed.

As I flopped down on her bed, she got both of us water, and we watched TV as we tried to calm down and sober up some.

"Hey, when's Tasha coming? Thought she was suppose to be here over 30 minutes ago." I stated.

"Uhh, Tasha? Um, she texted me a while ago. Sorry I forgot, but she said she couldn't make it at all." Ashley responded, thumbing through her phone.

"That sucks! Maybe we can get Ve to co-"

"Ve's with her!" She quickly said, chuckling some, "I uh, I would of invited some of the guys, but Ken said him and Mary were having a day in, and Mark and Wade were thinking about taking Yami and Molly on a double date."

"Oh... Ugh, and Scott was giving Snake guitar lessons." I said, smacking my lips together, "Should of brought Felix."

"Pewds? Nah! I'm sure he's busy too. So it's just the two of us." Ashley happily said, placing her hand on top of mine.

I nodded at her and smiled, but then had to shake my head a little, feeling it spin some.

"You ok?" She questioned, moving her hand.

I took a deep breath, feeling my vision go straight again, "Yup. Heh, too many drinks."

"Oh yea, same. I hope I don't have a hangover tomorrow, heh." She chuckled, leaning her head on my shoulder, "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything."

She sighed, "I know that I wouldn't of died if I fell on that chair, but I'm, I'm still really grateful. Since the moment I started watching you, you started saving my life. When I was down, it was you, Mark, or Yami I'd turn to. When I needed to relax or take a glimpse into someone else's life, it was Mary. But meeting you guys, it has been amazing. Especially you Cry, you're incredible and I'm so happy that I met you."

"Pft! Incredible? I'm just some guy playing games. Now you my dear, are incredible. You're a hard worker, have an awesome talent with hair and beauty in general, and you have an amazing personality. I'm, so happy that I met you." I informed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Ashley raised her head up and our eyes met, and she blushed as I looked at her. Heh, such a little cutie.

"Stop making me blush, ya asshole!" She giggled, pulling away from me and pushing my arm.

"Stop being cute, ya cuck!" I exclaimed, pushing her back.

We laughed as we went back to watching TV in content silence.

Its been awhile since I've been able to hang out with a girl like this, makes me miss Minx and Krism. Mary and Molly are usual with each other or Ken and Wade, so its always a sausage fest around me. 

Feels nice to get away from it.

As we sat there, Ashley finally broke the silence.

"Cry, can we stop bull shitting for a second and talk?" Ashley asked.

"Uhh... sure! What's up hun?"

Her face turned a deep red, "What do you think of me?"

"Hah, what? I told you earlier! You're amazing and beautiful."

"Oh... thank you." She whispered, taking a deep breath like she was trying to smell something.

I smirked at her shyness. I've never seen her act like this. It must be weird to be friends with someone she really looked up to, but I'm glad she's seeing that I'm just a normal person.

Spending time with her kind of made me homesick, though.

"You know, I really think you'd fit in with the boys back home. Minx and Krism would love you. Russ definitely would too." I said with a chuckle.

"Hah, you'd let me meet your friends?" 

"Of course! After my journey's over and I make it back home, if ever you wanted to visit Agartha, my door is always open."

"Really!?"

"Yea! It'll be awesome. This is definitely how I pictured hanging out with my niece will go, when she's older." I said with a smile.

"...Niece?"

"Yup! You're like my niece or a little sister, I love it." I explained, patting her shoulder.

Ashley scoffed, "What? But you, you never, you never treated me like that. You'd only treat Tasha like that I-I thought I was different. I thought you..."

My face fell, oh fuck what have I done?

"Oh, no, I'm... Heh, you're like, I mean-...You didn't think that I-"

"Stop." Ashley interrupted my stutters by placing both of her hands on my shoulders and pushing, pinning me down to her bed.

I gasped as she mounted me, my dazed mind going in to panic mode.

"A-Ashley! What are you doing!?" I hysterically asked.

She bent over until her mouth was right up against my ear, "Oh, you know what I'm doing. I can feel, that you know. Now, I know I'm younger than you, but that doesn't mean anything. I can still be yours."

I shook my head, "No, it doesn't mean anything. I like younger girls, but you're, Ashley you're sweet and all but we can't-"

"Shhh! Just stop talking and let me make you, my little pet." Ashley said in a seductive tone, running a finger down my chest.

I went to push her off, but my hands stopped as her tongue ran over my earlobe.

"Ashley!" I moaned.

Why the fuck am I moaning!? My mind felt so hazy, way more hazier than it should. My pulse was racing as I clenched my fist, trying to keep myself from touching her. 

She pressed her soft chest against mine, and my body practically trembled with excitement as my body grew unbearably hot.

Oh God, am I getting horny? I should not be horny right now!

It felt like I wasn't in control over my body, that, or I just slammed down a whole box of Viagra. But that's ridiculous. I knew I was pretty drunk, but this feels like mind control, and I know mind control!

....And so does Ashley.

No, no, no, no. He couldn't of been right, that'd be crazy!

I took a deep breath, let me just stop freaking out.

"You're finally calming down, that's good. You don't need to fight it, just let your desire build baby." She said, sitting up and biting her lip, "Now, are you going to rip this dress off me, or am I going to have to do it myself?"

I found myself nodding my head in agreement, unable to say no to her.

My hands came up to the hem of her dress and she giggled as my fingers lightly grazed her long legs, that were straddling my stomach.

I then stopped myself and tried to sit up, "Ashley I-"

"No, no, just relax." I was pinned down again, "Don't worry, we can talk about how you're feeling after we're done. I know it feels strange, but I promise it'll start feeling better soon. You know how mind and emotional control is. And I think I'm the only person who can understand that side of you." She said with a smile.

"That side of me?" I questioned and she nodded her head, "Stop." I commanded.

I waited for her to freeze, but she didn't, instead she twisted her hips, rubbing her ass on my crotch, "Cry, why are you playing hard to get? Hehehe, I know how you feel, boo. But it is cute."

My jaw clenched and anger over took me. I really don't want to do this, but controlling her nicely isn't going to work.

Her mind felt sturdy and almost impenetrable... almost.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry for wh-"

"Pain." The word slipped out of my mouth and buried itself into her mind and body.

Ashley let out a yelp as she fell off of me, holding her stomach.

"C-Cry, what what are you doing?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"What do you know about emotional control?"

She hissed in pain, "Why are you using your powers on me like this?"

"Answer the question!" I sternly demanded, my voice low as it invaded her head, "How come you can control me? What kind of abilities do you have?" 

"I-I can't control you I just, I was... please don't hate me." She begged, "Everyone always hates me when they find out. I thought you of all people would understand."

"Tell me what your powers are." I commanded again.

Ashley sighed, sitting up as she rubbed her stomach, "I can feel others emotions. When I feel their emotions, I can pinpoint their desires and twist it romantically or sexually, but I make sure I only enhance the feelings that are already there. But no one wants to hear that part. They hear twist emotions and they automatically think I'm full out controlling them, not aware of the fact that whatever they felt or did, was of their own volition."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! I know it was probably on account of the alcohol, but it did feel like you were getting turned on. I would never make anyone do something they didn't already want to do, and neither would you, unless necessary. But people get scared of us regardless, Cry. How are our Sparks going to feel about us?" She questioned, grabbing my hand, "I don't even want to go on my journey. Is it so bad that I want to be with someone like me? Don't you want to be with someone like you too?"

Her confession caught me off guard. I was stunned into silence as I held onto her hand, without reservation.

"When you came on this train, it felt like my prayers were answered. I remembered the video you did answering questions, and when you were asked about your abilities, I finally felt like someone got me. You're scared of how others will perceive you, just like me. Are they scared that you're going to make them fall in love with you, are they scared that you're going to force them to do something? Are they scared that the love they feel for me is fake, are they scared that this sex is meaningless? Those are the things that run through our minds, and no one else's. Our Sparks are going to be soo scared of us, they aren't going to want us Cry. We're going to die, because our Sparks aren't going to accept our powers! No one will, not completely."

I put my head down and shook it, taking in her words as I rubbed my thumb across the soft ebony skin of her hand.

"You're right. Ashley, no one else will fully understand the extent of our powers, but us. There's always an aspect of mind control that others fear. Like how I just made you feel pain just by saying a word, or how you were enhancing my libido without me even realizing it." I stated, taking a deep breath, "I am glad that I found someone who gets it, but you are wrong about one thing. Our partners are going to accept us, no matter what."

She sniffed a little and lunged over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck as she spoke through tears, "You're wrong! No one will accept me Cry! So many boys have ran out on me. I can't hold a relationship after I tell them about my powers, and keeping it from them just makes me feel horrible! Augh! And I-I, I lost my virginity when I was 14 because I thought the guy loved me, but he only wanted to see what it was going to be like to have sex with me, while I used my abilities. He broke up with me a week after. My Spark's either going to hate me or use me. No man ever truly loves me and I'm too much of a pussy to use my abilities to make them. I try to act all big and tough, like I'm older and independent, because guys eat that shit up. I flirt and I dress all classy, because guys eat that shit up. I play video games and I nerd out, because guys eat, that, shit, up! And I just want to have that moment of them genuinely liking me for something other than the sexual thrill, I can give them, before they hate the real me. This sad, pathetic, insecure lump. My Sparkmate, when I find them, as soon as they find out, there's no convergence for me, there's only a miserable lonely life. But if I'm with you, that won't happen, right? You're not going to use me tonight, are you? You won't hate me, right?"

She loosened the grip she had on my neck, so we could look at each other.

"You won't do that to me, will you Cry?" Ashley asked, her sultry voice quivering as she placed her hand on the bottom of my mask, trying to lift it up.

I quickly turned my head, "Leelee, I, I would never hurt you, but your partner won't either."

"How do you know?" Ashley asked, dropping her hands away from me, to wipe her tears, "How do you know, Cry? You really think your Spark's going to like you? You'll loose your temper and you'll control them, and they'll hate you for it. They'll never forgive you, ever."

"You're wrong." I sternly said.

"No I'm not! Why do I have to live my whole life thinking about love!? Love has never done anything good for me! Sometimes I wish I'd never been born on this stupid fucking planet! What kind of world runs on love!? Dammit Cry! Your Sparkmate is going to hate you, and you know it! So why would it be any different for me? You don't want me, my Spark doesn't want me, I don't even want me. No one wants to accept us Cry."

"You, are, wrong!!!" I said through my teeth.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! AND HE'LL ACCEPT ME NO MATTER WHAT!" I screamed in her face, feeling tears stream down my face, and pool under my mask, "He already has. We've already been through so much together, we couldn't leave each other if we tried. And that goes the same for you. You're going to go through hell with your partner, but they will accept you. They'll accept you because you're going to fight for them, and you're not going to stop until they completely turn you away."

Ashley looked at me with wide eyes, confusion written all over her face, "Him? Don't tell me... H-Have you already found your Spark?" I nodded my head yes, "Oh no, what have I done? I didn't know. I wouldn't of done any of this if I would of known. I-I'm not a home wrecker, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. That's on us that we haven't told anybody."

"Who is it? C-Can I know, now?"

"It's, it's Felix. Pewdiepie is my Sparkmate." I whispered.

A cold and suffocating silence grew between us. The TV spoke, but I couldn't hear what it was saying, the train rattled the windows, but I couldn't hear it over the loud banging of my heart beating the crap out of my chest.

Then Ashley broke the silence with a, a laugh?

"Heh, hah, hahaha! Oh Goddess, of course. Jeez! Of course it's Pewds! Ugh, this whole night every other word that came out your mouth was Felix, Felix, Felix." She stated, face palming, "I just thought it was because you two were just getting to know each other. Now I see why Tasha warned me not to go around you or Felix."

"What?"

She sighed, "Tasha and I got into a fight last night. She kept telling me that I shouldn't hang around you like I have been, and said that Pewds would be mad about it. I asked why, but she wouldn't tell me the reason. I told her to stop butting into my life and I left."

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Hah! Fuck us! Felix and I basically argued about this before I met up with you. He told me you were a succubus and that he didn't want me to be alone with you."

"Succubus? Freaking Tasha probably told him about my ability. I love that girl to death, but she can't keep her mouth shut, ever. If I'm feeling tired or exhausted, I can reenergize with the sexual or emotional feelings someone expresses towards me, so yup, succubus." She explained, "Great, I'm an idiot. I squeezed into these two sizes too small heels, slapped on my sexiest dress, tore up my underwear drawer looking for matching bra and panties, yelled at my best friend, and almost made you cheat, just to get laid by Cryaotic, and possibly get his number. Smooth move Ashley, real smooth."

"Tahaha! Dude, you could of just asked for my number."

"And also ask you to be my boyfriend? Yea, that would of worked." She scoffed, "I wish I could hold my bun bun right now, but she hates me."

"Pft! You hold Tasha when you're upset?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yes! She's like a giant stuffed rabbit. It's calming."

"Hah, that's adorable."

Ashley rolled her eyes, but then huffed out a laugh, "Heh, so, uhhh, friends?"

"Best friends." 

She smiled at me and we both pulled each other in for a hug.

"Pewds is going to hate my guts." Ashley grumbled.

"Nahh, he'll hate me. I should of just listened to him in the beginning. I guess, I guess I was just too happy and proud. I had an awesome fan who was chill and respectful and, and I guess it just went to my head. I didn't even let myself take in what Felix told me about you, I immediately rejected it. And that's just not how a relationship works." I stated, running a hand through my hair, "I really need to apologize."

"Same."

Ashley got up and lead me to her wooden door, pushing a button so it could slide open.

"Good luck, Cry. And if he like doesn't want to be with you anymore or if things get crazy, just tell me, I'll explain everything to him. None of this was your fault at all and well, you didn't even touch me. You actually used your powers to get me off of you, and I know you hate using your powers on people." She said and I nodded in agreement, "You're, you're a really good boyfriend Cry. I mean, after I told you what was going on, you could of just used that and you being drunk as leverage to keep going, but you didn't. Hell, I don't even think you thought about doing it. Felix is really lucky to have you. You must really love him."

The compliment gave me butterflies, and I felt my face get hot.

"Uh, thanks. I guess I do." I mumbled, walking out of her room, "See ya Ashley. Despite everything, I had fun."

"Me too. You really opened my eyes up Cry. Now go get your man!" She encouraged with a smile on her face.

I nodded and quickly walked down the train aisle.

It was pretty late, but hopefully he wasn't sleep. We need to get this all cleared up with now. I really don't want him to go to sleep mad at me.

When I finally made it to Pewdie's room, I practically busted it down with how hard I was pounding.

"THIS BETTER BE GOOD! I WAS TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Pewdie yelled out, making me smile.

The door slid open revealing Felix in a t-shirt and plaid pj pants.

"...Oh, it's you." He greeted.

Ouch. Well, I deserved that.

"Can I come in? We need to talk." 

Pewds nodded his head solemnly and allowed me to come in.

I sighed and blurted everything out, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Pewds. Ugh, everything was a disaster waiting to happen and I ended up alone with her, like you told me not to be."

Felix's face turned blood red as he raised his hand, like he wanted to slap me across the face, but refrained from doing it, probably because of my mask, and instead slapped my arm.

"I TOLD YOU! Why didn't you just listen to me you fucking asshole, son of a fitta..." Felix yelled, cussing me out in Terrinish as he smacked my arm with every word he said.

"OWW! I know, I know! I'm an idiot!" I yelled.

"You damn right you are! Now sit your ass down and tell me everything that happened!" He ordered, pointing me toward his bed.

I sat down with him and took a deep breath.


	56. He's All Yours

[Felix's POV]

I was looking down at my hands, twiddling my thumbs as I took in everything Cry just told me.

It was quiet and still in my room. I could see in my peripherals that Cry was glancing from me to the floor, waiting for me to say something, but I kept my head forward.

I was prepared for this, prepared and ready to let him know how he made me feel. And I'm more than ready to cuss him out more if needed.

Finally, he spoke up, "Again, I'm sorry. Even though I-"

"Cry, can you just be honest with me for a second? Why didn't you listen to me? Don't you trust me?" I interrupted, my voice not reaching above a whisper.

Cry sighed, "Of course I trust you! I'm, I'm just a screw up. I was just so excited. Ugh, but I should of listened."

I nodded my head yes. Of course he was excited.

"I just got so mad because I thought you didn't truly trust me and you were just letting jealousy cloud your judgement, but I was the one in the wrong. I was letting a person cloud my judgement." He finished.

Of course his judgment was clouded, with alcohol and with whatever she did to him. I knew this was going to happen.

"What else did you guys do?" I interrogated.

"What else? Nothing. She laid me down and, well, I'm not going to lie, I was still pretty tipsy and my head was spinning from her powers so-"

"You guys made out?"

"No, I didn't-"

"So you went all the way!?"

"NO! HELL NO! God, if I fucked her that would of been the first thing I said. After hearing everything she told me, I'd be a complete asshole if I did anything with her!"

"So, you would of done something with her, if she didn't tell you?" I questioned in a mumble.

"No." He simply replied, turning his whole body to face me, but I kept my head straight, looking down the tiny hall that lead to my shower, "Do you really think I'd cheat on you?"

It's ok, you practiced this all night. Just look him in the face and say it. 

After going over everything in my head, I glanced at him, "We aren't dating, I don't own you, so it isn't really cheating." I said the rehearsed line confidently as I fixated my eyes straight again, waiting for his rebuttal.

"So if I just had sex with her, that wouldn't of hurt you?" Cry questioned.

I took a deep breath, now's where I bring the hammer down, "Of course it would of, but still doesn't mean it's cheating."

"Well I'd look at it like that."

I knew he'd say that. 

"Ok, want to know how I look at this? I look at this as a prime example of a terrible relationship and friendship." I said, feeling my words crack his heart open, just how I wanted, I poked his chest then my own for added emphasis, "You trusted her, more than you trusted me. You didn't even give what I was saying the time of day and-"

"That's not how a relationship works. I know, I said the same thing to Ashley. But believe me, I do not trust her more than I trust you. It is physically impossible for me to do that. With how easily it is for me to distrust someone, I would never trust someone that I just met more than someone I've known for months, more than someone who's destined to be with me for life." Cry explained, placing his hand on my leg.

"Then why doesn't it feel like that? Why don't you act like that? If you trust me so much, if you respect me so much, if you'd look at it as cheating, then why did you go on a date with a girl?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady, "And I wouldn't of cared if you two went out for a few drinks, but then you followed her to her room, and when no one else showed up, you stayed there. That's what hurts."

"I know, I know, but I was drunk! I don't want to use that as an excuse, but it is the truth. At the time I didn't see anything wrong, Tasha was suppose to be there, but you're right, I should of left. Ashley had this whole thing set up, and I couldn't see it. I wanted to believe you, but my pride got in the way. Are you ever going to forgive me, Felix?" Cry questioned, his hand now massaging my leg.

I hit his hand away.

"Why should I, now? If you're so proud, why should I forgive you? I should just let her have you. Or not stand in the way of you two being together. I guess you really aren't mine to give." I stated, feeling my lip tremble, "You weren't suppose to be happy that she likes you."

"What!? I'm not! You think I'm proud that she likes me!? My stupid ass couldn't even read that she had feelings for me."

"Well you know now!"

"Yea, and I fucked that up. Made her feel like an idiot. Hit her with the 'you're like a little sister' line and everything. Cringiest shit I've ever done."

"Wait! Ok, are you shitting me!? It would of taken a bit of time, but I would of forgiven you, but not now! You're actually upset that you did the right thing and put her in her place?" I frantically asked.

"NO, no, no! I'm just upset that I didn't see her feelings sooner, so I could of nipped this all in the bud sooner. I would never be proud or happy that I have people liking me, the only thing I'm proud of is that I somehow got you to like me. If you still do, even." Cry explained, moving a little closer to me.

I was on the edge of my bed, so I couldn't really move anywhere or get away from him, so I let him get close.

I let out a sigh. I thought it'd be easier to talk about this, a bit of telling him how I feel, a bit of arguing, a bit of discussing, then showing him how this corresponds to me, and then I'd forgive him.

But the more we talk, the more upset I feel.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I think it'll take a little more than this for me to stop liking you, but I'm still pissed."

"And you should be! But you got this all wrong. Ugh, as soon as I met Ashley, Tasha, and Ve I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing they were, but Ve only likes Mark and was getting close with Yami, Tasha was all over Ken and she was getting close to you and Mary, but Ashley, Ashley was all about me. All of you have met fans before, and the stories scared the shit out of me. You've been stalked at your home, I have even had people find the address of my old house, which is still totally not cool! Mark's been stalked and had to move twice, and people touch you guys, kiss you, it's all just too much for me, but Ashley was soo chill. I was so excited and proud that I found a fan who was cool, that it all went to my head. Ugh, now I feel like I lead her on, I blew up at you for no reason, I'm just the worst." Cry confessed.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "Did you even like her, even a little?"

"Yes, as a friend. I never had feelings for her though. After working so hard to get you to accept me, how could I ever ruin that?"

Guess I rehearsed all of this for the wrong scenario.

"...I think I wanted you to." I mumbled.

"Why would you want me to?" He asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"Because, because I guess I wanted us to be even. I know you're still worried about me with Stephano, so I figured if you were to go with Ashley and get a little taste of someone else, yes I'd be pissed about it, and it would take a second, but I would of forgave you for liking her and doing whatever you did. Then maybe you'd stop thinking about me and Stephano." I admitted, putting my head down, "I even practiced this whole scenario. Then when you would admit to liking Ashley, I'd remind you of how you reacted to me and Stephano, and tell you to give me some time to forgive you. I trusted you wouldn't go too far, but far enough, because I thought you liked her, but of course when you said you only had eyes for me, you actually meant it."

"Pewdie, you're a moron. I couldn't LIVE with myself if I ever did anything to betray you. Yes, I still get worried about you and Stephano, but those are just my stupid insecurities getting in the way. When that asshole almost basically raped you, we weren't even near the point we're at now. And besides, you loved him before you even knew I existed, that is way different than Ashley and I. You said you trusted me, but don't trust other people, so there you go! Ashley wouldn't of known to stop. What if she was more powerful than me, or was willing to keep going even after I pushed her away and told her to stop, or even after I told her I was your Spark? I could of been forced to cheat on you. And didn't we fucking promise each other to speak out about our feelings? If you would of just asked me if I'm still worrying about you and Stephano, I would of told you! I'm stupid and I fuck up, and I'm sorry that I made you feel like I don't trust you, but I do. I trust you with my life, and I don't say that to many people. Felix I lo-.... I, look, I really care about you, a lot. And I'm going to fucking sit her in front of you and cry like a little bitch, because I can't believe that I ignored how I was making you feel. I'm so sorry! I don't ever want anyone else to get in the way of what we've built together, what we are building. I promise I will do everything and anything to show you how I really feel about you, because you've already shown me. So screw everyone else, it's you and me, babe, against the world." Cry stated, slipping a hand under his mask to wipe his tears away with the back of his hand, before grabbing onto my hand.

"I'm sorry. Now I know if you would of done anything with her, I'd be devastated. I don't know what I was thinking. I kept saying I trusted you, but deep down, I was scared. I was scared that I accepted you too soon, was scared that everything I put out there in the open didn't matter to you. I felt like you needed this so we could move on, but really all we needed was for me to just tell you that, I'm scared. I'm still so scared Cry. I thought I was over it, but I'm not. I'm just scared that I'm going to loose you, when I just got you." I whispered, cupping his hand in mine.

"Heh, now you know I feel." He chuckled, "I know you're still scared, you've told me. But you don't have to worry. No one will take me away from you, ever."

I sniffed a little, swallowing tears down as I placed my free hand on the bottom of his mask, stroking the bit of his stubbly chin that was visible.

"You trying to take off my mask?" He questioned.

I raised an eyebrow, "No, unless you want me to."

Cry threw his arms around my waist and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"See this is why you're perfect for me." He said, his voice finally sounding happy again.

I huffed out a laugh. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but at least he was happy.

I didn't know I needed this confirmation, but it made me happy to know that Cry was all mine. Because, because I definitely want to be all his.

I hugged him tight, until I had to quickly pull away from him, "Ugh! How much alcohol did you have? You smell like a fucking bar!"

"Oh... Sorry! We drank sooo much!"

I rolled my eyes, "You get food poisoning so easily! I swear to God if you get alcohol poisoning just as easy, I'll fucking kill you!"

Cry let out a whine as he wrapped his arms around my waist again, "I'm sorry sweety!"

I scoffed and stood up, bending over to kiss Cry on the top of his messy hair, before helping him off my bed.

I lead Cry to my door and watched him walk to his room, fumbling to get his keycard out.

When his door was finally sliding open, he turned to me before walking into his room.

"Oh yea! About our date tomorrow night..." He started.

"Date? You go on so many dates, I'm surprised you can remember them all." I sarcastically said with a smirk.

"Ok, I deserved that. But, I was hoping we could reschedule it for Saturday?" Cry asked, his ears perking up a bit.

I smiled, "We'll see."

"I'll take that as a hell yes!" He exclaimed, quickly going into his room and shutting the door.

I rolled my eyes as I pushed the button to close my door and flopped down on my bed.

I let out a sigh as I squeezed one of my pillows tight. 

Guess I have a date to look forward to Saturday.

The next morning, I felt refreshed.

I woke up calm and sure of myself, my relationship, just sure of everything.

I took a shower, headed down the hall of the train to go to the restroom, then went off to the snack bar.

It was early in the morning so Ve should be there, making her coffee and teas.

When I got to the snack room I sat down at one of the black bar stools that were up against the bar, waiting for Ve to come out of the kitchen.

When the door swung open, I almost had a heart attack.

"P-Pewdie? Oh, uh, h-hey." Ashley greeted, smiling as she quickly set a pot of coffee on a warmer behind the bar.

I gulped and forced a smile.

Oh no, I never went over what I was going to say to her. Is she mad at me, should I be mad at her?

Well what the fuck am I going to say and do to a 19 year old girl? Slap her in the face and tell her to stay away from my man!?

I cleared my throat, "Coffee smells good."

"Oh, yea. Uh, still Ve's recipe so..." She trailed off.

Wow! This is awkward. I have never felt this awkward in my whole entire life.

"Look Pewdie, I-I'm sorry. Tasha warned me and I didn't listen. I really liked Cry and I just wanted to be with him. But it was for all the wrong reasons, and if I would of known you two were, well, a thing, I wouldn't of done what I did, so don't blame him for anything." Ashley quickly apologized, pouring me a mug of hot coffee.

I nodded my head, "It's ok. Thank you for understanding, and I'm sorry he couldn't of told you sooner. That was my fault."

Ashley gave me a genuine smile, "Water under the bridge, bro. He's all yours!" She happily exclaimed, "Oh and by the way, you have an amazing man as your Spark. Cry really cares about you, and I can tell you really care about him too."

Ashley gave me a knowing wink and I felt my face get warm as I nodded in agreement.

"I just hope I can have a bond with my partner like you two seem to have." 

I smirked, "I'm sure you will."

I sipped my coffee, feeling relief wash over me.

I could feel it, I could genuinely feel it. From here on out, everything was actually going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a date ;)


	57. The Meaning Of A Rose

[Felix's POV]  
  
Everything seemed to go back to normal.  
  
Well, almost everything.  
  
"Hey Ashley!" A deep voice called out.  
  
We were all hanging out in the snack bar for lunch. Cry, Ashley, Tasha, Ve, and I, in one booth, with the others spread out in the other booths, when one of the other workers walked up to our table.  
  
It was a tall guy with blonde hair and fading blue bangs, with snake bites, and gadges in his ears. His skin was white, but he looked like he was dusted with gold. Must be a magic user.  
  
Hmm, I kind of liked the color of his hair.  
  
"What's up Chris?" Ashley greeted.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you." He happily said, "That drink you had me make like a 1,000 times yesterday, was so good!"  
  
"Drink? The tonic one?" Tasha asked and Ashley nodded her head yes.  
  
"You're welcome, glad you liked it."  
  
"Oh no, no, no. I wasn't the one who liked it. Ty-"  
  
"Tyler! My broham!" Tasha called out to a short boy with pillows under his arms.  
  
"Hello ladies! Gentlemen! Ah-hum, Chris."   
  
I recognized the boy, pretty sure he's the neko I saw the other day. The brown ears on top of his short brunette hair and long sleek brown tail twitching behind him, only confirmed my thoughts.  
  
"Gotta drop off these pillows! I'll be seeing you." Tyler quickly said, walking passed our table.  
  
But before he could flee, Chris stretched out his hand and ran it along Tyler's tail as he walked.  
  
The small neko gasped, "Y-Yes, C-Chris?"  
  
"Heh, sorry, did I startle you? I just wanted to make sure you were feeling ok. You looked a bit stiff."  
  
Tyler blushed and quickly shook his head no, "Nope, not stiff! Perfectly fine! Uhh, I'ma go!"  
  
Tyler rushed off and Chris twiddle his fingers, waving goodbye to the dust cloud Tyler left in his wake.  
  
"Pffft! What was that about?" Ashley questioned.  
  
Chris held up his black fingerless gloved hand, and put a finger to his lips, "A gentlemen never kisses and tells."  
  
Tasha's eyes grew 20 times wider as she shirked, "You, did, not!"  
  
Ashley's face dropped, "Chris! I told you not to make it for anyone else!"  
  
Chris chuckled, a dark smirk sliding onto his face, "But the Mahogoitus leaves in it, work wonders on little twinks who're too shy to even hold your hand."  
  
"Excuse me?" I questioned, looking to Ashley, "The aphrodisiac plant!?"  
  
"I didn't make it for her!" We heard Molly shout out from the booth behind us.  
  
"Shh, sweety! Don't let them know we're listening!" Wade quietly shouted.  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"Hah Chris, do you not have work you should be doing?" Ve questioned and the blonde and blue haired boy straightened up.  
  
"You are right ma'am! I'll be going then. Thanks again, Ashley."  
  
As Chris left the room Ashley sunk down into the booth.  
  
"Huh, didn't know it had Mahogoitus in it. And I drank a fuckton of that stuff." Cry mumbled.  
  
Ashley shook her head, "Nope, don't know what you're talking about, never happened."  
  
Tasha patted her back, "Shh, we all make mistakes Leelee. Some bigger than others, but we all do it."  
  
"Not helping Tash!" Ashley firmly said, laying her head down on the table.  
  
"Well I'm fucking lost." Jund said, draping his body over our booth so his head was in the middle of Ashley and Tasha.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older boo." Cry chuckled.  
  
Jund just rolled his eyes and turned back around.  
  
As Tasha tried to comfort Ashley and we all laughed it off, I felt someone rub up against my hand under the booth.  
  
I slowly turned my head to Cry as he leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Maybe we should drink that tomorrow night."  
  
My eyes got big as I pushed him away from me, trying to keep my face from heating up.  
  
Ok, so I guess everything is back to normal, still a bit awkward, but normal. Cry's making me uncomfortable again, Tasha and Ashley are back to being inseparable, and we're putting everything else behind us.  
  
Which means moving forward, which means I still have to get ready for this date tomorrow, which means I can't screw this up, which means this has to be perfect. Which means it won't be...  
  
Ugh, as excited as I am for this, with our track record, one of us is bound to screw something up!  
  
[Cry's POV]  
  
I put on my glasses and ran a hand through my hair, slicking it back some.  
  
I took a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror, that was above the little sink in my room. I straightened my blue tank top, before throwing on a black button up shirt over it, not bothering to button it. I had black skinny jeans on too, along with black flipflops.  
  
"You look fine, everything's going to be fine. You're not going to mess this up. You know what to say, you can do this." I repeated to myself over and over again as I put my mask on, feeling it suction to my face.  
  
I made sure I had everything before leaving out of my room, an extra surprise behind my back as I knocked at Pewdie's door.  
  
When he opened it, I smiled.  
  
"You look..." I started, looking him up and down, "Great, you look amazing."  
  
Pewds was wearing a red low cut v-neck shirt, tight straight legged blue jeans, black sneakers that had red soles, and on top of his head was a small straw hat, tilted back so his bangs were peaking out under it.  
  
He looked fucking hot.  
  
"Oh... Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself, Cry." He complimented, huffing out a laugh.  
  
I rolled my eyes and outstretched my hand, "Here, for you."  
  
His face went red and I could feel mine doing the same as he accepted the lavender colored rose I handed him, putting it to his nose to sniff it.  
  
"Wow, this is really pretty." Felix said, pouting a little, "This is better than mine!"  
  
"Yours?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
Felix quickly revealed a perfectly crafted flower crown, made out of twigs and tiny blue flowers.  
  
"Uhh, how did you get this? It's really nice." I questioned.  
  
"Same place you probably got this perfect lavender rose." He replied.  
  
"Molly." We both said at the same time, chuckling afterwards.  
  
"What kind of flowers are these?" I asked, stepping closer to him so he could place it on me.  
  
"Uh, forget-me-nots." He said, carefully perching the crown on top of my head.  
  
"Dude, I know I have shit memory, but I'd never forget you. How could I?" I asked, taking a step away from him, "How do I look?"  
  
"Heh, beautiful. So, ready to go upstairs?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Felix closed his door and we walked down the hall to a narrow staircase, hand in hand.  
  
"Now, my masked brochacho, I hope you are prepared, for a dazzling evening!" Pewds exclaimed, squeezing my hand tight as we approached the upstairs snack room, "Behold!"  
  
He lead me to the first booth that was set up for two. Two place mats, two sets of silverware, two wine glasses, and three fake candles glowing in the middle of the table.  
  
We both sat down on opposite sides of each other.  
  
"Wow, impressive." I complimented.  
  
"Only the best, for you." Dramatically said Pewdie, both of us chuckling.  
  
"Good evening gentlemen!" A cheerful familiar calm voice greeted, "I will be your waitress tonight. May I start you two off with something to drink, and perhaps a soup and salad?"  
  
Ve?  
  
I looked up at her in confusion as she smiled down at us.  
  
"Waitress?" I asked, looking between Pewds and Ve.  
  
"Yes! Our soups are wedding and chicken noodle." She said, keeping it professional.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and nodded to Pewds, letting him order first.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Am I ordering? I'm ordering! Uhh yes, two waters and a umm, a strawberry margarita for my friend, frozen please. And I'll have your best whisky." Pewds ordered.  
  
Ve nodded, "Ok, and soup?"  
  
"He'll take chicken noodle and I'll have the wedding." Pewds spoke up again.  
  
"Good choices sirs." She said, walking back into the kitchen without writing anything down.  
  
"Ooh, such a gentleman." I sarcastically said.  
  
"I'm sorry! I thought you wanted me to order for us!" He quickly blurted out.  
  
"Haha! It's ok dude, I don't mind. How'd you know what I'd like anyways?"  
  
He let out a sigh of relief, "Good. And, cause I know you."  
  
I chuckled, "Oh, so you're an expert on everything Cry?"  
  
"Sure am." He said with a wink.  
  
Before I could say anything back, Ve returned with all our drinks on a serving tray.  
  
"Before I get your soup and salads, Pewdie has requested that goulash be your main course? Is that still correct?" She questioned, looking at both of us.  
  
My eyes grew big and I nodded my head yes with a smile, and so did Pewds.  
  
Ve bowed to us then went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Seriously? Goulash?" I inquired.  
  
"Mhm, I remembered you saying you were craving it the other day." He answered, sipping his iced whisky from a small square glass.  
  
"Heh, thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
I leaned over and licked a bit of the salt off the rim of my glass, before taking a sip of the margarita, moaning from the taste. Perfect amount of tequila and it had fresh strawberries in it! Ohh, so good!  
  
I was feeling a bit nervous now. It looked like Felix was really trying to make tonight perfect.   
  
I took in a shaky inhale, maybe I should save what I have to tell him for another day. I really don't want to mess anything up.  
  
[Felix's POV]  
  
I could feel myself blushing as Cry carefully stretched his arms out, a spoon filled with soup in one hand, and his other under the spoon as he brought it to my lips.  
  
I slurped the soup up with a quiet moan, nodding my head in thanks.  
  
"It wasn't too hot was it? I blew on it some." Cry stated, scooping up some soup for himself.  
  
"No it was fine. I really like the wedding soup, but maybe I should of gotten the chicken noodle, it's really good." I said and Cry nodded in agreement as we began to chat more.  
  
We were casually talking and laughing, but in the back of my mind I was sighing in relief. Everything was actually going well.  
  
"Here we are, your dinner." Ve said, placing a hot bowl of meat, noodles, and sauce mixed together in front of us.  
  
I've never had Goulash before, but at least I was sure Cry would like it.  
  
"Heh, I forgot to say earlier, but I love the crown Cry. Forget-me-nots are so pretty. And I take it you got Pewdie the rose? Lavender, the rose of enchantment." She said, pointing to my flower.  
  
"Mhm, it also symbolizes love at first sight." Cry spoke up.  
  
"I know! Such beautiful gifts." Ve happily said, smiling brightly, "Well, let me not keep you from your food. Enjoy."  
  
With a bow she quickly collected the dishes we were done with and left us to eat.  
  
The food was so amazing and it seemed like Cry was enjoying it too.  
  
"So, whisky huh?" Cry asked, stabbing some noodles with his fork.  
  
I grabbed a napkin and patted my mouth as I nodded my head yes.  
  
"Mhm, yea. I actually collect. I have a few bottles at home, all from around the world."   
  
"Cool, didn't know you were that big of a drinker."   
  
"Eh, don't think anyone really knows. But I do love me some whiskey." I happily said, pointing to his second tall fancy margarita glass, "So, fruity drinks?"  
  
"Haha, yea brah! Can't go wrong with a fruity drink." He replied and I could tell he was smiling.  
  
"Yea, if you're a pussy! OHHH!" I teased.  
  
"Pssh! Whatever! I ain't even gonna deny it! I am a pussy when it comes to drinks. I hate beer, who else besides a 100 year old man drinks brandy, and whiskey can go fuck itself." Cry informed.  
  
"Hah, you just aren't a real man. Only real men drink whiskey."  
  
"And real douches gloat about it."  
  
I grabbed my heart, "Ouch! That stung! Douches have feelings too Cry!"  
  
"And so do girly drink drinking men!" He exclaimed, grabbing his straw and taking a big sip of his drink, "And I don't give a damn about douches!"  
  
I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, scowling at him.  
  
When our eyes met, we both started laughing.  
  
"Such a dork." He mumbled and I smirked.  
  
As the conversation died down and we finished our meals, and pushed our plates to the side, I decided that this was as good of time as any, to get to what I had been gearing up for since I asked him on the first date.  
  
After everything that happened, I thought I wouldn't be doing this for a while longer, but that incident only pushed me to want to do this more.  
  
I cleared my throat, "You enjoyed everything?"  
  
"Yea, of course. Everything was perfect." Cry cheerfully answered.  
  
His answer gave me butterflies, only fueling my determination.  
  
I bit my lip, sifting through everything I wanted to say, and put it into sentences in my mind, before saying.  
  
I had to remind myself to do that step, because if I just blurt out the question, I'd probably freak him and myself out.  
  
I slid my arms across the table, next to the fake plastic candles that were still glowing strong. The snack bar was perfectly dim, no one was in here, and Ve had gone back into the kitchen. This was the perfect time.  
  
When Cry saw my hands half way across the table, his hands slid to meet mine, and I gently scooped his fingers up, placing my thumbs on top of his hands as I held them loosely.  
  
"This is uh, this is pretty romantic." Cry mumbled.  
  
With the lights flickering on both of our faces and his blue forget-me-not crown making his expressionless mask look oddly adorable, I could only nod in agreement.   
  
"Yea, it is. I can't take all the credit, though. Ve closed the snack bar for us, and helped me set all this up."  
  
"You both did a great job."  
  
"Thank you." I said, sighing, "Hey um, for a while now, there's been something I needed to ask you, and I didn't know if we should wait or not, but after everything that happened a couple days ago I... I really think we should take this step. We should definitely start telling people about us."  
  
"Ok, yea, yea we should. I still feel really bad about everything that happened, and you can't put the blame all on we didn't tell anyone. All the blame goes on me." Said Cry, holding my hands a little tighter.  
  
I rubbed my thumbs across his knuckles, shaking my head no, "I forgave you, I forgave Ashley, you don't need to feel bad. But what we do need to feel bad about, is that one of us didn't do this sooner. Now, I've never actually done this, I mean, of course you know you aren't my first but I've just never had to say these words before, but, I feel like I should be the one... probably? I mean, I could wait for you to do it but, I feel like you'd wait for me and then we'd go in this circle of trying to wait for the other one and-"  
  
"Pewds! You're going in circles! What are you trying to say?" He sternly asked.  
  
I shook my head, trying to get my mind to focus again, "Ugh, sorry! Ok! What I'm trying to say, well, ask, is well uh, well, you don't have to say yes of course but I was just wondering if you would you know, since you're already my Spark and both of us have accepted that I thought that it would be good if we were just, you know... a-a couple. So what I'm trying to ask is, will you go out with me? God I feel like I haven't asked someone out since I was young, do people even say that anymore? And I've never had to ask a man to go out with me. Ugh whatever, just, will you be my boyfriend, Ryan?"  
  
I gulped as the words left my mouth. Part of me wanted to quickly follow up with a, you can say no if you want, but my mouth was too dry to speak again.  
  
"Uhhh, oh, y-yea! Yea, of course I will." Cry answered, sounding like he was caught off guard.  
  
I squeezed his hands then let them go as I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.  
  
"That's great!" I excitedly said, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Mhm, it is."  
  
And my smile slowly faded.   
  
"...Aren't you happy?" I questioned.  
  
I cringed on the inside. I sounded like a clingy ass boyfriend already.  
  
"What? Of course, of course I am."   
  
You don't sound like it!  
  
"You uh, well uh, if I'm rushing this just let me know. Sorry if I am." I mumbled.  
  
Cry quickly shook his head and started scooting over to the middle of the round booth.  
  
"Come here!" He ordered, and I slowly slid next to him, "I am more than happy to be your boyfriend, finally! Heh, feels like it took forever."  
  
I chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. Even though it was a little awkward to hug in the tight space between the booth and table, I still turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, melting as he whispered into my ear.  
  
"I'm happy we're finally together."  
  
"Me too." I agreed as we pulled away from each other.  
  
I fixed my hat a little as Cry's hand came up and he moved his mask to the side, revealing his lips and half of his face.  
  
His cerulean blue eye dazzled in the dim light of the room, and his glasses sparkled.  
  
I smirked as I leaned forward without thought, connecting our lips together.  
  
The kiss felt sweet and loving, until my eyes fluttered open, to see that Cry still had his eyes wide open. And then flashbacks of months of watching cringe compilations flooded my mind.  
  
I quickly pulled away, my face overheating, "Heh, uh, d-don't just watch me while I kiss you. T-t-that's awkward. Heh, what, you didn't want me to?"  
  
"Yea I wanted you to, that's why I moved my mask." He answered, putting his hand on my chin and pulling my gaze back to his, "I'm sorry, I just got a lot on my mind."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like... you."  
  
My face was so hot I actually felt like I was sweating.  
  
"O-Oh, what about me?" I asked.  
  
Our faces were inches apart. I looked from the right half of his face, still covered by his mask, to the left half, ivory pink skin glistening at me, cherry red lips opening and closing like a fish's as he prepared to speak.  
  
"Umm, there was something I needed to say to you, but your question threw me off. And this night's been so perfect I, I didn't want to ruin it but, I don't know if I can hold it in any longer. Every time we do or say something to each other or with each other, something pushes us to do it and I really didn't want that for this. So let me just preface this with, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, the whole Ashley thing didn't make me want to tell you this more, but I feel like if I would of told you this a lot sooner, it wouldn't be eating away at me like it is now. Also Minx has been blowing up my phone screaming at me to do this, and there's only one way I can say it, for you to actually know how honest I'm being." Cry rambled, grabbing my hands from around his neck and placing them on the sides of his head as he leaned his forehead/mask against my forehead, "I said 'this' so much, it doesn't sound like a word anymore, heh. Ok! Now let me stop going in circles myself, and just tell you, that I need you to read my mind."  
  
The rambling and the request caught me off guard.  
  
"Heh, what? Minx? Read your mind?" I asked, feeling lost and confused.  
  
"Yeaa, my A H I told Minx that you were my partner and she's been freaking out since I texted her something before we got on the train." He informed, breathing deeply as he squeezed my hands tighter around his temples.   
  
"Uh... Ok."   
  
I took a deep breath and focused my mind on Cry's mind. It's weird to think, but for some reason, I really enjoyed his mind. I never use my powers often on him, or anyone else for that matter, but sometimes I did, just to see how long it would take me to invade his thoughts.  
  
It always takes me less and less every time I try. Which is good, it shows that he genuinely trusts me. I think he can feel when I go into his thoughts.  
  
 _"Yes I can feel all the times you try and listen to what I'm thinking without permission."_ Cry informed me in his mind, smirking a little.  
  
I rolled my eyes, _"You aren't suppose to hear my thoughts until I want you to! Why are you so powerful?"_  
  
 _"I could ask you the same thing."_  
  
 _"Anyways, what do you need to tell me?"_  
  
 _"You can tell if I lie?"_ He asked and I just nodded my head yes, _"Then read my thoughts and trust me when I tell you, I love you Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg. I'm falling in love with you."_  
  
I quickly pulled away from him, severing the ties I had on his mind.  
  
"You what!?" I frantically asked, nervously grabbing onto my hat to fix it.  
  
Cry ran his hand up and down my back, "I'm seriously falling in love with you."  
  
My mind went blank. Everything was screaming at me to say it back, but my mouth wouldn't open again.  
  
"I feel like this is sudden, with us just becoming a couple and all but, I don't know, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. From the moment we met, the Spark inside me just exploded, and then when we got to know each other more and I saw this whole other side of you that I didn't even know was there, it just drew me to you more. Then slowly, bit by bit, I started falling. Then to see us growing closer as a couple and how much you like me and, and you want me to be your boyfriend! I just couldn't keep it to myself. I thought I'd regret telling you it, but what I really was regretting was keeping it from you, so I'm not going to do that anymore." He stated, rubbing shapes into my back, "I love you."  
  
I finally looked up at him speechless. He sounded so happy saying it, so sure of himself. His thoughts were full of me, a smile was on his face, but I couldn't make myself say it back.  
  
"Cry I, I lov-"  
  
"No you don't." He quickly interrupted and I felt my heart shatter, "You aren't in love with me too, I know that. You do not need to force yourself to say it."  
  
"But, but that's not fair! How the hell am I the one asking you to be my boyfriend, but not saying that back to you? I have to."  
  
"No you don't. Why would you say something to me that you don't mean? I know you like me a lot, care about me a lot, and love me, but it's ok if you aren't in love with me. I mean seriously, lets be realistic, I've been the one going after you this whole entire time, it'd be hard to believe that you were the one who was in love with me, wouldn't it? So it's ok, I know it'll take time. I was scared at first that you wouldn't say it back but, I'm not scared anymore, because I know how you feel about me, and I know your feelings are still growing." Cry calmly explained.  
  
A smile slowly grew on my face, "Why? Why are you the best person I've ever been with? You're so understanding, so, so perfect. You're the best Cry."  
  
I flung my arms around his neck again, to hug him, but he instead pulled me in for a kiss.  
  
"I am so fucking happy right now." He whispered, tilting his head so his mask wasn't in the way of our lips.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him closer to me, both of us moaning into the passionate kiss we were sharing.  
  
As we kissed, I started giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Cry asked, kissing my cheek.  
  
"The lavender rose, you fucking cheese ball! Love at first sight?" I questioned and he laughed along with me.  
  
"Heh, you can't prove anything. Definitely didn't get you that flower to go along with my confession, at all!" He assured, crashing his lips back into mine so hard, I almost fell backwards onto the booth.  
  
"Mm, Cry." I moaned against his lips as he slid his tongue into my mouth.  
  
Unable to argue with him anymore, all I could do was run my hands through his hair and melt into his soft lips.  
  
"Ah-hum!"  
  
Cry and I ripped ourselves away from each other, and I almost pushed him over.  
  
"V-Ve! Heh, we uh, well uh, C-Cry here was choking on-"  
  
"Your tongue." Ve finished, a very serious look on her face.  
  
"No! No! He accidently swallowed a strawberry leaf and stopped breathing and I was performing life saving CPR!" I quickly lied.  
  
"He's really good at it." Cry said, messing around with the side of my hat.  
  
I hit his hand away, "D-Did you bring the check? We won't be having dessert."  
  
"I got all the dessert I need right here." He informed, keeping his head turned toward me.  
  
Ve giggled, "You two are adorable. Here is the bill. Have a wonderful night together. And do not forget that we keep the bottom drawers of your room stocked with-"  
  
"WHOA! WHOA! Ok! Thank you Ve! Goodbye!" I shouted, putting my head down.  
  
"Night Ve. Thanks for everything." Cry smoothly said.  
  
When she was gone, I looked back up to see that Cry had straightened his mask. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the check.  
  
"Uhh, I can pay for it." Cry offered, but I shook my head.  
  
"No, I got it."  
  
I took out my brown wallet and pulled out a few golden Nycra that had a woman's face on it, and placed it on the table along with a couple silver coins that had a dragons face etched onto them.  
  
Everything was free except the drinks, so it wasn't that expensive.  
  
After I paid, we got up and headed back downstairs.  
  
[Cry's POV]  
  
Dinner was perfect.  
  
I could feel how happy Felix was and it only made me happier.  
  
It felt good to finally let him know how I really felt about him. I was having doubts of if I actually did love him or not, maybe what I was feeling was my mind just telling me I should, but seeing the look on his face when I told him it was ok not to say it back, gave me butterflies.  
  
He asked me to be his boyfriend, told me I was the best, kissed me like he never kissed me before, he's holding my hand really tight right now, while admiring the flower I got him.   
  
I think I love him even more than I did 10 minutes ago.  
  
"I'm glad we still did this. I had a really great time." Felix told me as we stood outside of his door.  
  
"Me too. Thanks for taking me out." I said.  
  
Pewds slid his keycard down the keycard slot and his door slid open.  
  
When he stepped inside his room, he turned back to me, "Wanna come in? I'm pretty sure part of the date description was video games."  
  
"Don't think you said those exact words, but I'm sold! How could I turn down video games?" I asked, walking into his room.  
  
As the door slid shut behind us, Pewds put his hat and rose on top of a small dresser that was nailed down to the floor.  
  
We then sat down on the floor in front of the TV, grabbing remotes as he let me choose a game to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hnnnnng ^~^  
> Ohhh boy! Do I just love taking tropes and everything everyone's familiar with about fanfics and dynamics and just tossing them around!  
> So, so, so, all you beautiful readers are probably about to sharpen your pitch forks, because oh look at this, another cliffhanger. Why did I leave it like this?  
> Well! This month of October is spooptober and inktober, BUT along with that it's also...kinktober ;)  *drops the mic and walks away*


	58. A Random Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SITUATIONS AND THEMES THAT MIGHT NOT BE SUITABLE FOR SOME! KEEP THIS IN MIND BECAUSE YOU CAN SKIP IT! VIWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

"I'm going to get you now you little shit!" Felix yelled at me, kicking his legs up and down as his character chased after mine on screen.

We were still on the floor, me sitting up against his bed while he was laying sideways, draping his legs over my lap.

As his character neared mine I pivoted around, "And, down B." I said in a monotone.

Pewds screeched as my character sent his up into the air and rocketing out of the TV screen, its pixels exploding on impact with the floor in front of us as my character did a victory pose.

"I'm done! I'm done! We're done! It's over! I'm breaking up with you." He said, tossing the game remote.

I started laughing, "Come on, don't be like that!"

"Nope, you're a piece of shit. I'm done with you Cry!"

"Really!? This is the shortest relationship I've ever had! Well shit."

Pewds started whining as he kicked me more, "You're so mean!"

"Haha! I'm mean because I won? It isn't my fault!" I shouted, pushing his legs off of me.

"Yes it is! You should of let me win!" He said, throwing his arms up over his head as he banged them on the floor.

As he threw a fit, I placed my hand on his stomach.

"What you need to do is get good and get yourself some longer shirts. Tired of always beating you...and staring at your mid-drift." I stated, patting his stomach.

"What you need to do is let me win, stop staring at my stomach, and get a new boyfriend!" Pewds exclaimed, scooting away from me on the soft blue carpeting.

"How about hell no, to all those suggestions." I said, setting my controller to the side as I gripped onto his red shirt, raising it up some more.

"W-What are you- No! Stop, haha! I hate you!!!" Pewdie screamed as I slammed my lips into his stomach, blowing raspberries, my mask and glasses going crocket, "Ok! Ok! Stop!!! Your beard's so prickly!"

I chuckled as I scooted myself between his legs, now hovering over his red face.

"Heh, you're the worst!" He informed.

I huffed out a laugh, "That's not what you said earlier."

"Well I lied!"

"Yea right!"

"Hah, my cheeks hurt from laughing." Pewdie said, rubbing his face.

"Hehe, mine too." I giggled, smiling more as he brought his hand up to rub my one cheek, that wasn't covered by my mask.

He then moved his hand over and rested it against my mask.

"May I?" He asked and I nodded my head, allowing him to peal my mask off my face.

Pewds held the expressionless enchanted ceramic in his hand and examined it, before holding it up to his face.

"And so, it continues." Pewds mimicked, trying to deepen his voice.

I chuckled, "I don't even sound like that."

"You're right." He agreed, clearing his throat, "You sound like, hey everyone it's Cry. I have a really sexy voice and an amazing laugh. Watch all my videos, or don't, s'all good homie. Cause I'm Cry and I'm always sooo chill. Also, I think Pewdiepie is hot, the best Holotuber, and he's way better than me at everything."

"Haha, now you're just lying to me and yourself!" I joked, "Though, you do look good with my mask on."

"Do I, all mysterious and stuff? My face gets in the way of how mysteriously hot I could be."

"Heh, so mysterious." I said, grabbing my mask and placing it on top of his bed, right beside my flower crown that was already up there, "But I don't think you need my mask to be hot. Your face is already sexy as fuck."

Pewds smirked, his cheeks turning pink, "Well, I think your face is pretty sexy too."

"Oh? Heh, thanks babe."

"You don't need to thank me for saying the truth, sweetheart." He assured, placing his hands on my cheeks.

The adorable little pet name gave me butterflies as I slowly lowered myself down to his lips. He lifted his head up off the floor and met me half way, for a chaste kiss.

When the kiss was broken I stared into his sparkling ocean blue eyes, from behind my glasses. 

Fuck, what kind of DNA do I have to pull someone as sexy as him as my partner?

_"Believe it or not, I was thinking the exact same thing."_

I sputtered out a laugh, "Tahah, don't read my mind like that!"

"S-Sorry. It's a little hard when we're like this."

"A little hard? Just like my-"

"Stop, just, stop. I can hear what you're about to say before you even say it. Heh, and I thought I was the immature one here." Pewds stated and we both chuckled, "But I'll try not to read your mind again."

"It's fine. The only important thing I'm thinking about is you." I said, bending over to kiss his cheek.

Felix giggle as I left small gentle pecks, working my way down to his neck.

As I kissed his soft skin, it dawned on me, we were in his room, alone. Not that we haven't been in a room alone before, we've slept in the same bed multiple times, but this was different.

No one was going to walk into this room, there was a good chance that no one would even knock on his door, and on top of all of that, though it was a pretty quiet train ride, the windows and walls would still rattle pretty audibly. And Pewds, unlike every other time we make out, was completely relaxed, and not ready to push me away and think of some stupid excuse for it.

I pulled away from his neck and as our eyes met again, it seemed like he was having the same realization, either that, or reading my mind.

But it didn't really matter to me. All that mattered to me were his pink lips parting slowly, his long fingers tangling into my hair, his heavy breathing that made it almost possible for me to hear his heart thumping against his chest... The tiny zaps that were causing both of us to jump.

The sparks felt different, though. It wasn't a sharp ping of electricity or zaps all over my body, it felt more like a warm vibration. I could just say I was turned on, but it felt like something more than that. 

Every time we kissed the buzz got more intense. It wasn't annoying, it didn't hurt like some sparks do, but it felt good. It felt like I was freezing and had just drank the first sip of hot coco, and the warmth was now spreading through my body.

I pulled away from Felix again. All we were doing was leaving simple pecks on each others lips, but my body was on fire like he was hitting all my spots at the same time.

He must of felt the same way, because it didn't take long for him to grab onto my face and push my glasses up onto the top of my head, while pulling me back down to his sweet full lips. I collapsed onto my forearms, allowing Pewds to attack me with kisses, his tongue slowly meeting mine.

Both of our tongues swirled around the others, until I massaged my tongue over his and plunged it deep into his mouth. Felix moaned and began to run his hands down my arms, inadvertently stripping my black button up shirt half way off.

I sat myself up, slowly pulling away from his lips to throw my shirt and my glasses completely off, watching him do the same to his red t-shirt, before I dove into the crock of his neck. I left feverish kisses, nips, and licks, feeling Pewdie run his fingers through my hair and tug my head downward, my glasses slowly slipping off the back of my head.

As I bit at the side of his neck though, he gasped, "W-Wait, s-s-stop." Pewdie begged, still pulling my head down to his neck.

I pulled my lips away and waited for him to speak again.

"Try not to l-leave any marks." He whispered.

I smirked as I kissed my way to his ear, "I'll try my best." My voice was low and smooth, and I could practically feel his body shutter beneath me.

I kept going, my arms on either side of him, my dark blue shirt up against his milky white bare chest as I kissed along his neck, and licked over his Adam's apple, while he ran his hands up and down my bare arms.

I could see his veins begin to light up like electricity was running through them. My tongue followed every little spark that illuminated his soft supple skin, right down to his hairy chest, and to his small pink nipples.

Felix let out a small moan, his body tensing as I began to suck on his little pink buds. I ran my tongue over both of them, still working my way lower and lower.

My mind was hazed over with lust while my body buzzed with sparks. Without a second thought I was unbuttoning Pewdie's pants and ki-.

"N-NO!" He shouted, jerking his whole body away from me.

He was breathing heavy and looked like a frighten kitten.

"I'm sorry." I quickly apologized, sitting up, "Did I go too far?"

"Uhh, no I just um..." Pewds started, but didn't finish.

I got the picture and handed him his shirt to put back on, while I slipped back into my outer garment.

"Sorry." He mumbled, buttoning his jeans again.

"Don't be."

"But I am. I didn't mean to pull away like that. Just you know, first date and everything." Pewdie explained, "We should take this slow."

"You're right." I agreed, "Baby steps."

I grabbed my glasses, mask, and flower crown off the bed, getting up as I looked at my phone.

"It's late, I should be going." I said, walking to the door.

Pewdie scrambled to his feet and opened the door for me, "You sure? You don't have to leave yet."

"I'm sure. Don't want to over stay my welcome." I stated, leaning in to kiss his cheek, "Night hun."

"N-Night."

I sighed and walked to my room. A plan forming in the back of my mind.

[Felix's POV]

You screwed it up! YOU SCREWED IT UP! Oh, one of us is going to screw this date up, no, no that won't happen anymore, dinner was perfect, we're having fun with video games, oh my God he's kissing me everywhere and my body feels paralyzed.

WHY WOULD YOU STOP THAT!?

I got my pajamas on and flung my burning hot body into my bed, berating myself some more. 

He hates me. He was so upset when he left. I don't know why I stopped, I just got scared? I don't even know!

I let out a sigh as I shook my head and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would end this embarrassment.

As I struggled with sleep, my phone started to ring.

Probably Ken calling to gloat about his first time with Mary again. 

I rolled my eyes, just what I need right now. 

I picked up the phone, ready to cuss him out, "What the fuck do you need!?"

"....Sorry for calling so late dude. Just wanted to see if you were still up." A smooth voice informed.

I looked at my phone, 'Crybaby' shined back at me in bright white letters.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Ken, heh." I quickly explained, "But what's up? You ok?"

"Mhm, I'm fine. Just wanted to see if you were ok. I kind of left suddenly and didn't even ask if you wanted me to spend the night over there or anything." He apologized.

My stomach sank, great! If I didn't push him away from me like he was a disease, he would of stayed over.

"Oh, it's fine. You didn't need to stay anyways." I assured.

"Oh, alright."

"Mhm."

This got awkward quick.

Cry finally cleared his throat, "So, you uh, you ever look in the bottom of the dresser in your room?" He randomly asked.

"...No. It's just full of, well, you know." I replied.

"I just looked at mine, you should look at yours. Maybe it's different." He encouraged.

"But I'm comfy in bed!" I whined.

"Just do it."

I scoffed and put down my phone for a second to clap my hands together. My room lights came on automatically and blinded me.

I grumbled as I picked up the phone and got out of bed to stand in front of the wooden dresser.

I slowly opened the bottom drawer, gagging as I saw the contents. Cry just laughed.

"What the fuck is this box!? There's like a box with a picture of a mannequin tongue on it! And like 3 different things of lube. I feel like I'ma pull out a dragon dildo or some shit! Why am I doing this!?" I questioned, hearing Cry howl with laughter, "Don't make fun of me!!!"

"Hahaha! I'm not, I'm not! I-I just wanted to see your reaction." He laughed, gasping for air.

"I'm done. Goodbye Cry."

"Wait no! I uh, heh, I have a question."

"What!?"

"Do you use lube?" He asked.

My face felt a little hot as I thought about how to answer, "Uhh, well mhm, if I have some."

"I feel like I might be the only person who doesn't use it." Cry replied, "You see one you like?"

I peeked in the drawer again and pulled out the first lube I could get to, "I don't know. There's this little blue one. I'm still mad at you by the way!"

"Shh, don't be mad." He calmly said, "So, I've been thinking about what you said earlier, that we should take it slow."

"Uhh, alright..."

"And I thought that maybe we should start off like a long distance relationship. You know, it's a cold and lonely night, you on the phone with bae and they ask you, what are you wearing?" 

There was a long pause on the phone, then I shot straight up as I realized he was literally asking me that. 

I looked down at myself and answered, "Uhh, boxers?"

"Nice, nice. I have on my pj pants and boxers." Cry said.

I huffed out a laugh as I climbed back into bed, "You mean tight little briefs?"

"Hey, shut up! They keep the junk nicely in check!" He informed, "Speaking of junk, earlier I saw how nicely in check I had your junk."

My eyes grew wide and I didn't know what to say.

"Whoa, whoa, don't go silent. We're over the phone, babe. The video call isn't on, no one but us will ever know about this conversation, just relax and, and lets finish our date, shall we?" Asked Cry, voice gentle and lighthearted as always.

I nodded my head, trying to relax, "Uh, o-oh ok. Um, mhm, earlier I was kind of h-hard."

"Yea you were. I was too. I still am." He said, letting out a content sigh, "That's why I called."

I bit my lip, squeezing my Idroid, "Um, what are you doing?"

"Heh, now you're getting the hang of this. I'm just rubbing my bulge through these pj pants." He casually answered, like he had just told me he was watching tv.

"D-Does that feel good?" I asked, gulping.

"Well I'm slowly doing it, but I'm still getting harder. So it's sort of an agonizing tease actually." Cry explained.

"Does that feel good?"

".....Felix, are you a freak? Do you like to be teased?"

I could feel my face heat up as I shook my head, "I uh, I don't want to answer that."

"Pfft! Ok, you don't have to." He reassured, "So, what are you doing?"

I clapped my hands together and pulled the phone closer to my ear, "Turning off my lights and listening to you."

"Oh, are you? You like listening to my voice? Does it turn you on?" He interrogated, the questions gave me chills, but I didn't want to answer, "Don't be shy, it's not like we're face to face. You can say anything right now, I won't judge."

"Ok, well in that case, I'll fucking kill you if you ever mention this again." I threatened.

"Heh, I won't. I promise."

"Good. Well, uh, you know I love your voice. And right now i-its really turning me on. I'm getting really hard." I said, watching my growing bulge try to break through the hole in my boxers.

I can't believe this is happening. The same feeling I had earlier was washing over me. Lust mixed with buzzing sparks, accompanied with Cry's voice. I think I'm going to go crazy.

"Pewds I-I want you to jack off with me. Goddess I haven't came in months. You don't understand how you make me feel. I was so fucking horny earlier, I could barely control myself. I couldn't even go to sleep because I kept thinking about your body, your face, your voice, those sexy little moans. Come on babe, I need to hear your voice, please." Cry practically begged, his voice deep and sexy.

My stomach was tight with chills running through it, and my voice came out softly and a bit raspy, "Ok, I-I'm letting my dick spring out of my boxers while I'm trying to get this lube bottle opened. It's still sealed so... there we go. I'm going to squirt some in my hand and warm it up a bit before I slather it on myself. Then, then I'm going to jack off. I'm going to rub my hard dick to your voice, baby."

The dirty talk felt foreign coming out my mouth, but the way Cry reacted to it, made me want to say more.

He moaned into the phone, "That sounds so hot. Oh fuck, my hand's tightly around my dick and I'm just running my thumb over the tip and shit! There's so much precum, I'm just shinning my tip with it."

I stifled a moan as my lubed up hand came in contact with my hard on. 

"I'm s-stroking myself and it feels so good. Ah Cry, Cry, it feels good." I moaned, moving my hand faster.

"Shit, I love hearing you moan my name." Cry hissed, "And I can hear you jacking it. Damn Felix, you're going so fast. Ugh, so am I! It feels great."

I frantically nodded my head in agreement moaning out a yes as I went even faster, continuing to moan his name.

I was so happy these walls didn't seem that thin, because even though I tried, I couldn't keep all my moans quiet. 

"Babe you, you should use two hands. Just wrap both of your hands around your dick and thrust into them." He commanded and I obeyed.

I put Cry on speakerphone and began to thrust my member up into my hands, keeping a tight grip on it.

I threw my head back into my pillows and moaned, "Oh! It feels great!"

"I know it does!" He gruffly responded and I could hear his bed rock.

"A-Are you doing it too?"

"Hell yea! It feels amazing!"

"I-I know! Cry, yes! Ah!"

My room was filled with my moans and his. A symphony of lust filled cries echoing out my phone and through my room.

"F-Felix I'm so sorry, I shouldn't say this but dammit! We just started dating and I'm going to regret telling you this but, I want to fuck you." Cry said, making my stiff member twitch in my hands, "I want to walk over to that room and bang down that door, and I want to fuck you! I want to hold you close to me and kiss you so tenderly and passionately and make sure you know how much I love you, then I just want to pin you down to that bed and devour every inch of your beautiful body until it's lit up with sparks, then I want to lift up your legs, shove my dick into your tight hole, and fuck you until you can't move. I wanna do it so badly! I want to make you cum while I'm deep inside you, then I'ma pull out and cum all over you or inside you, I don't give a fuck! I just want you Felix, I want you so badly!!!"

I could feel a fire building in my stomach and groin as I listened to Cry's deep gruff voice moan and groan.

I let out a whimper, my body writhing as I listened to him.

"Oh! C-Cry! You're going to make me c-cum!" I exclaimed.

"Damn right I'm going to make you cum!!! I'd fuck the cum right out of you."

"I-I'd let you. I'd let you fuck me. Oh God, I would! Fuck!"

My back arched, my eyes closed tight, and I bit my lip as I started seeing stars.

"Cry!" I basically shouted as I came in-between my hands.

Cry grunted, "Felix! I'm cumming!"

My breathing was sporadic as we came together, moaning each other's name's into our rooms.

Stars were blocking my vision as I road out my orgasm, listening to my boyfriend do the same.

I can't believe I just did that.

[Cry's POV]

I can't believe he just did that.

I didn't think he'd go through with it let alone say some of the things he did.

Hope we weren't too loud.

I cleared my throat, "P-Pewdie?"

I reached over to the dresser next to the bed, pulling out tissue from a convenient tissue box.

Pewds was still on speaker, but all I could hear from his side was white noise.

"Babe, you alright?" I asked, cleaning cooling sticky liquid from my hands and pj pants.

He finally cleared his throat, "I think I blacked out for a second."

"Hah pfft! Oh, that good?" I questioned, hearing him hum out a yes, "Same. Ugh, been a minute. Kind of lost it myself there."

"Cry..."

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"...Thank you?"

"Heh, that was amazing. I uh, I need to learn how to loosen up some." He stated and I could hear his bed moving.

He was probably cleaning up.

I shook my head, "Nah! That's what I'm here for. To break you outta that shell, one crack at a time. You like my little vanilla baby chick, stuck in it's shell. But mama Cry gone hatch you, don't you worry."

Pewds laughed, "I said I needed to loosen up. I'm a bit shy, but I never said I was vanilla."

I smirked, "Oh, is that so? Well, I look forward to our future sexcapades."

"If there are future ones." He mumbled in a monotone.

"I respect that. If this is as far as we go, it's as far as we go. Still had fun."

"...Guess I did too." Pewdie whispered, letting out a yawn, "And now I'm tired."

"Hah, me too. Uh, talk to you tomorrow? We can get breakfast and eat it in my room." I offered, "Maybe watch some Tv... cuddle a bit?"

"Heh, it's a date." He said with another yawn, "Goodnight Cry, thanks for calling."

"You're very welcome." I said, hanging up the phone.

I let out a content sigh, this date was awesome.


	59. Not Even Death

[Felix's POV]

I groaned and stretched out, burying my face in the pillow beneath me as I laid on my stomach, trying to fight myself to wake up.

I was exhausted. Last night me and the guys.... and Tasha, stayed up all night playing games in Cry's room.

We started with horror games, laughing at Ken freezing in place and jumping at the smallest things, along with Mark, Wade, Yami and me being forced to play too. Ugh, we're a bunch of pussies. After horror games came the friend ruining one's; co-op and verses games that showed our true colors toward each other.

I told Ken we weren't friends 5 times that night, Tasha almost broke her controller and our necks, Scott raged quit and told us all to go fuck ourselves, and of course Snake and Ken won every other round, with Cry and Mark close behind them.

I hated watching Cry play horror games, though. Everything's a joke or he just compliments a jumpscare. I try to do the same, even telling myself that it was just a generic scare, but when you get a game with random loud jumpscares, I just can't keep in my shrills. 

But I got my revenge. Cry doesn't want to admit it, but I felt him grab my hand a few times while we watched Snake play a really great horror game with atmosphere and a really great creep factor to it. I laughed at him the whole night.

Thinking about last night only made me more exhausted. Everyone didn't leave Cry's room until about 6 in the morning. It reminded me of the Late Night livefeeds he does with his friends. If they're as fun as last night was, I'd really love to be apart of one sometime.

As I reminisce about the night before, feeling myself fall back to sleep, I started hearing loud smacking noises and feeling something soft and moist push down on my back.

I grumbled, "The fuck you doing to me?"

The smacking got louder, "What does it feel like?"

I smirked, "Is this how you're going to wake me up now? With kisses?"

The kisses trailed up my back and to my ear, and I could feel a warm body lay across my back as hot air ghosted over my earlobe.

"Maybe. It worked didn't it? Better than an alarm." He replied, "Good morning by the way, blondie."

I huffed out a laugh, sighing contently as I felt open mouth kisses being left on my shoulder.

"Morning sweetheart."

My body relaxed as I remembered that I never left Cry's room last night. I really missed sleeping in the same bed as him, so he let me stay. Not being able to sleep next to him actually makes it hard to get a goodnights rest for me.

I let out a tiny sigh as Cry's lips began to graze themselves down my arm, tracing the tattoo on my shoulder.

"Oh. Can't believe I've never noticed before, but the tattoo on you shoulder, it's a naked woman?" He questioned, probably now kissing where the woman's hair covers her breasts.

"Mhm, pretty hot right?" 

"Yea, sure. You know none of your tattoos even complement each other." He mumbled, now kissing across my back to my other arm.

"So. What, you want me to have a mash of colors like Ken's gaming tattoo? That shits ugly. Nice clean tattoos are the way to go." I informed, gasping as he nipped the back of my neck.

"Eh, I'm not really a tattoo guy, so whatever floats your boat. I don't mind them." Cry replied, "They're nice on you, though. Muscular arms and tattoos, pretty sexy."

"Shut up."

"What!? I'm serious, wasn't be sarcastic!"

"Mhmm."

"You exercise like every day. As soon as I leave to take a shower in a bit, I'ma walk back out to you doing push ups on the floor." He stated, now kissing my muscles, "I was complimenting you."

"Yea, you right! I am pretty fucking jacked."

"Mhm, but you're still my little twink." Cry said, running his lips over my shoulder blades.

I rolled my eyes, "Cry, lets face it, I'm taller, more muscular, and I ain't no ones bitch. Compared to me, you're the twink, I'm sorry."

"Ok, alright, first off, you're an inch or two taller than me, hun. Secondly, I spend my time behind a computer, I hardly like Ability Training class, I ain't exercising, but just because you have a bit more muscle doesn't mean I can't kick your ass up and down this train, and lastly, you're everybody's bitch." Informed Cry, sitting up and placing both of his hands on the back of my shoulders, pinning me to the bed, "Especially mine!"

I quickly brought my arms closer to my face, to hide the redness that was spreading across it, while I shook him off my back, "Whatever! Just shut up and keep kissing." I mumbled.

Cry smugly chuckled as he unpinned me and continued to kiss down my back.

Though I'd love to argue with him more, every time he talks he stops kissing me, and I have to keep him a little bit whipped. I am not going to be the only whipped one in this relationship! 

I was feeling very peaceful from Cry's soft butterfly kisses, and I began to sink further into the bed as sleep began to take me again, until everything came to a screeching halt as I remembered something.

"Dammit! What time is it?" I questioned, feeling Cry stop mid kiss, he had moved all the way to the middle of my back.

"Uhhh, 12. Why?"

"I told Ken I'd hang out with him. We're suppose to get lunch at 2."

"Well, you'll make it. If you're a little late, just tell him it was my fault. I made you cuddle with me, and made you late." Cry suggested.

"I'm not telling him that!" I firmly said.

"Why not?"

"B-Because... Well because-"

"Because you haven't told him about us yet." He finished.

I opened my eyes and shifted uncomfortably.

A small silence grew between us until I sighed, "I was thinking about doing it today, maybe." I mumbled the 'maybe.'

"Maybe? Come on babe, its been a week since that date." Cry said, moving to lay next to me.

"I know! Ugh, did you tell Scott?" I asked.

"Yes sir."

"What did you say?"

"What else? I told him we accepted eachother awhile back and that, well that I'm in love with you. Nothing he didn't already suspect." Explained Cry.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you just came out and told him. I guess we both told Molly but, I don't know, I need time to tell Ken."

"Alright fine, I understand. You take as much time as you need. I told Scott not to tell anyone else, and of course Molly won't either. So you just take your time." He said, running a hand through the back of my hair.

I scoffed and rolled over onto my back, looking up into Cry's perfect blue eyes as he hovered over me. 

I swallowed hard, glancing away from him, "Are you, mad at me?"

"Mad? No, of course not." He said, his voice unwavering and sincere.

"I'd be mad if I was you." I said, turning back to look into his eyes, "I keep saying lets tell everyone, lets slowly do it, I want everyone to know, blah blah blah, but here I am, not saying anything."

"Like you said, takes time. I just knew I could tell Scott right away and he wouldn't care much. But I understand the dilemma with you and Ken. I have promises and pacts I've made with Russ and Minx too. Scott and I are close but he's the independent type. Russ and I on the other hand, we're pretty inseparable. I mean, you heard Scott and I talking before, me up and leaving without telling Russ would be devastating, we're so close. Heh, we're the type of friends who have random voice messages from each other saying the stupidest shit. The type of friends who stupidly say I'll be back home after convergence no matter what, when we know for a fact that that's not going to be the case." Cry said, looking back into my eyes.

I nodded my head in understanding, "I know Ken's going to be happy, just like Russ is going to be happy for you, but leaving each other.... It's not even Ken who's going to be worrying, it's me. I never had a problem with leaving to live with my Spark, in whatever town they wanted, because in the back of my mind I always thought I'd have my Spark, and Ken. It's weird. Ken has always been in my life, I've never pictured him out of it. But Mary... Mary." There was some bitterness in my voice, and I tried desperately to hide it, "She uh, she's..."

"She's going to take him away from you?" Cry asked, scooting closer to me and stretching out his arm to rub my shoulder.

I shook my head no, trying to deny the feeling, but I couldn't, "I love Mary, I do. I was so happy when they accepted each other, she's perfect for him. But she's too perfect. She's a shapeshifter, she's from the Yinyang, Ken has always wanted to go there. And then there's this little girl Sabrina that really looks up to him, she's a shapeshifter too, if she's forced to go to the Yinyang... I just never knew how much I needed him. We both have other friends, other close friends, but Ken he- he's just, my everything. And that sounds gay as fuck or like I'm in love with my best friend or some shit, but I'm not! I just, he's always been there."

"That actually makes me feel a little bit jealous." He honestly said.

"Really, why?" I asked, sitting up on my elbow a little.

"Because, I'm going to leave Agartha if you want to live in Terran. Shit, even if you wanted to follow Ken, I'd be right there. I just have to explain it to Russ and Minx. It'll be weird and I'll miss them but, but I have you. You understand? You and Ken are going to have to leave each other at some point, but I will never leave you. And I'm not saying that Ken's going to leave you he's a bad friend, no, I'm saying that he has his own path to follow, and I know that's hard. It's going to be hard for me too; Leaving behind family and friends, but we're going to have to do it. But you don't ever have to feel lonely or miss Ken so much that you can't function because, well, you'll always have me. Nothing can separate us, I'm yours for eternity, and when my life is up or your life is up and we've lived together for thousands of years, not even death will separate us, I promise. So you never have to worry about loosing or leaving friends, because I'm apart of your life now." Cry explained, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

A small smile came to my face and I nodded my head in understand as he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me to his chest.

I climbed on top of Cry and laid myself flat against his body like he was the bed.

"You're right." I whispered, "I can always keep in touch with Ken, and I'll have you, forever."

"Yup, always gonna have your back. You just have to imagine a successful convergence. When we converge it means we literally become one. Even when I'm not next to you, you can always feel me when you get lonely or miss your friends, and it isn't like we won't make new friends."

I nodded in agreement, "Yea and we'll both finally be whole, and able to live long and prosperous lives."

"Whole? Heh, so you're the sappy 'you complete me' type?" Cry questioned, playing with my hair.

I hold in a gasp as I realize what I almost told him. I mentally shook my head, I'll tell him some day before we get to the Island or he'll find out the truth there. Either way, not something I even want to think about, too confusing.

I shook my head, laughing it off, "Heh, kind of. Anyways, I guess it isn't till death do us part?"

"Nope! Nothing's going to keep me from you. I'm gonna haunt you for life." He chuckled.

"Hah, I wouldn't mind that." I laughed, sitting up and straddling Cry's waist, my hands on his stomach, "And you know I always have your back too, bro. I'm here for you no matter what." I assured, smiling as he affectionately rubbed down my hips and up my sides, pulling me down to his lips for a small peck.

"I know you are, hun. I know." He whispered.

I laid back down on him, feeling Cry's arms wrap around me like the warmest blanket I have ever felt.

"Hey, Felix?"

"Hmm?"

"I, I uh, I'm glad that I have you."

"Same. You really know just what to say to calm me down. I feel like I can admit anything and everything to you, and not be judged, not be hated. You really are the best, Cry." I said, beginning to leave small pecks along his chest.

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to say shit to make you happy." He stated, sighing contently, "You're the best too."

"Heh, I am the best. Because I'm definitely telling Ken today." I said triumphantly.

"Good, heh, good. I'm glad."

I scooted myself upward on Cry's body, so we were face to face again.

"Am I heavy?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

"Not at all." He said, squeezing me tighter, "Here, how about you sleep for a little bit more. I promise to wake you up so you have enough time to meet up with Ken, ok?"

"Ok."

I tilted my head and connected our lips again for a short passionate kiss. When I pulled away, I got nice and comfy, laying my head on Cry's chest as my hands gripped his shoulders and my legs were on either side of his legs.

His body was warm and comfortable, and my body buzzed as I drifted back off to sleep, Cry softly playing with my hair again.

"Pewdie?"

I wanted to answer him, but my mind was already hazing.

I heard him sigh and could feel his chest rise and fall, only lulling me deeper into sleep, "I love you, Felix."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like we all needed some cute fluff ^-^  
> But!  Wtf did Pewdie mean by whole? And why did he stop himself from explaining it to Cry?.... Curiouser and curiouser....


	60. Vape Time = Bro Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA! I'm Back!

It was already 1:30 when Cry woke me up. I hurried to my room to get dress and made my way to Ken's.

I passed through the snack room, which was pretty crowded.

Mostly everyone was in there, including Mary who said Ken was still being lazy in bed. Figures.

When I made it to Ken's, he opened the door with a smile on his face and a metal tip hanging out his mouth, his hand covering what the tip was attached to. I immediately recognized what it was though.

"Bro, what flavor is that? Can I hit?" I asked as I walked into his room and we both sat down on his train seats/bed.

Ken turned to me and blew a big cloud of vapor in my face, "Cherry. And I thought you didn't vape brah. Remember, it's for hipsters?"

He got up and walked over to a small brown dresser, digging through a travel bag that was right beside it.

"Heh, shut up. Guess I missed it, and sometimes I crave it." I explained, jumping as Ken stood up and tossed me something wooden.

"You feen! And I brought your pipe with us." He said, going back to digging through the bag.

I huffed out a laugh as I quickly went to work on unscrewing the fake wooden pipe as Ken sat down next to me again, with a small clear bottle of reddish liquid in his hand.

He filled the small glass cylinder of the pipe with the liquid and screwed it back together, handing it to me.

"Is it charged?" I questioned, crossing my leg as I put the pipe into my mouth.

"Yup." Ken answered, leaning back into the seats.

I clicked a sliver button on top of the pipe five times, sipping on the mouthpiece until my mouth was filled with cherry vape. I took another draw of the pipe and did a lung hit this time, letting the vape fill my lungs before calmly blowing out a huge cloud, letting it mix with Ken's and fog the room.

"Ok, I'm pretty hungry, but I got time. What's on your mind?" Ken asked.

"Heh, who said something was on my mind? I can't just vape with my bro?"

"Well of course you can. But don't think your bro don't know when something's up! Ken knows all."

"Pft! Ok, then what's on my mind?" I asked, challenging his cockiness.

He took a long inhale from his black vape, stroking the side of his thick beard before exhaling out his nose, "Tch! What did Cry do now? I told that fuckface I'd rip him a new one if he messed with you again. Thought y'all made up??"

I shook my head, feeling my face heat up. Of course he'd know it was about Cry.

I sighed, "We did! We made up a while ago. He didn't do anything."

"Oh! So it's you!? The hell you do to him?" Ken asked, sounding like he was now ready to rip me a new one.

"Hey! Your always suppose to be on my side ya little shit!" I scolded, giving him a firm punch to the arm and quickly receiving one back, "Neither of us have done anything bad to each other. Well, there was a small episode involving Ashley and sort of Tasha but that's all cleared up with. But uh, what I want to talk about is how well Cry and I are doing. We're pretty close."

"Oh? Uh, I won't ask what happened then. But yea, you replacing me with him or something?" He chuckled, grabbing the remote to the TV and flipping through stations.

"Heh, never."

"Good."

I cleared my throat, "You uh, you replacing me?"

"With who?" Questioned Ken.

"...Uh, heh, with uh, Mary, heh." I awkwardly chuckled, shoving the wooden tip of my pipe into my mouth.

Ken muted the TV and silence crept up onto my shoulders, trying to keep my mouth from ending it's awkward nothingness.

"So, am I what's on your mind?" He asked, shattering the silence as he turned to face me.

"N-No... well yes, but..." I sighed, trying to stop my stuttering fit, "That came out really awkwardly, I was just kidding, of course Mary isn't replacing me, heh."

"But Cry's replacing me." He mumbled, and I could hear the bubbling of him inhaling.

I turned to him as I slowly let vape drift out of my mouth, "A-Are you jealous?"

"No! No, I'm not." He said, shaking his head like he was trying to shake his thoughts out, "But this feels, weird."

"Weird?"

"Yea, weird. We've had this conversation before. You beat around the bush trying to tell me that you've found and accepted your Spark and I sit here and smile and feel genuinely happy for you, all the while in the back of my mind I'm mourning my life, because I'll never find mine. But this time, it's switched. I don't like it." Ken explained.

"Yea. Telling you I accepted Marzia was the best day of my life, but I was torn because you didn't find your Spark. Hah, least we both got to go home heartbroken." I said and we both chuckled, ending in a big sigh, "But it is different this time, because, we're both on the same page. So you should like it."

Ken's hazel brown eyes lit up as he looked at me from behind his glasses.

"Brah, no frickin way!" He exclaimed, "You're kidding?"

I shook my head smiling and sighing in relief over how happy he looked.

"Oh, forget my snarky comments, Cry can replace me all he wants!" Ken happily shouted, "Did you really accept each other, finally?"

"What do you mean finally!? And yes, maybe we did."

"Seriously!? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Did it just happen, did it take long, doesn't it feel crazy!? I am so happy! We finally did it Felix! We're both going through convergence." He excitedly stated.

I nodded my head, swallowing a lump that was slowly growing in my throat, "I uh, I know. I'm happy too. But like a retard I kept this from you for so fucking long because I was afraid! Telling people would make this relationship way too real, especially telling you. And I... I don't want to leave you Ken. Ugh! And I know I was the one yelling at you to leave on that bullet train with Entoan and Dlive, but forcing you to leave felt so easy back then. Now everything feels WAY too real and everything's going to be so different in our lives now! I'm finally really happy and even though its been hard, Cry and I are working through everything, but now that a future with us not together seems so tangible, I'm scared."

"Haha! What the fuck, we aren't married! Felix you're always all over the place. You let all your feelings build up as you try to act all big and bad, until you explode into a whining fit, heh. Ugh and I know, I know! Actually being with our Sparkmates is different, and sometimes I hate change, but my Gods and Goddesses do I love Mary. And I can finally go to the YinYang, I can finally be free. I can shapeshift as much as I want, no one giving me sideways glances, you don't ever have to make illusionary forests for me, and I can now go down there and be happy, knowing that you're happy." Ken said, water pricking the sides of his eyes, "Remember all the stuff that we learned at the island? We both know how badly our bodies need this, how badly every Sparks body needs this, way more than we learned in school, that's for damn sure! We've made so many promises to each other Pewds, but the main one has to be that we'll go through convergence and be able to live full lives, with or without each other close by. We're all finally going to get to know what it feels like to be normal, ain't you excited?"

"I know, and I am excited." I agreed nodding my head, "Real excited. I guess change is always a given, can't fight it now, not when we've both found the people we're destined for. Ugh, I know going to the Yinyang is your dream and I'm glad your dream is finally coming true. And I'm going to go with Cry to wherever he wants to live, and you and I will still keep in touch." I said the last part more to myself, and less as a continuation of this conversation.

Ken smirked, pushing up his glasses, "I'ma say this 1,000 times over, you will always be my best friend, dude. Mary and I are going to live far away from you and Cry, but don't you think even for a second, you getting rid of little ol me that easily! I'ma be checking in on y'all from time to time! You better believe nothing's gonna keep us from being friends! I've had your back since birth brother, and I'ma have it still, even after convergence."

I put up a fist and Ken bumped it with his, a giant smile on both our faces.

"Damn right! Now give me a quick hug and lets go eat, before we start delving more into our feelings." I stated, grunting as Ken tackled me with a crushing bear hug.

"I'm so happy for y'all." He said, hugging me even tighter.

"Me too." I strained to say.

Ken let go of me and smiled like a proud parent, "My little boy's all grown up and finding his Sparkmate! You two ass assassins in love or what?"

"Whoa! Not sure if I should be offended by that, might be a little bit triggered, right now. And well he uh, he told me he... did. But I... He-"

"You didn't say it back!?"

"Ugh! Stop with the questions! And, he said it was alright." I said, putting my pipe into my mouth, "Cry's really understanding and patient. We don't always see eye to eye and we fight some but, he always knows how to make me happy. Ah! I can't talk about this to you!"

I could feel my cheeks and ears burn as I looked down at my lap, that was being blurred by the cloud of white in front of my face.

"Hah! Dude, all I need to know is both of my friends are happy."

I glanced up at Ken and lunged forward to hug him again, pulling away shortly after.

I cleared my throat, "We're uh, we're very happy together. You remember when you told me that death can't separate us?"

"Uhhh, oh yea! I do. Jeez, that was before the journey too, right? Seems like so long ago."

"I know! But uh, Cry said the same thing." I stated, "And I believe it. Nothing'll keep me from either of you."

"Nothing better not! Augh! So freaking happy for you Felix!" Ken was still grinning from ear to ear as he stood up and set his vape down, "Come on, lets go eat forreal. I feel like if I sit here any longer I'll have to punch a wall and cut down a tree or some shit to regain my masculinity."

"Hah, hey! It takes a real man to cry." I informed, deepening my voice.

"Ok, then go ahead and let the tears flow first." Ken offered.

"Uhh, lets go eat." I quickly said, setting my pipe down and walking out his door, both of us chuckling.

As we made it to the snack room, which was still packed, Ken and I decided to just slip into a booth with, Mary, Molly, Wade, Ve, Ashley, Tasha, and Cry, sitting in that order.

Mark, Yami, Snake, Scott, and a couple other passengers they were talking to, sat at the booth straight across the room from us.

Ken sat down next to Mary and I tried to squeeze in next to him.

"Uh-uh." Ken refused, pushing me away from the booth, "Does it look like there's any room on this side? Sit next to Cry."

"There's no room there either!" I whined.

"I'm sure he'll let you sit on his lap." Tasha said.

"Uhh, I'll just sit at the bar." I stated.

"Bars full." Quickly informed Ashley, looking to Cry.

...Why does it feel like everyone's conspiring against me right now?

Cry looked up at me with his expressionless mask, but I could see his ears perk up, telling me there was a smile behind that mask.

"Cry, why don't you let your boy... your homeboy Pewdie sit on your lap?" Ken questioned, smiling a little too hard.

Molly cleared her throat, "I'm sure you can just squeeze beside him or pull up a chair."

I love that woman.

"Look around, all the single chairs are taken." Wade said, pointing around the room.

Fuck you Wade!

Cry scooted over more, smashing himself into Tasha.

I sighed in relief and turned my back to him, so I could squeeze into the booth sideways.

As I sat down, I felt something quickly scoot under my butt and I jumped to get away from it, only to get strong arms pulling me back down.

"Don't you look comfy!" Mary happily yelled.

I struggled as Cry held me down to his lap.

"W-What the hell!?" I exclaimed.

I heard Ve chuckle, "Is this not the cutest?"

"It isn't!" I shouted.

"What's the matter suga? My lap not cushiony enough for you?" Cry questioned, holding me tighter.

I scoffed and gave up struggling, trying to relax into Cry's lap, knowing I wouldn't be moving out of it any time soon.

"Much better." Said Ken, still smiling.

"I agree." Cry mumbled.

I turned to cuss Ken out then work my way to Cry, until I felt my hand being pulled and something warm grazing over my knuckles.

"Well would you look at that!" Yami yelled over.

"Awwww! No! I can't take it! Two grown men being cute, my only weakness, no!" Mark shouted, holding his heart.

Scott nodded his head, "About time, about fucking time."

Even Snake was smirking in approval.

"Aw, I want to take a picture!" Ashley said, "He moved his mask just to do it, I can't!"

To me, I was just being held down to Cry's lap against my will, while he was adding insult to injury, but to everyone else, it looks like I sat down on Cry's lap and he moved his mask to the side, to lovingly kiss on my hand.

I know the only reason he's doing this is to make sure I told Ken, the fucking asshole! Now everybody knows!

Cry pulled his pink lips away from my hand and looked up at me, "We're so adorable." he said, the smile spreading across his face making my heart stop.

I scoffed loudly and yanked my hand away from his, lynx's out of the bag now.

I bent over and left a kiss on top of Cry's head, while I fixed his mask straight again.

"Woohoo! Now go ahead and move dat ass like a swivel chair for ya man, fam! We won't mind if you give him a little lap dance." Tasha excitedly said.

"Aww sheeet dude! I get free lap dances and shit? That's what I'm talking about!" Cry happily said, his hand running down my leg, for everyone across the room to see.

"Mmm, it's getting well sexy in here!" Yami exclaimed.

It feels like someone's holding lit matches to my cheeks. I put my head down and shook it, letting anger out way my embarrassment.

"Shut up, Tasha!" I said through gritted teeth, pointing my finger toward Yami, "And you too!"

Molly let out a sigh of relief, "Glad you two are public. Now I can stop keeping this from Wade, it was eating at me."

"What!? You knew!?" Wade exclaimed, his head shaking in disbelief.

"Sorry." Cry and I both apologized, "But we're going to make sure everyone knows now, right, babe?" He asked me and I wanted to punch his mask off.

"Augh! It's too much!" Mark yelped, sounding like he'd pass out at any moment.

"Ugh, you said the same thing about the picture Bob sent you of Chica playing with Tiny Box Tim." Yami mumbled.

"Mmm, I miss my babies! My friends are acting cute! My sensitive heart!" He continued to yelp.

"Your gayness is killing people Cry, please stop it." Scott said with a chuckle.

"Pretty cute if you ask me." Snake mumbled and I could see Scotts face turn pink.

"Jeez, get a room! No one wants to see that PDA." Ken laughed.

"I-I do." Tasha stuttered and Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Girls! No they do not!" Ve yelled, "Sorry, I am still trying to train them not to be delirious fan girls. They keep trying to show me literature about Holotubers all the time. I think they themselves write fanfi-"

"OK! WE DON'T WANT TO SEE IT!" Ashley screamed.

"We ain't crazy! Calm normal fan girls here! Definitely don't have a whole Hpad full of stories and she definitely doesn't have one full of art, nope, nothing at all! Uh-Uh, nothing depicting any of the Holotubers we know and love slamming each other in the B-holes nope, nope, nope!" Tasha quickly said, breathing heavy.

"TASHA SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ashley yelled, slapping her in the back of the head.

"ALL of you need to shut up." I mumbled, sticking out my middle finger to everyone in the room as I turned to Cry, "But you're the real asshole here."

"Yea, but I'm your asshole." He said, leaning his masked face against my arm affectionately, everyone awing and teasing us still, "I knew you told Ken, so I thought we'd take down two birds with one stone."

I just rolled my eyes and turned my head towards everyone else at the table, ignoring Cry.

The entire time we were in the snack room, talking, eating, and laughing, I spent it sitting on Cry's lap, butterflies swooping through my body and a permanent blush on my face.

No one seemed to care after the initial shock, which made me feel even more awkward, but happy.

It actually feels like Cry and I are a legit couple now....

And that thought makes me feel some type of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience everyone:) Hope this story is still relevant to someone! I'm sure one person still gives a damn about what's going on, on Htrea ^-^ I know I do!
> 
> Also, so you know, next chapter will delve into a little bit more about Sparks and this weird ass thing inside them, some factual things and some theories and legends. Should be fun and educational


	61. The Truth About Sparks

[Felix's POV]

"Oh and the weather up here is so beautiful! You Sparks are going to love it here!" Happily exclaimed the old woman on the TV in front of us.

We all were in the Snack Room of the train eating lunch, when Jeff the conductor announced that everyone's TV should be turned on and the TVs above the snack bar be turned on too.

Around this time is when Azula island starts up it's first newscasts via TV or phone, whichever you have available. The news is only broadcast to TVs on trains, in cabins, and on phones if you get the Spark News app, mainly because they don't want to interrupt real news channels and other programs.

The wrinkled olive skinned woman sitting at a desk like a news anchor, in front of a beautiful field of flowers on TV right now, is Karen. Or Mother Karen as most call her. She's the Coordinator of Convergence and she's older than white dogbear shit.

Pretty sure she's nearly 20,000 years old; has to be the oldest person on the planet. I understand that old age takes a while to kill us but my God, you think you'd want to pass on or something.

"I cannot believe how many of you have already arrived! It's only the last week of July and we are already hosting so many Sparks! Those of you still out there please do try and get here at least a week or two before September 1st though. I want everything to go smoothly for the new COC. That's right everyone! There's going to be a new Coordinator of Convergence. I'm stepping down and handing off the torch so to speak, to a younger and newer, but just as qualified Aphrodite. My time as an Aphrodite has been, well its been a long one, a very long one. This will be my last Convergence here on the island and soon it'll be my last Convergence, ever." Said Mother Karen, bowing her head some as the studio lights glistened off her tightly curled grey hair.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S GOING TO KICK THE BUCKET ON LIVE TELEVISION!" A boy who was sitting on a bar stool said, yelping as a girl I can only assume to be his girlfriend elbowed him in the side.

Please don't die after I said you should, please don't!

"But it's for the best. Who wants to see an old girl like me in a bikini anymore?" She questioned, pushing her thick glasses up.

"Nonsense! You're beautiful mum!" Yelled a man from behind the camera.

"Right!? Mother still looks good!" A woman shouted.

Karen laughed, "Well regardless of how hot of a bod I have, I'm still way too old for this. Heh, it's about time you young ones got a chance to step up to the plate and run these towns, run this planet, keep us unified. There are things we ancient people have set in place that maybe some of you would see disband. Many secrets and traditions built this civilization we know today and I guess, I guess tradition is always hard to do away with. But rest assure you will learn much when you get here. Anyways! Let me not get off topic..."

Karen droned on while my mind started to wonder.

The things we learn at the island? Every time I could talk about it I stopped myself or changed the subject. Damn near choked when I mentioned to Cry about being whole. 

For those of us who have been at the island we aren't allowed to talk about what really happens or what we learn there. I guess no one really questioned why, but I guess it's just for the sake of tradition like she said. 

To be honest I think the shits too important to just wait and tell us, but then it does get confusing to explain, probably just much more simpler to leave it to the Aphrodites on Azula Island to explain at seminars.

And then afterwards they always ask questions, questions that made me afraid of what my partner might do after learning everything.

"I want you all to know that I understand your plight. Are you with your partners right now? Are you still searching? Whatever the case may be I understand the hardships, we all do. Even those here who aren't Sparks can empathize with you. This is the most important time of your lives because this gives you life, and we all can see how hard you've worked for this. You all are brave and you all are strong, and your Sparkmate will see that." Said Karen, a small smile on her face, "I had Sparks come here who were skeptical. They didn't trust themselves they didn't trust their partners, but as soon as they went through convergence that bond that I saw in them, oh! How glorious it was! I've had people who's sparks for each other weren't that bright, others too bright, but in both cases their convergences was just as strong and just as right. Some have it easy, some go through hellfire and back, regardless we will make sure that you have chosen right. And do not get down if you haven't. You have years to find them, and trust me you will. And when you do, you're bound to them for life. Nothing man made or natural can separate you two. Nothing. Even after years and years and years, even after your time in this world is over, you two will still have a piece of each other inside you." She assured, placing her hand on her heart.

I could hear sniffles from some of the people in the room around me, and Cry, who was sitting next to me, grabbed onto my hand and held it tight.

I remember this speech. Mother Karen's husband/sparkmate died the year before last, when I first went out on my journey. They say it hurts more before you go through convergence but it still stings after, but Karen was always strong.

"Love toys with us, love rips us in half, love kills us, but it rebuilds us. Love is kind to us, love gives us determination, love binds us, love lasts for a lifetime, and we fight for it! As Sparks it is our goal in life to fight for it! No matter why we need it, we strive for it. Don't ever let anybody tell you that love isn't real or it's selfish or that it's about status or money or comfort or something shallow! Love is so much more than a life saver for you Sparks. Love is so much more than a fairytale for those of you who aren't Sparks, love is real and it's alive and you need it! Everybody needs it. You love yourself, you love the life that you live, you love the body that you're in, and you don't let anybody stop you from loving. You love your family, your friends, your, your pets! And you Sparks most of all, you love your partner, you better grow to love them! I hear you young ones throwing around the word love, but when it comes to that special someone your throats clog! Heh, you can love pumpkin spice lattes, that new song that just came out, your bestfriends new hair style, but you can't tell your partners you love them!? Yes it takes time to nurture and grow actual love, but when you feel it, NEVER hesitate to let it be known! You take care of each other and stand by each other too, because when the other's gone, they're gone. Nothing can reverse death, not even the most powerful or gifted person can. So you hold onto them before and after convergence and you never let go! I am going to miss seeing all of you go through convergence, because when you come out of it, you are going to be a different person, a stronger, better person. And you're going to understand the things that I'm saying to you right now, the things the Elders and or King and Queens of your towns have said to you. You're going to fully understand the little visions that helped you find your partner, because those are the little things that'll bring up memories of trying to find them, precious memories of accepting one another. And I'm going to miss it so much." Mother Karen said, wiping a tear from her eye, "But as I said, my time in this world is ending.... time being an Aphrodite is ending and- Ugh! Come on, no crying! I am trying my hardest not to, you all can't either! Oh for the love of Goddess Venus, you stop those waterworks right now! Hah! My beautiful Aphrodite children are crying behind the camera."

"Augh! This is so unprofessional boos! I'm sorry mommy!" A woman's voice cried out and a fiery flash of red flew past the camera and to mother Karen.

It didn't take long for others to come and surround Karen, all trying to give her a hug.

She chuckled, "It's called longevity my children, we all must go some time. We have found the fountain of youth, but not the fountain of mortality."

"Oh stop it with the philosophical bullcrap and just hug us Mother Karen!" A voice yelled, making everyone off and on screen laugh.

"Haha! Do not fret so much my loves! I will be behind the scenes of this convergence year and everything will go as smoothly as always. Well, I guess I'm done preaching, hah. That is all I have to say this time my fellow Sparks. So all of you hightail it to the island! We all welcome you here with open arms, to the capital of the planet, here, where we care about nothing but family, friends, and you Sparks, here, where love is number 1, here regardless of your gender, age, race, skin color, or religion, here where all things float up to the heavens! We welcome you to cross Azlunta Ocean and come to us here, my fellow Sparks, to Azula Island! May your spark lead you, this love between you and your partner, may it keep you..."

"From becoming ash and dust." Everyone on screen hugging Karen and everyone around us said as the TV went black for a second, then came back on showing a show about rock people or gems, I don't know.

The snack room became quiet.

I was sitting in a booth with Cry, Scott, Mark, and Yami, and we all had our heads down, along with the rest of our friends in the booth in front of us.

"Wow. Wasn't mother Karen the backbone of that place?" Scott questioned, glancing to Mark.

He nodded his head yes, "Mhm, she's always there. All of us who went through convergence know her, she's the heart and soul of that place."

"She was the one who kept businesses from making muní off of us." I said, running my thumb over Cry's knuckles.

"Money?" Questioned Ashley as she came out of the kitchen with drinks in her hands.

"Yup. I'm probably the one who knows the most about it. I've been there the most." Stated Wade, facing out of the booth to everyone.

"Truth be told most of us here know a thing or two about the island, but I'm no good at explaining. Besides, we really aren't suppose to say." Snake chimed in.

"That's too bad. I've never been there before, neither has my partner. We were really curious." Said a girl from across the room, who was sitting next to another girl who was shaking her head in agreement.

"I'm just as curious as you are Rebecca. Ve has never told me anything about the island." Said Ashley, walking over to our tables.

A few other people who were in the room with us agreed.

Mark let out a grunting sigh, "Oh fuck a duck! Who cares about being sworn to secrecy there aren't too many people in here! Gather around children uncle Markimoo gone learn ya a thing or two about Sparks. Just don't go blabbing anything! Now look at my arms everyone. Yami, would you be so kind as to touch me?" He asked, rolling up his sleeves as Yami sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder, Mark took a deep breath and his vascular arms started to faintly glow, "Here we are. So what is happening to me right now? When this beautiful man beside me touches me, why do my veins light up? Why are both of us feeling electricity run through our bodies right now? You ever wonder why it only happens with one person? Why this only happens to a select few of us?"

"Well that's simple. It is because we are naturally connected emotionally and spiritually with our partner and this planet. Blessed with longevity, the gods also saw it fitting to bless some of us with this beauteous, yet terrible curse. We need our Sparkmate because they were made for us at birth, so we may converge and shoot our energy up into the sky to ebb and flow with the glorious celestial lights." A boy with a pretty snooty voice spoke up.

"Wrong!" Mark shouted, pointing his finger to the kid, "Nu-uh, that's what they teach you in school and it makes us sound like we're some chosen the universe evolves around us higher species, but we're not. Yes our partner is made for us, yes acceptance can be called emotional and spiritual, and we all know that we selfishly need our Sparkmate, but we need them WAY more than has been let on. You see, our deoxyribonucleic acid is flubbernucked. The whole, something in our DNA just clicks with the other persons, is a lie. Truthfully, the only reason why we feel sparks is because our body is desperately searching for the one body on Htrea, the one body in the whole entire universe that can help it. When we accept our partner, it's just our bodies freaking out about finally finding something that can make it whole."

"...Make it, whole?" Cry asked confused.

"Yup! Put simply, every living being has a double helix DNA right? Well, Sparks, do not!" Said Mark, leaning back in his seat like he just dropped the mic.

Everyone was silent, probably taking in everything Mark said. I'm not that good at biology but I bet everyone's asking the same question in their heads, it's the same question I wondered.

"Then how the hell are we alive!?" Questioned Ashley.

Yup, that's the question.

Wade cleared his throat, directing everyone's attention to him, "That's a valid question, and the part no one really knows for sure. Since the beginning of time this anomaly has been happening to certain Htreains. Maybe it's from the ether in the planet said to be left by the gods, maybe there's a radiation leak somewhere that's been effecting fetus', who knows. All I know is that some people would be born with normal DNA, others weren't so lucky but they wouldn't die, not right away at least. There's actually a really interesting story you're going to hear at the island about how some Htreains have this anomaly happen to them and others don't, and how the Phirzite can determine that. But anyways, as this started happening to more and more people, it started to get bad because they'd only live anywhere between 70 and 90 years of age then die, and that was of course way earlier than normal people. But something happened to our ancestors that made us what we are today, but that's the other side of the coin. What is fact and what everyone does know is just what Mark said, we're single stranded and sparky, with an urge to find someone who can fix us, and 99.9 percent of the time we end up falling in love with that person. We should be dead, to be honest I don't even think we should of made it past conception, but we're alive and when we meet our partners, both of our DNA's get fixed. As years went on it became a thing for those in our age bracket, 18 to 30, to go out in the summer months to find and become one with our Sparkmatess, though convergence didn't always exist so it used to be hard."

"Seriously? I thought convergence was always a thing. No one ever said it wasn't. Aphrodites were always doing it, right?" Someone in the small crowd asked.

"Nope." Ken answered, "So, you know how you can pass out after September 1st if you've accepted your partner, but haven't gone through convergence? The energy just gets too much for your body and you faint, right? Yea, well that used to happen a lot. Had scientists and doctors real stumped. They thought that if these people found each other their DNA would be healed, but they was dag wrong! That's when men and women who were Sparks themselves, doctors, scholars, scientists and the like got together to study these Sparks further. Those people called themselves Aphrodites, because they cared about love just as much as the goddess herself. Aphrodites discovered that the Sparks who didn't pass out after September 1st still blanked out and couldn't remember anything, but they were saved because they were on mountains or other elevated places. While on top of these places energy was allowed to shoot out of them and go into the celestial lights, starting up a little something that we refer to as convergence. When Azula island was found, Aphrodites quickly claimed it and made it the capital of the planet for Sparks, so convergence could be done there properly."

"Why is the island so important?" Cry questioned, "I've always wondered that. If you Wikoogle maps the island it's always flat, while everything else around it is in perfect 3D. Sounds like a conspiracy to me."

"Don't worry about it, Cry. You'll find out when you get there." I said with a smirk, chuckling as he nudged me with his shoulder.

"Don't be an ass, tell us." He demanded.

"Actually, Felix is right on this. When it comes to anything about the island itself, mums the word." Said Yamimash and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well fuck you guys too!" Exclaimed Cry.

"Ok, alright then, well what saved us? Lets back track a bit. How did people diagnosed with a single stranded helix miraculously become Sparks, since they weren't like that to begin with?" Mary asked, giving Ken a confused look.

"Well, that's the other side of the coin, as Wade, my Sparkmate said earlier." Molly spoke up, sitting up straight as everyone's eyes drifted to her, "Uhh, well some people don't really believe this, others hold fast to these teachings. Personally I think if you smash it all together it paints a pretty clear picture. So um, all Htreains basically have an unstable make up. 97 percent of the population has some sort of special ability, and then that 3 percent of 'normal' people probably are Sparks, an even bigger mutation brought on from having a single stranded unstable make up. With all of that in mind, somewhere along the lines of the gods creating us and evolution, something went wrong, very wrong. People started being born with single stranded DNA, perhaps the price some of us have to pay for every single person on this planet being born with longevity, who knows. But long ago you could imagine how big of a problem dying earlier than the people around you would of been. People were scared to find a husband or a wife, scared to have children, even scared to make close friends. People started to fear that the population would start dropping if these abnormal people were too afraid to bare children. Our ancestors prayed to find love, prayed for children, prayed to not die early, but there prayers weren't answered. All in all, people had slowly given up on every single aspect of love. Gods and Goddess of sexuality, sexual desire, fertility, and marriage like Min, Eros, Hymen, and Pan were outraged! Gods and Goddess of love, erotic love, passion, and pleasure like Aphrodite, Cupid, Rati, and Enzo were deeply sadden and they all felt powerless. They begged Zeus to do something, begged Gaia to restore their lives, but no deity could help Htreains. So Goddess Aphrodite, fed up with everything, took a piece of every love God and spilled their powers out onto the people of Htrea. Their DNA didn't fix, but soon they started feeling urges to find a lover, their bodies started to spark, and pull them to others like them. Once together, some Sparks would blank out and converge. People started to hope in love again. The Gods were so pleased and happy that they made Ariana, Goddess of Colors and Emotions, create the celestial lights. Those lights are linked to Sparks, allowing them to shoot their emotions and energy into the lights, like they're thanking the Gods and giving them back their powers."

"Or, or, we're all full of radiation and that's why we're like this." Ashley said, crossing her arms.

"Or that. But come on, we can make a Phirzite gem, something you'll do when your at your first ritual exam, Ash. And it's a stone that we have something in common with and was also said to be made by the God Cupid, a love God who's powers would of been poured onto all unstable Htreains to make them Sparks, and to pass down to other generations. Water elementals can give us epiphanies or visions of what we might see on our journey or something to lead us to our partners, freaking magic users, mages, everyone knows at least 5 of them, they use magic! Shapeshifters can turn into animals and other creatures! Something more than radiation is inside of us." Molly stated.

"...Maybe." Mumbled Ashley.

"Ok that's all fine and dandy, but what about muní? Someone mentioned people making muní off of us?" Reminded Scott.

"Yea, well we're a walking talking power plant. People can make some sweet, sweet nycra off of people who give off pure electric energy. Now, that might sound fine. The energy inside of us could be good for the environment and a cheap easy way to power towns, but businesses were hiring scientists to do harsh experiments on us, while we still had the spark inside of us. That could of killed us or killed our Sparkmate, who knows what could of happened.

"Shit. Will things be different now that mom Karen's leaving? And after she's, well after she's gone?" A girl inquired.

Mark shook his head, "No, there are set rules that are enforced now, set laws and acts to abide by. Karen and her husband went the full nine yards to assure Sparks of our rights. Heh, it's funny, our lives are always so romanticized and on the outside seem so adventurous and amazing, but it isn't all shitting hearts and barfing rainbows."

Everyone put there heads down and nodded.

"But! We shouldn't let that get us down. Everything you heard here was something everyone learns at the island and doesn't effect you as much as you think. Like Mum said, love is more than a life saver for us. So no matter the reason, we all go through this treacherous journey and we're all out here confused, searching for the one person that can finally make us whole. And we accept, love, and stick by them no matter what." Yami stated, grabbing Mark's hand, both of them smirking at each other.

I felt Cry let go of my hand under the table and slip his arm around my lower waist as he scoffed, "Psh! I already knew this shit came with a price, called that ages ago. I just hate that they find it necessary to keep this from us. I am a grown ass man, my life is already confusing, I'm sure my brain can handle that it shouldn't of been born."

"Mmhm, Cry's right." Ashley Agreed, "Wouldn't of been that confusing."

"Well at least you all know now, and knowing's half the battle." Wade said with a smile.

"Shut up Wade." Mark mumbled.

"Least no one cried when they found out the truth." Said Wade.

"Shut the hell up! I told you that in confidence! Everyone already knows I'm a bubble blowing baby! Do you really need to let them know I'm a whinny little bitch too!?" Mark exclaimed.

As those two went about their usual routine of picking on each other, everyone began to talk amongst themselves, probably discussing what this means for them and their partners. I'm glad that Yami said what he said though, seemed to calm everyone down a bit.

While everything started to get back to normal, I noticed something, Cry had gone quiet.

[Cry's POV]

After having a history and truth bomb dropped on me, my mind went to work piecing everything together.

I guess in hindsight I can understand them trying to keep the explanation simple for younger kids, and of course way back when it was easier to leave out maybe the Gods fucked up somewhere, but once you actually hit 18 I feel like this is something we should of known.

I have no idea what's with everyone and this hand holding BS, hate it so much!

And my asshole of a boyfriend, that little shits been keeping stuff from me too.

While the conversations started to get away from the spark and everything we just discussed, the snack bar started to get crowded.

Felix's hand was resting on top of mine, his slender fingers softly rubbing over the top of my hand. I jerked my hand away from his to get his attention, then excused myself from our table.

It didn't take long for him to follow me down the hallway. We both went into my room and sat down on the train seats.

"What's wrong, too many people in there?" Questioned Felix as I turned on the TV.

"Yea that, but I feel like we need to talk." I said.

"...Oh. I'm sorry. I should of told you. I had a chance to tell you the other day, but I stopped myself. I barley think about all that shit and I don't know, sometimes it scares me. At the island they ask if you can still face your Spark after learning all of that, overly dramatic, but that does get people thinking. Remembering that made me scared to tell you. I just didn't want to dump all this information on you out of no where." Pewds quickly explained.

I lifted an eyebrow, "What the fuck are you talking about? 'Scared to tell me,' that sounds like something someone would say if they were doubting the relationship their in." I said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him closer to me so we were face to mask, "And you wouldn't be doubting shit, right blondie?"

"N-No... Ugh, I wasn't trying t-"

"Shh!" I hushed, putting a finger to his lips, "I don't care that you didn't tell me, I'm not mad about that at all. But don't let this BS give you an excuse to act like you don't know, that I'm going to be with you regardless of what I learn, regardless of what happens. You know that, don't doubt that."

Pewds sighed and wrapped his arms around my neck, "I know, I know, sorry. But, if you weren't mad about me not telling you, what do we need to talk about?"

"What you said in your vlog! I know everyone hypes up their vlogs, but you didn't have to lie in it. You said that our DNA just clicks, and I really liked that part of your first video log to me. But I guess it's not true, and you know it's not true!" I said, sounding like a whining bitch.

But I didn't even care, that's fucked up! 

Pewdie's arms dropped away from my neck as he looked at me, "Huh? What are you talking about? Of course I meant that!"

"But Mark just said-"

"Oh, I see! But I am not Mark! And he meant that our DNA's don't just click together by chance, I meant something different. By whatever power or force we were drawn to each other, made for each other, majorly spark only for each other. My body, was made perfectly for yours." Felix said, placing his hand on his own chest, before resting it on mine, "No matter who else I've felt sparks with, no matter who else I've been in a relationship with, you trump all of them. We're a perfect match, and I think that that's pretty bad ass."

I stared into Felix's shinning blue eyes, my body frozen and my heart thumping so fast against my chest, I knew his hand could feel it.

"Oh." I simply said, trying to push more words out, "Heh, well uh, I guess I'm the one who needs to apologize, I should of known you wouldn't of lied about that. Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm sorry for doubting." He mumbled.

I smirked and brought my hand up to lightly slap his arm, "So you admit it! You were doubting our relationship!"

"Ow! Don't hit me!!!" He screamed, slapping my chest.

I quickly grabbed onto Felix's leg and pulled him, so that he was straddling my lap and facing me.

"The next time you doubt us blondie, I'm gonna spank that tight little cute butt of yours!" I threatened, gliding my hand to the top of his jeans.

"You fockin perv! I'll kill you if even a finger grazes one of my cheeks, mate!" Pewds threatened right back, deepening his voice.

"Haha, yea sure, you definitely will. I guess I won't do it then." I sarcastically agreed, "But you know, the whole perfect spiel you gave, kind of sounded forced. Perhaps you said that to mask your doubt? Hmm, yea, yea that was it. I think you need a spanking."

I grabbed onto Pewdie's ass, laughing as he squealed and fought to get away from me.

"You piece of shit! I'm gonna murder you in your sleep! I swear to God! Get your hand off my ass Cry!!!" Pewdie yelled, jumping as I gave his right cheek a firm slap, "Ah! I meant what I said! Stop thinking I'm a liar!"

"Well you do play around a lot, how can I be sure? Besides, all that sounded too perfect for my liking."

"Shut up!" He commanded, gripping the edge of my mask as I allowed him to take it off and set it beside us, "Ugh, there's that shit eating grin. Out of all the people in the world, why did I have to end up with you!?"

"Well according to you it's because I'm perfect."

"No, I'm perfect! And then you're perfect because you're with me."

"Your logic is pretty fucky dude."

"You love my logic."

My shit eating grin only got wider, "I love you."

Felix rolled his eyes while his neck and face flushed, he then slowly buried his face into my neck, mumbling something as he did it. Probably shut up.

"Aww, someone embarrassed over three little words? See, this is why you my bottom bitch babe, hah." I chuckled.

"...I hate you." He grumbled, pulling away from my neck so we were face to face.

"Hate you too." I replied.

Pewdie's eyes shifted between my eyes and lips, "Hate you more."

"I hate you so much more Felix." 

I quickly grabbed onto the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss, immediately shoving my tongue into his mouth.

It really doesn't matter the reason, does it? For longevity, to heal my broken make up, hell, not to be lonely anymore, whatever the reason, it doesn't matter. All that matters is we've accepted each other and we're happy.

I don't need to be enlightened about Sparks or anything else. As long as I have this man who's on top of me right now, straddling my lap while we slowly make out, as long as I have him I'm good, I'm gucci.

Felix yanked his lips away from me to catch his breath as I slowly pulled his head back to the crook of my neck, to hug him tightly.

I kissed the top of his head, smirking as he immediately kissed my neck in response.

God I love this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hello there, It me, it dat girl, she back in action.... kinda.  
> Boos, my internet is shot and Spark Search got erased from my laptop for the 100th time since it was first written!  
> I had to rewrite this chapter and the chapter after it, then I have to write more and more and more. But it's all good! Chapters will be coming out this week!
> 
> I'm somewhere now that has internet connection so I'm going to get as many chapters as I can out. I'm soooo sorry for the delay D:  
> But enough complaining! How do you take a fantasy concept and make it scientific while still keeping the fantasy and weirdness alive? A lot of research actually, a-alot of google searches and brain power, and sore fingies!
> 
> So here's your history lesson! *drops a pile of books in front of you* I want a 20 page paper, front and back, about what you have learned about the history of Sparks! I want it on my desk by 6 o'clock AM tomorrow morning! And it better be on time and good!
> 
> But seriously, my goodness, I learned things I didn't know and took those things and bastardized them into my fantasy sci-fi fanfic ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> Enough of the history lessons this aint school! Let get to some cute shit


	62. Still In A Dream

"Wow, well this sounded so much better in theory."

"No, no, no! No pussying out now! You said you were going to do it, so you will do it!"

"But-"

"Nope, hyped it up too much, you have to do it!"

"How did I hype it up!? All I did was sing you the damn song and say I might want to sing it to him! Cry you fuck, you're the one who said I should do it right now! But he's in the snack bar with everyone. I really should just wait till we can be somewhere more private."

I rolled my eyes as I started pushing my friend down the hallway, his humongous sitar blocking my view of what was in front of us.

"Jundy, Jundy, Jundy, you poor innocent boy. Don't you know everyone thinks singers are hot? You confidently sit in front of everyone and sing and play, that'll make you 20 times hotter!"

"When the hell did this become about me being hot!? Ugh, why do I need to do this?"

Jund buckled his legs and we came to a skidding halt as he shook off my hands and turned around to face me.

"I don't know about this." He mumbled.

"Scott, come on. You two just need a little push. He knows how you feel about him, you guys have even kissed! And, and, I don't want to run my mouth, but he might of confessed somethings to me, so you definitely need to do this!" I urged.

Scott shook his head, "Cry I, I'm nervous. I don't know his feelings toward me, we let everything go, but we didn't actually talk about anything. He's not much of a talker."

"I know you are and it's ok. Didn't you and Mark keep telling me to give Felix a chance? Now look at us. You need to put aside all the nerves, all the what ifs, and be a go getter! He's had time to digest everything, so he'll be more than ready to talk about feelings, and he wants to try and communicate more with you. So maybe, maybe you two can come to accept each other. I... ugh, I can't confidently go through convergence myself, knowing that my best friend didn't go through it. Especially when he could have." I stated.

"I don't know."

"Jund, you love him. Bottom line, you got the feels for that man! And they ain't stopping. So why you holding back now?"

He took a deep breath and turned around, "Fine, lets do this!"

"Heh, Minx would be proud." I chuckled as we started to walk down the hall again.

"Augh fuck! If everything works out I guess I'll have to tell her about it, and Russ." Said Jund, running a hand through his hair.

"Yup! And believe me, they will ask for those sweet deets! They haven't had a chance to make Felix feel uncomfortable, but I know it will happen! And it'll happen to you too."

"I know it will, ugh."

When Scott and I made it to the snack bar, it was virtually empty. Which is good, only our friends are in here, make things way easier.

"Hey, where y'all been?" Asked Tasha, looking up at us as we pulled up chairs to the booth they were sitting at and around.

Jund plopped his chair down so that he was aligned perfectly with the center of the table, probably because a certain man with a green bandana around his forehead would be sitting right across from him then. I sat my chair next to his, and next Felix's.

"We were just chillin." Scott replied.

"Yup, yup. Actually, ol Scoot here was playing me a little ditty he wrote. Very lovely voice this one has." I assured.

"Really!? You wrote a song!?" Ashley excitedly asked.

"You going to sing it for us?" Asked Mary.

Molly gasped like she just remembered something, "It, it isn't, that, song is it?"

Of course he told Molly about it.

Jund nodded his head, "It's that song. A uh, a song I wrote a while ago, but just recently finished."

Molly excitedly leaned over and whispered something into Mary's ear, her long blonde hair draping over the other woman's shoulder.

"Oh my God. Oh shit." Mary whispered a little too loud, "Uhh, well Scott, please don't hesitate to sing it for us, all of us."

"Well uh, I uh, I don't know..."

"Oh come on! What do you have to loose? If you suck we won't boo." Said Mark.

"I might." Snake chimed in, making Jund jump, "Just kidding. I'd love to hear the song colonel. Rare you share your personal music with others."

I could see Scott visibly gulp.

"Yea! Go head sing it girl!" Pewds encouraged.

"Please do. As Tasha says, singers are hella hot and she'd give them the uh, the puss puss? I believe it was." Ve said with a smile.

"Please, please stop repeating what Tasha says, please!" Ashley begged, putting her head down, while Tasha laughed.

Scott cleared his throat, "Uhh, well um ok, since everyone wants me to." He swiveled his instrument around his body and held it sideways.

His sitar was almost taller than him and had to weigh at least 70, 80 pounds. If he's strong enough to hold that on his back every day, he's strong enough to do this.

"Ok uh, here I go." He said, slowly strumming a soft melody while humming along to it, as his strumming got faster and he changed key, he began to sing, "What a thrill... with darkness and silence through the night. What a thrill... I'm searching and I'll melt into you. What a fear in my heart, but you're so supreme! I'd give my life, not for honor, but for youu! In my time, there'll be no one eeelse! Crime, it's the way I fly to you!!! I'm still in a dream, snake eater!"

Everyone's eyes got big and smiles slowly came to their faces as Scott lifted his head, and looked up at Snake.

"Someday you go through the rain! And some day, you feed on a tree frog. This ordeal, the trial to survive, for the day, we see new liiiight!" Scott sang, practically jumping out of his chair as he got into the chorus, strumming the strings on his instrument harder, "I'd give my life! Not for honor, but for youuu!!! In my time, there'll be no one else! Crime! It's the way, I fly to you! I'm still in a dream, snake eater!!! I'm stilll in a dream, snake eater!"

Everyone was silent for a second, then we all started to applaud him.

"Yo! That was amazing brah!" Ken shouted.

"T-Thank you." He shyly said.

"I'm blown away! That was incredible dude! Your voice is soo amazing, you've never sung for us!" Wade exclaimed, still clapping his hands.

"Right! My boy can saaang!" I yelled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"How'd you come up with that song, if you don't mind me asking." Pewdie asked with a grin on his face.

"Uhhh, you know, just you know, experiences... It's just about being out here, finding your partner who you'd do anything for, or you know, the uh, metaphor, of finding someone who's really into justice and taking care of crimes, like someone who's in the Peace Control would be into... for example! So that's the only way to get their attention. You wouldn't actually commit a crime but, I mean, sometimes you do crazy stuff to get your feelings out there to someone. You can randomly tell them that you love them and that you've liked them ever since you met, kiss them spontaneously, tell them you'd probably be dead if it wasn't for them while you're sick and their rubbing your stomach to make you feel better, or sing a song to them, just crazy bullshit, heh." Scott informed, nervously laughing.

"I don't think that's bullshit at all. Takes balls to do all of that and I respect anyone willing to do that for someone they like... Someone they love, if it's their Sparkmate or not." Said Snake and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Cool, cool, yea... Hey you know Snake uh, while I was playing I think I might of messed up one of the strings on the ol girl." Scott said, patting his sitar, "Mind coming to my room and giving me a hand? More space in there."

Everyone silently looked at Snake for an answer, and he slowly nodded his head yes.

"Time to move. Snake needs to get out of this booth, now!" Molly happily said, pushing Wade, who was sitting at the end of the booth out, before dragging Mary out by her arm to let Snake out.

"Ooh, don't you look all chuffed, Snake. You two have fun tuning, those instruments." Yami teased.

"Mhm, tune it real good." Pewds added.

Both Scott and Snake rolled their eyes as they walked away from us.

"Ok, why didn't anyone tell me that Scott had a crush on Snake?" Tasha quietly asked, leaning onto the table.

"Because not everyone likes to gossip like you! And it was pretty obvi girl. I mean, come on! Even watching them play together you could tell, and that was before they even met." Ashley stated.

"Hey! Y'all stop talking about my boy behind his back. He didn't know how obvious he was being." I stated.

"Heh, I'm guessing you're the one who made him sing that song in front of Snake." Molly said, looking straight at me.

"Maybe."

"We know you did. Trying to play Cupid." Ashley mumbled.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"He did." Everyone said.

I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

If they accept each other then that's it. We won't be getting off the train until it reaches the furthest down south it can get. Then we'll find a cabin down there, rest up a bit, then it's off to Azula island.

Damn! It feels like our journey's ending quicker than I thought it would.

I smirked and stretched my arms up, wrapping an arm around Felix as I looked around the table at our friends talking and laughing.

"I really hope they accept each other." Felix whispered, glancing at me.

"Me too babe, me too." I answered, pulling him closer to me so I could give him a peck on the cheek.

"Ew! Stop all that canoodling shit!" Mark exclaimed, directing everyone's attention to Pewdie and I, "If you two newly weds are done! We was gonna have ourselves an old fashion bottle flip challenge."

I shook my head, "Ugh, someone get the camera and ask for 50 million likes on the video."

"Shut up Cry. We'll ask for 50 trillion." Pewds quickly said, "And you wanna go ya red headed fuck? Wanna go!? I am the ONE! I'll win this little challenge and take you down like I took down that green potato!"

"Wait, wait, stop the smack talking, I'm trying to record this." Wade said, adjusting his Idroid, "Ok, and action!"

As soon as Wade yelled that Felix flew up out of his chair and deepened his voice, yelling stupid insults at Mark, and Mark did it right back.

I scoffed as I watched Ashley and Tasha chug down water bottles for Felix and Mark to flip. 

I rolled my eyes at them. That's the man I'm going to be with for the rest of my life. Least I know there'll never be a dull moment for as long as I live.

Heh, yea, never a dull moment with Pewdiepie around.

I chuckled as Mark and Pewds did stupid poses and dance moves, everyone cheering them on.

As I looked at all my friends, a smile came to my face, looks like we'll all be going through convergence this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an acoustic version of [Snake Eater from metal gear solid](https://youtu.be/cm3PrIztOn8?t=55s)


	63. Blunt and Sarcastic

[Felix's POV]

I was sitting in my room, on the phone with Brad. I was going to eat lunch with Cry a few hours ago, but he never came out of his room, and his phone kept saying it was busy. Guess he must still be sleep with his phone off.

"What do you mean Jack left again?" I asked in a whine.

"I don't know, he's been spending a lot of time in Agartha. This time him AND Wiishu went." Brad replied.

"The fuck, Signe went too!? Is he just moving out there or something?" I questioned, laying backwards on my bed.

"Don't think so. And why are you so worried? I can take care of Edgar and your house and besides, aren't you going to be moving when you find your partner?" He asked.

I felt my stomach sink, oh no, I forgot to tell Brad.

"Well, I haven't decided yet, but I uh, I did find them, ah-hum." I informed, clearing my throat.

"Seriously? Well what the bloody hell!? How come I wasn't informed?"

"Well I'm telling you now."

"Yea, now. Ken told me when him and Mary accepted each other, but you don't tell me about you and your new girlfriend? Why are you keeping secrets, thought we were better than that." Brad reprimanded.

I sighed, "Ok you son of a bitch! I'm sorry. It's just taken a while for me to tell everyone because-"

"I am finished with dishes sweetheart. You've been editing videos all day, would you like me to run a bath for us- Oh! You are the phone. Sorry, sorry, sorry!" A heavily accented voice apologized over and over again.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Brad yelled.

"Sorry, sorry!" The voice apologized more.

"Who the hell was that!? Was that a guy!?" I frantically questioned.

"N-No!"

"Oh! So I thought we didn't keep secrets Brad!"

"Ugh! That was, that was, Michael... Michael I'm talking to Felix."

"MICHEAL!?"

"Hello Felix!" Michael cheerfully greeted.

"When you told me Michael was going to help you with editing, I didn't know he was going to help you with editing your dick into his mouth!" I shouted.

I could hear Michael's voice getting closer to the phone, "I am sorry Felix! We were going to tell you when you got b-"

"I don't want to hear it from your ass!"

"Don't yell at me!" Michael cried.

"Mikey, go start the bath, I'll be in soon." Brad calmly said.

"Bubbles?" Michael questioned.

"Of course, I got the bubble soap just for you." Said Brad, and I could hear loud smacking sounds echo through the phone.

"I AM STILL HERE!" I yelled, hearing Michael say sorry as his voice got further away, "I can't believe you're with Michael!"

"Me either, just sort of happened. We actually were talking some before you even left, then he came to Terran and we sort of, I don't know. He's cute though. I've never been attracted to men but again, I don't know. Michael's Michael."

"Admit it, he's your bitch and that's why you keep him around." I said with a chuckle.

"Heh, yea he is my bitch. I love it." Brad happily said.

"I heard that! You are my bitch too!" Michael shouted out.

"Heh, he's so adorable." Chuckled Brad.

"Well, I guess it'll be easier to tell you this now, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Thought you said you found your Sparkmate."

"I did, I found... him."

"....Oh, I see." He slowly said, "That has to be terrible. I mean, I chose to be with Michael, you didn't really have a say on the matter. What's the lucky guys name?"

"Eh, it's not as terrible as you'd think, and well he goes by Cry, Cryaotic. I don't know if you've heard of him? Holotuber, never really shows his face, he always has a mask on, that's my boyfriend." I said, feeling weirded out by how nonchalantly I just said that.

"I've heard of him." Brad said, before taking a little pause, "You uh, you two happy?"

"Mhm, we are. I like him, a lot. So yea, we're happy."

"Heh, good! Hope your ass isn't too sore these days." Brad laughed.

"Shut up! And this is why you aren't meeting or talking to him, ya little shit!"

"Hah! Like I'd actually say something like that to his face, have to wait till he realizes how much of a crazy person you are, then he'll be ready for me."

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways! We're doing awesome and we're both good."

"Heh, well I'm happy for you and Ken then. My boys are gonna be going through convergence and being paired with someone for life. So happy!" Brad said, fake crying.

I chuckled, "Yea, heh, excited for convergence. But, right now we're still on this bullet train I texted you about. So, soon we'll be heading toward the island."

"Sounds great. I-"

"Brad! Water's going to get cold!"

"Be there in a second!!! Sorry, can't keep my lady waiting." Brad said, huffing out a laugh.

"Heh, don't do anything I wouldn't! Bye."

"Heh, Bye."

I hung up the phone with a little smirk on my face, those two deserve each other.

I stretched and got up from my bed, heading out my room. Can't believe I almost forgot to tell Brad. Least he's the only friend I had left to tell. I texted my Mom already and told her I found my Sparkmate, but not who it was or anything. It probably won't be much of a surprise to my family though, Cry's either I don't think, which is good. Don't have to go through the awkward, your son in law's a man and your son's gay now spiel.

As I walked out of my room I went straight to Cry's and knocked at his door, but got no answer. He must be in the snack room.

Or so I thought.

"Tell his ass to at least take a shower! I know him, he's probably peeing in bottles right now so he doesn't have to leave the TV." Jund complained.

Mark scoffed, "You aren't going to see him for another three days. You have to literally bash the door down. Believe me, I've been there, when you're so into a game, you can't pull yourself away. But Cry's worst than me. You have to go save him Pewds! You have to save him!!!" He dramatically yelled, thrashing his red bangs back and forth.

I put my fingers to my temple, "Dammit Cry!"

And I guess I'm going back to his room.

Apparently the train got a game that just released and Cry's been waiting for it forever. I actually think I might of played the demo for the game a while back.

When I got to Cry's room I started pounding on the door.

"Cry! It's me! Everyone's worried about you! Your friends love you, Cry! You don't have to do this, put the controller down, stop pissing in bottles, take a shower, and let me in!" I shouted, putting my ear to the door.

I jumped back a little when I heard other people's voices. Maybe the game?

As I was about to listen closely, the door slid open, revealing Cry. His mask was crocket, and he had basketball shorts on and a white t-shirt.

"I take it you've been talking to Jund? I already showered and I haven't been peeing in bottles, I swear." Cry assured, inviting me into his room, "Kinda hungry though."

"You've been in your room all day." I said.

"It's only... What time is it again Minxypoo?" Cry questioned, looking at his phone that was laying on the floor.

"3 in the afternoon. But you've been playing since last night, so yea... Hi Poodie, by the way." Minx happily greeted.

"Uh, hey Minx." I nervously said back as I sat down on Cry's bed, before shaking my head, "Wait a minute! It isn't 3! It's 7 at night!"

"God damn time zone differences! Ok, I'll stop playing in a bit, but come on babe, look at these graphics! It's soo pretty!" Cry said, unpausing the game.

"He's been having an orgasm over the game for 10 hours now." An unenthused voice spoke up, "Oh, hey Pewdie, I'm Russ."

"That my boy Russ Mo, this my boy Felix, now we all met and we're all friends, look at these graphics!" Cry shouted, running his character through a wooded area, "Look at those muscles!" He stopped his character in front of another more taller built character.

"You might not know this, but Cry's into dudes with big bulging muscles, it's just a thang." Russ informed, and Cry chuckled.

"Heh, I know what he's into. And I've played the demo for this game before. The muscular guy and the little short cutie are definitely together." I stated, pointing to a blonde character.

Cry gasped, "Right! I said the exact same thing! You know he just takes the little guy and fucks the shit outta him. They're out camping, the bottom bitch taking pictures and boom! The roughest fuck ever, happens out in the wilderness. Ah, that'd be so cute!"

Minx, Russ, and I started laughing.

"And you would know all about taking a little blonde guy and fucking the shit outta him, right Cry?" Minx questioned, her voice getting high pitched with every word she said, I could feel my face heat up.

"Heh, shut up guys. I wouldn't know anything about that."

"You know, I was wondering, Pewdie, do you brofist chicks in their cooters?" Russ questioned.

I heard Cry try and stifle a laugh.

"W-What!?" I frantically questioned.

"Or after sex with Cry, do you tell him to like, favorite, comment and subscribe, to fuck you again?" He continued to ask.

I started stuttering, shaking my head in disbelief, "Wha- W-...."

Cry's laugh finally came out loud and cackling as usual. I just put my head down and shook it more.

"Russ! I'm sure Felix doesn't want to go into detail about all the crazy butt sex they've been having. But it's been a lot right, crazy butt sex?" Minx asked.

"I hate your friends." I said, looking at Cry.

"TAHAHA! Fucking stop, both of you! And Russ you fucking hate butt sex, so why are you even asking questions?" Cry laughed.

"Yes, because it's gross and poop comes out of there." He answered, making gagging noises.

"But, but you do it when there's no-"

"Regardless, it's disgusting and you two should be ashamed of yourselves." Russ stated.

I felt my stomach knot some, is he serious?

Cry started laughing until he looked at my face, which was probably filled with worry.

"Dude, stop messing around. You're going to make him think you don't approve of us or something." Cry stated, going back to playing his game.

"What!? Why would I.... Nevermind. Pewdie if you're going to be with Cry, you're going to have to get used to us, and when Jund joins it's just going to get worse." Explained Russ.

"What Russ is trying to say is, welcome to the family Pewds! Where we're closer than ever and shit on each other sometimes." Minx said.

"Y'all scaring my boo. I'ma have to cut y'all off, we'll talk later. See ya!" Cry said, reaching for his phone.

"Um, bye guys." I quietly said.

Minx giggled, "Bye! You fucks have fun nomming on each others cocks! I'll tell Krism she missed out on meeting Poodie."

"Ok darling. And have a nice night of scissoring." Cry said, blowing kisses to his phone.

"And no butt stuff, for anyone! Take care of my daughter Felix, I'm trusting you with him!" Chuckled Russ, before both him and Minx hung up.

"Oh my Gods and Goddesses I'm sorry." I quickly apologized.

"For what?" He asked, grabbing his phone.

"That was the first time I met him, is he mad because I'm a guy, didn't you tell him? I thought he knew. Wasn't he your... nevermind. Ugh, I wanted to make a good impression on all your friends and I didn't mean-"

"Babe, chill! Russ was just fucking around. Like he gives a fuck what we do. And why would what he doesn't like effect us in the slightest? Anyways, he's happy we're together."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Ok, good. Just joking, of course. Oh, speaking of friend, I told Brad about us today."

Can't believe I just got so worked up about that.

"Oh, that's coo."

"Mhm."

I act like my friends don't do the samething. Well, not to the other person, they'd just say it to me. Besides Ken, but he actually knows Cry.

"Does Brad know of me? Do I have to talk to him?" Cry asked.

"Yea he does and no, it's fine. He'll probably just say hey then later fuck with me about it, which I have to do to him too. Just found out he's dating our mutual friend." I stated, "Unlike Jack who told you he'd mess you up if you hurt me."

"Hah, yea I remember talking to the laddy." He chuckled, "Huh, seems like our set of friends are kind of different, but pretty much the same."

"Yea, but my friends wouldn't hound you about our nonexistent sex life." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Cry asked, looking up at me.

"What, nothing they're the same. Um, you done with your game?" I questioned, derailing the conversation.

"Hell no! But I want to save it for when I can properly play it, when we get back home." He answered, saving the game and turning it off, "So, have plans for tonight?"

"Nope, why?"

"I feel like I owe you because of my friends."

"Oh, I'm fine. You don't owe me anything, wasn't that big of a deal."

Cry shook his head, "Dammit Felix, just say ok so I don't have to say, I feel bad for staying in my room all day and ignoring you and everyone to play a game, so I feel like I need to make it up to you."

I chuckled, "Maybe that's what I wanted to hear."

"Heh, fuck you asshole. I was thinking that if you didn't have any plans, we could chill together the rest of the night." He suggested, tapping his phone and scrolling through it.

I smirked, "Sounds fine to me. What did you want to do, watch a movie or something?"

"Em-mm, I was thinking we could chill with some music. Ever just lay down and do nothing but listen to music?"

"Uh, probably when I was pissed off when I was younger."

"Yea, I used to do that a lot too. So how about I treat you to my sick playlist, and we chill together?" Cry asked, his ears perking up, "Been a while since we've had a whole night to ourselves."

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked, "Alright, we can do it."


	64. A Killer Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CONTAINS SITUATIONS AND THEMES THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR SOME, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!
> 
> If you are coming from Deviantart or Wattpad look for the -----

Cry and I were sitting on his bed holding our phones.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

"Alright, Idroid, merge playlists." Cry commanded.

"Merging." A robotic woman's voice said from Cry's phone as a tall see-through black screen was projected in front of us, "Please highlight and fling your songs into the merging playlist."

"Just do all your music." Said Cry and I obeyed, running my finger down my phone before swiping it upward, watching all my music fill up the black projected screen with white neatly printed names scrolling across it.

After Cry did the same, the voice came back on, "Please name the new playlist and press play on the device that will be playing new playlist." 

Cry pressed play on his phone as he took my phone from my hand, "Uhh, Pewdiecry playlist." 

"Now playing, Pewdiecry." The voice said, as the screen that was filled with our music slowly faded away.

I watched Cry climb up onto his bed and pat the empty spot next to him.

"Really, Pewdiecry? That sounds dumb." I stated, joining him at the top of his bed.

"Eh, sounds alright to me." Cry said as he took off his mask and set it on the table beside him, along with our phones.

"It's stupid and I'm starting to rethink agreeing to this. You know I get bored easily. Not sure how long I can stay still." I informed. 

Cry chuckled, "Heh, you'll be fine. Chill babe, just gotta chill~." He singsonged, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as he leaned backwards onto the fluffy pillows behind us.

"Whatever." I grumbled as the back of my head hit his shoulder, my face heating up a bit as he placed a smacking kiss on my cheek.

I rolled my eyes as electronic music started to play; Had to be from his playlist.

The longer we laid there cuddled together listening to music, the less bored I became.

Cry seemed like he was really relaxed, which got him talking more. And it feels like it's been so long since we've just, talked.

I really liked it.

[Cry's POV]

Nothing dramatic, nothing to fight about, nothing to cry about, nothing to be nervous about, just a simple conversation. Why does it feel like we haven't had one of those in so long?

"Seriously? How come I didn't know that?" Felix asked, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"I don't know, you didn't ask. And it's so miniscule we've never talked about it, bet you thought it was green." I said.

"Yea, you have that green hoodie and that's how your fans draw you, so yea."

"Nope, I like brown. I have no idea where green came from. And I hardly wear that hoodie."

"Hah, guess I'm getting you a piece of poop for your birthday." He chuckled.

"Heh, heh, heh, you could say that'd be a, shitty, gift." I said, fake laughing, "Woo! That was a good one."

Pewds shook his head, "No, just, just stop."

We both chuckled.

"Oh hey, before I forget, I am sorry if Russ made you feel some type of way. We're just some sarcastic mother fucks who don't bother to get to know people before we're like that, sorry." I apologized, squeezing his slender waist a bit tighter.

"It's ok, I just freaked out without thinking. Wasn't Russ the first guy you dated or something? Or was it someone else?" He asked.

"No, it was him, or something." I said with a chuckle, "You know, there was a time that I thought my Sparkmate was going to think I was whore over all that. So thanks for not thinking stupid shit."

"Hah! You're welcome." 

"Hey, wanna know something else about me?" I questioned.

"Sure."

"I used to have my nipples pierced."

"What!? No way! Lift up your shirt!" He exclaimed, sitting up, only for me to pull him back down.

"Haha, I said used to! I took them out a while ago. Used to have a girlfriend who had hers pierced, it was pretty hot, so I got mine done. Hurt like a bitch, but I was the tool in the mirror taking pictures of them." I explained. 

"Heh, you must of been a real asshole growing up." Pewds teased, "But the piercings probably looked good on you."

"Yes they did! And shut up, I wasn't an asshole! Not too much of one. I was the nerdy kid who hung out with everyone. Always bounced around crowds, friends with everyone, never picked on anyone or anything like that." 

He chuckled, "Opposite of me. I was an asshole! Ugh, my friends hated me. Especially when we play games, I'd just dick them over. Hah, there was even this one game that people would actually go out and give other people real money just to get stuff in the game, and I remember I met up with this dude who was way older than me, we did the trade, but I got his information, got on his account and killed him over and over and over again with my friends. And the game we were playing was really harsh so he got sent all the way back to a starter island, haha. I was the fucking worst!"

"Pffft! Holy shit! I'm glad we didn't know each other when we were younger. You're a piece of shit, heh."

"Heh, yea I was."

"Minx used to do shit like that. Everyone in any game, if they find out a girl's playing they either act one of two ways, think the girl can't play for shit, or dump everything on her in hopes that she'll somehow show them a boob. She dicked over so many people."

He chuckled as we continued to go back and forth with old stories. 

It really feels like we're getting to know each other better. I'm really loving this.

I leaned my face into the back of his blonde covered head as we went silent again, only light breathing, the train softly rattling, and music filled the quiet space.

"What the fuck!?" I questioned, breaking the silence.

"Pfft! Dammit, I think this is my playlist." Felix admitted, turning his head to face me.

"Uh, well, I guess that's ok. Just didn't except a song like this, heh."

"Ugh! Tasha had my phone and I think she downloaded music."

"Oh! Ashely's the one you want for music. Hah, Tasha will only put the songs she likes." I said, ending with a sigh, "Despite everything that happened, I'm gonna miss those three girls. They're weird and crazy in the best of ways."

"Yea, me too, it's been fun with them around. Ashley's gonna die when you leave, dude."

"Heh, she has my number, she'll be fine. It's Tasha you gotta watch."

"Hah, yea. I gave them my number too." Chuckled Pewds, "Hey, you know Tasha kept listening to this song, said the singer wrote it for a guy."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Really? So what you trying to say? This should be our song then?"

"Pft! No! I was just telling you! But if you want it to be our song, then allow me to serenade you." Felix said, singing in a nasally voice, "And make sure you're alright? I'll take care of youuu! I don't want to be here if I can't be with you, toniiiiight! Lay me down tonight, lay me by your siiide!"

"Haha! Shut up! Making my ears bleed!" I yelled, shoving him away from me.

He started laughing as he turned around, "So fucking rude! I was singing my heart out to you, bro! How dare you!"

"I don't give a damn! You suck, haha!"

We were both laughing as Felix punched me in the arm.

"Ow! You ass!" I chuckled, punching him back.

"Then stop being mean to me!!!" He shrieked as he slapped my leg.

"Fuck you!" I shouted, shoving him again, only to get shoved right back.

Before I knew it we were fighting. Light slaps to the face, baby shoves, and love taps, leading to me getting between his legs to push him down and pin him to the bed.

"Ah, Jävla helvetes!" He cursed, squirming to get away from me.

His hair was a mess and his blue eyes were full of tears from laughing so much, and his face was red from the same reason. Heh, he looked adorable.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Felix yelled, rocking back and forth as I held him by his shoulders to the bed.

"Like what?"

"Like you're going to ki-."

Heh, that shut him up.

I slowly pulled my lips away from his, smirking as his face turned redder.

I leaned back in, my lips close to his ear, "You're so cute."

"Fuck off!"

"Heh, that just made you sound cuter."

Pewdie giggled, "You're the worst."

"I know I am." I whispered into his ear, feeling him shiver.

Slowly I took his earlobe into my mouth, listening to him gasp in surprise as I nibbled it, before leaving kisses down his bearded face, to his neck.

"C-Cry." He softly moaned as I trailed my tongue along his neck and up the other side of his face to his other ear.

I chuckled deeply, "I love teasing you, blondie."

As I pulled away from his ear to look at his cute little embarrassed face, my heart stopped and I could feel my jeans immediately become tighter. 

Felix was looking at me while biting his thin bottom lip, his cheeks light pink, and his eyes were dark and lust filled.

I gasped as I felt his hand come up and rub at my side, "P-Pewds?"

"I love teasing you too, Crybaby." He whispered in a seductive tone I didn't even know he was capable of doing, while running his hand over my stomach.

My body shuttered at his light touch, "Don't do that." I quietly ordered, grabbing his hand and bringing it up to my mouth.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because, you already know why not." I said, kissing over his knuckles, gasping again as his other hand drifted up my shirt.

I shook my head no at him, but his hand kept moving from my stomach to my sides.

Slowly I continued to kiss over his fingers, holding his palm against my face as I ran my tongue over his middle finger, feeling his other hand lightly skim over my crotch before dropping back down to his side.

Now annoyed with the teasing, I let out a sharp loud breath from my nose like I was an erymanthian boar, and like Felix was Hercules, I tried to devour him.

I slammed his hand down on the bed as I began to kiss, nip, and suck over his muscles and tattoos, all the way to his neck and back to his ear.

"You're such an asshole. You know you're turning me on! Those sexy little faces you're making, feeling on me, your body shuttering and shaking like it's never been touched before, you're the perfect little tease." I said in a hushed tone, feeling Felix's slender fingers run themselves through my hair, "Don't start something you don't intend to finish." I told him, before devouring his neck while I lifted up his shirt.

A small groan vibrated Pewdie's throat as I worked my way to his chest. I sloppily dragged my tongue between each of his nipples, feeling his body jerk as I sucked on the erect light pink bud, bringing my fingers up to flick the other one.

Still twisting and playing with his nipples, I went to his ear again, whispering compliments, telling him how horny he was making me, letting him know that I wanted him, until his voice stopped my rambling.

"C-Cry, you're voice, v-voice is killing me." Pewdie whimpered.

A strange idea came to my head when I heard him say that, but the thought quickly flew out of my mind as he latched onto my head and brought me in for a passionate kiss.

When we broke the kiss, I began to nip my way down his body to the top of his jeans. I could feel my hands get sweaty as I placed them on his pants button, slowly popping it before I pulled his zipper down over the growing bulge underneath his pants.

My heart was racing, this was going to be the first time I've ever seen Felix fully naked.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Felix's POV]

I was hyperventilating, I couldn't breathe.

I swallowed hard as Cry began to kiss over my now half exposed black boxers, lips nipping at the cloth covered bulge under them.

I bit my lip so hard I thought I was going to draw blood as my nerves started to get the better of me.

"Cry..." I called out, pulling my hips away from him some.

"Yea?" He asked, face still down in my crotch.

"Cry." I said again, waiting for him to face me, when he did, I took a deep breath, "I-I'm nervous?"

"Oh... I-I'm sorry." He said, quickly sitting up on his knees as I leaned up.

"No you don't have to be sorry I just, I needed to breathe." I informed, chuckling awkwardly.

"Moving too fast?"

"J-Just been awhile since I've done, anything and I'm just, nervous." I semi-honestly confessed.

The whole truth was I was nervous that he wanted to just fuck me right here and now, but he didn't need to know that part.

"Same here, it's fine. We were flirting a lot and I went for it too fast, sorry."

I put my head down and shook it, "You don't need to be sorry I said. I... I do want to finish what I started... but," I started to mumble.

I heard Cry huff out a laugh, "Don't take my dirty talk seriously, babe. If we're stopping, we're stopping, no big deal."

"You don't understand." I said, looking up at him.

He cocked his head to the side, "Then, then make me understand."

I bit my lip again, waiting for the words to surface. I seriously didn't want to stop, not this time, not again.

And what did I have to be nervous or scared about anyways? Cry? If I so much as blink uncomfortably, he'd immediately stop, and he was just taking off my clothes, I can just see where it goes from there.

Or I could just blatantly tell him what I want and what I don't want. I don't know why I'm so nervous to do that. It's not like he'll get mad or never want to try and go all the way with me again.

Right?

Right.... Hopefully.

I took a deep breath and went to open my mouth to explain, but nothing came out. When I looked Cry in the eyes my mouth went dry. I could tell how badly he wanted this, I wanted it too. Whatever 'it' was going to be. But it was hard to tell him I wanted to keep going, but not all the way.

What if he does want to have sex? Not like there isn't a drawer next to me filled to the brim with everything we'd need to do so, and I know Cry would be more than happy to take the time to prepare me for it, or the other way around, but I just, I'm not ready for any of that.

So I should just tell him.

Great, flirt with him and tease him, but I don't have the balls to back it up. I looked down at my hands again.

As I fought with myself to get my thoughts in order, grateful that Cry was patiently waiting, a song with a beautiful slow opening of violins started to play, the only noise in this awkward silence between us, and the words of the song somehow started to say something, I couldn't say.

_I'm not strong enough to stay away._

I looked back up at him, my face turning red.

_Can't run from you... I just run back to you._

Screw this, my nerves can go fuck themselves.

"C-Cry?" I finally called out, "I... I seriously, seriously don't want to stop."

_Like a moth, I'm drawn into your flame._

"F-Felix?" He asked, looking me up and down.

_Say my name, but it's not the same._

"I'm nervous but I, I don't want to stop." I stated as he started to lean forward a little, his gorgeous cobalt blue eyes piercing through me.

 _You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride._

"What do you mean by that?" He asked in a mumble, getting even closer.

_And my soul surrenders..._

"I mean, I mean I want you... badly!" I whispered.

_And you bring my heart to its knees!_

I was pushed down onto the bed, a half scream escaping my mouth as my legs flung upward from the hard shove, wrapping themselves around Cry's waist while he started to bite and suck at my neck, the music blasting out of his phone thankfully hiding my loud surprised moans and yelps.

_And it's killin me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay. I'm so confused so hard to choose, between the pleasure and the pain!_

I grabbed onto his face and crashed our lips together, both of us feverishly fighting between who was invading whose mouth.

_And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right. Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind. And I'm not strong enough to stay away!_

Cry was winning. He dipped my head back and his tongue was down my throat, stealing all my breath away. The kiss was only broken to take his shirt off, resuming after I allowed him to strip me completely of my pants.

The music in the background somehow turned me on more as Cry trailed kisses toward my ever growing bulge. The song talked about someone tantalizing, someone you were scared to be around, but you just had to have them.

"What can I do? I would die without you!" Cry sung along with the music as he sat up and tucked his fingers into the top of my boxers, threatening to pull them off as he continued to sing, "In your presence my heart knows no shame, I'm not to blame! Cause you bring my heart to it's knees!"

I gasped as without another moment of hesitation, Cry was ripping my boxers off and throwing them onto the floor.

Now completely naked, I turned my head, trying to hide my warming face.

Cry hummed out a no, "Em-mm, look at me." He commanded, giving me butterflies as our eyes met again, "Your eyes are so beautiful."

"T-Thank you." I quietly whispered, voice almost unable to be heard over the loud rock music still playing.

"And fuck, look how big you are." Cry stated, making me shiver as he ran his fingers over my length, "You're not even that hard. Heh, remind me to never compare dicks with you."

"Heh, s-stop messing around." I said, feeling my face heat up the more he looked over my naked body.

"Sorry." He whispered, taking my hand and gently kissing it.

Butterflies and sparks zipped through me, shocking and tingling my body at the same time.

_Look what this love's done to me!_

I eternally rolled my eyes at the song as Cry got up off the bed.

"Felix, can I ask you something?"

I nodded my head while I watched him shimmy out of the basketball shorts he was wearing.

"How far do you want to go?" Cry questioned.

My eyes grew wide, "What?"

He's asking? Of course he's asking! I told him I was nervous. He wouldn't do anything to me unless he was sure I wanted it, and the same goes for me. So why the hell was I even nervous in the first place?

I let out a sigh, "I uh, I don't want to go all the way."

"K." He simply replied, walking around the bed to the nightstand that had our phones on it and his mask.

K? Of course it was that easy. I don't understand why I feel the need to get worked up over everything. Cry is right, I do need to chill~.

I watched him pick up his mask and place it on his face.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as he got back into bed with me.

"I wanna try something that I've never tried before. I thought about it earlier but I thought it'd be too much but I really want to do it, alright? Now, it might get intense, but not too intense, I do have my mask on so that'll help a bit, and since you keep your mind under lock and key for your own powers, it'll take a bit a finagling, but if you just stay calm and relax your mind it should work out fine... and that rhymed. Heh, I'ma rapper." Cry rambled.

"Cry! What the fuck are you talking about!? What are you about to do to me!?"

"Nothing you won't like." He assured, "Do you trust me?"

I nodded my head, "Trust you? Of course I do, but-"

"Shh!" He hushed, putting his finger to my lips, before laying down next to me, so his mouth was right against my ear, "Then you have nothing to worry about. You ready?"

"I... I guess so?"

I had no idea what I was suppose to be ready for, but I really do trust him, so I guess everything will be alright... maybe.

A silence grew between us as I wrapped my arms around his neck, assuring him that I was ok with this 100%. I took a deep breath, listening to a song from my playlist drone in the background while I anticipated whatever Cry was going to do.

".........Pleasure." He finally whispered in a deep tone.

I raised and eyebrow, "Pleasure? Are you trying to control my emo- emo- OH!"

I choked on my own words as my body suddenly felt unbearably hot, and deep chills rushed through it.

Cry chuckled, "Did it work?"

"Fuck! I'm pretty sure it did! Are you seriously using your ability on me!?"

"Mhm, I hope that's ok. You just look so sexy naked, there's red marks from me all over your body, you're getting harder and, and you just deserve to feel good. I, wanna make you feel so good Felix."

"O-Oh. Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can't refuse."

"Hah, you can refuse at any time, ok? If you feel uncomfortable in anyway, just let me know."

"Ok."

I smirked as Cry lifted his mask to place a chaste kiss on my lips, before going back to my ear.

"Ready for more? I think I'm going to use a different word." He informed.

I nodded my head, placing my hands on his bare shoulders.

"Satisfaction." Cry seductively whispered.

A smile grazed my lips as a sense of euphoria washed over me, and my breathing became heavier, "M-More."

"Pleasure."

A moan escaped my mouth, "Ah, Cry! It, it feels like you're touching all-all my spots at once when you say t-that. Say it again, p-please."

"Pleasure."

"Oh Goddess, o-oh say it slower!"

"Pl-easss-ure." He slowly said, allowing each syllable to roll off his tongue like water.

Fuck, what was happening to me!? Fuck him for making me beg for this shit! His voice is just too much! 

I was breathing even heavier as he switched ears and started to whisper pleasure over and over again into my left ear.

My body started to squirm and felt like a heating oven every time he spoke. I can't believe this is happening! His voice is really killing me.

"Hold onto me tighter babe, and don't be afraid to scream. No one will hear." Cry assured.

I obeyed him, but before I could ask what he was going to say, my body was already erupting from the word.

"Ecstasy."

"OHH FUCK! AHH! CRY!" I hollered as I dug my blunt nails into his back, unable to hold anything back, "Cry, you piece of shit! Don't say that!"

"Why, what did it feel like?" He curiously asked.

"I-I don't know. It, I don't know. It was just crazy." I replied, trying to catch my breath.

"Was it? I'm going to say it again. You can scratch me, bite me, whatever, just let me say it one more time."

I knitted my eyebrows together and rolled my eyes, "One more time, and that's it!"

"Ok, get ready. Ecs-ta-cy." Cry slowly said.

Immediately my mind started to spin and my eyes rolled to the back of my head, as my back arched and loud moans left my quivering lips. I could barely catch my breath when the pleasure tremor finally subsided.

"How was that, what did it feel like that time?" He asked.

"Oh my Gods and Goddess." I whimpered, holding him tighter, "It was so intense. This is going to sound so weird, but it felt like you were inside me. Shit, it felt like you were hitting my, my, my prostate, while sucking on every single g-spot on my body."

"Damn, heh. How do you know the feeling?" Cry asked with a chuckle, and I knew he had a shit-eating grin on his face. 

"I'm just guessing!"

"Hah! You want me to keep going then?"

"Yes, but not with the words. I, I need you to jack me off." I said while biting my lip, sounding desperate.

Cry looked behind him at my dick, that was harder than a rock and dripping precum onto my stomach, since it was flat against it.

"Wow. So you really need me to, huh?" He asked and I nodded my head yes as he shook his head no, "What if I don't want to?"

"But, but-"

"I promise, it'll feel better this way, unless you hate it or feel uncomfortable."

"I don't but, I'm so hard, I don't know how much more I can take."

He lifted his mask again and kissed my lips slowly and passionately, "Just tell me when you're at your breaking point."

"O-Ok, I will." I stuttered out, gasping as he quickly fixed his mask and assaulted my ears with the words pleasure, excitement, and satisfaction, over and over again, "Oh shit, yes!"

I didn't know I could get off on torture, but I swear this is a form of it, and I'm loving it.

Excitement, to fill me with a rush of joy and anticipation, satisfaction, for that tingly surge of euphoria and passion, pleasure, to make my body shiver and jerk with jabs of sparks, to make it hot and to make my heart beat like crazy, and ecstasy, to break me.

I was in love with his voice, with his powers, with him. It was crazy and intense, unbearable and relentless, kinky and sexy, and mind blowing. Oh God, was it mind blowing!

My mind was broken, which was bad because I could hear his thoughts, and all he was thinking were those words, only fueling my desire and immense pleasure.

"Ah! FUCK!" I screamed, leaving scratches down his back, "Say it, say it again, e-ecstasy say it. Oh shit, please!"

"Heh, I love it when you beg babe. I love this, I love seeing you like this. You're all mine, aren't you?" Cry questioned, and I frantically nodded my head yes, "And I'm all yours?" I nodded my head yes again, "I can see your veins light up. You sparking? I am too. Heh, but listen to me ramble, you just want me to say ecstasy, don't you?" 

I bit my lip and continued to nod my head as he teased me, he said the word, but not with his voice, not with his ability.

"Mm, Cry!"

"Heh, ok, ok, here it is: ECSTASY!" He said through gritted teeth, his voice deep and booming as it invaded my brain.

I let out a loud yelp, moaning as my body started to squirm and jerk on it's own, "Again, again, again!" I pleaded, screaming in pure ecstasy as he assaulted me with the word 100 times over, "OH NO! AH! I-I-I'm s-stop! L-limit, can't! Can't!"

"You need me to stop?"

I nodded my head, "Y-Yea. I, I need to, cum."

"You need to cum?"

"Mhm!"

"Then do it. Cum for me, Felix." Cry said in his lowest voice yet.

My mouth dropped open as soon as I realized and felt what he was doing, "N-No, you can't, you can't. Baby, I can't! I don't think-."

"Don't think, don't think! Just listen to me, listen to my voice, and do it. Cum, let it build up then release it all over your sexy little abs. Cum for me babe. Ugh, I want you to so badly! I wanna feel your body shake under me, I wanna see you shoot your load all over yourself. Do it for me babe, do it!" He commanded, his voice making my eyes flutter and my body tremble, "Orgasm."

"Fuck!"

"Orgasm! Cum, cum now Felix, cum right now!" Cry demanded.

I felt my body tighten and an overwhelming build up trickle down from every part of my body, heading straight toward my crotch. 

"Cum babe, please, cum for me." Cry started to beg, only making the build up worse.

My body started to writhe beneath him and I felt helpless to stop or start what was about to happen as the build up reached it's threshold, and I finally fell off the edge of no return.

Hopefully no one's walking past this room right now, because I don't think I can keep my voice down, at all.

"CRY! CRY! AHH! I'M CUMMING BABY! OHH YES! YES!" I shrieked, holding him closer to my body.

Shit, it felt too good! It felt like every part of my body was vibrating and pulsing, and the moans and screams leaving my mouth sounded like the most X rated porno I've ever heard.

"There you go Pewdie, let it all out." He whispered.

I squeezed him tighter as I started breathing faster, mumbling incoherent Terranish that I knew Cry wouldn't understand, but I just couldn't help it. My mind hazed over and all I saw was white as my grip on Cry slowly loosened, until my hands were dropping away from him.

[Cry's POV]

I think I just killed my boyfriend.

"Babe, sigh once if you're alive." I said, seeing his chest rise and fall as his eyes closed, "Heh, good boy."

I looked over Felix's naked body. His pure white skin was riddled with red marks and his stomach was covered in white.

"Damn, uh let me get you a towel." I said, quickly rushing to the bathroom to retrieve a clean towel.

When I got back to the bed, Felix was trying to sit up some. My breath caught in my throat as his ocean blue eyes looked at me. God, he's so gorgeous.

"I came a lot." He mumbled, making me laugh.

"Haha, yea, you sure did." I agreed, cleaning his stomach off, "You ok? Not too woozy?"

"I'm fine, I feel great. Heh, way better than phone sex." Pewdie chuckled, slowly moving beside me at the edge of the bed, "Mind control and you can make anyone feel whatever you want. Your powers are fucking crazy!"

"Teheh, thanks. I didn't even know if that would work, glad it did."

"M-Me too." He whispered, "Oh shit! Hey, what about you?"

"Huh?" I asked, watching him point between my legs, "Oh! I'm fine, it'll go down. I just wanted to get you off."

"And you did, now I think it's your turn." Pewds stated, running his hand over my cloth covered bulge, "Not fair if I'm fully naked and you're not."

"Fine, you can jack me off." I said, watching him get on his knees in front of me, "The fuck are you doing?"

"I'm, I'm giving my boyfriend a blow job after he mind fucked me, duh!" He sassed, tugging at my red plaid boxers.

Blow job? I mean I'm not complaining, but he doesn't have to do something he isn't used to doing, just for me.

"You sure?" I questioned and he nodded his head yes as he began to pull down my boxers.

I watched him lick his lips as he examined my hard dick, while it stood at attention for him.

Felix smirked, "You're thick, I don't know if I can fit you in my mouth, heh."

"Then you don't have to." I informed, gasping as his long tongue traveled up my length.

"I don't mind trying to suck your cock, if you want me to." He assured, sounding innocent and seductive at the same time.

I nodded my head yes, "Of course I want you to."

"Then, can you take off your mask for me? So I can see your face."

"Course."

I took off my mask and set it on the nightstand, gasping again as Pewdie gripped onto the base of my shaft while licking the head. I watched as he circled his tongue around it before lightly nipping and shoving it into his mouth, slowly moving his hand up and down.

Softly I petted the top of his head, encouraging him to keep going.

"Shit!" I quietly exclaimed as he removed his hand and started to take my dick all the way into his mouth.

A moan escaped my mouth as he started to bob his head. I leaned back onto the bed, resting my weight on my forearms as I observed Felix while he gave me head.

He was alright at it for his first time. I hissed as I felt his teeth lightly graze me, spoke too soon.

As I went to tell him to watch the teeth, he did it again, but this time he very lightly scrapped them upward and nipped at the tip of my dick, before gently leaving kisses around it. O-Oh, he did that on purpose? It felt kind of good.

I threw my head back and let out another moan as he took me into his mouth again, this time sliding me deeper down his throat.

"Ugh, Felix." I groaned, melting as our eyes met, "Fuck!"

He was now deep throating me, his clear eyes filling with tears, but he never looked away from me as he took all of my cock down his tight warm throat.

Oh my God he's good! Maybe a little too good.

"B-Babe, this, this isn't your first time doing this, is it?" I questioned, biting my lip as he removed his mouth and brought back his hand, stroking my slippery dick as he was now kissing and sucking on my ballsack, "Or your second?" I interrogated as I moaned more, "O-Or third?"

"Maybe it isn't, is that a problem?" Felix asked and I shook my head no, "Good, then why don't you shut the fuck up, and cum for me."

"O-Ok, yes, yes do, I do will t-that." I breathed out incoherently, moaning louder as he started quickly bobbing his head, the tip of my dick hitting the back of his throat every time he moved, "Fuck, Felix, just like that!"

So my little twink knows how to take charge and suck a dick? Interesting. Have to keep this in mind for our future sexcapades.

 _"Told you, we aren't having anymore sexcapdes...and even if we do, we aren't calling them that!"_

"Get out of my head!" I ordered.

"Maybe I could control my powers if you didn't just mind fuck me 10, 15 minutes ago." He stated, gripping my cock hard as he stroked me.

"Shit that feels good! S-Sorry for completely wrecking your brain. I'm sorry, babe." I quickly apologized.

After chuckling evilly, Pewds forgave me by taking my member back into his mouth and repeatedly deep throating it. I bit my lip and grabbed onto the bed while I watched and felt Felix's silky blonde hair rub against my stomach as he got more into sucking me off.

Sparks were shocking every part of my body while I felt myself getting pushed further and further to the edge.

"F-Felix, oh!" I groaned, pushing myself back up and quickly putting my hand on the top of his head, "W-Wait, I'm about to cum."

I tried to push his head away, but he kept going, moving his head faster and taking me deeper.

My stomach tightened like a coil and I tried to hold on as long as I could, fighting to pull out of Felix's mouth, but it was no use, he wouldn't budge.

My toes curled and I held to his head tight as I started to cum, unable to hold it back any longer, "I-I'm sorry, sorry! AH! Fuck, there's a lot!" I exclaimed, gritting my teeth as Pewds continued to suck while I rode out my orgasm.

I started breathing heavily as I watched him pull away from me, lips parted, letting me see that his mouth was filled to the brim with my warm liquid.

"I'm sorry, I tried to pull away." I apologized again as I tried to catch my breath, "Y-you can spit into that towel or go into the bathroom and.... oh." I slowly said, watching Felix take a big gulp, "That's hot." I smirked.

I quickly grabbed onto his face and pulled him up to my lips, shoving my tongue into his mouth without hesitation as he sat down on my lap.

When the kiss was broken, I held his naked body close to mine, kissing his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You cold?" I asked, feeling him shiver.

"A little bit. How uh, how was that?" Pewds asked, getting off my lap and laying down on the bed.

"Better than phone sex." I said and we both chuckled, but quickly stopped as Felix finally looked down at his body.

"What the hell Cry!? I'm seriously covered in hickeys!" He exclaimed, poking at little red and purple marks that were littered all over his chest and stomach.

"Yea about that, you kind of kept moaning every time I would start so I couldn't stop and now they're everywhere, and they might be on your neck." I said, quickly mumbling the last part.

Felix scoffed as he felt his neck, his fingers grazing over the small light red mark on the side of it, "Ugh, of course. It's fine, I guess."

"It's fine?"

"Mhm."

"But, but it's kind of big and people could see it. We could try and sneak Yami in here, get him to heal it if you want. I know he does it to himself all the time." 

"Heh no, it's ok sweety." He calmly said as he laid down on his back.

My eyes grew wide, "Who are you and what the hell did you do with my boyfriend?"

"Pft, I swear you always say that! You're going to make me spell it out, aren't you? Ugh, I don't care if people see the mark. So they'll know we were doing something, you're my fucking sparkmate bro, of course we've been doing something." Felix explained, wiggling his way under the covers.

I smirked as I crawled into bed beside him, pulling him onto my chest.

I had to give him a little squeeze after hearing him say that. Not even two weeks ago he would of cussed me out for leaving even a tiny bite anywhere on him, and now, now things are different. I couldn't help but smile.

"You going to leave the music and lights on?" He questioned, snuggling closer to me.

"Clap your hands for me, my hands are a little preoccupied." I said, running my hands down his back to his bare ass.

Pewds giggled, "Heh, stop! My heads resting on my hands, you turn off the lights!"

"Fine!" I grumbled, clapping my hands together.

As the lights turned off Felix lifted his head, "Idroid, turn music down to 5 and play there you are by Pogo."

"Now playing, Pogo there you are on, Pewdiecry playlist." The robotic voice said as the volume was turned down and music began to softly play.

"Oooh, my babe got some good taste in music."

"Heh, hell yea I do. You aren't the only one." Pewdie said as he scooted up a little to place a peck on my lips, as he ran his fingers through my hair, "Heh, this songs perfect."

I chuckled as we looked into each other's eyes in the dark. Our faces began to inch closer together and we started to slowly make out as our lips met again.

I stroked his stubble covered cheek when we parted.

"Cry I... I..."

"You, you what?" I questioned, trying to make him say whatever he was going to say.

"I uh, I think you're amazing." He whispered, resting his head back on my bare chest.

Ok, not what I thought he was going to tell me, but it's a start.

"And I think you are too." I replied, kissing the top of his head.

Yea, this was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHH YES! Finally I'm back for a little!  
> Wifi is still messed up, so I'm sorry I haven't posted for so long!
> 
> But this right here, this right here! No one knows this, but after deciding what cry's powers were going to be WAY WAY WAY back when, the first thing I asked myself was.... can he use it during sweet hot coitus and or in place of it? And I answered my own questions with a big fat hell yes! 
> 
> Take the fruits of my labor! I've missed spark search so freaking much!  
> All songs: Lay me down by Sam Smith; Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica; There You Are by Pogo
> 
> If you look up any of those songs please let it be there you are by pogo! Felix tweeted the whole album the other day and it is awesome! And seriously the song goes perfectly for this chapter, for freaking felix and cry in this story in general!
> 
> Also if you want to read other things and such, like oneshots, take a gander at my other stories, been uploading AWHOLE LOT of one shots^-^ *shamless plug*


	65. Of Love & Crossdressing

[Cry's POV]  
"Hello fellow passengers, this is your conductor Jeff speaking. Seems like we're getting closer to changing biomes, if you're getting off at the next stop, remember that trees are going to become fewer and fewer as you cross over into the hotlands. Dirt roads and cactus await you. But what also awaits you are beautiful cabins fit for kings, and I am sure all of you will love that. But we here on Paradise Bullet Train will miss you dearly. But I know you're tired of seeing our mugs every day. I've had to look at Ve's mug for three months straight, so I know how you feel." Jeff said through the intercom, chuckling.

"I will kill that man one day!" Ve declared, crossing her arms as we continued to listen to Jeff's announcement.

I swear that conductors the only person who can get under Ve's skin, and it is hilarious.

"She's probably threatening to kill me right now, heh. But she loves me, like I love all of you lovely passengers. We will indeed miss you all, so enjoy the rest of your time here! This has been Jeff, now signing off!"

"Ugh, he does not have to end his announcements like that." Ve grumbled.

We were all chilling at the snack bar of course, crowding around the booths. Everyone's been having fun and talking, except Ve, Ashley, and Tasha, they've been kind of quiet.

"Whatever Ve, you should be used to it by now. You flirt with the guy every day." Ashley said, rolling her eyes.

"Flirt? I have a husband! If you are upset do not take it out on me, I am sad too!"

"Oh, you have a husband? Does hubby know about your love for all things Markiplier?" Ashley questioned, "Maybe I should give him a call."

Ve's face contorted as she stared at Ashley from across the table.

"You leave Oscar out of this, you, you hussy!" Ve shouted.

Tasha, who was sitting in a chair next to Ashley, quickly jumped up, "Whoa! Ok, lets all take a chill pill."

"What the hell has gotten into you two!?" I frantically questioned.

"Are you alright, Ve? You usually don't get upset like this." Mary asked, looking concerned.

"Well fuck a duck! This nice morning breakfast with friends has now turned sour!" Mark exclaimed.

Tasha rolled her eyes, "Sorry y'all, all the workers on the train are a little tense and upset. We always get like this the more and more passengers start to leave since we get so attached to them while they're here. But these two fools tend to argue a lot when they're sad."

"Better than locking passengers in their rooms." Ashley mumbled.

"Hey! I only did that once! Definitely wasn't thinking about doing it to Ken and Mary or anyone else!" Tasha assured.

"Uh ok, no one's locking me in my room. I got a date with destiny, gotta make an honest Spark outta this here woman." Ken informed, wrapping his arm around Mary's neck.

"We are very sorry for the bickering between us, sadly we have been at it all day. I made Ashley clean the restrooms while she was upset over everyone leaving and she got mad at me. It is all my fault." Said Ve, bowing her head toward Ashley.

"Aw, now you apologize Ashley." Molly coaxed, like she was talking to a little kid.

She shook her head, "Of course. It's ok Veve, you were just doing your job by telling me to do mine."

"Now kiss and make up." Felix said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

Ashley scoffed, "I don't think your, boyfriend, would like it too much if you made two girls kiss."

"No, no he wouldn't!" I sternly said, shooting Pewds a sideways glance, "I'd love it!"

I reached my hand over the table to him and we bro fisted.

"Augh! I hate you two." Ashly laughed.

"No one's kissing anyone! But we're definitely going to do a million group hugs for the next couple days." Mary assured, and Ashley and Ve both nodded in agreement.

"We're seriously going to miss all of you." Said Ashley.

"Same. But not to worry, you girls have our numbers, call any time you want." Yami happily encouraged.

"Oh believe me I will!" Tasha said, making everyone chuckle.

"Hey, speaking of us leaving, do we know which way we're heading?" Asked Wade, looking around the table.

Snake began to nod his head, "South still. The cabins shouldn't be too far."

"Cabins are in a safe area, but the way there is not all that safe. I know my deserts. Scorching days, freezing nights, and the creatures. Buzzards, giant scorpions, poisonous lizards, and deep south are the dragons. You could run into a few, just watch out for scorching circles; Deep indents in the ground where they lay their eggs, you do not want to come between a mother dragon and her eggs. Also you have to be wary of the Karkadann." Ve informed, saying the last word with a heavy accent.

"The carcat what?" Wade asked.

"Uhh, my people call it Karkadann, King of the desert. Common tongue it is a uh, oh! A rhinoceros." She explained.

"A rhino? The hell we have to be that afraid of a rhino for?" I interrogated.

"The Karkadann is no mere rhino. Hide is like armor, shaped like an armadillos, red sharp curved horn on its head, it will take down and devour anything in its path. But you all are strong though, I am confident you can take down 20." Ve happily said.

"Bullshit." Snake mumbled, "We'll try and stay away from those bastards, one comes charging, we run the opposite way. I've had it with fighting huge creatures."

Jund chuckled, "Don't be a pussy. I'm sure we'll be fine. But just encase we don't have connection out there, want to bring up the gps, look at the terrain in 3D? See where the hell we'll be going for sure?"

"Sounds like a good plan." Said Mark, tapping at his Idroid.

I sat back in my chair as everyone discussed technical stuff and food rations, all boring really.

But what wasn't boring was the glances Felix has been stealing.

Ever since we, well ever since I... then he... 

I shifted in my seat trying to calm myself down and push the thoughts away.

Ever since the other day it's been kind of hard to keep my hands off of him, and vice versa.

I'm digging the special attention from him, but if he keeps it up we're going to have to have round 2, then 3, then 4, 5, 6, 7, 8-.

"Cry? What do you think?" Molly questioned.

"W-What?" I asked, my eyes wide as I stared at everyone from behind my mask.

"What do you think? You like those right?" She asked again.

I nodded my head, "Uh yea, yea I don't really care, whatever is fine."

"Cool! More veggies in the rations it is!" She cheerfully stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

Ok, maybe I should pay attention. 

I'll make sure I have Felix all to myself later.

[Felix's POV]

I had found myself in Tasha's room. A bit bigger than the rest of ours, but pretty much the same. Minus all the posters of video games and celebrities she had hanging up.

Tasha and the rest of the girls coaxed us to let them do our hair and shit, everyone refused, but of course Mark was on board with it all and dragged me into it.

Why me? Yami slipped away too fucking fast! I tried to refuse but whatever, not like I have anything better to do.

Besides, if I wasn't in here I'd probably be in Cry's room with him, Scott, and Snake, trying my best not to touch him.

It's weird, after seeing someone naked that's all you can picture. I know it'll ware off soon, but because of what he tried out a few days ago, avoiding being all over him is very, very hard.

"Pft! I can't believe you let us do this." Tasha chuckled.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with a man getting his nails painted if he wants to, or wearing makeup. Nothing to make fun of." Mary said as she fanned her hand over Mark's sparkly red nails.

"I know, I know. It just looks hilarious on Mark. I'm sorry, I was the one that dragged you into this." Tasha apologized.

"I think it looks wonderful on you Mark." Ve said with a smile.

"Heh, It's not a big deal, my mom painted my nails before, this isn't the first time for any of this, heh." Mark informed, smiling as he looked at Tasha's work, "I have to go show Yami my nails and make up, thanks Tasha and Molly."

He puckered out his glossy lips and batted his pink covered eyelids.

"No problem! looks great on you! If you see Wade, tell him he's next." Molly chuckled.

"Haha, make sure you don't rub up against anything, they're still a little wet." Tasha said as Mark jumped up from the floor and headed to the door, waving bye to us.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, tears filling my eyes.

"Shh! Hold still! God, you're like my little cousin, they're just cornrows, they don't hurt that badly." Ashley informed as her hands twisted my hair.

"Pft! I have never had my hair braided! It hurts like hell!" I said, pulling away from her as I tried to take the small braids out.

"Heh, whatever, just don't want me to finish so you can leave to see your man." 

I rolled my eyes as I ruffled my hair.

"Here, I'll do your hair Felix, no braids at all. Just flat iron it and brush it." Mary said with a smile, pulling over a small pink flat iron.

"O-Ok, just don't burn me." I whined.

"Ooh, speaking of your man, you should get all dolled up for him bro!" Tasha exclaimed, getting up and going to her dresser.

"I'm sure Cry would love that." Molly said with chuckle.

"Oh believe me he would! He would die if Felix came to him in a dress with his make up all done up. I've seen it in a video, guy goes nuts for crossdressing." Ashley stated.

I sighed as Mary ran a brush through my hair, it's true, he really is into it.

Mary giggled, "I would say don't make him wear a dress, but Felix, you've worn dresses a lot! They look good on you."

"Heh, just to mess around in videos and stuff. But not even going to lie, if for a day I could get a sex change, I would, but I think I'm way too attached to my dick to go through with it." I admitted with a chuckle.

"Hey, there's always simulations! Technology's wonderful! Hah, here!" Tasha called out, throwing a plaid mini skirt my way, "He's into plaid right?"

"Guys stop, I am not wearing a skirt for Cry." I chuckled, passing it back to her, only prompting her to explore her wardrobe more.

"But you would, wouldn't you? If he asked?" Ashley questioned with a giant smile on her face.

Everyone was now looking at me for an answer, making my face overheat.

"Maybe?" I said, "But it just be for a joke or whatever, heh. He'd just make fun of me."

"I don't think he would. Pretty sure he'd love you in whatever you had on." Mary casually stated.

The statement made my face feel even more hot.

"Hah! Love? Maybe he'd love him more if this fucker would say it back." Tasha sassed, holding up a white tank top in one hand and a black one in the other.

"Tasha!" I exclaimed.

Why the hell did I tell her of all people!?

"What!?" You haven't told him yet!?" Ashley frantically questioned.

"Did he tell you, Pewds?" Ve asked.

I nodded my head yes, "Mhm, but it's alright! Cry's really understanding, it's fine."

"I guess." Ashley mumbled.

"Girls! Stop making him worry. It's ok Felix. It takes time, but I promise it'll come naturally. Like Ken and I for example. We didn't say we loved each other until, well I'm pretty sure it was on this train. We were making lov-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No details! I do not want to hear about you and my best friend, not again. I assure you Ken has bragged enough." I said, making Mary laugh.

"Well yes, it took that for us to actually say it, and it just came out. Now we say it all the time." She finished.

"Mhm, Wade and I were goofing around one day and he just told me, no fear in his eyes. It was out of no where and adorable, and of course I feel the same way." Molly explained.

Tasha nodded her head as she pulled out a mini skirt, "My boyfriend tells me he loves me every time I suck his-"

"TASHA! We don't need your examples!" Ashley scolded.

"Before Tasha says something out of sorts, you should hear my story." Ve said, pointing to herself as she cleared her throat, "My husband told me he loved me after we went through convergence and had made it back to my place of birth. And what did I do? I ran out of the house. I bolted! I was terrified of that word. It had too much meaning, too much commitment. I mean, we already went through convergence, I am yours! Do you need to bring love into this? I was confused. But Oscar was patient with me, and it made me realize, I had always loved him and saying the word wasn't as scary as I thought."

"I see. Well, I uh, I almost told him it the other day but, I don't know. It didn't feel right and I guess I just got scared." I confessed.

"What? You mean the day he gave you that sucker on the side of your neck?" Ashley asked.

I quickly put my hand to my neck.

"Pft! Everyone's seen it already! My dude, excuse my language here but allow me to explain this to you like I explain it to all my girl friends, if a nigga tell you he love you, and he good to you, and he's taken care of you, and he's a ride or die like Cry, you fucking say that shit back! That mother fuck would die for you, and we ALL know that's true! Y'all gone be together for the rest of your lives anyways, you're gonna have to say it sometime." Tasha stated.

"Ok, ok, so I should tell him. But how do I do that!? Everything's so fucking open with him! Cry just, does. He wants to do something, and he does it. He wants to say something, and he says it. How the fuck do I do that!?" I frantically questioned.

"You stop thinking about it, duh!" Ashley said, "I am the least qualified to give you advice on this, but Tasha's right. You just say it back. And let me add to her little rant, Felix, we all know you'd die for Cry too. That's what this shits about. We're suppose to go to the ends of the earth to find our partners, you found yours! And I know you love him, so just say it. You don't need to scream it to everyone, you don't need to tell him right now or tomorrow, but you have to make sure in your head you know, that one day, you're going to tell him."

"They're right. You just have to do it. And I promise you when you do say it, you won't even realize it came out. It won't be premeditated, you're not going to have to prepare a speech, you're just gonna say it and Cry's going to say it back, and there's nothing to be afraid of." Molly said.

"Ugh, this feels like an intervention now." I said with a sigh, "But thanks guys, you're all right. Time to nut up or shut up."

"Heh, but don't rush yourself. Do it on your own time." Mary said, patting my shoulder.

"Yup, oh and keep the outfit, it might come in handy one day." Tasha said, dropping articles of clothing in my lap while winking one of her big round blue eyes.

I chuckled as I looked at the Jean mini skirt and pink spaghetti strap tank top, she had just plopped into my lap.

I took a breath and folded the clothes.They're definitely right, well maybe not about the dresses and shit, but about everything else. I just have to stop thinking about it and just let it come out.

We have a whole month until convergence, anything can happen in 31 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see a grown man freak out over a human boy bunny in a dress and make up, then click this link and go to: [3:49](https://youtu.be/YpsrDod26Wc)   
> He was just soo excited XD
> 
> I've been really depressed lately about not being able to get more chapters out because of no wifi. And it's been really killing my motivation to even write, so I decided to get my ass into 10th gear and write with my phone.  
> I apologize if spacing is weird or there are mistakes but it's the best I can do! Love yall
> 
> Cry's love of cross dressing and Felix's love to do anything for views (like wear a dress) works out so so well for fanfics ^~^    


	66. I Hate Assholes and Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it me, I back. The only reason this chapters long is because I got caught up in OC's... forgive me! And enjoy ^-^

I was going through my drawers when I heard a knock at my door.

"Who dere?" I questioned, while I walked toward it.

"It's yo mama." A familiar voice said back as I pushed the button next to the wooden door, causing it to slide open.

I chuckled as blue eyes stared back at me and a bright smile greeted me.

"Hey blondie." I greeted, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's up, baby? You packing?" Pewds asked as he walked into my room.

"Yup, you all packed?"

"Pretty much, just threw everything in my travel cube. Did you know those things are water proof?" He questioned, sitting down on my bed.

"And how did you find that one out, trying to record a video?"

"Well I wasn't going to see if my phone was waterproof, so Ken dared me to throw the travel cube full of my clothes into the toilet." Pewdie explained.

"The camera was rolling so of course you did it." I nonchalantly responded, grabbing clothes out of my dresser drawer.

"Check Holotube, 100,000 likes in an hour." He chuckled.

"One day, one day you'll learn how to make good videos babe, one day!" I declared.

"Shut up! I make high quality stuff... well I try. Hey, tell me you don't get tired of making the same damn videos every day, or you and your friends having to always sit down and pick a line up of games to play every time you do a livefeed, tell me you don't get tired of all that!"

I rolled my eyes, "Pretty sure everyone does. What, you been thinking about changing it up? Careful, everyone bitches about change."

"None of us have been able to make legit videos in months, when I get back, yea, maybe I want a little change. Sort of getting tired of 2015 Pewdiepie, next year maybe I'll go a different way, then the year after that? Maybe even more of a change. What do you think?" Pewdie inquired.

I sat down next to him, "You want me to decide?"

"Of course, I trust your judgement." He assured, leaning his head on my shoulder.

I smirked as I kissed his silky hair, "I think we both should switch it up a bit. Heh, guess we'll be switching our lives up a lot, actually."

"Yea... yea, guess you're right. I guess I haven't been thinking about that much lately, sorry. We're about to converge and be with each other for the rest of our lives and I'm thinking about our jobs."

"Jobs? Our lives, you mean?"

"Hah, yea. Fuck, how big is your house? We're going to need two recording spaces now. Maybe we could get an office?"

"My house?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow, "Does that mean you're coming to Agartha with me? What about your friends and family in Terran, what about Ken?"

Felix shrugged his shoulders, "He'll probably go to the Yinyang, to Atlantis, with Mary. He hates the ocean, but he'd follow her anywhere. Besides, we already talked about it, you know that, everything's fine now. So I'm going with you wherever you want to go, sweetheart."

"Promise?"

Felix lifted his head off my arm and our eyes met.

His crystal blue eyes stared at me confused, but then a small smile wiped across his face as his hands came up to lightly rest on my cheeks.

"Cry, I promise, I'm staying by your side no matter what. Hah ha... s-sorry, being this serious out of no where makes me-"

"Nervous, and you laugh when you get too serious out of the blue. I know." I stated, feeling his thumbs stroke my cheek bones.

"You know me so well." Pewdie whispered, moving his hands off my face, "You think Edgar'll like Agartha?"

"If he doesn't mind my huge ass liger. AK's annoying as shit, but I'm sure they could get along, I keep him tamed. I used to have bullbear dogs too, but they're at my moms."

"Oh, well I'm sure my little shit will like having a friend. What about AHI's? Yours is named A-he?" He asked.

"Ah-eeee, and don't get it wrong, she'll kill you. I've had her since she was a prototype and made sure I didn't give her so much as a nickname, makes them too aware. I'm almost certain she's going to enslave us all." I laughed along with him.

"Hah, then how did she get the name Ah-I?"

"Named herself. She's annoying, crazy, and stupid, but Gods do I love her, heh. My little self aware bitch."

"Cuute! Mine's name is Bessy. She my bae, but she gets annoying. She's pretty motherly, always on my case about something. Go to bed Mr. Felix, stop messing with Edgar Mr. Felix, stop using your VR to look at porn Mr. Felix. All that naggy BS." He explained.

"Pfft!" I sputtered out a laugh as I face palmed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Felix whined, crossing his arms.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing cause, heh, I have porn on my VR too."

We both started laughing.

"Them virtual tittes doe, amiright!" He exclaimed, poking me with his elbow.

I giggled, "Teheh, ahh, I love you."

[Felix's POV]

My face heated up as I quickly looked down at my hands.

It's just so natural for him isn't it? I rolled my eyes as I changed the subject.

"Ugh, you know what, Tasha. I promised her I'd go to her room after I came to see you. She texted me and said she's upset and apparently only I can console her, so says Tasha." I chuckled, "There's also another reason she wanted me to come over, but she said if I told anyone she'd kill me and to be honest, I uh, I don't even want to go into detail."

I held back a cringe, thinking about what I just did for Tasha a half an hour ago.

"Hey, careful now. She's barely legal, and she has a boyfriend who can shapeshift into a hippo." Cry informed me.

I jumped up from his bed and gave his shoulder a light shove, "And I have a boyfriend who's a little shit! Finish getting packed and don't forget to put your mask on! Our stop will be soon, ya ass."

He chuckled, "I will babe, have fun."

Cry lifted his head and puckered his lips.

"Yea, I'll definitely have fun consoling a sobbing teen girl." I mumbled as I bent over to place a peck on his lips.

As I left Cry's room, I tried to put what he said to me out of my head.

He never gets mad when I don't say it back, so I shouldn't even be worrying about it in the first place! I already went over this, I'll say it when I'm ready.

I shook the thoughts out my mind, while I headed up stairs to Tasha's room.

One knock to her wooden door and it was quickly sliding open, soon after, I was getting dragged in by a small pair of arms.

"T-Tasha, you're hurting me." I strained out, trying to push the pink haired girl off of me.

"Pewdie! I thought you'd never come! I've been waiting for like, 30 minutes!!!" She whined, squeezing me tighter before finally letting me go and flopping down on her bed, looking me up and down with a gasp, "Pewds! How could you!?"

I rolled my eyes, "Calm down Tash, you act like we'll never see each other again. I'm sure you're going to be visiting all of us, no matter where we move to or go back to."

She sniffed, her giant blue eyes full of tears.

"Aww nuu! You've really been crying? I'm sorry I took so long to get here, I was with Cry!"

Tasha wiped her eyes, "I ain't crying cause you took forever, I'm crying because you forgot to bring me chocolate cake asshole! How could you!? You're leaving us and not taking account of my needs!? It's always Cry this, Cry that! I texted you and you said you'd come to my room to make me feel better with cake! But as soon as you're with Cry you forget everything! I thought you loved me Pewds!? I'm over here slaving over a hot stove! Cooking for all 8 of our children, and this is the thanks I get!?" She screamed into my face.

"What the fuck are you even talking about!? Have you been reading more of Ashley's fanfictions?"

"That's not the point! The point is I'm on my period, and you promised me cake!... Maybe a back rub too, since I'm upset."

"UGH!" I grunted, sitting up and pulling something long and blue out of my back pocket, "I got your damn tampons! So I forgot the cake, whatever! Just take these things!"

"Back rub?"

"Take them! The only person who gets a back rub from me, is a nerd in a mask."

"Fine, cake'll do."

Tasha smiled and grabbed the nicely wrapped tampons out of my hand.

"Next time you have an emergency and Ashley and Ve are busy working, ask one of the other 100 girls on this train! Molly was so confused when I asked her for those! Now go do what you do with those things and we'll go to the snack bar and get cake!" I yelled, having flashbacks of my beat red face stuffing tampons into my pocket.

"I prefer to ask you, thanks." She cheerfully said as she rushed into her bathroom.

I slammed my face into my hands as I flopped back down on the bed.

"Cry and I are never having a daughter." I quietly grumbled.

"Aww don't say that! You'll make a great mother!" Tasha yelled out of the bathroom.

"Wha- how, how did you even hear that?" I questioned.

"My dude, I'm a jackrabbit, I can hear the guy two doors down from me masturbating at night, poor fellow needs to find his Sparkmate soon, but yea so course I can hear you mumbling to yourself. Anyways! You can handle a girl brah, ain't too hard. I'm sure you'll give birth to beautiful baby girls." She assured.

"Cry and I have animals we have to take care of, that's enou- wait a minute! What do you mean birth!?"

"Pffft! What? You ain't gonna be all cute and prego for ya boy?"

"Then what? Shit the baby out?"

"Hahaha! Of course. Weren't you ever taught that it's the Htreain male that has the babies?" Tasha questioned as she came out of the bathroom.

"And weren't you ever taught saying stupid ass things bans you from cake?" I asked.

"You monster! Maybe you shouldn't adopt any kids! Terrible father."

"Tch! I'm in my mid 20's, I have my whole life to think about kids. Let me concentrate on just getting to Azula island first, please!" I begged as we started to walk out of Tasha's room.

"Getting to the island? Boy please! You need to concentrate on expressing your feelings. If only you guys were staying on the train longer, I could give you a crash course on how not to suck at being in a relationship with a sexy guy who adores you." Tasha said with a giggle.

"Shut up!"

"Heh, I'm just saying Pewds, it ain't hard to see. I'm dense as fuck and even I see it! Cry like, mmm Poodie sexy, I love me some of dat ripe poodie booty! Then you be like, h-h-hello Cryaotic, um sure, we can hold hands!" Tasha mocked, extending her hand toward mine and grabbing it.

I tried to shake her hand off, "Fuck you!"

"I think you meant, love you, oh wait no, I forgot, that ain't in your vocab, is it? Goodness, I'd hate to be a fly on the wall when ya'll two finally mash it up. Felix, that was amazing, I love you.... Felix, I-I love you.... Uhhh, hmm, uh, I loved IT too, Cry." Tasha dramatized, howling with laughter.

"You're a bitch, Tash! I went out of my way to bring you... to help you out, and this is how you repay me!?" I frantically questioned.

"By telling it like it is? Yes, that's exactly how I'ma repay you, my dude. Shit, someone gotta. Bless Ken's heart, he's had to deal with your ass for years, shit, Jack and Brad too, but now I'm here and I ain't holding nothing back!" Assured Tasha, squeezing my hand as we approached the upstairs snack bar, "So I'ma always be 100 with you and tell you to man the fuck up when you need to hear it! You love Cry, you tell him. Don't know how many times someone has to tell you that. Just let that shit out! What did I say not even a week ago, huh? Listen to me Pewds. I might be young, but I know my shit."

I sighed as we both sat down at the swivel chairs in front of the bar. I rested my chin on my fist as I nodded my head a little, she's right.

Tasha placed her hand on my shoulder and gave me a warm comforting smile, "Don't worry, I know you got this. And yes, I am right. Heh, I don't need to be a mind reader, like someone I know, to know that you know I'm right. I know these things, ya know?"

I chuckled, "Yea, I do. And I also know that before I leave this train I want a slice of that chocolate cake."

"Me too! Chris should be in the kitchen, if he isn't off somewhere nibbling on Tyler's kitty ears... Hmm, should probably make sure of that. Be right back!"

Tasha quickly jumped up and rushed into the kitchen, leaving me with my thoughts.

I wonder if Cry just knows how I feel about him without me saying it? He probably does, but I should still tell him.

I mean after everything we've been through these last couple months, I think he deserves confirmation from me. He's been saving my ass since the day we met, and what do I do? Deny he's my partner.

Well I was trying to work out some shit in my head back then, trying to forgive myself for things I've done, for still loving other people, and when Stephano showed up...

Ugh, Stephano. I hope he's found his partner too. I could call him, see how things are going but, I think it's for the best if we don't talk until we see each other at the island.

Maybe he's fallen in love with someone else, I hope so. I definitely have.

"Well what do you want to drink with it?" A tall blonde questioned as he flew out of the kitchen.

"Chocolate milk, please!" Tasha excitedly answered.

"Of course, chocolate cake wouldn't be a heart attack without chocolate milk." Chris sassed, walking over to the counter, "And hello there Pewdie, how are you today?"

"Fine, you?"

"Great, good, hey you know, I've been watching some of your videos, very funny stuff, but it just still sends me through a loop that people can make maní doing that." Chris stated, bending over to get a carton of chocolate milk out a mini fridge, "I mean, don't get me wrong I'm sure it takes a lot of, uh, special talent to make it work, but I don't know, maybe I'll just never understand. I mean I'm here with my real job... oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean real." He apologized, quickly putting his hand over his mouth.

"Chris! Why do you have to be a dick!?" Tasha asked, giving him a hard punch to the arm.

"It's alright Tasha, he was just asking a question. It does take a lot of time and dedication to do what I do. A lot of people with, real jobs, can't understand it, and they'd probably lack the natural talent and thick skin it takes to do my job." I replied, feeling my skin prick with anger and nerves.

Why do you have to be an asshole? I've never really thought about it much, but for some reason, it feels like Chris hates me, thank God we don't have to see each other anymore.

And now that I actually do think about it, him and I have barley said two words to each other, he usually ignores me. This is the first time we're actually having a conversation, he's usually talking to Cry, Scott or Mark.

Why doesn't he like me!?

"Hmm, I see. Cry seems to have that talent. Mysterious fellow, isn't he? Much sex appeal. My bae had her heart set on him, too bad you were in the way." He said, the golden flakes on his skin glowing a little.

Oh... oh. He must be talking about Ashley. He was the one who made her and Cry those drinks that day Cry almost... well it's behind all of us now.

I cleared my throat, "Well uh, Ashley and I, we settled every-."

"Yes she has told me, I'm one of her best friends, she tells me everything." His deep snooty voice boomed as he cut me off, "Oh, and I sort of overheard Cry talking to Scott about your relationship, it isn't my place to butt in, but just know, Ashley would of given her heart to that man the moment they felt the first spark." Chris informed, leaning over the bar a little as he blew his blonde-blue bangs out his face.

I swallowed hard, feeling my eye twitch as I bawled my fists some. Chris started to bawl his fists too, his hand glowing gold.

I wonder who would win in a fight, someone who can cast spells or a mind reader/illusionist?

He's pretty intimidating and a whole foot taller than me, but I could probably take him... maybe.

"C-Chris?" A timid voice squeaked out.

Chris quickly whipped his head toward the voice, eyes growing wide, "Tyler? My love, what brings you here?"

I rolled my eyes, Tyler's so adorable and sweet, how the hell does he even put up with Chris?

I glanced over to see Tyler was in his animal form, a skinny brown cougar. He was about 4 feet tall and I swear his brown slick tail was longer than his whole body.

"You aren't causing any trouble are you?" The neko boy asked, brown ears twitching slightly as he approached the bar, slowly transforming back to a person.

"Of course not my little pussycat, whatever gave you that idea? And aren't you suppose to be cleaning the empty rooms?" Chris questioned as he came around the bar to meet Tyler.

"Mhm, I just came to see how you were."

"Aww, caring about master, how sweet."

Tasha gagged, "Will you stop saying that in public! No one wants to know what you get off to."

"I'm sorry, but I simply don't care what other's think. Isn't that right, hun. Now give me some sugar." He commanded, but the smaller boy backed away a little.

I tried to stifle a laugh, only causing Chris to whip his head toward me and shoot me a dirty look.

"What's the matter? Tasha doesn't mind if we kiss in front of her, right T?"

"Nope, it's fine if you want to Tyler, just none of that obedient to my master shit, it's creepy!" She replied.

"I... I'm not worried about that."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes you are! Are you not aware of the fact that I know you like the back of my fingerless gloves?"

Tyler shook his head, glancing over at me, "But I uh... It's just that..."

"He's a faggit! Felix isn't going to care either." Assured Chris, "Don't be afraid."

"Whoa! How the hell can you say that word?" Tasha questioned.

"I'll stop saying fag when you stop saying nigga, how about that?" Chris questioned, eyes still focused on Tyler.

"I am going to whip your pasty fucking ass." She grumbled.

He's, he's just a douchebag. A serious asshole!

"Yes, yes, how about you do it later, right now I'm busy. Anyways, Felix is gay as well, you don't have to worry."

Part of me still finds myself wanting to deny that, I mean I'm not! But eh, technicalities aren't worth arguing, not with this ass.

"I don't mind, but I don't think he wants to." I stated.

So don't make him you douche! Is what I want to scream at him, but I think Ve would kill me if I did start a fight on the train.

Chris sighed, his shoulders slouching some as he stepped away from the bar, Tyler following close behind.

"Pussycat, we've talked about this, you've been working here since the start of the Spark year, and has anyone said anything about us?" The tall blonde questioned, actually sounding concerned.

"Uhh, well yes, all the time actually." Tyler answered.

"No, stop, they talk about the shit I do, I deserve that much, but no one says anything about you, right? No one cares when we kiss. And if they do, they answer to me, right? What did I tell you?"

"If anyone bothers me, you'll handle it."

"Exactly, because why?"

"Because I belong to you." He whispered.

The fuck!?

"Damn right you do." Chris whispered back, pulling Tyler into a hug, "And I belong to you, and if anyone messes with me, they mess with you and vice versa. Now stop making me get all emotional over a kiss, you have to stop being so anxious. Ugh, but I guess it is wrong for me to tell you that, forgive me Tyler."

"I do, don't worry." Tyler quickly assured.

"Good. You take your meds today?"

"Mhm."

"Excellent. May I have a kiss now?"

Tyler nodded his head yes and stood on his tiptoes, allowing Chris to kiss his lips.

"Now then, I believe I owe you two some cake. It was still cooling off, but it should be ready now. You go sit down and look pretty." Said Chris with a wink.

"Still pissed at you!" Tasha yelled.

"Love you too, cunt." Said the blonde, rushing into the kitchen.

"This mother fucker!" She screamed, grumbling obscenities to herself.

"Sorry, Tashy." Tyler whispered, hugging Tasha before sitting down next to me, since she had the end seat.

"It's all good my bro, not your fault your other half is a jerk, and that's putting it lightly!"

Tyler quietly nodded in agreement as he folded his hands on the bar counter, probably actually trying to 'look pretty' for Chris.

I really shouldn't, but I have to, I just have to.

"How?" I simply asked, turning my head toward Tyler, "How do you put up with him? I mean, Cry gets annoying and we call each other names and shit, but Chris is just, ugh he's disrespectful, even to you!"

The shapeshifter blushed a little, looking toward the kitchen door then back at me with a small smile, "Heh, he's an asshole, I know."

"You always say that, but still, you're with him!" Yelled Tasha, as she took a sip from her milk carton.

Tyler shrugged, "Of course I am, who else would I be with?"

"But I mean, he like, he doesn't like, force you to stay with him, does he? I'm not trying to get into your business but, it just kind of looked like he could be, I-I'm not good with things like this but if he's like hurting you or, I mean you have Tasha and the girls and I know there's other workers your friends with who can help you, if you need it." I stuttered out.

I don't know how I should tell someone that their boyfriend might be a manipulative fuck, but I sure as hell am trying.

He let out a small chuckle that turned into a laugh as he shook his head, "Hah, Felix, I uh, I know how it looks. We have our ups and downs but he isn't abusive in any way. We've broken up plenty of times, he isn't holding me against my will or making me do anything I don't want to do, well unless he needs to. But he's not bad to me, he's just, Chris."

"How long have you guys been together?" I asked.

"Uhh, off and on since the 5 to 12 years bracket, so grade school. I was 10 and he was 12." Tyler explained.

"Oh, so were you guys childhood friends? Or did one of you save the other from bullies or something? You guys just don't look like you would keep the same group of friends in school."

"And you'd be right. Christopher, was, the bully. Hah, picked on me every day since we started school. I'm-I'm shy, I don't talk much, I have anxiety, takes me a while to get used to people, and on top of that I'm a halfbreed from a mainland town, I'm everything a bully could ask for. Everything C-Chris could ask for. Name calling, pulling and stepping on my tail, and when I did hide my ears and tail, the shaming started. H-He told everyone I was ashamed to be a shifter, told people I was gay too, pushed me around, Chris made my life a living hell for awhile." He informed.

"The fuck!? And you're dating that guy!?" I frantically questioned.

"Yup. I couldn't take anymore of the bullying so I told. The headmaster wouldn't stand for it, Chris wasn't doing so hot in school anyways, so they suspended him, expulsion they thought was too harsh for a 12 year old. And his grandfather happens to be the lead elder of our town. Chris was always the rebellious child who his grandfather had to bell out of trouble, especially when we got older. But back then, after I told on him, his parents made him come over to my house to apologize and be friends. I thought, as soon as I take this kid into my room, he's going to beat me up. I wasn't wrong. We went into my room, I left the door open as his dad instructed, and Chris slapped me across the face. I went to yell for help, but then I saw he was crying, I asked him what was wrong and he choked me and said, 'I'm not a f-fag like you.' When he let me go and crawled over to my bed, he finally started talking. I found out that our dad's were a lot a like. My dad has always hated me for being what I am. I had no control over being a shapeshifter, but he always told me that he would ship me off to the Yinyang if my mom didn't care so much. To this day I don't know why he hates shapshifters so much. O-Once he got drunk and almost cut my tail off, because I couldn't stop half shifting. Chris' dad on the other hand, hated him not because he's a magic user, but because he's gay. Heh, gay. I-I didn't even know if I liked girls let alone liking boys, but Chris knew at an early age. It was just something natural to him, like me half shifting. Ugh, his father beat him after he walked in on him kissing one of his friends. Told him being a pansy would bring shame to their good family name. He was 10. H-How do you give a 10 year old t-two black eyes, just because he kissed a boy? Ugh, made me sick. So we started dating after that. Ever since then he's been pulling me out of my shell, and since May of this year we've both been free of our parents." Tyler explained, "S-Sorry, long story."

"No, no, that's alright. Bullies usually have a terrible home life their dealing with, I image you're the only person he could turn to. But, why does he make you kiss him in front of people? He knows you have-"

"Believe it or not, it helps me." Tyler cut in, "He's loud and proud, so attention is always drawn to us, helps me get used to it. Also, he wants everyone to know about us. That's why he uh, he hates when I'm too shy to do something. He just wants to make sure I-I'm not having second thoughts or ashamed of being his boyfriend, but I mean, I've been with him since we were children, I love him, I could never leave him or be ashamed of being his. No matter what people say, Chris will always own me... no matter how strange or terrible that sounds. He just, there's just a lot of things people don't understand about him, he has insecurities too, the whole belonging to each other thing is, it's hard to explain but, um..."

"You don't need to explain." I said, patting his shoulder.

He jumped a little from my touch, but then nodded in agreement, as his small shaky voice came out smoothly, "I grew used to him being an ass long ago, that's just his personality."

"You really love him, don't you?" I questioned.

"W-With all my heart. I-I might get scared to kiss him in public, social phobia does that to you, and having se-... doing other things with him is always nerve wracking, but I make sure he knows how much he means to me all the time because, I don't know, he deserves to know? So if that means he wants me to call him uh, um, m-master, then I'll do it because it makes him happy, and I'd do anything to make Chris happy because it makes me happy. His parents hate me, my parents think he has me under some spell, and I hate that, it keeps me up at night, I'm always dwelling on what people think of me, and Chris knows that. The only person who actually does approve of us is his grandfather believe it or not, heh, he lets me call him pappy, tells me I always keep Chris in line. I feel like I screw up though, and I feel just, worthless? But Chris is patient, loving, and caring to me, and that's all that really matters." Tyler stated, a smile coming to his face.

"Aww! TyTy, that's soo cute! Yo! I gotta get Ashley to write about y'all! An adorable twink and his cute asshole, perfect title!" Tasha exclaimed, "Hmm, actually, that sounds like a porn title... I gotta stop watching and thinking about gay porn at random times. Ooh! Maybe y'all can just make your own porn! I'll watch, I mean film! Ah, what the hell y'all know me, I'll film and watch that shit! Mm, getting a nose bleed just thinking about directing it."

As Tasha began to daydream, Tyler shook his head no, "Tasha please, please don't."

"Tasha please do!" Chris yelled, pushing the kitchen door open with his foot.

"Chris!" We all shouted.

"You sure do talk a lot when I'm not around, Tyler." The blonde blue haired boy stated, placing two plates with a slice of cake on each, down on the bar counter.

"Sorry." Tyler whispered, bowing his head.

Chris' hand started to glow bright gold as he waved it in front of Tyler's head, then motioned for him to put his head up with a finger.

The neko whined a little as his head tilted up, "D-Don't use your magic on me, a-hole."

Chris rolled his eyes and leaned over the bar, capturing Tyler's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry." Chris said, "But you know I do whatever the hell I want to you."

Tyler smirked as the mage grinned back at him, reaching under the bar to the mini fridge.

"Here, was saving this for you." The tall boy said, placing a carton of milk on the table, "It's strawberry, your favorite. And I am sorry for one thing, my darling, I didn't tell you I loved you today, did I? I'm sorry, Tyler, I love you so much, you mean the world to me."

The small boy blushed, "L-Love you too."

Chris came around the bar and hugged Tyler from behind, kissing one of his brown cat ears as the boy drank his milk.

A small smile came to my face, they actually go together really well. I guess Chris isn't that bad.

"And Pewdie, this is how you handle a relationship." Chris whispered.

I hate that piece of shit.

"Christopher!" Tyler scolded.

"Sorry love, sorry." He apologized, squeezing his boyfriend tighter.

"He's right ya know." Tasha quietly said as she stabbed a piece of her chocolate cake with a fork, before shoving it into her mouth, "Ah! C-Chris! Surprise cherries in the frosting? Mmm, I might not whip your ass later! This shit right here, this shit right here though, making me fucking wet bro! I'ma have an orgasm!"

"Eugh, disgusting, you do know the female orgasm's fake, right? But anywho, thank you." Said Chris, ignoring the dirty look she gave him in response as he cleared his throat, "Oh and Tasha darling, you can have as much cake as you like if you cover my shift, I think me and my twink here need some time alone."

"What!? But it's my day off, I'm an emotional wreck! My friends are leaving!" Tasha shouted, "I'm having grown REAL lady problems, dick!"

"I know, I know, I won't be long, but right now I need to fuck my pussycat's brains out. For some reason nostalgia makes master horny." He nonchalantly stated.

I face palmed as Tyler's face turned a deep crimson.

"UGH! I'll do it, for Tyler." Tasha agreed.

"Splendid!"

"But I have to clean." The neko informed as Chris basically lifted him off the bar stool, "Chris, we can't right now!"

"You can clean later, don't you want to make me happy? You said it in your little speech."

"But, but-"

"See you guys in about 20 to 30 minutes, I'll make it a quick one!" He said as he dragged Tyler down the hall.

"Tash, if you hear me and Cry being like that, kill us." I commanded, watching the shapeshifter stuff her mouth with cake.

"Gotcha!"

As we ate our cake, and Tasha made several jokes about how Chris is eating Tyler's cake right now, a thought came to me...

Tyler and I aren't so different. We both love someone unconditionally, but the difference is, he actually has the balls to say it.

I can wait and wait and wait, until the whole month of August is over and I'm in Agartha with Cry, awkwardly telling him I love him after he's told me it 100 times before, or I can get it over with now.

I sighed when I realized, both options scare me. But what scares me even more is, I think I know how and when to tell him.

After Tasha and I were done with our dessert, I went back to my room while she stayed at the snack bar to cover for Chris.

[Cry's POV]

I swung my bookbag onto my shoulder as I looked at my train room. Everything looked so empty.

All the bags of potato chips and candy wrappers discarded on the floor from the nights I went balls to the wall playing video games, have all been cleaned up. All my clothes and things are packed, the bed is turned back into seats, and the covers were taken to get washed.

Doesn't even feel like I was living at all.

Now we're going back on the road again. Feels weird when I think about getting back into the journey because, well because all of our journey's are over.

I've never been to Azula Island before, I've never even seen it in pictures. Admittedly I'm nervous, nervous to know what convergence feels like, nervous to know if I chose right, just nervous.

But it's all good, we can get through this, no problem!

I shake off the nerves and exit my room, for the last time.

While walking down the familiar hallways of the bullet train, waving and saying goodbye to people I've met on here, I see my friends moping around the snack bar.

"Can't we just stay for a few more stops?" I heard Yami ask Ve.

"That would be great, but we are going to start heading up north again." She said, playing with the tan scarf that she always wears over her head.

"Yea, this is probably the closest stop down south we can get off at." Said Mark, patting Yami's back some.

"Sup, Cry?" Snake called out, nodding his head toward me.

He was at a table with Jund and Pewds, both looking very, very upset.

Before I could sit next to them though, I was getting rushed with a hug by a familiar tall figure, with a beehive of red cornrows.

"We're never going to see you guys again, are we?" Ashley asked in a whisper, probably only heard by me.

"Shh squirt, you know we gone be chillin as soon as we make it back to my hometown. I'll call you up and we'll all get together for a family reunion!" I assured, feeling a lump grow in my throat.

"You better make it back. It's dangerous out there. Giants, Tsuchinko's, killer plants, you guys have the worst luck. But, this part is way more dangerous. I know people who went on their journey's, didn't get into trouble a single time, but when they got down south, they lost their lives. When search parties go out after 90 Days Of Sparks, I don't want them to find any of your bodies, I hate when people get off here." She explained, sniffing a little.

"Hey, come on now, you know how tough we are! Me, I can control anything with a brain, make them feel how I want with a single word. Felix, my man is a mind reader, he can hear dangerous thoughts coming a mile away, and make them think they're stuck in a box or something. We got Jundus over there, mad guitar skills, sending out shockwaves picking up vibrations, dude can navigate us in the dark like a bat. Ken and Mary, shapeshifters, do I need to say more? Ken's a fucking bear and Mary's a mermaid, she can also control water too. You need me to go on?" I questioned, feeling her squeeze me more, "Mark, time control, pause, rewind, fast-forward, and with those time gauntlets of his, nothing can stop him, heh, he stops them. And I have no idea why you're so worried when we have Yami, he's the healer, he got us, healing bullets, bubble shields, we're protected. And if that isn't enough for you, we have major muscle! I've seen Wade bench press 5 buses with a smile on his face and he's faster than a bullet, Molly can control any and all plants, make them bend to her will, and even though he doesn't have any legit powers, Snake is one of the craziest fighters I've ever seen! And he's great with a sword and guns. We are going to be fine! Nothing is going to happen to us, none of us are going to die!"

Ashley pulled away from me some, wiping tears away from her cheeks.

"You have to promise me that you won't get into any trouble. All of you have inspired me to want to actually go out on my journey next year, so I'ma need support from you guys. I can't get support from you if you get eaten by a dragon!"

"You call any of us, and we'll be there, no matter what." I stated with a smirk, patting her arm, "Come on, lets sit down. And stop that crying shit, I ain't trying to cry today."

As I scooted into the booth next to Pewds, Scott, and Snake, I felt Pewdie immediately grab my hand and hold it tight under the table.

"You ok?" I asked, and he nodded his head yes.

I quickly brought his hand up and hugged it to my heart, before letting go of it and wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Hey, Cry?" Felix called out.

"Yea, babe?"

"Um, do you have Chris' number?" He questioned out of the blue.

I raised an eyebrow, nodding my head slowly, "You mean the blonde dude with blue bangs that works here? Then yes, I do have his number, why?"

"Loose it." He simply commanded.

"Wha- What?"

"Erase it."

"But he, he's chill. What, y'all bump heads or something? He can be an ass, but he pretty ok once you get to know-"

Felix interrupted me by putting his hand on my mask like he was covering my mouth, "I'll delete it for you."

"Well fuck, ok, ok. Guess I'm in that kind of relationship, can't have no friends, boyfriend controlling, thought I was the mind controller here." I grumbled, digging my Idroid out my back pocket and scrolling through my contacts.

"DON'T LEAVE ME YET!" A voice shrieked.

Everyone jumped as a small ball of pink came rushing into the snack bar.

"Who told y'all, y'all can leave this train!?" Tasha frantically questioned.

"Give it a rest Tasha, they must go." Ve said, sounding motherly.

Tasha immediately started to pout, "But I don't want them to go! Ahhhh!" She exclaimed, letting out a long and annoying whine.

Ashley got up out her seat and pulled Tasha into a hug.

"Aw, Tasha sweety, don't be so upset, you know we'll see each other again!" Mary reassured, "Kenpai and I will be moving down to Atlantis, so we're only a boat ride away."

Tasha sniffed some, "Why does everyone on this train leave me!?"

"Because it's a train you dipshit!" Ashley scolded, yanking one of Tasha's pink bunny ears, "Now stiffen up that upper lip soldier! We gotta pull it together!"

"But, I can't today!" The shapeshifter cried, snot running down her nose, "I-I-I'm having problems, and I'm emotional, and y'all leaving me, and Felix almost forgot my cake, and Chris made me watch the snack bar for him, I can't take this!!!" She squeaked out.

"Babygirl, if it makes you feel any better, it's August 1st, if we get through this month, we can go home and you can be with Dontae and all your siblings." The tall girl reminded.

Tasha nodded her head in agreement, "I miss my hippo baby."

"I know you do. Now lets sit down and wait for our friends stop."

The girls sat down at my table and we all started to quietly talk amongst ourselves, more and more people joining us.

I could tell how sad everyone was, how worried, but I also knew that we were excited.

Excited to finally get this over with.

"Hello passengers this is your conductor Jeff speaking, we are approaching our final stop for down south. If you are leaving us today, I just want to say, thank you as always, for staying with us here on the Paradise Bullet Train, you will be dearly missed." Said Jeff through the loudspeaker.

We all stopped our conversations and started to get up. When the bullet train came to a stop, we all looked at each other.

"Goodbye everyone, thank you so much for riding with us. Please be safe my fellow Sparks, and may Goddess Diana help you traverse through the wilderness." Ve said, bowing to us, before going around to hug everyone.

"Bye guys, we'll miss you." Ashley whispered, waving to all of us as Chris came to put his arm around her, Tyler next to him waving.

As the doors of the train finally opened, and Tasha finally stopped crying and hanging onto Ken and Pewds, we all started to exit the train.

"Tata everyone, have a safe trip! Be seeing you, Felix." Chris said with a smile as he twiddled his fingers.

I glanced over to Felix, to see that he wasn't waving, but had his hands bawled up into fists.

I don't even think I wanna know what happened between those two.

We kept waving to the train as we all stood at the wooden train station, even as the doors clothes and we could only make out tear filled eyes and sad faces, and even when the train started to pull away, we all kept waving.

"I'm gonna miss that train." Molly sniffed.

"Me too. Maybe we can ride it on the way home, should still be running." Jund informed, "Oh, never mind, I guess only people going back the way we came would take it, everyone else would probably get a different train."

The statement made all of us more sad than we already were. We all knew that after this journey we'd be splitting up and going our separate ways, but now, it all just seems way to real.

"Least we can visit one another." Said Mary, trying to keep everyone's spirits up.

"Eh, don't think I want to see you assholes after this anyways." Mark said as he started to walk to the train station's steps.

"No one wants to look at your face either, ya ass-wagon." Wade joked, catching up to Mark to give him a light shove.

Mark smirked up at him as he pushed back, both of them getting into a slap fight as the rest of us followed behind them while chuckling.

Last time we were in a forest it was a lot more, foresty.

Now it's just an open plain and the ground is just dirt, with a few patches of grass every so often.

"Welcome to the desert I guess." I said as we started walking.

"It's going to get hot out here, hope everyone brought their sunscreen." Stated Snake, smirking a little, "Especially you Scott. Your skins going to roast out here."

"Yea, yea, I brought it mom!" He yelled back, bumping into Snake some.

Both men jumped a little as their skin lit up for a brief moment from the contact.

"Hah, you cuties." Mary said with a smile, reaching up to pinch their cheeks.

We all chuckled as we continued to walk into the desert.

I grabbed Felix's hand and squeezed it tight, smiling when he squeezed mine back.

I could hear him take a deep breath, like he was trying to steady his nerves, I did the same.

Both of us glanced at each other and smiled at one another for reassurance, telling each other it's going to be ok without saying a word.

I took an even deeper breath as I looked out at the dirt road in front of us.

Azula Island, here we come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris is my anti OC, he's a dick in every possible way and just doesn't care about anything or anyone, but his boyfriend, and maybe his best friend. But Tyler's just the sweetest sweetheart every ^-^  
> Anywho, Say goodbye to everyone :( we're on the road again! And going into the desert! But think Nevada desert, not Sahara. So still hot as hell, but not sand duney!  
> Next chapter should actually be out soon :)


	67. See, Natural

 [Cry's POV]

I wanna go back on the train.

I was pumped, I really was. Nervous, but pumped. Fresh air again, closer to Azula Island, but fuck the desert man!

When we got off the train, we could only walk a few hours because at sun down, it's fucking 1,000 blew 0!

The desert has no chill! It's either freezing cold or blazing hot!

Like it is right now.

"How far are those cabins?" Mark groaned.

"Bout another days walk." Ken replied, "I'm almost certain they're in a nice area, out of the harsh elements."

Mark sighed, "You know what, just fuck the desert, just fuck it! It's so damn hot!"

"Right!?" I exclaimed, nodding in agreement.

"We've been walking for hours! My feet hurt." Wade whined.

"You can fly!" Scott scolded, "My, feet hurt."

"Oh yea!" Happily said Wade as he started to levitate off the ground, "That feels better."

"Wade, Wade, carry me, please." Yami begged, hanging off of Wade's arm.

"No Wade, you love me, carry me! We stared at each other for 5 seconds straight the other day, without blinking. That's love!" Pewdie shouted, grabbing onto his other arm.

"No, we just didn't have anything to talk about."

Molly shook her head as she walked in front of them, "Boys, boys, boys, if he's carrying anybody, its going to be me."

"Yea, she's right guys." Wade agreed, shaking Pewdie and Yami off so he could scoop Molly up bridal style and fly with her.

Felix groaned as he walked over to push me, "Grow wings!"

"There's a lot of things I can do babe, but that ain't one of them. I am but a humble man, whose special abilities just aren't that great." I stated, pushing him back.

"If we don't rest in the next three minutes, I'm going to give myself the illusion that I'm holding a gun to my temple and slowly pulling the trigger." Said Pewds, pointing two fingers to his head as he flicked his thumb down repeatedly, like he was shooting himself.

"If it'll shut you up, then please do it." Jund mumbled.

"I'll also make sure all of you see me do it, and that my brains splatter on your faces." He threatened.

Snake took his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose, "Lets take 10. It's hot as balls out here."

"I'm about to take my shirt off! Who wants to see all my sexy man flab glisten in the sun?" Ken questioned, raising his own hand.

"I do!" Mary cheerfully said, while she took off her own shirt, "This is why I wore a bikini top. Heat like this is normal in the Yinyang, but I'm sure it gets way hotter here than it does back home."

"I miss Terran! You think I got this pasty from being out in 32 degree whether!?" Felix frantically questioned.

"Hell no, mate! I miss the good ol UR. Cloudy and rainy." Yami agreed.

"But, but 32 degrees is chilly as fuck!" I yelled.

"Cry, they're talking in Celsius." Mark informed.

"What? Noo, it's too hot for that shit. Talk normally please, we speak common tongue here. If you mean hot, say hot, 80, 90, 100 degrees, Fahrenheit. None of that  other shit." I complained.

"I'd yell at you, but I'm way too hot." Pewds said as he took off his shirt, "Ugh! I need water!"

My eyes grew wide as I watched Mary pull a water bottle out of her bookbag and hand it to him, only for Felix to pour half the bottle onto his chest and head, flipping his now damp blonde hair around.

Goddess he's hot.

"Heh brah, you're uh, you're drooling." Scott whispered to me, patting my shoulder as he walked passed me.

Like an idiot I almost put my hand to my mouth, but caught myself and adjusted my mask instead.

"Lets get some shade, shall we?" Molly asked, letting Wade gently put her down on the ground before she got on her hands and knees and started rubbing her hands in the dirt, "Oh, now I understand why cactus are basically the only plant out here. But good thing their roots store water nicely." She informed as she dug her hand into the hard dirt more, "Just gonna borrow a few roots and, here we go."

As she said those final words, a small twig sprouted from the ground a couple feet away from us, and began to grow into a large lush oak tree; A haven among all the patches of low grass and cacti surrounding us.

We all congregated around the tree to rest and cool off.

"Really missing the bullet train, right about now." Jund said, messing with the strings of his sitar.

"Same. Also miss the girls." Said Ken, rubbing his hairy bare stomach.

"Me too, but lets not talk about them. I was already emotional yesterday, give me time to get over it." Mark requested, and we all nodded in agreement.

"You baby." Wade weakly said, laying across Molly's lap.

"Yea, so! I'm a little bitch, can't help it. Fuck you Wa- I'm too tired to argue." Mark mumbled, running a hand through his fiery red hair.

Mary started passing water bottles around as we chilled under the tree.

After a bit of sitting around, the temperature dropped a bit, so some of us got up to explore around a little, extending our 10 minute break and agreeing to meet back up in about 25 minutes.

"Where you going suga?" I questioned as I bumped into Felix, who was wonder around by himself.

"Away from you!" He yelled, walking up to a huge cacti with white flowers all over it, that was surrounded by bushes and other tiny cacti.

I came up behind Pewds and wrapped my arms around him as he examined the cacti.

"Ooh, this one's pretty." I stated, placing the mouth part of my mask on his shoulder, like I was kissing it.

"Mhm, its pretty when cacti bloom."

"Yea, but you're prettier." I said, making him chuckle, "Prettiest flower out here."

"Pfft! Heh, you're so lame." He mumbled, slipping away from me.

I quickly followed him, trying to wrap my arms around him again.

"So, you know you like it." I teased, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him to me.

Pewds smirked and tried to pull away.

"Why you playing hard to get Poods." I asked.

"Why are you being annoying?"

"Because it's fun!"

Pewds pushed me with his free hand and I let him go, only to push him back, igniting a shoving war.

"You always starting something!" I said, giving him a hard shove.

"Me!? I wanted alone time, but you followed me!" Pewds yelled.

"Because I can't live without you next to me, Poods!!!" I loudly exclaimed, lunging at him, laughing as his knees immediately buckled and caused him to fall onto a few patches of grass, me falling on top of him.

He giggled, "The fuck, fat ass! Is it your turn to play the clingy one?"

"Teheh, do we switch off? Sheeet, thought I was always clingy!"

"And annoying."

"It isn't annoying! You like when I'm all over you." I informed, smiling brightly as he put his hand on my chin and the bottom of my mask.

Heh, this is giving me deja vu.

Felix and I mess around, we fall onto the ground and he tries to take my mask off, then I freak out but quickly apologize for freaking, then he'll smile and say it's ok, making me fall for him even harder.

Least that's how it would of went a couple months ago. Now whether he leaves my mask on or not, doesn't really bother me.

He moved his hand from my chin down to my neck, his long thumb messaging my Adam's apple.

"Can't live without you next to me either." Felix mumbled, blue eyes staring into my eyeholes.

I sat up some, straddling his lap as I grabbed his hand from my throat. I made my mask slightly lift to reveal my lips, so I could gently leave a kiss across his knuckles.

Felix smiled a beautiful, bright, blinding smile. My heart stopped beating for a second as I looked at him.

The sun making his blonde hair glow, beads of sweat glistening off his bare chest, and his beautiful white teeth shining magnificently.

"I still can't believe you're my Sparkmate, Felix." I said in a whisper, kissing his hand again, "What would I do without you?"

"Heh, you wouldn't know how to function without me." He chuckled.

"You laugh, but that isn't a lie, I couldn't accomplish anything without you. I don't want to, I don't want to live the rest of my life without you." I informed, watching a red hue come to his cheeks.

We zoned out for a second just looking at each other, examining each other's faces, searching one another's eyes, I love these moments with him.

Sometimes it feels like we can't actually act like a couple, but in these moments we can. We can just be alone with no one around and just look at each other. It makes me fall more in lo-.

"I love you, Ryan." Felix whispered out of no where.

.......

"...W-What?"

His eyes started to grow wide and his face turned beat red as he realized what he just said to me.

"What the fuck!? No! I didn't mean to say that!" He yelled, but then shook his head, "I mean, I meant it but, no! Fuck!"

I slowly got off of him, feeling confused and happy at the same time.

[Felix's POV]

God dammit! I'm such an idiot!

So much for my idea!

"What's wrong?" Cry asked.

I slammed my face into my hands, "You don't understand! So many people have been fucking telling me to say that! Telling me it just comes naturally! And I've been like yea I know, I'll do it when I'm ready, then there's fucking Chris yesterday, ugh Chris! But Tasha's the same way! And then I see how Tyler is and I'm like, that should be fucking me! But it isn't. Then when I'm like ok, I have an idea, I fuck it up! It was suppose to be romantic and sexy and we were gonna be in the moment, then I would of said it! And you would of said, really, and I would of said, with all my heart or some fucking overused cute line like that! I can't believe I just said that without even thinking! I'm a stupid mother fucker! That was so anticli-climatic!"

"Ok, I think I got the gist of your rambling. Babe, I'm happy, ok?" He calmly said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "That's all that matters, right? That was not anticlimactic, that was, that was actually perfect. Heh, I'm so fucking happy right now. You just, said it. No one's ever confessed to me like that, and I sure as hell have never confessed to anyone like that. It was just, actually natural. You don't understand how that makes me feel."

"You shouldn't be happy! Where's the finesse!? I fucked up Cry! How do you even know I meant it!? You don't! It was suppose to be timed and in the moment, then it would of came out naturally."

"Felix, shut up! It was perfect, it really was. It wasn't some cutely dramatic we're at dinner and you tell me like I did, it wasn't some spontaneous during sex belting it out, it wasn't a half assed anticlimactic confession because you felt like you needed to say it, it was just simple and heartwarming. It was sweet, simple, and a tiny bit spontaneous, it was perfect. God dammit, you gave me butterflies! I'm shaking right now! That was so fucking sweet, you just said it. That makes me feel way happier than I would of been if you actually went through with your big plan. I know you meant it, because you didn't even know you said it! That's how natural it was. Fuck, that was cute! You're so cute Felix and, gah! Stop making me fall more in love with you, you piece of shit!" Cry explained, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight, "Can you say it again?"

I slowly held him back, feeling like I was going to cry for some reason.

"Cry, I, I love you. I'm an idiot for not telling you sooner. Since the day you saved me, when you first called me a male Valkyrie and called me your angel, I slowly, slowly started to fall in love with you. I'm so glad I get to go through convergence with you, I don't want be anyone else, ever again. God, I love you so much!" I exclaimed, feeling him hold me even tighter.

"Ashley's going to be so pissed she wasn't here for this." He chuckled.

"Heh, Tasha too. Shit, Ve would of loved to see this." I said, huffing out a laugh.

Cry and I pulled away from each other some, and he wiped a tear away from my cheek as we slowly went in for a passionate kiss, while I moved his mask up a little more.

As we kissed, I could feel him inching back onto the hard ground, pulling me on top of him. I let out a moan as his tongue slipped into my mouth, not even hesitating for permission.

His mouth was surprisingly cool compared to mine, and so inviting.

"I love you too." Cry said between kisses, "You make me so fucking happy."

Our kissing got more feverish as he gripped my ass, pulling me between his legs more.

I gasped as he broke the kiss to leave heated pecks down my neck.

If this desert wasn't hot before, it sure as hell was hot now. I was roasting, but I didn't want to stop.

"Mm, Cry." I moaned as his kissing turned into soft licks.

Slowly he made his way from my neck back to my lips, resuming our passionate loving make out session, while both of his hands were now gripping my ass; One caressing, while the other was trying to work its way into my pants.

I felt like we would've went a lot further, if it wasn't for the small gasp we both heard, making us quickly rip away from each other and look toward the noise.

A few feet away from us, stood a blushing Wade.

His eyes were blown wide open.

It could've been anyone, one of the girls, Mark, Yami, Jund, even Snake, Ken would of hated it, but he's used to Cry and I, it could've been him... Ugh, poor Wade.

He walked a little closer to us, attempting to act like he didn't see everything we were doing.

"Hi guys." He greeted, voice sounding like he was going through puberty.

"Sup?" Cry asked, clearing his throat.

"Oh you know, the sky, heh, heh. Um, I was just looking around and Molly called me, said we were going to be heading out, but you two weren't back. So I told her I'd look at you, for, for you two. It was hard to find you. Heh, like you know difficult not hard, I'm not hard. Who's hard, what!? No!" Wade exclaimed, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Uh, ok. Um, which way was the meeting place?" I questioned, "Still at the tree right?"

"Meeting p-perve? Perve? I-I'm not a perve! I was watching my two friends make out! WASN'T! Wasn't watching! And overheard? I didn't hear anything! Didn't hear something about love you too, and didn't see anyone's hands about to go down anyone's pants and sure didn't gasp because of it... I have a girlfriend, who's a girl, we're Sparkmates you know. I'm mean there's nothing wrong with uh... I just am not, I didn't like, I'm not, I don't get, I uh, it's hot, out here! Hot out here, that wasn't hot, what? Who's talking, I'm not talking, am I talking?" He asked, looking everywhere and anywhere else but at us.

"Yes, Wade! You're talking!" Cry replied.

"You know what, I'm going to go. I'm gonna just, turn around and go. I'll turn around, bleach my brain, rethink somethings in my life, and we'll never speak of dick again. THIS! This again, ever." Wade stated.

"Sure bro, but uh, you might want to uh, well, take care of the front of yourself there, first." I said, clearing my throat.

Wade glanced down at, himself, then back up at us, face the deepest shade of red I've ever seen in my life.

"DESERTS MAKE ME HORNY!" He shouted, quickly flying up off the ground and away from us.

Cry and I looked at eachother, then busted out laughing.

"Haha! We should probably get back to everyone." Said Cry.

"Heh, we should." I agreed, getting off of him, before helping him up.

We walked back to the tree holding hands, making sure we avoided eye contact with Wade.

"We all set?" Asked Snake.

"Yes! We're good, we're fine, lets go!" Wade shouted, leading us further into the desert.

"I think we scared him for life." Cry whispered, making me giggle.

"Your fault, you were all over me! As usual." I stated.

"My fault? Who was the one who came with the adorable confessions out of no where?"

I felt my face heat up a bit.

Cry nodded his head, "Yup, yea, you! All your fault."

I smirked as I squeezed his hand tighter, unable to fight back anymore.

I guess it was my fault.

I contently sighed as I glanced behind us, to see that Snake and Scott were holding hands, but quickly let go of each other when they saw me look.

In front of us was Mark and Yami, holding hands, in front of them, Wade and Molly holding hands, and in the very front, Ken and Mary holding hands.

Everyone's so happy.

A smile came to my face, while I rubbed my thumb along Cry's hand.

I have never been this happy, in my whole entire life. ~~  
~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took him like 30 chapters, but he finally admitted it XD hnnnnng!  
> Freaking spark search takes so much time to write and to plan out shit, and it's tedious writing it on top of other things I write, but it's moments like this, when I get to mix it up but also keep some old fashion cheese in it that gives me life ^-^


	68. Life's Ironically Funny

[Felix's POV]

"Just admit it, were lost!" Jund yelled to Snake, the couple in a bit of a heated argument.

The tall man shook his head and shot the other an angry look that said, "If you don't think I can do this, then you can just get the hell out my face!"

A silent look from Snake speaks many words, words that tell us he's in denial.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm so done with your shit Snake! I'm going to look ahead before we all die in the cold!" Scott shouted, Snake only rolling his eyes.

"Uh-oh, hey Scott, don't go alone! I'll come with." Yami spoke up before Cry could.

"Thanks!" Scott called out, quickly walking up a small hill and disappearing.

"Be careful!" Mark said, "You know how I feel about splitting up!"

"Don't worry, we're fine!" Yami replied.

"Snake my man, you're going to get an earful when he gets back." Said Cry, slapping Snake on the shoulder.

Snake waved his hand in dismissal of the whole comment, "Whatever." He grumbled as he tried to get the map to work.

Ugh! Not only are we lost, but there's no net connection, which means we can't look at our terrain maps, AND, it's almost dusk! I don't even know if a paper map could get us directly to the cabin.

If we don't make it to the cabin before nightfall, we're either going to freeze to death, like Scott kindly reminded us, or have to make camp out in the open here.

I don't know what's worse.

Least walking through the night keeps us alert, but there is a huge chance of turning into Sparksicles.

Setting up camp out in the open this far into the desert, can set us up for ambush, though.

Huge creatures, like the one Ve told us about, buzzards waiting to peck at us, and giant mole worms. They're humongous and they burrow their way out of the dirt and devour whatever is in their path, like every single animal here on Htrea! 

Not like we can't hear them in the distance eating through dirt. Oh, and giant scorpions, who we casually pass by every so often.

Ugh, I'm too sexy to die like this.

As Mark helped Snake get his bearings, everyone was startled by a muffled tune playing.

"Is that somebody's phone?" Molly questioned.

"Who the hell has service!?" Mark frantically asked.

Everyone looked around until I realized...

"Oh, that's my ringtone." I mumbled, pulling my phone out my pocket, "Guess I have service, whoops!"

I walked away from the group a bit to see who was calling.

My eyes grew wide as I looked at the caller ID.

Why?

I slowly answered the phone, "H-Hello?"

"Ellos Pewdie."

.....Of course I'd get service just so he could call.

"Pewdie?"

I shook my head as I pushed out a quiet answer, "S-Stephano?" I asked, glancing behind me to make sure Cry and Ken weren't paying attention.

"Yes, it is me! How are you doing? It has been too long."

"I-I'm fine, good. How are you?"

"Perfect."

We both went silent for a second.

"I uh, I don't want to sound like a dick but, why are you calling?" I asked.

"S-Sorry, I realize this is out of no where, but I desperately needed to talk to you." Stephano informed, "I called a few times, but you didn't answer."

I stepped away from the group a little more.

"My bad, I'm actually in a desert right now, must have just gotten connection. We're also a little lost. Is everything alright, though, what do you mean by desperately?" I interrogated.

He sighed, "I've been thinking about you."

I bit my lip a little, remembering how my thoughts wandered to Stephano while we were still on the train.

Guess I should've just called him myself then, but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"I-I've been thinking about you too, but not like that! I thought we were done with that, Stephano." 

"I know, I know! We are, that is why I had to call. I wanted to wait till we got to the Island, but I'm so happy I just couldn't." Said Stephano.

"What are you talking about?"

"I found them." He whispered.

My mouth went dry for a second as I tried to process what he was telling me, "You, you found them? Your partner? That's great! I'm-I'm happy for you. What's his name?"

"...Her, her name is Jennifer. She is beautiful Pewdie, just beautiful."

"Her? Sorry, I just thought, heh, Jennifer huh? Nice name, I bet she is beautiful. How long?"

"It has actually been a few weeks, I am calling now because, because I think I am falling in love with her, Pewdie. She is more than I could've ever asked for, she's perfect. Big fan of you too." Stephano stated with a chuckle, "I cannot wait for you two to meet! You will love her. She's amazing and powerful. She's able to turn her body as hard as a rock and she is so strong! I'm actually happy."

A small smile grazed my lips as I nodded in agreement, "You deserve to be happy. I can't wait to see both of you, congratulations. Are you close to the island?"

"Not quite, but we're making our way-"

"Stephano! Who are you on the phone with? I hydrated some food for us, come and eat with me, my golden king." A woman's voice coaxed.

"Coming my little boulder." Stephano said in a seductive tone, before clearing his throat, "Sorry, but my lady calls. It was great to hear your voice, I just had to tell you. And oh! How are you and uh, Cry?"

"We're more than great. We've accepted each other. I uh, we're um, I um, I think that I've a-actually f-fallen..."

"That is great to hear. I am so happy that you have fallen for him. He does, he um, he does love you back, no?" He questioned, sounding concerned.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Cry looking over to me.

"Get your candy ass off the phone and help us!" He scolded.

I smirked as I fully turned around, kissed my middle finger, and held it up to Cry while I answered Stephano, "Yea, he does, more than I feel like I deserve."

"I know what you mean."

"Steph-Steph! Get off the phone please! We've been walking for awhile. I really want you to eat something... other than me!" 

Stephano let out a hardy chuckle,"Hah! Ok, ok! I'll be seeing you, Pewdie. Be safe."

"Yea, you too. Later, Stephano."

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

Her... her, huh?

The universe is funny like that. 

I guess I never really had a problem with my partner turning out to be a man, it was more along the lines that I was nervous of how our relationship would play out, if it would be the same as my previous dive into falling for a guy or not.

I'm glad it's been different.

Stephano though, yea he swings both ways but, he likes guys more.

Of course he'd end up with a girl and I'd end up with, him.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Cry questioned, wrapping an arm around me as we walked over to give Snake my Idroid.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Eh, just a friend. Don't worry about it."

"Uh, ok. You alright?" He asked.

"I'm good." I answered, leaning my head down to rest on his chest.

But I'm not complaining. I love being with him, so damn much.

"O-Oh, is there a reason why you're cuddling up on me?" Cry questioned.

"Feel like it." I simply replied.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me, both of us chuckling from Mark and the girls awing at the same time.

"Can you two hold your gay in until we get to the cabins please? No one wants to see that!" Said Ken, covering his eyes.

"Brah, brah, listen. When you have a sexy man cuddle up to you, you can't just push him away, gotta make sure he knows he yours and you care. You gotta hold him, and whisper them sweet nothings in his ear no matter who around, ya feel dawg?" Cry explained, holding me tighter.

Ken shook his head and turned it as Cry's mask lifted up some to reveal his lips.

A small gasp escaped my mouth as he started kissing me like we weren't standing in the middle of our friends.

"Oh Goodness not again." I heard Wade mumble.

"You ok hun?" Molly questioned.

Usually I would've been pulled away, probably would've hit Cry, told him were in front of people but, I couldn't this time.

The way he kissed me felt, different. Felt like he was trying to tell me something.

When he finally pulled away from the kiss, he put his lips right against my ear.

"You know I love you more than anyone else does, right? I know I can't keep you from talking to him, but, but it scares me when you try to hide the fact that you were on the phone with him, especially when I can read lips." Cry informed, before slowly letting me go.

My mouth dropped open a little as I shook my head in defiance. 

"Cry no I-"

"RUN!!! WE HAVE TO GO!"

We all whipped our heads around to see Yami and Scott bolting their way to us.

"What, what's wrong!?" Mark madly yelled as Yami ran right into his arms.

"It's huge! We didn't see it at first! I don't know if we were walking on its territory or what! But it came charging after us and I don't know if we were able to lose it!" Jund shouted, face as white as a ghost as he looked over to Snake, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have went off like that."

Without a word Snake was wrapping his arms around Jund, who was shaking like a leaf.

"We need to get out of here." Ken sternly said, sniffing the air, "It's close."

"We head straight down this path, it'll come to a fork, we take the left path, leads right to the cabins." Snake informed, taking Scott's hand and pulling him along.

We quickly followed behind without protest.

"But what if it's hunting us now? Won't it just follow us to the campsite?" Mary asked, walking close to Ken.

"That's what he's planning on baby. If we can make it to the cabins we should be able to either kill the thing or scare it off. That whole area is fenced off down there, if we can get inside and turn on the electric fence, we're safe." Ken replied, picking up his pace.

As we basically ran down the path in a single file, a roar shook us and the very dirt we were running on.

"STOP! Don't move!" Snake ordered and we immediately obeyed.

I froze as I saw a huge beast walking up the crest of a small dirt hill, crushing full-grown cacti beneath it's feet.

"Move, slowly." Ken whispered.

I wanted to rush closer to everyone, Cry and I were at the back of the pack, and about a few feet from the others.

"Come on babe." Cry quietly said, giving my arm a tug.

We all inched down the path as slowly as we could, until the beast snarled at us and stamped it's feet on the ground. We all stopped in our tracks, not knowing what to do.

"Its-its going to charge." Yami shakily whisper shouted, "Quickly, everyone get behind me, now."

Throwing stealth and tact out the window, we all rushed to Yami.

The creature seemed angered by our sudden movement and started to charge us without warning.

"O-Oh shit." I whispered, feeling my legs become cement.

[Cry's POV]

A rhino? But bigger? So much bigger.

It has to be what Ve was talking about. I've never seen anything like this in my life.

At Yamimash's command we all booked it to him.

I glanced up when I heard a loud roar, though. It paralyzed me for a moment, but I shook my head and looked forward, grabbing on Scott's shoulder before reaching out to... to... No one...

"Babe!" I shouted, watching the beast charge at Pewds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Back to smack you with the cliffhangers ^^


	69. Time Bubble Of Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for some reason I thought I put this chapter up right after the last, should of been out waaay sooner my bad!
> 
> Also, I can't link it but look up I THINK "Cry abuses one of his fans" for hilarity

Felix was frozen where he stood as the beast charged at him.

Though hearing my voice snapped him out of his trance and he began to run, the beast was still too close to him, too close for my comfort.

He would have made it to us, he wasn't too far away, but instinct took over and I started moving.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I ran at Felix, finger on my temple, "Confusion!" I commanded.

The creature immediately stopped and started shaking its head as it began to stumble around.

"Are you ok?" I asked, my hands immediately going up to his pale face and down his shoulders as I checked him over.

"I'm fine, I got scared and froze for a second, but what are you doing rushing over here like this! I would've made it, you were safe in the force field." Felix scolded.

"I don't know, I couldn't!" I replied, not making any sense to him or myself.

"Hold your ears! Your command is wearing off." Scott informed as he walked up from behind me, bringing his sitar around his body and playing a loud rift.

The sonic boom blasted the creature back a bit, but it was still on its feet.

Mine and Felix's hands were still clamped tightly to our ears as we watched Wade zoom past us and collide with the monster's side.

The monster was now even more disoriented, but wouldn't go down.

"Dammit! When I say get behind me, I mean it!" Yelled Yami as his clear force field slowly engulfed Felix, Scott, and I.

"Sorry! I just froze! The things roar had me shook!" Pewdie explained.

Yami let out a breath and opened the front of the shield, allowing Wade to fly through.

"Won't go down! What is that thing!?" He questioned, trying to catch his breath.

"The exact same beast Ve warned us about! And you two idiots bring it to us!" Mark shouted into Yami's face.

"It's my fault!" Jund said.

"It's no one's fault! The Karkadann would've sniffed us out anyway!" Snake informed, his gruff voice cutting through all the arguing, "I've had it with these mother fucking monsters, on this mother fucking planet!"

"Pfft! Heh, same. When 90 DOS ends, I think I'm going to live in space." Mark stated.

"Without me." Yami grumbled.

"Ugh, don't be like that. I'm sorry I yelled. But you know you're just as excited to explore space as I am." Mark insisted, bringing a small smile to Yami's face.

"That's real cute guys, but I don't think we have time for cute shit." I said, pointing over to the Karkadann, who was charging at us again.

"Well it's not like we can all run while inside my UGH! Force field." The healer grunted, while the creature slammed its piercing red horn into the shield repeatedly.

"Well we're going to have to think of something, because I don't know how much longer you'll be able to hold this with that thing banging on it!" Said Mary.

Yami shook his head, trying to stay focus.

Mark sighed as he pulled out his travel cube from his pocket, "Time gauntlets." He said to the cube, making it open and spit out his clunky gloves, "I'm going to end up pausing everyone along with the creature, but at least that'll give you a second to rest Yami. Then when I unfreeze all of you, drop the shield. I'll pause again and, I don't know, move all of you away from the creature one by one? I don't know, I'll figure something out."

"Oh come on! You can't move our stiff bodies by yourself!" Yami yelled, straining a little as the Karkadann began stomping its huge stumpy round feet on the protective bubble.

"I'll figure something out! Not like you can stop me anyway." Mark said, booting up his gauntlets and out stretching his arms as the metal gloves slimmed down to fit his hands, "Ok, all paused. These gauntlets are beautiful, I don't feel drained at all! Ugh, I could've been an engineer. Anyways, give Yami a second to rest, then I'll... Um, are you guys still moving?"

We all started looking down at ourselves, then out at the world around us.

"Holy, shit!" Jund exclaimed in disbelief.

The Karkadann was above our heads frozen in place, its massive legs hovering over us. 

Yami slowly dropped his hands and the shield was removed, all of us then quickly moved away from the giant creature.

"How can we still move? You paused everything, right?" Wade asked.

Mark nodded his head, "Yea! Everything... around the force field oh my God! Aaron! We can use our abilities together."

"Bloody hell! I think you're right." Yami shouted.

I looked around in amazement. Birds were hanging in midair not moving, cacti that were in the middle of falling over because of the beast were now levitating, it even felt like the wind had stopped.

This was incredible!

"Maybe you'll be able to create a time machine after all." Said Wade as he poked at a stationary bumblebee, "Especially with Yami."

Mark smiled proudly at the Karkadann, "Aww hell yea I will! Aww hell yeaa! I've always wanted to show people what I saw when I messed with time, I'm glad I could show you."

Yami's face turned deep red as Ken walked over to them and patted both men on their shoulders, "Nice job! Now let's get to the freaking cabin before big fella decides to wake up."

We nodded in agreement and quickly made our way down the dirt path.

As we walked, in the distance we could hear the roar of the monster unpausing, only encouraging us to walk faster.

It took an hour and the sun starting to set for us to finally make it to the cabin, that looked like an oasis.

The hard dirt ground ended and connected with a lush green surface. 

We were standing in front of a wooden door with nothing around it. But behind the door were trees, bushes, and a nice sized cabin in the distance.

"No one walk pass the door, I don't know if the electric fence is active. It might look like there's nothing there, but there's definitely a transparent dome around this whole place." Ken informed, "I've been here before. Got chased by scorpions. I opened the door and shut it behind me, scorpions walked straight into the shield and disintegrated."

"Holy hell!" Mark exclaimed, "I don't think I've been here. I was more down south when we got to the nice cabins."

"These are nice too, might even be nicer since I think they upgraded it some this year." Said Ken, pushing the door open, "Everything is man-made, there's even a stream with fish and everything not too far from here and there should be other cabins around, maybe a store? But let's see if this first cabin's empty."

When we got inside and the setting sun beamed through, we could see the glistening of the dome above us, and feel how warm it was in here in contrast with the cooling night temperature outside.

When the door was closed, Snake went over to a digital panel that was next to the door and hit a few buttons.

"Shields already up." He informed as we made our way to the cabin.

"I call dibs on the nicest room!" Wade teased.

"No, fuck that! If there aren't enough rooms for all of us, you're getting the couch this time!" Mark scolded, pushing Wade as the two ran to the cabin.

Well, house. It actually looked like a normal sized wooden house.

When we approached it, Snake went over to the generator to see if it was on.

"It's off, this cabins empty." He assured.

"Good! I hope this place has a washer and dryer, if it does, everyone give me their dirty clothes, I'll start washing." Mary said as she walked up to the big porch of the cabin.

It even had a nice wooden swing hanging on it.

Ken chuckled as him and Mary walked into the house together, "Aww my little house wife."

When we turned on the cabins lights, we were all amazed.

The interior of the cabin was all hardwood, and it had a big living room with a flat screen TV and a comfy looking leather couch along with leather recliners in it.

Behind it was a big kitchen and a nice dinning room next to that.

As we looked around and got settled in, most, if not all of us just about cried when we saw a medium-sized room, that was set up like an entertainment center.

Mark gasped, "Be still my heart! TWO COMPUTERS! BOTH WITH DUEL MONITORS!?"

"Ah! Look at the computers! Looks better than what I have at home!" Felix exclaimed, him, Mark, Wade and Yami gushing over the computers specs.

"Wooo, boy! Look at this here TV! 45 inches! Surround sound... Oh Goddess! Xcube, WiiStation, SegaSwitch, they have everything! Fuck Azula Island and going back home, we're living here!" Ken shouted.

I started shakily moving over to a whole bookshelf full of games and books.

"O-Oh my dick! Look at all these games! I can't breathe!" I cried.

"Oh no, they have Party games, guess it's time to end our friendships again." Jund joked as he stood next to me.

"Hell yes it is!" I agreed, "Huh, they even have VR helmets too."

"Pfft, another Cry hits one of his fans videos?" Snake asked.

Scott chuckled, "Heh, straight to a Livefeed fails compilation."

"Hey! That fucking hurt! The fan also broke! Took forever to get that thing fixed!" I stated as we continued to look over the games.

After we calmed our raging nerd boners over all the tech and games, we finally began picking our rooms.

"All the bedrooms look basically the same, queen sized beds, they all have TVs, and their own bathroom except the attic, and since there's only 4 bedrooms on the first floor, someone is going to have to take the attic." Stated Molly.

"Colonel and I can take it." Snake spoke up.

"Yup, not a problem." Scott agreed.

"Ok, then I guess we can take the back?" Ken questioned. 

"Sure." Said Mary, looking to Molly who looked to Wade.

"What? I don't care, we can just start gravitating to whatever rooms, no one has to sleep in the living room, so..." Wade stated with a shrug.

Everyone agreed and started to sort of just pick a room.

I really didn't care what room I stayed in, so I just followed Felix into the first room in the hall.

Not sure if he wants me to follow him, though. He might have some more secret calls to make.

Ugh, I think I'm being petty.... Whatever.

In a heavy silence, Felix and I unpacked our stuff.

"This room's really nice." He said, sitting down on the fancy looking big green cover, that draped over the bed.

I just nodded my head and continued to fold my clothes.

Pewdie sighed, "You know what today has shown me? Even when you're mad at me you still for some reason go out of your way to 'save' me. Like I'm a damsel in distress, even though we both know I could've ran into Yami's force field without your help."

Well excuse me for wanting to protect my boyfriend!

I remained silent, knowing that he was sitting there with his fist balled, biting his lip, thinking of what to say next.

Will it be a shut down toward me or will he go against himself?

"I... I thought you said we'd talk all of our problems out?"

Hmm, blow against me? I see.

I finally turned to face him, "It's too petty to even discuss, just let me get over it."

"No, no, don't do that!" Felix yelled.

"Do what?" I asked, turning back around to our wooden dresser as I started folding some of his clothes.

"Shut me out! If you have a problem with me, then just say it! We almost got fucking eaten today Cry, I don't want to go to bed with you mad at me, I want to be able to hold you and know we're both safe." Felix explained.

"That sounds boring." I mumbled.

"We'd do other things than just hold each other, I'm not too tired. But we can't do shit if you won't tell me what's wrong."

I shook my head, "Fine. I'm jealous."

"Jealous?"

"I thought you were over him.... Ok, I-I knew you weren't but, but I don't know. Ugh, we've been doing so well that him coming back into the picture scares me. I'm not going to lie, I guess I don't care if you guys talk, but just to see you say his name then smile after you hang up with him, it made me mad. Isn't that petty? I'm mad because you smiled while on the phone with Stephano, isn't that stupid?" I questioned.

"No, if that bothers you there's nothing stupid about it. I'm sorry, I guess I was just happy to talk to him. Don't you trust me?" Pewdie asked.

I sighed and walked over to the bed to sit next to him.

"Of course I trust you. I just don't-"

"Trust other people?"

"Exactly."

"Well neither do I." He informed, "Now you know how it feels."

"Yea, but it's cute when you're jealous." I teased.

"No it's not! Jealousy is not cute! I hate it. You don't have to be jealous of Stephano! You know I'm my happiest when I'm around you. God listen to me! I'm the fucker who edits out myself crying in videos and has to cover sincere shit with a laugh or a joke! But I just said I'm my happiest around you! That's corny as fuck! But I can only say that kind of stuff to you, Cry. I didn't even know I was smiling when I got off the phone with him, I guess I was just happy because he told me he found his Sparkmate."

"Really?"

"Yea, that's it. We weren't talking about anything else." Assured Felix, "I didn't want to tell you I was on the phone with him right away, I was going to wait till later. But I should've just told you right then and there, I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "No, it's ok. I'm sorry. Ugh, told you it was petty."

Felix smirked at me while he put his hands on both sides of my mask, slowly taking it off.

"I haven't seen your face since we left the train." He stated, hands now trailing over my cheeks, "Cry, I'm done. I'm done with all this."

My eyes grew wide, "Done with all what!? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Pfft! No, bro! I'm done with this being something we fight about. This is going to be the last time I explain this to you, so you better listen boy! Cry, I want you to know, I love Stephano, and when I hear his voice, when I see him, memories are going to come up, bad one's, but also good and I can't help that. I have feelings for the girl I thought was going to be my partner still, but I haven't seen her in years so that's fading, but Stephano won't. Not until we converge and I move away from Terran. So I'm sorry if I make you jealous with that, I don't want to and I don't mean to. But you have to know, when I, I accidentally confessed to you, I had never felt that happy before, with anyone. So if I talk to, smile because, hug, shit even kiss someone else, I could never love them as much as I've fallen for you, and I'm still falling." Felix explained, his slender thumbs stroking my cheek bones.

I nodded in understanding, "I feel the same way." I said with a long sigh, "I actually kinda like when you have to defend your feelings toward me, it's cute to hear you say all that."

He pushed me, "Stop calling everything I do cute!"

I smiled brightly as I ran a hand through his hair, "But I can't help it blondie, you're so adorable." I whispered in a husky voice.

"Don't say it like that." Felix ordered, his cheeks turning pink.

"Why? I know you like it." I seductively said.

"So...." He grumbled, "Maybe I do."

"Mm, earlier you said we could do other things then just cuddle... what other things did you have in mind?" I questioned, both of us wiggling our eyebrows.

Pewds let out a dark chuckle, "Heh, heh, a make out session that'll embed in your mind, that I'm all yours."

"Oh, I like the sound of that. I like it when you get all ballsy and tell me what you want, it's kinda hot." I stated, biting my lip.

"I'm glad you do. I think I like being called hot better."

"Aww, but you're still cute." I said with a wink.

"Aww, and you're still an ass." He winked back.

"You like this ass though, don't you?" I asked in a whisper, placing a peck on his lips.

I lifted his chin a little as I tilted my head to pepper kisses on his nec-

"Yo! You two buttfucking in there? We're going to be here for a bit, you have plenty of time to sword fight, right now, it's time for dinner before we all call it a night. So get out here! Put your penis away Cry, Felix's virgin bootyhole doesn't need it right now! That pucker too tight for a quicky!" Ken shouted, banging on our door.

"Ken, go kill yourself." Felix grumbled.

"Ya can't see it, but I promise you I'm flicking you off right now." Ken assured.

"He is, I can attest to it, double finger defense." Mark stated, "Now let's eat! After almost dying today, I think we deserve a nice meal."

I rolled my eyes, "We're coming, you cock blockers!"

"Mhmm I'm sure y'all are." Ken chuckled as we heard their footsteps walk away.

I got up from the bed and grabbed my mask, Felix close behind me.

"Oh yea, one more thing, babyboo." I said as I turned to face him, almost causing him to run into me.

"W-What?"

"I love you." I stated as I leaned forward to kiss his lips.

Felix smirked, "I love you too."

I let out a content sigh, "That feels so good to hear."

"Feels good to say." He informed, wrapping his arms around my neck.

A slight moan escaped my mouth as Pewdie kissed me back, our lips slowly moving in sync as our heads tilted even slower, our noses slightly bumping into one another.

The kiss was passionate and loving, and we probably wouldn't have pulled away from each other if our stomachs growling didn't ruin the moment.

We both chuckled.

"Come on, let's go eat." I said as I grabbed his hand.

Felix smiled brightly at me before I lead him to the dinning room.

The smile he gave me made my face heat up beneath my mask, I guess he really doesn't smile like that for anyone else.

All through dinner I had to avoid eye contact with Pewdie, just to keep myself calm.

I am a grown man getting butterflies from someone smiling at me!

Ugh, I really do love him more than anything.


	70. Fishing Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so everywhere else I post Spark Search to, this chapter is 69, but on AO3 it isn't because there's a part 1 and 2 of another chapter that throws this off.
> 
> BUT REGARDLESS.... 
> 
> Heh, hah, haha, hehe, 69 ;)
> 
> Ok, I return you back to maturity.

[Felix's POV]

I hate my Sparkmate.

I just hate my boyfriend so much, can't stand him.

Why? Because of this!

"Cry-fucking-Aotic!"

"Pewdie-freaking-Pie! Heh, I can sound mad too."

"Ugh, did you at least take a shower?" I asked, crossing my arms and giving him a stern look.

"Yes, I did." He replied as he licked his thumb to page through a book he was holding.

I found this piece of shit in the game room, snuggled under a blanket and reading.

Any other day I would've thought it was cute, but not right now!

"You promised!" I whined.

"Yeaaa, but here's the thing, I'm a lazy fuck and nothing in my life has prompted me to ever have to exert unnecessary energy." Cry explained, "Besides, we walked all the way here and almost died again the other day, how about we just chill today?"

"How about you close that little book, untuck yourself from that cover, get off your ass, put some pants on because I know you don't have any on right now, and come exercise with me!" I scolded.

"Ehh, how about you cuddle with me for a bit instead, then we'll go walking." Cry suggested, not taking his eyes away from his book, "I'll read to you."

I hate him!

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the couch.

I laid between his legs, while he brought the blank over both of us and began reading to me, like he was recording himself.

After almost falling asleep to that assholes sexy soothing voice, we finally were able to leave the cabin.

But that's not the only reason why I hate this fuck.

I gritted my teeth and bit my lip to keep my voice down.

"Ok, ok! We're good, let's go back to the cabin!" I ordered, trying to push Cry's head away.

"Aww, but you're not done yet." He whispered, without stopping.

"Dammit Cry! When I told you to come work out with me I meant a morning walk! Maybe a nice brisk jog, not, not working out your neck!" I quietly exclaimed, "There are other cabins in here! Someone could see us!"

"So..."

"Will you just stop!?"

"......Ok, I stopped, now I'm continuing."

I stifled a moan, "You piece of shit!"

Cry hushed me, "Shhh, I hardly get to do this to you. You've done it to me twice already!"

"I only did it last night because you were ignoring me to play your, single player, game." I informed.

"And it got you my undivided attention. So just chill and let me return the favor brah. And quit squirming so much, I have a terrible gag reflex." 

I shook my head and sighed in defeat, allowing Cry to finish up, which left me hunched over and panting while he spat on the ground and wiped his mouth.

"Mm, yummy." He purred.

"Ugh, why did I let you do that? And if it's so good, then why did you spit it out?" I questioned as I fixed my pants.

"Not all of us like to swallow, babe." He stated and I knew he was winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "We've wasted enough time this morning, let's go back."

"Wasted time?"

"Mhm, all your fault. Let's take a shower and have lunch together, it's after 1."

"Wait, is something going on today?" Cry asked.

"Maybe, if you stop being a dick." I said, pushing his shoulder.

Cry crossed his arms, "What's going on?"

"Something, but I hate you right now, so I'm not telling ya bro."

"Pft! Come on, tell me."

"Nope, it's a secret."

I gave Cry a cheeky grin before turning around and walking back to the cabin.

After 10 minutes of Cry nagging me, we finally made it back to the house.

"Sup?" Snake greeted as we walked up on to the porch.

"Nothing much, got those things I asked about?" I questioned and Snake nodded his head yes.

"Put them where we talked about." He informed.

"What things? Why the hell am I in the dark about shit? I don't play this shit! What's going on!?" Cry frantically asked.

"There's actually a little shop in here, Snake and Jund found it yesterday. I'll take you there after we eat lunch." I explained.

"Why?" He slowly asked.

"Because." I simply answered.

Snake gave me a knowing wink as I dragged Cry into the cabin and down the hall.

"Can we at least take a shower together?" Cry questioned, trying to pull me into our room.

I smirked, "I'm mad at you, but I guess since I have things planned for us to do together, we can. But just a quick shower!"

"Yup, sure, quick."

"It's not going to be quick is it?" I questioned as Cry slammed the bedroom door behind us before throwing off his mask and shirt.

"No, hell no." 

I giggled as I grabbed his hand and followed him into our bathroom.

After a long shower, we eventually made it into the dinning room.

"Sit." I commanded and he obediently listened.

"You gone make me a sammich? Then tell me what the hell's going on and why you're keeping shit from me?" Cry interrogated.

"Only the first one. Now stop asking questions, it's annoying."

"You're annoying, asshole!"

I held up my middle finger as I walked to the kitchen.

Yup, this is why I hate him.

"You want some crisps, right?" I hollered.

"Chips? Yea! And did anyone happen to pick up any alcohol at that convenient store?" Cry asked as I walked into the dinning room with his plate in one hand, and a wine cooler in the other, "Ooh, did you read my mind?"

"Sweetheart, I don't have to read your mind to know what you want." I stated, going back for my plate and glasses of whisky and water, "While you were wrapped up in your game, Scott told us about the shop and asked if we needed anything. Everything's real cheap there of course, so him and Snake went shopping."

"And you told them to get alcohol? It's 3 pm and we're drinking a wine cooler and whisky. Babe, I think we're alcoholics."

"Pssh! No... Ok, maybe, but the bottle the whisky came in is too fancy, bro!" 

Cry chuckled, "And you had to have it?"

I nodded my head yes while we laughed and started eating. 

"You know, I am sorry." Cry randomly said, while he stuffed some crisps under his mask.

"What, for what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"If I was really being an ass to you. I played my game all last night, I wasn't ready this morning, I made you read with me, I cut our walk short by... Well, you know. Sorry." He apologized.

I rolled my eyes, yup can't stand him.

"You don't have to say you're sorry, you weren't really being an ass, I still got to spend the morning with you, but I am mad you took forever to get dressed! We could've left earlier." I informed.

"I know, tomorrow morning we can get up as early as you want."

"I'm not talking about leaving early to walk, I'm saying we could've had lunch earlier, then left out sooner." I stated, a small smirk coming to my face.

"Sooner? Now? For what?"

"Our date." I answered, taking our dishes off the table.

"Date?"

"Mhm, date."

Cry got up from the glass dinning room table to follow me, "And where are we going on this date?"

"Somewhere."

"You two still here? I thought you would've been out fishing!" Said Ken as he walked passed Cry and I to make his way to the fridge.

"F-Fishing?" Cry asked, slamming his fist into his open palm as he started to get excited, "Seriously!? Fishing date, babe?"

I gave Ken a punch to his back, "It was supposed to be a secret!"

"Ow! Sorry, sorry!" Ken cried.

"Ugh, I know how much you love fishing in games and shit, so why not do it in real life?" I questioned.

"Ahh! We gotta go, now!" Excitedly said Cry.

"And you say what I do is cute, you look like a kid in a candy store." I mumbled, chuckling as I went to get the fishing rods and nets from the attic.

"You ready? I'm ready! I'm ready to chill and catch some fish! Leggo!"

I laughed as Cry grabbed one of the fishing rods and ran out the house. I tried my best to quickly get ahead of him so I could lead him to the store.

"I think it's down this way." I said, looking at the gps on my phone.

"They have a map for this place?" Asked Cry.

"Mhm, it's an app. Apparently they have this place set up like its own little town." I replied.

"Guess Azula's a bigger version of this. Heard it's beautiful there and the Island's half man-made too."

"Yea, it's really awesome. Can't wait for you to see it. I'm kind of nervous though, when you get there you have to check in and they give you and your partner a key to your own house or apartment." I started to explain as we made it to the shop, "They even give you a wallet of money and you have to go to a store and shop together, basically it's a simulation so you know how life is going to be like for the rest of yours."

"Damn, really? Heh, you afraid you won't like living with me?"

The shop looked like a regular small convenient store, and the girl behind the counter looked bored out of her mind as we walked in.

"Vice versa."

He chuckled, "How bad can it be? Not like we haven't been living together for 3 months now."

"Yea, but this is different, we'll be completely alone. I mean you can never get bored with me around, of course, but hypatitically speaking, what if you do?" I questioned, watching him bend over while we walked down one of the aisles.

"Ooh, found a tackle box, and it's hypothetically babe. But that will never happen, I wouldn't have accepted you if I wasn't willing to live with you." Stated Cry as we walked over to a row of coolers to get drinks.

"I guess."

"Well I know. Now come on, I'm ready for our date."

"Will that be all sirs?" The bored girl behind the counter asked as we gave her our stuff.

"Oh, is that vape juice behind you?" I questioned and she nodded her head without turning around.

"Pewds, no. You can get it later."

I rolled my eyes, "You have any fish bait?"

"Kind?"

"Any."

The girl started blowing bubbles with her gum as she rang all of our stuff up and bagged them, "That'll be 10 nycra, 2 silvers, and a green. If you don't have the muní I can lower the price or raise it if you'd like to donate to Azula Island. All proceeds from shops like this go straight to the Island and help give the Aphrodites allowances, while they dedicate their lives to others and you Sparks. Donations are always warmly welcome." She said in a monotone, like she was reading a cue card.

I nodded in understanding and gave her a 20 golden nycra bar, 2 silver coins with dragons etched into them, and a green coin with an elf etched into it, "Keep the change."

"Thank you. You boys have a lovely evening on your date." She said, flashing a half-hearted smile.

"Thank you." We both said back, while we walked out of the store and headed to the pond.

The pond was a lot bigger than both of us thought it would be. It actually looked like it would take about 10 or 15 minutes to walk around the whole medium-sized pond. I thought it was going to be tiny.

"Want to fish from the dock?" Cry asked.

I nodded my head yes and we walked to the wooden dock and sat at the edge of it.

We wasted no time putting the plastic bait on the hooks and casting our lines.

Cry let out a content sigh, "Ah, this is nice. You been planning this since yesterday?"

"Mhm, I wanted to spend the whole day with you." I said.

"Aw, that's sweet. What made you want to spend the whole entire day alone with me?" He asked.

"Ugh, I know I should say 'I just wanted to be with my boyfriend' or, 'do I really need a reason?' But there is a reason why." I stated with a sigh, leaning my head on his shoulder as I gripped my fishing pole.

"Oh, and the reason being? It isn't about the whole jealous thing from the other day, is it?"

"No no, actually, it's stress. The further we get down south the more dangerous things get, and the closer we get to the island. I'm really stressing out over convergence. And when I'm stressed I usually want to just go and exercise, but now I want to do that and spend time with you. But you're an ass and ruin shit." I groaned, burying my face in the sleeve of his shirt.

He just giggled, "Said I was sorry."

"I know! I'm not really mad and I don't really hate you. Let me be me bro, just let me be a drama Queen."

"Heh, ok babe, I will." He whispered, kissing the top of my head, "I'm glad being with me helps you de-stress, though."

I smirked as I looked up at him, "Of course it does."

"Good. And you don't have to stress over convergence so much. We're doing it together, I'm here with you every step of the way." Cry assured, "But I will de-stress you in any way, you want me to. Any way."

I let out a small chuckle as we slowly inched toward each other, our lips lightly connecting as his mask raised for me, but before we could deepen the kiss, Cry was pulling away.

"Oh shit! I got a bite!" He exclaimed, pulling on his rod as he reeled the fish in, "Damn, putting up a bit of a fight."

Cry handed me his pole as he got to his feet. I gasped a little as the fish yanked my arm, almost tangling with my own line.

When Cry got the fishing pole back in his hands, he started reeling the fish in again.

"That's it baby! Reel that fucker in, make it your fishbitch!" I encouraged as I jumped up, making Cry laugh.

"Hah, shut up! I need to concentrate!" He hollered.

"No, what you need is some milk!" I informed.

"Pfft! No dank memes while I'm fishing!" He scolded, "Augh! Here it comes! Let's go fucker, daddy need some sushi!"

"We aren't allowed to eat the fish." I reminded.

"Yea, but it doesn't know that. Gotta instill some fear in the bastards, or they'll never give in."

I chuckled at his explanation, while I watched him finally start to pull the fish in.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, my heart sinking into my stomach as Cry presented me the fish.

"Hmm, must be like 20 inches? Not too heavy out of the water. I was expecting a bass or a trout, but a betta fish is nice." Cry casually said, watching the fish squirm.

I was speechless.

"S-Sweetheart, I uh, I think there's something wrong with that fish." I stated, my hands trembling, "I don't know how it's even still alive!"

I've seen betta fish before and even giant ones like this one but, but there's something very wrong with it.

It was an ordinary blue Gigantic Betta fish with red tips on its beautiful feathered out fins, but I could see red blood splotches all over its body and parts where it looked like the meat had been ripped clean off the poor fish, exposing its bone.

Cry tilted his head for a moment then chuckled, poking the fish right where it's bone was exposed.

"AHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed.

"Dude, calm down. Hurry and take a picture of it, I'm going to have to toss it back in." He said, pulling out his phone and handing it to me.

My mouth was agape as I took the picture, then watched Cry gently unhook the fish and set it free.

"What was that thing!?" I asked.

"I take it you've never seen a zombie betta before."

"A what!?"

"Zombie Betta fish. There's probably other fish in the pond and definitely other bettas. Their aggressive as fuck and always attack each other, so that species of betta's scales mimics a hurt or half eaten fish. They float on their sides when pray or smaller betta swim close to them so they look like they're dead, even give off a decaying smell, once the other fish comes to peck at the 'dead' betta, it rises from the dead and eats the fish." Cry explained, "Some of them even looked diseased, so bigger fish won't touch them.

"Whoa, jeez! It seriously looked like it was half eaten! These fish are crazy!" 

"Haha! I'm sure we've both seen crazier creatures."

"Like what?"

"Uhh the king of the desert for starters."

"It was an overgrown rhino, not a fucking fish making itself look dead and eaten, just to be a cannibal!" I shouted.

"Ok, then a giant, a faun, a centaur, tiny round furry creatures, fairies, a talking snake creature, a leviathan, trolls, huge Venus fly trap, and I'm sure we'll be coming face to face with dragons, ogres, and other crazy BS that no one was meant to encounter." Cry rambled.

"Hey, most of your creatures were nice." I stated, casting my line back into the water, "But I guess we both have seen some crazy shit."

"Mhmm, I have to take you to Bao, Alton, and Fiora though."

"I'd love to meet them, if we can find what forest they're in. Feels like you guys had an easier journey then us." 

"Eh, Bao did almost smash us and after the Marsh we almost got killed by poisonous flowers, so..."

"Oh yea."

Cry nodded his head and wrapped an arm around me, "But all those trials were leading me to you, so I ain't mad."

I smiled, "Neither am I."

We spent the rest of the day, well into the evening together, talking, messing around, and fishing.

When the sun started to set, Cry took his mask off for a second, just to wipe some sweat off his forehead. 

My breath caught in my throat as I examined him. His beautiful silky hair falling behind his shining glasses, his stubble hugging his perfect jawline, those deep blue eyes that glisten every time they look at me, that bright dazzling smile he gives me.

I have never been in love like this, it actually hurts my heart.

Cry must've noticed me gawking, because he chuckled a little and leaned in, catching me off guard with a kiss to the nose.

"I've never seen you so red before." Cry whispered, kissing my burning cheek.

"H-heat, i-its really hot out here." I stuttered.

"Maybe we should call it a day soon then. I probably shouldn't be this close to you either, my body heat might make you more hot." He quietly said.

I let out a shaky breath as I nodded my head in agreement.

Dammit I hate that he makes me feel this way! He makes me want to love him more than I've ever loved anyone else. 

Shit, I just want to do everything with him... And to him.

That thought made my face feel extremely hot.

Before it got too dark, we gathered up our things.

"Thank you Felix, I had a lot of fun." Said Cry, grabbing my hand while we made our way back to the cabin.

I could feel my face flushing even more.

"Me too."

"Ayee!" Scott Jund greeted as we strolled into the house, leaving our fishing poles on the porch, "You two have fun?"

"You know it. Caught a few fish, kicked back and relaxed! Was great." Cry informed.

"Cool, cool. Well all of us were thinking about playing some games, you guys in?" Scott asked.

"Sure!" We said at the same time.

All 10 of us piled into the game room and stayed there until almost 3 in the morning.

"Hey y'all, I was just thinking, we should cook out tomorrow." Ken suggested, "Since we aren't going to be staying here long, should have some fun before we leave."

"Ooh, that does sounds fun. We can make it into a little shindig! Food, music." Mary added.

Molly nodded in agreement, "Yea! We should openly accept one another too."

"That'll be good, get all the nerves out before we have to do it in front of hundreds, maybe even thousands of people." Mary stated.

"Ok, I can make chicken n dumplings." Offered Mark.

"And I'll cook the meat on the grill." Ken said.

We all agreed on the idea and discussed what food should be made, before we went off to bed.

[Cry's POV]

I love my Sparkmate.

I just love my boyfriend so much, can't stand not being around him.

He was laying next to me with his eyes closed, moons lights peaking through the curtains to illuminate his beautiful ivory face.

I had so much fun with him today. He's too good to me.

I get jealous over petty shit, I procrastinate, I'm lazy, but he puts up with me.

I gently stroked the side of Felix's face, getting startled as his eyes opened.

Those immaculate ocean blue eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I whispered, scooting closer to him.

"No, I wasn't fully asleep. You still up?" He asked, hand coming up to my cheek.

I turned my head to kiss his palm before replying, "Yup, was just watching you sleep."

He hummed out a laugh, "Creeper."

"Heh, damn right. How could I not creep on this cute little face."

Pewds gave me a sleepy smile.

I chuckled, "See, so cute, so beautiful, so handsome."

"Thanks." He mumbled, "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Mhm."

"I'm sleepy."

"Heh, then go to sleep."

"Can't."

"Why, because I'm watching you?" I asked.

"No, because you're not holding me." Felix corrected as he flipped over to back up into me.

I smiled and threw my arm over his waist, wrapping my other around his head to bring him closer.

"I love when you tell me to hold you." 

"I just love being near you."

My smile grew wider as I felt my face heat up, "Heh, I love when you're sleepy, you just say anything."

"Do I? Well don't quote me on anything I say and don't tell me about it the next morning, or anyone else." Felix ordered and I gave him a hummed yes in response, "I mean it!"

"I won't babe, I won't."

"Good."

"Why, you have something to tell me now?" I asked.

"Mhm."

"What?"

Pewds sighed, "I love you, right?"

"Of course, you just told me the other day."

"Ok, well, I-I want to love you more than I've ever loved anyone else before." He informed.

"Felix?"

"I do. I, I might've been thinking about that a lot. I joke and I say I hate you but, I never would, ever. And also, I can't stop thinking about how you make me feel. You de-stress me, you make me happy, you frustrate me, you steal my heart, and I hate it, but I love it, I really do. I just, it makes me, you make me love you so much, that I just want to do everything with you, like, everything." He explained.

"L-Like what specifically?"

"I'm tired, so don't hold me to this but, I, ugh! Cry, when you're dating someone sometimes you want to do things with them, and then if you're really in love with them, you want to do things you never thought you'd ever d-do with a guy, with them."

"Oh, my, Goddess of love, Pewdie!"

"Shut up! Augh, so if you know what I mean I don't have to say it?" Felix questioned.

"No, no, you have to say it!" I commanded, "I will straight up use my powers to make you say it if I have to!"

He groaned, placing his arm on top of mine, "I-I need you to de-stress me in, the, way."

My heart stopped, holy shit! Holy fuck! This is happening!

"The, way? Wanna say that in layman's terms?"

"Dammit! I want, dammit Cry! Make love to me, soonish. I kind of want you to be the first guy I fuck, so I don't mind being bottom. You just make me feel, I can't explain it, but you know, we should try to take this to the next level, maybe." Felix said, his voice a breathy whisper.

I gulped, who knew a fishing date would get me laid.

"But only if you're ready too." He added.

I held him closer, "I really hope when I bring this up when you aren't tired, you'll still want to."

"You aren't allowed to." He mumbled.

"Bull, shit. I'm bringing this up every single day. I am more than ready to give you want you want, because I want it too. I want it to be perfect." I said, feeling up his leg.

"Me too. So we probably shouldn't do it now or tomorrow either." He suggested, grabbing my hand.

"Heh, no. It should be romantic and soon, but not too soon."

"Mhm, I uh, want to be able to uh, prepare myself." 

"Of course, I can help you prepare." I whispered right into his ear, feeling his body tremble.

"B-But I'm sleep deprived so I'll probably forget about ever saying any of this." Felix lied.

"Sure, babe, sure." I sarcastically agreed, kissing the back of his head, "Get some sleep, alright."

"Ok, goodnight sweetheart." 

I love when he calls me that.

"Night, babe."

"I know, that's why I call you it." Felix whispered, snuggling into me more.

"Heh, stop reading my mind." I chuckled.

"Hard not to." He stated, "Oh, and I love when you call me babe."

"Why?"

"Because I swear it's the only pet name you exclusively call me, and I like that."

"Oh, didn't even notice, heh. Guess I'll have to call you it more, babe." I said with a smile.

He turned over to bury his face in my chest, "Guess you will, sweetheart."

I held Felix even closer as we fell asleep.

I'll never tell him, but that night, I had a dream about one of the things my ritual exam said would lead me to my partner, stars.

Felix and I together outside, making love beneath the stars. 

It was the best dream I ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created a fish Species! Put this shit on Animal Planet!
> 
> Yup, that's the only thing y'all care about in this chapter so I'll be seeing y-... what? Did something big happen?
> 
> No? Didn't think so. The next chapter should be out tomorrow or Tuesday, and you shouldn't be anticipating anything to happen in the following chapters. Bye!
> 
> ;) Soon you bad dirty peeps, soon ;)


	71. Beyond the Outside

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed and the smell of food wafting through the cabin.

I rolled out of bed and made my way to the kitchen, seeing Mary, Mark, Felix, and Yami crowding it.

"Mm, what y'all cooking?" I asked, walking up behind Felix, who was standing in front of a heated pot on the stove.

"Terranish meatballs." Felix replied as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm making a salad while my cakes bake, and I'm pretty sure Mark's chicken n dumplings are in the crock pot." Mary said, back turned as she chopped vegetables on the counter.

"Mhm, just letting it simmer. It's going to come out so delicious!" Mark guaranteed as he stirred the steaming food.

"My God, what is with you and Mawk not wearing pants?" Asked Yami, looking down at my plaid boxers.

"Pants are for chumps!" I argued.

"Yea, fuck 'em!" Mark agreed. 

"Go put some pants on!" Pewds scolded.

"Nope." I refused, putting my mask right up against his ear as I whispered, "Maybe you should take yours off for me."

I chuckled to myself from seeing the tips of Pewdie's ears turn bright red, while he looked around to make sure no one else heard me.

"Leave! We're trying to cook." He commanded through gritted teeth.

"Heh, alright, alright, I'll go see if Ken or Jundy need help." I stated, unraveling my arms from his waist as I went back to our room.

After taking a shower I went outside to help Jund, Molly, and Wade set up, while Snake and Ken got the grill started.

We found some folded tables and chairs in the cabin and set them up in the front yard.

It wasn't long until we were all sitting outside and eating. 

Felix, Ken, Mary, Jund, and I were sitting at one table, while Snake, Mark, Yami, Wade, and Molly were at the other.

The cookout turned out nice, we had so much leftover food the girls took most of it to another cabin not too far from us.

After they got back we decided to start the openly accepting each other thing. I wasn't really sure how this was going to go, though; didn't even know they did this at the island.

"So basically they have you say your name, a few words to each other, then you concentrate on each other as hard as you can until the spark is visible or you say you can feel it, then that's when you'd turn your backs and walk away from one another to start convergence with your incantation. But all we're going to do is the first part, of course. Just showing everyone your spark and how strong it is, should be fun." Mary explained, "So uh, who's first?"

Mark quickly jumped up and pointed to Wade, "Wade buddy, why uh, why don't you go first, hmm?"

"Me, already? Oh uh, ok yea, alright. Molly?" Wade called out as he stood up from his table.

The couple stood in the middle of the tables facing each other, Molly was all smiles while Wade looked nervous out of his mind.

"Alright, we already know that you're dating, so let the Sparks fly." Mary encouraged.

Molly raised her hand and looked up at Wade, "Lets do it."

Wade nodded his head while he dug through his pockets, "Uh well, before we do I just want to say, uhh, let me just start by saying I've had a lot of failures, been down this road before. You can ask Mark, I wanted to quit. I even remember saying I knew this was it. I'm not 30 yet, but I just didn't have it in me to keep trying, but I did anyways, and I'm so thankful I did because if I didn't, I would've lost out on meeting you. Molly, there is no doubt in my mind that you're my partner. My ritual exam showed me cherry blossoms and long blonde hair, and there you were, a beautiful blonde under a cherry blossom tree, I didn't know what to do. God, I think I cut everyone off just to be the first to shake your hand, and that's when we felt it that's when I knew, you were the one." He recounted as he pulled a diamond ring out his pocket, making everyone gasp, "I'm not asking you to marry me! It's too soon for that, but I am asking you to take this ring. Take this ring and promise me we'll always be together, always."

Molly slowly nodded her head yes as she brought Wade in for a tight hug.

"Whoa, that was fucking adorable!" I exclaimed.

Mark chuckled, "He told us he was going to do that! I was nervous out my mind, hah."

"Too cute mate!" Said Yami, holding up his glass.

We all held up our glasses and cheered the couple.

When they finally pulled away from their embrace, Wade slipped the ring onto Molly's finger, then placed his palm against hers.

"Where'd you even get that ring from?" Molly asked with a chuckle.

Wade smirked, "Heh, might've brought it from home. In hopes that I'd find you."

"Heh, I love you Wade. You make me so happy. Who wouldn't want to be with you?" She whispered as their hands started to glow.

"I love you even more." He replied, while bending over to kiss her.

Their spark was bright and rippled through their skin as they touched. It was really beautiful, like water gently rippling from a light breeze.

We all clapped when they finally sat down.

"Well since no one's topping that, you want to get this over with Yamibaby?" Mark asked.

"Heh, sure." Yami agreed.

I was the only one who saw Mark and Yami accept each other, but we all know they're dating of course.

"Start when you're ready." Said Molly.

"No one, no one can ever compare to you!" Mark assured as him and Yami touched hands, "We both know how hard this is for me to say, but I'm over everything from the past, I promise."

Yami nodded, "I know. No matter what, I will always be yours, always."

They both smiled at each other while taking a deep breath. Their spark was shimmering, it seemed like it lit up their skin and the air around them. Can't believe how strong and bright it still is.

It's weird to think about how far we've all come. Through all the secrets and trust issues, through drama and self-hatred, through the tears and fights, we've all managed to overcome it all in a big or small way, and I'm really proud of us.

"Ok, We're finished. Ken, Mary?" Yami asked as him and Mark sat down.

Mary and Ken got right up and made their way to the middle of the tables, putting their hands together.

"You really do got some man hands girl." Ken informed.

Mary frowned, "Will you shut up about my hands!"

"I'm just saying, I'm just saying!" Ken exclaimed, raising her one hand up to his lips, "Still beautiful, though. Most beautiful girl on Htrea, heck, in the whole universe! And I'm lucky to have you. You gone be my everything. My partner, my wife, my lover, my best friend, my babymama, everything."

She smirked, "Of course I will be! I'll be yours forever. I love you Kenneth."

"I love you too bae." Ken replied and they both chuckled.

It's weird to see everyone's spark too, they're all different. Theirs was a short blast of light, that slowly faded away.

"Lets go Kenbear. Who wants to go next?" Mary asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Jund." Pewds quickly said.

Jund's face slowly turned red as Snake stood up and walked to the middle, prompting Jund to hesitantly follow.

Guess we're going last. 

I placed my hand on Pewdie's leg, sensing that he was a little nervous. I rubbed it as we focused our attention on Scott and Snake.

"Are you two dating?" Asked Mary.

"No." Jund said.

"Yes." Snake said at the same time.

They both looked at each other than shook their heads.

"Yes." Said Jund.

"No." Said Snake at the same time again.

"God dammit!" Jund grumbled, "Apparently we don't know."

"Oh, well that's private, you don't have to discuss it now." Mary assured.

"No, no, we should. Snake, I uh um, uhh if uh... well um uh-."

"You wanna go out?" Snake asked, cutting Scott's stuttering fit off.

Scott nodded his head yes as they put their hands together.

His face turned an even brighter red, "Sure dude, if you want. And uh, well, when we accepted each other I didn't tell you, but right nows as good of time as any so uh, I-I love you."

For the first time in all my years of knowing Snake, I heard him laugh. And for the months of us being with him, for the first time, I watched him smile.

Not smirk, smile, teeth showing and all.

"Hah! So adorable." Mumbled Snake, lifting the smaller man's head up to kiss his lips, "I feel the same way. Since we met and started playing games together, I've always felt like that. And I owe everything to you. I have my job in the peace control yea, but without you, I probably would've never started livefeeding or joined the LNC, so thank you, thank you for everything. I love you too Scott. I love you so much."

As they kissed again, a soft light illuminated from their veins, even going up to their faces.

When the kiss was broken, everyone awed.

"Again, I can't take two grown men being cute! First Wade and his promise ring, now this!? Please, please stop trying to kill me!" Mark begged, holding his heart.

"Woo! Those my homies being all cute and shit!" I shouted, clapping my hands.

"You're next." Jund said as they sat down.

I got up without hesitation, watching Felix trail behind me.

"Ready?" I asked, "Don't be nervous!"

"Mhm, ok." He answered.

"And you two are dating right?" Asked Mary.

Felix took a deep breath and nodded his head, "Yes."

"Yup, yup!" I said, happy that he answered first.

As I watched Felix put his hands up, I got an idea.

"Here, hold this for me Jundy."

"By God! It's Cryaotic!" Mark shrieked.

"Brah! Forgot you had a face!" Said Ken.

I scrubbed my hand down my fully exposed cheek and chin, "Yup, feels facey to me. I should shave some time. Least it's not unruly, hate big beards."

"Hey! Thought you liked mine." Pewds said.

"Um well, I'm not mad you shaved it off." I nervously chuckled.

I put my hands up against Felix's as I gave him a bright smile.

"Anyhow, I'm going to be honest, I've grown pretty attached to that mask, feel pretty self-conscious with it off, and among other reasons, I probably won't be taking it off during convergence. But I feel comfortable right now, so I thought it would help." I informed.

Felix just shook his head and chuckled.

"What's so funny!?" I frantically questioned.

"You!" He simply replied, "Hah, I'm sorry. It's just funny that you think not having your mask on will help, like I actually need to see your face to feel sparks with you."

"Aww shoot! That's right Felix, you tell him! You only need to see what's inside! Even if he did diss your beard." Ken shouted.

Felix nodded in agreement as he laughed, "Hah, was tired of it anyways. But yea, I don't need to see your face, I only need to... to, to look beyond the outside?"

Pewds froze and for a second, I thought he was going to pass out or something, he looked paler than usual.

"You alright babe?" I asked, looking him over.

[Felix's POV]

I saw words. They didn't make sense, I didn't understand. I'm not shallow, I look for personalities as well as looks, but that's not what my ritual exam epiphany meant, was it?

_Look beyond the outside._

I looked at Cry again, he was smiling at me, but I could see concern in his eyes.

Look beyond the outside because maybe my partner will turn out to be a guy, and that could be a problem. Look beyond the outside because maybe my partner wears a mask all the time, so seeing his handsome face will be sparse. Look beyond the outside because I fell in love with his laugh, his sense of humor, his personality.

Look beyond the outside, because Cry's best qualities are inside. That's what the words meant.

They weren't even leading me to him! They were telling me what to do when I met him.

"Babe?" He softly called out.

"Sorry! Let's spark, I'm ready, sweetheart." I said with a smile, placing my hands against his once more.

"Ok, good! Well, you know I love you and I can't see myself, with anyone else, but you... babyboo. This rhyme working, cause it's true?" Cry asked and we all laughed.

"It's working. Heh, you making me laugh always works. I love you too Cry, so very much. More than anything." I stated, melting as he immediately kissed me.

Everyone's spark is different, but I feel like mine and Cry's is the most extreme.

It's so hot and it electrifies every part of my body until I burst with blinding light, then it disappears.

We broke the kiss to the sound of everyone awing and gasping.

"Ahh! This has been so cute! I'm so happy for all of us!" Mary exclaimed.

"Me too!" Wade agreed.

"Me three." Said Cry, pulling out his Idroid, "Now let's see if we can get a noise complaint!"

I chuckled as he started blasting music out his phone. Everyone drank and danced the day away.

As the sun set, I was sitting on the porch swing beside Cry, watching everything around us get covered in shadows and hues of orange, pink, and purple.

"OHHH! I love this song!" Mark shouted.

A soft piano melody I recognized began to play, as a soothing voice sang.

"Right! I still cry when I think about the game." Said Cry, and I nodded in agreement.

Mark grabbed Yami's hand and spun him around as he sang the chorus of the song, "When this world is no more, the moons are all we'll see. I'll ask you, to fly away with me. Until the stars all fall down, they empty from the sky, but I don't mind. If you're with me, then everything's alright."

I smiled as Wade and Molly, and Ken and Mary started slow dancing, even Scott and Snake joined in.

I took Cry's hand and when he looked at me, I sang along with the next verse, "Why do, my words, always lose their meaning? What I feel, what I say, there's such a rift between them."

Cry pointed to me, before shaking his head and pointing to his mask, "He said, I can't, really seem to read you. I just, stood there, never know what I should do." He sang as he brought his hand to the back of my head to lean our foreheads together.

I closed my eyes and listened to mine and his voice mix together as we sang the chorus.

This song spoke to me on another level now, and I knew Cry felt the same way. 

"Until the stars all fall down, they empty from the sky, but I don't mind. If you're with me, then everything's alright." We both whispered, "If you're with me, then everything's, alright!"

Cry gave me a gentle peck on my forehead, before pulling me into his lap. We remained close to each other as the song ended and another slow one began.

"I love you." Cry whispered.

It caught me off guard and made butterflies flutter through my stomach.

"I, I love you too." I replied, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"So, about last night."

My eyes grew big, "What about last night?"

"Oh I think you know." Cry assured.

"Uh, we had our date then played games with everyone the whole night."

"Ok, then this morning. I believe you confessed a few things to me." He reminded.

"Nope, nope, don't remember. I was tired and we don't talk about the things I say when tired." I refuted.

"Tomorrow night..." He quietly said, giving me chills, "We can do it. I'll make sure everything's prepared, shit I'll go over board. Just be ready."

My face was burning hot as I looked up at him, the moons illuminating his mask, "...Fine." I sighed, "I still want to, I guess."

Cry held me tighter and didn't say another word for the rest of the night.

Ugh, tomorrow might be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The song that makes me wanna cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP-AAlZlCkM%20)


	72. In the Moment

I put my head down, then slowly looked up at the camera,"You may be asking yourself, where has Pewdiepie been? Poods, I thought you were going to keep us up to date with all your, fun fantastic spark searching! Well the truth is... Fuck that." I stated, keeping in mind that'll be a jump cut.

 

"Why can't you just start your video like a normal fucking person?" Cry, who was off camera interrupted, and we both laughed.

 

"I'm just going to open with what I said, with dramatic music building up and my voice echoing, then cut it at the end and just do a jump cut with your question and us laughing about it." I informed.

 

"Sounds good! Now keep going."

 

Cry and I were in the entertainment room recording very important vlogs. Vlogs that admittedly, I was pretty nervous to make.

 

"Ok! The reason why I haven't been vlogging for you bro's is because I've just been enjoying myself, we also almost died again not too long ago, didn't enjoy that. I guess I just have a lot going on at the moment, ok? But really, I miss you all. I miss just making videos, miss my pugbear, miss my AHI, I miss Terran and I'll probably miss it more because there's a good chance, I'm not going back. I'm probably moving. Of course I'll have Edgar and my things brought to me, and it definitely won't affect my videos, but the reason I'm leaving is because, I found my Sparkmate!" I stated, ending in a dramatic tone, "As the clickbait title says, there's a special guest in this vlog, you've seen him in another vlog I did and right now he'd be in the shot, but he's an ass and doesn't feel like scooting over! But its Cryaotic everyone!"

 

Cry quickly leaned in to the shot then leaned out, "Yo, yo, yo!"

 

"Heh, uh Cry and I we uh, we have an announcement. And I don't expect all of you to be happy or approve, but it is what it is and I have no control over it. So, Cry and I, we're Sparkmates. I'm not joking, I'm serious, we accepted each other. I don't need to tell you guys this, we don't have to come out and say it, but you bro's are apart of my life and I wanted you to know that I found them. Umm, yea he's my boyfriend and we're h-happy together. W-We've been, ahhum! Sorry, I don't know why I'm about to fucking cry over this, hah. Uh, we've been through a-alot, a whole lot, but we're happy, Cry's amazing to me, and we're excited to converge. So thank you for understanding and being patient with all holotubers over the lack of content, because some of us are out here looking for love... And I found it. I uh, I found love." I explained with a small smile, glancing off camera to Cry, my voice squeaking some as I said, "I-it's an awesome feeling, it really is. I'm so in love him. Ugh shit, ok. That's all I wanted to say, sorry I'm fucking crying! I just felt like you bro's should know. Anyways, if this video gets 10 million likes Cry and I will kiss, with tongue, on camera, so stay awesome bros!"

 

"Hahaha! Bro day everyday." Cry laughed, holding his fist out to the camera.

 

"Pft! That's my line!" I shouted as we both bro fisted the camera, "Heh, alright, your turn."

 

Cry nodded his head while we switched seats.

 

Turning the webcam off, he cleared his throat a little then pressed record, "Hey guys! Hey! It's time to gather around the 'ol, 'ol campfire and discuss somethings. Been a long while since I've recorded anything of course, and I know I usually would have a game playing in the background here just as some background folly to look at, but I probably won't be doing that. Maybe I'll just put up a still picture of the sky, you like that? Or maybe a nice plate of food, mm, that looks good doesn't it? I'm going to laugh when I edit this later and forget to put that shit in, heh. But anyways, I'm having an alright time, been doing pretty alright. We're on our way to Azula Island, resting up now at a nice cabin. Got to even do some fishing out here! That was fun. There's even two computers on this desk I'm at right now, both with dual monitors, thinking about maybe doing some vidays with the boys or something. So yea, things are looking pretty good, really good. Um, there's a reason why I'm making this video, I'm not alone right now, I'm with..." Cry stopped and pointed to me.

 

I cleared my throat, "Oh uh, Pewwwdiepie! How's it going?" 

 

"Yup, I'm here with that fine gentleman. I know for a fact you guys saw me in his vlogs a while ago, and there should be another one going out soon with me kinda in it. Neither of us are going to talk much in the other's videos though, because we just kinda wanted to be the one who is announcing this, in our own video. But yea, announcement. Um Pewds.... Excuse me, Felix, Felix Kjellberg is an amazing man, way different in person than in his videos. Uh, we've gotten to know each other I don't give a damn about what you think of him, he a chill dude. And I'm happy and pretty proud to say that I'm his partner. We accepted each other. I u-uh..." Cry stopped for a second as his voice cracked a bit and got raspy, "I don't know if any of you actually care who my partner is but, we felt like we should tell you. I am, ugh, I'm so happy. He makes me so mother fucking happy. Dude just, fuck! Heh, getting emotional. I've never experienced anything like this, they don't teach you this shit in school, they really don't. H-He means alot to me, and our spark is huge. Even though we've been with each other for a while our spark is still big. We've had alot of ups and downs, been through alot of trials, but all of that was advantageous to get us to where we are now. Ooh heh, I'm pulling out the big words. But where we are now is, is in love and very happy. I ask that you please respect our privacy though. No intimate questions about where exactly we'll be living or asking for pictures of us sparking or some shit, maybe I'll show you our hands together or something, I don't know. But uh yea, he my boothang, he bae, and I'm all his. Also if you people start coupling us together, you better write and draw me with a big fucking dick!"

 

I couldn't hold in my laughter.

 

"He's laughing because it's true! I have a big fucking dick! Swear! Hah! Ohh ok, uh yea, yup, that's what I had to say. Thanks for listening and fucking thanks to all of you who might want to wish us well, we're looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together. So yea, that's it for me, you guys have a nice day and, I'll see ya when I see ya."

 

I put my hand over Cry's, "We'll, see ya."

 

"Yea, we will. Bye." 

 

Cry let out a long exhale as he ended the video.

 

"Time to edit?" I asked.

 

"Time to edit." He agreed, "Mine shouldn't take too long. Just do a nice fade in at the beginning, throw in a few badly cropped still pictures, I guess a picture of us holding hands as the thumbnail."

 

I let out an evil chuckle, "Mmhaheh, I've taught you well. Maybe I'll start my video with your opening, then."

 

"Pft! Sure, make everyone go crazy. Anyways, I'm thinking about some soft lovey dovey light music build up at the end too. Oh! And when you say we'll see ya, the music will crescendo then abruptly stop for me to say yea, we will, bye, then the beat will drop. Just need to find the right song."

 

"Cool. Want me to edit for you?" I questioned.

 

"Nah, you good. Heh, I should be asking you that. With your two editors." Cry chuckled.

 

"Hey! I still know how to edit myself! You barely do anything with yours anyways." I argued.

 

"Please! Just because it might not look like it all the time, I do edit a lot! Come to one of my editing livefeeds, I'll show you a thang or two, Mr. Pewdiepie!" He said, nudging me a little.

 

I giggled, "We'll see about that."

 

Cry and I quickly went to work editing our videos, continuing to argue over who's better.

 

It was a random idea to make these videos, we just heard Ken and Mary doing it, so we thought we should too. I'm sure everyone else is.

 

It's going to be weird seeing everyone's reaction to it though, probably be in the fucking news.

 

All my fault really, I hope Cry doesn't mind being in the spotlight for a bit.

 

It took us both a couple of hours to finish up, but when we were satisfied with our final products, we posted them to our stations.

 

We both knew within minutes we'd get reactions, but we decided to not look yet. Instead we just chilled in front of the TV together.

 

"You think we should've done that?" Cry questioned.

 

"I don't know dude. All I know is it would've gotten out somehow, so it's better to just come out and say it ourselves, right? Not like I'm ashamed of being your destined partner so, there's no problem." I explained.

 

"Yea, you right. We ain't got nothing to hide, well beside what we're doing tonight." Cry said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

 

"Uh, mhm yea, tonight."

 

I was kind of hoping he forgot.

 

Not because I don't want to do it, no, I can't stop thinking about finally getting Cry...

 

I quickly shook the thoughts out my head. 

 

Ugh, I want to do it, I really do, but planning it for tonight seems too soon.

 

Or maybe planning it at all was just weird. Not used to planning out when I fuck the person I'm dating. Usually just talk about it and do it, or just go for it.

 

"Ok, you're being too quiet. What's going on? Are we nervous about tonight or the videos we just did?" Cry asked, concern and annoyance lacing his voice.

 

I shook my head, "I'm not nervous! But I was half asleep when I told you all that."

 

"So you don't want to do it?" Cry questioned.

 

"Well, yea! Don't you?" I inquired.

 

"Of course, but that doesn't mean you have to want it too. I'm fine using my right hand for the rest of my life." He joked.

 

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Ugh, I feel like I'm being a pussy. I should just do it! I mean, what the fuck do I have to lose?"

 

"Your ass virginity?"

 

"Pfft! Can we not call it that?"

 

"Ok, then how about bootyhole virginity? Butt innocence? Ass getting plowed for first the time-ginity?" Cry suggested.

 

I started punching his arm as I laughed, "Shut, up!"

 

"Haha, ok I'm done! But babe, I think you're over thinking things, like usual. I'm not making you. Seriously, I never wanted to bring it up in the first place. Or even be the one to drive us over the edge, so it's ok if we never go that far, I'm perfectly fine with it." Cry assured.

 

"Really, you're ok with never doing it?"

 

"Hell no! I am in my mid 20s, I am at my sexual peak! I'm surprised how long it's been since I've masturbated! No I wanna fuck, I wanna fuck like rhosgobel rabbits, but if you don't wanna, then I'm not gonna force you. Simple as that." He honestly explained.

 

"I'm surprised too. You haven't even looked up porn on your phone in a while." I said.

 

"How do you know what I look up on my phone?" Asked Cry.

 

"Because I was bored and went through it, duh. You changed your lock combination to my birthday, remember?" 

 

"Oh yea, that's right. I have shit memory. Anyways! The point is, I would lock that door and we'd do it raw right now, but only if you wanted. The only reason I keep bringing it up is because you said you wanted to, but you can always change your mind, I can always change my mind, it doesn't matter. Whenever you're ready, you're ready." Cry assured, "Also, I don't care who's doing who, whatever you're comfortable with."

 

I let out a sigh of relief, "I know, I know. Of course I want it too, but you saying tonight was really sudden. I'ma pussy."

 

"Heh, no you're not. I'm being too pushy. I just didn't want you to keep denying the fact that you definitely came out and said you wanted a piece of this." Cry said, pointing down to his junk.

 

I giggled, "Of course I do, hah! I just needed more time to mentally prepare, maybe?"

 

"Ok, I understand. So, tomorrow night? Night after? Wait till we get to the Island in a couple of weeks? What's good for you?" He inquired.

 

I shrugged my shoulders, "What's good for you? Besides right now!"

 

"Hah! Uhh let's see. I don't know! I feel like a married couple with kids! We have to plan out when to have sex!" Cry exclaimed.

 

"Fine! Then let's not plan it. Let's just do it. Just whenever we get in the mood, I guess. I'm sure once the mood is right, I'll be ready." I stated.

 

Cry nodded his head, "Just gotta be in the moment dude! I get ya. Hmm, well this has been interesting."

 

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote, ignoring him.

 

"I'm not being sarcastic! Conversations like this are really interesting to me. Just feels like progress, you know? Neither of us feel like we need to beat around the bush about what we want and don't want. We're really getting into the communication thing. Feels good." He informed.

 

I nodded in agreement, smirking as I glanced over at him, "Yea, I guess it does."

 

"You know what else feels good?"

 

"What?"

 

Cry brought his hand up to my cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

 

"Knowing that no matter how long we've been together, every time the light hits your eyes just right, it always stops my heart." He explained.

 

"How the hell does that feel good?" I questioned.

 

"I don't know! Fucking take my cheesy ass compliment!" Shouted Cry, now lightly slapping my face with the same hand that was just stroking it.

 

My mouth dropped open as I retaliated with a gentle shove.

 

"I'm not taking something that doesn't make sense! You fitta!" I argued.

 

"No, you're the pussy! Mr. I'm too nervous to get my booty ravished." Cry teased.

 

I could feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment, "Fuck you!!! I'm not nervous!"

 

"I'm kidding!"

 

"You better be, you piece of shit!"

 

"Asshole!"

 

I lightly punched his mask, "Fucking masked face cunt!"

 

"Blonde Bitch!" He yelled, grabbing my wrists and forcing me down onto the couch, "Hit me again and I swear, I'll kill you."

 

I pursed my lips for a second, before struggling to get my hand free.

 

"Are you trying to hit me?" Cry asked and I nodded my head yes, "That's it blondie! You're dead! And I'm gonna hide your body in the backyard!"

 

I screamed out a laugh as Cry began to tickle my sides.

 

"NO YOU BASTARD! STOP! HAHA! I'M SORRY!" I screeched.

 

"Huh? You're what? I don't think I heard that!" He lied, now lifting my shirt up to tickle my bare sides and stomach.

 

"I'm sorry, Cry! Hah!"

 

"Tahah! You're so annoying, babe." He informed, gently gliding his hands up my stomach and to my chest, giving me chills.

 

"You love it." 

 

"Mhm, I know I do."

 

I gasped as Cry's mask slightly rose by itself, while he quickly bent over to steal a kiss.

 

"That mask still amazes me." I whispered.

 

"Right? Enchanted shit is the best." He happily said, making his mask raise more as our lips connected once again.

 

Of course it didn't take long for him stealing kisses to turn into us making out, and for that to turn into Cry kissing me up and down my neck and chest.

 

"Cry!" I unexpectedly gasped as he nibbled my ear.

 

"I'm sorry babe, but um, this might be a little too soon, but..." He started to say, playing with the button on my jeans, "I uh, I think I want you."

 

"D-Don't stop." I whimpered, running my hands along his arms.

 

My mind was beginning to haze over with lust. As always, when we're in the moment, all my objections disappear. And all I can think about is Cry.

 

"You sure? Are we in the right mood now?" He asked in a whisper, and I frantically nodded yes, "I won't go too far here, but when we get back to our room, I'm gonna take my time stripping you, then I'll hold you dow-"

 

"Is Cry in here?" A voice called out as the entertainment room door opened.

 

Cry quickly popped his head up and scooted off me while I pulled my shirt down.

 

He faked a yawn, "Huh, what's up, Molly?"

 

"Oh, there you are! Sorry, were you and Felix napping in here? Didn't mean to intrude, but if you could help me out I'll owe ya one." Molly said.

 

Cry cleared his throat, "It's no problem, we were just resting. Whatcha need?"

 

"Ok, sorry again! There's a deer out back that keeps coming to eat the vegetables I grew. Apparently who ever made this place thought it'd be a good idea to put some wild life in here, but the deers are so used to people, that even when I scare it away it still comes back! I was wondering if you could work your magic and get it to leave? I know I can make plants anywhere, but there's way more room outside, then in a flowerpot! Can you help?" Molly questioned.

 

"Of course, no problem! Be right out in a minute." He assured.

 

"Thanks!" She shouted as she shut the door.

 

"Goddess dammit!" Cry mumbled as he fixed his mask.

 

"Pft! Of course." I chuckled, "You might want to calm yourself before you help her."

 

"I know! Just can't look at you for a second. Augh! Ugh! Grr! Go down dick! Go down! I know! He's sexy as hell and finally wanted you, but it's over, the moments gone and we ain't getting it back again little homie." Cry whispered while looking down at his crotch.

 

I chuckled as I lifted his mask up just a smidge to place a peck on his cheek, "Heh, I'll see you in bed later. Have fun controlling deer."

 

"UGH! So close! So fucking close!" He shouted.

 

"Haha Cry, I'm sure it'll happen again. But until then, I'm going to bed. See ya."

 

He sighed in defeat, "See ya in a bit babe."

 

I patted Cry's shoulder before getting up and leaving him to cool off.

 

I needed to calm down myself. Things kind of escalated quickly, but I think I liked that.

 

I actually think I might want this more than I previously thought.

 

[Cry's POV]

 

I'm a simple man, don't ask for much, but I would give my right nut, to go back and stop that moment from being ruined.

 

Ugh, he probably doesn't even want it now!

 

But that's ok, it's ok. This is what? Our second time almost going all the way?

 

Yea, once on the train, now this?

 

Well, don't they say third times the charm?

 

Yup, third times a charm...

 

Yup...

 

I'm gonna have blue balls before the end of this.


	73. Finna Get Turnt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, we're back in this!

[Cry's POV]

When I came back from helping Molly last night, Felix was already curled up in bed, watching a movie.

Part of me wanted to try and continue where we left off, but another part of me kinda just wanted to spoon with him.

And spoon we did.

But today, I've done nothing but throw myself on him.

I don't know, maybe it's the prospect of knowing that if I just kissed him the right way, or said the right word, he'd be putty in my hands.

Or I could just be craving our spark.

I never understood why, but the longer you're with your partner, the more you're spark fades. I guess its your body getting ready for convergence or something. I mean, we still have a big spark, but only when we try.

It's funny, before I found Felix, feeling sparks was such an annoying thing, now I'm obsessed with the feeling.

During sex, we wouldn't have to try to feel them at all though. And of course I can't forget that it's one of the ways you can actually tell, if you've chosen the right person. It's not 100% of course, but it's close enough.

Maybe I just wanna see what'll happen.

Or, or I just could be horny.

Might be that one.

Whatever it is, it's making me want to be clingy as fuck and I know Pewds hates that, but I can't help it.

Ugh, maybe I'll be more chill tomorrow.

[Felix's POV]

"Why did y'all buy so much?" Cry questioned, looking at the kitchen counter where bags on bags of different kinds of alcohol sat.

"Cause we finna get fucked up, brah! You know yo ass missed that good shit! I'm gonna get Mark to make us some mixed drinks." Ken exclaimed.

"And let me guess, you got yourself more whiskey?" Asked Cry as he glanced over to me.

I gave him a smirk as I nodded, "You know it."

He chuckled, "Guess today isn't the day to be chill! Ok then, better go grab the boys. My ass did miss that good good! As the kids say, let's get turnt fam!"

After getting Mark to start on the mixed drinks, everyone took a bottle, some glasses, and as much junk food as they could carry.

Ken and I were tasked with doing some shopping for the cabin and for our continued journey to the Island. We got food of course, but then there was alcohol, and it was cheap, like real cheap, and some of it was the shit mages make!

Cheap alcohol made by advanced magic users? We had to!

"Hope everyone's having fun! I'll just, you know, sit here and eat chips, serve you guys! Don't mind at all!" Mark hollered from the kitchen.

"Heh, sorry Mark! But these drinks are amazing!" Wade praised, "Thanks man!"

"Yes, you out did yourself! Now come in here and sit on daddy's lap, so I can thank you properly." Yami called out.

"Aaron, you're drunk." Mark said as he sat down on his lap with a bag of chips in his hands.

"Not drunk, mate! Just a wee bit buzzed." He answered with a smile, taking another swig of his beer.

"Woo! Oh, ok, I think I'm done!" Mary strained out, shaking her head after downing another shot.

"What!? No, no, have another!" Ken encouraged, filling her tiny glass back up.

"Pft! Stop trying to get her hammered! She's had like 5 shots!" Molly yelled.

"Isn't this like your fourth glass of wine?" Wade interrogated, looking to Molly.

"Yee! Sure is." She excitedly replied.

"I-I think you've had enough too, little missy." Wade slurred out.

"All you fucks had enough! I need more booze just to deal with you." Said Jund as he finished off his magarita, "Pour me a shot, Snakey."

Mary giggled, "I want to see you boys do some belly shots."

"You heard the lady!" Scott yelled, pulling up his shirt as he laid across Snake's lap on the couch, "Do a body shot off me. I'm too gone to protest."

Snake, who was on his 4th beer, shrugged his shoulders and pushed Jund off of him, grabbing for a bottle of tequila, "Sure, I'm sufficiently buzzed."

"Aww sheet, get it Snack! Snake, Snake, Snake, Snake!" Cry cheered, prompting everyone else to join in, while Snake tried to keep a giggling Scott still, so he could do a body shot off him.

"Oh shit! Can't believe you're both agreeing to this!" Molly shouted.

Meanwhile, I was sitting on the floor enjoying the fuck out of some exotic whiskey I found. It was soo good, but sadly, the ice in my cup was melting.

I looked at the bottle of whiskey in my hand, then at the empty watery glass next to me.

"Babe, don't drink out of the bottle, I'll get you some more ice." Cry said as he wobbly got up.

"N-No, papa got it hun. I'll get you some more of that fruity mystic stuff too hun." I stated as I followed Cry.

"Aww, I like when people call me hun, it's so endearing!" Cry happily said as we both wobbly made our way to the kitchen.

"Cry, you slut! No one wants to pander to you! No one call him hun ever again!" Scott shouted, now laying back across Snake with his shirt still up.

"I'm sorry, boo! I'm sorry! I just like the sound of it! I'm such a pet name whore, God! Fuck, I'm the worst! Mom was right!" Exclaimed Cry, beating his fist against his chest dramatically, "I'm sorry!"

"Ok, ok, everyone's way too drunk! I'm out of here." Said Mark, getting up from the recliner, and Yami's lap.

"But Mark!" Aaron grumbled.

"What? You're coming with me." Mark said in a seductive tone, dragging the buzzed man out the room.

"You crazy kids! Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Wade called after them.

"And don't be too loud! I'll probably be able to hear you from across the hall, and there's only one screaming girls voice I want hear tonight." Ken said, winking at Mary as she blushed.

"Hey! We don't scream like girls!" Yami argued.

"Tonight you will." Said Mark, yanking him along.

"Oooh! Have fun boys!" Mary shouted.

After they made their way passed the kitchen, I gasped from feeling a hot body up against my back.

"C-Cry?" I stuttered out, feeling him push up against me more.

"How much whiskey did you have?" He questioned, mask right against my ear.

I shivered a bit as I answered him, "Enough, why?"

"Just asking. Mark and Yami look like they're about to have some fun, wish I was in their shoes." Cry said, hands gripping tight to my waist.

"Uh-huh. Hey uh, you've been sort of clingy since the other day dude, suffocating me." I stated, trying to control my breathing.

By sort of clingy, I mean he's been feeling up on me every time we're near each other, and it's really hard not to be, well, really hard when he does it in public.

"Can't get over us in the entertainment room the day before yesterday, sorry." He apologized, "Other stuffs been on my mind too. Its been a little hard trying to control myself around you. I know I said I'd wait if you didn't want to, but you haven't really refused and I don't want to force the moment but, I'm kinda tipsy right now."

His voice was deep and laced with heavy labored breaths.

I bit my lip as I felt his hand drift up my shirt, not hesitating to gravitate to my chest. The kitchen is right behind the living room, but thankfully we have our backs turned to everyone, so it probably just looks like he's standing behind me or has his hands wrapped around my waist as usual. Not twisting and rubbing my nipples, like he's actually doing.

"Uh yea, can't get that out my mind either, but I think you're more than tipsy right now, so I don't want to-"

"I'm also horny as fuck!" Cry cut in, playfully flicking my nipple.

"O-Oh, well uh, maybe maybe you should drink some water and calm down. Because you being all up on me like this is going to make me horny too, and if we're both turned on then-"

"You'll finally fuck me?" He asked, right hand groping the front of my jeans while the left remained on my chest, "I hope you didn't drink too much whisky, I really don't want you to have whisky dick tonight. I wanna suck you until you get hard in my mouth, and be able to cum with you. Can't let a few drinks get in the way of me and that big cock, now can we?"

Oh, fuck.

"I could take you right here, right now. I could just do it." He purred.

Shit!

Every rational word or thought I had in my mind was slowly drifting away as Cry started grinding into my back.

I wanted to retort with something to calm him down before things got out of control, but the blood was rushing out my head and it was making it harder to talk. Maybe loosing control wouldn't be a bad idea, though.

"What's the matter blondie? Sup guy got your tongue?" He asked, making me gasp by running his tongue along my neck, "Mm, I know how to fix that. Pleasure."

All of a sudden my whole entire body became hot and the warm buzz of alcohol coursing through me, turned into a hot buzz of lust.

I quickly turned around and pushed him off of me.

"Don't fucking use your powers on me like that! Jesus! Your mask was up too, are you trying to fucking kill me!?" I quietly exclaimed, hoping everyone was too distracted by each other and booze to hear us.

Cry smirked and lowered his mask, "Sorry, again, I'm being too pushy, I'm getting carried away. Just can't help it babe. Ugh, can't stop thinking about the things I'd do to you."

I could feel my face heat up as I unexpectedly started reading his mind. O-Oh...

I tried to regain control of my power, not wanting to learn anymore about what Cry intended to do to me.

"It's not nice to read people's minds when they're drunk. They might be thinking about some extravagant shit." Cry informed, chuckling as I put my head down.

"Th-thought we were going to wait till the mood was right." I reminded.

"I know, that's what I was saying earlier. I'm getting a little too carried away, sorry. I really did have too much to drink, my heads swimming." He stated, rubbing the back of his head, "So how about this, we both stop drinking, then give each other about an hour. I'ma take a shower, get some water, then fix up the room for us. All you need to do is try and sober up, definitly take a shower too, then meet me in our room in an hour. How does that sound?"

I took a deep breath and nodded in agreement, "Ok, sounds fine. 1 hour, then we can meet in our room and just let whatever happens, happen."

"I like the sound of that."

Cry quickly left the kitchen and headed toward our room, while I just about collapsed on the kitchen floor.

Every time he uses his ability on me I feel so fucking paralyzed! I'm going to have to get him back for pulling that shit!

Ugh!!! It just had to be his voice. He could've had any power, any common or rare ability, but of course the guy with the hot voice, gets the ability that exclusively deals with his voice.

I don't know how I'm going to handle tonight if we do, do anything.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I made my way back to the living room to hang out with everyone a little more, before making my way to the bathroom.

I took a long nerve relaxing shower, preparing my body and mind for what was in store.

I had about 30 or 20 minutes left, but I had to go into our room to get clothes. Though Cry would probably love it if I came in with nothing but a towel on.

Luckily, he was still taking a shower in our room.

As I rummaged through my clothes, trying to find something to wear, an idea popped into my mind as I looked at my bookbag. An idea I was sure Cry would love just as much as me being in a towel.

I threw on a tshirt and a pair of shorts and hastily ran out the room.

When I got back to the living room, I made my way over to Mary.

"Hey uh, Mary?" I whispered, trying to get her attention and no one else's.

"Need something, Felix?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Yea...I-I have a favor, to ask you."

[Cry's POV]

Tight black briefs on? Check. Flannel with no shirt on underneath it? Check. Mask off? Check. LED candles making the room romantically glow? Check. Towel, just in case? Check. Bottle of champagne? Check. Condoms and special lube? Check. Blood alcohol level lowered? Ehh, pretty much check.

Least I feel more in control of my mind.

Came on a little too strong, but that's ok, just won't let it happen again.

I sat down on the the bed and let out a slow sigh, making sure the room, and myself, were looking good.

Everything should be perfect.

I looked at my phone real quick. Wow, an hour went by fast.

Pewdie should be here soon, then we'll just go from there.

After a few more minutes of impatient waiting and almost thinking he wasn't going to come to bed, he finally came in.

"There you are." I said, unable to keep my giddiness at bay.

"Here I am." He mumbled, holding tight to the top of a white robe he was wearing.

"Well, sit! I have some champagne." I said, quickly grabbing the bottle from the wooden nightstand next to me and pouring it into two tall champagne glasses.

"Ooh, fancy." Felix said, finally sitting next to me, "Better than more whisky. Ugh, we all drank waaay too much. Molly had to help Wade to his room, and I think Jund had to be carried upstairs to the attic, heh."

"Pft! Yea, we should probably dial it back next time. Least it isn't all bad, I could hear Mark and Yami earlier, and I had the door closed, ha." I said, taking a little sip of my drink as he did the same.

"Haha, well they're still going at it. And they aren't the only ones either. I was talking to Mary a bit in her room and Ken came and kicked me out, said he had and I quote, pussy business, to attend to." Pewds said, and we both chuckled, "But are you alright now?"

"Me? Yea, yea, I'm fine. Ain't gone kill me, didn't have that much."

"Good! I'm surprised you were able to set the room up though. Looks nice." He complimented, pointing to the flickering fake candles on the nightstands.

Those and the dimmed ceiling light were all that illuminated the room.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." He said, taking another sip of his champagne, "Oh, and you look nice too. With your little briefs."

"Hah, shut up! You know they're sexy." I argued.

Felix smirked, "Didn't say they weren't."

I chuckled, "Guess you didn't. So, what you wearing? Nothing but a robe for little ol me?"

"No! But I know you would've liked that, heh. I actually do have clothes on underneath this though." He informed.

"Oh, then show me. What you wearing? Is it one of my flannels or something?" I questioned, watching him stand up and set his champagne glass down.

"No, it's uh, it's this." He said, letting his robe slip off his arms and onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh dangling from a cliff.
> 
> Sorry for the small hiatus! Was writing some other one shots and stuff, gearing myself up for these next chapters of Spark Search :)  
> I'm excited for them, because about 2 years ago when this story was conceived in my brain, these chapters were the first parts of the story I came up with!
> 
> So it feels amazing to be writing them finally^~^ next chapter will be out later tonight or tomorrow


	74. Third Time's A Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know what's about to go down... Enjoy!
> 
> Also look for the line___ if you're coming from DA or Wattpad.

My mouth slowly dropped open as I examined what Felix was wearing.

He had on a tiny pale pink tank top that showed the bottom of his navel, along with a tight little jean mini skirt.

I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating because, because it actually looked like he had breast.

"Uhhhhh, babe, what uh, what ya wearing?" I asked, my eyes growing wide the more I looked at him.

"Clothes?" Felix timidly replied.

"W-Whose?"

"T-Tasha's? She gave me this to uh, to wear for you."

"Wh-, h-, w-why?"

He paused for a second, then shook his head like he was shaking his thoughts out, "She just did. I look weird? I know. I know I don't usually do this, I mean when I was younger I used to dress like this a lot, then of course in videos, but that's different, and I sure as hell am not a drag queen, but you love drag queens and cross dressing in general so I just thought that maybe it'd be a good idea to take these clothes and wear them now for this occasion, but I told the girls you would just laugh at me even though everyone knows how much you-"

"Felix! Babe! Breathe. Deep breaths." I instructed, watching him slowly breathe in and out, "Ok, alright. First, I'm going to kill Tasha, second, I'm going to kill Ashley, because I know she was probably involved too, and you did not have to do this."

"I look ridiculous right? Heh, you can go ahead and laugh."

"Laugh? I'm not gonna laugh! This shit is, I just can't believe... you really did this for me?" 

"Of course!"

I sharply inhaled as I looked him over again, "You didn't have to, you shouldn't make yourself... for my sake, I would never make you... I just don't want get carried away again so you probably shouldn't.... Mmaugh! Could you just uh, do a little turn for me? A little spin?"

Felix nodded his head and obeyed. The shirt rose a little as he outstretched his arms, doing a little spin and letting me see that the skirt was way too tight on his ass.

Biting my lip I tried to hold in a high pitched squeak of excitement, that I had to quickly cover up with a cough.

"So, alright, ok, we doing this shit? We uh, we in it? Bit of dress up, that's ight, that's ight. Ain't even ask for it, but ok."

"You hate this, don't you?" He asked, frowning a little.

I slowly got up from the bed and walked up to him.

"Felix, of course I don't hate this. I just, I'm, I'm just trying so hard not to freak out. You have tits!" I exclaimed.

"Tits? Oh! You're going to have to kill Mary too. I asked her to help me out with this, so she gave me a strapless water bra she never used. Bro, I had no idea this was a thing, I'm an A cup now." He chuckled, putting a finger to his lips as he batted his eyes, "Am I a pretty girl?"

"Hah yes! Hell yes! God dammit, Felix! God, damn! Why you gotta go and get a brotha all worked up like this? That skirt is fucking painted on you! Are you even wearing boxers under it!?" I frantically interrogated.

He shook his head no, "Not uh, not boxers..."

"Briefs?"

"Nope."

"Then, then what are you wearing?"

Felix gave me the sexiest smirk I have ever seen him do in my life, before moving closer to me and putting his hand on my chest as he seductively whispered, "Guess." 

My mouth went dry.

Dammit Felix! Goddess dammit Felix! This cannot be happening! Dammit I want him so badly! And this little fuck has the audacity to tease me!?

I bit my lip so hard I was sure I was going to severe it, while Pewds gave me a few shoves backwards, before pushing me down onto the bed.

"What's the matter Cry? Bro fist stuck in your throat?" He asked with a chuckle, slowly mounting me.

"That's not even a good line." I mumbled, gasping as he bent over to lick the bottom of my ear.

"Shut up." Pewdie gruffly said, "This is pay back for using your powers on me earlier. Now, I want you to guess what I'm wearing."

"I-I don't know, underwear?" I asked with a gulp.

Felix nibbled the top of my ear, "What kind?"

"P-Panties?"

"That's right. Now put your hands on my ass and feel up my skirt." He commanded and I obeyed without hesitation.

I gripped his tight little ass through the light jean skirt, before slipping my hand under it and caressing his bare skin with a loud gasp, "O-Oh fuck, are you wearing a-a-."

"A thong? Yea, I am. And it's light brown along with this bra, because that's your favorite color, isn't it?" He questioned and I nodded my head yes, "It's also very silky and feels so fucking good rubbing up against my flaccid dick."

I gulped again, "I-I bet it does, but do you know what would feel better?"

"What?"

"This!" I exclaimed as I quickly tossed him off of me and pinned him to the bed, "Now, back to you being my beta bitch. Words can't describe how much I love this. Fuck! You know me so well, babe. Now sit up."

I got up off of him and we both sat on the edge of the bed, Felix blushing furiously as my hands came up to his chest.

"Heh, don't be blushing now! You weren't blushing when you were teasing me." I whispered, caressing his bra as I leaned in to peck his lips.

"Well that was just p-payback." He grumbled as he let out a tiny moan.

"Heh, you like this?" I questioned, pushing my hands flush up against his shirt and the soft gel cups of the bra.

"Mhm, I can feel that. It's really silky and rubs up against my nipples every time you m-move, mm!" Explained Pewds, while I rubbed hard circles into his chest.

I leaned back in to kiss him one more, our tongues immediately meeting at the same time. My hands remained on his chest as my tongue played with his, but I groaned when I felt Felix start to suck on mine, only prompting me to rub his chest harder.

Never thought I'd be making out with my boyfriend while rubbing his 'breasts,' but there's a first time for everything.

When the kiss was broken, allowing both of us to catch our breaths, I dove down to his shoulder, to kiss and nip at it, slowly pulling the strap on his tanktop down. I then kissed across his collarbone to his other shoulder, doing the exact same thing.

I'd hate to strip him of his cute little outfit, but I was way too excited to just sit here and wonder what was underneath this tank top.

I pulled Felix's spaghetti straps all the way off his shoulders, allowing him to pull it up over his head and toss it to the side himself.

I bit my lip while I looked at his strapless bra. It was golden brown and had black polkadots all over it. It clung to his flat chest so tight, it gave him a tiny bit of cleavage.

"I'm surprised Mary got this, it uh, well, it's really small." I stated.

"Yea, I know. I'm not sure where she ordered the set from, but they fucked up the whole order. The bras too small, but underwear are too big? She was going to take it back, but thought she might wear it sometime because she liked the design, but she never wore it, so now I guess it's mine, heh." Pewdie chuckled.

"Hah, well I like it on you. Maybe next time we play dress up, I'll buy you a little maid outfit." I whispered, bending over to kiss the top of his chest.

"No! This is far enough, probably won't be doing this again." He protested.

"Aww, don't be like that, babe." I said, feeling up and down the inside of his thighs, while I continued to kiss over his chest, making my glasses go crocket, "Don't you want to please me?"

"Mm, mhm. But only if you please me too."

"I'll do anything and everything, just to please you, Felix."

My kissing trailed up his neck and back to his lips, where our eyes met.

I smirked as he fixed my glasses for me, before running a hand up the side of my face and through my hair, giving me light chills.

"Alright then, maybe one day when we get our living situation and our lives together, I'll dress up for you again, maybe." He said, and I just chuckled, "I love that little laugh." Pewds mused, looking my entire face over, "You are so gorgeous, sweetheart. I guess I'll have to dress up more if it makes you this happy." 

I jerked my head back and shook it, "I might take good looking, or cute, or something like that, but gorgeous? That's a little much?"

"A little much? Hmm, I thought it wasn't enough personally. But I really can't think of a word that combines sexy and hot, with cute and handsome, other than gorgeous. Maybe fucking stunning?" He questioned, hand still playing with my hair.

"Pft, feel like I should be saying that to you, sexy."

"You praise me enough, and though I know I am the most fabulous-est man alive, especially in this outfit, you are still so much more, everything? That makes no sense, but you are just, just gorgeous in every single way. And I know we both hate that cheesy stuff. The, oh your personality is beautiful or I don't even look at your face, when most of the time it isn't even true. But God, every time I look at you Cry, the only thing that comes to my mind is that cliché shit we always make fun of. Like I think your personality is so sexy, and your laugh turns me on, man I'd fuck your cute little sneezes if I could, hah. Put all that with your face and body and, I'm just speechless. Tch! I'm still not making any sense, am I?" Felix asked, eyes never leaving mine.

I could feel my face heat up just a bit, and with no mask to hide it, the heat rose.

"N-No, I understand perfectly. I uh, I definitely feel the same way. Thanks." I mumbled.

Ugh, he makes me feel so loved. He'll never understand what he does to me.

Felix's hands traveled to my chest, "You're welcome." He whispered as his long fingers delicately traced down to the first button of the red flannel I had on.

"You can unbutton it whenever you want." I quietly encouraged.

We smiled at each as he started to slowly pop the buttons.

"I uh, I guess we're in the moment?" I questioned, letting out a deep breath as Pewds started kissing my chest.

"Mhm, guess we are. Hopefully we won't be interrupted this time..." Felix said, working his way up my neck and to my ear, "Because tonight, I want you, Ryan. I want you so badly."

Chills rushed down my spine from knowing he wanted to go all the way tonight, but the mention of my name gave me butterflies.

No one ever calls me by my name, so sometimes I even forget what it is, but hearing it roll off Felix's tongue and leave his mouth made my whole body shiver.

"I want you too, Felix." I replied, watching him smirk as he got up from the bed to stand in front of me.

I didn't hesitate to start rubbing my hands up his hairy but soft legs, while I kissed over his abs.

"S-Strip me?" He timidly asked, fingers tangling in my hair again.

"With pleasure." I said to his stomach as I unbuttoned and unzipped his little mini skirt.

As I began to slowly yank it down, we stopped for a second from hearing a loud bang coming from our opened bathroom door.

Felix leaned over to look into the bathroom, "What was-"

"Shh, shh, shhh." I hushed, bending backwards to listen closer.

I could hear sporadic pounding on the wall followed by a, a muffled rawr!?

"The fuck?" I whispered, "Ours and Ken's bathroom is connected right?"

"Uh, yea, yea they are."

"That lucky bastard's getting laid in the fucking bathroom. Heh, hope they aren't in the shower, Mary might shapeshift in the middle of coitus." I laughed.

"Haha! That'd be awkward, I don't even know how mermaids fuck. Well, I'm sure Ken's finding out. Hopefully he isn't going full bear... on... her... Do you hear screaming?" Felix slowly asked.

I listened for a second. I could kinda hear very faint screams, but it didn't sound like it was coming from the bathroom.

"Come on." He whispered, grabbing my hand and walking me to the door as his other hand held his skirt up.

Like we were children we started giggling as we opened our main door and peaked out into the dark hallway.

"Augh, yea!"

"Mark?" I whispered, trying to listen closer, "Hmm, maybe not deep enough to be his voice?"

"Yes, yes, ahh yes!"

"That's definitely not Yami's voice, sounds more feminine." Said Pewds, leaning out the door more.

Hmm, maybe it was just Ken and Mary.

"Wade, ahh!"

"Jesus!" We exclaimed at the same time.

"Is everyone getting laid?" I questioned.

Felix shrugged, "I don't-"

"Mawk, there!!!"

My eyes grew big, "Why the hell are these walls so fucking thin!? And I swear those two have been fucking all night!"

"I know! Ok um, I think we should go back into our own room now." He whispered.

"You dragged me here to spy! We aren't gonna get caught, anyways. Everyone's too busy. And I have, to see something." I said, tiptoeing out of our room.

"Where are you going!?" 

"Attic."

"What, why!? I'm not going with you! I'm in a bra and a fucking mini skirt!" Felix quietly screamed to me.

I just ignored him and continued my trek to the wooden door that was by the public bathroom, at the end of the hallway.

I didn't hear anything though, only everyone else's moans and screams.

Figures, they did just start dating not to long a-

"FUCKING SHIT!"

Ago? Oh, nevermind?

I practically leaned my ear to the door to listen.

"Scott, are you ok?"

"Yes! Oh Cupid, yes! D-Don't stop, babe! You're so fucking big!"

"Ugh! You feel so good!"

Alright! I'm done. Calling out to love deities and shit, this shit getting too real.

I quickly ran back to my room, giggling along with Felix.

"What did you hear?" He questioned, while shutting the door.

"Everyone's fucking!" I yelled.

"Even Scott and Snake!?"

"Especially them! Fuck! What was in that alcohol?"

"I have no idea! But apparently one of the side effects is getting the munchies for dat sweet, sweet lunch box. If you know what I mean!" Pewds exclaimed.

I sat down on the bed with him standing in front of me again as we both laughed.

"Well, shit! Now I feel peer pressured. Don't know if we should go through with this now!" I sarcastically said.

"Pffft! I better not have gotten dressed up like this for nothing! My zippers still undone and everything, and you're just leaving me like this!?" Felix frantically questioned.

I put my hands on his hips and pulled him closer, "Hmm, I don't know. We kinda got interrupted, I don't think we're in the moment anymore, sorry."

Felix cupped my face in his hands and lifted my head, to leave a sweet light kiss on my lips.

"But aren't you, horny as fuck, like you said earlier. Don't you finally want to make love?" He asked, voice not reaching above a low deep whisper as he sat up straight.

I shrugged my shoulders, "That depends, do you want it?" I asked, kissing his stomach.

"Of course I do. I uh, I want you to well, I want you to fuck me."

"Mm, do you now?" I questioned as I nipped over his pelvic bones, "Well, I do feel like I'm feeling that alcohol a bit, might have the munchies for something vegan, but then again maybe not."

"O-Oh, what do you think you want?"

"Hmm, I think I want try a tossed salad, but first I want dive into some meat."

"O-Oh God."

I chuckled at his little gasp as I gently gave his skirt a tug and watched it slide off his slender hips, before he stepped out of it and kicked it to the side. Mostly everyone else is having their first time tonight, so why shouldn't we?

___________________________________

I smirked at the golden brown black pokadotted thong, barely hiding his hardening bulge.

"Sexy." I whispered, kissing and nipping over the silky panties, while giving Pewdie's bare ass a firm slap and a strong squeeze.

I then brought my hand up to his crotch and rubbed the thong up against his dick, hearing and seeing his breaths get deeper.

"Come here!" I growled, reaching up and pulling him down to my lips again.

As we kissed, my hands traveled to his back to unhook his bra. When I successfully got it off and he slid my flannel completely off my arms, I tossed both articles of clothing to the floor, making him stand up straight again, so I could get a better look at him with nothing but a thong on.

And fuck! Did he look good.

"You getting hard already, babe?" I asked, making my voice as seductive as I could, while watching his dick peak out from the top of his thong, "Didn't I say I wanted you to get hard in my mouth?"

"Y-Yes, so hurry up and give me a blowjob, please." He pleaded, breathing hard.

I nodded my head and licked my lips, quickly tugging on the front of his thong until his member popped out.

He was half chubbed and growing the more I looked at it.

"P-Please." He said again.

I smirked, "You don't need to beg, I'll do whatever you want." I promised, taking his dick in my hand and giving it a few slow pumps before licking the head.

A low grumbling moan echoed in his throat as I slowly took him into my mouth and began bobbing my head.

As I sucked at a steady pace, I could feel Felix getting hard against my tongue, his tip poking the inside of my cheek.

I pulled back a little and brought my hand into the equation, jacking him off as I sucked and licked his head.

"Mm, C-Cry!" He moaned, grabbing a fistful of my hair and forcing my head down more.

I took him deeper, moving my hand down to caress his balls, listening to his labored breathing and low groans every time I deepthroated him as far as I could, without chocking too badly.

After a while I traded my mouth for just my hand, giving his hard saliva slicked member strong long strokes from base to tip, occasionally sucking his head and wiggling my tongue into the slit.

"Fuck!" Felix exclaimed as his breaths got louder and deeper, "I-I... Fuck! I uh, I have to ask you something, but, you, you have to promise t-to say no, ok?"

"Umm, ok?" I confusedly replied, slowing my hand down.

"This is crazy and stupid, that's w-why I want you to say no, but the only thing that's running through my head right now is, is, I wonder what my cum will look like on his face? S-So can I? Can I cum on you?" He asked, while shaking his head no.

"Yup." I simply answered.

"Dammit Cry! You're suppose to say no!"

"But I want you to."

"But-"

"Do it." I interrupted, "You can do it, babe. I'll even keep my glasses on."

Even with the dim lighting of the room, I could still see Felix's deep blush as he nodded his head in agreement.

I guess the notion of cumming on my face and glasses, pushed him over the edge.

I took his member into my mouth one final time, before using both of my hands to jerk him off.

Curses and low groans were pouring out his mouth as he grabbed tighter to my hair, pulling my head back so I was looking right up at him.

His bright ocean sky blue eyes, met my dark cerulean night sky blues, and I knew that both of our eyes were hazed with lust, minds consumed with everything we would do tonight, everything we would experience together. The thought made me lick my lips.

As I continued to pump his hard on, I could feel it begin to pulsate in both of my hands, only encouraging me to go faster.

With a jerk of his hips and a sharp grunt, I was feeling warm liquid hit my lip, then forehead, then cheek, then... Fuck! It's everywhere!

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Felix continuously apologized as he panted.

I slowly opened my eyes up, since my initial reaction was to close them, to see that my glasses were also dripping with hot white cum, along with my face.

I chuckled a little and smiled brightly at him, "How do I look?"

"Shit! Don't smile while you have that on your face! It's too hot!" He exclaimed.

I just continued to smile as I sucked the tip of his dick, milking every bit of cum out of it.

"Mm, feels nice." I happily said as I swallowed.

"You little shit! Dammit Cry." He moaned, bending over to kiss my lips, "You're so fucking hot. Thank you."

"Of course. Now are you just gonna sit there and stare at me, or are you going to hand me that towel over there? It's getting cold."

"Oh! Oh yea, sorry!"

I chuckled as Felix quickly picked up the towel, that I had left at the edge of the bed and handed it to me.

After cleaning my face and glasses, and putting them and the towel on the night stand, Felix and I worked our way to the top of the bed; With him on top of me kissing and licking all over my body, while he sat on his knees between my legs.

"Ah, Felix..." I called out as he nipped at the soft fabric of my briefs, "I'm so fucking hard!"

"I can see." He whispered as he slowly pulled my briefs down, allowing me to kick them off so he could tease me a bit.

I gasped a little as I was fully exposed to the cool air, Felix's hands quickly warming my dick up again. He crouched down and licked a strip up the under side of my dick, before letting it flop onto my stomach as he crawled back up, kissing every inch of me until he finally met my lips.

While we made out, I leaned over just a smidge to our nightstand, to retrieve a small black jar.

I brought the jar behind Felix's back to open it. When I got the top off I set it down beside us and dipped a finger into the jar.

"Here babe, try this." I offered, breaking the kiss to shove my finger into his face.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Lube. It's all natural and it's suppose to help relax you, so you can eat it." I explained.

"What does it taste like?"

"I don't know, it's suppose to taste flowery I think. Uhh, Ashley gave it to me, she explained in very, very sensual detail what it did to her. I guess Chris uses it too. He said it uh, well it makes Tyler looser than a whore on a Saturday night. Fucking Chris, heh." I chuckled.

"Yup, fucking Chris." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Oh yea, I forgot he doesn't like him. Time to change the subject.

"Yea here, give it a lick."

Pewds gave my clear sap covered middle finger a quizzical look, before sticking out his tongue and giving it a small lap.

He let out a squeal of shock and amusement, "Mm! What the hell!? It just melts in your mouth! It taste really fresh? Like an edible flower, it's really good."

I chuckled at his reaction as I licked the other side of my finger.

The lube was pretty thick, like petroleum jelly, but melted in your mouth like cotton candy, giving off this soothing aroma and subtly sweet flowery taste.

"Shit! My taste buds are being fucked!" I exclaimed as I took another lick.

"Hah! Right!" He agreed.

I bit my lip as Felix greedily licked and sucked on my digit, making the lube trickle down my finger and hand. 

Pulling my hand away from his mouth proved to be difficult, since he wouldn't stop devouring the lube and my finger.

"Heh, I think you've had enough." I said in a low voice, taking my middle finger from his mouth and dipping it back into the black jar, "You've made it wet enough."

Felix gasped as I relocated my hand to his ass.

"Why don't you let your tight little asshole get a taste next." I suggested as I moved the string of his thong to the side with one hand, so the other could slide between his cheeks.

Felix let out an uncomfortable grunt, squirming around in my arms.

"I know, it feels weird, it'll feel better in a second. Just bare with me." I whispered, giving him a kiss.

His arms wrapped around my neck tighter as he nodded in understanding.

Slowly, I pushed my finger inside his tight entrance to the first knuckle, letting him get used to it.

The lube must've been really helping, because it wasn't long before he was accepting even more of my finger, softly moaning as I began to move it in and out.

I took my time loosening him up, preparing him for what was about to come. He was unbelievably tight, so I wanted to do everything in my power to make him feel comfortable, and I definitely didn't want to hurt him.

"You alright?" I questioned.

"Mhm." He replied, nodding his head yes.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Mhm."

"I'm gonna move, can you face down ass up for me?" I asked.

"Y-Yea, do you uh, you have the munchies for a tossed salad again?" He questioned, slowly moving off of me.

I swung behind Felix and grabbed his hips, making sure his ass was up in the air.

"Hell yea." I replied, giving his tight ass a kiss and a little nibbling bite.

I took my time examining his backside, giving it a few squeezes and kisses, a few smacks and shakes, before spreading him wide open.

"Fuck." I couldn't help but whisper, "This tight little pucker is all mine."

"Pfft! Don't say it like that!" Felix exclaimed, wiggling around some, only succeeding in making his ass jiggle.

"Heh, I'm sorry!" I said as I gave his asshole a lick, "It's just so sexy."

Felix moaned and squirmed while I lapped at his entrance.

He was so tight and tasted so good. 

I traded back and forth with my fingers and tongue, hearing from his moans how crazy I was driving him.

"Mm, you ready for me babe?"

"Th-think so."

"Good." I whispered as I slowly pulled my fingers out of him and helped him flip over onto his back, "Here, use this pillow."

I grabbed one of our pillows and scooted it under his back, so he could be comfortable and in a nice position.

Felix took off his thong and tossed it to the floor, while I grabbed a condom from the nightstand and opened it up, using my teeth.

"Ooh, so skilled." He joked, watching me throw the wrapper and slip the condom on.

"Not the only thing I'm skilled at doing." I informed with a wink, "Now, lights off or on?"

"Um, we'll leave the candles on." He said, clapping his hands together to make the dim ceiling light turn off, plunging the room into darkness, only the fake LED candles providing any light.

I bent over and propped myself up on my forearms, "Covers off or on?"

"Off. I have a feeling things are going to get real steamy in here." He answered, and we both chuckled.

"Alright, here I go."

Leaning up a bit, I grabbed onto my dick and lead it to his entrance, slowly pushing in.

A moan escaped my lips, "H-How do you feel?" 

"...Ok? Is it uh, is it in?" Felix questioned, sounding confused.

My eyes grew wide as I sat up and looked down, "What the hell do you mean, is it in!? I am not that fucking small! You can feel me pushing in, you son of a... Oh, OH! It wasn't in. PFFFT! Tahah! My bad, was fucking the pillow. That's embarrassing. I blame all the girly drinks I consumed today!"

We both couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Haha! Here, let me help you, dumbass. Probably should've kept the lights on, my mistake." Felix said as he grabbed onto my dick, leading me to his entrance.

"Nah, it's cool. This ways bet-better." I said, ending in a gasp, "Fuck. You feel it n-now?"

"Sh-shit I do. I-It's definitely in." He said, the dim candles letting me catch glimpses of his wide lust filled eyes, "B-Be gentle."

"Of course." I assured, collapsing back down to my forearms, "Of course."

I slowly and gently started pushing further in him, groaning over his tightness.

The lube was making him so fucking wet, I just wanted to bury myself in him and go as fast and as hard as I could, but refrained. He was just too tight.

But after a little, I needed more of him. 

I felt Pewds spread his legs open, so I took that as my opportunity to go a bit deeper and start moving, both of us gasping loudly over a sudden sharp shock.

[Felix's POV]

My breaths were heavy and my body ached, even though he was barely moving.

It hurt but, I didn't want to say anything, I've never heard Cry groan like this.

I spread my legs a little, allowing him to go deeper, until we both loudly gasped from a hard shock.

"What the hell!?" I frantically asked, instinctively pushing him a bit.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Cry cooed, "Calm down. It was just a spark. Did it hurt?"

"It caught me off guard." I said, trying to keep my voice from trembling, "I... I've never felt any like that before."

It was pretty dark in the room, but I could still make out Cry's bright smile.

"Me either." He simply replied, leaning in to give me a peck on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him closer, my body was still electrifying and it was all his fault, but I didn't want to let go of him, I just couldn't.

"Felix..." He moaned into my ear as his gentle thrusts rocked my body, "Am I going too hard? Should I stop?"

He wasn't going hard at all, but the new sensation made me feel weird and the stinging pain was enough to push me to say yes, but these damn sparks.

"No, I'm fine. D-Don't stop." I breathed out.

It's such a painful thing to think about, being stretched out, but it wasn't as bad as I always thought it'd be.

It felt, good? It stung, but I was starting to like it. 

The sparks that I was feeling started inside me and rippled through my body, shocking every single part of it. The feeling was intense, but so good.

And Cry, God he's so gentle. I feel like I'm liking this more than he is.

"Do you, do you want to go harder?" I questioned.

"Of course!" He blurted out, quickly clearing his throat, "But only if you want."

"Mhm, please, I want you to go harder." I said.

He nodded his head and started to thrust into me in short bursts. The friction felt... g-great? I don't know what was in that lube, but I felt so fucking loose and wet. Cry's still barely moving, he's not even going that hard, but my moans were getting louder and my body, unbearably hot and sensitive.

"B-Babe..." Cry called out, and the pet name did nothing but drive me crazier, "Babe, you're so good. You feel perfect. Can, can I go faster?"

I was answering him before my brain could even register the question, "Yes! Yes."

I watched as he sat up and wrapped his arm around my right leg, while his other hand rested on my left thigh, supporting his weight while also pushing my leg down, to spread them more.

He began to pull my leg toward him while he thrusted.

I threw my head back, feeling it sink into the pillow more as Cry sunk into me.

"O-o-oh!" He shakily moaned, "So, many!"

I didn't have to ask what he meant, I knew exactly what he was talking about, I was feeling them too and I didn't understand why.

"Why? Why s-so many sparks? Mmm, Cry! Cry!?" I questioned and whined.

Cry pulled out some and gripped both my ankles, "Because you're mine, and I'm yours." He answered, before pushing upward, my legs now resting on his shoulders.

I choked on my voice and breaths as sparks blasted through me and then, then...

"Ah-ah! AHH! SHIT!" I screamed, quickly covering my mouth.

Fucking hell! What is he doing to me!? My body was overheating and I couldn't keep myself from writhing beneath him.

"Mhm! Don't cover your mouth, I want hear you. Doesn't that feel good?" Questioned Cry, and I nodded my head yes, "I can feel it. This bulge, right here. I'm hitting your prostate."

I bit my lip, trying to keep from mewling at his words. Oh my Gods and Goddesses! Is this what gay sex feels like!?

Why haven't I done this before!?

Cry sped up his pace again, aiming right at that spot. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I couldn't keep my abilities under control anymore. I was hearing Cry's thoughts, everyone in the houses thoughts, even the cabins around ours. But I didn't want him to stop. I feel like I'd die if he did, even though it feels like I might have a heart attack if he keeps going.

I didn't want to scream, I couldn't! Cry knows how loud I get when I scream, but he wants me to, I can hear it in his thoughts, I can feel it in the way he's moving.

Fuck! He moves so well! 

I shook my head at him, but he just smirked, now pounding in to me while gripping my thighs.

"O-Oh!" I loudly gasped, unable to keep my voice in anymore, "Fuck! C-Cry! S'too good! I feel, feel ah! Sp-sparks. Mmm, Ryan."

Oh no. I put my hand to my mouth again, but Cry quickly moved it.

"Just for tonight. For right now, I don't care. Everyone here already knows it. You can scream it." He coaxed.

I shook my head again, "Th-they don't, don't know what we're doing though."

"Ok, then let's let them know." 

I gasped as Cry moved my legs down and made me wrap them around his back as he leaned over me, his arms on either side of my head.

"Felix!" He loudly moaned, thrusting into me like his life depended on it.

"C... Ryan." I whispered, bringing my hands up to rest on his temples as he hit my spot again, then pushed deeper, "RYAN! YES, YES! Deeper!"

"Like this!?" He asked, ramming his cock even deeper in me.

"JUST LIKE THAT! FUCKING SHIT!"

It felt amazing, it felt incredible. He was so fucking deep, it felt like he was inside my stomach.

I looked up at my outstretched arms, then at his body, then at the ceiling.

Our bodies were sparking so much, our veins lit up the ceiling.

My breathing was getting heavier, my body was feeling lighter, and I was seeing stars.

[Cry's POV]

S-Stars?

Our room, the cabin, the dome we were inside, the desert around us, all melted away and was replaced with, stars.

No, no, not just stars. I was in space, we were in space.

"Felix, babe, what did you do?" I asked, looking down at my boyfriend who had his eyes closed.

Felix slowly peaked his eyes open, then immediately pulled his hands away from my head, but the illusion didn't go away.

"Sorry, I-I can't control my abilities when we're like this." He stuttered.

I smirked as I looked around us.

We were floating in midair... Well not air I guess. We were floating there, in the abyss, with stars all around us.

The sky was an inky black, but the stars were white balls of fire, some were even blue or red. Below us was the red and orange sun, the small bright white moon, the gigantic golden yellow moon, and then in the distance, our planet, Htrea.

A huge blue and green ball with wisps of white covering it and patches of purple and blue aura spots dotting it.

"Cry? Should we stop?" He asked.

I just ignored his question and leaned over to kiss the top of his head.

"Are you showing me the stars?" I wondered.

"I... I guess so."

"So, you're my Sparkmate, aren't you?"

Felix smiled at me, a smile that was bright enough to light up the cold dark vacuum of space, a smile brighter than all of these constellations combined, "I hope so." He replied.

I laid down flat on top of him, not hesitating to connect our lips as I resumed humping him.

I never realized how powerful this man was, this man I love so much.

He's powerful enough to make me see space, I can even feel the coldness of it. And he's even powerful enough to make me fall deeper in love with him.

We moaned and screamed in pure unfiltered ecstasy, because in space, no one can hear you scream.

No one would ever hear the way he said my name, "R-Ryan! Ryan, baby! Oh Ryannnn." Or begged me, "Don't stop, please! I need it harder, please! Please!!! I need it!" Cried his feelings to me, "Mm, I-I love you. So so much! I love you more than anything, Cry!" His curses, "Fucking hell! Shit, yes!!! Helvete ja!" Prayers, "God, yes! Oh good Aphrodite, more!" Even his moans and screams, "Ahh! Ahmm!!! Augh, AHHHH! AHH! MMM."

I don't want anyone else be able to hear them, but me. 

His body was glowing everywhere. His limbs, his neck, his stomach, his thighs, even veins running through his forehead were lighting up, and I could only assume the same was happening to me.

He looked so beautiful, he felt so beautiful.

His body, mind, his fucking soul, is so beautiful, and he's all mine.

[Felix's POV]

I've never felt like I wanted someone to take all of me before, to see me at my most vulnerable and raunchy, have sex with me so hard that it should be classified as fucking, but do it so passionately I can only think of it as making love.

I've never taken someone inside of me before, never felt their dick fill me up, give it to me so good I fet like a fucking king. 

I've never... never cried during sex before.

Never tried to blink the tears away and cover them up, only to feel a warm loving kiss be placed on my lips, while thumbs come up to wipe my tears away.

It's so beautiful and emotional, I just can't help but cry.

It's so passionate and lustful, I really can't help it.

So loving and intense, I absolutely cannot help it!

I can't stop my tears and I can't control my moans or my powers, but I don't think Cry wants me to.

I think he likes it, and I think I like it too.

I'll never ever tell him, but I love when he takes control of me, I love this. I love the way he looks at me as he gives it me, as he fills me up and stretches me out.

I love it!

I don't know what face I'm making right now, I probably look like I'm dying but still, he looks at me like I'm-

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he wrapped his arm around my head, to prop it up more.

Beautiful? Yea, I guess that's how he looks at me.

He's called me it so much, I don't even think about it anymore, hell, I called him gorgeous earlier. But what guy really wants to hear their beautiful?

"So God damn beautiful."

"Thank you." I quietly said, earning myself a sweet gentle kiss on the lips.

Apparently me. Especially when Cry says it like that, while we're like this.

I whimpered and moaned as Cry buried himself inside me even more, kissing me deeply again. He's all the way in me, and I can hear him repeating that revelation in my ear over and over again.

My body is so hot, even if we were in actual space, I'd still be warm.

I could feel a deep numbing start build up in my balls and abdomen, and I knew what was about to happen.

"C-Cum." I stuttered, the only word I could get out.

"No, not yet. Just a little longer, I wanna cum with you!" Cry commanded, and I felt my body go stiff.

I gasped and held on to him tightly.

He kissed me and apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to command you. It's hard to control myself without the mask."

"I-I know, s'kay." I assured.

Cry nodded his head and kept thrusting.

I was so sensitive and so close to the brink, not even his command was going to stop the enviable for much longer.

"So-so close!" I exclaimed. 

"Me too, me too. Just don't cum yet, hold it, hold for me. Don't let go until I tell you!" He demanded, thrusting faster and more sporadic, "Fuck! You ready?"

"Y-yes!!!" I screamed, not caring how loud I was.

"Right when I tell you?"

"Of course! Only when you say."

I dug my nails into Cry's back, my head spinning, the illusion of space distorting, until he gave me the command.

"N-Now, oh fuck now! Cum Felix! Cum for me." Cry ordered.

And as the words left his lips, my body exploded.

I saw stars burst into supernovas, plants crash into each other, the sun fucking imploded! While Cry and I screamed together and our bodies shook as we simultaneously came.

White filled my vision and then black, before my body gave out.

[Cry's POV]

The whole room felt like it shook as we came together, Felix's illusion slowly fading.

I could feel Pewdie's hands fall from my back, and I smirked as it looked like he blacked out.

Oops, might've overdid it a bit.

I slowly pulled out and laid next to him, running my hand through his damp locks, before pulling the used condom off and tossing it.

I smiled when I turned back around to see that his eyes were open.

"I feel like I just passed out." He whispered.

I chuckled, "Sorry."

"No, no, I feel great. That was, amazing."

"Incredible."

"Heh, that too." He agreed, "You should probably hold me now."

"Heh, yes of course. Always need a good aftersex cuddle." I said, bringing him in for a tight squeeze, "I love you, Felix."

"I love you too, Ryan. I want to tell you how good this was but, but I can't feel my body and my brain exploded."

"Heh, close your eyes babe. We'll talk in the morning."

I hugged him tighter as he let out a content filled sigh and obeyed.

A venus fly trap and someone who can show you the stars.

Felix really is my destined partner.


	75. Trust

"You're kinda heavy, you know that?" I grumbled as I brushed my hand down the back of Felix's head, hearing him let out a small groan as he gripped my shoulders tighter, "Idroid, what time is it?" I whispered.

"It is 3:30 in the afternoon." A robotic voice answered from my phone.

Oh, guess we kinda slept in.

Well Felix slept in, he's usually the one up at 8, 9 in the morning. Guess we really did overdo it last night.

"You sore babe?" I questioned, continuing to stroke his hair.

"Mhm, little." Pewds replied with a yawn, snuggling into my bare chest more, "Still sleep though because you snores all night. Was hard to fall asleep."

"Heh, my bad! I Slept like a baby last night. Ugh! We should probably get up though."

"Noo, 10 more minutes daddy."

I chuckled, "Fine. I'm going to make myself, lunch I guess?"

I slowly rolled Pewdie onto his back, watching as he used the inside of his arm to shield his eyes from the sunlight peaking through our blinds.

As I went to get out of bed, he let out a whining groan, "What's wrong? You want me to bring you some water or something? You probably have a hangover." I stated.

Luckily I never really get hangovers, so I felt pretty good.

"Mhm, I do need something. Come here." He ordered, moving his arm from his face.

I scooted back closer to him, smiling as I watched him pucker his lips.

"Give me a kiss before you go." He sleepily said.

"Of course." I whispered, bending over to connect our lips for a short peck, "Morning breath."

"You like it."

"Hah! Only because I know you like mine. I'll see you in a bit babe. I love you." I quietly said.

"Mhm, la you mo." He mumbled, pulling the covers up over his head as he flipped onto his stomach.

I quietly got up from the bed and started cleaning our room a bit.

Again, Felix was usually the one who cleaned the most, but since he'll probably be incapacitated for a bit, I should at least put away the things we used last night, and the condom on the floor; Almost stepped on the thing.

I chuckled to myself as I picked up our discarded clothes. Can't believe he wore a dress for me, ugh I love him.

After silently tiding up the room, I went to the bathroom to get dressed, then headed to the kitchen.

"Just tell me!"

"I said already, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"Oh please! It's not like I didn't hear you, we both did! I don't need the excruciating details, just wanted to confirm what I heard."

While walking to the kitchen I was met with two familiar voices, Mark's and Wade's.

When I rounded the corner, I could see Wade facing the sink and Mark standing beside him with his back to me.

"Ugh! Ok! But this stays between you and me, and Cry!? Cry! Hey Cry!" Wade shouted as he finally noticed me, trying to sound nonchalant he added, "Uh, afternoon buddy."

"Cry?" Mark asked as he turned around, "Oh, hey! Guess we aren't the only ones who slept in."

"Nope, Poodie's still napping." I replied as I walked further into the kitchen, "So what we talking about? If it's something I shouldn't know about, I'll definitely leave."

Mark shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind, not like we all didn't hear each other last night, so..."

"Yea but you have no discretion about anything!" Wade complained, "You'd send nudes out to the general public if you could."

"Tasteful, tasteful nudes." He corrected, "And I'd also get naked in front of a crowd of people, but that's neither here nor there."

Wade just rolled his eyes, "The point is, you don't care about private matters! I trust Cry more than I trust you. I'll tell him, but you can't tell anyone else!"

"Can't tell anyone else what? What y'all keeping secrets for?" A deep draw asked us with a yawn.

Ken and Snake walked into the kitchen together, looking just as exhausted as the rest of us.

Snake grumbled a howdy as he went straight to the cupboard to grab a bowl and a box of cereal, before pushing passed us to get to the fridge.

"Ugh, am I just going to tell everyone!?" He frantically asked.

"Tell everyone what, exactly?" Ken questioned Wade as he leaned up against the kitchen counter.

Mark smirked, "Wade was just in the middle of recounting his and... Molly's..." He whispered the last part before his voice picked back up, "Loud adventures last night."

"They were loud!? All I could hear was Felix! But I ain't even mad, I think it turned Mary on more, hearing two guys going at it, ooohwee! I hit it every way possible! And, picture this we were both buck naked, banging on the bathroom floor!" Ken sang, happily snapping his fingers.

We all chuckled.

"Yea we heard you too, lucky bastard." I said, nudging Ken as he smiled from ear to ear, "But no one was as loud as my dude Yami. I never knew a man's voice could get that high pitched, and you guys did it half the night."

"You'd be surprised." Mark mumbled, a faint blush on his cheeks, "Anyways, when you're in a time bubble things tend to last longer."

"You used your powers?" Snake's rough voice asked, making us all snap our heads toward him.

"Yea we-whoa! Snake, you're about to pour pop into your cereal dude!" Mark yelled.

Snake shook his head, looking down at his hands, "So I am." He said, quickly setting the soda bottle down, "I'm a little out of it at the moment, but you said you used your abilities, Mark?"

"Uhh yea, yea we did. We wanted to just test it, but after getting into it, we couldn't really control ourselves." He answered.

"Same." I spoke up.

"Hmm, I see. So it's normal." Snake stated as he nodded his head in understanding, "I don't have abilities of course, so I didn't know if loosing control of your powers, during, was a thing, or if uh, if I did something wrong."

"Wait a minute! You... You fucked Scott!?" Ken asked, sounding flabbergasted, "Jeez! He must've blew your ear drums out with those echo location chirps, that's a thing he does right? Well, dang! You and Scott, huh? Dang!"

Pft, he isn't the one who heard them.

Snake didn't answer at first, but then he slowly nodded his head, "So?"

Ken started stuttering "I just, I mean, he's... I mean Mary, she's smaller than me but, uhhh..."

Oh, that's a valid point. Scott's like 5'5 and Snake's what? 6 foot something? But they were going at it regardless.

Snake shrugged, "It worked out."

"Hell yea it did! I heard ya boo! No wonder you out of it today, you was giving it to my boy Scoot good! Don't cover it up!" I excitedly said.

Snake cleared his throat as he properly poured milk into his cereal bowl, "Fine, won't sugarcoat then. It was um, incredible."

"Yea it was." I agreed, "Ol' Felix and I were sparking up a storm, had me seeing stars. It was, beautiful."

Wade sighed dreamily, "Yea it was beautiful. Floating in midair, bedsheets falling off you, the woman you love more than anything on top of you, heh, just amazing."

"Ugh, I wish I could fly while having sex. That shit sounds bomb!" Ken exclaimed.

We all deeply sighed, probably picturing every amazing thing we did last night with our individual partners.

"She was ok with you loosing control of your powers?" Mark questioned.

"She loved it." Wade said with a proud smile, "God Mark, she's the one, I know she is. I know it's not for certain but, just like Cry said, there were so many sparks."

"Tell me about it! We lit up our whole room." Ken said and we all nodded in agreement, "Heh, never been in love like this."

"Second that." Snake chimed in.

"Third that! Nothing compares to this." Said Mark, a thoughtful look on his face like he was reminiscing about something for a quick second, "Nope, nothing at all."

Wade gave him a firm slap on the back and they both smiled at each other.

"Well, speaking of love, I have to get the colonel some waffles." Snake said.

"Love, waffles? Sounds like a good way to kill someone you love." A familiar voice grumbled.

When we all turned around, Scott was entering the kitchen while rubbing his eyes.

"O-Oh! Afternoon." Snake greeted, looking a bit flustered, we all quickly said a greeting hoping he didn't hear the whole conversation.

"Yea, hey guys. Snake! You know I can't have waffles dude. What are you even doing?" Asked Scott.

Snake gave him a wink, "Went to the store and made sure I got Gluten free, just for you."

"Aww!" I squeaked out, "Such a good boyfriend!"

"Considerate!" Mark squealed.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Scott yelled, before thanking Snake with a tight hug.

I found myself squeaking and squealing along with Mark at the couples PDA.

"Augh! I can't stand here and watch you two be adorable! Gotta make beans and toast before Yami gets up!" Mark said, pulling himself from Snake and Scott's display.

"Hmm, good idea. Can't have you two one upping me! I'm gonna make Mary and I some avocado sandwiches." Ken said, quickly retrieving the bread and sharing it with Mark.

"Well shit! Guess I'm making lunch for the babe then too! Fuck guys, showing me up!" I pouted, "Is there still grilled chicken from the other day?"

"Yup, and cleaned veggies." Wade answered as he grabbed some vegetables out the fridge, "I planned to make Molly lunch anyways, before all of you rudely interrupted."

"Blah, blah, blah bla-blah, blahh." Mark mocked, bumping into Wade's shoulder as they crossed paths, "That's what you sound like, Wade!"

Wade groaned as a few vegetables fell from his grasp, "You've gotta be pooping on my kidneys!!! Dang it Mark!" He screamed as he picked up the fallen food.

I got to work making lunch, while laughing at Wade and Mark's ridiculous arguing.

As we all prepared food, we started talking about leaving the cabin ASAP.

We still have plenty of time until September 1st, so if we make it to the island early, we'll have time to just relax and enjoy the festivities of 90 Days of Sparks there.

But rushing through the desert won't be easy. I already had to watch in horror as Felix almost got trampled on the way here.

I don't think my heart can take anymore of this.

But I shook off the feeling and added my two cents in about leaving in a couple days, if everyone agrees on it.

After I was done cooking, a hopefully edible meal, I went back into mine and Felix's room with two hot bowls in my hand. 

[Felix's POV]

Tired, hungry, and sore.

Least showering helped some, but my ass still stings.

It hurts to sit! So I've just been here on my side.

As I laid there in pain, the door swung open revealing Cry trying to balance two bowls on his arm.

"You're up!" He happily said, and even though I couldn't see it, I knew he had a bright smile on, "Apparently everyone slept in late. I also whipped you up some doctored up leftovers for lunch of my own volition and definitely not because everyone else is making their significant other lunch." Cry rambled as he shut the door behind himself.

I chuckled while slowly sitting up, trying to ease my way into a sitting position.

"Lunch in bed? How romantic." I stated as he passed me a bowl before getting into bed himself.

"Yup, yup, I'm romantic as shit dude! Now eat up."

"What is this? Soy sauce?" I asked, poking at my food.

"It's grilled chicken and veggies over a bed of sticky rice, topped off with a special blend of soy sauce and teriyaki sauce." He replied, trying to sound professional.

"Mmm, sounds good." I said with a light chuckle.

We both started quickly eating and talking. 

"You didn't tell them details did you!?" I frantically questioned.

"Details like what?" Cry asked.

I rolled my eyes as I shoved a piece of chicken into my mouth, "You know what I mean! If you told any of those little shits that I...cried... I'll fucking kill you mate."

He let out a loud laugh, "PFFFT! Haha! No babe, no. I didn't tell them details, calm down!"

I rolled my eyes again as we continued to eat.

He just had to go and blab everything to Mark, Ken, Wade, and Snake.

Ugh, and Ken isn't going to let me live this down.

After we were done eating, Cry collected our bowls and put them on the nightstand next to him.

"Thank you sweetheart, that was really good. Just what I needed, it hit the spot." I informed as I leaned over to kiss his mask.

"Heh, you're welcome. How are you feeling now? Your body ok? I swear I didn't tell them ANYthing we actually did."

"Better not have. And It's fine, I'm fine. It's a little hard to sit, but I'll be ok. I just um, I can't believe we actually did that. I was starting to think we never would. I think I was still drunk though."

"Yea, me too. And I think I was still tipsy, but it went pretty good." Cry said, ending in a sigh, "You were amazing."

I was amazing!?

My face heated up some over the compliment I felt wasn't really necessary. This is actually kind of awkward to talk about.

"You were too." I mumbled.

Catching onto the awkward atmosphere, Cry changed the subject.

"Did you already take a shower?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "Yea, I did."

"Oh! That's too bad, I would've taken one with you." Cry informed, slowly taking off his mask.

He glanced over at me and his glasses caught the sunlight, illuminating his stunning blue eyes even more, making me gasp just a tiny bit.

He ran a hand through his long auburn bangs and flashed me a smile that took my breath away.

"Guess I'll just take one alone." He said.

"I'lltakeanotherone!" I unexpectedly blurted out.

"W-Well ok then! Shall we?" He questioned as he got out of bed, setting his mask down on the nightstand.

He started walking to the bathroom and I followed behind him like a little puppy bear.

Our bathroom was pretty spacious with nicely tiled white floors, wooden cabinets, and a wooden sink.

The shower was nice too, it was a granite walk-in shower, walled off by glass.

I think it was because of how hot the water made my body, but being pressed up against that glass that walls off the shower, feels like an icebox.

While the hot water cascaded over us, and the glass froze my back, Cry kept my face cupped in his damp warm hands, kissing me passionately and lovingly. 

"I love you. I love you." Cry repeated, kissing me each time he said it, "I love you so much."

The kisses and his smooth voice echoing in the shower gave me butterflies and made me light headed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, keeping myself steady, "I-I love you too." I whispered.

He let out a sigh that I barely heard over the rushing water as he squeezed me tight, "Wanna do it again?"

"Pft! No! I'm still recovering! Asshole."

"Well when you jump so fast at taking a shower with me, I can't help myself. Cuck."

"Well when you pull off your mask and look all sexy and shit, how can I refuse? Bitch."

"Fuck off, you tease." He mumbled, holding me even tighter, "Love you!" Cry angrily said.

"Again, you took off your mask and batted those long eyelashes, you slut! You're the tease! And I love you too mother fucka." I said, leaning my forehead against his, "You're a piece of work, you know that?"

Cry started laughing, "You always tell me that. Heh, what would I do without you, Felix?"

"Ugh! Don't say that, we were already getting too mushy. Go back to cussing me out."

"I don't give a fuck. I'll get as mushy as I want! Don't ever leave me, I'd die without you... literally and figuratively! I'd love you like this even if you weren't my Spark, you complete me, you make my heart skip beats, you-"

"Ok! Alright! I get it! You're in love with me, sheesh!" I exclaimed, ending in a exasperated sigh, "Augh! What am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to never leave me, that's what you're gonna do."

"I know, I know, I won't."

"I mean it! It's gonna get dangerous out here, we're really close to Azula Island and we'll be leaving this cabin soon. I need you by my side at all times. I can't loose you." Cry stated, sounding more serious.

"Cry, hunny, you aren't going to loose me. Heh, you're freaking me out! I'm not dying, I'm not going to run away, I'm right here protecting you, while you protect me." I assured, kissing his wet cheek, "We're so close to convergence I can already feel us merging."

"Heh, now whose being mushy?" He chuckled, calming down some.

I let out a sigh of relief as we were able to laugh everything off.

I can understand why he's so worried, though. After feeling what we felt last night, there's no doubt that we're destined to be together.

If I lost him now, after coming this far, I don't know what I'd do. I'm worried about actually going through convergence myself though.

"Cry?" I called out as we both exited the bathroom to get dressed.

"Hmm?"

"You trust me right?"

"...Yea, of course."

"Good, then we both can trust that nothing bad will ever happen to either of us, because we have each other." I said.

Cry smirked at me and agreed, "Yea, you right. We'll always have eachother. Sorry for getting worked up."

"You good, bro. Just know that Pewdiepie is always right!" 

"Yea, sure. How could I forget?" He sarcastically asked as he grabbed his mask, "Now get your head out your own ass and follow me, let's play some games or something."

As Cry walked to the door I quickly walked up behind him and grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

He turned to me and squeezed my hand back, before dropping it and relocating his arm around my neck, leading me out the door.

Cry leaned over to my ear as we walked and whispered, "Since you won't let me whip your ass tonight, guess I'm gonna have to whip your ass at some vidya games instead."

"Pfft! Shut up!" I scolded, pushing his face away, "I'm gonna whip your ass bitch! And how about a deal? Looser has to pack all the winners clothes for when we leave. Since I unpacked your clothes, it's only fair."

"Heh, fine! But to make the deal even sweeter... Winner gets to top next time." Cry said in a seductive voice as he removed his arm from around my neck.

I could feel my face get hot as I yelled my retort, "Good, deal, it's your turn now! I look forward to wearing your ass out, beta bitch!"

"Oh hey Mary. Sorry about him, I have no idea what he's screaming about." He nonchalantly said.

In all my rage I hadn't noticed Mary walking down the hall in front of us.

Her face was bright red as she waved at us, "Guess we'll be telling Tasha, Ashley, and Ve that the uh, the clothes worked. Or maybe you want to keep it to yourselves that's fine too! I'm uh, I'm just going to um, go into Molly's room for no reason at all, and let you two boys do what, you two do. Ok, alright? G'day." Mary quickly said, nodding her head to us as she swiftly ran to Wade and Molly's room, "Molly, Molly! Oooh God damn! Do I have something to tell you! I told you I heard them!" She happily said as she slammed the door.

Pfft, good to know Mary's now the female version of Ken.

I face palmed as I continued to follow Cry to the game room, listening to him laugh the whole entire time.

Did I say nothing bad would happen to us? I take that back, I hope Cry gets eaten by a dragon!

"I hate you." I mumbled as Cry picked out a game for us to play.

He just chuckled at my embarrassment.

Yup, I hate him!


	76. We Take Care of Each Other

[Felix's POV]

"I talked to the woman who runs that store, she said there's a door on the opposite side of this place we can leave from. How are we on rations?" Snake questioned, looking to Molly.

I sighed, I'm going to miss this place.

We were all in the living room having a meeting to make sure everything was in order for our continued journey.

It was kind of making me depressed.

"I think we only have a few left, but plenty of real food that shouldn't go bad too quickly. I also have an ass load of veggies and fruits that should last us for a good while." Molly stated.

"Good. Body suits, does everyone wear theirs?" Snake continued to question, like he was going down a mental list.

"Of course I have to wear mine all the time for shifting reasons, but I recommend everyone else wears theirs as much as possible. As we saw on the way here, the deserts no joke! The body suits, no matter what clothes you turn them into, should keep you cool during the day, and warm at night." Ken assured, glancing over to Scott, "You have the map?"

"Yea, yea." He said, quickly turning on the GPS function of his travel cube.

We watched as the area we were in was projected out of the cube in 3D, clearly showing us the cabins we were staying at and the rest of the desert.

Scott cleared his throat as he began pointing to the holographic map, "Alright, so we're here. It's a straight shot north out of this desert and to a valley called in old Htreain, Draco Ignis o i Imlad."

"And that means?" Cry questioned.

"Dragon Fire Of The Valley." Mary replied.

We all got silent.

"...Yea, dragons. And in order to get there, we have to traverse through their territory, meaning we're heading right through their scorching circles." Scott said, putting on a sarcastic smile and voice, "And what have we learned from school boy's and girl's!? That's right! Dragons keep their eggs in fairy circles, or scorching circles they make with their breath."

"Why in bloody hell do we have to go through there!?" Yami frantically questioned.

"Do you want to miss convergence? Didn't think so. I tried to find ways around it, but we're in a fucking desert and it'll take ages to go around, so we're going through dragon country. Along with that are probably a multitude of other creatures to be wary of. But there are some caves around that we'll be able to hide out in if a dragon does come through." Scott explained.

"Yea, it's scary as hell, but we should be relatively safe." Mark commented, "Dragon's usually just leave their eggs, I've gone through there before. They do rounds, but as long as we don't encounter any overly protective mothers, i.e one that has just laid eggs, we'll be safe, or at least be able to talk our way out of it. Dragon's are intelligent and they aren't barbaric, we won't be eaten, but we might catch on fire if we catch them on an off day. So again, wear your body suits!"

"Greaat." I groaned, "So how long will it take us to get to the island?"

"If all goes well and we take minimum breaks while walking all through the day and only resting at night, we should reach Azula in about a week, week in half." Jund replied.

"Seriously!? We're that close? Got me feeling nervous all a sudden." Cry exclaimed.

"Yea, I can't believe we basically made it. Convergence is so close. So let's just keep that in mind and we'll be able to get through this unscathed!" Wade assured, trying to keep up morale.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, hun." Molly praised.

"So we're all in agreement. We leave first thing in the morning?" Snake asked and we all nodded.

"Ok, everyone packed?" Mary questioned.

"I'm definitely packed." I said, smirking at Cry, who immediately turned away from me.

Hah! The other day I whipped his ass all up and down the game room! And like a gentleman, he said he'd keep to his word, but of course he's still salty about it.

"Alright, well I did all the laundry, just make sure you strip your sheets in the morning, of course. Uh, fridge is cleaned out, bathrooms are tidy, so we should be ready to get going bright and early." Mary stated.

"Yup, so meeting adjourned. Everyone get some rest." Snake said, before getting up from the recliner he was sitting on.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning, checking and rechecking things, and getting us ready for our departure tomorrow.

But that night, something was on my mind and it was driving me crazy.

Well, it's been on mind for awhile now.

"You asleep?" I whispered, sliding my hand down Cry's arm.

I was laying in bed with my back toward him, while he had his one arm draped over my hip.

"Em-mm." He groaned with a yawn.

"You sure I didn't just wake you?" I interrogated.

"Mhm." He hummed, moving closer to me as he slipped his other arm under my side, "I'm up now, babe. You ok?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep."

Cry wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me flush against his stomach as he left a kiss on the back of my head.

"If you're worrying about shit after telling me not to worry, I'll smother you with a pillow." He threatened.

I chuckled, "Heh, sorry! I'm just nervous, I guess."

"I know, I can feel." He said as he buried his face in my hair, his voice making my head vibrate, "See what I said there? I can **feel**. I can feel what you're feeling, we can sense each other, we still spark, you have nothing to be nervous about."

"Ugh, I know. I guess I'm just thinking about my first time going to the island. To be honest, I'm always worried I'll fail again, that I'll fail you. Im sorry."

"Don't apologize, I understand. But this time'll be different. Just like you told me, nothing bad will happen because we have each other, right? Convergence will be a breeze, you already know we gone get through all merged up and shit! Then we'll be together for hundreds of years. Don't worry about it, Pewds."

I chuckled as I placed my hands on top of Cry's arms, feeling him hold me tighter.

"Yea, yea we will be. Heh, I guess it's harder to get over past failures then I thought it was." I admitted.

"Mhm, it happens. But real talk, you only feel like that because you shove everything down until it just explodes out. Doesn't it feel way better to just get it off your chest before then?" He inquired.

I let out a sigh of relief as I nodded my head, "Yes, it does. Thanks baby."

"You helped me with my worrying, I help you with your nerves. That's how we roll, right? We take care of each other." Said Cry, while he kissed my head again.

"I know, we definitely do."

"Mhm, now get some sleep babe. We'll probably have to get up and get ready in a few hours."

I nodded my head in agreement as I snuggled closer to Cry, feeling rather content, while sleep finally took me.

[Cry's POV]

The next morning we all were sleepily trudging around the cabin, trying to get ourselves ready.

The only ones who didn't look like death were Mark, Snake, and even Felix looked pretty awake. Ugh, I hate morning people.

"We all set?" Snake questioned as we all lined up at the door like we were going on a field trip.

After everyone did a final check of the cabin, we gathered our stuff and headed out.

I will forever remember this place, I thought to myself as I grabbed Felix's hand.

We went fishing here, accepted each other in front of all our friends, and then some.

"Yea, I'll miss it too." Said Pewds, as he swung our arms back and forth.

"Will you stop reading people's minds without permission!" I scolded half-heartedly.

"Stop thinking so loud and maybe I will." He sassed.

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle, "Come on sugartits!" I ordered, as we started walking faster to keep up with the group, both of us laughing.

It didn't take us long to exit the Oasis, and took us even shorter to miss it.

It's only 7 in the morning and it's already 75 degrees, meaning we'll all be dead from heat stroke by noon.

"Are we there yet? I think I'm dying!" Wade whined, immediately getting lightly slapped on the arm by Mark.

"What happened to the morale boost? If you pass out we're leaving you for the vultures." He grumbled.

Scott reprimanded them, "Guys, relax! We've only been walking for 2 hours! No one's dying from... heat... stroke... What's that sticking out that cactus?" He slowly questioned, pointing to what looked to be a thin piece of wood with a golden feather on the end of it, protruding from a cactus that was about 3 yards away.

We quickly walked to the cactus, wondering what it could be.

"Goddess dammit!" Snake exclaimed under his breath as he snapped a piece of the wood from the cactus.

"What's wrong?" Asked Scott.

"It's an arrow." He replied, examining the feathered end of it, "And from the looks of this Alicanto feather, I'm pretty sure I know who's been hunting here."

"Hold on! Did, did you say Alicanto!?" Mary exclaimed, holding her chest.

"The sick fuck! Those birds are endangered! And how the hell could you even kill one!? Who would want to do that? You shouldn't be able to get close enough to one to pluck a feather, right?" Ken asked as he put an arm around Mary.

"Mhm, not difficult for goblins with poisonous arrows, though." Snake simply replied as he ran his thumb and index finger against a piece of black cloth, that was pinned to the cactus by the arrow, "Ugh, looks like they've been robbing people here. shouldn't have came this way, this is my fault. Dammit! The woman at the store warned me that bandits hunt this way. She said they usually don't come close to the path that leads out of the Oasis, so I believed her. Should've went with my gut."

"Don't beat yourself up dude, we've been through worse." Scott assured.

"Yea, I got it. We'll just take a Mulligan on this one." Mark said as he reached his hand behind his own back, rummaging through his bookbag to pull out one of his time gauntlets, "Ah! Here we are."

Mark slipped on the clunky metal glove and it glinted in the sun as it powered on and fit perfectly to his hand.

As he went to use his gloves a sharp woosh! Came thundering through the air on our right side near the cactus we were exam-

"MARK!" Yami cried.

Everything happened so fast my mind was in mid process when I finally realized what was truly happening.

We were under attack.

The thundering woosh sound was an arrow that went right into Mark's glove.

"I'm alright! I'm alright! It just went through my glove, didn't hit my hand." Explained Mark as he took the sparking glove off and pulled the arrow out of it, "Fuck me! How am I suppose to fix this without tools!?"

"Figure that out later, we'll be having company in a second." Snake said, his brown eyes behind his glasses moving left to right, trying to pick up any movement from behind the cacti, "No one get out anything shiny and no sudden movements."

"Oh come on! Yami'll throw up a force field, I'll shapeshift, and everyone else ready's themselves with a weapon and we'll kill these bastards." Ken growled.

"No we won't." Snake argued, "I've been to goblin villages before, they just want to take care of their families, and I'd rather not kill some kids dad."

"Seriously!? They'd kill us without a second thought!" Ken yelled.

"Ken! He's right! I'd rather talk our way out of this than just go on a killing spree. We talk first, fight as a last resort." Said Mary.

"Yea, don't worry Ken, we'll go out guns blazing if needed." He assured.

"Do you know the language, Snake?" Mary questioned.

Snake went to say something back, but as he did, a group of three goblins emerged from behind a group of colossal cacti.

We all slowly backed up with our arms raised.

"I'm not fluent." Snake said through his teeth.

"I got this then." Mary said as she stepped forward, Yami stepping up right behind her.

"I don't trust this." He said as he touched her shoulder, a force field slowly engulfing them.

As the force field was just fully closing, an arrow zipped through the air and broke off on the clear shield, before the goblins started advancing forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I like pushing people off cliffs and watching them quickly grab to the side of the cliff, begging me to pull them up. And as they hang their I get on my knees and whisper, I'm sorry, it's the end of the chapter, I'll lift you up from this cliff later ;)
> 
> XD enough of me being a sadist, y'all should look up Alicanto bird, the drawings look like a freaking pokemon....I just, I love fantasy and mythical things
> 
> EDIT: Also! WOW! TYSM soo so so very much for 400 kudos! That's amazing that 400 different people have liked this enough to leave a kudos! And even more people have looked at the story! Ahh so many people <3 thank you!


	77. The Hero

[Cry's POV]

These fucks are ugly.

They were all about average height, and their clothing looked like black and brown rags.

The one in the middle was a diarrhea green color with sharp pointy teeth he kept showing off to us as he walked. The Goblin to his left, the archer, was a yellowish green with huge piercing yellow eyes, and the one to his right was dark green with stringy black hair and red eyes.

The goblin archer snorted and made a bunch of deep growling sounds that sounded like words as he raised his bow up and aimed it at Molly this time.

Wade quickly moved in front of her as Mary and Yami stepped closer to the Goblins, Mary making clicks and growling noises herself.

"Mary!" Ken quietly exclaimed, trying to get her to come back closer to us.

"It's fine, it's fine. He said it was just a warning shot, but he'll shoot the blonde girl if we don't give him everything we own including the clothes on our backs. I asked to negotiate, don't worry Wade, Molly's alright." She quickly explained.

The leader eyed her up, then turned to the red eyed goblin on his right, slowly nodding his head yes.

"Speak, common." The red eyed goblin growled.

"Good." Snake said as he stepped forward, the archer now aiming his black bow at him.

"Be careful Snake." Scott ordered.

He nodded as he let out a growl and a snarl before speaking, "We have food to give. We'll give you everything you want, just let us pass."

When the red eyed goblin translated, the leader scoffed and snorted loudly, before spitting a loogie on the dirt ground.

"Look, I understand the mistrust, but we do not want a fight. What do you want, food, water? Trinkets for your children? We'll give you anything, just let us keep a few provisions and our clothes, then we'll be on our way." Said Snake.

Mary nodded in agreement and growled something as Yami now had his force field around both her and Snake.

"My brother no trust." Said the red eyed goblin, "Htreains come, pillage, take for themselves! So wait us in cactuses, seeking revenge. You 'derstand nothing!"

Snake scoffed in frustration, "That was a Millennia ago. Htreains don't war anymore, we are at peace with everything. I, I am a soldier, Peace Control. I've been to goblin villages in the east, you all speak different dialects, but are mostly the same. And just like us people, none of you want to hold grudges, no one wants to needlessly kill, let us pass, we have plenty of food to share."

As the red eyed goblin translated, Snake took off his backpack and pulled out one of our food bags. It was a small lunch box that keeps things cold, frozen, or hot, depending on the setting. I think Snake's had the meat in it.

"Aaron, drop the shield." Snake said.

"You sure mate?" He asked and Snake nodded.

Yami slowly allowed Snake to leave his protective barrier.

The leader eyed Snake up as red eyes spoke, "Offer food? We rather eat man flesh."

I feel like we all simultaneously gulped, while Snake continued to offer up food and water.

He stepped back from the goblins to allow them to discuss, but the leader just leaned over and whispered something into the archer goblins ear, at which he nodded to.

Hmm... I wonder what he said.

"Mary! Mary." Felix sharply whispered.

The brunette turned around to face us, "What's wrong?" She questioned.

I turned to Felix too, wondering what was the matter.

"Umm, what does uh, long growl, short growl, click, click, click mean?" He confusedly asked.

"What? Growl, growl click, huh? You mean..." Mary let out a growl and some tongue clicks, watching Felix nod his head, "Hmm, doesn't really make sense. It just means aim for the headband, why?"

I scrunched my face in confusion, "How do you know goblin?"

"I don't I just read the archers mind after the leader... Oh fuck!" Felix exclaimed, quickly moving away from us as he brought his pink headphones, that are always around his neck, up to his ears.

"Felix!" I shouted along with Ken and Mary.

What the hell is he doing!? Getting himself killed!?

Red eyes growled, "Who this? You come with offer?"

Felix nodded his head, stepped in front of Snake, and whispered something to him.

It looked very reluctant, but Snake eventually stepped back into Yami's force field.

"Felix, you get your ass back here now!" I growled as I stepped forward, feeling my stomach sink when the leader reached out and grabbed Felix.

"We grow tired of, gotiations." Red eyes said as the leader growled and hissed, "Give us clothes on backs, and maybe we no murder blond boy."

"YOU GET YOUR GOD DAMN FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!!!" I growled, feeling my blood boil.

All three goblins laughed.

The leader snarled, "Brother thinks you attach to this one. A slow painful gutting for him should do."

I froze as the leader took out a small dagger and traced it down Felix's stomach.

I couldn't even think straight; My mind was filled with anger and fear.

How does he always get himself in these predicaments?

[Felix's POV]

Not my smartest plan, but what the hell was I suppose to do!?

I clearly heard that goblin thinking his orders! He was going to shoot Snake in the head with a fucking arrow! Yami can't heal a dead person. I had to do something.

"You can kill me, just don't kill any of them." I begged.

"Felix! Pewds!" Everyone yelled and shouted.

"It's ok! They'll give you more food and water, if you want clothes, take mine, if you want... flesh, take mine. Let them go." I bargained.

Wow, bargaining with my own life? Yup, great plan.

"Mask, he brother, friend, lover?" Red eyes questioned me, looking to Cry.

It must've been obvious that Cry and I were close somehow, him being the first to step up to defend me, as usual.

"All, he's all of that to me." I replied and the goblin translated.

The leader chuckled as he brought his blade to my neck, while the archer howled like he was in pain.

"I know, I know." The translator said to the archer, before fixing his ruby eyes on me, "Memories still plague us. My brother had lover too, I had lover, friend had mother. Over 1,000 years go Htreains robbed me of wife, children motherless! Brother's husband died in arms, children lost one father that day! Mother caught in cross fire, friend he was 6. So every year, we hunt and kill, steal and take, just like your ancestors did us. My brother wants to slice your throat, watch mask cry over your cold corpse, like he cry over own love." Red eyes explained.

"You don't need to do that!" Snake spoke up, "I swear to you, we are nothing like our ancestors. We only want peace. We have to get passed. Please, just let us through."

"We let you through, after we eat blond's intestines in front of you." He said with a yellow tooth grin, before translating everything to his fellow Goblins.

"I'll kill all of you before you can even leave a mark on him!" Cry yelled, and I could hear the rage and tears in his voice, making the archer aim at him.

He was going to lose control of himself and get everyone killed. 

I knew there was a chance that Cry could take over their minds, make them stop, but then the archer. I was afraid he'd loose an arrow directly at Cry's head before he could even utter his command.

No, no, it's just too risky for anyone else to try and use their powers against them, it has to be me.

At least I can die knowing I protected them if I fuck up.

I took a deep breath, I'll have to time this perfectly.

"C-Cry, look at me, look at me sweetheart. Trust, right? You trust me, you know what to do." I said as I closed my eyes, telling him exactly what to do using telepathy, "Everyone, just get ready to leave. They'll take me and all of you can go free."

As everyone shook their heads at me in defiance, I could see Mark's eyes start to glow a light gold color. I won't let him use his powers without his time gauntlet, he'll end up passing out, or worse.

"Yami! Stop him." I ordered, gesturing my head upward to Mark.

Yami quickly turned around and grabbed Mark's hands, throwing a shield up around everyone.

"Dammit Felix! Don't be a hero! Don't do this!" Mark shouted, tears running down his cheeks as he slammed his fist against Yami's force field.

"Come on man! No one asked you to do this!" Jund said, leaning against Snake.

"You didn't have to." I simply said.

"Felix Alvird Ulf Kjellberg! You fucking stop this! I will not! I will NOT go back home and tell your family you stupidly sacrificed yourself! Don't make me! D-Don't make me, please. Don't leave me like this bro, not like this. Drop this stupid fucking bubble Yami!!!" Ken cried.

"Yami, don't!" Cry ordered.

"What the fuck!? Fuck you, Cry! If he dies I'll, I'll! Grrrrr!!!!!!" Growled Ken, bending over to lean on Mary for support as her big blue eyes filled with tears.

"Pewdie, do you know what you're doing?" Yami asked, tears staining his face, "Please tell me you know what you're doing."

"I do." I said as I nodded my head, "See, now they can watch you kill me. Take all my stuff, kill only me, eat me, whatever, just don't harm them."

"Felix! Please don't do this!" Wade pleaded.

"There's other ways." Molly added.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, taking another deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Goddess! Fuck! Why!?" I heard Ken scream and everyone else sniffle and cry.

I could hear red eyes to the right of me snort, and the leader did as well.

"We in agree. His life, for all yours." He chuckled, "We no let him suffer."

The leader snarled and both Goblins laughed.

"You liars! That knife is blunt, you pieces of shits!" Mary cried, probably overhearing their grunts and laughs.

The goblins didn't care about her screams though.

I steeled my mind and as soon as the blade was against my jugular, I brought up my hands, then slowly lowered them, "Sink." I whispered.

"What?" The red eyed goblin asked, before all three of them were screaming and falling to their knees.

I got loose of the leaders grip as he snarled and cried. I twisted my index finger quickly in the air, listening to the Goblins scream bloody murder and scratch at the ground and air so harshly, their fingertips were already starting to bleed and become raw. 

"I don't want that to last long, do your thing babe." I said, looking to Cry.

To us, the Goblins looked like they were just spinning their bodies around and writhing in pain on the ground for no reason, they looked insane.

But to them, they were sinking and spinning into the ground like it was quicksand, an illusion that could easily give someone a heart attack and kill them.

That's why I told Cry to knock them out after I was done.

"You fucks deserve alot worse than this. Sleep." Cry commanded, and immediately they slumped over.

I took my headset down and place it around my neck again as I was attacked by sobbing hugs.

"You fucking idiot! Why would you do that!?" Ken frantically questioned, giving me a bone crushing bear hug.

"I had to do something, the archer was ordered to shoot the headband! And who always wears a green headband?" I rhetorically questioned.

"Then you should've let me handle it." Snake said, being swooped into the group hug himself, as he turned his head to wipe his eye, "That was really brave though, thank you for saving my life."

"He saved all of us! Don't ever do it again though, dumbass." Scolded Mark.

"Yea! You gave us a heart attack! I'm old dude, you know I can't take that!" Ken laughed.

"I just didn't want anyone to get hurt." I quickly explained, "It was easier for me to just disarm them."

"No! You prick! You almost easily got yourself killed!" Scott yelled.

"Seemed like an ok plan at first." I mumbled.

Amongst the crowded hugging, Cry snaked his way through and lifted his mask, before he grabbed my face and connected our lips, kissing me like he did when we first accepted each other, and I could feel sparks wash over me like a calming wave.

"I was so scared. I didn't know when you were gonna do it, or whether or not I should've just stopped them myself. But I trusted you, and I was ready to knock them out just like you told me. But please don't ever do that again. Stop scaring me like this. I'm always so close to loosing you. I told you not to leave me! You're such an ass." Cry sobbed, bringing me in for another kiss.

I let out a loud nervous laugh as I hugged Cry and everyone else tight, "I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry." Is all I could get out as tears streamed down my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hero we deserve!
> 
> Also meet my goblin trio, the leaders name is Xigdus, his younger brother red eyes name is Pymogtheus, and thier friend the archers name is Tog. They're all over 1,000 years old.


	78. A Good Hurt

[FELIX'S POV]

After our goblin encounter, Snake thought it'd be safer to stay off the dirt path we were walking on and stick to further into the cacti field. Which was fine with all of us, because it kept us hidden and Scott said within the week we should be seeing grass again, and hopefully be able to make it to a stream that pours into Azulunta Ocean, taking us right to Azula island. With that in mind, we trekked on.

Also after our encounter, I found out that the leader goblin had succeeded in slicing my neck.

With the adrenaline rush I was on, I couldn't even feel the blade nick me when I got free of his hold, but it was just a small cut and Yami healed me no problem.

We were paranoid all day, thinking those goblins would pop up again, but we didn't see them for the rest of the day.

Now, the day after, we've made camp in a rockshelter. It's just a small shallow cave, but it covers us from the sun and we've been safe here.

We weren't really still suppose to be here at the cave, since it was already 10 in the morning and the plan was to walk during the day, but after what happened everyone agreed we'd take our time today, and maybe make some phone calls home, before we're completely away from net connection.

My family's doing great. I'd rather show them Cry than just have them talk on the phone, same for his family, which is why I try not to be around when he's talking to them or vice versa. But Cry always insists that I at least talk to one of his siblings.

I talked to his younger brother this time, since we've both already spoken to each other's sisters.

His brother, Nathan, was really nice and seemed really happy for Cry and I. His niece, or squirt as Cry calls her, jumped into the call too, she sounded so sweet. I can tell he misses his family.

It's weird to hear him talk to her though. Reminded me of him talking about that fawn they met in the woods, along with that giant and centaur. He just has a way with kids. It's nice.

I know he basically hates children though, and I sure as hell don't want any, but he'd make a really great dad.

"No, freaking, way! Where that fool at!?" A voice shrieked from Cry's phone, reminding me I just zoned out while he was talking to Tasha, Ashley, and Ve, "You hear about Pewdie, LeeLee? Mhmm, Ashley said to tell Felix she said he's a total idiot, but Ve said to tell him she thinks it was very Nobel, but I think he a damn fool!"

I rolled my eyes, "Tash, you're on speaker."

"Oh... Well my opinion still stands, fool!" She reiterated.

"As foolish as it was, he's still my hero~!" Cry gushed, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

I just pushed his mask down as everyone else, including the girls laughed.

Hero my ass! He yelled at me all day for what I did!

"Anyways, how you lovely ladies been doing?" Cry questioned.

"Great! Been busy though. But some more Holotubers have gotten on! We've been fan girling up a storm my dude! Did you know that Daithi de Nogla found his partner, it's freaking....." As Tasha droned on with gossip, I noticed Ken was standing on the side of our cave alone.

He was leaning up against the light brown rock mound with his back to me, and his hand up to his ear. As I approached I could hear him talking.

"Yup, mhm. Aww, I miss you more. Did you? That sounds like so much fun, wish I could've joined. We out here in all this heat, swimming sounds so nice right now. Hah, yes I'd make sure Pewds came with me. Of course I'd bring Mary too. She's very pretty. I told you to look her up. Mhm, 90 DOS been fun? Have any cookouts? Really!? A whole T-bone by yourself? That's my girl! Well how are your parents? Good, and how's the town? Everything settle down? Oh that's great! I was so worried about you. Heh, yes I know you're a big girl. You leaving me already? Aww ok, well play nice. No shifting. Hey, hey, hey don't apologize! Never, never apologize for being yourself, ok? I'm just saying to make sure you don't scare the other kids, but never be afraid of who you are, I told you that. Ok, you're welcome. Mhm, yup I'll call you when we make it to the island. Yea, I love you too. Be good, bye bye." Ken dropped his hand away from his ear and looked at the phone he was tightly gripping as he took a long drag from his vape.

Heh, Ken would make a really good dad too. He's just a big teddy bear.

"Was that Sabrina?" I asked, startling him a little.

"Wha-what? Oh uh, yea it was her."

The last time I heard about Sabrina the town was threatening to ship her to the YingYang. It's unfortunate, she's such a sweet girl, but everyone always gets so scared around shapeshifters. Even after she proved herself at her school's ceremony, they're still threatening her.

"How's she doing?" I questioned.

"Really good." Ken said, sighing in relief, "Her parents have been thinking about moving though, might be good for all of them. Since they found out she was a shifter it's been hard on them. I suggested to just wait it out, but the towns been a real bitch. You'd think our Elders would be more tolerate, help her family out, but one complaint and everything goes to hell." 

I nodded my head as I stood next to him, letting him know that I was here for him if he needed to get everything off his chest.

"Felix, you're my best friend. I had you when I was younger, had my brother, my sister, our other friends, but Sabrina, she's alone right now. And she's too powerful man. A full grown lioness, everyone's going to start turning against her. Maybe it'll be for the best if they move to Old Zeppelin, I think Mary and I are going to Atlantis for sure, I could visit her." He rambled.

I nodded in agreement, "It might be better. We'll miss you and Sabrina in Terran, but the YinYang just sounds better for her."

"You going to cry when I'm gone?" He questioned, looping his arm around my neck.

"Shut up! I don't cry!" I grumbled.

"Rewind to just last month you sobbing over us being apart." He laughed.

"Fuck you!"

Ken just laughed more as he passed me his vape. I wiped off the mouth piece before taking a nice long inhale.

"I don't know how you're going to stand living with Cry, he isn't going to let you vape." He chuckled.

"Nah, he doesn't mind. As long as I'm not smoking cigarettes or weed in the house or in front of him he'll be fine." I stated.

"Aww, he's no fun. What if you wanna roll up a fat dooby?"

"Pfft! If I value you my life and relationship, I won't do it around him. Dude cusses his sister out all the time for weed, he'll definitely kill me. Not like I smoke anyways. But what about you? Mary seems pretty clingy, can you handle living with that?"

"She's clingy, she wants at least 4 kids, a house full of snakes, 2 to 3 dogs, a spider or 2, and any other reptilian we can fit in the house. Heh, I'm going to marry that woman." Proudly said Ken, "Just as long as she stops talking to creatures and almost getting herself killed, we'll be good."

"Ugh, I don't even want to talk about that. I'm Cry's 'hero,' but he still thinks that was a dumb ass thing I pulled." I sadly said.

"He just doesn't want to admit how awesome you are. Guy's pretty protective, just like me. He's probably just afraid if he tells you how brave you are all the time, you'll keep trying to save him."

"Sure, but we promised eachother we'd do just that. We take care of each other. And I know he doesn't expect me to risk my life for his, but if I have to I will." I confidently stated.

"And he'd do the same, I'm sure." Ken said.

"Yea, he would. And I'd tell him how much of a dumb ass he was for doing it. Ugh, we're complicated, heh." I chuckled and Ken agreed, "Converging with him is going to be quite the experience."

Ken chuckled, "I'm sure it will be. Wonder what they're going to think of the island, I haven't told Mary anything about it. Not even the housing arrangements."

"Really? I haven't told Cry either."

"Well I'm sure they'll love it. Just pray Stephano isn't your neighbor." He joked.

"Hey! I'm looking forward to seeing him. I really want to see what his partner's like, I'm actually happy for him." 

"I guess. Hopefully she can take his mind off you."

"Yea, hopefully. Cry's taken my mind off him and... Well, you know who." 

Ken nodded, "Yea, I know. I don't know if I say this enough, but I'm happy for you. I'm happy for both of us."

"Me too, bro." I agreed, glancing over to our friends.

Mary and Molly were laughing at something Wade was doing, while Cry and Jund were off walking around some cacti not too far from the cave.

"You really love him, don't you?" Ken asked.

"Mhm, I do, don't you?" I questioned, glancing back at him.

His eyes fell right on Mary as he adjusted his glasses, "With all my heart. I'd commit murder for that woman. No one compares to her."

"I agree with that. For so long I wished and hoped and prayed that my partner would be a girl, just so I wouldn't have to put up with the BS I went through with Stephano. Is that homophobic? Or manaphobic or something? Like gender is going to dictate whether or not a person's going to treat you right." I said with a scoff toward myself, "Stephano was just so emotionally draining, I started to think every man was going to be like that. He was suffocating and manipulative, I even thought if I got with another guy, I'd end up treating him just like that. But Cry, Cry's just Cry, you know? There's no one like him and he just makes me want to be better." I confessed.

"Mhm, I can see. Man, I was so happy when you told me y'all accepted each other. Back when you two were just figuring things out, I was gonna kill him. I love Cry don't get me wrong, but I'd kill anyone who plays with you. For awhile, I didn't know if he actually loved you, but maybe I was just being too protective. Cry's great for you, he's perfect." Ken said.

"Yup, he is perfect. I love him so much it, it hurts."

"Heh, I feel you on that, brother. Definitely feel you." He agreed as he gave my shoulder a light pat.

[Cry's POV]

"I'm surprised you could even get off the phone with them." Said Jund, referring to Tasha and the girls.

"It was a struggle, especially when Ashley got the phone. I texted her about having sex with Felix, so she wanted to know all the deta-"

"Stop!" He yelled, pushing me a little.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"How can you do that!? You just said it like you texted her about the weather! And doesn't Ashley still have feelings for you? Why are you telling her stuff like that!?"

"Nah, Leelee's young, I was a phase to her. And what are you talking about, 'like I texted her about the weather?'"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Huh? OH! About me finally getting some ass? Pssh! Dude, you know me! I once told my whole livefeed chat they'd know if I wanted to suck a dick. Why keep that shit under wraps? You know that ain't my style." I explained.

Scott scoffed, "Yes, I know! I just can't believe Felix can put up with that!"

"Who said he could? Pewds is always up for blurting out whatever for shock value and comedic effect, but when it comes to himself, he doesn't usually say deep things. I don't even think he'd joke about us fucking... since we actually did. Heh, I like to embarrass him though, it's fun." I chuckled as we maneuvered around a big cactus.

"You're a sadist."

"Yup, but he loves it."

"I'm sure he just adores it!" He sarcastically said, "But seriously, he's really into you, isn't he? It's so funny to think you guys hated each other at first."

"What!? I didn't hate him, I just hated the way he acted. Took him forever to just accept me and I definitely didn't think we'd ever fall in love with each other. So how could I not have been mad about that? I get it though. He had a lot he was dealing with, he had to accept himself first before me, you know how that goes. But once he did accept me, it was like everything before didn't matter. I love him, he loves me, that's all that matters now." I stated, "But enough about me, now you and Snake..."

"Stop! I'm mad at him still! I can't believe he just fucking blabbed everything to all you about us... in the attic!" Yelled Scott as we started walking back toward the cave.

"Yea, yea, yea you're mad at him. After that goblin shit, you were all over him." 

"I can be mad at him and still care about his well being. You chewed Felix out after that, didn't you?"

"Yea, but that's different. Snake was being brave, Felix was being a dumb ass!" I said.

"Seriously? Snake was being a dumb ass too, but at least I can admit he was also being brave, Ken would say the same about Mary. Dude, you're only saying that because instead of solely relying on you, he saved us all by himself. You're too possessive some times." Scott stated, hitting the nail on the head a little too hard.

"Yea, but I mean... Well.... Ugh..." I groaned.

"Exactly. I for one think Felix made a great call. Only you two could've stopped those goblins. Everyone else would've required moving. Even if Wade would've flown over he'd probably still have gotten shot with an arrow, but you and Felix on the other hand just had to get closer and he thought of it first, so..." Jund explained as he shrugged his shoulders.

I nodded in agreement, "I guess. I'm just upset he told me his plan after, he had already started. I was just scared."

"Damn, you got it bad for him."

"Augh! I do! You know I've been in love before. I knew that the love I'd feel for my destined partner would be way more intense than what I felt for other's, but I didn't know it'd be like this. I love him so much it hurts!" I exclaimed, feeling Scott rest his hand on the small of my back.

"I understand that feeling. Totally understand it, dude."

Both Scott and I let out a long sigh as we made it back to the cave.

"Ready to go?" Snake asked everyone, but was mainly looking to Scott.

"Yup, we should get going." Said Jund as he grabbed Snake's hand.

Snake cleared his throat and I swear his dark cheeks even gave off a little red hue, "Y-Yes, yes colonel, we should. Let's move out."

After everyone started walking, I pulled Felix to the side and pushed him up against the corner of the rock hill we were walking from.

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

I responded to his question by letting my mask lift up, so I could place a loving peck on his lips.

"W-What was that for?" Felix asked, eyes slowly opening.

"That was a thank you." I said.

"Thank you?"

"Mhm, for saving our lives."

"What? You already thanked me, like right after, heh." He chuckled.

"No, that was more of a, 'oh my God the idiot I'm madly in love with is still alive' kiss, this was an actual thank you kiss." I explained, kissing his beautiful lips again, "And that was a, 'you're so brave, you inspire me to be braver' kiss."

"O-Oh? You're, you're welcome?" Felix replied, sounding confused as he allowed me to bring our lips together again, while we embraced one another, "Jesus! What did Scott say to you?"

"Scott? Why do you think he said anything to me?"

"Because you were just talking to him, now you're thanking, hugging, and kissing me like you just had a revelation."

"Maybe I did. I don't tell you how strong you are enough." I said, smirking as he pecked my lips back, "Mm, my strong independent white boy who don't need no Spark!"

We both laughed and hugged each other tighter.

"Hehe, I love you Cry."

"I know, and it's the best feeling in the world." I confessed as I let my hand come up to stroke his cheek and lips.

"To be loved by somebody?" Felix asked in a monotone, like he was disgusted over the cliché he was spitting.

"No, to have you love me, and nobody else." I replied, smiling as Felix's pale face turned soft pink.

Fuck! He really makes my heart hurt.

Every time he's in trouble it feels like my souls being torn apart, but when we're back side by side and I know he's safe, the pain doesn't go away, it intensifies.

Yelling at him doesn't stop it, being overly protective doesn't keep the feeling at bay. He just keeps on making me fall more in love with him, and I don't know how the hell he does it!

But Goddess is it painful.

My hand trailed down and I grabbed onto Felix's neck as I deepened the kiss even more, feeling his adam's apple bob against my thumb.

I wonder if he feels it too?

I can sense some of his feelings, but not all of them.

So I wonder if he's in pain too. I wonder if he wants to cry every time we kiss like this, or wants to throw himself off a bridge every time I'm hurt or in danger.

Does he always want to hug me and never let me go? Kiss me until I can't breathe anymore? Hold my hand so tight, that even when he let's go of it, I still feel his hand around mine?

Do I inspire him? Do I make him happy? Do I take his mind off past loves? Make him feel wanted and cherished? Make him feel safe and secure?

When we slowly pulled away from our passionate kiss, there was a smile on his face that said, 'yes Cry, of course Cry, you know you do Cry,' like even without having to use his ability to read my mind, he still already knew what I was thinking.

Ugh! And that just makes my heart hurt even more!

I just, I never thought something so good...

[Felix's POV]

...Could hurt so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the fourth of July and in America that means loud noises and booze. Have fun, don't get shot and don't shoot people! Just be careful! And have some fluffy goodness ^~^


	79. A Mother's Lament

[Felix's POV] 

Three long days and finally, grass.

It's still patchy, but that means we'll be getting to higher grass and the scorching circles soon enough.

"Are we there yet?" Wade groaned, floating in the air while holding Molly bridal style in his arms.

"I don't even want to hear it from you right now!" Yelled Mark as he wiped sweat from his brow, "You've been flying all day! Not once have I seen your feet hit the ground! And you've only carried Molly and Mary, what about the rest of us!? I demand equality!"

"Frankly Mark, I'd rather not have to deal with your BO." Wade nonchalantly said as he flew up next to Scott, leaving Mark looking at his back slack jawed.

"Ohh! Roasted!" Ken laughed.

"Shut up." Mark grumbled.

"You don't smell... that bad." Yami added, only earning himself a stern glare.

"GOTTY!" Cry yelled.

Mark just ignored everyone and started walking faster.

"I swear to you all we should've been seen nests! Are we going the wrong way? We should be out of the desert biome completely, right?" Asked Scott.

Snake shook his head and took a long inhale, "Cacti are fewer. Hmm, I think we're going the right way. Ken, what do you smell?"

Ken looked around as he sniffed the air, "Ugh, Snake's right. We're here. I smell smog and ash."

"Here, let me scope out the place." Wade said as he gently let Molly down, before zooming up into the sky and flying straight.

We watched the dot of Wade zip over the vast tall grassy land we were walking on, and disappear into the fog that hid the mountains next to us.

Htrea is a such a weird planet, maybe the only of its kind.

You can't just say, oh, this continent has deserts or this one is full of snow, no everything's set up in biomes.

We just made it through a desert biome and right next to it is a grassland biome.

Same continent, same piece of land, but one side is full of cacti and dirt ground, the other, brown and green grass, low trees, and mountains, and next to this, the grass will start to become lush again, probably leading to a forest.

As I thought about the weird ecosystem that makes up our planet, Wade finally landed in front of us.

"What did you see?" Jund asked.

"A trypophobics worst nightmare." Wade answered, "We're really close to the holes and as a plus, I didn't see any dragons. If we keep heading straight we'll be there in no time."

"Great! Let's get moving. The sooner we get to the island the better. So I can finally fix my gauntlet." Mark said as he picked up his pace.

"You have two though." Snake reminded him.

"Yes, but the way the second is wired makes it so it can only handle when I use my pause power. So it's basically just a freeze ray. Using my actual time powers with it, will make it explode in my face." He explained.

"What about with Aaron?" I asked, "You two use your powers together a lot right?"

"To be blunt, I don't wanna kill him. We can use our powers together all fine and dandy right now, but without going through convergence first, we could be unstable without my gauntlets. A small proximity is ok, we have done that before without me having my gauntlet on, but I'd rather not try it out here." 

Yami nodded in agreement, "I could get an arm sliced off and regen it way faster with the help of Mawk's abilities, but without his time gauntlet, time could move too fast inside my bubble and rupture my arm."

"But after convergence I'll be a time lord and we can do whatever we want." Said Mark with a smirk, as he threw his arm around Aaron.

I nodded in understanding. I guess something like that could happen to Cry and me too.

I only use my headphones with my ability to focus in on one person at a time, but Cry needs his mask to muffle his power and keep it under control. So if we use our powers together without his mask, he could potentially fry my brain.

Though I'm pretty strong myself, so I could fry his instead. Either way, using abilities without something to channel it through is just dangerous, especially for abilities dealing with the mind, emotions, or time.

"You're scrunching up your face." Cry whispered to me, "What are you thinking about?"

I shook my head as I turned to him, "Powers and shit, nothing to worry about."

"Hmm, I see. When we converge, you think our abilities will match up perfectly?" He questioned.

"Of course!" I assured, "We're going to be OP AF!"

"Hah! Can't wait. I'll be able to read minds and make people do my bidding at the same time." Cry said with a chuckle.

I giggled, "You're so evil."

"You know I am."

While Cry and me continued to flirt, we were brought to a halt by Mark and Yami in front of us coming to an unexpected stop, almost causing us to bump into them.

"Whoa!" Mary shouted and we all snapped our heads to her.

"What's wrong!?" I frantically asked.

"Sorry guys, I... jeez, I almost fell into a fairy circle." She said, pointing to a circle that was carved into the grass as Ken helped her get her balance.

As we looked around we could see hundreds, maybe even thousands of big outcroppings with different colored large eggs in the middle of them.

Most of the eggs looked to be the size of two footballs on top of each other, same with the width, two footballs side by side. Some were bigger, other's smaller, but they all were beautifully colored.

"Be careful! You do not want to crack any of these!" Molly exclaimed, "Really don't want to deal with any angry mother's."

We all silently nodded in agreement as we traversed through the scorching circles.

We held our breaths, not wanting to continue any conversations or start new ones, our minds were focused at the task at hand. 

I felt like if I so much as breathed too heavy, an egg would shatter without me even being near it.

As we carefully walked, a thunder clap froze us.

I would've thought it was just normal thunder, if it wasn't for the screech that erupted afterwards, and the dot of black snaking its twisting body towards us as it blocked out the sun.

"W-Wade, I thought you said you didn't see any!" Molly yelled.

"I-I didn't! She, she must've been well hidden. I-I'm sorry, I should've looked better." He said, panic lacing his voice.

"No, it's too late to apologize now, not even your fault. Baby, put up the shield." Mark said, looking to Aaron as he gripped a stiff Wade's arm to pull him out the way.

We all scrambled to be closer to each other as Yami quickly threw up a shield just in front of us.

With a gust of wind making a mini sandstorm around us, she landed. It was graceful and elegant, the type of elegance only an ancient creature could pull off.

But she was huge and terrifying. Her body was long, the scales and the hair on her back were jet black, making the short white horns on her head stand out more, and even as she stood there stationery, looming over us, her thin body kept swaying with the wind.

She had no wings, and if I remembered anything from school, which wasn't much, wingless dragons are Eastern, probably hailing from the mountains close to Chiguó. 

Her claws, my God her claws! Her talons were knives, they could've ripped that Tsuchinoko serpent we fought months ago in half, without any problem.

And she stood there without a word, examining us, demanding respect.

Mary and Ken quickly bowed, "Bow your heads!" Mary whispered and we all obeyed.

I glanced up to catch the dragon smirk for a moment, teeth pristine white and sharper than daggers.

"Shì, guìbài. (Yes, bow down.)" She continued to speak in her native tongue I couldn't really understand, but her voice was soft, smooth, and rich, like a singers, "You cannot comprehend, can you? I said, bow down. I informed you that it is only right to bow to a Drakaina of the East. Be grateful, that she has blessed you with her presence."

"We are eternally grateful! And would be even more so if you could allow us to pass through your breading grounds, your majesty." Ken stated, head still bowed.

"Oh my, such polite talk, from a thief! Now, I shall grant you 60 seconds to tell me, where have you hidden them?" She asked.

I could feel my bones rattle. Great, not only are we face to face with a dragon, she thinks we stole something from her. We're going to die today.

"Your grandness, I can assure you, we have not taken anything. This is our first time coming through here, I promise you." Said Mary.

"And why should I take your word? Your promises are like wind through the trees to me, young Htreain woman. I caught Goblins trying to steal my sister's Jade eggs just the other day, and they said the same thing. Want to know what happened to them after they lied to my face?" She questioned as she took a deep inhale, while thick smoke poured from the sides of her mouth.

Shit! A smog dragon. I really wish I payed more attention in school now. Do smog dragons kill with just their breaths, or do they light their smog on fire?

"Please! Sir, Madame, your majesty, these two are shapeshifters, they are much too compassionate toward every species to steal anything, and they keep all of us in check as well." Snake quickly said.

"Yes! I am a bear and my partner is a mermaid. She has grown up with many dragon shifters and respects them all." Ken added.

The dragon stepped a little closer to our protective shield, "Does she now?"

"Yes, I do ma'am."

"Hmm, I have cousins who are seadragons. Have you ever met your kin?"

"I don't usually tell anyone this, but I'm afraid I'm the only merperson, half breed or pure, of my kind, but my half kin, yes I have met them." She replied, "My sisters are actual half mermaids, I got the short end of the stick."

"I am surprised, there are not many wingless dragons such as myself left. I too am the only one in my family, we are one in the same little mermaid. And out of respect, I shall not ask what you truly are." The dragon said as she stepped even closer to us, "But I still do not know if I can trust you."

"Please, trust us. We mean you no harm. We would love to help you, what is it that was stolen from you?" Mary asked.

"What was stolen from me? What else is precious to a dragon? Gold, riches? You Htreains love to paint us like that. Why would we desire anything monetary? No, I have lost something far more precious. Someone has, h-has taken my eggs! But not only that, they've done something to my, my friend!" The dragon cried, turning her head from us as her black eyes watered over, "My close friend promised to look after my three precious black and red eggs. She herself is barren, so I allowed her to care for my eggs for but a moment while I went hunting. But when I returned, my little ones were gone, and so was she."

"Yami, drop the shield." Mary slowly said before stepping closer to the mother, followed by Molly.

"We are so sorry. I can only imagine how you must feel. This is horrible." Molly sympathized, both women petting the huge dragon's legs.

"I am surprised yet again. I did not know Htreains could be compassionate. You both seem sincerely concerned with my problems."

Mary nodded as she sniffed, "We are! If I had a child and lost them or someone took them, I would be devastated. I don't know what help we can lend, but we'll do anything."

"That is kind. Tell me! What do I call you all?" The dragon asked, looking us over.

Mary quickly began pointing as she introduced us to the dragon, "And what's your name?"

"I am called Onyx, yoroshiku onegaishimasu. (Please look favorably upon me now)." She said with a deep bow, probably trying to convey how sorry she was, since I'm almost certain that was a Nihonese phrase she just used, "I have harassed you and burdened you. We dragons don't usually terrorize those who come through our nesting territories, but after seeing my scorching circle empty I... I am deeply sorry." Onyx apologized.

"Ma'am you have no reason to bow. We're sorry we can't help more. I don't even know where we'd begin to look, babydoll." Cry spoke up, apparently now feeling comfortable enough to call a dragon pet names.

She tilted her head just a bit at first, probably confused by the way Cry was addressing her and still confused by his mask, before she finally answered him, "Cryaotic? Is it? I do not know where to start, myself. To be honest, I might've been too trusting."

Mary gasped and immediately began to pet Onyx more, "I would hate to think that! Your friend wouldn't have, have eggnapped your babies, would she?"

"I would hope not, but seeing as I cannot locate a fully grown dragon AND my eggs are gone, well, I'd be a fool not to think it. But perhaps there was some danger and she had to flee with my eggs? I hope."

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sure you'll find them, just can't give up." Mark encouraged, stepping closer to the dragon.

Onyx's tears ran over her black scales, making them glisten as she desperately tried to save face in front of us.

It was too heartbreaking for me to see, and I wasn't the only one; Mary, Molly, and Mark were bawling, and even Scott was trying to hide his tears.

I wish we could at least calm her.

Oh wait! We can!

"Onyx, your greatness..." I nervously spoke up as I gave Cry a tiny nudge, "I think Cry can help you."

"Help me, Felix? We already established-"

Cry interrupted her, "Excuse me, but my partner is referring to my ability, if you don't mind."

Cry out stretched his hands as Onyx slowly lowered her giant head.

"I have to control your mind just a tad your greatness. I won't take over all the way, just trust me."

"O-Ok, I will."

"Ok, now shhh, calm down." He cooed as he pet her snout, voice as soothing as always, "Just listen to my voice. Calm yourself. Calm yourself Onyx."

Onyx's black eyes flickered blue just for a split second and in no time, her tears dried and she began to perk up.

"Oh! Thank you for that, I cannot believe it worked. And my do you feel strong, young masked one." Onyx told him, before lifting her head to look at all of us, "You Htreains are such beautiful creatures. You are wary of dragons and we are wary of you, but when one of us are troubled, isn't it nice that we can help each other out? You are not all bad at all."

"No, we're not, and you're very welcome, ma'am." Said Cry.

"Well, allow me to repay you!" She cheerfully said, "Tell me, are you on your way to Azula Island?"

We all nodded our heads yes.

"Grand! Well get on me! I cannot take you all the way up to the island, but I can lead you to a shortcut." She eagerly informed.

My eyes grew wide, holy shit we're about to ride a fucking dragon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onyx is a Chinese dragon, with of course a slight chinese accent, she's soft spoken like Blue diamond from steven universe but her voice can go stern like Angela Jolie's Maleficent.  
> Why am I telling you about her voice? Because in my head it sounds amazing so shut up and let me describe it more to you XD
> 
> Now let's ride this beautiful creature!


	80. Betrayal

[Cry's POV]

I started to stutter as Onyx lowered herself for us, "D-Dude! No way!"

"Are you sure this is safe?" Jund asked.

"Very. Hold on tight to the hair on my back and try not to move around too much, music man." Onyx stated, making Jund reflexively reach around to his back to hold his sitar tight, "Yes hold your belongings close as well."

"This is going to be dope as shit, dude!" I exclaimed.

"This is going to be dope as fuck, bro!" Felix exclaimed along with me.

We both yelled out our enthusiasm at the same time, excitedly brofisting eachother afterward.

"Ugh, do you two really have to be in sync with the stupidest of words? I'm sitting near the front." Jund grumbled.

"He got me saying it!" Felix and I both replied, pointing at each other.

Jund just rolled his eyes as he turned from us to walk toward Snake.

We just laughed as we tried to find a place we could climb up at.

"Hopefully she's safer to ride than that wild Pegasus." I reminded Pewds, giving him a little nudge.

He shuttered, "And now I'm scared."

"No need to fear, I shall go slow! Now climb aboard my Htreain friends, it will not take long." Assured Onyx.

After we all helped eachother onto the huge dragon's back, and Wade elected to just fly himself and Molly to make more room, Onyx took off into the sky. 

We held tight to the mane on her back, to our stuff, and eachother as her body bounced and danced on the wind.

"Where are you taking us?" I could hear Wade, who was right beside us question.

"Near my nest! It is outside a big cave that can take you closer to Azula." Onyx explained, "I have also not been back to my nest since I saw my eggs were missing yesterday. Hopefully I can find them soon, if they hatch without me there to give them food or show them how to fly, surly they'll... They'll..."

"If it's too painful to go back..." Mary started.

"No, I will keep to my word and help. It is the least I can do." She assured as she started to fly faster.

This isn't my first time being on a flying creature, but holy shit! This was crazy.

I kept feeling like I was going to get bumped off, since she had to snake her body to fly, and the wind was so intense everyone had to scream to eachother just to be heard. 

But it was still amazing and beautiful.

To be on the back of a dragon. To be so far up in the air your flying through clouds and the ground below is basically nonexistent, because you can barely see it.

It's such a terrifying but exhilarating feeling.

The sun flashed passed us as we rode, the sky was a blur of light blue and wisps of white, and the wind was making my shirt fly up a bit.

"Y-You doing alright?" Pewdie questioned as his one arm squeezed my waist for dear life, while the other held tight to the mane we were sitting on.

"My hands are getting sweaty, but I'll manage." I replied.

"Your back is too!" He yelled.

"So is yours!" Said Ken, who was the furthest in the back behind Felix, "Ugh, never thought I'd die while riding a Dragon's ass! But I guess there's worst ways to go. How's Mary?"

I chuckled, "She's fine dude, I have her."

"A little too tight, if you ask me." Mary interjected.

"Oops!" I exclaimed as I loosened the grip I had on her waist.

"Says the girl who's digging her sharpened nails into my stomach!" Screamed Yami.

"Hey! Y'all better stop feeling on my girl!" Ken shouted.

"I'm not!" I whined.

"Tell your girl to stop feeling on my man!" Mark screamed back.

"What did you say!?!?" Ken shouted, "What did he say?"

"I SAID! TELL YOUR-"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP! NO ONE CAN HE-....." Jund, who was in the front with Snake interrupted, but the wind was picking up so much I couldn't hear.

"NO ONE CAN WHAT!?" I screamed.

"Oh my! I didn't realize how bad your ears were. Well not to worry, we'll be landing.... shortly?" Onyx slowly said, her body bouncing a little less.

"What is it Onyx?" Wade yelled over.

"D-Down there, that silver Dragon in front of the cave... Uhilah?" She asked as she quickly descended, "MY PRECIOUS LIGHTENING!!! YOU ARE OK!"

When we fully landed, in front of us was another dragon, just as huge and terrifying as Onyx.

But she had silver wings that were outlined in electric purple, and her silver scales were streaked with the same color. She was your run of the mill dragon though, I'd probably see dragons like her flying over my domed hometown.

Her posture, just as Onyx's, demanded respect and attention, but her voice, even though it was sharp, intimidating, and sultry, it had a bit of a nervous tinge to it.

"My-, my beautiful Clouded Rock? What are you doing here?" The other dragon questioned as she walked closer to Onyx.

Both dragons extended their necks toward each other and rubbed noses.

The silver Dragon must've had her eyes closed while doing it, because she didn't spot us.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Uhilah, I, I expected the worst." 

Uhilah turned her head and sniffed sadly as she nodded, "Yes my friend, the worst has happened, your babies, your sweet precious eggs, I'm afraid they're gone."

Onyx gasped sharply, "No!"

"I am sorry. It was a band of goblins! They were many and I couldn't fend them off, please punish me as you see fit." She encouraged, bowing her head, "For, how will you return to your beloved husband without your whelps? It was your first roost. Allow me to take responsibility and I shall exile myself from you all."

"N-No, Uhilah I cannot allow that." 

"But you must."

"Onyx, we are so sorry." Said Wade as he lowered himself and Molly next to her face.

Uhilah gasped and took a step back, "W-What are these, filthy, Htreains doing flying next-." She cut her own sentence off with another gasp as she tilted her head and saw the rest of us, "There's more!? And they're on you! Riding you like a piddly donkey! Show some respect! Are you not taught manners where you are from? We were here long before the gods decided to regurgitate your ancestors up like a bad meal, so you will bow to a Drakaina of the Northern mountains, you scum!"

We all scrambled to get off of Onyx, tripping over each other to bow our heads.

I heard tales of Htreains and Dragon's fighting over territory, and even fighting over who was on this planet first.

I knew dragon's hated us, but this one's taking her superiority complex a little too far!

"That's more like it!" Uhilah yelled, "Your obedience before you die, pleases me."

"My lightening! Please, they've heard enough of that from me. They have helped me calm down, offered to help me look for my eggs, and have been nothing but compassionate." Onyx quickly explained.

"Help you!? Onyx! I searched all day and night for your eggs, for those trolls and found nothing! Do you really think they could help!?" She frantically questioned, her voice thundering out.

"They, they just offered. They have grown on me, they are not bad, they did not steal my eggs." Onyx said with her head hanging low.

"I'm sure they said that! But what if they're here to steal someone else's!? You cannot trust them."

"But they're not!"

"No, no we aren't." Jund spoke up, "But Uhilah, your magnificence, excuse my idiotic brain, but did you say trolls stole Onyx's eggs? Forgive my lowly curiosity."

Uhilah eyed him up and down before rolling her shiny royal purple eyes, "Ugh, I do not like, it, talking to me Onyx."

This bitch! We aren't dumb, we all know she can clearly tell our genders, she's smart enough to know from our voices! She's just trying to belittle us!

At least refer to us as people! A simple them would have sufficed.

It, my ass! She's lucky she's a dragon or I'd control her mind until it turned to mush. She'd have to give me control of her mind like Onyx did, though.

And that ain't happening.

"Answer him!" Onyx commanded.

"Very well! Yes, little boy, I said trolls, big ones, it was a horde."

"Oh, hmm, sorry I was confused because earlier you told Onyx that goblins stole her eggs, your grandness." Scott nonchalantly informed. 

Uhilah froze while Onyx gasped and said, "Scott is right! You said goblins Uhilah!"

"So, so what if I did!? It is hard to tell measly little scum races apart, you know this to be true!" She yelled.

"But how did they out brute you!?"

"There were a lot! I was weakened, they tossed boulders at me and I was knocked out before I could fly."

Onyx stepped forward a bit, her stature trying to draw the truth out of her friend, "And you swear, that is what happened?"

"I swear to you! I swear on my love for you, my darling clouded rock." Uhilah sweetly said, "Please, leave me. I shall exile myself now, my husband and I will retire to the furthest north we can go, and I will never return to the nesting grounds."

Onyx shook her head, "You can not do that!"

"Yes, I can, and I will. Take your friends, and leave me." She ordered.

"I-If you wish, but I must keep my promise first, then we shall say goodbye properly my friend." She assured, "Now please step aside, these Htreains need to get into the cave."

"The luminous cave? For what purpose?" Uhilah questioned, stepping back a little like she was using her body to hide the big cave we were yards away from.

"Purpose? You know these type of Htreains go to Aphrodite's Perch to mate." Onyx said, sticking out her short black leg in front of us, like she was trying to defend us.

Aphrodite's Perch? Never heard Azula Island be called that, and mate? I wouldn't call it mating... Eh nevermind, it's close enough I guess.

Besides, I was way too afraid to correct Onyx at that moment. She was between defend and attack mode.

Uhilah was hiding something and we all could feel it.

"Oh my God, I can't read her mind." Pewds whispered, grabbing my hand and squeezing it, "Are dragon's that powerful, it feels like she's intentionally blocking me from her thoughts."

"Well don't try too hard, you'll just give yourself a headache." I whispered back, "They're way too powerful for any mind tricks."

"Let them go the long way around, this cave is too dangerous, isn't it?" Uhilah questioned.

Onyx slowly stepped closer to Uhilah, "I-I guess, but my friend, you are not, hiding something in that cave, are you?" She asked, voice still soft, but taking up a more deadly tone.

"My clouded rock! What are you accusing me of?"

"I'm accusing you of nothing! But if you feel guilty for something, do speak up. Do not hold your tongue, friend." 

"Yes, I do feel guilty! That is why I beg of you to leave me to wallow! I am a useless female. I cannot lay eggs that will hatch, and I cannot protect someone else's. I am sorry for my existence." Uhilah apologized, wallowing in self pity.

"My, my beautiful lightening, it is not your fault my eggs were... my e-eggs..." Onyx slowly said before sniffing the air.

"Were stolen? You truly believe that? Thank you my friend, thank you! I feel better now, but you should be taking your Htreains to their island and I must go to my husband to tell him of my mistake. You can leave first my friend." Uhilah quickly said, stepping to Onyx to force her back.

"No!" Onyx yelled, "I can smell them! Where are they!? WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN UHILAH!?!?"

We all covered our ears, trying to shield them from Onyx's roaring shriek.

"They're, they..." She stuttered, glancing behind herself.

"She's hiding them in the cave!" Mary yelled.

"Uhilah! No! No... Why? Why have you betrayed me?" She questioned.

Uhilah stiffened, then relaxed, allowing her wings to flutter some like she was shrugging her shoulders, "What is it your people say, Onyx? Níng wǒ fù rén, wúnìng fù wǒ? (I'd rather betray men, before they betray me)"

"B-But I never betrayed you, nor was I going to!" 

"Haven't you, were you not in the process of? For too long you looked down on me! Too long! I am older, wiser. But 10 times, 10 times I have laid eggs! 10! None of them hatch, none! But yours are healthy and warm. I can hear them skitter inside their eggs, begging to meet their mommy. I will never have that! I hear the way everyone talks about me. Like I'm defective! Like I don't deserve to breathe the same air as you all! My own husband despises me! I cannot bear him children, I cannot be the Drakaina he deserves. But you! Always in my face, always going on and on about your precious eggs! You promised that we would be mother's together, but I guess that was an empty promise. And did you leave me to watch them out of trust? No! It was pity! So I took them." She cried with a crazed sharp tooth grin, "I took them!!! They would have woken up and claimed me their mother! I deserve that much, do I not? 10 times! Don't I deserve something!?"

"U-Uhilah, I am sorry. I am so sorry, but I never, ever pitied you! I thought you rejoiced with me over my pregnancy, I did not mean to flaunt it! I knew there was a possibility you would never have children, so I, I broke our promise and I'm sorry. I just wanted to be a mother so badly. But you were like my sister! My children would have been yours from the time they tapped their way out of their eggs. I wanted you to help us raise them into fine fledglings, ready to be strong Dragon's. You were to be their second mother, and your husband like another father. But you betrayed me. You took them from me, you lied, you swore on our love, on our friendship, then you pierced me through the back! How could you?" Onyx asked as tears heavier than a rain storm, poured out her eyes and hit the ground.

Uhilah threw her head back and let out a thunderous roar, a bolt of light purple lightening shooting out her mouth and into the sky, causing a section of it to turn grey and dark with her despair, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!" She screamed as she tackled Onyx to the ground, making the earth beneath us shake, "You were the one who lied to me Onyx! You were going to keep your children from me from the beginning! You were going to distance yourself from me! You, the only of your kind alive, your babies will be treated like royalty and you know it! Why would you let me, a filthy common Northern dragon around them!?"

Uhilah scratched at Onyx's face as she roared at her.

"That isn't true! Uhilah, stop this! I never meant to hurt you!" Onyx yelled, pushing her friend off, "I never spoke ill of you, never! I do not care of my popularity or prestige! Lets stop this nonsense. You are my closest friend!"

"Not anymore."

Uhilah shot Onyx in the chest with a lightening bolt, causing the black dragon to fly back more, almost making her trip into a fairy circle full of eggs.

But she was fast and nimble, quickly stopping herself and floating off the ground.

"Leave Htreains, now!" Onyx yelled, before blowing black smoke into the other Dragon's face, "Head for the cave!" She ordered, flying back to us.

"But what about you!?" Mary frantically asked.

"Do not worry about me! I will stop her and get my children! Please, go! Just g-whoa!!!" She screamed as Uhilah dug her razor sharp claws into her body, tossing her into the air.

"Onyx!" We all cried out.

"You care about that scum more than you care about me!" Uhilah accused as she spread her silver wings and took flight.

Onyx blasted her with another cloud of black smog, before erupting the smog with a breath of fire.

"I'm going to put up my shield on the side of us, then we just run like hell to the cave, sound good?" Yami questioned.

We all nodded in agreement and as soon as his clear shield was up, we sprinted to the cave, only stopped momentarily by Uhilah's body skidding passed us, followed by Onyx flying by.

When we made it in to the cave, Mary started searching, "We have to find her eggs!"

"They're over here!" Molly yelled, dragging a huge black egg with red lava looking streaks flowing downward on it, out from behind a rock, "They're so heavy!"

"We need to show Onyx, but Uhilah! That bitch cray!" Ken shouted.

I went over to one of the eggs and traced my hand down its smooth black and red shell.

It was so warm, and I could feel the babies inside move and tap on the eggs.

"Whoa wait, they're tapping!" I exclaimed.

Molly gasped as she let go of the egg she was pulling.

We backed up as the tapping got louder.

"Holy shit! They're hatching!" Felix yelled, "WHAT DO WE DO!? I'M NOT QUALIFIED FOR THIS!"

"Are we gonna have to be wet nurses?" I asked.

"Wet nurses!? Cry, you can't produce milk!" Jund informed.

"Oh! Is that what wet nurse means?" I asked, "That makes sense now."

"Guys, focus! Dragon's are being born!" Mary reprimanded.

As soon as she said that, one of the black eggs cracked, to reveal a tiny little talon. The tiny talon then turned into a tiny claw that began to pick itself out of the egg.

We all gasped as the little dragon was successful and rolled out.

The baby laid on the ground for a moment, probably dizzy from its tumble. It was all black, just like Onyx, but it had tiny wings it kept trying to flutter open.

It looked around the cave with piercing red eyes, shaking a little as it heard the yells and roars of the outside battle.

As the small black one stretched it's wings, a head bursted out of another egg, immediately flying upward with half its body still stuck in the black and red egg.

We all couldn't help but chuckle as it struggled in the air to get free, all of us then hissing as the little creature fell back to the ground, cracking it's egg all the way open and rolling out of it, succeeding in bumping into it's sibling.

This baby was jet black as well, but the mane on its back was red, it had black tendrils coming out the side of its nose, and it's eyes were brown with flakes of red in them. It was wingless just like Onyx though, which made all of us smile.

The two babies snapped at each other a bit and ignored us as they got their baring's in their new world.

After gaining control over their limbs and wings, both waddled over to the last egg that wasn't moving.

We were all silent as the little dragons sniffed at the egg.

"Oh God, I hope it hatches." Molly whispered.

As we patiently waited, hopping that the outside battle wouldn't disturb the little one's, the last egg finally began to move and split open.

The other Dragon's happily welcomed their last sibling into the world, an all red winged dragon with big black eyes.

"Dude, we just watched the miracle of life." I said, hearing everyone sniff as we watched the little 2 foot dragons play.

"Augh! They're so sweet!" Mark squealed.

The babies must've just realized they weren't alone, because they immediately began to examine us, the all red dragon even tried to cough up some fire at us.

"Aww! Hello little whelps, hello. Welcome to the world." Mary gently said, making the one who was a spitting image of Onyx, but with a red mane, walk over to her curiously, "Hi sweety. Your mommy is going to be so happy. She is going to love meeting you."

"We have to hurry up and get them to Onyx before they get hungry, or imprint on us." Ken said as Molly started petting the all black winged one.

"Aren't you beautiful?" Molly asked it as it confidently spread its wings open for her.

"Don't show them too much love! I am not adopting a dragon woman!" Wade yelled.

"But they're so precious!" Molly cried.

Ugh! They are precious. I wish we could keep them.

They seem to really like us too.

So I wasn't surprised when the little red baby waddled up to Felix, but I was when he started crying as he pet it, "Oh nuu! You're so cute! I want protect you and never let you go. My Goddess I'd give up Edgar for you."

"Pft! Aww, papa Poods!" I exclaimed, tussling his hair as the baby sniffed him, "Ken's right, these cute little shits need their mom. But how are we going to tell her they hatched and get Uhilah away?"

Mark started pacing around the cave before nervously grunting and shooting his hand straight up, "I have a plan!" He yelled, slipping his backpack off his shoulder, "I'll just pause Uhilah and we can quickly bring Onyx over here! She won't stay paused for long, but it should give us enough time to get out of here and Onyx enough time to flee."

"We'd have to be quick, and, stop Uhilah from attacking." Ken said.

"I can distract." Wade quickly stated.

Ken let out a groan in frustration, "Augh! And Mark can ride out on me I guess." He suggested as he began to shift into a bear.

The babies yelped a little at Ken's sudden transformation, "Calm down lil babies, I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed as Mary wrapped her arms around his big hairy neck.

"Please be careful!" She ordered.

"Don't even worry about it bae. Ain't no dragon taking down this bear." He assured.

"You too! Don't get too close to her." Molly said as Wade bent over to kiss her.

"I got it. Let's go boys." Wade ordered, flying to the entrance of the cave.

Mark and Yami nodded to each other, fear written all over Yami's face.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. We don't need your shield." Mark assured in a soft voice as he slid his fingers through the back of Yami's hair, to pull him close so he could kiss his forehead, "Lets do this Ken."

Mark hopped up onto Ken's back, while Snake, Molly, and Mary, held the babies back.

"Be careful and be quick." Snake stated.

"Of course." Mark said with a nod.

Ken then zoomed out the cave, followed closely by Wade.

They were quick, twisting between sharp claws, fire, and lightening, making it over to Onyx.

But she was so preoccupied with the fight, she didn't see them.

With the flying force of a bullet, Onyx head butted Uhilah in the chest, causing her to fall backwards, thank God Wade was flying above them. But Uhilah being slammed noticeably made Ken falter in his stride, almost causing Mark to fall off of him.

"Mawk!" Yami yelled, about to run out the cave as we watched Mark wrap his arm around Ken's neck to steady himself.

"No!" Mary screamed, jumping onto Yami to stop him, "No Aaron! They'll be ok! We need to watch the babies."

He nodded and went over to the Onyx lookalike, trying to keep the little wingless creature from floating away.

We all watched as Ken ran over to Onyx's feet, while Wade distracted Uhilah. Even up against a humongous dragon, Wade was still able to confidently zip around her head like a little fly.

Uhilah stood on her hind legs trying to swat Wade, but he was too fast for her.

As the silver dragon went back down on all fours and cocked her head back like she was going to shoot lightening, Wade zoomed out of the way, allowing Mark to point his metal gauntlet at her and freeze her were she stood.

We all let out a sigh of relief as Ken, Mark, Wade, and Onyx came to the cave.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for saving my babies!" She yelled, "My precious hearts! Come to mama."

Mary goaded the babies toward their mom, all of us watching as Onyx bent her head down, allowing the babies to nuzzle her nose and get her scent.

Yami pulled out a silencer from his bookbag and twisted it onto a 22 as he went to the side of Onyx and cocked it, while she tended to her little one's, "Hold still, your bleeding, you'll never be able to fly like that. I'll have you healed in a second. Hopefully this won't scare the babes."

She nodded her head and spoke to us as Yami began unloading his healing clip into her, "I can never repay you all for what you have done for me, for what you have done for my family, but I can help you escape and keep my word. Now, I know Uhilah, if she doesn't see me, she'll go after you all and I can not allow that. So you listen to me, as soon as I am gone you bring down the front of this cave and go deep inside it. It might take too much time for me to bring it down for you, please understand, I need to get my children out of here. You will keep going straight down this path, you will come to several forks, and you will take a right, a right, a right, and then a left. You keep going straight and then Mary will know what to do. Do not be afraid my child." She explained, before outstretching her front leg to Mary, "Be brave. If you forget or get lost, follow the ice pixies, they'll light up your way. Goodbye my friends, and xièxiè!(Thank you)"

Yami stepped aside as Onyx quickly gathered her babies and backed out of the cave. She began to hover over the little one's, encouraging them to take flight with her.

"Do not be afraid my sweets, she will not bother you again." Onyx assured as the babies looked over to the paused silver lightening dragon, "Come along." She commanded as she lifted into the sky.

It didn't take long for the babies to follow suit, looking back at us one last time, before they flew up into the sky with Onyx and disappeared in the clouds.

"Bring it down Scott." Snake said as we all ran deeper into the cave.

"With pleasure." He replied, swinging his sitar around.

It started low, but then got so loud we had to plug our ears; an earth shaking riff echoing out of Scott's sitar that, that sounded kind of familiar.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled to Snake who was beside me, "Is he, is he fucking playing the intro to hail to the King!?"

Snake face palmed, "God dammit!"

Well, I guess it isn't every day he gets to bring down a mountain.

As rocks started to fall around him, Scott kept backing up, playing even louder and faster, while head banging to his cave shattering riff.

While he played, we could hear a loud roar echo into the cave. Uhilah was unpaused.

"Shit!" Snake whispered under his breath.

I glanced up at Snake, about to reassure him that everything would be ok, until her roar got closer.

"Filthy scum! Stop playing your music boy and tell me, where did she go!?"

"I'm not an it, nor am I scum, nor am I a little boy!!!" Scott screamed.

"Are those the egg shells!? Where are the babies you little piece of- AHHHH!" Uhilah started to say, but was blown back by a sonic lick that boomed out of Scott's instrument.

"You aren't getting those babies! You're the piece of shit! And hail to the King, bitch!!!"

It sounded like guitars and basses were mixed into his sitar as he leaned back and pointed it upward, causing the front of the cave to split and start crumbling. 

Quickly, Scott stopped playing and ran toward us as the whole front of the cave collapsed, sending dust, rocks, and bats flying everywhere.

When the rocks settled into a perfect blockade in front of the entrance, we could hear Uhilah scrapping, pounding on, and even shooting lightening at the fallen rocks as we made our way deeper into the cave.

Snake gave Scott a firm push.

"Ow! What!?"

"Really, Scott!?" 

"What!? Excuse me for saving everyone! You told me to bring down the cave and I did." Scott said.

"Didn't ask you to get fancy." Snake informed.

"Hey, I did it! About time I get to do that! I've been working on that riff for years!" He stated.

"Ugh, just don't get yourself killed doing shit like that." Said Snake, giving Scott another shove, "You looked bad ass though."

"Ayy! Thanks." Jund said with a smile and finger guns.

"Damn right he did! My boy brought down a whole mountain! Wait till the boys back at home hear about this!" I exclaimed.

"Uh, they'll be hearing about me too! I road out on a bear like a frickin knight to slay the dragon!" Mark said.

"Yea, but did you play a full song while bringing a mountain down and holding back a dragon all by yourself?" Scott rhetorically asked, "No? Not awesome enough Mark."

"I single handedly distracted a dragon." Wade added.

"We can talk about who slayed the dragon later, right now, we have to figure out which way we're going." Molly said, pointing at three diverging paths, "And it was a victory for all of us anyways! We were dragon mommies for a minute there and we protected our babies."

Snake nodded his head in agreement, "I guess we were. And usually I'd say left, but Onyx did tell us to go straight."

"So straight it is! Let's go, being too close to the front makes me nervous. Scott, or the 'king,' overdid it with the riff, the whole cave might collapse, and I'd rather not be crushed." Felix said.

"Sorry! I was just into it! Jeez!" Scott apologized, "My bad for being hyped after we rescued adorable babies and saved a mom! My b guys."

We all chuckled at Jund as we watched Felix sprint to the front of the group.

"Well then, kawaii mommy Dragon squad! Move out!!!" Felix commanded.

I face palmed, "Please, don't."

"Kawaii mama Cry-Chan! DeSUU neee!" He shouted, "Big papa Pewds, loves his little mama Cry!"

"Pfft! That's so sweet! Little mama Cry." Ken mocked, giving my mask a tug like he wanted to pinch my cheeks.

"I like it, has a ring to it." Scott agreed.

"Can we please pay attention to where we're going!? It's getting dark." I stated.

"Mama Cry's right." Said Snake, in the most serious tone I have ever heard, "Mom squad, turn on your phone's torches."

"Way ahead of you!" Mary cheerfully said as she looped her arm in mine, "Lets go mama Cry, maybe one day we'll be able to see our dragon babies again!"

"I, hate, all, of you! Felix, you were the one crying over the babies!" I reminded, "This is your fault Molly."

"I just said we were mommies! Pewdie's the one who called you Kawaii, grumpy mama Cry." She replied.

"Fuck off, everyone just fuck off and die!" I demanded, "The babies, kawaii as fuck, me? I'm dapper!"

"If dapper means kawaii then yes, yes you are." Felix teased.

"Mommy squad, even though over half of us have big swinging dicks, AWAY!!!" Mark yelled as he ran into the darkness with Felix, Yami closely following behind them with his phone's light on.

Ugh, I have the weirdest friends, but we really did just save three dragon babies and a dragon mom. Not to mention all the monsters and creatures we've fought over these last three months.

I am apart of the weirdest, baddest ass friend group, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when you imagine Uhilah think of Smaug from the hobbit, but silver with hints of purple. Her voice is also like yellow diamonds from steven universe but sultry like Mary j Blidge's Evil Evillene in the wiz live. Again, why am I telling you this? because I love my dragons!
> 
> also Cry and the late night crew play rockband and I found out that Scott likes Avenge Sevenfold alot and they can't ever finish the hail to the king song because it's super hard... So I thought that was really funny while I was writing so uh... yup... Hail to the king bitch (hail to the king is actually a really great song, i didn't really listen to avenge sevenfold but that songs amazing)
> 
> Hnnnng! Babies! Dragon babies! Someone commented and was like, it'd be beautiful if they got to see the babies be hatched and I was just like mhm yup adorable mhm, can't spoil anything for you but mhm so cute if that actually was a thing I was going to do XD so here ya go! Babies popping out!
> 
> kawaiiii mother fuckers! I'm out! PEACE!


	81. Lovely Beautiful Sparks

[Felix's POV]

"Everybody stop!" Mary shouted, her voice bouncing off the spacious walls of the cave.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked, shining his phone's torch in her face.

"Ugh, my torch! My phone's dy-"

"Powering down." A robotic voice announced from Mary's phone.

"Dead." She finished.

"Well this doesn't bode well for the mommy squad." I said, getting shoved by Cry.

"Stop it!" He ordered.

"It's alright, once everyone's batteries are dead Snake can use his flashlight." Scott informed.

"It's so fucking dark!" Mark observed as he hit his phone against his hand, "And now my phone's dead. There goes my flashlight too."

"Hmm, I've been thinking that might be a good thing." Snake spoke up.

"A good thing to plunge us into darkness?" Wade questioned, almost blinding Snake by whipping his phone's torch into his face.

Snake shielded his eyes as he nodded his head yes, "I've seen a lot of clear mushrooms on the ground and some walls of this cave have what looks to be dark green moss growing off of it."

"Point being?" Cry asked.

"They glow." Mark answered, "I can't believe I didn't notice them. And duh! Onyx talked about ice pixies! They only come out in the dark, we've probably been scaring them away. Glad you caught that Snake."

"Me too. Everyone turn off your phone's or anything that gives off light. And try not to visibly spark." Said Snake and we all slowly obeyed.

We stopped in the middle of the tunnel we were walking through as the place was plunged into darkness.

Fuck this!

I quickly reached out, grabbed a hand, and held it loosely, hoping it was Cry's.

I felt my hand get squeezed tightly, "Don't worry babe, I got you." He softly whispered as he let go of my hand to wrap his arms around my waist, "I got you."

I let out a sigh of relief as I felt small prickles of Sparks run up my back, making me feel safe again.

"Nothing's happening." Quietly said Scott.

"Wait for it." Snake said.

"I don't like being in the dark like this guys!" Yami informed.

"I know, I know, but it should only take another second." Mark replied.

All I could hear in the cave was the occasional flutter of bats wings and the distant drops of water falling from the ceiling.

I was starting to think that Mark and Snake were wrong, until I heard something fluttering in front of my face.

Out of instinct I flinched back, feeling Cry hold me tighter.

"What's wro-." Cry began to ask, but his sentence got caught in his throat as a small softly glowing creature floated in front of us.

I gasped as I got a better look at it.

It was about as big as my hand and had big beady black eyes. It had long pointy ears and the teal hair around those ears was longer than its slender glowing blue body, and I was pretty sure it was naked, but it didn't have anything to tell me if it was male or female.

It was glowing so brightly, it looked like a little torch. It was a bit creepy looking though, but still beautiful.

The little creature squinted at me like it was taking what I looked like in too, before it flew back a little, like it was scared, its thin wings almost invisible because of how fast it was fluttering them.

"Cry." Mark whispered, "Are those your arms around Felix?"

"Uh-huh." He replied.

"That's a pixie." Mark continued, "I think it's curious to why two big things are glowing too."

"We're glowing?" I asked as I looked down at Cry's arms, "Pft! What do we do, is it mad!? Does it kill Sparks!?"

"Calm down! Dumb ass." Ken insulted, "Just let him go Cry."

"O-Ok." Cry stuttered, slowly loosening his grip on my waist.

I quickly brought my hands to his arms to stop him, "N-No! I'm scared." I whimpered.

"It's ok! It's just a pixie babe. They don't kill... At least I don't think." Cry tried to assure as he slipped his arms from my waist and grip.

Slowly our glowing stopped and the pixie frowned as it started to fall to the ground, while its light went out.

"Whoa! What the heck!? Where did it go?" Wade questioned.

"I, I don't know." Snake slowly said, "I... I think it actually liked the natural light. Touch again."

I grabbed Cry's hand without a second thought. I hate being in the dark anyways.

He gave my hand a tight squeeze and our veins started to flicker, I concentrated on the feeling of my spark and the connection I felt with Cry, until our veins glowed.

Out of nowhere the pixie came back, flying close to our arms.

Cry slowly raised our hands up to the tiny creature and it landed right on my arm, brushing it's little feet against it.

"Heh, it kinda tickles." I lightly chuckled, watching it climb up onto the top of Cry's arm.

"Heh, it does." He agreed, our laughing together only fueling our spark.

The pixie looked at both of us, its tiny mouth turning up into a smile as its body glowed more.

"Whoa, I think it digs it. Y'all spark too!" Cry commanded.

Everyone stepped closer to us and in no time, they were all glowing in a circle around us.

The little pixie looked around like it was overwhelmed. It flew above our heads and let out a small little high pitched chirp noise that sounded like it bounced off the walls.

"Ooh, that's a new sound." Jund excitedly said as he mimicked the noise, "I like that frequency." 

The pixie quickly flew over to him and Snake and made the sound again, like it wanted Jund to repeat it once more, and he obeyed.

As his sound echoed down the cave, the walls started to glow different shades of blue.

"Oh my Goddess! They, they were covering the cave walls!" Molly exclaimed as a swarm of pixies surrounded us.

As they moved toward us, we could see the moss on the cave walls start to illuminate and all of a sudden, it was like we were in a different cave.

The walls glowed a dark green, while the cave ceiling and stalactites hanging from it gave off a light blue light, and the mushrooms along the walls and littering the ground were glowing white.

Even the ground itself was speckled with dots of blue and white, it was so beautiful.

"Whoa! This is pretty... Pretty lit, if I do say so myself." Mark joked, making all of us groan. 

"And you talk about my puns!?" Wade asked in complete astonishment.

"Shut up! Mine are good!" He insisted, only making Wade groan more.

"Why did my phone have to die? I want to take a picture of this so badly." Mary whined, leaning onto Ken's shoulder as a few pixies nestled themselves in her hair.

Ken took out his phone and snapped a picture of the pixies, "And now my phone's dead too."

"Hah, they're so different from the fairies we saw in façade de marsh." Molly said as two pixies landed on hers and Wade's outstretched hands.

"Well they're ice pixies. They spend their whole lives in this cave and probably hardly see anybody come through, so they're more shy than fairies." Said Mark as one poked his lips, he let out a hardy chuckle that scared it away though, "Oops, heh, I think it liked my voice."

"It isn't the only one." Yami flirted as he smiled at Mark, succeeding in making their veins glow more.

A ton of pixies flew over to their glowing arms, examining them closely, a few even hugging them.

"I thought pixies were balls of light just like fairies." Wade stated.

"No, unlike fairies, these are the pixies actual bodies. Fairies have actual person-like forms, while pixies are what they are. They don't hide their true forms." Snake explained as one touched his throat, probably fascinated by his rough voice.

"Jeez, they really like us, don't they?" Asked Scott as he chirped at a few of them, laughing as they quickly flew away, probably shocked that he could speak their 'language.'

"We are glowing. We probably look lovely to them, just like they do to us. Lovely and so, so beautiful." Said Mary as she put out her hand for two to land on.

The two creatures, one dark blue and the other teal, grabbed hands and began to dance on her palm, swinging each other around in circles.

"Is this what Onyx meant by you'll know what to do?" Ken asked Mary, "You know how to communicate with them? Another hidden power?"

Hidden? My eyes grew big. Is Mary hiding her abilities from Ken?

We all just assumed she was a regular mermaid, but from what she told Onyx, she isn't. I can understand wanting to keep some of your powers a secret, but I'm surprised she hasn't even told Ken.

Mary cleared her throat and shook her head, "Nope, but Scott sure does." She said, clearly taking attention away from herself.

"I can mimic them, but we can't communicate. Unless..." He replied, mumbling to himself as he outstretched his hand, waiting for a pixie to land on it.

When one did, he brought it up to his face and chirped at it, before turning his head and sending an echo location chirp down the cave.

The pixie looked at him, then looked down the cave, before chirping back and flying straight.

"Holy shit! It worked." Scott exclaimed, doing it to a few more pixies, and they did the samething.

Snake smirked, "That's adorable, you can talk to pixies."

"Shut up! I think they're going to lead us out of the cave." He said.

The swarm of pixies started chirping to each other, before flying off and making a blue glowing path for us to follow.

"This is so amazing!" Molly shrieked as we all started to follow the pixies.

I have never in my life seen something so beautiful.

I watched closely as the mischievous little creatures pushed each other on and off of us, some snuggling up on our shoulders for naps, other's trying to understand our conversations, all while making the luminous cave even brighter.

"Sky blue eyes in a luminous cave? Pretty deadly combination." Cry whispered to me.

I chuckled as I glanced at him, "I've barely looked your way, how do you know what my eyes are doing?"

"I didn't. I was just rambling off a theory, an eye theory." He stated as he grabbed my chin, making both of us stop, "But I can see my theory was correct. Better refrain from making eye contact, don't wanna fall into a pit or run into a wall."

"Mama, if your stupid enough to do that shit just because of my eyes, then you don't deserve to even look at me." I sassed as I began to walk away from him, switching my hips while I walked.

I yelped as I felt a stinging pain light up my ass and an echoing slap ring my ears.

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed.

"You two alright back there?" Mary questioned, concern lacing her voice as her and Ken looked back at us.

"Fine, we're fine. Right behind you guys." I said with a smile, trying to hide the strain in my voice.

They nodded their heads and turned back around as they continued to walk.

"Sorry, your ass is distracting too. And if you call me mama again, I'll kill you." He threatened, whispering in my ear.

"But mama Cry!" I whined, stomping my foot.

"I'll never call you papa again."

"But I have to have a mama, if I'ma be the papa."

"You call me daddy, bitch." Cry sternly said.

"Eugh, can you two roleplay somewhere else?" Ken questioned as he glanced over his shoulder at us.

"Naw! I'm too distracted by the booty in this cave, I mean beauty." Replied Cry, while he wrapped his arm around my waist, "Gotta love that Poodie booty, beauty, I mean."

"Sure!" Ken hesitantly said as he started walking faster, dragging Mary who was laughing at us, along with him.

"So you can call me that, but I can't call you my precious Kawaii mama Cry-Chan!?" I frantically questioned.

"Now you just doing the most." He grumbled.

"Now you just doing the most." I mocked in a deep voice, "My name's Cry and I'm way too cool for pet name's."

"Dude, you know I love pet name's. I just don't like you calling me dumb one's." He informed, ending in a giggle, "Hehe, they like watching us fight too."

"W-What?" I asked as Cry pointed to the top of my head.

I glanced up to see little tiny ghostly blue feet dangling in front of my face.

"What the fuck!? They're in my hair?" I asked as I started walking faster and shaking my head.

Finally, two pixies flew out of my hair and up onto the cave ceiling with the rest of the pixies.

Cry just laughed at me.

"I don't like you." I pouted.

"I know, you love me." Cry whispered in my ear as he stopped me with a kiss on the cheek.

I turned to him to see his mask lifted and a big shit eating grin on his face.

"Ugh, put your mask back down." I ordered as I reached over to fix it, feeling my face heat up as Cry snaked his arm around my waist again to bring me closer. I quickly saved face by struggling, "Come on, everyone's going to leave us behind."

"What did I say, don't make eye contact with me in here, its dangerous." He reiterated.

"I'll do what I want." I defied.

I bit my lip as I slowly peeled his mask off his face, gasping over his eyes.

"D-Dark blue eyes in a luminous cave, now that's dangerous." I stated.

"Oh really? What do they look like?" Asked Cry as he leaned in closer to my face.

"They're a lovely shade of cerulean." I replied with a light chuckle.

"Heh, cool, cool. Cyan, maybe azure? They match the stalactites."

"W-What? What does?"

"Heh, your beautiful eyes babe, of course." He informed, face edging closer to mine.

My eyes instinctually fluttered closed as I felt Cry connect our lips.

While we kissed, I could hear little wings flapping around us, not stopping Cry from deepening the kiss.

I held tight to his mask as I looped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

The pixies around us started to chirp a little tune, like they were serenading us.

I gasped as my back hit the soft moss of the cave, hearing Cry's nails scratch down it as he pinned me against the wall.

I pulled him closer, softly moaning into his mouth as I felt his tongue push past my lips.

My eyes fluttered open to see the bright lights of the pixies still flying around us, still chirping in unison. 

It was so pret-.

"Oh my God! Will you two come on! That's very romantic and aw look how beautiful it is with the pixies around you, but I would really love to get out of this cave! So make out later!" Jund scolded.

"Cock, blocker!" Cry shouted at him as he abruptly pulled away from my lips, scaring the pixies away.

I covered my red face with my hand as I handed Cry back his mask. 

He let out a sigh and put it back on as we started walking again.

"How much longer do you think it'll take us to get to the island?" Cry randomly questioned.

"I don't know, a week or two if this short cuts fast. Why?" I questioned.

"So somewhere between August 21st and the 28th?"

"Hopefully. We are cutting it close to the deadline now."

"Yup, well let's say we get there with a few days to spare, how about you and I find some alone time to, well, to not be cockblocked, ok?" Cry suggested.

I chuckled, "Shouldn't be too hard, we'll have plenty of chances to be completely alone. So yea, let's do it."

"Really? Good shit!" He exclaimed as he leaned over into my ear, "Lets do it hard."

I pushed him away, "So fucking immature."

"Hah! You set me up for it babe!"

"Oh hey! Guys it splits up here!" I could hear Mark call out.

Cry and I glanced at each other before walking faster to catch up with everybody.

"The pixies seem confused." Jund observed.

"Well let's just see what they're going to do. Pretty sure Onyx said left, but we do need our light source." Snake stated.

We waited a moment as the large group of pixies started to chirp down different paths, until they finally all started flying down the left one.

"Ok, left it is." Snake said, "Lets go down this path a little more, than we can stop for a break."

We all agreed and began to follow the pixies again.

As we walked, I could practically feel Cry's enthusiasm radiating from him because of our little agreement, which made me chuckle to myself.

He's going to be even more excited when we actually get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pushes up my nerd glasses* uhh, hmm, uhh *flips to page 1,001 of Htrea lore text book* Legends have it that fairies only show their person form to other fair folk or Htreains they deem worthy of it. But usually they are just friendly balls of different colored light who love to play with people and help them fly. Fairies come in all shapes and sizes, and can be male or female, but Pixies do not have genders.  
> *flips a few pages* pixies, are completely different from their counterparts the fairies. They mostly live in caves and gardens, where as fairies, you can find them anywhere there's aura (The planet of Htrea has a lot of aura spots) Pixies are skittish but love to mess around, and adore things that glow like they do.
> 
> ok, lore lesson no one cares about is done. (I sound like a freaking pokedex XD)
> 
> Also my friend drew(I basically made her do it) a beautiful little pixie: http://lenzie02.deviantart.com/art/Color-Palette-Pixie-694417682


	82. Alluring Rap

[Cry's POV]

After making it a good ways down our new path, we had finally stopped to rest and eat.

"So we're right across from this beautiful little, stream? Puddle? It's a small gathering of water, and it looks gorgeous! And look at the walls! So lush and beautiful. And here's another shot of all my friend's, they're also beautiful! Ugh, I wish I could have taken pictures of all of this for you my loves, but mine and daddy's phones are dead." Mary stated as she slowly moved her camcorder around, "But recording is better anyways. It's still strange not having to record this for your father, but at least we can record for memories."

I was chilling against a rock, with Felix beside me, while we watched Mary record her vlog. A couple of us did one earlier, but Mary's adamant about making them for her and Ken's future kids now, apparently she wants to have a soccer team of them.

"Everything has been so insane and in our faces, none of us have had a chance to just stop and take it all in. But we're all still safe and that's always the important thing. Getting through things with your friends and partner is always key." Mary explained.

"Telling your Sparkmate everything is also key. Not keeping things from them is key too little babies." Ken added, malice consuming his voice.

Mary quickly stood up from the ground and dusted herself off as she smiled at the small silver camera in her hand, "Well, I can't edited things out these videos, so you know what, your Daddy's being a world class asshole at the moment so let's separate ourselves from him, shall we? Ok."

"Ugh! Mary!" Ken shouted at her back as she swiftly walked away.

"I got her." Molly said as she jogged to catch up to her.

"Uhh, trouble in paradise?" Jund asked.

"It's none of your business." Ken barked back.

My eyes grew wide as we all stared at Ken.

"What, what!? Do you all have to know everything? Take care of your own fucking relationships." He continued to argue.

Jund scoffed, "Take a fucking chill pil-."

"Colonel! Let's explore a bit. I heard the pixies making some weird noises you might like, let's go." Snake interrupted as he helped him up.

"Yea, sure, let's go... Sorry, Ken." Scott softly said as he followed Snake down the path we just came from.

"I-I, uh, I'm going to check on the girls." Yami stuttered, quickly leaving Felix, Mark, Wade and I with Ken.

Ken let out a long exhale as he watched Yami scurry off.

If I've learned anything from being around Ken, it's that he has a short fuse, a very short one sometimes, but him and Mary never argue like this.

I nudged Felix, trying to ask him what was wrong without words.

Felix touched my hand, _"It's still that whole thing with what she said to Onyx. It has him anxious, I guess."_

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Um, you hungry? We still have some ration squares and actual food I can give ya." Wade offered.

Ken sighed, "I'm fine. I'm overreacting, right?"

"You said it bro, not us." Pewds replied as he got on his knees to crawl over to Ken, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You know it takes time to be open about everything. Spark or not, we've known our significant other's for only 3 months. Just have to be patient and prepare for the shock if necessary." Mark advised.

"Yea, I went through hell with this crazy son of a bitch, and there's still things he doesn't know about me." I informed.

"Yea, Cry's right- Wait a minute! What don't I know about you!?" Felix frantically asked.

Ken let out a chuckle, "Yup, y'all right." He said as he locked eyes with Pewds. They were silent for a second, before Ken finally spoke again, "Ugh, fine. I'll go apologize for snapping out then."

"You better." Felix ordered.

"Whoa, what did you say to him?" Wade asked as Ken got up and walked down the cave path toward Mary, Molly, and Yami.

"Eh, nothing really. Just told him to straighten up. He'd kill me if I got pissed at Cry from holding stuff from me, so why get mad at Mary for doing it? I told him if he trusts her, he can trust she'll tell him at the right time." Felix answered.

"Yea, it probably just caught him off guard. I'm sure they'll work it out." I stated as I wrapped my arm around Pewdie's neck, "And I was just joking earlier, you know everything about me."

He grinned, "I know I do! Somethings I wish I didn't know."

"He found out Cry likes cucking and futas." Mark whispered to Wade.

"Pfft! I am not a cuck! And futa's are ok! But you better watch your mouth Mr. Markiplier, wouldn't want anyone to know how fucked it really is." I joked.

Mark waved me off with a laugh, "Hah! Like I ever gave a flying fucking rats ass about what I say."

"All the penis jokes are a lovely testament to that." Yami stated as him and Molly sat down next to Mark and Wade.

"Hey! Everybody knows that Mark Fischbach loves a good penis joke! Everybody in the gold bracket at my school didn't call me Mark Cockbach for nothing!" He happily exclaimed.

"Why the hell are you proud of that!?" Molly asked as she face palmed.

"Well, I can confirm that he does indeed love dick." Yami informed, "Well, I mean, he loves my-."

"Oh! Ok! Anyways! Mary and Ken, how are they?" Wade interrupted.

"Heh, they look fine to me." I heard Jund say as him and Snake joined the group again.

We all looked over to where Yami and Molly had left the couple, to see they were now making out, while pixies swarmed their sparking bodies.

Pewdie chuckled, "That was quick. Guess they made up."

"Definitely! Grab a handful of tit for me Ken! You know I can't!" I shouted, immediately getting punched in the arm by Felix, while Ken flicked me off, "Ow! It's not like I care or anything! Love little nipples too, OUCH!" I exclaimed as he punched me in the same spot.

"Pft! Felix gets his sensitive nipnops twisted." Mark chuckled.

"Oh hush Mawk! Your nipples are more sensitive than a nursing mum's." Aaron stated.

Molly started laughing loudly.

"Hah, heh, yea see, even guy's are sensitive there." Wade assured as he looked at Molly.

Her face went beat red, "Wade!"

"HAH! THAT'S RIGHT! If we get humiliated, you do too!" Mark taunted like a child as he stuck his tongue out at Molly.

Molly quickly stood up and grabbed Wade's arm, "It's time to go!" She ordered, stomping off with Wade in tow, both interrupting Ken and Mary, "Time to leave!"

"Ok then, that escalated." Jund laughed as he got up off the glowing ground.

"Aw but wait, we didn't hear any embarrassing things about Jundypoo." I pointed out.

"And you're not gonna." He sassed.

"Snake?" I asked.

"....I'll get my coat." He said his last famous parting words as he got up off the ground and followed Scott, completely ignoring me.

"Well damn! Fine, fair enough." I giggled as we all collected our stuff and started walking again.

This cave is all kinds of pretty, but I still would love to get out of it!

Feels like we've been walking for days now.

"Guys, I'm starting to feel claustrophobic, I don't know how much longer I can take this." Jund stated.

"I'll carry you." Snake offered.

"Thanks but no thanks. Probably just feel more suffocated." Said Scott.

"Deep breaths man, you got this. I'm sure we're almost there. This is our 3rd left, no, right? Whatever, we got this." I encouraged.

"Ok, ok." He huffed out as Snake quickly retrieved a bottle of water for him.

We tried to push forward at a steady pace, Jund wasn't the only one feeling sick, Yami was too and I knew for a fact that Felix would love to get out of here right now.

For some reason the deeper we went into the cave, the closer the walls got, we'd probably have to start walking in a single file line soon.

But finally, we came to another fork and all of the pixies went left once more, leading us down a more spacious route.

"Hmm, that's strange." Ken said as he stroked his beard.

"What's wrong?" Pewdie asked.

"Nothing, I'm just not sure where they're leading us. It's starting to smell less like cave water in here and more like ocean water." He replied.

"Maybe the cave opens up to the sea?" Mary theorized.

"Eh, I don't know hun, I think I'd hear the water, even from here. I just smell it though." Ken stated, itching his nose, "Maybe I'm catching a cold."

"I hope not! Everybody's getting ill." Mary stated.

"The walls just feel like they're closing in on us, and it looks like some of the pixies have left." Said Molly.

"Don't worry, let's just keep moving." Wade said, softly patting her back.

We all dragged our feet along for what felt like another two hours until... What the hell!?

"It's, it's a fucking dead end!!!" Ken growled, looking up at the pixies who were still flying above us.

The tunnel ended in a small open space that had a pretty big hole in its high rocky ceiling, causing both of the moon's lights to reflect off a pool of water, the size of a children's swimming pool, in the middle of the outcropping.

This section of the cave was still glowing though, making the water filled hole look mystical and alluring.

"This can't be right, but I swear they did lead us the way Onyx said to go." Snake stated.

"I don't think so. What is this shit!?" Jund asked as a pixie flew in front of his face, "Why are we here!?"

The little blue creature examined his face more than flew over the sizeable hole, waving its tiny hand like it wanted us to come closer.

We carefully piled into the dead end, going closer to the water.

"Wait a minute, I know what this is. I-I mean, I've heard about them and of course we have man made one's at home but, this is authentic. It makes so much sense now." Mary rambled as she looked over into the water, "Guys, this is a mermaid pool. This goes right out to open water, I know it."

"Wait, so Onyx said you'd know what to do, right? Can you lead us to open water?" Yami asked.

"N-No. I don't know these waters and even if I did, how would all of you survive down there? I can only give about two of you a mermaids kiss, and the pixies are no help with this. I'll need help from other merpeople." She explained.

"I have a couple rebreathers, they help you breathe underwater for a good bit, but it still might be difficult to traverse." Snake said.

"Yea, a kiss is the way to go, it's just helpful with so many things." Said Mary.

"But actual Merpeople eat, people." Felix stated.

"Not all of them! And Mary's their kin, y'all see how creatures act when they hear were shifters, they'll help. Right Mary?" Ken asked as he nodded to her.

"Yes... Maybe? Ugh look, I don't know what type of merpeople surface at this pool, or even how often. They might be around here, they might be gone. Th-they could also be sirens. I don't know how to handle this. And, and what if they see that I'm not exactly like them? I could get you all killed." Mary said with a sniff, her big blue eyes filling with tears.

Ken immediately hugged her, "Shh, hey, don't do that. I told you, you didn't have to tell me anything right now and that when you did, I'd accept you no matter what. So I know that your kin would too. My kin are wild, they don't know shit, they attack whatever they feel is a threat, but yours isn't like that. They'll listen to you, or we'll make them, we at least have to try."

Mary hugged him tight before nodding her head in agreement, "Alright, let's try. I might be able to lure them with something valuable. Mind getting a Pixie to fly over the water, Scott?"

Jund nodded and started communicating with the creatures.

"There's a specific way you're suppose to greet a mermaid at their pool if you are a shifter, but this way is uh, easier and safer." Mary assured. 

The pixies looked very hesitant to follow where Jund was leading them, but a few finally went to the pool and started flying in a circle over it, giving off a blinding light as glittery dust fell off of their tiny bodies.

After they were done, one went to each of us and kissed our foreheads.

I felt reinvigorated after the kiss, like I could run laps around the cave now.

"Whoa, what was that?" Scott questioned.

"I think it boosted our stamina." Snake replied.

"Thank you?" Mark said questioningly, "Could've imbued us with some flying magic, but ok. Ugh, Wade can't you just fly us out that hole."

"And risk being even more lost or running into a vengeful dragon? No thanks!" Wade replied.

"Going into the ocean is easier anyways." Mary said.

"No, it's not. It's not at all!" Mark disagreed.

"I feel you brother, but we're going to have to conquer our fears sometime." Ken stated, "As long as we don't run into any sharks, I'll be good."

Mark crossed his arms, still looking put off by this whole situation.

Mary chuckled lightly, "Heh, uh yea, can't be too careful around them uh, them sharks."

I went to agree with them, until Scott caught my attention.

"Are you reading its mind?" Scott questioned.

I turned my head to see Felix with a pixie floating in front of him.

"Yea, I think it was trying to tell us something." Pewdie replied as he let the small creature kiss his head again, "Uhh, o-ok, we will." He said to the pixie as it pulled away.

"What did it say?" I asked.

They all chirped at us one final time, before scurrying off, leaving the moons lights and the glowing walls as our only light sources.

Felix shook his head at me, then looked to Mary, giving her a very wary nervous look.

Mary let out a deep sigh, "Sirens, right?"

Felix shook his head again and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure. It's hard to read a mystical beings mind, alot of whispers, dead languages, and bat chirps. What I did get was a feeling of intense worry, and the only words I heard were 'be cautious.'"

"Ugh, so yes, sirens. Dang it!" Mary exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. You just need to talk to them, you can do it." Molly encouraged.

Mary hesitantly nodded her head as she turned back to the pool that was now glowing, she stooped over and gently swirled her hand in the water, making all the glittery pixie dust sink, before standing back up and peering into the pool.

The cave fell silent, it was just us and this glowing water.

The air felt heavy and close, it was getting hard to breathe.

I'm not sure how long we waited, but at long last, a person surfaced out of the water.

We were all stunned at first; we said nothing and neither did it.

Slowly, the merperson silently swam to the edge of the pool, examining us with a small welcoming smirk on its face.

Well, his face. It was definitely a merman.

He had piercing blue eyes, pale skin, and a long green tail with red streaking the tip of it, that he kept gently flipping up out of the water every so often. He was, of course, shirtless, showing off green scales going down his shoulders and across his chest, and he had very, very, very, very, long brunette hair that fell over his shoulders and floated on the water's surface, his bangs streaked a faded red, almost orange, it kind of looked like Mark's fading red hair.

We all just stared at the creature and it, back at us, until Mary spoke up, "H-Hello, I'm Mary and these are my friends. We um, we need to get out of this cave and were hoping you might help us."

"Hello trespassers, nice to meet cha. Gotta lot nerve talking about help, though, when I could just eat ya." The merman rapped.

He had a nice voice and an accent exactly like Yami-... Hold up, did he just rap!?

And eat!?

Mary started to stutter, "S-so you're a siren? I-I thought so. What is your name?"

"They call me Dave, Dave Brown. And if I don't start getting some answers soon, you all will drown." He replied.

"Th-this whole part of the cave is your domain, right? We're terribly sorry for trespassing, but the pixies-"

"The pixies! The pixies!? Oh, trixies trixies. I thought that was their dust, filling me with this lust. This hunger, this want. They knew my stomach was getting thinner and thinner, now they've served me up this Htreain dinner." Dave continued to rhyme with a smile.

"Augh!" I heard Yami grunt.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just, just a headache." He replied.

"Please, Dave, stop. We just need help. I'm, I'm sort of like you, I'm a shifter." Mary explained.

Dave put his scaly forearms up onto the glittery ground of the cave as he squinted his eyes, looking Mary over, "I see, two legs, feet, and toes, but like me you say? And here she goes. It's all the same with you Htreains spouting out nonsense to save your little lives, but just like you with a good cod, I'm going to cut you open with these sharp knives." He licked his pointy teeth for emphasis, "So stop all your lyin, I'll drag you to the depths, and hey! You can meet my good mate, Poseidon. Pray to him, hope you can swim, hope you can get away, while I tear you limb from limb!"

"Ahh!" Molly shrieked as she held her head.

Dave laughed maniacally, "Do you hear that? The screams of the weak-minded, my lyrics are so potent they have you all blinded!"

"No they don't!" Mary argued, "Now, stop messing with our minds, please! I'm, I'm y-your-"

"Aw! What's the matter? Catfish got your tongue or do you have water in your lungs? What's wrong, you need resuscitating? Is the flow of my words cause for evacuating!?"

Mary and Ken grabbed their heads, grunting and screaming, along with Yami, Mark, and Wade.

"M-Molly." Wade stuttered as he wrapped an arm around his crying girlfriend's shoulders, tears pouring out his eyes as well.

"What the hell!?" I said through gritted teeth, "You're gonna get out of everybody's mind, then you're gonna listen to Mary, right now! She's your kin for fucks sake!"

"Kin? Kin? Kin to me with no fin?" Asked Dave.

"She's a shapeshifter! She shifts into a mermaid, you stupid asshole!"

Dave's eyes grew wide as he looked at me, giving me a crazed crooked grin, his long wet hair covering his one eye, making him look even more menacing. Ok, maybe I shouldn't have insulted him.

"Name calling? Demands? I'm a siren boy, that shit doesn't land." He informed, "I'm done playing, mum taught me not to toy with my food, so I'll start slaying. Now walk, don't run, come into my pool for a spot of fun."

I bit my lip as a slight pain ran through my head. Everyone else must've felt it too, because they all started groaning at the same time.

"Heh, the pain will stop, then we'll decide who my teeth will chop." Dave sinisterly singsonged, before putting on a bright sharp tooth smile, "Are you all ready? Ladies first then, though, I've never had a problem with eating men."

I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Ken, Mark, Wade, Scott, Yami, and Snake take a step toward the mermaid pool.

"C-Cry." I heard a gasp next to me, before I saw blond hair float passed me, "He, he's too powerful for me."

"No he's not! Keep it together." I said to Felix as I quickly grabbed his hand.

"My mind blocks can't keep him out." Pewds explained.

"No, you're all mine! Don't waste my time. Be good boys and girls, resistance is futile, just need a taste of your body's sweet denial. But you do look ever so cute, trying to be so cautious, dear I even say, drop dead gorgeous. I want you to beg to be set free, scream it out loud, PLEASE GOD, HELP ME!" Dave rapped, making Felix hiss in pain, "And my voice will be your only answer, ravaging your brain like deadly cancer. I'm a person wrangler and my voice is the lure, call me angler, while I lead you to the cure for life! Guess what? It's death! Let you tell your loved ones bye, with your last breath. My voice has already snaked its way into the recesses of your mind, being eaten alive is your only release, aren't I so kind?"

"Augh! Stop! Mary!" Ken shouted as Molly and Mary got on their knees in front of the pool.

Wade tried to grab for Molly, but it was already too late.

"Mm ladies, delicious so nutritious, just one bite outta do." Whispered Dave, teeth looking sharper as he locked eyes with Ken, "She's under my spell now, in other words, screwed. So nobody else move."

"Cry!" Scott grunted as he kept swinging his arms to walk, but his legs wouldn't move.

"H-Help, the, the girls." Ken said, pulling his glasses off as he rubbed his red eyes.

I took a deep breath and fought through my own pain, my legs weren't moving either, "Everyone stop!"

As soon as my command reached their ears everyone immediately looked to me.

"What!? What are you doing?" Dave frantically questioned, "Come, come to me, I'm a piranha ready to go on a food frenzy."

Snake groaned as him and everyone else turned back to the merman, "Cry, please!" He pleaded, "Help us."

My heart began racing as everyone started walking closer to the mermaid pool, while calling out to me. The girls were even reaching their arms out to Dave's waiting mouth.

I looked at Dave as his blue eyes filled with excitement.

I don't know what echoed through the caves louder, the cacophony of my friends yelling my name in pain, or my own heart banging against my chest.

My mind was going through so many scenarios, so many different outcomes.

I could let Mary fall into the water and stop everyone else, maybe she'll transform on contact and Dave will stop all of this once he sees she's like him.

Or we could all run and find another way out? 

Or, or, I could kill this merperson...

Fuck. We still need his help. And I really don't want to murder anybody.

That's the last thing I want to do.

I took a deep breath and lifted my mask so only my lips were showing, "Stop moving." I commanded and everyone including Dave froze.

"W-What? What the hell are you!?" He asked, his forearms, that were now glued to the ground, were the only things keeping him from sinking into the water.

"Shut up! Molly Mary on your feet, now." I ordered, before looking back to Dave, "You're not the only one who can control minds. So let's not sugar coat this. I can make you drown, hell, I can drown you without even making you sink, but I won't, if you cooperate." I threatened.

Dave chuckled and actually stopped rhyming, "Hah, heh, that's cute. You have a nice voice, masked man. I must admit if you were a merman, I would love to collab with you. We could sink so many ships together. But your friends are still mine. I need them."

Felix started grunting, unable to say anything because I still had him frozen. Too bad it didn't work on Dave.

"Speak." I commanded everyone.

"Just make him help us." Felix instructed.

"Aww, blondie needs our help. Too bad he'll be in my stomach before either of us can lend a hand. Mm, he looks tasty too. I really look forward to killing every single one of your friends in front of you. Mm, your tears would make for an excellent soup. You see, your little power can't hold me for long, nor make me-"

"Choke." I simply said, knowing that by now my eyes were glowing.

Fuck him! We don't need his help!

"Wha- ack!" Dave started hacking and coughing, his eyes turning bloodshot as he gasped for air. 

"Feel that? That's me! I'm in your mind, you're mine now. Suffocate."

Dave's eyes began to roll back into his head as he desperately tried to take in air, his body violently spasming while it attempted to keep him from slipping into the water.

"D-Don't Cry. Stop, please." I heard Mary nervously plead.

"Don't loose control!" Felix said through gritted teeth.

"He was going to kill us!" I yelled, "Fuck! Ugh! Fine. Breathe, everyone move."

The merman immediately gasped for air and coughed, tears running down his cheeks, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Oh jeez. I'm sorry. They were hollow threats. I swear! I was just going to pull you into the water and steal your things, look for some meat. We just needed to eat. Can't live the vegan way forever. I have someone I need to feed and protect. Please, spare me."

I wrapped my arms around Felix and brought his head down to my chest, "You're lucky I am. And it's only because I have someone I need to feed and protect too, and they don't need to witness me murdering someone."

Mary got on her knees in front of Dave again, "Cry'll leave you alone, for now. But you have to tell me what you meant, by we."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact : I love the ocean and mermaids. 
> 
> Another fact: Yes, Dave Brown, Dave P. Brown, from boyinaband. A beautifully talented writer/rapper who indeed did a collab with Cry because he loved his voice. 
> 
> I'm sure y'all know that, but if you didn't, look him up, look up limelight and all the songs he did with Minx! Do ittttt
> 
> Also my sirens rap because why the heck not!


	83. Mermaid Kiss

[Felix's POV]

I relaxed into Cry's arms as he patted my back.

"You ok, booboo?" He whispered to me as Mary continued to talk to the merman who just tried to 'eat' us.

I nodded my head yes, "Mhm, but next time you try and save us, maybe try not to kill us in the process." I suggested as I pulled his mask down over his lips, my voice wavering a little as I continued, "I-I don't wanna see you... you hurt anybody, ok?"

"I... I'm sorry. But I swear, I was only focused on him, you guys would have been fine. I was, was just in a panic and seeing red. I meant to just threaten him, but he... and everyone kept, ugh, sorry." Cry tried to explain, squeezing me even tighter.

"It's ok, I know, he got under your skin and we were all begging for help too, putting pressure on you. I'm sorry too."

He sighed, "You don't need to be sorry. I shouldn't have let myself lose control like that."

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared of Cry's powers sometimes. I mean, when we were going through our ups and downs he admitted to me that he could have made me fall in love with him, and that's scary in it and itself to think about; someone controlling my heart and getting away with it.

But I know his number one fear is losing control over that ability, which most definitely out ways any of my fears.

It has to. If I'm afraid of the person who loves me, who else is he going to completely trust and lean on?

I pushed the side of my face into his chest more and wrapped my arms around his waist, "It's ok babe, it's ok. I'm always here to help you."

Cry stroked my back, knowing exactly what I meant as we directed our attention to the other's.

"Then go get your spouse, we have food to give you. I promise if you help us, we'll help you." Mary stated.

Dave let out a sigh and swam away from the side of the mermaid pool, before doing a backwards dive under the water, his red streaked tail fin splashing us a bit.

"Can we trust him now?" Snake asked.

"I hope so." Mary replied, "If they don't help us we'll have to go all the way back."

"I don't think that's an option." Molly disagreed, "Even if Scott blew the rocks blocking the cave away, there's still a chance the whole thing could collapse on us. Or Uhilah could still be out there."

"So it's either this, or we find another way out and risk missing convergence." Jund stated, "I'd rather be eaten, than come all this way and not even make it to Azula Island."

"Seriously, I agree, but can we really trust these mermen? I know I lost control there for a second, but I'm calm now and most definitely can just make them help us." Cry informed.

"I'll make your ears bleed if you try to kill someone again!" Jund scolded, "In all seriousness, that was not ok, Cry. You have better restraint than that!"

Cry scoffed and I knew he was rolling his eyes, "I know. Got carried away. Sorry. I just panicked, everyone was screaming my name and he was toying with me. I didn't mean to scare anyone. I'll joke around and say it, but I would never intentionally hurt any of you or someone else, you know that. I'm sorry." He apologized again, still hugging on me.

"I know and I'm sorry we did that to you. I just don't feel comfortable about killing creatures. Especially one's who can be reasoned with." Scott explained, "Even when Uhilah was out of control I didn't aim to kill her, just hold her back."

"Yea, but I mean, I had to kill a Tsuchinoko. And if the over grown snake wasn't so bent on eating everyone, they could have reasoned with it, but that didn't happen. It's self defense. But of course we aren't slaying anything that stands in our way, and it's fucked morally, but sometimes drastic decisions have to be made to protect everyone." Snake spoke up.

"Exactly." Cry agreed, running his fingers through the back of my head.

Scott slowly nodded in agreement, "But still, we shouldn't use our abilities and weapons without restraint."

"Yea, it most definitely be as a last resort, but even then, I agree with Scott, we should show more restraint. Even those Goblins that Felix did his illusion trick on, maybe we should have disarmed them in a better way. Illusions could just as easily kill someone or mess up their brains permanently." Molly stated.

"Yes, when we come out here no one gives us a code of ethics to follow, but it's safe to say that we're all good people, nobody just wants to kill for the fun of it, but Cry you uh, you did scare us back there." Mary nervously said.

"Well, I didn't use my full strength on those goblins, and no Mary, no one does. We all know what we're capable of, but some of us are stronger than others and it's difficult to control ourselves. We were all screaming at Cry, he couldn't help it, but he was able to stop himself, that's all that matters." I defended.

"Well you know what, I for damn sure would have ripped that merman's head off if I could've moved. It's different out here, and all you know it. If I have to kill to protect myself and the people I care about, I don't want to, it's a last resort, but, but I-I will." Ken hesitantly said.

"Kenneth!" Mary gasped, "He said he wasn't really going to eat us! We weren't in that much pain, he was going easy! Would you had really killed him if he stopped fighting you?"

"I don't know! Maybe." Ken angrily answered.

"No, we shouldn't think like that. I lost control, none of us should ever lose it like that. Could you face Mary's family knowing that you murdered one of their kin, Ken? Especially when there were other ways around it? I don't wanna be a murder, that ain't me, and it isn't you, it's none of us! An animal trying to eat us and won't stop, ok, alright, maybe we go lethal then, but when there are other ways, we're better than that. I'm better than that." Cry reasoned, holding my hand tightly.

"Yea, I'm way too passive to be talking about killing anything, I hardly want to kill a spider." Mark added, "I'd probably rather sacrifice myself, before I tried to kill something."

"Mhm, I'm a healer, the only bullets I like shooting are the healing kind, though I definitely have guns on me that can most definitely kill, I make a point not to pull them out." Yami assured.

"Ok everyone, alright. I don't want to get in an argument over everyone's moral code, I mean you do what you need to do, but I don't want to witness an intelligent creature who has a family, be murdered. Mary told Dave we have food to give, and that's how it should be. We don't get hurt, he doesn't get hurt." Scott stated.

"You're right." Ken quietly agreed.

"Yea, you are." Cry spoke up.

We all let out a simultaneous sigh and nodded our heads as we shut our mouths, before our disagreements and half-hearted agreements, turned into full blown arguments.

As we quietly waited, Dave finally popped back up out of the mermaid pool, with a surprised looking merman next to him.

This merman had scales all over his body just like Dave, but his hair was cut short and was a dirty blonde color.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? You didn't say anything about Htreains." He asked, looking to Dave, his voice heavily accented just like his.

Mary cleared her throat, "Sorry we had him bring you up here, but-"

"Stop, don't talk, unless the word your saying is goodbye, and you start to walk." The siren rapped.

Not again!

Mary stiffened.

"Why did you lead me here? You did not tell me people were at our pool, David. Are they thief's? Did they hurt the pixies?"

"I-I'm sorry. And no, they needed our help. They claim that pixies lead them here, and the girl with the darker hair, the one you just cut off, said they had to block off the entrance because of a dragon. I said I could help them but I needed help from my spouse, and she allowed me to go retrieve you." Dave replied.

"You actually want to help them, why?"

"Out of the goodness of my heart, of course."

"He's lying! Liar!" We all shouted, our voices booming through the cave.

"Whoa! Allow me to speak with a little bit of candor, you Htreains need to learn a little bit of manners. Now mouths shut, ears open, eyes front." He commanded and everyone obeyed, including me.

"I, am, so! Sick and tired! Of you sirens!" Cry said through gritted teeth.

"You need to watch out for this one, he can control minds." Dave informed.

"Have you ever been lead to believe that I'm not clever? That answers no, cause my lyrics are without measure." He fast rapped, looking deeply into Dave's eyes, "I feel several strong energies, so I'm going to assume that they have you under a spell. I don't want to take control of your mind Dave, but to protect you I won't fail."

"We don't want any trouble." Ken growled, trying to fight against the sirens power.

"I would think not." He simply said, without looking at us, "Are you fighting against a counter mind control? Did they bride you to get me?

"No and no... not really, I'm fine, I promise." Dave assured as he gently brought the other sirens hand out of the water and kissed it, "I actually want to help them."

The merman nodded his head and turned to us, "Sorry that I keep shutting you all up, bad siren habit. We can't help but control things, but also, I can clearly tell when my significant other is lying, and it's hard to know what's going on when everyone's talking at once. So let me hear his side first." The merman explained, before turning back to Dave and releasing us from his mind numbing spell.

I could hear Cry let out an audible breath, probably happy that he won't have to deal with another merman.

"I told you everything... Almost. Ugh, I may have, maybe, tried to 'eat' them? Sweetheart, we aren't mermaids, we can't live as vegans. I was going to ruff them up then steal their food, hoping they'd have meat. I wanted to get food for both of us." Dave stated.

The other siren shook his head in disappointment, "And here I was worried they were controlling you! I told you it was ok if you ate meat, just not defenseless people in a cave! Who clearly need help! And I don't care if you weren't really going to eat them, they're asking, for help! You've been fine with eating and stealing from cunts poaching rare and endangered species, so what changed?"

"I'm sorry! It was just opportunity, which is a terrible excuse, I know. Mary, friends, beautiful voiced masked man, I'm sorry." Dave apologized, only prompting me to hug Cry again.

This beautiful voice is mine bitch!

"I'm sorry too. I almost, well I almost drowned your man. I lost control and I'm sorry. We should talk this out, man to man... fish." Cry admitted.

"Hey, I'm still alive, you're still alive, no grudges here." Assured Dave.

The other merman nodded his head, "Good. Well excuse me for having bad manners myself, hi, my name's Dan Bull."

"It's nice to meet you Dan, I'm Mary and this is my partner Ken, and our friends and their partners, Molly and Wade, Yami and Mark, Felix and Cry, and Scott and Snake." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you too. Now how are we suppose to help you?" Dan questioned.

"Well you see, I'm your kin. I can shift into... Well, basically I'm a mermaid, but being only half, I can only give two mermaid kisses and we need everyone to get one, so we can use your mermaid pool to swim through." Mary explained.

Dan raised an eyebrow, "Basically?"

"Yea, I was skeptical about the whole kin thing too. She isn't the first shifter we've encountered, right? But it's customary to immediately hop into the water and show us, especially when meeting sirens for the first time. But she was really scared and didn't know that, so I didn't believe her." Dave explained.

Mary took a deep breath and started taking off her shoes as her body suit turned from a tank and shorts, into a regular black wet suit, "I'm sorry, I'm a little self-conscious about this."

"About being one of us?" Dave asked.

"Of course not! I love being what I am but, but some times you fall in love with someone who might not like what you truly are, and that's scary. Hiding who you truly are is terrible and something no one should do no matter what the circumstances, but it's easier said than done." She explained.

"What are you?" Dan asked.

"Stand back." Mary ordered the mermen as she handed her phone and backpack to Ken, "I'll show you."

Dave and Dan moved back a little, all of us intently observing Mary as she steadied her breathing, then dove into the mermaid pool head first.

Ken quickly went to the side of it, waiting for her to come back up. When she resurfaced, we all watched in amazement as she started to transform.

Her soaked hair started curly up, while her bright blue eyes turned a darker shade. Slowly, her body suit began to fuse with her skin and turn gray, but just up her shoulders. The front of her body suit then disappeared, leaving what looked like white solid leather to cover her chest.

I wasn't expecting a mermaid to look like this. I thought she'd be more colorful, but as a gray dorsal fin shot out her back, everything started to make sense.

I quickly looked over at Ken to access his reaction, but he just stood there at the edge of the pool, looking down at her, emotionless.

Dan gasped, "You're a, a sharkmaid? So beautiful."

"Innit? We've never seen a sharkmaid before! I wasn't sure if they actually existed." Dave added, "How could you be ashamed of this!? You're gorgeous."

Mary's cheeks were dusted pink, while she showed off her sharp razor teeth as she spoke, "Thank you. I'm the only one in my family, and I've only ever met one other sharkmaid." She explained, before looking up at Ken, "Hunny I'm, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to be open with you, but one of the first things you told me was that you're deathly afraid of sharks, that even in pools you're afraid that a shark is going to somehow eat you."

"Yea, but that's totally irrational." Ken mumbled.

"But still, you said it yourself, you'd only go into the ocean if you didn't have to deal with sharks. You're about to converge souls with a shark! I was afraid you'd leave me." 

"Leave you!? God Mary, I want to spend my life with you. I could never be afraid of you or hate you for what you are. I already made my peace on this, and I accept you. This is terrifying in every way, but I love you, heh. I wouldn't care if you were a flippin Kraken! I'd still accept you, I'd still adore you." Ken assured, "You always accept me and I have so many flaws I've lost count, but you're flawless to me."

Mary gave him a happy shark toothed grin, "Take off your shoes, socks, and glasses."

"W-Why?"

"Because I'm happy and I love you too and I need to give you something right now."

"Uhh, o-ok." Ken stuttered.

We watched Ken obey Mary without hesitation, stretching his arm back to hand his glasses to someone.

Wade quickly took them and put them on, while Ken got on his knees in front of the pool.

Dan and Dave giggled to themselves, like they knew what was about to happen.

Mary reached her hands out and pulled Ken into a kiss, before dragging him into the pool and underwater.

The sirens laughed together.

"Heh, classic siren trick. I perfected the kiss and sink a millennia ago." Dan gloated.

"And you still do it quite lovely, Daniel." Dave flirted.

"Uh guys! Where did they go!?" I frantically questioned.

Dave chuckled as Dan played with his long wet hair, "You'll see."

Finally, after me almost having a heart attack, the couple resurfaced.

"Are you two ok?" I asked.

"Augh! What the hell!?" Ken exclaimed as he coughed up water.

"Cough it out, now take 10 really quick breaths." Mary said as she patted his back.

Ken listened as he hit a hand against his chest, "T-That was insane."

"Now you can hold your breath like all of us." She happily said.

"No, not like all of us, just like us two. Mrs. Sharky has gills, regular mermaids do not." Dave corrected.

"Oh God! Is that what I felt on your neck?" Ken asked as he stroked Mary's dorsal fin, "Also, your skin's a lot rougher than it looks."

"Shark skin. And yea, I'm not a mammal, so I have gills." She said with a shrug, tilting her neck so we could see small slits in the side of it open and close, "Fascinating, I know. But come on guys, with three of us, everyone should be able to breathe now."

"Yes and then we can lead you to anywhere you need to go." Dan assured.

"We need to go to Azula Island." Molly said.

"Ex-except there." Denied Dan, "We cannot take you even remotely close to Aphrodites Perch. Azulunta Ocean will be the death of us. It might be named after a wicked Fire goddess, but only because of her cold personality."

"Yea, above the water temperatures are usually nice and warm, but in the water, especially deep under, it's ice cold, we'd all freeze immediately." Dave said.

"Some of us are aware. We just need you to take us as close as possible." Snake spoke up.

"Hmm, not too sure how far it will be on foot, but if we swim without stopping, we can reach a small river that spills into Azulunta. It's the closest I can think of. When you get on land it should be a straight shot to the love goddesses perch." Dan explained.

"Why do you mystic beings call it Aphrodites perch?" Cry inquired.

"Oh, that's simple, because Aphrodite herself made it. She's the being that chained-"

"Ah! We should really be going now, right?" I interrupted, looking to Mark and Yami for assistance.

"Time to push off!" Yami encouraged.

"And not talk about things we don't need to know about until we actually get to our destination." Mark assured.

Cry face palmed, "Fuck these secrets!"

"Oh? Is the legend and the islands properties not common knowledge?" Dave asked.

"It is but then it isn't. Azula island is very important to our species, especially those like us. It should be looked at as special and sacred, and just something you have to see to believe. So we don't talk about it, we aren't even taught about it in detail." Wade explained.

Both mermen nodded their heads in understanding. 

"Alright, well we'll get you to your special place then." Dan said with a smirk.

"This island better be the best thing I have ever seen in my life!" Jund grumbled.

"Great! Now everyone, including you hunny, turn your body suits into wet suits. It'll be hard when you're standing, so when you get into the water, make sure you make them reach down to your feet and turn into flippers as well." Mary informed.

"Hey, would it be bad to uhh, well, um, use the facilities when we get in there? All this water talk is really taken a toll on me." Wade admitted. 

"What?" Dan asked, him and Dave looking confused. 

Molly face palmed, "He has to pee."

"Oh! Fish do it all the time, mate. And all the worms that fly up into your penis when you pee are in the sea and swampy waters, so you can let it out." Dave assured.

"You just had to ask." Yami said as he shook his head.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go!" Wade shouted.

"Anyways, hang on, you won't be able to see down there. We got you." Said Dan as him and the other siren quickly dove under water, a green red streaked tail and a blue streaked one flipping water up in the air as they left.

"Hmm, we sure this is safe?" Scott asked.

"I'll make sure they take us the safest way. Also our kiss expands your lungs, so you'll be able to hold your breath for quite awhile and be able to see everything too because more than likely, they're getting you all seaweed to eat." Mary answered, "Actually without our kiss the seaweed wouldn't do anything, but by eating mermaid food you can see like us. Oh, and thanks to the pixies, we should be able to swim faster and further."

"Hmm, neat." Jund said.

"OK! I can't keep quiet any longer, they're leading us, into, the, fucking, ocean! We will die!" Mark shouted.

"Please calm down." Yami mumbled in annoyance.

"I can't do this." He said as he ran a hand through his faded hair.

With a sigh Aaron wrapped his arms around Mark, rubbing his back as he rocked him back and forth, "It won't be that bad, I'm here for you baby."

"I know! You're here to get eaten by a sea monster with me." Mark panicked, "I seriously can't go through with it! Like I'm not even joking anymore. I'm really panicking."

"Bro, we can't just leave you." I stated, "It's going to be ok."

"Yes. You won't drown and we're in a big group, nothing will attack us. And we can swim out of harms way if there is any danger." Mary assured.

Mark still seemed hesitant, but he wouldn't have much longer to decide what to do, because Dan and Dave were now back with their arms full of different shades of green seaweed.

"Everyone come take a piece. It'll be VERY tasteless to you, but at least choke down a bite, it'll help you see and also help you communicate with everyone with your minds." Stated Dan as most of us grabbed a couple pieces.

"Well, I can already read and communicate things with my mind, so I'm pretty OP already." I gloated as I bit into the slimy green leaf.

Dan chuckled, "You lot amaze me. I kept feeling a strong aura, you all are so gifted."

"Yea sure thanks, can you promise us this will be safe and not end in sudden death?" Mark interrogated.

"Pretty safe. Now who's kissing whom?" Dan asked.

"I have one more good breath to spare." Mary said.

We all looked at each other, then at Ken who was scowling at everyone from the water.

"I guess I'll go then." Molly spoke up as she got on her knees in front of Mary.

Ken was still scowling, "I'll allow it. But only because I know what type of girls your attracted to."

"Extra thicc one's!" Mary giggled with a smile, "With two C's."

"Sorry I'm not thicker... thiccer!" Molly appologized with a laugh.

Mary gestured for her to jump into the water, "Girl you still looking good, hehe. Now, this is going to feel very strange, but after I'm done kissing you, I'm going to dunk you into the water, then when you come back up, take 10 quick breaths while you cough."

"Uhh, ok, got it." Molly said.

"I have all your stuff. Be careful hun." Wade told her as she jumped into the mermaid pool.

We watched as Mary grabbed Molly's face, gently kissing her, before opening her mouth wide to cover Molly's lips with her own. After a second of what looked like intense making out, Mary pulled away and forced Molly's head under the water, before helping her back up.

"Ack! Ack! Jeez! Ugh, that hurt." Molly groaned as she held her chest.

Mary gently rubbed her back as Snake started collecting all of our discarded items.

"I'll put everyone's things into their backpacks, then into travel cubes, and then into my backpack, it's waterproof." He explained.

"Nice, always prepared." Mary said with a smile, "So who's next?"

"Mark?" Ken questioned, "I faced my fear man."

"Yea but your girlfriend's a shark, you had to!" He argued.

Ken rolled his eyes, "If Yami was an ocean, wouldn't you still love him too?"

"No!" Mark shouted.

"...I think we need to rethink this relationship." Yami stated.

"Look, you should've known this was going to happen. I can NOT do this, I really can't." Mark stated as he laid his head on Yami's chest.

"Jeez, I really can't push him to do this guys. There has to be another way." Yami said, "Maybe you can just fly me and him out, and we can find our bearings in the scorching circles, Wade."

"No! We can't go back and I'm not leaving you two in the desert alone! Nut up or shut up, Mark! You are the bravest guy I know! And I know this will go to your head, but whenever I'm scared I look to you for courage! It's just water, and yes, there's creatures down there that can eat us and poop us out like we're nothing! But doesn't that make you wanna jump in there and look them in the eyes and give them that old fashioned double finger defense!?" Wade asked, fire burning in his eyes.

"You know what Wade, you're absolutely, wrong! I'm a little bitch baby and that's how it's going to be." He whined, "Fly me!"

Wade scoffed and grabbed Mark's glasses off his face, handing them and Ken's glasses to Yami, before he dragged Mark, kicking and screaming, over to the pool.

"You are going to eat seaweed, kiss one of these handsome mermen, then you are going to swim with us, and you will freaking like it, ya puss!" Wade scolded.

Mark whaled as Wade shoved a piece of seaweed into his mouth, making him chew and swallow it.

"Yami, baby! HELP ME!" Cried Mark, while Wade ripped off his shoes, "I haven't even turned my body suit into a wet suit yet!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Wade screamed.

"Sorry, love." Yami apologized, "But this is for your own good."

Wade forced Mark into Dan's face. Though both of the mermen were in complete shock over this grown man's display, Dan still quickly grabbed Mark's bearded face and pulled him underwater as they kissed.

When they came back up, Mark was choking and still screaming.

Ken swam over to him and patted his back before giving him a bro hug.

"You did it, man." Ken proudly said.

"I did it." Mark repeated, sounding exhausted.

Bitching and crying must have tuckered him out.

"Guess I'll go then." Yami said as he stooped over in front of Dan, followed by Jund then Wade.

While everyone was distracted, I quickly went into my bag and got out my contacts holder. I hate talking about how blind I really am, but I hate wearing glasses even more.

"Getting pretty crowded in here." Jund observed, trying to swim the furthest away from everyone as he could, "Feeling claustrophobic again."

"Well it's a good thing the oceans big enough to give you as much space as you need." Dan assured.

"Big enough for that Megalodon to swim down here." Dave nonchalantly said.

"Poor thing, and he wonders why his species is endangered. He should be up near the surface feeding. Those over grown sharks always get lost." Informed Dan.

I popped my head out of my backpack as I closed my contacts case, my eyes growing wide as Cry and I looked at each other.

"Excccuuuuuuse you!?" Mark loudly exclaimed, splashing around, "Megala-what, and how is it alive?"

"Aww hell no! Those things are most definitely extinct! Dinosaurs do not exist anymore. I mean there's been people saying that they've spotted some, but that's a hoax, right!?" Ken shouted.

"I'm not too sure." Mary replied.

The sirens just laughed.

"Haha! Next they're going to say Plesiosaurus' are extinct, or mermaids aren't real." Dan cackled.

"Hah! Mate, this is the ocean! It might be hard for your brains to comprehend, but nothing goes extinct down here. There are so many places Htreains haven't touched, that man hasn't even seen! I promise you, all the Megalodon's are there, trying to keep away from people. Our lost friend is probably trying to find his way home." Dave explained, "But it's fine, nobody bleed or thrash around, Mark, and he'll leave us alone."

"This is how I die, not drowning or being eaten, but by simply having a heart attack as I swim with a Megalodon. This is it. I'll die, then Yami will die with me over a broken heart. That's our tragic love story." Mark said in a monotone as Yami tried to comfort him.

"Uhh, after you." Cry said to me, gesturing to the pool.

"Lets do it together. And you probably want to take your glasses off, and your mask?" I suggested, trying to turn my body suit from pants and a tshirt, to a wet suit.

I thought hard and tried to imagine wearing a wet suit, until the material of my clothes responded to my brain waves, and began to turn black and wrap around my body.

"There we go." I said as I looked back at Cry.

He was already in a wet suit, had already taken his glasses off, and was now handing them to Snake.

"I'll keep my mask on, it'll be fine." He said as we walked over to the pool hand in hand.

[Cry's POV]

I really didn't want to admit it, but I was scared out of my mind. I'd also hate to admit that the only reason I'm keeping my mask on, is for security reasons.

It just helps me feel safe, like the hand that I'm holding right now.

I took a deep breath and stooped over in front of Dan, watching Felix kneel beside me.

"Ooh, hang on babe, I get the masked one." Dave volunteered.

"What, why?" Pewdie asked, sounding defensive as he gave my hand a squeeze.

"You two are partners right? Mates? Is he your spouse?" Dave questioned.

I looked to Felix a little speechless, watching his face turn light red.

"I wouldn't say spouse, we we aren't married! N-Not that there's anything wrong with that, I'd marry him, just not now or any time in the foreseeable future!" Pewdie quickly said.

Dave and Dan both tilted their heads in confusion.

"People are weird." Dave mumbled.

"They don't commit right away I don't think. Not a strong enough bond like merpeople naturally have." Dan explained.

"What!? We have a strong bond! It just doesn't require marriage! Marriage doesn't need to be a thing so quick, I love him that's what matters! We don't need legal shit telling us that!" Felix got even more defensive.

"Yea, commitment issues." Dave whispered.

"WHAT NO!" Pewds yelled.

I gently rubbed my thumb against Pewdie's hand, "Felix is my partner and we're very close, so I guess you can call us mates."

"I see. Well don't be jealous, Felix. I just want to pick his brain." Dave said with a smile, "With your consent, of course."

"Feels weird to have someone who tried to kill me kiss me, and then rummage around in my brain." I stated.

Dave winked, "Likewise."

Dan scoffed, "Well get on with it, and no tongue!"

"Wash your mouth after." Felix grumbled while rolling his eyes.

Dave chuckled as he leaned over to kiss Dan's cheek, before he was grabbing my face and Dan was grabbing Felix's face.

I let go of Felix's hand and pushed my mask up, before looking into Dave's bright blue eyes as he brought our foreheads together.

"You know, I never knew sirens rapped. Thought you all harmonized or something." I stated.

"Nope, not all of us can sing. My sister's a siren and she raps too. She speaks other languages as well, so her voice is extra potent." Dave responded, "Do you lure people with your voice, Cry?"

"Yes." Felix quickly answered for me.

I chuckled, "Heh, no. I try not to use it for that, but I most definitely could if I wanted."

"Amazing." Dave whispered as he closed his eyes.

A gasp escaped my lips as a surge of ice cold energy ran through me, and music ran through my head.

Life as a siren must be incredible, there's always a song in your mind, always lyrics that just flow through you.

I tried to force my energy into his brain, let him feel the fire I was working with.

"Whoa, your brain is so intricate. No wonder it was hard to fully control you. Your power is far from a sirens, but still so strong." Dave complimented.

I wanted to feel more of the rush of his powers invading my mind, but a splash and gasping from Felix took me out of my trance.

"Babe?" I asked as I pulled away from Dave.

"Augh!" Dave exclaimed as he let go of me, "That's so bizarre. As soon as your focus was back on him, I got shocked. Are all of you the electric type of Htreains?"

"Electric type? Makes us sound like we're video game monsters." Yami said.

"Video games?" Dave asked.

"Nevermind, forget I said that." Yami retracted.

"Heh, sure Dave, that's us. We're all zappy and glowy." Wade happily replied.

"Oh! So that's why the pixies helped you. Makes sense now." He stated.

"Mhm, I felt zaps when I did Yami. His eyes opened before I pulled him under, and he was looking at Mark. So amazing." Dan said.

"Amazing that you can feel it too. Usually other people can only feel our sparks if we're in a large crowd." Snake explained as he swung his bookbag onto his back, replacing Felix's spot next to me.

"We're more attuned to all types of energies and auras." Said Dan as he grabbed Snake's face, Dave also grabbing mine again, "Like I can sense that physically you're strong Snake, but you're the only one of your friends that doesn't have another type of energy in you, besides the zaps."

"Yup, I don't have an ability, but I still make do." Snake affirmed.

"And that's amazing too." Said Dan as he kissed Snake.

I was caught off guard as Dave crashed our lips together too, before putting them over mine and blowing.

I felt like I had too much air in my lungs, my chest started to hurt, while I was dragged into the mermaid pool and dunked underwater.

The rush of cool water took my breath away as I tried to cling to Dave, but he broke the kiss, causing me to suck in water through my mouth, before he brought me back up to the surface where I started coughing and gasping.

"You ok?" Felix asked me as he pulled my mask up above my nose, trying to help me breathe and wade water, "Just breathe, sweetheart."

I nodded and took in quick breaths, slowing my kicking feet so I could calmly stay afloat, before I was able to breathe normally, "I'm-I'm fine. You alright?" I asked as I ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Mhm." He replied, nodding his head yes as he looked over to Snake who was getting patted on the back by Scott.

"Great! Now that we're all ready, let's dive." Mary happily said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like Dave, Dan Bull is awesome! CHECK HIM OUT!
> 
>  
> 
> Also I never made a point to see if anyone even cared about the other creatures around the MCs. Usually in fantasy stuff it's like slay the everything, but that thing has ambitions, a life, and family to take care of...
> 
> *flips to page 101 of Htreain Aquatic Life Textbook and reads an excerpt* Merpeople come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Some mercreatures closely resemble fish, while other's people. Whatever the mer type you come across, you can be assured that they will take on the personality of the fish, marine mammal, or land mamamal they resemble. Ex. Mermaids and Mermen are often kind and loving creatures who take on the good traits of Htreains. They are always willing to help. In contrast, Sirens are only warm and compassionate to their own kind and rarely help people, especially those who trespass.  
> Be wary of them, but once they trust you, they are very friendly and very helpful.  
> *Flips to page 102* Sirens are male and female and just like legends say, they do indeed sing to lure their victims. But what legends don't say, is that some sirens can't sing at all, but use spoken word to lure people to them.
> 
>  
> 
> I was asked to spit some mermaid lore, I love mermaids so I couldn't refuse. I'm actually going to do more for the next chapter. Which will DEFINITELY be coming out sooner than this one did.
> 
> Thanks for always being patient and reading when ever you can though, I appreciate it! <3


	84. A Family That Hates Each Other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is going to start talking via telepathy. I'm just saying this because usually I'd italicize all dialog like that, but since there's so much, I didn't. So here's a reminder so you're not thinking they're talking underwater.

[Cry's POV]

"Wait! Will the seaweed we ate or your kiss help us not to experience immediate demise at the hands of the creatures below?" Mark blurted out.

"...No." Dan simply replied.

"These waters are relatively safe. That Megalodon is super rare, you won't see alot of hungry meat eaters around here, so we're ok." Dave explained as he ran a hand through his drying hair, "Alright, now let's dive. We'll be going through a series of tunnels, so take a deep breath, dive just like we do, singlefile line, and be careful, the walls are close!"

One by one we all took the deepest breath we could take, before following the mermen underwater.

The water was a bit chilly, who knew how many feet we were below sea level, maybe a few thousand or more? Whatever the case, it was cold and super dark.

I blinked a few times, sort of amazed that water wasn't rushing into my mask.

Again, I have to thank Neymora for making me this thing. Stuff imbued with magic is so awesome. Should have asked her to make it like a rebreather, though. Even if the mask is air tight, I'll still suffocate if I try to breathe.

As my eyes started to adjust more, I could make out the close walls of the tunnel we were swimming through. It was such a stark contrast from the bright luminous cave we were just in.

"Ok everyone, we're going to pop up into another mermaid pool just so you all can take a breath. When you aren't used to holding your breath this long, even with our kisses, it could be dangerous. We want you to get used to it first." I heard Dan say inside my mind.

Soon enough, we were all following the sirens upward to a dim blue light.

Gasps and coughing could be heard echoing through the new part of the cave as our lungs filled with air.

"Oh my Gosh! How long was that!?" Wade frantically asked.

The sirens just shrugged their shoulders. Apparently time isn't a factor to them.

"Maybe 10 minutes? 15?" Snake spoke up as he coughed.

"The longest I've held my breath was 10, 15 milliseconds! This is insane!" Ken shouted.

"Well it's going to get even more insane. It's going to take till the moon is high in the sky for us to reach a good point to start ascending to the surface, so you all can take your second breath of air." Dave stated.

"Ok, now can you say that in common?" Felix asked, trying to get a proper time out of the mermen.

"They can't tell time Felix. Everything is based off the phases of the moon for them." Mary explained.

"Midnight, he means midnight." Snake cut in, looking at the watch on his wrist, "So that's about an hour from now."

"Ok, so one hour. Can we survive that long?" Jund questioned.

"Of course, it shouldn't be a problem. You won't even feel like you need to breathe once you get used to it." Assured Dave, "Now let's go. No time to waste."

With another deep breath, we continued our trek through the tunnels.

I've never in my life even tried to hold my breath this long, but like Dave said, you get used to it.

My chest didn't hurt and my lungs weren't straining, it just felt like I was holding my breath for a second to get rid of hiccups or something.

It didn't take too much longer for us to make it out of the cramped tunnel and into... Into... nothing?

I could hear audible grunts from someone next to me.

"I'm having a panic attack, there's nothing beneath me and I can't see shit!" Mark telepathically exclaimed, "Who's touching me!?"

"Mark, hun, it's just me. You're fine." Yami assured, "I wish I could put up a force field around us, but it'll probably just fill with water."

"But force fields make me feel safe." Mark whined.

"Stop worrying so much, you'll start to see in a moment, just keep moving to the right. You don't want to stop to wade water, your bodies are too buoyant, you'll float upward too quickly." Said Dan.

We all obeyed, trying to swim our way through advanced darkness.

After a little bit more of swimming blind, using the sound and feel of water moving around me to keep me from bumping into anyone, my eyes began to make out shapes and the dark waters got a bit brighter. 

I looked below me as we swam and could make out small little specks of light, maybe some type of shrimp or glowing sea creatures? In front of me though, was only black flippers, green tails, and a gray tail. Everything else beyond that was consumed by the dark.

"Hey." A familiar voice called out as someone poked me from the side.

I glanced over to see Jund swimming up beside me, "What's up?" I asked.

"Kinda cold down here. We're far down too. Good thing we all can swim." He stated, arms pushing water toward me.

"Yup. Dark too." I said, contributing to the awkward conversation.

Something must be wrong. Scott isn't much of a small talker.

"Mhm." He actually hummed, "Oh shit, I let some breath out when I did that."

"Hurry! Get it back." I sarcastically encouraged.

Jund smirked at me, trying to keep himself from laughing, "Good to know you have no shame in making me laugh underwater."

"You're fine, I'm sure one of the sirens could revive you if you sucked in water." I said.

"Actually, we won't be able to get the water out of your lungs like this. So try not to lose too much breath." Dan responded.

"If you don't die, I could be of some assistance... Maybe." Yami said.

"Nevermind, then. Also, I forgot that everyone can hear what we're saying. Now I'm afraid to think." I admitted.

"Just don't think about anything weird and you'll be good." Jund said as he swam a little closer to me, "Uh, also I uh, I wanted to apologize."

I lifted an eyebrow, I knew something was bothering him, "For what?"

"Earlier. I feel like I was too harsh on you. I guess I was just afraid you were going to lose yourself. It really wasn't my place to criticize you, though. I knew you already felt bad and I just dug salt into the wound. Got everyone else involved on top of that, I'm really sorry." Scott apologized.

"It's not a big deal! I would have forgotten about it if you didn't bring it up anyways. You were just worried about me and all the creatures we come across, it's fine." I reassured, "I love you, Jundus."

"I respect you too, Cry." Jund replied.

I had to stifle a laugh, "Well ok then, just shut me down."

"Nah, I'm kidding man. I love you more boo." He said, his smiling face brightening up the dark depths, "Also, you have a good man by your side. He defended you so quickly, I was surprised."

"Really? I wasn't. Felix always has my back." I confidently said.

"Damn right! Love you, mane!" Pewdie agreed.

"Love you too!" I said back.

"Yea, sorry to cut in, but I apologize as well." Ken said, "I went off for no reason. Sorry Mary."

"Your forgiven, my love." Mary quickly responded. 

"Aww, I didn't realize how sweet Htreains could be. To be honest, most of the people we come across are trying to capture us or our kin, so we're usually dragging them down to the depths to drown them." Said Dan.

"Yup, so it's refreshing to see all of you positively interact." Dave agreed.

"Yea, we're one big happy family." Molly said, "We're always happy and loving toward eachother... Most the time."

"Yup, there was that one time Ken and Yami fought and I had to break it up though." Felix reminded.

"Or that time those carnivorous flowers were making Wade, Mark, Cry, and Scott want to kill each other, and that was before we even met some of you." Molly brought up.

"And when Felix and I were arguing and Ken threatened to shove his claw up my ass." I said.

"When Yami and I were having a disagreement and Cry comforted him, but I thought they were flirting so I wanted to kill Cry." Said Mark.

"You and Me getting in a fight over how you treated Wade." Molly added, glancing through the Darkness at Mark.

"Mark yelling at me to take Molly and leave the group because it's dangerous out here." Wade said.

"Snake and I arguing over everything because showing feelings is not his strong suit." Scott stated.

"I try." Said Snake.

"Me keeping what I really shift into from all of you for three months. Great way to form a friendship, sorry." Mary apologized.

"Who the fuck said we were a family again?" Mark asked.

"I'm sorry, when I said family I meant people who were thrown together by the forces of nature and a weird phenomenon inside of them. Other than that, we despise each other. I have never felt any love toward any of these people, ever." Molly corrected.

The mermen let out loud belly laughs that sounded like gargles in the water, "Yup! You lot are definitely family." Dave stated, "And you're very protective of your partners and eachother, I like that."

"I'm glad not all people are horrible." Said Dan.

"And I'm glad not all sirens eat first, ask questions later." I informed as the sirens made a left and began leading us upward.

"Yea, for the most part we eat other fish. Well, I eat other smaller fish and people on occasion, but Dan doesn't eat meat, like you probably heard us arguing about." Said Dave.

"Yes, I will absolutely drag a person down and kill them if needed, but I don't eat them. Weird, I know." Dan confessed.

"Vegan siren? Yup, that is kinda weird." Said Mark.

"Shit, you know what else is kind of weird? A Megalodon still in these depths. Hopefully he's finally found his way." Dave said, sounding worried.

"Oh my God I almost gasped, where is it!?" Mark questioned.

"Don't do that! And don't worry, you'll see him soon. I can just hear him, he's pretty close, or maybe it's a she." Dave explained and Dan nodded in agreement.

All I could hear was the sound of my heart beating and the deep bubbling gurgles of water.

"Are we still going this way then?" Mary inquired.

"Of course, we'll be fine. We'll just keep our distance." Dan replied as they kept swimming.

A little reluctant, we swam on.

I mean, what else could we do? Can't back out now.

As we swam even more, small fish and mini sharks started to appear around us. All of them looked pretty creepy and some were transparent or glowed, probably due to living this far down in the ocean. 

"Are we swimming down again?" Wade randomly asked.

"A bit. There's actually sand right below us now. If you're not careful, ghost sharks will nibble at you." Dave teased.

"Frick ghost sharks! My mind's on one shark and one shark on...ly..." Mark slowly said.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, both stopping to wade water, pushing their arms upward to keep from rising.

"Hey, don't stop. We need to keep up our, HOLY SHIT!" Dave exclaimed as he began to push himself backwards, "Did not realize we were that close!"

We all tried to stop ourselves as a humongous gray figure appeared in our view.

If I wasn't already holding my breath, I was sure I would have stopped breathing from the pure shock of what I was seeing.

About 40 or 50 yards from us was something as massive as an articulated bus, thankfully swimming left away from us.

"And I thought that leviathan we saw on that train was huge! Holy crap! Is, is that a Megalodon?" Yami asked.

"Mhm, Wade, Ken, you two are tall right? You could sit comfortably on that things teeth with room to spare." Dave informed, thrusting his arms open dramatically, "Say hello to the Apex predator of the ocean boys and girls. The beast that hunts great white sharks and blue whales, blue whales being a considerably amount longer than it, a rarity to see in these parts, the Megalodon!"

"You know, I heard that a great white shark is as big as a Megalodon's... Well, megadon." Dan chimed in, him and Dave giggling in the water.

"Then I'm only as big as its peehole! I want to get the hell up out of here!" Mark sternly said.

"I... I think I just peed." Wade sadly confessed.

"Augh! Is that why it's so warm over here!? Dammit Wade!" Scolded Molly.

"Oh my, she's a beaut, isn't she?" Mary asked in awe.

"And deadly!" Mark added.

"It's going to smell my fear!" Wade whined.

"How do you know it's a female? I mean I respect all wamanly creatures, but it could be a male." Felix stated, everyone ignoring Mark and Wade's panicking. 

"Look beside it." She replied as she pointed.

Beside the huge dark gray Megalodon was a gray mini van, trying to keep up with it.

"Oh mama! That's one big baby!" Yami exclaimed, "Ehh, I'm getting goosebumps."

"Aww! It's a mum!" Said Dan, "She was probably running away from danger with her young. That's how she ended up down here. Wow! She was hiding the pup so well I didn't see it earlier."

"Running away!? What could possibly scare that thing?" Asked Mark.

"Probably a Tylosaurus? They eat sharks. Or maybe just another Megalodon. Whatever it was, it was probably trying to get the baby." Explained Dan.

"Interesting. Now can we get the heck out of here!? Baby I love you, but fuck sharks! Fuck the ocean!" Ken complained.

"I second that." Agreed Mark.

"Yea, it's probably for the best if we go the other way. If we get too close it will most definitely do whatever it takes to protect the baby. Just like Cry with Felix." Dave snarkily said as he directed us to the right, and we followed without hesitation.

"Hell yea I get as mean as a shark to protect my baby." I whole heartily agreed.

"Aww, mama Cry always looking after me." Felix happily said, making me roll my eyes.

None of us even bothered looking back at the massive creature. The further we got from that thing, the better.

You do not mess with any animal trying to protect something, especially one quadruple your size.

"Everyone feeling alright? No one tired?" Mary questioned as we kept up a fast swimming pace to get away from the Megalodon.

"I'm good. Whatever those pixies did to us really worked. I still feel energized." Ken stated and we all agree.

"Oh? Pixie dust or a kiss?" Dan questioned.

"A kiss." Mary replied.

"You guys must've made some sort of impression on them. They usually only lead people to our pools so a siren can devour them." Dave informed us as we started to swim upward, "Most creatures that go into those caves are trying to hide from dragon's after they've stolen their eggs."

"Well, we did the complete opposite. We were there protecting a Dragon's eggs. That's what I was trying to explain to you earlier, why we had to collapse the cave was to get away from another dragon who was eggnapping. We were able to safely get the little babies to their mom after they hatched though." Explained Mary.

"Oh my Neptune! Can you all just live with us? I don't bloody know how we've gone all our lives with only meeting half a handful of decent people, when there's two handfuls right here. You know what, I think I will become a vegan." Dave announced, "Or maybe a personterian. I love fish too much."

"But you're closely related to fish!" Dan exclaimed.

"Sweety, we're cannibals! If I'm eating people, might as well eat fish too. It's only logical." 

"How about you and your logic go fuck yourselves, go on then."

Dave quickly reached out his hand and grabbed ahold of Dan's cheeks, Dave's floating long hair covering both their faces as he smashed their lips together.

"You love my logic." Said Dave, the pair still swimming straight as they looked at one another.

"Not nearly as much as you may think." Dan sassed as he leaned in to touch noses with the other siren, "But I have to put up with it, of course."

"D'aww. We never do nose touches." I pouted, looking to Felix.

"You really want to rub your nose against this big thing?" He asked, quickly pointing to his nose, before paddling again.

"Good point." I jokingly agreed, while Dan and Dave continued to be fucking adorable.

"Aww so cute!" Mary said, a high pitched squeal resonating in her throat, "How long have you two been together?"

Dave let go of Dan's face to turn around and smile at us, "We've been friends for an awful long time now, we do everything together. We we're basically family, so it just seemed natural to be together, together."

"That's right, that's why we can see how close all of you are. We fight over stupid things all the time, but when push comes to shove, I protect his tail fin and he protects mine." Dan informed as he ran another hand through Dave's hair affectionately, "Oh! And also he looks like a mermaid... so..."

"Haha, yes! Because this chiseled jaw and these broad shoulders are so womanly! Hah! Don't make me laugh so much, I'll run out of breath." Dave ordered, trying to keep himself from laughing out loud even more.

"Well I have more breath in me now, I can give you an extra little puff of air if you need it." Mary assured.

"Thank you, I should be fine though. Not too much longer to the surface." Dave said.

"Yup, you'll love being down here soon. When both moons lights penetrate the water and light up all the coral reefs and then in the morning when all the fish are swimming about, it's going to be so gorgeous." Dan stated, now tangling his fingers in Dave's hair, "Just like you."

Dave blushed and pushed him a little, "Come on, what did we say!? No cringy stuff..."

"When company's around, I know, I know. But when we get these Htreains to their island, I'm going to whisper nothing but sweet cringe into your ears." Dan assured.

Dave smiled as he playfully pushed him again, "Oh you sure know how to court a merman."

As the couple flirted, I couldn't help but think, how the hell do they fuck?

Do they have to come out of the water and grow legs or do they not have sex? Do females lay eggs? Can two mermen not ride each other like they're riding the waves then?

Wait! What if they're like seahorses. Are they fathers?

Or do they just fertilize eggs, no fucking involved? How do those two live!?

"We live very well, thank you." Said Dave.

I could feel my face immediately get hot.

"Told you not to think about weird stuff, dude!" Scott reprimanded.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly said.

"We have... We're, we're mammals Cry. Mammals." Dave confusedly answered.

"I have a penis!" Dan informed, "I mean it depends on what type of merperson you are, but most of us are mammals. Would you like me to get into the intricacies of how I sleep with my husband? It is very hard and tedious, I will go into details!"

My body was making the cold water around me turn boiling hot.

"No! Sorry. Take it from me, as someone whose been inside Cry's mind the most, he thinks about some crazy shit, also says some pretty crazy shit too. Ignore him." Felix stated.

"It was a normal question! I know I'm not the only one who thinks about that stuff, right!?" I frantically asked, looking to my friends to agree with me, but everyone just turned their heads, "Well fuck you guys too! I'm a naturally curious person! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, I know how fucked you really are. Like that time you talked about that porno you watched and you said the black guy had a nicer butt, then the white bitch he was beating on." Jund told everyone.

"WHAT!?" Everyone simultaneously asked, giving me a minor headache.

"Shut up! I said that live too! I felt bad for saying white bitch gettin beaten on, but it's a porno! That shit happens. Jeez! I think about weird shit and I say weird shit, that's me god dammit!" I exclaimed, "Y'alls my fam! Can't a brother get some love and acceptance!?"

"No!" Everyone answered.

"We love the crap outta you, but we're not accepting your weird brain." Wade of all people explained.

"The weirdest Htreain we've ever met." Said Dan.

"Lets be honest, we're all probably going to be the weirdest Htreains you'll ever meet." Mark assured, "All of our professions require us to be some amount of ridiculous and or weird."

"Well whatever that profession is, you all were made for it." Dave said as he started to swim upward again, "Oh, we were talking so much I didn't realize where we were."

"How can you even tell?" Asked Molly.

"Em-mm, water just feels different. And since our friend the big ass shark is no where to be seen or heard, it's safe to surface." Dave replied, "Now take it slowly. Even though its unlikely, you still could get the bends if we ascend too fast."

"Huh, I guess you're right. Even though we aren't breathing compressed air, since we've been down here for so long it still could happen." Mark theorized.

"Exactly. Alot of mermaids are usually helping Htreains who dive with all that equipment on. They say that people get gas stuck in their bones or something, so they can get hurt without treatment. We dont want that to happen to you. Mermaids are really caring when it comes to people getting hurt in the water." Dan stated.

"We usually let them get the bends, makes it easier to eat them that way." Dave said with a smile.

"Vicious!" Felix exclaimed, making both sirens chuckle.

"Well you guys don't have to worry about that anymore. You're fine in our book. Besides, your friend's with one of our kin, we're basically family." Dave stated as he started to swim on his back to face us better, "And I tried to hurt you all and steal from you, which makes us even closer."

"I don't know how that makes us closer, but sure, y'all alright to us too." Ken happily said, "I don't want to kill you anymore, so we're on good terms."

"Precisely! A family that hates each other-"

"Bates one another!" Dan exclaimed as he cut the other siren off.

"OH! Uhh, well I never had a handy from a mermaid before." Mark said as he put his hand over his mouth, face turning red.

"Handy? What is, handy? How do you receive something that comes in handy?" Dan asked.

"Daniel please! We know enough colloquial terms, don't need to know anymore!" Dave chuckled.

I've hated alot of things about this long ass journey to find my Spark and make it to Azula Island, but one thing I'll never get tired of, is making friends with amazing creatures.

As we tried to not die from laughing and or breathing in water, we slowly made our way upwards, taking plenty of breaks along the way, until finally, we surfaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a pow wow that isn't appropriate, umm for all you other writers out there... sometimes you create a fantasy world and put creatures in it and you're like wait..... How, how do they have hot coitus!?
> 
> Then you tell yourself DO NOT WRITE IT IN! But then you don't listen to yourself, because you know what, it's a learning experience! You learn things about dumb questions you project onto the people in your story. And you Google it and you get your answer! Everyone learns!
> 
> *turns to page 300 of the Aquatic Life book(something a marine biologist irl actually said but I'm half quoting it)* Some mermaids are closely related to Pelagic fish like Sword or Tuna fish. Meaning, when they are ready to mate, hundreds of them gather and spread their eggs and semen into the water, hoping that the eggs get fertilized. These reproductive swarms or parties of merpeople can be called Mermaid Orgies.
> 
> (The article is saying that the marine biologist actually said 'mermaid Orgies...')
> 
> (Now here's my take after hours of research and some bing image searches I'm not proud of) *flips to page 6969* Most merpeople have live births much like Dolphins or Manatees. But being more Htreain, Merpeople mate for life with one partner like most people do. Although, unlike people, Mermaids will never leave that one merperson. When mating, they have genitalia that resembles Dolphins (go head, look up dolphin penis or vagina if you want, you'll kill yourself after) so they have sex just like them(but not that weird and rapey shit dolphins be doing!), having sex in 10 second intervals over the span of a hour when under water, but some times they come closer to the shore to have sex for longer. Merpeople also mate with the same sex, just like people and... dolphins. In general, merpeople mate for love like people.
> 
> ...mhm, dolphins. I love them, but wtf! They're terrible. But then two male dolphins have sex to become better friends and then help each other find a female later on in life like they're college buddies who are wingmen for each other but still fuck each other on the reg and I'm like... Well shit... you win this round dolphins
> 
> I appologize for all this... I'ma go rethink life and erase my phone history.


	85. Two Specks in the Universe

[Felix's POV]

The night air washed over us like a wave, chilling my skin and my lungs.

Since we had gotten so used to being in the chilling water, feeling even a gentle breeze against your cheeks felt way too cold.

On top of freezing, it was unnerving to be above water with my feet dangling helplessly below, but I had to admit, being in the middle of the ocean at night was beautiful.

The black inky water glistened as it surrounded us on all sides. The moons reflected on the vast pool, penetrating through it with their white and orange lights.

"Woo! Isn't this refreshing?" Dan sighed as he shook his head, flinging beads of water off his short hair.

Everyone just coughed in response, our throats feeling scratchy after not talking for so long.

We all watched as Snake tried to pull his bookbag around to the front of himself. It took some maneuvering to do so, while also trying to keep afloat, but when he succeeded, he cracked his bag open and pulled out a few water bottles.

We greedily snatched them and started sucking the water down, passing the bottles around indiscriminately, not caring who was sharing whose.

"Gaah! Ah! My mouth feels so dry!" Mark exclaimed, chugging half a water bottle before handing it to Scott, who finished it off.

"How far is it to land now? I think I can feel the fatigue coming on." Scott stated, handing the empty bottle to Snake.

"Lets see. Feels like we're right smack dab in the middle of the Atlantis Ocean, so it should take till about morning to get closer in land." Dave replied.

"Wow, I can't believe how far we've swam. I can't even see any of the scorching circle's mountains, or any mountains for that matter, it's all just water for miles and miles." Molly said as she looked all around herself.

"Hey! If we go even further south we could swim right up to my home. The streets are usually flooded around this time in Atlantis." Mary happily said as she floated on her back, grey tail fin lightly splashing water around.

Dan let out a deep sigh, "Ah, Atlantis and New Zeppelin, the only pieces of land that can coexist with the creatures around them, without wanting more land or shutting themselves off in a dome."

"Pft, I like my dome. I'd rather be in a huge town surrounded by a wall with a dome ready to close over top of it, then living on a sunken island with killer fish ready to swim up to your front porch step, any day." Scott argued.

"You're just saying that because you've never been. I cannot wait to get back home! Ken's going to love it there. When the tide rolls in and you look outside your bedroom window and everything looks just like this, its beautiful!" Mary exclaimed with a smile, "Me and my sisters used open the back door and turn our kitchen into a swimming pool when the waters were high."

"That's.... how even?" Mark questioned.

"Hah, sorry! Completely forgot how different our houses are. Houses in Atlantis have to be waterproof. They can with stand tons and tons of water pressure, but if a window were to crack or your children think flooding the house is an ok thing since your whole family are half merpeople, your AHI will automatically start closing off the house with steel doors, so the rest of the house doesn't flood." She explained as she backstroked around us.

"I want to visit so badly." Molly whined.

"Uhh, we'll think about it." Wade hesitantly said.

I chuckled, "Yup, you're sure going to love that Ken. A bear surrounded by water, we'll see how long that'll last."

"Shut up!" He grumbled, splashing water into my face.

"Well, before an argument starts, do you all need to eat anything? Hopefully it doesn't get wet." Dan said.

"Lets just go, that water was good enough for me. I'll survive." Scott replied, waiting for everyone else to give an answer.

We all looked at each other, trying to gage our actual well being. Everyone did actually look pretty ok, no one looked like they were on the brink of death from exhaustion or anything, so we pushed on.

I felt like a whale. I was able to swim far down to the sand underneath us and stay there for as long as I wanted, then swim back up to the surface to take a breath, like it was nothing. It became second nature to all of us.

While swimming, we were able to examine the aquatic life. I watched crabs fight over their homes, fish duck into coral reefs for safety and to sleep, and watched those same coral reefs spit white stuff out to consume other reefs.

To be honest, to my disgusting mind it looked like semen, but Dan informed us that it was stomach acid and both reefs were eating one another. Now that I think about it, I feel like I watched something on TV about that. 

I'm living on the Discovery channel right now and it is amazing, but terrifying!

Apparently predators hunt at night, like tiger sharks and octopus. I thought we were going to be in trouble, but they weren't aggressive toward any of us, Mary even pet a few of the sharks, while the octopuses stayed away from us. Of course right after they were friendly to us, they devoured a whole school of fish.

"Babe, look." Cry said, pointing at a coral reef that was a little ways from me.

The whole entire reef was fluorescent. Some of the coral were glowing green, while others were pink or blue with green inside.

"That's so cool!" I said as I swam over to run my hand along the hard, bright coral.

I've never had a problem with water, actually I really enjoy swimming and being in the ocean, but I never even imagined that'd I'd be able to see something like this up-close, it was breath taking.

Since everyone in the group was taking their time around the reefs, Cry and I swam back to the surface to float on our backs together.

It was so peaceful and serene. The sound of the water mixed with the sound of the wind was calming, and the stars and moons in the sky just added to it.

It was the type of scene that made you think about nothing and everything at the same time. The type of nature that made you let out a long happy sigh, but then suck it back in as you realize just how small and insignificant you are in the universe. 

But that revelation never scared me. It gives me perspective yes, but it doesn't belittle what I do with my life or all the people I've touched in it, or all the relationships I've had. Least I hope not.

For better or worse, I'm a tiny little part of this vast incredible universe. That doesn't scare me, but it does makes me feel a little bit lonely.

"Cry." I said as I continued to look up at the sky.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Do you think I've touched people in a positive way?" I randomly questioned.

Cry was silent for a second before he answered me, "Mhm, I do. I feel like you've touched a lot of people, me included. Looking at the pure night sky while in the middle of the ocean got you all existential?"

I chuckled, "Heh, yea! It got me fucked up. I'm thinking about perspective and how I'm a little part of this universe and that shouldn't scare me! Shits getting real in my mind baby, real real."

Cry laughed along with me. Hearing his laugh made me think about his smile, which made me think of something.

"Remember that tree we fell asleep under when we first met?" I questioned.

"Of course."

"I think I want a tattoo of it."

"Pft! You have enough tats dude." He reminded.

"I know, I have a lot, but one more won't kill me. I just want something on me that constantly reminds me of us. So if I ever have another night when I'm getting all, the universe is huge and I'm a speck, I can look at my arm and be like well, at least I'm not a lone speck." I explained.

Cry sighed, "Alright, it's your body. Just don't expect me to get a matching one. I don't even want to think about shit like that and a reminder of not being alone tatted on me won't help. I just want to be able to hug you and hold you if I start giving off, 'this universe is huge and why the hell am I even in it' vibes."

"Heh, you don't have to get one sweetheart." I assured, stretching my hand out and finding his, "I can get one at the island, think I want to dye my hair too."

He gave my hand a light squeeze, "And shave your beard."

"Nope, this time it's staying."

"You look homeless, least trim it so it can look good on your face!"

"Nope."

"It doesn't even connect." He mumbled.

I quickly let go of his hand and rolled over to start wading water, "Why would you say that!? You know I'm self-conscious about it!"

"Then shave it!" Cry yelled.

I jumped onto his floating body, making us sink, both of us laughing as we came back up for air.

"I'll never shave again! So deal with it!" I ordered as we swam closer together.

"You're such a piece of shit. We're going to be converging in a few weeks and you're still, such the little shit. The same cuck I caught while he was getting eaten by a Venus fly trap. Nothing's changed." He angrily said, but I knew he had a smile on his face.

"Haha, damn right nothing's changed. What? Did you think this journey was suppose to be a learning experience for us, something to make us grow as individuals, then grow as Sparkmates? Nahh, I'm still debating on whether or not we're actually destined." I responded.

He let out a little chuckle, before dragging a wet cool hand down my face, "And I'm still tempted to convince myself that feeling sparks with you was out of desperation. I don't even know why we ever tried to be a couple."

"A couple? Why the hell did we even try to be friends? Again I ask, why did I have to be the one stuck with you? Sex wasn't even that good."

"PFFFT! Well excuse me for not trying harder. Didn't seem like it took a lot to please you. I could whisper hello into your ear and you'd be reduced to a puddle of sweat... And other fluids." 

Dammit, it's true. How am I suppose to come back after that!?

"...Fuck you." I mumbled.

"Heh, just because it's true, doesn't mean you have to be a little shit about it." Cry reprimanded, pushing back my wet bangs.

I let one of my hands come up out of the water and run down his wet mask, "How does it feel Cry? Knowing you're in love with a piece of shit and that eventually, you're going to be half shit because of it?" I interrogated, leaning closer to his face.

"You know what, I wouldn't have it any other way." He honestly replied.

I put my head down; caught off guard by his serious answer and unable to hide the smile growing on my face.

"Heh, me either." I said as I leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you babe. I'm going to be saying this a whole hell of a lot, but I love you, so damn much." 

I lifted my head and placed a kiss on the center of his mask, "Good thing I never get tired of hearing it."

While we quietly waded water in front of each other, enjoying this peaceful moment together, splashing and voices could be heard a little ways from us.

"I think they're leaving without us." Cry whispered.

"Don't the always?" I sarcastically asked.

"Is that Cry and Felix?" I heard Dave call out.

"Hey did you guys see Mary?" Ken questioned, "I swear I was just with her then she just disa-"

"AHHHHH!" 

Cry and I quickly looked around each other, wondering were that high pitched blood curdling scream just came from.

As we looked straight ahead, bobbing up and down in the water, quickly swimming toward us was Mary.

She swiftly clung to me, "Dave, Dan, where? WHERE!?"

Speechless, Cry and I pointed behind ourselves.

"Come on boys, follow me, quickly! I don't know how many there are and they won't listen to me. I didn't know they could be so territorial!" Mary frantically said as she shook like a leaf, while swimming away from us to the rest of the group.

Swimming closely together, Cry and I followed her without a word.


	86. Nocturnal Madness

[Cry's POV]

I held tight to Felix's hand as everyone tried to listen to Mary's frantic words.

"They're probably surrounding us right now! I didn't know where their homes were! I tried to tell them I wasn't trespassing, but they all spoke at once and it was hard to understand their language and-"

"Mary. You need to calm down hun, we don't know who you're talking about." Ken calmly interrupted.

"Dave, Dan you two have to do something. Those things will eat us alive without a second thought!" She continued to frantically say.

"What 'things' are you even talking about?" Dave asked.

"Other merpeople. Some looked like they were angler fish, others, I have no idea I just swam away when they started advancing toward me. I told them I didn't mean to disturb them, but they wouldn't listen!" She explained.

Dan scoffed, "Great, nocturnals. Deep sea mermaids usually come out at night and can be a little hostile. Ugh! I thought when we made it to the reefs we'd be safe."

"That megaladon probably scared them up here. What should we do, Daniel?" Dave questioned, looking to his husband with concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this. By now they've probably found us and are surrounding us as we speak. You take care of the Htreains and I'll diplomatically handle the other mermaids. Ok?" Dan strategized as he looped his hand around Dave's head to bring their foreheads together.

"O-Ok, I got it." Dave stuttered.

Dan gave him a wink as a gentle splash cut through their conversation, "You watch my tailfin?" He asked in a whisper.

Dave nodded, "Always."

"Hey mates! Fancy seeing you up on the surface! What brings you up here? A spot of stargazing with the kin?" Dan enthusiastically questioned as he turned away from us and started swimming toward the creatures that were surfacing out of the water.

There were three of them. They all were half the size of the sirens, had giant eyes that looked black in the moons lights, and from where we were, their bodies looked black or dark blue.

One small mermaid swam over to Dan, it had a soft light dangling from its head like an angler fish, and when it opened its mouth, razor sharp teeth were visibly shining.

The small creature hissed then nodded over to us, like it was asking Dan something.

"No you can't have them. Tell them that these people are ours! We'll eat, toy with, or release them when we see fit." Dave angrily instructed.

I could hear Dan start to make weird grunting noises and hissing sounds.

It felt weird having someone else negotiate for me, made all of us look helpless, but hopefully this could prevent a fight from breaking out.

Don't know how useful I'd be in a fight in the middle of the ocean against mermaids who apparently only think with their stomach and instinct.

"Bloody hell, we are not sharing them! And no I'm not bringing my spouse over here!" Dan yelled as he went back to hissing and grunting.

"Why would they need both of us to debate this?" Dave asked as he turned to Mary, "How many of them exactly did you see?" 

"I'm not sure, but there were way more than three." She answered.

"This is starting to feel like a trap. They keep trying to get Dan to bring all mermaids in this group over there so we can all discuss this civilly, but if I do that, all of you are sitting ducks."

"Do you think they're smart enough to plan that?" Mark questioned.

"When it comes to food, everyone gets clever." Said Dave as we directed our attention back to Dan.

"What's happening now?" I asked.

"Still negotiating." Dave replied, "Dan's being polite, apologizing for disturbing them, but reminding them that we're all mermaids and we shouldn't argue over people."

"Are they responding positively to that?" Jund asked.

"They just keep saying to let all the other mermaids come over so they can apologize, but Dan keeps imploring them to just let him relay the message. They aren't having it though, they really want to say sorry to the sharkmaid they scared away and let bygones be bygones, over the sharing of a meal." He said.

"Sharing of a meal?" Molly asked, sounding confused.

"Mhm, you all. You're food to them. They think the sirens are going to eat you. Ugh, this is all my fault. I just wanted to explore!" Mary groaned.

"Don't blame yourself baby, we'll think of a way out of this." Ken assured as I felt my hand get tightly squeezed.

"Shh, shh!" Pewdie hushed, "I can hear thoughts. Do you guys hear that?"

Dave quickly started looking under the water, "Shit! They really are surrounding us. Dan, slight change of plans! Diplomacy is over!" He called out.

Dan quickly turned around to Dave, who was shaking his head no and pointing downward. 

The short haired siren shook his head back and turned around to the ferocious looking mermaids, "So, now it has come to this, our little negotiation has all but turned to piss. You must have me confused with a siren who gives a damn, I'll make you my little pet, have you doing tricks like a Siam! Betta hope you can fight like one, cause taking over your brains sounds like my type of fun. Or should I give your minds a little controlling bend, make you serve yourself up nicely to my friends? Yum! Delicious, nutritious seafood platter; our kin ties don't even matter. You feel that tingle, that stingy sting mingle? This siren has you going insane with his cheeky lyrics, has you calling out to Trident in hissing hysterics. Oh dear! Is your brain becoming beaten and battered? Good! Now its time for me to dive in and shatter."

The smaller mermaids began to screech and cry out.

"Yes! Give them the shattered line, hit them with the puns! You're doing great sweety! " Dave encouraged as a group of eel looking mermaids popped up out of the water next to us, "Move! No one let them touch you!"

"Shield up!" Mark yelled to Yami, "They want a fight, we'll give them one. I got this."

Yami quickly brought a huge bubble shield around us as Mark extended both his hands, freezing the eels in the air before they could slide pass Aaron's closing bubble.

"What is this!?" Dave frantically asked as he placed his hands on the solid clear bubble.

"I can produce force fields, protective shields. I can also heal." Yami explained as he placed his hand on Mark's forehead, the paused mereels now falling from the sky and hitting the top of the bubble, "You're going to give yourself a nosebleed. You can't do that."

"Yeah, you don't have your pause gauntlet and your time gauntlet is still broke, you're going to kill yourself doing stuff like that!" Wade reprimanded.

"Sorry! Next time I'll let all of us get electrocuted!" Mark barked back, "Thank you babe, but as long as I'm not going back or forward in time, I'm fine. How's Dan?" 

Dan was still rapping away as more little mermaids ganged up on him.

"He can take care of himself for now, I'm not worried. But, time gauntlet? Invisible shields? I knew you Htreains had abilities, but I didn't know they were like this." The siren marveled as more and more little deep sea mermaids attacked Yami's shield.

"Ohh, they get a lot better. Now let's see how much seaweed's growing around here." Molly said with a smirk as she struggled to lift her hands up out of the water, "And here we go."

She thrust her arms forward and a tangle of dark vines shot out of the water and over to Dan, wrestling away the mermaids he was trying to break with his raps.

As the seaweed shot them away, more mermaids jumped on him, screeching over his voice.

Dan began shooting water up at them, aiding Molly's seaweed barrage, but there were just too many diving at him, they looked like hungry piranhas.

"No!" Dave yelled, pounding on the clear bubble, "They just keep coming! I have to help him!"

Molly extended her hands again, "Calm down, I think I can help. I don't know if I ever told any of you this, because well, its not something I'm really suppose to use, but Felix, one of th-the elders of your town, Queen Lydia of Terran, she's a amazing. Grrr!" Molly stated with a grunt as she started to pull her hands toward herself like she was pulling a rope, "She came to my, shit never done this in water, c-came to my town to teach the earth elementals and plant wielders like, augh! Like her-herself and me, but long story short!!!" She yelled as she let out a loud grunt, "Ahhh! This is really hard to do with seaweed! Because of her, I-I can make a-a golem!"

"A what!?" We all exclaimed as the water around us began to wildly slosh and out of the ocean, in a crash of waves, rose a dark mass of seaweed that eclipsed the moons, and wrapped itself into a huge creature.

"Whoa, and she's going to be my wife one day." Wade proudly declared.

Molly smiled as her eyes lit up a soft green, while she outstretched her hand like she was picking something up, "Don't be afraid, its me, Molly. No, no not actually me I'm controlling a gol- Daniel! Stop panicking, I'm saving your life dude! Aaron, just the top of the shield, can you open it?" She asked as her golem spoke with her in a booming voice.

"On it." Yami assured, waving his hand in the air, "Drop him."

Everyone moved out the way, except Yami, as Molly's giant golem carefully let Dan slide into the water filled bubble with a splash.

"Shut it, shut it, shut it!" Jund yelled as more eel mermaids came jumping at us.

Molly swatted them away, but one still managed to slip into the bubble with Dan.

The mermaid's dark gray eel tail glided through the air as it out stretched its arms, teeth bared.

"It's going to electrocute the water!" Mary screamed.

Before anyone else could react, Yami quickly outstretched his hand.

"YAMI STOP!" Mark shouted.

As the eelmaid neared the water, Yami caught it with one hand, swiftly bringing his other hand up to hold it tight.

In defense and malice the eel let out a visible electric charge that shook Yami to his core.

We watched in horror as he violently shook and began to sink into the water.

"AARON!" Cried Mark and Mary, while Mark tried to swim over to him, to only be stopped by Wade.

"You'll be electrocuted too!" Wade screamed.

As Yami sunk down to the bottom of his bubble, I prepared myself to get electrocuted too, but nothing happened.

Just as fast as he sank, he was resurfacing again, with Dan holding him in his arms.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked.

Yami shook his head no as he gasped for air, "I'm going to loose concentration!" He repeated over and over again, "I didn't mean to, I was trying to stop it, I just wanted to bubble it, I didn't, I-I can't concentrate." He mumbled as the top of the shield around us started to fade.

Mark quickly swam to him and grabbed his face, Dan still holding on to keep him afloat.

"You have to concentrate, calm down, you're ok. I'm right here, nothing's going to happen to you. Just promise you won't scare me like that, ever again." Mark cooed, leaning his head against his Spark's.

Yami nodded as the shield closed again, "Mawk, Mawk! I'm sorry. I-I won't." He whined as he wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt it. We've talked about this, I'm not that type of person. I'm sorry."

"Shhh, everything's ok, everything's fine." Mark assured.

While the two embraced, we all jumped when the lifeless body of the mereel surfaced.

The mermaid's eyes were pale and its body looked gray.

Oh... Well now I see why we didn't get electrocuted.

"Oh shit. Yami, you didn't..." Jund mumbled.

Yami started crying as he tried to apologize to Dan.

"It's, it's fine. You saved us but, but..."

"What did you do to her?" Dave asked as he swam over to the corpse, cutting Dan off.

"I... I can absorb other's, life... It's something I'm not proud of. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt it but, I-I couldn't concentrate over the shock and if it would have went under with me it could have, have killed everyone. I'm sorry." Yami explained as he let go of Mark and swam to Dave.

"No, no you're right. You don't have to be sorry, they started this. It didn't have to go this way. Let's end it before one of you get hurt." Said Dave.

"How?" Mary asked as she swam over to hug Yami.

"First we have to get her body out of here, then I don't know. Float out in this?" Asked Dave.

"You know for a fact those mermaids will continue to follow us." Dan said.

"Ah!" Molly yelped as her eyes turned green again, "Let's come to a consensus quickly, they're eating my golem."

Yami wiped his eyes as he bubbled the lifeless eel, "There's too much water in my shield for us to properly float. I'd have to bubble us in the air for it to work."

"The air!? We're fish! We cannot be in the air." Dave complained.

"Yea, but I can..." Wade slowly said, "I think I have a plan. Hopefully no one dies from it."

"Not funny!" Mark yelled at him, looking to the small corpse Yami was still crying over.

"Right, bad choice of words, but this is going to be risky. I'm thinking I could swim downward, torpedo upwards, and smack you guys out of the water. When we're in the air, Yami can rebubble us and... Ok, this sounds way more dangerous than I thought it was going to, and I thought it was pretty bad to begin with." Wade stated, cutting his plan short.

"No that's perfect. If Yami can catch all of you in the shield, than David and I can put up a wave to catch the bubble." Dan added.

"You'll need me too. We have to keep the merpeople away from Wade and someone has to keep them off you two, while you're creating the wave." Stated Mary.

"No, you are not doing that." Ken interjected as he swam to her, "You won't be able to get into the bubble if you're still in the water!"

"I can handle myself, don't worry about me." Mary said as she gave Ken a hug.

"Wait, how the hell is Yami suppose to catch us in midair?" Pewdie questioned.

"We'll just have to stay grouped together and hope the fall isn't too harsh, as it's impossible for Mark to slow us all down." Snake replied.

"It might not be. If everyone huddles around me-"

"These freaking things are everywhere!" Molly yelled as she swiped her hand through the water, making her golem do the same thing.

We all yelped as the golem's momentum made Yami's bubble shield, that was half filled with fucking water, rock back and forth and just about drown us.

I gasped as I adjusted my mask, "Damn girl! Be careful! Knocked down my mask!"

"I can't help it!" She yelled back.

"Ok! Everyone huddle around me quickly and hold each other tight. Yami will let Wade, Dan, Dave, and Mary out the bottom of the shield, Wade will then boosh us out of the water, Yami'll open the bubble once we're in the air so we don't drown, Wade will grab onto us, I'll slow only us down whilst Yami rebubbles, then the mermaids will create a wave to slow our fall into the water even more. Ok, got it? Good! Lets get the fuck outta here people!" Mark shouted as he clapped his wet hands.

"This is convoluted AF! I like it." I said as Felix, Scott, Snake, and I swam to Mark, "And by saying that I'm trying to mask my fear and anxiety with calm confidence."

"We'll be ok. Be careful everyone!" Molly said.

"We will." Said Wade.

Yami handed the small bubble that held the dead mereel to Dan, before he opened the bottom of his shield to allow the mermaids and Wade to quickly swim out.

When he closed it, we all grouped together surrounding Mark as close as possible, waiting for Wade to send us flying.

And the waiting felt like an eternity! I just felt like I was waiting for death. A megaladon doesn't eat us, so you better believe something else had to.

Something always has to happen!

I cleared my throat, cutting through the tense atmosphere, "I just wanna say that, well, I love you guys. And Jund, I know we argue sometimes, but I love you man and you've been a wonderful person to me and I'm happy to have you as a friend. I'm happy I met all of you. This is the craziest shit we've ever done!" I acknowledged.

"Stop all that professional bullshit talk, we're fine, we're all going to be fine!" Jund assured.

"No, Cry I'm glad you spoke up. I am so fucking scared right now. Seriously, I'm hoping I can do this without hurting myself, I really just want all of us to make it to the island and be safe and happy!" Mark admitted, "Why can't we just be happy, Goddess dammit! Every time I go on my journey I'm nearly escaping death, frick my DNA!!!"

"This is getting way too real." Jund said.

"I know, Scott, I know. And it's about to get more real. I really wish Mary was in here. Felix you'll take care of her, right? If I somehow die during this-" 

"Quit it! We're fine!" Felix yelled, cutting Ken off.

I huddled closer to everyone, and I felt them hug me tighter.

I could feel us all shaking. Maybe it was because of the cold water, but fear was also swimming through us too, of course.

"Ok, fine... I uh, I love you guys." Jund said.

"We love you too." Said Snake.

God damn! I feel like I'm about to cry, this isn't even that serious! We got this, we can do this. Just about to get shot in the air and hopefully get caught in a shield and hopefully get slowed down in the air so we don't break our necks when we actually land in the shield and water.

Simple!

"Where is Wade?" Molly asked as her eyes turned green again, "My golem's falling apart and I don't see th- WHOA!"

As soon as the words left her mouth we felt ourselves careening upwards, while water drowned our weightless bodies.

I was expecting more water to slosh over us, but all of a sudden I was feeling the rush of air. I peeked open my eyes to see a blur of bright light and darkness, probably the sky.

I had forgotten who I had my arms around, but now I was holding them even tighter than before as I felt myself slow down, or maybe the world around me did, I wasn't really sure at this point.

"Keep holding tight everyone. Here comes Wade." Mark grunted out.

"Yam lose s in ow!" Wade shouted, talking faster than my brain could comprehend.

We all grunted as things started to speed up again and our bodies hit a floor, before a big splash could be heard.

I gasped as someone fell on top of me and just about knocked the wind clean out of my lungs.

"What the hell just happened!?" Jund frantically asked.

"Gah! Good question." I said in a strained voice as I rubbed my head.

"You broke my fall." I heard Felix mumbled as the body that almost murdered me moved, "You ok?"

"I nailed it, we're alive! My shoulder hurts so badly." Wade whined.

"Are you guys hurt!? You fell pretty hard! We caught you, but you started moving faster earlier than we anticipated. Is Mark ok?" I could hear Mary's muffled voice ask as she pounded on Yami's shield.

"Mark?" Yami mumbled, "Mawk! You alright?"

"Ugh, my head. Im fine, everyone ok? No one broke anything?" Mark questioned.

"We gucci over here." I said as I ran a hand through Felix's wet hair, hearing him let out a sigh of relief.

With a groan, everyone was confirming their status.

"Good. Glad you all are alright. Molly's golem fell apart though so more mermaids have been storming us, but it's fine! We're going to deal with them as soon as we get you all out of here." Dan said.

"Us out of here!? What about you guys?" Ken asked as he scrambled over to the side of the bubble to see Mary.

She put her hand on the shield, "I told you not to worry. We'll be right behind you. Just keep floating straight."

"Guys! We have company." Dave said as he uppercutted the air, sending a sharp streak of water rocketing into a deep sea mermaid.

"I love you, Kenneth." Mary said as he placed his hand against hers, the clear bubble separating them.

"I love you too. Now go kick some ass, I'll see you soon." Ken replied as mermaids began to attack the bubble.

"Real soon. Brace yourselves! We're going to send you flying." She said as her, Dan, and Dave floated in a line behind the shield.

"Good luck." Snake said with a nod as Mary and Dave pulled their arms towards themselves, then pushed them outward.

The bubble began to rock with the waves they were making as Dan rose up a wall of water that towered over the shield, to try and keep the other mermaids away from us.

We braced ourselves as a strong wave crashed into Yami's force field and sent us skipping along the water away from Dave, Dan, and Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed cliffhangers, they're nice ^~^  
> And don't worry the next chapter will be out fairly soon!


	87. Always Here

I feel like I have a concussion.

"Is everyone ok? Shield still intact?" Molly questioned.

We all let out various groans in reply.

"I'm still not sure what transpired over these past 10 minutes, but hey, we're alive. Yee! I'ma pass out now." Said Jund as he allowed his body to collapse backwards.

"Well, now that we're out of danger, I can heal everyone, if needed. Mind digging around my travel cube for my 22, Snake? My cube isn't locked into my voice so you should be able to get it out." Yami said as he let out a sigh, "I really hope Mary and the sirens are alright."

"Yea..." Ken agreed as he looked behind us at the span of glistening black water.

"Nothing followed us, so that's a plus. They must have it under control." Stated Wade.

"Mhm, I'm sure they do Ken. And in just over a few hours it'll be morning, so she'll be able to find us quicker." Felix assured while we watched Snake hand Yami a gun from his bookbag.

"Yup, babe's right. Then if we can keep this course, we'll be on land in no time and after that, a weeks walk and boom, island time. No worries, no danger, just parties, some educational shit, and converging." I tried my best to happily chime in as I laid my head up against the gently floating bubble, while Yami shot a few rounds of healing bullets into the top of it.

"Hmm, this might put a damper on everyone's high spirits, with two moons, it's impossible to avoid huge waves that can push us off course. It might be difficult for them to find us." Mark pointed out.

Well there goes me trying to stay positive.

Molly shook her head in disagreement, "That shouldn't matter. Dave and Dan are great trackers, and since Ken's with us, Mary should sense him."

"Hopefully." Ken added.

"Lets not worry about it right now. Who's hungry?" Snake asked, changing the subject, "What the pixies did to us should be wearing off. Even the mermaids kiss will wear off soon." He informed as he got out his small silver travel cube and started telling it to spit out different food items.

"Yes, eating and healing sound perfect!" Wade exclaimed while he rubbed his shoulder.

Soon, we were all sharing rations and fruit Molly had preserved when we were still in the Oasis cabins.

It didn't take long for our hunger to be satisfied and turn into extreme fatigue.

Thankfully this bubble's large enough for all of us to stretch out. And the only thing wet on us was our hair, so keeping warm wasn't an issue either, since our body suits dried pretty quickly... Probably while we were falling from the sky.

With blankets Snake passed out, we all took turns sleeping as much as we could. Yami was still shook up over what happened with the mereels though, so he didn't sleep much. I on the other hand passed out in a corner of the massive shield bubble by myself, since Pewds was tending to Ken.

I'm not sure how long I took my sleep shift, but when I started waking up, everyone else was asleep but Felix, who had my head propped up on his lap, while gently stroking my semi-damp hair.

"You waking up?" He quietly asked.

"Mhm, my turn to keep watch? Yami finally went to sleep?" I questioned, still feeling tired.

"Yup and yup. He said the shield can sustain itself, just as long as nothing hits into it too roughly." Explained Felix, now running his fingers down my mask, "Your glasses ok under there?"

"Yeahh, they haven't gotten crushed yet so I'm good. Aren't you tired babe?"

"Mhm, but I slept a little earlier and thought I'd wait for you to get up."

"Isn't that sweet?" I asked in a mumble as I relaxed more, "We have had one hell of a day. Are we even going to make it to the island at this rate?"

Felix harshly ruffled my hair while he chuckled, "Heh, where'd that positivity go? We have plenty of time to get there, and we aren't missing anything, just a bunch of seminars that'll be repeated and parties, but you already know there'll be more than enough of those."

"Mhm, you're right. I'm just anxious I guess." I said with a sigh as I sat up.

"Anxious to get a piece of my fabulous soul inside you?"

"Hell yes! Tired of going through all this shit man, I just wanna go home with you already." I admitted, sounding a bit too serious.

But I just couldn't help it. This was all getting a little too much for me.

And I was pretty sure I was at that cross between sleep and awake, where you just have to let everything off your chest without thinking.

Felix's face contorted into a somber expression as he reached over to peel my mask off my face, probably to gauge just how serious I was.

[Felix's POV]

I looked into Cry's dark blue eyes as I held his mask.

I could already feel his nerves, but it was still kinda hard to judge just how scared he was.

By the look on his face though, I could tell he was terrified.

Which is completely normal, this is his very first time out here and things have gone to shit!

I put my head down for a second to try and think of what to say. I was scared and anxious too, but when Cry talks about how things are effecting him it's a bit more serious than my usual complaining.

As I thought about how to comfort him, words that I hadn't thought about in years came echoing through my head.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I said.

"What?"

"When I went to the island for the first time, the lead Aphrodite Karen, the one that just retired, she said that to us." I began to explain, "I don't know if you remember me saying this, but in my vlog to you I said my parents got stronger as a couple and as individuals by going on their journey. They went through a lot, but they survived and are still together. But now I remember Karen bringing out something I'm sure was in the back of every person's mind, why can't Sparks just go straight to the island and find each other there? Cut around the danger."

"What the fuck she say? Over crowding so they'd rather use the journey as an excuse to weed stronger people out?" Cry questioned.

"No, but that's what I thought. She said in time the journeys will get safer, but they won't end, because we need them." I replied.

"Why? Or do I have to wait to find out?"

"No, you don't have to wait. Basically we need them because not everyone is as lucky as Wade and Molly, or even Scott and Snake. Wade and Molly instantly Sparked, Scott and Snake already liked each other and just needed to be upfront about it. I even have friends who were lucky enough to Spark and accept each other before 90 Days of Sparks." I said as we looked at our sleeping friends, "But sometimes the only way you can realize you love a person is after going through some shit with them, or that you can't live without them only after you almost lose them. Sometimes just being friends with someone you know you're destined for can be hard, but our bodies use those intense moments we go through to drive us closer to our partner, without us even realizing it."

"So by the time you two go through convergence, it'll work without complications?" Asked Cry.

"Mhm, what doesn't kill you makes your bond stronger." I reiterated, "Some people need that spike of danger, others don't. Why do you think Mark wanted Wade and Molly to go to the island right away? He's heard this too. If you don't need the extra 'I'm in peril let me lean on this stranger,' then you don't need it."

"Guess it makes being with someone you've only known for three months easier. I mean, when someone is willing to risk themselves to save you from goblins, you can be pretty confident that they're loyal and you can trust them with any of your secrets." He stated, before putting his hand over the hand I was holding his mask in.

I nodded my head in agreement as I gripped his mask tighter.

"Hey honestly, do you think you and I wouldn't have sparked if I didn't, quote unquote, save your life?" Cry questioned.

"No, because that isn't what pushed me to accept you. But honestly I think if I wasn't forced to get to know you on the level I had to, and then have to survive out here with you, we wouldn't be right here. If we would have met at the island and sparked, I'd still turn you down, still saying it was just because of our powers, complaining like a teenage girl that men are the worse and they're all the same, and hoping my Sparkmate would be a girl. Then if I found out the depth of your powers I'd be scared to even get friendly with you. Reading minds is one thing, but since day one you could've made me feel any type of way about you. That's scary. But out here I was forced to rely on you and that made me just naturally get closer to you and trust in you." I honestly replied.

"Ok, I see. But how don't you know that you haven't been under my control this whole time? We both know how powerful I am. I made you love me, and I made sure I locked the thought away, so you couldn't read my mind." Cry said with a straight face.

"I know that isn't true."

"But how could you possibly know?"

"Because I just do. Ugh, sorry if this is too 'real' or 'cringy,' I know you're powerful and all, but what I feel for you is not a mind trick. You would not have been trying that hard to win me over if you had already planned to make me love you. Besides, I've been through hell with you, I know every layer of you, even the ones you keep secret. I know that right now you're scared, we almost got eaten, we almost broke every bone in our bodies while falling from the fucking sky, and now we're in the middle of the Goddess damn ocean with our guides gone and one of our friends gone too. I can feel how worried you are and I know stress is what's making you ask these questions, I'm feeling it all too, but with you here I also feel a lot stronger." I informed.

"Really?" Cry asked, staring deep into my eyes.

"Really." I answered, unwavering, "Besides, you're way too good of a person to abuse your powers. I know on several occasions when I just didn't want to even try accepting you, you wanted to control me, but you never did and, and I love that self-control you make yourself have because not everyone could do that if they had your abilities. I know you, Cry, I know you." I said as I leaned in to kiss his cheek, "Please stop letting this stress get to you baby."

He sighed as he gave my hand a squeeze, "Ugh, I'm trying. Every trial we've went through, I know, I know its brought us closer, but one of these trials are going to end up killing us or someone we care about. Millions of years, billions, trillions of Sparks, and we still have to go through this shit."

"I know, its unfair, but... I don't know. I guess I just go with the flow and hope that for Sabrina's sake, for my future children's sa- our, future children's sake, your niece's sake if she ends up being a Spark, I just hope it gets better. I mean, when Ken and I first went out, Mark, Wade, and Snake too probably, there weren't nearly as many bullet trains. I couldn't even come close to where you live, went right under it to the island. So things have gotten a bit better in that regard. But for now, if I have to risk my life for yours, well damn, I've been saying this since day one, I'll do it. I'll do anything for my Spark." I told him, smirking a bit as he brought my hand up to kiss it.

"Of course. Me too babe, I would too. Thank you for... For listening and talking this out? Yea, thanks. I really needed to hear that." Cry agreed with a sleepy chuckle, "Jeez! That sappy shit always calms me down, doesn't it? Heh, Felix, you're the best."

"Mmhm! I know! Ain't gotta tell me." I teased while closing my eyes as he gave my nose a small peck.

When I opened my eyes, Cry was stroking my cheek, still looking a little upset.

I lifted an eyebrow, "Something's still wrong? What's going on?"

A solemn smirk wiped across his face,"Can't hide anything from you, ugh. You sure you want to hear it?" He questioned, yawning a bit.

"Of course, you can tell me anything, always." I simply replied.

"Of course you'd say that." Cry said with a sigh, "You know, I sometimes get worried that you don't really love me." He whispered, yawning again, "And I know you worried about the samething awhile ago and we talked about this, and I do think we've both proven our love for each other without a shadow of a doubt. But cause I sometimes have low self-esteem and feel like I'm shit compared to the people who could have been your partner, or you could have been with, I get worried. I keep thinking that one day you'll ask me to just converge with you, then let you leave or be with someone else, and I'll have to be ok with it. I can't make you stay with me, even if we are Sparkmates. But then we'll have talks like this, and I realize, I say to myself, Ryan, you fucking piece of garbage, you stop being so scared of bullshit and just, be there for him, he's there for you. We've come so far but, old habits die hard? But then I realize too that you've said before that you trust me, and I of course trust you, so I shouldn't feel like that. I guess only when I get anxious just, the whole world gets poured on my shoulders, ya know? I can't think straight; negative thoughts just start to consume me and I can't function. Saying that in it of itself was hard, because that's something you don't want to bring someone you love into, especially not your boyfriend or girlfriend. Might not even want to bring your friends into it. So like, I-I think that I shouldn't show this scared, weak side of me to you because I don't want you to worry, but then I do... I do because it makes me feel better. Does this make sense?" He rambled off as he slowly moved his head to my shoulder.

A little stunned by his sudden confession, I tried to slowly respond, "Uh, I think I'm following along. And just so you know, even though it's hard, you can come to me whenever negative thoughts get to you."

"I know, but you know I'm not the type to show all of myself to my significant other, we aren't married yet and we've only been dating for a few months. That's how I've felt about all my relationships. But, but then I remember people always say shit like, 'my girlfriend's my best friend, my boyfriend's my best friend, blah blah blah,' stupid shit. But it's different for us. I can say, I can be like, bitch please! My Sparkmate, my boyfriend, he my homie, he my boy, this dude will ride or die, I just, I can just be myself all the time. He makes me feel so much better about myself. He's there for me as a friend and a lover, always. I'm worried, I'm anxious, and he knows. He shares his feelings and I share mine... And we cool, we beyond cool with it. I don't know what the point of me rambling this was but see! You listen and still talk it out with me even when I don't make sense. I always feel comfortable enough with you to show every side of me, and to talk about everything on my mind. I can just do that. Even when I get negative you don't get angry, you just try to understand." Cry stated as he leaned his head back up, "I love that so much."

Fuck! I can literally feel my heart explode. Fuck him.

"Cry, you're still tired so you really are starting to talk nonsense and, ugh, it's really cute. Please know that no matter what your brain tells you, I love you sweetheart. You're going to be saying it alot, so I'll say it alot too, I love you more than anything." I said as I ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, blondie. I love you too." He said as he stretched some, "But don't say it too much, loses its meaning! Anywho, now's time to stop all this rambling, so you can curl up in daddy's lap and take a nap, while he keeps watch and thinks about the information you just laid on him, and how he probably just said some embarrassing shit for no reason."

I giggled as I obeyed, "Heh, right. Good talk." 

"Look, sometimes I just need to get small things off my chest to make me feel better about the bigger picture, ok? Don't judge me, I'm still tired!" 

"Pft! I could never judge you. You know I don't mind." 

"Better not." Cry grumbled. 

I just chuckled at him, "Welp, try not to fall asleep and have fun comtenplate- contempate... Have fun thinking about shit! I swear I can say it in my mind!"

"PFT! We need to work on your common babe." He giggled.

"Whatever! Night mama Cry!"

"Ugh, night... Papa Pewds."

We both laughed, while I felt Cry fix the blanket that was on top of me as I got comfortable on his legs.

I know it's sometimes hard for us to really get down to our feelings, it did take me way too long to accept him and sometimes Cry's an impenetrable wall, but I do love that we can always have conversations like this, and that we're always there for each other, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff without interruptions :)
> 
> I guess I'll just say this little behind the scenes thing, I really love trying to make Cry and Felix's relationship feel real by actually bringing in human emotions. Like how many people hate when you have to be vulnerable with someone but you do it anyways because you know you can trust them? Its hard but its a real thing.
> 
> And not only that, but sometimes you have to go through those feelings way more than once. Sometimes expressing yourself is hard in any relationship, and for some reason I love putting that in my stories.


	88. Land Sweet Land

The sun was beaming into the bubble, blinding me as I woke up.

"Mornin." Cry greeted as I stretched out.

I remember falling asleep across Cry's legs last night, but now we were both laying down next to each other, sharing a blanket.

Since I was still feeling tired and to shield my eyes from the sun, I scooted closer to Cry and buried my face in his chest.

"Oh, guess he's going back to sleep then?" I heard Molly question.

Cry chuckled, "He's awake... ish."

"Well, if anyone's feeling a bit chilly just let me know and I'll close the top again. Was just starting to get stuffy in here." Yami stated.

"It's fine, we needed air anyways. It isn't hard for you to leave it open some, is it?" Ken asked.

"Not at all."

"And I was thinking, you can control this things movements, right?" Ken continued to wonder.

"Well, I guess we can roll it on water, why? What are you suggesting?" Asked Yami.

Ken sighed, "I don't know, it's morning. Been morning for awhile. Maybe we got pushed off course or we're too far away. I think we should backtrack some, see if we can find them. I'm... I'm a bit worried. Something doesn't feel right." He explained.

I slowly moved my face from Cry's chest and turned over, to see that Ken was holding his heart.

If there was one thing all of us understood clearly, it was that feeling.

Even though it's dull, like I found out last night, I can still feel most of Cry's emotions at this point, but when he's in trouble or hurt, that feeling intensifies.

It was something we've all experienced. That breathless heartthrob that makes you fear for your own life, even if it's not in danger too.

I watched as Molly and Wade both rested their hands on Ken's shoulders.

"We all understand, we'll find them." Molly assured.

"I'll even fly around if needed." Wade added.

"Thanks guys." Whispered Ken.

"Welp, guess we're rolling this thing then. Lets hope I don't get seasick." Said Scott as he started collecting blankets and handing them to Snake.

"Just walk slowly, and try not to fall over anyone." Yami said as he stood up, "I've made the bubble big enough to give us all room to push it, just lean your hands up against it and walk."

"Bossy." Wade mumbled as he carefully stood up.

"He can be bossy if he wants." Mark defended.

"I'm just giving instructions!" Argued Yami as he stepped over Cry and I, "Sorry to break up the nap, but I'm getting worried as well."

I stretched again and sat up more, "You're fine, I didn't realize I slept for so long. You doing alright? Is it a sharp feeling, bro?" I questioned, looking towards Ken.

He glanced over at me and shrugged his shoulders, "Not really, something just feels off. I have to make sure she's ok."

I nodded my head in understanding as Cry took our blanket and handed it over to Snake. I stood up in an attempt to wake myself up more, until everyone followed suit and we started pushing. 

It was a little crowded and tough to actually lean up against the bubble to move it and yourself properly, but we tried our best. Even though a few of us were on the verge of collapsing after 20 minutes.

"My calves are burning!" Cry complained.

"This is why I wanted you to jog with me every morning. Even on the train we could have did push ups or some squats or something, but no! I never want to exert myself." I mocked.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"It should be impossible for this to make you feel any type of burn. We've literally been walking for 3 months Cry." Snake chimed in.

"Screw that, I'm about to have a heart attack!" Said Jund, breathing heavily.

"Sorry y'all, just a little further and we can rest." Ken said, breathing hard himself.

"S'cool boo! Anything for Kenboy. Even though I'm dying, I'll keep going! Gotta get our girl back." Cry enthusiastically said.

"Yea, you're right. For Mary." Jund agreed, still about to keel over.

"We're coming baby." Ken whispered as he started walking faster.

Against waves and big gusts of wind, we kept rolling.

It wasn't all bad though, the water was beautifully shinning from the morning sun and in the distance, we could make out dolphins and other fish jumping out of the water. It was really nice, but exhausting.

"Ok, my legs are starting to cramp." Molly groaned.

"Let's take a break. Thanks guys, at least we're further back." Ken said as he sat down on the bubble, "What I'm feeling could just be a false alarm anyways. So maybe we don't even have to do this. I'm probably just missing her."

"Well whether its false or not, we aren't going to get far without our guides and we most definitely can't keep floating away from them, subsequently leaving Mary behind." Mark stated.

"Exactly. So let's wait a little while, then I'll go out and do a nice aerial sweep." Wade suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Ken approved.

We all collapsed on the bubble shield's floor, deciding to eat while we recuperated. 

"I wonder how far the woods are from here?" Snake pondered.

"Well the way the sirens were talking we weren't too far, so hopefully we can reach land soon." Mark replied.

"Maybe you should just go now hun, we can't survive in this bubble forever. And I'm starting to worry myself." Said Molly.

"Yes, same." Yami agreed.

"Alright, I shouldn't be too long. Just try not to float away without us." Wade said as Yami opened the top of the shield.

"We won't. Now bring them back safe." Commanded Ken. 

"Be careful out there." Molly said.

Mark nodded, "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll be extra careful. See ya guys." Wade said his goodbyes then rocketed out of the bubble, flying straight away from us.

We were all silent for a minute, probably all hoping that Wade would come back quickly, but of course that didn't happen.

Seconds turned to minutes as we waited, periodically correcting the bubble's position to keep it in the same place as best as we could.

"How you doing?" I asked Cry as I sat back down next to him.

"Me? I'm good babe, shouldn't you be more worried about our boy?" He asked, pointing to Ken who was on the opposite side of the bubble as us, sleeping.

He hadn't gotten much, so we forced him to take a nap while we waited.

"I'm trying to keep him sleeping for now, so I thought I'd check on you." I explained.

"Why? Cause last night?" Cry questioned.

"Well, sorta."

He sighed and placed his hand on top of my leg, "I'm holding it together, thanks to you. Just a bit worried."

"So am I." I agreed while we watched Molly lean her head against Mark's shoulder as Yami sat beside them and rubbed her back.

"We all are." Jund cut in, "But we have to play the waiting game."

"Well it's hard to keep your bearings in the middle of the ocean, it's going to take some time, but I'm sure they'll be back soon." Snake stated.

"Yea, hopefully." I said as I leaned my head against Cry's shoulder.

"What's the first thing you want to do when we get to Azula?" Molly questioned as she moved her head away from Mark.

The question was random, but we all knew it was to keep our minds occupied.

"Probably get my hair re-dyed." Mark replied, running his hand through his bangs that were once red, now his natural color was coming through more.

"I might get a couple tattoos, maybe get my hair done too, who knows." I said.

"I just want to find a house or a nice flat and sleep forever." Said Yami.

"House? I feel like I heard something about that." Scott said.

"Yea, you sign in and depending on what's available you can get a nice house perfectly made for two people, or a smaller apartment, that's still roomy and nice." I explained.

"Hmm, that's cool. So there's a residential area?" Cry asked.

"Yup." Ken answered as he sat up and stretched, "It's right when you come in. Streets are filled with houses and complexes, then the office where you sign in at. They have it set up nicely. Can't wait to get there." He said with a yawn.

"We'll be there before you know it." Mark assured.

"Oh! I think you're right. Here comes Wade." Yami pointed. 

When I turned around, I could see a long figure in the sky zooming toward us.

Ken wasted no time in scooting across the bubble to meet Wade.

"Did you see anything?" Ken asked as soon as he was near the shield.

Looking a bit distraught, Wade nodded his head yes.

"Did something happen hun?" Molly asked.

He nodded again, "Apparently Dave and Mary were hurt last night. Dan said he had stopped their bleeding with seaweed wraps and healed what he could, but Mary's didn't heal all the way." Wade began to explain.

"What are you saying? Is she ok?" Ken interrogated.

"She's doing fine. I saw her, she's hanging in there. I guess a few passing mermaid's helped them and healed Mary fully, but she's still sick and having trouble keeping her sharkmaid form, that's why its taken them so long. Actually, it's probably the only reason I found them. They're trying to keep her above water, so that's how I spotted them." He replied, "They're closer now, but I'm going to get Mary myself so I can get her into the bubble."

"Alright, I can make it easier for you, just go bring her back." Yami said and Wade quickly left.

And again we waited.

Not as long this time, but once we saw Wade slowly flying back to us with a limp body in his arms, time slowed.

Yami quickly brought his hands up and lowered them, the shield following his movements and turning from a clear bubble into a clear flatbed.

We all gave Wade room to land and watched as he gently got to his knees and set Mary down.

Yami was quickly beside her, feeling down her cheeks and neck, "She's burning up."

"I know, they said she's been like that since this morning." Wade responded.

I glanced over to Ken, who was silently looking at his girlfriend.

She wasn't in her sharkmaid form anymore, the defined apples of her cheeks were flushed, she had her eyes closed, keeping us from seeing her cheerful blue eyes, and we could only hear her voice when she coughed or groaned.

I reached my hand over to Ken and scooted closer to him, gasping in surprise as he immediately leaned his head against my chest.

"I shouldn't have let her stay, she should have been with us." Ken whispered, regret lacing his voice.

I shook my head no, "You know you couldn't have stopped her. Isn't that what you love about her? She does what she wants. And there's no reason to be upset, Aaron's got this."

Ken slowly nodded his head, before he leaned away from me to get a closer look at Mary.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ken questioned.

"Of course, of course, don't even worry. I think her wound just got infected and trying to stay in her sharkmaid form probably tired her out." Yami answered, gently placing a glowing hand on a gash on her wet suit.

As he started healing her, the sirens finally made it to us.

"You two ok?" Mark asked, looking at Dave and Dan.

Dave nodded his head yes, "Just peachy, we're more worried about Mary. I'm so sorry Ken. We were swarmed. It resolved itself though, they stopped fighting us once they saw what happened to the other Nocturnal, but by the time that happened, I was left with bruises and gashes, Dan had some cuts, but Mary must've been slashed in the stomach." He explained.

"I tried my best to heal her, but the bleeding is all I could stop. Sirens are not good at healing. That's when we bumped into a few of our mermaid friends, they're magic is better suited for this. They healed the wound perfectly, but by that time Mary was already sick and there wasn't much we could do. I swam with her on my back most of the way here. She was awake for most of the journey, but I guess her body finally gave out, she's a tough one." Dan complimented as he swam around to look at Mary.

"I know she is." Said Ken, reaching a hand out to gently stroke her red cheek.

"Heh, she looks like she did the day we met her, Ken." I said, swallowing more lumps in my throat as I felt Cry touch my hand.

My hand acted on its own and laced our fingers together, like it was a reflex.

"She does. Heh, then we took her back to the cabins and met Yami, Entoan, and Dlive, and Yami shot her without warning us about his healing bullets. Freaking idiot." Ken chuckled.

"I am not! I was in a focused panic!" Yami retorted.

"Idiot." I mumbled.

"Shut your mouth!" He scolded.

We all were letting out chuckles, but then stopped as we heard Mary let out a little groan that could have been a giggle.

"Sweety, you awake?" Ken questioned, putting a hand on her forehead.

"We missed you Marebear." Said Molly, bending over to kiss the top of Mary's head, "You rest for as long as you need."

"You better rest and get better! I know we didn't walk this bubble all the way back here for nothing." Jund sarcastically said.

"We hurt our little calves and toezies for you! Yami better heal you good." Cry demanded.

"My waifu strong! She'll get better in no time." Ken declared.

We all smiled as Mary gave off a little smirk at Ken's declaration. Everyone just happy that she was safe and finally back with us.

"You continue sleeping Mary, you'll be back to yourself in no time." Yami assured.

"Well, since we're all together at last, I think we have a promise to keep." Dave reminded, "Come on, lets get you Htreains to land."

"It's about time." Jund said as he scooted to the edge of the flatbed, "Will it be better for us to get into the water? Give Mary and Yami some room?"

"Yea, thanks, I think that'll be a good idea. Mind if I stay?" Ken asked Yami.

"Of course not. I'm sure she'll want to see you when she's fully awake." Yami assured as he got kissed on the cheek by Mark.

"You're doing a great job baby, we'll be right next to you if you need anything. I'll even make Wade pull you along." Mark said.

"What the what!? Thanks for volunteering me!" Wade sassed.

"Any time friendo." Mark sassed back.

Dan chuckled, "That's quite alright, we'll keep the bubble gently going with waves. Now come on then, time to go."

Without hesitation we were letting the sirens pull us off the clear flat raft and into the water with a kiss, allowing Yami to raise the walls of his shield back up.

I'll never get used to the feeling of my lungs expanding like this, but its always nice to be able to hold my breath for so long. We even got to explore more as we swam, without having to worry about danger this time.

The coral reefs that were fluorescent last night, were now a vibrant rainbow of colors with equally colorful fish and sea turtles swimming through it.

"Ugh! A lot harder to swim without the boost the pixies gave us." Mark complained as we waded water and watched the sirens send gentle waves crashing into Yami's bubble shield to move it along.

"I know! Least there's nothing to run from... Swim from." Wade said as he did a back stroke around Mark.

Mark shivered, "I still hate it out here. It may look nice, but the ocean's always waiting to sneak up on you and- WHOA!" He shrieked as a wave of water knocked into him.

"Oops, sorry! My hand slipped." Dave lied.

Mark wiped his drenched face off as he grumbled to himself, "Fuck the ocean, fuck sirens..."

We all laughed at his expense as we kept swimming.

"How much further? Do you guys know?" Scott asked.

Dan looked around for a bit, "Hmm, I don't think we're too far away."

"Good!" I exclaimed as I swam closer to the bubble shield, "How's Mary?"

"She's much better! Fevers gone, but we're still having her rest." Yami responded.

"Yea, I'm thinking as soon as we get on land we find a safe spot to rest and set up camp." Said Ken as he stroked Mary's cheeks, it looked like some color had come back to them.

"Alright, sounds good to me." I said, "Everyone into setting up camp as soon as we hit land?"

"Sounds perfect. I'm getting tired of carrying Everyone's shit anyways." Snake joked.

"I told you I'd carry your backpack for you!" Jund scolded.

"And have you complain about it every 5 minutes? No, I'm good." Snake replied.

"Haha! Snake told you!" Cry cackled.

"Whatever, I don't even complain that much! But you can carry it, then. Hope it drowns you." Scott pouted, earning a smirk from Snake.

"Aww! You made Snake smile, so cute." Molly squealed.

"Its not cute." Scott said as he swam away from us.

"It's a little cute." Said Cry, while chasing after him.

"Oh! Hey guys, trees." I heard Ken's muffled voice say.

We were so busy messing around, we didn't notice how close we were getting to what looked like a small patch of trees.

"Oh, good eye. We're going to turn into this water way that's coming up, then make our way a little further up stream until the water starts to turn cold, then we'll leave you there. It shouldn't be hard to climb up onto land." Dave explained.

We all nodded and swam faster, excited to get out of the water.

When we finally started to go through the water way, I realized it was kind of like a swamp, with rows of trees on each side of the riverbank, blocking out the sun some.

Even diving under water felt different.

The river was less deep and the water looked more murky and felt kind of chilly. I thought a croc was going to come out of nowhere and do a death roll on me, which made me want to swim quicker, until something grabbed my leg tight.

"AH IT'S GOT ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE LIKE THIS!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I started flailing around.

"Pffft! Babe, BABE! It's me!" Cry shouted as he let me go, "The hell is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me!? Don't grab me like that! I'm thinking about crocodiles and shit!!!" I continued to scream.

Cry just giggled more, "Paranoid, heh. Sorry! Ow!" He exclaimed as I punched him, "I'm sorry!"

"Boys, stop fighting." Molly reprimanded.

"He started it!" I whined.

"I don't care who started it, we're ending it!" Wade sternly said.

Cry and I pouted as we continued to swim. We can never just have a nice swim without one of us arguing with someone.

"You're not even my real Dad!" Grumbled Cry, "And we're the same age!"

"I don't wanna hear it mister!" Wade said, still taking on a deep fatherly voice.

"You guys are so silly." I heard a muffled voice say.

When we all looked over at the shield bubble, we were greeted by a bight smile and shining blue eyes.

"Mary!" We all exclaimed as we swam closer to the shield.

"Haha, that's me." She giggled.

"You're awake! We missed you so much!" Molly shouted.

"I missed you all too. I took quite a nap, didn't I? Where are we?" Mary asked, looking to Ken who was right next to her.

"Almost to land." He replied, gently brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yes we are, just a little further. Push them this way." Dave said as he directed Dan to push the bubble to the right more, making it skid against some low hanging branches.

"Hey, watch it! Is the shield ok?" Mark questioned Yami.

"Its fine hunny, going to take more than a few twigs to pop this." Yami assured as Dan pushed them along the river bank, closer and closer to land.

"Here, up here!" Dave called out, making all of us quickly swim to him.

There was a small break in the trees lining the bank, the perfect place for us to climb out of the water at.

"Awesome! Scoot a little closer to me guys." Yami commanded as Dan lined his shield flush against the muddy ground.

Yami lowered his hands, before standing up and extending a hand to Mary. When he pulled her up, they both exited his shield, followed closely by Ken as the shield disappeared completely.

One by one we all helped each other out of the water and onto the ground.

"Finally! Ah, it feels so good! I'd kiss it if it wasn't so muddy!" Mark exclaimed as he dropped to his knees.

"Well, we're happy we could help." Said Dan.

"We're happy you did help, and I think we owe you something." Mary said as she slowly walked over to Snake and started rummaging around his bookbag, "We did promise you meat, right Dave?"

"Oh yes, that was the incentive." Dave agreed, watching Mary pull out a raw steak and hand it over.

"And now I need to wash my hands." She cringed, quickly dipping her hands in the river.

"I have hand sanitizer in my travel cube." Molly said.

Dave, with a razor sharp smile on his face, took a bite of the raw meat, "Mmm! It isn't Htreain, but its so good, and cold too. Weird, I never had cold meat before."

"We have a cube that keeps food fresh." Snake explained.

"It's soo delicious!" The long haired siren continued to rave.

Ugh, that's gross.

"Would you like some veggies or fruit, Dan?" Molly asked.

"No, no, you keep the rest of your food. As long as he's happy, I'm fine. It was a real pleasure meeting all of you." Dan said with a smile.

"Likewise. And thank you for all your help back there, it was because of you two I was able to see my friends again." Mary happily informed.

"Anytime. I hope our paths cross again, miss sharkmaid. Might have to come and visit you in Atlantis." Dave suggested.

"We'll be looking forward to your visit." Ken said, putting his arm around Mary.

"Oh! And, Cry..." Dave called out.

"Dave..." Cry said back.

"It would be nice if you found a way to become a siren. I'm telling you, we could wreck things with our voices combined." Dave stated.

Cry chuckled, "I'll miss y'all too Dave."

Dan rubbed his shoulder, "We can't bring him with us, no matter how nice of a voice he has. Him and Felix have a destiny to fulfill."

"I know, I know. You and your husband's minds are an enigma." Dave informed us.

"Not his husband!" I interjected, making Cry giggle.

"You two are made for each other. I never understood anything about your specie's need to find companionship with a specific person, seemed sad to me. How could you love someone you didn't choose to be with? But Mary explained it to us, that you do have a choice in the matter, just not a choice in who you'll be paired with. It's still confusing, but all of you seem just as much in love with each other as Dan and I, so I hope you get to your island safely and are able to restore your bodies. We can both feel that you all truly belong with your significant other's." Dave said, before taking another bite of his raw meat.

Well, that made me feel happy.

"Definitely. We'll miss you Htreains. Take care of yourselves." Said Dan.

We waved to the sirens as they headed back down the river, leaving us to once more continue our journey on land.

"Let's get a move on. Find a nice place to camp, then tomorrow we can head for Azula." Ken stated.

[Cry's POV]

I grabbed Felix's hand as we lugged our wet bodies through the woods.

Hearing from a mystical being that you and your partner definitely belong together is really a special thing.

Not like I didn't already know, but coming from a being who's attuned with aura's really just drove home the point, and lit a fire inside me. I'm so ready to get to Azula Island, so ready!

One week...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just a heads up this will be the last chapter for a few weeks because I'm tried of sporadically putting out chapters.
> 
> I've been pretty busy, I was writing this at work to get it out even. So I just want to take a second to write more chapters so I can just have them lined up and ready to go.
> 
> Also want to take some time to write other things this month, so yea that's the game plan. Come back in a couple weeks and check to see I uploaded!
> 
> And as always thank you for your continued patience and support it means the world!  
> Have a great day, afternoon evening, or whatever time zone you're in and I'll catch ya in a bit! Love you guys<3


	89. Naked and Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! Still really busy, which sucks! But hey, lets get this show back on the road with some adorableness

[Cry's POV]

"Uhh, you going to put some clothes on or...?" I questioned, looking over at Ken.

"He can't." Felix replied in a monotone.

Ken sighed, "That Tsuchinoko, months ago, now! Tore up my body suit and I mixed my spare up with Felix's, then realized I didn't actually have a spare of my own."

"And on top of that, he was lazy while packing, so he doesn't have many real clothes." Felix informed as he slipped a pair of jeans on.

"Ugh, so until our suits dry, or we fall out of the sky again to dry them quicker, I'm rocking my boxer shorts." Stated Ken, pointing to his red toast covered boxers.

All of us were sitting around in our underwear and or bra and underwear, while Molly hung our body suits up on a vine to dry.

"W-Whose idea was it t-to go into the water anyway?" Wade asked, shivering as him and Snake tried to make a fire.

"I completely forget, but I am furious with that person. I'm furious with myself for thinking it was a good idea too." Molly said as she wiggled into a pair of jeans and put on a shirt, before pulling out another shirt and a pair of khakis, "And here hun, you did have real clothes in your travel cube."

"But Ken does not." Mary mumbled as she held a silver cube in her hand, swiping through a screen that showed the inventory of the box, "Sweetheart, you have everything in here, tents, thongs... Sorry, flip flops you all call them, first aid kits, another bear hat, under clothes, bottles of beer, but no clothes! You do know that you have to wash your body suit, right? I understand it turns into new clothes, but it still gets dirty mr. Man!"

"Hey! You knew what you were getting into when you accepted me, gross, old, and fat, deal with it!" Ken scolded.

Mary chuckled, "Heh, my head still hurts, I don't have the stamina to deal with you right now."

"Aww, heh, I'm making everything worse, sorry. I'll just borrow some of Wade's clothes and put up the tents so you can rest." He replied, quickly taking clothes from Molly that she pulled out of Wade's travel cube.

"Yea, go ahead and take what you need, I probably have enough extra clothes to last." Wade said as he carried a long log like it was a twig.

"Thanks!" Said Ken, taking tents out of his cube to pitch them, getting help from Mark and Yami.

Since the tents didn't take much effort to pitch, Molly had the clothes under control, and the campfire was being handled, I put some clothes on and sat down on a stump, waiting for everything to get done.

"Hey." Felix greeted, coming over to sit on my lap.

"Sup."

"Sky? How's it going?"

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his bare waist, "It's going. Aren't you cold?"

Felix looked down at his shirtless body as he shook his head, "Not right now." He informed, putting his arms over mine.

I buried my face in his back, holding him tighter.

"How do you do that? Your mask feels so warm."

"Well, it is enchanted so... Magic?"

"Mm, magic's warm. Hold me closer, hun." Felix commanded, "I don't feel like digging around my bag for clothes yet."

"Of course, babe."

"Glad you too are keeping warm! I'm freezing my nips off and the sun hasn't even gone down yet." Scott said as he pulled a hoodie out of his black book bag, putting it on before slinging his sitar onto his back again, "Surprised Felix isn't wearing a track suit like an old school rapper."

"HEY! Don't you dare disrespect the track suits! You know I look fly as hell in one!" Pewds yelled.

"It's lame. Anyways! I'm still freezing!" Jund continued before Pewds could retort with anything.

"You'll be fine." Snake said, trying to get the fire started, "We camp here for the night, then we'll be moving on. Walking should keep you warm."

"Well we aren't walking now, are we!?" Scott sassed, "I need warmth now, Snakey."

"Is this your way of telling me you want me to warm you up? Because we're about done with the fire, Wade was going to roll over some fallen trees for us to sit on, then I can hold you if you'd like." Snake offered.

Scott's face started to turn red, "I-I wasn't implying that!"

"May I suggest a nice naked spoon in a private tent for the lovely, no PDA, couple?" Felix questioned with a laugh.

"Shut up! We do things in public. What the hell we look like, 11 year olds!?" Scott yelled, looking to Snake for help and conformation, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"It cool, brah. You'll get there." I assured, while traveling my hands around Felix's abs.

"Yea, one day you'll be forced to get there. Then you'll be having a conversation with your friends, shirtless, while getting groped." Pewds stated, jumping a little as my fingers went over his nipples, "Ooh, vary nice!"

"....Will you two just stop." Scott grumbled, before turning away from us and walking over to sit next to Snake in front of the firepit.

"Pfft, love you too Jundybaby!" I hollered to him.

After Wade finished setting up logs for everyone else to sit on, we all got fully dressed and gathered around the fire to discuss our next plan of action as it got dark.

"Well I think Ken and I avoided them by leaving the campfire going. I'm not sure how many are around here still, but this is their home." Felix explained.

"I have never in my life even seen a Chimera, except in like books or whatever, but I never knew they were here, by the Island!" Scott exclaimed.

"Yea, I've never seen any upclose, but I've heard them and seen the destruction they can cause. I'm pretty sure they catch this forest on fire alot, but we can't do anything but try and stay away from them. It sucks, but hey, what can you do." Mark stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Big props to all you who've done this multiple times, this journeys no joke! And I knew that, of course, but still, its been crazy." I said, feeling Pewdie rest his hand on top of mine.

"Boy, do I hear that!" Mary exclaimed, "Everything's been insane and we don't know if it's going to get worse or better, but you know what, we found our Sparkmates. We did what we set out to do, and we all should be proud."

"We should be." Mark agreed, while throwing branches into our medium sized fire pit, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm feeling pretty proud. We're almost there! We've been together for three months already and I can't believe our journeys almost over... You know what! Screw that! It isn't over, it's just the beginning. All of this was just the build up to the true start of our actual story, the journey we'll be taken for hundreds of years to come with our partner. And I'm really thankful that I got to experience my last journey with all of you. Thank you for helping me find the, the love of my life." He said, placing a hand on Yami's cheek.

"No, no, no, don't you dare cry! If you cry, then I'll c-cry." Aaron stuttered, placing his hand on top of Mark's, "I'm so afraid for what the future might hold, so afraid something might happen to us, but I'm glad we made it this far."

Mark wiped away a tear from his Spark's face, before pulling him in for a passionate kiss, their skin ever so slightly glowing.

"Ugh, Mark's Hallmark of tear jerkers. Thanks dude." Jund joked as he leaned his head against Snake's shoulder.

I sighed a bit shakily, "S-So, yup, yea, you guys are awesome. Fucking dope. Felix and I appreciate it, yup."

"Mhm, we appreciate ya. Um, all of you have been pushing me to get closer to this masked dork, which was very nice of you, because I'm in love! It's weird to say that out loud, it was weird to tell fans too because you know Cry and I ain't fucking Markiplier, we don't do that tearful shit." Felix teased, making all of us chuckle, before he took a deep breath and continued, "But sometimes I gotta. So like, you know, thanks. If we die before we get to the island, or Cry and I can't converge, or something happens, well that's alright, because we love each other, we love you guys, and even though these last few months have been scary and terrible, they've also been amazing, so I could die right now and be happier than I've ever been. Heh, if any of that makes sense." 

I felt butterflies flutter through my stomach as he spoke, his hand gripping mine tighter through it all as we watched the fire flicker and crackle.

"It does! I totally get you. I think we all do." Molly assured, while all of us nodded in agreement.

I swear I say this all the time, but I seriously don't know what I did to deserve this man as my partner, or these people as my friends, but I'm one lucky mother fucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get back to this! Things have been crazy on my end, but don't worry about me, worry about this story :)
> 
> Ty if you're still reading or coming back to read, reaaalllly appreciate that! Keeps me motivated!


	90. Circle Jerk

[Felix's POV]

"And in other news, the new Coordinator of Convergence is really getting into their brand spanking new job." A male newscaster said.

"That's right, Jim. She's doing it up big for all you Sparks out there. There's been seminars, welcoming dinners, and parties that would put our great grandpappy Jim to shame." Another male newscaster informed.

"Right you are Jim! He was a wild one, that grandpappy of ours. But even more news, as we approach the end of August, more and more people come flooding in. So make sure you listen to what mother Karen said, and hightail it on down here with the quickness!"

"High tail it on down here? Ha ha ha, I like that one, Mom Karen isn't a words smith like our own Aunty Jim, but she sure has some zingers!"

"Sure does Jim, sure does! We look forward to seeing all of you soon. This has been the Azula Island news update, thank you for tuning in, stay Jim, and..."

"May your Spark lead you!" They both said.

"Back to you Jim."

Our Idriods went black for a moment, then popped back on with a guy talking about the weather. 

"What the heck was that?" Wade questioned, pocketing his phone.

"The news?" Molly answered, sounding confused, "I have no idea why they all had the same name."

"Seemed stupid to me." Said Scott.

"I don't know, I rather enjoyed it. Maybe they'll do all the news." Mark said, getting engrossed in Jim the weather man.

"I hope not." Scott said as he looked over his digital map of the terrain around us.

After our powwow last night we ate a bit and talked a little more, before calling it a night.

Everyone had a chance to talk more about how they were handling everything, which probably allowed us all to get a good nights sleep on solid ground, in more ways than one.

It put my mind at ease too, hearing everyone's fears and worries, just glad Cry and I aren't the only ones.

"Hey, lets start making a Bee-line through this forest, it might be quicker to the beach." Scott suggested.

Snake looked around a bit, before nodding his head, "Suppose we could. Could be dangerous though."

"Ugh, Chimeras, forgot." Groaned Scott, "Well, we should be ok, right? Not like we haven't taken care of scary beast before."

"Yea, Jund's right. If it can even feel like this walk is shorter, I'll take the placebo effect. I'm sure we can kill whatever comes." Ken agreed.

"Ok, lets do it." Snake said as he started walking diagonally through trees and bushes.

"How you feeling Mary, need a break?" Molly questioned.

"Nope, no I'm perfectly fine. I'm actually feeling really well. Like usual Yami healed me up with no side effects. Pretty sure he can heal anything." Mary cheerfully informed.

"I'm glad you're doing better, but there is a limit to my powers." Stated Yami.

"Puh-lease! He's all powerful, just trying to be modest." Mark said as he ruffled Yami's hair.

"Yea, your healing fascinates me to no end. I have only ever healed with plants and have only seen other people do it with physical contact, but bullets are new." Said Molly.

"Ehh, it's not that big of a deal. It just gets the healing to them quicker, when they aren't too too bad off." Aaron explained, "Making the bullets is just something that popped into my head one day after seeing it alot in video games, you know? So it wasn't an original concept, I can assure you."

"Still amazing bro." Ken said.

"Aww, y'all making the healing boy blush." Cry said with a chuckle.

"I-I'm not blushing. I... Ugh, I just think you guys have way cooler abilities, Cry can make all of us lick his shoes for Christ sakes! Scott talked to pixies just because he has the ability of echo location, we will never go hungry because of Molly, and sweety, you're aiming to be a timelord! I'm just the healer, not that big of a deal." Yami modestly said.

"M'dude! Have you ever played an RPG, a FPS, played a MMO!? No one gets anywhere without a designated healer. Everyone wants to go with DPS or tank, but you need ya supports. Now a healer who can do damage, Molly, is awesome in their own rights, but a full on healer who can even shield you, now that's who you're putting on your team." Cry explained.

Scott smacked his lips, "Tsk, such a fucking nerd. Couldn't explain that any other way?"

Cry laughed, "Hah, nope! I am who I am, and who I am is a nerd, brah."

Yami chuckled, "Don't worry, I got the nerd references, thanks."

"Welcome!"

"Hey, least you have an ability." Snake added.

"Snake, I forget you don't. I swear you could beat me in an arm wrestling match, and that's saying a lot." Wade said.

"You don't even need an ability, I think that'd make you OP. You've been training in the Peace Control, which is military, since you were 15, you own like 20 sniper rifles, a blade that can ignite itself in flames! Snake, you are a one man army. You're pretty much the leader here because you're smart as all hell, know how to tactically do things, you know how to use a gun, a sword, and any other weapon anyone can think of, you're just a bad A." Scott informed.

"...Thanks." Snake simply said, face looking just a tad bit red.

"Aww, I think he liked the praise Jundy." Cry teased.

"Cry, leave them alone. We mess with them enough." I scolded as I turned toward Snake, "You really are a bad A, though."

"Ain't we all!? Shoo! Ain't no one messing with us! We've fought dragons sucka! I wish someone would try us! We'd tear their butt u-" Ken's praising was cut short by a loud roar in the distance, "...Up, what the heck was that!?"

"That my friends, was a Chimera. Thank Gods it sounded far away." Mark said, holding his heart.

More roars echoed, followed by screeches, like the beasts were fighting.

"When we set up camp, we might want to do watches. Two people at a time might even be good." Snake suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan." Said Mark, "Maybe we should stop circle jerking each other with compliments and veer away from the roars?"

"Definitely!" All of us agreed.

We started walking straight again, trying our best to stay as far away from the roars as we could. After awhile though, they began to die down and it was peaceful again.

Occasionally when there was a break in the trees, I'd see Cry looking upward, probably trying to scope out buildings or anything like that.

I chuckled to myself every time I saw him do it, he's in for a treat.

"Hun, I promise you, you aren't going to see the island from here. You won't even see it when we get on the beach. Just have patience." I urged him.

Cry scoffed, "Y'all talking about housing districts and every time they do the news it's outside in like a garden, so this place has to be huge! How am I not seeing buildings!?"

"Well one, we're still about 5, 6 days away from it, and two, the island isn't what it seems. You will be shocked when you first see it, mate. I know I was." Yami replied and I nodded in agreement.

"Just calm down, we'll get there when we get there." I assured.

With a long sigh, Cry started walking again.

"I feel you homie, I want to see it too." Said Jund, patting him on the back.

"Their minds are going to be blown into next week!" Wade exclaimed with a little chuckle.

As we kept moving, of course it started to get late, prompting us to take out the tents again, start a fire, and hope nothing attacks us during the night.

With my vape in hand I came out to relieve Scott and Cry, who had been keeping watch for a couple hours.

"Night you two, I think I will enjoy a naked spoon with my dude tonight. Too bad you two can't." Scott said with a yawn, flipping us off as he walked over to the tents.

"Well shit, he's right." Cry pouted, "I guess we deserved that."

I chuckled as I threw my arms around his shoulders, "We probably did, heh. But you should go get some rest. Goodnight, sweetheart."

He lifted up his mask for me, grinning ear to ear, "Give me some suga before I go, suga."

"Mmm, sure thing sexy." I replied, both of us leaning in for a goodnight kiss.

"Be safe out here, ok?" He said, giving me a tight hug.

"I will." I assured, while I ran my fingers through his hair, "I love you, sweetheart."

Cry kissed me again, before whispering in my ear, "I'm actually not too tired. So how about I put you to bed, tonight? I could go for a naked spoon myself. See you in a couple hours, babe. I'll keep the sleeping bag warm."

I bit my lip and jumped a little as he pulled away from me to give my butt a light slap, before slowly walking away.

Fuck that guy! Figuratively and literally!

I sat down in front of the fire shaking my head, trying to get rid of all the thoughts Cry just put in to it.

"You nervous?" I heard Ken ask me as he joined me on the ground for our watch shift, taking me out of my thoughts completely.

I took a long inhale of my vape, before I answered him, "Yea, but my minds open, I'll be able to hear anyone or anything's thoughts from a mile away. We should be good." I assured.

"...Cool. But I wasn't talking about Chimeras brah, I was talking about convergence. Cry was looking at you pretty hard before he went into yalls tent, so it just got me thinking. This is your second time. I mean I've had my Island cherry popped multiple times too, but I've never actually experienced convergence, I never could find anyone to spark with, at all." He corrected, handing me a bottle of beer he was holding.

"Oh, oh yea, I know. I'm not too nervous this time around, just want to get it done and over with. I know Cry's nervous though, and we're both anxious, just ready to do it, you know bro?" I asked as I twisted the top of the bottle off and took a nice chug of the surprisingly cold earthy tasting beer.

"Yea, same here. Hey, cheers, man." Ken said, extending his bottle to me, "Hope we go through convergence without a hitch, and if there is a hitch, fuck it! I ain't leaving Mary. I've said so many times that it's my Spark or nothing, but now everything's different. Truthfully though, I think you can only be truly sure the person's right, if you feel like that. If you want to be with the person even if they aren't your Sparkmate, then I think you found your destined partner. So, cheers to loving the person you're with no matter what."

I chuckled, while clinking our bottles together, "Yea, cheers. Heh, that was confusing as hell, Ken. But, I don't know, I think I understand. I never wanted to doom my Sparkmate to a life of growing old and dying years and years before their family and friends did, but if it means I have to give up Cry, then screw it. But I mean, come on, you know Mary's your partner, I saw your guy's first spark, that was intense!"

"I know, I guess I'm just shooting the shit, trying to show how devoted I am to her. I know she has to be my partner, but like you said before, I could die happy without even going through convergence with her because, cause it already feels like we're one." Ken stated, taking a long sip from his beer, before hitting his vape.

"That's deep."

"Yup."

"I feel the same way."

"Of course you do. In all my life knowing you, I ain't never seen you fall this hard, and I'm happy for you." 

"Happy for you too, now let's stop this. Every time we have deep talks I get flashbacks of crying to you on the train, don't really want to repeat that." I laughed.

"Pft! Why? Dude, if I'ma cry in front of someone, it is going to be you, so get used to it! I don't care how old we get, if I have to let some tears loose, you better believe it'll be on your shoulder." Ken reassured.

"Hah, fine! I'll use you too then. But also Cry's shoulder, because no offense, but crying with him makes me feel so much fucking better, he doesn't even have to say anything." I informed as I took another sip of my beer, "I am so fucking homosexual for him, haha. Fuck! He makes me feel, Keeen! I feel like a real man, Ken."

"Haha! Stop! We're done talking about your gay shit and my hetero shit, no more sappy stuff. We got beers, not... Fears! I wanted to say feels, but it didn't rhyme!" Ken stated, making his voice deeper.

"Pfft! Manly beers to counteract these manly tears. Vary niice!" I said and we both laughed as we chugged our beers and opened up another bottle.

With our beers and vape pens in hand, we broed out like we usually do, until our shift was over and we went back to our tents.

I was a bit buzzed from how many beers Ken and I chugged, but even though I smelled like alcohol and strawberry vape, Cry was still up waiting on me.

"I love you too, babe." He whispered in my ear, while we cuddled close, like he was saving the reply for this very moment.

I smirked and took off his mask and glasses, setting them aside so Cry could put me to bed, like he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Jim and Jim (and Jim) news was an accident. I thought Jim sounded like a generic newscasters name and realized my mistake after and was like dammit Mark! Now I have to commit XD
> 
> Mmm, keeping that cuteness a flowing ;) I wonder what those boys got into at the end of the chapter...


	91. When Life Turns to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's enjoying their week, I'm sorry!

[Cry's POV]

It was a beautiful morning to start walking again, though yesterday in the afternoonish we heard roars echoing around the forest, last night we slept peacefully, very, peacefully.

We made sure everyone had enough to eat and was well rested, and everyone looked good to go early this morning.

I think we're all just eager to finally get to the island.

Scott actually calculated the time on the GPS and we should get there within 5 days, four if we walk fast. And since the night has been quiet for us, no monsters anywhere, we might actually be able to make it there sooner.

I'm really excited.

"Oh! And I remember last time there was a live band, and they explain the properties of Azula Island to you in this cute little play, then get scientific with it, it's so fascinating." Molly began to describe to us, "Oh! And the gardens are amazing! And Mary, they have pools you'll love! And where we do the convergence at is soo spectacular!"

"Yea, you have to get up at midnight on September 1st, as soon as the celestial lights come out, and we go up to the highest part of the island where a beautiful bright purplish slab of Phirzite is, it's a huge slab! That's what we converge on. One at a time couples go up onto the slab and it all starts! Sometimes they do two at a time, if we're running out of time, but mostly it's just everyone staring as one couple share their most intimate moment and converge." Wade enthusiastically explained.

"It is beautiful. Brings a tear to the eye." Felix joked, but I could tell he was being a bit serious.

"Well it shouldn't be too long now. If we keep this pace we'll-"

"HELP!!!"

We all froze in our tracks, stopping our peaceful conversation to look at one another, to make sure we all heard the samething.

Someone calling for help.

We were cautious. Half of our group had dealt with a mimic before, so we weren't about to be fooled.

Snake stepped in front of everyone, one hand near his gun holster and the other near his fire sword.

"Help!"

The voice was close, but still far away.

"Somebody, please! I need assistance!"

"...W-Wait." Felix stuttered as he started to walk ahead of us, "No, no, please."

"Felix, what are you doing?" Snake questioned.

"Babe?" I cautiously called out, "Do you hear something?"

"N-No, I don't hear thoughts, but, but..."

Ken nodded his head, "It sounds like him."

"Fuck!" Felix exclaimed, cupping his hands around his mouth, "Where are you!? We're here to help!"

We all were silent for a minute, waiting for a voice to respond, but instead of a voice, we saw a person stumbling out from behind a tree, a person in all gold.

"S-STEPHANO!" Pewdie basically shrieked as he ran to him.

I watched him in the distance put his hand on the other's shoulder, but as soon as he did, Stephano collapsed onto the ground.

"HELP! HELP US!" Felix hollered, Yami and Molly quickly ran over, followed by Ken.

The rest of us began to make our way to them too, but I stopped in my tracks as I heard a voice.

_"Cry..."_

I jumped a little. Of course it was Felix, but he had never used telepathy on me without actually being near me or looking at me, but I guess our bond is just that strong now.

_"Yea, babe? I hear you."_

_"Something's wrong."_

_"Is he that bad?"_

_"No he's still conscious, which is why something's wrong. I... I can't hear his thoughts, hun. Like, I hear nothing! That shouldn't be happening. People can block me from their minds, you can do it perfectly, but I'm still able to get some thought waves, some feeling of something, but I am getting nothing here. It's like he's a zombie or something, actually no. I'd probably still be able to hear a zombie's minimal thoughts, so I don't know what's wrong with Stephano!"_

_"Ok, ok, don't raise an alarm, maybe you're just stressing. Back off a bit and let Yami and Molly handle him, I'm almost to you guys."_

I sped up my pace, grimacing at the sight that was in front of me.

Stephano laid on the ground looking at everyone in a daze, his long brown hair was matted with... Oh God! T-That's blood. Drying blood and dirt are covering his hair, golden clothes, and staining his tanned skin. And it also looked like the golden scarf he always wore was singed at the tip.

"Ok guys, I'm going to need you to back up, he seems really confused, lets give him some space, there's too many of us." Yami said.

Everyone took a few steps back, making sure not to crowd around the fallen man.

"This is Stephano, right?" Molly asked as she took a cup from her bag and began mixing roots and other vegetation in it.

"Y-Yes." Felix answered as he got to his feet.

"Stephano, hi, it's me, Molly, this is Yami, we're friends of Pewds and Ken, I don't know if you remember us or not. Can you tell us if anything is hurting?" Molly asked, her voice calm and steady.

Stephano looked up at her then around at everyone else, "P-Pewdie? Pewdie! I am sorry! Wh-where am I?"

"In the forest. You were calling for help, were about 5 days away from Azula, what happened!? You're, you're covered in blood." Felix explained.

"Blood? Oh! Oh yes! We fought them! There were two!" Exclaimed Stephano.

"Two what?" Ken asked.

"Chimeras! We were ambushed by one! Running through the scorching circles, then finally we think we're ok, not too far from the Island, then a Chimera attacked us in brod daylight, what are the odds! We killed it, only for another one to arrive. I killed that one though." He explained.

"Wait, we who? Who else was with you?" Ken continued to interrogate.

"Who else? Jennifer of course. Wait! Jennifer!" Stephano exclaimed, running a hand through his disheveled hair, "I was in such a state of shock when I could not locate help, I almost forgot! The second beast hurt her arm and leg badly, I wrapped them up, but we needed help, there's no way we can get to the island alone." Stated Stephano, trying to get up off the ground.

"Ok, we can help you, just take it easy." Yami commanded as he helped him up, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, no, I'm completely unharmed, just minor scrapes, but we have to get to my Sparkmate, right away! You're both healers, yes?"

Molly nodded, "Yes, but Yami's the one you want to go to for extreme things. I can just give you this, it'll calm you down and heal some cuts. It's a minor health potion."

"Thank you so much!" Stephano said, chugging the liquid in the cup, before handing it back to Molly and walking away.

We all allowed Stephano to show us to their campsite.

Along the way, he seemed normal. Bragging about his partner and showing us pictures of her on his cracked Idroid, must have broke during their fight. But his girlfriend was cute. She was petite and had grey skin, apparently she could transform herself into a boulder, and Stephano said she was very strong.

I had no idea what Felix was talking about earlier, and frankly I think even Felix was second guessing himself as he caught up with Stephano. 

"Here, just up ahead I'm pretty sure!" He shouted, walking a little quicker, "And please watch out for the carcasses, of course we could not dispose of them in this condition."

We all sped up, finding ourselves at a little clearing... Covered in dry blood.

It reeked! Blood was splattered on the ground and near by trees, it was dripping dark from plants and bushes, but the craziest thing was the two Chimera bodies.

The first three headed fire-breathing beast was laying lifeless in front of a smoking little fire pit. Its brown fur was covered in blood and it's black snake tail curled limply around itself, while the goat head on its back was leaning to the side, its eyes rolled to the back of its head, showing us the whites of its eyeballs. But the most disturbing part, was its main head, the lion head. Its black mane was missing a few patches of fur, it looked like its skull had been crushed with a huge rock or something else equally heavy, and it laid in a giant pool of dark crimson.

The other Chimera a yard or 2 away from this first one, had its back to us and its snake's head tail was cut off, while the rest of the beast was solid gold.

Stephano ignored the corpses as he went over to the solid gold one, talking to something in front of it.

"Ellos my Queen. I am back! I hope I was not gone for too long. I brought us help, some old friends. They'll heal you right up." Stephano calmly reassured as we made our way over to the couple, "Shh, shh, don't try to speak, I know you're in pain. We are not too far from the Island. We'll heal you up, then contemplate getting washed up, heh, h-how does that sound, my love? My beautiful Spark. Aww yes, I love you too."

Everyone walking in front of me stopped as they got to Stephano, looking down at the couple.

I had a smirk on my face as I approached, it was nice that Stephano found someone he could be happy with. Someone that wasn't Pewds.

"S-Stephano." Felix gently called out.

"Just give me a second, she's scared." He replied.

As I got closer I could see him stroking Jennifer's black hair.

And in that very second, it was like the color drained from the world, and we were thrown into some hellish dimension.

"Oh my God." Mary whispered, turning her head, Ken quickly bringing her to his chest.

A cold sweat rolled down my face from under my mask and my mouth went dry, but I couldn't swallow to moisten it. Probably because of the bile rising up in it, but luckily I was able to choke it down, unlike Jund who was next to me helplessly vomiting, Snake trying his best to calm him down.

"S-S-Stephano." Felix softly said, shakily extending a hand to him, but pulling it away as he turned to look at the rest of us.

But we were just as shocked as he was.

Next to us laid the dead golden Chimera, but in the lion head's mouth, was a, a leg! A grey, bloodied, leg.

On the ground, Stephano was holding Jennifer... Or, or what was left of the small girl.

Along with her entire leg bitten off, her arm up to her collar bone was missing too, both places where her limbs should have been were hastily wrapped up in bandage, but of course they were soaked through with red; She was in a pool of drying blood. Ugh, the smell of death and decay was so pungent, crows were starting to fly over head of us.

From the look of her skin that was loosing color, she had been... Been dead for a day or two.

"I know sweetheart, I know. You're hurting, you're scared, but your king is here to take care of you, just like you took care of me. I'm sorry I left you, but I won't leave you again, ever." Stephano whispered to the lifeless corpse, stroking her hair and playing with a pink bow that was clipped to the top of her head.

"Stephano, please. You have to let her go, w-we should, we need to..." Felix began to say, but then looked back at me.

I just shook my head. He was delusional and out of it. And of course he'd be, he lost his Sparkmate. His very being was torn apart, and he had no one to turn to.

"Ok, she's ready to be healed." Stephano said with a huge crazed smile, looking to Yami.

Aaron almost looked like he was on the verge of throwing up as he shook his head no.

"I am so, so terribly sorry, but I can't, I can't heal her. Forgive me, Stephano." Yami said, tears rolling down his cheeks as he grabbed for Mark's hand, "I'm so sorry."

"W-What? What do you mean you can't heal her!?" Stephano began to rage, starring daggers at all of us, "Oh! Oh I see what this is! You cannot let me be happy, can you!? Is this what you want Felix, to hurt us!? I am sorry, I am so sorry for everything I did to you. I told her, I told her about us, what you did to me, what I did to you... What, what I did to you at that cabin, but she forgave me. Jennifer loves me, for me! Flaws and all, she adores me! Please, I'm begging you and you know I do not beg, please, please help her! I'm all she has. She has no family, she's been an orphan all her life, she lives alone, no friends, no one to turn to. She was counting on her partner to steal her away like a fairytale. I promised her I'd take her back to Terran and let her live like a Queen. I promised her, I would never leave her. She's everything to me, why!? W-Why can't you help us!? Shh, you'll be ok my love, you'll be ok." He cried, holding Jennifer's lifeless body to his chest and rocking her back and forth.

No one knew what to do, what could we do!? How do we handle this??

Felix fell to his knees, tears in his eyes as he scooted over to Stephano, Yami letting go of Mark's hand to go a little more closer too.

Pewdie took a deep breath, "Stephano, look at me." He commanded, making him gently put Jennifer down and look him in the eyes, "You're, you, you're going to be ok. You hear me? You're going to be ok. We'll get you help."

"Me help, what about her!? What about my Jennifer!? She's crying for help! Can't you hear her!?" He screamed.

Felix shook his head and pulled Stephano in for a hug.

"I am so sorry." He said, tears lacing his voice, "You're not yourself right now, and I know you're in pain, I can't even imagine what this has done to you, but we have to get you out of here. Jennifer, Jennifer... She, she didn't make it. Ok? Do you understand? She's, she's not ok, not at all. Yami cannot help someone who has already... Already passed."

Stephano ripped himself away from Felix's hug as he looked back down at his lifeless Sparkmate.

"A-Already passed? ALREADY PASSED!? NO, NO, OH GODDESS NO! Oh n-no!" Stephano started hysterically yelling, tears pouring out his eyes, "S-She, she is gone! She died in my arms! Oh Goddess of life! I held her, and I couldn't help her. How could I have forgotten? She saved me from the other Chimera, then we went to this one. Its my fault, I cut off its tail, it went crazy and lunged at her, ripped her arm off, then bit at her l-leg. I turned the fucker gold then went to her. She was bleeding out, it was bad. I was going cauterization the wounds, but she was already loosing too much blood. So much pain, I couldn't cause her anymore. So I wrapped up what I could and held her, while screaming for help. It was still day, surly somebody would be out, but no one came. That's when she started telling me it was alright and thanked me. She t-thanked me for being her Spark, for promising her the world, for, heh, for putting her over Pewdiepie. I begged her not to go, not to leave me, told her if it wasn't for her, I would not be able to control my gold powers like this. I haven't worn my gloves in a month. She said that was all me, and that she was sorry she had to hurt me like this, but she had to go. She caressed my cheek and told me I was her knight, her king, her s-samurai. I was her golden fairytale prince and she was so happy to be with me, so happy. Heaven, hell, Valhalla, Nirvana, reincarnation, or just rotting in the ground, I didn't care, I said I'd follow her there, she begged me not to, said I had to live for her, but I am not strong enough and she knew that, but she still left! She still left me! God, how did I forget!? My mind is still hazy. I knew this would be my fate, though. The Gods have forsaken me! My love will always be cursed, ALWAYS!!!" He screamed to the heavens.

"Stephano, please try to calm down. I can't help you, but I know the Aphrodites can. We just have to get you to the island." Yami calmly said.

"Yea, he's right. Come with us, please. We can get you help." Felix urged.

Stephano started shaking his no, mumbling to himself as his right arm came over to his left side.

"Yes, we can help you Stephano. You just need to get up." Felix continued, "This is what Jennifer would have wanted, for you to get help."

"NO!!! How dare you tell me what my queen would have wanted!" Barked Stephano, foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal, "I won't leave her!"

Out of a hidden sheath he pulled out a long sharp dagger, and without hesitation, slashed Felix across the chest.

My blood ran cold and my own chest started burning as everyone quickly ran to him.

"Felix! Babe!" I shouted, diving to the ground to grab him.

He put his hand to his bleeding chest, looking up at me with so much fear in his eyes, it made me sick.

"Yami." I breathed, trying to keep myself from crying as I looked at Stephano, while Yami quickly shot Felix in the chest, "You son of a bitch! I know you're hurting, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt him!"

"It's ok, I'm ok." Said Pewds, touching his healing chest, blood still soaking his ripped blue t-shirt, causing his body suit to glitch.

"What have I done? What is wrong with me!? I can't live like this!!!" Stephano shouted as he quickly grabbed ahold of Yami and dragged him up to his feet.

We all froze as Stephano held the already bloodied pointed tip to Yami's neck.

"Heal me! Heal me now! I will not make it to the island like this! I cannot function! You must help me now." He commanded.

"He can't! Let him go!" Mark screamed.

"I really wish I could, but what your experiencing is psychological, I can't heal that. I'm sorry." Yami explained, grabbing Stephano's hand and making him slice through his neck with the dagger, "Also, I can regenerate, so you can't threaten me. I would help you if I could, believe me, I desperately want to, but I can't."

"Yes you can! I know you can!" Stephano screamed, gripping Yami's arm tight, but quickly dropping it as Aaron's wrist started to slowly turn a goldish tint, "No, no, no, no! I thought I was in control! I didn't mean to!" Stephano exclaimed, eyes full of terror.

Yami reached out to his golden arm, touching over it in a panic. It looked like he was trying to flex his fingers, but they were going stiff as they changed colors.

"Aaron, what are you doing? heal over it!" Mark demanded.

"I-I can't." Aaron said as gold crept up his neck and down his other arm, "I can't do it!"

He collapsed onto the ground, struggling to regen over the creeping gold.

"M-Mawk..." Yami whispered.

Eyes wide with fear Mark got to his knees, hands gently touching over Yami's hardening frame, "N-No, no, this can't be happening. Don't do this, please. Baby please, you can regenerate. Please! Please Aaron!"

"M-Mawk, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, its moving faster than I can regen. I'm trying, but I can't. Oh God this isn't real! This can't be real!" He yelled. 

Never in my life have I seen Mark so panicked before.

"N-No, you're going to be ok, I promise."

"Ah! It's starting to hurt, Mark!! Bloody hell! Please, help me! I don't want to die! I don't want to die like this." Aaron cried, big tears pouring out his big brown eyes.

"Shh, shh, you're not, you won't! I won't let you, ok? I'm right here for you, I won't let you go!" Mark reassured.

"A-Aaron, you have to heal yourself, please! Will your guns work? Something has to work!" Mary hysterically yelled, tears staining her cheeks, "Stephano please reverse this."

But Stephano looked just as panicked as the rest of us, "I cannot! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" He repeated as Mark grabbed one of Aaron's guns and started shooting him.

"Baby, you know it won't work. My own healing doesn't work on myself." Yami breathed out.

"Don't say that! Molly! Christ! Help him!" Mark yelled at her, making her jump.

"I-I can't! I can't do that! This is too advanced, I don't even know where to begin, there's no plants for this!" She replied, wiping tears away.

"Stephano, why can't you fix this!? You're killing our friend!" Ken scolded.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself!" Stephano replied, shaking like a leaf.

Mark shook his head, yelling out in pain, "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! Aaron Ash, look at me! Look at me!!! Please, please, please. Aaron, don't do this to me. I've lost too many people, too many people close to me, I can't loose you too. Take my life force, please. Take it, save yourself. Just suck my life force from me, I don't want you to die." He said, leaning their foreheads together.

"M-Mark... I could never do that to you. I love you too much. You mean too much to me." Yami gently whispered, "T-Thank you, for always putting me first, you're so sweet."

He lifted his head up and shook it in defiance, "No, no don't you do that, don't you talk like that! You have not accepted this! Don't talk like you're never going to see me again! Because you will! We have to converge! We have to go through so much together, Aaron. We have so much to give, to each other, to the world. We can do so much good together. I... I have to spend my life with you, Yami! Yamimash and Markiplier forever, right? R-Right? I can't, we can't! We can't be apart, we're inseparable! I don't know what to do without you, I'll be so fucking lost, baby. Please don't leave me like this." Mark pleaded, his tears falling onto Yami's shirt, the only thing along with his pants and shoes that wasn't turning gold.

Aaron just smiled, "You're the strongest person I know. Millions of people need you, your friends need you, your family needs you, and I need you to be strong for them. I-I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm sorry you'll have to suffer, you don't deserve that. If, if you ever get in contact with my mum and step-dad, tell them I love them, please. And Mary, you tell Entoan and Dlive that as well, please. I... I love you guys, so much."

"Aaron, please! Don't make me do that." Mary cried.

"Dammit Y-Yami! Come on! Fight it!" Wade encouraged.

"I'm trying, but there's nothing I can do. But enough of that. Mawk Edward Fischbach, you were... Are, the best thing that has ever happen to me and I love you more than anything, you hear me? More than anything! I told you, I'm happy we got this far. Please, just remember the good. You remember when we fir- kis... so nice... Remem-."

"What do you want me to remember!? Our first kiss? It was beautiful! I was an idiot and ran from you because I didn't know what I was feeling, but I'm so happy I have you now! I'll always have you, right!?" Mark quickly spat out.

"A-Alw..." Yami breathed.

"AARON!"

A choked gasp left Aaron's mouth as his whole face turned gold, and then he was gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm sure this hurt me more than it hurt you... Love yall.... Sorry...


	92. Reverse This Hellscape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! If you're sensitive to certain topics such as suicide, please be cautious

"D-Dude... What the fuck!?" I exclaimed, feeling tears lump in my throat.

Mark's body started shaking violently as he bent over to press a kiss on Yami's golden lips. A small surge of visible electricity danced over every part of his body as he stood up and looked at us with a broken smile.

I was expecting another scream of anguish, but his voice came out calmly.

"H-He's gone. He had more to s-say, but he's gone." He whispered repeatedly, walking closer to us, face pale, "It, it stings. Shit, it hurts. My head feels a little hazy too."

I was on the ground with Felix, but I could still tell from here that something wasn't right in Mark's actions.

"Mark, I am so sorry." Wade whispered, holding Molly as they both cried.

"I can't imagine what you're feeling, you should sit down for a bit." Snake suggested, "We'll give you all the time you need."

Mark walked up to Snake and in a flash was reaching for his gun holster.

"Mark!" Snake shouted, remaining still.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Mark screeched, his deep voice cracking as he cocked the gun, "You killed him, you murderer!"

Stephano held up his hands as tears poured from his eyes, "I did not mean to, I wish I could have saved him, I'm so sorry! I do not wish this pain we're feeling on any of our enemies."

"Mark! Put the gun, down, now!" Wade sternly demanded.

"Listen to him Mark, you don't want to do this." Said Ken.

Mark let out a pained scream, "I don't know what I want to do anymore! I can't feel anything, but then I feel everything! He's gone, he's, dead! Aaron isn't coming back! I feel like I'm living a nightmare and it just happened! My heart hurts so badly! And it's all this fucks fault!"

"Mark please, he didn't know what he was doing!" Felix yelled.

"I know, I know! But I don't care! Because guess what, I don't know what I'm doing either!" Mark cried, "This is justice, right!!!"

"Mark, think about your family man, your fans." Jund said, tears running down his cheeks.

"Yea, please! You can't do this. Put it down, please." I agreed.

"He killed him, he killed me!" Mark said, putting the gun to his own head, making all of our stomachs tighten in fear, "I don't know who I am anymore! Am I Mark? Who is Mark Edward Fischbach anyways? Who's Markiplier? I'm nobody now! Everything I was, everything I was going to be, stopped as soon as you turned the love of my life into a block of gold!!! I know what you feel, you don't want to live, and neither do I, but fuck it right!? I should just kill you, then kill myself, but I can't, can I?" He questioned, now looking at the gun, "No I seriously can't! Because since I took the gun, Snake hasn't moved an inch! Why? Because the guns on safety and for the life of me, I can't remember how to get it off. Heh, hah, HAHAHAA! HAH! I can't do anything right, not without him. Not without Aaron."

"I'm sorry, I really am, but you're stronger than me." Stephano said, taking his knife out again, "I don't want to live in a world without her."

"And you know what, I don't want to live in a world in which he dies, and I live." Mark said with a smirk as he turned toward us, throwing the gun away from himself, "I love you guys. You won't remember any of this, but I'll try and let you in on everything before I, well before I die. Wade, tell everyone, my moms, Thomas, Bob, Jesse, Jack, Matt, Ryan, Tyler, the fans, just everyone, that I love them and I'm sorry. I am sorry if I ever wronged them, if I've lost my way! I'm sorry for all the charity livefeeds I'll never be able to do... All the videos I'll never make... I've lived such a great life, I'm sorry. Heh, but you won't remember this anyways, so I guess its just a silent wish from me. I love you all and Yami, so much, that I don't want you to live in this timeline any longer."

Mark's hand started to glow a light blue, while his eyes turned pure white.

"No, no, God dammit Mark! You don't have your gauntlets on! You're going to kill yourself!" Wade screamed, running at him.

"That's the plan, good buddy. I'd die a million times over, if it meant he could live. Hah, this shouldn't come as a shock, I'm me. Silly ol' Markimoo putting other's before himself. Haha, as usual." He said extending his other hand to Wade, freezing him on the spot, "God I love you, Wade. I don't say it enough. But you know me, of course I'd sacrifice myself, it's such a me thing to do. Buh-bye guys, see you on the other side!" Mark said with a grunt as a blast of white light blinded us, not giving any of us a moment to stop him before...

[Felix's POV]

I was skeptical of my own powers, Stephano seemed fine and I could tell how happy he was to be with Jennifer.

And I was happy for him.

As we approached the gore of his campsite, there was a huge Chimera sitting in a pool of blood in front of a fire pit, and a solid gold one not too far away from it.

I was getting ready to follow Stephano to Jennifer, until a blood curdling scream stopped us in our tracks.

"STOP!"

We all turned toward Mark who was breathing heavily and holding his chest.

Just a second ago he was calmly walking, even talking a bit, but now he looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Stephano, s-stop! She's, she's gone." Mark breathed, slowly walking to him.

"Mawk, are you alright?" Aaron asked, worry lacing his voice.

"No, but you are." Mark said with a smirk as he walked to Stephano and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I forgive you. I didn't want to, but I have to, because nobody should experience that pain, ever! It messes up your mind, and I am so sorry. I'm just gaining my senses back now. I wish I could have went back days, but that's impossible without my gauntlets and without messing up timelines."

Stephano shook his head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Mark took a deep breath and turned around to face all of us, "Jennifer, Jennifer is gone. She passed away, because of the Chimeras. Stephano went crazy, threatened Yami to save her, slashed Felix's chest. He... He turned Yami gold! He killed him! And I couldn't, I couldn't let that happen, so I..."

Mark's eyes rolled to the back of his head and suddenly, he collapsed hard onto the blood soaked ground, unmoving.

"Mark! Stay with me, stay with me!" Yami yelled, him and Wade rushing to Mark's side, "You idiot! You can't use your powers like this!"

"H-He's unconscious!" Wade said, feeling Mark's neck for a pulse.

"Stephano... What was Mark talking about?" I asked as I approached him.

Stephano looked out of it again as he immediately turned on his heels and went over to the golden Chimera where a body laid, missing a leg and an arm.

Stephano began to cry, "I remember, I remember everything! Oh Goddess of life, she died in my arms!"

He fell to the ground and scooped up the small girls body, holding her close to his chest, while explaining everything to me through tears.

I wanted to listen to Stephano more, but a sudden commotion behind me made my stomach tighten.

"MARK! GOD DAMMIT! What's happening!? STAY WITH ME BABY! I can't heal if he isn't breathing!" I could hear Yami cry out, while I watched Stephano cry over his dead Sparkmate.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? OH GOD! MARK PLEASE!" Wade screamed.

"Bloody hell, we gotta keep it together! Wade, you do chest compressions, 1, 2, 3 Molly mouth to mouth! I'll keep him stable!"

"Does he still have a pulse!?" I could hear Cry ask.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Yami frantically answered.

"Stephano.... Mark h-he sounds bad." I said, wiping tears from my eyes, "I... I'm really scared right now."

Stephano didn't answer, he just buried his head in Jennifer's hair.

I don't know how bad the other timeline was that Mark took us from, but this is still hell, this is still unbelievably terrible.

"I promised her so many things, Felix. So many things. But not just materially, I promised her love, I promised her she'd be safe, I promised her a family, that's all she ever wanted. But alas, the God's have forsaken me and my love, it shall always remain cursed, always. I do not remember what transpired between me and your friend Yami, but I can only imagine my desperation. I am sorry." He apologized.

"...Mark forgave you, so I'm sure it wasn't too bad." I lied through my teeth.

"He said I killed him, Pewdie. I'm a murderer. And Mark's over there fighting for his life!"

"You weren't thinking straight, you aren't in your right mind, I can't even read your mind right now. I'm sure, I'm positive both of my friends are going to be alright. Mark's really strong." I said as I looked back at everyone surrounding Mark and Yami, "C-Come on, lets get you away from here a little. Get you some room to breathe."

I let Stephano kiss Jennifer's forehead one last time, before I grabbed his hand and took him away from the gruesome scene.

Truthfully, I wanted to get away from it myself.

"Pewdie, what do I do? I-I feel nothing, but then I feel everything. I feel like I can feel her pain and so much more, but then I feel no connection and no sympathy for anybody. The Spark is gone, and it does not leave willingly. It feels like my body's been trying to cling to it, but the electricity has nothing to cling to. That whole time I held her, everything felt normal, but as soon as she drew her final breath, I shattered. I remembered running through the forest, then I remember seeing you, then the next thing I know your friend's telling me Jennifer died. What the hell happened!? Why does it shatter your mind like that? It it is as if the Gods want to punish you for letting your Sparkmate die! Everything wants to punish me, and I deserve it." Stephano ranted, tears and snot staining his face.

"Stephano, I... I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry? That doesn't even cut it. I just know if I lost Cry... Well, I'm just sorry." I apologized, feeling my mind trying to come up with something coherent to reply with, while I took his hand again, "Come to the island with us, I want to make sure you're safe."

"Do not pity me. Stephano's a lost soul now, lets take him by the hand and guide him. Then you and Ken can meet up with all your little buddies from our school and tell them how the golden Jackass couldn't keep his hot ass girlfriend safe, because he was dreaming about dicks." Stephano scolded, pulling his hand away from mine, "That's all you ever did, run away from me, get your little friends on my case. You took the one good memory from my mind, stuffed it inside your little headset, and walked out my life. Made me feel like I was a stalker, like I was in this one-sided relationship in which the other party didn't give a rats ass about me! But you did! We had a life together and you took it away from me! You erased my memory!!! You ruined my life."

I was in complete shock, "S-Stephano... You forgave me, we talked about this. I shouldn't have done it, but I did. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I abused my powers, I'm sorry that Jennifer's gone, I'm sorry that you're in so much pain. I'm sorry for everything! God! I am the worse person ever, I know. If I would have just kept to our plan, none of this would be happening to you or Mark and Yami, I know this! I should have converged with my Spark, then left them for you or just doomed them, but I told you, we're terrible for each other, horrible even! You're just saying all of this now because you're hurt! You don't want me anymore, you want her, but nothing can bring her back, and I'm just sorry! I'm sorry this is happening to you. Sorry I was a shitty friend, and a shittier boyfriend, I chose Marzia over you, chose Cry, but I had to. I never made you truly happy, Stephano, but I couldn't! Only she could have! We both needed our Sparks. I did what I thought was best!!!" I yelled in his face, tears of hot anger and sadness streaming down my cheeks.

More tears poured out of Stephano's eyes as well, "I know. I know you did. I-I shouldn't be angry with you, that's all in the past. My mind's just all over the place, Felix. I just want to run under a rock and blame everything on us not staying together, but part of me is so happy we did not. I thought I'd never get over you, but then I realized I didn't have to. She told me I could always love you, as long as what I felt for her was real. And it was, it was so real. She is my everything, and all I can do now is cry and try to make you hurt too. Why? I don't know! My heart just hurts so much."

"I know! That's why we need to get you help. Please, just come with us. Please." I pleaded.

Stephano's hand went to his pocket as he shook his head, "I'm so tore up, so exhausted, I don't know if I can make it to the island like this, I don't think I want to. You know, I told her I wanted to follow her, she told me not to, but she knew, she knew I wasn't strong enough. Now your friend, that's strong, he sacrificed himself, he wanted to see his beloved again, one last time. And so do I."

My mouth went dry, "Wh-what do you mean?"

He took a step away from me and smiled, "I'm so gone that I tried to bring you down, I killed a person, if it was in a different timeline or not, I killed someone, I'm a danger to all of you." Stephano said, looking all the way over to the corpse of his Sparkmate, "I just want to hold her again, Pewdie. I want to apologize to her, I want to meet her in oblivion and converge with her there. Do you think I can, would you let me?"

"W-What? Let you do what!?" I frantically asked.

"I guess the better question is, will you be my kaishakunin? I'm sure we can find you something in which to end the job with, encase I can't. I really think the only way I'll be welcomed into the afterlife is if I go out honorably, don't you agree?" He questioned, taking another step away from me.

I immediately shook my head, tears filling my eyes again, "You, will, not! You're not going to do that! I won't let you. Stephy, please. Please! Your family, your friends, please! Me! God, please, don't!" 

I walked forward but he kept walking away from me, hand still at his pocket. 

I lunged at him, screaming and slapping him, trying to get his hand away from his pocket. I didn't know what he had in there, but from the way he was talking, it wasn't anything good.

I felt deranged! Here was a man, my friend, who had just lost his partner and I was attacking him, but it was the only thing I could think of. I needed to stop him.

Were all frantic over Mark and everything that happened, I can't let something happen to somebody else!

Finally, Stephano pushed me hard and I stumbled, but stabled myself, going back in to punch him in the face, until he stopped me with a hard swift punch to the gut.

I grabbed my stomach and fell to the ground, struggling to breathe.

"Stephano!" I wheezed.

"I am sorry, but did you not hear your friend? I slashed you. I hurt you worse than I just did now! You cannot help me! What if I kill you, Felix!? What if I kill Cry? You will regret helping me. I will not put you in danger, I can't. I've already lost one person I love." Stephano explained as he pulled out a dagger, "I'm sorry, Felix. I'm sorry to Jennifer, to my family, but I can't live like this."

"You aren't in your right mind! Please! You can't do this!" I cried, trying to get to my feet, ignoring the pain in my stomach. 

"Your friend, the one who was in the peace control, Snake? He has probably heard of this. Back in the day this was held to a great honor, even though taking your own life is frowned upon today. But maybe, maybe the God's will honor it. Maybe the Goddess Aphrodite will take pity on me, me, one of her many broken souls she tried to save with love. Please dear Goddess, take my act of honor as a sign of my undying love for the woman you paired me with. For I was her Samurai, and I wish to die as such. Please great goddess, please." He prayed.

"N-No..." I whispered, staggering over to him and grabbing his hand with the dagger in it, "LET GO OF IT! I WON'T LET YOU! I understand this pain's unbearable, but you can't do this to yourself. Fuck! Why can't you just listen to me!? Please, I love you, don't leave me like this! Please don't, Stephano."

I was thrown to the ground again, crying and coughing as Stephano kneeled down before me.

As a last resort, I tried to dive into his mind. Maybe if I could erase the memory, it could help him.

I vowed to never try and go into his mind again, but I have to help him.

"Stephano, let me help you. Let me take the memory." I whispered, trying to go into his mind, but I couldn't.

It felt like my mind was trying to pull through a push door. I can see the door to his mind, and I know its unlocked, but for some reason I just cannot figure out how to get in through it!

"I love you too, Felix. So very much. I'm sorry, but I have to say goodbye now. I shall never forget the adventures we had when we were younger, the love you once showed me, but now I go to her, to my Jennifer." Stephano whispered, looking over to her body, "I have to see her again!"

My blood ran cold at his farewell.

With all the strength I had, I lunged at him again, screaming for help while trying to rip the sharp dagger from his grip.

"What y'all doing!?" I heard Ken yell in the distance.

"Stop him!" I cried.

Stephano and I struggled until my grip slipped and in horror, I watched as the dagger glided into his abdomen.

"No! It was an accident!" I screamed in a voice I had never heard leave my mouth before, as I moved my hands away from the dagger and scrambled back a little bit, terrified. 

"Felix!?" I could hear another voice holler.

"Don't touch him, get Yami!" Someone else said.

"B-But he's with Mar-"

"GET HIM!!!" I screamed, hearing footsteps running away from me.

I can't pull the dagger out, it'll only bleed more and faster. If I leave it in and wait for Yami to-.

"OH GOD! STOP! JUST STOP! PLEASE! GOD, WHY!? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOURSELF!?" I cried out as loud as I could, "HELP! HELP! PLEASE! DON'T DIE! DON'T, STEPHANO!"

I wasn't sure if my screams or his chocking noises were louder, all I knew was Stephano was now dragging the dagger across his stomach, even having the strength to pull it upward, to finish the action.

"Stop, now!" I heard the command ring out, but I didn't know who it was from.

But it didn't matter, Stephano kept going, even having the strength to pull the dagger out.

Warm liquid showered my face, while with a peaceful smile on, Stephano fell forward, his head reaching my shoulder.

I could feel my body start to shake and gasping yells escaped my lips as my mind went blank, probably to shield itself from the trauma.

This journey was suppose to be a magical thing, it gets hard and people get hurt, but not like this, not like this!

This spark isn't a blessing, it's nothing but a curse.

When my mind finally came to, I realized Ken and Wade had pulled Stephano from me and were laying his bleeding corpse on the ground.

"Shh! Shh! Please, just try and calm down, love. I know, he didn't deserve to go through this, I know." Cry's smooth low voice said to me, making me realize I had been screaming incoherent apologies this whole entire time.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry you had to experience this pain. But it's not your fault, it's not your fault you did this to yourself, it isn't. Your mind, your soul, its broke. I'm sorry I couldn't fix it, I'm so sorry. Why? Why is that all I can say!? You were hurting! I could see it, I tried, I tried! Stephano I tried to help, I would have carried you to the fucking island if I had to. But all I can say is I'm sorry, like that means anything! It definitely doesn't now! Why is this happening!?" I screamed and cried, feeling myself getting pulled to my feet.

"My God! He committed seppuku!?" I heard Jund exclaim as Cry began to drag me away, "Impossible!"

"He shouldn't have been able to do it, I know! It is impossible. There's no way you can do this to yourself, but I saw it! Why? Why?" I asked everyone, still feeling Cry tug my hand, "Dammit Cry, why!?"

Cry just shook his head, but I couldn't tell what face he was making because of his mask.

Yami stepped in front of me, "You shouldn't be able to go through with it, but the blade went deep. H-He was gone psychologically, that's the only way he could have put up with that pain... I'm sorry. I can't believe any of this happened. To him, to Mark, I just want to leave."

"Me too." I quietly said as I hugged Yami, "I'm so sorry I called you over here, I was panicked."

"I know, but it's ok. Everything's going to be ok, for all of us. I have to get back to Mark now." Yami said, his accent and warm hug soothing me.

"Come on, babe, you shouldn't look at this any longer." Cry said and I let him take me away.

We were quiet, deathly quiet. I wasn't sure how long we walked or where he was leading me for that matter, but finally we came back to the stream side.

"You uh, you should clean up." Cry whispered.

I looked down at my shirt and hands and couldn't help it, I started to puke immediately, feeling a tender comforting hand rub my back.

I was covered in blood, my shirt, pants, shoes, hands, probably even my face, was all dyed crimson.

Quickly, I went over to the stream and began splashing the cool water on myself, trying to keep from crying more.

"Cry... Sweetheart..." My voice was horse.

"Yea, yes, I'm right here. Do you need anything?" His voice was sweet and so comforting, as usual.

"...Clothes, water, another redo on this day." I replied as I stood up, going over to lean my head against his chest.

I let out a shaky sigh as Cry held me tight.

"I can't believe he's gone. I can't even think straight right now. How was Mark? God, please tell me he's ok. Yami said it was ok, but I can't believe I made him leave him."

"Wade and Molly did CPR on him and Yami got him stable, but he won't wake up and his breathing's shallow."

"We're living in a nightmare. Tell me this isn't happening."

"I'm... I, I wish I could. I'm sorry, I'm really lost at the moment too. I don't know what to say to you, and I feel bad." He honestly stated.

"I know, you don't have to say anything. I just, I just need you. I want to make sure you don't leave me too."

"I would never."

I couldn't cry anymore, I didn't want to cry anymore, in all honesty, I wasn't sure how I was still standing. I felt heavy, I felt lost. My body told me that tears would make me feel better, but I didn't let anymore come out. Guilt and regret filled me, and my mind tried its best to erase the scene I just witnessed.

I'm so happy I have Cry though, even though we're both distraught, just feeling his warmth is all the comfort I need.

"Hey, there you two are." Said Wade as he landed beside us, "You were gone for a while, we got worried. But uh, we dug three b-burial holes. No one's sure if there are more Chimeras so we should leave before it gets dark."

3 holes!?

Cry and I looked at each other then glanced back at Wade. His eyes were puffy, and I couldn't really get a read on his facial expressions.

"H-How's Mark?" I asked, my voice coming out horse.

Wade swallowed noticeably hard, before kneeling, "One of you get on my back, I'll carry the other." He said, dodging the question.

Cry nodded in obedience, climbing onto Wade's back. Wade looped his arms around his knees before extending his long arms toward me.

Without a word I let Wade scoop me up, and we were lifting off the ground in a hurry.

Up in the air, for just a split second, I could pretend that Wade was just cheerfully flying us around, taking us in the air to maybe get a glimpse of the Island.

I could pretend we were all ok, pretend that we weren't stuck in a hellish nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flips to page 1,595 of the Spark encyclopedia: Surprisingly little is known as to why it happens, but when one's Spark dies, the living party becomes extremely distraught. Unlike never finding your Spark, which just makes a person loose out on longevity, loosing your Sparkmate wether you have met them or not, will be psychologically damaging. One noticable affect of loosing one's Spark before Convergence is a chemical imbalance in the brain, leading to a wide range of psychological related diseases, such as depression*. Aphrodites are well trained to deal with SLS(sparkless syndrome) but of course it can never be fully cured.
> 
> (You look down at the bottom of the page)*Depression no matter how severe is a serious matter and should never be taken lightly, no matter what! Please, if you are suffering, don't do it alone. And if you know someone who is, be there for them the best you can.


	93. Cry, the Silent Rock

[Cry's POV]

When Wade, Felix, and I finally landed in the blood soaked camp sight, the Chimera bodies were gone, Mark's body was in a small long bubble, and Stephano and Jennifer's bodies were laying next to each other.

Stephano had vines wrapped around his torso, probably Molly's doing, and a blanket covered Jennifer's whole body. Probably to hide their wounds.

"Hey guys, you're back." Mary said, walking over and wrapping her arms around Felix's neck.

"We dug up some uh, some graves." Jund said, "Molly and Snake did actually."

His voice was so horse and dry, I almost didn't recognize it.

"Yea, it was a bit hard, can't actually move dirt, but vines and Snake's make shift shovel from bark worked out well." Molly explained, trying her best to sound like she was just talking about digging in a garden.

"How's Mark?" Felix and I both questioned, fearing the worst.

"Has he gotten better?" Wade asked.

I guess he didn't know for sure when he left to get us, he sounded scared to receive the answer.

"Don't worry guys, he's still stable, breathing's a bit erratic though. I can, can feel there's a pain in his chest, it's making it hard for me... him, it's making it hard for him to breathe. When we uh, leave you'll have to carry him, Wade, but I'm positive he'll wake up soon, you know Mark, he's a fighter." Yami said with a smirk, looking down at Mark's motionless form.

"So that third grave?" Pewds slowly asked.

"Chimeras, we threw them in there. We were waiting for you to get back so we can bury... Everyone else." Ken replied, walking over to wrap an arm around Felix, "You ok, brother?"

"I'll be fine, thanks man." He reassured, looking over at the bodies, "Let's bury them."

Everyone nodded their heads and helped to get the bodies into the graves. Thankfully they weren't too deep, so it was a bit easier to set them down gently.

After we put them to rest, Snake went to work scooping dirt back into the ground, making sure to cover them and the Chimeras nicely, before placing flowers Molly made on top of Stephano's and Jennifer's graves.

They were beautiful bright soul roses.

No matter what part of the world you lived in, it was always customary to have a soul rose at funerals.

There aren't too many funeral's held on Htrea, what with our longevity and all, but older, older people still die and people still go from unnatural causes, so it is still something we have to deal with.

The soul roses were plain white flowers, but if you crush it over a grave, it'll bleed the color of the person's soul, releasing it peacefully.

I don't believe that shit, but it's a nice sentiment.

"I found their travel cubes too." Jund said, handing Snake two metal boxes.

"Ok, we'll keep the cubes on top of the graves. If people from Azula come out looking for the missing, they'll know they're here." Snake said as he laid the cubes down.

"But what about Jennifer? I can tell them at the check in about Stephano, but we don't know anything about her, and apparently she didn't have family." Felix stated.

"It's fine, they have a list of every single person's name that went out this year. They'll know she didn't check in." Said Snake.

"Oh yea, yea, you're right." Felix said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"So, we should be getting out of here, right? Should we, should we say anything? Do you need some time Felix?" Jund nervously asked.

"We'll give you all the time you need, hun." Mary added.

Felix went to nod his head yes, but then looked back at me.

"W-What? Do you want to stay for a little? That's fine babe, you can do what you want. We'll give you space. I'll leave too." I assured, before going over to him and running a hand through his beautiful golden hair, gently kissing his forehead, "I'll get you some clean clothes, take your time."

"Thank you." Pewds whispered as we parted ways, Wade gently scooping up Mark and following the group away from Pewdie.

From a distance I watched him kneel down in front of Stephano's grave, wiping his eyes.

My heart ached, partly because I could feel some of his pain, but mainly because I felt helpless.

This was when I was suppose to be a big strong man and take him into my arms and tell him it was going to be ok. I'm suppose to be over there comforting him, but I still don't know what to say.

I knew he still cared about Stephano, so it was probably more traumatizing to see how he took his own life.

I just wish I could make his hurt go away.

"Stephano was crazy. I mean that fool was insane sometimes. He'd do anything to keep Pewds around, he loved him in a twisted way, but it was still love, I guess. Ugh, he didn't deserve this though. He finally was happy, in a normal relationship, this shouldn't have happened." Ken started randomly saying to me as we watched Felix lean over Stephano and Jennifer's graves, "Like I knew loosing your Spark messed you up, but I didn't know like this. He chose the craziest way to go too, you couldn't even stop him. I really wish Felix didn't have to see it. I never in my life heard him scream like that."

I nodded in agreement, "It was the scariest thing to hear. He was just, covered, in blood. I think Stephano's uh, he cut really deep and things... spilled out."

"I know, I hope Felix didn't notice."

"Me too. I don't know what to do, Ken. 'I'm sorry' just doesn't feel like it's enough, you know?"

"Then don't say anything."

"That's what he said, but I think he's just saying that."

Ken chuckled, "Brah, I don't know if you know this, but my bro loves you unconditionally, he loves you with every fiber of his being. Meaning, you just have to be near him and he'll feel better, he told me that. So don't be too hard on yourself if you don't have words to say. I'm sure you'll know what to do or say when the time comes, but until then, just be that silent rock." He suggested, patting me on the back.

I nodded in understanding, taking the words to heart. Minx did tell me that your Spark would love you unconditionally, but is only saying a few words and being there enough to make him feel better?

I glanced back over at Pewds, he was crushing a soul rose over Jennifer's grave, watching as it dripped bright pink and gold colors that looked like paint, onto the dirt.

When he did the same over Stephano's grave, he put his head down and shook it some, probably in disbelief, since the color was exactly the same as Jennifer's, pink and gold.

It was a weird coincidence indeed, no matter if Molly made them or not, they shouldn't bleed the same colors, especially two of the same.

"Wow, those are really bright colors. Least it feels like they're souls are intertwined now." Molly stated as we watched Felix wipe off his hands and stand up.

Everyone stiffened and tried to put on their best smiles as he returned.

"You all ready?" Molly asked.

"Y-Yea, just let me get changed." He softly said.

I took him by the hand and grabbed his stuff, leading him behind some trees and bushes.

I pulled out some normal clothes for him, and he started taking off his body suit.

"Want new boxers?" I questioned.

"Please. New socks and shoes too. I kind of just want to burn all these clothes, heh." Pewds informed, chuckling dryly.

I nodded and took out all his clothes, watching him undress.

I love watching him change, love looking at every part of his naked form, but right now his whole body looked so fragile and his movements were so slow and shaky, it broke my heart even more.

"Heh, heh, I just realized I have to tell his parents. Hah, haven't spoken to them in awhile. Pretty sure they still have the same number." He randomly said as he slipped on his boxers, "You think they'll hate me? Eh, probably. I hate me. Your son killed himself right in front of me and I couldn't stop him. Actually, we argued over the dagger, probably the reason he got stabbed. But I guess I'm not fully to blame, he could have been healed but then he decided to commit seppuku, even asked me to be the person who lobs off his head. That'll be a fun convo, right?"

"Felix..."

"Ryan, I am so confused. I don't understand why. I had time to think at their graves and nothing makes sense. No one could have stopped him. I... I even, I tried to take his memory of loosing her away. At least take some of the pain so he could think clearly, but I couldn't get into his mind. I tried so hard." He said, turning away from me and putting his head in his hands.

"It's ok! You... It's not your fault! None of this is. I couldn't get into his mind either. I'm sor- I... You should just, just..." I stammered.

I couldn't get anything coherent out.

I was scared to say the wrong thing and make it worse, but I was also scared if I didn't talk he'd think I was dismissing him and his feelings!

But I went with my gut, and went with what Ken told me.

A silent rock.

I grabbed his arms from behind and leaned myself up against my boyfriend's half naked body, kissing over his neck and shoulders.

It wasn't anything sexy, I just wanted him to know that someone was here for him, someone who loved and cared about him deeply.

And I didn't need words to express that.

I then turned him around and made him put his arms up so I could help him get his shirt on, even helping him put on his pants and shoes.

After he was dressed, Pewdie leaned against me and started to sob again.

I held him tighter than I did by the stream, tighter than I had ever held him before.

"I told him I loved him. L-Like telling someone that when they're going through all of that shit would help! I just wanted him to stop. Ugh! I'm sorry, Cry. You don't need to know this." He whined.

"Shh, don't be sorry, just speak your mind."

"...I th-thought I could stop him, Cry. I would have done anything. I-I was just so terrible to him. And now I just keep thinking what our lives would have been like if I just stayed with him... I should've just stayed with him. He never wanted to look for his Spark, but I was always pushing him to. We were going to converge with our Sparkmates then leave them, or so he thought. At that cabin awhile back, he told me to runaway with him. Even after I told him what I did to him, how I deceived him, he still wanted to be with me, but I refused to listen to him, again. Maybe I should have l-l-listened, then none of this would've happened."

His sobs got louder, prompting me to hold him closer.

It didn't matter to me what he said right now, hell he could tell me he loves Stephano more, I didn't give a shit, all I cared about was letting him get everything off his chest and comforting him to the best of my abilities, because that's what you do when you love someone as much as I love him.

A few of our friends came over to make sure we were fine, but I shooed them away, assuring them we'd be ok.

Felix hated to cry around people, hated having to get emotional period, so the least I could do was allow him to let everything out, as my arms shielded him from prying eyes, and my chest muffled his sad cries.

When he finally calmed down, I wiped every single tear from his face, kissed his red nose and his puffy eyes, then told him I loved him.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I dumped all that on you, I... The thing about running away with him, I didn't mean it. I was just talking." Pewds assured, stroking the side of my mask down to my exposed lips, "You know how much you mean to me, I could never leave you, babe."

"Shhh." I hushed, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply, before giving him a little smirk, "Don't worry about it, Pewds."

Tears filled his eyes again and I let him blink them away, before leading him back to the group, while holding his hand tight.

And all of us began walking again, stopping to sleep in tents, taking care of Mark, while trying to push everything out of our minds and just get this fucking journey over with already.


	94. Welcome to The Golden Bridge

Slowly, as the days passed, everyone tried to go back to normal, but with Mark still unconscious, it was a slow trudge.

Though we did manage to crack a few jokes and some smiles here and there, I was still worried about Felix.

I... I don't know if he'll ever be the same.

[Felix's POV]

Two long days of trying to move in stages.

The day of I cried my eyes out, next day I kept my distance, and now today? Today I'll engage with everyone, try and smile more so they aren't walking on eggshells around me.

That's how these things go right? The healing process? I just need a couple days.

Least that's what I thought, but I still can't sleep well, and when I do, I have nightmares. I barely want to close my eyes anymore.

I rolled over in my, our, sleeping bag and scooted over to the warm body next to me.

I never want to bother Cry, so I've been putting space between us when we sleep, but I can always feel him in the middle of the night, stroking my face to calm me down, whispering commands into my ears to ease my night terrors, he's been trying so hard to put up with me, I just wish I could make myself feel better for his sake.

He still hasn't said anything about all the crap I spilled on him that day, I wasn't thinking straight and things were just pouring out of my mouth. I was expecting him to be mad, though.

But of course he's not.

"Hmm? You sleep good?" Cry asked me in a whisper as he turned over to face me.

I tried to smirk at him in reassurance, but we both knew I didn't.

"I love you." He whispered as I sat there silently, while he gently stroked my beard.

"S-Sorry, I'm still a little tired. I slept well, though. And love you too, sweetheart." I replied, trying to scoot away from him, "Didn't mean to wake you."

Cry stopped my scooting by hovering over my body, his arms on either side of me.

"Can I have a hug? I didn't sleep too good myself." Cry stated with a yawn, "I can only sleep if you're snuggled into me, you should know that by now."

I felt a genuine smile naturally forming on my lips as he laid down on my chest.

"Mm, doesn't this feel nice?" He rhetorically asked, "I'm so hyped. Two days and we should be at the island. I can't wait to cuddle in satin sheets."

The Island?

"Y-You still want to converge with me?" I asked, feeling a lump grow in my throat.

"Of course! What kind of question is that!? I wanna converge with you, be with you for hundreds of years, grow old with you, then die happily." He rambled off.

I gripped his shirt tight, "Promise?"

"Realistically speaking, my brain is telling me I can't promise you that, it's just an exaggerated wish, but of course my heart's like you fucking cuck! You'll never leave this man! So maybe I will promise you that, maybe." He stated with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, "Hah, tell your brain I don't need realistic what ifs right now."

Cry smiled, "Was that a little laugh I just heard?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"It better have been! I got you to laugh, now I just need to get you to stop lying to me."

"What? What are you talking about? I... I'm not lying about anything!" I refuted.

"Babe, if I ask how'd you sleep or if you're ok, you don't have to give me a positive answer! I really want to know how you feel." Cry sternly said, but ended in a gentle voice.

"I know! But it's hard. I just don't want to drag you down. Everyone has so much to deal with right now, I don't need to pile on to that." I explained.

Cry shook his head as he sighed, "Sometimes I wish you were the self-absorbed prick people think you are! Dammit babe, stop keeping it in. I know you're still hurting, which is completely fine! You went through a lot."

"Ugh, I'm sorry. I just... I keep having nightmares and I, I keep blaming myself, babe."

"Why, for what?"

"We could have helped them. We heard the Chimeras roaring like they were fighting something and instead of seeing if they were attacking people, we went the other way." I stated.

"We didn't know. Anyone in our position would have done the same thing. Truthfully we did help. If we didn't find Stephano he would have, have passed away alone." Cry informed.

"I guess. Ugh, I just wish I could have reasoned with him. They say you can't help a person who doesn't want to help themselves, but does that count for something this extreme?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure. I suppose you just have to go with a person's wishes, no matter what state of mind they're in. You can only do so much."

I nodded my head in agreement, closing my eyes as Cry kissed my forehead.

"Maybe we should take it slow these next couple days, the island isn't going anywhere." He said.

I shook my head no, "Nah, we should keep moving, I could use a stiff drink and I think everyone's out of alcohol. The island's probably overflowing with it."

"Because you and Ken drank all the beers the other night!" Cry laughed, burying his face in my neck, "You drunk!"

I giggled at his hot breath tickling me, "I am not! You didn't call me a drunk when you were putting me to bed like a fucking R&B song that night!"

"Babe, I gave you head and you passed out as soon as you nutted, I hardly did anything." He explained.

"Oh... I remember that night being more romantic."

"You were drunk, so..."

"Shut up! Anyways, I'd like to get drunk again, so the faster we get to the island the better."

"Yea, I guess so but-"

"MARK!"

Our eyes grew wide as we looked at each other.

"Oh my God!"

"Is that Yami!?" Cry frantically asked, throwing himself off of me and reaching for his glasses and mask.

"I think so!" I exclaimed as I passed him his shoes before putting mine on.

We rushed out of our tents in a panic, seeing everyone do the same.

"What's going on!?" Mary asked, rushing over to Mark and Yami's tent.

"Yami, is he ok!? Is everything alright?" Wade questioned as Jund slipped his fingers into a slit of the tent that wasn't fully zipped, unzipping it.

All of us gasped when the tent was fully opened.

"Uhh, boys?" Mary nervously called out.

Yami had Mark in a tight embrace and they were viciously making out.

"Oh Mawk! I'm so happy!" Yami cheerfully said as him and Mark pulled away from each other, "I got my Markle Sparkle back!"

"Yami, baby." Mark whispered, hugging him back, "I thought I lost you for good. Thank you so much for not giving up on me."

"Giving up on you? You thought I'd let you die!? Hell no! And your ass owes me a pizza and a giant cup of tea! I've been a wreck these last couple days!" Yami scolded, but kissed Mark's beard covered cheek.

"Days? Fuck! I've been out for that long?" Mark questioned, looking over to all of us.

"Yea you have! I was so worried about you! We all were! I called Bob and he was worried sick, but told me not to call your family yet! So I've just been carrying you around not knowing if you'd wake up or not!" Wade yelled, tears in his eyes as he slid into their tent, hugging both of them, even kissing Mark, "You're such a dumbass! What did I do to get a best friend who wants to risk his life for everyone else's every second of the day!? MWAH! Don't you ever do that to us again!"

"Will you stop kissing my face!? Geez, I missed you too, Wade! And I'm... I'm seriously sorry guys. You just don't understand, Yami was gone, Stephano was... Stephano! Where is he!? He ok? What he was feeling was unbelievable! -10 out of 10 do not recommend!" Mark joked, looking around at all of our faces, "Is, is he ok?"

I shook my head, stepping forward some, "He, didn't make it. His mind was too far gone."

"...Oh, oh. I'm sorry. He was talking crazy in the other timeline, well we both were. I just didn't think he'd... I'm sorry, I wish I could have done more. I understand how you must feel." Mark apologized.

"I'm just glad you're ok, we all are." I assured as we moved from the front of the tent, allowing Wade and Yami to help Mark out.

As he took a breath of fresh air, we all tackled him with hugs.

I was so happy and relieved to have Mark back, but my heart still stung.

[Cry's POV][One Day Later]

"Guys, come on! Why are we stopping!?" Mark asked in a whine.

"Cause we're really close, so we have time to just rest and recuperat-" Jund started to say.

"Why wait?" Mark cut in, "Let's go now, it's still the afternoon, we can arrive before the sunsets, I rested all yesterday and I've been out for two days, I'm feeling good now, let's just go."

"Are you sure? You don't have to push yourself." Yami said.

"I'm fine! Aren't you all ready? I sure as hell am! Why put it off, let's find the bridge, cross over it and finally, freaking finally! Get to the island!" Mark encouraged, "We've waited long enough, haven't we?"

"Yea, you right, I guess we have. But, a bridge? Bridge..." I repeated, "I feel like I've heard about a bridge leading to the island."

"Probably have, but it is one of those secrets people don't like to divulge." Snake informed.

"Why? Something up with it?" Mary asked.

"Mhm, magic." Snake simply answered.

"Of course." Half of us mumbled.

"Are you thinking about fixing your gauntlets when you get there?" Yami asked Mark as he put his glowing hands to Mark's head.

"I won't have to. After we converge and I gain some of your abilities, I'm going to be a freak fuckin timelord!" Mark stated.

"Right, the timelord dream again." Wade sighed.

"Yes that again! I won't be evil of course, I just want to see somethings, build my own time machine maybe. I also want to be able to save lives with my abilities without straight up killing myself. So yes, timelord Markiplier it is!" Mark declared.

"Fine! But let me just check your vitals out a little more, converging is going to take a lot out of us and I can't heal you during." Yami said, sounding very motherly.

Mark scoffed, "We have a week before the celestial lights appear! I have plenty of time to recover baby. I'm good!"

"Well, if he's feeling up to it, I think we should just keep moving. The earlier we get there the better, right?" Ken asked, looking around at the group.

"Ok, if we're all in agreement, follow me then. It'll take about four more hours." Jund said, walking ahead of all of us.

As we walked, I couldn't help but smile. Yami and Mark were able to be themselves again, and everyone seemed more alive and happier because of it, even Felix, who was holding my hand right now while swinging it.

Even though I could still feel some of the hurt he was feeling, there was still a lot of happiness and relief in him, which made me feel happy as well.

"Augh! Feet hurt!" Molly groaned.

"And my head's starting to ache." Mark mumbled.

"What!? I told you not to push yourself!" Yami scolded.

"We're almost there guys, just a tiny bit further, just keep moving. We can do it." Jund encouraged, sweating bullets.

"I genuinely hate this! I want some AC and a bed!" I yelled.

"You'll get it." Snake assured as he started walking faster, "I can smell it."

"Smell?" Ken asked, lifting his head up and sniffing, "Aww yea! We're here!" He excitedly said, grabbing Mary's hand and pulling her along as he started rushing through bushes.

"What the hell? What do you smell?" Felix asked as we all picked up the pace.

After a minute we were all basically running until, Snake I presume, stopped, causing everyone to crash into the person in front of them.

"What's the big idea!? Why did you sto- Ohh my God we're here!" Wade exclaimed, "It's Azlunta Ocean guys!"

"Oh! That's what you were smelling." Felix said to Ken as we slowed our pace down.

"Of course, no mistaking the smell of artic waters." Ken stated.

Snake shrugged his shoulders, "I just smell water."

"Because you aren't half animal, duh. Anywho, we need to find the bridge, it should be down this way, right?" Ken questioned.

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure it is." Pewdie replied, turning to the right.

Is this really the way to Azula?

We were just walking on a dirt covered rocky strip of beach, with waves from a murky looking ocean lapping up against it. The air was noticeably cooler though, probably because we were so close to the ocean.

And, what the hell!? 

On the other side of the ocean sat a large piece of land with dead trees all over it, and I could kind of make out the side of a statue half hidden by tree trunks and covered in moss.

My eyes grew wide in disbelief, "Is that Azula Island!?"

"Yea sure, you can say that." Wade vaguely answered.

"You're kidding, right? I don't even see people, and all the trees are dead! Did we make a wrong turn or something? Maybe my GPS is messing up." Jund asked, just as mad and confused as me.

"Believe us, that's apart of the island. Now come on, the bridge is over here." Felix directed.

Reluctantly I followed, walking along a dirt shore until we got to... To...

"The fuck is this floating gold cover?" I questioned.

"The bridge, duh." Mark sassed.

"I'm confused." Said Mary.

"This is the bridge connecting this piece of land to Azula. The silk of Midas, or as everyone calls it, the golden bridge." Yami explained.

"How are we suppose to walk across that thing? My sitar weighs me down as it is, I'm not trying to sink into a golden blanket and drown." Scott argued.

"I agree with Jundy on this. So stop messing with us and show us how to cross." I said, my heart sinking as Felix started walking onto the bridge, "Babe!"

"I'm ok! It's squishy, but it's solid. I promise." He assured.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as everyone followed him.

The bridge looked like nothing more than a long gold silk blanket covering the water, but once you started walking on it, it felt soft but firm, like a whole herd of elephants could walk on this without it giving weigh.

We were careful to stay in the middle of it though, since there was nothing blocking the sides from the ice cold water lapping against it.

"This is amazing! Is this really just a silk blanket?" Mary asked, bending over to pet it.

"That's what they say. Apparently magic users imbue it with a levitation spell every day. It's a pretty long strip of 'road,' about a half a mile long, so it takes multiple mages to maintain it." Replied Molly as she leaned over the side to dip her hand into the water.

"Careful Molly!" Wade called out.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured, while standing up.

Mark chuckled, "I think he just has a little PTSD. The first time Wade and I crossed this he-"

"Shut up! We vowed to never mention that!" Wade scolded.

"Ugh, fine... Long story short, he fell in and came out a crying Wadesicle."

"MARK!"

"...He thought his dick and balls would never unshrivel!" Mark quickly said, howling with laughter shortly after, causing Wade to turn beat red and stomp off.

"I carried you for two days, for this!? Don't talk to me!" Wade yelled back.

"Pfft! Mark!" Yami shouted, slapping his arm.

"Ow! Don't slappa me! Ugh, come on guys! Wade, I'm sorry! Your dick is massive and your balls never receded so far into your body you were considering going to the hospital!" Mark yelled, running after him.

"Hah, I definitely missed this atmosphere." Jund chuckled as we continued to walk across the golden silk bridge, listening to the peaceful noise of water sloshing against the bridge and Mark and Wade arguing, while Yami tried to intervene.

"This is nice, isn't it?" I asked as I gave Felix's hand a tight squeeze.

"Mhm, watching them being able to argue again, everyone smiling and laughing, it's great." Pewdie replied, face dropping some, "Stephano liked this bridge a lot."

"I'm sure." I replied as I let go of his hand to lift my mask some.

When my lips were visible, I wrapped my arm around his neck and brought him closer, planting a kiss on his temple.

"Just think babe, convergence is days away! We all made it. We may have lost some, but at least we can carry their memory with us through convergence, right?" I asked, kissing his cheek, "Or does that sound stupid? Whatever, I meant it!"

Felix gave me a little smile and a chuckle, "Heh, no sweetheart, you're right. I'm so lucky to have you, Cry. Don't ever let me forget it. Now, leggo! You're going to love this."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along, rushing me to the other side.

The island was definitely barren, with dead trees all over it, a dirt ground, and still no signs of any life.

"I feel like this is a prank." Jund mumbled as he walked behind Snake, "If you guys are messing with us now, after everything we went through, I will gladly sink your asses and watch you freeze at the bottom of this ocean!"

"Calm down, we're here." Snake said, leading us to a gigantic Boulder next to the statue I saw earlier, "And fyi, the water below us is so cold, no life can grow on the island."

"No people either." Scott grumbled, causing Snake to roll his eyes.

"You'd think they'd just take this Aphrodite statue down and replace it with a hologram or something." Molly stated as she felt the tall, corroded, moss covered statue.

"It's been here for eon's. They probably don't really care what this part of the island looks like anyways. So I don't see it coming down anytime soon." Mark replied as him and Snake placed their hands on the giant rock in front of us.

"Sucks when you come here for the first time and don't know where to go, usually takes an hour for someone to come down and direct you." Wade said.

"Come down?" I asked, but was ultimately ignored.

"Love above all else is sacred." Snake stated, "That's the password, right?"

"My mind's still a bit hazy, but that sounded right." Said Mark, stepping away from the boulder.

We watched as the giant boulder began to shake and open up into an, elevator?

"So, this isn't the island? And why the hell is there an elevator built into a rock?" Jund interrogated.

"I'm thinking there used to be mages to teleport you from on top of this rock, but I mean that's just an elevator nowadays. Technology and all." Molly answered while boarding the elevator, all of us doing the same.

The elevator was pretty big and pristine white, with three rows of four chairs all facing forward. It kinda looked like a ride at an amusement park.

Felix, Jund, Snake and I took the back row, while everyone else filled in the first two rows. 

"What now?" Jund asked.

"Wait for it..." Ken replied, putting his hand up as the elevator door closed.

"Hello and welcome, I am the AHI of this elevator. Please take this time to hold tight to all loose items and please buckle up. Azula island is not responsible for any broken items or appendages if you do not heed this warning. Thank you." The AHI said in a very calm pleasant voice.

"Uhh what!? Pewds, what's going on?" I asked as I buckled the seat belt around my waist.

"At this time, I ask you to please plant your feet firmly on the ground and look straight, until prompted otherwise. We will be launching in T minus 10 seconds." The AHI informed.

"Launching? Kenneth?" Mary asked, looking to Ken with wide eyes.

"9, 8, 7..."

"Just look forward, it'll be over in a second." He replied.

I felt Felix grab my hand, "Don't worry, it'll be fun."

"4, 3, 2..."

"O-ok." I stuttered, holding his hand tight.

"1, now launching!"

The elevator shook and in an instant it was flying upward, leaving all of us screaming as gravity pushed down on our heads.

"NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A ROLLERCOASTER!!!" Scott screeched.

After what felt like a nanosecond of blasting off, we were brought to a halt.

"Hello again passengers, I hope your little ride was enjoyable." The AHI said.

"Enjoyable!? Fuck you, you answering machine!" Yelled Jund.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I am not a recording and I have feelings."

"Oh... Sorry bout that." He mumbled.

"Apology accepted. Now if all outbursts are done. This elevator is one of a kind. It moves in all directions! Please feel free to look around you, you will notice that you are high in the air, but do not fear, this is the way to Azula Island." She informed as the elevator slowly started to move forward.

Now that we were in the air, the elevator's pristine white turned invisible, letting us see the dot of the island below us, but above us was a big dark shadow.

"What's that!?" I asked, pointing upward.

"We are currently under Azula. In mere moments we will be going up again, sending us to the island's left side, where the front entrance is located." Answered the AHI.

"Amazing, right? This is the reason we don't talk about the island. It's such a magical place, you should see and experience it yourself." Molly said, all smiles as she looked out the glass elevator.

"It's gorgeous." Said Mary, looking over Molly's shoulder.

"So... It's like fight club?" I questioned, only getting laughs in response and a pat on the back.

"Yea, my dude, this looks like fight club to me." Jund agreed, both of us chuckling.

It only took a minute for the elevator to hit a corner and start going upward, before it slid to the right, making us emerge out of the island's giant overcast.

Now we were surrounded by clouds, watching birds and hippogriffs fly overhead, and catching glimpses of Azlunta Ocean and the fake island under us, all while the elevator moved closer to a huge domed levitating island.

"Ok, it's pretty and all, but really? A fucking floating island? Of course it's floating." I stated, "Magic is pretty dope sometimes."

"No magic here. This island is one of the only naturally floating islands in all of Htrea. The only magical thing is the bridge you crossed to get here and the password spoken to open my elevator up." Informed the AHI.

"Natural?" Jund and I asked at the same time.

"You mean magic users naturally keep this place floating?" I asked.

"No."

"Some mystical power long forgotten?" Asked Jund.

"No, no, the island floats naturally." The AHI confirmed.

"Why this is science my good friends!" Mark exclaimed, throwing his arms up, "Even our lovely tour guide! Countless hours of engineering went into this beautiful elevator."

"Ooh, lovely?" The AHI giggled, "Well thank you, and he is very correct. My creators were all very intelligent and creative engineers."

"So nothing here runs on magic, at all?" Jund questioned.

"Uh-uh!" Mark proudly grunted, shaking his head no, "Oh! And we're so high up in the sky, at night it looks like we're in space!"

"Uh-oh, he's about to go off." Molly mumbled.

"No, no I'm good. I won't go off on a tangent of why I love space. We have more important things to do, like get inside so I can show you all why the hell space is just so gosh darn cool!!!" He continued to yell as we approached two royal purple castle like doors that slid open for the elevator, revealing a dark room.

"And here we are. The elevator will open momentarily." She said.

"Oh goodness, I have like, butterflies! I'm actually excited!" Mary exclaimed.

"Shoo, me too girl!" Ken happily agreed, wrapping an arm around her.

After what felt like an hour, but was probably a few minutes, a door opened, filling the dark tunnel with blinding light, before the elevator's side doors opened.

"Welcome, Sparks and visitors, to the floating isle, to Aphrodite's perch, to the capital of love, peace, and serenity, here, where all things float up to the sky, welcome, to Azula Island! Please enjoy your stay and may your spark lead you into a beautiful convergence." The AHI elevator said as we all quickly gathered our stuff and exited one by one.

We walked onto a short platform and made our way through the open door. On the other side were pretty roses tangling all over the door and the walls around it, contrasted by the bustling city scene and golden brick paved three way intersection in front of us. 

It looked like a normal city with lots of people walking around and tall glass buildings everywhere. In the distance sat a huge lush green hill with different types of flowers scattered all over it, I assume that's where we'll converge. There was even beautiful golden architecture everywhere, like tall spires and towers with huge jeweled eggs on them, and statues of God's and Goddesses everywhere, making the futuristic city look regal and ancient, fit for Kings and Queens of old.

As we looked around the pretty city streets more, I noticed there were no cars anywhere, I'm guessing they use hover bikes to cut out the pollution, and they're so far up in the sky, they probably can't open up the dome like our individual Town's do to let fresh air circulate.

This city's so nice and sparkly, it's everything you'd imagine from a secret island.

"So, what do we do now?" I questioned.

"Usually there's a welcoming committee, but with the new Coordinator of Convergence, they must be running around getting other things done, but that's ok! We can find the check in, it's not far." Replied Pewds as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Whoa, what's this for?" I asked.

"I don't know! Suddenly, I'm just so happy, we finally made it, Cry." He said, hugging the side of me tighter.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I hugged him back, smiling as tears filled his eyes.

"Shit babe! Don't look at me like that." I coughed out, feeling a lump grow in my throat.

"No, I feel it too." Mary said, placing a hand on her chest, her soft accent coming through more as she spoke through tears, "I was dreading this moment. From day one it felt like we were thrown into hell! For God's sake, I met Ken and Felix because they found me in the rain unconscious! I didn't think we'd make it this far, I thought I'd at least loose one of you, and that's an awful thing to think, but after everything, what else was I suppose to think? I really thought I'd feel nothing stepping into here, thought I'd be even more upset here, but I'm not. I feel relieved and actually happy, like all the bad is finally behind us. It's a weird thing to think about, what some of our species does, what they're even encouraged to do, just for this moment, but I'm glad that's all over! I just want to converge with my partner and have babies already! Fuck it! We might do that before convergence!"

"Haha! Well jeez! I'm up for some baby making." Ken said, wiping his eye.

"Like Mark said earlier, we've waited long enough. I've been inside this dome before, looked someone in the eye that I loved and stepped up onto a purple platform with them to converge, just to have my heart torn to pieces when I found out they weren't the one. But now I know, for sure, that I've found the one. I wish we didn't have to go through hell and back just to be here, but all that matters is that we're all here, together." Yami said with a smile, holding Mark's hand.

"Yea, I don't think there's any species in the universe that can grasp why we do what we do, half of the time I can't even grasp it myself, but hey, my spark lead me to my best friend, so I guess I can't complain too much. One day this journey will get better for the next generation, but I'll be able to tell the tale of our crazy fucked up one." Snake stated, putting an arm around Jund.

"Ok, ok, stop with the speeches! I am not fucking crying! There are people walking around! And we haven't even gone through convergence yet! So save it! Lets just go to that check in thing." Scott said, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

I could hear and feel us all take a deep breath and let it out at the same time. We seriously have been through so much over these last three months, but despite everything, we've finally reached our destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this idea to make the bridge they cross over a sheet of gold, and googled it to just see if anyone had ever drew a golden bridge like that... Tell me why its a real thing!  
> It's super pretty too: [click here](https://www.google.com/search?q=floating+golden+bridge&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjoguSh35rZAhXvpVkKHQ02BO4Q_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=651#imgrc=mZJN-OEKhaqxyM)  
> look at all the pictures, it was made by a real artist.
> 
> oh, and Azula is a floating island 10s of thousands of feet in the sky. How is that possible? Not magic :)


	95. The Terrible Twosome

[Cry's POV]

"Ok, ok, ugh! Trying not to be a whiny little bitch right now! Ok, come on guys, I'm pretty sure the check in building is over to the right." Mark stated as he lifted his glasses to wipe his eyes.

"Yes! The AHI's alert went off, so I paged the Douglas's and no answer! So I don't know if they picked up the new arrivals or not!" A familiar voice yelled, louder than everyone else walking in front of us, "Yes, I'm going to panic! Mother Karen will kill me if things don't go smoothly this year! You know that, boo."

We all stopped and looked to where the loud voice was coming from.

Walking toward us from a street that looked like there were rows of houses on it, were two women both moving their hands and arms around like they were signing to each other.

Both were short, but one had short black and grey hair cut into a bob with straight bangs, and a purple and yellow feather sticking out of it, while the other had long curly fiery red hair.

The girl with fiery hair looked up at us and her mouth dropped as she mumbled something before sprinting over to where we were standing.

"Ahhum! Welcome, welcome Sparks! Forgive me for not greeting you as soon as you arrived! This must be an overwhelming and emotional time for you! Allow me to introduce myself, I am the new CC, E-"

"Eanaj?" I called out, pushing through my friends.

"Huh? Cry? Cry!? Well, shit! If it isn't Cry-fucking-aotic! You made it, dude!" She yelled, hugging me tight.

"Yea, I made it! But you're the Coordinator of Convergence this year? That's awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Right!? I knew at the beginning of the year, but had to keep it hush hush. Since then I've been putting a lot of things in motion to help you Sparks out, but you'll find that out tonight at the bonfire!" She happily said, "But come on Cry babe, let me see your Spark! Where they hiding? Gotta tell them about me babysitting you and you running around naked."

"Shut the fuck up!" I demanded.

"Haha, uh I'm his Sparkmate. And we do know each other, right? I'm Felix... PewDiePie, remember you did my Ritual Exam." Pewds introduced.

"Yea, yea, I did do your Ritual Exam too. I did everyone's from Agartha and Terran. But, you guys are partners? That, that can't be right..." She said, mumbling to herself at the end, before putting on a big smile, "Such a coincidence, right? And Felix! A guy, I know you were shocked."

"Heh, yea a bit." Felix chuckled.

"Mhm, but we gucci." I said, trying to read her facial expressions.

Something seemed off about the way she said that, but I couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Eanaj? The Aphrodite who came to our party at my house, then got into a fight with our Abilities teacher, about our other teacher?" Mark asked.

"...Maybe. Heh, hah, if it makes you feel any better Neymora and I are still dating and all three of us are doing fine. Actually, both Neymora and Mike came to visit me here about a month ago. We're doing wonderful." She nervously explained.

"Well, least you three made up." Mark said.

"And now we fucks on the reg!" Said Eanaj, making the girl next to her face palm, "Haha, sorry! Uhh, right, so this is Shizuka-hū, an Air elemental from Nihan and my right hand man... Meaning she's my secretary. But please call her Quiet. Quiet, this is Cry, Felix, Ken, Mark, uhh Wade, let's see, Scott Jund how's it going, and Snake, never forget you, and, and this fine young gentleman and two lovely ladies are?"

"Oh, I'm Mary from the Yinyang, Atlantis, please to meet both of you! I'm Kenneth's partner." Mary greeted.

"And I'm Molly from the Northern Earth tribes, Michy to be exact. That tall drink of water over there is my Spark." She said, pointing to Wade as his face got red.

"Aww, adorable!" Eanaj and I said at the same time.

"Heh, and I'm Aaron, but feel free to call me Yami or Yamimash. I'm from the Union Realm and Mark is my Sparkmate." Yami informed.

"It's nice to meet all of you! Ugh, be still my heart! All of you make such cute couples! I'm so happy for you guys." Said Eanaj, Quiet nodding her head in agreement.

Now that I get a better look at Quiet, I can make out very pretty swirled white tattoos circling out from her forehead, and stopping right at the bridge of her nose. By the color of the tattoos and the way they circle like wind, I could've very obviously told she was an Air elemental without anyone telling me.

"Thanks! And it's nice to meet you, Quiet. Haven't met many Air elementals." I said.

The small woman looked at me, then looked over at Eanaj, moving her hands around.

"Oh! She says it's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry, she's mute and very shy apparently." Eanaj said, signing something back to her, to which the young girl shook her head to, "Don't tell me no! You can say hello to them Quiet, it's ok."

"I thought you said she was mute." Mary reminded.

"Mhm, say hi Qui." Said Eanaj.

Quiet gave us a small smile, before I started to hear a voice next to my ears, _"Hello fellow Sparks, as Eanaj said I am Quiet. Excuse us for signing without saying anything to you, that was rude. I just hate having to use my abilities to speak to people."_

We all gasped as she spoke, her voice was beautiful, soft, and pleasant, making chills run down my spine and it felt like my brain was melting. Did her mouth even move!?

"Isn't that cool? She was born mute, but with her ASMR abilities, she can speak telepathically and sooth people like that, even knock them out. And those tingles you're feeling, they're normal, don't worry." Eanaj explained.

Felix smiled as he put his finger to his temple.

Quiet's face brightened up as she looked at him, nodding her head in excitement.

"Heh, seems Poodie has found another telepath." Ken Chuckled.

"That's right! He's very strong Qui, him and his partner are the one's I was telling you and Karen about." Said Eanaj as she pulled out her Idroid.

"You told mother Karen about us?" I asked.

 _"I'm surprised two amazingly strong people, such as yourselves, are actually partners. Your acceptance glow must've been blinding."_ Said Quiet.

"Right? And don't worry boys, we just have to report strong Sparks." Eanaj nonchalantly added as she held her phone to her ear, "Where the hell are y'all? Yes, I'm at the gate. No, no, no, I don't want to hear excuses, no blaming each other, just pick up the pace and get here, please. Ugh, love you too... And you Gabi, I still love y'all! Yea, I'd love to stay and wait for you two, but Shizuka-hū and I have some other matters to address, so sorry for being a bitch about this. Thank you, are you guys on your way at least? Ok, I'll see you later, Charlie. Bye."

Quiet looked over at Eanaj and signed something, prompting Eanaj to sigh and nod her head in response.

"Welp, it's been real guys! But we gotta bounce. The Douglas siblings will be here to take you to the check in and direct all of you to the housing district, right back there. We have some nice homes ready for your stay." Eanaj stated.

"Hey, about the check in..." Felix started to say, taking Eanaj to the side.

They whispered to each other for a bit, then Eanaj hugged him tight. He must've told her about Stephano and Jennifer.

"Yea, don't even worry about it, we'll take care of what we can." She said to him as they rejoined the group, "Ok, we're out, the Douglas's should be coming... Now, actually, I see them down there." She said, waving to two dots jogging to us, "We'll see you guys, the Douglas's will take good care of you. Have a good one."

 _"Good to meet you all, and you Felix."_ Said Quiet as the two left us.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE TELL MAMA KAREN ABOUT THIS, YA SNITCH!" A voice screamed out. Eanaj just rose her middle finger to them as her and Quiet continued to walk.

"I guess this is the welcoming committee." Jund said, pointing to two red heads sprinting to us.

"Sorry! Sorry, we're late!" The woman said, holding her chest and breathing hard.

"This is, ugh! This is what I get for skipping leg day!" The man next to her whined, before standing up straight and flashing a smile our way.

The man was average height and very muscular. His red hair was neatly slicked up into a large high bun on top of his head, with a green string pink beaded headband tied around it. He also had bright blue eyes, I couldn't stop looking at. His eyebrows were even neatly slicked down and arched. I think he has on pink lipgloss too.

Jeez, I swear his muscles have muscles.

The woman was shorter and was pretty muscular too. Her short red hair was messily combed upward into a fauxhawk and her bangs were dyed green. She also had piercings all over her face and tattoos on every part of her body I could see. She was wearing tinted red glasses too, but I think I could make out bright blue eyes behind them, but the whites of her eyes looked bloodshot. Unlike the guy beside her, her brother I assume, her eyebrows were all cut up, and she had a gold piercing on one.

They both had freckles as gingers should, and just like Eanaj, Quiet, and all of the other female Aphrodites, the woman was wearing a revealing purple and gold outfit, while the man had on a revealing pink and green vest, like the other male Aphrodites.

"You're the Douglas's?" Mary asked.

"Right you are! Gabi and Charlie Douglas, at your service." Charlie said with a bow, winking his blue eye.

We all said hi and went around saying our names, Charlie taking the girls hands and kissing over them when they introduced themselves.

"You're very gentlemanly, Charlie." Said Molly, her and Mary practically swooning.

Good, I wasn't the only one noticing how hot this guy was. I mean his sister's cute, but my Goddess he was pretty.

"...Uhh, oops! Sorry all, I'm, Gabi, short for Gabriel. She's Charlotte or Charlie. Unless you think my sister's gentlemanly, I mean she can be, heh, but I think you were talking to me." Gabi? Explained, with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh! No, I shouldn't have assumed!" Molly quickly said.

"Nah, don't even worry. Dude, I knew this would happen, this always happens! Gotta point to yourself when you say your name, dipshit!" Charlie? Argued, slapping her brother on the back, "Sorry guys, we were late, now we're confusing ya, my bad. Gabi here took forever to get his manbun to work."

"I had flyaways, you, bitch! Do they really need to know that? Actually, you know what? I'm not even mad! Cause look at these edges, sis! Snatched the fuck outta them! Yaas me! I'm slaying and you know it!" Gabi happily boasted, smoothing out his hair.

"Yes you are, boy! I love your hair, Gabi." Said Mary.

"Don't encourage him, please. Anyways, we're here to welcome you, fellow Sparks, to Azula! Here you'll be staying in beautiful homes or flats, dining on delicious meals, taken off to party after party, learn about the island and spark related things, and lastly, helped to learn how to live domestically with thy partner." Charlie explained, trying to sound proper as she turned to her brother, "Uhh, was there more I was suppose to say?"

"I gotchu, hunbun. Please feel free to explore, most things here are free. We have movie theaters, libraries, tattoo parlors; Charlie is always there, spa's, gym's; my personal fave, and so much more. We just want you all to be comfortable and happy before the big day arrives." Continued Gabi.

Charlie nodded in agreement, "Now if you could-"

"Aye! Heads up!" Someone shouted out.

"Ugh. Follow us to the check in we'll let you sign in and take you to look at the housing district." Charlie quickly said as she put up her finger to us, "One moment please."

We all turned our heads to see a brown leather football flying toward her head. I went to warn her, but she turned her head and jumped into the air, easily catching the ball.

"Come on Jake! I'm working!" Charlie shouted as a blonde haired man with a mohawk and black skin came running up to her.

Black skin sounds weird to think, but his skin was literally black. He must be a magic user. He was shirtless, had a blonde beard, and had piercings all over his face just like Charlie.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist! Nice catch though, bro!" The man said, him and Charlie jumping into the air to chest bump each other.

"Of course it was! How could I have not caught that perfect throw, man!?" Complimented Charlie.

"Ugh, will you two stop. We have guests, Jake." Gabi pointed out.

"Where are my manners at?" Jake asked as he slapped his hand over Charlie's chest, pointing out a cursive tattoo above her heart that said Jacob, "That's me!" He exclaimed, before slapping his hand over a red cursive tattoo that said Charlotte on his own chest, "And this is her. I'm one of the mage's that keeps anything magical, which isn't much, in order. And on my days off, this beautiful, awesome little Aphrodite here, is all mine."

"We're Sparkmates, well, were. We converged years ago. Me, my bro, and our Sparkmates are in our 50's, but we're pretty young compared to everyone else here." Charlie informed as she grabbed Jake's hand, "I love when you introduce yourself like that, dude. I missed you so much this morning."

"Missed you too, man!" Jake agreed as he kissed Charlie on the lips, "You should have stayed with me last night, I was lonely without you."

Charlie slowly bit her bottom lip, before she attacked Jake with a kiss of her own, their snake bites clinking together.

"Sorry! You'll get used to the PDA. Being the capital of love and all, PDA is encouraged. Anyway, follow me. You too, Charlie! Stop making out!" Gabi scolded.

"Fine! Ya killjoy!" Yelled Charlie as she slowly pulled away from Jake, "I have guests to tend to, gotta go, my magic daddio!"

"Augh! Not the pet names." Groaned Gabi.

"Aww, I know we gotta part, my laser eyed sweetheart. Sorry for interrupting, Gabs. I'll see you later. You guys be good now!"

"No promises." The Douglas siblings said at the same time as Jake headed straight down the road.

"Now that I'm done making out with my boyfriend, we can take you to where ya need to go." Said Charlie.

We followed them to the right, down the gold brick road to a small white building with a blue awning over it that read 'SPARK CHECK IN,' in big white letters. Standing outside the building were two AHI projections, smiling at us.

"Welcome, Douglas's." One AHI greeted.

"Welcome, new Sparks." The other said.

"Happy to have you here, enjoy your stay!" They said together as we walked into the building.

"Nice greeting ladies, getting better and better each day." Gabi complimented, making the AHI's let out robotic giggles.

"New models, their first time being used so we try and encourage them." Charlie informed as she turned around to face everyone, "So! You dudes got any questions for us, before you check in?"

"Uhh yea actually, um, I'm feeling a little like, I don't know, motion sick? Just nauseous in general, is that normal?" Jund asked, Snake immediately wrapping an arm around him. 

"I thought this might happen." Said Snake, "He has a weak constitution."

Charlie hissed, "Yikes! We got a weak one here."

"It'll be ok Scott, you just have a bit of elevation sickness, it happens to everybody. Actually, after you check in, you go behind that black curtain over there and they give you a shot that helps it." Assured Gabi, leading us to the front desk, with a smiling girl behind it.

"We brought some fresh meat for you guys." Charlie declared.

The girl behind the counter, who had curly blonde hair, pushed up her glasses and smiled brighter, scooting a clipboard with a piece of paper attached to it, closer to the edge of her long brown wooden desk, "Please sign your full name or nickname and write what Town you come from beside it. If there are any people you'd like to report missing and you know their information, please fill it in and next to the name put missing. Otherwise do not write half information, we will sort it all out after Convergence. After you are done filling out the form, please step behind the curtain where our nurse will give you your shot, thank you." The girl rattled off like she was reading from a cue card.

"Take your time guys." Said Gabi as he pulled out his phone and held it up, posing a little.

"Really, a selfie?" Asked his sister.

"First, don't call it that. And second, they're going to take a minute and I haven't posted a picture today. Not that I do everyday, I just thought I looked ok in this vest. I've caught some people checking me out." He replied.

"Yea whatever, you look good as usual, but you couldn't wait?" She questioned.

"...No, there's good lighting in here." Gabi said with a serious face as he walked over to wrap his arm around Charlie, "Come on, girlie, lets take one together. We're both looking fire today!"

"Oh! Lets make sure the tattoos are in it!" Exclaimed Charlie, leaning her shoulder up against her brothers, both of them had a matching angel wing tattoo.

The receptionist giggled as she watched them taking pictures with each other.

"Miss Eanaj stuck you with the fun tour guides." She said as we started filling out the form, "They'll treat you well."

"Well that's good. I've been here before, but never met them. Glad they're fun." Said Mark.

"It's their first time being greeters, but they excel at it! And Gabi's really amazing, he's a councilor. So if you Sparks are having trouble with anything, take my card and call the front desk here, we'll patch you through to him, he'll help you in any and every way he can." She happily assured, "He always does."

"Lizarra! Will you stop looking at him!" The nurse yelled out.

"Sorry, sorry!" The receptionist quickly said, putting her head down.

We all just chuckled.

"Looking at who, Mr. Nurse?" Gabi questioned, making his way back to the reception desk, "Don't listen to Tyrese, Liz. He's just mad cause he can't look at this."

"Gentlemen please, you always do this in front of new people." Liz quietly said.

I heard a chair screech across the floor, before a man with long black dreadlocks that were neatly back in a ponytail, emerged from behind the black curtain that was right next to the reception desk, and he was wearing blue smocks.

"Can't look at what, Gabriel? Ain't no one want you!" The nurse yelled.

"Whatever, whatever, I know the truth hurts." Gabi mumbled.

"Not this again! I will tell Eanaj!" Said Charlie.

"Tell her! Let her know Gabi's running off his mouth again. He thinks everyone wants him, you attention whore." Said Tyrese, clapping his hands with every word, all of us quietly watching this madness unfold.

"Excuse you, TyTy, but who's texting whom at 12 am asking if their significant other's sleeping? Ray read my text messages!" Gabi barked back.

"SO! And Santiago saw that picture you sent me last week! So I think we're even." Said the nurse.

We all gasped like we were watching a TV show.

Gabi got quiet for a moment, "Did... Did he really? Did he like it?"

"Duh, you was working that white suit, bae." Tyrese said with a laugh.

"Wasn't I though!? Ray picked it out!"

"It was amazing! Boy, we all have to double date again, actually triple date, you and Jake need to come too. I'm sure Gabi and Ray can get someone else to babysit Andy." 

Charlie facepalmed, "Sure we will, but can you two stop doing that in front of people! They're going to think you're actually fighting."

"That's why we do it." Said Tyrese.

"Yea, it's more fun that way!" Gabi added, "Speaking of fun, I have to kill it, as usual. I have to cancel our mani pedi sesh, Eanaj is texting me about some important things I have to get to."

"Seriously? She need to chill. Ugh, guess Ray and I can just take Santiago with me, maybe he'll calm the fuck down and finally get his nails done. Talking about it's girlie shit. Girlie shit my waxed ass! His nails be cutting the fuck outta me." Complained Tyrese.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders, "Is that a problem? Jake loves that."

"Cause Jake's weird. I make sure Ray's nails stay short." Said Gabi, "And painted."

For some reason I felt the need to examine my own nails. Felix and I never get that worried about that kind of stuff, or our appearances in general.

"Babe, I think we're failing at being gay." I whispered to him.

"I was thinking the same thing. Should I wax my ass?" Felix questioned.

I had to stifle a laugh as the nurse started talking to us.

"I know that's right. Now let me be professional, I am holding you all up, my b. Whenever your done filling out the form, come back here and I'll administer your shot." Tyrese said.

We obeyed, taking turns filling everything out, then going behind the curtain. When it got to Felix though, he looked a little hesitant.

"It's ok, just put down his info and they'll handle the rest." I said in a comforting voice.

"Ok. Um, is it ok if I contact my friends parents. He um, he passed away so..." Felix said, trailing off.

Liz gasped, "Certainly! Certainly. I'm really sorry to hear that. When you get your home, you'll have access from a telephone there, or of course, there's always your Idroids that work perfectly up here."

"Ok, thank you." He replied, moving out the way to let me fill my name in.

After I signed everything and Felix got his shot, I went into the small make shift nursing station. Which was just a simple sink, some boxes of gloves, a closed white cabinet on the wall and two swivel chairs in the middle of the floor.

"Have a seat. It'll only take a second." Tyrese said as he washed his hands, before putting gloves on and grabbing a cotton swab, "It's administered into your neck, there's no needle, just a small zap, which we're used to. I'm sure your partner zaps you in bed all the time, I know mine did."

I tilted my head to the side as he swabbed it clean, "Ehh, it comes and goes. Seems like our electricity faded kinda fast, have to concentrate on it to feel it with him, but it isn't a bad thing of course. I don't mind not feeling them."

"For real? Oh, ours didn't start really fading until the week of Convergence. You get happy when that happens, no more annoying zaps waking you up in the middle of the night when you just trying to snuggle up to boothang. But after convergence, you feel drained and empty! Trust me, you'll miss the sparks."

"My friend said the same thing. I actually spark with her some, guess because we're so close, so occasionally she'll be near me just to feel it again. Never understood why, but now I guess I'll find out." I stated as he put a thick syringe with a suction cup on it where the needle should have been, to my neck. The clear glass syringe looked like it had pure electricity running through it.

"Right, right. Me and my bestie were the same way, they always would be all over me trying to feel a tiny spark, now I know how they feel." Tyrese said as I felt a tiny zap sting my neck, "Ok, you're all done. I hope you all have a great time here, and may Aphrodite guide you into each other's arms forever, while Cupid's arrows guides you in between them sheets!"

"Pfft! Please excuse him." Liz mumbled, "Goddess be with you Sparks."

"Hail true love." The Douglas's said at the same time.

"Ok, we need to not say that together. Sounds cultish." Gabi said as he lead us to the door.

"We aren't a cult? Well shit, I guess I have to dump all that kool-aid." Charlie moped.

Gabi pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, before turning to wave at Liz and Tyrese, "Ignore her guys, no one's getting poisoned. Bye all, I'll see you when I see you TyTy."

"Bye, guys!" Liz said with a smile.

"See ya, bitch! Bye Char, we'll get together soon."

We all waved at them as we exited, letting Gabi and Charlie lead us back the way we came, to take us to the residential district.

"You're all a fun bunch." Mark said with a laugh.

"Ya think? Ehh, I think we're kinda boring." Replied Charlie.

"Heh, sorry about my thing with the nurse, him and I always go at it like that, we've all been friends for years." Gabi informed.

"No need to apologize, I think we feel more comfortable with people who goof off like us." Wade said as we walked back down to the entrance of the Island, and over to a sidewalk.

"Well that's good to hear. Here, let me hail a cab, your houses are pretty far. Don't worry though, they're all spread out, but in the same quadrant, so you won't be too far from each other." Gabi said, pressing a button on a stop sign we were next to.

In mere seconds two silver hover cars were speeding up. The cars had a soft blue light emanating from underneath them, and of course they were right above the ground.

"H-Hover cars? How? When? Who made?" Mark stuttered out.

"Is it a prototype? I've never seen one either." Snake said, examining the driverless vehicles.

"Yes it is. We have a few here. You guys who've been here before are probably used to hover bikes, but the lead Aphrodites thought that we needed cars to transport everyone. So they've been testing out hover cars since we can't really use regular cars here. There is a circulation flow so we get fresh air inside this dome, but they're afraid that regular cars will produce so much pollution, that the circulators will start pumping in too much cold air, and we'll all freeze to death, so yea, hover cars instead." Gabi explained as the siblings started splitting us up.

"Incredible!" Mark exclaimed as he rushed into the floating car.

"Welp, we're going to take you to the residential area now." Charlie said.

Mark, Yami, Wade, and Molly followed Gabi into one car, while Felix, Scott, Snake, Ken, Mary, and I got into the other with Charlie.

The ride was really smooth, and the car drove itself well. Along the way we talked to Charlie more, her, Felix, and Ken bonding over the many tattoos they have, even Mary had a couple.

"Here we are, dudes! Your new homes for the week." Charlie said as the car stopped.

We all quickly got out the cars, excited to be taken to our new homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like sassy dudes c:
> 
> Also within the week the next chapter should be out :) it's a bit shorter, but they're now getting a house to stay in yaaay!
> 
> [Click here](https://lyricallywritten.deviantart.com/art/Meet-Charlie-and-Gabi-598114180?ga_submit_new=10%3A1519844860&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1) if you want to see what my ginger babies Charlie and Gabi look like.
> 
> Here's a better one of [Charlie alone](https://sta.sh/0xce21uz0bf)
> 
>  
> 
> [Gabi](https://sta.sh/01jedyxw1hc6)
> 
>  
> 
> [Shizuka-hu](https://sta.sh/021yjrknwhno) (whos name means quiet wind in Japanese and I also loved the way I thought she looked, so I thought I'd make her too)
> 
> And Charlie and her boyfriend [Jake](https://sta.sh/0hbpqgo06gc)
> 
> All of those were made on rinmarugames because I can't draw to save my life
> 
> More of the Douglas's to come :D


	96. Home Sweet Anxiety

[Cry's POV]

We exited the cars and stepped onto a cement sidewalk that contrasted the golden brick street, while we watched one of the hover cars zoom off.

In front of us and behind us on both sides of the street, were rows of manicured lawns and cement pathways lined with pretty little flowers, leading to the front porch of modest homes.

Every single house on the block looked identical. They all were one story tall, had a nice sized porch with a wooden swing hanging from the ceiling, nice big curtained windows, and all of the homes were made out of white limestone. Which was a very pretty choice, because at night, I'm pretty sure limestone glows, so every house will probably end up being fluorescent.

"So, some of you will be staying on this block, other's a block or two down, and after we get confirmation from Lizzara, we'll split you up into groups to show you which houses will be yours." Charlie explained, "Any questions, concerns? You guys need a tour guide?"

"Actually, we should be good. A lot of us have been here before, so unless things have drastically changed, we should be ok, thank you though." Mark spoke up.

"Ok cool, makes our jobs a hell of a lot easier." She said, sounding satisfied as her and Gabi both pulled out their phones.

"Alrighty, looks like we've been sent names and addresses. I'll get this block." Gabi stated, "I'm going to say one name and you can tell me who your partner is, then I'll assign you a house. Let's see, Scott Jund?"

"Yup, Snake and I." Jund said, raising his hand.

Gabi gasped a little, "Oh! Cute duo. I wanted to ask when we first met, who was whose partner, but I didn't want to pry. Anyways, you two will be staying right in front of us. Umm, Mark Fischbach?"

"Present. It's Me and-." Mark started to say.

"Wait let me guess! Mary, right?" Gabi inquired, scrunching his face some, "Wait, no! She wasn't in our car, Aaron?"

"Yup, second one's right. It's me and Mr. Mash." Mark said with a smirk.

"Oh, cleared someone from my list then." Charlie informed, glancing over her phone.

"Cool, cool, well I have one more person, Felix Kjellberg. And this is an easy one, Cryaotic, right?" He questioned.

"Another from my list." Said Charlie.

"H-How is it easy?" Asked Felix.

"You two do nothing but stand underneath each other and whisper. I thought close friends, but then I caught Felix looking at the side of Cry's face... uh, mask, while we were getting out the cars, with one of those, as soon as we get home that ass is mine looks." Gabi explained.

I have never, since the day I met him, seen Pewdie's face get so red, while the rest of us just started laughing.

"He does look at me like that, doesn't he?" I teased, bumping his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up!" Pewds grumbled.

"Heh, don't even be embarrassed Felix, you two dudes are perfect. You should always make it obvious for the world. Seriously, my bro should be the one embarrassed, thinking Mark and Mary were a thing, when you could one hundo percent see that Mary's with Ken. He's very protective of her, you could tell by the way he was acting when she got her shot, stood right next the curtain." Charlie stated.

"Mhm, had to make sure they weren't sticking my lady with any needles." Ken confirmed, slinging an arm around Mary as she smiled.

"Well excuse me for not picking up on ALL the nuances of young spark love! Anyways, take your pairs, Wade and Molly, Ken and Mary, and show them to their homes, I got these few. Now be gone with you girl! Begone thot!" He said, shooing Charlie away.

"Pfft! Behave yourself bro! Lets get out of here guys, before I have to show my bro who the real thot is." She grumbled.

"Haha, well, we'll see you later tonight guys! As soon as I get into the house I'm passing out." Wade informed.

Molly rolled her eyes, "We'll try not to be late. Enjoy your homes, you're going to love them."

"I'm feeling some brunch tomorrow, so maybe we can hit up a restaurant in the early afternoonish." Ken said as his group started to follow Charlie.

"I know you won't be up until 1 pm, so we can get together at like 2?" Pewdie suggested.

Mary giggled, "That sounds about right. We can discuss it more later, though. I'm ready for my home! Lets go mr. man!" She growled, pulling Ken.

We all waved as they followed Charlie down the street. Soon after, Gabi was quickly pointing out our houses.

"Which one of you are completely new here?" He questioned.

"Just Scott and Cry." Snake replied.

"Ok good, I'm guessing your boyfriend's can show you how to get into the houses and explain anything else to you. But as was said numerous times, contact the front desk if you need ANYTHING! Other then that, gentlemen, you are free to do whatever you'd like until around 7, and it's only 4 right now, so you have plenty of time to get settled in before the bonfire." Gabi said as he glanced down at his phone, before he vaguely pointed at Snake, Mark, and Yami, "Um, you three would know this but I might as well just say it, there's no AHI's in the homes. It's suppose to help with the domestic side of things so artificial intelligence isn't running the house for you. You'll have to help each other clean, go shopping, you know, really find out which one of you likes a clean home and which one is going to trash the place."

Immediately I felt Felix elbow me in the side, making me have to stifle a laugh.

Fuck him, I clean up after myself... most the time.

"Ok, so, we good? Nervous? Second thoughts?" Gabi asked.

"We're fine, nervous, but fine I think." Jund answered.

"Yea, I don't think any of us have cold feet. We're just happy to finally be here, we've been through a lot." Mark added.

"I can imagine, hunny. Charlie and I went through hell to find our Sparkmates. With going through the journey and some well, personal things I had to cope with, you'd think it would have made us hate everything about this but, Charlie wanted to become an Aphrodite, so I followed. And we love it! So I'm glad you all got through this. I know sometimes it's like, fuck this thing inside of me, I'd rather die young then have to deal with this bs, but once you go through it, I don't know, it's like you find out how strong of a person you really are, and that just makes you feel so good about yourself. Plus you have someone who knows you like no one else ever will, and it's because of that, this abnormity inside of us becomes a blessing." Gabi explained, all of us nodding our heads in agreement, "But let me shut up, you all must be tired and I do not want to keep you from enjoying them satin sheets with your boos! Hah, you guys have fun now, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again."

Gabi went around hugging all of us, before jumping back into the hover cab and riding away toward the street the other's walked to..

"Well, guess this is it. I'm... um, the houses are nice. Being this high in the sky's a bit weird, but I can get used to it." Jund said, voice a little shaky.

"I know brah, you don't have to hide it, I'm freaking out too." I admitted.

"It's a fucking week away! I'm shaking. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be this nervous, but we have a whole house to ourselves, Snake! Then I'm like shit, we'll be living together when we get back to Agartha, then I'm like double shit, we'll be living together, till death do us shitting part, in like two weeks!" Jund started to panic.

"Don't, apologize." Snake sternly said, giving Scott a small warm smirk, "Lets just go home, colonel, take it slow. Satin sheets sound great right about now, right?"

"Y-Yea, yea they do. I love you." Said Scott, hugging Snake out of nowhere.

"O-Oh... Ahhum, you too, Scott." Mumbled Snake, uncharacteristically looking embarrassed.

"I feel like I'm going to cry again, dammit!" Mark said through gritted teeth.

"Heh, sorry, that wasn't necessary, emotions are just coming in waves I guess." Explained Jund.

"Perfectly understandable, it happens." Yami assured, "I'm surprised I'm keeping it together, this is so important for us, especially for those of us who have been here before, none of us want a repeat of the last times we've arrived at the Island."

"No! Never." Felix said, taking a serious tone, "Most of us have had our own separate terrible experiences, but this time is different. This time has to be different."

"It will be babe." I confidently said, taking his hand as I forced out a yawn, "But come on guys, let's get inside. We all need a rest, right? Right. Have a good one."

"Yea, sure, bye guys. You across the street with us?" Mark questioned Felix and I as we waved to Snake and Jund and crossed the golden road.

I needed to end that conversation quick, I was feeling really uncomfortable listening to it, but I have no idea why.

"I think Gabi said we're a couple houses down, we'll see you guys tonight." Felix said, watching Mark and Yami walk up the sidewalk to their new house.

The walk to mine and Felix's home was about 20 seconds, not even, but it felt like an hour.

As we walked up the sidewalk to our house that looked like everyone else's, I could feel my throat start to dry, and the bookbag that I had on my back started to feel heavier.

When we got up onto the porch, I glanced over at the wooden porch swing sitting still, waiting for someone to come over and rest on it. Picturing Felix and I spending time on it this week made my stomach tighten.

"...Have, have you ever lived with someone you dated." I asked as he started to mess with a panel next to the door.

"Mhm, why? Shit, this thing is still difficult to do. Um, hand scan." Felix replied, speaking to the panel.

"Just, just wondering."

I've never lived with anyone before, only family. What if this actually makes or breaks our relationship?

I'm still a fucking manchild, I can't deal with taking care of myself and another person. It's not just living together and converging, there's finances to take care of too, and what if he wants children? I don't know the first thing about adopting.

"Cry, babe!? Are you ok?" Felix's worried voice snapped me back to reality, "Are you looking at me, I can't tell."

"Wha- y-yea, I just uh, I'm sorry." I breathed out.

"I told you to put your hand on the scanner. You sure you ok? You just zoned out." He informed.

I nodded my head, assuring him I was fine as I placed my hand on the scanner.

"Door activation complete." The panel said, an audible click echoing from the door.

Felix opened the black wooden door without hesitation, both of us stepping onto the dark brown shiny hardwood floors of the house.

"Well, home sweet home." He said, clapping his hands to see if the lights would turn on.

Once they activated, we walked down a short hallway that opened up to the living room.

The layout looked pretty modern, but the decorations looked weird, but I'm sure Felix will like it, so I guess that was a plus.

I'm not really one for home design myself though.

[Felix's POV]

The living rooms are always pretty small, but I don't think the house I was in last time was as cool as this one.

There was a nice sized white leather couch up against a white wall with a round bean bag looking coffee table in front of it, and a flat screen Tv on a white stand in front of that. There was a pair of woman's eyes beautifully painted in black on the wall above the couch, and next to the couch was an odd looking black statue. It was a long curvy shape, very abstract kind of art.

"You love it?" Cry questioned.

"Hell yea!" I excitedly exclaimed, grabbing Cry's hand to drag him through the living room, to a simple white kitchen.

The floors of the kitchen were shiny marble, and there was a door that lead to the backyard, which had a nice sized in-ground pool and a small hottub next to it.

We walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and down a hallway leading to two doors across from each other.

The room on the right was a small bathroom consisting of a nice sized black tiled shower, sink, and a black toilet.

The room across the hall was of course the master bedroom.

The bedroom walls were all black brick and the bed was low to the floor with black covers on top of it, a few red pillows and a black and white one neatly arranged at the head of the bed, gave the room a nice pop of color. Above the king sized mattress was a black and white picture of a couple kissing. I couldn't really tell the genders of the couple since they were surrounded by a bright light, that over took their faces, but the picture was probably there to symbolize an acceptance spark, and it was really pretty. There was also a small flat screen TV hanging on a wall across from the bed, but other than that, there wasn't much in the room, except a walk-in closet and a bigger bathroom, with just a toilet inside, a sink, and a big bathtub.

As I looked back at the bed, walking over to check out one of the black nightstands next to it, I felt Cry take my backpack off my shoulder and heard a door open.

"If you're putting the clothes away, check and see if the closet has another door inside of it, I think there might be something in it you'll like." I told him, looking through the nightstand.

"Uhh, ok?" He mumbled, before I heard another door open and a muffled, "Haha, dude, dude brah! Holy shit babe!"

I smirked as I walked into the walk-in closet and over to the opened secret door, that lead to a game room.

There was a nice big duel monitor computer, a big flat screen with different consoles next to it, a big comfy looking blue couch in front of it, and a wall of games and books.

"You're fucking with me, this ain't real! I thought that one cabin's game room was amazing, this, this is fucking amazing!" Cry excitedly said.

I just smiled as I watched him explore, making a mental note to have my tri monitor setup shipped over to his house when we go back to his hometown of Agartha.

"I flipped when I saw it too. Every home has one." I said, watching him go through some of the games on the shelves, "Hey, I'm glad you're acting more like yourself. You seemed a little off when we first got here."

Cry let out a sigh as he walked up to me, leading me out of the game room, "I'm sorry, I had a mini anxiety attack, I guess. Listening to Jund talk and what you said kinda struck accord with me. I don't know if I'm ready for all of this, babe."

I took a deep breath trying to find what to say to him, but the truth was with everything running through my mind over Stephano and now having to get ready for convergence, I wasn't sure if I was ready either.

"C-Cry..."

"Oh God, what am I saying?" He questioned, cutting me off, "I have no right to be acting like this, I'm sorry, that was selfish. You have so much going on right now, I have no right dumping my feelings onto you too."

"No, it's ok Cry, don't think like that. I feel the same way. I'm nervous for convergence and having to talk to Stephano's parents, then everything that's going to happen in the weeks to come, everything is happening really fast. But if living together is too much for you right now, we can wait." I assured, "That is what all of this is for, a test run."

Cry nodded his head, "I guess nerves are just getting the best of me. I still feel bad for pouring it on you though."

"Don't feel bad, that's what I'm here for. If you don't feel comfortable telling me about the things that scare and worry you, then I've failed as a boyfriend." I stated.

"I know Felix, I'm sorry. We both need to deal with this together, all of it." He said with a sigh, out stretching his arms, "Come here."

Without a moment of hesitation I was walking into his arms, hugging him back tightly.

"You know what we should do?" I asked.

"What's that?"

"Skip the unpacking and take a bath."

"Together?"

I chuckled, "Heh, yes together. They usually have bathbombs and stuff like that."

"And the tub is huge." Cry mumbled, like he was trying to talk himself into doing it.

"Really huge." I added, sliding my arms up to rest on his shoulders, "So, you wanna?"

Cry leaned his forehead against mine, nodding his head yes, "I'd love too."

I smiled at him, lifting my head upward to peck his mask, before I pulled away and grabbed his hand, "Then lets fucking go, yo! I'm ready to relax and see some naked ass!"

He just laugh as I rushed him into our new bathroom and shut the door behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of feels
> 
> Ended sweetly :)  
> (also I don't describe the bath scene in the next chapter, so just picture it being super cute and relaxing ^~^)


	97. What You Do When You're In Love

After Cry and I finished our bath together, we laid out on the black satin covers of our bed. And for a couple hours all we did was talk. Felt like we hadn't had a deep chill talking session since back on the train.

We talked about our first date, the amazing creatures we got to see and meet on our journey, the people back at home we miss. We discussed living arrangements, our pets and AHI's, what financial struggles we could face, just really normal things for a new serious couple.

I think that's what we needed, something normal. Something we could both wrap our heads around and think analytically about, instead of emotionally, if only for that short moment, and then of course after the discussions we ended up in the little game room attached to our bedroom's closet.

I know things are going to get hectic again real, real soon, and both of us are probably still trying to push our true anxieties down, but being able to just chill naked with your boyfriend and talk about your life together, then whip his ass in a bunch of video games, is one of the most calming things in the world to me.

We made sure not to get too deep into heavy things, skirted over topics that could upset the other, and just chilled together, not worrying about anything. Just reminding each other again that no matter what, we're always there to take care of one another.

It was nice, as usual.

"You dressed, babe?" Cry called out as he walked back into our bedroom, "Ooh, one of my hoodies? Sexy."

"Heh, yea. It's just a bonfire so we don't really need to dress up, so I thought I'd just slip on one of your many hoodies. I was getting tired of my tracksuits." I stated, smelling the sleeve of the black hoodie I was wearing, "Mm, smells like you."

"Hah! That's both cute and creepy. But, do you always put on my clothes when you don't need to look fancy? You saying I can't dress fancy!?" He asked in an accusing tone.

"Sweetheart, you wear flipflops everywhere. Case closed." 

"Fuck you! I look good in flipflops! If people saw me in flipflops, they'd dedicate a whole website to it." 

"I mean, there's websites dedicated to your sneeze, so I'm sure people would gladly make one for your feet." I said as I passed him and walked out the room.

"Hey! Don't get sassy and walk away from me, mister!" Cry scolded, running up behind me and slapping my butt, "Talk shit, get hit!"

"OW! DU FITTA!" I cursed.

Cry just giggled, while he rushed passed me to the front door.

"Wait up asshole! You have no idea where you're going." I informed.

"We call a huuber." He stated, pulling out his phone.

"Huuber?"

"Yea, one of the hover cabs. I saw a note of important numbers sitting on the kitchen counter, Huuber was listed. It can take us to the place, right?" Asked Cry.

"I guess so, but you don't know where it is." I reminded.

"And sent." He mumbled as he opened the front door, "Just put it into the freaking GPS of the car, now come on! It's 6:10 and for once in my life I'm trying to be excited to go to a function. The notification says our ride should be coming in about 20, 25 minutes."

I had to chuckle as I followed him outside, "Hey, it's not just a function, but a social function you're excited about, with people you don't know!"

"You tease, but everything you just said is hell to me!"

"I know, I know, I shouldn't joke like that. But you know you don't have to go, they will have it on TV, so we can stay home. Whatever makes you comfortable." I offered, closing the black house door and hearing it audibly lock behind me.

"It's fine. I'm excited, I said. I'll go through with it." He assured, adjusting his mask some.

"Ok, I'll keep us away from the huge crowds and we don't have to stay that long after it's over." I said, walking over to sit on the porch swing.

"Fair enough babe, but I'll be fine, I think."

I tilted my head some, "You think?"

"I don't know, it's just, I've been thinking about what the Douglas's said earlier, we are always underneath eachother. I don't want you to feel awkward if I have an episode and have to cling to you or follow you around like a lost puppy." Cry explained.

Oh shit, why didn't I realize this before? Suddenly I feel even more horrible about teasing him.

"I don't know why this is just hitting me but, we've never been to an actual public gathering together, have we? I am seriously sorry for joking about it. Are you having another freak out?" I questioned, worry running along side my words as I patted the empty space next to me on the swing, "You don't need to worry about 'burdening' me with your problems or something, I want to know what's wrong."

"I know, and I'm not freaking out, well, trying not to, at least. But you don't need to apologize! I just hate showing you this side of me. We're both pretty awkward dudes when it comes to actual social situations but, you know I'm way worse. I know I can play it up like I'm all smooth and shit, but you know as soon as I'm in an actual setting with a lot of people in person, I can't deal with it, especially at parties. Even at the party me, Minx, and Mark threw, I stayed close to the people I knew the most there, it's just how I am. I swear though, I'm trying to keep myself excited for this, because we both need some relief from everything that happened. But if I start messing something up or like embarrassing you or anything, just tell me and I'll bounce, immediately. I swear." Cry promised, sitting down next to me on the swing, "Like you said, you'd feel like you failed at being my boyfriend, if I didn't feel comfortable talking to you about what worries me. Well, if I stress you out even more than you already are, then I've failed you."

I turned my body toward him and moved my hands to his mask, gingerly pushing it to the side so I could see his lips, also catching a glimpse of the black ear piece of his glasses.

"Cry, The only thing that would stress me out more, is not having you beside me. The situation is already bad, and the only thing you're doing is making it better. You will not, and I repeat, you will not mess anything up for me. Not this bonfire, not any other party, and especially not convergence, you have nothing to worry about. Now come on, stop stressing so much, when we talked earlier after we got out the tub, it was really nice, a weight lifted off my shoulders and I thought the same happened for you."

"Yea, it was chill and I thought all my anxiety washed away, but it's not that easy. I started thinking about how big all these get togethers are going to be, and how I'm now dating one of the biggest holotubers and I don't want to embarrass you, and usually fame doesn't bother me, cause who the hell am I, right? Who the hell are any of us? But you're way bigger, so it might-"

"Whoa! Dial it back some, hardly anyone will know me there. And if anyone's embarrassing me, it's going to be myself! Now lets stop this. I'm excited for the bonfire, you're excited for it, lets just end everything there. You think way too much, and I know it's hard and my words can't solve everything but, just try to stop thinking, even if it's just a little." I commanded, running my thumb over his lips, "I feel like you're more anxious than me right now."

"Maybe. Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." He apologized, puckering his lips a little to kiss my thumb.

"All you need to be thinking about, is me." I stated, trying to lighten the mood and get his mind off his social phobia a little.

"Really?" Cry questioned, a small smile stretching across his face, "Don't you think I think about you a little too much?"

"Of course not! If you're stressed, I'm not on your mind enough. You need to be thinking about this fine piece of Terranish ass infront of you 24/7!" I exclaimed.

"Pfft, that's the only thing that needs to be on my mine, blondie? Is your ass?" Questioned Cry with a chuckle.

"Damn right!" I said, both of us laughing, "Heh, but seriously Cry, you have to know that I like when you're underneath me, right? I need you beside me. I can't function correctly if you aren't next to me, I can't see us apart anymore. I... I can't see myself not being yours. I want everyone to see that we're together, that we belong together for so many reasons, including our bond. That's what has been getting me through this whole ordeal. I know being around all those people is going to be difficult, especially when you're worrying if using me as a shield will hurt me, but you don't have to think that way. You can use me as anything you want, in any way you want. I'm here for you, you're here for me, and I hope that thought can at least calm you down a little." I honestly expressed.

"Fuck..." Is all he whispered as a response.

"W-What?"

"I-I'm like stuck between crying and getting a boner, like fuck! That was so hot. You are so hot when you're trying to comfort my anxiety, like could I have asked for a better partner? First it's showing me the game room, then the bath, now you're saying your mine and I can use you for anything!? Which is really cute but also so suggestive, and I love that. I love you, I am so in love with you, Felix. Have I said that enough? I swear I promised you I'd be saying it every other day! I love you. You shouldn't have to be worrying about me right now, but you go ahead and do it anyway." Cry said, running a hand through my hair before whispering, "I also love hearing you say that."

"Hah, of course I go ahead and do it, that's what we're suppose to do for each other, right? Pft, wasn't trying to be hot." I giggled, "And you love hearing what? Me saying I need you or that I'm yours? I know it has to be one of those." I asked, now wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ooh you know me so well. Hmm, I think I like hearing both."

"Oh, do you now? Well, I'm all yours Cry, and I need you, so badly. So never think you'd embarrass me or that I need space from you, I never do and I never will. I want to be suffocated by you, I don't care how clingy you need to get, I'll be your shield babe. I just want you to use me, use me for everything."

"Oh, fuck." He whispered, running his hand down my shoulder, then down my side, and to my hip, which he gripped tightly.

Cry then bit his bottom lip in the most sexiest way I have ever seen any Htreain Being bite their lip, before his low voice sent electricity down my spine.

"You know, when we first got here I got anxiety picturing us sitting on this swing, because, who knows why. But now all I feel is... Well we're in public, I don't think it's appropriate to share what I'm feeling right now." He whispered, jumping a little.

"Oh? I mean you could give me a h-hint." I stuttered, practically drooling.

"I could, but I think these sparks we're feeling are the biggest hint I can give."

"S-Sure, but we always feel sparks from time to time. I-I think I need another hint. I'm sure the Huuber isn't coming for another 5, 10 minutes or so, probably has other people to pick up and drop off. So you can give me another one, I'm in need of a really, big, hint." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

Cry licked his lips, "Mm, are you? Fair enough. You might be right, anyways. Maybe a little kiss while we wait wouldn't hurt."

"Maybe a handy in the back of the Huuber wouldn't hurt either. It takes a little over 15 minutes to get to the top of the hill where they hold the bonfires at." I whispered.

"Fuck a handy, those things are self driven, I'm giving you a full on bj." He informed, pulling me closer, "You can use me too, whenever and how ever you want. Would you like that?"

I nodded my head yes eagerly, closing my eyes, before Cry and I quickly pulled away from each other as we heard two sets of footsteps coming toward our porch.

"God dammit!" Cry mumbled.

"Hello guys!" Mark cheerfully greeted.

"What you two doing?" Questioned Yami.

About to make out after having a heartfelt talk, you assholes.

I forced a smile, "Nothing, nothing at all. Just waiting for a ride."

"Ok, great! Yami and I were going to call for a ride, but we thought it'd be better just to car pull. We went to get Scott and Snake first, but they must've already left, didn't come to the door." Mark explained.

Cry was adjusting his mask as he answered, trying his best to hide the anger in his voice, "Yup, they usually like to be early for things."

"Well it's 6:40, what time did you call for the ride?" Asked Mark, him and Yami making themselves comfortable next to me on the porch swing.

Ok, the swing's big enough to fit us all, but really!? Cry and I are practically on top of each other, you couldn't deduce that maybe we were in the middle of something!?

"Like 10, 15 minutes after 6 or something, it should be here soon I guess." Said Cry, leaning away from me and resting his elbow on the arm rest of the swing, before resting his chin in his hand.

Pushing away the anger in our hearts, Cry and I waited for the Huuber with Mark and Yami, which didn't take that long to come.

The ride there was smooth and pretty. I could tell Cry was really loving the scenery. We went past tall buildings that had different shops in them, beautiful gold spire buildings that are used as libraries, and gorgeous open fields filled with different types of wild flowers.

As the sun setted on the dome, we arrived to a woodsy area, with a small patch of trees lining it, but the ground was dirt, and a big fire pit was in the middle of the campsite, along with long logs around it, acting as sitting areas for when the event starts. At the forefront of the pretty natural scene, was a big wooden stage. Of course there were hundreds of people walking around, and also some Aphrodites on the stage setting it up.

"This place is huge!" Cry said, yelling over all the commotion.

"I know, I always liked it here. The bonfire's really pretty." Mark stated as he started leading us through the crowd, "Wade said he's with everyone inside the building over here."

"Building?" Cry questioned.

"Just a little lodge area mate, incase anyone gets tired of being outside. They have some snacks in here, a tv, and some little board games and things like that." Yami replied as we approached the little brown brick building.

As we went in, to my surprise, it looked exactly the same as two years ago. Kinda like a small skii lodge, homey and woodsy feeling.

And as usual, people were everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a chapter called what you do when your single, and thought this would be a cute name for this one since everyone's paired now and madly in love^-^
> 
> Also, sorry about the long delay, there's really no excuse for it, I'm just dealing with things in rl still and trying to cope with personal things and just haven't felt motivated to do anything.  
> But now I'm back, so here's Spark Search for anyone who still wants to read it(which by now is probably only me)  
> So sorry again, the next chapters shouldn't take as long, thanks for being patient and thanks for sticking around or coming back to read!


	98. Change Has Come

[Cry's POV]

Just walk. Just keep walking.

This isn't my first time in a crowded place, just walk. No one's watching you, no one even knows you're here.

I tried to keep myself calm as we were bounced around from person to person, only feeling relief when Pewdie sensed I was freaking a bit and grabbed my hand, holding it firmly as we walked away from the crowds and up against a wall, to join our friends.

"There you fucks are. What took so long?" 

Another relief, Jund's voice.

"Not all of us want to arrive 2 hours before the thing even begins." I sassed, feeling myself calm down again.

"Well I've been saving this seat for you, Mark. I'll go and get more chairs for you guys in a second." Wade said, smiling from ear to ear.

"For me??" Mark quizzed, looking at Yami, "You can sit, I'll wait for a chair."

"No! No, I'm going to get other chairs right now. Just sit, Mark." Wade insisted, jumping a little as a short boy with his back to us accidently elbowed him in the side.

"Yea, Mark, have a seat." Molly, who was sitting next to the chair encouraged.

"Uhh, ok, I'll sit." Mark obeyed.

As he sat down on the brown wooden chair, I started to notice how much bigger it was from the others around it. 

"Hmm, pretty comfy." He commented.

While Mark was sitting, the chair began to jiggle slightly. It alerted Mark, but not enough for him to get up. Until the chair started to grow legs and stand up, laughing hysterically as it knocked Mark off, leaving him screaming.

"HAHAHA! I'm glad I'm comfy enough for you Mark!" Exclaimed a tall, pretty buff man with short hair, who was just a chair a second ago.

A morpher? Shapeshifters are pretty uncommon, but of course there's a lot of them down in the islands that make up the Yinyang, but morphers are spread out everywhere, and even more uncommon!

I think Bob, who can make his body an amethyst rock, and Stephano's girlfriend are actually the only morphers I've seen, even though I didn't actually get a chance to see her morph.

"You, mother, humper! You scared the piss outta me!!! I hope my ass was nice for you! Next time change into a toilet seat so I can sit on your face!" Mark scolded, while the man turned red in the face from laughter.

"Oh God, his reaction was amazing!" The boy who I thought accidently hit Wade in the side chuckled, while he turned around.

He was short, had brown hair that was a bit spikey, and even though I'm sure the guy had to be in his early 20's, he had acne like a teenager.

"Oh, inviting more people to watch me sit on Tyler!? Who are you, you look familiar!?" Mark questioned, still yelling.

The guy practically hid behind Wade, "Oh no, he's yelling at me. Tyler, this is your fault."

"Sorry!" The chair guy, Tyler, apologized.

"Uhh, hi Mark." The short boy greeted, running a hand through his brunette hair, "You might recognize me from your panels, I uh, I was the fan with stretch abilities... I did backflips for you."

"OH! YOU'RE THE BACKFLIP GUY WITH BLUE HAIR!" Mark excitedly said, extending a hand, "Well, you used to have blue hair. What a small world. What the hell is your name again, though? I am so sorry, but I can't keep track of everyone. And how did you get paired up with these chucklefucks?" He asked, staring daggers at Wade and Tyler.

"Allow me to explain, me and him were walking around and happen to stumble upon Wade and Molly and the rest of your friends, so we all started hanging out." Tyler began to explain as he draped a long arm over the shorter man, "And Mark, this is my babyboy, not so blue anymore, Ethan."

The short boy's face turned red as he finished shaking Mark's hand, "Nice to meet you again, I'm a big fan. You didn't have to introduce me like that, Tyler!" Ethan scolded through his teeth.

"I'm sorry! I'm just excited." Tyler chuckled, before placing a kiss on Ethan's forehead.

"You so cute when happy. I no can stay mad." Said Ethan in a baby voice.

"Eugh!" Mark gagged, "Ok, we get it! You're perfect for each other. Now give me a hug dude! I'm so happy for you!"

As the two hugged, Yami stepped up passed me and Felix some, probably waiting for his introduction.

I'd probably step away if I were him, trying to not be introduced.

"Where's your Sparkmate?" Tyler questioned, looking me, Yami, and Felix over.

"Right here! Aaron, this is Tyler, my childhood friend. Tyler this is Aaron or Yamimash, my Sparkmate." Mark proudly declared.

"Good to meet you mate." Yami said, shaking Tyler's hand, then Ethan's.

"Then these are a couple buddies of ours, Cry and Pewds." Mark said.

"Hey! How's it going?" Felix questioned, extending a hand.

"Sup, nice meeting you guys." I said, waving some.

"It's great meeting all of you! I'm soo upset Bob isn't here! This could have been a reunion." Said Tyler, him, Ethan, Mark, and Yami going over to talk to Wade and Molly, while Felix and I walked toward the rest of the guys.

"Cry, I can't believe you even came out the house." Said Jund.

"Well, I needed the fresh air, so here I am." I responded, "And I know you're happy to be out without having to lug your sitar around."

"Mhm, told him he could bring it and play it around the campfire like a douche, but he refused." Snake informed, receiving a punch in the arm from Jund.

"I'm sure some other douche is out there, you can go listen to him. I'm enjoying myself without that thing breaking my back." Jund informed.

"I'm sure. Isn't it nice to not have to worry about carrying our bags either? I'm still reeling from the fact that our journey is officially over, it's hard to believe." Mary stated.

"As long as I don't have to deal with no monsters anymore, I'm good." Ken said.

"Definitely." Snake agreed, before glancing over at Felix and I, "Pewds, you show Cry the secret room in the closet?"

"Hell yea he did!" I answered for him, leaving Felix laughing as we started on the discussion of video games. 

While we conversed, someone slammed their hand on Felix's shoulder, making him jump and turn around.

"Holy fucking shit! Well, hello! Can't walk up and say hi like a normal fucking person!?" Felix hysterically asked, before extending his hand that was holding his heart to the really tall curly haired man, with round black glasses on infront of us.

A hard clap echoed around the room as their hands met, before the taller man was pulling Felix into a hug.

"Not my fault you get scared so easily, jabrony. How the heck are you anyways? And, and is that Kenboy! Howdy partner." The man said, his pleasant accent that sounded similar to Yami's, turning rough as he went over to hug Ken.

"Kick the mother effin PJ!" Ken exclaimed, "We haven't seen you in, months? Years? It's been a real minute!"

"Hasn't it? I must teleport over for a visit some time. I've just been in space so much, lately! Tiny planets don't explore themselves, you know?" Pj informed, adverting his attention to the rest of us, "And who are all your friends here?" 

Felix took the liberty of going down the row and introducing everyone.

"Well, I'm Pj! Good to meet all of you. Now my boys, who out of these two lovely ladies are your partners? Or is your partner out in the crowd?" Pj questioned with an exaggerated wink.

"Nope, she's right here." Ken said with a smile, patting Mary's shoulder as she sat in a chair next to him.

"Lovely! Mol- no Mary, right? Ken here is one of my good pals along with Felix, we used to go to school together, until I moved to another school in our town. And that's when I started hanging out with green Pewdiepie." Pj said with a laugh.

"Hehe, well I hope Ken was good growing up." Mary giggled.

"I was the goodest!" Ken assured.

"Hey, speaking of Jackspedicy, that mother fucker, last time I heard from him, he was in Agartha! He just keeps moving around, is he living there now?" Questioned Felix.

"I hope not, heh" Mark mumbled with a chuckle, getting pushed by Yami soon after.

"I don't know! Why does it feel like everyone's leaving? Soon it'll just be a handful of us. I hang with Brad sometimes, but mostly I end up with Dan and Phil all the bloody time, they just sit there and kanoodle!" He said, cringing and shaking his head, "Well, least we all found our partners finally. As soon as I bring my Spark home, I'm rubbing her all in there faces."

Ken and Felix laughed, before I felt Felix loop his arm around mine.

"Yea, well you'll have to say bye to us too. I'm going to Agartha with my partner and Ken's going to the Yin yang with his." Felix said.

"Seriously!? Well damn, maybe I should go back to my old home town of Ylati with my partner, then!" Pj yelled, "Who is your partner anyway, is it the other beautiful lady here, or is she walking around?"

"Nah, sorry bro, we got on another subject and I didn't introduce you two properly." He nonchalantly stated, "This is my Sparkmate."

Oh boy.

"Him? Oh! Sorry for the lovely lady comment!" Pj apologized as he looked down at Pewdie's arm looped around mine, "Ahhum! Sorry."

I cleared my throat, "Not a big D man."

"Pft, yea it is! Stop assuming gender, Pj! Do I have to get the internet after you!?" Felix questioned, squeezing me tighter, like he was trying to protect me.

Pj just laughed as he extended a hand to me, that I tried my best to shake firmly. I hope my palms aren't sweaty.

I would have laughed with them, but my heart's racing. It's fine when I'm introduced with everyone else, but being singled out makes me want to crawl under a rock.

"Pleasure to meet you, Cry! It was Cry, right? I'd bring my Spark over to meet you two too, but I have no idea where she went." He stated, looking around as he let go of my hand.

"You don't? Jeez Pj, she leave you already?" Ken questioned.

"He's going crazy, she isn't real, he never found his Sparkmate." Felix added.

"Oh! Plot twist, it's all in my mind." Pj joked, rolling his eyes, "She got dragged away by some friends earlier, you'll probably be able to meet her later on. Anyways, Cry mate, I'm sure this one's a handful. Hope you can keep Pewdie inline, I think he needs it."

I nodded my head, "He sure does. It isn't an easy task, he's a rowdy boi."

"Hey! Well eff you guys too!" Felix exclaimed as everyone laughed at him.

The laughter eased me and the conversation went on from there.

We continued to mingle with people walking by, but eventually the group broke off to see other's they knew, except Pewds and I, we stayed on the wall. 

But I was still able to meet more of Felix and Ken's friends; A couple who had left with them from Terran. They were loud an obnoxious like Pewds, so it wasn't hard to just let them lead the conversation and just hang back. Felix even met some of my friends too, so all in all everything was pretty chill, to my surprise. But I know Felix would have liked to walk around a bit more.

 _"You're doing fine. The real bonfire should be starting in a bit, so we can get out of this crowd."_ Pewdie telepathically said to me, _"Follow me, lets grab a seat outside. "_

I grabbed his hand tight and let him lead me through the crowds again.

Outside, people were sitting on the rows of logs that were set up around the huge fire pit, that now had a large dancing blue fire burning in it, a magic user must've lit it.

Right in front of the fire pit were people handing out sticks and marshmallows, roasting them in the fire.

"Want a s'more?" Pewdie asked, snuggling up close to me, while leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Nah, I'm good." I replied, wrapping an arm around his waist, "And uh, thanks. I know you probably wanted to walk around some in that building, but I appreciate you sticking with me on the wall."

"No problem, wasn't really in the mood for meeting up with people anyways." He lied.

Well, I'm assuming it's a lie, because the whole entire time we were in there, he was getting text messages from people asking him if he was at the island yet. They were probably asking to hang out with him too, but he stayed with me.

I rubbed my hand up and down Felix's hip, pulling him closer as we turned our attention to the stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, every person in-between, and not between at all, welcome to the 2015 annual 90 Days of Sparks bonfire. I hope you all are enjoying this little shindig. Most of you know me, or my brother, I am Charlie Douglas, an Aphrodite here to service all you fellow Sparks." She said, before motioning to a familiar young girl beside her, "And this is Shizuka-Hu Yamada, she'll be out here the whole time Signing for those who are hearing impaired, because this bonfire will be broadcasted everywhere, all over the world! Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Sorry about all the extra tattoos. Hah, sooo! Why is this one broadcasted? I'll let the new Coordinator of Convergence explain that. So without further ado and such, here is my close personal friend and our new fearless lead Aphrodite, Eanaj Chanel!"

Everyone clapped as Charlie walked off the stage and Eanaj took her place, waving at the crowds and a drone that flew around her.

"Hey everyone! As was said, my name is Eanaj Chanel, please feel free to call me Eanaj, or Miss EC if ya nasty." She introduced.

I face palmed, fucking Eanaj.

"OH! Ahhum! Sorry." She apologized, putting her finger to her ear, "I'm getting reminded that everyone on the planet is now tuned in, watching me. Sorry. Forgot that quick. Hah, well um, lets get to it then. As you can tell, I uh, I do some crazy things, i.e fighting to get permission to have this broadcasted everywhere. Now, why did I do that? I'll explain in just a second. First off, I, and every lead Aphrodite before me, likes to start every single event off with a moment of silence. A moment of silence for those still out there trying to make it here, and definitely for those who've we lost on this treacherous journey."

Eanaj bowed her head some and nobody spoke. I held Pewds even tighter, knowing how much this must mean to him.

The silence was solemn and unnatural, like someone just hit the mute button on the party, I swear I couldn't even hear the fire crackle anymore. It felt like most here had something pretty tragic happen during their journey, least it wasn't just us.

While she had her head down, another Aphrodite came onto the stage and handed her a white rose.

"Requiescat in pace, vila i frid, hvil i fred, rust zacht, riposi in pace, descanse em paz, okuyami moushiagemasu, pokoysya s mirom, sér esse senda, and to any language I don't know, I'm so sorry for your loss, may they rest in peace." Eanaj spoke in multiple languages, before crushing the white rose in her hand.

The white rose, that had to be a soul flower, bled the color red onto the stage, before an Aphrodite came to take it away from her, so she could dust her hand off.

Everyone watched in awe as a small gust of wind, probably made by Quiet, picked the red dust up, swirled it up into the air over the blue fire, and carried it away into the air.

"Thank you for allowing me to do that. Now, why was that important to me, why is this being broadcasted, because I'm sick of this, put bluntly. Now there's a teleprompter flying in front of me that no one can see but me, begging me to follow the script written, but I told everyone I'm not going to follow it. This needs to be said from the heart, and if I start jumbling over words, then I'll look back at the script, but only then!" Eanaj said with a light chuckle, before stepping closer to the edge of the stage, "So let me begin by just saying, I'm not a spark. I don't understand all the intricacies of being like you all. I've been taught it, I've studied it, but as alot of my friends have pointed out, that amounts to diddly squat. But what I do know, is love. Yes the concept, but the feeling, the raw power, the emotion behind it. I mean, big ups to all my Fire Tribe cousins cause I know yall will like this, I'm in love with a beautiful woman, and falling in love with an amazing man. They actually came to visit me here not too long ago, their awesome, and as an Aphrodite, having them has really drove home the concept of love to me. Um, wow, I just said that on live TV, and I haven't even told my parents yet, they are probably freaking out. Heh, sorry for not telling you sooner, but you know I do love the fire tribe culture." She said as she pointed at her red tattoos that over lapped her blue water tribe one's, making half the audience holler and clap for her, "Knew some of you would understand. Anyways, for a few years now, I've been fighting to get the council of lead Aphrodites to allow schools to start sharing more information about Sparks. We all know the mystery behind being a Spark, the mystery regarding this island, and I don't think it's fair. At first I just thought, everyone has a right to know, boo the old ways, in with the new, but after talking to a lot of my Spark friends, doing different people's ritual exams, and now having these two amazing people in my life that love me for me and that I can't live without, I realize, that you all need to know why exactly you're doing this, why you're fighting for this, why you specifically need to go through all of this! And we don't explain it until the last dinner party here! We want you to go into our libraries and be enlightened, then we'll fill you with this wisdom you deserve to know about. I'm 81 years old, and I didn't know ANYTHING about my Spark friends growing up, and didn't know anything about Sparks at all until I became an Aphrodite in my 50's. And lets think about the parents of these Sparks who weren't Sparks themselves, you all knew nothing about what your child was going through! You probably feared the day they turned 18 and had to start going out on their journey. And why were you kept in the dark? Because a bunch of people, half who are gone now, or who are getting to that point, decided that everything should be kept a secret, hundreds of thousands of years ago. But not anymore, not while I'm here."

Eanaj went to say more, but we all erupted in applause, us in the audience and even the Aphrodites on the sidelines.

"Thank you, thank you. I just want all of you to realize that you aren't here over some fairytale crap! Because when you think that, and then you loose someone out there or even see that you have to work hard at making your relationship work, your whole life comes crashing down and reality sets in. I've heard stories about it, I've had to council, no not council, console, I've had to console people over that. All of us Aphrodites know so much, we want to share that with you. We want to share the spiritual aspects of it with you, and the scientific ones, we want to show you theories and solid proof. We want you to understand, my fellow nonsparks, that these Sparks go through so much eternally, literally." She stated, clearing her throat a bit, "I'm feeling a bit emotional with what I'm about to say next, sorry. I just, I, I went through the list of people who haven't made it here yet and a lot of these one's have been confirmed... Dead. Everyone on this planet is born with longevity! Some of us can live into our thousands! So death hurts. It hurts all of us, it hurt mother Karen, the lead Aphrodite before me, too. That's why she's a strong advocate of what I believe in, she has fought along side me for this moment to happen. Over the past years we've been using all our resources to extend bullet train routes for safer passage through dangerous areas, we've even built more cabins for your convenience, but what I've been thinking about this year is hover cars, they're a thing, we have prototypes on the island. In order for your spark to lead you, you need to be out in the open, can't be going too fast, your body can't process the auras around you, but in a hover car, you just might be able to keep it at a speed that can let you still feel your spark, and we're going to be testing that in the months and years to come. Also the body suits that you wear were invented by a teacher in Agartha, Neymora, who happens to be my girlfriend, hi baby! She's been thinking about even upgrading those too, not only shift with shifters, but to be heavy armor that a bullet or even a dragon's claw wouldn't be able to pierce. We have so many ideas and things that are being set in motion so this can be the last year we loose one of you Sparks. It isn't fair that the rest of us are just set up with longevity for life, when all of you have to fight so hard to gain it. That's why I want to do my all to protect you, and I also want this to be the last year that everyone around the world is kept in the dark about Sparks!"

Another round of applause echoed around the campsite. The air felt electric. I think some people were even wiping away tears.

I can imagine how happy people who didn't find their Spark this year feel, knowing that next year will be a little safer and smoother. Wish they came to this conclusion earlier.

"So, we're going to stop holding your hands and let you all know why Sparks are what they are. I'll try and keep it short, basically it's their DNA. Yes we all know that the Spark is in their DNA, past down from generation after generation. If your parents aren't Sparks, but you are one, chances are that someone in your family before you was, and even for you couples here, if you choose to have children, your child might end up being sparkless. We've even taught you that Phirezite stones are the only things in the world, beside other Htreains, that can react to your spark because it gives off the same strong aura as you all, that's why we test you with it from a young age. This was discovered in the early 1700's inside the Caves of Cupid, by a famous explore who had twins. He discovered the Phirezite stones and made necklaces out of it for his twin daughters, who were too young to start showing signs of having the urge. Back then they waited till a person was 18 to see if the spark had manifested inside them, which we don't do anymore because some people show signs early in life, while some don't show until their early 20's. But I digress, every time his one daughter would wear the stone, it would glow, while the other's didn't. Of course they didn't know why it happened, nor did they care, until the girl turned 18 and found out she was a Spark, but her twin sister wasn't. And after finding this out, she discovered that when she was surrounded by other Sparks, her gem would glow even more, and every person who went on that expedition and took a little piece of the stone, were reporting the same thing. After running tests, they deduced that the Phirezite, later coined as the love gem, it being made out of the love stones kunzite and sapphire, could tell if a person was going to be a Spark no matter how old they were. As an Aphrodite who also does ritual exams, I use Sapphire and Kunzite to see if a Spark who has made it this far is actually destined. They found out the way to do this around the same time they discovered that Phirezite reacted to Sparks. Now I can't divulge the information of how a Spark uses the two gems, just because it's better if a Spark goes into the ritual not knowing what they need to do if it's their first time, but don't worry, that knowledge isn't ground breaking." Eanaj assured as she went on, "Now for the part you won't find in any textbooks. The Phirezite discoveries lead to even more studies on Sparks, conducted in secret by Aphrodites, who most at that time were Sparks themselves. In the mid 1800's, they found out why they were like this, and they hid it away from the world, only those who were Sparks and made it to the Island could be deemed worthy to know the truth. Why? Fear. They were scared. It's understandable, you have this crazy knowledge in your head that could make or break a person and you're scared to let them know right away. But what they found out all those years ago, was that every single person who is born a Spark, their DNA isn't whole. This is a scary thing to realize because, studies showed that you can't live like that! A baby won't even develop in the womb if it's DNA isn't whole. So how are all of you living today?"

Eanaj went on about our DNA and how messed up it was. Most of these things I learned on the Paradise Bullet Train, when my friends spilled everything, but I could tell that this was brand new news for a lot around me.

She then talked about strong Sparks, which of course peaked my interest. She said that Ritual Exam Aphrodites have to report them to mother Karen, so they know to be ready.

Usually your DNA, or your aura, will connect with someone who is weaker than you or stronger than you, so you can balance each other out. But in some rare cases, weaker sparks form, and they make each other strong, but in the case of strong bonds forming, they could cancel each other out, or be too much for one of the partners to handle.

"Why the fuck is that us?" I asked Felix.

"If you kill me during convergence, I'll come back and haunt your ass!" He replied, nudging me playfully.

Apparently it isn't dangerous enough to kill, but there had been reports of people passing out right after convergence and waking up with slight amnesia, that wore off after a while. I of course felt like there was more that needed to be said about it, but Eanaj went to a different subject.

Great, something else for me and Felix to worry about.

As she went on though, it did make me happy to hear Eanaj talk about all the intricacies of Sparks, with no filter. It showed how passionate she and every Aphrodite is about Spark searching, and how they care enough about us and their work to tell everyone.

"If it's by the act of every love God and Goddess that you all are here today, if it's by pure development and evolution to survive, whatever you may believe, just know this fact, you all are here, breathing, loving, enjoying life, and for that to continue you need each other. This has always been a choice for every Spark to make themselves, we just don't want you to doom yourself or your destined partner to a short life. Now, we aren't telling you to find your partner, just, to save yourself, but that is part of it. Save yourselves, but also save your love, because what are we without it? But, your Spark is a blessing and a curse, one you can choose to ignore, but the consequences of ignorance could haunt you for the rest of your life, and the outcome of going on your journey could haunt you too. So keep that in mind for those of you who are undecided. Nobody here wants you to give up on love, it's what our society runs on, but this is your life, and only you can know what will make you truly happy. We aren't here to guilt trip. I'd be a hypocrite if I guilt tripped any of you. I used to be so bitter when it came to matters of the heart. Can you imagine an Aphrodite not caring about love? That was me. I couldn't keep a relationship, I didn't want to keep one, I was pining after one person and she was taken, my life felt screwed. But it didn't stay that way. Even for a nonspark like me, I gave love a chance and true love lead me and now I'm happier than ever. I know it has to be harder for you Sparks though, you don't get to choose who your lead to, but if you do choose to search for them, know that they are the only person who can fix your DNA and show you love like no one else can. And again, I will fight to make you and your destined partner meet safely and make it here safely." Eanaj said with a bright smile, "Well then! I want to thank everyone at home for watching this or listening in. I know this is a lot to take in, but we're going to make sure that us as a people, wherever you may live, can become more educated about the spark. We're trying to aim for the stars with all of this, but we're definitely going to bump into a few planets before we get there, so bare with us and in time, everything will be as it should. So, have a fantastic day, afternoon, evening, whatever timezone you are in, goodbye for now and remember, love above all else is sacred, when you believe that, then so many doors can be opened for you. And uh, that's kinda literal because that's the password to get into the Island, hah. Cheesy, I know! Anyways, thank you all again, and enjoy the rest of your 90 Days of Sparks. And to all of the Sparks here, on their way here, and to future Sparks, may your Spark lead you, this love may it keep you..." 

"From becoming ash and dust." Everyone in the audience finished.

"Thank you!" Eanaj said while waving, before she put her finger to her ear, "And we're done. Wow, ok, made it through that. The broadcast stopped, but it's still being filmed locally. Cool. So, if anyone has any questions after the bonfire, please feel free to contact an Aphrodite or go to the library, feel free to even cuss us out for taking so long to get all of this together! We'll understand. Just know we're here for you for anything. Thanks for coming guys. The bonfire lasts, well, all night if you want it to. Feel free to stay as long as you want and the stage is open to anyone who wants to get up here and play some music or sing or whatever, just have fun kids." She encouraged as she exited the stage with Quiet behind her.

The silence quickly vanished as everyone started talking amongst themselves about what they just learned.

"So that was interesting." I said to Pewds, who was still leaning on my arm, looking half asleep.

"Mhm, a lot of explaining of shit I've already heard, but yea, interesting." He agreed, nestling into the crook of my neck.

"You aren't scared?" I questioned.

"About the change? Of course not, it seems like a really good thing, and we don't have to worry about it now. We've been through hell, best to let the next generation not have to deal with all of that." Replied Pewds.

"You're right, but I was talking about the whole strong bond thing. Didn't Eanaj tell you, you felt strong during the ritual exam? And that was just because of your abilities, right? Our acceptance glow was intense, shouldn't we be concerned?"

"Oh, that! Actually she told me it was because of my Spark, so maybe that'll help cancel us out. And I think I remember someone passing out during convergence, but I thought it was because of the nerves and excitement. I'm sure we'll be fine though. Eanaj knows we're partners." Felix assured, "Lets just survive until next week, ok? I don't want you worrying about anything else."

I nodded my head in obedience as we watched couples sitting around the bonfire, talking and making s'mores.

Even though I was still nervous about the whole thing, I kept my mouth shut. Again, dumping my worries on him wasn't something I could do at the moment, not when I know all he's thinking about is Stephano's family tuning in to watch this and calling their son... but getting no call back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist slipping in some Tythan, probably the only time I'll be writing about it, so enjoy that little cuteness.
> 
> Also I definitely, DEFINITELY didn't make a new sub of shapeshifting just because when asked what kind of superpowers he wanted, Tyler said he'd want to morph in to a chair and I thought it was hilarious. Most definitely isn't the reason, morpher has always been a thing in this story!
> 
> *opens up Shapeshifters and Morphers textbook*
> 
> As rare as a Shapeshifter being born into a mainland town, a person having the ability to morph is even more rare.   
> Unlike Shapeshifters who shift into one type of animal, a Mopher can shift into one to two inanimate objects. But just like a Shapeshifter, a Morpher can half transform, such as a Morpher who can morph into rock. They could become a full boulder or just harden their skin. But where a Shifter will always shift into the same animal, size and color, a Morpher can be different types of the objects their bodies can transform into.  
> Like a Morpher who is a chair, they could become a wooden chair or a lawn chair, or a Morpher who can morph into a tree, they could be an oak or a willow, big or small.
> 
> *closes text book that has always been a text book and definitely wasn't made up on the spot and you can never prove it was :)*
> 
> Also Pj Liguori is a beautifully amazing person and is funny and so freaking creative. I mean that man is SO creative! Look at his everything!


End file.
